


Lords of the Night

by Winterzforgotten



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 352,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterzforgotten/pseuds/Winterzforgotten
Summary: They called him pup as he was still a child in the eyes of his elders. Little did they know that one day he would become the great Inu no Taishō. One day his name would be spoken throughout all of Japan and everyone would know his name and it would be uttered in fear. But he was still a child, no more than 12. His power still locked away, sleeping within. This is his journey.





	1. Saikaidō Kyūshū

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

Lords of the Night

Chapter One: Saikaidō Kyūshū

It was an unusual night, the wind blowing through the rock face in high pitched shrills that left the skin tingling for all the wrong reasons. Red dusted the darkened sky above, mingling in the gray storm clouds overhead. The ground beneath his feet was slushy and wet from the dwindling storm moving away from his home. That, however, was not the unsettling part, as his homeland was always dark and gloomy. Lifting his eyes to the next rock, he jumped, gripped it, and swung up onto the ledge, mindful not to slip on the icy wet surface. His current path was the forbidden crevice that sat above his home.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could still make out the tall structure through the dense fog, and he snorted. The great building sat hundreds of feet below and to the south. In truth, he would rather be sitting in his room instead of investigating the disruption that lay just above his assent. For some reason, this great and powerful demon that inhabited the mountains of the region was disturbed. He needed to find the answer before all in his lands were in danger. If it weren't for the fact that in every direction sat a human village, or that his father had promised a truce with said humans, he really would not have cared. However, over the years, he had become accustomed to their presence, and their annoying ruckus, that it was now his duty to oversee peace. Despite the fact that his father accepted peace with the humans, too many years had passed since then, that humans seemed to have forgotten about their neighbor's presence. He himself had yet to meet one face to face, and even not having met them in person, their stench was one to be desired.

Once again he glanced over at the muddy, dark and gloomy lands that were his home, and now his to run and govern since his father's death. Not that peace had preserved any of what was left of the war-torn lands. His mind wandered once again as he continued to climb recklessly. Not once during his short life span, had he known anything but the dreary dark that lingered. He had been born here and raised here with their clan, or what was left of them. Not a single image of green grass, like those he read about in scrolls, or sun-drenched fields, filled his mind, and he longed to see all of it. He snorted again and began climbing towards the demon's lair. He reached his hand up and cursed as it slipped on the slick stone, and he quickly corrected his mistake and launched himself upward with a burst of energy.

Silently, he closed his eyes and took a few slow draws of breath to calm his unsettled mind. Not sure what was more upsetting to him, either the rage that flowed from the demon above or the strange storm that had passed over. His whole body stung from the energy both were emitting, threatening to sear his flesh from his bones if he were not careful, and he cursed at his weakness. Even though demons had fought for hundreds of years, leaving devastation in its wake, it seemed that now the humans picked up the horrid past time. Humans were much weaker than his kind, not having the healing abilities that the demons did, thus many bones or corpses scattered fields and pits on the other side of the mountains. Now reports flooded in all the time about mounds of earth that he was told were burials for the humans. Rotting flesh could be smelt on the air, but the humans seemed to learn quickly. His two close friends told him stories about humans. Those stories always raised his curiosity which could be devastating if he were ever to act upon that curiosity and explore. One of his closest friends was now his trusted general of whatever army was left after his father's mad reign, and his adviser who was more a figure of wisdom and counsel.

He opened his eyes once again after his stomach finally settled from its tightening after a particularly foul scent of human remains had flooded his nose. That was his weakness. Any powerful smell seemed to unsettle his stomach recently, which annoyed him to no end, and with no answers as to why or how to quell the stench, he had to endure them. 'Stupid humans.' He thought silently.

Another piercing shriek assaulted his hearing and his blood froze in his body. He pressed himself against the rocks and stilled instantly as the rage and bloodshed rushed over him in waves. He was about to turn and head back home, forgoing this insane trek of doom, when a shadow loomed over him and he swallowed holding his breath. His eyes closed instinctively.

"Seems the dragon is in a wild mood tonight." Came a soft murmur.

His eyes snapped open, and his head whipped up in surprise. "Turari!" He exclaimed, relief rushing over him.

The being above grunted. "You are slow, Seiho."

A hand gripped his and heaved him up to the next ledge. "I was in no rush." He protested.

"I told you to ignore this insanity, but you insisted." His longtime friend and adviser muttered darkly.

"It is my duty, you cannot be that ignorant."

The other nodded, his own head tilting upward to the horrifying sound the dragon demon made above. "What has gotten into him? Normally he is quiet and content." Turari hissed.

Seiho shook his head. "That is what I must find out. No need for both of us to seek death tonight. Go back."

The other demon glanced at him in surprise. "What so you can bask in all the glory once all is said and done? Don't be ridiculous, idiot."

Seiho glanced at the silver-haired demon beside him, taking in the stark white marks on his face. Even though his friend had over a hundred years on him in age, he looked no more than a young boy of twelve. Ageless, and timeless his kind were, immortal in all aspects unless a fatal wound took that life from them. His friends long silver hair was gathered into a tight knot and his golden eyes glittered with intelligence and wisdom, as they slid his way in silent teasing.

"You are the idiot." He scoffed. In the darkening sky, Seiho saw a quick flash of white as his friend grinned at him.

Both demons climbed their way to the top, which took them close to the mid of night, stilling instantly whenever the dragon roared and cried into the darkness, and continuing on once their hearts had stopped furiously beating against their chests. Turari covered his nose with his hand and grimaced once their feet touched the mountain top.

Seiho paused as nausea washed over him, threatening to send him plummeting into oblivion. His friend knowing of his sensitivity to smell, quickly reached out an arm to steady him, and he nodded gratefully.

"I wish the old ass would go back to his own home," Seiho grumbled under his breath, finally able to form words again, once his stomach stopped reeling. His father had once told him about the great dragon residing in the mountains. The great beast had sought out refuge when he had been driven from his own home on the mainland to the east and north of the island, and his father never asking for a reason, had allowed it. Stories mentioned that this great dragon was ageless, far older than any other demon he had encountered in his short life, and apparently the last of his kind. His general had once mentioned him a daiyoukai. One who had lived for countless years, housing great power within, and the ability to restrain himself when needed. From what he had heard, the dragon housed great intelligence and immense abilities that he himself had yet to witness. From the power he was feeling now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to witness any of the daiyoukai's power first hand.

Turari shrugged indifferently.

Seiho sighed but got to his feet. "Let us get this over with." He glanced at his friend and frowned when he noticed a slight shudder erupt from him. As quickly as it had shown, it vanished.

They were both suddenly overcome by huge evil energy that seemed to erupt all around them in a flash of bright white and red. The air sizzled and popped, and they froze instantly.

"What in all hells is that?" Turari snarled between clenched teeth.

Seiho didn't even hear his friend, as the energy swirled around him, causing his own to flare up in retaliation and defense. Both aura's sparked and popped against each other, trying to push the other back. The young demon had no idea what was happening, as his power took hold of him, almost in a state of panic, and he clenched his teeth as his blood felt like it began to boil. His breath caught in his throat as hidden power welled up inside, causing his chest to tighten in such a frightening manner, his inner demon still sleeping inside, stirred. Being only a child in the eyes of his elders, no more than eleven human years, Seiho had no power to speak of. The age of majority for a demon began when they turned twelve, and the young demon had many moons until he reached that age.

Turari felt his friend beside him enrage, and he gasped turning his head to stare out of shock and surprise. His friend's eyes went from their normal calm gold to the rage-filled red of their kind when threatened. "Seiho!" He exclaimed. Fear filling him. Any threat against the dragon demon was quickly abolished, all who attacked found a swift death, and he had to stop his friend from this suicide. He got to his feet quickly and stepped in front of his friend, knowing that he was putting his own life at risk in doing so. Shocked and alarmed at what he was witnessing, he had to stop his friend. It was too early, too soon for him to awaken his inner self, and yet it was happening before his eyes. "Snap out of it, Koukei!"

Seiho snarled and felt another aura surround his, calming his from its frenzy. The air stilled and he blinked quickly. "By the ancient Gods, what the hell was that?"

Not sure if his friend was referring to the awakening of his power or the rage from the dragon, he grunted and choose the latter. "That was Ryukotsusei. Remember what we are here for?" Turari snapped, more out of panic for his friend rather than any fear.

Seiho narrowed his eyes and glared at his companion. "Of course I do!" He snarled irritation and fear threatening to overtake all his reason away. His current train of thought now gone from a premature awakening of his powers, Seiho focused on the rage in front of them. Heaving a sigh, he clenched his eyes shut and took slow breaths to calm his rattled nerves. It wasn't every day that fear coursed through his veins, however, this dragon demon was a force to be reckoned with. The frail allegiance his father had made with the dragon was almost at it's tearing point since his father's untimely death. Now, most didn't even venture anywhere near the area the dragon inhabited in fear of breaking the tight thin line. "Something has angered Ryukotsusei. I am almost inclined to forgo this reckless trek and head back home."

"You know that if you do, he will venture further into the lands and cause more death and destruction," Turari muttered, his eyes narrowed to peer through the fog and darkness that lay on the path ahead. Even though he knew that what sat ahead was treacherous, he also knew they needed to find out what was going on with the dragon before everything lay in ruins.

Seiho nodded and grunted. Squaring his shoulders, he forced one foot in front of the other. He wasn't an idiot, he was young and untried in battle, and he did not have any experience what so ever in dealing with other demons besides his own clan. Seiho also knew that his current course could lead him to a swift death if he were not careful.

Just as he was about to take a step forward again, a huge rush of energy and chilling rage erupted, and the sound of flapping wings signaled that the dragon was leaving his nesting grounds. Frowning, Seiho glanced up into the darkness and tried to pierce the black sky, however, even his formidable sight could not see Ryukotsusei. Only his ears could pick up the dragons flight path, which headed towards the ocean and away from where the two inu were.

"Is he leaving?" Turari murmured quietly.

"Sounds like it. But why?" Relieved that any threat that still remained was now gone where the dragon youkai lived, Seiho swallowed and continued on to where he was headed in the first place. It only took them a few minutes to descend on where Ryukotsusei had lived for well over a thousand years, and realization dawned on him as to what had caused the dragon such rage.

His feet paused a moment when he stepped on a fragile shell. Kneeling beside the broken shard, he fingered it gently. "It's an egg."

Turari nodded his eyes scanning the area around him for any sign that the dragon would be returning. "Were you aware of him finding a mate?"

Seiho shook his head. "I thought he was the only dragon alive, at least that was what my father told me. Apparently, we were mistaken." His eyes scanned the ground that was littered with hundreds of tiny pieces of shell. "I'd say there had been eight from the number of broken shells."

Turari sighed. "So where are the bodies?"

Seiho shook his head. "I am sure we will find out when we enter the cave."

The two inu continued towards the cave when they suddenly got a nose full of the stale air. The iron and scent caused Seiho to shudder and almost fall to his knees. He took a shaky breath and watched as Turari peered into the cave, his face told him all he needed to know when the golden eyes met his after his scan.

"So?"

Turari shook his head."Female inside is dead, looks like from Ryukotsusei's own claws. A few little bodies. Blood on her lips. Looks like she turned on her brood and Ryukotsusei killed her for killing their whelps."

"What on earth for?"

"Do you really want to question and find out?" Turari blinked at his friend.

"Hell no." Seiho shook his head and tilted his head back to the sky. "This is going to get ugly. If Ryukotsusei left the island for revenge he could level any town or village in his path."

"So what do you plan to do? Go after him?" Turari's eyes widened.

"I've never been off the island." Seiho shrugged, he kicked a stick out of the way then stopped when his eyes caught a gleam off the end of it. "Why would a human spear be here?" He muttered to himself, however, Turari's exceptional hearing picked up the soft-spoken words and he shook his head again.

"There is still more we do not know as to why these events occurred." Turari turned towards the center of the island. "Besides, why leave the island when he could exact his revenge on the town sitting right below the mountains?" His eyes scanned the fields below seeing small structures that showed the human establishment.

"The humans are learning quickly," Seiho muttered softly, causing Turari to glance at him with a raised brow. The young inu pointed at the metal tip on the spear. "They are crafting iron now for weapons."

"Ah. They used stone before, but that was years ago. A lot has changed from what my brother tells me."

"Where is Traylaymaru now?"

Turari shook his head. "Not sure. Probably still on the mainland." He smirked. "So what now oh great leader?"

Seiho grunted. "I wish you would stop calling me that. My father was a great leader, not me."

The adviser snorted. Seiho's experiences with his father were far different than his own. "You are his son." Turari shrugged. "So what do you want to do?"

"What words of wisdom can you share with your oh so great leader?" Seiho mocked.

Turari chuckled. "We have two options." He paused a moment until he saw Seiho glance at him expectantly. "We can return to the shinden-zukuri, or press forward to the human village and find out what happened."

Seiho stared at his friend deadpanned, blinking at him slowly.

Turari grinned.

"You seriously think the humans will have any idea as to what occurred here?"

His adviser continued to grin.

"Stop grinning at me, it's creepy." Seiho sighed.

The dark sky began to lighten as dawn approached, and Seiho lifted his face and closed his eyes as the warmth of the sun filtered through the thick clouds. Within seconds the sun was hidden once again by them. Growling in frustration, he frowned. "For once I would like to experience the sun without those dratted black things." He flicked his hand at the sky, almost as though he were trying to brush the clouds away.

Turari stifled his laughter by grunting. "So home then?" He questioned, trying to change the ridiculous subject his friend had a habit of starting more times than he cared to admit.

"No. We go to this human village and question them."

"I was joking about that, idiot!" Turari felt his eyes widen. "Humans are not familiar with our kind here. We don't know what they will do."

"Are you trying to imply that they can be more frightening than Ryukotsusei?"

Turari paused. "Well, no. However, humans and demons live different lives. They ignore us or pretend to not know about us, and we avoid them. You cannot walk into their village and expect them to greet us with open arms."

Seiho sighed. "I need to find out where that blasted dragon went off to, and stop him from whatever tirade he is on."

Turari choked. "Stop?" Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat at his current train of thought, he closed his eyes. Did his friend inherit his father's madness? "He is a daiyoukai, you are a child with no powers, and you have yet to ascend and gain what power your father held. Hopefully his power and not his insanity. This course you are suggesting is nothing short of madness, and it was what led to your father's death." The older youkai snapped shortly. "Your father riddled this land with war, destroyed everything your great grandfather had built, basically killed the army; and any alliances with other youkai clans were torn asunder by his idiocy. Stop Ryukotsusei? Not in your current state, and certainly not in this century. You have a lot to learn about this world and land we reside in before you go claiming any conquests, Koukei." Without any other word, Turari spun around and stalked towards their home. "Now stop being an idiot and let us return home before your bodyguards tear me to shreds for you being here in the first place."

Seiho watched his friend walk away in stunned silence. He knew his father had destroyed their home and army. Also aware his father had destroyed all alliances with other youkai clans that lived on the mainland and surrounding islands due to his lunacy. The young youkai did not to be reminded of it, however, he could not allow the dragon to seek vengeance due to his mate killing their young. Torn between duties that were drilled into him constantly by his teachers, and his friendship with Turari, Seiho remained rooted in place pondering all reasonable solutions before making his final decision. He had a responsibility left to him by his deranged father, to protect those in their lands.

Seiho lowered his head and stared at his feet, thinking silently. His duties also meant that he remain alive long enough to gain power, as little as his father had, and gain any of his own while training. He knew he was young, and certainly not ready for any actions, however, the dragon was rushing his growing up. The youth closed his eyes and sighed, he was about to turn and follow his friend when a sudden flash stopped him. Lifting his head, images flooded his mind and he reeled back alarmed. They were images of burning buildings, dead littering the ground, burning forests, mass armies head to head in fields of blood, weapons lifted for battle. The image shifted to a much older him standing by an ocean speaking with someone out of his peripheral vision. Another image with him being youthful again face to face with the formidable dragon, and then everything went black.

Turari stopped when he failed to hear steps behind him and frustrated, he stomped back to where he left his young charge. He turned around the corner just in time to see his friend tumble to the ground in a dead heap, and he cried out alarmed. "Seiho!" He quickly dropped to his knees and slid to his friend's side, gathering him up. Had Ryukotsusei returned without his knowing and killed his friend? Relief washed over him when he saw Seiho take a shaky breath. Far too many times had he been witness to guards and even his own father do this same thing with their former leader. He had been only a child then, his brother being far older by at least a few hundred years, but the memories were still there. He remembered his brother rushing to get healers, or ushering people away, trying to keep as many people away from knowing about the encroaching madness taking hold every day.

Turari sniffed the air hoping that some scent had caused his friend to collapse, hoping and pleading with the gods who would listen, that madness would not descend on his little leader. "Curses." He hissed, lifting the boy into his arms, and carefully making his way towards their home. "Sometimes you worry me to the point my heart will stop, and I will die a pathetic death, rather than a glorious death in battle."

"You can put me down, Turari." A soft whisper pleaded.

"What in all blazes happened?"

Seiho shook his head. "I know not. But as much as I would like to find out the answer to that, we have other matters to attend."

"Oh?"

"You might think that I am too young to do my duty here, and due to my lack of experience with humans, you probably think that it is pointless for me to even suggest going there, however," He raised his hand to ward off Turari's protest, "We need answers, and unless you posted guards in this area, we have no one to give us those answers. What I need to know, is why a human spear was in Ryukotsusei's nesting grounds, what caused his mate to kill their whelps, and why he has gone into a rage, enough so as to return to where he was exiled. We need those answers, Turari."

"Yes, but not yet. Wait until you come of age, wait until your beast awakens at the proper time, premature power can cause all sorts of complications. Your inner self is still sleeping, growing, developing, wakening it now can cause havoc and chaos on your mind."

"Don't say it!" Seiho snarled. "I am not my father, nor will I go mad as he did!"

"You don't know that. Ascend at the proper time, that is all I ask, then with your power awakened, and your fathers added to you, then go to the human village. Use that power to seek answers." He was begging his friend and cursing himself for even mentioning going to the human village in the first place.

Seiho shook his head. "You know that by the time that happens, Ryukotsusei could have destroyed many lives on the mainland."

"If that happens you know Traylaymaru will return here for his own answers, and he will report any disturbances. You made me your adviser for a reason. Listen to that reason now. I am older than you by a hundred and twenty years. I have witnessed humans and their nature. They can be devious. I have seen them being nice to one another and turn on someone faster than a blink of an eye. They are untrustworthy. Liars and you can't believe what they say without wondering if what they told you was truth or some evil plot. This was why your father kept us separated. The humans feared the dragon enough as to not venture into the mountains, which kept our kind protected." Turari shook his head. "It is quite possible the humans do not even know of our existence."

Seiho sighed. "True as that may be, even our kind is known for their deviance. How long ago was it that my father's own aide plotted his demise? Planned to have him killed? Don't deny it, I learned about it from my Sensei." He snorted. "I know a great many things as to what was happening before I had a mind to witness. I know of the guards wanting to have my father killed because of what he was doing, and where he was leading this clan. I also know of my father's fall from power and his lunacy which lead to him killing our own kind."

"Then you should also know that your father killed my sister before her third year because he suspected her of trying to take over his reign," Turari muttered darkly. "That he murdered one of my brothers because your father thought he released some plague upon him that caused him to fall ill. Or that he had my parents killed because he believed some ghost appeared to him telling him that they were not demons but some foul evil curse placed upon him by his own wife, your mother! Whatever madness that took over your father in his last years, I pray to any deity that will listen will not befall you. That when you ascend and take his power as yours, that his madness will remain locked away and not take over you as it did him." As much as he hated seeing the pain on his friends face, he knew he had to hear the gruesome details and the truth behind why his father was killed. "A lot has been kept from you, Seiho. But you need to hear it. Your older brother was killed by your father, not in battle, like you were told. Sueno was taken to the lower chambers of the house and flayed by your father's orders. Tralaymaru left for the mainland because of what your father had done, and it almost drove him to do something he would have regretted. So many lives were lost. Many left to get away from his hysteria, and most were hunted down and killed."

"Why did you stay?"

"Becuase of you. I believed in you, and you are my friend. I am also young enough to not hold a grudge as deeply as my older brother. The stories your grandfather used to tell us as pups were fantastical and ethereal. I miss those days before Chijimatsu died. Before your father took over the lands. Even though your father's rule was short, he did more damage than a human could do in their short lifetime. Some things cannot be recovered, or restored."

Seiho nodded. "I remember a large room my mother used to take me to, and I recall it lined with what looked like thousands of scrolls. Am I mistaken?"

"Those were the histories. Scrolls from all over with events, and timelines, of ages past. I remember hearing stories of how demons came to be, how we used to be one with the gods. There were tales of why humans hated us so, and why our kind hated them."

Seiho stopped walking and glared at his friend. "You did this on purpose!" He accused. Without him even realizing it, they were on a path leading down towards their home.

Turari grinned and nodded. "Do you want to hear more, or have you had enough for one day?"

Seiho shook his head. "I do not want to hear any more on my father. How many years has it been now? Two?"

"Since your father died?"

Seiho nodded.

"Not quite two years. Almost."

"Do you think Traylaymaru will ever come back?"

"I hope so. I miss the old beast." Turari smirked, a small glint in his eyes.

Seiho snorted. "I think you miss torturing him with all your pranks."

Turari feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

They rounded the last obstacle and walked up to the great gates surrounding the shinden-zukuri and came face to face with what few guards remained after the former leader's tyranny. A shadow came out from an old tree, materializing out of nowhere and descended upon them in a fit of rage.

Seiho stepped back and closed his eyes as his personal bodyguard snarled. "Kazuki!" he exclaimed. "I feared the worst, I thought some evil demon had made off with you and that was why I went in search."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Oh? What sort of evil demon had you thought had overpowered me and took me?"

"I know not. Turari was a great help and due to my getting lost, found me and brought me back home, assuring me that you were safe." Seiho grinned innocently.

Turari held up his hands in defense. "Do not drag me into this!"

Seiho sighed and shook his head. "Do not lecture me, Kazuki, let us go inside and find some warmth by the fire, and I will fill you in." He walked towards the doors leading to his residence, satisfied that both his guard and adviser followed behind. His guard was frightening for even him when enraged. Kazuki was older than any demon still in residence at his house, possibly even older than six hundred years, sinewy, strong, and intelligent. His light ashen hair was long, even tied up into a topknot, reaching almost past his knees. His face held wisdom that had many secrets hidden beneath the taut skin. Scars marred the face, and one of his markings was so badly damaged that had you not known it was there, you would think his face had been burned by purple fire. The story he had been told as a pup was that some magic had seared off half of his cheek and had almost taken his eye.

Seiho glanced over his shoulder at his guard silently. Great shoulder armor sat on either side of his head, smooth and incredibly heavy looking, shifting only when those great arms moved. His pants were red and were loose at the ankles, and he was barefooted. At his waist hung a crude looking weapon that even he had no idea what it was. The handle was long, with some sharp angled blade attached to it. On the other side of it was a chain and ball with spikes. Large iron plates were across his chest, and back making it almost seem impossible for anyone to move, let alone be as sneaky and stealthy as Kazuki was. Seiho didn't even know how the old demon breathed in so much metal.

The young lord turned down a hall and towards his chambers silently. His own clothing was wet and muddy from his adventures, and he needed to change. He shut the doors to his chambers, watching silently as Turari and Kazuki sat down at the fire pit waiting for Seiho to change and join them. Once he was dry he walked over and poured cups of fruit wine for them.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes and stared at his young charge suspiciously. "What possessed you to leave the grounds unattended?"

Seiho sighed. "You are seriously asking that?" He paused in handing a cup to Turari as he glanced at his guard. "Did you not feel the storm, or hear the rage from the dragon demon in the mountains?"

Kazuki turned a dangerous gaze at Turari. "Please tell me that you did not go there!"

"Do not be angry at him. I left without even his knowledge." Seiho clenched his teeth.

"Have you lost your mind?" The elder snarled.

"Perhaps." Seiho handed Kazuki a cup. "Stop mothering me, and drink. What do you know about Ryukotsusei?"

"Not much, besides what your father told me." The guard took a long drink from his wine to release some of the tension he felt.

"Were you aware that he had a mate?"

"I was informed he was the last of his kind. Or that was what your father had told me. There was no mention of a mate." Kazuki sucked back the rest of his cup, holding it out for more. Anything to keep his hands and mind busy from wanting to tear the flesh from his stupid charge.

Turari took a drink himself, stifling a chuckle at the murderous look on the guard's face. "From what we discovered, Ryukotsusei killed his mate, for killing their whelps. We also found a human spear in his nest."

"And pray tell where was the dragon?"

"Flew off." Turari shrugged. His eyes trailed to the fire and he watched silently as the flames licked at the wood. "The idiot there wanted to go question the humans," Turari muttered darkly.

Kazuki choked on his wine and then turned deathly eyes on the youthful demon who was sitting there without a care in the world, sipping at his own drink. "You what?"

"Then you go," Seiho mumbled.

"Not in this lifetime," Kazuki growled.

"Why all this hate towards humans?" Seiho grumbled, turning his eyes to the only two people in his house he trusted.

"You will find out when you go question them." His guard sniffed and slammed his cup onto the small wooden table. He stood up and made his way to the sliding doors. "If you insist on going to the humans, first talk to your teacher."

Seiho nodded and turned his gaze back to the fire once his guard positioned himself outside somewhere in the halls. "How long until my coming of age day?"

"Seriously?" Turari blinked.

"Yes, Turari, seriously."

"Three moons if I am not mistaken. I would say half a year before you have acquired any power to be useful, and maybe half a year more before you start learning of your own abilities and developing any aura."

"Then what was that on the mountain?" Seiho asked curiously.

"What was what?" He really hoped that the youth was asking about something else.

"I felt something stir within me when Ryukotsusei threw his power at us. I felt my blood heat up, my senses increased immensely. I had never felt anything like it before."

Turari nodded. "I know the feeling. It is too early for your inner self to be waking. It can be catastrophic if it does. No more adventures outside the houses confines. At least until you have reached your thirteenth year. Three moons, Seiho. Wait until then." Turari stood up and placed his cup down. "Get some rest, bathe, eat, sleep, learn, before you know it, your age day and name day will be upon you, and you will gain your father's power." He headed towards the door. "Sleep well, my friend."

Seiho nodded and continued to stare at the fire silently, his mind recalling all the events that took place. The one thing he did not, and would not mention were the visions. He knew his father had them, and now he wondered if that same ailment was going to be his own downfall. Would madness claim him as it did his own father? He took a deep breath and stood up. Curiosity took hold of him again, and he decided to make his way to that one room his mother used to take him to. If his father was not able to destroy all the scrolls perhaps there he would find some answers to this curse that seemed to befall his father. Was it a curse, or had his father been truly insane? Somewhere there had to be answers. All he needed to do was find them. It was nearing nightfall, perhaps he could find some peace away from all those prying eyes, and expectant glances of all who remained at the house. There were not as many as before, perhaps three dozen since his father's reign, and any of those who remained still were wary of the young lord taking over his father's place as leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Rekishiya O Mitsukemasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

 

 

 

Lords of the Night

Chapter Two: Rekishiya O Mitsukemasu

The house was in turmoil. Everyone down to servants searching for their missing leader. Kazuki shook his head. He knew exactly where Seiho had wandered off to, seven nights ago, shadowing the youth, only due to the young youkai having that strange ability to vanish right before one's eyes. 'Slippery as a fish.' The guard reminded himself.

Seiho had locked himself in the scrolls room and had not been seen since. Except for the occasional glance in by Kazuki to make sure the little bugger didn't sneak off yet again. Now seven days later, the house was a bustle of movement. If he listened carefully, Kazuki could hear soft snoring from the other side of the door, so he knew there was no immediate threat. Truthfully, he had no idea what the young inu was searching for, but for the boy, it must have been important enough to forgo any duties and training for those seven days.

Kazuki wasn't surprised to see Turari wander down the hall toward him, having sniffed him out, so he leaned on his long weapon silently waiting.

"Have you seen him?" Turari asked a slight edge to his voice.

Kazuki raised a single brow.

Turari grit his teeth together. He knew the bodyguard was stubborn, but the silence lingered. "Well?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes in the direction of the door, not allowing any answer to pass his lips, then slid his eyes back to the adviser silently.

Turari glanced at the door. "And it didn't occur to you to inform anyone that you knew where he was? Everyone has been going crazy."

Kazuki stood up fully, towering over the much shorter adviser. "It is not my duty to inform you or anyone of anything. My duty is to  _him_."

Turari snorted and shoved open the door. He blinked in the dim light and saw a sight he was not expecting. Seiho sat hunched over a small desk, cheek on a pile of scrolls, snoring softly. His hair was disheveled, and as Turari walked closer, he noticed a small tendril of drool pooling onto one of the many scrolls where the boy slept.

"You let him get to this state?" Turari demanded.

"As I said, my duty is to him. To ensure his safety, not to demand he rest, feed and bathe." Kazuki snarled.

Turari gave his own snarl in retaliation. "Hells, he is a boy with no sense. You were left to protect him, but also as his charge to ensure that he kept up with his lordly duties. That means, making sure he is fed, bathed and rested!" The challenge was not missed by Kazuki.

"That is your duty, adviser! You are his mind, and conscience until he can do his thinking on his own. Do not mistake me as a nursemaid!" His voice boomed. "My duty is with his protection against any and all enemies, yours is with his well being. You would do well to remember it." His fists gripped his weapon tightly, his knuckles turning stark white.

Turari blanched. He had overstepped and he swallowed slowly. Not many got away with speaking to Kazuki that way. He was of noble birth and presented to the house by his family to protect who his charge was, with his own life if necessary. Kazuki had been born for one reason, and one reason alone, to guard the child of the inu clan.

Turari noticed the scar on Kazuki's face flair up in color signaling his building uncontrollable anger, and without another thought, he slid the door shut quickly before he found himself a puddle of goo on the scrolls room floor.

The energy on the other side of the door left him breathless, and he could almost swear Kazuki was preparing to crash through them. He waited silently for a few minutes ensuring that the guard had no intentions of entering, and then he allowed himself a slow exhale.

"Damn, a beast of a monster." Turari breathed. Without much more than a sigh of relief, he wandered over to the boy at the desk and lightly shook him.

Seiho snorted, and released a long yawn, before stretching and sitting up. He blinked his eyes a few times and then glanced over at who woke him. "Mmm? What do you want?"

"You have been in here for many days. It's time to let everyone know you are still alive. The house has been going nuts searching for you." Turari explained.

"They didn't have far to look. I was situated here." Seiho stretched again before waving his hands around him.

Turari sighed. "Still, you have duties to perform. Leave this to the historian."

"Speaking of which," Seiho grumbled, standing and stretching yet a third time, wincing when his back bones snapped back into place. "These records are incomplete. Where is the historian?"

Turari shrugged. "I know not."

"Who would?" The young inu questioned.

"I can find out, but not before you have bathed and eaten. You are a mess."

Seiho waved his hand. "Fine, fine. Find out and get back to me. I will eat and bathe and expect answers once I have finished." He opened the door and flinched when he saw a red-eyed Kazuki standing there, teeth barred and gnashed together in fury. Seiho blinked several times and swallowed the lump that instantly formed in his throat. "What has you all roweled up this morning?"

"Where is that insignificant adviser of yours?" Kazuki snarled furiously.

Seiho glanced over his shoulder, only to find the room completely empty. Turari had vanished. "He was right here." The youth muttered quietly. "What did he do?"

Kazuki blinked and took a few deep breaths before sighing. "It matters not." As quickly as the rage had been there, it was now as though it had never occurred. "Did you find what you were searching for?"

Seiho shook his head. "Histories are incomplete. They haven't been updated since before I was born."

Kazuki nodded. "Sometimes it takes many decades for the historian to return. He likes those small details. What was it you were trying to find out?"

"Any information on the dragon youkai clan, humans, and anything on my families bloodline," Seiho muttered softly. Both he and Kazuki began walking down the hall.

"Anything in particular?" Kazuki asked, glancing down at the youth.

Seiho sighed. "I just wanted knowledge on those things. I detest being ignorant."

Kazuki nodded in understanding. The boy knew too little about the world, having not the opportunity to explore the world first before taking over the inu clan. He was untried in battle, no power, and too trusting for his own good. Once the boy took his father's power as his own, he would grow, combining his father's youki with his own, and become a leader of greatness. However, until that day, it was Kazuki's job to ensure that Seiho remained safe. His biggest obstacle in keeping the young lord safe, however, was the boy's curiosity. It had proven to be much more difficult to keep tabs on Seiho than he first acknowledged. If he were not careful, it could mean both their deaths.

Kazuki shook his head and sighed, causing Seiho to glance at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Kazuki drew his lips in a tight line, that boys' curiosity and inquisitiveness. One day it was going to cause Kazuki to go insane himself, let alone the biggest fear all the inu clan held in their current young lord.

They rounded a corner headed towards the center of the house, which led Kazuki to believe the boy was headed for the baths. Before they reached the doors to the bathhouse, Seiho stopped to speak with one of the houses many occupants. He briefly spoke with her and then turned to continue towards the bath. Seiho glanced at Kazuki silently, before pulling the doors open signaling that he wanted privacy and the guard nodded before turning to guard the door.

Whatever it had been that Seiho searched for, it was obvious that the youth had not found it. Furrowing his brows, Kazuki thought back to when he had been charged with looking after him. It had been right after Seiho had been born, and the lady of the house had introduced the guard to the boy. The boy's father had assigned him to protect the boy in blood. It had been a blood pact that only death could break. When Seiho had been three a strange aura had surrounded the young inu and then immense magic, one that only a holy one could wield, and it had almost killed Kazuki when he had rushed in to protect the child from the attack.

He winced, remembering the fire engulfing his whole left side, searing off the flesh and to him it had felt like his face had melted off. When Kazuki had recovered, he became far more aware of his surroundings, swearing that no such danger would ever approach the boy again. Still, he had been scarred for life, no amount of healing or youki could repair the damage done to his left side. The guard shook his head, dislodging the thoughts. No matter how much he thought of it, nothing could change what had happened, so dwelling on it resolved nothing.

A sharp yell and a loud splash jarred Kazuki from his thoughts, and before he knew it, he was in the baths, staring around the room for danger. Seiho blinked surprised at his entrance, and Kazuki raised his brow in question.

Seiho laughed. "Sorry, I slipped."

Kazuki ground his teeth together and grunted.

The youth waved the guard in dismissal, and the beast of a youkai nodded and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

Seiho chuckled to himself when his personal bodyguard scowled and shut the door behind him. He was always a constant shadow in his life, and even though he tried most times to escape that shadow, Kazuki always managed to find him, then scold him like a child. He reached his hand out for the rice water mixed beside him and he cringed at the purple coloring the maids added to it. He wrinkled his nose at the strange perfumed scent and sighed. How he longed to travel and explore the other islands of Wa, even though his guards recently informed him that the lands had changed names and were now called Japan, but he was still accustomed to Wa.

His mind wandered again to his recent trip up the mountain after the strange storm, and despite trying to figure out what had caused the dragon youkai to go crazy, he knew in the back of his mind that his reason was that his mate had killed their young. But what had caused her to kill their whelps?

Seiho scrubbed his scalp with the rice water as his mind wandered. The human spear also caused him concern. If they were now able to craft weapons of iron, and exploring themselves, it was only a matter of time before they found the inu clan. Perhaps the humans had gone exploring, found the dragon's nest, stumbled across the whelps and had started attacking the female dragon, and their whelps had gotten caught up in the fight somehow.

Seiho growled and dunked under the water to rinse his hair, hoping to drown out all the responsibilities that rest on his shoulders because of his father's untimely departure from the world of the living. That brought up the other lingering and ever-present thought on his mind and all his peoples. Would he fall prey to his father's madness? His grandfather had also suffered from the curse, and from what he had heard it had all started with him. Now it was a curse associated with all male heirs of his bloodline, however, he was never told as to the cause, or who had cast it, or how to remove that curse.

He shook his head and exited the baths, and wrapped a short yukata around his frame. Somehow he had to discover just how to remove the curse before he came of age and received his father's power. His guard and adviser didn't help matters, constantly reminding him about what his father had done to his people. Seiho wondered at times if there were those who waited for his coming of age, only to be ready to kill him should the insanity reveal itself immediately.

If he were to get any answers, he needed to find that historian. Seiho ground his teeth together, and in a sudden determination, he exited the bathhouse, never noticing the dark shadow that slipped from the shadows of the pillars and vanish down a dark narrow hall.

He had taken no more than a dozen steps before Seiho felt a chill enter his back and he stopped curiously. Turning, he searched the area, but his eyes would not penetrate the darkest shadows. He took a deep breath and waited silently, trying to pick up any sounds that his weak ears could detect, only to find silence. Cursing under his breath, Seiho whirled around and stalked towards his chambers. There had to be some way for him to gain powers without taking the curse along with it. The young inu lord wanted to be like his guard Kazuki, able to see anything in the darkness, hear the smallest of sounds in a high wind, and able to fight with such ferocity that any foe would fear to approach. His power came with a cost, and he would do whatever it took to break it.

He took the back halls towards his chambers, leaving Kazuki still guarding the doors to the bathhouse. Perhaps he could slip out of the house without anyone noticing, and do his own search for the historian. With a sudden plan in mind, he quickly came to his rooms, entered and scanned the dimly lit area before walking over to a chest for some clean clothing. It would do him no good to go anywhere in filthy attire.

As his mind played over a plan of escape, he donned a clean shirt and pants, before slipping his feet into sandals. Seiho nodded once he was dressed and grabbed his small hunting dagger, placing it safely into his shirt, before reaching for a short crude looking sword. His weapons were rough and somewhat dull, but the would do if he really needed them. The young inu walked to the window and glanced out, staring at the dirt covered lands, and mountains that lay in the distance. His destination was in that direction, and without another word, he slipped out into the shadows, hoping to slip away without anyone in his house seeing him.

* * *

Kazuki sighed for the fourth time, noticing the time slipping away without a sound coming from inside the baths. With a quick realization, he quickly opened the doors and stared at the empty room flabbergasted. The dratted boy had done it again. "Curses, that pup is going to meet a quick end if he keeps this habit up." He growled. His nose quickly picked up the boys scent, and he followed it to the sleeping chambers. Had Seiho perhaps done to his rooms? Furrowing his brows, Kazuki followed the scent and entered the boy's chambers.

His heart sank. "Definitely going to die young," Kazuki grumbled. Seiho's scent filled the room, so it couldn't have been too long ago since the boy slipped away. The sky had darkened slightly signaling that it was close to mid-afternoon. Night fell on the island fast, so darkness would be upon them in only a few hours, and since the boy had given him the slip perhaps an hour prior, he had a fairly good start.

Kazuki shook his head and left the chambers to get his traveling weapons. He had no idea where Seiho was headed, but he suspected that it was back towards the mountains that he and Turari had visited a week prior. His mind quickly recalled the conversation and his blood froze in his veins. "No!" He breathed. Had the fool gone to the human village?

Kazuki practically started running to his own barracks, where his men also resided. He had trained the men to fight, fear no foe, and track down anyone that needed to be found. Seeing as Seiho had left with no word on where he was headed, he needed everyone capable to find the foolish young inu. He threw open the doors to the barracks, jarring the heavy wood on their hinges, and his men jumped at his sudden arrival.

"Sir?" One asked, his eyes wide.

"Get your weapons, and be ready to leave." Kazuki bellowed. "That blasted pup has taken off yet again." He narrowed his eyes at the corner of the room when a faint chuckle reached his ears.

"Your young charge again?"

"He has gone towards the human's encampment. You know the dangers of that trek, so get off your asses and be ready to leave!" Kazuki snarled, furious.

* * *

Seiho sighed. He so wished he had some form of power to scale the mountains faster than he was. It was the most secluded section, and one of the more difficult paths to climb due to the rugged untraveled and overgrown sections. At least this time, he wasn't scaling the mountainside to get to the dragon youkai's' den. The path was also dry, rain having left when Ryukotsusei had. His brows furrowed for a second, thinking back on that day. Had that strange storm been caused by the dragon? The storm had started when the rage had begun and ended when the daiyoukai had left the island. It made sense to him.

Was Ryukotsusei really that powerful that he could evoke the power of the Gods themselves? Seiho sucked his breath in sharply. Perhaps Turari had been correct in how much power the dragon held without showing just how much power was housed within. For most, youki could be detected, however, he recalled hearing tales of powerful youkai being able to hide their youki whenever they needed. Weaker youkai were not able to conceal their youki or their forms, but the more powerful ones could alter their appearance and hide among enemies if needed.

He grinned at the thought of being able to be as powerful as the youkai in the stories he had been told growing up. Seiho nodded to himself, one day he would be. He nearly tripped over a broken branch, before he realized that it was in fact not a branch, but an ancient spear. The youth knelt beside it and touched the rough wood. It was old, brittle and broke bits off as he ran his fingers over it.

Licking his lips, he lifted his head and came face to face with a large mud mound. It was then that the wind decided to pick up and slam his nose with the rancid scent of rotting flesh. His hand slammed over his nose quickly, and he grunted as his stomach rolled over with the stench.

"Curses!" He growled at his weakness. Seiho reeled back, and back peddled until he was what he considered to be a safe distance from the smell. The smell of death was all around him, and he wondered if he had somehow managed to find the humans burial area. The night was fast approaching, and he needed to make haste if he were to manage to get through the treacherous path while he could. Having no significant sight to see in the dark, or hearing to penetrate for danger, he sure picked a stupid time to go exploring.

Determined to continue on, Seiho kept his hand over his nose and picked up his pace to get away from the burial area as fast as his feet could take him. However it took him far longer to get away from the smell than he liked, and he could swear that Kazuki already knew he was gone. That meant that the monster of a guard could find him with his astonishing nose.

Shadows began falling on the path, and Seiho had to squint his eyes to see in front of him. It would be humiliating if he were to fall and break a limb. He could hear Kazuki now, scolding him for his stupidity. Trying not to think of the repercussions of his actions, Seiho trudged on. That historian was known for hiding in plain sight, so how was he suppose to find him? The boy stopped. "Well, I didn't think that through all that well did I?" He grumbled to himself, hell he didn't even know the historian's name.

Seiho wondered how long he had before Kazuki was able to pick up his scent and find him. "Standing in place will not help matters." He urged his feet to move, and carefully began moving again, to where he remembered the human's encampment to be. The boy knew he had to be getting closer however because new scents he was not familiar with flooded the air as the wind picked up again.

His mind began to wander again as he made his way through the mountain path and came to a small ledge overhang that sat close to the village. Seiho wondered what the humans were like, never seeing one before. Certainly, they couldn't be nearly as bad as everyone told him. They seemed to come far in life, crafting weapons, learning how to make fire, and create scents that reminded him of food. His stomach growled then, and he realized that he had not eaten for several days. Seiho smacked himself on the forehead. "Dammit, I didn't even bring food with me." No wonder Kazuki called him a pup all the time, his lack of preparations in his haste to explore had left him extremely vulnerable. At least he could sustain himself for a few weeks without food if he really had to. Not that he would, because he had some basic skills to hunt, or find some sort of sustenance. Not to mention how close he was to the human village. Perhaps they would assist and give him some food.

Seiho turned slightly to the right and began to climb down the ledge to the path below, and once again began his journey to the human village that seemed to be only a few hand spaces away. He sucked his breath in quickly however when he felt a massive amount of youki crash into him. The young inu stopped and turned around curiously, it was then that he saw his extremely angry guard on the path to his far left, and it left a strange chill in his bones.

Seiho swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat, and he could swear his heart tried to slam itself out of his chest. He had pushed it too much this time, and he knew it. It wasn't only his guard running towards him, but Turari was there too, right beside the monster of a youkai, and several dozen guards several hundred feet behind them.

Time seemed to slow, and words became muffled as though encased in thick honey. Scrunching his brows together, he tried to make sense of what they were shouting at him. Turari waved at him in desperation, as Kazuki pushed harder to get to his side. Seiho tried to move, but it was as though he were engulfed in thick drying clay.

Then everything became chaos. Kazuki reached him, slammed him to the ground, and Turari turned into a pink ball of energy as he flew by them. Some kind of shield that Seiho had never witnessed before surrounded them and a massive ball of bluish purple light crashed into the shield. Seiho tried to struggle against the much heavier form of Kazuki, who held him against the earth with one hand, and his other shielding his eyes from the bright light surrounding them.

Seiho turned his gaze to Turari and saw that whatever it was that was protecting them, was now beginning to diminish. Then the advisor collapsed. Kazuki wiped his eyes and glared down at the young inu, who he allowed to sit up, and the guard stood. "You foolish, imbecile. You nearly got yourself and us all killed in your idiotic search for whatever you are looking for!" As soon as Kazuki finished his sentence, their guards approached and surrounded them.

Time once again seemed to slow, and out of nowhere, a very old youkai popped out of the darkness. "No, no, no! You have ruined everything. Why are you here? You are interfering with my research."

Turari groaned from his place on the ground. "Historian." He croaked out.

The historian glanced at them all and shook his head. "I have missed so much already. You must leave before I miss on more. The humans have learned so much so quickly, and now I am missing out on all the new things they are doing." With a wave of his hand, the historian tried to shoo them away.

"Wait a minute!" Seiho snapped. "I have need of some answers that you may be the only one to provide them to me."

The historian paused and glanced back at the small boy. "You must be the new young lord of the inu clan."

Seiho narrowed his eyes. "Come to the house. You have some explaining to do."

A single nod was all he got, the next thing Seiho knew, they were all back at the house, transported there somehow by the historian. He glanced around him curiously, noticing the scrolls and no guards. "Ano."

The historian held up his hand. "Do not fear, they are all back at their barracks, and your adviser is getting some medical attention."

Seiho gasped. "Was he injured in that shield?"

The historian glanced at him curiously. "Shield?" Did the boy somehow think that what his adviser had placed had been that? "That was no shield boy."

"Oh?" Seiho was now curious. "What was it?"

"I am uncertain. But it was no shield. Now, what was it that you so needed answers to?" The historian moved about the room quickly, picking up scroll after scroll, and hovering his hand over it, and once again placing it back onto a shelf.

"There were a few things. One was about Ryukotsusei, the other was regarding the humans, and lastly my bloodline." Seiho began, watching the historian closely.

"I see. Perhaps read over these scrolls for those answers." The historian handed Seiho five scrolls that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Seiho clenched his teeth together when he saw the same scrolls he had already read. "But-"

The historian held his hand up again. "Read them again. I have been updating everything in this room since we arrived." As the historian turned around, he flicked his hand in the air and grabbed another scroll from nowhere. "You might want to read on this one also. I may not have all the answers you seek, but in there tells of a very young daiyoukai by the name of Bokusenou. From my memory, he is still alive and sits on the mainland, in the forests of musashi."

Seiho raised a brow. "Young?"

"Far older than you, lad, and older than the oldest youkai residing in your house. Old enough to have grown into a daiyoukai, and old enough to know more about the comings and goings of things of this world than anyone else would."

"Even you? Being a historian, I find that difficult to believe." Seiho muttered. "I am not permitted to leave the island until I come of age, and my fear is that once I gain my fathers' youki, his madness will take over me."

The historian nodded. "Indeed, it is a curse that fell on your bloodline long ago, and one that I have no record of. Perhaps this Bokusenou can assist in at least some information regarding it's cause."

"So despite you recording the histories, there was never mention of why it fell onto my family?" Seiho hissed.

"Oh there was mention as to why, but not who cast it, or how to remove it. Whether the why is the real reason, I have no record of it. All I am aware of is that your grandfather tried to kill a fallen God and that God cursed him and his entire bloodline with insanity."

"How long do I have before I succumb to it?"

"Of that, I am not certain, from what information I have, most fall prey to it within the first hundred years. It gets worse as you age, until eventually, it takes over completely."

"The symptoms?"

The historian sighed, the boy was agonizing over something he had no control over. "Hallucinations, dreams are the first. Then seeing things that are not there, flashes and blackouts. Hearing voices and then an overwhelming distrust of everyone and everything."

Seiho nodded slowly. "These flashes, what do they consist of?"

The historian glanced at the boy frowning. "Have they started already?" His eyes scanned over the boy, his mind traveling through the emptiness and without hearing an answer, he knew what it was already. Shaking his head, the historian quickly muttered. "No need. I know the answer already. Your mind currently is still young enough to push back the madness, but once you take your fathers' youki, the flashes you have already seen, will only grow worse."

Seiho slammed his fist against the shelves holding the scrolls. "Can I not live without taking my fathers' youki?"

"You cannot survive without waking your own youki." The historian gave a small apologetic smile.

"Wake my own youki?" Seiho turned to stare at the historian. "How does one do this?"

The historian sighed. "By taking the youki of your sire." He paused. 'Yet there is something different with this pup.' He once again let his mind float through the boys brief past and stumbled upon something new. This pups youki had already stirred not that long ago. 'Interesting.'

"Was there anything else that you needed?" The historian asked. "I need to return to my duties before history gets out of control and I have no way of catching up."

Seiho snorted. "That is all." He felt dejected and defeated. Without another word the historian had vanished into thin air, leaving Seiho alone in the darkness, holding several scrolls that had been handed to him. "Bokusenou, ka?" He whispered in the silence. The youth pressed his forehead to the cold wood of the shelves, and closed his eyes. "So this curse will fall on me. Hells what do I do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Ni~Tsu hayai apurōchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

 

 

 

Lords of the Night

Chapter Three:  **Ni~Tsu hayai apurōchi**

The quiet of the room was deafening as Seiho stood there thinking on his fate. In his hands, the revised scrolls were forgotten and crunched together as he made fists in his frustration. He still had no answers to the other questions he had lingering in the back of his mind. Only the most disturbing had been answered, and he wasn't so sure now if he had wanted that answer. He sighed in defeat and turned away from the shelf, only to jump startled as the door to the records room flew off the track and break into shards.

Seiho blinked in surprise and swallowed at the red eyes of his personal guard. Kazuki stood there, heaving, seemingly out of breath, the look of death upon his face.

"I will chain you to the stone walls beneath this house, in the cellars, little Kono yarou!" Kazuki raged.

Seiho held up his hands, forgetting about the scrolls still clenched in them, and backed up against the wall. "I had a good reason. I swear it."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes and stared at his young charge. "You almost got yourself killed, not to mention every one of us who came after you!" He snarled. "Your adviser is recovering in the healing room, barely alive!"

"Will he live?" Seiho whispered, almost forgetting about his friend's quick thinking and protecting all of them.

"He will, no thanks to you. I wish you would stop racing off on these foolish treks of yours. It's madness, and if you wish to change your peoples worries about the approaching day when you take your father's youki, and hopefully not his madness, you will cease going out on your own." Kazuki took a few deep breaths.

Seiho shuddered at the rage that emitted off his guard. With a sigh, he muttered. "That was why I went in search for the historian." Once again being reminded of the impending doom that threatened his mind once he took his father's youki fully.

Kazuki glanced up.

"It's already started." He breathed.

"What has?" Kazuki frowned.

"The flashes, the dreams, the blackouts." Seiho turned away from his guard and knelt at the small table.

"Impossible. You have not even taken your father's youki yet."

"True, but from what the historian tells me, it has to do with the blood that flows through my veins as well as taking my father's youki. It will only get worse and intensify once I take my fathers power." Seiho snorted. As a second thought, Seiho stood and moved his way past Kazuki and into the hall.

"Where in all hells do you think you are going now?" He snarled, his blood ice at the news that his young charge had already started his descent to madness, earlier than his father had.

"To see Turari and apologize." Seiho grumbled.

Kazuki raised his brow but followed his charge shaking his head. Dread filled him as his mind ran in all directions. He had a duty to his young lord, to protect him but how would he do that if the whole of the clan found out that Seiho had already experienced the onslaught of insanity.

"Did you see him?" Seiho asked quietly, guilt starting to flood through him.

"I did. He will recover, but he almost died using all his energy to throw up that shield." Kazuki muttered darkly.

Seiho stopped and furrowed his brow. "You thought it was a shield too? The historian said it wasn't"

"Oh?" Kazuki breathed.

"It matters not, I need to see for myself that Turari will be alright."

Kazuki nodded and followed silently as his mind went over the day's events. Something did not sit right with him, and it was something he now needed to look into and figure out just exactly what happened with Turari and his so-called shield. He had two pending issues to deal with. One was to protect Seiho even if that meant from himself and the oncoming insanity if the historian was correct in that it had started, and the other was to figure out just what the adviser was up to. The guard barely even registered entering the healing room, or most of the conversation his young charge had with his adviser until the matter of the said shield came to topic.

"I didn't shield anyone." Turari hissed in pain. "I sealed the Miko's power. It drained me of a lot of youki. But I will live. Had it been stronger, however, I am not so certain any of us would have survived."

Seiho nodded, unaware of the long stare his guard was giving them both from his dark corner. "Please forgive me, Turari. This was not the outcome I had hoped, and it is my fault you got injured."

Turari waved his hand in dismissal. "Worry not, I'll be fine. I only have to recover what youki I used to seal that magic, and I will be up and about in a day or two."

Seiho nodded and stood up. "Rest, come see me when you are able. There is much we need to discuss." He turned to leave the room.

"Seiho?"

The boy stopped and glanced back.

"Do not venture out again. The humans are a force to reckon with if their priests and priestesses harness that sort of power now." Turari begged.

Seiho nodded. "You have my word. Besides, I think Kazuki has plans to chain me up in the cellars." He winked at his friend, who snorted at the response. Without another word, the young lord left and walked towards the records room to read the revised scrolls he had been given. He had almost forgotten about Kazuki until the guard spoke.

"He is lucky indeed."

Seiho stopped and blinked at his shadow. "Say again?"

"His youki is weak. It is as he says that he is lucky to be alive."

"I don't quite understand what you are getting at," Seiho muttered.

"Are you not aware that if you use all your energy you use up all means to live?" Kazuki stared at the youth stunned.

"I was not aware, there is much that I was not informed of. As it stands, I was not meant for this role to be lord, I was meant to be a back up if something were to happen to my older siblings."

"Which it has. You are now the one to take over here, and you need to spend more time studying and learning, than venturing out on these foolish quests of yours." Kazuki huffed. "You lack any knowledge of our kind. This is something that will determine if you live or die, something you must know before even thinking of leaving these walls again."

"And I get that. If we need youki to live, then why is it that the pups, including myself, have not perished due to not having any youki?" Seiho raised a brow, trying to be defiant.

"Because your youki is there, only asleep, it keeps you alive long enough for you to train, and awaken it, and thus gaining power as a full grown youkai. It isn't that you do not have any youki, just that you have not gone through any ceremony to assist in its awakening. Hence why we have the coming of age day. When you turn thirteen, you will be strong enough to awaken your youki and house it within, then you must train to become powerful."

"So what do I need my father's youki for?" Seiho questioned, walking through the opening of the scrolls room, stepping over the splinters of the door.

"You are to be the lord. Your father's youki was strong, which will assist in your strength, and it will also give you the power that you do not have to lead."

"So I do not need my father's youki." Seiho glanced at Kazuki curiously.

"You do, or you will not hold any position to remain lord here."

"But, I do not need it to live." Seiho pressed.

"In a way you do. In order for you to awaken your youki, you must take your father's. For you to continue living, you must control both yours and your sire's."

Seiho nodded and sighed. "What if I do not take my father's power? Is there any way for me to gain strength on my own without it? Is there a way to waken my youki without taking my father's and sealing my doom?" There had to be a way for him to waken his demon spirit without taking his father's youki. However, time was running out for him to find that way.

Kazuki closed his eyes and took a slow breath. "Those are questions I cannot answer. Every youkai has taken their parents youki on their coming of age day, received their adult name, and what powers housed within both youki merged together upon the wakening of the child's, thus signaling what fate was in store for them."

"So do all pups take on their parents youki? What happens if the parents are still alive? Is it only a small portion that is given under those circumstances?" Seiho asked curiously.

"It is." Kazuki nodded. "On my own, both my parents gave me a small bit of their youki to assist in waking mine, and combined with their power, I gained theirs and my own awoke revealing my own abilities and strength."

"Only a small bit? So can I not only take a little of my father's? Why must I take it all?"

Kazuki shook his head. "The circumstances are different. You are to be lord and ruler here, over the youkai in residence. You must have strength from your father to keep that position safe, his power combined with yours will make you even stronger than most that live here. When you train and grow, those powers will only intensify, and one day perhaps you will become a great daiyoukai."

Seiho snorted. "Not likely."

"Nothing is set in stone. There can always be that small chance that the historian was mistaken, and you will not inherit your father's curse. I pray that it is so, that you are strong enough to overcome that. The day fast approaches where you will receive your adult name, and the ceremony will take place." Kazuki turned to go stand guard at the shattered door. "I am here to keep you safe, from any and all harm. Do not despair, I will do all I can to ensure your safety from now until then."

"Can you keep me safe from myself?" Seiho whispered under his breath, but Kazuki turned his head slightly and nodded.

* * *

Two days past and nothing that had been rewritten in the scrolls eased any of Seiho's pending worries. He would have to train for well over a hundred years before he would be even remotely close to taking on the dragon youkai. The world around was changing, and the island he resided in was slowly dying. No light lingered, no life, besides those in residence currently, and from what he had read, the curse that had befallen his family during his great grandfather's rule was slowly killing everything it touched.

Then there was the matter of the curse that had been placed upon his bloodline. His grandfather had killed a fallen God, but not before he had been cursed with hysteria. In his search for power and greatness, conquest and self-triumph, he had cursed all heirs with derangement. Any and all of that bloodline would first fall to disturbing dreams, or night terrors then would come flashes of impending doom, war or even death of loved ones. Then the real onslaught would begin. Paranoia, blackouts, crazy thoughts; which he had already been subjected to. The lunacy that came after mingled with the paranoia would alienate the cursed one to being alone with his or her thoughts.

He wasn't so sure he wanted to live through any of it. Seiho stood up and stretched, alone with his thoughts. Being alone at times wasn't so bad, but secluding one's self away from any and all people, he couldn't fathom. The young lord exited the rooms, not noticing Kazuki stand and follow a little distance behind, obviously aware that the youth was lost in thought.

Seiho walked out of his house and towards some quiet space by a small stream just outside the confining gates surrounding the house. Kazuki followed curiously, watching and waiting for the boy to say something, but he didn't have to wait long.

"Wait here." Was all the pup said before he turned around a corner.

Seiho didn't have to worry about Kazuki questioning his motives, or if he had any plans on venturing out again. The guard was well aware of the spot he was headed. Usually to contemplate anything that frazzled his mind. This day, however, Seiho stopped and stared at the group fishing at the small stream. They were pups, not that much younger than he was, and he furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Leave." He muttered quietly, a slight edge to his voice, signaling his irritation.

The pups stopped what they were doing and glanced at him curiously. Their eyes widened with recognition and quickly bowed and left. Only one smaller pup remained, staring after his older companions who had vanished quickly. The small head turned in his direction, not unaware of who stood there but remaining seated with a look of awe and respect on the young face.

"I will not ask again." Seiho hissed, which the pup took as his queue to leave immediately.

The young lord stood there for a few minutes before he finally took a seat at the edge of the stream, to contemplate what his next actions needed to be. Sure he was lord, but he was a ruler with no power to speak of for another week. There were those who were older who held little to no confidence in his abilities, and if they did, they were more terrified of what was to befall their young lord, than with what abilities he might acquire. Then there were the pups who were younger or the same age as himself. They knew who he was, had heard stories of what his father had done before his death, and their fear was not associated with him in any way. They held respect towards their future lord and leader and did not know of the curse, or they were ignorant or did not care.

All his life, his adviser, his guards, or his staff told him what he needed to do, but they did not actually think of him as anything but a pup. They did not look at him as their future leader, lord or general. Did he actually have what it takes to be this great leader? He wasn't so sure. Seiho was so lost in thought, that he did not notice a small pup walk up and stare at him.

"You like this spot." The pup commented quietly, startling Seiho.

The young lord glared at the small boy, silently willing his pounding heart to quiet.

"I see you here a lot." The boy smiled, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Seiho remained silent and continued his stare at the boy who did not seem to realize just who it was who sat there. He was young and very naive.

"My father says that you are approaching your coming of age day, and you will be our lord and master." The boy continued to rock on his feet, not a care or worry on the pups face.

"Indeed." Seiho quipped.

"I am only six, I still have a long time until I get to be as powerful as your family."

Seiho raised a brow curiously. "Powerful?" His mind ran over that word for a moment. Something clicked in his brain at the word and he rolled it around in his head, pondering its meaning. Was it the desire for power that was responsible? Too many times he had seen power abused, or misused. Yet it wasn't only that. His grandfather had been cursed because he had sought conquest and power, but what made them powerful? His grandfather's desire had been more power, conquest, and obedience. Yet had he stopped to think of the consequences of that power that he would acquire?

Was it desire that urged the curse on? There had to be something more to it, and something on what his grandfather had been seeking that lead to it all. Seiho stood up and placed his finger to his lips thinking rapidly. What the young lord needed was to find out just what sort of fallen God his grandfather had killed. He needed more information as to his grandfather's mindset when he had come across the fallen one, who that fallen one was, why his grandfather killed him and what his hope and gain would have been had he been successful.

Yet who was old enough to know this information besides the historian? "Chikuso!" Seiho cursed. He glanced over his shoulder where he had left Kazuki and silently wondered if his guard would remember anything. Even if it was the smallest of things, any sort of hint might be useful. The young youkai turned and left his spot, not noticing the small grin on the pups face, before the air around him flickered and vanished.

Seiho rounded the corner and saw Kazuki sitting on a rock, sharpening his blade absentmindedly. "Hey."

Kazuki looked up and nodded. "Did you get some peace?"

"Not really. I do have a question, however." Seiho continued walking, as Kazuki stood and fell in step beside him.

"Oh?"

"When did you come to the house? Was it during my grandfather's time, or my father's?"

Kazuki glanced at Seiho curiously. "I was a pup in residence during your grandfather's time, why?"

"Do you remember anything while he was alive?"

"Such as?" Kazuki furrowed his brows confused.

"Well, you told me that rumors stated he had killed a fallen God and was cursed due to it. I am wondering if you had overheard any conversation regarding his plans prior to that." Seiho pressed, slowing his walk down so that no one else could hear their conversation.

"I am afraid not, Seiho. I was still a pup, no more than five summers old at the time." Kazuki paused for a moment. "I do recall his wild recklessness when he was in the practice ring days before he had left the house. My mother had been a healer, so she had dressed his wounds."

"Not quite the information I am searching for." Seiho sighed. "Is there anyone here who might remember? Someone who was close to my grandfather."

"Why the sudden interest in your grandfather?" Kazuki questioned. He glanced up and noticed several maids waiting for them.

Seiho glanced at him and shook his head for silence as they approached.

"Milord?" One bowed. Her face was pale and her markings stood out in stark contrast. One cheek held a bright orange stripe and the other were two yellow. If he remembered correctly her name was Akina.

"Akina was it?"

The girl nodded. "Turari's brother has arrived from the mainland and wishes to have a word with you. He is waiting in your study."

"Traylaymaru is here?" Seiho gasped surprised. "Kazuki, we will continue our conversation later."

Seiho rushed into the house and quickly made his way to his spare room everyone called his study or office. Once he opened the door, he was not quite expecting an angry dark-haired youkai, and he stopped frowning.

"Explain to me why my brother is lying injured in the healing rooms!" Traylaymaru demanded.

"Sit down and calm down. He should be well on his way to recovery by now, if not already up and about according to his prediction on how long he would be situated there." Seiho sat down and waved to the extra cushion on the floor. "Sit."

"Turari is still weak from whatever it is that happened. I demand to know how." Traylaymaru crossed his arms and refused to sit.

"You demand?" Seiho raised his brow. "You have been gone from this island for five years and you come back to demand? Remember who you are addressing before you go around demanding anything." The youth taunted. He had no chance against Traylaymaru if it were ever to come to blows, that was for sure, but most in his house and those who had left before his father's tirade at least gave him some respect.

"Will you answer my question?" The dark-haired youkai hissed.

"I will once you remember your place. You left, that means you left behind any and all alliances the minute you abandoned the people. You had a duty to protect and you chose to ignore that." Seiho sat forward and poured himself a cup of water. "Much has changed since you had departed. Were you aware of your brother's abilities to shield those from harm? Excuse me, not a shield, but seal." Seiho quickly corrected himself as he sat back against the wooden back of his seat.

"Seal? Turari has no such ability." Traylaymaru growled.

"Well, either way, he sealed away a spell which drained him. Now, will you sit and be civil? Or do I have to call Kazuki in here to correct your insolence?" Seiho raised his brow in question.

Traylaymaru cleared his throat nervously but sat down. "What has happened since I have been gone? Turari only mentions little bits here and there. You have grown a lot since we last met."

Seiho waved his hand and scoffed. "Keh. Not that much."

"So what happened?"

"I went off on one of my many ventures and all of Kazuki's guard came after me. I did not realize how much danger was there near the human village until after your brother sealed away-" Seiho tried to remember what Turari had called the human magic users, "-the Priestesses magic. I have so many questions, and I went searching for answers."

Traylaymaru nodded. "Turari does not have a sealing ability from what I remember unless he has studied and acquired one since I left. What were you seeking?"

"I was curious about the humans, searching for answers on Ryukotsusei, and now more pressing, information on my grandfather." Seiho sighed. Traylaymaru was much older than he was by at least a hundred years but much younger than Kazuki by several. There would be no answers coming from his friend. "What brought you back to the island?"

"Your coming of age day. And to bring reports of the old dragon arriving in Japan's mainland. So far he seems to be minding his own business and not causing a ruckus, but I have no idea if that will last." Traylaymaru shook his head. "Any idea why he left?"

"Some, most of it is speculation. No solid answers yet." Seiho sipped his water.

The dark-haired youkai nodded. If the boy wouldn't answer his questions to his liking, he would ask his brother. "You look tired." He glanced at the young lord and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"I am nearing my exhaustion point. I have not rested in well over a week." Seiho smirked.

Traylaymaru nodded and stood up after finishing his drink and excused himself. Seiho watched him leave and sighed, he did need to eat and rest before the weeks' end. It was going to be a stressful one and extremely long.

* * *

Seiho furrowed his brows, as sounds drifted in from the outside courtyard, and he tried to distinguish the voices instead of opening his eyes. He did not want to get up off his futon, as he felt he had only just closed his eyes. However try as he might, the voices did not cease, nor did he recognize them from any he was familiar with.

He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the thin window separating his chambers from the outside world. Growling in agitation, he bent his knees and crawled to the end of the futon and reach for his yukata. Seiho grit his teeth together and stood up, wincing as his bones popped and cracked. Releasing one final yawn, he slid open the door and blinked at the ever-present Kazuki.

"Do you ever sleep?" Seiho grumbled.

Kazuki smirked. "I did sleep, however, it seems as though you needed more than I did."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Four days." Kazuki chucked.

"Four? Why the hell did you not wake me?" A chill ran down his spine at the thought of having only one more day before his coming of age day.

"You needed to rest."

They both stopped talking when the voices from outside came down the hall and Seiho raised a brow curiously. Walking down the hallway with two maids were what appeared to be small children. Identical in appearance. Both girls had long silver-white hair, stunning ice blue eyes, and pale alabaster skin with not a mark on their faces. "Who-"

"The twins. Seiya and Seizou." Kazuki answered before he could finish his sentence.

Seiho glanced at him curiously.

"They will be the ones to perform the ceremony."

"But they are children." He gaped.

"Only in appearance." Kazuki tilted his head towards the approaching sisters.

Seiho turned his head in time to see the girls bow.

"Milord." They replied in unison, their voices smooth as aged honey.

He nodded, still confused over their appearance that being pups no more than five or six years of age.

The girls lifted their heads and glanced at him long and with such intensity, he felt as though he was being searched right down to his soul. His heart picked up beat uncomfortably, and he cleared his throat.

The girls nodded and were then escorted further down the hall to their own chambers for the remainder of the week.

Seiho released his breath and blinked at Kazuki. "What was that?"

Kazuki shook his head. "They are a mystery. Youthful in appearance; rumors say they are inseparable due to their unusual abilities. I have not seen it myself, however."

"What sort of abilities?" The young lord breathed but turned back into his chambers with Kazuki following behind.

"I am not certain." The guard placed himself against the wall and waited while maids delivered Seiho's meal and fresh clothing in preparation for the ceremony the next day. When they were gone, Kazuki glanced at the boy who seemed preoccupied with something. His own curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up. "So this discussion we were having a few days earlier, you stated you would continue."

Seiho bit into his fish blinking at his guard. "Oh right!" He exclaimed. "I was asking about my grandfather. Now hear me out."

Kazuki raised a brow but nodded.

"While my great grandfather reined, my grandfather went in search of power. From what I have found out, he killed a fallen God. Although there is no mention as to what sort of God it was, nor what power it held. Obviously, my grandfather wanted that power as his own, except he caught the curse instead. That curse flooded the island, killed all visual aspects of life, nothing flourishes here."

Kazuki nodded his understanding. "Go on."

"What I was seeking was the type of power this God held, how it would have benefited my grandfather, and what his reasoning was behind killing this God. Power was probably his main focus, but wasn't my grandfather already powerful?"

"He was, however for each generation we gain more knowledge and strength, thus we gain more power." Kazuki sighed. "So let me see if I understand where this is going. You want to find out what sort of fallen God it was your grandfather killed, in order to find out what sort of curse was placed upon your bloodline, in the hopes of finding a cure if there is one?"

Seiho nodded.

"In order to do this, what is required?" Kazuki breathed, not wanting to hope that there was a way for the youth to live out his life without any madness.

"The historian told me to see a daiyoukai by the name Bokusenou."

Kazuki frowned.

"Now there is no definite answer as to if Bokusenou will be able to assist, but I have to have some belief."

"And where does this Bokusenou reside?" Kazuki was not sure he wanted the answer.

"The historian said in the forests of Musashi. That I may have to ask Traylaymaru about, however."

"Why do you have to ask him?" Kazuki narrowed his eyes, already having a good idea where this forest was.

"I have never heard of such a forest on the island, so I assume it is on the mainland of Wa." Seiho shook his head, "Sorry, Japan."

Kazuki closed his eyes and nodded, dreading all the news. "I am not certain traveling would be wise."

"Tomorrow is my coming of age day, which means I inherit my father's title. Once the day is over, we will be traveling to where this forest is so I can find a cure for this ailment."

Kazuki chuckled, "You make it sound like it is an illness, not derangement." The guard shook his head taking on a more serious look. "Regardless of all this news, do you think it wise to leave once you have taken your fathers youki?"

Seiho glared at Kazuki. "If I can break this curse, I will do it. I do not care if it takes me to another plane of existence, Kazuki! I do not want to live my life in fear of harming those around me. I would rather die."

The youkai nodded in understanding. "Then if we go you must heed what I say. You will not go wandering off on your own. I will make certain there is someone with you at all times."

Seiho raised his brow in question.

"Do you think we will be traveling there, just the two of us?" Kazuki snorted. "I will be bringing my most trusted men with us. Those who I trained personally."

Seiho sighed but nodded. "Anything else?"

"When we arrive, all I ask is that you listen to what you are told. There are dangers on the mainland that even I do not know about. That place is vastly different than the island, riddled with youkai looking to make a name for themselves, and humans who seek power of their own. You already had a taste of the power the humans have."

Seiho nodded again. "I feel as though you wish to say more."

"I do not want you engaging in battle. You are not trained yet, and I do not need for you to get into a situation where you are in danger. Not to mention, I do not need to watch over you while I am trying to stay alive myself." Kazuki grit his teeth together at the mere thought of having to fight. He had not had to come to blows with anyone since the boy's fathers reign, sure he was formidable, but if he could avoid a conflict he would.

"Fine, but if I do wish to search for something, you will accompany me without question."

"Only if it is safe to do so. Fair enough?" Kazuki stared at the boy long and hard until he got a nod in agreement. "Get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow, and you will not get much rest once the mid of night falls."

"Oh?"

"That is when most of those who want to witness your coming of age day and your name announced, will arrive." Kazuki gave a stressed smile. "I must go talk with my men and make preparations for tomorrow and our upcoming trip."

"If you come across Traylaymaru, could you send him here? I wish to ask him the location of this forest and if he has ever heard of Bokusenou."

"You will have plenty of time to discuss this with him tomorrow. Rest." Kazuki stood and proceeded out of the boy's chambers.

Seiho sighed but he had to agree with Kazuki, even though he felt as though he had just woken, he knew that the night was upon them, and if his guard was correct about the attendants of tomorrows ceremony arriving at midnight, then the time for rest was now. The boy stood and stretched, and he swallowed nervously. He was anxious about what would happen, and he prayed that whatever curse he inherited would wait until far later in life to rear its ugly head. At least until he had some answers as to how to break it, or remove it.

Seiho changed and knelt on his futon, and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. If he were to get any rest he needed to relax. He laid down and placed his arms behind his head, thinking over what had happened in the last couple of months, and what was about to happen tomorrow. How he wished he did not have to take his father's youki to wake his own, somehow he felt as though there was another way to waken his demon spirit that slept within. He had felt it stir when he climbed the dragon's mountain. Something did not sit right with the whole situation.

He growled. "This is not helping you calm down, idiot." He cursed himself. "Close your eyes and go to sleep." Seiho forced his eyes shut and before he knew it his mind drifted off in a sense of relief.

* * *

He sniffed the air and opened his eyes startled. Golden eyes scanned the area and he scrambled to his feet in shock and sudden fear. How the hell did he end up here? Squinting his eyes against the bright glare from the sun, he turned his head to glance over his shoulder and stared at the trees in the distance, and even more shockingly, he was able to see every leaf on those trees. His eyes were never that good before. A frown creased across his face. The boy's nose twitched as scents he had never witnessed flooded his senses and he sighed.

The sounds of water on his right made him perk up with interest, and he quickly made his way over to it. It was such an unusual sight, he fell to his knees at how clear the water was. It wasn't murky like the stream at his house, nor was it still or ghastly. He paused for a second as a sandal floated past his hand, and then a red liquid, and he lifted his head to stare, only to see an empty stream.

A sudden chill washed over him and he froze. Swallowing carefully, he turned and shuddered at the black shroud looming in the distance. It was growing closer, almost as though someone was pulling a black cotton cloth over the brightness of this place, and it felt foreboding. The aura emanating off that presence was nothing but pure evil, cold, and smelling of death. That dark shroud grew closer and closer, heading right to where he now stood. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced to his left and right, looking for a way out.

His feet moved before his brain could register, and he began running towards the trees on his left. That darkness seemed to move faster, the more he pushed himself towards safety. It was hunting him, his blood ran cold, and hands grew numb at the mere thought of this thing chasing him. Had he stumbled across a territory he should not have been? The only thought was to make it to the forest sitting so close, but not close enough for his liking.

The sun suddenly vanished behind the shroud and he felt his breath hitch in near panic. He was almost there, he had to make it. Someone would be there to save him right? Just as the thought entered his mind, a shadow formed from the edge of the forest and he skidded to a stop. That forest shadow materialized out of nowhere, and it towered over him. It was huge. His head swiveled to see behind him and that shadow was almost upon him too. He was caught between two beings. One hidden in the darkness behind, and one standing taller than the trees, looming there, not moving, or saying a word.

He shuddered and swallowed the hard lump in his throat. The spirit at the edge of the forest stepped forward then sat down, staring past him to the dark cold thing behind him, and he turned his head back and forth. The evil dark stopped moving towards him and it seemed to be communicating with the spirit at the forest. In his mind, he could hear muffled words, yet he couldn't make out anything. It was as though they were debating something. Then the spirit glanced at him and growled slowly.

His blood froze and seemed to stop his heart at the vibrations that rushed through him. A loud screech behind him forced his fear riddled form to turn. "What do you want!" He choked out. "I will leave here. I did not mean to wander into your lands."

The spirit glanced at him once again and the eyes held a ferocity he had never witnessed before in his short life. Not even Kazuki had mastered that look of pure rage, one that left the whole body frozen in tremendous fear, a terror so great that all one wanted to do was to crawl into a small hole and cower.

He stepped back too late to realize that he had gotten too close to the evil black figure. Icy cold wrapped around his arm and he screamed out in pain. It felt as though his whole body froze over at that small touch, and his heart beat heavily in his chest. The spirit at the forest stepped forward and growled again, but not at him, at the figure behind. This time when the beings spoke every word was as clear as any other. "That is not yours to take."

"It will be mine, and I will cover all in darkness."

"That is mine, and you know you cannot defeat me to take it." The spirit snarled.

"It will be mine." The shadow hissed.

"We shall see."

Before his eyes, both the shadow and spirit rushed one another and the world around him shattered.

* * *

Seiho sat up in a cold sweat, heaving. His hands shook uncontrollably, and his heart thundered heavily in his chest. "By all the gods, what was that?" He gasped. To his horror, the sky outside his thin window was light which signaled that it was the day, and it was his coming of age. He placed his head in his hands remembering the dream and he winced. His eyes moved to the stinging sensation in his arm and his mouth dropped open at the long black marks on his skin.

His eyes scanned the room quickly for signs of any intrusion and found nothing out of place, yet there on his arm were finger marks, much like where the evil shadow had touched him. Seiho shuddered and quickly got to his feet, racing for the door. He shoved it open hoping to see his guard there, yet he was all alone. Never in his life had he felt so confused and scared. Just what the hell was going on? Was it too early for anyone to be awake? The halls of his home were deathly quiet, not a rustle of movement, and no signs of life. Seiho stepped back and shut the door, shivering both from fright and the faint cold that lingered. Even though it was his coming of age day, he felt no different than any other day, however, that night terror was not something he was familiar with. The arm still stung fiercely, and he bit his lower lip. Had it all been real?

Seiho sunk down just inside his room beside the door and placed his head in his hands. It had felt so real. The green grass beneath his feet, the dirt, the flowers, everything. His arm throbbed dully and he quickly pulled his yukata sleeve over it to cover those black marks which seemed to be mocking him. They stood out in stark contrast against his pale alabaster skin, and he shuddered again. Was he marred for life, or was this something he could heal over time?

The young youkai glanced at his arm again and a chill crept up his spine. It was such a dreadful reminder that perhaps it had all been real, or some dark force was able to get to him from the safety of his own home. Those black tendrils wrapped perfectly around his bicep, outlined in red, and it was extremely inflamed. This was something he had to hide, otherwise, the house would be in an uproar, and every nook and cranny on the island would be searched, which also meant that the ceremony would be delayed.

Seiho sat up and gave that a quick thought over before he decided against informing his guard of this injury. If his ceremony was delayed, that meant that heading to the mainland would also be delayed, and he would have longer to wait until he could locate and speak with Bokusenou. All that was not something he wanted to wait on, so he quickly got to his feet and began dressing for the day, making sure to don a long-sleeved haori, rather than the short sleeved one the maids set out for him. Hopefully, he would not have to undress at any point during the evening, which would expose the injury for all to see. Giving a quick glance at the hakama laid out for him, he sighed and put those on, and the sandals set at the door.

Taking a quick glance out the door, he still did not see anyone around, so he crept out towards the main halls. Why was his house so quiet? It was such an unusual situation, the young lord had no idea what to do. The eating rooms were empty, no maids lingering in the halls, even the ladies who prepared the food were nowhere to be found. Seiho furrowed his brows and growled softly to himself, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a presence behind him muttered in barely a whisper.

"You are up early." It was Kazuki.

"Hells, do not sneak up on me like that!" Seiho accused, trying furiously to get his madly pounding heart to calm.

"Were you not aware of me following you?"

Seiho breathed a few shallow breaths before he shook his head and glared at his guard. "Apparently not."

"You seem to be in a foul mood," Kazuki observed.

Seiho tried his best to increase the glare he threw at his guard. "You are aware what day this is, are you not?" He ground his teeth together, trying his best to calm his temper. "If I could forgo taking my father's youki, I would. If there was any possible way to waken my own without all this dramatic fluff, do you not think I would be in better spirits?"

Kazuki shook his head, he knew the boy well enough to know that something had happened that frazzled his nerves. He silently watched as Seiho stalked off, and nearly swallowed his own tongue when a hand touched his shoulder. He whipped his head around and stared in bewilderment at the adviser who had somehow managed to sneak up on him.

"Seiho will be fine. I am sure that it is only the excitement of today that has him worked up." Turari smiled.

Kazuki remained silent and wracked his brain for how Turari managed to sneak up on him when no one in the house had ever managed to do so. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the adviser sauntered off, as though nothing was out of place, and the guard ground his teeth together. His hearing was so tuned for sounds, that he was able to distinguish his own men's footfalls from one another, never having to see who it was behind him. For the first time in his life, Kazuki was at a loss.

A feeling of dread entered Kazuki's soul, and he quickly about-faced and headed towards the barracks where his men sat waiting for orders for the day. They knew how important it was, and the sort of mood that Kazuki would be in, so if we guessed correctly, they would be waiting and ready for his arrival. True to his thoughts, he heard movement inside the rooms and he nodded satisfied. As soon as he opened the doors, all heads turned towards him expectantly.

"Change of plans," Kazuki muttered softly.

His second in command glanced at him curiously. "Oh?"

"Ose, I need you to keep your eyes on those closest to Seiho."

"Anyone in particular?" Ose stood and faced Kazuki.

Kazuki nodded, and tilted his head slightly, indicating privacy.

Ose nodded and followed the much older youkai out of the barracks. "What do I need to be made aware of?"

"Something is not sitting right with the day. Odd happenings and I need your eyes and ears with Turari and those who linger near him."

"The lord's adviser?" Ose exclaimed softly.

Kazuki sighed. "There is another matter we need to discuss. Seiho wishes to travel to the mainland, I will need those who you deem worthy and trustworthy to travel with us."

Ose raised his brow in surprise. "I do hope you are kidding."

Kazuki glanced at the younger youkai and shook his head. "I wish I were. However, we have a few days to prepare for travel. Today I need all attention on the ceremony. Bring in your shadow guards, and the Nightwatch."

"You cannot be serious. You want me to bring them all in?" Ose blinked at Kazuki as though he had grown an extra head.

Kazuki glared at his young protege. "Just do it, Ose. There is something not right about today, I cannot put my finger on it, but I have a bad feeling."

Ose nodded, if his commander had a bad feeling, it meant something foul was in the air, and Kazuki had caught wind of it. Out of all the youkai he had come across, the lords personal guard was one of the most intuitive he had come across. He quickly sent the word out to his men in the field to return to the shinden-zukuri. As he entered the barracks, everything became still as behind him Kazuki followed, awaiting orders. The commander waved them off and entered the room behind the building. They were Kazuki's quarters, so Ose knew he was preparing for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	4. Seijin No Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

 

 

 

**Lords of the Night**

**Chapter Four: Seijin No Hi**

Kazuki stood staring at the wall of his chambers, his back facing the sliding door, and his mind thinking back on the past few days. Now that he was in the privacy of his own rooms, doubt and uncertainty that had lingered in the back of his mind, came full force to his current train of thought. Today was the day his lord and commander became an adult in the eyes of youkai, and officially would have the title to back it up. But something didn't sit right with him about this particular day and he could not put his finger on it.

With a great sigh, Kazuki moved away from his door and towards the shoji in the far corner. Moving them aside revealed a great display of armor handed down to him by his father. It sat unused and untouched for as long as he could remember, only seeing his father don the great leather, stone and metal plates that made up the impressive setup once.

He shook his head and turned away from the display and pulled off his own shoulder plates, and chest plates to change out of his usual attire. Today he would need something more signifying of his rank. Kazuki fingered the silk material of the long kimono and hakama he pulled out of the small chest at the foot of his bed. It was the last piece his mother had given him before his own coming of age day, several months before her death. The larger youkai remembered watching his mother stitch the silver and white bamboo shoots into the red material at the sleeves, her fingers moving impeccably and with precision.

Kazuki shook his head of the memories before they could overwhelm him. This was not something his mind needed to dwell on with the importance the day held. He needed to be fully aware of everything in order to keep his young charge safe. Far too many times, history told of assassinations happening to young heirs on their name day, and today was not going to be one that history repeated itself.

Kazuki switched out his cotton haori and hakama's and placed the silk attire on, retying the obi absentmindedly. Then his eyes moved back over to the armor sitting on his right behind him in the corner. Was he prepared to shoulder his families legacy to don that particular armor today?

He knelt down in front of the display and pondered the huge responsibility wearing that particular armor was. It not only held a huge significance to his family heritage, pride and honor, but it also had a huge bearing on how the one who wore it grew to such prestige. The weight of responsibility was almost crushing him in spirit, a history of his line that looked back on him, his family legacy starring back at him. Kazuki shuddered, as a shiver ran over him, almost as though his father's spirit and his grandfather's scrutinized him through that armor.

He clenched his fists and snarled softly, remembering seeing his father in those stone and metal shoulder pads, leather chest plate, metal arm guards, and waist guards. That feeling of awe and wonder flooded over him again, his mind racing through time, back at the time when the civil war of wa had crashed upon them. It had been a human war, and he recalled the humans begging the youkai for assistance as the Gods had descended in anger. The alliance had granted them a win, a small one for both races, with losses on both sides, but a win no less.

That honor of wearing that armor and upholding everything his family stood for, shouldering the responsibility of his rank and line, all sat there on display, mocking him. Kazuki shook his head and sighed. Today marked importance and obedience, and he needed everyone to know just who was in charge of protecting their lord and commander. He needed to put aside all his hesitation and fear of dishonoring his family, to finally rise to those expectations of his line. His eyes glanced at the deep blue, gold, and white obi that would hold his weapons around his waist. Deep gold eyes then moved to the display behind the armor stand, and he grunted.

His hands grabbed the three swords off their stand, and he inspected them carefully. One sword was his father's, a great massive odachi, longer than most swords made these days. The hilt was simple, with no decoration, or fancy lettering marking who had made the great blade. The other was his grandfather's, an old chokuo. Which was a straight sword, not holding the more used curve blades that they used. The hilt was more ornate on this one with etchings on the hilt, and blade. Finally, his that he had been gifted with on his coming of age day. It was a normal tachi that his father had had commissioned for when he became an adult, but Kazuki had never used the blade. The hilt was wrapped in black leather strips, as it never had a proper hilt fitted for him. Kazuki noticed that they were dull, so for the next part of the hour, he crouched beside a basin he filled with water, and he began using the stone to sharpen them. Not only was he going to wear each sword, but he was also going to carry his own preferred weapon and a tanto in his chest plate.

Kazuki closed his eyes and nodded to himself as he pushed to his feet, his hands nervously reaching out for that massive armor. He only hesitated a moment, before his clawed fingers ran over the deep red gem embedded deep in the metal chest guard. That particular piece sat over the collar bone, above the leather chest armor. With one last hesitant sigh, Kazuki finally pulled the armor off its display and placing them onto his body. His clawed fingers unraveled the blue ties on the chest piece and placed it over his head. It fit around his chest and back perfectly, as though it had been made for him.

The collar bone metal plate he placed next and clamped the fasteners into place. The shoulder plates were massive, and the many sized plates held short and long spikes. He started with the first shoulder and moved onto the next one after placing each plate into its rightful place. Kazuki grunted at the difference in weight between his usual armor, and this set. It took him the better part of the early morning to finally place each part onto his frame and finally finished up with the lower waist plates, tying them with the gold, blue, and white obi that would hold the swords.

Kazuki gave a final sigh before he exited his chambers to check on his men who should be ready for the day to begin. As soon as he rounded the corner he shoved all worries aside and his face became stone. The rustle of movement in the barracks ceased immediately upon his presence, and Kazuki raised a brow curiously.

"Are we going to a war we are unaware of?" Came a bewildered question near the doors.

The silence was stifling, and Kazuki growled softly. "War? Unlikely, however, we must be prepared for anything." All eyes were on him, he knew because he wore his families armor which he had never pulled out before today. Although impressive, Kazuki was still uncomfortable with all the attention. His attention was interrupted from scrutinizing his guards when noises from outside stole the attention of the younger guards.

Still, the room was deafening, and all eyes drifted to the doors when they opened. Kazuki almost grinned when Ose appeared with his army of shadow guards. Immediately the room flooded with exclamations of wonder, astonishment, and confusion. As Ose approached, Kazuki could make out the tightening of his jaw as he bit back his own comments regarding the sudden appearance of his shadow guards. All that were left to show up were the night watch.

Most of the guards remained by the door, however, two approached Kazuki behind Ose.

Ose nodded in greeting, his eyes scanning over Kazuki quickly, immediately seeing just whose armor his commander wore, so the seriousness of the day became real. "Milord, these two are in charge of the shadow guard."

Kazuki nodded. "Ose informed you of your duty?" When both youkai nodded, he continued. "No one will be aware of your presence?"

"No one will even know we are there." The smaller one grinned.

Kazuki glanced at them with a raised brow. Both wore dark midnight blue from head to foot, only their eyes showing from the headgear. He knew just how deadly the shadow guard were, having the insane ability to hide weapons where no room would call for such a thing. Having trained for ten years himself in the group, he grunted at the memory of vigorous training and no room for error drills. He also remembered having been driven to near exhaustion almost draining his youki completely on a particularly difficult training mission. Two weeks had been his limit without sleep or rest and he swore to never get to that point again.

"No one saw you arrive?"

Both shook their head. "Only ones who are aware of our presence, are those in these barracks." The older one assured Kazuki.

"I want two of your best watching Seiho today, do not let him out of sight," Kazuki stressed. "I will want Turari, the young lord's advisor watched closely as well."

"Anyone else?" The smaller one asked.

"I have a few in mind." Kazuki leaned over and whispered into their ears. Ose glanced at his commander and watched closely. The older youkai was nervous about something, yet his outside appearance showed nothing but full control. As soon as he finished, Kazuki dismissed them, and Ose followed.

Kazuki overheard Ose inform the two shadow guards with luck in keeping track of their young lord and he growled a warning at his second in charge. All three turned around a little unnerved at the soft snarl.

Ose turned and gave him a weak smile. "It's true, even with your constant presence and watchful gaze, that little shit has given you the slip."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes dangerously, which signaled to Ose it was now time for him to leave, which he did rather quickly. The rest of the men still in the barracks stood silently having witnessed everything yet not commenting on the events. He flicked his wrist at the younger guards in the barracks, dismissing them. "You all know your duties, get to it." He was once again alone, and he took a deep breath to still whatever uneasiness still lingered, and Kazuki squared his shoulders. It was time for him to go see Seiho.

* * *

Seiho stood with his arms outstretched, allowing the women to place the many-layered kimono onto his small frame. He felt far too dressed up for such a simple ceremony. With much persistence, he finally relented and allowed them free reign to dress him. However, he never gave any promises that he would keep the ridiculous set up on.

Seiho grunted when the obi around him tightened even more, and he snarled when the ladies fingers made to tie it even tighter. "Enough. I do not need anymore fuss over what I am to wear today. Leave!" He commanded.

Immediately, they bowed and left without a word. "So what has you so on edge today?"

Seiho whirled around and glanced at his advisor in shock. "When-?"

"For a while now." Turari smiled. "Looks as though you are ready to proceed with the day."

The boy nodded, furrowing his brows. "If I could bypass it, I would. I trust you saw Traylaymaru?"

Turari grinned. "It is good to see him again. I missed the old brute."

Seiho snorted. He had to admit it had been good to see his old friend after so many years. Traylaymaru had left before everything on the island had fallen apart, so in a way he had been lucky. The young lord had wondered what would have become of his friend had he remained on the island before his father had died. With a sigh, Seiho turned and stared at his advisor, spreading his arms out to his sides. "Well?"

Turari chuckled. "Far too many layers. You look like a young lass."

The boy nodded and began taking the layers off. "I do not need all this fluff."

"Speaking of fluff." Turari smiled and walked out of the room briefly, before returning with a large wooden box. "Your mother left this for you before she died."

Seiho raised a brow curiously. "Oh?" He took the box and opened it, which revealed his families long fur cloaks. It was used as a weapon, protection, and to signify his rank. Placing the box onto the floor, he pushed it away with his foot. "Keh."

As Seiho turned, he caught a gleam in Turari's eyes, and he looked again to see if he had imagined it. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I will not wear this until we leave for the mainland."

"You still insist on going?"

Seiho glanced at his adviser again. "Yes. I will not be swayed in this."

Turari nodded. "You should consider taking only a few with you. I will accompany you of course, and maybe we can convince Traylaymaru to also. However, bringing too many will only draw attention."

"How many is too many?" Seiho took a deep breath.

"Bring maybe four at most. Those you trust impeccably. No more no less."

"You, your brother, Kazuki and who else?"

Turari shrugged. "Can you trust Kazuki?"

Seiho stood and glanced at Turari curiously. "Why wouldn't I? He has protected me since I was a pup. He wouldn't stay behind even if I ordered him to."

Turari nodded. "I don't trust him." He muttered.

"Did something happen that I am unaware of?" Seiho asked, concern now filling his heart.

Turari shrugged. "It is only my opinion. If you are to grow, you need to learn to fight for yourself, not have some nursemaid attend to your every need. You will never grow if he is there."

Just as the words left Turari's mouth, Kazuki entered his eyes glinting dangerously. "You would be wise to remember just who I am, mutt." The guard raged. "I am no nursemaid, nor am I one to be trifled with. You do not trust me?" Kazuki approached the adviser and snarled into his face. "Would you like to test those trust limits with me?"

Turari gulped and backed away. "I am only suggesting our lord take a handful rather than a large army to the mainland." He put his hands up and backed away carefully.

Kazuki glanced at Seiho who stood there shaking his head. "You both will have to learn to get along. You both are important to me, and you two will be accompanying me to the mainland. We will discuss the details later after all this pompous affair is finished."

Kazuki took a step back and stood upright, towering over the much smaller adviser.

Turari then noticed the massive get up the guard was wearing. He definitely was not going to take it easy today. The silk kimono stood in stark contrast against the armor the large youkai wore. Brilliant red, marked with white and silver bamboo along the sleeves. Turari also noticed the swords at his waist, and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

He knew of Kazuki's family, and the huge nobility his blood came from. Turari also knew about the many battles they had fought and won, and how that line were relentless and powerful. Kazuki was definitely not one to anger or come to arms with, especially when he was as enraged as he was now. The larger youkai was commander of the young lord's guard for a reason, and it wasn't just through his nobility. Kazuki was unforgiving when it came to his duty to protect Seiho, and he was as dangerous as they came. Fury glittered in the elder youkai's eyes, and if Turari pressed the matter, he might just end up being decoration for the youths chambers than the boy's adviser.

He held up his hands and made to leave. "I was only telling Seiho the truth. He will never grow or learn to defend himself if you are always there to fight his battles for him." Without another word, Turari exited the chambers.

Kazuki watched the adviser go and softly snarled under his breath.

"Easy. He is harmless." Seiho chuckled. "What's with the armor?"

Kazuki glanced at the boy and sighed. "It is of no importance. Are you ready?"

"No, but I will never be." Seiho walked over to the big youkai and glanced up. "Let's get this over with."

"It will be done quickly. No need to worry, I have a watch over everything happening today." Kazuki did his best to reassure the young youkai who would soon gain his father's power and receive his adult name.

Seiho raised his brow and nodded. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

Kazuki shook his head with a smile. "All you will feel is a slight tingle as your youki is woken, and meets your father's. Your inner self will make itself known to you, and only you will be witness to anything it says to you. Once that is finished, you will become aware of your surroundings again, gain your title and adult name, and then we celebrate."

The boy nodded, and once again nervous, gave a slight shudder.

Seiho glanced around the halls and noticed that everything was quiet and empty. No one was around, except for Kazuki and himself. Not even Turari stayed to go with them to the great halls. They exited the living quarters of the house and walked down the paths towards the main hall. Many buildings stood on either side of them as they traveled towards the visitors' halls. They passed the houses the maids and yard tenders lived in, the armory building, the training grounds, and it was then that Seiho noticed the guards posted at the gates. In front of them stood the main ceremony halls which had sat closed since his father had died. That particular building also held funerals and other celebrations that Seiho was too young to attend. The guards posted at the doors slid them open and inside was a sight that caught Seiho's breath. "There are so many people."

Kazuki nodded. "They all wish to witness your coming of age. They also have hope that you will be greater than your father and grandfather. That you will honor your heritage and family by being more than us all."

At the back of the halls stood the twins beside a large ornate chair made of what appeared to be oak. "I had forgotten about them," Seiho muttered quietly, referring to the twins.

Kazuki grunted, not risking a smile now that they were within view of everyone. "You will be fine." The guard whispered.

Seiho squared his shoulders and walked down the halls towards the twins who stood beside one another watching silently. Not a sound issued while Seiho walked towards the girls, and the boy did his best to walk with his head held up high. Just as he approached the twins, he noticed Turari walk up on the left side and gave a brief smile.

The twins nodded and waved over to the chair as he got there, and he sat down as instructed. Both girls took their places on either side of him and began chanting softly, and Seiho closed his eyes with renewed fear. Cool fingers touched his temples and he felt his eyes fly open in surprise as his mind began swirling in a grey mist. Somehow he was no longer in the ceremony halls, and he could barely make out a figure as it rose as though it were going to approach him.

Seiho blinked around him, and he noticed he was standing in a large shallow pool of water, not a soul from his halls around. He squinted and saw the outline of a large being walking towards him calmly. A tickling in his mind eased any trepidation, and a soft-spoken voice sounded in his ears. Seiho felt the power in this figure, and his heart seemed to soar with excitement, his soul almost triumphed as he was wrapped in a gentle warm breeze. Just as he was starting to make out the silhouette, a loud howl of rage erupted from the beings jaws, and he gulped down the bile that rose in his throat. He felt everything that being felt. Red swirled in his vision and the being howled again in pain and almost despair as it seemed to be drawn away from the young lord.

He held out his hand towards it. "Wait!" Seiho's voice cracked.

The mist swirled again, and another shadow descended upon his calm pool. He didn't feel so at ease with this one approaching him now, and he gulped. His eyes glanced around him for the other figure in the mists but it was gone. When Seiho turned his eyes back to the other form, it was now standing before him, grinning from ear to ear. It was a large spirit form of a dog. Was this his father's youki? Seiho took a step back, but he was stopped by a pair of extremely strong arms, and suddenly he was wrapped in a dark shroud that seemed to laugh maniacally in triumph. Those long fingers tightened on his biceps and he winced at the sharp stinging in his left arm. He had forgotten about those black marks, that wound he had received.

Seiho struggled to get out of those arms, and a sharp voice hissed in his ear. "We will be great, you and I. Nothing will stand against us."

The mist suddenly vanished, and he was once again in the halls, his skin tingling as though from an electrical storm. Whispers reached his ears, and his eyes glanced around curiously, as though he were seeing for the first time in his life. The dark shadows of the room were gone, replaced by sharp outlines. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, to make sure it was all real. A sense of dread and realization filled him. That youki was his father's and it was now a part of him. Scrunching his brows, he silently wondered what that other being was.

"Seihomaru." A voice rang on his left and he glanced over curiously. His adult name finally presented, his youki or rather his father's youki had informed him it was called Mazushimaru. The youki name was a guarded secret that only the host could know, or if absolutely needed, those closest to you, and trusted would be able to safeguard it against all evil.

Suddenly the room flooded with cheers and he winced at the suddenness of it. "Too loud." He whispered.

"Seihomaru-sama!" The room cheered again. Before he knew it, the ceremony was over, and he frowned. Glancing at the twins who were once again standing next to one another, he noticed their grins and narrowed his eyes. Just what had they done to him?

* * *

Kazuki sighed in relief when the ceremony ended, but it didn't pass his notice the strange reactions the boy who was now an adult submitted openly. Seiho was no longer a pup, he was also no longer Seiho, he was their lord and commander, Seihomaru-sama. He would need to get used to it and fast. The who process had taken just over an hour, and he had seen so many emotions flood over the boys face, yet none had given him concern. Turari had stood beside the boy watching more intently than any other person, perhaps standing just a bit too close for Kazuki's liking.

The guard approached Seihomaru and gave a brief nod once their eyes met. He saw confusion, curiosity and the need for answers. Kazuki shook his head slightly, and mouthed 'later' to him, as their new lord stood. Those halls emptied quickly as everyone headed out for the dining halls down the path to the next building.

"What happened?" Seihomaru whispered softly, falling into step beside Kazuki.

Kazuki raised his brow. "What was supposed to happen. How do you feel?"

The youkai beside him was no longer a boy. He stood at least a foot taller, and his eyes had lost their childlike vulnerability. Those eyes were now a deeper gold, with dark flecks in them, and his face was no longer rounded, but more sculpted and defined. Over the next few weeks, Seihomaru would continue to grow taller, and fill out as his youki and his father's merged. Kazuki stopped for a second and frowned.

Seihomaru paused in his own stride to glance at his guard. "What is it?"

Kazuki shook his head, not quite sure himself. "It is nothing." He gave a small smile to ease the youkai beside him and continued on towards the mess hall. "Hungry?"

Seihomaru nodded. "My name is too long."

Kazuki chuckled. "You will get used to it."

Seihomaru raised a brow curiously. "So besides this feast, what else is there to be done today?"

Kazuki shook his head. "Not a thing, you could even retire now if you so desired. However, I would recommend at least making an appearance."

Seihomaru chuckled. "Are you my new adviser now?"

Kazuki snorted. "Do not bring up that mutt. I am still angry."

"Why are you two so on edge around one another?"

"I do not wish to speak of it." Kazuki waved towards the dining halls. "Ready?"

"More ready than I was this morning." Seihomaru paused. "I do have to ask about some things that happened while I was getting my father's youki."

Kazuki nodded. "We can speak of that later if you wish." With a nod of acceptance, Seihomaru entered the halls and was greeted with instant silence and a lot of scrutiny. It was as though the entire occupants of the halls were waiting for their new lord to do something unacceptable, a situation his father had placed on them during his reign. Seihomaru sighed and walked in silently, ignoring everyone's stare.

Kazuki followed behind and caught the quiet question Seihomaru asked quietly. "Where is Turari?"

Kazuki's eyes lifted immediately, scanning the room for signs of the adviser, and saw none. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. Almost on queue, Turari appeared next to the large floor table at the far end and knelt down on the cushion waiting for Seihomaru to approach. The guard quickly made a mental note to inquire about the adviser's whereabouts with one of the shadow guards later.

* * *

The night went by smoothly for the most part until Ose approached him quietly from a dark corner. "We have something to tend to, quietly and quickly."

Kazuki nodded briefly before he slipped into the shadows after signaling a guard take his place. He silently followed Ose down the long dark corridor towards the back of the training grounds, trying to figure out what had the young youkai on edge. It wasn't until they entered the area when the stench of blood assaulted his nose. Immediately his eyes narrowed and a snarl curled his lip.

"What the hell happened?" Kazuki growled out slowly. He inspected the body which appeared to be sucked dry of life. The skin was sunken, and around the body, the ground was black as though scorched by fire. His mind instantly raced back to his encounter when Seihomaru had been a small pup when his own flesh had been burnt. It was the same burn marks around this body as it had been when he had barely rescued Seihomaru those many years ago. A phantom itch caused his cheek to twitch, and he snarled loudly.

Ose shook his head. "I have no idea what happened. I was making my rounds when I stumbled across him. This was not here earlier."

"How long?" Kazuki turned glowing gold eyes to his young guard.

"A few hours at most." Ose knelt down and scanned the earth around the body. "It's as though his life was drained from him. But there are no marks indicating any injury."

"I need to inform Seihomaru of this. Locate your two shadow guards in charge, I wish to hear what they have witnessed tonight, first before I interrupt our new lord."

Ose nodded and raced off into the darkness.

Kazuki sniffed the air for any signs of scent that would lead him on the trail of the one responsible, but no smell other than dirt and blood assaulted his nose. He spun around when he felt a presence behind him, and almost cried out in shock at the sudden appearance of the younger shadow guard he had met earlier. It was as though he materialized out of thin air, and he bit his lip in anger.

"I overheard your conversation."

Kazuki remained silent.

"Nothing stood out today in regards to those you were concerned about." The young youkai muttered quietly.

"What is your name?" Kazuki hissed.

"Nii."

Kazuki nodded. "So they did not appear to be out of place?"

Nii shook his head. "Although I am almost certain that that adviser was aware of our presence."

Kazuki looked at the youth silently, waiting for more of an explanation.

"I cannot put my finger on it, but something feels off about him. Truth be told, I would need to investigate further before I can give a full report that is accurate." Nii explained.

The elder guard nodded and watched as Ose and the older shadow guard approached from the shadows. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Seihomaru glanced around the room, listening quietly to most of the conversations the occupants were having. Turari was saying something on his left, but he didn't hear exactly what his adviser was saying. His gold eyes glanced to where he last saw Kazuki and was somewhat surprised when he noticed another guard in his place. He frowned, just where had his guard gone to?

"So what do you think?" Turari asked.

"Say again?" He muttered absently. Seihomaru was still not sure about everything that had happened today, mostly about what had happened in his dream state. Kazuki wasn't around at the moment for answers, so he sighed.

"About your trip to the mainland. I was saying, you should consider taking a guard other than Kazuki. Like his second in command, or even a newer recruit." Turari grinned.

"I will take who I will take, Turari. I already stated you, Kazuki and your brother will accompany me. As for who else, I will decide later." Seihomaru hissed. All he wanted was quiet. The noise and commotion in the room was almost too much for him to bear, and it was causing his head to ache. He wondered if it was because now his hearing was enhanced, so now he was picking up every sound in the room. It was so intense that he could even hear the youkai in the back corner snoring softly, from indulging in too much youkai Saki, above all the voices going on in the room.

A soft whisper on his left caused Seihomaru to turn his head quickly to see who it was and swallowed when no one was there. He used his newly acquired sight to pierce the darkness but not a soul was in sight. That all too familiar feeling of fear entered him, and he shuddered. Seihomaru came to the conclusion that he was now hearing things that weren't there, so had madness already reared its ugly head? Insanity was slowly going to take over and his biggest fear was that he was going to harm those closest to him.

Just as he was about to get up and escape to his chambers, Kazuki appeared from the darkness a look of dead seriousness on his face. The guard bent over and whispered into his ear. "There is a matter we need to attend to immediately."

Seihomaru raised a brow in question. "Oh?"

Kazuki nodded and indicated that delay was not recommended.

The young youkai nodded and followed Kazuki out of the halls both of them doing a remarkable job of not attracting attention. Seihomaru spoke up once they were alone. "What is going on?"

"There has been an incident that you need to give instruction on. I will explain once we get there." Kazuki ducked under a low archway and waved to the deceased youkai on the grounds. Ose and the two shadow guards stood close by, watching quietly.

"Is he dead?" Seihomaru exclaimed.

Kazuki nodded.

"How?"

"He was killed," Kazuki whispered.

Seihomaru gasped as they approached the body. It was then that the youkai lord got wind of the smell and he quickly covered his nose. "Did you find who did it?" He tried to suppress the wave of dizziness that tried to overwhelm him. It was now up to him to give direction on how he wanted this situation handled, but he was uneasy. Any wrong move could make him appear weak and incompetent, so he needed to be careful. As their lord, the choices before him would mark how he would run his house and how he would be able to handle himself as their commander and chief.

Kazuki shook his head. "Not yet, but I have guards investigating now."

Seihomaru nodded, making his decision. "We need to get this cleaned up before the others see it. What in all hell's happened to him? Looks like his blood was sucked dry." He commented on the dry husk left of the male youkai. His toe kicked at the black scorched earth around the body. "What is this from?"

"I am uncertain, but it is similar to those marks left behind when my left side was burnt." Kazuki grit his teeth remembering the searing pain that particular fire had left.

Seihomaru glanced at Kazuki quickly. "Do you think it was by the same person who did that?" His hand waved to Kazuki's scarred face.

Kazuki shook his head. "I do not have all the answers yet."

Seihomaru sighed as he glanced at the three other youkai present. "Who are they?"

"My second in charge, Ose. Nii, and I did not catch the others name."

"Shigeo, milord." The older shadow guard introduced himself and bowed.

"Members of your guard?" Seihomaru glanced at Kazuki in question.

"In a manner of speaking." Kazuki waved Ose and Nii closer. "Get this cleaned up quickly and quietly. Shigeo, I need you to use your skills and investigate this matter personally. Question anyone who was in the vicinity, and quietly ask the members in attendance on their whereabouts." The larger guard turned to Seihomaru. "I ask that you stay close until this matter is resolved." Turning back to Shigeo, he added. "Anything out of place or suspicious, come to me immediately."

Seihomaru felt awe rise in him on Kazuki's ability to take charge in such a grotesque situation. His father at one time was not so foolish on choosing members of the guard. Turari's words rang in his head again, and he turned to his personal guard curiously. "Why would Turari not trust you?"

Kazuki glanced at his young charge. "Did he say as much?"

Seihomaru nodded. "Earlier. Did something happen between you two that I do not know about?"

"It was long ago, mi-lord. The day you were attacked and I was injured. He approached me accusing me of not being watchful enough." Kazuki sighed. "I cannot blame him for his hesitation on trusting my abilities. I still blame myself for not noticing the danger."

"I don't blame you." Seihomaru smiled, looking at the great scar on his guard's face. "Did it hurt?"

Kazuki's hand lifted to his face and ran over the scar tissue absently. "It did. Youkai can take a great injury, but something like this I would not wish upon my greatest enemy."

The young youkai lord nodded. "It doesn't still hurt does it?"

"No." Kazuki dropped his hand, glancing at Seihomaru.

"Will it ever heal?"

"No." Kazuki narrowed his eyes. "Enough about me, we must get you back to the feast before we are missed."

Seihomaru shook his head. "I have had enough for one day. I think I would prefer to just retire to my room. Besides, do you not have preparations to make in regards to our trip? Now, this murder."

"Before we go anywhere, I must find out who committed this treacherous act. If someone would be so bold as to kill within the walls, who is to say they are not hiding among the occupants of the house." Kazuki shook his head firmly.

"You have members of your guard who can do their inquiries. I need you to accompany me to the mainland, even if Turari does not trust you, I do, and I will not be leaving you behind." The young lord stated firmly. "I wish to leave as soon as possible. How long will it take to prepare?"

"I can have the preparations done so we can leave the day after tomorrow. Hopefully, by then I will have this situation solved." Kazuki grunted. "Any special requests as I begin making arrangements?"

"Bring three guards you trust. Turari said that bringing a large army will draw unwanted attention, so let's keep it small." Seihomaru nodded.

"With the dangers that lurk on the mainland, you will need more than a handful. It is very different there than on the Island. Turari is not a fighter, so he will not be of much use if we are drawn into battle." Kazuki wrinkled his nose. "For only a handful of us, it will be difficult to accomplish anything on the mainland. So please reconsider at least taking more than five."

"How many do you recommend?" Seihomaru asked, glancing at his personal guard.

"A minimum of ten, more if you allowed me." Kazuki gave a weak smile, hoping that Seihomaru would allow him free reign on how many guards to accompany them.

"Turari mentioned that bringing too many would draw too much attention," Seihomaru stressed.

"And you think our arrival in a ship will not draw attention?" Kazuki stressed.

Seihomaru sighed. "Let me think on it overnight. I will let you know by morning how many to bring."

Kazuki nodded. He watched Nii and Ose carefully as they quickly tended the dead body, and he realized that he had no idea who the individual was. Frowning, he knew the family if there was one needed to be informed, but seeing as he had no answers as of yet, he could not give them details on how he had died. "Ose, do you know who he was?"

Ose shook his head, as his toe worked the earth to cover the burnt scorch marks. "He was young, perhaps fifty."

Nii shook his head. "Such a shame. Who would do such a thing? I sense no youki around, or any magic."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. "Are there any in the house who can do such a thing with their abilities?"

Ose and Nii both looked up shocked. "You aren't suggesting that someone in the house did this, are you?"

Kazuki grit his teeth together. "We cannot rule it out."

Seihomaru shook his head. "Let us not jump to conclusions until we have more answers." He turned to leave. "I trust you both can finish this up, without having me supervise?"

The two guards glanced at each other and finally nodded.

"Kazuki, we have matters to discuss."

Kazuki raised a brow, then remembered that the young lord had wanted to discuss what had happened while he had been in his dream state. As curious as he was regarding the whole matter, he had to find who had committed this crime against the inu clan. "Ose, once you are finished here, start making preparations for our trip to the mainland. We will need supplies, and that old ship needs a crew." As he walked away with Seihomaru, he heard Ose mutter under his breath. "And a whole lot of dusting. Hopefully, it still floats."

Kazuki grinned to himself, remembering just how much Ose hated the water. The younger youkai had almost drowned in one of the raids the former leader had taken them on. It had been just out of pure luck that their healer had been his own mother. She had had the ability to heal almost any wound, minus his own that had been caused by the fire. Unfortunately, she had died when the house and army had rebelled against their former leader, thus leaving the clan without a healer. Now a few young ladies of the house were trying to learn the art from the scrolls she had kept, most to no avail.

Kazuki was drawn out of his memories when Seihomaru spoke up. "Do you remember your coming of age day?"

"I do."

"What did you experience?"

Kazuki glanced at their young lord curiously. "I remember meeting my youki, or what some call our inner beast. We spoke, came to an agreement about our expectations regarding one another, and how we would co-exist. It had already met and accepted my parents youki's, so it had been an easy merge."

Seihomaru glanced at him. "You spoke to each other?"

Frowning, Kazuki nodded. "Did you not speak with yours?"

Seihomaru looked at his feet while he walked, and then finally shook his head. "It was strange. I saw two forms."

The guard nodded. "One would have been your own youki, waking up, the other would have been your father's. They would have greeted one another before you had any consciousness within the dream state."

Seihomaru sighed. "That was what was strange. I saw both, however, I did not see them together. Then one left and the other whispered to me, but didn't talk  _with_ me."

"One left?" Kazuki glanced at the youkai sharply. "You didn't see them combine? Merge their powers?"

Seihomaru shook his head. "All the other one did was give me his name, and whisper to me." He shuddered at the memory. "He said his name was-"

Kazuki raised his hand. "Before you even mention his name, you must be wary on who you share it with. Make sure you trust the person entirely before doing so."

"I know." Seihomaru hesitated listening to Kazuki's voice.

Kazuki shook his head. The youth was far too trusting. "You do realize that if you share his name with the wrong person, you open yourself to a whole lot of trouble. It drops any protective barriers and you then become vulnerable."

Seihomaru nodded. "I read that in a scroll. How long have you been with me, Kazuki?"

"Since you were born."

"Exactly, you have been there, protecting me since I was born, even getting injured on my behalf. How can I not trust you?" Seihomaru grinned. "I also know you signed a blood oath."

Kazuki raised a brow. "You read that in a scroll too?"

Seihomaru nodded. They arrived at his chambers and the young lord stopped. "I have had enough for one day. Will you be on watch all night?"

Kazuki nodded. "If I must go, I will have Ose here."

Seihomaru grunted. "I will see you once I have rested."

Kazuki gave a smile and took his post beside the door, his mind going over the events of the day and the information he was given from Seihomaru regarding his ceremony. The situation did not sit well with him, but with everything that had happened over the past few days, nothing seemed to make him feel at ease. Everything felt off and almost gave off an eerie feeling. The door opened slightly and Seihomaru poked his head out the door with a weak smile.

Kazuki raised his brow.

"His name was Mazushimaru." The door closed quickly and Kazuki closed his eyes allowing a small growl to rise in his throat.

"Damn you, Seihomaru. Why must you always make my job that much more difficult?"

* * *

A shadowy figure slipped from the shadows and quietly moved his way from the scene before him, an evil grin marking his triumphant success in diverting attention away from his current path. For now, he could easily move from the house and make his way to the docks, but he would have to be quick. His plan before him was to make sure that no one saw him at the ships or what he had prepared for their trip to the mainland.

He already knew that Kazuki would insist on more guards, and now he needed to make sure that those guards were down to a minimum. It would not be difficult at this point in time, however. Not only was he going to make sure that his guards were occupied with the investigation on the murder, but he was also now going to have to be extremely careful due to the shadow guards Kazuki had called in. They were sneaky and shrewd. The idiot guard protecting Seihomaru had sent his most skilled and trusted off to take care of the body, which left him open and free to continue his mission.

That grin slipped even wider, and he almost cried out in excitement. The power he had taken from the dead youkai now slipped through him, merging with his own youki, and that power coursed through his veins. He paused for a moment as his hearing picking up any sounds, all he could make out were the voices coming from the main house, everywhere else was dead quiet. Nodding satisfied, he slipped back into the shadows and drifted onto the docks with no one noticing his absence or his current path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Shima e no Tabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

 

 

 

Lords of the Night

Chapter Five: Shima e no Tabi

Kazuki poked his head inside the lord's chambers when he heard noises inside. The youth was tossing fitfully in his sleep almost as though he were having night terrors. Uneasiness once again filled his heart, wondering if leaving the small island was such a wise idea. Not only was Seihomaru new to ruling, but the stresses of the murder would also linger in the young lord's mind. Was that what was causing the dreams he was having now?

Kazuki closed the door and shook his head. Not only did he have to worry about his young charge, but he went over the boundaries by giving him his youki name. Now they were both vulnerable. Did Seihomaru think somehow that he was invincible or untouchable because he was the lads personal guard? He sighed, thinking he could have done without knowing the pups youki name.

It wasn't that he didn't feel honored that the youkai lord trusted him that much, he did, but now he felt as though his job was that much more difficult because now those barriers weren't in place between them. Kazuki snarled softly to himself. He had already given instruction on preparing the ship to sail in the morning, and still, he had no information as to what happened to the youkai two days prior. Seihomaru's first day as lord had been one of listening to his people's concerns and any issues to their lands or crops. The youkai lord had retired early and was rather grouchy through the decisions he had had to make.

Now morning was only a few hours off, and the ship would be ready for departure at mid-morning. Food for the trip had already been stocked, weapons, and his allotted guards Seihomaru would allow. The anger he felt rose once again, seeing as he was only allowed to bring fifteen of his most trusted. In his opinion, it was not nearly enough. Even Traylaymaru had stressed the importance of having a strong force with them, but Seihomaru decided against it because Turari made mention of bringing too many would draw too much attention.

Despite that, Kazuki ordered several of his shadow guards, and a handful of his night watch to find themselves on the ship and remain hidden. His uneasiness had grown however when Turari had made mention of his knowledge of the shadow guard when no one besides those in his barracks had even known about their existence. How the hell that adviser had any awareness of his private guard was beyond him. He had even sent Nii out to observe this sudden intelligence the adviser portrayed.

Even now Turari seemed to be aware of things he had no business knowing about, and even more disturbing was he would appear from the shadows almost as though he had been there the entire time, with no one being aware of his presence. Not a trace of youki emitted from the lord's adviser, and he seemed to be one step ahead of everything they did. Kazuki shook his head, he had far more pressing matters than what the adviser did or did not do. Just as he was about to growl in frustration, his nose picked up Ose's scent, and he glanced up with a raised brow.

Ose inclined his head. "All the preparations are finished. Nii has ventured off on his own to investigate some more, muttering about something he had seen near the human village. Shigeo has questioned all who were in attendance, but got no new information."

"Any good news?" Kazuki clenched his fists.

"We found out the pups identity. Shigeo has gone to inform the family."

"Are you ready for this trip?" Kazuki stared straight at Ose as he nodded. The hidden meaning was not missed by either. The fact that they had to basically communicate with their eyes, rather than words was not something Kazuki felt comfortable with doing, however, there were ears that could be present. He shook his head and sighed. "Finish up what you need to, and we will meet at the docks in a few hours."

Ose nodded and left quickly. Kazuki took his place once again at the Lord's door and waited silently for when Seihomaru would wake and make his appearance. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a tousled young youkai glanced out. Seihomaru rubbed his eyes and squinted against the bright sun that shone in through the rice paper windows.

"Is it still morning?" He grumbled.

Kazuki nodded. "It is, and in a few hours, we depart. Are you prepared to go?"

Seihomaru blinked a few times, then he nodded. "I only need the stuff brought to the ship."

Kazuki stood up and reached beside him. "Here, I forgot to give this to you on your coming of age day." He lifted a sheathed sword and handed it over to the young lord.

Seihomaru glanced up curiously but reached out for the sword.

"It is something that the smiths have been working on for a while. It's folded steel, with carbon and coated with a thick clay and charcoal to insulate it. I have seen them forge one and it was extremely hard." Kazuki explained while Seihomaru inspected the sword with a slow whistle. "Do you like it?"

Seihomaru nodded, words escaping him as his eyes scanned over the edged sword in awe. A grin appeared on the young lord's face and he lifted his gold eyes to his personal guard.

Kazuki snorted. If he didn't know the youth as well as he did, he would have sworn that grin to be a true one. However, it was an impish grin, one promising mischief, and ruckus whenever the opportunity presented itself. "Do not cut yourself." The guard growled low.

"Keh." Seihomaru scoffed. "I've handled lots of swords." He waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Practice swords, blunt and useless, yes. Battle ready swords you have not." Kazuki raised a brow, daring the boy to argue with him.

"So this means you will train me to use it?"

Kazuki nodded. "The only problem I have, is we leave this morning. My wish is that we remain on the island a month or two so you can have proper lessons."

Seihomaru's grin vanished and his eyes darkened. "We are still leaving today. I gave you my reasons why the hasty departure, and I will not be swayed. You can either deal with my choice or remain behind."

The sudden change in the young lord's attitude made Kazuki snarl. "I am not your enemy. My oath to your family was written in blood, you cannot order me to remain behind, nor can you prevent me from protecting you with my own life should the situation arise. I pray that it will not happen, however, we go to unknown territory, borders even I have not crossed. The dangers that lurk there are legendary. I follow your orders, but you cannot detain me here." The large guard crossed his arms over his chest making him appear much larger than he was.

Seihomaru waved his hand as though he were shooing away a small fly. "We are still leaving today." Without another word, the youth reentered his chambers to ready himself for the journey across the sea. Kazuki waited perhaps a half an hour before he saw Ose approach from the shadows, concern on his face. The larger guard raised his brow in question, just as the door to the lord's chamber opened, revealing Seihomaru once again.

"Ah, good morning Ose." He greeted the guard, his grin faded however when he saw the grim look on Ose's face. "What's wrong?"

Ose nodded and gave a bow before answering. "I need to steal your commander for an hour before we depart."

"That is cutting it close do you not agree?" Seihomaru narrowed his eyes, wondering if they had planned this delay on purpose.

"My lord, this is regarding the issue that happened on your coming of age day. We have discovered something that needs to be overseen by our commander and chief." Ose protested.

Seihomaru nodded. "I will come along."

Ose almost swallowed his tongue, but Kazuki intervened. "Seihomaru-sama needs to arrive at the ships early to make sure everything is satisfactory. If you arrive late, and we depart before inspection has been looked over by you, we could be delayed even more."

Seihomaru reluctantly nodded. "Can you deal with this quickly? I do want to depart on time."

"I will be fast, my lord," Kazuki emphasized the title, smirking inwardly to himself at the soft snarl Seihomaru issued upon hearing his own personal guard utter that one word. Ose coughed hiding his own smirk as he knew his commander well enough to know the silent joke. "If you will excuse me, I will return as quickly as I can."

* * *

Seihomaru stood there and watched as both guards left, and silently wondered if he was being played. He knew Kazuki wanted to delay as much as possible, but he did not honestly think he would do it purposefully to spite him. It wasn't the guard's nature to be deceptive, yet he still had that lingering thought play in his mind that somehow someone was in the shadows pulling the strings so that they did not leave the island on schedule.

Taking a big sigh, Seihomaru started walking out of his house, ticking off things in his mind the things he had packed, the items he requested for travel, and the specific things that needed to be aboard the ship so they could leave.

Kazuki and Ose rounded the corner of the barracks towards the end where their silent partner who had been sent to investigate stood waiting. Nii raised a brow once they were in range, and nodded a silent greeting before he pushed away from where he was leaning on the wall. Ose bowed to Kazuki before he departed to where he needed to be, which was back with Seihomaru.

"What have you discovered." Kazuki glanced at the smaller youkai curiously, he was not in his usual blue shadow gear, but in normal garb. Forest green hakama and a cream colored haori, tied with a brown obi. To Kazuki's surprise, the younger youkai was also barefoot.

Nii tilted his head in the direction of the mountains. "This way, near the human village, there is something you must see."

Kazuki glanced towards the mountains in surprise. "What is there?"

"You have to see it to understand the urgency in this. I know we depart soon, but this cannot wait." Nii closed his eyes and Kazuki felt the whirl of energy surround the younger guard. Surprised and quickly stepping back, he watched as the smaller guard transformed into a large canine.

"Hells, you learned that quickly," Kazuki growled, not having learned how to control his youki to do that himself. He snarled when the large jaw swooped around and grabbed him by the back of his clothes and flung him onto his back. The large guard fisted the fur around the shadow guards neck and held on for dear life when he sprung up into the air with a burst of speed.

What would have taken them several hours to reach, took them a matter of minutes at the speeds Nii had racing and jumping over the terrain as though it was nothing. Kazuki growled, snarled, and made all sorts of sounds as Nii landed and launched into the air again and again. The two guards slowed down considerably when they came close to the human village, near where they had been attacked the day Seihomaru had wandered off almost getting himself killed. The commander slid off Nii's back to the ground and wavered for a moment, and once regaining his barrings glanced up to see a young smug grinning shadow guard.

"Proud of yourself I see." Kazuki glowered, that feeling of inadequacy suddenly filling his mind.

Nii chuckled. "Hide your youki, so that the human priests cannot detect us, we have to get closer."

Kazuki nodded and soon followed Nii through the bushes towards the exact spot they had encountered the humans magic and Turari's shield. Surround the spot where they had been standing were the same black singed burn marks, and he shuddered. "What in all hells?" He breathed, kneeling down to finger the scorched earth.

"The same, right?" Nii hissed, satisfied that his assumptions had been correct.

Kazuki sucked his breath in sharply as the seriousness of that incident became apparent.

"Do you think it was the humans?"

"Who else could it have been?" Kazuki ground his teeth around the words, not even considering that it had been anyone else but the humans.

"Do you honestly think the humans stupid enough to wander into a youkai establishment, without being detected by a single one, only to kill one of us off?" Nii narrowed his eyes. "An inu-youkai house no less?"

Kazuki snarled fiercely. "I understand all that, but I cannot believe that someone in the family would dare do such a thing."

Nii's eyes closed and he sighed nodding. "I do not want to believe it either, however, there was a reason why you had us called off our normal duties, and assign us, certain members, to watch."

"This goes deeper than that. If this was done by one of us, it means that they have been planning an attack for many years. This same mark is exactly the same as the one left behind when Seihomaru was a pup when I got burned protecting him." Kazuki curled his lip in fury. "It also means that this certain assailant is letting us know he is still alive, and capable of hiding among us, and able to attack without anyone noticing."

Nii nodded. "A dangerous foe indeed."

"How many shadow guards have we planned to go with us?" Kazuki stood up and glanced at the dark clouded sky to try and pinpoint the time of day it was.

"Eighteen, twelve night watch, and the fifteen you were allowed to bring." Nii also stood and glanced around him warily. He hated being so close to humans, but they were currently hidden and untraceable.

"We need to head back. I need you to find yourself on the ship when we are ready to depart." Kazuki growled low in his throat.

Nii blinked at the elder youkai. Never had he thought he would leave the island and now he was being commanded to? "Ano-"

Kazuki held up his hand and shook his head. "Instruct another to do the investigations. I need everyone I can count on, on board that ship."

Nii swallowed and nodded. He had heard stories about the mainland, and that was what he wanted them to remain stories. Now he was about to see it all first hand and that left a bit of trepidation in him.

"Now before we are late, we need to make haste."

* * *

Seihomaru stood on the deck of the ship, arms crossed, growing more annoyed as the time ticked away. Kazuki was late returning, and just as he was about to snarl with building anger, he spotted his personal guard turn the corner with Nii in tow. The new lord narrowed his eyes and his brows lowered in anger.

Seihomaru stepped forward and glared at the guard. "You are late."

Kazuki raised a brow. "Pressing matters. We are here now." He growled as he stepped onto the ramp.

"So mind telling me why we have no supplies on the ship?"

Kazuki stopped and glanced up. "They were brought on board last night. Shigeo was in charge of that. Have you asked him?"

"I put you in charge of it, Kazuki." The young lord snapped.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed to slits, and his pupils grew larger. "And I informed you that Shigeo would be in charge of all supplies for our departure. Do you really want to discuss this now, or would you prefer I send for Shigeo and have him explain why the supplies are not on board?"

"I have already had a conversation with him, and he is looking into it now." Seihomaru turned and walked away from his guard.

Kazuki snarled loudly in warning at the abrupt dismissal. He glanced over at Nii and whispered. "I need answers, find Shigeo, now!"

Nii nodded and jumped off the ramp onto the docks.

Kazuki turned his eyes to his young charge in anger and followed him to the stairs leading to the lower sections of the ships. He had to take deep breaths to calm down before he entered the chambers Seihomaru claimed as his for the journey. The young lord had his back turned to him, and Kazuki released a sharp snarl, causing the boy to jump surprised.

"Next time you wish to chastise me in front of my guards, I will clock you over the head with the hilt of my sword. Take matters such as those into a private setting."

"So you are telling me I cannot question those I put in charge on matters that were not completed?" Seihomaru turned and glared at Kazuki.

"I informed you that Shigeo was in charge of the supplies for the trip. You mentioned you spoke with him regarding this matter already, so why was it necessary to bring it up with me?" Kazuki snarled. "What was his reply?"

Just as Seihomaru was about to answer his infuriated guard, Shigeo entered with Nii. Kazuki and Seihomaru turned their heads to glance at the interruption.

"Answer," Kazuki growled low, as soon as Shigeo glanced at him.

"They were on board last night before I retired. Food, water, weapons, bedding, everything that we need to make the trip. Now the storage deck is empty. I have no explanation for the disappearance." Shigeo swallowed. "I have men restocking now."

Seihomaru turned around to stare out the framed window to the ocean. "Did you find the items that went missing?"

"Yes, and my men are placing everything back where they were." Shigeo glanced down at his feet, ashamed that he had not placed anyone to watch over the items before he had retired for the night.

"Where were they?" Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder.

"In the fishing houses. Everything that was on the ship was there."

Seihomaru nodded and then waved his hand in dismissal.

Shigeo turned to Kazuki. "Forgive me, this will not happen again."

Kazuki nodded. "Make sure everything is back on board quickly." He leaned over and whispered into the youkai's ear. "Have someone test the food and water, ensure it has not been tampered with."

Shigeo glanced at him in shock, but he did not question the request. With a sharp nod, he turned and left with Nii.

"I want to depart within the hour, Kazuki, ensure that it happens." Seihomaru did not glance at him to make sure his request was followed, but he could feel the air in the room change and he knew that the guard was even angrier than before, if that were possible. "You are dismissed." He was able to force out. He knew full well that he would get an earful later from his guard, but he was anxious to get moving.

Kazuki almost made good on his threat to clock his young charge over the head with his sword hilt, but he bit his tongue and left the chambers. As he moved back up to the main deck of the ship, he grumbled under his breath in irritation, calling the boy all sorts of colorful names. Kazuki failed to notice Nii fall into step beside him, he also did not notice the younger guards grin spread across his face as the bodyguard continued on in his tirade.

Kazuki watched silently as all the items were placed back into the stores. A young maid came onto the deck with Shigeo and went into the storeroom to test the food. It all took less than an hour before they returned and the female left the ship. With a raised brow, Kazuki waited until Shigeo approached him.

"All is well. Nothing was tampered with." Shigeo whispered as quietly as he could. With a nod, Kazuki glanced around them and at the dark clouds overhead.

"Then it is time to depart. Get the crew ready."

Before Kazuki knew it, they were pushing away from the docks and towards the open sea that stretched out in front of them. The guard clenched his hands into fists as the ship tilted and rocked with the water. The groans he heard from a few of his guards caused him to clench his teeth together. The sounds did nothing to ease the tension in his shoulders, or quell the sudden tightening of his stomach. Try as hard as he could, Kazuki did his best to block out the sounds of his men releasing their morning meals overboard.

"How are the men doing?" Traylaymaru chimed from behind him, a large grin on his face.

Kazuki threw a glare at him. "How do you think?" The ship lurched forward, causing the guard to stumble slightly, and his stomach to tighten at the unexpected movement. "No one in my guard has ever crossed the ocean, let alone been on a ship before."

Traylaymaru grinned even wider. "You get used to it, it isn't so bad once you have accustomed yourself to the sway of the ship." Just as the words left the youkai's mouth, the ship tilted again, causing Kazuki to snarl loudly.

"I am going below." Kazuki curled his lip at the laughter from the younger youkai. If he could sleep the whole journey, he would, but he had his duties to perform. As he walked unsteadily down the halls of the ship, he saw Ose leaning against the wall, looking a little bit green. "Go, rest." He ordered.

Ose nodded gratefully and as quickly as he could, stumbled away.

With a huge sigh, Kazuki leaned against the wall where Ose had been, and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open however when he heard a crashing in the room he was guarding, and he quickly opened the door. Seihoumaru stood there heaving out of breath, a wild look on his face. "Oie!" Kazuki's eyes scanned the room quickly for anything out of place but only saw what mess the Lord himself had made. "What is this?"

Seihomaru turned his golden eyes in his direction, not seemly to recognize him, and they were an extremely dark honey color, rather than the bright gold they normally were. A snarl drifted out of the young lord's mouth, and those wild eyes locked onto him warily.

"Snap out of it!" Kazuki growled, alarm growing in his heart. His eyes scanned the room once again, and his senses heightened, trying to pinpoint anything. His mind whirled, looking for any explanation as to what could cause the young lord this lapse. Could it be that their kind or his bloodline could not leave the island? Quickly thinking back to when he was younger, before their former lord had gone mad, he frantically tried to solve the problem at hand. His mind spun through his memories, searching for any indication that the whole cause of the bloodlines madness was leaving the island, but as hard as he tried to find that answer, it was not the case. Not once could he recall their former lord ever leaving the small island they called home.

Kazuki's eyes locked onto Seihomaru's and furrowing his brow, he realized something he had not seen before. Those eyes that locked onto his own were not the eyes of his lord, the youth he had protected since he was a pup. The golden orbs staring at him held no familiarity, no recognition, and no signs of the youth himself. These eyes were older, hard and calculating, deadly and menacing.

His hand drifted to the hilt of his weapon and hovered over it. "Who are you?!"

Their eyes remained locked together, and the youth smiled ever so slowly, promising a quick death should whoever it was within the young youkai lord felt threatened enough to take action. Kazuki swallowed the lump in his throat and dared for a moment to think that the one who was before him was, in fact, the youths youki, not the boy himself. Was it even possible? "Mazushimaru?" He hissed quietly. Searching through his own memory, he couldn't recall a time when he had lost himself to his inner beast. Not once had he ever not been aware of his youki taking over for whatever reason. But standing before him was not Seihomaru, but someone else. Either the youkai lords inner beast or someone had possessed the young lord and now controlled him.

As soon as the young lords youki's name was uttered a low deadly growl erupted from the taunt mouth. Kazuki almost shuddered at the sound, his hair standing up at the nape of his neck. Kazuki's eyes followed every movement the youth made, from the sniffing of his nose to the shuffle of his feet, to the flexing of his claws. The blue marks on the boy's face became jagged and to his utter shock, the color bled to dark foreboding green. He became alarmed as those dark gold eyes began to bleed red, and the fangs lengthened.

"I am not your enemy!" He exclaimed, trying desperately to get through to the young lord who seemed to be possessed by something. That something seemed to be the young lords youki, and no trace of Seihomaru's consciousness seemed to be there. What alarmed him more was the boy before him not only seemed to vanish, but the youki's form seemed to overtake Seihomaru's, changing even his facial markings. With Seihomaru still learning to merge himself with his and his fathers youki, none of what was happening before him should actually be possible. Even more concerning was the fact that nothing of what was Seihomaru seemed to be present in the one who stood before him now. "Seihomaru!"

The being snarled loudly at the name and crouched getting ready to lunge. Kazuki closed his eyes and called deep within himself for his own youki sleeping somewhere. The jolt of power that coursed through his veins as his youki was startled awake after being asleep for so long, left him breathless. Kazuki could feel the confusion of his own youki as it woke and merged with him after so long a break, questions rising. His own desperation caused his own youki even more confusion.

"Mazushimaru, stand down, I am not your enemy!" Kazuki pleaded with the being before him. His youki recognized the name uttered and saw through his master's eyes who it was standing before him.

What his own youki was experiencing was the same bafflement as he was at the appearance of the young lord. The questions flooded his mind as the power swept over Kazuki, hopefully, enough power to have the young lords youki back down and recede. Biting back any vocalization to his own youki as it questioned him about the events, Kazuki saw the gold eyes of Seihomaru flash for a moment, his hope faded when the youki Mezushimaru emerged again with a force that almost sent him to his knees.

His own youki felt the threat immediately and reared up its own power, knowing it outmatched this foe before his host. Kazuki reined his youki in. "He is not our enemy. This is the one I am sworn to protect!" He snarled fiercely at his youki who protested. Finally, understanding dawned on his own youki and it whispered to him. Pausing for only a moment while his inner beast gave images of a possible solution, Kazuki grunted and nodded. "Go then."

Immediately his mind cleared of power, and his inner youki was gone. He knew exactly where it had gone, to the pools of merging. There it would draw the lords own youki by taunting it. This tactic was dangerous but necessary, if anything were to go wrong, both he and his own youki could die being apart for too long. Thus leaving his youki lost in a world of darkness. Kazuki would weaken and fade unable to sustain himself.

Just as he was about to glimpse into his soul for signs of his youki, he was knocked off his feet by the sudden jolt of power that was forcefully shoved into his body. It had so much power, his body began to glow pink. ' _Taizo!?_ ' He silently called into his mind.

The affirmation given was soft and weakened. 'Hai.'

'By all the God's, what happened?'

He received no reply, only an image to see to his young charge, who had collapsed.

Kazuki got to his feet quickly and ran over to the young youkai lord, who was struggling to get up. "Seihomaru?"

"Ka-" The boy coughed. "Kazuki?"

The guard sat back on his heels and let out a huge sigh of relief. Before he was able to say anything, the door to the lord's chamber opened and three of his men rushed in. Kazuki held up his hand to stall any questions on their concerned faces, and he shook his head.

Seihomaru shakily got to his feet and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"I am uncertain." Kazuki glanced at his men and dismissed them. "Go back to your posts."

They nodded a bit hesitantly but obeyed. Once the door was closed, Kazuki stood and took a deep breath. "I knew that we should have waited to leave." He was about to say more when Seihomaru glanced at him staring at him with a long confused look.

"Why are you glowing all pink?"

Kazuki lifted his hands to his eye level and stared. "Dammit!" He shook his head. "It is only my youki. Do not fret over it, it will subside."

"Why don't I glow pink?"

Of all the ridiculous questions out of the young lord's mouth, that was the last thing Kazuki expected. "You are seriously asking me  _ **that**_?"

"Well, would you tell me what happened? I have no recollection."

Kazuki raised his brow and watched the boy start picking up the items scattered all over his cabin. "Your youki surfaced. It felt threatened and did not recognize me as a friend. So I had to wake my youki after it being asleep for years to intervene."

"Is that why you are glowing pink?" Seihomaru muttered.

"My youki was in a dream state of sorts. I had no need of its power until today."

"Is this youki taking over a normal thing? I don't remember anything."

Kazuki shook his head. "This is where it gets difficult. The merging of your youki with your fathers is only the beginning. Now you must learn to control it, the power, and come to an agreement with it so that you are always fully in control." He signed. "The fact that your youki tried to take over you, means that you have not yet merged fully. I cannot assist with this, that is something you have to do."

Seihomaru shook his head a look of confusion on his face. "There is still so much I don't understand."

"Indeed." Kazuki released a long sigh of relief. His relief was not long lived however when a sharp pain ran down his spine, and his muscles tensed in response.

Seihomaru noticed immediately, concern washing over his face and he exclaimed. "What is it?"

Kazuki shook his head, releasing his breath once the pain subsided. "Perhaps I am only weary." Although he knew it was something more.

"Go rest, have someone else keep watch."

"This is my duty."Kazuki shook his head, but any other protest was quickly shoved away.

"Duty or not, you need rest, and you need to be fully capable once we make landfall."

Without any argument, Kazuki inclined his head. "Whatever you say." Without another word, Kazuki turned and left the room. Once the door closed behind him, he doubled over with a sharp intake of breath. This pain was not physical. His teeth clenched together, and he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. The pain subsided again, and he quickly made his way to one of the guards posted at the end of the hall. "Watch over the lord until I return." He received a quick nod of compliance and then made his way to his own chambers, growing more and more concerned now that this sudden illness seemed to fall on him, and only minutes after he re-woke his youki. Kazuki almost didn't make it to his chambers as another more intense pain caused every muscle in his body to seize, and his breath left him. Barely closing the door behind him, Kazuki fell to his knees, the black void meeting him full force as his body fell to the floor unnoticed by anyone.


	6. Yami ga kakō to shite:  As Darkness Descends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

Lords of the Night

 

 

 

**Chapter 6:** **Yami ga kakō to shite:** **As Darkness Descends**

He woke in a very familiar and yet long forgotten space. Kazuki sat up in a large black pool, surrounded by trees shrouded in shadows, yet he could still make out their silhouette. His gaze lifted and he noticed the black sky, littered with bright shining stars and he gasped. "What in all hells?" Taking a deep breath, Kazuki re-scanned the area looking for any signs that he had met an untimely death. Seeing nothing to indicate he had somehow died, he breathed a loud sigh of relief. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to stare, a sudden coldness washing over him.

A figure moved from the shadows, tall, and chuckling in an almost mocking manner.

"Am I dead?" Kazuki knew that when one died, it met those long dead in the pools of merging, or in that particular case, pools of death. However, it wasn't his father or mother greeting him, or even his siblings. Only his youki. Pushing to his feet, his brow furrowed confused.

' _You are not dead_.' Came the silent reply. It was more an echo in the great space rather than in his mind.

"Explain."

' _I called you._ '

Kazuki remained silent as he stared at the humanoid form of his youki waiting for an answer.

The being before him smiled and waved him over to a lone tree in the middle of the pool. ' _Come, take a drink with me as we have not done so before_.'

Kazuki narrowed his eyes and released a soft growl, but rather than ignore his youki's request as this was it's first, he moved towards the large tree.

His eyes traveled over his youki's humanoid form, curious as to why it would show itself in this manner rather than its beast form. This also was a first for him. The hair was so white it shimmered blue and almost floated around him in this spirit realm. Piercing silver eyes also holding a tint of blue, glanced at him. ' _Ah that's right, you have never physically seen this form before_.'

Kazuki raised his brow.

' _We have matters to discuss, sit_.'

The power of his youki finally woken again, left his skin, or rather his spiritual skin tingling. He felt that power course through his body in waves, and the guard wondered if perhaps it was that power that caused him pain.

"Are you responsible for the pain I am experiencing? If I am not dead, it is the only explanation I can think of."

Taizo gave a soft apologetic smile as it handed Kazuki an ochoko cup. ' _In a manner of speaking, yes_.'

Kazuki sat down and accepted the drink, staring at his youki, part in the fascination of seeing it in a new form, and part concerned for the sudden summons. He remained silent however and waited.

Taizo sat back on its heels and took a small drink, before lifting its right hand to Kazuki's view.

The hand almost appeared to be in shadow, and Kazuki had to squint to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Black covered the tips, and a dark swirling gray mass covered a good portion of the hand.

"What is that?"

Taizo lowered his hand and stared at it. ' _Rot_.' It didn't seem to be all that concerned with that fact.

"From?" Kazuki's heart stilled in his spiritual form.

Silver blue eyes lifted to meet his dark honey ones. ' _From your charges youki. What I could gather, it is that curse that has haunted that line for centuries_.'

"Are you saying you now carry this curse?" Kazuki knew he couldn't feel cold, or pain in this realm, but still, his skin crawled.

Taizo shook his head. ' _No, the curse is only to that bloodline, or rather that youki.' After a brief pause, it continued. 'It isn't really youki, yet it is_.'

Kazuki released the breath he was holding, somewhat shakily. "Explain."

' _The power is youki, but it isn't. It is something far older and far more evil than anything I have ever come across. Perhaps it is the curse itself, or something else, but it takes on the form of youki. This power it emanates, the form it takes, is only a shroud. I am not certain really_.'

"What did you see when you went there?" Kazuki's limbs were numb, and he was cold. It was such an alien feeling for him, he rubbed his hands over his arms out of reflex. The pools were never cold, but this news was chilling and disturbing. He also needed as much information from his youki as this would affect him in the long run and also Seihomaru down the road.

Taizo paused and took another drink, watching his host in amusement. ' _Darkness, and yet there was something else there_.' Those silver-blue eyes grew distant as it attempted to find a way to describe what it saw. ' _The pools were the same, blackened trees, and yet a life was blocked off by something in the far distance_.'

Kazuki sucked his breath in, never before in his life had he ever sat down like this with his inner beast, heard it say so much, and yet so little at the same time.

Taizo chuckled, the sound almost uplifting and relaxing. ' _Your charge is being consumed by this thing_.' Once again Kazuki's youki lifted its hand to its face. ' _As I am now, also_.'

"Are you saying you cannot get rid of this rot?" Kazuki hissed.

Taizo shook his head. ' _I cannot. It is something that was the cause of me entering there. This rot is everywhere in this pups pools, eating away at the trees, the pool itself. This darkness will consume me eventually_.'

"How long?" Kazuki's heart began to beat harder in his chest, realizing what his youki was saying. It was dying.

' _Not for some time. Do not fret, I have a long while before it consumes me. Not forever. For this, I apologize_.'

Kazuki glared at his youki. "I should be the one saying that. I have no heir's or anyone to pass you onto, I am your last host."

Taizo shook his head. ' _I would not wish to be passed on with this rot marking me now. I do not fear death, perhaps it is time for me to be released_.'

A sharp snarl erupted from Kazuki's mouth. "You and I are one and the same. If you die, I die, and vice versa. Do not assume to tell me when it is time for you to be released."

Taizo glanced up with a sad smile. ' _This I know. We made an agreement, however, one day this rot will take over and our existence will be erased. If I had perhaps been more aware, I could have prevented this. My willingness to help has shortened both our lifespans_.'

"You said it was consuming Seihomaru."

' _Is that his name_?' Taizo took another sip of his drink. ' _Mazushimaru is his youki_?'

Kazuki nodded.

' _Interesting, when I entered there, another presence seemed to linger, and yet vanished once this Mazushimaru realized I was there_.'

"Oh?"

' _It was brief. I cannot explain it as I do not understand it_.'

Kazuki lowered his head, staring at his hands lost in thought. His mind frantically tried to process all the information. "This darkness that is consuming the young lord's pools, that is the curse?"

Taizo nodded. ' _Before I slept I had felt the same presence in the one who employed you. I trust it was Mazushimaru. So if I assume correctly, they are one and the same_.'

"Seihomaru's youki should have merged with Mazushimaru. Could it be that this youki is so powerful that it absorbed the youths youki and took over completely?"

' _It is possible with how malevolent and devious it is. Perhaps it made some sort of agreement of its own, manipulating Seihomaru in some manner to concede to its demands, or possibly did the same to the pups youki which would weaken it_.' Taizo glanced at him staring at his host's form. Its eyes took in the long scars and burn marks marring the face. It must have been already asleep when it happened. ' _How_?'

Kazuki raised a brow not knowing what his youki was referring to.

' _You were not marked by injury before I slept_.'

"It is of no matter." His hand however lifted to his face and brushed across the constant reminder that he had been reckless and unaware.

' _You know all I have to do is flutter through your memories and get my answer, which is much more uncomfortable for you than giving me an answer_.' Taizo smirked.

Kazuki growled softly, remembering full well just how uncomfortable it was having his youki invade the deeper recesses of his mind. "It is not a pleasant memory, Taizo." He sighed.

The youki raised an elegant brow. ' _How long has my slumber taken me_?' The space of time not really being a huge issue or any worry for the youki, but his host was far older than he was before sleep had consumed it.

"Many years." Kazuki stared into his youki's eyes for a long time, those silver-blue eyes mesmerizing. "No need to call on you or your power as there were no threats until today."

' _A threat indeed_.' Taizo muttered softly, but not soft enough to be missed by Kazuki.

"How big is this threat?"

' _As I mentioned earlier, far older than I, and more vicious_.'

"Your spirit is over a millennium, one my ancestors of old used. Are you saying this youki was around before you?"

Taizo glanced down at its hand again, watching the black shadow slowly lick away at the spiritual hand, but it nodded. ' _How old, I am uncertain_.'

Kazuki swallowed, his youki was an ancient one, before youkai made alliances with the spirits of the world, even before they became youkai. "You're old." The response escaped his lips before he could stop it, just as it had when he had met the youki for the first time when he was a small pup.

Taizo chuckled, looking up at its host. ' _Indeed. As you are also. Older than most youkai still left_.' Its brows furrowed though, lifting its head curiously. ' _Where are we headed, Kazuki_?'

"The pup has departed the island in search of a cure for his curse. Now that he has taken his fathers youki, his worry is to find a way to rid himself of it. We are in search of Bokusenou."

Taizo raised its brows. ' _The magnolia youkai_?'

"You've heard of him?"

' _Of course. He has been around for centuries. Wise and full of riddles_.'

"Have you met him?" Kazuki hadn't realized that answers could be found within his own youki, but now that he thought on it, it made sense seeing just how old this spirit was.

' _Once, in another host long ago_.' Taizo paused. ' _A host who was short-lived, and stupid_.'

"Yet you endured."

' _The idiot had pups. Not your family line, perhaps a very thin one, but-_ ' Taizo paused again, its eyes growing distant once again in deep thought. ' _-but maybe a small trace of blood ties.' The youki shook its head. 'Do you have need of me now_?'

"Planning on going back to sleep?" Kazuki grunted.

' _As you stated, I am old_.' Taizo used a mortal pun chuckling at the look its host gave it. ' _I am awake now. I will not go to sleep unless you allow it, Kazuki_.'

Kazuki nodded gratefully.

' _Wait_!' Taizo paused and narrowed its eyes at its host. ' _If we are in search of Bokusenou, that means we head to the mainland_ ' The youki's voice was now filled with dread. ' _We go to-Wa_!' It breathed.

"It is no longer referred to as Wa. But yes, we are heading there."

Taizo groaned. ' _And here all I wanted was a nice peaceful existence within you_.'

Kazuki grunted. "Ridiculous. You wanted a whole lot more than that. So I gather on the mainland there are more ancient youkai to contend with?"

Taizo nodded. ' _It is a place riddled with war, death, and the search for power, something which I am surprised you have not sought out_.'

"I have no need for such trivial things. I am content with what I have." Kazuki scoffed.

' _It will be something that you will need to think of however with what we go face in that place_.' Taizo chastised.

"You house enough power for the both of us, Taizo." Kazuki snarled.

Taizo raised one brow. ' _Can I go back to sleep? Wake me up when we return to the island_?'

"No." Kazuki pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his hakama. "I must return, I have duties to attend to. If that gets worse, will you call me?" The youkai pointed to the rot swirling around his youki's hand.

Taizo nodded. ' _You will feel some pain as it spreads_.'

"Not as bad as it was that knocked me out, I hope."

Taizo chuckled. ' _Nothing like that, you will only feel a slight tugging on your mind should I call you again_.'

Kazuki nodded acknowledging what his youki had said. Just as he was about to step back into his own world, he felt that all familiar whirling of energy, and he glanced over his shoulder. Sitting now in the middle of the pool was his youki in its beast form, and he shook his head. The large dog sat there tongue rolling out of its mouth as though it were panting. "Orokamono!" He growled softly and earned himself a sharp rock at the back of his head. He rubbed his head and continued to his awakened state.

* * *

Kazuki took a loud breath and sat up in his bed. He was so groggy that he wasn't sure where he was or how he had gotten into bed. Glancing around, he saw Seihomaru seated next to him anxiously leaning forward, as consciousness finally returned.

"Kazuki!" The young lord exclaimed.

The guard grunted and winced at the loud voice. "I am fine."

"Like hell you are. Ose found you unconscious on the floor three hours after you had left my chambers." Seihomaru swallowed.

Kazuki glanced at him and noticed the pale face and dark circles around Seihomaru's eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Seihomaru's worry was apparent on his face, his golden eyes scanning over him for signs of injury.

Kazuki furrowed his brow. It had felt no more than mere hours. Did time pass so slowly in the pools? He shook his head confused. "Have we hit landfall yet?"

"Traylaymaru said we should arrive within the hour." The excitement was quickly masked and concern once again covered the young lord's face. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Kazuki sighed but nodded. "As I had mentioned, I was weary. Both from waking my youki and having its power flow through me again, but also because I had to confront your youki. It drained me, which was probably why I had collapsed." He kept quiet about visiting his youki's pools, however. Seihomaru didn't need anything more to worry about. Kazuki decided it was also wise to keep the fact his youki was dying due to confronting Mazushimaru, which would lead to his own death eventually. That guilt would eat away at the youth, and there were far more pressing matters that needed their attention. "I am sorry I caused you to worry." Kazuki softly muttered.

Seihomaru waved his hand absently. "I will send someone with food and drink for you. Ose had wanted a word with you also." The young lord got up and walked to the door. "Regain your strength." Without another word, Seihomaru left the room closing the door behind him quietly.

Kazuki released a low growl and rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. ' _You kept me for two days_?' He accused the one in his mind, not really expecting an answer, but getting one.

' _You were in a hurry to return_?'

A knock on the door stole his attention from the silent laughter that echoed in his mind, and he now regretted waking his youki. He had forgotten just how twisted it was. With a sigh, Kazuki called out permitting entrance, and in walked Ose with a plate of food. "Good to see you well."

Kazuki raised a brow, taking the plate from his second in charge. "What did I miss?"

Ose pulled a stool from the corner and sat down, watching as Kazuki ate. "A few things actually. It seems as though someone is pulling strings from the shadows, trying to sabotage this trip."

Kazuki glanced up his hand halfway between the plate and his mouth waiting for an explanation.

"Shigeo found several of the food supplies vandalized, and several weapons have gone missing." Ose continued gravely. "The water was poisoned at some point during the voyage, causing many to fall ill."

"Are they alive?" With Ose's nod, Kazuki asked. "Who was in charge of watching over the stores?"

"We found him dead at his post, so whoever it was that killed him took him by surprise. His sword was still sheathed."

Kazuki shoved the thin cloth off that was covering him and he stood up, slamming the plate down causing shards to break off. "So someone on this boat has an alternate agenda."

' _Ship_!' The voice in his mind shot in.

"Shut up!" Kazuki growled, causing Ose to jump and raise his brows startled. Ignoring the dumbfounded look Ose gave him, Kazuki barred his teeth. "We are almost there?"

Ose nodded.

With a curt nod, Kazuki shed himself of the yukata that had been wrapped around him and donned his usual attire. His hand went to reach for his long spear-like weapon but paused when his hand met air. Stunned, he glanced at where his weapon should be and glanced over his shoulder at Ose who sat quietly.

With a shake of his head, Ose muttered. "It has been like that since you were rendered unconscious. Strange things."

"Has no one been seen doing these things?" Kazuki referred to the shadow guard who were hidden.

"No one has any explanation for it."

"Nii and Shigeo are where?"

"Doing their own investigating. I had to take charge when you showed no signs of waking up. You will not like where we are headed, Kazuki."

He raised a brow in question.

"You would better understand if you saw it for yourself." Ose got up from his stool and lead the way to the deck.

As soon as the air hit him, he nearly doubled over from the stench drifting in on the wind. It was the scent of massive amounts of humans and death. His eyes shot up to the sky and widened shocked. Dark red hovered over the land above a very large mountain in the far distance, a purple gaseous mist and swirling smoke like energy clearly apparent to the naked eye when normally any youki was carefully hidden. "What in all hells is that?"

"Jyaki mingled with shouki." Traylaymaru hissed walking up to them. "This is a completely different world than the islands."

He felt the wail in his mind as his youki felt it also. If his own youki was afraid of it, then it was more than a threat.

' _I am not afraid of it, I would prefer to avoid any of it, however.' Came the protest. 'Not all of the mainland is riddled with such evil_.'

Kazuki grunted and placed his hand over his nose. "This will complicate things."

"What will?" Seihomaru asked walking up to the railing. His skin was a bit grey in color and knowingly Kazuki handed the young lord a cloth to cover his nose and mouth.

Kazuki shook his head. "We are close enough to get to shore now. Why have we not prepared?"

"Turari said it would be better to get onto land during the day." Seihomaru placed his hand to his chin, looking longingly at the new place.

Traylaymaru glanced at him startled. "You can't be serious."

Seihomaru looked at him. "What?"

"We should do it while night still shrouds everything in shadow. There is a human establishment to the north, and it would not do us any good to be seen." Traylaymaru grumbled.

Seihomaru raised his brows. "Why would he say it was better during the day if it were not so?"

Kazuki released a soft snarl. "Perhaps you should listen to one who has been to this place before, rather than someone who has not."

Seihomaru reluctantly nodded. "Alright, start preparing to get to shore." The excitement in his voice now becoming more apparent. "Did Ose inform you of what has happened?"

Kazuki nodded, still feeling naked without his usual weapon. Now he would have to resort to using his sword. With a sigh, he glanced once again at the dark red and black sky warily. "Can we avoid that place?"

Traylaymaru nodded his eyes also trailing to the spot where the sky showed the area of massive jyaki. "We can unless what you seek is there, then that might be a problem."

' _This forest of Musashi, is it in that direction_?' He silently asked Taizo.

' _You expect me to remember where Bokusenou lives after being absent from the mainland for over seven hundred years_?'

' _Like you would forget_.'

He heard the sigh. ' _In the general direction, yes. That will not be our biggest problem_.'

Images of vast human villages, rough terrain, and massive amounts of youkai flashed in his mind.

Kazuki raised his brow and released another snarl of frustration.

* * *

Seihomaru shivered as he stepped foot on solid ground after being on the ship for just over two days. Relief washed over him silently glad to be in this new place, and somehow it felt far more peaceful than his home. His eyes, however, wandered to the ledge in front of him, and he narrowed his eyes in the darkness. The smells from this place were mixed with what Traylaymaru had called Jyaki, blood, and soil. It was also mixed with the smells of death, and rotting flesh, which caused him to blanch in disgust. His stomach did a somersault and he swallowed heavily as it assaulted his nose. Bending to his knee his hand drifted to the sandy shore, part in trying to hide his weakness, part in being curious if the sand from the mainland and island felt the same. Picking up a fistful of sand, he allowed it to slip through his fingers. The coolness of the substance made him smile slightly. His eyes then lifted, and he gasped at the bright green leaves covering the tree right above his head.

All his life he had wanted to see the colors stories told of the mainland. Nothing had been said about the dark evil that he had seen from the ship. If his personal guard, Kazuki had been wary of it, he knew he needed to be as well. Still doubts filtered his mind. Over the two days, Kazuki had been unconscious, Turari had lengthy talks with him about Kazuki's loyalty. Even though the guard had been with him for as long as he could remember, he felt he was being kept out of the loop on certain important matters.

Turari had even mentioned that Kazuki had gone behind his back and had more guards accompany them than he had allowed. Search as he would, he could find no traces of any more than the fifteen he had granted. Even now, he counted only fifteen, and only a couple of servants who would assist in carrying their remaining supplies. That created more uncertainty in his mind too. The fact that their supplies had been tampered with. Water had been poisoned, food left to spoil, and even his sword that Kazuki had gifted him had gone missing. Not to mention the guard that had been killed.

Shaking his head, Seihomaru stood and began walking towards the ledge leading up and away from the beach. His heart felt heavy, as his mind wandered. Not exactly sure why it felt as though it had been encased in rock, Seihomaru shrugged it off as merely stress from his new position. Traylaymaru uttered something behind him and he turned curiously. His eyes widened as he saw Traylaymaru nose to nose with his brother, growling in anger.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Traylaymaru snarled, fists bunched at his sides as though he were holding back a sharp punch.

"I do not know of what you speak." Turari defended himself, stepping back.

"You suggest making land during the day? Are you so dense as to not think of all the dangers this place might hold different from the island? Are you so out of tune with fighting and so enamored in luxury that you would place not only Seihomaru in danger but the rest of us as well?" Traylaymaru raged.

Kazuki stepped between them with a warning growl, causing both to step apart surprised. "Enough. We are exposed here, and sunrise is less than an hour away. Cease your useless bickering, and gather supplies so we can find a safe place to set up camp."

Seihomaru gave a small grin, somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one always getting reprimanded by the guard. He quickly shouldered his bag and lead the way up the slight incline, and he gasped as his eyes took in the luscious grass, littered with small white flowers. Even though it was still fairly dark out, the colors were so vibrant that it took his breath away. He could hear the amazed sounds from the guards behind him, and gasps from the servants.

Traylaymaru stepped up beside him and grinned, his apparent argument with his brother forgotten for the time being. "What do you think?"

"It's so colorful." Seihomaru flashed his own grin.

Traylaymaru nodded, his eyes scanning the area. "Be on guard, this place may be beautiful, but it can also be deadly. Danger lurks in every corner, every shadow, and the slightest mistake or step will mean your death." The warning was not only directed to him, but to all who seemed to become tranquil as they took in the beauty of what sat before them.

What seemed to be only a matter of minutes, the sky brightened and Seihomaru felt the warmth of the sun on his face for the first time in his life. It wasn't just a slight feeling but lingered as the sun began it's climb into the sky. Seihomaru squinted his eyes and had to shield them with his hand as it grew even brighter. "Wow." He whispered. The heat from the golden globe beat down on him that he closed his eyes and just basked in it for a minute before someone mentioned they should find a safer place to stop. The young lord didn't even know who had spoken, nor did he care at that particular moment. "I never want us to set foot on that cursed island ever again." He stated matter of factly earning himself several shocked glances.

Traylaymaru shook his head, but instead of commenting on the youth's words, he pointed to the secluded treeline to their left. "We should make camp there and collect our strength, rest and eat."

Turari scoffed. "What for?"

"Because it is daylight, and we just hit land. Most have been on guard for two days and we need to rest before we begin our long trek."

Seihomaru felt the tension rise in the two brothers and cleared his throat. He took Kazuki's advice and agreed with Traylaymaru's advice. "We will find a safe place and make camp." He stated firmly so none argued with him.

Immediately their group made for the trees and once they found a small clearing big enough for them to set up their camp. Seihomaru kept glancing at the trees and taking in the vibrant colors of bark, sap, and leaves. He couldn't get enough, soaking up everything around them. The sounds of the forest were so alive, his ears so accustomed to silence, buzzed with all the sounds.

"What are all these sounds?" He whispered to no one in particular.

"The forest." Traylaymaru smiled, looking up into the canopy. "Bugs, birds, animals of the forest."

"Can we hunt them? Are they edible?" Seihomaru asked.

"Yes, we can hunt deer, bear, boar, fowl. Anything we feel like eating."

"And nothing is contaminated?" Seihomaru asked excitement building.

Traylaymaru chuckled. "This place is alive, my lord. If you smell the air, you can smell the clean cold water that trickles nearby. You can hear the music, however, everything goes quiet when danger approaches. So make sure you are all aware of your surroundings."

Kazuki nodded in agreement. Seihomaru watched as the guards set up a perimeter around their camp, and the servants began setting up places for them to rest, and a small fire pit for their meal. Traylaymaru took Shigeo and Ose with him to hunt food for them, and despite asking anxiously to go with them, the young lord agreed to stay in camp. He had almost insisted but a look from Kazuki stalled any argument, and the lord seated himself against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes listening to the sounds all around him. The sun glittered through the trees and washed over his face.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump startled, and his eyes snapped open.

Kazuki was kneeling by him.

"What is it?"

"You fell asleep." Kazuki snorted. "Traylaymaru has returned."

Seihomaru rubbed his eyes and then sat forward, squinting against a ray of light that chose that particular moment to find his eyes. "So bright." He hissed, blinking rapidly as his eyes watered.

Kazuki chuckled, feeling slightly more at ease now that they had hit land. The calm this particular spot had was almost too comforting for him. He was so used to being on edge that this calm unsettled him. It was such a different feeling from his being on edge on the island that he suppressed a shudder.

Soon they were all huddled together in a small circle, each voicing their opinions of the new world they had come to, and some were sharing stories of their youths, hearing their parents versions of war and fighting. Now that they were in this new world exposed to new things, most were uncertain about what they would come across, others were apprehensive. Some had not a care in the world and told jokes to one another, laughing.

Kazuki stood with his back to a tree, watching silently, with Seihomaru next to him. The boy appeared to want to ask him something and seemed to struggle with the words.

"Spit it out already," Kazuki whispered.

Seihomaru gave him a look and sighed. "I am not sure how to bring it up."

"Open your mouth and say it?" Kazuki offered, somewhat amused.

Seihomaru glowered at him. "Something was brought to my attention, and it has to do with you."

Kazuki raised his brow curiously but refrained from saying anything until he had more details.

"I was informed that you had gone behind my back and brought more guards than you were allowed. But despite trying to solve it on my own, I can only find the fifteen guards I permitted you to bring." Seihomaru kicked at a chunk of earth at his toe.

"Oh? Who has given you such information?" Kazuki felt anger boil in him, his youki chuckled in his brain.

"Who else?" Seihomaru glanced at his personal guard, hoping that he had not disobeyed him.

Kazuki snarled angrily. "Turari!"

Seihomaru nodded and sighed. "You didn't, did you?"

Kazuki racked his brain for some sort of answer but could find none, his best course of action would be to tell the young lord the truth. "What would you do if I said I had more here right now, that no one should be aware of them but me, Shigeo, Nii, and Ose?" His eyes caught Nii's and they slid in the direction Turari had gone with another member of their guard, the meaning not lost on the younger youkai. Immediately Nii got up and vanished into the shadows of the trees.

Seihomaru gasped at what he saw when Nii disappeared right before his eyes. "How-?" The young lord paused. "Wait-what?" His eyes trailed over to Kazuki as his words finally sunk in.

Kazuki remained silent and pushed away from the tree, headed towards Traylaymaru, his mind going a mile a minute. "I would have a word with you." He told the older brother of the two.

Traylaymaru paused in his rock tossing game he was teaching the other guards. "What's up?"

Seihomaru followed them. "I am not finished, Kazuki."

"You and I will finish our conversation after I gain some information of my own." Kazuki snapped, not really angry with the young lord but angry at the situation. "My apologies. Give me a few minutes with Traylaymaru and I will come to seek you out."

Traylaymaru raised his brow, but stood up and followed Kazuki. Seihomaru stood where they had left him, somewhat bewildered. "You kept in contact with Turari, did you not?"

"When I left the island all those years ago? No. Why?" Traylaymaru walked in step beside the larger youkai.

"I have never seen his abilities, are you aware of what they are?" Kazuki continued.

"He was still too young when I had left to have fully developed any." Traylarymaru frowned. "Why the sudden interest in Turari?"

Ignoring the question, Kazuki continued. "What abilities did your parents possess, more specifically, you."

Traylaymaru stopped walking. "Me?"

"I ask for a very important reason, I will explain once I have deducted what you tell me." Kazuki also stopped walking and turned to face the younger youkai.

Traylaymaru nodded. "I was also fairly young when my parents died, the twins bringing their youki to me on the mainland here after they had died. My youki was also on the verge of waking on its own without theirs, so I did not take it as assistance. I let mine wake on its own."

"I was informed that this was not possible." Kazuki was shocked.

"I was also, I believe the twins returned to the island with the youki of my parents and gave it to Turari." Traylaymaru shook his head. "The twins have some strange abilities, so I think they had played a part in assisting my youki in waking fully without taking on my parents."

"What were these abilities?" Kazuki grunted at the new information. Was it possible that Seihomaru did not need to take on his parents youki to waken his own?

Traylaymaru shook his head. "Nothing really extravagant. From what I remember, my father held the ability to use lightning. He could push the power into any weapon he was using and strike at an enemy. My mother, I believe used the power of water. They were certainly ones to contend with when they fought together."

"Was your mother a kappa youkai?" Kazuki raised a brow curiously.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "Not that I am aware of, perhaps somewhere in the bloodline there was, who knows." He shrugged somewhat uncomfortable not knowing his full family heritage. "So will you tell me your sudden interest in my brother?"

Kazuki sighed. "There have been a few instances where your brother has appeared out of thin air, only an ability reserved for those of my shadow guard. Somehow he has managed to hide his scent so as not to be detected and has spied upon matters that are none of his concern. He has also been spouting nonsense to Seihomaru."

Traylaymaru frowned. "He was appointed an adviser to Seihomaru was he not?"

Kazuki snorted. "Indeed, and yet his advise is far from being of any assistance, You were witness to it earlier."

Traylaymaru nodded. "That was strange, yet his reasoning behind it might have some basis."

"Ridiculous. He is also giving the boy certain information that he should not be privy to, or at least yet." Kazuki groaned. "I had wished to keep certain things from him until we ran into a situation that called for it."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Bringing more guards."

Traylaymaru chuckled. "And he caught you?"

Kazuki shook his head. "No, but your brother told him of it, even though he should not be aware of it. The things Turari is doing is suspicious."

"Let me talk to him. I'll see where his head it at."

Kazuki nodded gratefully. "Now I must go inform our lord that I ignored his request and brought along more guards. This may not go over well."

"Hold off on it for now. Let me find out what my idiot brother is planning." Traylaymaru bent down and pulled some grass from the ground, bring it to his nose sniffing.

Before either of them could move back to the camp, Nii emerged from the shadows.

Traylaymaru almost jumped out of his skin. "By the gods, you scared me."

Nii flashed him a grin. "We have a problem."

Kazuki groaned again. "Do I even want to hear it?"

Nii shook his head. He glanced at Traylaymaru however. "I do not know what your brother is up to, but it is far from good."

Traylaymaru stood and raised a brow, the grass dropping from his fingers.

"The guard he followed out of camp, no sign of him, and I found one of your shadow guard mutilated," Nii muttered turning to Kazuki. "The only person who left camp was Turari."

Traylaymaru gasped. "You are not suggesting that Turari had anything to do with the guard's death?"

"There is no other explanation for it. One missing, the other dead. Ose and Shigeo stayed in camp to make sure no one else had left." Nii explained. "His ability to merge with the shadows as though he had training is unfathomable, but where he found training while on the island I have no answers."

"Turari wouldn't. He couldn't." Traylaymaru breathed softly. "If he has, why?"

Kazuki released a snarl. "The biggest issue is, he is far too close to Seihomaru."

"Didn't the former lord have your family killed?" Nii asked, looking pointedly at Traylaymaru.

The youkai nodded. "But would he really seek revenge? Seihomaru and Turari have been friends since they were pups, I cannot believe that he would do such a thing." Traylaymaru licked his lips, suddenly feeling ill. "You said that he is feeding Seihomaru information?"

"I believe more manipulation than anything," Kazuki muttered, deep in thought. "We need proof if we are to confront him. I cannot accuse him of something without having some sort of proof of his misdeeds, otherwise, it may turn Seihomaru further from us than we can allow."

Traylaymaru nodded. "I still can't believe my brother would be doing such things. If he is, perhaps I can help in drawing out his true nature, and have him believe I am willing to assist him."

Kazuki raised a brow. "You would use yourself as bait?"

"I knew the former lord far longer than Turari. I know it was his mind playing tricks on him that caused him to lose faith in his people. Seihomaru may be that bloodline, but I hold no ill towards him. Besides, he is here seeking a way to break the curse." Traylaymaru cleared his throat. "I left before Seihomaru's father killed my family, Turari did not, so he saw everything."

"Perhaps it was a good thing for me to waken my youki from its slumber." Kazuki snorted.

Traylaymaru stared at him. "Is that what that was on the ship?"

Kazuki smirked. "Indeed."

Nii also stared at his commander stunned. "I didn't even know you could let your youki sleep. What sort of power do you hold?"

"I suppose we will find out when the time comes. It has been far too long since I have had any use of power." Kazuki shrugged.

' _You are playing a dangerous game, Kazuki_.' Taizo hissed in his head.

The guard grunted in agreement. ' _Isn't that what you were looking for? Adventure, danger, the chance for your name to be known among other youki_?'

Taizo remained quiet.

"I need to return to camp and speak with Seihomaru." Kazuki sighed. "If we are not careful, we could lose favor with him, or worse release more tension within our clan causing the same strife that resulted in our prior leader's death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	7. Taiketsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

 

Lords of the Night

Chapter Seven: Taiketsu

By the time they got back to camp the amount of stress and uneasiness flooded the area so intently that Kazuki put his guard up instantly. Seihomaru stood next to Ose who was armed and ready for battle, yet there was nothing in sight.

Seihomaru shook his head and glanced at the three who entered. Immediately the young lord slid over to Kazuki, knowing full well he was untrained and certainly not ready for any kind of fighting. He could feel the presence of something, yet there was nothing there.

Traylaymaru instantly grabbed his sword from his bedding and moved towards Seihomaru. "We will have company soon." He stated, having been on the mainland long enough to know the difference in temperature and aura. His nose was also twitching detecting the scents in the air.

Seihomaru glanced around again, brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't see anything." He whispered.

Traylaymaru nodded. "Nor will you until they get closer. This is no simple group that approaches. They are curious, so please refrain from saying anything that will set their tempers off. It might be something as simple as we have encroached on their land, so they may think of us as a threat."

Kazuki growled softly. "How do we approach this?" He asked the only member of their group who has lived on the mainland for several years.

Traylaymaru grinned. "Carefully. Guard Seihomaru and let the rest of us take care of the threat if it boils down to a fight."

Kazuki nodded. He gripped the spear that was thrown at him by Nii, and Shigeo merged into the shadows with his counterpart. With a sharp thrust, the guard planted the spear end into the ground in front of Seihomaru allowing a small bit of energy to flood through it. Astounded, Seihomaru watched everything intently, from the guards simple ability to work as one unit without being commanded to move, down to the power being emitted from Kazuki's spear.

Kazuki growled again, this time directed at his youki spirit who was gleefully chanting in his head. ' _Keep in check! I may have need of you, yet we do not want to threaten those who approach._ '

' _Oh relax, I will only intervene if you give me free reign to. But isn't this exciting? I so needed to stretch my legs being asleep for so long._ ' Taizo exclaimed excitedly.

Kazuki barred his teeth.

Soon the area was flooded with huge amounts of energy and everyone in the camp stood ready for anything, most taking their cue from Kazuki. Traylaymaru walked forward and inclined his head at the large group of oni who appeared out of a thick fog.

Seihomaru peeked around Kazuki's large frame and released a soft gasp. This was his first time seeing another youkai that was not of their Inu clan. His eyes widened at the large beasts who stood there, some red skinned, others with brown, a few with blue skin. Their heads were large, with menacing horns protruding from their foreheads. He noticed that the red-skinned youkai had glowing horns, while the blue-skinned ones were rather bland in appearance. His eyes watched every move Traylaymaru made as he gave them respect and introduced himself.

Seihomaru frowned when he heard a snort on his left and his eyes fell on Turari who stood there shaking his head as though disgusted. The sneer on his lips gave away his full opinion of the new youkai.

"What brings you to our small insignificant camp?" Traylaymaru asked.

"We want to know why you have invaded our lands." One big red oni growled out, anger apparent on his face.

"Apologies, we were unaware that we were intruding on someone else's territory. We only wanted to rest after our long sail across the sea and take shelter from the sun." Traylaymaru continued without missing a beat. Seihomaru was clearly impressed.

"Now you know, you will remove yourselves from our land immediately." The great red oni snarled.

Traylaymaru sighed. "Will you give us time to gather our belongings and be on our way?"

The red oni ignored his question. "Now we discuss the matter of payment."

Traylaymaru raised a brow. "Oh?"

"You hunted on our land, killed our food and consumed it. It is only fair of us to ask for payment."

"We have nothing of value."

Seihomaru could feel the tensions start to rise as the oni's anger grew. His golden eyes saw Kazuki's back stiffen.

"You have two options." The red oni sneered. He knew that someone in the group held immense power, one that was growing rapidly, enough so that one day it may become even more powerful. The red oni also knew that if they killed this new group that invaded their lands, more recognition would fall on them, making them an even greater threat to surrounding territories. They would hold more prestige if they defeated invaders on their turf which was something they so desperately needed among the other youkai clans in the neighboring areas.

Traylaymaru clenched his sword, remaining silent as he waited for an explanation. Seihomaru noticed his fingers twitching on the hilt of his weapon trying to contain his rising anger.

"You can either hand over all your weapons as payment." The red oni began knowing his own clan could use the impressive weapons that this youkai group carried. They were far more advanced and well made compared to the crude looking ones they scavenged from battlefields.

"And thus leaving us with no way to defend ourselves or hunt for food." Traylaymaru interrupted. "Next option?" He did not like the sound of their choices.

"Give us a life as payment for the life you took." The red oni sneered, barring its large tusk-like teeth.

"Ridiculous." Traylaymaru scoffed.

"Perhaps we should speak with your leader, rather than a servant." The oni taunted earning guffaws of laughter from his group.

"I am no servant,  **oni**." Traylaymaru blew air through his nose.

The large red oni lifted his burly brows and almost grinned. "You have encountered our kind before? Then you must know that we ask a fair price as payment. I demand to speak with your clan leader."

Seihomaru nearly bit his tongue when out of nowhere Turari stepped forward and scoffed. "The leader is right there for you to hold your negotiations with."

Kazuki growled low in warning as Traylaymaru whirled around in stunned silence.

The red oni grinned widely staring at Kazuki who he assumed was the leader, unaware of the younger youkai standing behind him. "Oh what fun, a worthy challenger." He said stepping forward flexing his massive claws. This invading clan was much weaker than he was from the amount of youki they were emitting, yet one of them held much more power than the rest and he assumed it was the larger scarred youkai holding the spear firmly in his grasp.

"Not him you great idiot, the one behind him." Turari snarled.

Traylaymaru stalked up to his brother and rammed his head into Turari's forehead with a loud crack. "Shut up you fool!"

"What for? He is the leader so he should take responsibility like one. Stand forward and stop being the weak link"

Without warning, Traylaymaru took out his dagger from his side and slammed the hilt into the side of Turari's head, knocking the younger brother out cold. With a gasp, Seihomaru stepped out from behind Kazuki, ignoring the warning growl from his personal guard. Quickly, the younger youkai ran up to Turari and fell to his knees and cradled his head in his lap. "That was uncalled for."

Just as the words left his mouth, the red oni howled angrily at being ignored and flung himself at the unsuspecting child who was their leader. In his mind, it was such an idiotic thing he could not comprehend that such a young boy who held no power could lead that group.

Seihomaru watched in slow motion as the red oni barreled down on him, the great sword pointed right at his head that all he could do was jolt back stunned.

Kazuki saw everything happen before it actually took place. He saw the oni's feet change position, then grab the massive sword at his side, those large red eyes trained on his young charge and his mind instantly went clear. ' _ **Taizo!**_ '

In the space of a breath, Kazuki was at Seihomaru's side, and he used his spear to parry the well-aimed sword, shooting the tip up towards the sky and he twirled the spear in his hand. With a flick of his wrist the tip of the spear was through the oni's throat, and with a downward pull, ripped the side of the throat onto the ground. Blood sprayed onto his face and his eyes bled red, the immense power of his youki flooding his veins.

Seihomaru watched everything in stunned silence, frozen in place. His whole clan broke into action as soon as Kazuki spilled the first blood. His eyes drifted to the dead oni right beside him, staring into the sightless red eyes. Once again his eyes lifted and watched as Kazuki seemed to move across the small clearing at speeds he could not comprehend. One minute his guard was at the far end of the clearing, next he was back beside him, the spear slashing, or stabbing something that got too close to him.

With a startled cry, Seihomaru was barreled into by a large green oni, knocking the breath out of his lungs. His eyes widened at the toothy grin but lifted to the sudden spear that sliced through its thick skull, splitting it in half. Blood sprayed into his face, and he tried to wipe away what got into his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

Finally, his eyes focused on Kazuki who stood there staring at him, those blood red eyes scanning him for any signs of injury. "I-I'm fine." He gulped. Just as the words left his mouth, he saw a large brown oni descend upon Kazuki. "Behind you!" But just as the words flew out of his mouth he saw the dark blue pupils of his guard slide to the left, and his spear lifted and thrust back into the massive youkai that tried to take him by surprise.

Not once in his life had he ever seen Kazuki in such a state.

It was a state of calm, control and not a care for the blood that was being shed all over their camp. The power emanating from the great guard was massive, something Seihomaru was unfamiliar with. This was more power in one member of his clan than any had shown over the years and now he was curious as to why Kazuki had kept that power hidden.

Whatever oni had survived had already retreated, never realizing just how powerful the inu clan was, and finally, the rest lowered their weapons, glancing around them to make sure no other threats were still there. Traylaymaru, Ose and Shigeo all stood beside one another staring at Kazuki with looks of bafflement, awe and new respect. Nii stood there and released a loud bark of laughter.

"By the gods, why have you kept such power hidden?" Nii chuckled, slowly getting a little bit more under control.

Kazuki closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them the color once again golden and glanced at the stunned looks everyone was now giving him. "My youki got a little excited." He shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence. His eyes turned to his young charge with a questioning look. "You are uninjured?"

Seihomaru nodded, gathering his feet under him to stand shakily. His eyes took in the clans current state and he grimaced at the blood and bits of flesh that scattered the area. He felt something slide down his forehead and his stomach turned as a piece of flesh fell off his head onto the ground with a wet slop. The young lord closed his eyes and groaned. "Disgusting."

Kazuki chuckled. "Indeed."

Traylaymaru cleared his throat for attention. "We need to move before more youkai come investigating." His eyes trailed down to his brother who was still unconscious and unaware of what had transpired. So much for his plan to get his little brother to open up to him.

Seihomaru opened his eyes and frantically shook his head. "I am not leaving without getting this mess off me."

Traylaymaru gave a small smile and glanced at his own appearance. "There is a spring to the south of here and not too many human villages. Best if we clean the area first, and clean up once we get to another location. The sounds and smells will draw more youkai in."

Kazuki reached out with a cloth and wiped the young pups face, hoping to get most of the flesh still scattered across the face before it resulted in a very embarrassing situation for the young lord. He was familiar with Seihomaru's weakness for strong scents and it seemed that the weakness was also a visual one. Kazuki would need to rectify that and soon.

"Gather your things and let us be on our way," Kazuki commanded, and soon the camp was cleared of any trace of the fight, and everyone was ready to head out. His mind was still swimming with excitement and he shook his head trying to dislodge his youki's enthusiasm. Traylaymaru hefted Turari onto his back and led the way out of the clearing heading away from the human village and their former camp.

It took them perhaps an hour before Seihomaru lifted his nose and caught the smell of fresh water, not the muddy smell his own spring had emitted. He grinned excitedly. "I can smell it." He exclaimed.

Traylaymaru nodded, holding his own elation at bay, and led the group through the foliage towards the small river, yet far enough away to remain hidden in the bushes. Soon they came closer to the singing of the trickling spring, and he stopped, dumping his brother unceremoniously onto the ground. "Idiot!" He scoffed, turning away from his brothers still form.

Kazuki almost chuckled. So many times he had wanted to do just that with the infuriating adviser, and he made a mental note to himself to speak with Traylaymaru about more entertainment.

Seihomaru nodded and watched as everyone settled themselves comfortably around their new camp. Once it seemed that everyone was now relaxed, Seihomaru glanced down at himself and swallowed. He was covered in blood, bits of flesh, and a few new tears in his clothing. Immediately his throat tightened and he clenched his teeth together to hold back any sound.

Kazuki glanced at him and reached out for a pack that was sitting near a female youkai and walked to his charge. The youth nodded to him gratefully and they both walked towards the trickling spring, knowing full well that once he was clean the rest of his clan would follow suit.

Once they moved from the trees and bushes, they came across a small bank and a slow trickling river, and Seihomaru fell to his knees at the edge gasping. "It's so clear."

Kazuki's own eyes widened slightly at the stream. His charge was not wrong. Not a single trace of murkiness, just the stream and the stones that were clearly seen below the surface. He released a breath and bent to one knee, trailing his fingers through the cold water, astonished.

Seihomaru sat staring at it for several minutes, his mind reeling. How could he bring his people back to that island after experiencing only a small fraction of what this mainland had to offer? Could he force them back to the gray, dark island that held no forms of life? The food there was contaminated, only eating what they could raise themselves. No sun ever shone through the thick black and gray clouds. Colors were only seen on their clothing and most of it was dust covered. He shook his head. There was no way he could force them to return.

"Kazuki." He whispered.

The guard glanced at him.

"I am not going back." He stated firmly.

Kazuki remained silent, biting his tongue.

"How can I take them back to that cursed place? Everything is so alive here." Seihomaru explained. "I won't force them to remain here, but I will not go back."

"You would abandon your home?" Kazuki raised a brow.

"How can that be a home? No one laughs, no light in their eyes. Everyone seems miserable. We can make a home here. Those who wish to return can do so. But I want to make a home here."

Kazuki sighed.

"Besides, we can move the Shinden-zukuri here."

Kazuki nodded hesitantly, and placed both hands into the cooling liquid and scooped up a handful, watching as it slipped through his fingers. The boy did have a point. Even as he glanced at the water, he could make out several fish in the water, something that was never seen at their fishing ponds on the island. He shook his head and sighed again. Where Seihomaru went, he would follow without question. It was his duty to protect the boy.

"You do not approve?" Seihomaru asked, watching his guard closely.

"It isn't that I do not approve, I only want you to consider all options before making up your mind. We have only seen a fraction of the mainland, but not the dangers it holds. There are far more humans here than the island and youkai." Kazuki shot his hand into the stream and quickly grabbed a fish that swam by. Scooping it out and throwing it onto the bank.

Seihomaru grinned. "If you can tell me that the island is better than here in whatever sense, then I will listen, but seeing the great blue sky, feeling the sun on my face, feeling the fresh clean breeze on my face, smelling life all around me, how can I force my people to return to the island after they have experienced life here?"

Kazuki nodded. "Whatever choice you make, I will be by your side."

Seihomaru smiled and dipped his hands into the water, sighing at the cold liquid. He scooped up a little and pressed his face into it, relishing in the delightful feeling. He scrubbed at his face, remembering the gooey mess that he had been covered in. "Ugh. I need to wash these clothes."

Kazuki chuckled. "You need to wash your hair." He refrained from mentioning what exactly was in his hair, but he assumed that by the way Seihomaru was looking at him, he looked no better.

"Was that your youki?" The boy asked.

Kazuki glanced at him with a raised brow.

"You moved so fast, it was like you blurred from one place to the next, and yet I didn't even see you move until you were at the next spot," Seihomaru explained.

"I suppose it was. My only thought was to keep you safe."

"You suppose? Your youki drowned out anyone else's, and you know it." Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at his guard, which earned him a smirk.

"My youki got excited. Being asleep for as long as it was, and the anticipation of a fight got it all worked up." Kazuki flashed a quick smile, remembering the surge of power in his veins. He had to admit it had felt good to let loose.

"Does he have a name?" Seihomaru asked softly.

"He?" Kazuki questioned. He had never really thought about it. His youki always took on the appearance of a male, but it had always referred to itself as neither sex.

"You don't know if it's a male or a female?" Seihomaru questioned, looking at him curiously.

Kazuki shook his head and chuckled. "My youki always refers to itself as neither a female or a male. Just ' _it_ '." The guard looked at the youth hard for a moment, thinking deeply about his next choice of words. If he hoped to have his young charge trust him regardless of what would be said by anyone, he needed to do something that would make the boy feel safe. Trust in the boy to hold his secret, and to trust Seihomaru to not take advantage of the lowering of protective barriers. Swallowing, he searched his mind for any protest from his youki, and felt none, it seemed to be urging him, however, remaining silent as the guard pondered. ' _You have nothing to say?_ ' He questioned his youki.

' _What is there to say?_ ' Taizo breathed. ' _You know the dangers, and you open yourself up to far more complications than you realize. I_ _ **have**_ _no objections. You know the pup, I do not._ '

Seihomaru watched Kazuki curiously, a mix of emotions playing across the guards face. He seemed to be thinking about something extremely serious so he remained quiet as he watched.

Kazuki shook his head and sighed. The choice was such an important one, he decided to take the step. With a hushed breath, Kazuki finally spoke, his heart actually picking up the pace as the words slipped out of his mouth. "Taizo has always taken on the appearance of a male when we meet."

Seihomaru breath caught in his throat. Had his guard just shared the very thing he had weeks prior? Something he never thought would ever happen. Remaining quiet, Seihomaru swallowed, feeling more at ease, and yet it was like something washed over him. Rather, washed over his soul. That particular moment seemed to be an important one, and he released a slow breath.

Something prodded his mind, and his eyes lifted to Kazuki's startled. The guard placed his finger to his lips when Seihomaru opened them to say something. He wasn't about to utter his guards youki's name, but the gentle prodding in his mind was unnerving.

"Relax," Kazuki whispered. "Don't fight it. It wants to meet you."

Seihomaru blinked, hadn't he met him before when they had been on the ship? He stilled, however, and closed his eyes, allowing that presence to flicker almost as though it were touching his soul. The touch was feather light, gently prodding and then it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Seihomaru opened his eyes and stared at his guard for a moment before allowing a genuine smile to cross his face. "That felt weird."

Kazuki chuckled.

"So what was that?"

The guard shook his head, never having experienced it himself. ' _Satisfied?_ ' He silently asked Taizo.

' _Yes and no._ '

Kazuki raised a brow confused. Seihomaru watched silently, it was almost as though his guard was talking with someone. ' _Elaborate._ '

' _The boy has a pure spirit, one growing and soaking up everything around him, learning and adapting. The other-_ '

Kazuki actually felt a shiver run through him, as Taizo shuddered.

Seihomaru cleared his throat. "I feel as though I am interrupting two people talking." He laughed. "Your face is concerned. Is something wrong?"

Kazuki shook his head. "I was only asking if my youki was satisfied."

"You can speak with him?" Seihomaru gaped.

Kazuki raised his brow again. "Your youki is a part of you, almost like your soul. It is our base instincts, our most primal part of our being. It reacts on the simplest mind set of survival and ensuring it's survival through reproduction. It also uses its primal needs for desire."

"But-you can speak with him?" Seihomaru asked again, nodding his understanding of what it was.

"I can." Kazuki wrinkled his nose.

"Does he talk to you too?"

Kazuki snorted. "It does, sometimes at the most inconvenient times, or blurts out random things that have no relevance to the current situation."

' _I do not!_ ' Came the protest.

Kazuki shook his head.

Seihomaru sighed, not sure if he wanted to converse with his own youki after meeting it that one time in the pools of merging. Somehow it felt like a dark presence rather than something that would aid him. His arm tingled where his father's youki had touched him, and his hand lifted instinctively to rub the burn marks. He had noticed the day prior that the dark black tendrils were moving down his arm to where his elbow was, and he was wondering if eventually, it would travel to places he couldn't hide.

Kazuki noticed the boy rubbing his arm, and frowned. "Were you injured?" His hands reached out for the boy's arm to inspect it, but Seihomaru moved away.

"No." He whispered.

"Then what ails you?" He reached his hands out again and pulled the boys arm closer, lifting the sleeve. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he noticed Seihomaru close his eyes in disgust. Kazuki lifted his eyes frowning concerned. "Talk to me."

Seihomaru glanced up and saw the confusion and concern. He glanced down at his arm and saw that there was nothing there. "I don't understand." His eyes wandered over his clear skin.

' _Is his mind playing tricks on him?_ ' Kazuki asked. ' _Is this a result of that rot you experienced?_ '

' _It is possible._ ' Taizo mused.

"Seihomaru?"

"It's nothing." He pulled his arm away and covered it quickly. It still burned, but now there were no marks marring his skin. "We need to find Bokusenou."

"We will. My youki has met the magnolia youkai before." Kazuki gave a weak smile.

"You've been here before?" Seihomaru asked, lifting his eyes accusingly.

Kazuki shook his head. "You misunderstand. My youki has, not me. I was not born then."

Seihomaru made a large 'Oh.' with his mouth and nodded. He quickly remembered his clan resting nearby and was once again recalled why he had come to the stream. Pulling the pack closer to him, he removed the extra haori and hakama he had brought with him. His eyes trailed over his guard and winced at the blood stains and swallowed. "I do hope you brought something else to wear."

Kazuki glanced down at his clothing and nodded. "Go bathe, make sure to wash your hair and I will clean up here."

Seihomaru glanced at the stream and walked a little bit down to a deeper part before disrobing and taking his first step into the fresh cold water, with a sigh.

* * *

Traylaymaru knelt beside a tree and quickly shuffled through his pack. He had had this bag for years, gathering items for his travels through the mainland, so it was now worn and stretched holding many things. Pulling out a fresh set of clothes, he placed them aside, glancing every so often at his younger brother who had yet to regain consciousness. He knew he hadn't hit his brother that hard, but he shrugged, then winced.

Glancing down at his shoulder, he noticed fresh blood seeping through his current haori. Frowning, he pushed the cloth aside and looked at the large gaping hole. Groaning, he placed his shirt back into place and shook his head. He hadn't even felt the injury happen. Before he was able to stand up from his spot he felt a hand touch his arm and he jumped surprised.

Traylaymaru lifted his eyes and blinked at the young inuyoukai standing there holding back her laughter. It was one of the maids that Seihomaru brought with them. He released a rush of air from his lungs and shook his head.

She held up her hands in apology and smiled. "I can bind that for you." She indicated the injury that had reopened when he moved it.

Traylaymaru lifted his brow. "Oh? It doesn't hurt."

She nodded. "Still it should be bound so it heals fully."

Traylaymaru glanced around the camp behind him and noticed that most of those who had sustained injury had already been looked after. "Your doing?" He nodded towards the other men now resting comfortably.

She nodded giving him a brilliant smile. The youkai knelt down beside him and pulled out several cloths and a bowl which she filled with water. In her pouch around her waist she pulled out a small vial.

Traylaymaru watched it all in silence. Slowly her hands reached out for his haori and pulled back the material from his wound, inspecting it before she began washing it with the cloths. "You are a healer?"

"In training. Or was before we came here." She looked up at him still smiling which was beginning to unnerve him. "My name is Akina."

"One of Seihomaru's maids?" Why the hell was she smiling so much?

At her affirmation, Traylaymaru glanced towards the stream as soon as quiet voices came closer. Kazuki and Seihomaru exited looking far cleaner after their wash, so now he was anxious to get clean.

"Finished?" He asked almost impatiently, as her fingers rubbed the salve over his wound.

Akina nodded and began packing up her things as Traylaymaru got up and began walking towards the stream. He failed to notice her eyes follow him.

Kazuki noticed however and he raised a brow as Traylaymaru walked past them, and then his eyes fell on her again. Seihomaru stood there unaware and walked over to Turari who was now propped up against a tree trunk, still unconscious. He quickly scanned him and noticed that the cut on his head was cleaned and beginning to knit together.

Once Seihomaru had moved away from Turari, Kazuki watched him closely and noticed the change in the advisers breathing, and he snorted.

' _Does he really think he can pretend to be unconscious still?_ ' Taizo chuckled inside his head.

' _Apparently._ ' Kazuki replied and walked over to Turari and bent to one knee, staring at the younger youkai with a scowl on his face. "You can stop pretending, you fool."

Seihomaru turned around as Kazuki spoke, and he watched as Turari opened one eye to glare at the larger youkai.

"I do not know what game you are playing, but it stops now." Kazuki snarled in Turari's face.

Turari groaned and attempted to shove Kazuki out of the way to no avail. "Get out of my face you oaf."

Kazuki snarled again, and placed his hand on the adviser's shoulder, shoving him back against the trunk forcefully. "You will stay here until I finish."

Turari glared harder at the older youkai and his eyes flashed angrily.

' _Watch it, his youki is at the surface._ ' Taizo warned, feeling the tingle of power.

' _I am aware._ ' Kazuki affirmed. "You release your youki and I will hang you by your toes in the trees. Leash it  _now_!"

Turari attempted to shove him again, but Kazuki's hand rammed his head against the trunk of the tree. He grunted in pain, but he couldn't move. Kazuki's hand held his head against the trunk firmly.

"Leash it!" Kazuki snarled menacingly.

Turari called his youki in check and blinked at the older youkai. "What do you want?"

"Explain to me why you decided to take it upon yourself to give away our clan leaders identity when even your own brother warned against saying anything?" Kazuki growled low.

"It was the best option in the current situation, idiot." Turari spat, anger coursing through his veins.

"How little you know about warfare and strategies." Kazuki narrowed his eyes. He could feel the power whirling around Turari again, and he rammed the adviser's head against the trunk. "I said contain your youki!"

Turari felt his teeth rattle in his head at the impact.

The tension in the camp rose to such a level that Traylaymaru returned to the camp still dripping from his bath and he gasped. Seihomaru shook his head when the older brother stepped forward to intervene. Traylaymaru nodded and remained back while the guard and adviser went head to head in a battle of wits.

"I am not yours to command, you stupid jackass, nor can you speak to me in such a manner. What I do is in the best interest of our Lord and commander, and you would do well to remember that!" Turari spat, ignoring the request to reign in his youki. It whirled around him angrily, his eyes flashing indignantly.

Kazuki sneered. ' _Taizo, just how powerful is his youki?_ ' "I will not give you warning again,  _adviser_."

' _Still a babe. Nothing to fret over._ ' Taizo chuckled.

Turari snarled, still pinned against the tree, struggling to get loose from Kazuki's grip.

"Your advice as of late has been more of a hindrance to our Lord, rather than any benefit. As for me on how I speak with you, you would do well to remember I am the personal guard to Lord Seihomaru, and thus I follow his instruction. If I feel he is threatened in any manner, it is my duty to subdue it!" The advisers youki was still whirling angrily, not letting up, so with a slow grin, Kazuki released his own.

At first, the air around them sizzled sharply as the youki collided, but soon Turari gasped as he was quickly overwhelmed by the power the guards own youki held. Turari sucked in sharp breaths at the strength and he swallowed, his eyes spooked at the enormous pressure. It felt as though his ribs were being crushed sucking the air right out of his lungs. Turari felt icy fingers trail across his skin as the guards youki licked across his flesh, causing his blood to turn cold.

" _How does it feel to stand within the shadow of the mountain?_ " This time it was not Kazuki's voice that reverberated through him, it was a deep, guttural, and terrifying sound that sent Turari into a state of panic. Somewhat stunned, Kazuki released the silent question at Taizo who was the one who had spoken.

Turari's face paled becoming ashen in color at the seriousness of his current situation. Kazuki's youki had spoken to him, something he had never experienced in his rather short life. He hadn't even been aware that it was possible. His life hung by a thread and if he pushed any more, Kazuki would kill him without a second thought. Quickly reigning in his own youki, Turari backed down.

" _Oh, so you_ _ **can**_ _think._ " Taizo snarled through Kazuki. Kazuki released Turari and allowed him to scramble away. Traylaymaru shook his head as his brother approached him with a scowl on his face. Not only was Turari humiliated, but his ego was bruised. The younger youkai stalked off out of the clearing to get as far away from the group as he could.

Kazuki placed a hand on his head as he stumbled to his feet, furious at his youki for interfering. ' _Oh stop, he needed to know just who he is dealing with. His insolence is irritating._ '

' _Warn me next time you decide to do that._ ' Kazuki growled.

* * *

Seihomaru sighed and walked up to Kazuki as he stumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned a frown marring his forehead.

Kazuki nodded, his eyes closed to ease his senses. "An overload of sensations."

"Does it hurt?" Seihomaru asked more for his own curiosity.

Kazuki shook his head. "No."

They moved to a soft bed of grass and sat down just as a female youkai walked up to them. It was the same one who had bound the wounds after they had first settled in the camp.

Seihomaru looked up and smiled. "Akina? Wasn't it?"

She nodded, glancing down at Kazuki who now rested his head against a tree, eyes still closed.

"If I am not mistaken, you were training to be a healer in my house," Seihomaru announced.

Again she nodded. "Are you alright?" She asked the guard, who slowly opened his eyes to peer at her.

"I am fine. A healer?"

"In training. I only had a few months with the other ladies of the house before we came here." She knelt down and placed the back of her hand against Kazuki's forehead. "Your youki is powerful." She smiled.

Seihomaru watched in amusement. "I didn't know that it could change your voice. I think Turari likes you even less now after that."

Kazuki snorted. "He is unpretentious."

Traylaymaru and Nii walked up to them and seated comfortably next to the group.

Akina nodded once she had checked Kazuki over and found no sign of injury. "You are drained so you will need to rest." She pulled out a vial from the pouch at her side. "Drink this."

"I think not. I do not need to be rendered unconscious."

"It is not a sleeping drought, only something to assist in rebuilding your strength."

Kazuki raised a brow. "Oh?"

"I heard from a few of the ladies and they said your youki had been asleep for a long time. This will assist in rebuilding your bond."

Kazuki snorted again. "Trust me when I say our bond has not weakened any. It is still as irritating as ever."

Taizo chuckled in his head. ' _You have no heart_.'

"If you change your mind, I will leave it here." Akina shook her head. She had heard stories about the guard's stubbornness, so she didn't press the matter. Without another word, she got to her feet and moved away.

Traylaymaru sat there in silence. He knew his little brother had pressed his luck, and that Kazuki had every right to do what he did, but that didn't mean he felt any better. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kazuki and Seihomaru glanced at him surprised.

Traylaymaru bent his head and shook it. "Turari dishonored himself and our family, for that I'm sorry."

Seihomaru frowned.

"Once I regain my strength, I think it is time to begin your training." Kazuki sighed, getting Seihomaru's full attention.

"Really?"

Traylaymaru smirked.

Kazuki chuckled. "Yes."

Seihomaru frowned however and lowered his head. "I lost my sword."

Kazuki raised a brow. "You lost-?"

"It went missing on the ship." Shaking his head he sighed. "It was the one you gifted me."

"We have a few others you can use."

"But that was my first sword, and you had it commissioned for me."

"I can have another made, use one of mine for now, and once we get a chance I will find a swordsmith to craft another." Kazuki shook his head. "Besides which, I will need another weapon myself."

"And I." Traylaymaru smiled.

Relieved, Seihomaru nodded. "Then we will stop bothering you, and allow you to rest."

Nodding Kazuki closed his eyes once again, trying to ignore the words his youki whispered to him, but failing miserably. ' _Will you please let me sleep_?'

' _Did I really drain you that much_?' Taizo asked somewhat guiltily.

' _Somewhat. It has been awhile since we released our rage_.'

' _Use the drought that pretty youkai gave you_.' Taizo seemed to smirk.

' _Shut up_.'

' _Grouch_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	8. Keiko, Renshū, Kufū, Kankaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, only the original characters within the story. I am only borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's beautiful characters for the purpose of this story.

**Lords of the Night**

**Chapter Eight: Keiko, Renshū, Kufū, Kankaku**

Kazuki lead Seihomaru into a wide field, explaining the training he had planned for the young lord.

"You're going to blindfold me?" Seihomaru gasped.

"Yes."

"Why?" Seihomaru protested, wanting to use the sword that he had been ordered to put against a tree.

"The first thing you need to do is be aware of your surroundings." Kazuki shook his head. He pulled out a dark cloth which he folded and held it out. Walking behind Seihomaru he placed it over his eyes and tied a knot at the back. "With this, you won't rely on sight. Instead, use your senses, hearing and sense of smell."

' _Kazuki, you do realize that sight is a sense, do you not_?' Taizo interjected.

' _Oh shut up_.'

' _Well it's true_.' Taizo grumbled.

"If it wasn't considered self mutilation, I would stab you." Kazuki growled out loud. Taizo chuckled inside his head knowingly.

Seihomaru lifted the edge of the blindfold and glanced at his personal guard.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. "Not a word." He warned his young charge.

' _I feel like having some tea_.' Taizo pipped up out of nowhere and Kazuki rolled his eyes.

Seihomaru laughed and lowered the blindfold again, listening to the sounds around them. His nose twitched detecting Kazuki's scent moving around, startled, Seihomaru whirled around as Kazuki's smell switched places. "Dammit, you move fast." Seihomaru commented.

Kazuki chuckled. "What do you hear?"

Seihomaru cocked his head to the side, even though his hearing had improved greatly since taking on his father's youki, he still couldn't pinpoint certain things. "A buzzing, birds, the leaves rustling. Not sure what the buzzing is."

His attention was stolen by movement behind him and he dropped to the ground quickly. His nose picked up a new scent, one he knew to be Traylaymaru.

"Good dodge."

"No fair, you didn't say anything about there being more than only you, Kazuki." Seihomaru grumbled.

"In battle, you will find that you are not facing only one foe, but many. Your senses need to be tuned to that." Kazuki explained. "Always be aware of all that around you. There may be enemies hidden, not exposing themselves in plain sight until they think you have dropped your defenses."

Seihomaru nodded in understanding.

"That buzzing you hear are cicada's." Traylaymaru answered his earlier inquiry. His voice sounded on his left and Kazuki was behind him somewhere.

Seihomaru nodded. "So both of you are training me?" His ears picked up the unsheathing of a sword and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Listen, use your ears, smell, use your nose. If you are ever blinded in battle, rely on your other senses. Feel the wind on your skin, determine changes in movement. Listen for the shift in steps upon the earth, breaking of branches, use your nose to detect scents." Kazuki instructed.

Furrowing his brow, Seihomaru listened, his hearing increasing as his eyes were covered. He sniffed the air again and realized that Traylaymaru was moving, extremely quietly however, which was throwing him off. A crunch caused him to move to the side and he ducked as a whoosh of air came at him. Rolling forward, Seihomaru got back to his feet and whirled around. "That was a sword." He accused, his nose having picked up the smell of metal.

"Indeed." Traylaymaru affirmed.

"Sometimes you are disarmed, you must find a way to resolve that situation." Kazuki instructed.

He remembered the sword he had placed against the tree and not entirely sure which direction he was in he used his memory to try and picture the field. A quick pattering of feet alerted him to someone rushing at him from his right and he yelped in surprise. This was not Traylaymaru or Kazuki who rushed him, and he dropped and rolled to his left. Seihomaru searched his memory for the familiar scent and frowned.

He definitely remembered the smell, but couldn't place the face. This new person had a faint scent. Scrambling to his feet and spinning around he lifted his nose to the air trying to place the new person. Shuffling feet on his right signaled Traylaymaru moving, and the quick running feet of the new person on his left, caused his hearing to go into over drive. Seihomaru dropped and placed his hand on the ground feeling the vibrations through the earth, and at the last minute sprang forward out of their reach.

Kazuki chuckled from somewhere on his left and he made a dash away from the voice. His smell picked up his own and having deposited the sword earlier having been the only one touching it, he dove in the direction. He felt a draft on his right and he gasped, moving out of the way quickly. A rush of air by his face indicated he had just missed a swipe at his head. Another movement behind him caused him to freeze. It was as though his mind went blank.

He was knocked forward and he fell onto his hands and knees out of breath.

Kazuki interjected quickly. "Enough."

Seihomaru drew in deep breaths. "Shimata!" He cursed.

Kazuki lifted the blind fold from his eyes and peered at him. "Easy." He smiled, peering into his eyes. "You did good for your first attempt."

Seihomaru shook his head. "I went blank."

Kazuki nodded. "It happens, that is why we train. With more practice, you will learn to react before something happens. You will be able to read where an attack will come before it happens."

Seihomaru glanced up at saw Nii standing there with an apologetic smile on his face. "I couldn't remember your scent."

Nii nodded. "I hide mine."

Seihomaru raised his brow. "But I could still smell you."

Nii nodded again. This time however a stronger scent reached his nose and Seihomaru's brows shot up surprised. "In order for me to do my job, I must mask my scent so not to be detected." He explained.

"I wasn't even aware you could do that." Seihomaru shook his head.

"There are many things you will learn about yourself as you train. You will connect with the more spiritual aspect, physical, and learn to develop it." Nii knelt down and held out his hand. "I am sorry I knocked you down."

"It's fine. I have to get knocked down to learn and get back up, right?" Seihomaru took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

Nii turned to Kazuki. "As for you, want to try it?"

Kazuki raised a brow curiously, but remained silent.

"How to change forms." Nii grinned.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes and glared at his younger guardsman.

Seihomaru gasped. "Change forms?" He exclaimed.

Nii chuckled.

Traylaymaru glanced at Kazuki with narrowed eyes. "You never learned how to use your youki to change forms?"

Kazuki glared at the younger youkai and snarled. "I never had need to learn."

Seihomaru grinned. "Can I learn to do it too?"

"Eventually, yes. Learn how to fight first." Nii laughed. "So?" He glanced at Kazuki waiting for a reply.

"Very well." Kazuki sighed and ignored the jubilant exclamation in his head. He could practically see his youki doing handsprings in its excitement. ' _Good grief_.  _You're acting as though you have never been used before_.'

Taizo remained silent however, too overjoyed to respond.

Nii walked up and softly explained to Kazuki the process. Kazuki raised his brows listening intently. "Form the physical anatomy of your youki in your mind, what you saw in your pools and focus your energy on that appearance."

' _I could have told you that, had you been interested in asking_.' Taizo stated.

Kazuki ignored the voice. "So once my youki surfaces, will it be at the forefront of awareness or will I?"

"Both. It is difficult to explain. Being in your true form, your primal instincts are heightened. Your senses will be a hundred times better, your reaction times depend on how much your true form has grown." Nii explained.

"Interesting." Kazuki muttered, and closed his eyes. He had met his youki's true form in the pools many times, and only its humanoid one once. Focusing on the image he knew was Taizo, he focused his energy and mind around it. He was not prepared however, for the cracking of his bones, or the feeling of stretching. Grunting, Kazuki snarled, his eyes bleeding red at the feeling. "Hells!" Kazuki growled out.

Soon he was engulfed in what appeared to be a thick pink fog, and the weight of it took over. To Kazuki it felt as though transforming took longer than it actually did, and it was a very unpleasant experience. Gritting his teeth against the uncomfortable shifting of muscle tissue, bones and ligaments, he felt his world swirl in a rush of colors and his skin tingled. Soon it was over and he blinked. The surge of energy flowing through him was enormous, it actually left him breathless. Lowering his head, he glanced at himself, and sure enough, he was in his true form. He noticed his tail, brilliant white fur, then his eyes fell on the scars left over from the burns. It was in fact him who stood there, but his youki was closer to the surface than he ever thought possible. He could practically see the shimmering form of Taizo standing next to him. Yet he knew it was more a ghosting image rather than an actual one.

"By the gods, just how old is your youki?" Traylaymaru gasped.

Kazuki lowered his face and glanced at the younger youkai. Sure enough, he towered over them. Lifting his head once again, he glanced around him to regain his bearings. Easily, he could see over the trees, and his sight was fantastic. Lifting his nose to the air, he could smell things several miles away. He growled and took a step forward, earning himself a gasp from the three below. Kazuki towered over them, and he felt the earth tremble at his step, and he felt a grin spread across his face, which only resulted in his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

Nii burst into laughter. "You will get used to it." He closed his own eyes and transformed himself. Nii was quite surprised at the size difference between them. Kazuki stood over him, and continued to pant as though laughing. Even though this was Kazuki's first time turning into his true form, Nii only stood about half his size.

Traylaymaru shook his head, and glanced at Seihomaru who stood there staring with his mouth open. "By the gods, you're huge!" He gaped.

"Experience, age, and power will all mark how large your true form is. Kazuki's youki is far older than Nii's, at my guess by at least a thousand years. Nii's is fairly young." Traylaymaru smirked.

Nii turned his head to Traylaymaru and snapped his jaws in front of his face.

Traylaymaru held his hands up. "I yield."

Seihomaru shook his head and walked over to Kazuki in wonder. Nii was awesome, but Kazuki was enormous. "You stand taller than my Shinden-zukuri."

"Wider too." Traylaymaru whispered, earning himself a snarl from Kazuki.

' _Oh I like him_.' Taizo snickered.

Kazuki rolled his eyes and lowered his muzzle to Seihomaru who held out his hands, still staring. Then he folded his legs under him to allow Seihomaru to inspect his new form.

The lords hands ran over his face, still a look of stunned fascination. His fingers traced over his left mark that was marred from the burns, and a look of sadness drifted across his face. The fingers trailed over his neck, following the scar downward, never really knowing just how bad it had been. The fur didn't cover the marks, and Kazuki felt very exposed not having clothing to cover them. When Seihomaru's fingers came to his ribs, Kazuki shifted and moved away, the earth trembling as he stepped again.

"Sorry." Seihomaru whispered, his arms lowering to his sides. Kazuki glanced back at him and pushed him over with his nose. Startled, Seihomaru whirled his arms in a circle trying to stop his tumble to the earth. "Hey!"

Traylaymaru shook his head chuckling. Closing his eyes, he also shifted into his true form, and stood taller than Nii but much shorter than Kazuki.

"No fair!" Seihomaru pushed himself to his feet. "Can everyone change their forms?" He asked, glancing at Traylaymaru's form. His fur was black, so black it seemed to shimmer with a blue hue. Nii and Kazuki were white. "So your hair color determines the color of your true form?" He asked curiously, not realizing that they had no way to communicate.

Traylaymaru walked over and picked Seihomaru up with his teeth and deposited him onto Kazuki's back. The guard glanced over and sniffed, the feeling so alien that he was almost afraid to move. Seihomaru's fingers wormed their way through his fur and gripped gently but firmly. Growling, he took a step, and then another, actually not opposed to the feeling of the boy on his back. It was strange, but not uncomfortable.

' _Test out your mobility_.' Taizo urged. ' _I want to run_!'

The voice was so close it was like it was a whisper in his ear.

Nodding his head once, he leapt forward, earning a loud yelp of surprise from Seihomaru. He felt the boy jerk backwards and then jolt forward. ' _Oie, oie, it would do no good if he were to fall off._ ' Taizo hissed. "Hold on pup." Taizo grated out through Kazuki, it was more a breath of air rather than any spoken words.

Seihomaru lifted his brows surprised but nodded. "Taizo?" He whispered so softly, that no one else could make out the words.

"Hai, hold on."

Kazuki snarled, but felt Seihomaru tighten his grip as instructed by his youki, and he leapt forward again. Taizo felt Kazuki's frustration, and decided to explain. ' _Because you shared my name he can hear me if I choose. As you are now, he cannot make out what you say. He also is not trained to. So I decided to assist._ '

Kazuki sniffed and nodded. ' _You are not speaking directly with him, in his head_?'

' _Yes, now will you run already_?'

Kazuki snorted. He didn't protest however and pushed forward, hearing two sets of growls behind him indicating Nii and Traylaymaru following. Seihomaru released a loud shout of excitement, and he chuckled.

Loud snarling and snapping behind him stole his attention from watching their dash through the forest, and Seihomaru glanced back. He snickered as Nii and Traylaymaru snapped at one another as they ran, almost as though trying to race one another. Kazuki growled, and broke through the foliage easily, branches breaking off.

The world around them was moving so quickly, Seihomaru laughed joyously. Crouching low on Kazuki's back, he felt the air rush over his face and through his hair, the feeling so remarkable, he couldn't remember anything in his life as exciting as that moment. Kazuki slowed his gait and Seihomaru lifted his head, gasping at the large glistening river in front of them. Nii and Traylaymaru walked up next to them, panting as though from exertion.

To their left sat a rumbling that caught Seihomaru's attention immediately, and his eyes fell on the large waterfall, his mouth falling open in awe. White mist covered the area the water fell, hitting the large deep pool. Soft cries caught his attention over on his right, and immediately, Kazuki growled. Seihomaru turned his head and saw several women by the river scrubbing what seemed to be clothing, and he bent low over Kazuki's back as his guards hackles rose. His eyes were fixated on a set of deep brown eyes, shock showing on his face at his first glimpse of humans.

Several children halted in their water play and stood gaping at the three huge dogs standing at the rivers edge and a couple of them backed away towards their mothers. A loud scream caused Seihomaru to flinch, and he gulped. Kazuki took a step back, his eyes focused on the forest across the river, a low growl vibrating through his chest.

Loud shouts echoed through the forest, and Kazuki took another step back. ' _Humans_.' Taizo hissed.

Kazuki released another growl in warning, as more sounds of crashing from the forest reached his ears.

Nii snarled and about faced, followed by Traylaymaru. Kazuki remained in place, eyes narrowing. Seihomaru whispered. "Kazuki?"

That spurred him into action, suddenly remembering that Seihomaru was on his back. Just as he turned, several men rushed out of the brush, and one released an arrow in his direction. Seihomaru ducked quickly, and as Kazuki raced away, Seihomaru's eyes drifted back towards the humans who shouted and pointed at their retreating forms.

Kazuki's turned his head and glanced at his charge who clung to his back, still planted low in the fur. ' _Ask him if he is alright_.' He asked Taizo.

' _He is fine, rattled, but fine_.' Taizo answered without asking Seihomaru. A low growl erupted. ' _Fine, I'll ask. Grouch_.'

"No injuries? You are alright? Kazuki asks." Taizo rumbled out.

"I'm fine." Seihomaru answered. He could still hear the shouts behind them and he wondered if they had plans to follow them. His hands drifted further into the fur and patted Kazuki's neck. "Are they following us?"

Kazuki snarled in response. Soon they caught up with Nii and Traylaymaru who stood waiting and then turning once Kazuki sprinted past. Traylaymaru glanced up at Seihomaru checking him over and he could hear his own youki muttering to him. Satisfied that the young lord was alright, he glanced behind him frowning. Even Nii kept looking back as the shouts did not dissipate.

' _Taizo, can you communicate with their youki in this form_?' Kazuki asked.

' _Hai_.' Taizo confirmed.

' _Tell them we need to get to the camp and get the hell out of there quick_.'

After only a brief pause, Traylaymaru and Nii barked and sprinted off ahead of Kazuki.

' _Done_.' Taizo muttered, his attention behind them measuring the distance between them and the humans now pursuing them. ' _Persistent buggers aren't they_?'

Seihomaru lifted his face from Kazuki's fur, no longer hearing the humans and he released a soft sigh. The forest vanished and they came to the field where his training had started, and he glanced around looking for Nii and Traylaymaru. Surprised, he glanced at Kazuki. "Where did they go?"

Kazuki snarled, in his attempt to speak, and snorted through his nose. Taizo laughed.

"They went on ahead." Taizo spoke.

"I will never get used to that." Seihomaru shook his head, hearing Taizo's voice as a whisper in his ear rather than out loud. He scratched his ear as the feeling of that whisper drifted across it. He heard Taizo's laughter and he smiled.

Suddenly without warning, Kazuki stumbled, and almost lost his footing. Seihomaru gripped onto his fur tighter with an exclamation of surprise. His eyes quickly looked around and on Kazuki to make sure he hadn't been injured, and the guard slowed his gait to a fast walk. It was as though he were out of breath, and he heard a loud painful snarl from Taizo.

"What's wrong?" Seihomaru cried out when Kazuki stumbled again, this time falling heavily to the ground. As soon as Kazuki made contact with the earth, Seihomaru was tossed off his back landing only about a foot away. He got to his feet quickly and raced forward, his hands scanning his guard for injury. Kazuki's eyes were closed and he panted heavily as though from exertion. "Kazuki!"

There were no physical signs of injury on his body guard, and he quickly lifted his head tilting it to listen for any sounds that would indicate danger. Sensing nothing nearby, he shook Kazuki's muzzle.

"Kazuki, wake up!" Seihomaru begged. He suddenly remembered his sword near the tree from earlier, and he got to his feet running towards it. It still leaned against the bark, the metal gleaming in the sunlight. He gathered it in his hands and brought it over to his guard. His body guard still did not move. Not even Taizo communicated with him and panic started to rise in his chest. "Calm down, idiot." He chastised himself. He took a deep breath trying to slow his quickly beating heart.

His head lifted when faint sounds drifted towards him from the forest, and his nose twitched trying to filter through the smells. They were the humans, still in pursuit of them. "Dammit." he swore under his breath. Frowning, he wondered if the others of his clan would be able to hear him if he cried out into the sky. Gathering his feet under him, he placed himself between Kazuki and the voices that were approaching. Loud thumping came to his ears and he furrowed his brows wondering what it was.

Lifting his face to the bright sky, he was completely exposed. But he couldn't leave Kazuki lying there. He was just about to open his mouth to let out a snarl, but Nii crashed through the trees on his left with several of his clan members in their true forms. He even noticed Akina in her true form, carrying a few of the younger youkai on her back.

Nii placed himself between Seihomaru and Kazuki and glanced at him in a questioning manner.

Seihomaru shook his head. "I don't know, he just collapsed."

Traylaymaru got up next to him and gripped his haori in his teeth and lifted him onto Ose's back. Once satisfied that Kazuki's protege had him safely, he focused on his own youki to get back into humanoid form. "Take him and the others away from here. We will follow as soon as we can."

"Wait! We can't leave Kazuki." Seihomaru shouted once Ose began moving.

"We won't. Go! Now!" Traylaymaru barked out.

* * *

Kazuki sat up, knowing the feeling of water under him was in fact his pools in his unconscious state. Turning a glare towards the presence of his youki, he got to his feet in shock and surprise. Taizo leaned against the tree in the middle of the pools, drained. The guard raced to his side and knelt down.

"Did we use too much energy?" He whispered, worry spreading across his face.

Taizo opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. ' _Yes and no_.' His hand lifted and he showed Kazuki how much the rot had spread. ' _It seems this is using our energy also. It is spreading fast_.'

"So every time we use our power, it spreads?"

Taizo nodded weakly. ' _It also drains us faster than our normal energy would_.'

Kazuki snarled loudly. "Curses!" He glanced around him and was relieved to see that they were alone. So he hadn't died. Glancing at his youki concerned, he shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

' _It hadn't spread_.' Taizo started, then released a soft snarl. ' _Until now_.' Pain washed over his youki's face and Kazuki was speechless.

"Dammit, Taizo!" Kazuki growled. "If this continues, sleep."

Taizo raised a brow once the pain subsided. ' _Even sleep wouldn't stop this. Besides, I am more use to you awake, especially seeing where we are_.' He sat forward and gave a weak apologetic smile to his host. ' _You will feel this pain_.'

"Once I am awake?"

Taizo nodded, and slowly got to his feet. ' _You need to wake._ _ **They**_ _are fast approaching_.'

"The humans." Kazuki cursed. He had been alone with Seihomaru and he glanced at his youki quickly. "Am I still in our true form?"

Taizo nodded. ' _Just focus on your own self and you will change_.  _I will be of no use to you right now, until I regain some strength_.'

Kazuki took a deep breath and nodded, walking back to the pool. "I will only use you when I have no other choice." He whispered, guilt filling him.

Taizo glanced at him as his host wavered out of sight. ' _Do not hold back on my account, Kazuki_.'

* * *

Kazuki heard the words as his consciousness took over, and he groaned. He sat up and held his hand to his head, realizing he had changed into his humanoid form. Before he could even register anything, he was on someones back and they were racing away. Something pinged off his shoulder plate and his eyes flew open.

His head turned just in time to see them break through the forests edge, humans on mounts of their own. "Seihomaru?" He snarled, his head pounding.

"Ose has him." Shigeo answered, he was holding onto Nii's fur, spear in hand. "He is safe."

Kazuki nodded, and flexed his right hand trying to get rid of the numbing sensation that lingered.

Nii snarled and jumped into the air as more arrows fired at them. A loud cry of pain issued from somewhere behind them and the guard glanced at who had been hit. It was one of his night watch, with an arrow embedded in his leg. He had been running, but a female youkai in her true form picked him up with ease. Beside her ran Traylaymaru, who snarled and snapped at more arrows flying their way. One caught him in the shoulder, and he howled in pain. It had been the same shoulder that had been injured earlier against the oni.

"Go! We need to put as much distance between us and them." Kazuki ordered, his head pounded and he only hoped that this wouldn't result in a physical battle. He had no strength left to fight, let alone use his legs that felt like mush.

Traylaymaru snapped at the heels of one of the slower youkai in their true form, one much smaller than him, and the dog growled in anger. It took them maybe an hour to cross a fair distance, and finally they came across Ose and Seihomaru by a forest cave. Seihomaru ran forward as soon as Kazuki slid off Nii's back.

Kazuki stumbled surprised as Seihomaru's arms wrapped around his middle. "I thought you were dead." He whispered softly so no one else could hear them. Guilt filled him and he patted Seihomaru's back.

"I am alright." Kazuki slid down against Nii who was still in his true form, and leaned against the fur. "Weak, but alright." He frowned however when he realized that his hand was still numb.

Seihomaru stood back and glared at him. "You are not telling me something. I felt it."

Kazuki raised his eyes to the young lord and shook his head. Nii snarled beside him disapproving of the silence, he also wanted answers. Never in his life had he seen the great dog stumble, or fall let alone having happened twice in less than a week.

Ose had transformed into his humanoid form and walked over, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Please explain what happened."

Kazuki growled in warning. Even though Ose was his protege, he wasn't going to be demanded by someone of lesser rank. Soon they moved into the cave, Akina having her hands full with the various injuries that had either reopened in their haste to get away from the humans, or the new ones from the arrows.

Traylaymaru sighed as he finished bringing in the last injured member of their pack. It was then he noticed his brother's absence. "Where the hell is Turari?"

The others seemed surprised that the adviser was nowhere to be found.

Seihomaru stood quickly. "We have to go back for him."

Traylaymaru shook his head. "He will follow when it is safe to do so. He isn't that stupid to lead the humans here."

Kazuki nodded in agreement. "We may have our differences, but as Traylaymaru says, he isn't stupid."

Seihomaru nodded and swallowed. "Now explain what happened to you."

Kazuki sighed. Nii, Ose and now Seihomaru were all staring at him, expecting an answer of some sort. He had hoped to keep it all a secret so he didn't worry his young charge, but now it seemed that it would affect them all if he remained quiet.

Traylaymaru sat against the wall of the cave, grunting at his reopened injury, and glared at the arrow sticking through his shoulder. He was close enough to hear Kazuki, but far enough away so he could sit in silence and watch everyone. He almost jumped though when Akina came over to him shaking her head.

"You really don't like that shoulder, do you?" She giggled, earning a glare from the dark haired youkai.

Traylaymaru raised a brow and sighed as she worked the arrow out of his shoulder, before pushing his haori aside. He winced as her fingers prodded his injury, and snarled when she found a very sensitive spot. Quickly giving her a small apologetic smile, he turned his attention to what Kazuki was saying.

"It is difficult to explain." He started.

"Try anyway." Ose growled. "If something is wrong I need to know. You know the reason why."

Kazuki sighed and nodded. Ose knew too well that if he were ever to fall in battle, the responsibility of keeping Seihomaru safe would fall on his shoulders. A new blood oath would be written and he didn't want to place that burden on his young protege if he could avoid it. Nii remained in his true form, giving Kazuki a soft place to rest his head, and lowered his muzzle to the ground, listening.

"My youki was injured, it is fading." Kazuki sighed.

"Fading?" Seihomaru gasped. "What does that mean?"

Traylaymaru closed his eyes. "It means that his youki is dying."

Seihomaru's eyes trailed to the dark haired youkai blinking, then back at Kazuki. "How? When?"

"It doesn't matter." Kazuki shook his head, stalling any and all questions.

Ose knelt down beside him. "How long?"

"Long enough."

Akina shook her head and stood up walking over to him. "Will you allow me to see?"

Kazuki furrowed his brows as she placed herself next to him.

"I may be a novice, but I have some skills." She stared at him pointedly.

Kazuki took a deep breath, and nodded. Seihomaru swallowed as he watched as she placed her fingers on his guards temples. He did all he could to remain quiet as a soft golden light surrounded them. The young lord was worried now. If Kazuki kept this from him, what else would he hide? This was Kazuki's life they were talking about, and he remained silent and not showing any signs of worry. Was it because of his own issues? Was his guard staying quiet because of him?

Akina opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Here." She passed him a small cup and she filled it with a herb she had acquired from the twins when they had visited the island. "Drink it like tea, it will help."

Kazuki squinted at the herb that she mixed with water. "What is it?"

Seihomaru frowned. "Does it matter? If it helps, drink it, or I will have Nii hold you down and Ose pour it down your throat."

Kazuki raised his brows surprised.

Traylaymaru laughed, then grunted as it stretched his torn shoulder.

Akina shook her head. "Goodness at this rate, you will all be injured and it will be up to us women to look after you all. You are hopeless." She got to her feet and flashed them a brilliant smile before she walked over to her bag in the corner.

Kazuki brought the cup to his nose and sniffed at it, and wrinkled his nose. It smelt horrible. Swallowing, he gulped it down quickly, suddenly realizing that Seihomaru would make good on his threat. Once it was down his throat he gagged. It tasted even worse than it smelt. "Ugh!" He cringed. His whole body shuddered and he shook his head as the aftertaste lingered on his tongue. "That is terrible."

Seihomaru nodded satisfied and pointed a finger at his face. "I don't want you to move until you have healed, or regained your strength. Ose will be in charge until you are well enough."

Kazuki blinked away the tears in his eyes, still shuddering from the taste. But he nodded his acceptance of the pact. "Very well."

' _Whatever it is she gave us, the rot is subsiding some_.' Taizo whispered in his head.

' _Oh_?'

' _Not a cure, but it is lessening the pain_.' Taizo explained.

' _So there may be a possible cure_?' Kazuki asked, closing his eyes and allowing the drought to ease his frazzled mind.

' _I have never had such a thing happen, I do not know_.' Taizo admitted.

"Akina?" Kazuki called.

She glanced over her shoulder and walked over to him.

"What did you see?"

"Your injured youki." She made it clear that she knew that it was not an injury, but something far more sinister.

"Is there a way to heal it?" Kazuki gave her a grateful smile.

"Perhaps. I have only trained for a short time, but maybe with a full fledged youkai healer, they might have answers for you." She sighed.

Kazuki nodded and watched as she moved away. He did notice that her gaze kept a close eye on her patients and he smiled when her eyes lingered longer on one, and he raised a brow. ' _Interesting_.' He chuckled silently. "Nii? Could you and Traylaymaru go find a healer once you are well enough to travel?"

Nii pushed his nose against his leg in response, and Traylaymaru nodded.

"You know you can go back to your humanoid form now, do you not?" Kazuki grumbled. "I am not fragile."

Nii snarled softly, blowing air through his nose.

"Fine." He gave in. Did they hold him such high regard as that? Shaking his head, Kazuki closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

It was perhaps two days later when Nii and Traylaymaru were finally making their way out of the cave. The humans had stopped their pursuit, and most of their party was healing quickly. Traylaymaru stood staring out into the forest, concern washing over his face at his absent brother. Ose had sent out a couple guards in search of him, yet no word had come.

"I am sure he is fine." Shigeo patted his right shoulder, mindful of the newly mended left one. "We will find him."

Traylaymaru nodded, and reached down for his pack. Nii stood staring into the cave, watching Kazuki grumble as he was ordered to remain sitting by none other than Seihomaru.

"Don't make me render you unconscious." Seihomaru threatened.

Kazuki snarled. "I can't stay sitting forever."

"Only until Akina says you are fine."

"Don't drag me into this, my lord." She protested, holding up her hands.

Traylaymaru walked up to them. "There is a youkai village a days ride from here. They are sure to know of a youkai healer."

Seihomaru nodded. "Have you been there before?"

Traylaymaru nodded. "A few times. Never looking for a healer however."

Kazuki groaned. "Please go. Hurry back."

Ose chuckled and shook his head knowingly. "He will drive us all crazy until you return."

Kazuki glared at all of them, swearing that he would make them pay. He was no invalid, yet they were treating him like one.

' _I have regained my strength_.' Taizo muttered.

' _Tell them that_.' He had spent the last two days listening to his youki's ramblings, and he so wanted to have a little peace. ' _Please, Taizo, silence for an hour_.'

' _Where's the fun in that_?'

Kazuki groaned and closed his eyes. He needed to stretch, or get out of the stifling cave. Opening his eyes, he could see the sun just outside the entrance. Shifting eyes golden gaze to the members inside, most were sleeping. Others were outside, so he shifted to his hands and knees and crawled towards the bright sunshine.

He had almost made it to the opening when a voice sounded behind him with an amused chuckle. "Just where do you think you are going?"

Kazuki grit his teeth together and tightly closed his eyes, silently cursing. "I need some air."

Shigeo smiled. Since seeing the sun himself, he found being inside the darkness of the cave to be a bit suffocating. "Here." He reached down and pulled Kazuki to his feet, aiding him out of the cave. The young guard placed Kazuki against a tree and nodded once satisfied that all he wanted was some fresh air.

"The smell of blood and stale air was getting to me." Kazuki explained giving Shigeo a grin of appreciation.

He nodded in agreement and seated himself next to him. "I was unaware that Ose would take on your task should anything happen to you."

Kazuki raised a brow, looking at him. "He is my second in command. How could you not know."

Shigeo shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I only focused on training the guards with my little brother." He grinned.

"Little brother?" Kazuki had not even been aware that Shigeo had any siblings.

"Half brother actually. My mother died in battle and our father found another mate."

Kazuki racked his brain for similar scents and his brows shot up under his bangs. "Nii." He exclaimed.

Shigeo nodded with a smile. "Only a handful know, but-" He shrugged. It was something they had mostly kept to themselves.

Kazuki nodded with a smile. His smile faded however when Seihomaru walked out of the cave looking for him.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Seihomaru walked up to them and sat down.

"Fresh air." Kazuki mumbled with a smile.

The young lord looked at his body guard suspiciously. With a small snort, he shook his head. "You are stubborn."

Kazuki grinned then. "You only now figured that out?"

Shigeo barked out in laughter.

"So what happens now?" Seihomaru asked, looking around at the trees and bush.

"We wait." Kazuki leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and sighed. "Once Nii and Traylaymaru return, we can continue with our search."

"Do you think perhaps this youkai healer will have an idea on what the curse is?" Seihomaru asked, forgetting that Shigeo was there.

"Curse?"

Kazuki and Seihomaru glanced at him, blinking.

Seihomaru nodded, lowering his eyes to his hands in his lap. "My grandfather had sought out a fallen god and killed him, which resulted in the god cursing our family line. I do not have all the details pertaining to it however."

Shigeo's mouth opened in an 'Oh.' as if just now understanding. "So that is why we are here on the mainland, searching for this Bokusenou."

Seihomaru nodded. "If I can find a way to break this curse, or at least find out what it is, I would be more at ease than just pretending it didn't effect me."

Shigeo nodded and watched a few of their clan members walk out of the cave, stretching and looking around them. They moved around their small clearing, some touching the leaves of the bushes, others picking up plants, others placed pieces of foliage into their bags, with an almost disbelieving look on their faces.

Seihomaru smiled as he watched them. "You see my reasoning now?"

Kazuki looked at him. "Ah, the conversation at the stream?"

Seihomaru nodded.

Shigeo was in the dark about what they were talking about.

Seihomaru shook his head. "I made mention about setting up my Shinden-zukuri here on the mainland."

Shigeo nodded and looked around him. He couldn't lie to himself or others about the brilliant life the mainland displayed, yet it seemed there were more enemies present than their small secluded island. "Big decision to make."

The young lord nodded in agreement. "So why didn't you tell me about your youki?" Seihomaru glanced at Kazuki eyes narrowing.

Kazuki sighed. "Because it was not important at the time, and I didn't want to add any extra stress on you. If you have less to worry about the better."

Shigeo nodded in agreement. "If we can handle certain things without placing extra pressure on you, then we will. The last thing you need to worry about is menial things."

Seihomaru shook his head. "This isn't a menial thing. It effects me, Ose, and the rest of our clan."

Kazuki nodded a frown marring his forehead. "I was not aware it was worse than it first seemed. Besides, it isn't only an injury, there is more to it. Yet I cannot place my finger on it just yet. This was why we sent for a youkai healer."

Seihomaru nodded. "Perhaps this healer will have answers on how to get rid of my problem. I still want answers from Bokusenou if possible, but maybe-" His voice trailed off.

Kazuki raised a brow seeing the long process of thoughts that raced through the youth. "Once I have regained my strength, we will make haste to this forest of Musashi." He gave a smile to reassure the young lord.

Grateful, Seihomaru nodded.

' _Taizo_?'

' _Hai_?'

' _You have come across a youkai healer before_?'

' _No, never had need to until now_.' Taizo muttered quietly. ' _Seems as though the rot has stopped spreading, for now_.'

Kazuki sighed. ' _If you were to gauge our life span, do we have days, months_?'

Taizo remained silent.

' _I have to keep Ose informed_.' Kazuki shook his head.

' _Let us wait until the healer gets here before we start worrying about how much of our power has been taken_.'

' _Wait, what_?' Kazuki frowned. ' _Taken_?'

' _Did you not know_?' Taizo grumbled. ' _Interesting_.'

Kazuki growled. ' _Explain_.'

' _Something is taking our power. The rot is using it, but something outside is stealing it_.' Taizo seemed to shrug. ' _Who, how or why, I cannot say_.'

Kazuki closed his eyes. "Dammit." He growled, pushing to his feet.

Seihomaru made to protest, but Kazuki raised his hand.

"Has any word come regarding Turari's whereabouts?"

Shigeo shook his head. "Ose sent out a few guards to seek him out, but they have not returned."

Kazuki nodded. He glanced down at Seihomaru and sighed. Shigeo sat there and continued to watch the others of their clan rustle around the camp. "Shigeo, once your brother and Traylaymaru return, we will send out another search party for Turari. Then we can be on our way."

Seihomaru blinked. "Brother?"

"Oie." Shigeo shook his head. "It is safer keeping such things a secret, so please refrain from letting anyone else know. Family ties are not always a good thing."

Kazuki nodded, suddenly remembering his own siblings from years past. He had had two brothers and a sister, all who were now with their parents in the underworld. Dwelling on those memories would not do him any good, so he took a long breath. "Very well. I understand your hesitation all too well."

Shigeo nodded gratefully. "I remember your brother." He gave a small smile.

Kazuki snorted. "He was a jackass."

Seihomaru shook his head. "Hopefully Turari returns soon so we are not delayed any longer."

Kazuki nodded and sat back down, his energy still not fully restored. "Damn, this is annoying."

"Still tired?" Seihomaru asked, concern washing over his face.

Kazuki nodded. "I didn't realize I had used to much energy."

"Well from what Traylaymaru says, we have another day or two before they return. So rest up. I need you."

Kazuki nodded and spent the rest of the day watching everyone move about silently. He was quietly contemplating everything that had happened up until this point. What he deducted was not a good one, and he knew he would have to give Seihomaru an update before things got out of hand. However, he had no idea how to approach the subject. The guard knew it would not be a pleasant conversation, but it needed to be done. How he would break the news on his suspicions would not be an easy one, and the dread filled his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


	9. Youkai Reiki

**Lords of the Night**

**Chapter Nine** :  **Youkai Reiki**

The two days passed so quickly, Kazuki had no time to register it fully. He felt Traylaymaru's youki before morning hit, and by late morning he and Nii walked into the camp with a very old woman. At first Kazuki thought it was a human woman, but from her aura he could tell she was youkai. Strange scents surrounded the two clan members and he frowned at them.

He still remained against the trunk of the tree, quite happy where he was, and he found he actually enjoyed the night more than the daylight. Kazuki had caught sight of a beautiful orb in the sky, brilliant white, and lighting up the night sky with its pale glow. The first night, he couldn't tear his eyes from it. The second night lead to Seihomaru, Shigeo and Ose joining him in it's quiet splendor.

Even Akina had joined them with a few of the ladies to enjoy the sight. They had moved away to go about their chores however, leaving the four of them alone with their thoughts. Kazuki still debated on how he would bring up his suspicions with Seihomaru when Traylaymaru's scent drifted into their camp. Shigeo had exited the cave with a smile on his face as his nose was the first to catch his brother's scent. Next came Seihomaru who had followed curiously, and then realized what the commotion was.

"They are back." He exclaimed happily. Being stuck in one spot had nearly driven him crazy, and even despite him begging Ose to let him wander, he had been firmly told to stay put. He had tried to beg, but Kazuki snarled a warning which left no room for argument. Ose had grinned triumphantly, but earned himself a glare from the private body guard of their lord.

Kazuki nodded grateful they had been quick in finding someone. After some brief introductions, the old lady had been introduced as Risa, and she was brought before Kazuki. Her skin was wrinkled and hung loosely on her face, making her seem far older than she actually was. He could hear Taizo in his head commenting on just who she was. She hobbled over to them, carrying an old twisted wooden cane to assist her, and her long red hair was sprinkled with silver strands. Her eyes held wisdom and an age that Kazuki could not comprehend. They were bright green and shining in amusement. The kimono hung around her frame loosely, almost as though she had put it on hurriedly.

' _You have heard of her_?' Kazuki raised an eyebrow as she knelt beside him.

' _She is definitely a healer, but she uses spiritual magic to heal_.' Taizo whispered hesitantly.

The old lady laughed. "I do indeed." She knelt beside him and began opening the many pouches that hung around her waist.

Kazuki blinked and stared at her. "I didn't say anything.

"Nor do you have to. I can hear your spirit just fine." She stated matter-of-factually, her hands placing vials of colored liquid in front of her knees.

Taizo remained silent, a little on edge however.

"Relax, no harm will come to you or your host. The harm is not from me, but something hidden." She continued. Risa placed a few objects around her, several of their clan members getting close to watch. "Do not crowd me children, I need room to work. Besides, you will not like the feeling once I begin my work." Her eyes moved to where the clan members started hovering and they halted quickly backing away.

Seihomaru sat and watched from a distance, fascination written clearly on his face. Nii and Shigeo sat next to him, watching from a good distance. Only Ose refused to move away, keeping a close eye on everything. He had definitely taken his responsibility to heart due to Kazuki being weakened.

"Now this may feel strange, but I will need to inspect your spirit, and figure out the best way to go about my healing." Risa stared at Kazuki, but he swore she was not looking at him, but right at Taizo.

Taizo still remained silent.

"My, isn't he a shy one." Risa commented with a small musical laughter.

Kazuki shuddered. "Trust me, it isn't shy in the slightest, nervous, yes."

"You still have not personalized your bond?" Risa asked, lifting a finger to his face in a scolding manner, wiggling her finger at him.

Kazuki frowned. "Personalized?"

"You refer to your spirit as it, not he or she." She shook her head as though she were disappointed with the elder youkai.

"I was unaware that it was a requirement." Kazuki narrowed his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk." Risa scolded again. "Let me see just what is happening here.

' _You already know_.' Taizo muttered darkly.

"He is observant." She smiled. "Yes, I do know, but I must see for myself." Risa closed her eyes as her fingers touched Kazuki's forehead, and a soft warm glow filled him. It was a strange sensation, as though being wrapped in his father's fur when he had been a pup, he twitched at the feeling.

Taizo however was not comfortable at all as her presence seemed to drift into his pools. He stood by the tree, staring at the shimmering form of this youkai woman, and he growled in warning.

"Easy." She whispered. "My, you are a remarkable one aren't you?" She commented getting her first glimpse of Kazuki's spirit.

Kazuki could feel Taizo scoot behind the tree as though he were a new born unsure of his new surroundings, and he felt the chuckle bubble up in his chest.

' _Don't you dare laugh at me_!' Taizo accused, peeking out from his safe zone. ' _This shouldn't even be possible.'_ He squeaked.

Kazuki did laugh then, his eyes opening to stare at Risa. He could see everything happening in his pools, as though he were right there, but he was not. Completely floored at what was happening. It was as though she had entered his body, and they both stood there watching Taizo.

' _This is so not okay with me_!' Taizo complained.

"Feisty one." Rise muttered. In the pools, her shimmering image waved to Taizo, urging him to come to her so she could inspect what ailed them. "Come, let me see."

Taizo glared at her, and then shot Kazuki's image a startled look of uncertainty. Swallowing, he moved away from his protective confines of his tree and towards the healer. She held out her hand and he took it slowly. He could feel Kazuki's heart pick up beat, and trepidation filled him. This was one written rule between host and spirit that contact was strictly sacred. Name sharing was dangerous, but contact dropped all barriers and left them vulnerable to any and all attacks.

"Easy, you have no need to fear this. Your barriers are intact." Risa mused, her voice a hushed whisper that no one else could over hear them. "You have been touched by something not of this world. One who had passed countless years ago. Anger, contempt, and extreme hatred at a life taken too soon. The heart had turned black from it's desire to live."

Kazuki swallowed. Taizo shuddered, the feeling of warmth flowing into him from her touch.

"This anger is from you entering his space?" She opened her eyes and stared right at Taizo.

' _There was no other choice, it was consuming it's host_.' Taizo explained.

"Something you had done in a previous host. Long ago."

Taizo nodded somewhat dejectedly.

She gave him a soft sad smile."Fear not, you were young and afraid. This rot as you have named it, is not what is draining you, but you already know this." Risa continued.

Taizo again nodded.

"You know more than you let on, little one."

' _Little_?' Taizo scoffed.

Kazuki snorted.

"Your spirit is being stolen. Drained and your host will die if you do not stop it." Risa muttered.

' _If I knew how to stop it, I would_.' Taizo grumbled.

"This is not a spiritual ailment, but a physical one. Someone close is absorbing your power." Risa confirmed. "If it is not stopped, it will continue to draw out youki, absorb it for itself, and grow in power."

' _Who_?' Taizo breathed.

Risa shook her head. "I know not, but I may have something that will help block anymore loss of your spirit."

Taizo squinted at her as her shimmering form reached into a small pouch. She took out two sets of beads strung together in the shape of a wrist band. "One you wear, one your host wears. Do not take them off, either of you, or these barriers drop and they cannot be put back up."

Taizo stared at them part in speculation, part in suspicion. She wrapped the first set around his wrist, and he lifted his hand to inspect the object. The tingling in his hand that had been wrapped in rot vanished, the darkness dissipated, and he grinned, flexing his hand into a fist.

Kazuki shook his head, but he felt the beads wrap around his wrist also. Frowning, he glanced down at his spiritual form and saw nothing.

"Your beads are physical, Kazuki." Risa smiled, lowering her hands and dropping the shield that had surrounded them. She paused however when a loud cry of rage filled the air around them, and she narrowed her eyes. "This leech is closer than you think." She muttered, glancing around.

"Leech?" Kazuki frowned, sitting up and inspecting his wrist. The beads were exactly the same as Taizo's and they held a soft almost non existent green glow.

Risa nodded. Her eyes fell onto Seihomaru and her head tilted. "Come here child."

Seihomaru glanced at Kazuki nervously, but he nodded.

"You had questions for her, did you not?" He smiled.

Seihomaru nodded.

Risa turned to Kazuki and sighed. "And you, you need to rest and form a personal bond with your spirit. That is the only way that you will ensure your safety and keep the barrier up between you both."

Kazuki groaned but nodded. Forming a personal bond with Taizo was not complicated, but once he did, he would be open to suggestions from his youki and have absolutely no peace. He would no longer have the ability to shut his youki up and still the ramblings Taizo did when he was bored. Not only that, but it would form an emotional bond between them, which would result in far more complications should anything happen to him physically. Taizo would feel every injury, every ounce of pain, and even be subjected to his own emotional turmoils.

Seihomaru sat down next to Risa and swallowed nervously. It didn't appear that Kazuki had been in any pain when she had touched him, nor did he seem to distrust her any. Kazuki stretched, feeling far more energetic now that Taizo was back to its usual state, but he frowned realizing that he would have to visit his pools to strengthen their bond if the beads barrier were to work properly.

Seihomaru sat with Risa shaking his head as she asked him questions, and yet she seemed concerned once she had finished looking him over. "You have quite the challenge ahead of you young one." She muttered. Her voice was so quiet that no one else outside their immediate circle could hear them. "You will suffer and face many losses in your short life, but if you prevail great things will happen." Risa paused frowning.

"What?" Seihomaru asked curiously.

"Your coming of age day was performed by the twins?" Risa commented ignoring the question.

"You know them?" The young lord gasped.

Risa nodded. "Many do, they do everything for a purpose. Fate has chosen you for something big, and thus you must over come many obstacles that will stand in your way."

Seihomaru shook his head. "I do not understand everything happening."

"When the time comes, you will. Do not be reckless, and stay close to Kazuki."

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. "I am always close to him." He smiled.

Risa frowned again, and lowered her fingers from his brow. "Be mindful of the voice, you know of whom I speak."

Seihomaru gulped and nodded. He certainly didn't need to be reminded of his youki's voice inside his head, who he ignored diligently.

"Speak with the great magnolia youkai, he can give you some answers. A cure however is not something that will come easily. If such a cure exists, I have not been made aware of it." Risa knew more than she was letting on, he felt it and knew it, yet she had aided him a fair amount, giving him some information regarding his situation. "Be mindful of the forest, it grows thick and extremely protective over Bokusenou, it will not be easy to get into it."

Seihomaru sighed. "Lots of warnings."

"Indeed. Remember who you are, child. Do not fall prey to him."

Seihomaru furrowed his brow, not sure of the him she spoke of. He swallowed but nodded anyway. His heart was uneasy at the information she had given him in regards to his father's youki, and he was not happy about its intentions. She had even warned him against the outside leech youki that was feeding on not only him but everyone elses powers. She had provided only Kazuki with beads to keep the leech at bay, and performed a ritual for everyone else who was subjected to its gaze.

Risa rose to her feet then and walked over to Akina, he supposed it was due to them being sisters in the manner of healers, yet he wasn't certain. The old youkai woman handed Akina several items, all of which the younger youkai stuffed into the many pouches at her waist. They spoke for quite sometime before Risa bid them farewell, waving off the guards attempts to have her escorted.

"I can find my own way." She shooed them away. As she walked down the path Kazuki overheard her muttering to herself. "We will meet again." Shaking his head, he turned away and stared at Seihomaru who had a troubled look on his face.

"Everything alright?" He asked, walking over to the young lord.

"Yes and no. Not the news I was hoping for." Seihomaru admitted. "How are you feeling?"

Kazuki glanced around them, watching the members of their clan move about quietly, gathering items to prepare for a quick departure if the need arose. "I feel more revived." He lifted his wrist and peered at the beads wrapped around it. "I am not certain what this is, but it appears to be working."

"Did she talk to you about the leech youkai?" Seihomaru glanced at his guard, worry apparent on his face.

"She did not mention it was a leech youkai, only that it was drawing out our youki, draining us. So she had referred to it as a leech." Kazuki sat down and sighed. "I will have to sleep before we depart, regain my strength."

Seihomaru nodded. "We also need to find Turari. He has been absent for almost a week."

Kazuki frowned and nodded, waving over Ose. "Have you heard anything from the guards you sent out in search of Turari?"

Ose shook his head, his eyes scanning the forest.

"I want you and a couple guards to go find out what is going on. Go as far as the camp we were at prior, if there are no signs come back and inform me." Kazuki instructed.

"Are you well enough for your duties?" Ose inquired.

Traylaymaru walked over. "Going out to search for my idiot brother?"

Kazuki nodded. "Ose will lead the search."

Traylaymaru nodded. "Want me to go?"

"No, I need you here. Due to your brother's absence, Seihomaru has been without someone to advise him."

Seihomaru frowned. "Are you suggesting I appoint a new adviser?"

Kazuki nodded. "At least until we get news on Turari's whereabouts."

"Makes sense." Ose agreed.

Seihomaru sighed, and glanced at Kazuki. "Risa told me to stay close to you."

Kazuki raised a brow. "Oh?"

"She mentioned a few other things too, but we will discuss those later. So long as we are appointing people. Ose, you will be the new captain of the guard."

Kazuki blinked stunned, and shocked. "You are demoting me?" He certainly wasn't expecting that, had he failed Seihomaru that much or earned his distrust to lose his place as captain of the guard?

Seihomaru shook his head and looked at the shocked and stunned looks on Traylaymaru's and Ose's faces. "No, you are being promoted. I need you to be my eyes and ears, you know more about our clan than anyone."

Kazuki stared at the youth in shocked silence. There hadn't been anyone holding that title in almost a millennium. The only mention of anyone carrying that title were in scrolls back on the island. "That is a huge task." He breathed. Seihomaru literally named him his hand, "I am not a lord, nor am I qualified to take on such a role." Kazuki shook his head.

"You are of noble birth, and you are qualified. You have stood beside me since I was a pup, and have been around my family for a long time. I need you to be my eyes and ears if I am unable to do it myself, and you need to be the one to voice things I do not know about."

Kazuki sighed. He knew the role all too well from his studies and it was a difficult one. If Seihomaru were ever injured in battle, or away, the lords people would look to him for advice and guidance. He would be the stand in for all decisions should the situation arise.

Seihomaru tilted his head. " Give me advice when I need it, and continue providing me with my personal safety. Traylaymaru will give me advice on how to proceed on governing my people, and Ose will ensure that everyone is safe and protected with the guards. Also to train any new recruits."

Kazuki shook his head. His eyes met Ose's and he shook his head at the questioning glance his protege gave him. "What are you looking at me for? You are now in command of the men." He smirked.

Ose glared at him, but nodded and walked away.

"Bold move." Kazuki snorted, glancing at Seihomaru.

Seihomaru only grinned at him. "It is growing late." His eyes drifted to the dimming sky, signaling that night was approaching. "The day just passed us by."

Nii and Shigeo walked over and announced they were heading out for a hunt, which Kazuki chuckled, once he announced the new captain of the guard. "I think it may take them awhile to adjust to having a new captain."

Seihomaru stood up and dusted off imaginary dust from his hakama. "I will let you rest. Are you going to do what Risa said?"

Kazuki raised a brow.

"Form a bond with your youki?"

"We have a bond, but the one she recommended is an emotional one."

"That didn't answer my question." Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at Kazuki.

"Yes, I will speak with my youki while I sleep. You also should rest."

Seihomaru grinned. "I'll rest, anxious to get moving again though."

Kazuki nodded and seated himself at the base of the tree he had claimed as his own. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his thoughts lingering on entering his pools. His mind drifted, and eventually he found himself waking in the water. Sitting up, he glanced around and saw Taizo sitting beside the tree staring at him with a sulky expression on his face. Chuckling knowingly, he stood and walked over and seated himself next to his youki, all the while noticing the only thing Taizo moved were his eyes. They were hesitant, uncertain, and wary.

"You are on edge." Kazuki muttered, pouring himself an ochoko cup of sake.

Taizo nodded.

"About?" Kazuki pressed. He knew his youki well enough to know its deep moody thoughts, and how it refrained from mentioning certain things, even though they effected them both.

' _The information we were provided with. I have my suspicions, but I am uncertain that voicing them out loud will resolve anything_.' Taizo took the offered ochoko cup and nodded gratefully.

"Voice them anyway." Kazuki growled softly.

Taizo glanced at him and stared for a moment, before lifting his wrist and placing it beside Kazuki's. ' _I see it now_.'

Kazuki looked down and saw the glass beads on his wrist. "Hmph." He snorted.

Taizo gave a faint smile. ' _You came here to complete our bond_?'

Kazuki nodded, a frown marring his forehead. "Does that bother you?"

Taizo shook his head. ' _Out of all my hosts, you are the only one I have considered it with_.'

Kazuki raised a brow. "Oh?"

' _You have a compassionate heart, understanding of power, you do not abuse that power, nor do you care to increase it_.' Taizo began. ' _You have fulfilled my expectations, and went beyond that_.'

"Yet you have lost part of yourself due to my negligence." Kazuki shook his head.

' _Not all on you. It is partially my fault_.' Taizo paused thinking deeply before he spoke again. ' _What are your thoughts on what the mountain woman said_?' Taizo muttered, sipping at the sake.

Kazuki raised his brow. "I have a feeling I already know who is behind everything."

' _I believe your suspicions are the same as my own_.' Taizo narrowed his eyes.

"So before we get further in this conversation, how do we go about this bond Risa spoke of." Kazuki jumped in.

Taizo raised a brow. ' _Same as when we first formed our bond. Expectations, goals, and inspirations, just with the emotional twist to it. What I expect you to hide, reveal, or portray. What you desire from me in terms of reactions, what limits you place, and we come to an agreement_.'

Kazuki nodded and closed his eyes. This process would probably take them most of the night, if not all, especially since they hadn't spoken about certain expectations or limitations with one another. With a deep sigh, Kazuki nodded and decided that now was as good as any to begin the ritual.

* * *

Shigeo pulled his sword from its old worn sheath and gave it a quick glance over. After the battle with the oni he had felt it give and to his annoyance a few cracks were apparent on the surface of the blade. He lifted it to eyes height and allowed the dim light to hit the metal, and he noticed his brother approach in the reflection. Shoving the sword back into it's sheath, he put on his usual dark blue haori and hakama, and shoved a small dagger into his shirt, all the while remaining silent as his younger brother watched from the shadows. He wasn't sure what he would find out in the woods, but from the warnings Kazuki had given them before he went to rest, there was a leech stealing youki. Apparently a ward had been placed on the group to prevent anymore loss of power, but he was still wary.

This was not the trip he had expected when he left the island, but he had heard tales about the dangers the mainland held. Frowning, he felt his brother approach quietly, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"All set?" Nii asked, walking up next to his brother. He pulled out a small shiv and handed it to Shigeo. It was an old one, the hilt wrapped in twine and the long thin blade had a few chips in it from use.

"I have my own."

"Take it." Nii persisted.

Shigeo shook his head, knowing his little brother all too well. He was stubborn just like their father. "You here to see me off?"

Nii nodded and glanced at the forest. "You will be care-?"

Shigeo snorted. "Don't even finish that sentence." He looked at his brother and snarled when Nii made to protest. "Stay close to Seihomaru, stay hidden and don't do anything stupid."

Nii flashed him a grin which was far from how he felt. "Me? I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Right." Shigeo mocked. "Do you really think that  _he_  is the one responsible for all this?"

Nii nodded. "I do, I don't know why, but I have no doubts." He glanced down and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, Shigeo always held him at arms length. His brother's mother had been a proud woman, strict and honor bound, where his own mother was more care free and jovial. Shigeo was always one to follow tradition, just like their father had been, but without the stubbornness that he himself seemed to inherit. Try as he might, Shigeo never let him get close to form any sort of bond. Try as he might he was always trying to gain his brothers approval or recognition but it always ended in failure. He shook his head.

"We will find out soon enough, I am sure." Shigeo gathered his bag and put it over his shoulder. "I will return in a day or two."

Nii bit his tongue and watched as his brother joined Ose and a handful of guards at the edge of their camp. The uneasiness he felt enter his heart, almost made him step forward, but he stopped himself. He had to trust his brothers instincts, and his abilities.

* * *

Seihomaru rifled through his bag and pulled out a set of fresh clothes to wear, and at the bottom of his bag he noticed the fur that had been given to him on his coming of age day. He had forgotten all about it until he saw the white fluff under his belongings. Frowning, he pulled it out and looked it over, noticing the silver clasps on one end of it. It was extremely soft in texture, and he brought it to his face and sniffed it as he buried his face into the fur.

He snorted and pulled it away before anyone could see him. Glancing around quickly to make sure he had gone unnoticed, he fingered the clasps, and decided to clip them onto something so he could actually wear it. Not only was it soft, and thick, he assumed it would be a nice warm addition to his attire, and he grinned.

Traylaymaru walked over to him and nodded, his eyes drifting around the forest. Ose and Shigeo had gone in search of the guards and his brother, but something was off. Even Nii had felt it. Nii had spoken with Shigeo for a long while before they parted ways, and the younger youkai had lingered a long time at the edge of their camp watching the forest in silence.

"So what is on your mind?" Traylaymaru asked, lowering himself and propping his elbows on his knees.

"The air is stifling." Seihomaru stated, looking around at the faces of his clan. Even Akina seemed on edge. "How long have they been gone for?"

Traylaymaru sighed. "Almost a full day. Kazuki should be waking soon."

Seihomaru nodded, and pulled his haori into his lap. He unrolled it and looked at the shoulders searching for a way to place his fur onto it. With a sigh, he dropped the fur.

Traylaymaru smiled remembering his coming of age day, when the twins had given him his fur. "You need armor to attach it properly."

Seihomaru glanced at him. "I don't have armor."

The dark haired youkai was about to comment when Kazuki announced behind them. "When we find a metal smith, you will have something commissioned for you."

Seihomaru looked at his personal guard, now his eyes and ears, and nodded. "I am still growing, is that why nothing has been given to me yet?"

"Armor is heavy, training is more important right now."

Traylaymaru nodded in agreement, shrugging his shoulders for emphasis, which lifted the metal that wrapped around his torso and back. His chest plate even looked heavy to the young lord. "There is a smith in the youkai village we found Risa in, we could head there."

Kazuki nodded and seated himself down.

Seihomaru glanced at him curiously, staring intently.

"What?" Kazuki muttered, suddenly uncomfortable with the youth staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"You finished with everything you needed to do?" The young lord asked curiously, placing the fur pelt back into his bag, and stuffing it down to make it fit.

Kazuki nodded, and winced slightly as the feeling of Taizo was more intense.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "How'd it go?" He knew all too well the full process of completing a bond with ones youki, as he had done the same himself.

"He seems to be content." Kazuki shrugged.

' _Oh shush, you are too_.' Taizo interjected in his head.

The guard decided to ignore the comment, but smiled secretly to himself. Despite all his fears of finishing the bond, Taizo was not one to take advantage of the situation. He had eased any and all trepidation within Kazuki, and even made it so their conversations could continue without any hindrance. For that he was grateful that he had such a youki. Taizo had mentioned him having a compassionate heart, but in truth, Kazuki suspected they held the same views on life. Perhaps that was why everything had gone as smoothly as it had.

Traylaymaru nodded. "Good, seems to have gone much more smoothly than mine did." He smirked.

Kazuki snorted, as Seihomaru passed the guard a hunk of meat from the earlier hunt. "You must be hungry?" Both youkai nodded and eagerly reached out for the offered food.

Seihomaru nibbled at his own food, sitting in silence not really knowing how to continue the conversation. Being so tuned to the boys moods, Kazuki raised a brow and looked at him while chewing. "You have something on your mind?"

The young lord nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food. "Questions."

Kazuki nodded and waited.

"I still want answers to our previous conversation." Seihomaru muttered while chewing the chunk of meat into his mouth.

"We have had several conversations." Kazuki snorted. "To which were you referring to?"

"What Turari mentioned about you bring more guards."

Kazuki snorted. "I did bring more than you allowed, however, look around, what do you see?"

Seihomaru raised a brow, not at all impressed that Kazuki had gone behind him back. "I see our clan members."

"Anything else?"

Seihomaru frowned and looked at his guard pointedly.

"Do you see any of those extra guards?" Kazuki shook his head.

"No."

"Why is that?" Kazuki allowed his eyes to move around the cave, knowing that at least three shadow guard were present.

"Kazuki." Seihomaru warned. "I will not play word games with you."

"Our battle with the oni, the close encounter with the humans, this leech who is draining our youki, and you are still asking me why I choose to bring more guards than only fifteen?" Kazuki growled slowly. "I informed you that bringing too few guards would leave us vulnerable, yet you chose to go with Turari's advice and bring only a handful."

Traylaymaru frowned and looked back and forth between them. "Wait, are you saying that my brother advised to bring only fifteen?"

"No, he said maybe five, I insisted on more, and would not sway in it." Kazuki snorted.

Traylaymaru shook his head. "Seihomaru, what ever is out there, the dangers we will face, is extreme. Fifteen is a small number for most clans who reside on the mainland. We will face many different species of youkai, some who hold no ill will to others, and yet there are some who seek nothing but power. There are others who will stop at nothing to obliterate any and all threats. Not to mention the humans. The island had one tiny village, here there are masses. Thousands of them."

"I brought more because I knew we would need them. I did not do it to go against you." Kazuki explained. "You only see the ones who do not have the ability to blend into the surrounding environment." Kazuki lifted his hand and waved his shadow guard out.

Seihomaru gasped when one emerged from the shadows of the cave. "How?"

"They are the shadow guard, sworn to secrecy, sworn to remain hidden unless a threat approaches, and sworn to protect you and obey only Shigeo or me." Kazuki explained.

Traylaymaru whistled low. "I have heard of them. Yet I never believed they actually existed."

"And they still don't." Kazuki grumbled giving them a pointed look.

"How many?" Seihomaru asked, still at a loss how three guards were present and he had no idea.

Kazuki shook his head. "Does it matter? They are here, and they will alert us to approaching danger. Their job is to assist when we are out numbered." His hand flicked again and they vanished into the shadows. "Nii and Shigeo are the only two you need to be aware of, they are the captains. Ose is in charge of everyone else."

Seihomaru nodded. "I am still angry that you did not trust me enough to tell me."

"I did not hide it because I don't trust you. I hid it because the walls have ears. Those ears are not present, at least not to my knowledge." Kazuki sighed.

Traylaymaru nodded. "You have felt it too?"

Kazuki smirked. "You know who it is. Yet you still hope."

The dark haired youkai closed his eyes. "Would you not?"

Seihomaru frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

"My foolish brother." Traylaymaru shook his head.

"Why would he do that?"

"Enough for now. I think it is time to stretch our limbs, and revisit what it is you learned the other day." Kazuki pushed himself to his feet and stretched.

Seihomaru's face lit up immediately. "More training?" The excitement was not lost with Kazuki or Traylaymaru who both smiled nodding. "Do I get to use a sword this time?"

Kazuki snorted. "We will see."

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. "Always so evasive with words."

They walked out of the cave and Kazuki glanced towards Nii who still stood at the camps edge, eyes scanning the forest which was now dimming as the sun began to set.

Traylaymaru and Kazuki shared a look and both shook their heads. "Perhaps you should go speak with Nii before we depart." He nudged Seihomaru towards the younger youkai.

Seihomaru glanced over at the shadow guard and tilted his head curiously. "Is he alright?"

"He is on edge and worried for those we sent out searching for Turari and our missing guards." Kazuki explained.

"Oh." Seihomaru sighed and walked over to the silver haired youkai. He put his hand on the guards shoulder and stood next to him. "Kazuki is taking me out to train again, I could use your assistance."

Nii glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Shigeo will return, if he is a captain, he will not be careless." Seihomaru winked indicating he knew about the shadow guard.

Nii nodded. He sighed then and turned away from the forest, still not convinced that everything was alright. "I have to trust in his abilities."

"Indeed."

"So, shall we?" Seihomaru grinned. Nii glanced once more at the forest then turned away. He followed them out of the small clearing and Kazuki led them far enough away so they didn't disturb any clan members who wanted sleep.

It was a field overgrown with brush and the long grass swayed in the gentle breeze that filtered through the trees. "It isn't a clearing like the last one but this should suffice." Kazuki turned to them and he watched as the sun dipped down below the treeline. "We will work on your avoiding contact."

Seihomaru raised his brows, disappointed that he had to surrender his blade again. "So basically just avoid getting hit?"

Kazuki nodded. "It sounds simple, but you are against three of us."

"Three?" Seihomaru squawked.

"Nii, Traylaymaru and myself." Kazuki chuckled.

The young lord shook his head. "Hopefully I don't blank out again."

Kazuki shrugged. "I blanked out many times when I began training. Don't think too much, follow your instincts and your gut. If your first thought is to duck, trust in that, if it is to dodge left, do it. When you start to second guess yourself, that is when your reactions slow, and you can't avoid injury."

Seihomaru nodded in understanding.

"This will be fast and brutal. When we train slow we don't react properly in battle. So be aware of that." Kazuki pulled off his armor and placed it beside a tree. Traylaymaru grinned and also pulled off his chest plates.

Seihomaru frowned and watched their every move, knowing that if this was going to be full training, he needed to be ready for anything. He steeled his mind and focused on them, and noticed Nii vanish into the darkness as though he was never there. Kazuki's words from the other day came at him full force, and he remembered the ability that the young shadow guard had.

Kazuki chuckled. "Damn him."

Seihomaru knew he was referring to Nii, and smiled faintly. The smile vanished however when Kazuki snarled and charged at him much faster than he was anticipating. His first thought was to jump back and out of the way, and he allowed his reflexes to do just that. Even though this was only his second time training with them, this was far different than the first time.

Traylaymaru ran at him at full speed and he yelped as his foot caught on a chuck of dried earth, luckily as he fell backwards, he missed a swipe at his head. He rolled backwards and jumped to his feet quickly, eyes scanning around him searching. Kazuki's words from the other day came at him then. He closed his eyes and used his hearing and smell to try and pin point where they were and located Kazuki's scent on his left. His eyes shot open, Kazuki was so close to him, that he jumped into the air and spun around, realizing he had just avoided getting knocked off his feet. He landed about a foot away and ducked as he felt a gust of wind at his back.

There were still no signs of Nii and he scanned the area around him, trying to detect his scent. He remembered that Nii could mask his smell, making it so he was virtually undetectable, so this time he decided to feel for the young shadow guards youki. He felt it, very faint and in the trees to his right. Startled, he almost had no time to avoid getting jumped on. Springing out of the way, he dove forward and did a forward roll, however he was not able to avoid getting barreled into by Kazuki. They fell to the ground and Seihomaru grinned up at him.

His grin faded however when he saw a dark shadow shoot above them, and he gasped. Then he felt the ground under him rumble almost the same feeling as the humans on their mounts from the other day. Startled, his golden eyes fell onto Kazuki's, but they weren't looking at him, but on the right, which was his left side. Seihomaru turned his head and all he saw was the long grass.

"What is it?" He whispered.

Kazuki glanced at him and shook his head.

Traylaymaru crawled over to them and lowered himself to the ground, his eyes scanning the skies. "Crow youkai. Karas Tengu, in the sky, wolves on the ground."

Kazuki looked at him and then nodded in understanding.

"Wolves have incredible sense of smell, they will pick us up unless we move." Traylaymaru hissed. "We need to be quiet because the crows have great hearing."

Nii emerged from the shadows of the grass and crouched beside them. "There are a lot of them. What are they doing?"

Traylaymaru shook his head. "My guess would be hunting for their evening meal."

"Each other?" Nii exclaimed softly.

Traylaymaru shrugged. "Most youkai do not eat human food, so it is possible."

Nii shook his head. "I can draw their attention so you can move, I will meet you back at the cave."

Seihomaru shook his head in protest. "We stay together." He whispered.

Kazuki glanced down at him. "Stay low and follow in my steps."

The young lord nodded, and got to his hands and knees once Kazuki moved off him. Where Kazuki walked, he walked and they made their way to the treeline quickly and quietly. Seihomaru froze however when a loud howl erupted on his right and he dropped to a crouch. It was as though the wolf was right next to him and his skin crawled.

Kazuki had also dropped onto ground and glanced back at his charge. Satisfied that the boy was quickly learning he allowed his eyes to scan around them. Nii emerged from the shadows again and glanced at them quickly before vanishing again. Traylaymaru stood up and sighed.

"It appears as though we have been discovered."

Both Seihomaru and Kazuki stood up beside Traylaymaru, and waited until the wolf came out of the forest. They heard him before they actually saw him, and they raised their brows at each other almost disbelieving that whoever it was, was so loud. Soon a male appeared from the brush, his haori in shambles, and his pants shortened to the knees. On his feet he had ankle boots on lined with brown fur, and his shoulders had brown tufts of fur on them. The black hair was wrapped up into a tight bun on the top of his head, and the brown eyes scanned over them judging their intentions.

"Who are you?" The male asked.

Traylaymaru inched forward wrinkling his nose at the strong smell coming from the wolf youkai. "I might ask you the same question. You alerted your other pack members to our whereabouts."

The male smirked and nodded. "They should be here momentarily. I ask you again, who are you?"

"No one of importance, let us be on our way and we shall trouble you no more." Traylaymaru urged.

The wolf scoffed then. "What and deprive you of meeting my clansmen?"

Kazuki released a soft growl. "We would prefer to be on our way."

The wolf glanced them over once again, just as his eyes finished scanning over them, eight more wolf youkai came out of the forest. A large gray haired youkai walked forward and nodded at them in greeting. Several younger wolves moved forward sniffing at them curiously, while those who stood in humanoid form almost seemed to sneer at them mockingly.

The one who had alerted his pack members walked forward again and stared at Seihomaru grinning. "Aren't you a tasty looking morsel."

Kazuki moved and blocked their view of Seihomaru and he glared at the black haired wolf. "Keep dreaming."

"Oops, are you his father?" The black haired wolf snickered. "Protected by daddy, isn't that cute."

The gray haired wolf barked. "Enough!"

The other wolf nodded and stepped back.

"My apologies, these pups don't know their place. I am Makuchi, leader of this pathetic bunch. I am not familiar with your scents, what sort of youkai are you?"

Traylaymaru nodded. "Traylaymaru." He introduced himself. "We are inu youkai, new to the mainland from a small island just off the coast."

The dark haired youkai moved forward and whispered into the elders ear. "Oh?" Makuchi nodded and turned back to them. "Where is your other clan member?"

Traylaymaru raised his brow.

The dark haired wolf stepped forward again. "There were four of you, now only three. Has he gone running for your other pack members, or did he run away in fear?"

Kazuki snorted. "He is here."

Makuchi glanced around along with his pack and they shook their heads.

"You will only see him if he wishes to be seen." Kazuki allowed a small grin to cross his lips.

"Is that so?" The young wolf mocked. "Is that a wager?"

Kazuki raised a brow at the young wolf. "If you think you can find him, who am I to stop you from searching. I am not responsible for your well being should you cross paths with him, however."

The wolf barked out in laughter. "We have excellent noses, fool. We can find him in minutes."

Kazuki smirked, then stepped aside and waved to the forest. "By all means." The guard watched in amusement as four of the wolf youkai darted into the woods, and he sighed. He knew that them finding Nii if he did not want to be found was impossible, but he was greatly amused that they insisted on trying.

Makuchi watched the expression on the older youkai intently. This one was very confident and skilled. "Who are you lad?"

Kazuki glanced at him surprised. "Lad? I am no lad, old man."

Makuchi cleared his throat. "Skilled, but certainly not civilized."

Kazuki raised a brow.

"Just how good is this other member of your pack?"

"Far better than anyone gives him credit for. Your wolves will never find him." Kazuki smirked.

"We are also skilled, give us more credit than that." A young wolf youkai muttered.

"Oh I am not questioning your skill, but I know that many have taken on the challenge and failed at finding him." Kazuki stated.

"So what brings you to the mainland?" Makuchi asked, allowing a small wolf to aid him in sitting against a tree.

"Seeking answers." Traylaymaru answered. "You are not hostile towards other youkai?"

Makuchi shook his head. "I am old, my bones weary, and there is no need. With news of a war brewing on the winds, we need as many ally's as we can get. Besides, you were training your son, which we respect."

Kazuki blinked. Did they really mistake him as Seihomaru's father?

Seihomaru was about to correct their error when he caught Kazuki shake his head. Just as he was about to look away his eyes picked up bright golden ones from the shadow of the tree Makuchi sat at. His mouth dropped open in surprise. It was Nii standing right there beside them. He snorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hands, but not before the wolves glanced at him curiously.

Kazuki did chuckle openly then. He knew exactly where Nii had been hiding, and he shook his head. "You speak of a war brewing?" He asked instead.

"The wind brings news of one. The details are not clear." Makuchi took a long deep breath.

The youkai who helped the old youkai seat himself jumped in. "Rumors from the crows and birds. They speak of humans gaining in power and forming clans of their own. That is the war that is being mentioned."

Kazuki grunted. "Humans gaining power? Aided by their priests?"

"Some, but others have found ways to manipulate youkai powers for their own use."

Traylaymaru shook his head. "Using it for what?"

The young youkai shrugged.

The next hour passed quickly as the inu clan and ookami acquainted themselves when finally the four who had gone in search of their fourth member came sauntering into the camp. The dark haired one sneered at Kazuki as though gloating. "You will be able to find your pack member once he regains consciousness."

"Oh?"

"He wasn't nearly as difficult to find as you said."

Makuchi glanced up at his son and sighed. "Forgive my idiot pup. He tends to forget his place."

Kazuki snorted. "If he was easy to find then why is it you have not found him yet?"

"I told you, I found him and he was rendered uncon-" He froze however when a cold edge of a blade slid across his skin near his jugular.

"Easy?" Nii whispered into his ear. "What a fool you are to think you could first, lie to Kazuki, and two, think I was such easy prey."

The wolves were frozen in place at the sudden appearance of the fourth inu member.

Enraged, the dark haired youkai spun around and swung at Nii, but his fist connected with air and a thin tendril of smoke. Stunned, he looked around him confused.

"When fear consumes you, you only see what your eyes can detect." Nii whispered from the darkness.

"What the hell kind of sorcery is this?" The dark haired youkai demanded.

"Sorcery?" Kazuki interjected. "I think not, but you play a dangerous game with Nii. He is a reflection of the moon on the surface of the water, and when broken scatters into many."

Nii then walked out of the forest from beside the tree Makuchi sat at and shook his head. "You allow fear to consume your heart too easily." He stated pointedly at the wolf youkai. "Now ask yourself, am I the real thing, or am I another reflection of your fear?"

Seihomaru gaped stupidly at Nii, now having seen a little bit more of what the young shadow guard could do.

Makuchi chuckled then. "Skillful group. If you ever need assistance, send word with the birds and they will find me. If we can help, we will."

Traylaymaru nodded gratefully. "Same goes for you. However we do not communicate with the birds, so that would be a bit difficult."

Makuchi nodded. "I will send a lone wolf of my clan should we ever need assistance."

"The rumors began in a village just over the rise not far from here. Their village is massive, so be aware during your travels." The young aide announced, helping the elder up to his feet. "The humans have begun constructing large establishments, and there are breeding rapidly."

Kazuki frowned at the news and glanced at Traylaymaru who nodded in understanding.

The wolves began filtering into the forest, and finally Kazuki turned away, with Seihomaru and Traylaymaru in tow. Only one who remained behind was Nii who watched the wolves move away before he too turned his back. A loud snarl erupted from behind them and Kazuki whirled around prepared to fight, only to see the dark haired wolf youkai take a sneaky swipe at Nii. Nii's image shimmered and vanished, followed by laughter from the darkness.

"I did ask you if I were the real thing or not." Came Nii's words.

The dark haired wolf sneered and turned away with a growl of anger. Finally he left the group and followed his own pack.

"Had enough game play?" Kazuki muttered shaking his head.

"Never." Came the reply from the woods.

Traylaymaru laughed. "Mischievous little ass aren't you?" The dark haired inu stopped in his tracks, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I am curious about what the wolves said about the humans."

"Oh?" Kazuki glanced at him.

"If this village is as large as they say, it might do us well to see for ourselves, so that we are not caught unaware as we make our way to Musashi forest."

Seihomaru swallowed, remembering his first and only encounter with the humans. "Is that wise?"

Kazuki shook his head. "No, but he does make a valid point."

Without another thought, they made their way through the forest to the incline that the wolf tribe mentioned, as soon as they approached, they noticed the faint hue of lights lighting up the hillside from below.

Awe struck, Seihomaru inched forward and glanced down at the massive structures that were being erected by the humans. His golden eyes scanned every little hut, long streets, and buildings that were still left unfinished. There were large bins along the road leading into the village, and most of the huts shone brightly from candles being lit inside. He gasped.

A low whistle echoed inside Kazuki's head and he raised a brow curiously.

' _What are you whistling about_?'

"What is that?" Seihomaru gasped in awe. Kazuki's gaze followed the young lords finger to the massive structure reaching to the stars in the night sky. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

' _It's a castle_.' Taizo seemed to be just as awe struck as the young lord.

"A castle?" Kazuki blurted out loud.

Seihomaru's eyes drifted to him and then back at the very large building sitting in the middle of the humans town. "I want one!"


	10. To My Heart-Filled Regret...Watashi no kokoro-ippai kōkai shimasu

Lords of the Night

Chapter Ten: To My Heart-Filled Regret...Watashi no kokoro-ippai kōkai shimasu

 

He woke in a cold sweat, and looked around him, holding his chest trying to ease his rapidly beating heart. He was all alone in the dark cold cave and he shivered. Standing and gathering his wits around him, he exited the cave and blinked. There was no one around, no signs of his pack members, no traces of them ever being there. Something felt off about this whole situation, the coldness soaking through his clothing, as though some dark presence was in the shadows pulling strings.

He hesitantly called out. “Kazuki?” All he got was silence and panic began to drift into his heart.

' _They have all left you. You have failed, and they abandoned you_.' That voice he so diligently tried to ignore laughed mockingly at him.

He shook his head to dislodge that cold dark voice. Menacing clouds loomed overhead and a loud clap of thunder caused him to jump and look up at the same sky that lingered over his island. He shuddered. Had they moved on without him? Had he been such a burden that even Kazuki had left his side?

Not believing it, he moved through the camp and as soon as he walked into the treeline, a large field came into his vision, and his heart jumped in shock. It was the field from his prior night terror. To his right sat a trickling spring, and in the distance he could make out the treeline. Squinting, he wondered if he would see that large white forest spirit from his previous nightmare. He swallowed the lump in his throat, glanced around and his eyes fell on the bodies of his clans men, scattered around, torn apart and blood everywhere. A menacing chill ran up his spine and he closed his eyes from the horror.

' _You killed them all_.' The voice spat out in a condescending manner.

He shook his head again. Glancing down at his hands, they were covered in blood, his claws holding bits of flesh in them. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. “I did not do this!” He cried out to no one in particular. The horror of the situation hit him full force as guilt and overwhelming sorrow entered his heart.

' _This is your fate_.' The voice boomed inside his head.

“My fate is my own!” He cried out.

He lifted his face and his eyes fell on the lifeless body of Kazuki and he choked back a sob. The rain began to fall then, and the field glimmered and shifted to him much older and covered in blood, looking over massive amounts of bodies, both humans and youkai. In his hand he held a large broad sword covered in a red hilt, a large glowing orb on the pommel. He shuddered and his world shifted again, in a swirling mass of colors. Silence overwhelmed him then, and he looked around and stood beside a large steaming pool, a beautiful youkai woman sat next to it, staring at the water a look of contentment on her face. Without warning she gasped and fell into the water, her lifeless eyes staring up at him, her blood seeping into the water. In his hand he held the same sword from the massacre fields.

He began to run then, and stumbling, he fell to the hard earth grunting at the impact. Lifting his gaze, his eyes fell upon the white forest spirit, shimmering before him but behind a golden barrier, and it was glaring at him accusingly.

' _You bring death and destruction to everything around you, give in to your darkness, unleash me. Release me_!' The insidious voice hissed, getting more demanding.

“Never!” He cried out into the darkness that began to surround him.

The voice in his head howled in rage, and his world fell beneath his feet causing him to fall. He closed his eyes and heard his heart beating rapidly in his ears. Opening his eyes in terror, he saw the earth far below him rising at such a rapid pace he wasn't certain he would survive the impact.

 

* * * * *

 

Seihomaru shot up from his bedroll crying out. “Ah!” He glanced around him and heaved in huge amounts of breaths, trying to still his heart.

Kazuki glanced over at him with a raised brow. “You were tossing and turning quite a bit.”

Seihomaru sighed in relief. “Bad dream.”

Kazuki nodded and frowned at the pale white face of his charge. “Indeed. Care to talk about it?”

Seihomaru shook his head quickly. “No.” He breathed. “How long have I slept?”

Kazuki glanced towards the cave entrance. “Only a few hours.”

Seihomaru nodded and pushed his blanket off him and got to his feet. “It's been two days since they left, have they gotten back yet?”

Kazuki also stood and shook his head. “Not yet.” He had also been thinking about the members of their pack who had left in search of Turari and their guards.

Seihomaru shook his head and exited the cave. Most of the members of his clan were still asleep and he sighed. “I am anxious to get moving. So let's get everyone up and ready to depart.”

Kazuki frowned and looked at him.

“We are going back to the first camp to search for them. Strength in numbers, right?”

Kazuki nodded, and he began giving orders to their clan members.

Seihomaru watched closely as his pack members got up and started gathering their belongings looking at one another curiously for answers. Even Akina seemed confused as to why they were moving without the other members. Shaking his head, Seihomaru walked over to the small group and decided to inform them of his intentions.

“We are not leaving our pack behind. Instead we are going to search for them. I do not like the fact that we have sent out two separate search parties and none have returned. So rather than send out another and sit and wait, we will all go. This way if we run into trouble, we are all together.”

Kazuki walked forward and nodded in agreement. “There are only three reasons why no one has returned. One, they have gotten lost, which is highly unlikely. Two, they have been captured despite their abilities, or three they have been attacked and are either incapable of sending word to us, or they have been killed.” Akina looked up at him her eyes wide. “Regardless of what happened, we are all going back to search.”

Akina nodded hesitantly and glanced around at the ladies who took their lead from her. There were only four of them in total, and they were pretty inseparable. From what Seihomaru could tell, Akina was more a mother figure to the three younger ones and he smiled briefly. It wasn't everyday he had been in the company of women, but with their strength and determination, he had not been against them coming with their group. Not to mention that two out of the four of them were healers in training. Akina having the most experience had come along with the group but her teacher had refused and had remained behind on the island.

Traylaymaru walked up then a rather uneasy look on his face. “I am not so certain about this.” He muttered.

“What has you on edge?” Seihomaru questioned curiously.

Traylaymaru shook his head, his eyes drifting to the forest surrounding them. “I don't know, but something feels off.”

Akina walked up to them then nodding her head in agreement, overhearing their conversation. “It feels dark, almost as though we are back on the island. It isn't the same feeling as when we first encountered the beauty of the mainland.”

Kazuki glanced at her nodding in agreement. “Now that you mention it, this looming darkness as you call it has been with us since our encounter with the oni.”

Traylaymaru sighed and shook his head. “We need to keep our senses about us and be on full alert.”

Kazuki released a low whistle, and a short bird like cry, causing Seihomaru and the other pack members to glance at him curiously. He grinned then and waited. Various chirps and calls came out of the forest and shadows in response.

Seihomaru raised a brow and blinked all around him looking for the guards Kazuki had informed him were there, but he didn't see anyone. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Most of his pack were looking around nervously at the sounds but seeing Kazuki's grin, they chose to ignore it and continued gathering their things.

It was maybe an hour later when they were back on the road, leading away from their cave and back towards their old campsite. If they were lucky they would arrive by mid-afternoon, and hopefully come across their clan. Although Seihomaru wasn't so certain. If anything they all should have gotten back unless they got lost somewhere along the way.

“I still want one.” Seihomaru grinned at Kazuki, earning himself a chuckle of amusement from Traylaymaru who led the way towards their old camp.

Kazuki rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“You can't talk me out of it.” Seihomaru pressed.

Kazuki groaned.

“I want _that_ particular one.” Seihomaru stressed.

“That might be a bit difficult seeing as the humans own it.” Kazuki shook his head in exasperation.

“But it's so shiny and big.”

Traylaymaru glanced back. “We can build one that is just as big and just as shiny.”

“Can we build it bigger?” Seihomaru asked looking at his new adviser. “I want it to be as formidable as that one we saw. More so.”

They all got several confused looks from the other members of their clan as they bantered back and forth.

Kazuki groaned again. “You first need to find a place that has not been overrun by humans, or other youkai, and claim that territory as your own, then you can establish a new shinden-zukuri.”

“But my shinden-zukuri is so small in comparison. I want a castle.” Seihomaru grinned dreamily.

Traylaymaru laughed. “I am sure we can find a spot to set you up with a new establishment. Not all territories have been claimed.”

Seihomaru nodded excitedly. “I have so many plans, and I think that the mainland is a good place to start making them. I know there are dangers here, but it doesn't matter where we go, there will always be dangers. If what the wolf youkai said, humans are more prolific. Which means more of them to contend with anyway.”

“Fantastic.” One of the female youkai commented over hearing their conversation.

Seihomaru glanced at her and sighed. “Would anyone care to inform me as to why we despise them so much? I know we ran across them before, but I think they were only concerned with protecting their own pack. I saw fear in their eyes, not pure hatred.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “It is true that they fear us, probably as much as we fear them. Perhaps it is the unknown, what they can do that we don't fully understand, and same for them. It has always been like that between our kinds.”

Seihomaru nodded.

Akina fell into step beside Traylaymaru. “It also has to do with the continuous thought of revenge, or seeking honour among their clansmen. Don't forget, youkai and humans have been fighting for as long as I can remember. One takes a life, the other seeks revenge, and so on.”

Seihomaru grunted. “A continuous cycle that never seems to end. I am going to break that cycle.”

Kazuki and Traylaymaru glanced at him in surprise. “Break it how?”

Seihomaru shrugged. “I haven't thought that far yet.”

“Not all humans and youkai despise one another.” Traylaymaru muttered. “Although I don't approve of such a thing, there are those youkai who have taken on a human lover.”

Seihomaru glanced at him surprised. Even Kazuki seemed shocked at the news. “A human lover?”

Traylaymaru nodded, ignoring the disbelieving looks the pack were giving him. “Ask Nii, he was there.”

Nii however held a concerned look on his face and was far ahead of the group as he was anxious to find his brother's whereabouts.

The pack had no issues on their trek back to their former camp, but as they got closer, Nii's walk slowed almost to a stop, a look of dread on his face. Traylaymaru was the next to approach and he also stopped and quickly shook his head at Kazuki.

“We will rest here.” Kazuki growled, halting the group before they got too close. Seihomaru stopped walking and glanced at him curiously.

“We should almost be there though.” The young lord protested.

“We stop here.” Kazuki insisted, tilting his head towards Nii and Traylaymaru who were further up on the path.

Seihomaru's eyes moved to the two and he noticed the uneasy looks on their faces. Immediately he glanced at Kazuki for an explaination.

Traylaymaru held onto Nii's arm, trying to prevent him from moving forward, and they were arguing as Kazuki approached. “Stop this.” He commanded, which earned himself a glare from Nii. The scent of blood hit him then and he almost reeled at the smell. If this almost knocked him off his feet, he knew Seihomaru and his sensitive nose would pass out from it. “Stop him from approaching.” Kazuki snarled the command to Traylaymaru, who immediately turned and met up with the young lord.

Kazuki was about to comment on something when a very familiar scent reached him and he closed his eyes in defeat. His men were not easily overcome or defeated, and yet the blood on the air was enough to tell him what had transpired in their old camp.

“Come.” He whispered to Nii, who kept staring towards their former secluded campsite.

They didn't need to see what had happened, but they went to the camp regardless. Kazuki entered first and looked around at the bodies of his guards with dismay filling his heart. Nii released a soft cry when his eyes fell on the body of his brother, and he fell to his knees. Kazuki scanned the area and sucked in his breath when his golden gaze fell on Ose. They had put up a good fight, but lost in such a manner that spoke of a foe that was far more powerful than they were combined. Shaking his head, Kazuki moved forward and placed his fingers to Ose's neck, hoping to feel a pulse, but the skin was cold, indicating they had been dead for more than a day.

Shaking his head, his nose picked up a scent and his eyes narrowed, a slow and deadly growl erupting from his lips.

' _By the Gods_.' Taizo snarled, immediately picking up the familiar smell.

' _No god can save him now_!' Kazuki snarled to his youki. His eyes fell on Nii who looked at him with horror clearly written on his face. His nose had also picked up the smell.

' _They could have easily over taken him, how did he acquire so much power to kill them all_?' Taizo questioned, remembering how easy he had overwhelmed that particular youki.

Kazuki released a loud snarl, and got to his feet. “He will answer for his crimes!” His hands bunched into fists and he grit his teeth his rage almost blinding him.

' _Easy_.' Taizo warned, feeling the rage build up and calling to his more primal side.

Kazuki sucked in a deep breath, feeling the anger build up and hearing the warning his youki gave him, but this was too much to contain. He could feel Taizo near the surface, whispering to him desperately to calm down.

' _You do not want to use up all your energy to release me now_!'

Kazuki grunted but agreed. When he found the youkai responsible for this massacre, then he would unleash Taizo and give him a taste of what real power was. Taizo all too readily agreed. Even though he had released Taizo once already, it wasn't nearly his full capabilities, not to mention they had just completed their bond and now even more power flowed through his veins. Narrowing his eyes, he was anxious to find the culprit and find out just how much power Taizo housed within its ancient form.

 

* * * * *

 

“Will you tell me what is going on?” Seihomaru growled at Traylaymaru who prevented him from going to Kazuki. Risa's words rang in his head and the all too fresh memory of his night terror right there beside it.

“Just wait here until Kazuki returns.” The dark haired youkai begged. “Please?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Don't make me hit you, _**move**_!”

With a sigh, Traylaymaru stepped to the side and watched as Seihomaru walked down the path. He knew as soon as the strong scent of blood reached the young lords nose, he would stop and either pass out from the strength of it, or turn around and return with more questions than he had answers to give.

Seihomaru slowly walked down the path, knowing that his clan members remained where Kazuki told them to rest, and a strong scent of iron reached his nose. He sucked in his breath sharply, and dizziness hit him. It was the smell of his clansmen blood. “No.” He whispered to himself, opening his mouth to ease the stench of it. Alarm filled him, and he glanced back at his pack who stared after him curiously.

“Psst.” A whisper exited the trees.

He almost jumped had he not recognized the voice. Seihomaru almost shouted with joy, but stopped when Turari shook his head, a look of shame upon his face.

“I am not ready to face them just yet. I have dishonoured my family with my fight against Kazuki.”

Seihomaru once again glanced back at his pack and then over to Turari who hid behind a tree in the shadows. “We have been looking everywhere for you.”

Turari nodded. “Something very dangerous lingers in these woods, I am sure you have already caught the scent of blood.”

Seihomaru frowned and nodded. “I haven't gone there yet. Kazuki and Nii went.”

Turari sighed and nodded. “Can we talk, privately?”

“Come with me to the others, we can talk there. If danger lurks here, it is safer if we are all together.” Seihomaru tried to urge.

“As I said, I am not ready to face them. Especially my brother.” Turari shook his head. “Walk with me, we won't go far, I just need to clear my head. I have been in hiding for so long.”

Seihomaru glanced once more behind him and then sighed. “Where have you been hiding, and how have you managed to avoid this danger? What is this danger exactly?” He slipped into the trees and followed Turari slowly.

“I wish I had all the answers.” Turari muttered, his voice cold and calculating.

Seihomaru felt a chill run up his spine and he frowned. Every muscle in his body signalled a flight response, but this was his friend. If they stayed together, they would be safe. “How close is this thing that killed my clan?”

“It lurks in the darkness.” Turari whispered.

They pushed past some bushes deeper into the forest, and exited into a large field. The green grass was sprinkled with small white flowers and Seihomaru stopped, staring. Fear instantly turned his blood cold and he gulped. This was the exact field from his night terror. The same size, flowers, swaying grass, and he blinked in stunned silence. He was awake, not asleep, yet his nightmare was right here before him in living color.

Seihomaru's mouth dropped open and he turned around to face Turari. The eyes that met his were cold, and menacing. “Turari?”

“What?” The voice was his advisers yet it was filled with malice and contempt.

“What is this?” Seihomaru gulped nervously.

“What is what?”

“This?” He waved to the field, and to his friend. “You have never looked at me as an enemy.”

“Really? Not that you noticed at least.” Turari grinned slowly, the light gleaming off his fangs.

“Have I done something to cause this?” Seihomaru whispered, terror entering every part of his body. Here he was alone, with someone he grew up with, and yet his longtime friend was looking at him as though he were nothing but wasted flesh.

“Everything.” The voice this time was deep and smooth, guttural and filled with hate. “Your whole blood line has done this. You have done this, your father, your grandfather, your great grandfather..”

Seihomaru stepped back, glancing around him for any sign of escape, anyway he could get away quickly. He had no fighting skills, no way to defend himself, he had only just begun to train. “What have I done exactly?” He looked back at his friend, begging him for answers.

“Your whole bloodline deserves to be erased from this world. You have no idea what your family had done to mine, you were but a pup, yet his blood flows through you, and now his youki. That curse that drives you mad, will claim you and take you, causing you to do exactly the same thing your father did to my family. I must eradicate it, I must eliminate it.”

Seihomaru swallowed. This was not his friend, but something far more deadly than he ever thought possible, and he was alone without his pack, without Kazuki. He took another step back. “Turari, stop this. I had nothing to do with what my father did. I came here to find a way to get rid of the curse.”

“It matters not, there is no cure, no way to get rid of it unless you destroy it. To destroy it you must die!” Turari snarled.

Seihomaru's heart skipped a beat, and he spun around and ran.

 

* * * * *

 

Kazuki pulled Nii to his feet and led him away from his brother. “There is nothing we can do.”

Nii shook his head. “We need to bury them.”

Kazuki nodded. “I will do it. Go back to the others, inform them what transpired here, and stay close to Seihomaru until I return. Do not tell them who is responsible.”

Nii glared at him. “I want his head.”

Kazuki nodded, his rage still close to the surface that he had to fight against the insistent push to release it. “You will have your vengeance, but first we must leave this place as we are exposed.”

Nii knelt down beside his brother once again and rifled through his bag. His fingers touched the item he was searching for and pulled it free. It was their father's fang etched into the shape of a dog. He reached forward and closed his brother's sightless eyes and he felt the sorrow grip his heart. Standing, he glanced once at Kazuki then exited the area to make his way back to their pack members.

As he approached, several looked at him, concern on their faces when they caught sight of his grim one. Traylaymaru approached him. “What happened?”

Nii snarled. “Stay away from me!” He snapped.

Traylaymaru stepped back startled and released a soft gasp at all the anger Nii reflected on him.

Nii stopped however and paused searching the area with his eyes. “Where is Seihomaru?”

Traylaymaru blinked. “I thought he was with you and Kazuki. He went to find you.”

Nii lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, but he detected no scents that were not of their clan. With a growl, he about faced and ran back in the direction he had left Kazuki in. Breaking through the brush, Kazuki paused in his digging, glancing at the frantic and desperate look on Nii's face.

“Seihomaru is missing.” Nii snarled, his nose still frantically searching for their lords scent.

Kazuki's eyes widened. “Get back to the others and start searching.” Without another word, he sprinted out of the small camp and darted through the trees, his heart pounding in his chest. ' _Taizo, I need you_.'

Immediately his sense of smell increased and his hearing picked up sounds that would otherwise go unnoticed. So many feelings ran through him, and his heart nearly stilled as his nose picked up his charges scent, with that of the one who had betrayed them all. “No.” He gasped, running even harder.

The amount of youki in the air left his skin tingling, and it was as though an electric charge tried to hinder his movement.

' _Kazuki, there's danger_!' Taizo snarled.

' _I know that_!' Kazuki was near panic at the immense pressure that erupted around him the closer he got to Seihomaru's scent. ' _We must stop him_!'

Taizo remained silent.

 

* * * * *

 

The anger that rolled off him just looking at the pathetic being who ran from him made him laugh in delight. This being needed to die, needed to pay for all the deaths and torment he put his people through. With a slow smile, he lifted his hands and used all the youki he absorbed into himself and focused on one thing, and one thing only. He needed to kill that weak pathetic being who ran from him. If he absorbed that youki too, he would be even more powerful.

A burst of energy erupted from his hands and hit the being square in the back, knocking it off its feet. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nose and he grinned wider. Focusing on his power, he raised his hands and focused on absorbing the youki housed within the weaker being before him. A sharp cry of pain erupted from the beings mouth, the face twisted in anguish. Another peel of laughter left him then and he began his work of separating youki spirit from host. “You are mine now!” He hissed in delight.

 

* * * * *

 

The cry reached his ears and his heart froze instantly as he broke through the brush. Kazuki was not prepared however to see Seihomaru surrounded in a large red bubble, hovering above the ground or Turari standing there using his powers against their lord. Seihomaru's face was contorted with pain, and Kazuki saw the golden eyes open. The laughter that erupted from Turari's mouth was none other than the adviser's youki at the surface.

“By the gods!” Kazuki breathed.

' _Kazuki, that is not just one youki_!' Taizo growled, now fighting against all restraints so he could assist his host. ' _Kazuki, let me loose_!'

With a snarl of rage, Kazuki barred his teeth. “Gladly!” He felt his eyes bleed red, and raced forward, drawing his sword as Taizo's power coursed through his veins. There was so much of it that he felt his body pulse several times, and he was shouting at Turari. “Release him!” His sword flared to life, the power so much that it flooded into his sword, as he ran. Taizo's youki erupted through the blade in a burst of fire and ice, what he liked to call frost fire, something so intense that when burned by it, you didn't feel a burning sensation, but icy cold searing that went right to your bones.

Turari narrowed his eyes as that familiar voice entered his ears. “You are too late!” He laughed maniacally.

Kazuki reached him in seconds and slid his blade through Turari's torso. “Release him!” He snarled again, and pushed more of his power into his blade. Turari's face twisted in pain, and a loud gasp exited his mouth. Kazuki twisted his wrist and the blade tore through the adviser's lungs. With an upward motion, the guard sliced through the youkai's collar bone and up through the shoulder, splitting through it almost too easily.

Turari screamed in pain then, but he quickly turned around and planted both his hands onto Kazuki's shoulders. With every last ounce of strength, Turari forced all his power through him and at Kazuki. The electrical charge that erupted from Turari rushed through Kazuki, singing his clothing first, then burning his skin. That all too familiar sensation caused the guard to open his eyes wide. “It was you!” He snarled.

' _Kazuki_!' Taizo gasped, the pain flooding through even him, causing him to wince at the strength of it.

Turari grinned. “Yes, it was me!” He shouted and pushed his youki outward.

Kazuki's breath caught in his throat as his body was engulfed in fire and lightening, searing over his skin and through his body. His muscles seized, and he shut his eyes to fight against the massive amount of youki trying to melt his bones. Taizo countered and forced more energy through his host, to try to douse it.

' _Kazuki, we are using too much energy_.' Taizo snarled, his power being overwhelmed by the amount Turari exhibited. ' _We are fighting against not just his youki, but others as well_.'

With every last ounce of strength left in him, Kazuki thrust his sword through Turari's chest, and pulled upward until he felt the blade slice through the heart muscle. It twitched, and shock drifted across Turari's face as the cold steel sliced his heart in half. A soft gasp escaped the advisers mouth, as Kazuki's sword erupted in ice and fire, as the guard used up whatever energy he had left, and he twisted the blade causing Turari's heart to stop mid beat.

Taizo felt it before it happened, and he was unable to give ample warning to his host. The youki that had been released clashed and exploded engulfing the area and Kazuki in a searing pulse that caused the guard to be flung back, and he flew several feet away slamming into the earth with a loud crunch. Kazuki grunted as his body impacted with the earth, knocking the wind out of him, and he gasped for air. He felt his bones break at the impact, and felt the searing of the flames licking through his veins. His heart fluttered and his body was weak. Taizo gasped as the pain rushed over him, and he fell to his knees inside the pools. His eyes lifted to the tree and saw several leaves fall slowly to the ground. Kazuki's tree of life was fading, and quickly.

Taizo closed his eyes in agony. ' _Kazuki_?'

He still breathed, but it was weak, and he could feel his hosts body fight against the inevitable. His host was so badly burned and weakened, that the all too familiar feeling filled him then. No response came to him, so he waited by the pools. Taizo pulled himself to his feet, and he knew it wouldn't be long as a bright light opened from the darkness. His eyes trailed over to the light and the spirit closed his eyes again, grief filling him.

 

Kazuki gasped, forcing his body to move. He could make out Seihomaru's body in the grass, and he had to make it to him. He knew that he had literally no time left, but he had to make sure Seihomaru was alive. Kazuki dragged his broken body to his charge and pulled himself up to look on the sightless golden eyes. A low moan escaped his lips, he had failed.

' _Taizo_?' Kazuki called.

' _Hai_?' Came the sorrow filled voice.

' _You have to do something for me_.'

Taizo waited.

' _I need you to save his life_.'

' _Kazuki_ -'

' _No, you need to do this_.' Kazuki desperately shot in. ' _He is like a son to me, you must save him_.'

Kazuki could feel the torment in Taizo, but he also felt lost. ' _If I do this, you will have no energy left. You will die, as soon as I leave_.'

' _But he will live. I am dead anyway_.' Kazuki sucked in a sharp breath of pain.

Kazuki could feel Taizo hesitate, but felt the brush of acceptance as his spirit agreed reluctantly.

' _Keep him safe_.' Kazuki sighed as he felt his spirit slip from him. He had mere seconds and his eyes remained glued on his young charge. Finally the young lord gasped in a huge gulp of air, as Kazuki's consciousness left him, and he drew in one last breath.

 

* * * * *

 

He had almost turned around when he felt the massive explosion near the mine he was using to pull metal from, but instead, he jumped onto his mount and went to investigate. As soon as he approached the field, he stopped and blinked. The wavering air on his right was one thing, but on his left were two bodies.

“Yare, yare.” He muttered softly. His eyes trailed back to the wavering mass that signalled something sinister hovering there, something that was akin to a released youki, yet it was something far more malevolent. Rather than get close to it, he took a wide path to the two bodies lying in the grass. As he got close he noticed the younger one breathing erratically, and the other hovered over him protectively. He lowered his fingers and pressed them against the much larger youkai and he sighed. Standing upright, he looked around wondering if there were any others, yet he could not find any. Shaking his head, he waved over his mount who released a protested moo, and he clicked his tongue. “Now, now, come. This boy needs our help.”

He lifted the boys limp body and jumped up onto his mount, and kicked him into action. “Take us home, Mo-mo” With a quick whistle into the air, he sent a message out to someone he hoped could assist him. This boy was weak, his youki weak, and if something wasn't done soon, he would die.

 

* * * * *

 

Nii stumbled to the ground as an explosion of youki erupted through the forest, and several members of their clan cried out in alarm. “Hells!” He cursed, scrambling to his feet. “What was that?” He whistled to his shadow members signalling that it was time for them to show themselves. Whatever it was, it was colossal. They crashed through the trees and into a field, and they all stopped.

Directly in front of them sat an imposing mass, which shimmered and twitched in place. It was not a solid mass, yet it didn't move. Nii covered his nose with his sleeve and stepped back quickly, alarmed. The force it emanated was so massive that even getting close was dangerous. It held an electrical charge, pressure and so much rage that every time it twitched a foul stench escaped it.

“Don't get close to it.” Nii hissed, his nose still covered by his sleeve.

Traylaymaru wailed then. “Oh gods.” It was so faint that he had almost missed it, but hovering close to the spot was his brothers scent.

The whole group broke into panic then, Nii and Akina rushed through the field towards the lone figure lying there. Traylaymaru looked in their direction and saw Kazuki's still form, and he lowered his eyes guilt filling his entire being. The ethereal object hovering above the ground was none other than what was left of his brother. “By the gods, Turari, what have you done?”

He turned away from where his brother's youki pulsed, and ashamed that he held any relation to someone who had betrayed them sickened him. Slowly, he approached the group who huddled close together, near Kazuki's still form. His body was singed by what he knew had been his fathers power. As he got close, several members of their pack snarled in warning and he stopped instantly. He released a soft sigh, but stayed where he was. Due to his relation to Turari, it appeared that he was now a threat.

Rather than retreat, he remained in place and stood very still. If they wanted him dead, then so be it. Far better a fate than to live his life with the guilt that his own brother had betrayed them, and killed so many of their clan, for what? Revenge? Traylaymaru dropped to his knees and placed his face in his hands, the shame so great, he could not bare to even look at those he called pack.

He froze when a foot fall stepped near him and he choked back a sob, as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up into a pair of golden eyes filled with sorrow. It was Akina. Allowing all the grief to surface, he released a soft sob and her arms wrapped around him. He could only whisper brokenly. “I am so sorry.”

Her fingers brushed through his hair and she comforted him as a mother would a child. “Shh. It is alright.” She whispered to him.

Akina glanced over at the remaining group and asked. “What do we do now?” Her arms still wrapped around Traylaymaru protectively.

Nii stood up. “We bury our dead and search for Seihomaru.”

“Where do we start looking?” She asked.

Nii shook his head. “I smell a strange scent, and Seihomaru was here, not long ago.”

“Can you tell if he is alive?” Akina whispered, her arms still wrapped around the grief stricken Traylaymaru.

“I am uncertain.” Nii shook his head. Glancing around at their clan, he saw various stages of mourning, and he shifted uncomfortably. “You have some work ahead of you, healer.”

Akina nodded. “And you are full of despair.”

Nii snorted. “I know your brother was a member of the night watch, are you not saddened by his passing?”

Akina lifted her eyes to his and glared at him. “We all have lost friends, or family today. Best if we stand together rather than grow apart.” She knew that many would be angry, others would be filled with heartbreak, some with depression, so hesitantly, her arms released Traylaymaru and she stood up. “We should move to a safer location. I do not want to be close to that.” Her hand waved to the wavering mass that was all that was left of Turari.

Nii nodded. “Agreed. Let us move from here.” They all moved away slowly, back into the safe confines of the forest, but he remained, staring down at Kazuki's still form, broken and burnt within the grass. Shaking his head, he bent down and lifted the much larger guard, and carried him to the forest. He didn't follow the other inu youkai who situated themselves on the path, instead he went to their former camp, where the rest of their pack members were. It was now up to him to bury the dead.

Soon however, Traylaymaru and a few of the younger male youkai arrived and sorrowfully glanced at the dead bodies of the guards. Nii was knelt on the ground his hands and claws covered in mud, digging holes for each of their dead. Traylaymaru immediately gave orders for the younger males to assist, and he himself knelt and also started digging. The entire time he dug, he cursed his younger brother, and he hated himself for allowing such devastation to fall upon their close knit pack. If he had only seen it sooner, perhaps he could have stopped it.

He shook his head, and stood, walking over to a young silver haired guard. Gently, he picked the youth up and placed him into the grave he had dug. This all felt wrong, they shouldn't be burying their dead, instead they should all be sitting around a fire sharing stories with one another. For the better part of the night they dug and buried their men, all the while remaining silent in their grief. The last three members of their pack left to bury were Shigeo, Ose and Kazuki.

Nii knelt beside his brother and bent his head low, trying to hold in his grief that suddenly surfaced seeing his brother's still form and sightless eyes. Somehow he felt robbed of his revenge, and yet was somehow satisfied that it had been Kazuki who had killed the traitor. But now their lord was missing, and with no idea what condition he was in.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Traylaymaru digging with as much determination as the other males. It was then he noticed the sadness on the dark haired inu's face. Nii stood up and walked over to him. “You blame yourself? Why?”

Traylaymaru glanced up at him and shook his head. “I should have seen this. I could have stopped it.”

Nii grunted but shook his head. “What your brother did was his own doing, not yours. None of us saw this. Yet we suspected.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “All this was preventable, had I just not run away all those years ago.”

“You left because your family ordered you to, you left because you had no choice. _He_ was too young, so don't blame yourself.” Nii couldn't even bring himself to utter the traitors name.

Traylaymaru sighed. “I can't voice how sorry I am for all that has transpired because of my brother.”

Nii placed his hand on his shoulder. “I vented all my anger on you earlier, so I am no innocent. I know this wasn't your doing.”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “The others aren't so forgiving. What happens to me now?”

Nii glanced at him surprised. “You are still a member of this clan, you have not shown any reason not to trust you.” The young youkai sat back on his heels as the other men placed Kazuki's body into the grave. “Besides I beleive Akina would protest heavily if we sent you away.”

Traylaymaru glanced at him with a raised brow. “Akina?”

Nii shook his head. “The healer.”

“Oh. Why in all hells would she care if I stayed or left?” Traylaymaru snarled softly, completely bewildered.

“You really haven't noticed?” Nii blinked at him, then turned and watched the men place Ose and Shigeo's bodies into their graves beside Kazuki's.

“Noticed what?”

Nii whistled. “You are clueless aren't you?”

Traylaymaru sat there with a perplexed expression on his face while they covered the graves. Soon they were moving from their old camp back towards there waiting remaining pack members. As soon as they approached, a young golden haired inu youkai moved forward and stood before Nii.

“What do we do now?” He asked.

Nii raised his brow curiously. “You are asking me?”

“You are a captain, just like your brother was. We look to you for answers now that both Shigeo and Kazuki are gone.”

Nii sucked in his breath sharply. He glanced down to the ground for a moment, thinking quickly. “I suppose we track where Seihomaru's scent leads, and find him.” He paused when a short chirp reached his ears, and he lifted his head towards the direction it came from. “What news?”

A small youkai emerged from the brush silently and nodded to Nii. “I went back to the field.”

“You are our best tracker, what did you find?” Nii asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from those that were always present and not hidden.

“I smelt the scent of iron.” The young shadow guard informed.

“Blood?”

He shook his head. “No, more like the scent of iron that our own blacksmiths emit when they work their craft.”

“So we are looking for a youkai blacksmith?” Nii muttered.

“I also picked up the scent of wildlife, although the smell eludes me. Dirt, mixed with hide and excrement.”

Nii raised his brow. “A mount, or pack animal of some sort?”

The young shadow guard nodded.

Nii nodded and the guard vanished into the shadows quickly without having to be told what else would be needed of him. He was already aware of him needing to track their lord. “Let's not linger here. Gather your things.” Nii turned to Traylaymaru and glanced at him. “This youkai village is close, let us head there and see if any word has reached them regarding Seihomaru's whereabouts.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “They might even be aware of this youkai blacksmith who uses a pack mount. I am certain there are not many in this area.”

“Oh?”

“Not many minerals around for them to mine if they are looking for metal for weapons or armor. Not in this region anyway.” The dark haired youkai stated.

Nii nodded, and without another word, lead their members off the forest path towards where he remembered the village to be located in.

 

 

 


	11. Konran, Kurushimaru, Chishiki wa chikaradearu

Chapter Eleven

Konran, Kurushimaru, Chishiki wa chikaradearu

He glanced around him frowning at his new surroundings, somewhat hesitantly. It was always the same, and every time it happened, he hated it as much if not more each time. Shaking his head, his eyes lingered on the dark pools, and the large withering tree situated in the middle of said pool. Even with him being there, it still wasn't enough without a strong bond for death to elude the boy. Kazuki's charge was dying, and he was now standing there giving just enough energy for him to remain breathing. His light blue eyes could make out the boys still form within the water, but it was faint and not moving.

Taizo ran his fingers over the surrounding shrubs around the pool and sighed at the darkness that had lingered there. Whatever Mazushimaru had been, there was little to no traces of it left. Most of the rot was fading away, but it had drained a lot of the boys spirit, and will. What traces of the rot that were left were vanishing slowly. His heart still ached at the loss of his former host, being the only one in his long existence to form an emotional bond with. He never would have agreed to that bond had he known that Kazuki's life was shortened.

His eyes trailed to the end of the pools near the tree, and he frowned. With careful steps, Taizo manoeuvred around the water avoiding any and all contact with it and towards the large golden shimmering mass that covered the area from end to end. Curiously, he walked up to it and peered into a small spot that appeared to be clearer. Squinting, he could just make out a figure behind the golden wall, but it didn't appear to be moving.

Shaking his head, he turned his back on the gold wall and looked at the silent pools once again. The minute he decided to step into the pools and place his hand on the tree of life, it would seal his fate once again to another host. Taizo wasn't so sure he wanted that. He snorted and turned around again, only to yelp in surprise and jump back as he came face to face with a large red eye peering at him from behind the gold wall.

Squinting again, he got closer and peered at the eye. It was a youki, in its true form. Stepping back, he lifted his eyes to the golden wall looking for any signs that signalled a way to break it. If this was Seihomaru's youki behind that thing, then he would be free of any obligation on keeping the boy alive. Taizo lifted his hand and placed it against the wall, and pushed, only to be met with resistance. So it couldn't be pushed over. Placing his finger to his lip, he noticed the youki stand to it's full height. Causing Taizo to bend his neck at an awkward angle just to stare up at it.

' _You know, you can change into any form you desire_.' Taizo grumbled, lowering his gaze so he didn't have to look up and twist his neck. Either the youki didn't hear him, or just ignored him, shrugging his shoulders, Taizo turned away and walked towards the pools, looking at the still form of Seihomaru once more. Between him and the boy was the water, and even though he wanted to ensure the boy still breathed in his living form by checking the spiritual one, he couldn't bring himself to step into the water to do so. He growled at the situation.

' _Does he live_?' A soft murmur came from behind him.

Taizo turned around surprised. ' _He does, barely_.'

' _Yet you do not step foot to assist him_.'

' _You know why I do not_.' Taizo grumbled frustrated.

' _Do I_?' The voice questioned.

Taizo walked back to the golden wall and peered at the humanoid form. So he had heard him. ' _If you are not aware of the reason, then that would mean this is your first host_.'

Green eyes peered through the gold wall to stare at him. ' _How observant_.' He mocked.

' _Indeed_.' Taizo interjected.

' _Why are you here_?'

' _To keep your host alive, long enough for you to come out of there_.' Once again, Taizo looked for any sign of weakness in the golden wall, but found none.

' _Then what_?'

Taizo shrugged, really not certain himself. He had never been in a situation where his host had given him to another family line. Kazuki had no heirs, so he had assumed he would fade back into the ghost world to wait another role for him to play. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. ' _Why are you behind this thing_?'

' _The other thing kept me in here, I was sealed behind here upon my waking, so I am uncertain_.' The youki muttered angrily. ' _I assumed it was_ _ **him**_ _who pushed me away_.' He referred to Seihomaru as the him.

Taizo shook his head not believing it. ' _A host does not have the ability to shove away his spirit. We are their life force, their power, and their will to live_.'

The other youki pondered that information. ' _Can you remove it_?'

' _I see no signs of weakness indicating an easy way to break it_.'

A groan from behind him indicated Seihomaru moving, and Taizo immediately turned to stare. His eyes shot over to the tree as more leaves fell from his tree of life. Startled, Taizo almost forgot to not step into the pools, and at the last minute stopped himself. ' _Dammit_!'

' _What happens if you step into the pool_?' The green eyed youki asked concerned for his host that he had no contact with. If that boy died, so did he, and he had just woken only to not live.

' _I form a bond with him and guard his life force_.' Taizo snarled.

' _What happens to me_?'

Taizo raised a brow. ' _We would merge as one and combine our powers to aid him_.'

The other youki sighed. ' _So go to him_.'

' _I was not meant to be his youki_.' Taizo shook his head. ' _I only came because my former host begged it of me_.'

' _So you will allow him to die because of your refusal to become his spirit_?'

Taizo winced, glancing once more over his shoulder at the boys tree, he could see the life's blood leaving Seihomaru. He closed his eyes and took a long deep sigh. Without another thought, he stepped back into the pools and allowed the boys life force to fill him. It was a weak embrace, one that desperately looked for any grounding, something to cling to, and to hold onto so it wouldn't fade.

Turning around as the boys weakened soul merged with his, Taizo walked over to the tree and placed his hand on the trunk slowly. Immediately the tree resonated with a soft hum, and he pushed what little energy he could afford into it. ' _Breath_!' He hissed.

The figure in the middle of the pool moved then, taking a long deep breath. He didn't wake however.

Taizo released his hold on the tree and walked back into the water to glance down at Seihomaru's spiritual form. ' _Wake_.' He bent down and placed his hand on the boys chest, and his other hand on the forehead. ' _Wake up_.'

Seihomaru's eyes shot open then and he sat up. His eyes were wild as they glanced around him, the terror apparent all over his spiritual form. Taizo nodded and stood up. ' _Easy, you live_.'

Seihomaru looked at him. “Where am I?”

' _In your pools, an unconscious state to allow you to heal_.'

“You are not Mazushimaru.” Seihomaru stated matter of factually.

' _Obviously_.' Taizo rolled his eyes and walked over to the tree. To his concern however, the tree still seemed to wither, and more leaves drifted from the branches. He placed his hand on the trunk once again and closed his eyes, focusing his inner self to explore the damage done. It was a serious situation for the youth.

“Who are you?” Seihomaru asked, walking over to him curiously. “Are you the white forest spirit from my dreams?”

Taizo opened his eyes and glanced at him. ' _I believe that would have been him_.' He indicated the youki behind the gold wall. He raised a brow in amusement. ' _White forest spirit_?'

Seihomaru's spiritual form blushed. “If you aren't Mazushimaru, or the forest spirit, who are you?”

' _Taizo_.'

Seihomaru stared at him for a long moment, before he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Understanding drifted over the boys face and his eyes blinked rapidly. Taizo noticed the lower lip tighten to stop the trembling as it dawned on the young lord what had happened.

Taizo shook his head. ' _Rest. You have little to no energy left, and I was also drained. You are here because your physical body cannot tolerate the massive amount of damage done to your body, nor the colossal loss of power. You must rest if we are going to survive this_.'

“If you are here, that means that Kazuki-” The boy choked on his words.

Closing his eyes, Taizo nodded. ' _Yes, Kazuki has gone to the underworld. He died to save you_.'

Seihomaru fell to his knees and shook his head, disbelievingly.

' _Rest, Seiho. Once you have regained your strength, then maybe we can figure out how to release your own youki from behind that thing_.' Taizo tilted his head towards the gold wall, and Seihomaru saw the green emerald eyes staring at him through it.

“Does he have a name?” Seihomaru asked softly, thankful that his spiritual form didn't feel whatever pain his physical form felt.

Taizo shrugged. ' _We didn't get that far_. _The only concern was to ensure your survival_.'

' _Isao_.' Came the faint reply from the golden barrier.

Taizo chuckled, still trying to focus on the boys life force through the tree.

Seihomaru nodded, and took a deep breath as he felt something wrap around him. Curiously he looked around his shoulders.

' _Easy_.' Taizo muttered. ' _It is only me aiding in regaining our energy_.'

Seihomaru lifted his eyes and stared into the ice blue ones of his former guards youki. “So does this mean that you are my youki now?” He wasn't sure how things worked as he had never spoken with Mazushimaru.

' _The minute I stepped into your pools, I transferred my life force to you, so yes, in a manner of speaking I am. It is a bit more complicated than that_.' Taizo explained. ' _I was not intended to be your youki, but because you and Kazuki shared a close bond and my name, this was possible_.'

Seihomaru nodded, sadness washing over him at the mere mention of his guards name.

Taizo grunted. ' _Stop that_.'

“Sorry.” Seihomaru apologized. “Will you tell me what happened?”

' _After you rest_.' Taizo held up his free hand that was not on the tree. ' _ **After you rest**_.' He insisted.

Seihomaru nodded in agreement and released a yawn. His eyes seemed to close against his will, and he tried to fight it.

' _Seiho, rest_.' Taizo whispered, pushing just a little bit more.

 

* * * * *

 

They walked into the small youkai village slowly, most of them glancing around curiously, and a few almost hestinatly. Traylaymaru led the way through the small village towards some loud clanging near the stream that ran beside the residence. They turned the corner, and came face to face with several shops set up much like their own blacksmiths tents, large forges and anvils in various places. Several large youkai hammered their metals, doused them and re-fired them.

Traylaymaru paused for a moment until one of the blacksmiths glanced up at them. “Can I help you?”

Traylaymaru nodded and stepped forward. “I hope so. We are looking for someone who I hope you are familiar with.”

The large youkai nodded and placed his hammer down, and wiped his hands off on a cloth. “I can do what I can. Who are you looking for?”

“We do not know the name, but it's a youkai blacksmith who mines in the area, possibly rides or uses a pack animal.”

The blacksmith chuckled. “A youkai who mines in this area?”

Traylaymaru nodded.

“No one in their right mind would use the small flimsy mines in this region. The metal is too soft.”

“Sounds like something Toutousai would do.” A voice came from behind a tarp.

The blacksmith glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. “That crazy idiot?”

Traylaymaru waited patiently, although he was getting anxious to find Seihomaru.

“He does use a youkai cow as a mount, and he does mine this region.” The other voice muttered.

The blacksmith nodded. “True. Why would you be seeking Toutousai? I do hope not for a weapon.”

Several snickers erupted through the blacksmiths quarters.

Traylaymaru shook his head. “No, but we think he might have crossed paths with a member of our clan who has gone missing.”

“He probably wouldn't remember seeing him even if they did cross paths, bloody idiot would forget his own head if it wasn't attached.” The blacksmith chuckled, causing more laughs to erupt around them.

The tarp moved aside and an elderly youkai glanced at them. “Toutousai is much smarter than you give him credit for. He holds much promise.”

The blacksmith shook his head. “Old fool, you give him too much praise. He hasn't crafted anything noteworthy in his entire existence of blacksmithing. Regardless, Toutousai lives on the mountain there.” The youkai pointed to the large steaming mountain close to their village. “Careful of the lava fields, they are sometimes a pain to get through without burning yourself.”

“He lives near the top in an old shape shifted cave.” The old youkai muttered closing his tarp.

Traylaymaru nodded his thanks. “Appreciate the information.” He turned and nodded to his pack members who were glancing at all the different types of youkai surrounding them in various shops and stalls.

Nii hovered close to a bake shop and he sniffed his nose at all the new scents. “Everything smells fantastic.”

Akina nodded, fingering a vial she had picked up from another stall. “The glass is wonderfully crafted.” She placed the glass vial down and walked over to Traylaymaru. “How do we acquire such items?”

Traylaymaru glanced at her with a raised brow. “With currency. Humans use metals flattened into various shapes, others trade goods and wares.”

She nodded and glanced back at the glass stall longingly. Akina wandered back to it and picked up the vial again, and held it out to the shop keeper. “What do I need to trade for something like this?”

The shop keeper gave a small smile. “I can take many things, what can you offer?”

Akina untied a pouch at her waist and pulled out a cloth which she unfolded hesitantly. Inside, Traylaymaru noticed a comb that was shaped like a butterfly. Frowning, he noticed it was made out of bone. He quickly walked forward and placed his hand over Akina's before she handed it over.

“Here.” He pulled out a small bag and pulled out a few pieces of metal. “I know its worth, this should be sufficient for a few of the items you require.”

Akina glanced at him surprised, and gratefully wrapped the comb back into its cloth.

He leaned over and whispered to her. “Do not trade your valuables inherited from your family.”

Akina blinked and nodded quickly. “Thank you.” She whispered back. The healer picked out three glass vials and handed them to the shop keeper who wrapped them carefully before handing them back.

Nii wandered over and bit into a honey cake, grinning.

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes. “What did you trade for that?”

“Nothing important. I had picked through an oni's pocket and had found a chunk of metal which the shop keeper seemed all to happy to take off my hands.”

“For one human honey cake?” Traylaymaru grunted, he was going to need to keep a closer eye on his pack members.

Nii lifted the bag that had several items stashed in it. “Humans made this?” He took another bite and licked the honey from his lips.

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes again. “Yes.” Just as the words left his mouth, a small child ran by him and bumped into Akina. The healer quickly pulled her glass vials to her chest, almost dropping them in surprise.

“I sowwy.” The young girl whispered and gathered her feet.

Akina gasped and blinked, staring at the young girl. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Traylaymaru startled.

He placed his hand on the young girls head and gave it a pat. “Fear not. Off you go.”

Nii had stopped mid bite and also stared after the young child who ran off. He swallowed and shook his head. “Either my nose has stopped working or that girl carried the scent of both youkai and human.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “Remember my comment about youkai taking on human lovers?” He chuckled as Akina and Nii stared at him baffled. “That girl was a product of such a joining. She is a hanyou.”

“There is such a thing?” Akina asked disbelievingly.

Traylaymaru chuckled and nodded. “Come, let's gather the other clan members before they part with all their belongings.”

“You found someone with information?” Nii asked, finishing off his honey cake, and licking his fingers.

“Sort of. It is a lead, whether it pans out, we will find out.” Traylaymaru waved over the pack members who all gathered around. “I only want to take a few with me to the mountain. The rest of you will remain here.”

Akina glanced at him curiously.

“There is a small inn that I will check you into, stay there until we return.” He turned and lead the way further into the village to a small shinden-zukuri and he spoke with the inn-keeper handing over several of the metal bits in his pouch. “Make sure they stay put.” He stated pointedly to a young guard. “Nii, you and Akina come with me. We will need a healer with us just in case he is injured.”

Akina nodded and placed her vials into her pouches. She quickly spoke with the other three ladies and then followed Traylaymaru and Nii outside.

“We will use our true forms, I am not sure just how far this Toutousai lives up the mountain, but it will be faster if we have no limitations that our humanoid forms give us.” Traylaymaru instructed leading the way out the backside of the village. “You can both maintain your true forms for awhile?”

Nii and Akina nodded and once they were clear of the small youkai village, they shifted into the true forms and vanished into the forest at the base of the mountain.

 

* * * * *

 

He placed a cold cloth onto the boys head and shook his own. The boy was in bad shape, burns marring his back, singe marks on the surface of his skin, which lead him to believe that they had not gone beneath the surface. Whatever youki that the boy had was extremely weak, barely able to maintain the short breaths that signalled several broken ribs. Bruises covered the boys torso and stomach, which had him worried about internal bleeding. Glancing at the door of his home, he sure hoped that the youkai shaman would arrive soon so she could at least assist the boy more than he could.

Shaking his head again, he noticed the boy take a deep breath, and as he watched, he noticed the boy take on a slight pinkish hue. “Ah, so the boys youki does live.”

An answering moo from outside indicated Mo-mo's agreement.

“This boys youki is stronger than most.” Toutousai pulled a blanket out and placed it over the boy who seemed to now be sleeping more deeply, and much more relaxed than when he had first stumbled across him. He got to his feet and pulled a cloth to cover the door to his sleeping chambers, and walked past his forge into the bright sunlight of the day. He placed his hand above his eyes to block out most of the sun and he turned around to smile at the old shaman woman who approached from the protective lava fields. “What took you so long?” He mumbled, walking over to her.

“I wasn't that long, besides I was assisting the snow youkai in the north.” She frowned. “I hear you found someone that has need of healing?”

Toutousai blinked at her. “What?”

“You sent word to me about finding someone who needed healing.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don't tell me you forgot already.”

“Oh the boy, yes. He was badly injured.” Toutousai waved her inside his house. He moved to his anvil and sat down beside it waving the shaman over. “Would you like some sake?”

The lady stopped and stared at him. “The message informed me that the individual was gravely injured. Show me to where he is please.”

Toutousai stopped mid pour of his drink and started up at her. “Boy? What boy?”

“Oh hells, Toutousai, just show me where this boy is. I am not playing your games.”

Toutousai smirked. “You know me so well, mother.”

“You are hopeless.” She followed her son into his chambers at the back and glanced at the youth laying on his futon. “Goodness. What happened to him?”

Toutousai shook his head. “I found him with another youkai who had died from his wounds. There was something else more disturbing there also.”

The shaman nodded and knelt down beside the youth and hovered her hands over him. “His injuries are indeed serious. The youki within is also weakened.” She closed her eyes and Toutousai backed away while his mother concentrated on healing the boy. Her eyes flashed open quickly however. “Wait.”

Toutousai stopped from leaving the room glancing over his shoulder.

“Send word to the twins. They need to answer for this heinous act they placed upon this boy.” She bit out angrily.

“Oh?”

“They have placed a barrier within the boy preventing his youki from merging with him.”

Toutousai frowned. “Why would they do something like that?”

She shook her head. “Send word to them, we need answers before I am able to continue. This other presence within him is keeping the boy alive. Hopefully long enough for us to get these answers.”

Toutousai knew better than to question his mother, so he waved to a crow sitting on a youkai skeleton and whispered to it before it flew off. He glanced over his shoulder. “Done. If they are in the area we should see them before tomorrow.”

His mother nodded and lit a small incense beside the boy. “This should aid the youki in healing the gravest of injuries.”

Toutousai wrinkled his nose, he knew it all too well. “That stuff is going to stink up my forge for weeks, mother.”

“Oh stop your bitching. I will have that sake now.”

Toutousai nodded and poured her a glass and placed it beside her. “So what do you know?”

“This boys youki is sealed behind a barrier that the twins placed, probably to keep it separate from another that was housed within upon his coming of age day. This other youki does not belong to the boy, and yet it has accepted him as a new host. That story I am certain the youki can tell us.” She explained. “Although why this boy has this other youki is beyond me. From what I felt, this boy should only have two, one was torn from him somehow, and this new one took its place.”

“So the boys youki didn't merge with his families on his coming of age day?”

She shook her head. “No the twins prevented that. I need answers from them as to why, before I release his from that barrier.”

“Do you honestly think the twins will answer you truthfully? They are crafty little shits.” Toutousai grumbled.

“Watch your mouth. They always have a reason for what they do.”

 

* * * * *

 

Taizo felt it before the smell engulfed the area and he dropped his hand from the tree surprised. This feeling was from outside the spiritual realm and he stood up not at all familiar with the aura. The soothing feeling washed over him and he bit back a growl, feeling his energy surge in response. It was aiding in his regaining his strength. Seihomaru was once again back in the pool, resting and slowly breathing a little better, but it still wasn't enough. The tree was still withering. Shaking his head, Taizo walked over to the barrier and slid down against it.

' _Problems_?' Isao muttered from behind him somewhere.

' _Some, because I was not intended to be his youki, we have not merged, nor are we bonded to sustain one another for long_.'

' _What is required to merge or make this bond_?'

Taizo sighed, he remembered many times from previous hosts, new youki waking within its host filled with endless questions. ' _I do not want to merge with him until you are freed. Things would be complicated if I do so_.'

'B _ut do-able_?'

Surprised, Taizo glanced over his shoulder and into a bright pair of green eyes. ' _It is, but would you accept that? As I said, I was not meant to be his youki_.'

' _If it means he lives, that means I live. Perhaps this is not what you wanted, however we are both in a situation we do not want_.'

Taizo nodded in agreement. ' _If I do this, I will become the primary. Your powers would merge with mine_.'

Isao sighed from behind the barrier. ' _But he will live, and so will I_?'

Taizo nodded. He lowered his eyes to his hands deep in thought. Was he ready to take on another host? Guide and instruct him? After so many thousands of years he had hoped Kazuki to be his last, so he could return to the spiritual world. Closing his eyes, Taizo shook his head slowly. Was Seihomaru's youki aware of what it was asking of him? What it would entail for them both? For him?

' _Once you are freed from there, we will have many matters to discuss. We will have to call Seihomaru to complete the bond. We both must agree on what we expect of him, what he needs to accomplish, and what goals we require_.'

' _He is young, like I am. I leave those matters to you. I have much to learn_.' Isao snorted.

Taizo raised a brow. This was the first time he had come across a youki who held such compromise. Usually they were difficult, argumentative, and stubborn. This particular one showed an age and reasoning skills not common with it being his first host. ' _Interesting_.' He muttered.

' _Oh_?'

Taizo shook his head and waved his hand absently. ' _I am only thinking aloud_.' He sat forward when his eyes caught sight of a light yellow light surrounding the boys tree, and he scrambled to his feet quickly. ' _What in all hells_?'

' _What is that_?' Isao inquired, frustrated that it couldn't do anything.

Taizo ran through the water and quickly placed his hand on the tree. Once again he felt that presence, but two new ones also. Oh, he knew those two. He released a snarl in warning.

 

* * * * *

 

“Oh my.” The twins muttered in unison. “How did this happen?”

Seihomaru's eyes snapped open and he released a sharp snarl in warning.

Toutousai's eyes widened and his mother shook her head. The boys youkai had been awoken.

“This is not the boys youki. This is his personal guards.” They commented. “Easy, we are here to assist.”

Again he snarled. “Assist in what exactly?” Taizo grated through clenched teeth, angrily confronting the twins. This was not his first time face to face with those two.

“How is it you are now within the young lord?” They asked, one moving her hand to place it on his arm.

He snarled and ripped the boys arm away. “Was this all your doing?”

The twins glanced at one another. “We had good reason.”

“Oh?” Taizo snapped. “You seal the boys youki within a barrier, leaving him extremely vulnerable, and you expect me to believe you had good reason?”

They nodded. “You met his father's youki, you should also be aware of just what it was capable of.”

Taizo growled low, fully aware of how malevolent Mazushimaru had been. “It had been your decision to merge it with the boy. That is on you. Release the boys youki!”

The twins shook their heads. “With you in there, too much power is housed within. Adding the boys will only increase it ten fold.”

“Release the boys youki!” Taizo raised the boys hand and wrapped it around one of the twins necks. “ _ **Now**_!”

The twins sighed once Taizo had released the girls neck. “I hope you are ready to contain this.”

Taizo raised his brow, now not certain having the youki released being such a good idea. It was too late however when the twins began to chant. He felt the gold wall within the boy waver and he gasped. They hadn't been kidding.

 

* * * * *

 

Taizo glanced over his shoulder and watched the barrier shimmer, slowly breaking away. ' _You are a new youki_?' He asked dumbfounded.

His hands began to glow pink and he felt the power surge through him in waves. The bracelet around his wrist flared to life in a bright white light, and Taizo gasped. The energy pulsed within him, as the boys youki was finally freed from his confines. So much power entered him when the gold wall finally fell, he doubled over from the intensity of it. His fire and ice mingled with poison, resistance to said poisons, seals, and so many more unknown powers he had no name for. ' _By the gods_.' Taizo hissed, placing his hand on his head. His body pulsed again, and he opened his eyes to stare into a bright set of green ones.

The youki smiled then, and placed his hands on Taizo's shoulders, pushing out more power to merge with all the energy Taizo had. Gasping, Taizo grit his teeth together. Never in his long life had he felt this kind of power, and so much of it. ' _Stop_.' He hissed, as another pulse caused him to suck in his breath sharply. With each pulse his body made, it was like more energy entered him.

This youki may have been young, but the power housed within it was extreme. Isao was no ordinary youki, it was a descendant of a God, a great one. ' _You're a daiyoukai's spirit_.' Taizo grated out between clenched teeth.

' _As you are also_.' Isao smiled softly. ' _You have lived long enough to acquire the title_.'

Taizo shook his head. ' _Kazuki wasn't a daiyoukai_.'

' _But he could have been, and should have been_.' Isao sat back once he had transferred his energy into Taizo. Taizo's hands shook as the power coursed through his spiritual form, and he noticed he was surrounded in a gold light of some sort. He closed one eye and glanced up at Isao in disbelief.

Taizo looked at his hands and arms, seeing a dark purple flow through his veins, shaking his head again, he wasn't sure the boy could handle this much power.

' _Right now the pup can't control this, you will have to guide him and teach him_.' Isao informed Taizo.

' _You have a lot of faith in him_.'

' _So did your former host_.'

Taizo gasped again as another wave surged through him. He snarled and closed his eyes again. ' _Dammit_. _You have enough power housed within you to push me away as primary, yet you reinforce it. Why_?' Taizo asked gritting his teeth at the intense pain flowing through him.

Isao shook his head. ' _My task is complete. I am not here to be a youki, only to guide you to be greater than you have been_.'

' _Why now_?' Taizo gasped again, as another surge pulsed through him.

' _It has taken you this long to form a completed bond with a host_.'

' _So you knew all along what would transpire here_?'

Isao shook his head. ' _Not entirely. This would have happened with Kazuki, and you both would have guided my host to grow. Then my goal would have changed and I would have been the youths spirit_.'

Taizo nodded finally feeling the power subside some. ' _You could have warned me_.' He grumbled, opening his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Isao chuckled then. ' _Where's the fun in that_?'

Taizo glared at the young youki. ' _So what happens now_?'

' _We both assist in healing Seiho_.'

Taizo glanced over at the young lord watching his spiritual form breathing more easily in the middle of the pool. His eyes drifted over to the youths tree of life and nodded satisfied that it was in fact growing once again. ' _He has already begun healing_.'

' _So will you now complete the bond with him, and merge fully? Are you accepting him as a new host_?' Isao asked, placing his hand on the tree for his first view of the boy.

' _I don't really have any choice in the matter. Not anymore_.' Taizo sighed, also placing his hand on the tree. As soon as his hand touched the tree, Seihomaru gasped surprised.

' _Careful, you must slowly allow him access to the power, teach him how to use your skills and the new ones you acquired_.'

Taizo nodded, still not sure how to leash in a lot of the force that flowed through him. Somehow it was raging within his body, begging to be released. This was a heightened primal force that now drove him, something he was sure most youkai felt on their coming of age day, and he wondered if somehow he had evolved. He had a whole other life now ahead of him to discover just what he and Seihomaru were capable of. Grinning, Taizo closed his eyes and focused on assisting the young lord with healing the worst of his injuries.

 

* * * * *

 

Traylaymaru skidded to a stop on their trip up the mountain quickly followed by Nii and Akina. They glanced at one another startled when a rush of air flowed over them. He bit back a growl and shook off his fur from the various leaves and sticks that came with the flood of air. They were almost to the top, so without any further hesitation, Traylaymaru broke into a run again. When they reached the summit of the mountain, they had to revert back to their humanoid forms to avoid the lava trails that littered the area. Traylaymaru covered his nose with his hand, wondering how anyone could live in the area with such a stench.

“What is that dreadful smell?” Akina gasped, quickly covering her own nose with her sleeve.

“Sulphur.” Traylaymaru commented, shaking his head. “This is an active volcano.”

Nii raised his brow. “Should we be concerned?”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “The ground is quiet.”

“Now it is quiet, it wasn't earlier.” Akina muttered, glancing around and stepping over a stream of red lava.

Nii sniffed the air and wrinkled it. “Well it appears as though we have arrived at our destination.” He pointed in front of him.

Both Traylaymaru and Akina glanced forward and noticed a young raggedly dressed youkai, who was frantically shaking his finger at them. As he approached, the three inu youkai stopped.

“What have you done?” The youkai grumbled. “You have made my mountain angry.”

“We only just arrived.” Traylaymaru shook his head. “Toutousai?”

The youkai stopped and glanced at him. “Do I know you?”

“No. We are looking for a missing clan member and we picked up your scent in the fields.” Traylaymaru took a deep breath, hoping that the young blacksmith knew of Seihomaru's where abouts.

Toutousai stopped and placed his finger to his lips thinking, just as an elderly woman exited the structure that they noticed was made out of youkai bones.

“Toutousai stop torturing the guests. Invite them in.”

Toutousai spun around quickly. “But mother, they have angered my mountain.”

“Oh stop it. They have done nothing of the sort. Blame all that ruckus on the twins.” She shook her head. “Come, ignore my idiot child, the youth you seek is inside.”

Traylaymaru frowned. “Twins?”

She nodded waving them towards the entrance. “I healed him best I could, but he is still unconscious.”

“He lives?” Traylaymaru breathed relieved.

“Yes boy. Now in you go.” She motioned them towards the back, just as the cloth covering the door moved aside and the twins exited.

Nii growled. “You!”

Akina gasped in surprise. “When did you get here?”

The twins bowed at the tree inu youkai. “We are sorry to hear about your losses.” They chimed in.

Traylaymaru raised his brow. “So you were aware of what would happen and you didn't feel the need to give us ample warning?”

The twins shook their heads. “We may be mystics, but what we foresee and what is truth is greatly misleading.”

Nii snarled loudly. “Yet you saw grave danger for us!” He snapped, almost springing forward to strike at them.

“We saw uncertainty. We also saw triumph. As we said, what we foresee and what is truth is not always the case.” The insisted.

Traylaymaru narrowed his eyes. “Yet you have not escaped unscathed it seems.” He indicated the bruise marks on one of the twins necks. “Seems as though Seihomaru also had issues with what you neglected to tell us while on the island.”

“I thought you said he was unconscious.” Akina turned to the elderly youkai woman.

The twins shook their heads in unison. “He is, this is a result of Kazuki's youki who was woken in physical form.”

Nii gasped. “Kazuki's youki?”

They nodded. “He now resides within the young lord.”

The three inu youkai glanced at one another shocked and surprised. “How?”

The twins sighed. “Go see to Seihomaru-sama, he will need more assistance in healing.” They motioned for Akina to go inside the chambers. “Kazuki's mission was to ensure Seihomaru-sama's survival. It was written in blood, and thus fate has stepped in. The young lord lives because Kazuki sacrificed himself to save him. We must see to the field where this all began. There is a massive surge of energy there that must be dealt with quickly.”

Traylaymaru growled low. “My brother.”

They nodded. “He held a deep grudge and we had hoped that what we saw was not the case, however we were wrong in our assumption. The vow for revenge was great within Turari.”

“Revenge.” Traylaymaru whispered shaking his head. “Because what our former lord did.”

“Indeed.”

Nii shook his head. “Why didn't you warn us? You knew that Seihomaru wanted to travel here, yet you failed to inform us of just what we were to face on the mainland? Not to mention that one of our own clans men would betray us. You could have warned us, or Kazuki at least.”

“It is not our place to interfere with fate. We can only see so much before it becomes distorted and the truth no longer becomes the truth.” The twins explained. “What happened to Kazuki is regrettable, and unfortunate, however fate was already playing its part, and so we cannot interfere.”

Nii snarled loudly, and slammed his fist into the cave wall. “It wasn't only Kazuki, my brother died also due to this madness.” He shook his fist out and watched as the blood dripped onto the floor.

The twins nodded. “We are sorry for your losses, but you must excuse us to see to the disruption due to your brother's deep grudge. If not dealt with, should someone come across it, far more dangers will present themselves.”

Traylaymaru shook his head and watched the twins leave the cave. “Just what have they done?” He asked the blacksmith and his mother.

“From what I could gather, they had sealed his waking youki behind a barrier to protect it, from what I do not know. Because of this barrier it was unable to assist the young one so Kazuki gave the boy his so he could live.”

“And what we felt coming up the mountain?” Nii asked, tearing part of his haori to wrap his hand.

“That was the twins releasing the boys youki and I assume it merging with the young lords.”

Nodding in understanding, Traylaymaru pulled the cloth aside and peered into the chambers to check on Seihomaru. He was sitting up looking at Akina, his eyes blood red, and markings very prominent on his face. Raising a brow, he entered. “Seihomaru?”

The youth nodded and grinned flashing his fangs. “More so his inner self.” The voice was definitely not Seihomaru's.

“So he is still out then?” Traylaymaru sighed. He was more than familiar with ones youki able to move and speak when you were unaware and danger was close. “Do you sense something close?”

The head shook. “The danger has passed.”

“Is he well?” Nii asked coming into the room.

The youkai lord glanced at him with a raised brow. “He is healing. It will take time, and then we must merge and form a bond.”

“You are Kazuki's youki?” Nii asked, kneeling beside the bed, sadness on his face.

“I was, now I am Seiho's.”

Nii nodded.

“The others?” Taizo asked.

“In the village at the foot of the mountains.” Traylaymaru also knelt beside the futon. “I am sorry for what my brother has done to this clan.”

Taizo looked at him and he scoffed. “You and Seiho will discuss that at a later time. For now, we must heal. I cannot maintain function of the pups body without draining myself.”

Akina nodded and stood, dusting her hands on her kimono. “Then rest, we will be close if you need us. Until you are well enough to travel, we will remain here.”

Taizo nodded and placed his head back onto the head roll. It would probably be several days before he had enough energy to move, and for the pup to waken. Somehow he knew it was going to be a long healing process.

 


	12. Atarashī Nakama

 

 

 

 

Chapter Twelve

Atarashī Nakama

 

Three days went by when finally Seihomaru groggily emerged from behind the curtain. He stumbled unsteadily, and almost lost his footing when Nii stepped forward and caught him. Seihomaru nodded gratefully, his eyes once again their normal gold colour. He blinked a few times, allowing them to adjust, and he shook his head. His back still ached from the burns he had suffered.

“How long was I out?” He asked, his voice raw and dry.

Akina handed him a water flask which he took gratefully. “A week.”

Nii helped him sit beside the forge, and he groaned. The smells were playing havoc on his senses. Toutousai's mother handed him a plate of meat, which he took all too readily, and he nodded. “Where are we?”

“Chugoku range.” Toutousai mumbled, not at all happy sitting in the corner with his mother still lingering. “Go home already.” She had basically taken all his fun away, scolding him like a little babe.

She smirked.

Seihomaru nodded, taking a bite out of the meal he had been presented with. His stomach grumbled happily in response. Chewing, he glanced around curiously at the three clan members. Swallowing, he frowned. “Where are the others?” He took a swig of water, and allowed the cool liquid to sooth his parched throat.

“In the village near the foot of the mountain.” Nii informed him. Traylaymaru was seated in a dark corner, watching silently. He knew his fate was with whatever decision Seihomaru would make, upon discovering him there.

Seihomaru's eyes fell on him. “You and I have matters to discuss.”

Traylaymaru nodded, his heart heavy with the thought of being thrown out of the clan. Somehow, Seihomaru seemed far older than when he had last seen him on the path. He no longer seemed to be a young uncertain pup, but now appeared to be far older and more experienced. The dark haired youkai presumed that it was because he now housed Kazuki's spirit within him, and was guiding him as a youki should. With a sigh, Traylaymaru stood up and walked out of the cave, his mind a mass of thoughts. What his fate would be, he had no idea. He would give his life for their pack members, and yet his brother's stupidity had left him in a position which would threaten his security within their clan.

He kicked at a rock and watched as it flew through the air only to land in a small puddle of lava, which bubbled all too happily at its new meal. Shaking his head, Traylaymaru waited as patiently as he could, until Seihomaru with the assistance of Nii emerged from the blacksmiths house. Seihomaru seated himself and waved Nii off so he could talk with the dark haired youkai.

“You look miserable.” Seihomaru sighed.

Traylaymaru closed his eyes and nodded. “Are you going to hold judgment against me for my brother's transgressions?”

Seihomaru raised a brow. “Should I hold you responsible for what Turari did?”

“If that is what you decide, then it shall be.” Traylaymaru turned to look at Seihomaru, swallowing nervously. He knew that whatever the young lord decided, it was to be done no matter what. If he were exiled from the clan, returning at anytime would mean death.

Seihomaru sighed. “I do not want to believe you held the same thoughts Turari had. My gut tells me that you are trustworthy, however, you both shared the same blood and family. Can I believe that your families deaths at the hands of my father are not on the forefront of your mind?”

“I suppose it is due to my leaving before their deaths, or that I was not there to see what your father did to them. Turari was still a pup or I would have taken him with me. Due to all that, he saw much more than I was privy to.” Traylaymaru shook his head. “I was not close with my family, nor do I hold a grudge. Whether you choose to believe me or not-”

Seihomaru held up his hand. “I need everyone, including you.” He tapped his head. “I have no plans to ban you from our pack. _He_ has informed me of many of the conversations you had with Kazuki.”

Traylaymaru raised a brow. “He?”

“The youki.” Seihomaru smirked. “Do they all do that?”

“What?”

“Talk endlessly.”

“Only when they are bored.” Traylaymaru gave a small grateful smile.

“Fantastic.” Seihomaru stood up and stretched but winced when it pulled the skin on his back. “Dammit, I keep forgetting about that.” He reached over his shoulder and scratched.

' _You are going to trust the brother of the one who killed Kazuki_?' Taizo questioned curiously.

“Were you not the one who said that he and Kazuki had many conversations in regards to Turari?” Seihomaru mumbled, causing Traylaymaru to glance at him confused.

Taizo chuckled inside his head. ' _You know you can converse with me silently, do you not_?'

“You can talk with him inside your head, you know.” Traylaymaru raised a brow.

Seihomaru nodded then shook his head. “So I was just informed.” He tapped his forehead again. He rolled his eyes. “Hells, with you talking in my head I swear I have already turned mad. Here I am talking to myself and answering myself.” Seihomaru sighed and scratched at his shoulder again. “We need to gather the rest of our clan and continue on to Musashi forest. I really need to speak with Bokusenou.”

Traylaymaru glanced at him. “You still plan to speak with the magnolia youkai?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Did we bury our clan members?”

“Yes. We lost many.” Traylaymaru shook his head still feeling guilty over what his own blood had done to their clan.

Seihomaru nodded. “Who else did we lose?”

“Ose, Shigeo, several members of Kazuki's nightwatch. Our healer lost her brother. Too many.”

Seihomaru nodded and closed his eyes feeling the anguish rise in him once again at the mere mention of Kazuki. Taizo whispered to him in his head, trying to distract him from his sorrow filled thoughts. “With Ose gone, no one else is able to take on their task, which erases the blood oath set in place by my families blood line.”

“The task of being your protector?” Traylaymaru glanced at him again, kneeling by a small lava stream.

Seihomaru nodded. “I suppose I will have to train all the harder to ensure my own safety.” He could no longer rely on someone to keep him safe, which left him being the only one able to.

' _You have many lessons to learn, and abilities to master. I am here to assist in that_.' Taizo informed him.

“What sort of abilities?”

Traylaymaru chuckled. He remembered his first time communicating with his inner youki, and how long it had taken him to get into the habit of speaking with it silently. Most times he found himself wandering the forests talking to himself.

' _All kinds_.' Taizo breathed. ' _Many are inherited from Isao_.'

Seihomaru nodded in understanding. “More specifically?”

Taizo sighed. ' _If you refuse to answer silently, just make sure you keep my name secret. Far too many dangers arise if you were to utter it out loud_.'

Seihomaru frowned. He still needed to revisit the pools as per Taizo's instructions, to complete their merging, and yet the horror of visiting them the first time still played closely on his mind.

Taizo felt the nervousness. ' _There are no traces left of Mazushimaru. You can rest easy_.'

' _And Isao_?'

' _His spirit still lingers, he transferred all of himself to me_.'

' _What happens to him now_?' Seihomaru silently asked.

' _His spirit will merge with your tree, and he will live on in that aspect. When and if you decide to have pups of your own, he will move to them, as what usually happens with the youki who is an extra_.'

' _Would that not have been you_?' Seihomaru asked curiously.

' _In a normal sense, yes. Seeing as I was not your intended youki, I would have faded once your youki had woken, however due to the circumstances, I had to step in as your primary_.' Taizo explained. ' _We really should discuss this inside the pools. There are other matters we need to discuss_.'

Seihomaru nodded in understanding. ' _So how do I enter the pools_?'

' _When you decide to rest, I will then call you in_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _Few rules when you get here. This is my domain. Everything inside I control, your life force, your nerves, the flow of blood, your mind. You can have access to anything in the pools but the tree of life_.'

' _Tree of life_?'

' _You will know it when you see it. If you touch it, you and I would cease to exist_.'

Seihomaru's heart skipped a beat and his arms formed little chilling bumps on it.

' _Relax, you cannot touch it unless I allow you to. There is a shield of sorts preventing it from accidentally happening. However I would prefer if you know about it before hand_.'

Seihomaru released his breath slowly. ' _Tonight then_.' He wasn't exactly sure what would transpire inside the pools, or what he and Taizo would discuss, and the news of the malevolent youki Mazushimaru being gone completely, left him feeling more at ease now than he had in a long time. Not to mention that Taizo's voice inside his head was more soothing than the mocking, venomous one Mazushimaru had.

“Traylaymaru?” Seihomaru questioned curiously. The dark haired youkai looked over his shoulder at him, standing up from his inspection of the lava stream. “What happens inside the pools?”

“Pools of merging?” Traylaymaru asked, walking over to the young lord. Shrugging his shoulders, he thought on his answer. “It depends. Most youki want to form a bond with their host. It makes things easier when transforming into your true form, and being able to borrow the abilities from the greater being inside. More like a primal aspect of what we could be. Other youki seek out compromises, or goals that they want us to achieve for them, or with them. Some are content with what they are.”

Seihomaru sighed. “So being called into your pools is a normal thing?”

“Seeing as it's a new youki within you, Kazuki's to be exact, the greater spirit may want to come to an agreement. Don't forget, Kazuki's youki is far older than what any of us carry. I wouldn't be surprised if it's an ancient spirit. One close to being a descendant of a God, or a child of a God.”

Taizo scoffed inside his head. ' _Ancient yes, child-pfft_.'

Seihomaru raised his brow. ' _So how old are you_?' He could practically feel the wheels spinning as Taizo thought that question over.

' _I have no idea_.' Came the confused answer. ' _As Kazuki used to say, I'm old_. _Just how old I am, I have no idea_.'

Seihomaru nodded. “So what does it all entail? If we don't agree on something, what happens?”

' _I wouldn't ask you to do something you were not comfortable with. We need to complete our bond if we are to function fully. You would not be able to use most of the abilities without us merging, nor would you be able to function to your full capabilities without us coming to an agreement_.'

“You talk about terms. What you want to accomplish, what he desires, and come to terms with both needs and wants.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes as both decided to speak to him at the same time. “One at a time. Good grief.” Without waiting for any sort of answer, he wandered back into the small makeshift hut. He glanced at the young youkai sitting at the forge, hammering away at metal, shaping it into something. “Toutousai?”

The blacksmith paused his hammering and glanced at him. “Yes?”

“You were the one who found me?”

“I did?” Toutousai glanced at him and squinted. “Who are you again?”

Seihomaru stopped speechless. “Uh-”

The youkai woman wandered out of the back and clocked Toutousai on the head. “Stop it!” She scolded.

Toutousai rolled his eyes. He glanced back at Seihomaru and nodded. “Yes, I found you.” With a glare at his mother he muttered. “Go home already.”

She sniffed and turned back into the chambers.

Seihomaru raised a brow in a questioning manner, but Nii shook his head vigorously and placed a finger to his lips, indicating that it was not a wise decision. “You have my thanks.” Seihomaru bent his head.

Toutousai waved his hand absently. “I hear you want to visit Bokusenou.”

“I do.”

“Your guard here informed me that you are heading to Musashi forest.” Toutousai glanced up from his bent piece of metal. “Bokusenou will already know that you are seeking him out.”

“You know of him?”

Toutousai nodded. “Wise old bird, but what he says is said in riddles.”

“I am aware.” Seihomaru smiled. “We will be out of your hair by tomorrow morning, if you will to put us up for one more night.”

Toutousai nodded and glanced at the youth. He definitely seemed to be better than when he had first stumbled across him. His mother had agreed, and had assisted the twins in healing the young lord. Now that his own youki was freed from the barrier, he felt this boy held much promise. “I hear you travelled here from a small island.”

Seihomaru nodded.

“No armour?”

“I don't have any. I will have to have some crafted for me.” Seihomaru bent down beside a bunch of scraps.

“I can do that.” Toutousai grinned. “If you wanted, that is.”

Seihomaru glanced over at Nii who shrugged. The young shadow guard youkai glanced at Toutousai. “What would you need as payment?”

Toutousai paused and thought for a moment before answering. “Spread my name to others, and bring me any spare metals or weapons you come across. That should suffice. I will need to take your measurements and time to craft you something.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Take your measurements and then I must rest. There are a few things I must do before we depart tomorrow morning.”

Nii chuckled and shook his head, wandering out of the cave to give them some privacy. He stopped and glanced at Traylaymaru who leaned against a rock, watching Akina move around the area looking for herbs. “What was the virdict?” He asked, approaching the dark-haired youkai.

Traylaymaru's eyes moved to his. “He has allowed me to stay. I do know I will have to regain trust within the clan, and work diligently to show my dedication. My brother really messed things up.”

Nii nodded and pulled out the crafted fang that Shigeo had had on him. He fiddled with it between his fingers, getting lost in his thoughts. “I wish I had had more time with him.” He muttered absently.

Traylaymaru raised a brow curiously. “Shigeo?”

Nii nodded, his eyes distant. He was the last of his families line, his brother only having finding a mate on the island. How he was going to give her the news he had no idea. Shaking his head, he let out a huge sigh. “I have no idea how to let Aina know about his death.”

“His mate?” Traylaymaru glanced at the young silver haired youkai.

Nii nodded. “They met a few years ago and last year finalized their bond.”

“Damn.” Traylaymaru groaned, the burden of guilt filling him again. He made a fist and punched the rock he was leaning against. Infuriated, he shoved away from it and snarled loudly.

Akina stopped and glanced back at them curiously, her hands filled with various plants she was gathering. “Should I give you both a few minutes?” She asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Nii shook his head and put the necklace back into his haori. He couldn't dwell on his brothers loss if he was going to keep his head in the game. In order for him to do his job, he needed to be clear headed. Any distraction could lead to his death, or worse, someone elses. “We depart in the morning.” He sighed, pushing away from the rock, and glancing around them. The area was steaming, and the small streams of lava bubbled. Brown and black rocks covered the area, and he could definitely see why Toutousai had decided to build his forge up here. Natural heat for manipulating minerals, and lots of rocks to crush if needed for his craft.

“Seihomaru?” Akina asked walking over to them.

“Getting measurements taken for armour, and then he plans to rest. I assume to complete his bond with his new youki.” Nii informed them.

Traylaymaru nodded, and missed the glance Akina gave him with a small smile on her lips. Nii caught it, however, and raised his brow at her. She blushed and released a soft warning snarl, which caused him to chuckle.

Feeling as though he had missed a joke, Traylaymaru narrowed his eyes at them. “Did I miss something?”

Akina shook her head and made her way into the cave.

Nii stood there and watched the confusion flash across Traylaymaru's face and he shook his head. He remembered just how clueless his brother had been at first with Aina, and now the dark-haired youkai being just as stumped. “By the Gods, you're an idiot.” He mumbled and released a bark of laughter.

Traylaymaru glanced at him with narrowed eyes. His mind went back to their previous conversation and his eyes widened. Even his youki was laughing at him. The dark-haired youkai shook his head with a sigh.

Nii grinned and shrugged. “So what do we do now?”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “We wait, I suppose. Seihomaru will be finished by morning, and we can go back to the village and make sure that our clan members haven't put me in the negative.”

Nii looked at him curiously. “Oh?”

“My currency pouch is a little light after paying for the inn.”

“Ah.” Nii nodded in understanding. “How did you come by it all?”

Traylaymaru shrugged. “Pilfering the dead, mostly.”

“Ah, how I came across that chunk of metal.”

“Which you traded for honey cakes.” The dark-haired youkai laughed, shaking his head.

Nii grinned again. “Those are tasty, not quite the texture meat has, but good all the same.” He rifled through his pack and pulled one out. “Want one?”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “No. Too sweet for my taste.”

They stood there leaning against the rocks and watched the sunset in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

 

* * * *

 

He felt a gentle tugging on his mind as he slipped into sleep, and he sat up startled, the feeling of water all around him. Glancing around curiously, he noticed the area to be much brighter than when he had first visited the pools, even the second time had been dark. Certainly not as bright as it was now. Seihomaru's eyes fell onto Taizo who stood beside a tall tree, situated in the middle of the pool, on a small outcropping of ground.

He vaguely remembered his first encounter with the youki, but now he appeared slightly different. Taizo didn't appear to be as drained as their first meeting. The youki's long silver hair was bound in a high pony tail, the light blue eyes looked at him in amusement. A soft white glow surrounded Taizo almost as though it was a light in the dark surrounding area. It wasn't pitch black like before, but still darker than the bright sunshine the mainland offered. Even though the area was brighter, he was confused as to why some areas were still shrouded in shadow.

Taizo waved him over to where he was, and seated himself waiting patiently, as the young lords eyes inspected everything around them. His golden eyes fell on the large tree then, and his mouth opened in amazement.

Taizo's own eyes lifted to it, satisfied that it was growing once again, and in such a luscious amount, he no longer feared for the young lords life. ' _Sit_.'

Seihomaru jumped at the sudden soft voice that seemed to echo through the entire area. “Was that in my head?” He asked, stepping onto the land, his eyes inspecting Taizo. The youki wore a simple white haori and hakama, with the obi being the only thing with color. It was a soft pale blue color with soft green vines running through the material.

Taizo chuckled. ' _Yes and no. As I said, this is my domain_.'

Seihomaru's eyes still lingered on the tree. “That's the tree of life you were referring to?”

Taizo nodded once the boy glanced at him. ' _It is_.'

Seihomaru stopped and stood there looking up at the large branches, full of leaves. Small pink tinted buds caused him to squint at them closely. “What are those?”

Taizo glanced up at the tree. ' _Blossoms. That means that your tree is healthy and growing_.'

“And if there are no blossoms?” Seihomaru's eyes met with Taizo's light blue ones. To him they were almost the color of ice.

' _Could mean an illness, injury, or several other things. Your tree will grow so long as you breath, when you suffer a great injury as you did, the leaves will wither and fall_.'

Seihomaru grew silent then and sat down. “Was I close to death?” He asked hesitantly.

' _You were dead_.' Taizo breathed. ' _You had no youki to sustain you_.'

“Where did Mazushimaru go?”

Taizo shook his head. ' _From what I gather, he was stolen by your former adviser. You should be grateful that he is no longer within your pools_.'

Seihomaru raised his brows surprised.

' _Mazushimaru wasn't exactly a youki, more an evil spirit that took on the form of one. It would have overwhelmed you and either killed you, or stolen your body so that it could live. Your pools were rotting, and it was weakening everything around you_.' Taizo poured a couple cups of sake, and handed one to Seihomaru. ' _No traces of what Mazushimaru remain. I have cleared what I could, but I have much to do still_.'

“Is that why some areas are still dark?” Seihomaru took the cup and sniffed at the liquid. “What is this?”

' _Sake_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _And yes, the areas I have yet to cleanse are still shrouded in darkness. That is why I wanted you to rest more_.' He pointed to an area which seemed to get brighter as they sat there.

Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder to where Taizo was pointing. “So you can do all that while sitting here?”

Taizo nodded. ' _My domain, everything in it I control_.' He took a sip of his sake and peered at the young lord. Somehow he would need to introduce the pup to his power, yet he still found it difficult himself to control some aspects of what Isao had given him. His hands still shook from the intensity of it, and he shook his head. ' _Now to the matter at hand_.'

Seihomaru took a small sip of his drink and wrinkled his nose. It wasn't horrible, but certainly not his preferred drink. “Traylaymaru told me a little bit of what to expect.”

Taizo nodded. ' _I heard. You forget I can hear your thoughts, hear your words, conversations you hold, see what you see. With us merging, I will also feel what you feel_.'

Seihomaru blushed. “So nothing is private?”

Taizo grinned and shook his head.

“Fantastic.” Seihomaru grumbled.

' _I know you are nervous, but there is nothing to be worried about. You were forced out of your pools when Mazushimaru took residence here. You were also able to keep control of yourself by not merging with him and forming a bond. There you were lucky_.'

“So you know what happened?”

' _I do_.' Taizo glanced at the pup and sighed again. ' _I know your thoughts, have access to your memories. Although you will know when I delve into past memories_.'

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “Oh?”

' _You will feel it and it will not be a comfortable experience for you_.' Taizo took another sip of his sake. ' _I am aware of your dreams, and the taunting it gave you. We are not here to do such things. We aid our hosts, guide them to be greater, teach them to control their power_.'

“Is it my power, or is it yours and I borrow that power from you?”

' _A little of both, because we are one and the same, it is_ _ **our**_ _power_.' Taizo smiled. ' _If I were to release all of it at once, it would destroy both of us. There is that much of it_.'

Seihomaru's eyes widened. “So much due to you being an ancient youki? Correct?”

' _In part, but also in part because Isao was far greater than he let on_.' Taizo shook his head. ' _Even I am having a difficult time controlling much of what he gave me_.'

Seihomaru whistled. “Isao has merged with the tree?”

' _Yes._ '

“Was he angry?”

' _No, he left satisfied. His spirit lives on within the tree, and should you have pups of your own, his life force will transfer to them. He then lives as a youki within them_.'

Seihomaru nodded in understanding. “So what do we do about this merging? Forming a bond?”

Taizo drained his sake cup and grinned. ' _What is it you wish to achieve_?'

“In my life or this particular moment?” Seihomaru smirked.

Taizo snorted. ' _In your life_.'

“Would you not already know that? Seeing as you can see my thoughts?” Seihomaru allowed a smile to drift across his face.

Taizo raised a brow. ' _I do, but what you want and can achieve or need assistance achieving will all determine if we can do it_.' Knowing the pup was being cocky, he decided to have a little fun himself. ' _I know you want a castle, but how do you plan to achieve that goal_?'

Seihomaru shook his head a wide grin on his face. “I have no idea. Nor do I know how to break the cycle of hate between youkai and humans. But I will try.”

Taizo raised a brow in surprise. ' _Break the cycle of hatred will be difficult. Even when I was a new youki, it was already strong_.'

“I also want to establish a new home here on the mainland. Move my household here.”

' _You will need territory to do that. In order for you to gain that territory, you will need to train and become stronger so you can use the power housed within us_.'

“Do you miss him?” Seihomaru asked, his voice low and hinting at the lingering sadness.

Taizo looked up at him. ' _I do. However we cannot dwell on the past_.'

“Do you think that he could have achieved what I want?”

Taizo sighed. ' _If he desired it, he could have accomplished many things in his life. Kazuki didn't seek power, nor did he want trivial things. He wanted peace, and he wanted you to grow up strong and wise_.'

“What did you want?” Seihomaru glanced at the youki sitting there silently.

' _To live_.' Taizo grunted. ' _I will never live as you do, but I wanted to see the world that Kazuki desired. Full of life, peace, quiet, and one day to see his pups grow_.'

“He never had pups?”

Taizo shook his head. ' _Unless he decided to have some while I was in a sleep state, I am unaware of any offspring_.'

“How long were you asleep for?” Seihomaru asked.

Taizo shook his head. ' _Long before he was burnt. I don't even think you were born then. But I was aware of your father wishing to employ him as your protector for when you were born_.'

“Do you not keep track of the years?” Seihomaru questioned, finally placing his cup down that was empty.

Taizo shook his head again. ' _There is no need. Years have no meaning for youki. We see the world through your eyes, experience life with you. The aspect of time means little_.'

Seihomaru nodded. “So your goal with me is the same as it was with Kazuki?”

Taizo raised a brow. ' _I want to see you grow into a leader who can lead his people without hesitation. Make choices that will help you grow strong, and who can uphold your beliefs. Be truthful and merciful when needed, and someone with a compassionate heart_.'

“Is that all?” Seihomaru snorted.

' _I am a part of you, thus what you do in your lifetime, effects my existence after. If you have a cruel heart, unjust, and malicious intent, it effects how my afterlife is. I do not go to the underworld where all youkai go, I return to the spiritual realm and from there it is determined what my fate is_.' Taizo explained. ' _If I lead my host to a greater existence, perhaps one day I can experience life as you do, and maybe one day be reunited with those I care about_.'

Seihomaru nodded, swallowing. “What happens if you return to the spirit realm and they do not see you fit?”

' _My life or spiritual life is forfeit. I will cease to exsist_.' Taizo shrugged.

Seihomaru shook his head, never really thinking about what his actions would cause Taizo in his own afterlife. Not only did he have to make sure that he stayed true to himself, but he housed a spirit inside him that relied heavily on his actions. “I will do everything in my power to not bring either of us dishonour.”

Taizo nodded, giving a grateful smile. ' _You are still young and have yet to discover yourself as a youkai. I am certain there will be many questions along the way as you grow_.'

“You formed an emotional bond with Kazuki.” Seihomaru glanced at the youki spirit who closed his eyes.

' _I did. I would not have done so, however, had I known his life would end_.' Taizo shook his head. ' _He was the first one I made such a bond with_.'

“And your last?”

' _Depends_.' Taizo muttered softly, refilling the cups. ' _A bond done through merging is enough to sustain us, yet in order for you to gain full access to the power we house, you and I must form a deeper bond. An emotional one. Yet with that comes even greater dangers, as I feel everything. The sun, any injury you suffer, everything._ '

Seihomaru was about to comment when he felt something nibbling at his toes. He glanced down but saw nothing. Frowning, he glanced around him.

Taizo chuckled. ' _What you feel is done in your domain, not the spiritual one_.'

“Something is biting my feet.” Seihomaru glanced at him with wide eyes.

' _Then let us finish this, so you can return to the living world and deal with this thing nibbling at your toes_.' Taizo laughed.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “Do you know what it is?”

Taizo shook his head. ' _I am here with you, seeing as you are asleep I cannot see what is happening unless I am granted permission to control your body_.'

“Yet when I was unconscious, you controlled me. At least that is what Akina said.”

' _You were weak and I sensed danger. Because you could not waken I had to take certain measures_.'

“Ah.” Seihomaru nodded. “So if there is danger, and I am unable to protect myself or others, you step in?”

' _If I am able to, yes_.'

He felt the biting again, and he groaned. “So what do we do now?”

Taizo grinned widely.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. It had been such a strange experience, it had made him a little uneasy, but it had also caused his heart to beat rapidly when it took place. Now he felt Taizo more clearly than before they had completed the merge. Even after having Mazushimaru in him, it had felt nothing compared to how he felt now. His sense of smell was far greater, his sight was outstanding, and his skin tingled. He knew it was Taizo's power and his own now flowing through his veins. As the youki had mentioned, it was only a small fraction of what they had, but it still caused his skin to tingle.

His hearing too was enhanced, so much he could hear Nii and Traylaymaru outside the cave, talking to one another. Shaking his head, he remembered the situation with his feet, and he glanced down at them curiously. The sound of chewing on his left caused him to look that way, and he stopped staring at a small little creature nibbling away on his boots. Blinking, he stared for a long while before it finally dawned on him what it was he was seeing.

Seihomaru crawled over to it and snatched his boot away, and a small whine came from the little creature. “Those are my boots.” He exclaimed.

The small being, maybe only three or four inches tall, brown in color, long tail and he stared, two heads, one still covered in egg shell, pouted. Seihomaru raised a brow, looking at the other head. It was a baby two headed dragon and he gasped. “What in all hells?”

The dragon wobbled over to his hand that held the leather boot, and it began nibbling on it again. “Hey!” Seihomaru lifted his hand up out of reach. “Go to your parents. I am sure they are worried about you.”

The exposed dragon head swivelled into his direction and it stared at him with large black beady eyes. It was as though it were begging him for the leather boots. Sighing and staring at his destroyed pair of boots, he set them down. “Might as well finish what you started, they are already destroyed.” He used his claws to pry the shell off the other dragons head and he sat back on his heels watching as they both started gnawing on his boots. He shook his head as laughter erupted in his head.

' _Well isn't this an interesting foe_.'

' _It's only a baby_.' Seihomaru scoffed.

' _Kind of cute_.' Taizo chuckled.

Seihomaru shook his head and continued to stare at the small dragon creature. It was certainly tiny, looking to be newly hatched. “Where in the world did you come from?”

The one head that had been trapped in part of the shell looked at him, then licked his hand. Seihomaru snatched it away startled. “Stop that.”

' _Rare to see a two headed dragon_.' Taizo uttered somewhat fascinated. He had heard tales about them, but had never come across one before. If he remembered from one of his past hosts, a two headed dragon symbolized one they believed to be a great leader or general one day. ' _Interesting. Something to ask Bokusenou when you see him_.'

' _Ask him what exactly_?' Seihomaru placed his chin in his hand watching the little dragon nibble away at his boot. They certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves.

' _About that little creature. Due to them being so rare_.'

Traylaymaru and Nii wandered into the room and stopped blinking. “What is that?”

Seihomaru shrugged. “It looks to be a baby dragon. Woke me up.”

Nii stared at the creature and poked at its side. It squeaked and glanced up at the intruder, then decided to nibble on the claw that was offered there. “I think it's hungry. This is a two headed dragon.”

Traylaymaru bent over to look at it closely. The one head nibbled on Nii's finger while the other continued its attack on the offending leather boot.

“No teeth as of yet, which is good, because I don't think I would have a finger left otherwise.” Nii chuckled and tickled the little thing under the chin. It squeaked at him in approval and waddled off to Seihomaru's feet, it circled close to his feet a few times, before it plopped down and promptly fell asleep.

“It seems to like you.” Traylaymaru muttered, a smile drifting over his mouth.

Seihomaru sighed and got to his feet. “Is it morning?”

Nii nodded. “Everything is ready to go.”

Satisfied, Seihomaru moved towards the huts entrance, and stopped when he heard a grunt behind him and the quick padding of tiny feet on the rock floor. Raising a brow, he glanced down at the small dragon who situated itself comfortably on the top of his boot. “Oie. Your parents will miss you if you come along.” He bent down and gently wrapped his hand around it and placed it on the floor. Standing upright, he exited the hut and squinted at the bright sun that shone. A small weight plopped down onto his boot again, and he groaned. Once again the little dragon sat on the top of his boot.

Traylaymaru chuckled behind him. “It seems as though you have made a friend.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes as even Taizo was laughing at him. His golden gaze fell onto Toutousai's and he walked over as best as he could with the companion on his boot. “Do you have any dragons that live in the area?”

Toutousai's eyes widened. “I sure hope not.”

Seihomaru pointed down to the top of his chewed boot. “This little thing hatched maybe four days ago, the parents have got to be around here somewhere.”

Toutousai's eyes fell onto the two headed dragon, and he let out a soft whistle. “No dragons around here, I'm afraid. Best if you take it with you. Perhaps you will come across the parents during your travels.”

Seihomaru shook his head in defeat. “Well little guy, looks like you will be coming with us until we find where you belong. How you managed to get all the way up here is beyond me.” An answering squawk signalled the dragon's approval. “But I can't have you sitting on my foot.” He bent low and scooped the little thing into his hand and placed the dragon on his shoulder. The lighter colored head swung around and licked at his ear, while the other found a stray piece of hair and began nibbling on it. He pulled his lips into a tight line and he narrowed his eyes at Traylaymaru and Nii daring them to laugh.

Both held up their hands and shook their heads. “We wouldn't dream of it.”

Before he could answer, Akina walked out of the blacksmiths hut and shouldered her pack. “Looks as though we are ready to depart.” Her eyes fell onto the little dragon on Seihomaru's shoulder and she stopped staring dumbfounded. “Uh-”

Traylaymaru released the laughter he had been holding in. “Don't ask.”

Seihomaru growled and turned away from them. “Thank you for all your assistance, Toutousai. Once I have spoken with Bokusenou, we will return here. The time it will take us should suffice in having the armour crafted?”

Toutousai nodded, hefting a large bag of items over his shoulder.

Without another word, Seihomaru began his decent of the mountains that Toutousai called home. Nii, Traylaymaru and Akina followed a little bit behind, all hiding smiles behind their hands at the small dragon on their lords shoulder. It seemed as though he were unaware that it was enjoying his hair quite thoroughly. But every once in awhile his hand would reach up and nudge the small head away from his ear, and a soft snarl would signal his disapproval of the action. Then once again it would begrudgingly move to his hair.

 

 

 

 


	13. Yama no omo-sa: The Weight of the Mountain

Chapter Thirteen

Yama no omo-sa: The Weight of the Mountain

By nightfall, they reached the village, which was a bustle of activity. Not entirely sure why it was so lively, Traylaymaru led the way through the crowds of people, both human and youkai, towards the inn near the back end of the town. A few of their clan members were sitting outside surrounded by several children of the village, who were anxiously asking questions.

Seihomaru noticed one of the guards turn his eyes surprised and a huge sigh of relief escaped his lungs. “Thank the Gods.”

Next thing he knew, his pack members were all around him, searching for signs of injury, and asking all kinds of questions. “I'm fine.” He insisted. Seihomaru had no idea where the little dragon had gone off too, but as soon as they had entered the village, it had vanished from his shoulder. Nii walked over to the other guards still hovering close by but far enough away to give their lord breathing room. Akina quickly joined the other ladies of their clan, and that left Traylaymaru standing back some, not really having many connections left within the pack.

Seihomaru's fascination with the village people earned him several amused looks and he shook his head. As soon as he did that, he felt a tiny set of claws scratch at his neck and he froze, blinking. The little dragon had somehow managed to bury itself under his hair. He reached back and tried to pry it off, but the claws dug in deeper, so he relented and let the little thing continue to hide among his long silver hair.

“So what is all the activity about?” Seihomaru muttered quietly.

Traylaymaru grinned, “I believe it is the beginning of the winter festival.”

Seihomaru's brows rose. “Festival?”

“A celebration of seasons changing. Could also be a celebration of certain events, such as a good crop season, birth of a child.”

Seihomaru's mouth opened into an 'O'.

Traylaymaru smiled, remembering his first experience with a festival. “So where do you want to go from here?”

Seihomaru raised a brow. “I would like to be on the road before sunrise. Although trying to pull them away might prove to be difficult.” His thumb pointed over his shoulder at the many members of his clan bustling about at various stalls.

Traylaymaru nodded and smirked. “My currency pouch is nearly depleted. I do hope they aren't planning on trading personal items for whatever it is they are looking at.”

Seihomaru allowed his eyes to scan his clan members, seeing just how few there were left, and he sighed. If he remembered correctly, Kazuki had brought the fifteen he was aware of, but he wasn't sure how many more he had snuck in. “Nii.” He called.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, the young shadow guard nodded to the guards he was speaking with and made his way over to the young lord.

“How many shadow guard and nights watch did Kazuki sneak on board?”

Nii snorted. “Twenty, if memory serves me right.”

“How many are left?”

“Maybe nine, plus the six out of the fifteen you had allowed.”

“So fifteen, plus you, Traylaymaru, Akina and her three ladies.” Seihomaru nodded. “Gather them up and have them ready to depart in an hour.”

Nii raised a brow curiously but didn't question the order given. As the group was being collected by Nii and Traylaymaru, Seihomaru walked over to a shop located at the back end. His ears had picked up the clanging of metal and he made his way over slowly, his eyes taking in everything. His gaze fell onto a sword that was very similar to the one Kazuki had had crafted for him, and he ran his fingers along the edge slowly. With a sigh, he moved to another shop that held pottery. Immediately though, his golden eyes fell on a small girl sitting on a stool, watching her father shape clay. Seihomaru's eyes widened.

' _Is my nose deceiving me_?' He silently asked Taizo.

' _No_.' Taizo's voice echoed in his head, filled with wonder. ' _That is definitely a child of a human and youkai_.'

' _So just as Traylaymaru had said, not all humans and youkai despise one another_.' Seihomaru grinned.

The small girl glanced over at him, seemingly uncomfortable with him staring and she hesitantly waved.

Seihomaru smiled wider and nodded. He bent to one knee and waved her over.

The little girls' eyes shifted to her father who nodded, clearly interested in the turn of events. He was a large burly youkai, the brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. Soon the girl was in front of Seihomaru and he lifted his hand to her cheek. “What is your name?”

“Chinami.” She whispered, her hands held behind her back.

“I am Seihomaru.” He smiled, his golden gaze lifting to her father who held a small smile. It was as though he had first thought his daughter was in danger, so he held a watchful visage over her. Seihomaru glanced back at the little girl and did notice a small bluish bruise on her jawline. His claws drifted over it, and he frowned. “How did this happen?”

Chinami stepped back and lowered her head, almost ashamed.

Raising a brow, his glanced at her father who sighed. “Some of the human children in neighboring villages do not take kindly to hanyou children. It happened yesterday when I went and traded my wares for food.” The father wiped his hands on his apron and strolled over.

Seihomaru furrowed his brows, not pleased with the information. “So does this sort of thing happen often?” He stood, and placed his clawed hand on the girls head.

The father nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Seihomaru nodded, deep in thought. Somehow he wanted to erase the hate between the two races. For some reason, he felt with an alliance with both youkai and humans, they would be more powerful than if they continued to fight one another. Shaking his head, his gaze drifted to Chinami again. “You are special, you know that?” He knelt once again, meeting her surprised look. “A child of both races have both of the best from each parent. You have a strong youkai father who cares for you, and a human mother who nurtures you. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.” He whispered.

The little girl beamed then and grinned widely.

Her father nodded and whispered a thank you, as Seihomaru stood to wander away. “Keep her safe.” He muttered as he moved to another stall. Before he could approach it, Nii wandered over chuckling.

“We are all ready to depart.” Nii tried to stifle his laughter.

“What is so amusing?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the young youkai.

“Nothing of importance.”

“Nii.” He warned.

“Someone stuffed spiders in Hana's pack and she freaked out.”

“Hana?” Even Seihomaru wasn't aware of all his clans' men's names.

“The small white-haired yokai traveling with Akina.” Nii snickered behind his hand.

“And who is the culprit?”

Nii grinned. “I have no idea.”

Seihomaru snorted. “I don't believe you.”

Nii raised innocent eyes to him and he gasped. Seihomaru waved his hand stalling any comment from the younger youkai. “It doesn't matter, do we have enough supplies to make our journey?”

“Best ask Traylaymaru. He was gathering what he could with what was left of his currency.”

Seihomaru nodded and made his way back to the inn. There he saw his clan members standing and ready to depart. The only one missing was the dark-haired youkai. His eyes scanned over his group and nodded in satisfaction. “As soon as Traylaymaru returns we will be on our way. Nii, I want you to ask someone in the village if they know the direction of Musashi forest. Akina, do you have enough supplies for healing?” His eyes lifted to hers and she nodded in the affirmative.

Before long they headed out of the village, and Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder, hoping that one day there would be more such villages, housing both youkai and humans. It was something he would work towards, as he grew.

' _High goal to reach_.' Taizo commented, hearing his thoughts easily.

' _It is, but it can be done. It has already been done_.' Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

' _I am certain that the village was created to keep them all safe and together. Out in the wild, it would prove to be more difficult_.' Taizo interjected.

' _Then I will start by taking territories and setting up villages such as that, so none have to exist in the wild_.' Seihomaru smirked. ' _I want to protect those weaker than us. Prove that both races can co-exist without all the fighting_.'

' _You might be my most amusing host yet. I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish in your lifetime_.'

' _You are part of this too, Taizo. You need to include yourself in that equation because I will be borrowing your power to accomplish these tasks_.' Seihomaru snorted.

' _Indeed. First, you need to learn how to use those abilities, and control them. Remember our conversation in the pools about just how much there is_.'

Seihomaru nodded, and earned himself a few chuckles from behind. Raising his brows he glanced over his shoulder. A guard softly whispered to one next to him, but Seihomaru's heightened hearing picked it up with ease.

“He talking to his youki?”

“I think so.”

Taizo burst into his own laughter. “Oh, shut up!” Seihomaru growled to the guards. ' _That goes for you too_.'

' _I didn't say anything_!' Taizo protested.

“He heard us?” The first guard whispered.

“Yes, I heard you. If you have something to comment on, do so. Be mindful of what you do say, however, I may get upset over it.” Seihomaru grinned turning his gaze to them once again. The first guard visibly shivered at that cold calculating smile their lord gave them.

Taizo snickered. ' _Oh_ , _I like you. Kazuki trained you well on that eerie grin_.'

Seihomaru winced. ' _Please stop mentioning him_.' His heart ached every time someone mentioned his personal guard.

Taizo quieted down, however. ' _I am sorry_.' Was the only reply Seihomaru got.

With a sigh, Seihomaru lowered his gaze and allowed his eyes to focus on the path they walked on. Kazuki wasn't his blood, but he was as close as one should be. He could only image how Nii or even Akina felt at the loss of their own siblings. Even Traylaymaru must feel some heart ache at his brothers death. He still couldn't believe that Turari, the friend he grew up with, held so much contempt and hatred for his bloodline that he would plot his death. Going so far as to kill several members of their clan just to get to him. Shaking his head, Seihomaru got lost in his thoughts, only following Nii and Traylaymaru on pure instinct rather than actually paying attention to their surroundings.

He jumped about a foot in the air however when he felt a cold wet tongue lick his neck. “ _Ah_!” He shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

Seihomaru blinked and gathered his wits about him. Finally allowing his breath to regulate, he shook his head, remembering the small baby dragon who was hidden under his hair. “Hells, I had forgotten about him.” He reached over his shoulder, and gently pried the small creature from his hair. The members of his pack all stared in fascination and gasped as soon as the small two headed dragon came into sight. The small creature propped itself on his palm, and blinked at him somewhat stunned. “Sneaky little bugger.”

Several exclamations exploded around him, and some came over to inspect the beast, some nervously petting it. All the while, both heads swerved back and forth taking in all the youkai hovering close to it. “How?”

Seihomaru glanced up and shrugged. “It woke me up yesterday by chewing on my boots.” He lifted his foot to show off the now tattered leather. “No idea where he came from.”

“He definitely likes you.” One of the guards smiled, petting the small creature on the top of its head. Suddenly it seemed as though the beast started purring.

Seihomaru raised a brow curiously. “He apparently likes being pet also.” He smirked. “Let's move on, we have a long way to travel and if my eyes are not betraying me, sun up is soon.”

Traylaymaru nodded in agreement. “We have another couple hours before the sun rises, then we rest until night again.”

Nii lifted his head and sniffed the air. “Best if we keep a look out for a place to retire for the day. Keep your eyes open.” He instructed.

Seihomaru placed the little dragon onto his shoulder and once again began walking, still lost in thought. His mind whirled around the possibilities of constructing towns or villages for humans and youkai to co-exist, and how to begin establishing territories for a new home for his own clan. Suddenly a thought came to him and he stopped mid stride. “Wait.”

Everyone came to a halt.

“We still need to inform our other clan members on the island of what transpired here, and let them know my plans to rebuild my Shinden-zukuri here.” He exclaimed.

“Let's speak with Bokusenou first, and then figure out what to do.” Traylaymaru walked over.

Seihomaru glanced at him. “I do want to inform them of what happened so they can mourn any deaths in their families.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “I understand that. However, we want to hear what Bokusenou has to say before we make any rash decisions. I know you wish to move your house here, but we have to think of what repercussions that might have. You want to find a territory that has not been claimed, mind you there are some, there are not many. So that means you will have to fight off any current youkai who have laid claim to it and chase them out. If the area is swarming with humans, there is another problem all together. Do you wish to go to war with them over territory? You stated your wish to resolve that hatred. If you go to war with them, say good-bye to breaking the cycle of hate, as you so eloquently put it.”

Seihomaru frowned but nodded, now thinking deeply before he said anything. Placing his hand to his chin, he slowly began pacing. If he wanted territory, Traylaymaru was right, fighting would be involved. The problem was, who would he choose to fight? Other youkai who would more than likely be more difficult to defeat with his inexperience? Or humans, who he wanted to bridge a truce? He shook his head. ' _Any suggestions_?' He asked Taizo who was remarkably quiet.

' _This is your decision to make. I can say humans or youkai, however, with the humans ability to fight and that they are using magic to defeat their enemies, they might not be as easy a foe as you think_.' Taizo sighed. ' _Now wisdom states that youkai would be an easier enemy. My reason behind this, is because for the most part, your youki has abilities as do theirs. It is easier to fight someone you know is trained in fighting, thus you are able to read what they_ _ **might**_ _do. Humans not so much. We are not aware of what they can do, or capable of_. _Now if you are asking me, in which I was you, I would initiate a feud between the current territorial youkai and the humans residing there, let them fight out their little war, watch them for awhile, then go in and give assistance to the weaker of the two. Once the stronger has been driven off, promise protection to the weaker, and establish residence_.'

Seihomaru nodded, liking that idea more.

' _It is possible that Traylaymaru understands this, and has suggested speaking with Bokusenou who might have a resolution. Remember the magnolia youkai is a Daiyoukai. Because his roots dig deep, he is aware of all things happening on the land_.' Taizo poked at him which he felt in his ribs.

' _Hey! Stop that_.' Seihomaru grunted. He turned to face Traylaymaru. “Fair enough, I will heed your advice. We will speak with Bokusenou before I make any rash decisions.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “Shall we find a spot to make camp?”

“Yes. If we can find a spot near a stream, that would be great.” Seihomaru nodded. He glanced down at his current haori and sighed. It still held traces of Kazuki's blood, and his own. The scent of burnt flesh still lingered in the material. “I definitely need to bathe and wash the clothes.”

“I think a lot of us do. Myself included. I don't think we stopped since you went missing. Not to mention there was no water source on the mountain.” Traylaymaru grunted at his own appearance. “If my memory serves me right, there should be a hot spring nearby.”

“Hot spring?” Seihomaru blinked at him with a grin.

“Yes, hot spring.”

“Sounds enticing.” Seihomaru nodded in approval. “Then shall we?” Traylaymaru lead the way through the forest paths, and soon the smell of water reached their noses. It had taken them maybe half an hour to reach the edge of the spring, and everyone eagerly filtered into the space. It was larger than their former camps, and far more luscious. “I approve.” Seihomaru grinned. “Before anyone relaxes, Akina and her ladies go first while we set up camp and hunt for food. By the time they are finished, then we can wash up.”

Akina glanced at him gratefully. Seihomaru motioned for the men to follow him out of the clearing. “So, seeing as I haven't hunted or had any training in it, who is up for giving me a lesson?”

Nii raised a brow. “Training to hunt really depends on what it is we are hunting.”

“Meat.” Seihomaru grinned.

Traylaymaru snorted. “Lots of meat in the forest, can you be a bit more specific?”

“I am not sure what we had the first night, but that was tasty.”

“Bear it is.” Traylaymaru smiled. “Who else is coming hunting?”

Three other younger youkai raised their hands. If Nii remembered, the youngest one with shoulder length golden hair was Eizou, the second with dark grey strands was Nagaharu, and the eldest was one of his shadow guard with long silver strands, Shinzou. Nodding, Nii waved them over.

Traylaymaru leaned over and whispered into Seihomaru's ear. “You will need to appoint a new captain of the guard. You had given the task to Ose.”

Seihomaru raised a brow, but nodded. “Nii is a captain of the shadow guard, so I can't give him all the responsibilities. He would be too overwhelmed with all of it. Who?”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “That is something you would have to talk to Nii about. He can make recommendations based on his experience. Due to you also reforming the eyes and ears title, is that something you are going to give to someone else?”

Seihomaru sighed. He had lost so many, and so few guards remained. He had no idea who most of them were, nor who to trust enough to give Kazuki's title to. Traylaymaru was his new adviser, and the words he spoke were not to command him, but to remind him of certain things, and his advise was given with an explanation to why he thought in the manner he did. It was something Turari rarely did, and more recently neglected doing all together. He had manipulated a lot of his thinking and manner of command that he almost didn't trust himself.

' _You could ask me too_.' Taizo pipped up. ' _Remember who my previous host was_.' As per the request, Taizo did not mention Kazuki's name.

' _Oh_?'

' _I spent a lot of time listening to_ _ **his**_ _thoughts_.'

' _Were you not asleep up until the incident on the ship_?'

' _I was_.'

Seihomaru waited for an explanation. Taizo remained silent, however. ' _Do I really need to ask you to explain_?'

Taizo chuckled. ' _ **He**_ _always did_.'

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. ' _Fine, please explain_.'

' _Everything was on his mind, from security, to tactics, strategies, training new guards, who he found to be worthy, who needed more training. His mind never stopped, even when he rested. I tried to distract him at times so he could relax, but it wasn't in his nature_.' Taizo muttered. ' _After I had been woken, all these thoughts rushed at me, and a lot of it was reminiscent of the past. He knew who to trust, and who not to_.'

' _So who would he have given his trust in_?'

' _There are a few, some who remain on the island, who he regretted not bring along. He really didn't want to disappoint you with going behind your back_.'

Seihomaru nodded, his heart filling with sorrow again, just at the mere thought of his guard and friend. ' _Who here with us would he have trusted enough to promote_?'

Taizo was silent for awhile, and Seihomaru smiled amused that he could actually feel his youki thinking intently. ' _You know if you think any harder, I'll start to smell smoke_.'

Taizo snorted. ' _Smart ass_.' After another minute, Taizo finally spoke up. ' _There is one who I know he was contemplating training as he did Ose_.'

Seihomaru waited, and he waited a little more. Rolling his eyes again, he snarled. ' _Who_?'

' _Saza_.'

' _And he is here with us on the mainland_?'

' _Hai._ '

Seihomaru nodded to himself. “Nii, which one of your guards is Saza?”

Nii pointed to a guard in the back of the group, talking with a few of the younger ones, giving orders on camp setup. “Why?”

“I have to speak with you about promoting members for various tasks. One, you already have your hands full. But I no longer have a captain of the guard, or an eyes and ears. Down one shadow guard captain. You get my reasoning?” Seihomaru's eyes travelled over Saza and he saw the stern face, that signified a no questions asked look. His eyes were gold, much like the majority of their clan, and his hair was remarkably long, and almost white in appearance. It was bound up high much like Taizo wore his.

Nii sighed and nodded. “Saza would make a good choice for any of those tasks. He fears little, and incredibly the younger guards respond well to his commands.”

“If it were up to you, who would you choose?” Seihomaru asked, glancing at the young shadow guard.

Nii frowned and quietly contemplated an answer. His brother was far more skilled at choosing those who showed promise, it was always left up to Shigeo to recruit members and then have Nii himself pick from the small group. Now he realized the magnitude of loosing his brother really was, and how it was going to affect all their lives. Kazuki had been the anchor that held everything in place, while Shigeo had been the rope that bound it all. “I do not have the skill my brother had at reading people.” He shook his head, giving the most honest answer he could.

“I trust your judgment.” Seihomaru gave a soft understanding smile. “Do you think Saza could handle being captain of the guard?”

Nii nodded. “I believe Kazuki and Ose had been discussing training him for a role higher than a guard.”

Seihomaru nodded. “So I was told by _him_.” He tapped his forehead to emphasize who the him was.

Nii smirked. “He would know. For appointing another shadow guard for the role of captain, the more skilled out our group right now is Shinzou.”

“Very well. I am promoting you to a higher rank. Your job is to over see any training they require. Whatever skill your brother had that you are referring to, you will need to gain that skill. I need you fulfilling the role your brother had.” Seihomaru began. “You will be in direct contact with Saza in regards to our guardsmen. Training and recruiting. Much like what Ose did. Second in command.”

Nii's mouth dropped open in shock. “My lord-”

Seihomaru shook his head. “I need you, Nii.”

Nii snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, and nodded his head. His heart beat nervously at the huge responsibility that had been dropped into his lap. “I will do my best.”

“Call them over.” Seihomaru nudged his head in the direction the other two were.

Nii took a deep breath, realizing that Seihomaru would probably be watching everyone closely for awhile to see how they did their tasks. He would be no exception. “Saza, Shinzou.” He waved them over.

Both youkai glanced at them for a moment, then glanced at one another before stepping forward away from the other guards, who seemed just as surprised.

Seihomaru waited until they approached before he nodded his head. “I am sure you are aware that we lost several key members of our clan. Not only that, but those who I trusted with my life.”

They both nodded nervously.

“I need people I can trust and not have to hover over to ensure that certain duties are being performed. That being said, I have given Nii the second in command for the shadow guard.”

Saza smiled and nodded. “Good choice.”

Nii rolled his eyes. “Shut it, he isn't finished.”

Seihomaru smirked. “I need a captain of the guard and a captain for the shadow guard.”

Saza and Shinzou glanced at one another again, but remained silent.

“From what I understand, Kazuki and Ose were discussing appointing you to a higher rank.” His golden gaze moved to Saza, and he raised his brow in question.

Saza nodded. “I was being trained by them, unfortunately, that training has not been completed.”

“Fair enough. Are you aware of what further training you require to meet that rank?”

Saza gulped. “What rank, my lord?”

“Captain of the guard.”

Saza took a long breath. “I am not even close to being as skilled as those two were.”

“Yet the younger guardsmen look to you, and listen to your commands easily and without objection.” Seihomaru glanced at the guards standing behind, just out of hearing range. “I am giving you that rank, you need to figure out just how much more training is required for you to fulfill that rank and be successful.”

Saza nodded, albeit a little reluctantly, he knew he was nowhere near as skilled as Kazuki or Ose had been.

“As for you Shinzou, Nii tells me out of all the shadow guard who are here right now, you hold more skill than they do.”

Shinzou glanced at Nii with a raised brow, almost as though in question. “I do?”

“In my opinion, yes. I will train you as my brother trained me, so you can rest assured that you won't go into this new rank blind.” Nii muttered.

Nodding, Shinzou glanced at both Nii and Seihomaru, then bowed. “Thank you. I hope I live up to your expectations.”

Seihomaru nodded, and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to worry about was an eyes and ears. Someone he could trust impeccably. Yet none stood out for him, and he groaned, which earned himself a look from Nii.

“Something wrong?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “What makes me so qualified to be a lord anyway?”

Nii blinked at him dumbfounded. “Uh-maybe your bloodline?”

“Besides that, what qualifies me? I am young, I haven't achieved any goals or anything noteworthy to be regarded with such high esteem. Even if my family line was of noble birth or royal birth, I don't even know how to lead.” Seihomaru groaned again and rubbed his temples.

“That is why you have us. We follow you and do your will. We do our best to please you so that we feel as though we have accomplished things. When you give us a command, we follow it, when we get things done in your name, we feel good about it. You rise higher, and thus we rise. Your dreams become ours, and we do everything in our power to ensure that you achieve your desires.” Nii smiled gently. “I am not much older than you are, so I am new to this also. You give me such a prestigious title and without any experience, my only hope is to ensure I do the best I can. To be honest, you have achieved something that no other ruling lord from your family had done.” When Seihomaru glanced at him in question, he continued. “You brought us to a new land, allowed us to see a luscious life that the island could never offer.”

Seihomaru sighed. “Still, I don't feel much like a lord.”

Nii shook his head and sighed. “We look at you as your lord and leader. We follow you because we believe in you, and work towards reaching your goals. Trust in us to assist you.”

Seihomaru glanced at Nii and gave him a soft smile. “After all that has happened, I find my trust to be wavered.”

* * * *

 

Taizo silently walked through the pools, listening intently to the young lords thoughts, and he could feel the uncertainty and doubt as clearly as if they had formed an emotional bond as he had done with Kazuki. He frowned as he inspected the outer area for any remaining traces of darkness, and was satisfied that he found none. His hands hovered over a dark patch of spiritual foliage, his mind whirling with his own thoughts. Since he and Seihomaru had come to an agreement, and formed the simplest of bonds between host and youki, he had felt a strange sensation of familiarity that confused him.

Ever since then, he had inspected the entire area, trying to figure out just where this was coming from. Due to him not being the pups intended spirit, forming a completed bond would be virtually impossible, yet something was almost drawing him to the pups consciousness. Although impossible, it was as though he was suppose to be there. He really couldn't make sense of it.

If Taizo was away from Seihomaru's tree of life for too long, something beckoned him to it, almost as though it were missing something. He would wander to the tree, inspect it for any hidden issues, but would find none. Now after a few days within the pups pools, he tried to solve the strange mystery before him. Yet no answer ever presented itself.

Taizo scratched his head, and groaned. He hated not knowing something. That feeling of uncertainty; that ignorance, and negligence that one first felt being a new spirit.

' _Something wrong_?' Seihomaru's voice entered the area.

Taizo lifted his eyes and blinked. Had the pup heard him? Frowning, he glanced around him wondering if he had opened a portal of communication while he was so engrossed with his own thoughts. ' _Only pondering_.' Had the pup opened a portal himself? He knew that that shouldn't be a possibility, which left Taizo feeling even more confused than before. What frustrated him even more was not knowing the cause of it all. He hated not knowing something, which spurred him even more to discover the source. Snarling, Taizo began pacing back and forth.

' _Taizo_?'

Again Taizo glanced around him, searching for that elusive communication portal. He had no recollection of opening one, yet if he didn't close it, he wouldn't have a private thought. ' _Ignore me_.' He bit his lip.

' _Bit hard to when you are practically shouting in my head_.' Seihomaru grumbled. ' _What has you so on edge_?'

' _Nothing_.' Taizo growled. ' _Trying to figure some stuff out. My apologies if I am disturbing you_.'

' _I can feel your uneasiness_.' Seihomaru whispered.

' _Feel_?' Taizo raised a brow curiously. ' _You shouldn't feel anything from me_.'

' _I do_.' Seihomaru said, now confused. ' _Why shouldn't I_?'

' _Because we do not have a complete bond. An emotional bond_.' Taizo scratched his head. ' _With me not being your intended youki, we shouldn't be able to form one such as that_. _Only someone of Kazuki's bloodline_.' He stopped and frowned, glancing down at his feet. His mind whirled over his last statement. ' _I really have no answers_.' Hoping that stopped Seihomaru's curiosity, he waited, but was met with silence. Giving a soft sigh of relief, he began pacing again. His mind reeled with his thoughts, and although he tried to still them, no such thing happened. Silently, he cursed himself for wanting to sleep, after Kazuki had insisted that his powers were not needed. Even though he had no idea just how long he had slept for, he knew it had to have been well over fifteen years. His former host had not been injured when he had gone into dormancy. His host had been far younger, without all the stress his face held before his demise.

Taizo shook his head, and sighed again, cursing that link once again. It would take years for that link to ease, where he would no longer feel heart ache with a single thought on Kazuki. Despite that, now this newest mystery as to why his new hosts pools felt so familiar, yet strangely awkward. He knew it had to do in part because he was not suppose to be the pups youki, because of no family ties, or blood to tie them. But also because the pups actual youki had been sealed behind a barrier to keep it safe and distant from the malevolent youki the pup had inherited from his own father. Once freed, the pups youki had accepted Taizo fully and had even gone so far as to transfer all its own power into him.

Taizo lifted his gaze, feeling that pull again from the pups tree of life. Every so often it would beckon him, calling to him, wanting to feel his presence, and he would have no choice but to answer that call. Every time he would inspect the tree it would resonate excitedly, and once again calm down, at least for a little while. He slumped against the trunk and rested his head back, his mind still spinning. Closing his eyes, he saw various images of his own past with his former host just before he had slept. Kazuki had always been stern, and in command of his emotions, and how he wanted certain things done, rarely calling on Taizo for anything.

Taizo remembered that Kazuki did not show his emotions at all when he was around others, certainly earning himself the nickname the stone faced guard, even before he had slept and been employed by Seihomaru's family as a bodyguard. The only time he had ever asked for advice was when he was uncertain about something transpiring around him. Then he had been told to sleep, whether it was because Kazuki had been unsatisfied with him at the time, he wasn't sure, or if it was because Taizo's power was not needed and Kazuki had felt it was wasted at the time, he couldn't say. Hells he had been woken with such force and with so much desperation, it had literally yanked him into the pools and to Kazuki's awareness so fast, he had been still dazed, and unaware of what was actually happening, or where he was.

When his awareness had finally kicked in, he realized that he was face to face with a youki trying to take over a young youkai, but at the time he had no idea it was the current lord Seihomaru. All instincts had alerted him to eliminate the danger to his host, but he had been reigned in so forcefully and told it was the one they were employed to protect, it had nearly choked him with the intensity.

Taizo remembered his early days and having nearly overwhelmed an old host into doing almost the same thing Mazushimaru had done. He had suffered repercussions on his actions, being held at bay for a hundred years as punishment, and suffered through endless scoldings from the upper management, and he chuckled at himself at his train of thoughts. Oh, he remembered the scoldings, the chastising, almost like an angry mother with a mischievous child.

When he had been face to face with Mazushimaru, the stench was almost unbearable. Rot filled the pups pools, leaving a sticky mess in its wake, and the smell was repulsive. Taizo had only been there a few minutes before Mazushimaru had discovered him, and taken by surprise, he had been rushed at, thrown with so much force that he was slammed into Kazuki's pools and it had left him breathless and tainted by rot. Glancing at his hand now, there were no traces left, but he had not removed the bracelet of beads that Risa had placed there. Whether the rot remained, he couldn't tell. Taizo sighed.

His years with Kazuki, even though before he slept were long and sometimes frustrating, they had been a tedious task. Even after he had been awoken, and he realized just how much Kazuki had matured and grown, it left him wondering how much time he had missed. Taizo rolled his eyes, not exactly sure why he was thinking so much on time. Instead, he should be trying to figure out why the pups pools felt so familiar. Yet try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to delve into the youths memories, or history. He had suffered enough chastising from Kazuki, once, when he had done it to his former host. It was certainly not something he wanted to experience again. Kazuki had been so angry with him, that he had refused to acknowledge his presence for months after. Then not long after that, the current lord had approached him regarding his training to be a personal guard to the lords sons. Back then, Seihomaru hadn't even been born, so it had been up to Kazuki to protect the second youngest, Iwai. The years had passed, when finally Taizo had hoped his host had found interest in a lady of the court, but he had been gravely mistaken.

Taizo remembered the lady well, young, beautiful, bright golden eyes, long elaborate silver hair, and a smile that still caused him to shiver. Even when he prodded Kazuki to pursue her, he had become angry and once again ignored Taizo for a length of time. That was when he felt he had failed his host, and so he remained silent and watchful, leaving Kazuki to his own thoughts. It had been perhaps a few months later when Kazuki had appeared in his pools and had spoken with him about not needing the assistance of his youki. He had felt saddened and distraught over the news, feeling that due to his failing his host in such a manner that he was no longer needed. Kazuki had gone out of his way to ease the misery Taizo felt, informing him that the time for fighting was over and the power housed within was not needed. The inu youkai had even gone so far as to comfort Taizo for a few days, telling him that he was not being cast out, but asked to sleep until such a time presented itself that his power would be needed again.

Reluctantly, Taizo had agreed, apologizing to Kazuki. Then he had slept. His consciousness was lost in darkness, for how long he had no idea, and then he had been abruptly awoken, forcefully.

Taizo placed his face in his hands. His feelings were in such turmoil, he had no idea how to react. His head lifted however when he felt a presence in the pools. Glancing around, his eyes fell on Seihomaru who stood in the pools looking at him with his own emotions written clearly on his face.

“You say I shouldn't feel you, yet I do.” Seihomaru began and walked over to the dry patch of land that housed the large tree. Taizo leaned forward, frowning. “Your thoughts are as clear to me as they are when we speak. I can feel your misery, your torment, your uncertainty, and hesitation. I especially feel your grief. Images flash before my eyes, although I have no idea what they mean, I trust they are your memories?”

Taizo closed his eyes and gulped. ' _Forgive me_.'

Seihomaru shook his head. “There is nothing to forgive. As you said, we have a lot to work out, seeing as you were not meant to be my youki. Your powers were not meant for me. Due to that, I will have little access to that power, or ability to control them. I believe that was why Isao gave you what powers he had.”

' _In part, possibly_.' Taizo glanced at his hands. ' _There were other reasons_.'

“Oh?” Seihomaru glanced at Taizo curiously. The youki was wringing his hands, not looking at him at all.

Taizo chuckled to himself and shook his head. ' _You will become aware of them as you grow. It is not my place to tell you what it is you can do or cannot do. That is for you to discover and whatever obstacles you find in your way, it is up to you to overcome them_.'

Seihomaru nodded. “I understand that, as I grow those abilities will become apparent, in some fashion. But what is it that we can do now?”

Taizo smirked and looked at the young lord. ' _We can make bubbles_.'

Seihomaru glanced at him deadpanned. “Bubbles?!”

' _Yes, bubbles. Seriously, you should try it next time you are hunting_.'' He shrugged. ' _Just don't eat it because I doubt there will be anything left, and if there is, it will certainly not be edible._ '

Seihomaru raised a brow, not really sure exactly what Taizo meant by bubbles, but if that was part of the tingling he felt, perhaps it was an ability that was usable with his current skills. Nodding, Seihomaru sighed. “So what happens now?”

' _Are you asleep_?' Taizo questioned, realizing that if the pup was there, it would mean either he is dozing when he should be hunting, or he had been so lost in his own thoughts that the pup had retired without him realizing it.

“Napping.” Seihomaru grinned.

' _Napping_?' Taizo smirked again. ' _Interesting.'_

“You were causing so much of a fuss in my head, I had to find out what was wrong.” Seihomaru muttered. “So will you tell me now why you are in such a state?”

Taizo raised a brow. ' _As I said, I am lost within my own thoughts. Remembering things, discovering similarities between you and my former host, and apparent differences of course_.'

“I see. How long will this go on for?”

' _I am finished_.' Taizo shook his head before standing. If the pup could feel his uneasiness, he would have to be far more careful with his investigating. His thoughts would have to be placed aside, at least until he figured out the mystery of the young lords pools. He watched as Seihomaru scrutinized him, as though not believing what he said, then he made his way out of the pools. Taizo released a huge sigh of relief and slumped his shoulders. Taking a glance around, Taizo began looking for that communication portal. He really needed to close that if he were to continue on looking for clues within the pups pools. It would do no good if he were heard by the young lord even despite his insistence he had been finished with his ramblings. Last thing he needed was for Seihomaru to grow angry with his prodding, if it came down to a more intense inspection.

With a brief pause, Taizo quickly glanced around to make sure he was in fact alone, before he began his search for that portal. He grinned and then started at one end of the pools.

 

 


	14. Bokusenou; Hōnoki Youkai

Chapter Fourteen

Bokusenou; Hōnoki Youkai

 

It had taken them almost a full two weeks to make their way to the forest of Musashi, and Seihomaru was pleased that it had gone smoothly. They had not stumbled across any obstacles, and even though it had been a slow trip, it had filled everyone with excitement and wonder as they took in the many different landscapes the mainland had to offer. It seemed as though the trip itself revitalized his clan and he was satisfied. His own grief at the loss of his pack had eased some, and even Taizo seemed a bit more relaxed.

Seihomaru stared at the large forest sitting just below the ridge he stood on, his eyes taking in the massive gnarled branches blocking anyone's path into or out of the thicket. It looked so dark and dreary, that any light source of any kind almost had no chance of penetrating the dense woods. The branches were twisted in such a way, it almost appeared as though the trees were hugging each other. Shaking his head, he sighed. “There has to be some way to enter.” To his immediate left sat a large roaring waterfall which intrigued him, and a bit more to the left and somewhat behind sat a rather massive forest. It was a peaceful area, and he smiled.

Nii nodded beside him, his eyes scanning the field before the woods began. They were empty, and so satisfied that no danger was present, he once again looked at the forest in front of them. “Toutousai did mention that they would be difficult to enter. The trees are protective of Bokusenou.”

Seihomaru nodded and began his careful descent to the field below. As soon as they got close to the forest, whispers became apparent and he stopped.

“He is the one we are waiting for.”

“We can only allow him to enter.”

“We must inform _him_ that he has arrived.”

Seihomaru and Nii glanced at one another hesitantly. The others behind them were rigid, listening intently, and waiting for their lord to proceed.

“ _He_ already knows he is here.”

“We must make way.”

“Only he is allowed to enter here.”

Just as those whispers left the air, several branches parted before Seihomaru and he frowned. Taking a wary step forward, with Nii, he jumped back startled when the branches crashed in front of Nii preventing him from following. Seihomaru growled low, and shook his head. “You prevent them from coming? Why?”

The branches released from the ground and moved back into place, still with a small spot for Seihomaru to enter.

Nii narrowed his eyes. “He will not go alone.” He snarled.

“Then he does not enter here.”

“But he must, _he_ is waiting.”

“Only he is allowed to enter.”

“No other can step foot within.”

Nii shook his head vigorously. “With it being an unknown territory and not knowing what lurks in your woods, he does _**not**_ go alone!”

'Our woods are perfectly safe.”

“No dangers are here.”

“We keep it safe.”

“You say that,” Seihomaru growled. “I go with one, or do not go at all.”

' _Is this not the whole purpose of your trip here_?' Taizo whispered to him.

' _Oh, you live. I was wondering where you had gone off to_.'

' _If you needed something, you only had to call_.'

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. The whispers in the trees became distant, more towards the middle of the forest. Then the sounds grew to such an intensity that Seihomaru winced and covered his ears. The trees sounded angry, or frustrated.

“We will allow you and only one other.”

“Beware, do not enter here with fear.”

“Fear in your hearts will kill you.”

“Any damage to us will kill you.”

“Any and all things can kill you.”

Nii curled his lip angrily.

Seihomaru snorted and he glanced at Nii. “Remain here with the others.” He pulled the tiny dragon from beneath his hair and handed him to the shadow guard, who took it and held it uncertainty. Immediately the little creature squeaked and began howling almost as though in agony. “Easy, I will return. But I cannot take you with me.” He gave the tiny dragon a quick pat on the head, and it seemed to pout in response.

He glanced behind him and scrutinized his group. Who did he trust enough to bring with him? The young lord did hold trust in Nii however he needed the shadow guard to keep the clan calm while he went into the woods. Nii's ability to remain calm even during a serious situation was well known, even to him. The silver-haired guard seemed to look at all things in a relaxed manner, unless he was provoked, or confronted. Yet even after showing a small bit of anger, the shadow guard would once again be as calm as a clear pool.

Seihomaru's eyes fell on Saza, who Taizo was urging him to take with them. He wasn't certain as to why the youki felt he was a good pick, so he agreed. “Saza, you are coming with me.”

' _As Nii said, he has little to no fear. Everyone else is afraid of something_.' Taizo rolled his eyes and poked at Seihomaru.

' _Stop poking me in the ribs._ ' Seihomaru growled to the youki. Taizo jabbed him again just for good measure and he bit his lip.

Saza raised a brow, but nodded and proceeded forward. Before they could enter the woods, one of the female youkai following Akina moved forward. Her hair was a faded color of blue, almost white, and tied up into a bun. Her yellow eyes were worried and Seihomaru furrowed his brow curiously. Inspecting the small youkai female, her one cheek held a soft orange mark, while her other cheek had an almost iridescent one.

She moved to Saza's side and softly whispered to him, so quietly even Seihomaru couldn't make out the words. Inside his head, however, Taizo was informing him of his own suspicions.

After only a moment of pause, Saza moved away and followed Seihomaru into the dark woods, both of them slipping through the opening easily. Immediately the path closed behind them and Saza narrowed his eyes. Seihomaru shook his head.

“Your mate?” Seihomaru questioned.

Saza smirked. “No.” Yet the guard blushed slightly.

“Ah.” Seihomaru grinned. “Intended then.”

Saza quickly changed the subject. “Shall we?”

Seihomaru chuckled but nodded, and moved along the path that was opening before them, leading towards the middle of the vast forest. A few times, they had to duck under a low hanging branch, and he cursed. “If you are so worried about injury to your woods, open a path large enough for us to maneuver through without worrying about breaking something.” He snapped, yet they were both ignored.

Saza kept his eyes on everything, the ability to see in the limited light, allowing his sight to adjust. However it was so dark within the woods, the most he could make out where various shapes of shadows. No sounds penetrated the thick brush, signaling no signs of wildlife. “No sounds.” He whispered softly to Seihomaru as they brushed past another tight spot.

“I noticed that.” He nodded.

“Why did you choose me to go along with you?” Saza questioned quietly.

“You are my new captain of the guard. Besides, _he_ encouraged it.” Seihomaru tapped his forehead with a smirk.

Saza raised his brows in surprise. “Why does he trust me so much?”

“Were you not aware?” Seihomaru almost stopped walking. “Kazuki's youki resides in me now.”

Saza blinked and gasped surprised.

Seihomaru nodded slowly. “I keep forgetting that the only ones who do know are Nii, Akina, and Traylaymaru.”

Saza swallowed, knowing just from rumors about Kazuki's ancient youki. There were always tales in the barracks about just how powerful Kazuki could be if he had ever wanted to go that far. Many of the other guards had seen him in the fights during their former lords' rule and had made great stories about their captain. Shaking his head, Saza felt more pride now in being able to prove himself to the young lord. He also felt honored to be held in such high regard with Kazuki's youki that was now housed within Seihomaru.

Seihomaru smiled. “Let's keep going. I would rather not have to remain in this forest longer than needed.”

Saza agreed. “Me either.” They passed under a low hanging branch.

“So what's her name?”

“Who, my lord?”

“The pretty white-haired youkai you were talking to.”

Saza blushed again. “Isaki.” He mumbled.

Seihomaru smirked. Before he was able to say anything more, a voice boomed at them. “You have been seeking me out for some time now, Seihomaru.”

The young inu stopped walking and glanced all around him. Saza shook his head, his eyes glancing around them searching for the owner of the voice.

“Keep walking forward.”

Saza narrowed his eyes, his golden gaze peering into the path forward. Shadows lurked everywhere, and the branches moved slower now, almost as though hesitant themselves. Seihomaru glanced at Saza but moved forward warily.

“You have nothing to fear in these woods, Seihomaru.” The voice boomed again.

Steeling his nerves, he proceeded forward and gasped when the last few branches moved, exposing a bright area, filled with sunlight, and an extremely large tree in the middle. Furrowing his brow, he stepped forward, but almost swallowed his tongue when a face emerged from the trunk of that great tree.

“Welcome to my forest, Seihomaru.”

Nodding, he looked up to the face which stood a good two feet above his height. Saza stood back and remained silent, a silent wonder upon his face as he took in the great magnolia tree. Seihomaru inspected the large trunk which was enormous, spanning several feet in both directions. The large branches were lush with leaves, both gold in color and bright green.

“You are Bokusenou?” Seihomaru whispered.

The face on the magnolia tree smiled. “I am indeed. I know why you have come. You seek answers to many questions, and yet you know the answer to some already.”

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “Oh?”

“The questions you ask may not have the answers you seek. Nor will you be satisfied. Quite possibly the opposite.” Bokusenou continued.

“But you know what I come to ask?” Seihomaru frowned.

Bokusenou smiled. “I do. Ryukotsusei has flown to the North, and there he flies around searching. He has tormented many who reside there.”

“Why did he kill his brood?” Seihomaru had almost forgotten about the large dragon demon.

“Someone baited him, you know the someone. For they are dead. Their wish was for your demise, which those plans did not pan out.”

“Turari?” Seihomaru sucked in his breath sharply.

“He had many elaborate plans, most of which were stopped by your personal guard. Turari set up the humans and you to take the fall for the death of Ryukotsusei's young, however, he did not anticipate him killing his mate. Nor did he take into account that Ryukotsusei would return to the mainland.”

Seihomaru thought back to the day and remembered that Turari had been there. “He was there. I remember he was above me on the ledge.”

“He knew your coming of age day was fast approaching, and if he had someone else kill you, he could come up with any excuse,” Bokusenou informed. “He wanted to get rid of the bloodline to erase any risk of the situation arising again.”

Seihomaru closed his eyes, never realizing just how close to death he had been prior to them arriving on the mainland.

“What Turari didn't account for was Kazuki.” Bokusenou gave a soft smile. “He also was not aware that when your father murdered your brothers the curse had erased itself from that bloodline.”

Seihomaru frowned. “I don't understand. I am the youngest of that bloodline. The last remaining heir.”

“So you were led to believe,” Bokusenou muttered. “However, your mother and the twins, Seizou and Seiya, had to hide who you were, yet many things came into play.”

“What are you saying? That my mother hid my identity with the twins?”

“Your mother is your mother, your father was not your blood father,” Bokusenou informed.

Seihomaru felt his knees grow weak, and he shuddered on impulse.

“With the advice from the twins, your identity was hidden from your father, however, he found out and that was the cause of his rampage.” Bokusenou continued.

“How?” Seihomaru whispered, horror apparent on his face. His whole life had been a lie. Nothing of what he had been told, about who he was, who his parents were, who his siblings were, was true. “How did he find out? He murdered hundreds of our clan, including his own children. Had it not been for Kazuki, I also would have been killed. It had only been due to my mother commanding him to take me and hide, that I survived at all.”

“Indeed. The twins informed your mother of the events happening and she had been fast enough to have you taken from the house.” Bokusenou stated. “The twins had informed your father, shortly after, resulting in the massacre of your clansmen.”

“How do you know all this?” Seihomaru shook his head, his heart beating rapidly.

“I know a great many things.” Bokusenou smiled gently. The information he needed the youth to know would be overwhelming, but it was something that had to be said. It was time. “The twins played an evil game with your clan, believing the events they saw was what had to happen.”

“If the father I was led to believe was not, in fact, my father, who was?” Seihomaru wracked his brain for any explanation as to why everything had happened, and it was all starting to make sense now. Why his father went on a killing spree, why his family no longer existed.

“You father was led to believe that your mother had been unfaithful for countless years, and thus his truth told him that none of his children were in fact his. That was why he had them all killed.” Bokusenou continued. “Your mother was led to believe that the only way for the curse to be broken was for her to birth a child not of your fathers' bloodline.”

Seihomaru's knees gave out and he sat heavily on the ground. “Who led them to believe these lies?”

“You know the answer to that already.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “The twins.”

“Indeed.”

Seihomaru tried to silence Taizo who was angrily muttering in his head, and he finally snarled. “Enough! Tell me the rest.” Seihomaru glanced up from his kneeling position on the forest floor.

“The spirit in you is restless, and so he should be. What you will learn next will test both your strengths.” Bokusenou sighed softly. “Your real father was seduced by your mother, who was under the assumption that it was the only way for the curse to be removed.”

“Who!” Seihomaru snarled.

“Kazuki.”

Seihomaru's heart stopped, then slowly began to beat heavily in his chest. “What?” he breathed.

“He was not aware of what would lead up to his escapades with a lady of the court, and thus he was unaware at the time that the lady he spent time with was your mother. The twins made sure of that. Kazuki was oblivious to who she was and what resulted in it.”

“But he would have recognized my scent being that of a descendant.” Seihomaru protested.

“Under normal circumstances, yes. But the twins were able to hide your scent, and your mothers scent from him. They twisted his reality, and he was unaware of who it really was he was with.” Bokusenou continued. “The twins urged your mother to have Kazuki employed by the house as your protector, and even went so far as to have him sign a blood oath.”

“All the while, Kazuki never knew that my mother was the one who he had relations with?” Seihomaru gulped, trying to reign Taizo in who was now furious, so livid that he wanted release. He had no idea how long he could hold Taizo in for, but he needed those answers. ' _Please Taizo, stop_.” He begged.

' _I swear if I see those two again, their blood will fall_.' Taizo seethed.

“As I said, the twins played a dangerous game with your clan. Manipulated many into doing their will.”

“So Kazuki had no idea that I was his son? I have no claim to the clan.” Seihomaru lowered his head,

“You do, your mother was a lady of the house, so with her blood flowing through you, you have more claim to the clan than anyone. Kazuki had no idea he had fathered any pups, unfortunately.” Bokusenou gently informed the youth who was struggling to keep up with all the information.

“My youki is raging inside me,” Seihomaru whispered.

“As expected.”

“What else do I need to know?”

' _Ask him if that lady is the same lady I urged him to pursue while I was still awake_.' Taizo pressed.

Bokusenou smiled. “It is. Not long after your father employed him, the twins urged Kazuki to let his powers sleep, telling him that war was over and those powers would not be needed. They knew if his youki was aware of what was happening, he would have seen through their ploy.”

' _Again the twins_.' Taizo snarled.

“There are many trials ahead for you, Seihomaru, but you are strong. Trust in those in your company now, they follow you because they believe in you.” Bokusenou muttered. “The day grows late, I must tend to my duties and ensure that no dangers are around. Many of my trees are being cut down by humans and youkai. I am afraid that this is why they are so uneasy with anyone entering my woods.”

Seihomaru sighed and placed his face in his hands, his heart still beating heavily in his chest. The thick lump in his throat caused him to choke.

“Your spirit will need to speak with you, so you should rest when you have a chance.” Bokusenou smiled. “Be at ease, you are both meant to be with one another. An inherited youki that was foreseen hundreds of years ago.”

Seihomaru lifted his gaze and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Come see me again, there will be many meetings we will attend with one another. The territory you seek can be found close by. The field outside my forest lies empty but full of everything you need to establish a residence. All I ask is that you do not use my trees for building.”

Saza sat on the balls of his feet, stunned and shocked, as he listened to the conversation between the great magnolia tree and Seihomaru. Inside he was furious at what the twins had done, and yet they always maintained a sense of innocence as though they had nothing to do with anything transpiring around them. “One question.” He grumbled.

Bokusenou's eyes moved to his.

“Did the twins also manipulate Turari?”

“They were the ones who showed him what your former lord had done. He had blocked it in his mind, up until they showed him what had happened.” Bokusenou nodded.

Saza nodded, his suspicions answered.

“They are a difficult foe, and they will foresee anything you plan to do. Be mindful of your thoughts, and do not think to take them on easily.” Bokusenou warned. “If you do plan on taking them on, be aware that it will result in far more deaths than you are prepared to accept. Nothing could stop it.”

Seihomaru nodded and shakily got to his feet. “Understood.” He turned to face Saza as soon as Bokusenou's face vanished back into the trunk of the tree.

Saza stood and walked over to him. “Are you alright?”

Seihomaru ground his teeth together but nodded. “I am uncertain how I should feel. Betrayed is one word, it infuriates me. Knowing that the curse has nothing to do with me, I am relieved.” He shook his head.

Saza sighed. “I can feel your youki. The energy is intense.”

Seihomaru grunted. “He doesn't want me to keep it in. He is so livid, he is making it difficult to contain him.”

Saza smirked. “Wait until you go into battle, you think it is difficult now, it will be more savage when you need to fight.”

Seihomaru sighed. ' _Taizo, relax_.'

Taizo snarled at him, then stopped. ' _Sorry, Seiho_.' He whispered when he realized what he was doing. ' _I was trying to figure out why your pools felt so familiar, now I know the answer_.'

' _Oh_?'

' _Because of your relation to Kazuki_.' Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru winced. ' _I feel cheated_.'

' _The magnitude of their interference is appalling_.' Taizo growled.

Seihomaru silently agreed. He wanted revenge for his people, but he wasn't ready to lose members of his clan to obtain it. Thinking it over, he realized that despite everything that had happened, revenge was what Turari had been after as well. Shaking his head, he gave a huge sigh.

Saza glanced over at him. “Everything alright, my lord?”

“You no longer have to refer to me as such, Saza,” Seihomaru grumbled. “I may be bound to that title, but I have not accomplished anything to deserve such recognition. For now, I am an equal.”

Saza was about to protest, but Seihomaru held his hand up. “So what happens now?” Saza changed the subject quickly.

“I begin my relocation of the house to the mainland,” Seihomaru mumbled absently. Lifting his head, he glanced at the guard. “What do you wish to see happen?”

Saza raised his brow. “Me?”

Seihomaru smiled and nodded. “I want to know what everyone would like to see. It isn't just my life we are talking about, but the happiness of everyone else.”

Saza grunted. “My personal goal is to ensure everyone is safe and secure. If that means moving the house here, I have no objections. If we can establish a life here, one that is as full of success, I will be the first in line. For me, I want to find a mate, and have pups of my own one day.” He blushed and shrugged.

“I think you have already found someone worthy of being a mate, have you not?” Seihomaru smirked and then grinned when the blush on Saza's face grew.

Saza ducked under a low hanging branch, his ears picking up voices close by. “We are almost out of the forest.” He quickly changed the subject.

Seihomaru chuckled. “I will let you off the hook for now.”

Saza closed one eye and glanced at the youth. “You're rather impish, aren't you?”

Seihomaru grinned wider. “You have no idea. Back to our conversation with Bokusenou, for now, I want to keep this a secret. It would do no good to have our pack go off on a frenzy due to the events leading up to this point. I will inform them when I feel it is right.”

Saza nodded. “Including your heritage?”

Seihomaru nodded slowly. “For now. I really have to think up some way to do it carefully.” Just as he finished his sentence, they exited the forest.

As soon as they emerged, several of their members looked in their direction. Immediately Nii walked over. “How'd it go?” He asked, handing a very distraught baby dragon back to Seihomaru. It whined and circled in his palm, and the young lord rolled his eyes.

“Good and bad news,” Seihomaru muttered and watched as Saza slipped away quietly. “There was no threat of danger.” The dragon climbed up his arm and perched on his shoulder, one head licking his cheek and the other grabbing a chunk of his hair and nibbling on it. “Good grief.” He grumbled, moving his cheek away from the offending tongue.

“Bokusenou as great as they say?” Nii asked, falling into step beside Seihomaru.

“And then some. He knows things he shouldn't possibly know.” Seihomaru sighed. His eyes scanned the field the magnolia youkai informed him was empty. To the far end, there was a large waterfall and a large wall of stone. The field was wide and filled with sunshine and luscious grass. “This could work.” He muttered.

Nii glanced at him. “What could?”

“Bokusenou said this area was not claimed by anyone and has granted us permission to set up here if we desired.”

Nii's eyes drifted over the large area, taking in the wildlife, trees, shade from the mountain, and rocks, and the water source. “Is this not his territory?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “His spans from the edge of the forest to the other side. Bokusenou's only request was for us not to use his forest for materials.”

Nii nodded, and smiled. “Will you allow me to look around with a few others, make sure that we have access to water, and food before you make a final decision?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Then when you return, I need to send someone back to the island and inform the remaining clan members that the house is moving.”

Nii nodded in agreement. “I will set it up.”

“Thank you.”

Nii moved away and left Seihomaru standing there, staring at the waterfall in the distance. He was intrigued and curious about it. His first encounter with the falls had been a dangerous one and had frightened him. Not only had he been fresh off the boat, his first encounter with the humans had been at that time. To him, they had not seemed to be malicious, but more protective of their women and children who had been at the falls.

' _You have a lot of faith in them_.' Taizo interjected.

Seihomaru chuckled. ' _Eavesdropping on my thoughts again_?'

' _Bit hard not to when your thoughts flood the pools_.' Taizo poked him in the ribs.

Seihomaru snarled at the jab. ' _Do they appear as images or just words_?' He asked genuinely curious.

' _Depends on my mood. If I want to see what you see, I force the image. If I have experienced the situation before, I tend to listen_.' Taizo whispered. ' _I tend to like to experience the world my new host sees through his eyes_.'

' _Ah_.'

' _You are refreshing. Naive, but it is refreshing to see things the way you do, with no hesitation or fear_.'

' _Bokusenou said we needed to speak_.' Seihomaru commented.

' _Indeed. When you next need rest. No rush as we have already formed a bond. Due to the circumstances, the situation has changed some, you being my former hosts direct descendant. There are a few things we need to implement and do because I am your intended youki_.' Taizo said softly.

Seihomaru gulped. ' _Anything I need to be concerned about_?'

Taizo laughed. ' _You make it sound as though you are in trouble. We are one and the same, Seiho. All you need to stress about is how far we take this bond_.'

' _How far can the bond go_?'

' _Further, than I have explored with any of my previous hosts_.' Taizo commented.

' _Didn't you form an emotional bond with Kazuki? I thought that was one of the strongest bonds you could form_.' Seihomaru kept staring at the waterfall in the distance. He could hear the faint hum as it hit the water at its base.

' _It is a stronger bond, yet not the strongest. If it were, you would never become as great as Bokusenou or Ryukotsusei_.' Taizo smiled.

' _So basically you can just keep growing_?' Seihomaru closed his eyes, just allowing his hearing to pick up the sounds around them. It felt so peaceful, satisfying and surreal.

Taizo could feel the rumble through Seihomaru's body and he actually found the sound calming. After all the news that had riled up his nerves and anger, it was actually easing the stress within him.

Seihomaru opened his eyes and he caught sight of Nii moving through the field with a few of his shadow guards, and they were exploring the area thoroughly. They moved around the edge of the ridge, and out of sight. Behind him, he could hear Akina instructing the other ladies about various herbs and plants to look for. Curiously, Seihomaru turned around searching for Traylaymaru, and he saw him sitting in the shade quietly. His eyes were closed as though he were sleeping. Raising a brow, Seihomaru bent down and picked up a small stone. Tossing it in his hand, he chucked it at the dark-haired youkai and it hit the rock above Traylaymaru's head. It bounced off and landed on top of the youkai's hair. One eye opened and focused on him with a look that gave the challenge to try it again.

Seihomaru chuckled and nodded. “Just making sure you live.”

“I was asleep.” Came the reply.

“Was, but now you are awake.” Seihomaru grinned.

Traylaymaru narrowed his eyes as Seihomaru walked over to him. He seated himself beside his old friend and leaned against the rock. The dark-haired youkai sat forward and stretched, letting loose a large yawn. “How'd it go?”

Seihomaru glanced at him. “It was an interesting meet. Got both good and bad news.”

“Oh?” Traylaymaru looked at him with a frown. “What was the bad news?”

“Something I do not wish to voice just yet. It also leads to the good news.” Seihomaru sighed. “I am uncertain how to go about informing every one of the news as this will impact everyone. More so you.”

“Me?” Traylaymaru raised a brow and cleared his throat.

“Part of the good news is the curse that was with the bloodline, it is no longer an issue.” Seihomaru began.

“Because of my brother? He stole your youki, which contained the curse, correct?” Traylaymaru mumbled, feeling that anger bubble up inside him again.

“In part, yes.” Seihomaru pulled his knees up to his chest. “That youki was not my intended youki.” He wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his chin on them. “Besides that, I was informed that Ryukotsusei is currently in the north, for what purpose that was not disclosed to me.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “You are not telling me something.”

Seihomaru glanced at him. “Oh?”

“Seihomaru, how long have I known you?” The dark-haired youkai narrowed his eyes at the young lord.

“Since I was a pup,” Seihomaru smirked, now resting his cheek on his knee, so he could look at Traylaymaru.

“So it goes without saying that I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something from me.”

Seihomaru snorted. “Indeed. Yet what you need to know right now is what I have already disclosed. Anything further, that will have to wait.” He shook his head when Traylaymaru made to protest. “Enough, I cannot say anything right now. I am still reeling from the news myself, and have not yet wrapped my brain around it. The best course of action right now is to let everyone know that the curse from that bloodline is no longer an issue. I do not need anyone going off on their own seeking revenge or being headstrong and thinking they can take on this enemy alone.”

Traylaymaru sighed. Before he could say anything more, he turned his head as Nii approached. The young shadow guard had a smile on his face. “You smiling is never a good sign.”

Nii stopped and blinked at Traylaymaru curiously.

“I've heard stories from your brother. What were his words exactly?” Traylaymaru paused and placed a finger to his chin. “Oh yes, that you were a mischievous prankster.”

Nii opened his mouth in mock surprise. “I would never.”

Seihomaru snickered. “You would.”

Nii moaned. “I am being ganged up on.”

“Indeed. Like your little prank against Hana?” Seihomaru grinned.

Traylaymaru gasped and glanced at Nii. “That was you?”

He held his hands up in protest. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Chuckling in amusement, Seihomaru shook his head. “Your secret is safe with me, at least for now. I may need a favor in the future, however.”

Nii groaned. “I am never going to live this down, am I?”

Both Traylaymaru and Seihomaru shook their heads. “So what news?”

Nii raised his brows and nodded. “Looks to be a good area to set up in. It has water, food, an area to harvest rice. Large forest to the east, which should have game to hunt.”

Seihomaru nodded. “And the water source?”

Nii smiled. “There are a few.”

“Show me.” Seihomaru got to his feet and stretched. The little dragon did not want to be left behind and quickly moved under his hair.

Nii chuckled. “Guess he really hates being apart from you.” He indicated the dragon who had nestled under his hair comfortably, little claws digging into the skin on his neck.

“Apparently.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes again and began following Nii in the direction of the waterfall. “I want to see that.” He pointed to the roaring falls at the end of the field.

Nii grinned. He led the way through the field and glanced over his shoulder as he felt a presence behind. “Coming along?” He stopped and waited as Saza joined them.

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “Here I would have thought you to stay behind and get acquainted with-”

“My lord!” Saza interrupted in protest.

Nii blinked. “What did I miss?” Curiosity getting the better of him.

Saza narrowed his eyes. “Nothing.”

Seihomaru burst into laughter. “Really, Nii? You didn't notice?” He shook his head, rather amused at how quickly Saza was embarrassed.

Nii sighed and continued through the field. It didn't take them long to reach the large pool that was fed by the massive rumbling falls. Seihomaru approached it and knelt beside the water, staring into the clear dark blue liquid, astounded. The mist from the waterfall sprayed them with a fine cooling dew, and he sighed in contentment. “I approve.” He grinned, getting back to his feet.

Nii smiled. “There is a stream to our left that is fed by the falls, filled with fish, and further in the forest, there is a nice pool to fish at. On the rise-” He pointed to the left and up slightly on the mountain face, he indicated another spot. “-there is a hot spring, which seems to be heated by the volcano.” He waved them into the forest. “We do need to be careful, however. There is a human village not too far from here.”

Seihomaru raised his brow. “Humans?”

“It doesn't appear to be a large group. Maybe a dozen or so.” Nii commented, leading through the thick forest, heading towards the stream that they could hear trickling nearby. He pointed further into the forest where a thin tendril of smoke rose above the treeline. “Their small encampment is there.”

Seihomaru nodded and frowned. “They are close.”

Nii nodded. “They don't appear to be anything to worry about. I didn't see any weapons. A few men, some women, and pups.”

Saza snorted. “Human's do not refer to their young as pups.”

Nii chuckled. “Right.” He had forgotten that little fact. “Children then. They frequent the hot springs it seems. But if memory serves me right, they do not venture out at night. So if we did want to use the hot springs, we could do so at night.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Best if we stay out of their way for now. Until we know more about them.”

Nii nodded. “Agreed. Their scent was near here, so let's keep alert just in case.”

“If we do stumble across them, I do not want any confrontations,” Seihomaru instructed both guards.

“And if they become hostile towards us?” Saza raised a brow.

“We will play it out as it happens if it happens,” Seihomaru muttered then gave an impulsive shudder as the small dragon moved and scratched his neck. “Stay still.” He ordered the little creature.

Nii chuckled and shook his head. “If I didn't know about the dragon, I would swear you were crazy.”

“Funny,” Seihomaru interjected the memory of that immense fear still on the forefront of his mind. They silently moved through the forest until they came across the stream Nii mentioned. Nodding after taking a look at it, he was rather impressed. It wasn't a huge body of water, rather a small one running down the rocks. It appeared deep enough for trout to swim in and hop over larger rocks in the way.

Nii motioned them to their left, leading down the stream and across the softer earth, indicating the area to be wet and well fertilized. The stream seemed to swell at certain points during the seasons, which was the main cause of the earth being as slushy as it was. Seihomaru released a curse as his foot sunk into the dark mud that seemed to suck his boot into it with a wet slurping sound. Saza raised a brow as the young lord now struggled to tug at his boot, trying to release it from the muds firm hold.

Nii chuckled as he watched. Finally, the mud released and Seihomaru almost tumbled over backward as his boot remained in the mud, and his foot was released. Quickly correcting himself, his barefoot landed in the wet goop, and he groaned. Saza released a bark of laughter. Quickly moving forward, Saza and Nii worked to get the boot out of the mud, as Seihomaru stood there with narrowed eyes and a glare as they chuckled softly.

With a slow grin, he bent over and gathered a hunk of wet dirt in his hands, and he threw it at them. Satisfied, it landed on their backs with a wet plop. They both froze and looked over their shoulders as Seihomaru stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, and a small grin on his face.

“Yes?” He challenged. They both shook their heads and glanced at one another before finally pulling his boot out of the mud and held it up for him. Nodding, he took it and placed it back on his foot which was now caked in the black substance. Wrinkling his nose, he placed the old leather boot back on and sighed as every step he now took ended with a slurp.

Nii snorted behind his hand a few times, trying to hold his laughter in, but Saza couldn't contain it. Finally, both guards released peels of laughter, and Seihomaru narrowed his eyes again. “Do not make me throw you into the muck.”

Nii snorted again and dodged the swipe Seihomaru swung at him. “You can rinse off your foot at the hot springs, which is just over the next rise.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Indeed.” It wouldn't help, he knew, due to the mud now caked on the inside of the boot. Glancing down at the chewed, mud-caked footwear, he rolled his eyes. Not only did the dragons decide they were good chew toys, now the thick muck covered them. “They are already destroyed. I need to get a new pair.”

“Well, you did want to send someone to the island to gather the rest of our clan. They can gather up as many supplies as needed.” Nii stated.

“Good point. I have a couple pairs in my chambers there.” Seihomaru commented, glancing at Nii. “There are also a few other things I would like collected also.”

“We can make a list of items. Unless you want to go back yourself?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “There is no need. However, I also want a few of Kazuki's things brought back.” He took a deep breath for steeling his nerves. “Bokusenou informed me of something that directly involved him.”

Saza gave a small encouraging smile. “And you also.”

Nii frowned. “Oh?”

“I found out that the curse doesn't reside within me, one due to it being taken by Turari, but the other because Monogachi was not my father.”

Nii stopped startled. “What?” He wasn't sure he heard correctly.

Seihomaru sighed. “You heard correctly. As shocking as it is for you, it was just as much for myself.”

Nii nodded. “Who was your father then, if Monogachi wasn't?”

“Kazuki.”

Nii almost tripped over a tree root and he stumbled. “Kazuki?!”

Seihomaru nodded. “There is far more at play here, but for now, only you and Saza are aware of this.”

Saza snarled. “Wait until you find out what exactly was at play and by whom.”

Nii shook his head. “I trust I will not like the information.”

Both Saza and Seihomaru shook their heads. “For now, that is all I can say. I will let you know more when I deem it time.”

Nii nodded in understanding. “If Kazuki was your father, who was your mother?”

“Orika.” Seihomaru glanced at the startled shadow guard.

“So your mother somehow managed to go behind Monogachi's back and have another pup? How in the world did she manage that without getting herself killed?” Nii breathed.

“Carefully. Kazuki had no idea I was his son. It was hidden from everyone.” Seihomaru grumbled, still feeling cheated about not knowing his father the way a son should.

Nii whistled low. “I trust more knowledge will present itself when you go into more detail?”

Seihomaru nodded a bit sadly.

Nii placed his hand on the young lord's shoulder. “Whether you wish to believe me or not, Kazuki was proud of you. He had such high hopes of what you could become.”

“Thank you.” Seihomaru knew the shadow guard was only trying to make him feel better.

' _You know that he thought of you as his own son, do you not_?' Taizo commented, overhearing the conversation. ' _It was the one thing that made me accept his plea to save your life, abandoning his_.'

Seihomaru frowned. ' _He was still alive_?'

' _He was dying, and he knew it. The minute you took your last breath, the blood oath took hold. He was broken_.' Taizo said softly.

' _Could he have survived_?' Seihomaru asked, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

Taizo sighed. ' _No_.'

' _Even if the blood oath was not applied_?' The guilt filled the young lord.

' _There was no chance for survival, Seiho. Too much damage was inflicted by Turari for him to heal. Even with assistance from a healer, there was no chance. The portal to the underworld had already opened._ '

Seihomaru lowered his eyes and shook his head. Saza and Nii glanced at him curiously. “My lord?”

“Saza, I told you to stop referring to me as such.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

Nii smirked. “Remember what I told you, you are still our lord and commander. We follow you because we believe in you and your ambitions.”

Saza nodded. “It is also out of habit and respect. Your mother was a well-respected lady of the house who looked after many affairs while your fa-Monogachi reigned.” He corrected himself. “Your real father also had the respect of everyone on the island. I am referring to Kazuki.”

Seihomaru nodded in understanding. “Fair enough. Did you know him well?”

Saza glanced at him. “Better than you? No. He was with you all the time.”

“He guarded me, but I didn't really know him on a personal level.”

' _Yes, you did. He let you into his world far more than anyone else_.' Taizo grumbled.

Seihomaru snapped his mouth shut. How he wished he could have another day with his guard, even a few moments. Sadness welled up inside him and he sucked in a large breath. A faint smell reached his nose and he lifted his head, frowning. “What is that?” He asked sniffing.

' _Humans_!' Taizo hissed.

“Humans.” Nii stated.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes at the echo. Just as Nii voiced the warning, they rounded the corner and came face to face with two males and a young female human. With only two feet separating them, both parties froze and stared at one another for several minutes before the realization of the moment finally took hold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chīsana ryū, ningen, awa: Small Dragons, Humans and Bubbles

Chapter Fifteen

Chīsana ryū, ningen, awa: Small Dragons, Humans, and Bubbles

 

Seihomaru gulped nervously as his eyes took in the humans. He literally could reach out with one hand and touch one. He wrinkled his nose as a very unpleasant smell wafted over, one that was sickly sweet, mixed with sweat and dirt, mixed with the smell of urine. His eyes drifted down when he caught some movement and they widened as a set of large brown beady eyes peered at him from behind the women's kimono.

Saza released a soft snarl when the man moved and picked up a large broken branch from the ground and hefted it as though one would a sword. He was shaking so hard that the branch vibrated in his hands. The other man, much younger than the one with the branch took a few steps back as quickly as his feet could take him.

Seihomaru quickly shook his head as Saza's sword clicked indicating him drawing it. “Stand down.” He commanded. His eyes rolled back to the human directly in front of him, and carefully, Seihomaru inched his foot backward.

“Get back, demon!” The man cried out, his voice shaking with his fear.

The amount of it was almost overwhelming, and Seihomaru shook his head again. “Do not be foolish.” He growled, clenching his teeth together as the man lifted the branch more. Seihomaru lifted his hand's palm up, indicating he had no weapons and held them out in front of him. Carefully he took another step back.

This time the human seemed to gain confidence, and he took a step forward, almost as though he thought he put the fear into the three inuyoukai standing before him. They were backing up, so Seihomaru figured that the human thought they were afraid of him. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. “Seriously?” He snarled, putting a bit of force into it. “You think we fear you? Do not be ridiculous.”

Nii curled his lip, his eyes flashing.

“I said stand down,” Seihomaru growled to his two guards. Both Nii and Saza glanced at him but nodded. “I move away because you have your young with you.” The young lord snapped.

The human gulped visibly, starting to shake again when the demons stopped moving away from him. Their intonation on words was different than he was used to hearing. Peering at them closer, he saw they were indeed demons. They appeared to be human-like, yet there were distinct differences that separated them from any demon he had ever come across. They were almost ethereal, and beautiful. Their skin glowed and they were very pale. All three of them had silver hair like the moon, deep golden eyes like those of a hungry animal, and small tapered ears, unlike the humans rounded ones. The one in the back was taller than the other two and appeared much older, yet he took orders from the youngest one who spoke to him. The other one to the right was small like the one directly in front of him, yet his eyes were wary and alert, almost as though he had been fighting for years, yet they appeared as youthful as his eldest son.

The human gulped again, not exactly sure what to do. The woman whimpered behind him, and his two sons were terrified. So was he. He had never been this close to a demon, and he was so terrified, he could barely move. So confused, the man glanced at the short demon before him. His death was imminent, he knew that, but if he could take out at least one, then maybe his wife and children could escape before he died. However, what the demon said to him was confusing. Since when did demons care about the fact that his children were with them? Their little tribe had lost so many because of the demons in the area, there were so few left. He shook his head, if he were to understand, he would need to steel his nerves and ask. “Why do you care?” He choked.

The silver-haired demon raised his brow. It was such a delicate maneuver, and elegant, he could almost mistake that one as a female, had it not been for the voice, and lack of certain bodily parts. The demons hair wasn't long, and it hung loosely about his shoulders, maybe reaching to his shoulder blades. He had no armor on, or any weapons that he could see. The golden eyes didn't appear to hold any anger or malevolence, they were calculating, and watchful. Frowning, he waited but lowered the branch slightly.

“I have no quarrel with your kind.” The demon stated, and the human nearly shuddered at the cold smooth tone he had.

“Since when? You kill us without any thought, no regard for life.” The human took a deep breath.

“Oh?” The demon drawled almost casually. “Seeing as we only arrived here, you can voice an opinion on my pack?”

The human swallowed. Only arrived here? There were lots of demons around, yet he had not seen any in this particular forest, and he sure as hell wasn't about to go to the other side of it with the haunted forest that sat on the other side of the valley. The branch lowered a little more. Was this demon playing with him? His hand lifted from the branch and he wiped the sweat from his brow. Yet he had never seen a demon quite like these three before. Most were bulky, tall, and ugly. He remembered his father telling him about powerful demons able to take on human form, but this was the first time ever coming across any like that.

Seihomaru smiled as he watched the confusion wash across the human's face. The poor woman looked like she was ready to faint, and both the young ones were clinging to her as though a lifeline. “Lower your branch, and we will leave you to your business.” He snarled softly, hoping that the edge to his voice was enough to tell the human there was no room for more conversation. “Besides that, your woman looks ready to pass out.” He pointed to the wavering female behind the man.

The human quickly looked over his shoulder, and dropped the branch quickly and caught his wife who fell over from shock.

Seihomaru nodded and turned around, walking away. “Stay out of our way, and leave us be, and we will do the same.” He glanced over his shoulder and gave a brief nod to the human who glanced at him with so much confusion on his face, it almost made him laugh out loud.

Saza and Nii fell into step behind him as he moved away from the hot spring. After his first experience with a hot spring, he had actually looked forward to having another. Slightly aggravated now, he snarled softly. A cold wet tongue touched his neck and he shivered. “I keep forgetting about him,” Seihomaru muttered softly, his senses still on alert in case there were more humans around.

Nii and Saza shared an amused look. From behind they could make out the small tail from under the hair, and one head poked out to peer at them. The shadow guard chuckled. “I never did ask, what does he eat?”

Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder. “He likes meat.”

Nii nodded. His eyes moved to the area they were walking in and he waved them more to their right. “We can go this way to get back to the valley. That way we avoid the muck.”

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. Nii was completely mud free, minus the splattering of mud on his back where he had thrown it earlier. “How did you manage to avoid the mud in the first place?”

Nii grinned. “Carefully.”

Seihomaru shook his head and rolled his eyes. By the time they got back to the valley, he saw several of his pack members setting up in various places near the rocks, both from shelter and to hide from prying eyes should there be any. He glanced around the valley and wrinkled his nose. He really wanted a bath. His hair was grimy and his clothing was covered in a fine layer of dust from the weeks on the road. Now his boots were covered in drying mud. “You say humans do not travel at night?”

Nii nodded. “They are afraid of the dark.”

“Not to mention they cannot see very well. With the moon a thin sliver, it makes it extremely difficult to see anything.” Saza piped in.

Seihomaru felt claws shifting on his neck, and he raised a brow as the little dragon climbed down from his shoulder, plopping onto the ground. It waddled away, nosing in the dirt. Soon it lifted its head and gulped down a worm, while the other head attempted to grab it from the other. They growled at one another, snapping little jaws. “Hungry?” Seihomaru chuckled. “I suppose we should go hunting. We finished off the last of the bear last night.” He stretched and felt his bones crack lightly. “We go back to the hot spring tonight after it gets dark.”

Nii shrugged. “Fine by me. I am sure a few others would like to clean up. I still have to finish off a few things before we head out for a hunt.”

“Oh?”

“Sending someone back to the island to gather our clan and more supplies.” Nii grinned. “I know Eizou would love to return and see his mate and pups.”

“How many here have families?” Seihomaru asked, glancing down at the group in the valley.

Nii shook his head. “A few. Naoki for sure. Her mate is with her pups.”

“One of the ladies who traveled with Akina?”

Nii nodded. He counted on his fingers. “Eizou, Naoki, Shinzou, Taiyu, Makito, and Yui. Those are the only ones who come to mind.”

“Six.” Seihomaru nodded. “Would they all want to go?”

Nii chuckled. “I doubt it. Eizou, and Shinzou, for sure. Maybe Taiyu, and Naoki. The others I am not so certain.”

“Fair enough. Talk to them, and see if there are any others who would like to go back. I am sure many will have lists for belongings they left behind.” Seihomaru instructed.

“Make me a list of stuff you would like and the other matter on your father's stuff,” Nii whispered as they climbed down the small ledge to rejoin the clan.

Seihomaru nodded slowly and gave Nii a grateful smile. “I will also need someone to stop off at Toutousai's with payment for the armor I commissioned him to make.”

“Did you have any weapons in mind for him to make or anything on the island you want me to get them to bring back?”

Seihomaru sighed. “I really wish I hadn't lost that sword Kaz-my father had made for me.” He gulped over his personal guard's name.

As he climbed down, he felt some rocks drop onto his head and he peered up to see a rather panicky baby dragon scrambling after him. He snorted and reached his hand up to catch the frantic beast. “Relax, little guy,” Seihomaru muttered, moving his hand to his shoulder, so the dragon could get onto it.

Saza slipped on the loose rocks made by the baby dragon, and he cursed. He quickly spun in mid-air and jumped the rest of the way down, which wasn't a long drop. As though nothing happened, he righted himself and sniffed as he waited. Nii and Seihomaru hopped down the rest of the way and glanced at him with raised brows, curiously.

Gritting his teeth, Saza ignored the looks he got and walked towards the group setting up for the night. Nii chuckled and pointed towards the group of ladies, who were giggling to each other. “I have to admit, he is rather good at pretending that nothing happened.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Go about your business, and come find me after.”

Nii nodded and wandered away, leaving him standing there with a rather hyper dragon on his shoulder. Currently, the little beast was circling around, growling, snapping, and purring at one another. Rolling his eyes skyward, he moved away from the rocks and towards Traylaymaru who was gathering wood for a fire. Before he could approach the dark-haired youkai, the dragon clawed its way down his back, to the valley floor once again, and started prancing around his feet, causing him to stumble a few times. He stopped and stared down at the little beast, who promptly sat down and glanced up at him with black beady eyes, as though confused as to why he stopped. Frowning, he lifted his foot to take a step over the dragon, when it released an impressive growl and attached itself to the heel of his boot. Frozen in place with wide eyes, Seihomaru lifted his gaze, hoping no one witnessed the situation. To his chagrin, everyone stared at him with smiles hidden behind their hands.

Once again, as soon as he stopped moving, the dragon released his boot and sat down, curiously. Raising a brow as though in challenge, he placed his boot back on the ground. “Finished?”

In response, the dragon circled around in front of him, then pounced away a couple feet. Then it wobbled back up to him, and lowered its front paws, wiggling its tail. Traylaymaru snorted. “He wants to play.”

Seihomaru glanced up. “Its a dragon.”

“Yes.” Traylaymaru nodded. “I noticed this.”

“Hmph,” Seihomaru grunted, and proceeded forward, this time losing his footing completely as the dragon managed to tangle up with his feet. Landing with an oomph, he lifted to all fours and came face to face with the beast. Once again it lowered its front legs and wiggled its tail. Seihomaru reached out to grab the little monster, only to have it prance away a few feet out of range. He snorted, and climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

Trayaymaru burst into laughter. “I swear he thinks he's a puppy. Certainly acts like one.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “Its a dragon.” He stated again.

Traylaymaru nodded. “So how'd the exploration go?”

“It was interesting. Came across a human family at the hot springs.”

Traylaymaru froze. “Humans?” He hissed.

“Easy, it was not a hostile encounter.” Seihomaru shook his head and made to take another step, only to find the dragon attached to his boot again. Looking down, exasperated. “Really?” This time the dragon tugged at the leather and managed to tug it off his foot completely. Now one foot bare, Seihomaru lowered his foot to the ground and groaned, watching as the little dragon growled and snapped at the boot as though an offending enemy.

This time a few members of his clan couldn't contain their laughter anymore and he drew his lips into a tight line. “If he keeps that up, I won't have any boots left.”

Traylaymaru snickered in amusement, watching as the dragon fought vigorously with the leather boot. “Have to admit, he is cute.”

Seihomaru snorted, but turned away and sat down on a makeshift stool. Placing his bare foot onto the corner of the log, he placed his chin in his hand and watched the dragon play. “We need to go hunting before night hits.”

Traylaymaru nodded, turning back to his pile of wood. “Interested in trying something besides bear?”

“Sure.” Seihomaru's eyes followed the beast's path, and he noticed that the little dragon did not stray too far from his side. Every once in awhile he stopped only long enough to make sure he was still there, and once again proceeded with his battle with the boot. “I do hope you plan on returning my boot at some point.”

The dragon stopped and glanced at him and one head tilted to the side curiously.

“Plan on giving him a name?” Traylaymaru snickered.

Seihomaru shrugged. “I didn't plan on it. We still have to find his parents.”

Traylaymaru nodded and walked over to a growing pile of logs he was stacking for their fire. “I think that should suffice for the time being.” He said, dusting off his hands. “Who wants to go deer hunting?” He smiled, as several young guards raised their hands.

“Hey!” Seihomaru grumbled as the little dragon dragged his boot over to him, and then pulled it away as the youkai tried to grab it. “I need that if I am going to get us food for tonight.”

The dragon dropped the boot and sat down, wagging his tail excitedly.

“But, if you want to go hunting with us, you will need to return my boot,” Seihomaru stated pointedly at the baby dragon.

Immediately he dragged the boot over and plopped it down at Seihomaru's feet. Then it stepped back a little bit, still wagging its tail.

“Smart little guy,” Nii said as he walked up, a large smile on his face.

“What have you done now?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the shadow guard.

Nii blinked at him. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure.” Seihomaru's eyes drifted over the members of his pack carefully, looking for anything out of place.

Nii shook his head. “So little faith in me.” He chuckled. “In any case, I have four who wish to return to the island for personal items, and their families.”

“Did you gather a list for the ones who wish to remain here?”

Nii nodded. “I did. All I need is your list and Traylaymaru's if he wants anything.”

The dark-haired youkai shook his head. “I don't need a thing from that blasted place.” He grumbled.

Seihomaru sighed. “No family items?”

“Nothing. I have everything I need right here.” Traylaymaru kicked the pack at his feet.

“Fair enough. I'll make a list. When will they depart?”

“They want to leave after it gets dark,” Nii stated.

“Make sure they have supplies to make the trip there and back. They know how to get back to the island, do they not?” Seihomaru smirked.

Nii rolled his eyes. “I hope so.”

Traylaymaru glanced at the clan members, who were now settling down comfortably for the night. Only four males bustled about, gathering various items, and lists from a few of the others. “Those four?” He nosed at the males walking around.

Nii looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Those three have families back on the island. I did expect Naoki to go, but she refused to ever step foot on the island again.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Understandable. Are you going?” He turned to Nii.

The shadow guard shook his head. “Eizou has my list of items I wish brought back. Most are family heirlooms that were left to me and Shigeo.”

“How long will it take them to sail there and back?”

Nii shrugged. “If the weather holds up, just over a month I suspect.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Inform them that we will have members meet up with them to assist in carrying the supplies back to this valley.”

The little dragon caught Seihomaru's attention and his eyes widened as they started licking Nii's boots vigorously. The shadow guard glanced down and blinked. “Why slobber all over my boots?”

Seihomaru laughed. “They are new and shiny.” He chuckled.

Nii stepped back out of the dragon's range. “These are new, you little bugger. I'll have the guys find you a pair to bring back with them. Sound fair?” He bent down and pet the dragon on the heads. Immediately the dragon started purring but quickly turned around when Seihomaru stood up. It waddled over to him expectantly.

Nii stood up and laughed. “He really does not want to be anywhere you are not.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes as he walked over to his pack and started digging through it. As soon as he opened the top the dragon went in heads first. “Good grief. Let me get what I need out of here.” The dragon did not listen and buried himself deeper into the pack. Those who were watching the dragon's antics started laughing, quite amused at their lords' plight.

Seihomaru pulled everything out of his pack and placed it beside him, trying to reach the dragon who went deeper. The young lord finally gave up and piled everything on top of the pack, successfully burying the dragon more, and he quickly moved away. Immediately the pack started moving, a loud whining drifting from under all the clothes. The sound grew to a low wail, and feeling guilty, Seihomaru walked back and moved the clothing. Two heads popped out and large black eyes peered at him accusingly. Seihomaru could swear he saw tears, and he lifted the little thing up into his arms. “Maybe next time you will move when I say.” He whispered as the little guy curled up against his chest. “What happens when we find your parents?”

He heaved a sigh and turned around to peer at the members of his pack who were staring at him amused. Nii chuckled. “I think you would make a good father.” He winked, and Seihomaru glared.

“A bit early for me to even consider such a thing,” Seihomaru grumbled, slightly embarrassed at all the attention.

“Is it?” Nii glanced at him. “Most Inuyoukai have pups at an early age, just in case fighting breaks out and something happens.”

“What about you, then?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the shadow guard.

Nii waved his hand absently.

“Hmph, thought so.” Seihomaru snarled. The dragon in his arms somehow managed to crawl into his haori, and he dropped his hands to his sides, glancing down at the big bulge in his shirt. He lifted his eyes and with just a look, dared anyone to make a comment.

“I will talk with Saza about the hunt tonight, make a list so I can give it to Eizou.”

Seihomaru glanced at him. “Will he tell anyone the matter we discussed earlier?'

Nii paused in his walking away. “I didn't tell him anything, but it might be a good idea so he can stave off any questions someone might ask as to why he is gathering certain items.”

“As far as anyone is concerned on the island, everyone is alive and well. You think there might be a problem with questions from the other guards?” Seihomaru asked, still not ready to inform anyone of who his father was.

Nii shook his head. “Everyone here is trustworthy, but they will question as to why items of Kazuki's are being gathered.”

“Alright, bring Eizou over, let him know that discretion is needed.” Seihomaru sighed.

Nii placed his hand on his shoulder. “Be at ease. Many of the guards respected him, and would have died in his place had they had the chance. Once you decide to tell them, they won't be so afraid of the curse taking over. You still have yet to inform everyone of that particular piece of news.”

Seihomaru nodded.

Nii walked over to Eizou and whispered into his ear quietly, and the young guard glanced over at Seihomaru surprised and stunned that he would be summoned over. Nodding to Nii, he walked with the young shadow guard almost as though afraid he had done some wrong.

“Fear not, you have not done anything. I ask you here only to tell you something of great importance, and to do me a favor while you are on the island.” Seihomaru began, earning a nod from the young guard.

“Of course, my lord,” Eizou said, relieved.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes as yet another person referred to him with that particular title. “As you know, I spoke with Bokusenou, and he made me aware of many things that had not been disclosed to me while growing up.”

Eizou nodded but remained silent.

“I need a few things brought back from the island. Some will be heirlooms left by my mother, but there are items I need from my fathers' chambers.” Seihomaru's heart thumped nervously in his chest.

“I was not aware that Monogachi had separate chambers from your mother.” Eizou frowned confused.

“He didn't.”

This confused the young guard quite a bit and he glanced at Nii curiously.

“He was not my father.” Seihomaru gulped but tried his best to keep his face emotionless. “I need items from Kazuki's chambers.”

Eizou's head snapped to his in shock. Then it finally dawned on him the words that had been voiced so carefully indicated just who Seihomaru's father was. His mouth dropped open and he gasped.

Seihomaru quickly wrote down the items he wanted to be brought back and handed the parchment over to Eizou who was still speechless. Nii poked the younger guard. “Discretion is necessary,” Seihomaru muttered.

Eizou nodded and quickly tucked the paper into his haori. “You have my word.”

Nii nodded to Seihomaru and lead Eizou away whispering to him quietly about the situation, while Seihomaru sat on the log ignoring the baby dragon snoozing in his haori. He stood and stretched, glancing around him as Traylaymaru and now Nii gathered a few guards to accompany them on a hunt. Nii handed him a spear and grinned. “Perfect weapon for deer.”

Saza snorted. “A bow would be better.”

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “What is a bow?”

Nii snorted. “A stick, with a string attached to it, that fires a small stick sharpened at one end. Silly contraption.”

One of the younger guards snickered behind his hand. Nii glanced at him but the younger guard shook his head quickly.

“I'm intrigued.” Seihomaru smiled. “Do we have one with us?”

Saza shook his head. “I wish, then I could prove that it isn't a silly contraption, as Nii so states, but a useful tool to take down game without startling them into flight.”

“Interesting.” The young lord stated. “We will have to acquire one so I can see how it works.”

Nii snorted and shook his head. “I prefer a more face to face encounter.”

Three other inuyoukai joined them, and Seihomaru nodded at them. “So who are you three?”

“Taiyu, Yohei, and Masaru.” Nii introduced. “Taiyu is a shadow guard under me, Yohei and Masaru are guards under Saza.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Alright, let's head out. We have to keep our eyes open for humans, they were in the woods earlier. I told them if they stayed out of our way, we would do the same. So let's make sure we don't have any encounters that could result in a confrontation.”

They all nodded, and Seihomaru glanced over at Traylaymaru who sat alone once again near his pile of wood. Raising a brow, he sighed.

“Oie, baka!” Seihomaru called to the dark-haired youkai.

Traylaymaru glanced up and gave a grin at the old term they used for one another growing up.

“Get your weapon, you are coming hunting with us.”

The dark-haired youkai grunted, but stood up and grabbed his sword laying beside him in the grass. He swung it over his shoulder and walked up to Seihomaru, who stood there waiting for him.

“Figured you could use a break, and I wanted to speak with you anyway.”

“Oh?” Traylaymaru questioned, glancing at the young lord curiously.

They all entered the forest, and Seihomaru motioned with his hand for the others to give some distance. Now concerned, Traylaymaru slowed his walk, wondering if Seihomaru had changed his mind about staying with the clan. Swallowing nervously, he waited.

“Why do you isolate yourself from everyone?”

Traylaymaru sighed, dejectedly. “I still feel guilty for what my own blood did. If only I had seen it sooner-”

“Stop!” Seihomaru snarled softly. “It is not your fault. I do not want to hear any more on the matter. No one blames you for what your brother did, nor should you blame yourself. I wanted to talk to you about what I heard from Bokusenou, because it does have to do a lot with Turari and his actions.”

Traylaymaru frowned.

“Now hear me out before you interrupt because this will be difficult for you to hear, but it will also be arduous for me. What I tell you, keep to yourself until I decide to inform the others. I need to think of the best way to do so so that no one goes off on their own in a fit of rage. That goes for you. I do not need to mourn any more deaths or deal with the consequences of doing something we will regret.”

“You're alarming me.” Traylaymaru breathed.

“So you should be. First, your brother was not entirely at fault for his actions. He was being manipulated by someone far more devious and malicious than the youki I inherited on my coming of age day. What Monogachi did to your family, Turari did not remember, he had locked it away due to what he had seen as a pup.” Seihomaru walked slowly, watching Traylaymaru's reactions carefully.

“Who would have done such a thing? Why not keep his memories locked away? Unlocking them must have driven him crazy, not just with grief of having to relive it, but to see those horrifying images once again.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Indeed. Which is why I think he did what he did. That does not excuse the fact he played his games trying to kill me, and killing members of my pack to gain more power.”

Traylaymaru nodded, sadness welling up inside him again. “Who?”

“Take a guess,” Seihomaru muttered.

Traylaymaru was silent for a long time, and finally, he shook his head. “I can't think of anyone who would have despised my family that much to do such a thing.”

“It wasn't that your family was hated, it was a game that was being played by someone, who had everything to gain. They manipulated everyone on the island. Not just Turari.”

Traylaymaru stopped and frowned. “Are you saying that everyone was a game piece to whoever did this? To what end?”

“For a future, they saw and believed had to be.”

“The twins!” He breathed, his eyes darkened with anger.

Seihomaru nodded. “Now let me finish. It wasn't only your family they manipulated. They did so with mine as well.”

Traylaymaru released a slow angry growl.

Seihomaru raised his hand. “The twins informed my mother well before my birth that in order for the curse to be removed, she had to birth a child, not of Monogachi's blood.”

This time Traylaymaru stopped and stared at him. “And did she?”

Seihomaru nodded. “They also told my mother to hire Kazuki because he would make the perfect bodyguard for her new heir that would be born.”

“Your mother was a princess who married Monogachi not out of love but convenience,” Traylaymaru grumbled, remembering the constant arguing between Princess Orika and Monogachi.

“You realize what I am saying, do you not?”

“I think so.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Monogachi was not my father. The twins were able to cast some sort of spell to hide my scent from both my real father and the clan.”

Traylaymaru closed his eyes. “Your blood father was Kazuki, wasn't it?”

Seihomaru glanced at him surprised. “Yes.”

“Whether you want to believe me or not, there was a strong bond between you two.” Traylaymaru swallowed. “Tell me the rest.”

“The twins also informed Monogachi that my mother was unfaithful, which drove him to his tirade.”

“So they were the whole reason behind his murderous destruction of the clan? They were responsible for everything?” Traylaymaru grew angrier the more he heard. He stopped however when he suddenly remembered their comments on Toutousai's mountain. “By the Gods!” He hissed.

Seihomaru stopped and glanced at his friend. “What?”

“I think I know what they were after. You had already been taken by Toutousai, so you weren't there to see what happened right after Kazuki killed my brother.”

“Explain.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

“There had been an explosion of youki, we felt it all the way through the forest. When we came across where it had all taken place, there was a swirling mass of youki hovering where Turari had been. There was nothing left of him.” Traylaymaru disclosed. “There was so much of it, and with so much force, we dared not even approach it.”

“And the twins?”

“I think they were after that power. They said they had to deal with it before anyone stumbled across it.” Traylaymaru breathed. “We have to go back there.”

“What for? This was well over a month ago, I highly doubt it is still there.” Seihomaru frowned. “We will come across them eventually, and when we do, we can question their motives and decide then what to do.” Just as soon as the words left his mouth, he turned his head to the side as a faint cry reached his ears. He held up his hand as Traylaymaru made to speak. “Shh, listen.”

Traylaymaru furrowed his brows but tilted his head to the side. The cry was faint, far in the forest, but he nodded hearing it.

Seihomaru turned and darted into the forest, leaving Traylaymaru standing there for a moment, before it registered that the young lord was gone. “Oh, hell!” He howled. “Saza, Nii!” He cried into the forest, knowing their keen hearing could hear him before he rushed after Seihomaru.

 

* * * *

 

Nii stopped and frowned as Traylaymaru's voice echoed through the foliage, and the five youkai glanced at one another for a moment. Then he heard a faint cry coming from the direction he knew the human encampment to be. Saza sprinted into the bush, along with Yohei and Masaru. Taiyu and Nii shared a brief look before they slipped into the shadows, as though they were never there.

Nii moved from branch to branch, using his abilities to mingle with the shadows of the forest. His hearing on full alert, listening for any changes in the air, leaves or the wildlife that lived in the woods. Squinting, Nii allowed his eyes to adjust to the atmosphere around him as his youki took hold. It was a completely different world for him when he slipped into the shadow realm, as he liked to call it. It was almost as though he could make out heat signatures everywhere. From the scurrying bugs on the trees, right down to the life sap in the trees, everything became pronounced and crisp. Everything around him was cast in shadow, much like his pools, yet anything with a heartbeat, life force or blood, they became beacons in the shadows. Various colors signified what they were, blues for the trees, pale greens for animals, and bright orange for anything human or youkai. Various shades of orange signified power, aggression, or foul business.

He narrowed his eyes and made an owl call to Taiyu who was further back in his own shadows. Satisfied with the answer, he sprung forward into the leaves of a neighboring tree, seeing Seihomaru's aura clearly. The young lord was running through the forest, ducking, and turning to avoid any obstacle in his path. Moving his eyes, Nii noticed two frantic forms racing right in his direction. They were small humans, children he suspected, and directly behind them were six dark orange forms. He released a low snarl and jumped to the forest floor. He called to his youki, and his form changed to a more eclipse form, becoming neither solid or invisible, but more his reflection on the surface of the water. In this form, he was able to vanish from sight, or materialize behind someone, and avoid injury should he ever be discovered.

His full concentration was needed to maintain this form, for any distraction would break what his brother used to call, fear, and his shroud would fall, leaving him exposed. Nii sprinted to his lords' side in quick seconds, as he was able to shimmer through objects, and Seihomaru jumped a foot in the air as he slipped next to him.

“By all the hells, where did you come from?” Seihomaru gasped.

Nii smirked and pointed to the dark forest. “Humans.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Sounds like children.”

Nii nodded. “They are pursued by several others.”

“Humans attacking humans? Small children no less? Why” Seihomaru snarled, turning to his left quickly as the children's voice erupted in another wail of terror.

Nii shook his head. “I suppose we are about to find out.” He nosed in front of them, and both children came into view. They were the same two boys from earlier that day at the hot springs with their parents.

“To the shadows.” Seihomaru hissed.

Nii nodded and slipped out of sight before the two children saw him. They skidded to a stop and fell to the ground, now sobbing even harder. Seihomaru jumped past them and stopped on the trail, his back to the two boys, who were now sitting there sobbing loudly.

“Silence.” Seihomaru hissed when the sounds of crashing came from in front of him. Saza slipped out of the forest and onto the path, followed shortly by his other two guards and Traylaymaru, who snarled softly. Yohei walked up to the two boys slowly, holding his hands out to stave off any flight response they were thinking of.

“Shush, easy now.” He whispered softly, kneeling beside them. Yohei lifted his head when the sounds of crashing grew louder, and he saw five human males burst out of the thick woods. His eyes narrowed as he took in the long swords, mismatched armor, and devious looks in the men's' eyes.

Seihomaru took a deep breath to still the nervous pattering of his heart. ' _Taizo_.”

' _I'm here. Relax._ ' Taizo muttered softly. ' _Focus, and concentrate on the sounds around you_.'

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and nodded in response to Taizo's advice. ' _How do these abilities work, if I need to use them_?'

' _You mean your bubbles_?' Taizo grinned. ' _Focus on how you wish to release the ability, and form it in your physical world_.'

Seihomaru could feel the excitement escalate in the youki. ' _You tell me to relax, yet you are overflowing with enthusiasm_.'

' _This is exciting_.' Taizo admitted.

The humans glanced at one another as they beheld the men on the forest path. Two of them appeared to be heavily armed, and yet the one standing between them and their prey was weaponless. The one human man squinted his eyes at them and realized that they were not human. “Youkai.” He cried.

Seihomaru grit his teeth together to stop from wincing visibly at the rough harsh yell. He snarled in warning.

The humans drew their weapons and took stances ready to fight.

Saza stepped forward but his eyes caught a glimmer of green from Seihomaru's hand and he blinked. “Uh-” He paused. “Your hand.” He whispered softly.

Seihomaru lifted his hand to eye view and stared at the green mist that surrounded his fingers. Lifting a brow, he smirked but turned his eyes back to the humans before him.

One of the humans stepped forward with his sword pointed at Seihomaru and he made ready to spring forward. He stopped however when the silver-haired youkai lifted his hand. Squinting again, trying to focus his gaze on him, he noticed the hand glowing a faint green color. That did not stop him though, so shifting his feet, he paused again as the green mist began to take shape. Gulping nervously, he stepped forward another step.

Seihomaru's eyes drifted to the green on his hand and he lifted a brow. ' _Now what_?' Sitting on his hand was a large round bubble, that appeared to be similar to the bubbles that were left in the water after using pachouli soaps to clean oneself.

The joy erupting from Taizo almost caused him to choke in laughter. ' _Blow_!' The youki explained ecstatically.

' _Seriously_?'

' _Yes_!' He could hear Taizo blowing himself as though trying to assist in the maneuver.

Seihomaru snorted and held his hand in front of his mouth and blew the bubble off the palm. Saza remained motionless as he watched the green bubble float through the air as though in slow motion towards the humans face. The human froze and stared as a few of his men chuckled at the poor attempt at an attack.

How could a bubble hurt him? The human snorted at the undignified attack. All eyes remained glued on the floating green object. Stepping forward a little more, the green bubble almost seemed to stop right in front of his eyes, and quivered there for a moment, before bursting, spraying him in the face.

Seihomaru blinked and then winced visibly as the human howled in immense pain. The humans' hands flew up to his face and covered it, screaming in agony. The sword had dropped to the ground and the other four humans beside the one screaming stared in surprise. The humans' hands melted in front of their faces, and Seihomaru stepped back as the unbearable stench reached his nose.

Taizo released a gleeful cry inside his head, and he rolled his eyes. ' _Bubbles_.' Seihomaru snorted.

' _Yes, bubbles_!'

' _The smell_.' Seihomaru wrinkled his nose, stepping back even more. ' _Disgusting_.' He was referring to both the stench and the aftermath of the bubbles.

' _But highly effective_.' Taizo snickered.

Saza also moved back a few steps as he watched the human fall to his knees and then face first into the hard-packed earth. “Ew.” He muttered, turning his eyes away from the bubbling mass of human goo on the trail.

Yohei quickly covered the children's eyes and blinked at Seihomaru in amazement. It all took a matter of seconds to sink in as to what happened when the other four humans cried out in rage and jumped forward.

Saza hefted his spear and swung it in a wide circle, causing the humans to dodge and rethink their attack. Just as one was getting ready to move to the side to flank them, Nii materialized behind one with a sharp dagger at the human's throat. “Tsk, tsk. Thought you would have had more sense than to attack youkai.”

The human froze and his eyes widened as the cold metal pressed against his jugular. Before Nii could do anything else, two of the other humans moved behind him and sliced. Nii's eyes closed and he vanished in a grey tendril of smoke. The two humans however successfully sliced through the human Nii had had in his grasp.

Seihomaru watched silently as Nii fluttered through the humans, causing them so much confusion they actually stopped moving, glancing around them fear becoming apparent on their faces and in their scent. He took a step forward and released a low growl. “Enough.”

The humans froze and turned their terrified eyes to him.

“Get out of my sight before I change my mind. Leave the children and flee.” Seihomaru snarled.

The three remaining humans dropped their weapons and turned around as quickly as they could.

“Make sure they continue their flight and that they do not stop anywhere near here,” Seihomaru muttered to no one in particular, but he knew Nii and Taiyu would be on their trail. “Foolish beings.” He turned and walked over to Yohei who still had the children's eyes covered with his hands. “Are they alright?”

Yohei nodded.

Seihomaru knelt down and peered at them as their eyes were finally revealed. They fear in the children seemed to slip slightly as they stared into his golden eyes. They gulped however at the close proximity. “Easy.” He muttered softly. “Who were those men?”

The elder boy swallowed and managed to choke out. “Bandits. They took over our camp.”

“They hurt mama.” The smallest boy sniffled.

Seihomaru raised his brow. “There are more?”

The two boys nodded.

Seihomaru released a snarl, which caused both boys to shrink back in fear.

Taizo chuckled in his head. ' _Easy, they are quick to frighten it seems_.'

The youkai lord stood up and glanced into the forest, narrowing his eyes. “This is my territory now. I do not need anyone thinking they can waltz in here and hurt those residing in my lands.”

Saza grinned. “So what should we do?”

“Let us go to this camp and enlighten these bandits just whose territory they have stumbled into.” Seihomaru let a slow grin spread across his face. “Besides, I do wish to see what else this ability of mine can do.”

Taizo released a loud whoop of excitement as Seihomaru began strolling casually towards the humans' encampment. The youth seemed to learn quickly, and for that he was relieved. But if there were more of those bandits as the children stated, he would definitely need his two shadow guards with him. ' _Call back Nii and Taiyu. You will need their assistance_.'

' _Oh_?'

' _We do not know how many of those bandits there are, and you want to be at full capabilities just in case_.' Taizo warned.

Seihomaru nodded in understanding and released a sharp whistle into the air. Almost immediately, two answering calls reached him. As they walked, Nii slipped next to him and grinned as Seihomaru jumped again.

“I wish you would stop doing that.” Seihomaru breathed, glancing at the young shadow guard.

Nii's grin grew and he chuckled. “Where's the fun in that?” The young shadow guard smirked.

Yohei walked beside the children, and they jumped surprised as Traylaymaru waltzed up beside them. The youngest gasped staring at him with wide eyes. “You have hair like my papa.”

Traylaymaru raised his brow confused. “I do?”

The small human nodded. “It's black like his.”

Yohei snorted. “He is an anomaly.” He slid his eyes to Traylaymaru's and smirked. He was the only inuyoukai with hair color such as that, and he silently always wondered where the dark hair had come from.

Seihomaru shook his head as the children seemed to grow more confidence and less fear as they walked. In all honesty, they were innocent and adapted better at new things than other humans. Saza interrupted his train of thought. “Bubbles?” He whispered, leaning over so that the words were close to his ear.

Seihomaru snorted and nodded. “Apparently.”

Saza smirked, and Nii chuckled. “Bubbles. I like it.” Nii snorted.

It didn't take them long to travel the rest of the distance to the small human encampment, and Seihomaru narrowed his eyes as cries of fear and terror erupted from the group in the small clearing. He stood on the edge of the small rock face and glanced down at roughly a dozen armed men, standing over the men and women who were tied up and facing one man holding a sword. His golden gaze drifted over four deceased humans, and he released a growl of anger. And humans feared their kind? Humans killed their own kind for sport it seemed. At least against youkai, they usually had a chance to defend themselves.

He shook his head angrily at how little respect those bandits had towards the humans in the camp. The group didn't have any weapons he could see, or any means to defend against a stronger foe. These bandits were killing the children and women first it seemed, as though trying to force the men to give in and relent to their demands.

' _What do you know of bandits_?' Seihomaru asked Taizo, still staring at the situation before him. What did the bandits hope to gain by killing this small tribe of humans? They didn't appear to have anything of worth, no weapons, no oversupply of resources. Even their clothing was worn and tattered, stitched and repaired many times from overuse. He glanced over his shoulder at the small children and even their clothes were worn. Dirt marked their faces and exposed skin, signaling a long needed bath and thorough scrubbing.

' _Not much, only that they are unforgiving_.' Taizo muttered.

“Hmph,” Seihomaru grumbled and began walking down the small path to his right. Glancing to his left, he stared at the man standing before the human males, yelling something, more taunting. A woman sobbed as a knife was placed against her child's neck, and the man struggled against the ropes binding his hands together, tears in his eyes, and his mouth uttering words that begged for mercy. Seihomaru frowned and jumped down the rest of the way to the small dirt path leading to the small clearing. “Nii, I need your eyes.”

The shadow guard nodded and slipped into the shadows easily, which Seihomaru still found astounding. “Taiyu, Traylaymaru, make your way to the women who are bound, if they bar your way, do what you want with the bandits. Yohei, Masaru, take care of the children.” Seihomaru glanced at the two small children still standing close to Yohei as though using him as a shield. “You two, stay here, do not move until told.” He pointed to the shrubs beside the path. “Saza, you are with me.”

Saza grinned in response and hefted his spear over his shoulder and followed Seihomaru into the clearing. Immediately, cries from the bandits signaled they had been seen. Seihomaru walked up to the man holding the sword but stopped when four men blocked his path.

' _Steel your nerves, this is where you make your mark_.' Taizo whispered in his ear. ' _Wash any emotion from your face, they will see any sign as a weakness_.'

Seihomaru glanced at the four men, and then lifted his golden gaze to the man behind them, holding several tribesmen hostage. He stood and waited.

The human sneered, then lowered his sword, walking over, using a cloth to wipe his blade from the blood that covered it. It took him only a minute to realize that standing before him was not in fact lords from any neighboring town, but youkai. His sword lifted again, and he stopped walking forward. “What do youkai want here?”

Seihomaru remained motionless, his gaze sweeping over the tied up humans, to the bandits holding them hostage, over to the dead bodies. The stench of blood was powerful and he almost wrinkled his nose in distaste when he remembered Taizo's words of caution. His eyes narrowed and he looked back at the bandit holding the sword, protected by his four guards. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nii in the shadows, only showing himself with his gold eyes peering at him. The shadow youkai was standing right next to one of the bandits, and the human had no idea.

Seihomaru smirked. “Why does a human attack a small tribe who hold no weapons to defend themselves?”

The bandit scoffed. “Why would you care?”

“What makes you think I do?” Seihomaru muttered softly.

One of the four guards shivered at the icy cold tone from the small silver haired youkai, and he nervously glanced over his shoulder at his commander.

“You wouldn't be here if you didn't care.” The bandit sneered.

“You are creating a disturbance in my territory.” Seihomaru ground he teeth together.

“Your territory?” The bandit glanced around him then he scoffed again. “I see no marks or flags signaling this territory has been claimed.” His dark brown eyes met the gold ones of the young boy in front of him. He certainly wasn't old, at least not battle worn, unlike the taller youkai standing next to him holding a rather large spear. A smile slipped over his lips. If the youkai was, in fact, young he would not have any experience fighting, and that little fact sat at the forefront of his mind. The biggest issue would be the larger youkai standing next to him like a sentinel. “You are vastly outnumbered, my sixteen men to your two?” The man sneered again. If they all rushed the youkai, they could definitely take them down, not to mention claim this territory and hold the prestige that they took down demons to claim it. His ranking would go up dramatically.

“Oh?” Seihomaru raised a brow, seeing the man's eyes glint dangerously. ' _Just what is he thinking_?'

' _A great many things. Obviously something foolish if he thinks he can out power us_.' Taizo snorted. ' _Remember you have no hand to hand combat experience_.' The youki warned.

' _How could I forget_?' Seihomaru grunted. ' _So what do you suggest_?'

' _You have no care for the bandits_?' Taizo questioned curiously, his mind running through different scenarios.

' _None_.'

' _If it comes to blows, release me_.' Taizo muttered quietly.

' _How_?' Seihomaru had never even considered such a thing, he knew that the silence was lingering on too long, so he had to make a decision and soon. That human was getting antsy and restless.

' _Don't think about it, focus on your primal instincts and let me do the rest_.' Taizo explained. He could feel the humans malicious intent all the way inside the pools, and from what he could gather from their attire, they were well versed in fighting techniques, unlike his host. The youki was certainly not ready to lose another one.

Uncertainty filled Seihomaru, but he had to trust his youki. He agreed a bit reluctantly but felt more at ease when he felt as though Taizo slipped closer to his consciousness. Before he could react, his consciousness slipped and when he opened his eyes, he was sitting inside the pools, staring at the empty space in confusion. He glanced down at his feet, submerged in the dark waters, and he gasped. Somehow he had completely switched places with Taizo and he shivered, swallowing nervously. Images formed inside the pools and he could see everything as though he were standing right there, as he had been moments before.

“What is this?” He asked, fear causing his blood to feel as cold as ice. He glanced around him at the large open space and he gulped as he heard nothing but silence. ' _Taizo_?' He whispered.

' _I am here, relax_.' Taizo answered him.

Seihomaru glanced down at the dark pools and saw himself as he never thought possible. His golden eyes were blood red, his blue markings on his face were long and jagged, his fangs long and pronounced. Everything about it signaled that it was him, but it wasn't. He watched as Taizo fought with his body, with such agility he hoped to acquire one day, with so much force that several of the bandits tried to run away screaming in terror. Seihomaru crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down to his knees as he watched in a mix of horror and fear, and yet he felt astonished. A sense of admiration at just what his youki could do. It was then he realized what it was that humans feared about their kind. There was no remorse, no hesitation, no pause at the screams, no compassion. This was his bestial side, his primal instincts because he didn't know how to fight.

Seihomaru's hands shook as he watched Taizo cut down the bandits with such precision. It was a side that made him shudder in trepidation. He shook his head and closed his eyes at the enormity of the situation. This was a side of him he wasn't certain he wanted to witness again. Swallowing, he placed his face in his hands and trembled. He had seen Kazuki's eyes turn red, he had seen many youkai fight or practice, but this was on a whole different level. If this was what was meant by releasing one's bestial side, that primal nature, he wasn't so certain he could live with the result.

He felt a hand on his back and his head lifted in shock. It was Taizo, kneeling beside him with a faint smile. Seihomaru turned his eyes away from his youki but lifted his head confused. “What happened? If you are here, why am I still here?”

' _Due to the immense amount of power used, your body couldn't maintain consciousness_.' Taizo said apologetically.

“So I fainted?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the youki. “Why did you go so hard on them?” He accused.

Taizo raised a brow and sat back on his heels. ' _I thought you didn't care about the bandits?_ '

“I don't.” Seihomaru swallowed, trying to shake loose those images.

' _This is not caring_.' Taizo tilted his head to the side confused. ' _For a youkai you have a soft heart_.' The youki chuckled. ' _You need to learn to steel that heart and not rely so heavily on it_. _If you are to lead a clan of youkai, you need to understand all aspects of what that means_.' Taizo sighed, remembering having a similar conversation with Kazuki when he was younger. ' _You are a youkai, yes you have a heart, you have compassion. This is something that you are aware of and should never lose. But against any enemy, you need to decide right now if this life is for you, you will have to choose between mercy and fear. You want lands, you wish for your clansmen to have a life here, you want to break the wheel of hatred between youkai and humans. To do this you need to realize that to the world you are seen as a monster. There is no changing that fact. I am your soul, your life force, your power, you must embrace me to accomplish these tasks. If we are at odds, I cannot assist you and same goes for you_.' Taizo sighed. ' _You will need to fight, to kill. You will need to be merciful when the situation arises, yet strong and steadfast when it calls for it. You have an innocence that all pups have. I am an ancient spirit who has seen more than anyone. It is my duty to guide you and be your strength when you are unable to do so_.'

Seihomaru shook his head and felt his world shift. Confused he shot a look at Taizo.

' _You are waking up. You have done nothing dishonorable, neither have I. Be at ease with that. You saved the humans who were being held by the bandits_.' Taizo gave him a small smile. ' _You have only done what all youkai do in a situation that you faced, so no one will be angry or repulsed by my actions. Oh, and a side note, you will feel sore, I am afraid that I am unaccustomed to taking on a physical form, and using muscles that I do not have myself, so it was a rather unusual experience for me_.'

Seihomaru nodded, somewhat melancholy.

' _Rest tonight, we will talk more_.' Taizo sighed.

 

* * * *

Seihomaru opened his eyes groggily and groaned. He felt a cold cloth on his forehead and his eyes shifted to the concerned ones of his shadow guard. “You alright?” Nii whispered.

Seihomaru nodded and sat up slowly, wincing as the movement stretched and pulled at muscles he wasn't even aware he had. He hissed and grit his teeth.

“Easy, not every day you allow your youki full access. You will feel this for a few days.” Nii muttered, glancing over at the small clearing.

Seihomaru looked around him and realized he had been moved further into the brush, and leaning up against a tree. Saza stood guard, and Nii knelt beside him. “Where are the others?” His throat was parched and he groaned again.

“Helping clean up the mess. The humans you saved are grateful, yet fearful.” Nii commented, looking over his own shoulder.

“Understandable.” Seihomaru shook his head. “I had no idea.”

Nii gave him a smile of encouragement. “It becomes easier.” He stated.

Seihomaru glanced at the young shadow guard and nodded. “That's what scares me.”

Saza glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Quite a different experience.” He stated. “Kazuki always wanted to remain in control, he released a little youki here and there, but never to the extent you did.”

Nii grunted. “That power is fierce. Took me by surprise. My own youki responded to the excessive force.”

Saza nodded. “Mine did also.”

Seihomaru sighed, but his eyes caught a small trail of blood on Nii's arm. “You're bleeding.”

Nii glanced at his arm and raised a brow. “I didn't even feel it.” He lifted his sleeve and glanced at the small scratch. “Pfft. It's nothing.”

“Tell the others that we are leaving. I want to get away from here as soon as possible.” He glanced at Saza, who nodded and moved toward the clearing.

“You alright?” Nii asked.

Seihomaru nodded. “It was only unexpected. I had no idea what releasing your youki meant until after.”

Nii nodded. “Trust me, you have it easy. My experience is far different than yours. I have to use mine to do what I do.”

Seihomaru frowned. “You will have to explain it to me when my head isn't pounding.”

Nii smirked. “Right, forgot about that little side effect.” Nii turned his position so his back was facing him. “Hop on.”

Seihomaru waved his hand and tried to get up, only to discover his legs were mush.

Nii snorted. “Get on.” he insisted.

Reluctantly, Seihomaru pulled himself onto Nii's back and grunted as the shadow youkai stood up and piggybacked him towards the valley.

“This is embarrassing,” Seihomaru grumbled. To his dismay, Nii laughed joyously as though he were thoroughly enjoying his plight. They were almost at the ledge leading down to where his clansmen were and he pulled on Nii's hair to get his attention. “Put me down.”

Nii raised a brow but nodded. “Alright.”

Seihomaru leaned against a small rock and sighed, trying to urge his legs to start working properly. “What kind of youkai are you?” He asked curiously.

Nii glanced at him surprised. “Inuyoukai.” He smirked.

“I know that.” Seihomaru snorted. “What I mean is, there are different kinds. Like mine, for instance, is from the moon clan, I believe Kazuki was also. Traylaymaru's bloodline is from the star clan. Which are you from?”

Nii paused thinking for a moment. “I am uncertain. I know my mother was called an eclipse youkai, and my father was referred to as the night youkai. Probably why my brother made such a successful shadow guard.”

“You do too. I think in some ways more so.” Seihomaru closed one eye and stared at the shadow guard. “Your ability to emerge from thin air is astounding.”

Nii chuckled. “I think I inherited that from my mothers' line. How she explained it to me is that there are three planes of existence. We can travel to those planes and use our youki in this one. Yet be in both places at the same time.”

Seihomaru frowned. “I don't really understand.”

Nii bent to his knees and glanced at Seihomaru with a smile. “The first plane is where I can slip into any shadow and vanish from someone's sight. Basically the ability that most shadow guards use. Shigeo was a master of it. If I don't want to be detected, I won't be, so long as I concentrate on my surroundings. If the sun touches the shadow, I reappear, breaking the concealment.”

Seihomaru nodded.

“The second plane is where I have to use my youki, what my brother used to call my shadow form. I become more of a ghost. Everything I see is in shadow, yet anything living or with a heartbeat, I see in vivid colors.”

“Colors?”

Nii nodded. “Colours and shadows. So whatever living creature is around the area, they become like a beckon in the shadows. Trees are light variants of blues, small insects are shades of greens, humans are various shades of orange, and aggression turns their orange to a darker version or even a red.”

“What about youkai?”

“Also shades of orange, but I can see their youki surrounding them. So the aura usually is in a variant of dark blue or purples.” Nii shrugged.

“Ah.”

“The third plane is my eclipse form, which my mother always referred to it as. I literally vanish from this time and space. I go to the shadow realm. My physical form no longer exists, yet all you will see is a ghost image of me, yet it is a black shadow of my real form. In the shadow realm, there is nothing. No trees, no obstacles, so any obstacle here in this place doesn't exist for me there. Trees here do not hinder my progress.” Nii grinned at the wide shocked eyes of Seihomaru.

' _That is a dangerous plane to travel_.' Taizo uttered softly.

Seihomaru jumped surprised. ' _Oh_?'

' _If you get lost in that realm, you are lost forever. There is no light source to guide your way out_.' Seihomaru shivered on impulse. “He says that is a dangerous realm.” He tapped his forehead.

Nii nodded. “Very. If I get lost, I am lost for good. I have to be at full capabilities and on full alert to even consider entering there.” He stood up.

“So does your youki do all that? Or do you?”

“A little of both really. My youki is somewhat different than your normal sentient being residing within. Mine is always here, always ready to be used. My youki is one with me, unlike those who sit in the pools waiting to be used.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Do you use these abilities often?”

Nii nodded. “Most times I only use the second plane, that is when I need to be somewhere quickly. Using the third is extremely dangerous, as your youki stated. I use it only under severe situations. Usually, though, the first one is enough.”

“So when I ask you to slip into the shadows, that is the one you use?”

Nii grinned and confirmed with a nod.

“When you snuck up on me today, which one was that?”

“You mean the two times?” Nii chuckled. “The first time was the third realm, the second was the second realm.”

Seihomaru nodded and flexed his legs, gauging their strength. Satisfied that they were strong enough to support his weight, he stood up and shifted a few times to make sure. “At least they don't feel like mush now.”

Nii snorted.

“When you went to the third plane the first time, were you frightened?” He asked, walking towards the ledge by the valley.

“Excruciatingly so. I was so terrified of all the black that was there. I couldn't even see my own feet. There was nothing.” Nii took a slow breath. “Luckily my youki was right there beside me, guiding my way, showing me how to use the shadows. I could feel his hand in mine, leading me through it.”

Seihomaru smiled and nodded. “Sounds much like what mine does.”

Nii shrugged. “I haven't spoken to mine in a long time.”

Seihomaru frowned. “Why?”

“I am uncertain. He does that from time to time though, vanishes for long periods, then pops up all of a sudden and talks my ear off.” Nii chuckled.

They entered the valley, and Seihomaru glanced at Nii. “Thank you.”

Nii stopped and raised a brow. “For what?”

Seihomaru smiled and shook his head. “Not a thing.” Without another word, he walked over to the four youkai who were almost ready to depart. It was almost nightfall and they would be leaving soon for the island. He would only be satisfied when all his pack members were together. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at the dimming sky, his eyes trying to detect the dark clouds that usually hovered over his island. Soon it would be free for the taking, and someone else could deal with the dark dreary atmosphere that lingered there.

 

 


	16. Shuppatsu: Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little citrus twist with this chapter, little bit of lime, nothing too extreme.

Chapter Sixteen

Shuppatsu: Departure

 

Seihomaru placed several wrapped meals into his clans men's bags, as they finished readying themselves for their trip back to the island. He had spoken with Eizou and Shinzou for quite a long time, instructing them to keep secret the incident that had transpired. Even Nii agreed, knowing full well that Aina, his brother's mate would be devastated. He felt it would be better if she heard the news directly from Nii, rather than from someone else.

They stood at the forest path and waved off the four members. Without another word, Seihomaru turned back to the valley with Nii in tow, hoping that their trip would be a smooth one without complications. He had also instructed Traylaymaru to return to the Chugoku range where Toutousai's residence was to retrieve his armor. The dark-haired youkai had gone with the other four without question, hefting a large bag of scrap metal from the bandits they had taken care of in the forest, minus the one who had been nothing but a messy pile of jelly.

Nii grabbed a length of Seihomaru's hair and flicked it. “You hair has grown quite a bit.”

Seihomaru stopped and pulled his hair forward. “Three inches in a night?” He gaped stupidly.

Nii laughed. “When you let your youki loose, it seems to have this effect on your physical appearance. I suspect that your spirit looks much like you do now.”

Seihomaru raised a brow. He really had no idea how he appeared, only seeing his reflection on the water's surface. He groaned. “I need a tie for my hair if it keeps growing at this rate.”

Nii nodded. “You should have one anyway being our lord and commander.” The shadow guard dug into his haori and pulled out a simple but neatly tied ring with shoots coming out of the knot. It had three colors and formed an o in the middle and seemingly very stiff in appearance. “A mizuhiki.” He walked up to Seihomaru and ran his fingers through his hair, gathering the long strands in a fist. Once he had gathered all the silver strands, the baby dragon popped up and stared at the offender who stole its hiding spot. Nii chuckled around the tie between his teeth. Taking the tie, he slipped it open wider with two fingers and placed it over the gathered strands. Pulled the shoots together to close the o smaller, he nodded satisfied. “There, now you look like a warrior.”

Seihomaru raised a brow, his hand going to the top knot. “Hmph.”

' _I approve_.' Taizo interjected.

' _You can see me_?'

' _Always_.'

' _So do I appear as you do, as Nii said_?' He could feel Taizo frown.

' _I have no idea what I look like. I never see myself_.'

Seihomaru shook his head but decided not to answer at the moment. He would be able to speak with Taizo more when he decided to rest. Walking over to the fire Traylaymaru had made earlier, he sat down and grabbed some of the deer that had been placed aside for him. Taking a bite, he wasn't sure he liked it as much as he enjoyed the bear, but it was satisfying. Nii joined him and also grabbed a portion, biting into the raw flesh almost too eagerly, and seemingly ignoring the glances he was getting from across the fire.

Seihomaru leaned over and whispered. “What did you do?”

Nii looked up surprised. “I haven't done anything.” He gulped down the food in his mouth. His eyes, however, drifted across the fire at his longtime friend and normally the target of most of his pranks. She gave him a smile and wagged her finger at him, which caused him to raise his brow.

Seihomaru snorted.

Nii shook his head and went back to his meal. Hana and he had grown up together, usually with his mother watching over them like a hawk, so when they had been informed of coming to the mainland, he had gone because his brother had. Hana had followed him because she stated he was always in need of looking after. He jumped a foot in the air and his meal went flying.

' _Keep telling yourself that, idiot_.' Shuzo stated.

' _By all the seven hell's, where the hell have you been_?' Nii hissed inside his head, flushing in embarrassment at the unexpected conversation with his youki.

' _Here, watching, as I always do_.'

Nii sucked his breath in sharply and shook his head at the look Seihomaru gave him. With a quick tap to his head, the young lord immediately understood. ' _I swear you haven't said a word to me in years_.'

' _Had you been in need of conversation_?' Shuzo asked curiously.

' _Not particularly. You are aware of everything that happened_?'

' _Hai_.' Shuzo remained quiet for a moment. ' _You were injured_.'

Nii frowned. ' _I wasn't_.'

' _I can see it, fool_.'

Nii glanced at the small scratch on his arm. ' _You mean this little scratch? It's nothing_.'

' _Come to the pools and tell me that_.' Shuzo growled.

Nii's frown deepened confused. ' _Are you saying there is more to this tiny mark_?'

' _Indeed_.' Shuzo muttered annoyed.

Nii closed his eyes and felt the pull of his youki, and soon he was in his pools looking around confused as to the sudden call. His eyes wandered to the tree and he squinted because he was startled that the small section of withered leaves. “What the hell?”

Shuzo turned around and glared at him. His youki's normally bright lavender eyes were a deep angry purple, and Nii sighed. “All that from a little scratch?”

' _From a human no less_.'

“It's not like I haven't faced off against them in the past. What is it?”

' _You are lucky that it is only a weak dose of poison_.' Shuzo glared at him again. ' _I was able to block it and counteract it_.'

“So why call me in after all this time?”

' _You need to be careful_.' Shuzo hovered his hand over the withered section of leaves, and Nii watched as they began to heal and turn green again. ' _The humans here have learned a lot, and now use poison to defeat their enemies_.'

Nii nodded. “Understood.”

' _Stave off going to the shadow realm for a while, at least until the poison has been erased from your system fully_.'

“Concerns?”

' _Perhaps_.'

“Stop being a jackass as just tell me.” Nii snarled.

' _There is no need for concern, Nii. The poison still flows through your blood, so to be on the side of caution, hold off on going to the shadow realm_.' Shuzo glanced at him and gave him a slight smile. ' _Because I do not know what the poisons purpose is, please_?'

Nii nodded. “Alright.” He looked at his youki and chuckled. “You haven't changed a bit.”

Shuzo turned around stunned. ' _You expected me to_?'

Nii shrugged. “Can I go back to my dinner now?”

Shuzo nodded. ' _I wish you would just pursue her_.' He commented, causing Nii to whirl around in shock as his consciousness took over. He flushed and blinked.

' _Seriously_?' Nii grumbled. ' _Just as I leave, you make a comment such as that_?' He reached out and grabbed another piece of deer, that Seihomaru handed to him, noticing that he was once again awake. ' _Pursue who exactly_?'

' _No wonder your brother always called you stupid._ ' Shuzo snorted but forced an image to Nii who gaped, blushing even more.

' _Good god, she is my friend_.' Nii stuttered.

' _Idiot_.' Shuzo muttered. ' _I like her_.'

Nii's eyes wandered across the fire again, looking at Hana curiously. At the moment she was in deep conversation with Akina, so she didn't notice him staring. Frowning, he wondered why now of all times his youki would show interest in any female, let alone his longtime friend. Shaking his head, he snorted and rolled his eyes as he noticed Seihomaru smirking at him. Instead of commenting, Nii stuffed his mouth with deer and snarled around the meat as he chewed. Now he was aggravated.

“Everything alright?” Seihomaru chuckled.

“Fine,” Nii mumbled, swallowing. “Just an interfering, annoying and stubborn youki.”

Seihomaru snorted. “I know the feeling.”

' _Hey_!' Taizo protested. ' _Will you rest tonight_?'

' _Yes_.' Seihomaru confirmed. ' _Give me a few_.' He really wanted to finish eating before he visited the pools and spent the night speaking with Taizo. Somehow he knew it was going to be an in-depth discussion about their bond, and definitely more on the situation against the humans. With a sigh, Seihomaru stood up and wandered over to a small outcropping of rocks, which he had set up his bedding under and took off his boots. Immediately upon his laying down, he felt a flop at his side, and the baby dragon plunked down right beside him, happily nosing his hand on his back. He rolled his eyes and finally closed them, and felt the pull of his youki as he slipped into sleep.

 

* * * *

 

Shinzou led the way through the forest path, glancing at the sky noticing that it was growing lighter. They had been on the road for over two weeks, and Traylaymaru had parted ways earlier in their travels, indicating the village and Toutousai's residence close by. It had taken them far less time to reach the village than it had to travel to Bokusenou's forest, but now they were somewhat familiar with the area, so it was easier to navigate the terrain. Now they stood on the path leading down to their hidden ship. It had not taken them nearly as long to travel the distance as when they had first arrived, and due to them being able to travel for several days before needing rest, and they were able to cut it down by at least a week.

They stood and listened for quite awhile before they moved. They had to ensure that no one had discovered their means of transportation. Makita slipped forward and scouted the area before the others emerged from the foliage that hid their presence. After only a few minutes he reemerged and nodded, signaling it was safe. With a nod, Shinzou waved the others to follow, and they made their way down to the ship. As discretely as they could, they boarded and prepped the ship for the voyage across the sea. Yui was a ship hand so he was able to take charge and guide them into setting sail in due time. The day passed quickly, and night slipped by just as quickly. When the sky brightened once again, Shinzou frowned as the light seemed to flicker and vanish, indicating their coming arrival to the island.

Shinzou watched the progress across the ocean, his eyes scanning the blue skies, and then drifted to the ever-present black that hovered above the island. He was used to seeing those dark storm clouds, yet they seemed even darker than he remembered. Eizou walked up beside him and shivered, not from the cold but from the aura hovering over the island. “Was it always this dark?” He grumbled, pulling his fur pelt closer to him.

Shinzou shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. The distinct difference in the sky, from the bright blue to the dark cloud covering was disconcerting. It was as though someone put up an invisible wall in the middle of the water, separating the murkiness of one section of the ocean to the bright blue of the other section. Glancing above him, he narrowed his eyes as a bright flash of lightning indicated a coming storm.

“The faster we gather our belongings, and pack members the better.” Shinzou snarled softly as the ship lurched as the waters began to churn.

Eizou nodded in agreement. Yui untied the ropes to anchor the ship, and they pulled up to the docks. Frowning, the four inu glanced at one another. “Why is it so quiet?” Makita whispered. “They should have seen us arriving.”

Shinzou shook his head. His nose picked up a very unpleasant smell and he lifted his arm to cover his nose. The smell was something chemical, not the scent of death or herbs, or even human, but something crafted by someone. Eizou shook his head, and then covered his own nose with a sharp snarl. “Cover your noses. This is a sleep mist.”

Shinzou looked at him sharply. “What?” Immediately his concern grew as the first thought that came to mind was his mate and his two pups. He ripped his shirt and made a makeshift mask to cover his nose and mouth, and sprinted down the ramp of the ship to where his home was located. His skin tingled in fear at the thought of what might have happened to them. “Get to your homes. We need to find our clan and get them out of here!” Shinzou shouted, racing down the path towards the Shinden-zukuri. Just behind the barracks were the houses for the guardsmen, and he skidded around the corner, seeing his house.

With an extra burst of speed, he reached the door and slammed through it. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes fell on the body of his mate, holding both pups in her arms. Fearfully, he stepped forward and knelt beside his mate, his fingers desperately searching for a pulse, and he breathed a huge sigh as her heart still beat. Quickly checking his pups, he was relieved that they were only unconscious. He gathered both his pups into his arms, and made his way as fast as his feet could take him, back to the ship. They were his first priority, his mate wouldn't have it any other way, and if she was awake, she would have insisted.

Eizou appeared near the docks, his own small pup in his arms, and they nodded at one another. “This is going to take too long to gather everyone. Did you try reviving anyone?” Shinzou growled.

Eizou nodded. “I tried waking Chizuru but she didn't even register I was there.”

“Your pup?” Shinzou asked, placing his pup on the bed in the deck below.

“He is fine.” Eizou followed Shinzou back up and off the ship just as Yui and Makita arrived carrying their own pups. “Gather as many as you can.” Without another word, he went right back to his home to gather his mate, and then he would begin assisting the others to help bring them to safety.

Shinzou went back to his home and gathered his mate, quickly walking through the house to make sure no one had been in hiding. Satisfied, he placed his mate on the bed and gathered many of their belongings, stuffing them into several packs. He hefted them over his shoulder, and picked his mate up again, leaving the house with a nod.

Once she was safe on the ship, he would go and assist anyone he could. He rounded the corner and met up with Eizou again who was now also carrying his mate, and several items. “What the hell happened here?” He muttered, his voice muffled by the thick cloth covering the lower portion of his face.

Shinzou shook his head. “We do not have time to figure it out. Whatever it is, it is still affecting us, slowing our movement.”

Eizou nodded. They climbed the ramp to the deck of the ship and placed their mates below deck with their pups. “Let's gather the rest of our clan.”

Both youkai began the long thorough task of gathering everyone they could until Eizou mentioned heading to the Shinden-zukuri for items needed by their lord.

“We have to leave.” Shinzou protested.

“I have to.” Eizou insisted. “Come, I'll explain on the way. But this must be done.”

Shinzou growled and instructed Makita and Yui to remain on board. “If there is anything else you need, get it fast. Otherwise, stay here.”

They nodded but informed Shinzou they didn't need anything else, having grabbed sacks of belongings as they evacuated the members that were unconscious. Nodding, Shinzou followed Eizou, who informed him of the importance of gathering the items for Seihomaru. The shock on the youkai's face and the immediate acknowledgment of the importance was accepted. “We need to hurry,” Shinzou grumbled. “I am starting to feel woozy.”

Eizou agreed. “Go to Seihomaru's chambers, and I will head to Kazuki's.”

They parted ways, and Eizou entered the barracks, heading to the back chambers Kazuki used. Once inside, he glanced around and saw the armor he had worn on Seihomaru's coming of age day. Knowing that was something handed down by Kazuki's father, he placed the chest piece and shoulder armor into a large stiff bag, then he placed the wrist guards inside, and several other things. He also grabbed the three swords of Kazuki's and almost left the room until his eyes caught sight of a chest under a shelf. Curiously, he pulled it out and opened the lid. Gasping, he knew Seihomaru would want the items inside, but his pack was already heavy. Gulping, he decided to shoulder the bag and grabbed the small chest in his hands.

As quickly as he could, he moved out of the barracks and headed towards the docks, and saw Shinzou had already returned. He boarded and signaled that he had everything. “Let's get out of here.”

“We found everyone?” Shinzou asked.

When he got everyone's response, he motioned for Yui to set sail.

They all kept the face masks on their faces until they were far enough away for the mist to not affect them. With a snarl, Shinzou ripped the cloth off his face and went below deck to check on his family. He entered the room and glanced down at his mate, who was pale and unresponsive. Both his pups were still unconscious, and he knelt beside them. They were small, one only three summers old, and the other one just over a year. Shaking his head, his hand brushed the silver hair off his daughter's forehead, and placed his lips on it to check for temperature. Her skin was warm, but not overly so, which indicated that she would be fine. Doing the same to his son, he nodded. They would live, but whatever it was that caused this, was still in their system. Tani would be angry with him. Heaving a sigh, Shinzou glanced at Tani, his mate and bent to her side, brushing her tawny hair back.

She moaned softly, and her head tossed to the side. Then slowly her eyes opened and revealed glassy golden orbs, trying to focus on her surroundings. “Easy, saiai.” He whispered.

“Shin-” She groaned.

He nodded and placed his hand on her forehead.

“The pups?” Her eyes grew worried.

“Safe, beside you.” His own golden gaze swept to the side, indicating where they were for her.

She rolled to the side and wrapped her arms around them, pulling them into her embrace.

“Rest.” He whispered. Once he was satisfied that she was asleep, he exited the room and saw Eizou leaving his own. “How are they?”

Eizou sighed. “Groggy, Ehara is waking, but out of it. Chizuru-” He shrugged.

“Awake at least?”

Eizou nodded. “Your family?”

“They are fine. Let's check on the others. I need to find my brother.”

“Naoya is up top with the others,” Eizou informed him. “Go spend time with your family, I'll keep watch.”

Shinzou smiled gratefully and reentered the chambers he claimed for the trip.

Eizou sighed and wandered to the deck, and watched with anticipation the bright sky in the distance. It would be another full day until they arrived back to the mainland, but the blue sky was only a few yards away. His gaze trailed back over the thundering storm on the island and he shook his head. Had they delayed any longer, they would have had to have waited for the storm to pass before leaving, and with the mist that rendered everyone unconscious still heavy in the air, it would have claimed them as well.

Yui walked up to him slowly, and also glanced back at the raging storm. “We left just in time.”

Eizou nodded. “How is everyone?” He nudged his nose in their pack members direction, those who were laying on the deck.

“Some are waking, dazed, but alive.” Yui sighed. “Some won't be happy with being forcefully removed from the home they have always known.”

“No choice,” Eizou grumbled, knowing his own mate would be upset. The sky brightened, and finally, they were in the brilliant sunshine. Turning around to watch their progress to the mainland, his eyes drifted once again to the dark jyaki that hovered over a mountain range, not that far off from where Bokusenou's forest was situated.

“I didn't realize how close that was to our new home,” Yui mumbled, staring at the dark purple and black swirling mass.

Eizou snorted. “Still far enough away to not cause us any issues.”

“New home?” A voice mumbled softly from behind them. They both glanced over their shoulder and nodded in greeting to one of their guard's men.

“Finally awake I see, Masaya.” Eizou walked over to him and bent to one knee. “How's the head?”

Masaya shook his head, his gray strands loose around his face. “Bright.” He winced and blinked several times trying to clear them from the tears that formed.

Eizou nodded. “Indeed. Enjoy the sun.”

Masaya squinted to peer up at the brilliant blue sky and a soft gasp escaped his lips. “Gods, that feels great on the face.” He stated, referring to the warmth the sun provided. “What is this about a new home?”

“Seihomaru wants to set up the Shinden-zukuri on the mainland. We have already found a territory to claim, and by the time we arrive it should be well on its way to being built.” Eizou shifted and sat down next to Masaya. “We had hoped to give everyone the choice to stay or leave, but with what we saw when we arrived, we had to evacuate everyone. What happened?”

Masaya shook his head. “It was strange, and it happened very quickly. It affected the pups first, them falling from what we thought exhaustion. But when we couldn't rouse them, we grew concerned. Then the smaller built youkai, most who worked in the gardens, then we all felt dizzy. Next thing I know, we are here.”

Eizou grunted. “It is still on our skin, my head feels light, but not as much as when we were on the island.”

“Is everyone okay?” Masaya asked.

“They are, and slowly coming to.”

The ship bumped over a wave, and Masaya quickly reached out to grab something, anything to steady himself, and Eizou laughed.

“We are almost there.” Eizou stood up and dusted off his hakama, glancing at the mainland coming closer.

Masaya unsteadily got to his feet and grunted gratefully as Eizou grabbed his arm to support him. Glancing in the direction Eizou was, Masaya gaped. “What is **that**?”

Eizou's gaze followed where the young guard was pointing, and chuckled. “Traylaymaru called it jyaki, it hovers over the mountain range there, although, for what reason, we do not know.”

Masaya shook his head. “Looks like others are starting to come to.”

Eizou glanced over his shoulder and inclined his head. Several of the guards, and pack members were waking up, groggily and then squinting at the bright sunshine that shone brightly on their faces. Many of them looked at one another, startled and then confused. Others mumbled quietly to one another as realization dawned on them, that they were on the ship. A few looked in his direction and scrambled to their feet as they realized that their clan had returned to the island. Some glared.

A familiar scent reached his nose and he spun around as his mate slowly walked onto the deck, their small pup in her arms protectively. She was confused, and it wasn't until her eyes landed on his that she realized that he had come to their rescue. She breathed an audible sigh of relief and somehow managed to gracefully walk over to him, her eyes the only indication that she was extremely happy to see him.

Eizou breathed his own sigh of relief when he noticed she was not angry with him in the slightest. He bowed his head in greeting. “Chizuru.” He gave a small smile.

She waltzed up to him calmly and tilted her head to the side. “Where are we?” She whispered.

“Heading to our new home.” He thumbed over his shoulder at the approaching mainland.

She raised a delicate brow and narrowed her eyes at him. “What was wrong with our old one?”

Eizou almost rolled his eyes knowingly. “When you see what the mainland has to offer, you will not ask that question again.” He turned away, knowing just how stubborn his mate was, and she could bait him into a long senseless conversation just to annoy him. When he saw she was about to comment, he shook his head firmly. “Enough.” He snarled.

She nodded. “I missed you.” She whispered softly.

Eizou inclined his head, indicating he also missed her company. His eyes wandered down to his son in her arms, sleeping soundly. “How is he?”

“He is fine, breathing normally.” Chizuru glanced in her arms and smiled softly at their infant.

With a nod, he allowed his eyes to drift back to the fast-growing mainland. He turned around and glanced over the clan quickly. “We are almost to our destination, when we get onto land, do not wander. Stay together, and we must travel in silence.”

Shinzou joined them on the deck with his mate in tow. Yui readied the ship for landfall and nodded once they came close to the ground. He paused however when he heard a hefty chunk from the side of the ship and he leaned over the side frowning. He grabbed a rope and pulled himself onto the edge of the ship to peer more closely at what was thumping, and he saw a large crate tied to the bow. His mouth turned downward, and he nodded once to Eizou, who came forward to assist in his climbing down to it.

Eizou threw down another rope and pulled once he was given the signal to lift the heavy crate. Shinzou followed and jumped on board as the others were gathering the many packs on the deck. Yui glanced over and watched them open the box, and they gasped. It was their missing weapons. Eizou leaned in and grabbed the familiar hilt of his inherited sword and he grinned. “Boy, I missed this.” He unsheathed it and whirled it in his hands, giving a satisfied nod that it was in good shape.

Shinzou glanced over at his brother, Naoya who glared at everything. Raising a brow, he walked over to him. “What is your problem?”

Naoya remained silent, but his mouth twitched, holding back a growl of displeasure.

Shinzou sighed. “I know many of you did not want to leave the island. Understandable because it has been the only home you knew. Unfortunately, because you were all unconscious, we could not give you the choice to remain behind. If you wish it, take the ship and return. Know this, something foul is in the air there, which caused you all to be unresponsive. It is still there, and it continues to linger on our skin until we bathe. If we had not arrived when we did, you might not have survived. Lack of food and water for a long period of time causes our systems to shut down, you know this. If you return, know that no one will go back for you.”

Without another word, he climbed down and jumped across the small space to the ledge close to the ship. Silently, everyone followed suit, and Eizou remained on board to pass the small pups over, as they were too small to jump the distance. With only his mate and his tiny pup left on the ship with him, he crafted a sling so Chizuru could use her hands to get across the space safely. Once she was over, he made a quick check of the ship to make sure nothing was left behind, and finally jumped off the ship and sighed in relief as his nose breathed in the fresh air.

Various looks of astonishment, wonder, fear, and uncertainty washed over their clans' men's faces, and knowingly, he shared a glance with Shinzou. They had both felt the same things when they first arrived. The pups stuck close to their parents, and Chizuru kept the sling on to keep her hands free as they walked. Gasps and softly whispered words were spoken throughout the group, and Eizou leaned over to whisper in his mates ear.

“Would you like to ask me that question again?”

Chizuru glanced at him, and she quickly shook her head.

Eizou grinned. “I didn't think so.” Satisfied that he would hear no more protest from her, he made his way up to the front where Shinzou was leading the way up the path. “Two weeks and we will arrive at our new home.”

Shinzou nodded, his eyes watching the pups carefully. Even though they stuck close to their families, he knew their curiosity sometimes got the better of them, and they would wander off. His own pups were no exception. Even though his daughter was only a year old, she had learned to walk quickly and managed to find herself in a ton of trouble whenever she was left alone. She skipped along behind him, a large grin on her face, only stumbling a few times as the new terrain made itself known. “You're lucky.”

Eizou raised a brow surprised.

“Your son can't walk yet.”

Eizou snorted. “Well, he is only four months old.”

Shinzou shook his head and quickly grabbed his daughter from a tumble to the ground as her sandals caught a chunk of earth on the path. She beamed up at him. “Sankyou papa.”

He gave a nod, before smirking. Eizou chuckled softly. “She speaks now?”

“Apparently.”

Tani walked up and smiled at him. “She kept asking where you were.”

Shinzou glanced at her curiously. “When did she decide to start talking?”

“When she realized you were not around. About three days after you left.” Tani placed her hand in front of her mouth to cover her smile.

Shinzou shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Ayao, careful.” He quickly darted forward and grabbed his daughter by the underarms and hefted her onto his shoulders.

She squealed in excitement, but quickly placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Once she quieted, she gripped his topknot and looked around her with a huge smile on her face.

The day passed quickly and soon turned into night, most of the pups growing tired. Most were carried until Shinzou found a good location for them to settle down for the night. Eizou gathered wood, and Yui and Makita went off to hunt food. When they returned, many of their clansmen exclaimed excitedly at the edible meat available.

Shinzou walked over to his brother and glanced at the stoic features. “Still angry?” He held out the bark holding the bear meat, with a raised brow.

Naoya sighed and glowered at his younger brother. “Not really.”

Shinzou seated himself beside his brother and took a bite of his own food. “Good.”

“I never thought the world could look so vibrant,” Naoya muttered, sinking his teeth into the bear meat for the first time. His eyes widened and he stared at the meat surprised. Chewing slowly, he tried to savor the flavor.

Shinzou grinned knowingly. “Good, ne?”

Naoya nodded and allowed his eyes to wander over the pack. He shook his head with a sigh. “So how far is it to this new home?”

“About two weeks.” Shinzou swallowed his mouthful and choked when he saw his son steal his sisters' meat. “Mahiro!” He scolded. His son whirled around surprised at being caught red-handed. Reluctantly he handed the meal back to his sister with a pout on his face. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes as his wife giggled.

Eizou smirked and glanced at his mate who walked over to him, as he was placing his fur down so their pup could rest comfortably. Their whole sleep schedule was messed up due to never knowing whether it was night or day for most of the time on the island, so as morning dawned, even his mate yawned. “I have no idea how long we were unconscious for, but I am surprised I find myself weary,” Chizuru commented.

Eizou nodded. “The mist still lingers on your skin, but there is a water source close by if you wish to wash.”

“It's safe?” She glanced at him surprised.

Eizou nodded. “It's even safe to drink.”

She squinted at him scrutinizing his facial expressions as though she didn't believe him. “Show me.” She drawled.

Eizou chuckled. “Who will watch Ehara?”

Tani walked over also curious about the water, having overheard their conversation. “Shinzou will watch the pups. Won't you, anata?”

Shinzou raised his brows surprised. But a quick look from Tani signaled there would be no argument. With a quick wave of his hand, he motioned them to go ahead. After they returned, he would lead another group to wash to get the remnants of mist off their skin before it had far worse effects than they realized.

Eizou led about fifteen of their clan members out of the clearing, towards the small river that he had found on their trip back to the ship. When they broke through the brush, he heard gasps and surprised comments as they realized that they hadn't been kidding about the mainland. Chizuru stood back with wide eyes and stared at the brilliant crystal stream, her mouth opening in a soft gasp.

Immediately, they walked up to it and began washing their exposed skin. “Once we get back to the valley, you can enjoy a full bath. There is a hot spring near where we settled.”

Tani and Chizuru glanced at him. “Hot springs?”

He nodded. “It is heated by the mountain, fed by the lava under it. At least I assume it is such, but I am not familiar with how those things work.” Eizou shrugged, washing off his face with a cloth he had made from an old haori. He shivered slightly as his mates' fingers brushed through his hair, and he frowned as she walked past. Her glance back at him caused him to raise his brow curiously, and he swallowed, as she winked.

“Tease.” He hissed under his breath.

She smirked. Her finger beckoned him to follow, and Eizou blinked as she slipped into the brush.

“Bloody women.” He cursed but got to his feet. Somehow he knew exactly where she had gone, and what she had planned for him, but he still followed, knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't. As soon as he slipped into the treeline, he felt a yank on his hair and he turned to see her little mischievous grin. Shaking his head, he pulled her to him with a smirk. “Missed me that much, did you?”

She gave him a small smile and she pulled his face down by his ears and nipped at his chin playfully. “Are you saying you didn't miss me?” She teased. Eizou snorted, but instead of responding to her, he slipped his fingers through her hair and pulled her mouth to his.

 

* * * *

 

Nii stood overlooking the valley carefully before he walked down the path leading into the forest. It had been over three weeks since the four members had gone back to the island. A week ago Traylaymaru had returned with the armor Toutousai had made, and it fit Seihomaru like a glove. Some of the pieces from Kazuki's armor had been added to the young lords as per Nii's instructions, and Seihomaru had been surprised and honored once he had given them a look over.

Seihomaru had sent out about eight guards to assist in bringing back their belongings from the ship, and now Nii scouted the area for signs of their return. So far he had no luck in seeing them, although he suspected they would arrive in the next few days, Seihomaru had insisted that in case they arrived earlier, for someone to keep a watch out. Nii took it upon himself to scout rather than leave it to one of the younger guards who were still green in terms of their recruitment.

He had also needed a break from the group, not only for his peace of mind to get away from his longtime friend, Hana, but the constant prodding from his youki was certainly not helping his sanity any. Nii found himself lost in thought over how he was going to break the news to his brothers' mate, Aina. His nerves were a wreck.

' _You know that Hana could calm your nerves and give you advice_.' Shuzo pipped in, causing Nii to snarl.

' _Oh shut up and mind your own business_.'

Several times he had woken up breathing erratically due to the dreams his youki was oh so delicately providing for him, which had him in an irritable mood when he was normally easy going. Even Seihomaru had noticed the change, not to mention the current target of his youki's obsession. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in finding a mate, or that he found his friend unattractive in any sense, it was the fact that he had never even considered crossing that line with her. Somehow he felt that she deserved more than what he could provide.

Growling at where his train of thought was running, he shook his head to dislodge those thoughts. He really needed to think of how to break the news to Aina. He knew exactly how she would react once she arrived in the valley, seeing everyone reunite and looking for Shigeo, yet not seeing him. Her eyes would then turn to him for an explanation, and then she would realize that Shigeo was no longer around. His eyes would tell her that much without having to say anything.

He heaved a sigh, and paused on the path, closing his eyes. There would be no easy way to inform her. Taking a deep breath, his youki flooded his mind with more images of Hana, and he growled softly in warning. Nii knew his youki was trying to distract his line of thinking, but showing him his friends face and smile were not helping him any.

' _Shuzo, please stop_.'

His youki chuckled. ' _What for? You already know how your brothers' mate will react to the news, and you said it yourself that even without words, she will know the minute she sees you_.'

Nii cleared his throat and glanced around. ' _Jackass._ '

Another image of Hana filled his mind and Nii rolled his eyes. This time it was a more recent image of when they arrived on the mainland. Surprised that his youki had even been watching at that moment caused him to gasp. He remembered that day well, Hana had walked out of her chambers she had shared with the other ladies, slightly disheveled, and confused. Her hair had been down, where normally it was neatly piled on her head in elaborate folds. The long platinum strands hanging loosely around her shoulders, the pale pink tips of her hair covering her sleeping yukata, had caused Nii to stop and stare surprised. Thankfully she had been too groggy to notice him staring, but his youki had definitely noticed. It had been the first time that Nii had noticed her. Really noticed her. She was no longer the little girl he grew up with, but she had grown into a woman without him realizing it, until that particular moment.

Shaking the image from his head, he growled. ' _Oh come on, that is not fair_.' Nii protested.

' _You have the same thoughts I have, Nii. Come now, did you think I would not have figured it out_?' Shuzo chuckled.

Defeated, Nii closed his eyes. ' _I can't_!'

' _Why? Is she promised to another_?' Shuzo questioned softly.

Nii stopped and blinked. ' _Not that I'm aware of. But she is my childhood friend_.'

' _So_?'

Nii sighed. He knew arguing with Shuzo was pointless, no matter how many different times he tried to say something, his youki ignored it. Once Shuzo set his mind on something he wanted, he was relentless. So much so, it would drive him crazy. ' _You are seriously going to do this_?'

' _I said I liked her_.' Shuzo grinned, feeling Nii's barriers crumble. ' _You do also_.'

' _I have no say in this_?'

' _You said why you protested, I don't agree. You are just as enamored with her as I am_.'

' _And what if she does not agree_?' Nii closed his eyes, stopping on the path once again.

' _You think she will protest_?'

' _I honestly don't know_.' Nii whispered. He continued on down the path, lost in thought as his youki triumphed in his head and provided him with images of his childhood friend, but as he turned the corner, he stopped at a crevice. Stepping forward, carefully, he looked over the deep ravine into the trees far below. Glancing to his right, he saw falls and a large pool surrounded by foliage. Looking to his left, there was a narrow path leading down to it.

There was so much green on the mainland, every time he came across something new, it took his breath away. Small pink and white flowers covered the trees beside the pool, and to him, they looked very similar to the tree in his pools.

' _Sakura_.' His youki breathed.

Raising a brow, he nodded. His foot shifted slightly as he stepped back and he glanced down at the loose rocks near the edge. “Dangerous.” He hissed. Nii moved back from the edge and sat down on a tree log that had fallen quite some time ago from the condition it was in. His curiosity poked at him to take a closer look at the falls, and with a sigh, he pushed to his feet again.

Moving to his left, he carefully began the treacherous descent down. He had maybe gone only three feet when some loose rocks dropped onto the path, and he glanced behind him shocked. With a growl, his eyes fell on Hana who was looking over the ridge, trying to see him.

“Stay back!” Nii snarled.

Hana jumped back quickly, and her face came around the side of the trees where the path began. “Where are you going?”

“What are you doing here?” Nii grumbled, pulling himself back up carefully.

“You didn't notice me following you?” Hana frowned, moving back as Nii pulled up beside her.

“Apparently not.” He narrowed his eyes.

Hana shook her head. “Stop being so moody. Why are you so upset?”

Nii grunted. “You know where my thoughts are.”

Hana nodded. “Aina knows the dangers especially seeing as he was a shadow guard captain.”

Nii plopped down on the fallen log and sighed. “Still doesn't make it any easier.”

Hana sat down next to him and smiled.

Nii's heart skipped a beat as his youki grinned triumphantly. His senses heightened and he gulped, of course, his youki would be ecstatic. His nose filled with her scent and he groaned, putting his face in his hands. With a sudden thought to distract himself and her close proximity, he stood up. “I was about to go investigate down there.” He pointed to the ravine.

Hana shook her head. “Looks dangerous.”

Nii nodded. “It is.”

She stood and inched closer to the edge, and leaned over to peer down. Just as she bent her head, Nii's eyes caught sight of one of her pins, and he reached out to grab it as it fell loose and out of her hair. His feet slipped slightly, and he quickly corrected himself and watched as the hairpin fell.

Her hands flew up to her locks, as a chunk of hair fell around her face. Nii snorted and looked at her. “I hope that wasn't important.”

Hana narrowed her eyes at him, half her hair still pinned up, the other half hanging around her shoulders. “It was my mother's.” She snarled.

Nii groaned. “Fantastic.”

Hana looked at him pointedly. “You did say you were going down there.”

“I did say that, didn't I?” Nii confirmed. He walked over to her and pulled her back from the edge. “Here.” He reached up and pulled the other two pins from her hair, allowing all of it to fall around her face, framing it in such a manner that his eyes drifted to her features shocked. His brashness surprised him, and he stepped back startled. Blushing, he quickly reached into his haori and pulled out a mizuhiki, holding it out for her to see. He handed her the two hairpins he had pulled out, and he took a deep breath.

Her cheeks dusted pink, the markings from her family line showed prominently as she blushed, and she nodded. He noticed that the pale color of those markings were a faint orange, with hints of rose in them. Nii couldn't remember the last time he had been that close to her to actually see her features. Clearing his throat, he turned her around and gathered her hair in his hands, tying the locks into the mizuhiki. “Use this until we find your hairpin.” He muttered, quickly stepping back from her as her scent filled his nose again.

“We?” Hana turned around and stared at him. “I can't climb in this.” She waved at her kimono and placed her hands on her hips.

Nii blinked at her and grinned. “Don't give me that. You can take off the outer kimono. I know you wear hakama and a haori under all that.”

Hana smirked. “Really?” She challenged.

Nii narrowed his eyes. “Yes really, you are no court lady.”

Hana humphed, but untied the obi and took off the kimono. “You know me. Too well, I think.”

Nii smirked again. “Leave it here, no need to carry it when we have to come back this way.”

Hana nodded and placed the kimono on the log and followed him to the path.

“You might want to take off those sandals too. The path isn't solid.”

Hana glanced at him playfully. “Anything else you wish me to take off?”

Nii blinked at her for a second as her words registered and he gaped. “Just the shoes, you little brat.”

Hana giggled, but took the shoes off, happy as she successfully got him to blush.

“Careful, I wasn't able to get down too far before you showed up, so I don't know the path.” Nii maneuvered onto the path and helped her down. Hana nodded, and placed her left hand on the side of the wall beside the path, while her other hand reached out to grab Nii's haori should she slip. Although she quickly moved her right hand to her side instead. If she were to slip, if she held onto Nii she would take them both down, so she followed where he stepped, being as careful as she could.

The slow trek down the path took them well into an hour, but finally, they stepped onto flat ground. She couldn't count how many times she had followed Nii on one of his many adventures when they were on the island, but most times it was more trouble than it was worth. His curiosity was insatiable, and so she often found herself before their parents getting a good chastising for their reckless behavior. She giggled which caused Nii to look at her with a raised brow.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him. “I was remembering when we left the Shinden-zukuri and went to the old fishing pond in the middle of winter.”

Nii snorted. He glanced around them, and then up to where they had been standing, if the pin fell on its trajectory, it would have drifted a little with the wind, and fallen closer to the falls he had seen. Using his nose, he detected her scent up further on the path and waved her to follow. Soon the silver flashed in the little bit of sun filtering through the trees, and he reached down and gripped it, holding it out to her.

Hana nodded in thanks and placed it in her haori. “Now where are we going?” She asked, following him as he continued walking down the path.

“This way. I saw something when we were up top. I had been coming to check it out when you came along.” Nii smiled. The deep rumbling vibrations of the falls were distinct on the path, and Hana grinned excitedly.

“A waterfall.” She breathed.

Nii nodded and grinned. He led the way through the forest, and the rumble grew louder. Hana's face brightened as she noticed the trees with the pink and white blossoms, and the petals littered the ground where they stepped. Winter was approaching, so it was natural for the trees and plants to start falling. Nii pushed past some bushes and stopped to stare at the falls. It was narrow and fell from such a high distance, it left him breathless at the sight.

Hana walked up to the deep pool and smiled. “Turn around.” She commanded.

Nii frowned, glancing at her. “What?”

“Turn around, unless you want to see me undress.” She grinned slyly at him.

Nii's eyes widened and he spun around quickly as her fingers began untying her haori. “What the hell are you doing?” He gaped.

“Going for a swim.” He could hear the laughter in her voice, and he snarled. Immediately his youki poked at him to steal a glance, and he cursed softly, clenching his eyes closed in protest. She was playing with him, he could feel it. For some reason, his subconsciousness was tickling at the thought that she was actually flirting with him, but was she? Shaking his head, his youki seemed to urge him, agreeing with his assumptions.

Nii heard a splash and quickly glanced over his shoulder just as her head popped up out of the water. He blushed as her eyes met his, and he turned his head around. There was no doubt with the impish grin she gave him that she was in fact playing, and he groaned.

Hana laughed, having heard him. “You should come join me.”

Nii felt his face heat up even more if that was at all possible, and he sucked his breath in sharply. “What on earth for?”

“Because you haven't bathed in while. You don't want to start smelling like the humans do you?” Hana laughed again.

' _She does have a point_.'

' _Oh shut up_.' Nii snarled. “Don't be ridiculous. We're not pups anymore.”

Hana's musical laughter rang through the clearing, and he cursed again. Her gasp, however, caused him to whirl around, and she was frozen in place, looking up at some rocks on their right. His golden eyes moved to where she was staring, and he released a soft snarl. There standing looking at Hana without any shame in their eyes were two human males. One even had a grin on his face, having seen and heard everything. Hana quickly swam over to where he was standing, her eyes locked on the humans warily. Never taking his eyes off them, he walked forward and reached for her clothing, handing them out to her as she scrambled out of the water quickly, darting behind him. How had they missed the humans' scent? Frowning at this new discovery, it was something that he would need to inform Seihomaru about, once they were safely away.

The two human males looked at one another, knowing exactly who they were, and they almost seemed amused. Nii narrowed his eyes, his one hand moving to his haori where he kept a small knife. Nii felt Hana's hands grip his haori and her breathing was erratic. “Relax,” Nii whispered to her. ' _Shuzo_?' He had to make sure how far he could go if it was needed. ' _Has the poison been cleared_?'

' _Not fully_.'

' _Fantastic_.” Nii growled. “Stay behind me, and don't let go.” He whispered, focusing his energy on everything around him. He could feel the shadows all around, but his biggest worry was Hana, if she let go of him while he pulled her into the shadows, she would be lost in the darkness. “I mean it, do not let go of me.”

Her hands wrapped around him and her fingers barely touched across his chest. “What are you going to do?” She whispered.

“I am going to get us out of here.” He closed his eyes, and he felt Shuzo pull the shadows around him, almost like a cover. Frowning, he questioned his youki.

' _Something new. It's a shroud. This way you don't have to worry about light hitting you, you will remain in the shadows so long as you stay focused_.'

Hana gasped as the world around her went dark, the only thing she could see was Nii. Her eyes adjusted slightly, and she could make out a form in the darkness, but she couldn't tell who it was. Nii started to back up, and she tightened her arms around him nervously. No sound reached her ears, not even the roaring of the waterfall, and she grew terrified.

“Shh,” Nii whispered. “I am here with you.”

Startled that she could hear him, she felt him turn in her arms, and he wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Hana buried her face in his chest and shivered, following him as he backed them up somewhere. She shivered but felt his warmth, and her quickly beating heart slowed slightly. “Where are we?” She asked, glancing up at him, but his eyes were closed.

“Same place, among trees though.” Nii smiled at her gently.

“How do you know?” Hana asked, looking around for the trees.

Nii shook his head. “I just know.” He pulled her further into the brush, and once he felt they had gone a safe distance from the humans, he sat down beside a tree and pulled her down with him.

“It's so dark.” She whispered. “Are we safe?”

Nii nodded, and opened his eyes, and earned himself a startled gasp from her.

“Your eyes.”

Nii nodded again, knowing that in the shadows his eyes weren't gold or red, but black. His irises were gold, he knew, but everything else was shrouded in black, just like the world around him. “Once the humans leave, I will drop the shroud.”

“Is that what this is?” Hana whispered, trying to look around and focus on something familiar.

“Yes.”

“Is this where you go when you vanish from sight?”

“Sort of, this is different. I suspect because you are here.” Nii muttered, his eyes watching the humans looking all over for them. His eyes could see their dark orange figures searching the bushes close to the pool and he almost chuckled at how stupid they were. He and Hana were close to the path leading back up the ravine, but it would do no good to be caught out in the open trying to climb back up the steep cliff.

“Have you ever taken anyone with you to the shadows?” Hana asked, burying her face into his chest again.

“Never,” Nii whispered, his eyes drifting down to glance at the top of her head.

She shifted and lifted her eyes to his, still amazed at how odd they appeared. Nii smirked. “Ass.” She whispered. Her eyes looked over his shoulder and she frowned. “Who is that?”

Nii glanced over his shoulder, curiously. She shouldn't see anything besides him, and he snorted. It was a ghost of his youki's image, holding the shroud in place, while his energy focused on keeping them in the shadows. “Don't pay any attention to him.”

Hana gasped and startled her eyes met his again. “That's your youki?”

Nii nodded. “Always here with me. Pay him no mind.”

Hana's eyes drifted to the ghost again, but it was only a shadow amongst a shadow. She couldn't make out anything distinct about him, other than his silhouette being that of one similar to Nii's. She could tell that his youki's hair was short, like Nii's, shoulder length and tied back in his typical mizuhiki he always wore, but she couldn't tell what color hair it was. Nii chuckled then, earning her attention. “What?”

“You seem infatuated.” Nii grinned at her.

She punched his chest, which was difficult because he had her pressed tightly against his chest in his arms. Hana glanced down and realized that she was sitting in his lap and she blushed furiously. Her longtime friend chuckled again. Hana's fingers tightened their hold on his haori, and she buried her nose in his chest, breathing deeply. His scent was deep, musky, almost like cedar wood with a hint of a bergamot orange, and it calmed her frazzled nerves.

She felt him freeze when she breathed, and with a faint smile, she lifted her eyes to his again. “Sorry.”

Nii furrowed his brow but shook his head. “Shh.” He glanced to his left and saw the humans walking down the path, searching for them still, and he bared his teeth.

Hana swallowed and held her breath.

“No need to do that. They can't hear that well.” Nii smirked as he watched their progress down the path. After a few minutes, he glanced back at her. “Looks like they are moving on.”

Hana nodded, and shivered in his arms, afraid to move. She could hear his heart where her ear was pressed against his chest and she smiled again. This was different than the other times they had hugged. They were both fully grown now, and she could feel how much more built he had become since they last spent time together. Nii was also more calm, and relaxed than when he had first begun his training as a shadow guard, his talents earning the attention of their former captain of the guard, Kazuki.

Hana grabbed his hand and placed hers against his, and Nii glanced at her curiously. His hands were much larger than hers, and he shook his head, feeling his heart pick upbeat as she inspected him, as she did when they had been pups. Her eyes lifted to his and a small smile played on her lips, causing his eyes to drift down to them. Nii could feel Shuzo closer now, his more primal desires rising, and he gulped.

Hana leaned up and brushed her lips against his almost fearfully. Nii sucked his breath in sharply at the feathery touch. It was quick and chaste, and Hana blushed again, biting her lower lip nervously. He snarled, as he felt Shuzo drop the shroud and now close to the surface, Nii firmly reigned him in. ' _Don't you dare_.' He growled. He could actually feel his youki pout, but Nii satisfied his youki's curiosity and glanced down at Hana with a raised brow. Slowly he bent his head down and captured her lips with his own, earning himself his own surprised gasp.

The darkness lifted and she could see the colors again as Nii's lips caught hers. Surprised at both the sounds rushing at her all at once, and the response from her friend as he accepted her kiss with one of his own, left her breathless. Hana pulled away and glanced up into his eyes, seeing them their normal golden color, and gave a small embarrassed smile.

Nii swallowed, and shifted, still holding her tightly in his arms. “Where did that come from?” He whispered.

Hana shook her head, too flustered to say anything. Once again she buried her face into his chest and hid for a few minutes.

Nii waited, silently, ignoring his youki's urges to taste her again. He wouldn't push his luck and frighten her. He wasn't sure if her reaction had been just out of fear, and the high of being in danger, but he would wait. Looking around to make sure it was safe to move, he made to stand up, but Hana didn't budge. Startled, he glanced at her again, and her eyes looked at him intently. “Hana?”

Her fingers ran over his own markings on his face, and he froze, allowing her to explore his face. Taking a deep breath, he didn't take his eyes off hers, and she smiled softly. “I kissed you.”

Nii nodded, speechless.

“You returned the kiss.”

Again he nodded, swallowing nervously. Once again Shuzo poked at him, and this time Nii didn't hesitate. He moved his hand to the back of her head and firmly placed his lips on hers. She released a soft growl, and kissed him back, with just as much vigor. Nii nipped at her lower lip, then moved his mouth to her jawline, trailing little kisses and bites, and Hana gasped.

Her little hands moved to his neck, as though trying to hold onto a reality as his kisses burned over her skin. Hana closed her eyes, as his chest rumbled with soft growls. She shifted in his lap, and pressed against him more firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and placing her nose against his neck.

Nii pulled back, and sucked his breath in, startled at her reaction, but pleased that she didn't pull away. Even though when they had been pups, they had explored each other's features, curious about the differences between the male race and the female, they had never gone so far as to do anything more than touches. They had never even kissed before today.

They stared into each other's eyes, and they both flushed, slightly embarrassed. Nii cleared his throat. “What now?” He whispered. “We have never crossed this line before.”

Hana nodded. “Where ever it leads us?” She offered.

Nii snorted. “You know exactly where this leads.”

Again she nodded and smiled at him mischievously. Her mouth moved to his ear and she ran her tongue over the tapered edge, then nipped at the lobe. Nii growled, and winced at the sharp bite. “I am not ready to leave just yet.” She breathed in his ear, and he shuddered at the silent promise. Swallowing, he pulled her head back by her hair.

This time he kissed her harder, his fangs pressing against her lips, and she gasped giving his tongue entrance into her mouth. Nii winced as her little claws dug into his back, pulling him closer to her, and she shifted her legs on either side of him, straddling him. Nii snarled against her mouth as her lower body rubbed against his. Pulling back, he panted, closing his eyes at the feeling. “Damn.” He hissed. Nii had never been with a woman, not that he had no idea how to illicit pleasure, but he had never crossed that particular line.

He had been the product of many teasing in the barracks and on patrol from the other guards, urging him to take a lover, but he had never felt the need to. Now he was presented with his longtime friend, and soon to be a lover, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought. Hana grinned, and lightly bit at his neck, causing his eyes to open and flash as a rush of desire filled him. Groaning, Nii's hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer, as her mouth trailed across his neck.

Her hands had somehow managed to open his haori and now they explored his chest and the markings that dusted across his skin. Hana's hands played havoc with his senses, light touches that tickled, and almost hot seemingly searing his skin. “You have so many markings.” She whispered.

Nii nodded. “Each time I go to the shadow realm, a piece of it comes back with me.”

Startled, Hana looked at him. “What does that mean?”

He shrugged. “They fade after a time. Only my heritage marks remain.” Nii frowned and lifted his gaze to the woods. His hearing picked up the sounds of footfalls, and he sat forward.

Hana also frowned as his manner changed quickly. “What is it?”

Nii shook his head, but moved her off his lap, standing. He tilted his head to the side, trying to pick up the sound again, but nothing came to him. Placing his finger to his lips, he glanced at her. “We have to go.”

Hana scrambled to her feet, trying to listen to what it was that he heard, but all she heard was the rustling of the leaves on the trees. Concern filled her eyes as she glanced at him, his face so intense and on alert, she feared the humans may have come back. Then her nose picked up the faint smell of oil and sweat and she gasped.

Nii nodded in response, at her silent exclamation. The humans had returned. He quickly fixed his haori and rearranged his fur before leading the way out of the brush. Hana kept her eyes on the forest as they moved trying to locate where the humans were, but they did not appear. A crack to the immediate right caused them to freeze, and Nii's head whipped in that direction with a soft growl, and his eyes narrowed. “Stay here.” He whispered.

Pulling on his youki, the shadows swirled around him, shielding him from view. He heard Hana gasp, and his eyes saw her crouch down in the bushes. Satisfied that she was safe for the moment, he scanned the forest for the humans' heat signature and saw them only a few feet away from their location. ' _Damn, they are close_.'

His youki agreed. ' _Their intentions are not pure_.'

' _I can see that_.' Nii snarled, angry that the humans had managed to sneak up on him for the second time.

' _What do you plan to do_?' Shuzo questioned.

' _I can't fight them, not with Hana here. She is not trained to fight_.' Nii growled. ' _She is a herbalist_.'

' _I can shroud you again. Your energy is depleting fast though_.' Shuzo informed him. ' _Usually what happens when you choose not to rest for over a week_. _Not to mention bringing another into your shadow world_.'

' _Point taken_.' Nii grumbled. ' _How far can we get with the shroud_?'

' _I am uncertain_.' Shuzo admitted. ' _You will have to move quickly_.'

Frustrated that he had not gotten enough rest due to his constant worry about Aina, and scouting for signs of their clansmens' return, Nii shook his head. He knelt beside Hana, and whispered in her ear softly, knowing that she couldn't see him. “We have to move, they are close.”

She eeped at the breath of air on her ear, and her head whirled around to see nothing. Nii shimmered before her eyes, and he grinned softly.

“Sorry.” He grabbed her hand. “Come.” Nii helped her stand, and pulled her into his arms, Shuzo once again pulling the shadows around him in a blanket. Once satisfied that the humans could not see them, he moved out of the forest quickly, as per Shuzo's instructions. His eyes caught sight of the two humans moving to where he and Hana had been and he snarled softly.

Hana held onto Nii's hand, and her other hand gripped his haori desperately as he led the way through the shadow's. Once again her world was silent and filled with nothing but black. Ahead of her was that shadow of his youki again, but it walked ahead of them, as though leading the way through the darkness. She could feel the intensity of both Nii and his youki, it was as though this took far more concentration than her prior visit to his shadows. “Is something wrong?” She whispered.

Nii shook his head. His youki turned and glanced at her and Hana gasped. His eyes were so prominent and bright, and he grinned at her, his fangs flashing in the darkness. Those eyes were a profound lavender, and she could actually see his features this time.

“I can see him,” Hana whispered, and Nii glanced over his shoulder at her with a raised brow.

Nii nodded. “I need him this time to maintain the shroud.”

Hana bit her lip as she noticed how difficult it was to keep them both in the shadows. The stress on his face was enough to signal that he was growing weary from using so much energy, and she had not helped any when she had decided to pursue him. Swallowing, she whispered. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Nii questioned, looking at his youki.

“You have used so much energy for all this.”

“Keh, it isn't any fault of yours. I haven't slept well lately.” He muttered, knowing he was nearing his limit. He took a shaky breath, as his focus had to be directed more at his spirit than anywhere else. The shroud shimmered slightly, and he snarled.

' _Come_.' Shuzo urged.

Hana gasped as she heard the soft voice, and she gripped Nii's hand tighter. She felt them turn, and they stopped. Nii's youki walked over to them and placed his hand on his host's shoulder. ' _Breath_.'

Nii nodded, gasping as though out of breath. “At my limit.” He whispered.

' _I know_.' Shuzo helped Nii sit, and he glanced at Hana who sat with his host, still holding on as though a lifeline. ' _He needs sleep._ '

Hana nodded and stared into the mesmerizing eyes of his youki. Before the shadows fell, she felt feather-like touches on her face, and she gasped. Her eyes glanced around her as the colors came at her full force, and Nii collapsed onto the cave's floor. Quickly gathering him up in her arms, she placed his head in her lap and saw just how pale he was. “Baka.” She hissed, never realizing just how exhausted he had been.

Nii's breath evened out, and she watched as the color slowly came back to his face. With a sigh of relief, she glanced around the cave, wondering just how far they had traveled. Her nose only detected a faint smell of mold and mildew from the dampness of the cave, and she gave a slight shiver. She didn't like being left alone and in charge. Hana had never been one to fight or defend anyone against any type of foe, and now that Nii was unconscious, should the humans show up, she would have no choice.

Remembering that Nii kept a dagger in his haori, she reached into the inner pocket and pulled it out, holding it awkwardly. Her talents did not come with the ability to use weapons. She was a herbalist. She could find various herbs hidden, and those that were rare. Hana could extract oils from various plants for ailments, and detect what poisons were used, just by a simple smell, or quick taste. Nervously, she eyed the dagger in her hand and realized that it was a long thin blade, made from a hard steel. It was also extremely sharp. Shaking her head, she wondered how long Nii would be out for. The fact that he had used up almost all of his energy to ensure she was safe, almost made her want to yell at him for being so reckless.

With a sigh, she pulled his fur over him and wrapped her own around her shoulders. The cave was cold and damp, which was not accustomed to. Taking a shaky breath, she pulled his hair from its mizuhiki and began playing with it absently, lost in thought. Surprisingly, his hair was soft. She remembered it being much longer when they had been younger, but she remembered when he had been recruited into the shadow guard, he had cut it all off, saying it was easier to manage and that it no longer got in his way.

Shaking her head, Hana sighed again. Her eyes drifted to where her fingers played with his silver strands, and she noticed a thin black mark on his neck where there had not been one prior and his words came back to her about visiting the shadow realm and it coming back with him. Her fingers trailed along the new marking curiously. It was thin, black with specs of silver shimmering on the black surface. Hana moved her hand away, remembering their heated encounter in the woods, and she smiled. Her longtime friend accepted her advancement, eagerly it seemed. She had been fearful that he would shove her aside, with any and all protests. Hana did not expect him to be as fervor with her as she had been with him.

Hana had been so enamored with him for years it felt like. She had kept her feelings locked away because of her fear of rejection, but after catching him staring at her a few times, she had been urged on by her youki to be more forward. It had taken weeks for her to gain enough courage to follow him into the woods, but she knew he had been lost in his own thoughts. All she had wanted to do was to comfort him. One thing had lead to another, and she had the audacity to actually kiss him. To her great delight, he had returned the kiss, and they had almost gone further until the dratted humans found them.

Now here she was with him unconscious and lost in her thoughts. Was she making the right choice to choose him as her future mate? They had been friends since they had been pups, learning all new things together, exploring their world together, and realizing their limits together. He had grown before her eyes, soon leaving the main quarters of the house just shortly after their coming of age day. Nii had moved to the barracks, under the direct tutelage of his brother and Kazuki, earning himself the rare spot of a shadow guard. A few years had passed, and soon Nii had become a captain of his own group of shadow guards. Another few years had gone by, and Hana had not seen him, but when she did, he had grown so much she almost did not recognize him. To her disappointment, he had cut all his hair off, leaving it shoulder length to tie back, but short enough so the strands did not come loose and fly into his face.

When they had seen each other, Nii had nodded, but they had grown so distant, she feared she had lost him forever until they both had to grieve over their parents' deaths. They had reconnected and caught up on many things, and she had been relieved to find him still without a lover, or an interest. Hana couldn't even remember when it was exactly that her feelings for him had changed. Nii held no interest, and she had felt defeated. He had ignored all her flirting, or so it had seemed to her, his only real interest was in keeping up with his duties as a shadow guard.

He had become so duty bound that Hana felt lonely without her longtime friend. Soon her own abilities began blossoming, and she was taken in by the houses healer as a herbalist. When the guards had been fighting for their lives against their former lord, several had been severely injured, but due to her skills with working with herbs and remedies, most had survived. Unfortunately, they were unable to heal the few who had succumbed to their injuries. Then Nii and Shigeo had been brought in, both having been seriously hurt, and she had spent day and night with them both to ensure their survival. She couldn't lose Nii. When he had finally regained consciousness, news had already reached her about Monogachi's death, and that was when she and Nii began rebuilding their relationship.

When their new lord Seihomaru informed them about traveling to the mainland, she had almost protested on going until she had heard Nii and his brother were going. She wasn't about to lose touch with Nii again, so she had, against her better judgment, gone along. Hana had no regrets, and now here she sat once again with her friend, and soon to be lover or something more she hoped. Once again he was unconscious with her watching over him fearfully.

She had no idea how much time had passed, but Nii groaned softly, and her eyes drifted down. They met his golden ones, and she sighed in relief. Nii sat up slowly and glanced at her. “How long was I out?”

Hana shook her head. “I lost track of time.” She whispered. Nii heard the fear in her voice and his eyes wandered down and he reached out to grip her shaking hand holding the dagger. Gently, he pulled the dagger from her vice grip, and he re-sheathed it.

“Shh, easy.” He lifted her chin with his fingers. “I only needed rest to regain my strength.

Hana swallowed and nodded. It had been just like that day when they had brought him into the healing rooms all covered in blood, she thought she had lost him. Closing her eyes, she placed her face in her hands, still shaking from everything that had happened.

Nii frowned but pulled Hana into his arms. “Have you kept watch since I've been out?”

Hana nodded, holding back any form of weakness that her body wanted her to release. She shuddered as she fought against tears.

“Easy, love.” He whispered, and he surprised himself with the new term of endearment.

“We need to get back,” Hana mumbled against his firm chest.

“Mhmm.” Nii smiled, placing his chin on the top of her head.

“Are you strong enough?” Hana asked, pushing away from him. “Wait, what did you call me?” She gasped as his words registered in her sleep-deprived brain.

Nii chuckled. Instead of answering her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

 


	17. The  Clan  Arrives: Ichizoku  ga  tōchaku  shimasu

Chapter Seventeen

The Clan Arrives: Ichizoku ga tōchaku shimasu

Seihomaru stood in the middle of the valley watching the progress of the structures being set up by his pack members. His one concern was the fact that Nii had not returned from the previous days scouting, and now Hana was missing. According to Akina, Hana had gone after Nii to help ease his worries regarding informing Aina about her mates death. So with a sense of dread filling him, he fought with the decision to send out a search party. His current guards were minimal, seeing as he sent eight out of the fifteen remaining guards to assist in carrying supplies back from the ship.

He shifted his shoulders and winced at the heavy pads that now sat on them. He certainly had to build up some more bulk if he were going to be able to move in the armor that Traylaymaru had brought back. His eyes trailed to the forest on their left, exactly to the spot he had seen Nii vanish in, and he growled softly to himself. Shaking his head, Seihomaru turned around and glanced at Saza who currently was speaking with Isaki regarding where she wanted to place her home.

“Saza!” He called out, earning himself a startled glance, but a quick nod from the guard, indicated he had been heard clearly. Saza walked up to him, spear in hand and nodded. “My lord?”

Seihomaru glanced at his new captain of the guard and carefully thought over his words before speaking. “I am concerned that Nii has not returned, and apparently Hana followed him. It is not like him to not at least check back.”

Saza frowned. “Nii is not reckless, nor would be place himself or even Hana in any danger. If anything, he is perhaps the only one we should not worry over.”

Seihomaru frowned.

“Nii's curiosity is as any ones. If he saw something that caught his interest, he may have gone to inspect it closer. If he came across any danger, he is by far more skilled than any of us to eliminate it.”

“However, if Hana is with him, what then?” Seihomaru shook his head, his eyes trailing to the forest again.

“If you are so concerned, would you like me to set up a search party?”

“Last time I did that, look what happened. I am torn between my duty to protect my pack, and yet my hesitation could mean someones death.”

Saza nodded. He understood Seihomaru's hesitation about sending out more guards, being that their ranks at the moment were minimal. “Let me go, I will take one other with me, we will go as far as where the path splits and return. It should take only about half an hour to reach that point and come back.”

Seihomaru closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine. Go quickly.”

Saza gave a curt nod and looked behind him. He caught sight of his younger brother, who bantered back and forth with the other green recruits and he rolled his eyes. “Raizo!”

Immediately his brother looked up startled. “Hai?”

“Come.” Saza waved him over, but shook his head with a firm nod. “You will need your weapon.”

Raizo stopped and blinked, but reached down for his sword, before running up beside his much older sibling. “Where are we going?”

“To search for Nii and Hana.” Saza grumbled. “We will return shortly, my lord.”

Seihomaru took a deep breath but inclined his head. Before Saza and Raizo were able to exit the valley, Nii and Hana exited the forest. With a loud exhale, Seihomaru walked forward, unable to run in the heavy armour that Traylaymaru insisted he wear to grow accustomed to it. “Where in all blazes have you two been?” He stopped however when he saw the pale face of Nii and the dark circles under his eyes. “What happened?”

Nii shook his head. “We are fine. I used too much energy to keep us safe, but we are well.”

Hana snarled. “Idiot.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at his shadow guard. “I was just sending Saza out to find you.”

“Apologies. We found a ravine and went to investigate it, however we stumbled across humans and had to hide until they stopped searching for us.” Nii explained, feeling very light headed and tired.

“Idiot pulled me into the shadows with him which used up more of his energy.” Hana rolled her eyes. “The humans were able to use something to mask their scent. We didn't know they were there until they were right on top of us.”

Nii nodded and sighed. He really needed to lie down. “I must rest.”

“Go.” Seihomaru agreed. “After you rest, bathe. You both have an odour about you.”

Nii snorted. “Some sort of oil, the humans were using on their skin. Perfumed and foul.”

“Indeed. And you both reek of it.” Seihomaru grumbled, waving Saza to go about the business he had been tending to prior to his calling him to search. “Make sure he rests.” He stated to Hana, before he turned and walked back to his spot in the valley. He had been trying to figure out exactly where he wanted to build the Shinden-zukuri, and he had debated on a spot near the waterfall, with its back against the mountain. It seemed like a logical location, but his old home had been in the middle of their enclosure. So now he debated, silently.

He did his best to hide the fact he was relieved that Nii and Hana were back safely, and his eyes wandered to them as Hana guided the shadow guard to a tent set up in the shadows of the rocks on the left. Nii waved his hand at her as she helped him sit, and Seihomaru raised his brow when his shadow guard grabbed Hana's hand to stop her from moving away. His mouth fell open when Nii tugged Hana down beside him, and he chuckled as she shook her finger at him. The grin on Nii's face told him that he would recover. His eyes were about to move back to his looking at the waterfall but they stopped when Nii pulled Hana into a kiss in front of everyone and he blinked staring.

Traylaymaru laughed when he walked up his eyes also on the shadow guard. Seihomaru's ears picked up Saza's comment of “About time.” as he spoke with Isaki, and he shook his head. “I take it this has been something expected then?”

Traylaymaru snorted. “The barracks had a running tally when Nii would pursue her.”

Rolling his eyes, Seihomaru glanced at his adviser. “Who else have they placed bets on?”

Traylaymaru snickered. “To be honest, Nii was the only one I heard about. Being one of the youngest, and flirtatious, the tally was against Hana and Iha.”

Seihomaru frowned. “Who is Iha?”

“An older youkai who kept trying to steal Nii's attention, back on the island.” The dark-haired youkai shrugged. “He wasn't interested apparently. No one thought he was interested in Hana either, but I guess we were all wrong.”

Saza snorted as he walked up. “I knew he would choose Hana. They have been friends for far too long for some attachment not to be present. Iha was foolish.”

Seihomaru glanced at the guard. “Oh?”

“Iha turned down someone her father had arranged for her, so she could try and manipulate Nii's attention. Nii isn't stupid, or easily fooled by one such as her.” Saza grumbled.

Seihomaru shook his head. Somehow he was glad he had several years yet to worry about female inuyoukai trying to catch his attention. He remembered stories about how they fought one another just so they could gain any and all attention from a possible male suitor. “Glad I do not have that to worry about yet.”

Saza chuckled. “It becomes tiresome.”

“Speaking of which. Was Isaki arranged by your family? Or was she an interest you held?”

Saza's mouth dropped open. “My lord!”

Traylaymaru laughed openly. “Isaki? Really?”

Seihomaru grinned as Saza's face flushed. He mumbled something under his breath, and glanced at Seihomaru with narrowed eyes. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.”

“Just wait until you have a trail of women chasing after you, then you won't be as thrilled as you are right now.”

Seihomaru grinned wider. “So she was your interest. Good match.”

Saza grumbled again, his cheeks even redder.

Seihomaru snickered turning his attention back to the waterfall. “I was thinking having the Shinden-zukuri set up there against the rock face. Thoughts?”

Thankful that Seihomaru adjusted the attention from him, he turned his gaze to the open space next to the large waterfall and pool. “Looks like a good spot, but I am no craftsmen. I was trying to help Isaki figure out a good spot for her own home.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “It is a sound decision. The house being against the rocks would hold more security against enemies if it came down to it. They would have only one way to enter, through the front.”

Saza nodded in agreement. “I would ask one of the building craftsmen once they arrive from the island.”

Seihomaru sighed. “That might be another week. I had wanted to have some structures up for shelter instead of everyone being stuck outside.”

“I have no objections to being outside. With the sky as awesome as it is, the thought of covering the night sky with a roof seems almost wasteful.” Saza smiled.

Traylaymaru grinned. “You could always just cut a hole in the roof so you can watch the stars.” With the tone of voice he used, they both knew he was kidding.

Seihomaru reached out and attempted to give the dark-haired youkai a push, but stumbled when Traylaymaru dodged him. “Damn this armor. It's heavy.”

Saza snorted. “Looks lighter than mine.”

Seihomaru raised his brow and took in how much bigger Saza was compared to him. “You also have some weight.”

“Hence why you are wearing it, to gain that bulk.” Traylaymaru nodded.

“Eat lots of meat, it will help in adding weight.” Saza smiled. “It will also come with training. The more you train the more your body builds itself to maintain functionality.”

Seihomaru nodded. Saza took him out every night to train with the sword and spear. He knew it was going to be a long process to get better at fighting in hand to hand combat. “More training tonight?”

Saza nodded. “I am probably not as thorough as Kazuki was.”

Seihomaru closed his eyes. “Different.” He whispered.

The guard placed his hand on Seihomaru's shoulder. “Sorry.”

Traylaymaru shook his head as Saza looked at him. They both knew how long it took for grief to slip to a dull ache, it would take time for their young lord to get over his pack members deaths. Especially after receiving such disturbing news as to his parentage. Seihomaru shook his head. “It's fine.”

They stood there looking at the scenery before them, and remained silent for quite sometime. The sun began drifting over the horizon when they realized just how long they had been standing there. They glanced at one another shocked and turned to stare at the group that had gone about their day silently, leaving them to their musings. Traylaymaru chuckled. “Damn, where did the day go?”

Nii walked over to them with a huge smile on his face, and they all rolled their eyes. Immediately, the shadow guards hands went up in protest. “I honestly did not do anything. Don't even ask.” His hair was damp which indicated he had been awake for a little while and had bathed as instructed.

Saza snorted. “That would be a first.”

“We saw your little interaction with Hana.” Seihomaru snickered.

Nii blushed and his eyes glinted playfully. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He grinned.

“Of course you don't.” Saza grunted.

“Feeling better?” Seihomaru questioned, noticing that Nii looked much better than earlier that day.

Nii nodded. “Much. I drained most of my energy pulling Hana into the shadows. I still want to know how the humans were able to mask their scents.”

“Using so much energy can kill you.” Traylaymaru growled softly.

“I am aware. You are not that much older than me, Traylaymaru.” Nii sniffed.

“But I am older by at least sixty years.” The dark-haired youkai challenged, raising his brow, and grinning. “What possessed you to use so much energy anyway?”

Nii snorted. “Hana doesn't have any skills in fighting. You figure it out.”

Traylaymaru eyed him, and Seihomaru shook his head. “Enough. You using your energy to such an extent put yourself and Hana in danger. What were you two doing that you didn't notice the humans?”

Nii blinked and stared at Seihomaru. “I mentioned that the humans used something to mask their scents. Hana said she was going to try and figure out what they used exactly.”

“That could pose a problem.” Saza muttered, watching as the sun finished its decent.

“That still didn't answer my question as to what you two were doing.” Seihomaru grinned mischievously.

Nii flushed and stared at him in surprise. Saza chuckled. “Speaking of which, I did discover another waterfall and a pool.” He said quickly to avert the line of questioning.

“Oh?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

Nii eyed them all warily. “You are just not going to let me get away with not answering, are you?”

Seihomaru grinned widely. Both Saza and Traylaymaru bit their lips, holding in their laughter. “Give me one reason as to why I should.”

Nii swallowed. “Because the more important matter is how do we detect the humans if we can't smell them?”

Seihomaru snorted. “I'll let you off for now. If you and Hana wish to spend time alone, do so in a place where you will not stumble across unwanted attention.”

Nii nodded. “Point taken.”

“This will not interfere with your duties will it?” Saza asked.

Nii glanced at him and he raised his brow. “Not in the slightest.”

“Good.” Saza leaned over and whispered in Nii's ear. “Iha will not be happy.” Seihomaru and Traylaymaru went down to the waterfall for a closer inspection, leaving Saza and Nii on the small incline.

Nii snorted. He rolled his eyes completely forgetting about the youkai who had spent years pursing him, even despite him turning her down countless times, she did not relent. “That is going to be a problem.”

Saza nodded. “Does Hana know about her?”

Nii raised his brow. “What is there to know?”

“Iha went around informing many that you two got involved, not that anyone believed her, but that news might reach Hana's ears.”

Nii released an irritated snarl. “Hana isn't one to believe rumors.”

Saza nodded. “That may be so, but you and Hana only just began to explore one another. Females are wired differently, so there may be jealousy or hurt feelings.”

“Oh.” Nii mumbled, frowning. “I never thought of that. Hana is strong willed and isn't stupid. I can't possibly think she would believe anything said by Iha.”

Saza shrugged. “I thought the same way before I involved myself in Isaki's life.” He gave Nii a grin when the shadow guard glanced at him startled.

“You, and Isaki?” Nii glanced over his shoulder at the group of female youkai curiously. Smirking he nodded. “I would never have guessed.”

“Yet you declare that you notice everything.” Saza shook his head.

“Oh I notice things that most do not, but when it comes to affairs with women, I usually don't pay much attention.” Nii shrugged. “I did, however, notice Akina's interest in Traylaymaru.” He grinned.

Saza raised a brow, and his eyes drifted to the packs healer. “Interesting.” His eyes wandered back to Nii. “So no lingering effects from your energy drain?”

Nii shook his head, he did pull his sleeve up and showed Saza the small scratch the humans had given him, it was almost completely healed, only a thin red mark where the cut had been, remaining.

“That from the bandits?” Saza asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, and they are using poison, so be aware of that.” Nii muttered softly. “I think the poison has been erased from my system already.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Saza nodded gratefully. “I will inform the others about the poison as well. Best if you relieve Taiyu from his watch.”

Nii nodded and walked down the hill, lost once again in his thoughts. He was pretty certain that Iha had given up on pursuing him, or at least he hoped she had. He had taken a rather large step with Hana, and now his mind was filled with thoughts of her. Shuzo certainly wasn't helping in that regard either, seeing as his dreams while he rested had been consumed with the fiery encounter in the woods. He stopped and frowned, he suddenly remembered that his hair was down, and he whirled around to stare at the product of his thoughts. She stood beside the fire with Akina, and her eyes caught his with a mischievous glint. Groaning, Nii shook his head, and about faced with a snarl of frustration.

' _Perhaps she will follow again_.' Shuzo piped up excitedly.

' _I have duties to perform, idiot_.' Nii snarled to his youki, who suddenly pouted. ' _She knows this, and respects my responsibilities_.' Ignoring his youki, Nii walked to where Taiyu leaned against a tree on the edge of the treeline. They nodded to one another in greeting.

“Go rest.” Nii stated, taking Taiyu's place, placing his short swords against a rock.

Taiyu's gaze swept over the darkened horizon and he gave a soft sigh.

Nii chuckled. “Anxious to see Sanae?”

Taiyu threw him a grin and nodded. Nii smiled knowing that Taiyu had suffered an injury preventing him from speaking. The shadow guard never needed words to get his point across however, whistles and hand signals being enough to communicate what was needed.

“Your pup should have been born by now.” Nii gave a soft chuckle, his eyes falling to the scar on Taiyu's neck where it had been slit open and closed by the skilled hands of their healer, whom Akina was training under. Unfortunately his voice could not be saved, but he had managed to shrug it off as though it had never been needed in the first place.

The silver-haired youkai nodded, almost excitedly.

Nii shook his head, and his gaze drifted over the landscape. Their spot was at the other end of the valley, where piles of rocks and brush gave them good cover. No one would be able to sneak up on them in this spot due to the open space on three sides, and the fourth being blocked by the towering mountain that the Chugoku range started at. At this particular point, they would be able to see their clan arrive before anyone else could, even by scent. “Do you want a daughter or a son?” Nii asked, looking at Taiyu who shouldered his watch bag. The youkai peered at him for a moment before he shook his head, and gave a shrug. His hand lifted and waved once around his ear, and his thumb traced his jaw, before he smiled.

Nii nodded. He knew that most with families never really cared if they had a son or a daughter, so long as the mother and pup were both healthy afterwards. Females for the inu clan were rare, so when they showed an interest in the opposite sex, usually it was accepted without question. With a wave of his hand, Nii dismissed Taiyu, and he leaned against a rock, his eyes scanning the ravine leading up to the valley, right around where their clan members would arrive from.

 

* * * *

 

Shinzou grinned as his ears picked up a faint cry through the forest, as he lead their pack members down the path. Tani glanced at him curiously, carrying their daughter, while Shinzou had his son on his shoulders. “Our clansmen.” He informed his mate.

She nodded and a smile drifted across her face. “Are we almost there?”

Shinzou snorted. “Another couple days. Maybe tomorrow night if we do not stop to rest.”

Tani nodded. Just as they rounded the bend in the forest path, they saw five of their guardsmen stroll up to them waving. “It is good to see you.” Shinzou nodded at the first guard who approached him.

“And you, old friend. The others are setting up a camp just over the rise.” He waved them down the path, and soon came across three others setting up bedding and shelters for whoever needed them. “We have already hunted some boar for the meal tonight, and set up shelters for the women and pups if they wish to rest.”

Tani nodded in thanks.

“We had hoped to continue on.”

The guard shook his head. “There is an army of humans about two miles from here. Best to wait until nightfall so we don't run into them.”

Shinzou raised his brow and glanced at all the non combatants they had in their company. He was right to want to rest. Their pack currently had about sixteen pups, and thirty or some women. Several of the other men had no combat experience, most of them having worked in the gardens or being the clans builders. They had maybe eighty or so who could hold their own against an enemy, plus the eight that had just arrived to assist in their journey. “An army? How big?” Shinzou asked, placing his son on his feet.

“A hundred roughly. We didn't hang around to count them.” The guard chuckled. “Heavily armed, though.”

“Set up a few on watch. Send one to keep an eye on them, from the shadows.” Shinzou commanded.

The guard nodded.

“I am surprised, anata.” Tani muttered quietly.

“Of?”

“You have taken command over the men.”

“Do you see anyone else with a higher rank?” Shinzou frowned.

Tani shook her head, but didn't comment. Instead, she lead their two pups to a small shelter near a tree.

Eizou walked over and shook his head. Chizuru went over to Tani, who was also joined by another female youkai, and Shinzou glanced at Eizou who sighed. They knew who she was, and what was waiting for her back at their new home. The news of her mates death would effect her for many years to come. Especially seeing as her current condition was one none of them had known about until a week ago.

“What is this I hear about a human army?” Eizou asked with concern on his face.

Shinzou shook his head. “Two miles ahead, apparently.”

“Should we be stopping this close to them?” His worry was for the pups and the women. A confrontation now would be colossal.

“I will have guards on watch. I also need someone who is skilled with the shadows to get close enough without being detected.”

Eizou glanced at their current group. “Unfortunately I am not familiar with the shadow guard. You worked directly with them, so you have a better idea than I do.”

Shinzou waved over one of the eight guards who had come to assist in their travels. “Bring Kiyohira over.”

The guard cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder at the youkai. He was currently holding a small pup in his lap, and Shinzou raised his brow, completely forgetting that Naoki had left their daughter Risa with him while she had come to the mainland.

A small grey-haired youkai wandered over, hearing their conversation. “Did you need something from him?”

Shinzou glanced at the young youkai with raised brows. “I need one to keep an eye on the humans. One who is skilled with the shadows and remain hidden. What is your name?”

The youkai smiled, his eyes glinting with excitement. “Kiya. I was in training under Nii before he left for the mainland.”

“How many years training did you receive?” Shinzou asked. The youkai was young, maybe twenty years older than Seihomaru, but definitely not skilled enough to remain hidden, unless he possessed a skill much like Nii did.

Kiya shook his head. “Not many, but enough to know how to manipulate the shadows.”

Shinzou certainly didn't want to leave that huge responsibility in such a young youkai, but what other choice did he have?

“I doubt he will leave his pup.” Kiya waved to the youkai with long silver strands and golden eyes, much like the majority of their clan. In his arms he held a very young daughter, maybe a year old.

Shinzou nodded and walked over to his mate first, whispering into her ear quickly. Tani glanced up and looked over at the youkai and nodded. She followed her mate and Eizou over to him.

“Kiyohira?” Shinzou asked, bending to one knee.

Frowning, the youkai nodded.

“I have need of skills.”

“I put my profession on hold when my mate decided to come here.” He muttered, a slight edge to his voice.

“I understand that. This is important, otherwise I would not consider asking.” Shinzou pressed. “My mate has had many years experience taking care of the clans young.”

Kiyohira took a deep breath and looked at Tani steadily. He knew who she was and her abilities with pups. She was a fiery and fierce youkai who would travel to the underworld and back if it meant keeping their young safe. With a curt nod, Kiyohira handed his daughter to her, and followed Shinzou and Eizou a little bit away.

“I know that this is a big request, however if it did not mean their safety, I would not ask.” Shinzou waved to their group.

“What is it you need of me?” Kiyohira inquired.

“I need you to keep an eye on the human army roughly two miles ahead of us. If they move, head our direction, anything suspicious we need to know.”

Kiyohira growled. “That is a huge demand.”

Shinzou nodded. “They out number us, and we are not equipped to fight. Odds are against us.”

Kiyohira looked over his shoulder at his daughter who was giggling in Tani's arms, and he groaned. “Very well. How long do we plan to linger in this area?”

Shinzou shook his head. “Until sundown. Roughly six hours. Once the sun sets we can move around them without being spotted.”

Kiyohira nodded and took another deep breath. He swore to Naoki that he would would hold off from duties until they had been reunited. “Naoki is going to kill me.” He swore under his breath. “Which direction?”

Shinzou glanced at the guard, who pointed down the path they had been walking. “There is a field two miles ahead, they made camp there it seems.”

“During the day? I thought humans did their business when it was sunup?” Kiyohira raised his brow, but placing a dagger into his haori.

Eizou tilted his head, and scrutinized Kiyohira. He appeared much like Kazuki, stern, no emotion on his face, and duty bound when it came down to it. Kiya was young, more like Nii was with his jovial behaviour. “They do, but they have gotten bolder. I suppose their life style on the mainland here is quite different than those on the island.”

Kiyohira rolled his eyes. “Humans should stay out of youkai affairs, just as we stay out of theirs.”

“Wish it were that simple.” Shinzou grumbled. “Kiya go with Kiyohira and use your skills to relay messages.”

Kiyohira raised a brow, but didn't question the order. He knew that Shinzou was a higher rank than any of the guards present, so he had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Not to mention he had been on the mainland far longer than he had. “How is Naoki?” He whispered.

Shinzou smiled. “Doing well. I wouldn't be surprised if she has already set up a spot for a home.”

Kiyohira smirked. Without another word, he waved Kiya to follow him and they exited the camp, heading in the direction the guard indicated the humans were. The older shadow guard glanced at his younger companion, knowing he was a newer recruit, hand picked by Shigeo about six years prior to their arriving on the mainland. He had been added to Nii's group and had been trained personally by the captain. Although he wasn't certain as to why Nii had chosen him and taken him under his wing, he knew Nii had a purpose for everything. Even though their captain was also young, his skills with shadow manipulation always astounded him. Somehow, Nii was able to vanish in thin air, and emerge several feet away within seconds.

Rumours had erupted through the barracks when Nii had been recruited by Kazuki, and placed under the tutelage of his older brother, some saying Nii's heritage was from an ancient, now extinct inuyoukai clan. Other rumours said he was able to become invisible. Kiyohira had asked Shigeo about it once, but had never been given an actual answer as to how Nii was able to do what he did. The fact that Nii had taken an interest in someone and had asked his older brother to recruit him had him intrigued. Having been in Shigeo's direct group, he had never really seen what Kiya was capable of, but now was his chance.

Kiyohira was able to use the shadows to his advantage, but never to the extent Shigeo or Nii had been able to do. His skills were note worthy, but never as memorable as their captains. Kiya released a loud gasp, causing Kiyohira to shake himself out of his musings. Frowning, he peered around the tree Kiya was looking past, and his mouth dropped open.

Kiya glanced at him in shock. “They said a hundred.” He hissed.

Kiyohira nodded, his eyes wide and sudden fear filling him. Sucking his breath in sharply, he realized that this was far beyond their abilities. In the field directly before them sat not a hundred or even two hundred humans, but thousands. “By the gods.” He swallowed.

Kiya looked at his clan member. “We can't stay here.” His eyes looked over the huge army, setting up tents, bright coloured flags, fire pits, and his gaze swept to the far end of the field. “Look. There are more arriving.”

Kiyohira nodded, and quickly moved behind the tree out of sight. “We have to get back to the group. We can't remain here.”

Kiya nodded, his whole attitude changing to a more serious note. As quickly as they had arrived, they about faced and headed back to their camp, as quickly as they could. “How many do you think there are?”

Kiyohira shook his head, anxious to get back to the group and get them as far away from the area as possible. “Thousands. Five, six, I don't know.”

Kiya snarled. “How did there come to be so many humans in this world?”

Kiyohira grunted. They rushed through the trees and soon came into their camp. Shinzou turned and frowned at their sudden arrival. “We have to leave. We cannot stay here.”

Shinzou shared a look with Eizou and walked over to the distraught youkai. “What's wrong?”

Kiyohira walked up to the guard. “How long ago did you pass the human camp?”

The guard shook his head. “Several hours ago. Why?”

“There aren't a hundred to contend with. There are thousands of them.” Kiyohira snarled.

Shinzou grit his teeth. “Thousands?”

Kiya nodded. “They cover the entire field they are using for their camp. With more arriving.”

Shinzou snarled. “Then we move. Gather everything.”

Eizou quickly ran over to his mate and whispered into her ear. Immediately Chizuru gasped and got to her feet. With help from her mate, she placed the sling around her, and placed her young pup into it. Shinzou helped his mate round up the young, and they gathered around Tani, who still held Kiyohira's infant. When he came over to gather his daughter, Tani shook her head. “Help them, I have your daughter.”

Kiyohira frowned but nodded. Conflicted, he assisted the men and woman gather their belongings, and soon they were all heading out of the area. Eizou took the rear while Shinzou and the guards lead the way down the path. They were heading directly to where the humans were, until the guard stopped and waved to a smaller path leading to the left of the field. It was narrow and dark, heavily concealed by the trees. Tani was in the middle of the group, leading the pups along quietly. One of the young pups placed her hands over her ears, closing her eyes as the loud sounds from the human camp erupted around them.

Shinzou froze, and Kiyohira gasped. The humans were shouting, not as a pursuit but cheers of some sort. Swallowing, Shinzou quickly waved the group down the path. His mate gave him a startled look, but walked past him quickly. His daughter Ayao stopped and tears filled her eyes. “Papa, so wouwd.”

Shinzou barred his teeth. “Go to your mother.”

Tani turned and released a sharp snarl at her daughter, and as quickly as she could, Ayao ran up to her.

“Seven Hells!” Shinzou snarled, wincing at the sounds. With a look at Eizou, the younger guard shook his head, indicating they had not been discovered or followed.

Kiyohira stopped and waited with Shinzou as their clan moved down the path quietly. “I want to get as far away from them as possible.”

Shinzou nodded. “We will have to make sure no one is lagging behind.”

“Kiya is in the back ensuring no one has been left behind.” Once Eizou passed them, they moved on, after receiving a whistle from Kiya within the woods.

Several hours went by and night quickly approached. Despite moving far from the humans camp, they did not stop. The guard informed them that they were only a few hours away from their new home, so everyone had decided to continue on. Many of the women and men carried the smaller pups, and now more relaxed, Kiyohira walked beside Tani who still carried his daughter, who was fast asleep in her arms. The smile on Tani's face caused him to smirk knowingly. If Shinzou wasn't careful, he would have another pup to tend with. Chuckling, Kiyohira remembered when his mate used to smile like that with the young in their clan.

Without a word, he moved forward to where Shinzou was. They were currently in a ravine leading through the mountains, and before he could say anything, a familiar whistle echoed through the area. Frowning, he glanced at Shinzou who had a large grin on his face. The worry and tension easing off his features.

“Taiyu?” Kiyohira questioned. “That means-”

Shinzou nodded. “Just up over that rise.”

Kiyohira smiled, and followed Shinzou up the slight incline leading into the valley. He stopped once he reached the top and gasped. There was a large forest on the far right, surrounded by the mountain range, which curved beside and then around it. A huge valley, as far as the eye could see directly ahead, and he could make out structures being built in the distance. On the left was another forest, luscious and green, stretching as far as his sight could make out.

“Remarkable.” He breathed.

Shinzou grinned, and helped his mate up the hill, then he reached for his pups who were crawling on their hands and feet to get up the hill. Tani handed Kiyohira his daughter and helped Shinzou assist the others up into the valley. Her gaze caught sight of Taiyu who emerged from the rocks beside the hill and he grinned.

His attention was stolen as a call from below drifted up to him, and he waved excitedly. Taiyu leapt from his perch and dropped down into the ravine, as a white haired youkai ran up to him. Shaking her head, Tani finally turned around and got her first view of the valley that was their new home. Shinzou lead the way and she followed, her eyes taking in all the new sights and her ears picking up new sounds.

Shinzou released his grasp on his son and daughter and finally allowed them the freedom to run, which they did immediately. Tani shared a secret grin with her mate, as giggles erupted around them. The other parents allowing their pups freedom, taking their cue from Shinzou and Tani. Several shouts reached her ears, and she glanced up to see many of their clan members approach.

Shinzou leaned over and whispered into her ear softly. “Aina will need you.”

Startled, Tani glanced over her shoulder, then at her mate with a frown.

“You will know shortly.”

Tani nodded and watched as families reunited, and gathered around one another. Her eyes scanned the group and she noticed several members missing. “Anata?”

Shinzou shook his head. “I will explain after.”

Aina walked forward her eyes scanning the valley, but she frowned when she did not find her mate. Nii approached slowly, and his eyes met hers. Tani felt the anguish rise in Aina first before the woman dropped to her knees, shaking her head in disbelief. Immediately, Tani gasped and rushed forward. Throwing a glare at her mate, she gathered Aina into her arms.

Shinzou sighed, and watched the clan members reunite, and others staring looking for family, and finding themselves lost when they found no traces. Kiyohira's eyes scanned the area, his fears rising at not finding Naoki, until she came around the bend and waved. His breath rushed out shakily. Moving forward, he pulled her into his arms and breathed in her scent. “By the gods, when I didn't see you right away-”

“Shh. I am here.”

Kiyohira nodded in her hair, shifting their daughter slightly so he could hold his mate tighter.

Seihomaru walked up with Saza and Traylaymaru in tow, and he watched with mixed emotions as his people reunited, and some held questions in their eyes in regards to their missing members.

“Come.” He stated, waving his people further into the valley towards where they were setting up their establishments.

Kiyohira glanced at their lord and sucked his breath in sharply at how much he had changed in the short time span they had been parted. His eyes looked for Kazuki but there was no sign of him. In fact, Saza now stood where Kazuki should have been and he frowned. Looking at Naoki as she took their daughter, he raised a brow in question.

She shook her head. “We lost many. Everything will be made known as soon as we move away from this spot.” She traced her daughters face with a smile. “I missed her.”

Kiyohira snorted. “What? And not me?”

Naoki narrowed her eyes playfully. “Perhaps.” She grinned.

The clan members followed, most happy being with their families once again. Aina was being assisted by Chizuru and Tani. Nii followed a little behind, lost in his own thoughts. The soft sobs Aina released were enough to send his emotions into turmoil, Kiyohira shook his head and glanced over at his mate. “Tell me what happened.” He whispered.

Naoki sighed. “I am sure Seihomaru will reveal more than I can once we get to our spot we are making as our home. He went to speak with a great magnolia tree who informed him of many things.”

Kiyohira raised a brow. It wasn't like his mate to be so vague. His eyes fell onto Seihomaru who not only grew taller in a couple months of being on the island, but now he no longer seemed to be a youth. He had grown confident, and steadfast. Not only did his appearance change drastically, his hair now hanging past the middle of his back, but tied up into one of Nii's traditional mizuhiki's, it held a slightly different sheen to the colour. His hair had been a white-silver before, but now it was a darker shade of silver, with more hints of blue to it, rather than white. His eyes were darker, like age old honey, and his face held a look that most war torn warriors hold after years of fighting and combat, not youths like Seihomaru was, should have.

Kiyohira also noticed that Seihomaru was not as skinny as he had been before leaving the island. His frame held more bulk, and he now wore armour fitting him perfectly. His fur was clasped onto the back underside of his shoulder pads, and frowning, Kiyohira noticed several pieces of armour being that of their captain, Kazuki's. Either Kazuki had given the youth pieces off his own armour, or their captain was no longer around.

With a startled look, he glanced at Naoki. “Where is Kazuki?”

Naoki shook her head sadly.

Sucking his breath in sharply, Kiyohira knew Kazuki was a foe to be reckoned with. No simple being could kill him, or take him down without suffering an injury so great they would also perish. Kazuki's one goal was to protect Seihomaru, and if that meant at the cost of his own life, he would have done it. “Seihomaru was in danger?”

Naoki nodded. “Please anata.” She whispered. “Saza now protects Seihomaru.”

“So that means that Ose, also?” Kiyohira couldn't believe it. Their most highly trained guards had died, and that left only a handful who held any skills as close to Kazuki or Ose left alive. Seeing Aina's reaction, that also meant that Shigeo had died as well. “Aina is carrying a pup. Maybe you should go help her out.” He whispered. What kind of foe had taken down their most skilled and tough warriors? Besides the healer, the oldest in their group was now Saza and then Shinzou who was only a few years younger.

Naoki shook her head. “If she is carrying a pup, seeing me with my own will only cause her more heartache.”

Kiyohira closed his eyes, but once he opened them, the golden gaze fell onto Nii, who held a look of regret, shame, and grief. He stayed back from Aina, knowing that he would also cause her more sadness, but he stood close enough because he knew that she would want answers. Not knowing what to do, he quietly approached Kiya who stood stunned a few feet away. The young shadow guard's brother had come to the island under Kazuki's command, but there was no sign of him. “Hayanari?”

Kiya shook his head. His eyes told him all he needed to know. Kiya's older brother was also gone. Kiyohira heaved a heavy sigh. Why had they come to the mainland in the first place? He knew that Seihomaru had come here for a reason, and yet what reason was there that was so important to risk the lives of so many of their people? Families were torn apart, they were weakened, and all for what?

Seihomaru walked up a small hill, Traylaymaru and Saza both with him. All eyes were now on him, looking for answers, or an explanation as to what happened. The silence was stifling, and Kiyohira glanced around him, seeing various emotions wash across the faces of their clan. There were mixed emotions, some angry, some confused, others lost with sadness, others determined.

“I know many of you wish for answers. Despite all that has happened, you will get those answers now that we are all together. I had asked for the information to be kept secret until everyone was with friends or family who can help you through your grief.” Seihomaru started. “Shinzou informed me what happened on the island, that you all were found unconscious, and thus evacuated without being given the option to remain behind.”

Kiyohira's eyes scanned the pack, knowing that their numbers were little, maybe two hundred total left, including the women and pups. Certainly not enough.

“My whole purpose to coming to the mainland was to seek answers. Mainly for finding a way to remove the curse that had plagued Monogachi's line for centuries. The other was to find Ryukotsusei who fled to the mainland after he suffered his own tragedy.” Seihomaru continued. “I found those answers with a daiyoukai named Bokusenou. He gave me permission to establish a residence here, where we are standing. With the mainland being so full of life, I couldn't condemn you all to return to the island which has died, and lacking in clean water and edible food.” Seihomaru took a deep breath, as though trying to steel his nerves.

Kiyohira frowned again, watching the young lords reactions to his peoples responses. The youth held his face in an emotional mask, one he recognized from Kazuki.

“What you will hear now, will cause many of you to want revenge. I ask that you hear me out first, before any rash decisions.” Saza leaned over and whispered to Seihomaru, and the lord nodded. “What Bokusenou told me, I am still reeling from the news, so this will be even more difficult for many of you to hear. The first piece of information that I was told is that the curse of Monogachi's line is no longer an issue. That curse does not reside in me, nor does his youki, which the curse was attached to.”

Several of their clan members glanced at one another, some with hope in their eyes, and others more hesitant to believe the information. Soft murmurs were passed around, before Seihomaru raised his hand.

“The other piece of information that I was told, was that Monogachi was not my father. We were all lead to believe it because we were being manipulated by someone in the shadows. Not only were lies told to many so that this fiend could mould our fate into one they wanted, but lives were affected due to these lies.” Seihomaru had to pause because of gasps and protests scattering through the group. “Orika was my mother, but my real father, who was also used as a tool, was not aware of my existence. I was not aware of it either until Bokusenou told me.”

“How can you believe this Bokusenou? How can you know what he says is true?” One of the guards commented, causing several others to nod. “If Monogachi's youki is no longer within you, you would be dead. How can you live without one?”

“I do not live without one. I know what was said to be true, because my father's youki lives within me now.” Seihomaru growled out slowly.

Many glanced at one another curious as to who's youki the young lord now house within. Kiyohira gasped. One of their dead clan members was the young lords father? But who?

“With all the games that were played by this enemy, not even my real father was aware of my birth.”

“Who?” Someone demanded. It was one of the guards who had lost his own sibling.

“Kazuki.” Seihomaru ground out between clenched teeth.

“Ridiculous. Kazuki did not have a mate, nor did he father any pups.”

Saza's spear cracked into the hard packed earth. “Silence!” Immediately everyone grew quiet. It was a rare occurrence for Saza to lose his temper, but seeing him so serious and stoic, caused all who were riled up to quiet.

Kiyohira gave his mate a startled glance, with the look in her own eyes, she had also not been aware of this news.

“I did say that my mother was Orika. Kazuki was not aware of what he was manipulated to do. He had been lead to believe that a young female of the court whom he pursued was someone else other than my mother. Orika had been told that in order for the curse to be removed permanently she needed to birth a pup not of Monogachi's blood line. Her reality and perception was altered, I do not know how, as was Kazuki's and I am the result. Neither of them knew who the other was. Then the game was set, and no one was aware of who I was, including myself. Orika was told to hire the best guard to protect her new heir, and she was told to get Monogachi to hire Kazuki, and to sign a blood oath.” Seihomaru clenched his fists. “The other part of the game was that Monogachi was later informed that my mother had been unfaithful. This caused Monogachi's whole world to shatter causing him to release his rage on his own people. Now whether this was because he was lead to believe that everyone knew of my mother's betrayal, or because his mind had finally broken, I doubt we will ever know.

“No one was immune to this deception. Turari was also part of it, and he had his own part to play. Traylaymaru had already left the island with his own group, so he was not party to what was happening. Turari had suffered his own mental break when Monogachi tortured his family. It had been too much for him to comprehend, so he blacked it out. He didn't remember anything until his mind was unlocked, and everything rushed at him at once. He sought revenge for his family. Because Monogachi had already been killed, his focus turned to me.”

“He was your adviser.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Yes he was. He also was manipulated, and toyed with, and he almost succeeded in killing me, had it not been for Kazuki. He gave his life to save mine, and his youki now lives within me. The loss of our clansmen was done by Turari, who had somehow gained the ability to absorb youki, and use that power as his own. To defeat Ose, Shigeo, and many of the guards that were with us, he needed that power to overwhelm them. In order for him to defeat Kazuki, he needed all that power combined.” Seihomaru took a breath. “Turari had been the one to release Ryukotsusei's rage, by killing his mate and young, hoping that that rage would be turned to our old home, but it didn't play out to his plans. So he needed to figure something else out.”

“You keep saying they were all manipulated. I want to know what foe is so strong that they can play with our minds in such a terrifying way.”

Seihomaru glanced at Saza who nodded.

“I will warn you right now, that if you seek revenge, it will lead to more deaths than we are willing to accept. It will not be only your death, but your mates, your pups, friends, family. Everyone you see before you will fall victim if you go seeking this fiend out.”

Kiyohira closed his eyes, afraid to hear just who it was who used them in such a manner.

“Who!?” Someone demanded.

“Seizou and Seiya.”

The disbelief and rage erupted in the valley, many shaking their heads, others unable to comprehend the twins reasoning behind their little game. Some were so angry that they fumed silently.

“The twins ability to see the future will let them know of any attack. They already know what will happen before we do. I was warned by Bokusenou that they are a foe we are not prepared to take on right now. Their abilities are not known by any of us, except that they can manipulate the future to their needs, and they can weave fate in such a way to benefit them. I am just as furious as you are, however, we must hold off on seeking revenge, or at least until we have the ability to fight them head on with confidence that this will not fall back on our clansmen who are not trained in battle. I will not risk anymore lives to seek revenge.” Seihomaru closed his eyes, his packs emotions heavy on the air.

Nii walked over, a look on his face that signalled his own fury. “The twins?” He whispered.

Traylaymaru nodded. “I think they were after the power Turari had, but lost when he was killed.”

Nii gasped. “That mass of youki?”

Seihomaru whispered to Saza quietly. “Can you ensure that no one goes off on their own seeking revenge? I want to keep my people safe, but if someone goes out and it falls back on us, we are all at risk.”

Saza nodded. “I will post guards around so no one leaves.”

Seihomaru nodded, his heart heavy. He knew his packs grief, he had felt it himself not that long ago. Despite all of it, he had no idea how to comfort anyone, or if he should. Shaking his head, he turned to face the waterfall, and he sighed. His gaze turned to his feet when he felt a plop on his boot and he gave a soft smile, bending down. Gathering the small dragon into his arms, he brought him to his chest. “You have grown some, since you found us.” He whispered to the dragon who grumbled happily in his arms.

' _You did well_.' Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru sighed. He was about to comment to his youki when several of their reunited clan members caught sight of the small dragon in his arms. His gaze turned and he nodded as a couple approached him. Soon, all the attention was on the creature in his arms, and he placed the beast down so everyone could pet him, or give him attention. With a smirk, he noticed that the little monster was enjoying every ounce of attention he was being given.

Seihomaru sighed again, as he watched his pack members reacquaint themselves, while others were introduced to other members. His eyes fell on Eizou who made his way over to him, carrying a very large bag, and in his hand a familiar sheath. Frowning, he saw a young youkai following, carrying a chest of some sort. He remembered asking Eizou for a few items from his fathers chambers, but he was surprised with how large the pack was.

The guard placed the bag beside him and with a faint smile, he handed the sword over. Seihomaru gripped it and his eyes widened as he took in the familiar hilt from the sword his father had had commissioned for him for his coming of age day. With a gasp, he pulled the sword out and stared at the long blade. Lifting his eyes to Eizou's for answers, the young guard shrugged.

“We found all our weapons in a crate attached to the side of the ship. That was inside.” Eizou explained.

Seihomaru nodded gratefully. “What's in the bag?”

“Kazuki's family armour. I thought you might want to go through it. Plus there are a few other items that might come in handy within.” Eizou opened the ties and pulled out the wrist guards, holding them out for Seihomaru.

The young lord took them and eyed them carefully. They were mostly metal, but thinly stretched to bend. Dark blue cloth was sewn into the holes that were made by a punch, and black leather straps were stitched along the underside to attach to the wrist and forearm, all held together by rivets and rings for added strength. They stretched from the wrist almost to the elbow, creating protection for the lower arms. The end that protected the wrist had a longer piece on it to cover the top side of the hand, and the dark blue cloth hooked over the thumb and middle finger to hold everything in place.

His arms were not quiet thick enough for the wrist guards, but one day they would fit him. Nodding, he inspected all the armour pieces Eizou had brought over, and smiled as most he recognized from his coming of age day. The pieces must have held great importance to Kazuki, from the care that was used on them. Kazuki's long spear was then handed to him and he gasped at the weight of it. The shaft was made out of some heavy wood, polished and finished with a fine metal like substance, Seihomaru had no name for. The end was also extremely heavy, almost as though it had been crafted out of the heaviest metal possible. Blinking and lifting his eyes to Eizou, he shook his head. Unless he trained for the next twenty years, he would not be able to wield that weapon comfortably.

“What's in the chest?” Seihomaru questioned quietly.

“Some of Kazuki's journals, which I thought you might be interested in, but there was something else in there, which I know he would want you to have.” Eizou smiled.

Seihomaru opened the chest and raised his brow at the material sitting to the side of the journal scrolls. He pulled it out and raised his brow curiously. It was extremely soft to the touch, very fine fur, and red.

Taizo whistled in his head.

“What is it?” Seihomaru asked.

' _Fur from the fire rat_.' Taizo muttered in amazement.

“Fire rat?” Seihomaru frowned, not recognizing what it was exactly.

Eizou nodded. “They are extinct now.”

“What was so special about them?”

Eizou snorted. “They were hunted for their pelts because of their armour properties. If they were treated right and tanned, a small piece was tougher than any piece of metal armour around.”

Seihomaru nodded. “So where did Kazuki get it?”

Eizou shook his head. “I have no idea.”

' _One of his ancestors fought with them, long before he was born. It was handed down as a token_.' Taizo offered.

' _What was to be done with it_?'

' _What ever you wish. It is yours now_.'

“Interesting. Do we have a tanner in the clan?” Seihomaru asked, looking at Eizou.

“A few, some blacksmiths, clothier, bakers, field workers, several craftsmen, builders.” Eizou smiled.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. He placed the red fire rat cloth back into the chest and closed the lid. Eizou then handed him a folded bundle, and smiled, before getting to his feet. Not commenting, Seihomaru untied the bundle and peered at the white and blue haori, brilliant white hakama, and the thick black leather boots. The obi was a dark shade of red and the ends were the same blue that was stitched into the haori. They were roughly his size and he frowned.

' _Was this Kazuki's_?' He silently asked Taizo.

' _He never wore anything like that, at least not while I was awake. They would have been too small for him_.' Taizo muttered. ' _Perhaps he had them made for you_?'

Seihomaru sighed and placed the bundle to the side, shaking his head. He fingered the material and found them to be extremely soft and made from high quality silk.

' _Perhaps it had been a gift_?' Taizo interjected.

' _Perhaps_.' Seihomaru whispered, his emotions taking hold of him once again as he rifled through the items Eizou had brought back.

 

* * * *

 

Saza snorted as he watched Isaki attempt to lift the stones that had been placed where she wanted her house built. With narrowed eyes, she turned her gold gaze to him. “Did you say something?” Her tone of voice dripped honey and he raised a brow, before chuckling.

“Here.” He reached out and lifted the stone. “Before you hurt yourself.”

“Funny.” Isaki moved away and allowed Saza to move the stone.

“Where do you want it?”

Isaki grinned and stood there, pondering as he held the large brick in his hands, but to her disappointment, he didn't even break a sweat at the heavy weight. “You're no fun.”

Saza smirked. “Considering that I wear all this metal, and wield two heavy swords and a spear, you expect a little rock like this to hinder me?”

“I could hope.” Isaki grinned.

Saza shook his head, but his eyes fell onto a set of gold ones and he frowned. As he glanced around he noticed a few other younger youkai glancing around at the females in the group, more precisely the females who had not chosen a mate or already involved themselves with one. He released a soft growl which earned Isaki's attention. Seeing his gaze directed at a group of young men, she raised her brows in surprise.

“Something wrong?” She whispered.

Saza narrowed his eyes and stood straight, blocking their view of Isaki, and they glanced up at him in surprise. Quickly moving their eyes somewhere besides the massive guard, they whispered amongst themselves and found something else to do.

“Saza!” Isaki placed her hands on her hips.

He grunted. “Nothing to worry about.” Saza's eyes met with Nii's and he quickly waved him over. Nii frowned, but nodded.

Saza moved away from Isaki and met Nii about half the distance. “What's up?” The young shadow guard asked.

“Keep your eyes on the new arrivals.” Saza growled, his eyes drifting back over to the young group who kept throwing glances his way to see if he had lost interest in them.

Nii glanced over with a raised brow. “Oh?”

“You know how it was for your brother when he first made known his interest in Aina.” Saza frowned.

“You mean all the challenges?” Nii scoffed.

Saza nodded.

Nii's eyes fell onto a young brown haired youkai, who was whispering into another youkai's ear. “You saying they have an interest in Isaki?”

“Seems as though their interests are not only on her.” Saza's eyes moved pointedly to where Hana stood.

Nii glanced over his shoulder at Hana, then back at the brown haired youkai who snickered while looking at his long time friend. “Seven hells!” He cursed.

“Get my point now?” Saza snarled. “It is never easy for us as there are so few females.”

Nii narrowed his eyes and glanced once again to Hana, who felt him staring. She raised her delicate brows in question and he shook his head. “Keh.” He scoffed. “They have no combat experience.”

Saza nodded. “Probably why they turned away when they saw me with Isaki. But the challenges will come. Just be aware.”

Nii nodded. “Indeed.” His eyes caught those of the brown haired youkai who had just looked away from Hana, and the youth averted his eyes. “If you will excuse me.” He growled, making his way over to where the young youkai huddled.

Saza snorted, but watched, interested in where this would go. Knowing Nii's straightforwardness, he was not about to allow them to collect their thoughts before he confronted them.

Nii walked up to the group and glanced at them curiously. They were young, certainly not battle worn, however, older than he was. He smirked. “Find something interesting?” He muttered.

They glanced at one another and then up at him, shaking their heads.

Nii snorted. “That's what I thought. Mind where your gazes fall. I would hate to have to explain any injuries you suffer should you ignore my warning.”

“And what business is it of yours where our gazes are?” The brown haired youkai snarled but got a sharp jab in the shoulder from one of the others.

“I make it my business. Heed the warning, or don't, I really could care less. But do not mistake my warning as a kindness.” Nii growled. “You are far out matched should you decide to challenge anyone.”

The brown haired youkai laughed. “You know nothing about us. How would you know that we are unmatched? You are much younger than we are.” He stood up and was about a head taller than Nii, but scrawny which indicated his profession was not in fighting.

“Your name?” Nii smirked.

“Rentaro.” The brown-haired youkai ground out. “Yours?”

“Nii.” The shadow guard stared into the gold ones, calculating what move he would do next. “Are you challenging me?”

“I might ask you the same question, Nii. Although I have to admit, I have never heard of you.” Rentaro sneered, then waited to see any reaction from the silver-haired youkai before him.

“I would be more surprised if you had. If you are planning on pursuing her,” He nudged his nose in Hana's direction. “Rethink that decision.”

Rentaro's eyes fell onto the young female Nii indicated. “Are you saying she is yours?”

Nii smirked.

“She has not been claimed, so she is free for any of us to pursue, should we choose.” Rentaro glared at the shorter youkai, smirking inwardly.

“She is off limits.” Nii snarled.

Rentaro laughed. “Then I suppose this is a challenge. As I stated before, you are far younger than we are. Perhaps you should have done some homework first before approaching me.” The youkai crouched and sprung at Nii.

Nii raised his brow and sighed, closing his eyes. Shuzo pulled the shadows around his host, and bellowed out in laughter.

Rentaro fell to the ground and looked around him shocked. Nii had been standing right where he was, but had vanished right before his eyes. He pushed to his feet and sniffed, had he run away? “Did the coward run away?”

“Who are you calling a coward?” Nii hissed into his ear, causing Rentaro to whirl around slashing at the air. The youth blinked, now not sure he had made the right choice. “Perhaps you should have done your own homework.”

The other youths were now on their feet looking around. They could hear the youkai, but they couldn't see him. “What the hell?” One commented.

Several eyes turned in their direction and some shook their heads, knowing what was happening. Shinzou walked over to Saza and stood with him with a smirk. “Nii?”

Saza nodded.

Rentaro whirled around again, growling loudly, but this time he drew his sword.

“Are you sure you want to draw a weapon?” Nii hissed from the shadows. He was crouched down with his elbows on his knees, watching Rentaro whirl around aimlessly. Nii placed his chin in his hand and sighed, glancing over at his youki who crouched down close to him laughing silently. “He has no idea, does he?” Nii questioned his hysterically giggling counter part.

Shuzo shook his head, holding the shadows in place.

Nii rolled his eyes and stood up, this time he focused on moving to the second plane, which would literally take him deeper into the shadows. “Then I suppose we will have to educate him.”

Rentaro swung the sword as whispered words reached his ears, yet he couldn't see the youkai called Nii. He felt his youki rush through him, deepening his rage, and decided to educate Nii on just what it was he could do.

Nii lifted his brow in amusement as Rentaro released his own powers, signalling he was a fire user, and he shook his head. “Seriously? Fire? Unfortunately for you, fire cannot reach where I am.” Nii snorted.

Rentaro swung around, and released the fire in the direction of the voice, and almost whooped in joy, but it was quickly extinguished when Nii's form vanished into a thin tendril of grey smoke. He had never faced a foe he couldn't see, and it was beginning to unnerve him. The fear in him began to rise, even despite his own youki trying to calm him.

“Tsk, fear is your worst enemy against me. It overwhelms you, consumes you, and you can get lost.” Nii clicked his tongue and shook his head.

Seihomaru rubbed his eyes and walked up to Saza and Shinzou, grumbling as he had been woken from a rather relaxing sleep. “What the hell is going on?”

Saza glanced over at the young lord and snickered. “One of the newly arrived members wished to challenge Nii for Hana.”

Seihomaru blinked and stared at the young brown-haired youkai, swinging his sword around the air. “I see. Well try to keep it down, I was trying to rest. Oh, and make sure no one decapitates anyone. I am not in the mood to clean up their mess.” With a non nonchalant wave of his hand, he made his way back to his tent, shaking his head.

Nii ducked under the sword swing and snorted, moving out of range, but had to duck again when one of the youkai's buddies decided to intervene.

Shuzo snarled.

With a swift kick, Nii sent the friend flying through the air. “Cannot fight your own battles?” Nii rushed forward, and decided that he had had enough. “Come to my world!” He gripped the youkai by his haori and drew him into the shadows, bringing his snarling face right to Rentaro's.

The youkai gasped as his world went dark and all he could make out was Nii's enraged face. The silver-haired youkai's eyes were not the typical red that most had when releasing their youki, they were hauntingly frightening.

“This is my world, you have entered here in fear!” Nii gnashed his teeth in Rentaro's face. “Do you relent?”

Rentaro growled. His heart picked up pace as Nii's form seemed to dim in the darkness, only the yellow glow of his iris's showing. Gulping, he nodded.

Nii shoved Rentaro out of his shadows, and materialized standing over him. “As I said, you are unmatched to go against many here. Now you know who I am, best if you remember it.” He turned and glared at the other young men gathering their friend who had flown quite the distance.

Saza released his laughter as Nii walked up to him with a wide grin on his face. Shinzou shook his head, never having seen Nii's abilities in full, but now he was glad that they were not rivals. “You are creepy.” Shinzou muttered to Nii.

“Isn't it fantastic?” Nii's grin widened.

Saza snorted. Shaking is head, he went back to helping Isaki with the stones for her home. Nii walked over to where Hana stood, grinning like a fool, and she rolled her eyes.

“What?” Nii asked, approaching her.

“Was that necessary?”

Nii raised a brow, pausing for only a moment. “Yes.”

“They are pups.” Hana sighed.

Nii nodded. “Pups who challenged me. What did you want me to do?” Before Hana could comment or answer him, he grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her hard, growling softly. Pulling away he gave her a cocky smirk.

Hana placed her forehead against his chest and giggled quietly. “Baka.”

Seihomaru walked up to them and rolled his eyes. “I trust everyone is still intact?” He grumbled.

Nii glanced at him. “Of course. Not a drop of blood spilled.”

“Good.” Seihomaru glanced at the small hut being placed where Hana was and he raised a brow. “Little small for a hut isn't it?”

Hana giggled, turning to him. “It isn't a hut. It's for a herb garden. I will be able to grow all kinds of plants inside, and outside for various ailments or injuries.”

“Ah.” Seihomaru smiled. “That's right, you are a herbalist.”

Hana nodded. “Yes.”

“Have you chosen a place for your house?”

Hana placed her finger to her chin. “I was thinking just behind or in front of the herb garden.”

Nii raised a brow, glancing up at the sky. “You have the garden facing south, allowing the west and east sun to enter the windows, so it will get lots of heat. I would say build the house behind it, so it doesn't block any of the suns rays.”

Hana grinned her eyes glinting playfully. “And here I thought his only thoughts were of the shadows.”

Nii smirked. “Not my only thoughts. I do have to pay attention to where the sun is at all times.”

Seihomaru chuckled.

“Have you thought of where to place the Shinden-zukuri?” Nii asked curiously.

Seihomaru nodded. “That and the barracks. I have the craftsmen working on those right now. They have gathered many of the materials needed, and some have sent out stonemasons and blacksmiths to gather any of the other materials not in the immediate area.”

Nii nodded.

“Well now that I know that no one was decapitated, can I go back and rest now?” Seihomaru chuckled softly.

Hana and Nii glanced at one another before nodding.

With a sigh, Seihomaru walked back to his little tent and took crawled inside. He had already taken the armour off earlier before he had been disturbed by the commotion, so he quickly laid back down on the futon and stared at the top of the tend in silence for a few minutes before his eyes finally closed and he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * * *

 

Taizo frowned as he felt Seihomaru drift off into sleep, yet this time it was not a peaceful one. Turning around, he glanced at the pools and watched as they rippled with the young lords dreams. Somehow this particular one felt off, and it left him with a strange tingle filled with the boys anxiety. The tree vibrated slightly, and Taizo spun around his frown deepening. Placing his hand on the trunk, he delved into Seihomaru's dream state, curious and wary at the same time. The tree hummed in response to his touch, and he nodded as it whispered to him the warning it was signalling to its keeper.

This was no ordinary dream, it was a night terror. Taizo removed his hand and walked over to the pools, kneeling down beside it, and waved his hand over the surface. It shimmered and immediately produced the boys dream before his icy blue gaze. The first few images that Taizo was able to discern was the young lord leading his people against an army who challenged him for his territory. Seihomaru was much older in the dream and definitely more battle hardened than he was currently. Before it got too far into detail, the image shifted and he stood before the raging Ryukotsusei, who appeared to be arguing with a much older Seihomaru. Shaking his head, Taizo continued to watch as the images became fragmented and twisted.

A more calm image appeared then, with Seihomaru standing in front of an ocean watching the waves crash against the shoreline. The look on the lords face was grim, and Taizo gasped when he noticed the large wound.

' _These aren't images of his past_.' Taizo hissed. ' _These are his future_.'

His eyes caught the image behind Seihomaru and his icy blue eyes widened in shock. Then the dream shifted again to more fighting, but this time against a massive amount of humans. A large sword was in Seihomaru's hands this time, a two handed jokoto. The aura around the sword indicated that it was an ancient youkai blade, quite possibly possessed by an old spirit.

The dream shifted yet again, this time with Seihomaru alone and facing off against an unknown enemy, he was staring at a large army, hefting a new sword, one shaped like a fang. Taizo frowned again, and leaned forward interested in the young lords dreams. The horror of what he was seeing with all the blood and fighting, however, had him concerned if this was indeed Seihomaru's future.

On his right, Taizo saw a dark shape shrouded in black approach at an alarming rate. His gaze turned once again to Seihomaru's figure and he noticed that the young lord had seen the dark form too. Seihomaru's image turned to face the darkness and he hefted the large sword, a look of fury and rage on the face. Taizo instinctively released a snarl just as Seihomaru did, and the dark form howled and rushed forward even faster. It was before his face so quickly, he jolted back in surprise and shock as the dark black eyes fell onto his, as though seeing him watching in the dream state.

Taizo fell back and released a soft gasp just as he felt Seihomaru wake just as startled. Glancing at the tree, Taizo crawled over to it and placed his hands on it, feeling the hum of worry and disquiet. His hands shook and caused him to glance at them curiously. Normally filtering through his hosts dreams, whether they be nightmares or normal dreams, they never affected him like this one did. His own heart pattered nervously and he closed his eyes.

Seihomaru;s own heart beat furiously in his chest, and the gasps made him shake his head.

' _Oie_.' Taizo whispered.

 


	18. Servitude: Jiyū no sokubaku

Chapter Eighteen

Servitude: Jiyū no sokubaku

Seihomaru jolted awake and gasped for breath. Somehow after weeks of peace from the nightmares Mazushimaru used to provide for him, another haunted his rest. Gulping he glanced around, his eyes trying to focus on something familiar. This time, the nightmare had been completely different than any he had had prior, and this one frightened him. His skin crawled, and his forehead was actually damp from the stress. Wiping his brow, Seihomaru took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

' _Oie_.' Taizo hissed.

' _What_?' Seihomaru questioned, swallowing the lump in his throat.

' _Where did that horror come from_?'

' _You saw that_?' Seihomaru croaked.

' _I told you, I see everything_.' Taizo growled. There was a long pause before Taizo said anything. ' _Come to the pools_.'

' _I don't think I can rest after that_.' Seihomaru closed his eyes tight, still trying to get a hold of himself.

' _Regardless, you are coming to the pools_.' Taizo interjected.

Seihomaru gasped as he felt a strong pull, and he clenched his eyes closed as his world swam around him. He felt his body connect with his bedding but when he opened his eyes, he stared at the black star covered sky of his pools. He pushed himself up and glanced around, blinking surprised. His eyes connected with the icy blue ones of Taizo, and he frowned. “You could have waited until I had laid back down.” He grumbled.

Taizo shook his head. ' _This is important. Tell me about the dreams you had with Mazushimaru_.'

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “You heard that thought too, huh?”

Taizo raised his brow.

“Fine.” He stood up and walked over to the small island that held his tree of life and he crouched down at the edge, looking over the water. “There were only two nightmares I remember. If there were more, I can't recall them.” He started, glancing at Taizo who stood beside the tree, his hand sitting on the trunk. “There were some flashes of images before I took Mazushimaru's youki though.”

Taizo nodded. Before Seihomaru could start talking again, images flickered above the surface of the water, and he fell back startled. They were images of his nightmares. Frowning, he crawled forward and stared. ' _Focus on your night terrors that were given to you by Mazushimaru_.'

Taizo's eyes were focused on the images, his eyes narrow and calculating. His brow furrowed a few times, before he shook his head.

' _Was this the first or the second_?' Taizo questioned.

“That was the first.”

' _Ah, hence why you called Isao the white forest spirit_.' Taizo nodded, seeing the image of the great white dog confronting the dark shadow presence in the dream.

' _Picture the next night terror.'_ Taizo breathed _._

Seihomaru looked at his youki again. More images popped up, them being as scattered as the night terror had been. He gulped.

The next image caused Taizo to pause it, and he walked forward curiously. Seihomaru watched as Taizo entered the water of the pools, his eyes focused on the image before him. The face was that of the woman at the small pool, her smile frozen and her beautiful golden eyes staring at them. Seihomaru released a soft gasp, inching forward a little more, his eyes fixated on her face.

“Who is she?” He breathed.

Taizo shook his head. ' _Someone close to you, but not yet_.'

Seihomaru frowned and looked over at Taizo. “What do you mean, not yet?”

' _You have not met as of yet_.' Taizo stared at her, memorizing her features, a small smile playing on his lips.

Seihomaru swallowed. “I think in my dream, I killed her.”

Taizo raised a brow, and waved his hand to move the image forward slightly. The next piece showed a sword through a woman's chest, blood seeping into the water, yet darker hair than what the silver-haired youkai woman had in the previous image. ' _This is not her. Look_.'

Seihomaru gulped and stared.

' _Your dreams get fragmented and merge with other images. Giving you a false statement. Whoever you killed here, it is not the woman who was smiling. This is how your last dream was also. Fragmented and sporadi_ c.' Taizo glanced at his young host.

Seihomaru sighed. “I have no control over how the dreams play out.”

Taizo chuckled. ' _This last image is what concerns me_.' His hand waved through the images until he came to the dark shade, then he paused it.

Seihomaru gulped and inched forward, giving an impulsive shudder. “What is that?”

Taizo shook his head. ' _That I do not know. It is something that even gave me chills. What concerns me is that it seemed as though it knew I was there watching_.'

Seihomaru frowned. “You mean you watching my dreams?”

 _'I am uncertain. Though it seemed to see me. Your pools were rippling from it_.' Taizo breathed.

Seihomaru shook his head. “As you said, this is your domain. I do not understand everything that happens here, or what signs you look for.”

Taizo smiled. His gaze lingered on the shade that had it's piercing red eyes fixated in his direction and he shivered slightly. ' _This thing, it's dangerous. Even your future self felt it_.'

“I find it very disconcerting knowing my future.” Seihomaru grumbled. “Did I always have this ability?”

Taizo shook his head. ' _This is not something we are granted, unless we are considered a seer by the gods. The twins are seer's, so I can only assume that somehow they transferred some of their powers to you. Whether they did it intentionally or not, I couldn't say_.'

“Again with the twins.” Seihomaru snarled.

Taizo smirked and nodded. ' _Indeed_.'

Seihomaru grinned then. “So do I look the same in the future?”

Taizo raised his brow. ' _Sort of. Older, your hair is darker. Far more wary than you are now_.' He moved the image a little more to give Seihomaru a view of what he would look like.

“I look more like a warrior there.” He rather liked the image, besides the fact that there was blood on his face and scattered on his armor. “Looks like blood no longer bothers me.”

' _It didn't bother you that much after I had my fun with the bandits_.' Taizo flashed him a smile.

“Keh.” Seihomaru scoffed. “I didn't really pay attention to that.” The young lord stood up and stretched. “Are you finished with me?”

Taizo smirked. ' _I suppose. Mind if I browse through your dreams some more_?'

Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder at his youki. “Will it affect me while I am awake?”

' _It shouldn't. If anything, you might feel a slight pull or pressure on your temples_.'

Seihomaru nodded. “Very well. If it becomes too uncomfortable, I will let you know.”

Taizo grinned and nodded.

Seihomaru felt his consciousness take over and he snorted into the bedding he was currently face planted in. Groaning he pushed himself up on all fours and shook his head. He heard a squeak approach him and he glanced over at the larger baby dragon as it waddled over to him, quite excited about something. Frowning, he looked over his shoulder and gasped. His gaze took in the remains of his old leather boots and they widened. “What is this? Do you grow by consuming leather boots or something?” He exclaimed exasperated. He fingered the leather bits scattered around his bedding and rolled his eyes. “Just stay away from my new ones please?” He begged the squeaking dragon. “Did you get the pair they brought you from the island?”

The dragon circled around and then went to all fours, wagging it's tail.

Seihomaru chuckled. “Are you hungry?”

One head growled and the other one coughed, a thin tendril of smoke erupting from it's mouth.

Seihomaru grinned. “Oh, can you breath fire now?” He lowered his face and peered into the lighter coloured dragon's eyes. The other one glanced at it's twin head and snapped at it. Then the darker coloured head swivelled to him and blew air out of it's mouth. Seihomaru sat back and laughed. “Don't force it. You are still a baby.”

Chuckling at himself for talking to a dragon, Seihomaru stood up and stretched, emerging from his tent finally. His eyes scanned over the field, and he was actually surprised to see how much work had already gone in to the houses going up. Saza was over by a longer building, being built with stones, ground clay materials that they had gotten from somewhere, and bamboo. Where they had gotten all the materials in such a short amount of time, Seihomaru didn't even want to know, just so long as they remembered not to use Bokusenou's forest for their supplies. It appeared though that it was a new barracks.

Nii was over by Hana assisting her with something, and his eyes roamed over the other members of his clan. Tani was beside a smaller building which was already completed, and she was surrounded by the packs pups, all giggling, running around or playing with one another. Shinzou, Eizou and Taiyu were together talking among themselves about something, and Traylaymaru was with Yui and Akina, more than likely talking about where to put other buildings.

His eyes moved to where the waterfall was, and to his surprise his new Shinden-zukuri was already in progress of being put up. Smiling, he winced as a sharp ache erupted in his head. Frowning, he questioned Taizo, his smile now gone.

' _Oops, sorry about that_.' Taizo whispered apologetically.

' _That hurt_.' Seihomaru accused. ' _What are you doing_?'

' _I actually hit a memory, instead of your dream_.' Taizo muttered.

' _What sort of memory_?' Seihomaru's eyes moved back to his Shinden-zukuri.

' _I wanted to compare the female in your dream to that of your mother_.' Taizo said bashfully.

' _And_?'

Taizo remained silent. ' _Your mother was beautiful_.' Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. ' _I never noticed_.'

Taizo snorted. ' _This woman is also very attractive_.'

Seihomaru gasped. ' _That I_ _ **did**_ _notice_.' Her face came to him suddenly, a picture he didn't remember, and his brow furrowed. Her hair was almost stark white, magenta hereditary marks on her cheeks, and a blue waning crescent moon on her forehead. Her gold eyes held great intelligence and Seihomaru closed his eyes allowing the image to remain for a moment. ' _Did you do that to Kazuki too_?'

' _Do what_?'

' _Give him images of my mother_.'

' _Sometimes, but he was angry with me during that time, so I tried to stay in the background_.' Taizo admitted.

' _Why was he angry with you_?'

Taizo remained silent.

' _Oh come on_.'

' _I suppose it was more a feeling that he found me ineffective. It was shorty after he asked me to sleep_.' Taizo whispered the sadness flooding through Seihomaru.

Seihomaru sighed. ' _You know that was all brought on by the twins_.'

' _I know. The pain still lingers_.'

' _Do I need to come back in there and knock some sense into you_?' Seihomaru snarled, which earned him a chuckle.

' _Only if you want a massive headache after, be my guest._ ' Taizo challenged.

' _How many dreams did I have with her in it_?' Seihomaru changed the subject.

' _Oh, several. She seems to haunt your dreams, which leads me to believe that she just may be your future mate_.' Taizo smirked.

Seihomaru gasped his eyes widening in shock. ' _You can't be serious_. _Is she an inuyoukai_?'

' _Yes_.' Taizo laughed.

' _I thought that all the inuyoukai were in my clan_.' Seihomaru was now confused.

' _Not all inuyoukai made alliances with a clan. Some decided to go their own way. Usually forming a clan meant recognizing a leader, some didn't want to follow anyone_.' Taizo explained.

' _I think I like having you in my head, you are so informative_.' Seihomaru smirked as Taizo gasped.

' _You think_?' Taizo interjected. Seihomaru could feel the undignified protest and he laughed.

Saza walked over to him then, brow raised curiously. “Either you are in an extremely good mood, or your youki said something amusing.”

Seihomaru smiled and tapped his head. “Having a bit of fun this morning.” He could feel Taizo practically lift his nose in a sniff, as though upset.

Saza chuckled. “I do that from time to time. Fully rested?” He glanced at the young lord, noticing the colour and energy back in Seihomaru.

Seihomaru nodded taking a deep breath, enjoying the smell of fresh crisp morning dew. The scents of the forest blew in on the wind and he closed his eyes. “I will never tire from the smells.”

“Tani wanted to talk with you about setting up a place for the pups to be tended to while the parents were doing tasks.” Saza nodded towards the youkai woman who appeared as though her hands were full.

“She is rather skilled at keeping them in line.” He noted.

Saza nodded. “Tani is mysterious, but her skills with the young are unparalleled.”

“Any news on the challenges?” He remembered Nii being challenged over Hana.

“They will come. The youths realize that Nii is far too skilled for them to take him on, so they will move to another.”

Seihomaru raised his brow. “How many single females are in the clan?”

“About twenty-five who have not been chosen.”

Seihomaru frowned, glancing at his pack members going about their duties, and some assiting the craftsmen put the buildings together. “So if there are so many females available, why challenge Nii for Hana?”

Saza glanced at him stunned. “Have you seen Hana?”

“Of course I have seen Hana.” Not really sure where Saza was going with his line of questioning.

“Have you really looked though.” Saza pressed.

Seihomaru's frown deepened, but his eyes fell onto Hana curiously. He took in her flawless pale skin, her platinum hair, piled neatly into a high knot. Her ears were tapered, and her smile was radiant. It really wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, so he was now completely lost. His eyes caught Nii's who was looking at him curiously, and Seihomaru chuckled and shook his head.

' _What am I missing here_?' He questioned Taizo, who was currently laughing at him.

' _You haven't taken interest in any females, so it is probably going right over your head_.' Taizo giggled.

' _Are you giggling like a little girl_?' Seihomaru chortled.

Taizo snorted through his laughter. ' _Look at her figure, her movement, how she reacts to Nii's closeness. Watch her reactions_. _Smell the air_.'

Seihomaru did as he was told, watching carefully, sniffing slightly and then he realized just what they were talking about and he choked. “Oh man.”

Taizo howled in his head. ' _See_?'

Saza chuckled then. “She is close to her heat, as they say. So she releases an aura and a scent that can drive one mad.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “So are you saying that you were interested in Hana?”

Saza shook his head. “My eyes have always been drawn to that little imp, over there.” He nudged his nose in Isaki's direction. “Some of the other females are still young, not old enough to take a mate, some are not ready, and others are ready but not of high standing as Hana is. She is of noble birth, which means that her pups will have stronger blood, and house more power than someone with a weaker youki.”

“Ah.” Seihomaru nodded. “So you are saying that someone of noble birth will have a stronger youki than one who isn't?”

“Not entirely, but Hana's blood is pure. The power she emanates signifies that she has a strong youki, and she would be quite capable of protecting her young.”

“But isn't she an alchemist? I thought she didn't know how to fight.”

“Fighting isn't the only way to protect someone. She can craft poisons with her skills, which she usually provides to Nii for his skills and abilities. She can cure an illness much more effectively than someone else.” Saza smiled, his eyes moving to where Isaki stood.

“So what skills does Isaki have?” He had never really asked just what skills his clansmen actually had.

“She is training to be a healer. Although that skill is not something she possesses. Her abilities lies in being able to restore energy or revitalize someone who is completely worn out.” Saza smiled wider. “Best example I had seen was one of Hana's plants had died and Isaki was able to revitalize it, bringing it back to full life.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Interesting.” He grinned. “So have you been challenged yet for Isaki?”

Saza narrowed his eyes and glanced at the young lord. “No. She is also not near her heat either, so when that time arrives, then I am sure I will have my hands full.”

“Akina is a healer, but what skills does she possess?” Seihomaru asked, watching Akina move around the fire, placing several white strips down on the rocks.

“Her particular skill is actual healing of a wound. She can knit together a large cut with only her youki. She prefers to stitch a wound with a thin thread after she has cleansed it of any dirt or contaminant.” Saza muttered, watching as Traylaymaru walked up to the healer, asking questions unheard by both Seihomaru and himself.

“Ah. So much to learn about my pack.” Seihomaru sighed.

Saza glanced over at Seihomaru and noticed he was still only dressed in his haori and hakama. “Where is your armour?”

Seihomaru jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “In there. I wanted to stretch my stiff muscles first. It's difficult to move in that stuff.”

Saza snorted. “You need to wear it.”

“I will, let me have a little bit of time without it. My shoulders are sore from the weight.” Seihomaru protested. “Please?”

Saza grunted. “Fine, but put it on when the sun reaches that point.” He pointed to the sky and indicated when he wanted the youth to put on the heavy armour. “Then come find me, we have more training to do.”

Seihomaru nodded with a sigh. “What weapon will we be focusing on today?”

“The odachi.” Saza grinned.

Not certain what sword that was exactly, he glanced at the many weapons laying in a neat pile by the barracks. He knew that soon they would be displayed inside the large guard house, and most would be used for training and others were used to fight with. Shaking his head, he glanced back at his Shinden-zukuri which the craftsmen were currently working on and a sudden idea came to him. Moving from his position, he made his way over to the one youkai giving orders for placement of rocks or stones, or wood.

Immediately the man turned and stared at Seihomaru as he approached. “My lord.” He inclined his head.

“I have some ideas I would like you to incorporate into the house, if possible.” Seihomaru began.

“What sort of idea?”

If he remembered correctly, the youkai's name was Itachi. “I would like you to put in a hidden entrance, close to the mountain face, unseen by anyone, unless they know it is there. Inside off that entrance, I would like my office and records room.”

Itachi nodded. “Of course. We haven't reached that area yet, so it is something I can put in.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Thank you.” His gaze turned to the massive structure being built. It wasn't quite as large as a castle. “Can we make it bigger?” He grinned looking at Itachi's shocked face.

“Bigger?”

“I want a castle.” Seihomaru flashed his grin even wider.

Itachi glanced at the large building, and frowned. “I am uncertain what a castle looks like, to be honest.”

Seihomaru spread his arms out wide. “It reaches to the stars, and is enormous.”

Itachi pursed his lips and nodded. “So bigger?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Definitely bigger.”

“I will do my best.” Itachi continued to stare at his work and then began shouting out orders again.

Seihomaru walked away moving to inspect the rest of the buildings before he had to put the armour back on. The sun seemed to know that he was dreading wearing the heavy equipment and seemed to move across the sky much faster than it was suppose to. Before he could finish his inspections, the sun was at its point, and Saza looked at him pointedly. With a pout, Seihomaru rolled his eyes and went back to his tent to don the many pieces of armour, and begin another day of training.

 

Shinzou walked over to his mate, who was surrounded by the clans many young and he laughed at her exasperated look. It was a rare sight to see his mate get frazzled and he growled at the pups who were jumping around her. Immediately they quieted down and glanced at him. Tani gave him a grateful look and she shook her head. “Goodness, they are little monsters today.” She looked down at them and nodded. “Yes, you are all monsters.” Her arms moved out to her sides and she swooped at them, causing many of them to turn squealing, running away in mock fear.

“Did you want anything to eat before I go to my watch?” Shinzou asked her.

Tani stood up and smiled. Every time she grinned at him like that, it sent his heart beating as though he were still an innocent. “I could use some of those treats you are so skilled at making.” She winked at him.

“What, those coco covered berries?” Shinzou frowned.

Tani nodded. “I ran out while you went off gallivanting with our young lord.”

Shinzou snorted. He reached into his pack and dug through it, pulling out a large bag of them, and he handed them to her. “Remind me to make some more after I get home. You and the pups eat so many of these, you leave me little to enjoy while on my watch.”

Tani giggled. “You do have some for now though?” She took the offered bag and immediately opened it to grab one popping it into her mouth.

Shinzou nodded, and handed her a skin of water. “I also have some dried meat.”

Tani grinned and nodded. “When is your watch over?” She jumped at a couple of the pups who were trying to sneak up on her. They squeaked and ran off again.

Shinzou chuckled. “At sun up tomorrow.” He walked over and kissed her temple. “Don't let them wear you out.” He whispered in her ear and she blushed prettily.

Tani narrowed her eyes. “I'll be sleeping when you get back.” She grinned slowly.

Shinzou nodded. “Right.” With a smirk, he moved away as she tried to reach out for him. Waving, he moved towards the end of the field where he would be situated for the nights watch. He was soon joined by Eizou who was also scheduled to work the watch with him, and he grinned in greeting. Before he could say anything, he was barrelled into and he almost tripped. Eizou burst into laughter, and Shinzou glanced down at the beaming face of his daughter.

Kneeling, he raised his brow. “Ayao, go back to your mother.”

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck. “Bye bye.” With a wave, she raced off back towards the patiently waiting Tani, who stood there shaking her head and laughing.

Eizou snorted through his laughter. “Oh that was awesome.”

Shinzou drew his mouth into a tight line. “Just you wait. Before you know it, your son will be racing around, getting into all sorts of trouble.”

Eizou smacked him on the shoulder. “I do not doubt you, my friend.”

They both stopped when they heard the clashing of metal, and their eyes drifted over to the spot where Saza chose to train Seihomaru with various weapons. “He is getting quite skilled.” Shinzou nudged his nose in the young lords direction.

“Look who's training him. What's he using?” Eizou glanced at the unfamiliar sword.

“Looks like Kazuki's odachi.”

Eizou snorted. “It looks so much larger in Seihomaru's hands. I thought it was a spear.”

Shinzou smirked. “Seihomaru gave that large spear to Saza.”

Eizou looked at him in surprise. “That's quite the gift.”

Shinzou nodded. “There were several weapons that Kazuki had that Seihomaru didn't want to use. He only kept the two heirloom swords, and the one smaller katana. Looks like he might keep the odachi too, if he finds it to his liking.”

Eizou smiled and glanced back at them training. “I doubt he will grow as bulky as Kazuki, or as tall.”

Shinzou nodded in agreement.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru heaved lowering the massive sword to the ground. “This is heavy.”

Saza nodded. “Did you want to try a different weapon?”

Trying his best to catch his breath, Seihomaru leaned against the hilt of the gigantic weapon, the sword tip embedded into the earth. “How in the world did my father wield this thing?” He was finally getting more comfortable with referring to Kazuki as his father, now that the entire clan was aware of his heritage.

His eyes drifted over to his pack where a skin of water sat, and next to it the dragon who kept giving glances his way to ensure he had not wandered off. Most of the dragons attention was directed towards the entrance to the field and he frowned. “Something has caught his attention.”

Saza glanced over at the little dragon and towards where he noticed Shinzou and Eizou headed. “Want to go check it out?”

Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder and watched for a moment, then he nodded. “Whatever has the dragons attention, it is something. Normally he would be more interested in what was in my pack.”

Saza chuckled. “Here.” He handed Seihomaru a shorter sword, and grabbed the odachi by the hilt. “If you are not happy with this weapon, I am sure someone would appreciate it.”

Seihomaru glanced at the enormous weapon and he nodded. Hefting the smaller sword, he lifted it with ease. “I like this one. It feels more natural in my hand, like an extension of it, rather than a weight.”

Saza grinned, putting the odachi into the large sheath. They turned towards where Shinzou and Eizou were headed and immediately the dragon ran after them. He was definitely getting too big to sit on Seihomaru's shoulders now, so he scrambled behind them, doing his best to keep up. Seihomaru slowed his walk slightly, so the dragon didn't have to run.

As they approached, Seihomaru noticed Eizou's back go ridged and Shinzou broke into a run racing towards the entrance to the valley. Concerned now, Seihomaru shared a look with Saza before they both moved quicker. A loud howl came from Shinzou's mouth, and Saza narrowed his eyes and released a slow growl.

“What is it?” Seihomaru asked, following Saza as he broke into a run, struggling to keep up with the weight of the armour.

Saza lifted his nose to the air and caught the scent of humans. “Humans.”

Shocked and surprised, Seihomaru gave a startled glance to Saza. “Humans? Here? What on earth for?”

Eizou released his own call, which echoed through the valley, and Saza approached them. “How far?”

Shinzou growled. “Not far. Minutes and they will be upon us.”

An answering call from their new home indicated they had been heard, and Shinzou nodded. “We have backup on its way.”

Seihomaru frowned and glanced over the ridge, protected by the rocks and silently watched for when they humans would arrive. His hearing could pick up the stomping of many feet, and the earth rumbled with the impact. His nose definitely picked up their scent, had his hearing failed him. “Geez, sounds like a lot of them.” He hissed to Eizou who crouched beside him.

Eizou nodded, throwing a concerned glance at Shinzou who stood beside Saza, both of them drawing their weapons, standing in plain sight. Seihomaru made to stand up but he eeped and jumped a foot in the air when Nii appeared beside him placing his hand on his shoulder, preventing him from standing. “Gods, I wish you would stop doing that to me.” He placed his hand over his heart, sucking his breath in sharply.

Nii chuckled. “But it is so amusing seeing you flip out every time.”

“Hmph.” Seihomaru grumbled. “Should I not stand with them?”

Nii shook his head. “They are guards for a reason.” With a quick glance to Eizou, which made clear that Seihomaru was to remain there, Nii stood and walked over to Saza and Shinzou, he also pulled out a weapon. Seihomaru frowned. He had never seen anything quite like it before and he peered at it. It looked like it was completely round, but with several sharp edges on the outside of the ring. It looked like such an interesting weapon, he now inched forward for a closer inspection. He was stopped by Eizou pulling him back and shaking his head.

Seihomaru pointed to Nii's weapons and he raised his brow in question. Eizou's eyes wandered over to the indicated daggers and he snorted. He waved his hand in front of his face then he shook his head as though he had no idea. More members approached and also stood where Saza, Shinzou and Nii waited, and within minutes roughly six humans rounded the corner. Three mounted on horses and the other three walked behind. The mounted humans stopped their horses and stared at the gathering youkai on the ridge above them, and waited. Seihomaru's eyes narrowed as their whispered words reached his ears.

“Those are youkai, lord.”

“I can see that.” The human dismounted and the other two on horses followed suit. “Come.”

“Those are youkai.” The first human whispered again, this time more desperately.

“Get the rest of the men.” The lord nodded, and walked forward with the other five, while the other human went around the corner.

The human lord moved forward and climbed up the steep incline, until he stood up at the entrance of the valley, staring at the guards standing a few feet away. “We seek passage.” The human lord commanded.

Saza and Shinzou shared a look. “There is no path through this valley.” Saza growled.

The humans eyes took in the youkai before him, and then wandered to the forest on his left, before looking deeper into the field. His eyes could barely make out shadows at the far end. “Looks as though the forest leads out.” The human lord looked back at Saza. “Looks to be a pretty resourceful spot you have here. I rather like it.”

Shinzou's eyes narrowed and Saza grunted. “What business do you have here?” Saza questioned.

The human glanced over the youkai before him once again, taking in the heavily armed warrior speaking with him. He was gigantic, and his weapons almost looked imposing. The other one was slightly shorter, also heavily armed, but the smaller one standing on the larger guards right, didn't appear to belong. “I seek a spot to claim for my residence.” He grinned. “I rather like this area.”

Nii snorted. “This place has already been claimed.”

The humans eyes fell onto the smaller youkai. “Well nothing is set in stone. I have every right to challenge anyone for a place I find worthy enough to do so.” Just as the words escaped his lips, a gasp on his left caught his attention, and his eyes moved to the side. There were a couple youkai over looking the ravine and he grinned widely as his army came around the corner. He out numbered the youkai, by at least two hundred, so he had no fears when it came to battle. It wasn't like he had never faced off against them in the past, most being far bigger and more threatening than the ones standing before him. These appeared to be more human like than any other youkai he had come across.

Seihomaru glanced over at the human and frowned. They wanted to challenge them for the right for the spot? Narrowing his eyes, he snarled low. Taiyu appeared in the shadows beside him and Eizou and he shook his head.

' _Easy. This is no simple human_.' Taizo hissed in his head.

' _Oh_?'

' _This one is tried and tested in battle_. _From the looks of it, he has been successful so far, judging by the armour and higher quality weapons he wields_.' Taizo muttered.

' _So I just let them overwhelm us and take what I claim to be mine_?' Seihomaru ground his teeth as he clenched his mouth in anger.

' _Of course not. But we also need to be wary of that lord, as the others called him_. _His army is skilled at fighting and they do out number us_.'

Seihomaru sighed, but his eyes went back to the army filling the ravine, and then back to the five humans who stood before his guards. He knew they were skilled enough to take on the humans, but the others who were gathered behind them, and his own skills could seriously put them at risk. He glanced at Eizou and Taiyu who were beside him and they both shook their heads, indicating him to wait.

Seihomaru nodded in response and turned his eyes to the human standing before his three guards.

The human cleared his throat and smiled. “So I take it you have noticed we out number you by a huge margin.”

Nii rolled his eyes. “What is it with humans thinking that they can out power youkai?”

The human lord turned his gaze to the smaller youkai. “You think you can defeat one of my guardsmen, single highhandedly without using your magic?”

Saza snarled. “We do not use magic.”

“Then what do you use if you don't consider it magic?” The human cheekily questioned, his confidence growing. He didn't gain his title just by being defeated by a few low born youkai. He had defeated enough in his lifetime to know he had some skills against them. Although he had never really come across youkai who held a high amount of intelligence, or appearance quite like the ones he stood before now.

“There is no name for what we do.” Shinzou snarled, his hand fisting his weapon.

The human scoffed. “I have the right to challenge the ruling lord for this spot.”

Saza narrowed his eyes. “The right? You are human, you should stay out of youkai affairs. We do not recognize the humans customs in regards to your right to challenge.”

“So are you refusing my challenge?”

Seihomaru glanced at his three guards standing before the human. He wasn't sure he had any real skill especially against someone who was tried in battle. If they couldn't use their youki as per the humans request, he would be on his own with what skills he acquired training with Saza, and his brief training he had had with his father. He couldn't let someone else fight for him, it would make him a coward. If he wasn't ready to put his own life on the line for his pack, how would they look at him?

“No one is refusing anything. I am informing you that we do not recognize human traditions.” Saza snarled again.

The human lord grinned. “So who would I be facing against?” He took in Saza and he would be a worthy challenger, one who would give him even greater recognition among his army.

“Rules?” Shinzou barred his fangs.

“No magic. Weapons are allowed, hand to hand is allowed. Winner takes the spot, the loser moves on his way.”

“Limitations?” Saza put in.

“It would do no one any good to have any deaths on our hands. One defeated can live out his life in humiliation, on the run and hunted by their own kind for losing to a challenge.” The man grinned even wider. He still had no idea who lead the small group of youkai, so he glanced over all the ones standing in front of them, trying to pin point just who lead the band. If the three youkai were guards, as he would do, then behind him somewhere would be their band leader, so he let his eyes scan the group. Most appeared young and guards themselves. Frowning, he almost concluded that they had no leader. Perhaps it was the one who had no armour on, but that would almost make no sense, as he himself held his armour proudly upon his person to let other human clans know how prestigious he was. “Do you even have a leader?” The human almost chortled.

“We do.” Nii stated. “Do we not have the choice to pick who you would fight against?”

“So you wish to have a stand in? I am here to face whoever you throw my way. Although following a lord who won't even present himself, is such a cowardly move, do you not agree?” The human taunted.

Seihomaru shoved off Eizou's hand as he tried to stop him from moving. “No one is going to stand in for me.” He exited the small bit of trees near the rocks that had kept him sheltered. Saza released a sharp snarl of annoyance.

The human almost guffawed at the young boy who came out. “You are their ruler?” He snorted.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

“You are nothing but a child.”

“I assure you, I am no child.”

Nii hissed in his ear. “Fool, you should have allowed one of us skilled in fighting to accept the challenge.”

Seihomaru shook his head, his eyes fixed on the human. “I will not stand to the side and put my pack at risk, while I am safe from harm. If I do not put my own life at risk, what is the point of me leading you?” He whispered to his shadow guard. He stepped beside Saza and now felt more nervous.

Saza sighed but leaned over and whispered to him. “I will step in if it comes to it. Remember your training, you have not used youki to fight during our duels, so remember that skill you possess. Kazuki also trained you.”

“Do you think I can do this?” Seihomaru gulped nervously. “He is much bigger than me.”

“It makes him slower, clumsier. We are youkai, which means our reaction times are faster, and we are more agile. Use that to your advantage, you may be weaker than me, but you are stronger than he is. Use your strength and what you have learned over these couple months to your advantage.” Saza lifted his head and glanced at the human. “Weapon choices?”

The man waved his hand. He didn't care what the child chose, he could defeat him easily with his bare hands, and he smirked.

“Any preference?”

Seihomaru nodded. “My katana.” He indicated the one his father had had commissioned for him, and he pulled it from it's sheath. This would be his first time using the weapon, and he glanced at the gleaming blade a bit of trepidation filling his heart. “Or would you suggest one my father had?” He whispered, swallowing.

Saza looked at the sword and scrutinized it. “Kazuki would not have had a weapon made that would be anything but strong and sturdy, especially for you. Use his gift.”

' _Taizo_?' Seihomaru called to his youki. ' _Any advice?'_

' _Don't fight_?' Taizo muttered.

' _Not funny_.'

' _Concentrate, and do not allow the human to divert your attention from the task at hand. They can be shrewd and cheat, so be aware of that_.' Taizo provided. ' _And just as Saza said, remember your training_.'

Seihomaru sighed and nodded, twisting the blade in his hand to get a feel for its weight. Nii took out a small object from his haori and walked up to him. “Use this if he decides to do something unexpected.” Seihomaru took the item and stared at it confused. It was a mid length chain with two small weights on both ends. “Hold one end, the other will give him a sharp crack where it lands. In close combat, if you are disarmed, use it to your advantage.”

“I have never used anything like this.” Seihomaru shook his head. He wasn't sure how he would use it properly, but he took it and placed it inside his haori in the small pocket.

Nii handed him another object but this time it was a white coloured cloth tied at one end. “This might come in handy too, if you feel as though you are being over powered. Throw it down. It will temporarily blind him, allowing you time to get some distance between you.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes but he took that item also. He turned and faced the human, swinging his sword in his hand, as he watched the man pull a massive sword from his back. It was a straight sword, and looked extremely heavy. It wasn't anything Seihomaru had ever seen, but the size caused his heart to thump in his chest.

The humans five guards moved into a half circle around their lord, and Saza waved Nii and Shinzou to do the same. Eizou joined them and kept himself near one of the humans, just incase he decided to interfere. In the middle stood the human and Seihomaru, making a slow circle around gauging their opponent.

“Are you sure you want to do this boy?” The human jeered, raising the massive sword higher and pointing it at the young lord.

' _Don't let him taunt you_.' Taizo growled.

Seihomaru curled his lip and narrowed his eyes at the human. “Bring it.” He snarled.

The human jumped at him, swinging the gigantic sword directly at his face, and Seihomaru gasped, springing backwards out of range. He had no time to react as the human kept coming, and slammed into him with his shoulder. He was knocked off balance and almost tumbled to the ground. Quickly correcting himself, Seihomaru whirled around and blocked the swing from the humans sword, and he felt his sword vibrate with the impact. The human swung again, and Seihomaru couldn't believe how quick the human was.

Quickly lifting his sword again, the hilts locked together and the human pushed hard, causing Seihomaru to be knocked back. He dug his sword into the earth as his feet slid in the dirt, and then he lifted it again to block another attack at his jugular. It was all he could do to just block and parry the human as he swung that massive sword.

' _Focus_.' Taizo snarled. ' _Look at the human, use the terrain to your advantage, use the sun to assist you_.'

' _He is moving too fast_.' Seihomaru jumped back out of range yet again and rolled further out of the way as the human charged him yet again.

' _The human is trying to get this over with quickly. For them, their stamina is poor, they cannot fight for long periods without feeling the effects. Look at him_.' Taizo pressed.

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto the human and he then noticed the sweat beginning to bead on the forehead. The cheeks were taunt from the amount of concentration the human was using.

' _See? He tires from the exertion of force he is using. Use it_.' Taizo pushed him.

Seihomaru lifted his blade again to block the swing, and he struggled to keep himself pressed forward so that he wasn't knocked back again. Narrowing his eyes, he released an impressive snarl in the humans face and tried to push him back. The man held his ground and now that he was closer, Seihomaru could see the sweat drip down the temples as the man used his strength to hold him off. Smirking, Seihomaru pushed again and this time the human slipped slightly and was shoved off balance, causing him to pull back.

Swinging the sword in his hand again, Seihomaru lifted his eyes to the sky and saw the suns location. Doing as Taizo instructed, he circled the man placing the sun at his back, and he saw the man squint against the bright light. The human took a deep breath, and hefted his sword again, and charged forward. This time however, the man lowered his shoulder at the last minute, causing Seihomaru to go back on the defensive. The force the human charged him caused Seihomaru to lower his own shoulder, and he grunted from the impact. It jarred his shoulder and he felt a sharp crack. His feet gave out and he fell backwards onto the earth, almost knocking the wind out of him.

He rolled to his side just as the sword rammed into the earth where his head had been. Seihomaru jumped to his feet as the man lifted his sword again, this time swinging it backhanded at him and he felt the metal tip bite through his haori and into his flesh. Clenching his teeth, he hissed through them.

' _Move back_!' Taizo growled.

Seihomaru jumped further back just as the man brought the sword back towards him, barely missing gutting him. Something flashed in the mans hand and grabbed his attention, just as Taizo's warning came at him too late. Whatever was thrown in his face caused his eyes to immediately sting, and close in reflex.

Snarling, as he tried to blink through the stinging in his eyes, they watered blinding him.

' _Remember Kazuki's training. Use your senses_.' Taizo lifted a barrier, allowing Seihomaru's senses to increase drastically. If he could aid his host without being detected, he would do it.

Seihomaru lifted his nose and snarled as the smell of the human almost caused him to retch.

Saza snarled on his right, and Nii whispered softly, both using their positions to aid him.

He inclined his head indicating he had heard both of them. They were far from happy as the human used devious tactics to try and weaken him. The whoosh of a sword reached his ears, and he jumped into the air, using his upward momentum to lift him higher and out of reach.

“No magic, youkai!” The human yelled angrily.

Seihomaru whirled around in the air as he came down and rammed his sword against the humans. “I have no need of this magic you speak of.” He snarled furiously. His eyes still burned from whatever had been thrown in them, and he shoved with all his might, pushing the man back. The biggest issue he had besides being blinded was his right shoulder. The bones ground against one another, indicating it had broken along the collar bone.

The other problem was his left shoulder which had been cut, even though only a shallow cut it was starting to cause his arm to go numb. ' _What the hell is wrong with my left arm_?' He asked Taizo.

' _Poison_!' Taizo hissed.

Infuriated even more, Seihomaru turned to face the human, as the man tried to sneak behind him. “You use poison to gain an advantage?” He hissed between his teeth, clenching his left fist, trying to get feeling back into it.

“Anything to defeat a youkai. This world belongs to humans.” The human guffawed, charging at him yet again. “You will die here, boy. After I kill you, I will kill everyone of your little band and place your heads on spikes!”

Saza snarled sharply, followed by Nii's whispers again, indicating the humans position. Immediately, Seihomaru ducked and dove forward, barely missing being beheaded.

Seihomaru brought his sword up and it clanged against the massive sword. “Your terms change to suit your needs, this challenge is null and void!” He snarled into the mans face, wrinkling his nose as it was instantly filled with the mans sweat. “You wish to face a youkai? Then so be it!”

' _Taizo, finish this_!'

' _Gladly!_ '

Nii saw Seihomaru's eyes bleed red, and immediately the air around them turned, his own youki responding to the flood of power Seihomaru released.. He hissed and crouched low, his own flood of youki filling his veins with such an intensity it almost left him breathless, as one of the five humans drew his sword. Giving the man a slow grin, he stood and closed his eyes, the shadows swirling around him. Saza roared with the other pack members answering, and he met a mans charge with his spear, swinging it in a wide arc, cracking the man across the head. Eizou jumped down into the ravine, changing into his true form as the army came forward to assist their lord. Snarling and snapping his teeth, the humans in front of him stopped startled, and afraid. Taiyu grinned and vanished into the shadows, slipping down into the ravine as a few archers made to draw their bows. He cut the lines of their bows which snapped into their faces, causing many of them to cry out in fear.

Saza swept his spear again, knocking one of the humans onto the ground, and he noticed another human make a jab in Seihomaru's direction, but faster than he could react, the young lord twisted and flicked the sword across the mans neck, just as Nii appeared behind the human and sliced with precision across the throat. The man fell and Nii whirled around quickly to stave off another attack, using lightening fast strikes to take him down.

It was then that Saza noticed Seihomaru's grin, as their lord watched Nii hold off the last human who tried to attack him from behind. The eyes were blood red, and they were his, but his youki had taken over. Nodding in greeting, having met the youki through Kazuki years ago, and once with his current lord, he turned and gutted another human. Then he walked to the edge of the ravine, kicking one of the humans over the edge.

The human Seihomaru faced, glared at him. “I have faced your kind before and won!”

“You haven't met me, fool!” Taizo snarled through Seihomaru. The human gasped at the deep guttural snarl, and jerked back as the youkai's hand swiped at his face. Yellow slash marks followed the youkai's swipe, and he gasped as the heat from that slash hit him full on. If he wasn't mistaken, that had been the arm he had crushed when he had charged the boy earlier. He could have sworn that he felt the bone break when he had collided with the child.

Complete drained of stamina, not having taken the boy out quickly like he had first hoped, the human had to retreat. He rammed into the boy and tried to knock him over, but even despite his shoulder guards making an impact and cracking another bone, the youkai did not fall over in pain. The child's face didn't even reflect any indication of pain, and he gulped. Attempting to run, he was stopped abruptly and thrown to the ground onto his back. He peered up into a deep angry set of blood red eyes.

The youkai lowered and snarled into his face, before a slow deadly grin spread across the boys mouth. “Leave this place, and do not return. This is my territory.” The boy hissed into his face, that deep guttural voice sending shivers through his veins.

Seihomaru gripped the mans chest armour and pulled him to his feet and then gave him a forceful shove towards the ridge leading back into the ravine. Saza caught the man, spun him around and pushed him off. The man spun his arms in a circle before he tumbled off and down onto the ground in a heap. As soon as the man regained his footing, he ran towards his army who stood there stunned. He shouted for his men to retreat. He slid to a stop though as soon as Eizou whirled around on him and snapped his heavy jaws directly in his face. The youkai was gigantic. Falling onto his back, he gaped stupidly up into the red angry eyes of the massive dog.

“Let him go.” Seihomaru snarled. “Remember my good graces, human. For if you return, I will not show it again.”

The human scrambled to his feet as soon as Eizou stepped back slightly, allowing the man to pass, and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His horse had already retreated, frightened of the massive dog, and most of his men had turned and fled.

Seihomaru turned and stared at his pack and gave a slow grin. Taizo nodded to them in thanks, and turned his red gaze to Saza heaving a slow exhale as his energy waned. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled softly. “His injuries will need tending to.” Taizo whispered to Saza who nodded.

Seihomaru blinked and gasped once Taizo had retreated, the threat now gone, and he felt himself crumble to the ground. His whole body felt numb, and his one shoulder ached immensely. Nii popped out right in front of him and pulled his haori to the side, revealing the gash on his arm. Seihomaru hissed and tried to pull away, but Nii held his arm tight.

“Don't move.” Nii growled, pulling something out of his haori. He pulled the cork with his teeth and handed the small vial to Seihomaru. “Drink it.” He said after he spat the cork onto the ground.

Seihomaru tried to protest, but the stern look Nii gave him, warned against it. He felt the vial placed against his lips and he allowed the liquid to pour down his throat. Giving a shudder at the bitter taste, he narrowed his eyes at the shadow guard. “Wha-?”

“Stay still.” Nii muttered, lowering his mouth to the cut and sucking the poison out, and then spitting the blood and white onto the ground. He repeated the motion a few times before he sat back and wiped his own mouth, and then opened another vial, downing it.

Taizo chuckled in his head.

' _What is so funny_?' Seihomaru groaned, the pain now more intense in his right arm.

' _He doesn't realize that you are immune to poison_.'

 _'I am_?'

' _Yes._ '

' _You could have said something sooner_.'

Taizo smirked.

“Um, Nii?” Seihomaru gave the shadow guard a bashful look.

Nii raised his brow.

“Apparently I am immune to poisons. According to him anyway.”

Nii snorted. “Good piece of information to know.” He glanced at the young lords limp shoulder and shook his head. “Not immune to broken limbs however.”

Saza knelt beside them, and looked at the shoulder. “We need to set it.”

Seihomaru grit his teeth together as Nii grabbed his left side, and Saza his right, and then his captain pulled, popping the collar bone back into joint. He snarled as the bones ground together. Saza turned his gaze to Eizou and Shinzou who stood at the ridge, making sure the humans were retreating.

“Make sure they find their way out of the valley. Forcefully if necessary.”

The two youkai nodded, and quickly followed the retreating army.

Nii grinned and nodded. “Now, let's get you tended to.” Saza helped Nii lift Seihomaru to his feet, and the young lord almost fell, his knees buckling.

“Damn, what did you give me?” He turned accusing eyes to Nii.

“Just an antidote. But seeing as you are immune to poison, it shouldn't effect you at all.” The shadow guard frowned.

' _You are only weary_.' Taizo muttered.

' _I slept all night last night_.' Seihomaru grumbled.

Taizo chuckled in his head. ' _You also just suffered some broken bones and faced off against a trained human fighter_.'

' _Good point_.' Seihomaru turned to Saza and shook his head. “I still have so much more training to do.”

“I think you did well considering.” Nii smiled. “That human only tried to over power you as quickly as he could. I am sure against weaker youkai that tactic works great. But against us, not so much.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I am interested in learning a few of the weapons you have, if you will teach me.”

Surprised, Nii nodded. “Most of my weapons are small and concealed. But I can definitely teach you any you are interested in.”

“Thank you.” Seihomaru said as they got closer to their new home. Immediately his eyes fell onto Itachi. “Saza bring Itachi over, I would like to talk to him about putting up a heavy gate before the ravine starts.”

Saza nodded but before he walked away he turned bashfully. “Which one is Itachi?”

Seihomaru laughed. “The one shouting orders by my Shinden-zukuri.”

Saza chuckled and nodded, moving away. Nii helped him sit beside the fire, and he called Akina over. “Our lord suffered a few broken bones in a duel. Can you mend them?”

Akina raised both her brows in surprise. “A duel? Was it during training with Saza?”

Nii shook his head. “Situation at the entrance to the valley.”

“Ah, that was why everyone went running.” Akina nodded. “I was curious about that.” She knelt beside Seihomaru and quickly scanned over his injuries and sighed. “Can you remove his armour and haori?” She asked Nii.

The shadow guard nodded, and carefully pulled the plates off his shoulders, followed by the chest armour, apologizing when Seihomaru winced. Grunting, he had to move his arms slightly when Nii made to remove his haori, and he bit back a snarl when he felt his bones grind together with the small movement.

Akina knelt and hovered her hands over Seihomaru's collar bone and closed her eyes, focusing on mending the bones, after a few minutes, she moved to the cut on his left arm. “It will be tender for a couple days, but it shouldn't hinder you any. The cut was easy.”

Seihomaru glanced down at his deeply bruised shoulder and sighed. “Bone back where it should be?” He grunted, trying to move it by rolling his shoulder.

Akina laughed and nodded. “Yes.”

Nodding, he stood up and rolled his shoulders a bit more, wincing when his right one pulled slightly. “Thank you.”

Akina nodded. “Anyone else suffer any injuries?”

“No, only me.” Seihomaru sighed. Saza returned with Itachi and Seihomaru nodded once Akina moved away to go back to what she had been doing. “Itachi, I have something important for you to tend to before you continue on with my Shinden-zukuri.”

Itachi nodded somewhat surprised. “How can I help?”

“I need a strong gate placed before the ravine starts, so that we are not caught unaware.” Seihomaru turned to face the entrance to the valley, wincing as his shoulder pulled slightly with the movement. “Perhaps one at this end also.”

“It might take me sometime to craft something sturdy, but I think I can do it out of the current lumber in the area.” Itachi commented.

“What do you need from me?” Seihomaru asked turning his head to the master craftsman.

“Nothing, lord.” Itachi bowed and called over a few of his workers so they could take measurements.

“Well this is irritating.” He winced when a sharp pain drifted through his arm. Seihomaru sighed. “Now that that has been taken care of-”

Before he could continue, Saza shook his head. “You need to regain your strength. Using your youki drains you quickly when you have not yet trained yourself to do it on a regular basis.”

Nii snorted. “Wish that was all that caused my energy to train.”

Saza glanced at the shadow guard. “I trust you use your youki more often then the rest of us.”

Nii nodded. “He is always at the surface, ready whenever I need to use him. Not to mention being on alert at all times. My youki only rests when I rest, but I see him at all times.”

Saza raised his brows in surprise. “Is that how it works?”

Nii shrugged. “I suppose, my mother was an eclipse inuyoukai.”

Saza nodded. “If I am not mistaken, there are normally only a handful of them born at any given time.”

Seihomaru snorted and rolled his eyes. “I am going to go lay down. Even though I slept all night last night.” He grumbled.

Nii chuckled. “It does get easier.” He poked at the fire with a stick, watching the flames lick at the wood. “I suppose I have to see Hana and see if she can restock my antidotes.”

“Avoiding her?” Saza questioned, glancing over at the distracted shadow guard.

Nii nodded. “Her scent is driving me mad.”

Saza laughed. “I have no sympathy.”

Nii narrowed his eyes and glared at the guard. Traylaymaru waltzed over and plopped down next to the fire. “What happened at the ravine?”

“Humans came to challenge our ruling lord for possession.” Saza growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Traylaymaru's mouth dropped open, then he snorted. “I trust our ruling lord is still alive and kicking?” His eyes glinted playfully.

“He is alive. Kicking, I am not so sure of. He used his youki to drive off the human imbecile.” Nii shook his head. “So he is now resting to revitalize his strength.”

Saza glanced at the dark-haired youkai curiously. “Where were you hiding?”

“Helping Tani get the pups to safety, and making sure that no one was left behind.” Traylaymaru sighed. “I do miss swinging my sword though. This whole adviser thing is rather boring.”

Nii snickered, his eyes drifting over to the youkai. “So talk to him. He isn't like Monogachi. Seihomaru won't slice off your head because you talk to him.”

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes. “He must have been something else when the madness finally overwhelmed him.”

Saza sighed. “We all know why he snapped. Who knows, he may have continued being a great leader had the twins not interfered.”

Traylaymaru nodded, then he grinned at Nii. “So any more challengers for a claim on Hana?”

Nii snorted. “Not yet.”

“Have you claimed her as yours yet?” Traylaymaru glanced at the young shadow guard curiously.

Nii raised a brow confused. “If you mean making it known that I have an interest, yes. Was there more to it than that?”

At the deadpanned glance he got from both Saza and Traylaymaru he gasped and shrugged.

“Oh, come on. I am an idiot when it comes to all that shit. I wasn't even aware I was interested in pursuing her until my youki practically forced me to.” Nii grumbled, flushing in embarrassment. “I didn't even know I liked her in that way, until-”

Saza bent low and stared at Nii with a smirk. “Until?”

Nii flushed a deeper red and mumbled something unintelligible.

Traylaymaru roared with laughter. “You have no claim on her until you actually lay with her. Then the challenges come full force.”

Nii closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “So what you are saying is that anyone can pursue her until I make a claim?”

“Mhmm. Don't wait too long, she is near her heat which means many of the men will be seeking her attention.”

Nii growled. “You noticed that too huh?” His cheeks were still red.

“Hard to miss.” Saza commented. “I am thankful Isaki is not at that point yet.”

Traylaymaru smirked. “Soon. There are several females who will be coming into their heat.”

Nii growled again. “Wonderful. Who do you think Seihomaru will choose?”

They both glanced at him surprised. “There are only two I can think of with high enough standing who would even be a consideration.” Saza muttered softly.

Traylaymaru and Nii glanced at Saza shocked.

“Both already have their interests elsewhere.” Saza grinned.

Nii frowned. He already knew Hana was one of the ones Saza meant. “Who is the other?”

Saza looked down at his feet. “Isaki. Both are of noble birth, powerful youki, and of pure spirit. Not to mention their blood is pure. They both come from a long line of inuyoukai from the moon clan.”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “His focus is not currently with the females. So you both have nothing to worry about.”

Nii heaved a sigh. Even though he had slept some the night before, Shuzo had presented him with several more intense dreams, ones he had woken up from out of breath and exasperated. ' _You can't tell me you do not enjoy the dreams_.' Shuzo protested, realizing just how weary his host was.

Nii remained quiet, deep in thought over the disturbing news Traylaymaru and Saza had informed him of. He wasn't sure now was the right time to take the relationship further, but if what they said was true, he might not have much of a choice. He wasn't willing to share her with anyone, so taking her as a lover was out of the question. It would leave her open to other suitors, and possible dangers that he wasn't willing to expose her to. But if he did take their relationship further, he would open himself to challenges where his opponents could set limitations. Seeing as he had already exposed himself as a shadow walker, most would choose another option.

His mind went back to when his brother had faced his challengers, some choosing using weapons, hand to hand and some were unfortunate enough to challenge his youki. Nii shook his head with another sigh, and stood up, throwing his stick into the fire. “I am going to rest. After I speak with Hana.” Without another word, he wandered over to Hana's alchemist hut, somewhat slowly, his youki whispering to him, trying to ease his worries.

Nii leaned against the small hut and lightly tapped at the wooden frame that lead inside. The curtain opened and Hana's golden gaze peered out at him. She noticed his worried look and she waved him inside.

“Why are you on edge?” She asked quietly, moving over to her table of trimmed herbs.

Nii glanced at her, breathing through his mouth. “Several reasons.”

Hana gave him a curious look. “Such as?”

He pulled his two empty vials out of his haori and walked up to her, holding them out.

Hana smirked. “That cannot possibly be the reason why you are worried.”

Nii shook his head and looked at his feet, frowning. “It isn't.” He lifted his eyes to hers and he gave a lopsided smile. “I am a bit of an idiot, when it comes to what we are doing.”

Hana glanced at him with a raised brow. She turned to pour some liquid into the two vials he gave her, and almost jumped when he walked up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, his nose touching her neck breathing in her scent slowly. Hana sucked her breath in sharply, placing both her hands on her table, allowing Nii to pull her closer. She released a gasp when his tongue ran down her neck, and he buried his nose into her shoulder.

“Your scent is overloading my senses.” He whispered, and Hana shivered slightly.

Closing her eyes, Hana leaned her head back and rested it against his chest.

Nii rested his chin on her head and sighed. “I have no idea what I am doing.” He admitted.

Hana giggled. “Neither do I, baka.” She whispered, turning in his arms and facing him. Her mouth parted when she saw the look her gave her, and it sent a wave of shivers running through her. His golden eyes were darker and filled with a hunger she couldn't describe.

Nii lifted his finger and pulled her chin up and gave her a smirk. He leaned forward and she sucked her breath in sharply as his lips hovered over hers, but didn't touch. Her hands pulled his hair down from its mizuhiki and buried into the silver strands, pulling his face closer so their lips touched. A low growl escaped his lips and she smiled as he pushed her against the table, causing her to gasp.

 


	19. Training Within Ones Limits

Chapter Nineteen

Training Within Ones Limits

 

Seihomaru stood with Itachi, inspecting the gates that had been put up at both ends of the ravine. At the far end there were two tall structures that allowed his guards to keep watch, while at the other end stood only a solid gate. According to his master craftsman, it had been made out of oak, which was then fused with larch and bamboo. Saza had tested the strength and was satisfied that it would sustain any attacks made by humans, should they come again. Against youkai it would hold up, but would probably be taken down if they used some force.

They gates were high, possibly a good fifteen feet in the air, and stained with a dark wash that one of Itachi's workers mixed together. Nodding satisfied, Seihomaru walked back towards his home, smiling at the set of stairs Itachi had placed at the second gate. Saza waited at the entrance and fell in step beside the two youkai.

“Everything to your satisfaction?”

Seihomaru nodded. “And then some. You have my thanks Itachi.”

The master craftsman nodded and immediately went back to his task of finishing the final touches on the Shinden-zukuri that his workers had been working on since his commission of the gates.

“I need to find Nii.” Seihomaru muttered. “I wanted him to train me on some of his weapons.”

Saza grinned and nodded. “He has been rather busy lately.” He smirked.

“Oh?” Seihomaru glanced at his captain curiously. “With what?”

“Hana.” Saza chuckled. “If I am not mistaken, he was assisting her with putting up her hut.”

Seihomaru nodded and frowned. Over the past week, everyone had been rather secretive throughout the clan, no one really revealing what their smiles were all about, or looks at one another as though sharing something he was not privy to. Taizo had whispered his suspicions once he had woken after his battle with the human, but so far everyone had been quiet and relaxed. If Taizo's suspicions were correct, soon there would be some fights and injuries to deal with.

He made his way over to the alchemist hut and peered around the corner as he heard Hana comment on something Nii did. Chuckling, Seihomaru walked around to the back of the hut and stared at the newest house being put up. Currently, Hana had Nii holding some bamboo instructing him where to place it, and the shadow guard grumbled something under his breath. Their attention turned to him as soon as he walked into sight.

Hana grinned and waved as Nii nodded, his hands full of bamboo. “Yo.” He greeted.

Seihomaru glanced at the house and nodded in approval. “This is more like it.” He commented. His eyes turned to his shadow guard and he stared at Nii's face, however he remained silent.

Hana turned and glanced at her home. “I think it is almost finished.”

Nii snorted. “I hope so.”

Hana put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. “Just for that I might have you do some other things before I finish.”

Nii groaned.

Seihomaru laughed. “I do have need of Nii. He promised to help me with some extra training.”

Hana smiled and nodded. “He is all yours.”

Nii placed the bamboo against the side of the house and stretched. He walked over to Hana and whispered into her ear before he walked off with Seihomaru. “So what weapon did you have in mind?” Seihomaru's eyes kept wandering to his face and he sighed.

Seihomaru shook his head. “Not really sure, but that chain you had given me, and that neat dagger you had on you last week.”

Nii raised his brow and reached into his haori, pulling out one of his daggers. “This thing?”

Seihomaru nodded and grinned. “What sort of weapon is that?”

Nii pursed his lips. “My father called it a deer horn dagger, said it looked just like deer antlers he had encountered when he was young. It is extremely useful in close combat.”

“I am not sure how I will be when it comes to hand to hand combat, but I will give it a shot.” Seihomaru gripped the deer horn dagger and glanced at it curiously. It looked so unique and useful, he really wanted to give that one a try.

“The chain is more to keep an enemy at range, or if you can get behind him.” Nii explained. “Do you still have it on you?”

Seihomaru nodded and handed the dagger back to the shadow guard. Pulling out the chain from his inside pocket, he handed it to Nii. The shadow guard took the chain and unraveled it and gripped it by wrapping it around one hand and swung it around, showing Seihomaru what it was used for. “You can use it to choke someone if you get behind them.”

“Ah.”

Nii smirked. “Using it takes some getting use to, but I used to have this when I dueled against Shigeo. He despised this thing.” He chuckled.

“So, what happened after my fight with the human?” Seihomaru questioned, somewhat absently.

Nii glanced at him with a frown. “What do you mean?”

Seihomaru shrugged. “I feel as though there is some huge secret going around that I am not part of.”

Nii flushed. “Oh, that.” He mumbled. “Uh-it is nothing in regards to you. Trust me.”

Seihomaru noticed the flush and he smirked. Then he tapped his head and chuckled. “So I am guessing by your reaction, and what he told me, that you and Hana finally took things further.”

Nii flushed an even darker shade of red and muttered something under his breath. “It just happened.”

Seihomaru chuckled heavily. “Is that why you house new heritage marks on your face?”

Nii's hands wandered to where he knew his new markings were. “Hana commented on them too. My youki told me that they appear after I have reached a certain stage in life.” He shrugged.

“Interesting.” Seihomaru peered at the silver grey markings that now drifted from from the corner, under Nii's lower eyes, towards the inner corner then pointing downward . His neck had a couple as well as two wrapped around his wrist drifting onto the top of his hands. “The black ones are the ones from the shadow realm?” He asked noticing the long black tendril on Nii's arm.

Nii nodded, peering at the newest one on his palm that stretched to his elbow. “The black ones fade after a time, takes a few weeks though.”

“So what happens now?” Seihomaru glanced at his shadow guard.

Nii raised his brow. “What do you mean?”

“With this whole making a claim on an intended, what happens now?”

Nii gave a small smile. “Now that I staked my claim, making it known that I have an interest, I suppose it means that others will challenge for their right to her. It isn't only to show others that I plan to take her as a mate, but to show Hana that I have the strength to protect both her and whatever pups we decide to have.”

“So you plan on taking her as your mate?” Seihomaru glanced at the young youkai.

“One day, yes. I have no plans on sharing her with anyone.” Nii frowned.

“What happens if you lose against a challenger?”

“Then the youkai who wins gets to stake their claim.” Nii growled. “I have no plans on losing.”

Seihomaru chuckled. “I didn't suspect you would.”

Nii smirked. “Why the sudden interest?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Because I hate being ignorant about things I should know.”

Nii raised his brow his grin spreading across his face. “Is there an interest in a lady we do not know about?”

Seihomaru gasped and quickly shook his head. “No, not yet anyway. However, I am haunted by a face in my dreams.”

“Oh?”

“It's an image of someone I haven't met yet. Whether it is real or just a figment of my imagination, I suppose one day I will find out.” Seihomaru shook his head, but glanced at Nii with a half smile. “There are so many things I do not know, and yet, even though he gives me information, I wish I had someone to ask without feeling embarrassed.” He tapped his forehead with a sigh.

“There are things even I do not know. Like staking my claim on Hana. I had no idea that my claim had to be more physical until Traylaymaru told me.” Nii shrugged. “Her scent was driving me crazy, which caused my youki to get more instinctive and possessive. Then things just happened.” The young shadow guard blushed again.

The two youkai wandered over to a small out cropping of rock and sat down. Seihomaru placed his chin in his hand with a sigh. “I feel cheated.”

Nii leaned back on his hands and glanced at the young lord. “Because you never knew that Kazuki was your father?”

Seihomaru nodded. “I wonder if he had known deep down but didn't say anything.”

Nii shook his head. “I highly doubt it. If he had, he would have taken it upon himself to train you at the proper age. You being trained now is good, but honing skills at a younger age is better.”

Seihomaru tilted his head to the side to glance at Nii. “So is it too late for me to become a great warrior and leader?”

Nii shook his head. “Never too late to learn. We are always adapting or evolving. Look at me with all these new heritage marks. I had no idea that they would appear, but when they did, so did a bunch of new abilities that apparently I must learn.” He tilted his head back and his eyes drifted to the trees swaying in the slight breeze and smiled. “According to my youki, these abilities will assist in protecting those I care about, but allow me to use the shadows at a different level than before.”

Seihomaru sighed and flopped down onto the flat rock, his eyes looking at the blue sky above the trees. “I wonder what sort of abilities I have locked away inside.”

Nii glanced over at Seihomaru with a smile. “Well we know one. A very interesting ability that melts whoever it touches into a smelly puddle of ooze, although in the shape of bubbles.” He snorted, holding his laughter in.

“Very funny.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at his shadow guard. “Bubbles.” He snorted himself, rolling his eyes.

“I am pretty sure that you house many of your father's abilities as well. Kazuki was well known for his frost fire skill.” Nii lifted his eyes to the sky again. “He also possessed a rather insane ability of lightening. He rarely used that one though because of the colossal damage it would do to everything it touched.”

Seihomaru raised his brows surprised. “Really?” Both skills sounded phenomenal. “I saw him push his youki into that spear thing he used, was that one of his abilities?”

“The one you gifted to Saza?” Nii smiled. “He only used his youki pressure to fill his weapon with energy.”

“You can do that?” Seihomaru glanced at Nii with a raised brow.

Nii nodded and grinned. “It is pretty simple. Instead of focusing your youki outward, towards let's say an enemy, you instead push it into an object you have on you. You only need a small bit of energy to do that. If you push too much into an object, you can break it.” Nii laughed.

Seihomaru shook his head. “So you are speaking from experience then?” He smirked.

Nii rolled his eyes and nodded. “I broke my father's favorite sword. I swear he just stood there staring at the little scattered bits for hours after, quite saddened.”

Seihomaru chuckled.

“Kazuki's abilities were frightening. You think that mine are crazy, his were more honed. I am still young so I have a lot to learn still. He was older than me by at least five hundred years.”

Seihomaru released a soft gasp. “He was that old?”

Nii smirked. “He was. Shigeo was three hundred and used to tell me stories of his adventures with Kazuki.”

Seihomaru glanced at Nii curiously. “How old are you?”

Nii frowned and he was quiet for a few minutes before he answered. “Maybe forty. I sort of lost track.”

“So am I the youngest, besides the pups?”

Nii nodded. “At the moment, yes. Age isn't really an issue for us though. We do not age the same way humans do. Thirty is mid-life for them. For us we are still youths. Probably why that human mistook you for a pup.” He laughed. “I know you are older than that human was, in terms of intelligence and experience, but in appearance you look like a young boy to them. You are twelve years of age in youkai terms, but you have been alive for more than seventeen. I appear to be twenty in human terms, but I am about forty or so years. Don't forget that inside we house youki who have lived for many hundreds of years. So with their experience and guidance, we are far more advanced than the humans.”

Seihomaru nodded.

“You house an ancient spirit who probably has been around for several thousand years. The power and experience he has will assist you in your growth and abilities. Because of that, you will grow stronger than all of us.” Nii explained, giving Seihomaru a sideways glance.

“And how old is your youki?”

Nii paused and pursed his lips. “Uh-” He then chuckled. “He says he has no idea.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Mine said that too. I don't believe him.”

Nii nodded. “I don't either. I think they know, but because they don't follow a course of time and age, they don't really pay attention to the passage of time as we do or maybe it is too much work for them to figure it out.” He winced and then laughed. “They get touchy too.”

Seihomaru chuckled. “So these new abilities you have will assist you as a shadow guard?”

Nii shrugged. “Apparently. I haven't had a chance to test them out yet, or even learned how they work.”

There was a few minutes of silence, both youkai staring at the faint white wisps of clouds drifting across the sky, until Seihomaru finally asked. “Do you like being a shadow guard?” Seihomaru glanced at Nii.

Nii looked at him startled. “I wouldn't have it any other way. I suppose it is because of my abilities that makes me successful as one. It is only recently that the shadow guards have even been made known to everyone else. Before, no one was even aware of our existence.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I am to blame for that, I think.”

Nii shrugged. “Doesn't bother me any. We can now mingle with the clan and make acquaintances, something we were not able to do before.”

“Traylaymaru talked to me a couple days ago about his role as adviser.”

Nii nodded. “I know. I told him to talk to you about it. I think he misses being in the midst of battle.”

“He does.” Seihomaru let out a soft sigh. “So now I have to decide if I really need an adviser, because I do not know my clan as well as I should.”

“You know them better than you did when we first started out on this journey.” Nii smiled, sitting forward and glancing at the far end of the field that was now protected by heavy gates. “You are doing everything right.”

Seihomaru snorted. “How so?”

“Learning about us individually. What we can do, what we can't do. Mingling with your pack. It takes time. Sueno had many years training under your mother and Monogachi, but he did exactly what you are doing now.”

“You knew my brother?” Seihomaru sat up and stared at Nii in shock.

“Only from a distance.” Nii admitted. “I watched over him whenever his personal guard had to rest or was tasked with something else.”

“I don't even remember my brothers.” Seihomaru sighed, shaking his head.

“You were young when they died.” Nii placed his hand on Seihomaru's shoulder.

“Did you know Monogachi?”

“Not really. I watched from the shadows. The only ones who had direct contact with any of the family were Kazuki, Ose, and Monogachi's home guard.”

“Home guard?” Seihomaru frowned.

Nii nodded. “They no longer exist. After Monogachi died, most of them fled, and some died protecting him.”

“You know more about it than I do.” Seihomaru groaned.

Nii chuckled. “You were only five when everything went crazy. I remember Monogachi being extremely pissed off with your mother for insisting he hire Kazuki as your personal body guard. He felt his home guard were skilled enough. Kazuki was infuriated for days because Monogachi wanted him replaced.”

“Was that before or after he got burned?”

“Before. You were maybe three or four when he got injured. We almost didn't think he would survive.” Nii sighed.

“Was it bad?” Seihomaru asked quietly.

“His injury?” Nii nodded, giving Seihomaru a small smile. “It was. The healer at the time did everything she could to mend his wounds.”

Seihomaru shook his head with another groan. He frowned suddenly as his youki decided to speak up. “He says that he was asleep when it happened.” He tapped his head.

“Probably why Kazuki was taken unaware. He had skills but without your youki, certain things are not available.”

“He has a strange request.” Seihomaru frowned.

Nii glanced at him. “Oh?”

“He wants those memories.”

“Wouldn't he have had access once he was awake?” Nii questioned.

Seihomaru grit his teeth as Taizo urged him to let him loose.

Nii noticed Seihomaru's frown and he sucked his breath in sharply. “He wants to delve into my memories?” He exclaimed.

“Apparently.” Seihomaru nodded. “Kazuki didn't allow him full access to memories, even though I was not aware you could do that.” Seihomaru muttered, fighting off Taizo's pressure. “He insists that it will not hurt.”

' _Shuzo_?' Nii questioned. ' _Is this something you are familiar with_? _Is it possible?'_

_'Only with a daiyoukai's spirit. Never experienced it before, however. So to be honest, I really have no idea.'_

' _Thoughts_?'

' _Why ask me? They are your memories. I won't have direct contact with his youki_.' Shuzo grumbled.

Nii glanced at Seihomaru. “This is important to him, isn't it?”

“And me.” Seihomaru put in.

“My youki says there will be no contact between them.” Nii muttered softly. It wasn't that he didn't trust what Shuzo said, but this was new ground for them both.

“That's what he said too. He only wants me to release him so he can touch your memories. It is a physical sense, not a spiritual one.” Seihomaru took a deep breath.

Nii nodded hesitantly. He remembered when Shuzo accessed his memories inside the pools years ago, and it was certainly not something he wanted to experience again. The sharp pain that erupted in his head for weeks after was so intense that it made him sick to the stomach, unable to hold down any type of food for long periods. He remembered being bed ridden and his brother looking over him, placing cold cloths to ease the ache, and his eyes had burned and stung.

Seihomaru closed his eyes and allowed Taizo to the surface. Once he opened them, Nii gulped nervously as the deep red eyes peered at him almost in an amusing manner.

“Relax, shadow walker.” Taizo growled softly. He lifted Seihomaru's hands and placed them on Nii's temples, peering into the shadow guards deep golden eyes. “You will not feel anything.” Taizo closed his eyes and filtered through the memories the young youkai had of his former host. As he encountered the thoughts, he felt a presence close to the surface and he knew it was the shadow guards youki, hovering nearby, but at a distance. With a chuckle, Taizo greeted the youki. Nii gasped.

' _What was that_?'

' _A greeting. Relax, there is no contact. I am here to protect you_.' Shuzo soothed.

Nii breathed, his eyes taking in the deep jagged cobalt stripes on the youkai's face, and the elongated fangs. He felt that this was something that could be extremely dangerous, if done by someone not of Seihomaru's youki's status.

“Easy.” Taizo whispered as he felt Nii's anxiety rise. “There is a reason why one of my calibre can do such a thing.”

“You are a daiyoukai's spirit. I can feel your power.” Nii hissed. “It's intense.”

Taizo opened his eyes and dropped his hands. “Tell your youki, thank you.” He whispered, allowing Seihomaru to regain control of his body.

Nii shuddered as the charge of power vanished. “By the gods, Seihomaru.”

“What?”

“His power.” Nii blinked at him. “Your power.”

Seihomaru raised his brow confused. “I don't actually feel it.”

“My youki is getting all crazy from the intensity. I'm out of breath.” Nii shook his head.

Seihomaru frowned, but remained silent. “Sorry if it was uncomfortable.”

Nii glanced at him, still reeling from the tingling of power he had felt so close to his own youki. Even Shuzo seemed to be astounded. “It is only a different aura than what you release when you had him out before. I still feel the power flooding through my body. It tingles.” He chuckled. “It must be something else housing such power inside.”

Seihomaru raised his brow. “As I said, I actually don't feel it. I don't know if it is because I am young, or because he is hiding it.” He shrugged.

“Oh they like to hide our powers, until we have grown to actually handle the abilities.” Nii muttered. “You definitely have a daiyoukai's spirit inside you. Which means, as you grow, so will your powers. You just may be someone to contend with if you can rise to the challenge.”

Seihomaru sighed. “I want to grow stronger, but not if the cost is high.”

Nii nodded in agreement. “What is causing you to hold back?”

“Everything. The unknown, lack of knowledge, my ignorance on what to expect.”

“Ah.” Nii nodded in understanding, remembering all too well that uncertainty of the unknown. “The way my mother used to tell me to go about it, is not to go in expecting huge results. I know it is different for everyone, but her advice was always the same for both me and Shigeo. If you go in with huge expectations, if they don't work out the way you expect, you come out feeling insignificant.” Nii shrugged. “She always told us that as we grow so does our outlook on life. If we face against someone, expecting them to be stronger, we become more aware of our own abilities, and thus take greater caution. Never under estimate your foe, always expect more from them.”

Seihomaru smiled. “I should make you my adviser.”

Nii gave Seihomaru a horror filled glance. “Please no. I am certainly not one to give sound advice.”

“I'm kidding.” The young lord chuckled. “Besides, you would be so bored that you would be pulling pranks, driving everyone crazy.”

Nii laughed. “I would be honored to be considered a friend, though.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I already thought of you as one.” He gave Nii a genuine smile.

“So shall we get to some training?” Nii stood up and stretched, and glanced down as the two headed dragon waddled over to them. “And where have you been hiding?”

Seihomaru looked at the rapidly growing dragon and shook his head. “He is finding all sorts of things to get into. I really need to find his parents.”

Nii looked at him. “I doubt that his parents would accept him back, at this age. I can only assume they would be pushed out of the nest to live out their lives.”

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “I am surprised that no dragon came looking for him.” His eyes drifted over to the treeline seeing a tiny shadow. “What is that?” He whispered.

Nii looked over his shoulder, his youki allowing his sight to peer into the shadows of the foliage. “It looks like a kitten.” He turned his gaze to Seihomaru who blinked at him.

“Your eyes are creepy like that.”

Nii chuckled. “Habit.” He blinked and turned away from the small creature in the forest. “So what do you want to focus on?”

“The dagger.” Seihomaru grinned. Nii handed him the intricate weapon, placing his hand on the inside hilt carefully.

“Get a feel for it, make sure not to cut yourself though, sucker is sharp.” Nii grinned watching Seihomaru get a feel for the weight. “I sliced myself open far too many times.”

Seihomaru chuckled and watched as Nii took the second piece and showed him how it was used. He tried to mimic the movements but shook his head.

“It takes time. This is more an art to master. It comes hand in hand with close combat.” Nii crouched and lunged at him, mimicking a slash from the dagger at his lower extremities. He then did a half crouched circle and made a slash in the air at his legs, then jabbed at the ground where someone would have fallen.

Seihomaru smiled as he watched Nii's demonstration. For the next two hours, Nii gave instruction on how to use the weapons, and Seihomaru mimicked those movements. Nii also showed him some basic hand to hand manoeuvres, most of which were blocks, and he added some kicks into the lesson.

As they walked back to the far end of the valley, Nii glanced at him and muttered quietly. “Can you do without me for a few days?”

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “I am sure it is do able. Why? What's up?”

Nii tapped his head. “I am needed in the shadows for some extra training. It means I am unavailable and it will tire me out drastically.”

“Ah. I'll see if someone can take your watch, and let Saza know.” Seihomaru nodded, giving permission for Nii's request.

“Thank you.” Nii smiled. Seihomaru wandered over to his now almost completed Shinden-zukuri where Saza and Shinzou stood, talking about the barracks that was housed close by. Walking up to them, he smiled.

“Almost done.” Saza commented, nudging his nose in the direction of his house.

Seihomaru nodded. “Nii needs a few days off for some extra training. I can only assume it was a request from his youki. Can you find someone to cover his watch until he returns?”

Saza nodded.

Seihomaru glanced at Shinzou. “Think you can keep watch over him, just to ensure that he will find no interruptions while he is busy in the shadows?”

Shinzou glanced at him but tilted his head. “When is he headed out?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “I trust he will want to get it done as quickly as possible.”

Shinzou bowed to him and turned on his heel to find Nii.

Seihomaru glanced at Saza. “I have a strange request, but one I think you can assist me with.”

Saza glanced at his with a raised brow. “Oh?”

“Nii mentioned you can focus your youki into an object, rather than push it outward.” Seihomaru began.

Saza nodded.

“Is it something you can teach me?”

“I can tell you how, but your youki can show you more effectively.” Saza gave a small smile. “We use it when we need to have our power close by, but not releasing all of it to be threatening.”

Seihomaru frowned. “I see. Can we work on that some?”

Saza nodded. “We can. I also set up a training ring so you can practice your bubbles ability.” He tried his best to hold back the snort of laughter that tried to escape his lips.

Seihomaru threw a glare at his captain of the guard. “Funny.”

Taizo snickered in his head.

' _Oh shut up_.' Seihomaru snarled.

' _Just as moody as your father was_.' Taizo poked him.

Before Seihomaru could comment, Itachi approached him with a wide grin on his face. “Would you like a tour of your new home, my lord?”

Seihomaru grinned then. “Yes.”

Itachi lead the way up the stairs leading to the large shoji doors leading in. Once they reached the doors, Itachi pointed at the bamboo mat sitting off to the side with several slippers, much like they had at his old home. Seihomaru seated himself and untied his leather boots, and lifted his head as a familiar squeak indicated the dragon. Glaring at the little beast, who now looked to be far too excited at the sight of the new boots, he growled. “You touch these boots, and I will make sure you never have another chew toy available.”

The dragon seemed to pout then, and Saza laughed, reaching into his haori pulling out something. He handed it to the dragon and grinned. “I had this made for you.” He muttered.

Seihomaru snorted as he noticed the dragon eagerly nibble on the leather strap his guard had handed to him. “Remind me to have lots of those made.” He grumbled, placing his boots on the mat and grabbing a set of slippers. They were soft soled and easy to put on and take off. He dusted his hakama off as he stood and watched as Saza did the same, putting his own slippers on.

Itachi opened the doors and immediately Seihomaru was greeted with a large open lobby, with a fire pit in the center. There was a hole in the roof to allow the smoke to filter out, and several shelves lined the walls, allowing for storage of any items Seihomaru wanted placed inside. The master craftsman lead the way to the next set of doors that lead to the rest of the house. Inside the main area was a huge garden, filled with a pool, that was fed by the waterfall, and tons of plants and flowers, which Itachi stated were a gift from Hana.

Grinning, Seihomaru followed through the doors at the end of the gardens, which lead into his castle. From the looks on the outside, the front part of his home looked much like his older one, but further in was a more intricate array of halls and doors. Itachi informed him that off the front part of his home were several rooms he could use for his guards, or maids, plus a large kitchen to prepare food. He also indicated that Seihomaru's rooms were further inside, among the many halls and doors.

“I figured you could use the front lobby as a meeting hall for guests or to hold important political gatherings if you so desired.” Itachi explained. “As you instructed, there is a hidden passage outside the home by the mountain face, which leads into your study.”

Seihomaru nodded, following Itachi though a stone covered door. Inside was the office he had wanted, and already on some shelves were the scrolls and journals his father had kept. Other scrolls from the historian, which had been brought back fro the island, were also on the shelves, and a basket and ink well stood on a small desk by a large open window. Above was a huge wooden structure that Itachi showed was a covering in case rain came, but it opened to the sky above. Nodding satisfied, Itachi waved him over to an area by a bookcase and pushed the wall to the side. Frowning, he descended the stairs and came to a dead end, or so he thought until Itachi pushed a small rock and his ears picked up a clink and the sound of a rotating wheel.

The door swung open and he gasped at the dark empty space. “I figured you could use this for information you may not want available to the public eye. Such as battle strategies or training manuals, or even personal records you want to keep secret.”

Seihomaru nodded, and watched as Itachi indicated which rock to push to initiate the wheels to move the large rock. Following the master craftsman back up the stairs he noted which lever he used to move the wall for the stairs. Once they were back in his office, Itachi showed him the door that lead to the hidden entrance from the outside and made his way down the long stairs to the wall and followed him out into the bright sunshine again. Satisfied that the entrance would not be located by anyone other than those privy to the information, they made their way back into his Shinden-zukuri and continued on the tour.

“I am impressed.” Seihomaru grinned once they were back outside at the hidden entrance.

Itachi bowed and smiled. “So everything is to your satisfaction?”

Seihomaru nodded. “And then some. Thank you.” Glancing around at the many new structures and houses, the valley was now starting to take shape as a well established home. “Were there any other tasks you had to complete?”

“A few, but they are simple.” Itachi bowed.

Seihomaru nodded and glanced at Saza as Itachi walked away to complete his duties. “Well?”

Saza raised his brows. “It is impressive.” A loud squeak erupted by the front doors and both glanced towards the dragon who stared at the first door they had entered. He was pacing back and forth anxiously, growling and moaning. “I think someone is looking for you.” He chuckled.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Of course he is.” Shaking his head and releasing a loud whistle, the dragons heads swerved in his direction and immediately broke into a run to where he was, running so quickly, he stumbled a few times. The dragon skidded to a halt at his feet and gave him an accusing stare. “Well if you hadn't been so distracted by the leather cord, you would have been able to follow.”

The tearful eyes gazed up into his as though still not believing he would leave him behind.

“Goodness.” He swooped down and heaved the dragon into his arms, now having to use both arms to hold him firmly. “Just don't smack me with your tail. You have already gotten to be so big. Soon I won't be able to carry you.” Seihomaru ignored the laughter Saza released as they made their way down towards the barracks, to begin more training, but this time more focused on releasing his youki into objects.

 

* * * *

 

Nii rolled his eyes for the hundredth time it seemed as Shinzou shadowed him towards a darker place within the woods. “I really do not need a nursemaid.” He grumbled.

“Seihomaru's orders. I am only here to make sure you are not interrupted during your training.” Shinzou snickered.

“Who the hell is going to interrupt me out here?” Nii said exasperated, arms stretched outward. “Besides which, I will be in the shadow realm.”

Shinzou frowned. “Shadow realm?” He had never heard of such a term before.

Nii rolled his eyes again. “Exactly. You don't know about it, neither do the humans. Nothing there to interrupt me.” He stopped however when a soft rustling in the bushes to his left caught his attention. Nii narrowed his eyes and glanced into the shadows, peering through the darkness. A soft meowing reached his ears and he blinked staring at the figure of a kitten. He moved forward and pushed the branches aside and glanced down at the tiny black feline, who sat there staring back at him with bright green eyes. “And who might you be?”

Shinzou wrinkled his nose. “A cat.”

Nii snorted. “I know it's a cat. I wasn't talking to you.”

Shinzou chuckled.

The little feline meowed again, a small tiny sound and caused Nii to raise his brow in amusement. “Where are your litter mates?” He bent to one knee and pulled the small animal out. “Where is the queen?” He lifted the black kitten into his arms and immediately it began to purr, rather loudly. Nii stood and cradled the small creature in his arms.

Shinzou laughed. “Queen?”

Nii turned and stared at him. “What you call a mother cat, baka.”

“And you know this how exactly?”

Nii shrugged. He allowed the small feline to rub against his claws, purring exuberantly, and shifting itself comfortably in his hands.

Shinzou waved his hand. “See, interruptions?”

“It's a cat.” Nii snarled. Immediately the kitten tried to mimic the sound, which caused Shinzou to snort loudly. The shadow guard lowered and placed the kitten back on the ground. “Off you go now.”

It meowed again, and plopped right down on its hind legs, staring at him.

Nii raised his brow. “Seriously? What is it with our clan and finding strays?”

Shinzou cleared his throat, trying hard not to laugh.

Nii narrowed his eyes, and looked over his shoulder. “Not a word.”

Shinzou slapped his hand over his mouth, but not before a rather undignified sound escaped it. He quickly shook his head.

Nii stood up and grinned slowly. “I should take you with me to the shadow realm.”

Shinzou immediately held up his hands. “I will pass thank you. I am quite comfortable with my own ability to merge into the shadows.” He raised his brows in surprise though. “Besides which, according to my youki, I do not have the ability to go to such a place.”

Nii smirked. “You do not, but I do.”

Shinzou stared at him warily, his youki muttering inside his head about the dangers the shadow realm possessed.

“Is that where you go?” He asked curiously. Shinzou had never really given much thought to how Nii managed to vanish into thin air, but now from what his youki was telling him, it made him realize just how different their skills actually were to the shadow guard before him.

“It is. I am not the same kind of inuyoukai you are.” Nii shrugged and placed his weapons into the small pack he had with him. Tying a rope around the opening, he then flung it up into the branches of a tree above his head. Giving it a yank, the pack flew up into the foliage.

Shinzou didn't question, having heard rumors in the barracks regarding the difference in skills. Instead, he was curious to see if he would be able to witness Nii's training, so he seated himself at the trunk of a tree, and placed his arms on his knees.

“You are really going to sit there, aren't you?” Nii asked, raising his brow in question.

Shinzou nodded. “I was given a direct order from our lord and commander. Who am I to argue?”

Nii sighed. “I hope you do not fear the darkness.” He grinned, peering at Shinzou, allowing his eyes to change.

Shinzou gulped and sat forward as everything around him dimmed as though night had fallen upon them, with no moon. It was then that he noticed that it was Nii's doing, and he leaned back against the tree, both curious and somewhat unnerved that the young shadow guard could draw someone into the shadows with him. He was fully expecting the training to take place inside the shadows where he had himself been trained.

Nii shook his head. “Relax, Shinzou.” He whispered.

The elder guard nodded, and watched intently as Nii lowered his head, seemingly to stare at his feet. Shinzou's eyes lifted however when he noticed a figure approach from the shadows, walking over to Nii. Shinzou blinked surprised. The being looked exactly like Nii, yet housed many more heritage marks than the shadow guard did. Gasping, he realized that it was the young guard's youki. “By the gods.” He whispered, certainly not expecting to have full view of the young shadow guards youki. He knew when taking a mate, entering the pools and meeting another youki was done, but this was new.

Nii lifted his head and stared at him, giving him an eerie smile. Nii's eyes were black, and his golden eyes stood prominently against the dark where the whites of ones eyes should be. The golden gaze seemed to glow in the darkness, and the smile was unnerving. Shinzou's eyes widened, now not sure he should have stayed to witness this particular training. “This should not frighten you.” Nii whispered, his voice echoing through the area. “You are familiar with the shadows.”

Shinzou nodded, nervously. He wasn't afraid, just unnerved at the new experience. “When I go in myself. Never been pulled into them by someone else.” He breathed.

A voice echoed through the darkness and Shinzou raised his brows in surprise, his gaze turning to the youki who stood in front of Nii.

' _Focus_.'

Nii snorted and glanced at the figure of his youki. “You didn't say anything about the shadows flooding everything.”

' _This is only the beginning_.' His youki muttered.

Shinzou gasped loudly when every source of light vanished, and the tree he was leaning against disappeared, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Startled, Shinzou pushed himself up and he made to stand up when Nii's youki appeared as a faintly glowing beckon in front of him. Getting a full glimpse of the youki, he saw the distinct differences between them. Nii's youki had intense lavender eyes and the markings were silver in several places on his face. Many more than the young guard had, even despite the new ones that appeared after he had laid claim to Hana. _'Be at ease, shadow guard. This is as far as you go_.'

Shinzou winced as the darkness was immediately gone, the brightness of the sun beaming him directly in the face. The tree was once again where it should be, and he glanced around him in stunned silence. Sucking his breath in shakily, he shook his head astounded. “Damn, if that is where you go, Nii, never draw me in there again.”

All around him he could hear laughter that he knew was the shadow guards. His head whirled around as he felt a breath of air on his face.

“Hells.” Shinzou shook his head, scratching at the tickle that remained on his cheek from the air. The shadows he could handle, at least there he could make out silhouettes of everything, shadows and other objects. The darkness he had experienced was nothing he could fathom. The trees had vanished, the grass, any source of light.

' _Be at ease, Shinzou_.' His own youki whispered to him.

' _Easy for you to say, Shou_.' Shinzou breathed, trying to get is heart to beat at a normal pace.

' _What were you expecting, exactly_?'

' _I have no idea_.'

' _He is an eclipse youkai_.' Shou smirked.

' _Which is what exactly_?' Shinzou sniffed.

' _You already know what he is capable of. Yet he can do more than you think_. _His youki is interesting_.'

' _Oh_?'

Shou remained silent however.

Shinzou shook his head. Sometimes he hated how vague his youki could be. The hours seemed to trickle away, and he finally pulled food out of his bag, but froze when he heard a small meow from beside him. Startled, he glanced down at the black kitten and blinked. “Are you still here?”

The kitten meowed softly, and instantly began purring, placing the tiny paws on his leg, reaching up and trying to claw at the hunk of meat in his hand. “Hey, this is mine.” Shinzou grumbled, but feeling guilty, he pulled a little bit off and gave it to the small feline who almost took his fingers with the meat.

The kitten chewed happily, rather noisily and turned the green eyes to him again. Before it released another meow, the kitten turned and lifted her gaze upward, causing Shinzou to glance at the empty space curiously. “What do you see there?”

The kitten meowed again, and stepped forward, dancing around almost in the same manner the dragon did around Seihomaru. “You can see him?” Shinzou exclaimed surprised, his eyes lifting to where he figured Nii would be standing. He couldn't make out anything but the empty clearing.

The kitten lifted her chin and purred all the more excitedly, as though someone were scratching her under her chin. She then pranced to the side, almost playfully.

Shaking his head, he bit into his hunk of meat, but as he made to take another bit, the meal vanished from his hand. “Hey!”

Nii chuckled beside him, causing Shinzou to turn his head sharply, yet nothing was there. “Dammit, Nii!”

Shaking his head, he pulled out a bag and popped a coco berry into his mouth. The kitten poked her head into the bag and he narrowed his eyes at her. She moved back however when she realized that it wasn't something she wanted, and meowed in protest. “Where is your mother?” Shinzou rolled his eyes. “She will feed you.”

The kitten meowed and curled up beside him. Shaking his head, Shinzou waited, eating his coco berries in silence, watching as the sun drifted over the top of the trees, causing everything to fall into the shadows. Soon night fell and he glanced over and stared at the small black kitten who slept peacefully beside him. He heard a loud grunt, and scrambled to his feet as Nii flew out of the shadows, landing on the ground with a thump.

Frowning, Shinzou moved forward and saw Nii stir slowly, groaning as though in pain. “What the hell happened to you?”

Nii pushed himself to his hands and knees and panted. Shaking his head, he grumbled. “Rough training.” Sitting up and back onto his heels, he sucked in his breath. A meow beside him caused him to chuckle and then wince. ' _Damn, did you really have to hit me that hard_?'

' _You are seriously asking me that after all the training we have done together_?' Shuzo snorted. ' _You think this is bad, wait until we get to the more advanced lessons_.' Came the mocking laughter.

Nii narrowed his eyes and sighed. He knew that his training had to be more focused with his youki because of his heritage, even though he had trained in the shadows at the start with the rest of the guards. Once his abilities became available, that was when he had been noticed by Kazuki, and taken into the tutelage of his brother Shigeo. Then, the more advanced training deeper in the shadows where the other shadow guards could not go began. It was then his sight became different, and he could see his youki almost as though Shuzo was standing in the physical realm right beside him. At first it had frightened him. All youkai knew that their youki was their soul, their life force, and thus remained a protected piece of their lives. His biggest fear at the time was that someone would see Shuzo and be able to attack his soul, thus killing him. Shuzo had laughed at him, informing him that the only one who could see him was he himself. Unless absolutely necessary, Shuzo would only show himself to those he had absolute trust in, and it would only be in extreme situations where no other option was present.

Once he had been taken into the deeper shadows by his youki, he realized just how different he was from the rest of the clan and he had felt a bit of an outcast. That was until his mother explained exactly what they were. He remembered Kazuki questioning him about his disappearances from the shadow training grounds and he had tried his best to explain what had happened. There had been no further discussions after that, Kazuki knowing full well what his kind were capable of.

Shigeo, however had treated him different afterwards. It was as though he felt his younger brother was advancing further than he was, and it had torn their bond. Despite everything, Nii listened to his brother, doing his best to remain with the rest of the group, while they trained, only going into the deeper shadows when he was alone. Then when he had surpassed his youki's expectations in the deeper shadows, what Shuzo liked to call the second plane, it was then he was pulled into the third plane, where no light existed. Nii had been terrified, until he saw Shuzo, glowing like a torch in the darkness. Nii shook his head, dislodging those memories as a tiny meow broke him from his thoughts.

Shinzou handed Nii a hunk of meat, the kitten jumping and swatting at the meat that was passed through the air. Shinzou seated himself against the trunk of the tree again. Nii smiled gratefully and crawled over, the meat between his teeth, trying his best to keep it out of the kittens reach. “Careful, that little kitten is hungry.”

Nii nodded, and sat next to the shadow guard. “I can tell.”

Shinzou glanced at Nii as he bit into the meat. “Can she see you in the shadow realm?”

Nii nodded, and swallowed first before responding. “Felines are mysterious creatures. They can also see spirits of the dead that have not moved on from the world.”

“Can you see the spirits too?” Shinzou blinked at Nii.

“No, but I do not go that deep into the realm. I have only broken the surface of it, the empty space between it and this world.”

Shinzou shook his head. “I had no idea. So as you train, you will eventually go deeper into that shadow realm?”

Nii took a deep breath. “According to my youki, one day. But it is not something even he recommends. I suppose that is why we advance only so far as eclipse youkai, and not as far as others can. What he says is that our kind never grow to be daiyoukai.” Frowning, Nii handed the kitten a little of his meat before continuing. “He also says that most eclipse youkai die if they delve too far into the shadow realm. I am nowhere near that point according to my youki. I have a long way to go before I get to that stage.” The shadow guard grinned at Shinzou.

“Interesting.” Shinzou muttered, watching the little black feline crawl into Nii's lap. He chuckled when it curled up and promptly fell asleep.

“I think it is more interesting that a feline is so comfortable with a canine.” Nii chuckled, shaking his head. He nodded his thanks as Shinzou handed him a few of the coco berries, but he frowned glancing at them. “What are these?”

“One of Tani's favorite snacks.” Shinzou smirked. “Every chance she gets she steals them off me.”

Nii popped one into his mouth and chewed it slowly, grinning as he tasted the treat. “Not bad. I liked the meat better though.”

Shinzou glared at the young shadow guard. “Oh, you mean the one you pilfered off me?”

Nii grinned flashing his fangs, nodding. “I still have a couple more days of training. Are you planning on staying the entire time?”

“Seihomaru's orders.” Shinzou nodded. “Are you not concerned about others seeing your youki?”

Nii glanced at him curiously. “Not particularly, at least not anymore. As I said earlier, my youki is different than yours or our other clansman. He is always at the surface, and I see him at all times. Even now.” He nudged his nose over to a tree just across from him. “I see him standing there, but no one else can see him. Sometimes he doesn't say anything, or acknowledge my presence, other times he does.”

Shinzou's eyes drifted to the tree and he shook his head.

“Besides which, he only allows himself to be seen by those he trusts, and he knows everyone better than I do.” Nii sighed.

Shinzou smirked and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree he and Nii were leaning against. “So when do you go back in for training?”

Nii shrugged. “Anytime I want. Although I am a bit sore from my youki's brutal demonstration.”

“Sounded painful.” Shinzou muttered absently, as his mind began drifting off into a light snooze.

Nii smiled and absently began petting the kitten in his lap. Almost immediately she lifted her head and started purring, a deep rumbling sound. “So are you lost, little one?”

The kitten peered at him blinking her green eyes.

“Shall we go find your family?” Nii gathered the kitten into his arms and brought his nose to her fur to catch her scent. Lifting his nose to the air, he stood and followed the faint smell until he rounded a corner and another smell indicated just what had happened. Glancing down at the black kitten who's eyes trained into the spot where her litter mates and mother were, he sighed. “So you are alone?” He whispered. “Well we can't have you going hungry. Here.” He placed the kitten up onto a branch and she leaned down and stared at him, almost fearfully. “I will be right back.” Nii grinned.

The kitten released a soft meow, but sat back on its haunches.

Nii closed his eyes and allowed Shuzou to pull the shadows around him. ' _Are you seriously thinking of keeping that kitten_?'

Nii chuckled, his eyes scanning the area for signs of food. ' _Perhaps._ '

' _It's a cat_.' Shuzou grumbled.

Nii nodded, his eyes now fixated on a small rabbit. Quickly, Nii lunged forward and grabbed the animal, causing it to release a loud squeal in fear. The sound died down quickly, and Nii brought it over to where he had left the kitten. He shook his head, allowing the shroud to drop from him, and the kitten meowed excitedly.

“You were able to see me just fine.” Nii snorted. The black kitten meowed and tried to climb down from the tree, but pushed back onto the branch. “Come now, it isn't that high. Just jump.”

Nii lifted his head as Shinzou rounded the corner, with a smirk. “You are talking to a cat.”

Nii snorted and nodded. “I am.”

“I smell what happened.” Shinzou sighed, crouching down.

“I hoped to find her litter mates, but not in that condition.” Nii released a soft sigh. “Poor thing isn't old enough to survive on her own, though. Maybe only three or four weeks old.”

Shinzou glanced at him. “I thought all kittens eyes were blue?”

Nii shrugged. “They are, I could be wrong on her age though. I am certainly not a nekoyoukai.”

“Thank the gods for small favors?” Shinzou chuckled.

Nii narrowed his eyes at him. “Jack ass!” The little kitten meowed again, still on the branch, pacing back and forth. Nii lifted his brow, quickly gutting the rabbit and finally sighed and stood up. “You will have to learn to jump from high places.” He lifted his hands and the kitten carefully climbed into them. As soon as her paws hit the ground, she raced for the rabbit and eagerly began biting into the meat, growling loudly.

Shinzou laughed. “Told you she was hungry.” He bent down and the kitten released an impressive growl when he got too close. “Possessive too.”

Nii smiled and nodded. “So now we have another stray to add to our clan.”

Shinzou glanced up. “You are keeping her?”

Nii shrugged his shoulders. “She will die out here on her own.”

Shinzou's eyes went back to the little black feline and he watched as she ate as much of the rabbit as she could. “Careful, you don't want to make yourself sick.” He chuckled, watching her belly swell with the food.

Nii cupped some water from his flask, in his palm and held it out for the kitten, who glanced at him curiously. Licking her lips, she waddled over, her belly swaying with each step. She sniffed at his palm and stuck her nose right into it, and snorted as she inhaled water. She tried a couple more times before she finally got the hang of drinking and lapped up lots of water. Once satisfied, she crawled over to Nii's legs and clawed her way up to his shoulder and perched happily there.

Shuzo was laughing at him, and Nii smirked. Shinzou shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I hear a stream nearby.”

Nii glanced over to his right and nodded. “I also hear the humans.”

“Sounds like they are enjoying themselves tonight.” Shinzou grinned. “That the clan Seihomaru saved from the bandits?”

Nii frowned and glanced over in the direction the sounds were coming from. “Yes.”

Shinzou shook his head. “I don't like dealing with them.”

Nii nodded. “I feel the same, but we have to learn to live with them. Especially since Seihomaru wants to ease that tension between our races.”

“Do you think it's possible?” Shinzou asked, following Nii out of the small space they were currently in.

Nii looked over his shoulder, just as the kitten decided to lick his cheek and she caught him on the nose. He jerked his head back slightly, and wrinkled his nose at the rough gesture. “Pfft, little sucker has a rough tongue.” He grumbled, scratching at his nose.

The kitten meowed in response and he chuckled. Shinzou shook his head. “So where we headed?”

Nii flashed him a grin. “My curiosity is peeked.” He said walking towards the river and the ruckus the humans were making.

“You can't be serious? After what just happened last week?” Shinzou gaped flabbergasted.

“Oh come on, we can hide in the shadows and see what they are doing.” Nii smirked.

Shinzou frowned. “So long as you don't drag me back to where ever it was you were before.”

Nii shook his head. “No, to be honest, I had no idea that ability was going to pull everything into the shadow realm.”

“Was that where that was?” Shinzou glanced at the younger shadow guard, giving an impulsive shudder at the memory. “How can you go there with no light source?”

Nii shrugged. “My youki is always there to guide me. I don't generally go there though. Only in extreme circumstances.”

“Ah.” Shinzou shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around just how dark the shadow realm had been. They made their way to where the humans were, and they silently jumped into the tree close to the river.

Shinzou crouched down and peered through the leaves and frowned as he watched the humans dance, and celebrate. “What are they celebrating?”

Nii shook his head and winced as the kitten decided that moment was the perfect time for her to pad her paws. Her little claws dug through his haori and lightly nicked at his skin. “Stop that.” He whispered to the little black feline. His eyes drifted over the humans at the river, taking in their clothing. Most appeared to be freshly bathed, cleaner clothing than the first time he had encountered them with Seihomaru. Several of the children splashed in the water, and the women were playing some sort of instrument Nii was not familiar with. “At least they know how to sing.” He smirked.

Shinzou snorted. “Can we go now? I don't like being this close to them.”

Nii rolled his eyes. “Are you not at least the slightest bit interested in our neighbors?”

“Should I be?” Shinzou sat back and leaned against the trunk of the tree, pulling out his bag of coco berries, and began nibbling on them.

Nii also sat back, and reached his hand into the bag for a couple. “I think if we are to know as much as we can about the mainland, we have to know just what we are dealing with. Not just with youkai, but with the humans as well.”

Shinzou shook his head. “I say we mind our own business. We stay out of human affairs, they stay out of ours. Humans have no business with youkai.”

Nii sighed. He wanted to realize Seihomaru's dreams of uniting their races, but he knew it was a stretch. Most youkai did not hold the young lords views on life, nor did they care what anyone thought. From what his mother used to tell him was that the fallen gods were angry with the humans for their lack of prayers which had resulted in their fall from grace, thus why they were now cursed to wander the earth with the product of their hatred. Some had not lost their hearts to that hatred, others had turned black and sought nothing but revenge. After a time, the humans began to hate their kind just as much. Shaking his head, Nii released another sigh.

Shinzou frowned and sat forward as the air around them suddenly changed. Nii glanced over raising his brows in surprise. “Almost feels like a storm coming.”

Nii nodded. “Strange, the sky is clear.” He lifted his gaze to the night sky which was filled with stars. He could sense that something was coming, even the kitten on his shoulder crouched low and hissed with great vigor.

The silence that filled the air around them became so intense, both youkai looked at one another confused. “I can feel the charge.” Shinzou whispered.

“I can too.” Nii glanced around him curiously, trying to pin point where the storm was coming from, yet as far as his eyes could see, the sky was clear in all directions. The kitten hunkered even lower and quickly dug her way into the front of his haori and he frowned.“I don't see anything though.” Curiously, he questioned his youki. ' _Can my vision see a coming storm that is out of my normal range of sight_?'

' _Not that I am aware of. You can try it though_.' Shuzo muttered. ' _I can attempt to assist you, if you would like_.'

Nii nodded. ' _Worth a shot. If it is a storm, it is going to be a dangerous one_.'

' _I can feel it, although it doesn't feel like a storm_.' Shuzo grumbled.

Nii allowed his eyes to change, and he peered all around the sky, trying to pin point exactly where it was coming from. All he could make out were silhouettes in the distance, and various colors of life surrounding them.

Shinzou watched Nii as he glanced around them, infatuated with the eyes. “Can you see things that way?”

Nii looked at him, nodded and smirked. “I can see a great many things. No storm, however. Thought it was worth a shot. The heat from a coming storm, or the charge might have looked different, but I see nothing but life forms all around.”

Shinzou wrinkled his nose as it felt as though the air was electrically charged right around them. He quickly placed his hand over his nose and mouth as he sneezed, muffling the sound.

Nii raised his brows in surprise, stifling his laughter. Before he was able to comment, the air changed again, this time becoming a formidable weight, and caused both Nii and Shinzou to grasp at the chests, as though something was stealing their breath from them. They heaved in a gulp of air and blinked as the pressure became even greater. Shuzo exclaimed sharply in his head.

Nii and Shinzou shared a look and gasped at the enormous pressure that filled the air all around them. Even the humans celebrating felt the change in atmosphere and quickly silenced their music, looking at one another confused and somewhat frightened. The two youkai glanced over their shoulders peering through the trees, trying to figure out where and what was causing the almost bone crushing surge. Gasping, Shinzou realized that it was erupting near the valley. Giving a startled glance to his fellow shadow guard, both nodded and quickly vanished into the shadows. They jumped to the ground and began running back towards their home.

“By the gods, what is that?” Nii wheezed, trying to fill his lungs with air that was being ripped from him by the force of power. His skin felt cold, and his first thought was how he was even going to be able to assist.

Shinzou shook his head, but did everything he could to keep his feet moving. Everything in his body signaled him to stop and hide, but his families safety was the only thing on his mind. His youki warned him, and tried to reason with him, but he couldn't believe a word Shou was telling him. No such youkai would house that much power within it's body, could it? “Youkai?” He breathed, his fist pressed to his chest in pain.

“My youki is telling me that too.” Nii gulped, also forcing his body to move when Shuzo warned him to stop. The earth beneath their feet trembled from the massive power, and almost sent them flying. Nii did stop then, shuddering from the electrical force sending ripples of shock onto their skin. If this was indeed a youkai, the power it emanated far exceeded their own. Even Kazuki's youki, from what he had felt was no where near in comparison.

Shinzou also stopped and shook his head. “Hells, we have to keep moving.” He cursed, rubbing his exposed skin. His eyes widened as he looked at Nii and he gasped. “You hair.” He exclaimed.

Nii's hands lifted to his hair and sure enough, it was lifting on its own accord.

' _You must stop, this is too much power, you will be killed_.' Shuzo begged.

' _We can't leave them to face this alone_.' Nii protested.

Shinzou spun around and forced himself to move even faster. ' _Shou, stop! Tani and my pups are there_!'

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru froze immediately and choked as the air surged around the valley in a startling pulse of energy. The sword in his hand dropped to the ground, and he sucked his breath in sharply. Immediately Taizo hissed in his head. ' _Hells_!'

Everyone in his clan froze in their tasks, the pups stopped their play and glanced at one another fearfully, most of them searching for reassurance from Tani who carefully moved forward. Her eyes searched everywhere for signs of danger. Saza immediately pulled his spear free and many of his guards men exited the new barracks, in stunned silence.

Seihomaru turned away from the training grounds by the barracks and moved slowly towards the front of the valley. He could feel his hair lift from the electrical force, and his skin tingled.

' _What is that_?' Seihomaru shuddered.

Taizo remained silent, to his horror.

' _Taizo_?'

There was still no reply from his youki, and he gulped fearfully. His eyes searched the trees on his left and right, then lifted to the sky. Traylaymaru rounded one of the buildings with a look of terror on his face.

“What is that?” Seihomaru called out to no one in particular.

Traylaymaru stopped and shook his head, lifting his finger to his lips. His eyes lifted to the sky and watched warily.

All eyes moved to the only youkai who had lived on the island for years, most hoping for an answer to Seihomaru's question, but no reply came. Traylaymaru only crouched low to the ground, his one hand on his chest as he heaved in gulps of air. His other hand on the earth, feeling the vibrations that erupted through it.

No one moved, or dared take any deep breaths, as the force of power became stronger. Seihomaru clenched his eyes shut as the air became heavy, and the surge was so much his head began to pound from the crushing violence it promised. Seihomaru sucked his breath in sharply again. “Gods.” He hissed, clenching his teeth together. Where the hell had his youki gone? He could feel Taizo, but he wasn't responding to him, or communicating with him, which caused him even greater worry. Was his youki afraid? Frowning, he wasn't even sure that was possible.

Seihomaru stopped, using what courage he had to motion his pack inside the buildings, whatever it was that was causing this, made him shudder. A few of the guards moved closer to him and he shook his head, waving firmly towards the shelters. Slowly, Seihomaru reached down for a sword that had been discarded by one of the other guards. Swallowing, he tried to remember the last time he had felt that much power.

' _Taizo_?' He called again, but his youki remained quiet. For some reason, he could feel his youki close, and yet fighting with something inside him. Shaking his head, confused, Seihomaru realized he was on his own.

Hana came out of her alchemist hut and moved over to where everyone was gathering, certainly not wanting to be left alone. In her hands she held a few vials, that were half filled with something, yet he wasn't able to discern what they were. As far as Seihomaru could tell, she was trying her hardest to not spill the liquid as her hands shook in response to the approaching danger. Akina and Isaki both moved closer to their friend, and they glanced at one another, worry filling their eyes. He wanted his pack to move to safety, but their fear and curiosity was ruling out on his frantic motions for them to find shelter.

Seihomaru racked his memory and realized just where he had felt that energy before. It had been on the island, so many months ago, before he had turned of age. “Saza.” He whispered, sucking his breath in sharply. “Get as many inside as you can.”

“I will not leave your side.” Saza protested.

“Do it.” Seihomaru growled. Oh he remembered that power, and it was not something he wanted to feel again, at least not at this point in his life.

He had felt this power before, long before he had taken Mazushimaru. It had called to his own youki, Isao who had been still in a dormant state within him, before he had even known what it meant to be a leader. Eyes wide and now filled with horror, he took a slow step forward and breathed softly. “Ryukotsusei.”

 

 


	20. Ryukotsusei: The Great Daiyoukai.

Chapter Twenty

Ryukotsusei: The Great Daiyoukai.

 

His knees grew weak as he watched his packs reactions, most terrified or looking at him for some guidance, but he had none to give.

Startled, Saza looked at him, his eyes shadowing the same horror his own held. After he had guided most of their clan into the barracks or their homes, he had rejoined Seihomaru, only to realize that Tani was still by the learning hut with the clans pups. His own hands shook and his body refused to move. Just as he was about to fill his lungs with breath, Nii and Shinzou broke out of the trees, both looking absolutely terrified. The younger shadow guard vanished before his eyes, and then he saw Hana disappear from sight. His only conclusion was that it had been Nii who had moved her from her spot near them. Akina and Isaki were next to vanish, and then Traylaymaru disappeared.

Shinzou raced towards his mate and the pups who were further ahead in the valley, by the newly established learning hut Tani had made. She was currently waving the pups towards the barracks where most of their clan were gathering, but she was still behind and both his pups were nowhere near her. Her face was filled with fear, and yet a determination he knew all too well. She would not retreat until every one of the pups were safe, including her own son and daughter.

Tani's body turned as her nose caught her mates scent, and she froze at the panicked look on Shinzou's face. Just as she opened her mouth, a great shadow blocked the night sky and her eyes lifted. The gasp she wanted to release became silent, and she was caught in a deathlike trance. Shinzou cried out to her, yet she couldn't make out the words as her whole body was frozen in place.

The black shadow landed on the ground far too close to her pups and the clans young, yet she was unable to move from her spot. As soon as the earth trembled from the large beings landing, she moved. Tani didn't even recognize her voice as she raced forward to protect the pups of the clan, yet as she called out the gigantic dragon swerved it's head in her direction and released a tremendous roar, her whole body froze up again. She stilled instantly and clenched her eyes shut, expecting her death at any second.

Shinzou shook with fear at the sight of the dragon, his breath leaving him in his panic to save Tani and his pups. When the dragons head turned to face his mate, his knees buckled and his feet failed him, causing him to fall to the ground. His heart instantly stilled and he lifted his head from the dirt only to watch horrified as the dragon barred its mouth at his mate who stood stock still before it.

Shinzou clenched his eyes shut, too terrified to watch, a low moan escaping him and he missed it as his mate vanished into thin air. The dragon roared in fury and swerved it's head around, now looking at anything in his way to exact that anger on. Immediately the great beast descended onto a small pup who was rooted and frozen in terror.

Seihomaru watched in dread as the dragon turned his attention onto a small girl, who he immediately recognized as Shinzou's daughter. Without thinking, he rushed forward, his whole brain shutting down from any rational thought. The head lowered, and a white face appeared on the forehead of the great monster of a youkai. Beholding the small youkai who dared move and face him.

“Little youkai.” The dragon greeted with a large sneer on the red lips of the white face.

Seihomaru gulped, his hands growing numb, the sword falling from his hand with a loud clang. He tried to still the shaking of his hands as he peered up at the black dragon, instead, he could only nod, which caused the dragon to grin wider.

The dragon looked around at the small clan and snorted through his nose, blowing Seihomaru's bangs off his forehead, causing the inuyoukai to close his eyes. The massive amount of energy coming from the dragon was so much, it felt as though just from the pressure alone it was crushing his ribs. Gulping, he opened his eyes. His mouth refused to form any kind of sentence so he just stood there, gaping like an idiot.

“What is this I hear about you being responsible for my whelps deaths?” Ryokotsusei growled, the black eyes flashing red in anger.

Seihomaru felt his eyes widen and he shook his head. Still, no words found their way to his lips.

“Answer me!” The dragon bellowed.

“I-” Seihomaru choked out, yet his voice failed him again. He was unable to move as the dragon's youki surged in fury, and that great front right leg lifted. His eyes caught sight of the massive black and silver claw that rushed at him so fast, he had no time to react. That one claw ripped through his newly mended shoulder, and the force drove him onto his back, crushing him to the ground. A soft gasp escaped him as the dragon rammed him into the earth, knocking the breath right out of his lungs. Ryokotsusei then drew his leg back, dragging Seihomaru with it. A sharp cry of pain escaped him then as his one leg caught onto an embedded rock, hidden below the surface and his knee snapped. The dragon's eyes moved to the side and his left leg swiped at the air. Seihomaru's eyes moved to see what the dragon hit. Nii was knocked out of the shadows, blood spraying through the air as the dragon's claws ripped through the young shadow guard, sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap. Nii rolled on the ground a few times before he stopped, limp and unmoving.

“No.” Seihomaru wheezed, his lungs being crushed by the dragon.

“They told me you were responsible for my whelps deaths!” Ryokotsusei's eyes moved back to him.

“They?” Seihomaru gasped out, trying to suck air into his lungs.

The dragon pressed against the small being harder.

' _Do not move_.' Taizo hissed to him.

Seihomaru clenched his eyes shut. His brain would not function, his body held firmly in place by the dragon, and now his youki decided to speak up?

“You are weak!” Ryokotsusei roared, lifting his right leg to ease up on the youkai's body. “Certainly not worthy of my time.”

Seihomaru heaved air into his lungs, but no matter how much he tried, it didn't feel as though it were enough. “Who?” He gasped. “They?” The dragon pressed down again and Seihomaru felt his ribs crack from the force. The young lord's eyes closed, as his breath was ripped from him again.

“They said you were a force to be reckoned with, but I think they were mistaken. You are a thousand years too early to face me.” Ryokotsusei snarled angrily.

Seihomaru struggled frantically to suck air into his lungs as the dragon kept pressing downward, possibly forgetting that he was there. His eyes snapped open and flashed red. He felt Taizo near the surface, remaining silent, but forcing himself outward, as though trying to preserve his life in whatever manner he could. His body pulsed, and he felt his hands move to the dragons foot that had him firmly planted against the hard-packed earth.

Ryokotsusei's eyes drifted down to him and watched in amusement as the youkai struggled against his foot. Then he noticed the eyes, that were narrow and hardened in anger, and his grin spread across his face as the young insect under his foot pulsed with youki. “So you do hold power.” He growled, lowering to peer into the youkai's face.

Seihomaru released a strangled snarl, pushing harder against Ryokotsusei's unmovable foot. The dragon chuckled then, and lifted his foot, pulling his claw from the youkai violently, earning himself a cry of pain, which satisfied him, at least for the time being.

“You are interesting.” The dragon sneered.

Seihomaru drew in sharp breaths of air, filling his bruised lungs frantically. He winced and tried to sit up. “I do not know what you were told.” He heaved through strangled breaths. “The one you seek is already dead.”

Ryokotsusei frowned and rammed his foot into the earth beside the youkai, lowering his massive jowls to the boy's face. “Is that so? Then I suppose my revenge will have to be exacted upon you.” He snarled.

Seihomaru glared up into the dragons face. “Revenge?”

Ryokotsusei laughed menacingly then. “Oh not yet. I will come find you again, little youkai when you have had a thousand years upon this earth. Do not die until then. I will be greatly disappointed if you do.” Without another word, the dragon pushed himself up into the air and roared into the night as it flew away.

Chaos erupted around Seihomaru then, as his clansmen rushed to him. Shaking his head firmly, he glanced over at Nii's still form, laying just on his right. Akina was the first to the young shadow guards side and she frantically searched for a pulse. Her eyes closed and Seihomaru watched as his pack carefully moved from their spots. Isaki walked up behind Akina and placed her own hands on the healer's shoulders, closing her eyes.

Saza knelt beside him, quickly applying a cloth to his torn shoulder, which bled furiously. Seihomaru's eyes watched the two healers work, then they lifted to Hana who slowly walked up to them, a look of fear in her eyes and her hands over her mouth. Seihomaru held his breath as he waited, but released it when a strangled moan came from the young shadow guard. Nii opened his eyes and glanced his way, but he was unable to move from his position on the ground. The young shadow guard clenched his eyes shut and groaned as the strain on his broken bones with each breath caused him sharp pains.

Akina continued to work on mending what injuries she could, but even with Isaki's assistance in giving her more energy, they both tired from the strain. Saza stood and quickly supported Isaki as she wavered slightly, her energy drained. He pulled her down and allowed her to lean against him, and he also placed his arm on Akina's back as she wiped her brow. Hana came forward and handed both women a vial and commanded them to drink, then she knelt beside Nii and placed his head in her lap, also giving him something, which he took weakly.

Seihomaru drew in a shaky breath, wincing as his cracked ribs pulled. He grit his teeth as he glanced at his fractured knee, shuddering as he realized that it was bent at a very awkward angle.

' _Where the hell were you_?' Seihomaru growled to his youki.

Taizo snarled at him, but before he could respond, he felt that strong pull and he released a strangled gasp. Seihomaru sat up and blinked, staring at the pools and he turned an accusing glare at his youki. “Seriously?”

Taizo turned from the tree, eyes narrow, lip curled in anger, and his one hand on the trunk of his tree of life. ' _You do realize that Ryukotsusei has the power of the gods, do you not_?'

Seihomaru stood and flexed his knee, which was healed inside the pools, yet he lifted his eyes to the withered leaves on the tree. It was a large section that was darker than the rest and several of the blossoms fell around Taizo.

' _You are lucky he found you unworthy of a fight_.' Taizo turned away from his host, holding back the growl he wanted to release. ' _Being reckless will result in an early death_.'

“Is that why you didn't interfere?” Seihomaru walked up to the small island, never really having seen Taizo as angry as this before.

Taizo turned his icy blue eyes to him, yet they were more silver than blue at that particular moment. He stored that piece of information in the back of his mind as future reference and Taizo frowned. ' _The power that is housed within us, would obliterate not only everyone in the vicinity, but it would erase you and myself from this world_.' He took a breath to calm himself. ' _If I were to release such power, you would implode_.'

Taizo shook his head and turned away. ' _That raw power Ryukotsusei has I have felt only once before. Trust me when I say that it is something that you are not prepared to face, yet_.'

“Where have you felt it before?”

' _With the gods themselves_.' Taizo sighed. ' _In a host long ago, my first host to be exact, I had been ripped from him by the gods as punishment_.'

Seihomaru frowned confused.

' _Sit_.' Taizo waved his free hand to the space beside him, where a blanket popped up and a couple ochoko cups. ' _I was young and arrogant, certainly not ready to be a youki_.' He paused. ' _Image having no recollection of life, who you are, what you are meant to do, yet waking in this space. Seeing through the eyes of someone else and seeing the life they have, and one you want so desperately_.'

Seihomaru lifted one of the cups and handed it to Taizo.

' _My first host was a fool, but so was I. The life he had, I wanted, so I tried to take it from him. The gods stopped me before I could overwhelm him and ripped me out of the pools back to wherever it was I had been born_.' Taizo lowered his hand and turned to face Seihomaru. ' _That was when I learned that I was different than a youkai. They chastised me and taught me not so gently what I was meant to do. After a hundred years of punishment, they deemed I was ready to attempt a life again. This life that I have now_.'

Seihomaru shook his head, not fully understanding.

' _I did not interfere because you are not ready to face him, you do not have that power, yet. You rushing in as you did, I thought that was it. My only thought was that you were rushing to your death and there was nothing I could do to stop it_.' Taizo bent down and stared into Seihomaru's gold eyes. ' _You must train harder now. You have been given a timeframe for when Ryokotsusei will come seeking you out and trust me when I say, he will_.'

' _Had I in fact interfered, Ryokotsusei would have killed us in a heartbeat. Because he found you weak, he felt you were not worth his time. That gives us time for you to grow, learn and get stronger_.'

“I thought you had just run away scared,” Seihomaru whispered.

Taizo barked out a laugh. ' _Oh trust me, I hid, and I was afraid. I can barely control that power Isao gave me before he merged with your tree of life, that raw power Ryokotsusei had was enough to ignite my own, and I had to fight with everything I could to hold it down_.'

Seihomaru shuddered hearing his youki. “I didn't think you could fear anything.” He whispered.

Taizo raised a brow. ' _Really? I fear just as much as anyone would. With Kazuki, my fear was not as great as it is now. You are a new host for me, we both have so much to learn about one another, how we react, what training you need to use the powers I house. My fear is that you will not grow as much as you have the ability to. You rushing in like you did, my own heart, as spiritual as it is, almost stopped_.'

“Sorry.” Seihomaru lowered his eyes and stared into the cup in his hands. “So how do I become stronger?”

' _Are you willing to forgo this madness of breaking the cycle of hate between humans and youkai? Are you willing to stand as a youkai, be merciful when needed, but cold and unrelenting at other times_?' Taizo asked curiously.

“I don't know.”

' _Then your training will reflect that uncertainty. If you wish to grow as powerful as Ryokotsusei one day, you need to steel that soft heart of yours. Stop caring as much as you do, and be a youkai_.' Taizo sighed. ' _Youkai are not meant to be soft or uncertain. We are stronger because of our ability to hide our emotions. We care but we know when to hide it and when to show it_. _You must ask yourself, do you have something to protect_?'

Seihomaru frowned. “I want to protect those close to me, my pack.”

Taizo smiled and nodded. ' _That is a start._ '

“Is it true that my father held a frosty likeability? And an electrical one?”

' _Frosty_?' Taizo chuckled. ' _That's a new one. Frost fire, yes._ '

Seihomaru asked, sipping at the sake and wrinkling his nose. “Is it something I could learn to use?”

Taizo pursed his lips. ' _Because it is something your father mastered, it is something you can learn as well. As for his lightning ability, it is dangerous and one he never fully adapted to. It wasn't something he needed, so it became a discarded ability_.'

“So I can learn everything my father could do, and learn my own abilities?” Seihomaru placed his cup down and sighed. “Was he able to use that bubble thing too?”

Taizo snorted. ' _When he was younger, he used it, until he discovered his ability to use the frost fire, then that poison bubble ability became a discarded one_.'

“What is frost fire exactly?” Seihomaru blinked at his youki curiously.

Taizo shrugged. ' _Frozen fire_.' He stated matter of factly.

Seihomaru glared at him. “Obviously.”

Taizo chuckled. ' _It is frost mixed with fire. I do not know any other way to describe it. It was his favorite_.'

“Is it something I can do now?” Seihomaru asked, clenching his teeth together.

Taizo stared at him. ' _Not yet. It is something you can work towards_.'

“So all I can do right now is bubbles?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at his youki who seemed to be having far too much enjoyment out of this.

' _Not just bubbles_. _We will work on your newer abilities when you are healed_.' Taizo glanced up at the tree his brows rising in surprise. Standing, he walked over to it and placed his hand on the trunk.

“What is it?”

Taizo shook his head and closed his eyes. ' _We will talk more after. You need to wake_.'

Just as suddenly as he had been dragged into the pools, he was shoved out of them rather forcefully. Groaning and lifting his hand to his head, he glared at the dark sky. “Dammit.” He snarled but winced when he felt someone pull at his leg.

Saza was beside him and holding his shoulders down as Traylaymaru pulled his leg down to put the bone back into place. Seihomaru released a sharp snarl in pain and glared at the dark-haired youkai. “That hurt!”

Traylaymaru nodded. “Tore your tendons and ligaments, not to mention broke the bone under the kneecap. Pulled the muscles.”

Seihomaru winced when Traylaymaru wrapped it with a piece of bark he had gotten from somewhere, and tied it in place. “This is just temporary until Akina regains her energy.”

“How is Nii?” Seihomaru asked, noticing that Nii was no longer on his right.

“He is in rough shape.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Will he live?”

Traylaymaru nodded and dusted off his hands. Saza helped him sit up and had both his hands holding him for support. “When you went rushing forward, I thought my heart fell into my stomach,” Saza whispered.

“He almost killed Ayao.” Seihomaru protested. “Where is Tani and her pups? Where is Shinzou? Is everyone else alright?”

Traylaymaru rolled his eyes. “One question at a time please.” He nudged his nose over to his left where Shinzou held his family. Both his pups were in his lap and Tani sat on his left, shaking still from her encounter, leaning against Shinzou for support.

Seihomaru's eyes scanned them and satisfied they were uninjured, he allowed his eyes to drift over the rest of his clan. Even the young youkai who had first challenged Nii for Hana was closer to the adults, shaken and rather distraught. “I guess the gates didn't work so well.” He grumbled shaking his head.

Saza sighed. “We were all outmatched. I thought the power I felt from you was intense, that was-” He paused. “I can't even think of a word for it.”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “Welcome to the mainland?” He grumbled.

Seihomaru frowned. “I need to speak with Bokusenou again. This is beyond our abilities, but how to deal with such a threat, is concerning. Not to mention Ryokotsusei said, ' _they_.'” He took a slow breath. “Who is the 'they' he was referring to? Who has knowledge about what happened on the island besides those in our pack?”

' _The twins_.' Taizo interjected, snarling fiercely.

Saza glanced at him, his own frown marring his forehead. “You can't be serious?”

Seihomaru nodded. “He just confirmed it for me. Why though?” Taking a deep breath, he attempted to stand but found it much more difficult with his leg in a makeshift splint. Saza shook his head and assisted him up, giving him support. “I want to check on Nii, and then I want to rest and speak with my youki.”

With Saza's assistance, they made their way to Akina's hut, and once inside, Seihomaru squinted into the darkness. In the corner, Hana sat with Nii, and Akina and Isaki were close by on mats resting and regaining their energy. Seihomaru frowned and hobbled over to where Nii lay. “How is he?” He whispered.

Hana lifted her golden eyes, glistening with tears she refused to release. The young alchemist shook her head, lowering her gaze once again to the slow strangled rise and fall of Nii's chest. Her hands clenched his tightly in a vice grip, fearing that if she released his hand, he would fade before her eyes.

 

* * * *

 

Shuzo jumped back startled as his hosts' tree violently shook as though taking a direct impact. His breath caught in his throat as leaves and blossoms fluttered to the ground around his feet. Lifting his gaze to the tree that signaled his host's life, he noticed many of the leaves withering and falling from the branches. Taking slow breaths, his eyes scanned over the rest of the tree and noticed a huge gash in the trunk, which seemed to seep with blood. Concerned, his glanced over his shoulder at the spot his host usually appeared when injured, and he waited. The only thing that he witnessed were the pools rippling from the injury Nii had suffered, but no sign of the young shadow guard.

Frowning, Shuzo turned and peered hesitantly around the trunk of the tree, searching for that point of light he dreaded, and waited silently. Nothing appeared. So his host was still alive, yet why had he not arrived in his pools? Walking over to the spot Nii usually appeared in, he stood and peered down, and then gasped. His host was still locked in the shadows.

Closing his eyes, he pulled the shadows around him and glanced around the darkness, his lavender eyes glowing with power. Nii was within the shadows when he had been injured, which meant his spiritual form was lost within the shadow realm, unable to find his way out without him. Shaking his head angrily, Shuzo caught a glimpse of a shadow crouched in the darkness and he snarled, walking over to his host.

Nii had his eyes clenched shut, his hand on the ground, breathing slowly, but Shuzo could hear the frantic beating of his heart.

' _Fool_.' Shuzo growled.

Nii looked up startled, but relief filled his eyes, and he stood, staring into Shuzo's eyes. Neither said a word, both of them already knowing how the other felt. Their eyes reflecting the relief they both felt. Shuzo reached his hand out and gripped Nii's, pulling him into a brief embrace, before closing his lavender eyes, drawing them out of the shadow realm.

Nii opened his eyes and started breathing in a sigh as he realized he was in his pools. His golden gaze drifted to his tree and his mouth dropped open in shock. “What the hell happened?” He exclaimed.

Shuzo turned a glare to his host. ' _What does it look like, idiot_?'

“I don't remember anything.” Nii frowned. “Obviously I was injured, judging by the tree. Am I dying?”

Shuzo closed his eyes. ' _Not at the moment. You were close to death_.'

Nii shook his head. “I'm sorry Shuzo.”

His youki glanced over his shoulder while focusing on the tree, doing his best to mend the wounds he could. His markings began to glow and he gave a small smile. ' _Seems as though you will live this time_.' He turned and held his arms out for Nii to see.

“What is that?”

' _Your clans' healer has stepped in_.' Shuzo stepped away from the tree, watching as a few of the leaves began to mend. ' _Come here._ '

Nii frowned, but did as his youki asked. Curiously, he watched as Shuzo reached out for his haori and he almost pulled back when his youki snarled.

' _Oh, stop it. It's not like I haven't seen you completely exposed before_.' Shuzo rolled his eyes. He pulled Nii's haori off and turned him around, glancing at the heritage marks he had. ' _Hmm._ '

Nii turned his head slightly. “What?”

' _You are missing some_.' Shuzo grumbled but closed his eyes focusing his youki into the young shadow guard. Nii felt his skin tingle where Shuzo placed his fingers on his shoulder blades, but before he could comment, Shuzo turned him around to face him. Once again he placed his fingers onto his skin but onto his shoulders this time, and Nii looked down as several silver-grey marks appeared on his chest, drifting down from his shoulders and across his torso. Then his youki's hands reached to his face and drew a few lines on it.

Shuzo looked at him and shook his head. ' _That will have to do for now_.'

Nii glanced down at the several marks on his chest and frowned as they began to glow. “What did you do to me?”

' _Nothing that should not have happened already_.' Shuzo turned and went back to the tree. ' _Stop being reckless. You have no heirs_.'

“What was I suppose to do?” Nii growled, pulling his haori back on.

' _Do nothing next time_.' Shuzo turned his head. ' _Of all the years I have been within the pools, I have never come across youki as powerful as that_.'

Nii glanced up startled. “I find that hard to believe.”

' _That as it may be, it was still reckless. You almost got yourself killed_.' Shuzo sighed and turned to peer at his young host. ' _Your healing will take some time. Best if you wake and let everyone know you are alive_.'

Nii rolled his eyes. “Can I wake in such a condition?”

Shuzo nodded once and turned back to his tree. He smiled and glanced over his shoulder again. ' _Hana is very worried about you_.'

“What happened to the kitten?” Nii asked.

' _She is near_.' Shuzo shook his head. ' _I still can't believe you are keeping a cat_.'

Nii smirked and before he exited the pools, he muttered. “I am only doing it because I know it will drive you crazy.”

' _Right_.' Came the snide reply.

 

* * * *

 

He groaned as consciousness took over, revealing just how much damage had been done to his physical body. Nii blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear them of the fog and finally they focused on a set of golden eyes that peered at him, wide with worry. “I am alright, Hana.” His whisper was broken by a sudden rough kiss, and then she pulled back, apologizing profusely. He chuckled. “Don't apologize. Hell, I'll get injured more often if that is my greeting each time I wake.” Opening one eye to peer at her, he grinned playfully but groaned as each breath he took caused his ribs to protest.

“Baka.” She whispered. “I was so scared you wouldn't wake.”

Nii lifted his brow curiously. “How long was I out.” He wheezed, trying to fill his lungs with more air than his ribs would allow.

“Almost a week.”

“Damn. How is Seihomaru?” Nii struggled to sit up, but Hana placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. He grunted.

“You stay put.” She chastised. “Seihomaru is healing, there beside you.”

Nii turned his head and glanced at the bedroll next to his and nodded. “No one else was injured?” He turned his gold eyes to hers.

Hana shook her head. “What were you thinking?” She whispered, rubbing her eyes as they filled with tears.

Nii pushed himself up to his elbows and glanced at her. “I wasn't thinking. Don't start crying, please.”

“I am not crying.” Hana wiped her eyes dry and shook her head.

Nii smirked and flopped back down onto the bed. He lifted his arms and glanced at the newest heritage marks with a sigh.

“I saw them appear.” Hana caught his inspection of the marks.

“Oh?” Nii looked at her, lowering his arms to his sides, then with a sudden thought, he gripped her hand and pulled her to him. Hana gave a squeak in protest as she fell onto him, he grunted from the impact, but grinned and gave her a small kiss.

“Baka.” She whispered, trying to push up off him.

He wrapped her in his arms and shook his head. “You are not free to leave just yet,” Nii smirked.

Hana rolled her eyes and peered down at him. “You are impossible.”

A soft groan reached their ears and a soft voice pipped up. “You both are impossible.”

Nii chuckled. “Our lord wakes.” He released Hana, who pushed herself up and blushed.

Seihomaru turned his eyes and caught Nii's with a raised brow. “What were you thinking?” He frowned.

Nii smirked. “I seem to remember someone else asking me that same question only minutes prior. I wasn't thinking, to be honest. I saw you in danger and next thing I knew I woke in the shadow realm, alone and with no recollection of what happened.” He pushed up onto his elbows and narrowed his eyes. “My only thought was to get as many as I could to safety, and then you got pinned down.”

Seihomaru sighed and turned his gaze to the roof of the healers' hut. “Apparently I am not allowed to leave here until Akina says I can. But I am so bored.” Just as the words left his mouth a tiny meow came from the shadows and all eyes turned. Two released soft startled gasps and one snorted in amusement.

“So the little feline did follow,” Nii commented, earning himself confused looks from both Hana and Seihomaru. He watched as the little black kitten carefully moved out of the shadows in his direction, glancing at the two strange youkai, and then looked back at Nii. “Come here.” He pushed himself up and reached his hands out. Immediately, the kitten pranced over to him and scrambled over his legs. Instantly the room filled with purrs and Hana giggled.

“Is that a cat?” Seihomaru pushed himself up and narrowed his eyes at the purring monstrosity.

Nii chuckled and allowed the kitten to rub against his claws. “It is. She found me in the woods when I was training.” He looked over at Seihomaru and shook his head. “I found her litter mates and mother dead, so she came home with me.”

Hana reached her hand out and let the kitten sniff her, and then rubbed her face against the female's claws. “She's cute.”

Nii shrugged and gave Hana a secretive smile.

A loud growl outside caused all heads to turn towards the door. “What on earth is that?”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “The dragon, who Akina will not allow to come inside. She says he is too big now.” He shook his head. “Poor little thing is going out of his mind.”

Nii laughed but winced when it pulled at his healing ribs. “Damn.” He grunted and placed his arms around his torso.

Hana sighed. “Lay back down before I get in trouble for letting you sit up.” She pushed him back down onto the bedroll. “Stay.”

Nii snorted.

“I see you have more heritage marks.” Seihomaru turned his head to peer at Nii's face.

“Hmph. Apparently, they did not pop up when they should have. My youki gave them a little help.” Nii grumbled. “At this rate, I'm going to be covered in the things.”

Hana lowered and whispered in his ear. “I like them.” She then bit his lobe gently and moved before he could grab her.

“Tease.” Nii snarled.

Hana smirked and got to her feet. “I'll go get Akina.” She dusted off her kimono and exited the hut, leaving a furiously purring kitten, a pouting Nii and a bored Seihomaru behind.

“So we have another stray in our clan.” Seihomaru chuckled.

Nii nodded, and watched as the kitten began padding the blanket next to him, and promptly circled a few times before laying down. “So what happened after I was rendered unconscious?”

“Ryukotsusei left. He informed me that I was a thousand years too early to face off against him.” Seihomaru growled.

Nii looked over at him. “I remember him saying that we were responsible for his whelps deaths?”

Seihomaru frowned. “Without all the information, I don't want to jump to conclusions.”

Nii frowned, but before he could say anything more on the subject, his attention was stolen by two dragon heads peering inside through the curtain. He snorted. “We have company.”

Seihomaru turned his head and glanced at the dragon who stared at him. “You know what Akina said. Stay outside.”

The dragon released a soft moan and retreated with such a look that had both youkai laughing, and then groaning from the strain.

“Dammit, and all I suffered were a few cracked ribs,” Seihomaru grumbled. He pushed himself up and peered down at his black and blue leg and shook his head. “Oh and a broken leg.”

Nii raised a brow. “Lucky. Broken ribs hurt much more.”

“I am glad you are alright,” Seihomaru muttered softly.

“Alive this time.” Nii nodded. “I am thankful you were not seriously injured.”

They shared a look both knowing how close they had gotten, both not wanting to voice just how relieved they were to be alive, and that they were also content that the other had not suffered a grave injury. Both youkai rolled their eyes and snorted. “Well aren't we a pathetic bunch.” Nii groaned, just as Akina entered the hut.

“Lucky to be alive,” Akina growled.

Nii rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I got an earful from my youki.”

“Good,” Akina muttered, kneeling beside him. She hovered her hands over his chest and then inspected under the large white cloth wrapped around his lower abdomen. “You are healing nicely.”

Nii grinned. “Does that mean I can get up?”

“No.” Akina shook her head. “And no, you cannot get up either.” She narrowed her eyes at Seihomaru who opened his mouth to ask his question. His mouth snapped shut and he glowered. Akina's eyes drifted down to the little black fur ball beside Nii but she didn't comment. Instead, she grinned. “You are both stuck here until I tell you otherwise. Saza is posted outside the door in case you get any ideas.”

With a sweet smile, she stood and exited the hut, leaving both youkai groaning. “Do you really think Saza is right outside?” Nii asked, grinning.

Seihomaru frowned and glanced towards the door. “If he was told to by Akina, yes.”

Nii pushed the blanket off and crawled towards the door. Lifting the cloth that covered it, he peered outside and grinned. Turning his head, he glanced at Seihomaru. “I don't see anyone.” He whispered, but just as the words left his mouth, the cloth pushed aside and Saza glared down at the young shadow guard.

Seihomaru tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. Nii held up his hands and shook his head. “I was only checking.”

Saza snorted. “Sure you were.” He pointed towards the mat where Nii had been. “Get back into bed before I tie you up and make you stay there.”

Nii pouted but did as he was told, crawling back to the futon. The cloth lowered as Saza exited, and Nii growled. “Well, this is going to suck.”

Seihomaru pushed himself up and sighed. “I've been stuck here just as long.” With a sudden grin, he glanced at the window on his right. “I wonder.” Pushing himself to his feet, which took far longer than he would have liked, he hobbled over to it and glanced out.

Nii glanced at him curiously but a smile drifted across his face, knowing just how skilled the bugger was in sneaking out. “I can use the shadows to get us out of here,” Ni whispered.

Seihomaru turned his head and nodded, his grin also spreading across his face. “You can bring me in the shadows too? Without wearing yourself out?”

Nii nodded. “If we can make it to the forest-” He grinned wider.

Seihomaru smirked and nodded. “Let's get out of here.”

Nii pulled his haori on and gathered the little kitten, placing her inside, then he carefully got to his feet. “Come here.”

Seihomaru hobbled over. “Might be a little slow with this stupid leg.”

Nii shook his head. “It will be fine. Give me your hand, and do not let go.” ' _Shuzo, I need that shroud_.'

' _Seriously? You think I want any part of this little mischievous escapade you both are going on?_ ' Shuzo protested.

' _Just do it_.'

The shadows whirled around them. Seihomaru gasped softly as the shadows drifted over and he looked around the darkness, somewhat disorientated. “Damn, this is different.” He whispered, feeling Nii pull him forward.

“Just don't let go,” Nii whispered following his youki through the shadows.

Seihomaru tried to pinpoint their location, even though he couldn't see anything. He knew they were moving, yet his eyes saw nothing but black. Minus Nii who lead the way. Seihomaru frowned, however, when his eyes fell on someone in front of the shadow guard, and he squinted his eyes trying to figure out who it was. “Who is that?”

Nii chuckled. “I get that question every time.”

Seihomaru lifted his brow, yet the other thing that he was curious about was where they were. They had been walking for awhile already, much slower than normal due to his injured leg, yet he knew they had not climbed out the window, or out the door of the healers' hut. “Where are we?”

“Close to the forest.” Nii smiled, glancing at Seihomaru.

“But we didn't climb out any window or anything.”

Nii nodded. “No need to in the shadow realm. There is nothing here.”

Seihomaru gulped. “Shadow realm?” His eyes glanced around him again, yet still, no light penetrated.

Taizo chuckled in his head. ' _I so love new experiences_.'

' _I am sure you do_.' Seihomaru snorted.

Nii stopped and frowned, glancing over his shoulder. “Did I just hear your youki?”

“You heard that?”

' _He heard me? Interesting_.' Taizo muttered.

' _If you three are finished_?' Shuzo grumbled. ' _This is the spiritual realm, so yes, everything said here, and thought is heard clear as day._ '

Seihomaru chuckled along with Nii.

' _Is this far enough for you to play_?' Shuzo turned and glanced at the two youkai, his brow raised.

Nii nodded and shook his head, allowing the shroud to fall. They were indeed in the forest, close to the path, yet out of sight from their new home. Seihomaru reached his arms above his head and released a long stretch. “Oh, this feels wonderful.” He flexed his leg and grumbled as it cracked.

Nii smiled and sat down on an exposed tree root. “The air in the hut was stifling.”

Seihomaru nodded.

 

* * * *

 

Saza poked his head into the hut but gasped when he found it empty. “By the gods.” He groaned. “He is at it again.”

Shinzou walked up and frowned. “Who is at what again?”

Saza turned and blinked. “No wonder Kazuki was always frantic.”

Shinzou poked his head into the hut and burst into laughter. “He did it again.”

Both guards stood and stared at one another before they broke into laughter at the situation. “I swear they do it to get a rise out of us.”

Shinzou nodded. “Should we let them have some fun before we send out a search party?”

Saza chuckled shaking his head. “How much trouble could they get into?”

“You would be surprised.”

“They are still pups.”

Shinzou nodded. “True.”

Saza paused. “I really do not want to be here when Akina decides to check up on her patients.”

Shinzou nodded, glancing around them. “Hungry?”

Saza nodded. Both guards moved carefully away from the hut, making sure no one saw them leave. “I need a good excuse as to why I am not on watch.”

“They are sleeping?” Shinzou provided.

“Think they will buy it?” Saza glanced at the shorter guard with a raised brow.

Shinzou shrugged and chuckled. Then they both shook their heads and continued on towards the barracks mess halls.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru sighed, sinking his feet into the cold water at the river. Nii was crouched, watching the kitten paw and jump at a fish he had caught, which still flopped around on the ground. He chuckled. “Too bad your little dragon isn't here.”

Seihomaru raised his brow. “He must be going frantic by now.” He laughed. “I wonder if he can hear me from here?” He lifted his head slightly and released a sharp whistle.

The kitten paused and looked at him, blinking as though offended by the interruption. Nii sat down next to Seihomaru, pulling off his boots and placing them beside him. He also sighed as he placed his feet into the water. “Gods, that feels good.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I wonder if they noticed us gone yet.”

Nii snorted. “Knowing Saza, more than likely. He was trained by your father.”

A crash in the bushes caught both youkai's attention and they froze, waiting. Seihomaru gaped as the two-headed dragon crashed into the clearing, running up to them. He skidded to a halt but almost tackled Seihomaru, licking and nipping at his face as the young lord fell over onto his back.

Nii howled in laughter, quickly gathering the kitten who fluffed out in surprise at the sudden appearance. He shook his head, trying to ignore the ache of protest his chest was giving him as he laughed.

“Relax.” Seihomaru gasped out, pushing the dragon off him. “I'm here.”

The dragon sat back and wagged it's tail excitedly, and the young lord pushed back upright. “Well, that didn't take him long,” Nii commented, stifling his laughter.

Seihomaru snickered. He lifted his hand and began petting the dragons heads, as they relaxed beside him, now far too large to sit in his lap. Glancing over at Nii who leaned back on his hands, he took note of the extra heritage marks and shook his head. “So those new marks, will they also help you in the shadows?”

Nii shrugged. “They should have popped up after I made my claim on Hana, although I have no idea why they didn't.”

' _Because you are young_.' Shuzo grumbled.

Nii raised his brow and chuckled.

 

* * * *

 

Taizo turned from his tree and glanced around his pools curiously. He had heard the shadow guards youki as though he were standing next to him, and he frowned. ' _Well, this is new_.'

' _What is_?' Seihomaru questioned.

' _Dammit_!' Taizo snarled, looking around for that damn portal that kept opening without his say so. ' _Nothing, ignore my ramblings_.' He narrowed his eyes, peering through the space to find that wavering point that marked where the portal had opened up this time. Finding the wavering point, he waved his hand over it and closed it. ' _Bloody pain in the ass this portal is. Stay closed_!'

Taizo heard a snort and he whirled around.

' _Okay, this is so not funny_.' He growled. He moved to the tree and placed his hand on it, but nodding satisfied that it was safe, he moved away slowly, glancing left and right. ' _I can hear you, yet I cannot see you_.' He muttered to the voice within his pools. ' _You should not be able to converse with me_.'

' _I am aware, yet something happened while in the shadows_.' That voice muttered softly.

' _You are the shadow walkers youki_?' Taizo questioned.

' _Indeed_.'

Taizo smirked. ' _Just as cynical and snarky as I am_.' He placed his hand on his chin and frowned thinking. ' _What happened in the shadows_?'

' _I do not know_.'

' _Interesting, so I am stuck listening to you and Seihomaru until we figure this out_?'

' _Apparently_.' The voice paused. ' _Please inform your host to not mention names, and I will do the same. We do not need_ _ **that**_ _headache on our hands_.'

Taizo nodded in agreement. ' _Yo_.' He called to Seihomaru.

' _What_?'

' _No names. Nii's youki can hear me and your thoughts._ '

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru sat forward quickly. “What?”

Nii glanced at him, his face pale. “So you were just told too?”

Seihomaru nodded, his eyes wide. ' _Can you hear them too_?'

' _Yes_.'

“Well, this is going to complicate things,” Nii grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Gritting his teeth together, Seihomaru groaned. “So now what?”

Nii shook his head. “Nothing we can do about it. They will have to figure it out on their own.” The kitten gripped his hand in her front paws and began nibbling on the claws. Raising his brow, Nii glanced down at her. “Hungry?” His eyes drifted over to the fish. “Eat the fish I caught you.”

Seihomaru chuckled, rubbing his leg above the kneecap. ' _How do you fix the issue with hearing Nii and his youki_?'

' _No idea. About as frustrating as this damn portal that keeps popping up in your pools._ ' Came the reply.

' _Portal_?' Seihomaru frowned.

' _The one I open to communicate with you. Yet this one opens on its own, that is why you sometimes hear my thoughts when I ramble_.' Taizo grumbled.

' _Little cranky, aren't you_.' Seihomaru smirked.

' _You have a portal that opens on its own accord_?' Nii's youki pipped up and caused Seihomaru to sit forward with a gasp.

“Oh, gods.” He gasped. “I hear all the voices now.”

Nii burst into laughter. “I can hear yours too.”

Seihomaru shook his head. ' _Close the portal thingy, please_.'

Nii laughed harder. “Portal thingy?”

Seihomaru shot him a horrified glance. “Not you too!”

“Oh gods, my ribs.” Nii gripped his sides, trying to stop his laughter.

Seihomaru flopped onto his back, groaning loudly. He silently watched the stars flicker above the tree's canopy. Nii continued to snicker beside him, shaking his head as he proceeded to gut the fish because the kitten was vigorously nibbling at his fingers. As soon as the scales were off and the meat free, the kitten growled happily and eagerly chomped on the meat.

“So why can we hear each other's thoughts and youki?” Seihomaru mumbled.

“I have no idea,” Nii admitted, looking over at him and petting the dragon head closest to him. “Didn't happen when I had anyone else in the shadow realm.”

' _No one elses youki spoke while in the shadow realm either_.' Shuzo muttered.

Nii nodded. “True.”

' _I didn't know that this would happen_.' Taizo protested.

Seihomaru snorted.

' _And you are an ancient spirit who was not aware that this could happen_?' Shuzo snarled to Taizo.

' _Never been in the shadow realm before. I am also not capable of going to such places. So how was I to know_?' Taizo admitted. ' _Besides which, this should only happen when barriers have been dropped, due to name sharing or physically touching ones youki_.'

' _True_.'

Nii and Seihomaru shared a look before rolling their eyes. ' _Can you both converse silently_?'

Seihomaru snorted loudly. “As if that would ever happen.”

' _You know, just because you asked, you know me well enough to know I will not comply with the request_.' Shuzo snickered.

' _Of course, you won't, what was I thinking_?' Nii snorted.

' _You certainly haven't done much thinking the past few weeks, baka_.' Shuzo mumbled.

Taizo chuckled.

Seihomaru groaned, grinning at Nii who shook his head. “I wonder how long this will go on for?”

“Hopefully not long. Can you image them talking while we try to sleep?” Nii gave Seihomaru a horrified glance.

“Oh, please no.” The sun began to rise which made both Nii and Seihomaru glance up. “I suppose we should get back before sun up.”

“At least we don't have Kazuki chasing after us. Can you imagine the chastising we would both get for having snuck out?”

“He would get so mad at me.” Seihomaru chuckled, pushing himself up. He pulled his feet out of the water and allowed them to dry some before placing his boots onto his feet. Carefully he pushed himself to his feet and gingerly placed some weight onto his leg. “Doesn't hurt as much as it did.” He flexed it a few times.

Nii nodded and gathered the tiny kitten and placed her into his haori. “Ready?” He reached out his hand and gripped Seihomaru's wrist.

“As ready as I'll ever be.” He glanced down at the dragon. “Think you can make it back on your own?”

The dragon squeaked and scrambled to his feet, moving towards their home, glancing back at him.

“I'll be there waiting,” Seihomaru reassured the beast.

Nii nodded and grinned. ' _Going to assist me_?'

' _Do I have any other choice_?' Shuzo grunted, pulling the shroud over his host and Seihomaru.

Seihomaru chuckled as he was lead by Nii back to their home. Nii's youki glanced back and raised his brow. ' _Something amusing_?'

Seihomaru shook his head. “I was only comparing you to my own youki. You are similar in many ways.”

Shuzo snorted.

Seihomaru could feel Taizo pout. ' _Oh, stop pouting. It isn't a bad thing._ '

Taizo laughed. ' _This is very disconcerting, having a conversation with three, instead of one._ '

Shuzo shook his head and turned slightly. Nii shared a look with his youki and nodded, knowing what was being said without words. “We are almost there.”

Seihomaru nodded. When the shadows lifted, they were back inside the healers' hut, and they glanced around first, seeing they were alone. Releasing a sigh, they quickly climbed back onto their futons and crawled under the blankets.

“Think anyone noticed us missing?”

Nii chuckled. “Well, if they had, would they not have sent out a search party? Or waited for us to get back on our own?”

“Maybe. Or perhaps we were lucky and weren't missed.” Seihomaru threw a grin at Nii.

“That would be a first for me.” Nii chuckled again.

' _They always knew when you slipped out_.'

' _Who_?'

' _Your mother and father_.'

Nii snorted. ' _Probably why I was always caught, trying to sneak back in_.' His golden eyes moved towards the entrance to the hut, as voices came closer.

Seihomaru sucked his breath in and held it.

The curtain moved to the side and Saza poked his head in. He came in and placed his hands on his hips, glaring at them. “And where have you two been?”

Seihomaru and Nii shared a look and then back at Saza shaking their heads. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Nii grinned.

Seihomaru tried to stop the rather undignified snort that escaped his lips.

Saza narrowed his eyes. “Of course you don't.”

There was a minute of silence before Nii and Seihomaru couldn't contain their laughter. Saza just shook his head, rolling his eyes skyward. “You are going to drive me to an early grave.”

“I remember Kazuki saying that same thing to me.” Seihomaru grinned at Saza with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Saza turned his glare to the young lord and groaned. “Lucky Akina didn't walk in while you two were out gallivanting somewhere.”

Nii protested, and winced as the kitten crawled out of his haori. “The air was so stifling in here.” Immediately the kitten began pawing on the blankets, filling the room with loud purring.

“Oh god, it's a cat,” Saza exclaimed.

Seihomaru and Nii shared another look and broke out into laughter again. “It's just a kitten.” Nii grinned, giving Saza a knowing look.

Saza shook his head and quickly left the hut, leaving the two youkai alone in their enjoyment. “Just give me a heads up next time, if you wish to leave, so I can come up with some sort of excuse as to your absence.” Came the voice.

 

Saza leaned against his staff and sighed. Thankful that they had both returned safely, he glanced around him to make sure that the area was free from prying eyes. After he had eaten with the other guards in the barracks, he had come back to the hut hoping that the two wayward pups would have returned. Much to his relief, they had, so it freed him from having to send out a search party. Not to mention a whole bunch of explaining to do, having to disclose to Akina and Isaki that their patients were missing.

Shinzou rounded the corner and walked up to him with a raised brow. “I trust that nothing is amiss?”

Saza rolled his eyes. “They have returned unscathed.”

Shinzou smiled. “Good. So does that mean I can head home?”

Saza nodded.

“Who is your relief for today?” Shinzou asked before walking away.

“Eizou will be here in a little while. He was helping Chizuru with their son, who apparently felt ill after our encounter with Ryukotsusei. The aura alone left many of the pups feeling out of sorts.”

Shinzou nodded. “Both mine too. According to Akina, it is nothing serious. Only an overwhelming surge that messed with their systems.”

Saza sighed. “I felt off too after that encounter.” He admitted.

“Tani is still trying to regain her senses. Every little noise she hears causes her to jump.” Shinzou took a breath, but with a quick wave, he wandered off to his home. His daughter had not given him or Tani any space since Ryokotsusei had shown up, so that had left them with their hands full. He pushed aside the cloth covering on his door and poked his head in. Tani sat in their main room, eating a meal she had prepped, and he noticed she was alone. Slipping inside, he placed his sword beside the door and glanced at the food she had left aside for him.

She turned her head and gave him a smile, nodding in greeting. Shinzou grabbed the plate and sat down next to her. Tani passed him an ochoko cup filled with rice wine and waited patiently while he ate. Once he was finished, she took his plate and took it with hers to the small bucket filled with dishes to be washed.

“Good watch?” Tani asked, wiping her hands on a cloth.

“Uneventful.” Shinzou smiled, sipping at the youkai wine.

Tani knelt down beside him with a sigh and began taking his armor off. She placed it against the wall and laid her head on his shoulder once he was free of the heavy attire.

“You alright?” He asked, placing his cup down.

“Mhmm.” She murmured.

“How is Ayao?” He whispered, his eyes moving to the curtain covered room his pups slept in.

“Sleeping soundly for once.” Tani grinned, turning to face him.

Shinzou nodded. “Maybe we will have a peaceful sleep.”

Tani smirked. “Who said anything about sleep?”

Shinzou swallowed, looking at her startled. Her eyes glinted playfully, and he groaned. “Just what are you thinking?”

Tani raised her brow, and stood, wiggling her finger for him to follow. Shinzou gulped but followed his mate as she led them to their room. His nervousness was immediately gone as soon as the curtain fell over the door, and he pulled her to him with a grin. “You are in a playful mood tonight.”

Tani smiled up at him. She pushed to her toes so she could reach closer to his height, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Shut up and kiss me.” She hissed.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru sighed for the hundredth time as he watched the day pass by. When night fell and no one came to check on him, he glanced over at Nii who was sleeping comfortably, laying on his side, and he smirked. The little black kitten was curled up in a ball on the highest point it could find. Which just so happened to be Nii's shoulder and arm.

Seihomaru pushed himself up and stretched, bending his knee carefully to make sure it wasn't going to crack. He got to his feet and wandered to the door, and peered out, seeing Eizou sitting off to the side, facing away from him. His eyes widened, however, and he gaped stupidly at the pile right in front of the door. Tiptoeing over to the pile, he realized it was a bunch of leather bits, piled neatly in a cone shape.

He glanced around looking for the culprit and growled softly, causing Eizou to glance over his shoulder. “What is that?”

“Some guard you are,” Seihomaru muttered.

Eizou got to his feet quickly and released a bunch of apologies.

“I was kidding.” Seihomaru chuckled. “Relax.”

Seihomaru released a sharp whistle and waited to see if the dragon would come, but nothing happened. “Bloody dragon. Where did he find all the leather to make this mess?”

“Do you really want to know?” Eizou shook his head, giving a low whistle. “Looks like boots and some leather from training armor.”

“He's obsessed. How am I going to explain this?” Seihomaru waved his hand at the impressive pile of leather bits.”

Eizou chuckled. “Perhaps it is his gift to you?”

“What am I going to do with leather pieces?”

Eizou shrugged.

Shinzou walked over to them and stood beside the two youkai, his eyes drifting to the pile of leather scraps. He remained silent, looking rather confused.

Eizou chuckled. “All your boots accounted for this evening?”

Shinzou glanced at him but nodded.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Help me clean this up.” He bent down and began gathering the leather bits into his hands, but had no idea where to put the pieces.

Eizou shook his head and pulled out his watch bag which was now empty. “Use this. I will find a place to discard the pieces after I check on Chizuru and Ehara.”

Seihomaru smiled gratefully and placed the pieces into the bag as quickly as he could. Nii exited the hut then and watched them silently. The little kitten followed him out and scrambled over to the little pieces falling out of Seihomaru's hands onto the ground around his feet. Immediately, she began pouncing at the little bits. “Oh, please, not you too.” He grumbled, trying to get the piece the kitten bit at.

Nii chuckled. “Where in the world did that come from?”

Seihomaru looked over his shoulder and gave him a sheepish grin. “Make sure you still have boots. The dragon was busy while we slept.”

Nii's eyes moved to the mat beside the door and saw his boots neatly placed there. “Mine are still there.”

The kitten swiped at Seihomaru's hand as he tried to take her play toy, and he snatched it back quickly. “Fine, you can have that piece.” He muttered, moving to the next piece.

The kitten meowed in thanks, and flopped over onto her back, rolling from one side to the next, fighting with her leather bit. Eizou stared at the kitten with raised brows. “Where did she come from?”

Nii glanced at the shadow guard with a smile. “She followed me home.”

“I remember all sorts of things used to follow you home. Including a snake that you had somehow managed to befriend.” Shinzou chuckled. “Your mother was horrified.”

Nii nodded, smirking. “I remember that.”

Once all the pieces of leather were in Eizou's bag, he shouldered it and waved as he walked towards his home. Seihomaru stood and shook his head. “That little dragon is going to get me in all sorts of hot water with the clan.”

“It's fine. You're our commander and chief.” Nii waved his hand absently. “No one is going to question you in regards to what happened to their boots.”

Seihomaru snorted. “Maybe not question, but it is now my obligation to replace what my pet destroyed. We might have to make a trip to the village.”

“Talk to Traylaymaru about the scraps he gathered. We might have enough to trade for new boots, and perhaps a chew toy for the little leather muncher.”

Seihomaru snorted again. “Anything to keep him from eating our boots every chance he gets.” He glanced at Nii who leaned against the door of the healers' hut. “How are you feeling?”

Nii rolled his eyes. “Better. Ribs don't bother me as much anymore.”

“Good. How do humans stand being incapacitated for as long as they do with such injuries?” Seihomaru asked, shaking his head.

“I think most humans would have died from the injuries we sustained,” Nii smirked.

' _They would have._ ” Shuzo muttered.

' _Oh, so you do live_.' Nii snorted. ' _Was wondering where you had run off to_.'

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at Nii. “Please, remember our little dilemma.”

Nii chuckled. “Right, forgot about that.”

Shinzou glanced at them with raised brows.

Nii held up his hands. “Long story. Complicated situation.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “I just hope they can figure it out fast.”

Taizo snorted in his head. ' _Define fast_.'

Nii snickered.

Shinzou shook his head having no idea what they were going on about. Instead of questioning them, he made his way to the barracks to begin his daily routine.

' _Your youki is slow at getting things accomplished, shadow walker. So fast is apparently not part of his vocabulary_.' Taizo grumbled.

' _You try figuring out where the shadows messed with our spirits_.' Shuzo snarled. ' _Oh, right, you can't go into the shadow realm_.' He stated sarcastically.

Nii burst into laughter, holding his sides as his ribs still pulled slightly, but not as much as before.

Seihomaru snickered. “Well, this will be a fun day.”

Nii nodded, coughing a few times trying to regain his dignity. “I have to go to the barracks and make sure my group's still training, despite my absence.”

Seihomaru nodded and watched as Nii made his way to the barracks with a tiny black fur ball following along behind him. The teeny feline still had the leather bit between her teeth, so giving the ground around him a quick glance, he nodded satisfied that all the leather pieces were taken care of. “Now to find that blasted dragon.” He grumbled.

As he made his way to his Shinden-zukuri, Seihomaru caught sight of Traylaymaru who currently was assisting Itachi with the last few tasks he had to complete their new establishment. Seihomaru walked over to them with a wave. “Yo.”

They glanced at him and nodded in greeting. “My lord.” Itachi bowed.

“Traylaymaru, how much of those scraps were left after you got my armor from Toutousai?”

“A fair amount, why?” Traylaymaru stood, placing the log against the wall of a house.

“I need to use some. We need to make a trip to the village so we can gather some supplies.” He refrained from mentioning exactly what was needed, hopefully, no questions would arise.

Traylaymaru nodded. “I can gather some food for the trip there.”

“Ask around and see if anyone needs anything, make a list.” Seihomaru nodded, placing his finger on his chin. “I only want to take five or so with us.”

“You leg healed enough for the trip?” Traylaymaru peered at him, looking for signs of pain.

Seihomaru nodded and flexed his leg. “Still bruised, but it will not hinder me.”

Traylaymaru smiled. “Who did you want to bring along?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Not sure yet.”

“When would you like to head out?”

“As soon as possible.” Seihomaru's eyes fell onto the dragon who was trying his best to hide among the spindly little bushes sitting near his Shinden-zukuri, and he released a soft growl. “There you are, you little monster.” He narrowed his eyes and stomped towards the beast, who immediately squeaked and flew out of the bushes as fast as his legs could carry him. Seihomaru reached out and gripped the tail. “Oh no, you don't.”

The dragon flopped onto its belly and whined, giving him a look that he knew what he had done was wrong.

Seihomaru crouched down and peered at him. “You can't go around eating everyone's leather boots. You also can't eat all the leather you find.”

The dragon placed his head on his front paws and released a sad mournful whine.

“What happened to all the leather cords the tanner made for you?” Seihomaru sighed, feeling guilty for giving the dragon a hard time. He was only a baby, so he probably didn't know any better. Shaking his head, he snorted. “How about I make you a deal.”

The dragon's eyes rolled up to meet his.

“If you stop eating our boots, I will take you with me to the village, then we can find you a durable leather toy. Whatever toy you want.” Seihomaru placed his elbow on his knee and his chin into his hand.

The dragons heads lifted and they glanced at one another before looking at him again.

“It is either that, or I will have to find you a muzzle.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “I do not want to go that route, though.”

The dragon stood up and both heads nodded.

“Good.” Seihomaru pushed himself up and glanced down at the quickly growing monster.

' _Is he really talking to the dragon_?'

' _He is._ ' Taizo replied to Nii's youki.

Seihomaru raised his brow.

Nii's youki snorted. ' _I doubt he really understands what is being said_.'

' _I don't comment. I just let him have his fun_.' Taizo snorted.

' _How's the progress on finding a resolution to that situation of being able to hear you_?' Seihomaru asked pointedly.

Both youki stopped talking, and Seihomaru snorted. ' _Communication portal open on its own again_?'

All he got was a snarl from Taizo, and he heard Nii's youki snicker. Then he heard a lot of cursing from his youki, probably aimed towards that portal, rather than him. Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze towards the barracks and saw Nii leaning against the fence laughing. The small kitten was perched on a post, licking itself clean.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes but chuckled. It was fairly obvious that Nii had heard the entire conversation. He shook his head and made his way to his Shinden-zukuri to gather a few things for the trip to the village. It would be possibly a four-day trip there and back unless they decided to remain a night or two. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed a few clouds lightly covering the blue and he was curious as to when winter would hit the mainland. The island never had snow, only a chill to the air signaling the change in seasons, so he was curious as to whether the mainland actually got snow.

Seihomaru made his way through the many halls of his new home, with the dragon following him eagerly. He had to call to the mischievous creature a couple times as he went wandering off down a hall curiously. A few times he had to snarl a warning as the baby went to munch on a plant or a boot that had caught his attention sitting by the door of one of the few residence who lived inside the castle. With a sigh, he glanced at the end of the hall that housed his room and his eyes wandered to the corner where a guard would normally be on watch. Frowning, he knew he had not placed any there, but the memory of opening his door and seeing Kazuki sitting, or waiting patiently suddenly came to mind and he felt his heart twinge slightly.

' _Stop that_.' Taizo muttered quietly.

' _I miss him_.'

' _I know_.' Taizo sighed. ' _It does get easier_.'

Seihomaru placed his forehead against the shoji door leading into his room and closed his eyes. This time, however, he couldn't stop the overwhelming grief that flooded over him at the memory of his personal guard, his father. His knees grew weak and he slid to the ground, allowing the tears to flood his eyes. Lifting his hand and wiping his eyes, he growled to himself at his weakness, but still, a soft sob escaped him. Taizo remained silent, but he could feel the emotions washing over his host.

' _Seiho_.' Taizo breathed. There was nothing he could do to ease his young hosts' torment, as he had not yet grieved himself over the loss of his former host. Usually, it would fade away, as most times, one didn't have much time to grieve over the death. Normally the new host would not feel as much as his young host did, so the pain was never felt as strongly. Dealing with emotions was never something Taizo had ever had to deal with, at least not on this scale, so he had no idea how to handle the situation. Instead, he remained quiet and waited while his young host released his grief while alone in the halls of his home. Even Nii and his youki remained silent as they were able to feel what Seihomaru was currently going through. Which had Taizo even more on edge. Not only could those two hear their conversations, and thoughts, they could also feel the emotional turmoil that Seihomaru went through with being a new leader, and the loss of his pack members.

Seihomaru wiped his eyes again, and pushed himself to his feet, cursing himself for his weakness. If he were ever to become a strong youkai like his youki had mentioned, he would have to figure out a way to shove his feelings down and keep his emotions in check. He sucked his breath in and squared his shoulders, pushing the door to his room open. ' _Sorry_.' He whispered to his youki.

' _It does get easier_.' Taizo reassured his host.

' _You say that, but how long has it been_?' Seihomaru growled.

Taizo sighed. ' _It can take years, Seiho_.'

' _Sometimes you never get over a loss_.' Nii's youki said quietly. ' _The pain eventually becomes a dull ache_.'

' _Right, forgot about those two_.' Seihomaru grumbled. ' _So much for keeping my thoughts private_.' He threw a jug across the room, now feeling embarrassed for having someone witness his weakness. The jug smashed against the wall and he watched as the splinters flew in several directions. Of course, doing that didn't make him feel any better, so he sat down on his futon and placed his face into his hands with a groan.

 

Nii shook his head and gave a sigh, knowing exactly how Seihomaru felt. He still had yet to fully grieve over his brother's death, not to mention face Aina who refused to grace him with any acknowledgment. She knew there were risks with becoming a shadow guards mate, so it wasn't entirely unexpected, but the fact that she carried his brother's pup, and her own grief overwhelming her, he knew she would have to put it on hold or she was at risk of losing the pup. Seeing him did little to assist in her placing her grief aside, so he did his best to keep his distance.

Nii flipped the dagger in his hand a couple times before throwing it at a straw target in the training ring. His newest recruit came around the corner just as the dagger embedded itself with a thump. Kiya stopped and raised a brow at the target dummy, glancing at Nii questioningly. It wasn't every day one saw the shadow guard captain lose his cool, and yet here he was in full view of his captains' frustrations.

“Should I come back after you kill the target?” Kiya blinked at his captain. It was then that he noticed all the new markings his captain had. Not entirely sure what made them appear, he kept quiet in regards to them.

Nii glanced at the youth and snorted. “Did you keep up with your training while on the island?”

Kiya nodded. “Until we were knocked unconscious that is.”

“So how far did you get?” Nii walked over to the dummy and pulled his dagger out.

“I can slip into the shadows and move a few feet before it drops,” Kiya admitted.

Nii nodded, and turned to face the youngest member of the shadow guard. Kiya was young, maybe a few years older than Seihomaru, so he had a lot of work to do with the youkai. He had first taken notice of Kiya during one of the training skirmishes they had had on the island. If his memory served him right, it had been about six years ago, and he had seen the youth slip into the shadows, almost too easily, which had peaked his interest. For a few months, he had watched Kiya and his training with the normal guards and then training by himself as his own skill set had made itself known to him.

The youth had the ability that most shadow guards wanted. That simple task of slipping into the shadows and hiding in plain sight without anyone knowing you were there. Most shadow guards were able to slip into the shadows but unable to move too far without being detected. To Nii's disappointment, though, Kiya was not capable of manipulating the shadows as well as he had first hoped. But he was able to use them with some skill that other more seasoned shadow guards did not possess. Nii had hoped that Kiya had been an eclipse youkai like himself, but he had been sorely mistaken. Shaking his head, he shook those thoughts loose. Kiya was a new recruit, with many years training ahead of him, so with a sigh, he smirked as he faced the grey-haired youkai. “Ready?”

Kiya nodded with a wide grin.

 


	21. Meeting New People: A New Threat Appears

Chapter Twenty-One

Meeting New People: A New Threat Appears

 

Seihomaru followed Saza down the forest path, heading in the direction the village was in. Behind him were only a handful, including Traylaymaru, Nii, Taiyu, and Kiyohira. As promised, the dragon trudged along behind as fast as his feet could carry him, and Nii's kitten sat on the shadow guards shoulder, having refused to be left behind with Hana.

Nii's and his current situation had still not resolved itself, and so both he and the guard had to listen to Taizo's constant ramblings as boredom set in. Nii's youki was off somewhere in the shadow realm trying to solve the problem of their mixed spiritual aura, which left both youkai rolling their eyes or chuckling at some random thing Taizo said.

Nii walked up to him chuckling yet again. “Does he do this often?”

Seihomaru glanced over at him. “No idea. This is the first time for me.”

Saza turned his head slightly, raising a brow curiously. “Does who do what often?”

Nii shook his head and Seihomaru snorted. “No one. Ignore us.”

Saza grunted. He knew that the two pups were keeping some sort of secret between them, and they were pretty tight lipped about it. Traylaymaru shook his head, almost directly behind them, trying his best not to step on the dragon's tail. “We should be there by sun up.” He commented, recognizing the trail they turned down which led towards the youkai village.

Seihomaru glanced at the star covered sky and nodded. “We really did not set up our home that far from the village.” He grinned his approval. They had been able to travel the distance much quicker than he had first anticipated. What had taken them almost two weeks the first time, and then from what Traylaymaru had told him about four days when he had picked up the armor from Toutousai, to just over a full day on their current trek.

Traylaymaru nodded. “This will be Taiyu's and Kiyohira's first time there.” He grinned, glancing over his shoulder at the two silent shadow guards. One he knew had no other choice of silence, but the other was as stoic as they came. His eyes were wary, watchful and alert for any dangers. Saza had refused to stay behind, having taken the position Kazuki had had as captain of the guard, seriously, and he had practically taken it upon himself to protect Seihomaru from whatever he was capable of.

Saza knew the young lord would not bind him to a contract as protector, and he also knew that Seihomaru would never again ask someone to sign a blood oath. He only asked that Saza train him to the best of his ability, and find others who could train him in other aspects, that he himself did not know. Despite that, Saza felt it was his duty to keep the lord safe, so even he took what time he could to get extra training, from both his youki and the other members of the guard. They no longer had seasoned warriors in their midst, him being one of the only ones left, so that left only a hand full with any skill. Nii was another, as well as Shinzou who was left in charge back at their new home, there were several others that had experience, yet most of their clan were weakened due to Turari's betrayal.

Saza was not familiar with Taiyu or Kiyohira's skills, so he wasn't sure what abilities they held, or how seasoned they were in regards to battle. He had only recently recruited some new guards, that he was personally training in the new barracks, but they had a long way to go before they were at his skill set. Seihomaru was progressing remarkably fast, considering he had never had training prior to leaving the island. He had been sheltered most of his life, his mother insisting that she would not have her pups growing up with the mindset of war.

Orika probably didn't realize that in sheltering her sons from battle, it crippled them now, in one way or another. Seihomaru being the only surviving son and now clan leader, it was extremely important for him to grow quickly, and unfortunately, it left him unable to enjoy his youth. The fact that he now housed Kazuki's youki was a blessing due to the power it held, which would allow Seihomaru to grow that much stronger. Even if he never had skills in arms combat, he had an energy that would send most weaker youki scrambling for the hills, rather than face him in power alone.

Yet despite his strong aura, he was so young, he didn't have the strength to control most of that power, hence why his youki had stepped in those few times. Not only did that cause Seihomaru to tire quickly, he realized that the young lord would now have to grow that much quicker, so that any threat that arose and faced them, could be easily thwarted. Shaking his head, Saza sighed at the huge responsibility on his shoulders at having to train their young lord. No one felt Seihomaru was unworthy of the title or position, so any competition in that regards was not a worry. Most were too afraid of what Seihomaru's youki could do to them should they ever rebel or challenge him for the position.

He had seen Nii's skills first hand, and they still had him shaking his head at the abilities the shadow guard held. Seihomaru had also requested training from the young guard, and so he had allowed it, knowing that there would be no hindrance or setbacks made by Nii in their leader's training. After seeing Nii fight first hand, he had no qualms about allowing the shadow guard to train the young lord. Then he had been informed by the shadow guard himself that he was one of the eclipse inuyoukai stories only told about, yet never getting into too much detail as to what abilities they actually had.

According to the stories he had heard as a pup, there were so few of them left due to the fact that most got lost within the different realms of existence that the world held. Some died in the realms, others suffered too great an injury to remove themselves from the planes, others just got lost in the darkness, or they went too far into the realms to find a way out at all. It was such a dwindling race of inuyoukai that having met one in person was something he would tell his own pups about one day. The fact that Nii was one of the rare breeds of inuyoukai still had him wondering if it were, in fact, true that the shadow guard was an eclipse youkai.

Shaking his head from that idiotic thought, after hearing the story from Isaki that he had taken her into one of those realms, he had no other choice but to believe that he was, in fact, one of the rare races. Still, not having experienced it himself, he made a mental note to talk to Nii about it, just to clarify the stories he had heard. He preferred to experience things first hand, rather than take someone's word for it.

The sky brightened slightly, signaling that sunup was upon them, just as they rounded the corner of the small rock face. Seihomaru grinned as he saw the village come into sight, and he glanced at Saza who nodded. His own excitement was difficult to contain. He remembered the last visit to the village, and the new experiences he had encountered while there.

The dragon stepped on Seihomaru's heels and almost sent the young lord face planting into the earth, but Saza caught him and steadied his stumble. Seihomaru threw a glare at the beast, who was trying his best to become part of Seihomaru's pants.

He chuckled. “Can't hide under my hair this time.” Seihomaru shook his head, patting both heads.

The dragon whined and pressed against his legs, the heads now reaching his hip. “You have to give me a little space.”

Traylaymaru grinned, leading the way down the path. They reached the gates of the village, the dark-haired youkai nodding a greeting at the two posted guards, who returned the nod, recognizing the inuyoukai from his frequent visits.

Taiyu glanced around his eyes wide as they walked down the dirt path, his mouth open in surprise. He flashed a grin at his silent partner beside him, waving his hands in excitement.

Kiyohira nodded, also looking around in stunned fascination. He noticed many shops starting to set up for the day, and frowning, he wondered why they did so during the day. That is until he caught sight of a female human woman walking in their direction with a youkai. He stopped and blinked a few times.

Taiyu also stopped and tilted his head to the side, fascinated, but also curious. Nii smirked, turning and watching their reactions. “I was exactly the same way my first time here.”

Taiyu made several hand gestures but stopped in mid sign when his eyes fell on a small child, walking with the woman and youkai. His mouth dropped open.

The youkai male walking towards them, paused, as he took in their heavily armed appearance. He immediately recognized the dark-haired youkai, and then his eyes fell onto the smaller silver-haired youkai who had purchased his wife's honey cakes, but the other two he couldn't place.

Traylaymaru leaned over and whispered. “Best not to stare, it makes everyone nervous here.”

Taiyu nodded in understanding and inclined his head at the youkai. He waved an apology, but knowing that they would have no idea what he was saying, he dropped his hands and sighed.

Nii patted his companion on the shoulder. “He apologizes for staring.” The shadow guard inclined his head at the family. “They are new to the village.”

“Ah.” The male smiled then. “You bought all my wife's honey cakes when you were last here.”

Nii grinned. “I will be wanting more of those. They were fantastic.”

His wife blushed prettily. “I will place some aside for you.”

“Thank you.” Nii widened his grin.

The small girl stepped forward pointing up at his shoulder. “You has a kitty.”

Nii bent down and nodded, allowing the small girl to pet the kitten on his shoulder.

“What's her name?”

“She doesn't have one, yet.” Nii smiled. “What name do you think she should have?”

The girl looked up at her mother and father, as though asking for permission, and they nodded. “Hmm.” The whole process of the little girl thinking up a name had Taiyu chuckling silently, and Kiyohira shaking his head in amusement. “Miyako.”

Nii blinked. “Miyako?” He breathed. His eyes lifted to his parents in surprise.

“You are a night youkai, aren't you?” The little girl smiled broadly.

Nii frowned. “Night youkai?”

“One who plays in the shadows.” The girl blushed, digging her toe into the dirt path.

His mouth dropped open in shock. “In a manner of speaking. What is your name?”

“Kiyomi.” She looked at her feet, swinging back and forth as though embarrassed.

Nii nodded. “Then her name shall be Miyako.” He grinned, standing upright.

The little girl beamed happily, but her brow furrowed when she looked at Taiyu. Kiyomi tugged at her father's haori and she whispered into his ear as soon as he bent down. The father glanced up at Taiyu and shook his head.

Kiyohira and Taiyu shared a confused look, but the little girl walked over to the silent youkai and tugged at his haori. Not knowing what to do, he bent to one knee and stared into the girl's bright brown eyes, curiously.

She placed both her hands on his cheeks and peered into his eyes. “You do not say words.” She whispered.

Taiyu nodded, pointing at his throat.

The girl gasped, placing her hand onto the large scar that was now white in appearance. “I cannot heal your voice.” She whispered sadly.

Taiyu smiled but shook his head. Glancing at Nii, he motioned with his hand as though asking for him to translate for him.

Nii smirked. “He said he is fine with not having a voice. Words are overrated.”

“But you do want to talk to your baby.”

Raising his brows in surprise, Taiyu smiled gently and nodded, but he shook his head after and waved.

“He said that there are other ways he can speak with his pup.”

Kiyomi nodded and smiled.

“She is astounding.” Nii inclined his head to the little girl's parents.

“She can see things others can't.” Her mother smiled.

The father peered at them before speaking. “What sort of youkai are you, if you don't mind my asking?”

“We are inuyoukai. We come from a small island, and decided to make our home here.” Traylaymaru grinned.

“Ah, so the rumors are true then?”

“Rumors?”

“That another clan of inu have settled on the mainland.”

The four youkai glanced at one another confused.

The man raised his brows in surprise. “Were you not aware?”

The wife giggled and punched her husbands arm. “Oh stop being so mysterious. The royal family is visiting. They were curious about the stories of a new inu clan settling here.”

The husband nodded. “Someone mentioned that this new clan were ruthless and menacing.”

Nii raised his brow. “Interesting.”

“Royal family?” Traylaymaru frowned.

“From the moon tribe. Surprising that they brought their son and daughter with them. Usually, they do not allow the children to venture outside the castle.” The wife nodded.

Traylaymaru nodded. But remained silent, wracking his brain for any memory of a royal family in the moon clan.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru wandered over to the tanners stall close to the blacksmiths, and he glanced down at the many leather pieces of armor that were already placed neatly on display. He had ignored all the startled glances he had gotten because of his two-headed dragon pet, but he now felt slightly uncomfortable as the stares only got worse the further into town he ventured. Saza kept a watchful eye out as his young lord got many stares and several whispered conversations in regards to his pet dragon, but most kept the words hushed when they took in Saza's heavily armed attire.

Seihomaru pointed to the tanner's stall and glanced at his dragon. “Once we find you something to chew on, remember our deal of not eating our boots.”

The dragon nodded.

The tanner walked over and glanced at him with raised brows, then at the dragon and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

Seihomaru almost rolled his eyes but smiled in greeting instead. “I hope you can help me.” he started.

The tanner nodded. “I can definitely try.”

“I need about twelve pairs of leather boots and a chew toy for this monstrosity. He waved his hand to the dragon.

The tanner giggled. “It might take me awhile to craft something for him to play with. What did you have in mind?”

Seihomaru took a breath. “Anything made of leather, the bigger the better, and durable. Something that will last him awhile.”

She nodded. “I think I have just the thing.” Glancing down at the dragon who looked at all the items on display.

“Don't you dare.” Seihomaru snarled to the beast who took far too much interest in the tanner's wares. “Remember, toy, or muzzle.”

The dragon planted both pairs of ears onto his head and lowered its eyes.

The tanner giggled again. “Give me until sundown. I should be able to come up with something. As for the boots, I have several pairs already made, that you can take immediately.”

Seihomaru smiled, gratefully. “I can gather the items before we leave. Hopefully, this will cover the cost?” He placed a heavy sack onto the open spot on her table, and she opened it inspecting the items. Nodding, she bowed and took the items over to one of the blacksmiths, so he could melt down the items into smaller portions.

Satisfied that part was finished, he made his way over to the other stalls and waved to Chinami, who he recognized from their first visit to the village. She beamed happily, sitting on the normal bench her father had for her in his pottery shop. The father glanced over and nodded, waving Seihomaru over before he walked off to another stall.

Frowning, he stepped around the dragon and nodded once he arrived within plain view.

“I am happy to see you once again.” The potter made his way over to the small table. “My daughter wanted me to make you something as thanks.” He leaned over and whispered softly. “I also wanted to thank you for giving her a little confidence boost.” Smiling, the potter handed over a small cloth covered item.

Seihomaru shook his head. “I don't need anything as thanks.”

“I insist.”

Seihomaru took the gift and placed it inside his haori. “Thank you.” He nodded and grinned widely at Chinami who swung her legs while on the bench, her feet dangling in the air. “I will see you on my next visit here, Chinami.”

“Bye-bye.” She grinned, waving at him again.

The dragon almost tripped him again, trying once again to merge with his hakama. He released a soft snarl. “Why do you keep trying to trip me?”

The dragon poked one of its heads under his hakama hem at his ankles, while the other looked around nervously.

Saza frowned and looked around at the now bustling village. Not certain as to why the dragon was displaying such uneasiness, he figured it was only due to it not wanting to be the center of attention among strangers.

Seihomaru whispered to the one head exposed. “Don't worry. I will protect you from all the strangers.”

The dragon whined but gave him a little bit more space to move. Satisfied, Seihomaru walked towards his other pack members who were close to the main path where many more stalls were opening for the day. The young lord's eyes fell onto a small child who followed behind Nii, dancing around his feet, while looking at the small black fur ball on his shoulder.

Taiyu chuckled silently, as Traylaymaru shook his head in exasperation. The small girl had blue hair with horns on either side of her head. Behind them, Kiyohira followed a human woman and a youkai male towards a stall, still watchful and silent.

Nii stood patiently and eagerly took something from the woman, quickly eating it, while the kitten leaned over trying to claw at it. “Careful, you are going to slip off my shoulder,” Nii muttered, just as the kitten leaned too far forward and almost did a header onto the ground. Her claws immediately gripped the front of his haori, and Nii hissed through his teeth as her claws snagged into his skin.

Seihomaru chuckled, walking over to them. “What is that?” He asked curiously as he watched the woman place several items into a bag for Nii.

“Honey cakes.” Nii grinned, prying the kitten off the front of his haori, and back onto his shoulder. “You should try one.”

Seihomaru nodded in fascination, accepting one of the cakes from the human woman. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed at it, before popping it into his mouth. Immediately, his mouth flooded with the flavor of the honey and spices the woman had placed within the morsel, and he gasped in surprise. “This is good.”

The woman blushed and bowed graciously. “Thank you.”

Seihomaru felt a slight tugging at his haori and he glanced down, fully expecting it to be the dragon, but was surprised that it was the little girl who had been dancing around Nii's feet earlier. He bent down to the little girls level and peered into her bright brown eyes.

“You are important.” She muttered, giving him a bow.

“Am I?”

The little girl nodded. “You are noble blood. Just like the pretty princess.”

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. “I do have my mothers blood flowing through my veins. I believe she was a princess.” He remembered as a child his mother earning much respect, but he had not really paid that much attention to it.

The little girl leaned over and whispered in his ear. “You will be strong, but lonely.”

Seihomaru swallowed and furrowed his brow.

Nii also frowned, glancing down at the small girl. “He has all of his clan with him, how can he be lonely?”

The girl turned sad eyes to Nii and she shook her head. Tears filled them and she ran over to her father. “I sorry, papa.”

Nii and Seihomaru shared a concerned look, before turning their eyes to the father. The little girl whispered again. “Be careful of the little girls. They will make you lonely.”

Seihomaru felt his mouth turn downward, knowing exactly who the little child was referring to now. “You mean the twins?”

The girl nodded.

“Kiyomi, what do you see?” Nii waved her over, kneeling to her height. His eyes lifted as though asking if his line of questioning was alright with the girl's parents. The mother and father shared a brief look before nodding, allowing Nii to ask their daughter questions.

“I see lots of stuff. You are going to get lost, and everyone is going to go to sleep.” Kiyomi wiped her eyes.

Saza shared a look with Kiyohira and Taiyu who also grew concerned.

“Is what you see, what happens?” Nii asked, his heart pattering nervously. He wasn't sure if she meant him getting lost in the shadows after getting hit by Ryukotsusei or if this was something in his future.

“Sometimes. Not always. Stay away from the little girls. They are scary.”

Nii nodded. “So the little girls will be responsible for my getting lost in the shadows?”

She nodded “They will make things bad for you.” Kiyomi's eyes moved to Seihomaru who held his breath at the news the little girl provided. “They make you lonely, and angry.”

“You are a seer aren't you?” Seihomaru bend to one knee and peered at both the girl and her youkai father.

“My papa says I am.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Thank you for the warning, Kiyomi.” He stood and took a deep breath.

Nii also stood and handed the human woman a bag of items he had collected over the past few months, and took his bag of honey cakes.

The woman smiled at him. “The town will be busy today because the royal family is visiting. Finding a room might prove to be difficult.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “I believe we will be heading out once we gather supplies.”

Seihomaru nodded as confirmation, his mind still going over the words the little girl had said. ' _This news concerns me_.'

' _As it should. It does coincide with what Bokusenou said as a warning_.' His youki confirmed.

Nii raised a brow at him. His own youki was silent, so he assumed he was still in the shadow realm attempting to fix their current dilemma. ' _I trust that the warning Bokusenou gave was similar_?' He asked Seihomaru's youki.

' _It was_.' Taizo muttered. ' _If what the little girl says is true, they will try to bait you into battle with them. What their end game is, is anyone's guess_.'

' _They will have to be dealt with eventually_.' Seihomaru growled.

Nii nodded his agreement, moving away from the bake stall. He reached into his bag and handed one of the honey cakes to Seihomaru. “I am not sure how I feel about the news.” He muttered.

Seihomaru nodded, biting into the full sized cake. Once he finished chewing his first bite, he took another as they rounded the corner heading towards the inn where they could rest before gathering their supplies.

Seihomaru froze as his eyes fell onto a female youkai and he choked on the honey cake he was chewing. His eyes widened and he heard a low whistle from his youki. ' _By the gods_!' Seihomaru gasped.

Just as the words left his mouth, the dragon tangled up in his feet and he lurched forward and attempted to catch himself. Failing, and arms flailing, he landed with a grunt onto the ground, his honey cake flying out of his hand and through the air. It rolled on the ground, bouncing over some hidden rocks before it landed about a foot away from the female, whose eyes moved in his direction, almost nonchalantly.

Her golden eyes fell onto his, and she raised a brow curiously. She was young, not quite old enough to be called an adult, but her whole aura around her signaled royal blood. Not a single emotion washed over her face, just a quick glance in his direction, then she looked away.

' _That's her_!' Seihomaru hissed in his head.

' _I saw. Very elegant introduction_.' Taizo snorted.

' _Shut up_.' Seihomaru growled, and pushed himself to his feet, being assisted by the shadow youkai as he silently listened in on the conversation.

' _I am certain she will not forget you after that_.' Taizo howled in laughter.

Seihomaru groaned. ' _She's a princess_.'

' _Yes, she is._ ' Taizo gasped through his laughter.

' _Am I missing something here_?' Nii butted in.

' _Not a thing_.' Seihomaru muttered.

Taizo interjected at the same time. ' _That's his future mate._ '

' _Jack ass_.' Seihomaru snarled to his youki.

' _Oh really_?' Nii drawled, chuckling.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at the shadow guard, dusting off his hakama. “Not a word.”

Nii held up his hands. “I wasn't going to say anything.”

The other four youkai just blinked at them, not exactly sure what had happened, other than their lord falling onto his face right in front of the princess, and her parents. The young prince exited the inn and glanced over at the six youkai curiously, but shook his head, losing interest instantly.

The dragon spotted the discarded honey cake, and made a beeline for it, skidding to a stop once it reached the food. The female youkai turned her gaze again, and her brows rose in shock. Seihomaru released a soft growl at the dragon, who ignored him and happily reached for the honey cake on the ground.

The dragon froze, however, when two sets of spears pointed at him, and Seihomaru cried out. “No! Don't!” Both spearheads turned to point at him as he ran towards the dragon, his hand outstretched trying to get to his pet. The dragon lifted both heads and glanced back and forth between the two royal guards and Seihomaru who ran towards him desperately.

Three other royal guards lifted their spears and quickly surrounded the royal family, and one quickly rushed towards Seihomaru as he stepped in front of the dragon, to protect him from danger. Taiyu and Kiyohira shared a quick look, and Saza gasped as the incident was quickly spiraling out of control.

Seihomaru shook his head as his six companions made to rush in and protect him. But this was his doing. Quickly lifting both his hands, he showed the royal guards he was unarmed. “I am not here to cause harm. I only wanted to protect my pet.”

“Stop.” A female commanded and Seihomaru's eyes drifted over to an older youkai, he assumed was the mother of the princess.

The princess glanced at him curiously, no emotion drifting across her face. Then her eyes moved to the dragon again, and she toed the honey cake towards the beast.

Her father growled, and she quickly turned to follow her family. Glancing over her shoulder once again to look at the young youkai who thought a dragon actually needed any protection. She sniffed and turned her eyes forward, ignoring her brother who was rambling on about something he had found interesting.

The five royal guards remained rooted, making certain that the youkai who had caused a disruption did not follow, and snarled their displeasure.

' _Touchy bunch_.' Taizo snorted.

' _Are you actually_ _ **trying**_ _to get yourself killed_?' Nii's youkai muttered.

Seihomaru frowned, placing one hand on the dragon head closest to him. The other one munched happily on the piece of honey cake its twin had left for him.

' _Reckless_.' Shuzo snarled.

' _Oh, stop_.' Nii growled at his youki, who decided that it was his duty to chastise Seihomaru. ' _I was no better at his age, so stop trying to sound all supreme._ '

Seihomaru remained silent, knowing that rushing forward like he had, was reckless, so Nii's youki wasn't wrong. He swore he would not be responsible for any more deaths, and that included his new pet. It was his fault for falling and starting the whole incident. Turning away, he walked from the others silently, now lost in his own thoughts. Inside, he could feel Taizo sigh.

Seihomaru lifted his eyes with a strangled gasp, and he felt himself lurch forward as his world swam around him. He heard Nii cry out and felt Saza grab him as he collapsed.

He blinked, and stared at the dark sky above, and felt the water under him. Sitting up he gaped stupidly at Taizo who stood beside his tree shaking his head. “Again?”

Taizo waved him over. ' _Our conversation will not be private, but this is something that must be done. Come_.'

“What are you going to do this time?” Seihomaru grumbled, getting to his feet.

Taizo raised a brow but didn't reply. Instead, he pointed to the blanket and ochoko cups that appeared on the small bit of land housing his tree of life.

“You have far too much fun dragging me in here while I am still awake.”

Taizo smirked. ' _I can make it a whole lot worse if you like. Stop bitching and sit down_.'

Seihomaru sighed and seated himself. His eyes lifted to Taizo who moved towards the tree and seemed to be drawing some kind of design onto the trunk, his ice blue eyes closed and his brow furrowed in concentration. He watched curiously as his youki began to glow, and emit some kind of energy that he could actually feel entering his body in little pulses. “What are you doing?” Seihomaru whispered.

He could feel Nii's youki close, but he couldn't see anything besides his pools and Taizo. Frowning, he tried to regulate his breathing at this new experience. New energy pulsed within him, and his skin began to tingle. After what seemed like several minutes, Taizo dropped his hands and walked over, placing his cool fingers on his forehead. Seihomaru almost flinched back from the hands, but he clenched his eyes shut instead. Taizo drew a few designs on his forehead, then his cool fingers ran down over his closed eyes and onto his cheeks.

' _You have grown, and thus new abilities have become available to you_.' Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru frowned but kept his eyes shut. “Such as?”

' _One I am not familiar with. Which you probably will not like_.' Taizo chuckled.

Seihomaru raised his brows curiously, peeking one eye open to peer at his youki. “Tell me.”

' _It uses your blood and then is thrown towards a foe. The exact details, I do not know. Only that you must use blood as a base_.'

Seihomaru blanched. “Okay, next?”

Taizo snorted. ' _A field of energy that you can wrap around you to protect those within the area. It isn't much, but it can assist in countering an attack. At least a small one. The other one you have is the ability to move faster. Much like Kazuki did, but speed comes with experience and training, so with that one you have to train to gain speed_.'

“So still no frost fire?” Seihomaru grunted.

Taizo shook his head. ' _Stop being so reckless, please? I may be a new youki for you, but if you were to die, with no heirs, I also would perish_.'

“I didn't do it intentionally.” Seihomaru protested. “I am not going out of my way to get into situations that put me at risk.”

Taizo nodded. ' _Still, you must learn to show restraint. You mindlessly rushing forward is what will get you killed_.'

Seihomaru shook his head, guilt filling him for not thinking about the life of the spirit within him.

_'I know the twins have set forward their game pieces, but you can still die and shatter what plans they have. Even though I have lived for as long as I have, despite the fact I want release, it is my responsibility to ensure you grow to your full potential. I do not wish to die and find that there was more I could do to secure my place in my afterlife_.' Taizo explained.

Seihomaru nodded. “I didn't know that you wanted to be released.” He whispered. “Why did you stay, rather than allow my own youki to take over?”

Taizo smiled. ' _It wasn't my time. It still isn't. Besides, Kazuki asked me to keep you safe.'_

“Yes, but you still didn't have to stay after my own youki was released from the barrier.”

' _It is a bit more complicated than that_.' Taizo shook his head. ' _The minute I stepped into your pools I sealed my own fate to another host. My life essence transferred to you, and your tree of life accepted me. It was a signed contract, that only death can break._ '

Seihomaru punched his leg and growled. “Another damn contract!”

Taizo sighed. ' _It is not the same type of contract that your father signed. As I said, it is more complicated than that_. _To put it more bluntly, because you are Kazuki's heir, even had I left or been released, I would have been brought back to your pools_.'

“So technically, you will never be free from this life. It will just keep going for you if your hosts have pups for you to transfer to?”

' _Until the gods decide it is time for me to move on, this is the life that I was destined to have_.' Taizo placed his hands on Seihomaru's shoulders. ' _I am not unhappy with my life, nor am I upset over this life I was given. I get to see dreams realized, ambitions achieved, the joys of pleasure and I even feel love_.' Giving his host a smile, he chuckled. ' _It may be different than the life you know, but this is the only life I know.'_

Seihomaru sighed and shook his head. He had to remember that Taizo relied on him for whatever future life he would have once he was set free from his obligation. Still unable to comprehend the full weight of what his youki had to go through, he made a silent promise to hold restraint whenever he was confronted and to not just go in blindly. The young lord had to remember that he wanted to protect those weaker than him, so it was a fine line on how he would go about doing that without putting himself at risk.

' _Do not feel sympathy for us, we live this life and make sure you live to your fullest potential. Death does not frighten us, we only fear for your death and our negligence over not providing you with your full capabilities_.' Shuzo pipped in. ' _Death for us is a sweet reprieve, for you, it is something different. You get to reunite with loved ones, we move onto another life that the gods have deemed us worthy of._ '

' _What he said_.' Taizo chuckled.

“So weird hearing both of you, and giving me advice.” Seihomaru groaned.

' _Why don't you give such sound advice to me_?' Nii complained to his youki.

' _Don't make me hurt you_.' Shuzo growled to his host.

' _All youki are the same, Seiho. We do not fear our own demise, only yours and what repercussions that will have on your own future. Hence why we strive to make sure you grow strong to protect those you care about_.' Taizo grinned. ' _Now I think it is time for you to wake. Remember to train and develop your new skills_.'

“All but the blood one. I will pass on that.” Seihomaru shuddered.

' _At least try it once. You might find it useful. Besides, you have to train all skills in order to learn new ones_.'

“Uhg. But blood? Why did it have to be blood?”

Taizo snorted and waved his host off. ' _Go_.'

“Please try to figure out that mess with the spirit thing,” Seihomaru grumbled, as he made his way back into the pools. “Even though I appreciate being able to speak with Nii without having others overhear our conversation, not being able to speak with my youki privately is a bit annoying.”

' _I am doing my best_.' Shuzo muttered. ' _It is taking a long time due to having to find exactly where in the shadow realm the situation happened_. _It is certainly not a small space_.'

Seihomaru nodded and felt consciousness take over. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a roof and he frowned, listening to an explosion of purrs coming from somewhere in the room.

Nii leaned over and grinned. “Welcome back.”

Seihomaru sat up and raised a brow. “Where are we?” His eyes staring at the black fur ball at his feet.

“Saza carried you into the inn. I informed them what happened, even though they are somewhat confused with just how I know.” The shadow guard chuckled, his own eyes moving to the furiously purring kitten who was padding at the blanket that covered Seihomaru.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

“So new abilities, huh?” Nii clicked his tongue. “We could practice together. I do have some new ones that do not require my going into the shadows.”

Seihomaru smiled then. “I would like that. Just don't dismember me, or kill me and we will be good.”

Nii rolled his eyes playfully. “Where's the fun in that?”

Saza walked in before Seihomaru could comment, so instead, he punched Nii's arm who grabbed it in mock pain. The kitten on the end of the bed meowed and scrambled over Seihomaru's legs, filling the room instantly with even more purring if that was at all possible. “Gods, affectionate little monster, isn't she?”

Nii laughed. “Oh yes, she kept Hana up the first night, and woke me up trying to play with my toes.”

“So you are staying at Hana's place?” Seihomaru grinned. “You two have really gotten close.”

Nii blushed. “Yes. I really wasn't expecting to find someone to share my life with. But-” He shrugged and glanced at Saza who eyed the purring monstrosity with narrowed eyes.

“Are you ready to head out?” Saza asked, looking at Seihomaru.

Seihomaru glanced out the window and noticed the sun drifting towards the west. “I was out that long?”

Nii chuckled and nodded. “Time means nothing to our youki. Hell, I remember being out for a week once, and it felt like maybe hours in the pools.”

Seihomaru's eyes widened. “Damn.” He glanced at Saza. “Could you go to the tanners and gather the items I requested? Do we have the rest of our supplies?”

Nii nodded. “Everything is packed, minus what you wanted from the tanners.”

Saza bowed and made his way out of the inn. Seihomaru lifted the kitten and handed her to Nii before he got to his feet. “Where is the dragon?”

“Outside with Taiyu and Kiyohira. Traylaymaru went to get some other things we needed and will meet up with us when he is finished.” Nii placed the kitten onto his shoulder. “Miyako is probably hungry too, so I would like to stop off at the fish stall as we head out.”

“Miyako?” Seihomaru frowned. “Who is that?”

Nii pointed to his kitten. “This little fur ball. Kiyomi named her.” He grinned.

“Ah. Good name.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes. He pulled his boots over and placed them on his feet before standing up. “No more incidents with the royal families guards?”

Nii shook his head. “They left. I think the royal family left the village also.”

Seihomaru nodded and stretched. “Well it is sundown, once everyone is ready, we will head back home.”

Nii followed Seihomaru out the door of his room, and down the stairs of the inn. The innkeeper nodded a farewell to them as they exited the establishment which was bustling with humans and youkai alike. Once outside, Seihomaru glanced around the village that was slowly dying down as night fell. Several youkai walked the dirt street lighting candles to light the way for the humans who didn't have as good eyesight they had. A loud squeak alerted him to the dragon who scrambled to his feet and ran over to him in greeting.

Seihomaru chuckled and gave each head a pat. Taiyu and Kiyohira approached and silently waited for Traylaymaru and Saza to return. Nii frowned and glanced to his right, a strange feeling filling him. His eyes peered down the dim streets trying to figure out where the aura was coming from and his golden eyes widened in surprise.

' _Well isn't that interesting_.' Shuzo muttered quietly.

' _Indeed_.' Nii sucked his breath in. ' _Another like me?_ '

' _From the aura, similar, but not exactly the same_.' Shuzo stated.

Nii caught sight of a wavering in the street and nodded his head in greeting as the figure slowly appeared to his vision.

The being glanced at him eyes widened in surprise and then frowned. However, the male and young youkai Nii assumed was his son both nodded realizing that he also used the shadows.

Seihomaru squinted, looking where Nii was, but he couldn't see anything. “You see something?”

Nii snorted and nodded. “Another youkai who can use the shadows. Different than Taiyu and Kiyohira though.”

Taiyu and Kirohira glanced at one another not seeing what Nii saw, and they shook their heads in bafflement. Seihomaru smirked. “Different than yourself too, I'm assuming?”

Nii nodded as he watched the youkai vanish and reappear several times before he and his son were gone around the corner. “An interesting ability.” He mumbled.

Seihomaru raised his brow but refrained from comment as his eyes caught sight of Traylaymaru come out of a building at the far end of the street. He hefted a very large bag over his shoulders and nodded as he approached them. “What is in the bag?”

Traylaymaru grinned. “Items that our clansmen asked to be brought back. Cloth for the seamstress, stitching for the tanner, whetstones for the barracks, flints to start the fires, seeds for the planters, and much more.”

“You can trade for all that stuff?” Seihomaru raised both his brows in surprise.

“You'd be amazed what can be traded. You can trade for gems or metals too.” Traylaymaru nodded.

Nii grinned. “I got some seeds for Hana, and a few saplings she wanted.” He reached into his haori and pulled out a small cloth covered item. “And this.”

“What is that?”

“A gift.” He winked and put it back into his inner pocket.

Traylaymaru chuckled. “You two have gotten rather close.”

Nii rolled his eyes.

Saza walked up to them also carrying a large bag of items. “I don't know how I am going to carry this thing and my spear.” He shrugged it more comfortably onto his shoulder. “What is in here?”

The dragons nose immediately went to the bag over Saza's shoulder and Seihomaru snarled. “Don't even think about it.” He waved Saza over so he could inspect the contents, but before he could open it, Chinami came running down from the potter shops. In her hand, she carried a large black leather ball and she was grinning from ear to ear.

Seihomaru nodded to her as she handed the ball to him. “Kyoko said this was forgotten. It's a kemari ball for your dragon.”

“Thank you, Chinami.” The dragon sniffed the ball and instantly chomped on it, both heads tugging at the seemingly tough leather.

“Here is another one.” She handed him a smaller one, and he frowned. “It is a toy for the children if you have any in your village.”

Seihomaru grinned and tossed the ball into the air a few times. “You just toss it?” He had never had any toys growing up, so he had no idea how they worked.

Chinami grabbed the ball and made to demonstrate. Her eyes landed on Nii and she waved him over. “You keep the ball in the air, kicking it back and forth, like this.” She dropped the ball and kicked it up over to Nii, who grinned and did the same. “If it falls and hits the ground, you have to start over.”

They watched the demonstration for a couple minutes, before nodding in understanding. “Thank you again.” Seihomaru grinned. Nii bent down and picked the ball up, throwing it over to Seihomaru, grinning from ear to ear.

Chinami waved and went running over to the inn where a young human exited. Seihomaru recognized her as the innkeeper and with a sudden realization, he noticed the innkeeper and Chinami were related.

“The pups will have fun with that thing.” Kiyohira nodded towards the ball in Seihomaru's hand.

Taiyu agreed and waved his hands a few times.

Nii chuckled. “It will definitely help in coordination for us too, and the new recruits.”

Seihomaru had no idea what Taiyu had said, but he agreed with Nii's analysis. “We will need to get more if we are to use it for training.”

Nii placed his finger to his chin. “Let me see if the tanner is still open. She may have closed shop already.”

Seihomaru waved him off and seated himself on the bench beside the road. “I wonder if that honey cake maker is still open.”

Traylaymaru snorted and rolled his eyes. “Nii got you on those?”

“Oh, yes. They are delicious.” Seihomaru smiled at the dark-haired youkai.

Kiyohira smirked. Which was the first break in that stoic face Traylaymaru had seen. “Oh gods, his face moved.”

Seihomaru raised his brows and glanced over at Taiyu and Kiyohira in surprise. Taiyu broke out in silent laughter and elbowed his now scowling partner. Taiyu waved his hands a few times and earned himself a glare from Kiyohira. “Watch it, Taiyu. We have a long walk home.” He growled.

Nii arrived back from the far end of the village, carrying a bag of what Seihomaru figured were the kemari balls. With a nod of confirmation, Seihomaru grinned. “Now we can make a quick stop at the bake shop for some of those honey cakes.”

Nii's eyes brightened immediately. “Oh good. I went through several of those already. I should restock my supply.”

“We have created monsters.” Traylaymaru moaned, as he followed them down the dirt path, leading out of the village.

Nii raced forward quickly when he noticed the bake shop preparing for their evening closing, and he talked to her at some length before the others were able to catch up. She laughed as Nii waved his hands.

“I have many left.” She said as Seihomaru got within hearing range. The lady moved back into her closed shop and came out a few minutes later with several large bags filled with the food. “Here.” She handed Nii one bag and Seihomaru another. The third bag she held out for whoever wanted it.

Nii's hand reached out for it immediately. “I can carry that.”

Seihomaru chuckled and handed the woman his last bag of trade items, but she shook her head. “They would have gone to waste. Even though my husband loves these, he can only eat so many.”

“Husband?” Nii asked curiously.

“The father of my daughter.”

Nii and Seihomaru's mouths opened in an 'oh.' “I was not aware of the human term for your counterpart.”

The lady chuckled and nodded. “He has a different word he uses too, but for humans, we are husbands and wives. He calls me his ewe.” She shook her head.

“Ah, so he is a mountain ram youkai?” Traylaymaru questioned.

The woman grinned and nodded.

“Just how you know all this, is beyond me.” Nii shook his head, glancing at the dark-haired youkai.

“You forget I lived here for almost six years.” Traylaymaru chuckled. “We are inuyoukai. Except for that one, he is just a stray.” He nudged his nose in Nii's direction and ducked under the feigned attack.

“I am also an inuyoukai, baka.” Nii grumbled with a pout.

“Sometimes I wonder about that,” Traylaymaru smirked.

The lady nodded and grinned as her daughter came running up to her, her husband further down the path. “Hi.” Kiyomi waved to Nii.

“Hello, little one.” The shadow youkai nodded.

The ram youkai walked up to them and smiled. “Heading out?”

The six youkai nodded.

“Be careful on the road. The wheel monks are out tonight.”

Traylaymaru frowned.

The others glanced at one another curiously. “Wheel monks?” Seihomaru questioned.

“Youkai who are relentless, and are on the hunt for something tonight.” The male clarified.

“Any idea what they are hunting?” Nii asked.

“No idea, but due to the news of the royal family being in the area, it wouldn't surprise me that they are the ones being hunted.”

Seihomaru frowned. “Why would they be hunted?”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “There could be a number of reasons. Only one I can think of that makes any sense is, they rule the lands to the east. Hunt them down, take out any obstacle and you can establish yourself in that area as a new ruler.”

The ram youkai nodded. “The yuki-onna have control over the northern territories and the karas tengu over the mountains in the western province. The wolf youkai are vagabonds, so they really just settle where ever they wish.” Kiyomi pulled at her father's shirt. “Oh right, now that Ryukotsusei is back on the mainland, he has been everyone's biggest fear. Even the royal family are nervous about it.”

Seihomaru felt his frown deepen. “We came here following him.”

The youkai turned to stare at him. “What on earth for?”

“He killed his mate. Apparently, he thought she killed his brood and he flew here in a rage.” Seihomaru shook his head. “Are these wheel monks something to be wary of?”

“They are not a friendly bunch. If you see them, steer clear.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Seihomaru nodded gratefully. “Should we head out?”

Nii gasped suddenly. “I almost forgot about getting fish for Miyako.” His eyes scanned the village, and he lifted his nose sniffing quickly. “Be right back.” The shadow guard placed the bag of kemari balls onto the ground and vanished from sight.

The five youkai stood there blinking where Nii had stood and Kiyomi grinned widely. “See, he does play in the shadows.” She skipped back and forth on her feet clapping her hands excitedly.

The human and her husband nodded.

Within minutes, Nii walked down the street, feeding the black kitten bits of fish from the large one in his hand. He reached down for the bag and grinned from ear to ear. “Okay, all set.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes and snorted. “Show off.”

Nii chuckled and placed the large fish into a skin bag at his waist. The kitten meowed in protest, her little pink tongue frantically licking around her mouth for anything she might have missed.

They waved their farewells and continued out of town. As soon as they exited the village gates, they closed behind them with a loud thud. Nii glanced over his shoulder and noticed the two guards still posted. “I wonder how long their watches are.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Looks like a three-day cycle?” He presumed.

Saza nodded. “Sounds about right. Three on, three off, just like yours.”

“Well, not all my guards are on three-day cycles. Some have shorter, one-day shifts.” Seihomaru muttered.

“The younger, less experienced ones are on shorter shifts. Or ones with families.” Saza clarified.

Kiyohira's eyes went immediately on watch, and Taiyu merged with the shadows as they made their way back to the mountain path that led into the forest. Nii raised his brows curiously, but refrained from saying anything, already knowing that this was more for being prepared should anything happen, rather than any foreshadowing of anything that would happen.

' _Do not let your guard down_.' Taizo hissed to Seihomaru.

' _Do you sense something I don't_?'

' _Better to be alert, than taken by surprise. I have come across wheel monks before, and they are not fun_.' Taizo snorted. ' _They only come out when they feel the need to cause trouble. If they are on the hunt, then they are searching for something in particular._ '

Seihomaru shared a look with Nii and they both nodded to one another, taking the warning more seriously. “Saza, best if we stay on full alert until we reach our own gates.”

Saza nodded and glanced at the dragon beside him, still munching happily on his new leather ball. With a thought, he stopped and placed his hand on the dragons back. Seeing no signs of discomfort from the beast, he arranged the large bag he was carrying over the beasts back. The dragon stopped chewing his ball and glanced at the new weight on his back.

Seihomaru raised a brow, watching. “We need Saza to keep us safe. Will that be alright, until we get home?” He asked the beast. Both heads nodded and went back to their ball munching.

Nii smirked. “Okay, I like him more already.” He glanced at the front of his haori, where it bulged out from where the kitten had made herself comfortable, purring furiously.

“If I didn't know you had a cat, I would swear your stomach was growling from hunger.” Seihomaru snickered.

“Thanks.” Nii snorted as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

“So just how many different youkai are out there?” The young lord asked Traylaymaru.

“Hundreds of them. The snow women, wheel monks, crow youkai, wolves, oni, water yokai, wind youkai, river women, there are so many, too many to go through them all. If I am not mistaken, the cat youkai were driven out and they retreated to Wa.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Are all of them aggressive, or are some like us?”

“Some are peaceful as you can see with the village. Others are seeking recognition. It really depends.”

Seihomaru nodded and thought about all the information that he had gathered that day. Then a sudden thought came to him. “What kind of youkai are the twins?”

Traylaymaru shook his head.

Saza grunted. “There are none who are alive to give us that answer.”

Seihomaru glanced at his guard with a raised brow.

Saza shrugged. “I would ask Bokusenou.”

“I still have to go talk to him again,” Seihomaru muttered. They continued down the path, and finally rounded the corner of the mountains, exiting the forest, just as the sun crested over the horizon. “A day trip to the village. I like being this close to it.”

Nii nodded. “I am also. At least this way I can get more honey cakes when I run out.”

Seihomaru snickered. ' _Seeing as it is so close we can also make a day trip without all the guards_.'

Nii raised a brow. ' _You do know I am a guard too_?'

Seihomaru waved his hand nonchalantly. ' _You don't count._ '

' _What, and have your entire clan going out of their minds searching for you? You are as bad as Nii is for all his scheming_.' Shuzo grumbled.

' _I think Nii is a bad influence_.' Taizo muttered.

' _Hey, we can hear you_.' Nii protested, sharing a look with Seihomaru who covered his mouth with his hand.

They both rolled their eyes as Taizo and Shuzo muttered on about their hosts until they arrived at the gates leading into the valley. The two guards posted in the towers waved and pulled the elaborate ropes and beams, Itachi had made to open the gates from above.

' _The only problem is how to get out without them seeing us_.' Seihomaru snorted, glancing up at the towers.

' _Did you forget I am a shadow guard_?' Nii questioned.

' _Don't you dare_!' Shuzo growled.

' _What_?'

' _I do not need his youki speaking in the realm again_.'

' _Like I would make that same mistake twice._ ' Taizo protested.

' _You still haven't fixed the situation that caused this whole mess in the first place, so what are you worried about_?' Seihomaru put in pointedly.

Taizo chuckled, and he could feel the air of indignity from Shuzo at the comment. Nii rolled his eyes. “He's a grump most times.” He whispered.

Seihomaru smirked. “Maybe it's age?”

Saza glanced over his shoulder at the two younger youkai and he frowned. He still had no idea who they were talking about, and he grunted. “Just who are you pups talking about?”

Nii raised his brow. “Who you calling a pup, old man?”

Seihomaru snorted. He leaned over to whisper in Saza's ear. “Nii and I got into a situation where we can hear one another's youki. It's complicated and unnerving.”

Saza gaped. “What?”

“Remember when Nii and I were stuck in the healer's hut?” Seihomaru grinned. “Well, that was when it started.”

Saza shook his head, eyes wide. “I don't even want to know.” He breathed, knowing just how dangerous the situation was now. “Just be careful. Both of you.”

They both nodded at the older guard and shared a smile.

“And I am no old man, _pup_.” He stressed the last word with narrowed eyes at Nii.

Nii smirked. “Want to see just how much I am not a pup, either, Saza?”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes, knowing they were teasing one another, but he cleared his throat. “I want to go see Bokusenou tomorrow and get his advice on some things. You have been with me into his woods before, Saza. Are you alright with joining me?”

Saza nodded. “Although it is dark and dreary there, I highly doubt Bokusenou's saplings will allow anyone else to enter those woods.”

Seihomaru nodded in agreement. “Maybe one day, but they still do not know us.”

The large gates at the top of the stairs swung open and Shinzou and Eizou grinned. “About time you all got back.”

“We were only gone maybe three days tops,” Seihomaru grumbled and then gasped as the dragon whipped by him up the stairs into the valley, almost spinning him around in a circle.

Nii chortled. “Something got his attention.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Good grief.”

Shinzou and Eizou glanced behind them as the dragon snarled and played with their new toy. The others shook their heads watching silently as the dragon tossed the ball, ran after it, head-butted it, and then scrambled after it again.

“Maybe that will hold his attention.” Seihomaru chuckled.

Saza ran after the beast that still had the bag attached to his back, and Seihomaru watched the spear fall to the ground with a thud. “Right, best not let him have that pack for long.”

Nii didn't comment, watching in silent amusement as the dragon squeaked at Saza who tried to tackle the beast. It pounced out of the way, causing the large guard to fall flat onto the ground. Saza growled, stood up and raced after the dragon again, who only thought he was playing with him.

Seihomaru released a sharp whistle, and the dragon stopped immediately. “Let him have the bag.”

The dragon lowered its heads and allowed Saza to take the bag off his back. “Thank you.” The guard muttered, swinging the large sack over his shoulder.

Seihomaru chuckled and bent down to pick up the large spear that had once been his fathers. Shaking his head, he climbed the remaining stairs and followed Shinzou and Eizou through the gates. The heavy doors shut with a loud thud behind them.

“We have guests,” Shinzou informed Seihomaru as they walked towards the Shinden-zukuri.

Seihomaru frowned. “Guests?”

“They showed up earlier in the day.” Eizou rolled his eyes.

“Who?”

“Not entirely sure, they said they will speak with our Lord and commander only,” Shinzou muttered. “They are waiting in your washitsu at the Shinden-zukuri.”

Seihomaru raised his brow but refrained from comment, somewhat interested as to who would visit. He couldn't think of any alliances he had made to elicit a visit. “Youkai or human?” The only youkai he had met besides those in the village, was Ryukotsusei, and he sure as hell wouldn't fit inside his castle. The wolf youkai hadn't shown themselves since their first meeting, so he didn't think it was them. He was pretty certain that the humans from the little tribe would keep their distance, and the lord from the army, he was pretty certain had run off.

“Youkai, and if my nose is still as good as it should be, I would say they are inuyoukai.” Shinzou nudged his nose towards his home, where Seihomaru could only gather were hundreds of guards posted outside the doors leading into the Shinden-zukuri.

“What in all hells?”

Nii glanced at him but shook his head, not knowing himself. ' _What do you need from me_?' He asked Seihomaru silently.

' _I need you in the shadows, get Taiyu, Shinzou, and Kiyohira to go with you. Just keep an eye out just in case_.'

Nii nodded and gave a quick wave to Shinzou, and gave a low whistle to the shadow guards close to him.

“Saza, you are with me. Rest of you go about your duties.” Seihomaru commanded. “Eizou, can you take the dragon to the barracks and get someone to watch him? Then join me and Saza inside?” Taizo whistled low inside his head and he raised brow. ' _What_?'

' _I recognize that guard from the village_.' He muttered, giving Seihomaru an image of the guard he was referring to.

Seihomaru blanched visibly. ' _You aren't saying that the royal family is here are you_?'

' _I am implying it heavily_.' Taizo snickered.

Seihomaru groaned. ' _But why would they come here_?'

' _You would have to ask them. But I do recall someone mentioning they were curious about the inu clan who moved to the mainland._ ' Taizo muttered.

Seihomaru groaned. “Fantastic.”

Saza frowned and glanced at him curiously.

“The royal family is here.” The young lord grumbled under his breath.

Saza raised both his brows in surprise, looking at the guards around the Shinden-zukuri. It was then he saw the guards who had been in the village with the Royals. His eyes met one of the guards who had protected the family, and he inclined his head in greeting. The guard's eyes widened in recognition and he leaned over whispering to another beside him.

Seihomaru shook his head and sighed. “Well, let's not keep them waiting.”

Saza smirked and climbed the stairs leading to the sliding shoji doors which opened into the large space that had been set up as a meeting room. Two of the guards posted at the doors raised brows but slid them open.

Inside, there were a couple female youkai from Seihomaru's clan, giving drink and a meal to the family who were seated on cushions in front of the small tables. As soon as the doors opened, all heads turned to it and the older male youkai gave a startled glance to his mate beside him.

Seihomaru allowed his eyes to roam over the occupants of the room before he slipped off his boots and placed his bare feet onto the wooden planked floor. There had to be at least twenty guards inside, all lined against the outer walls, holding spears. The royal family were seated only feet away, and several of his own maids were there entertaining the guests until his arrival.

' _Remember, you are of noble blood, so act accordingly_.' Taizo muttered softly. ' _Go sit in front of the tokonoma at the far end, and remain quiet as you are served_.'

' _I have never had council with anyone before_.' Seihomaru swallowed nervously.

' _Let me guide you._ ' Taizo whispered.

Seihomaru walked through the middle of the room, walking around the unlit irori in the center, and seated himself on a cushion that had been placed there for him. Immediately, a table was placed in front of him and he waited as Taizo had instructed, until one of his maids placed an ochoko cup in front of him, and poured what he guessed was rice wine. Taizo whispered to him in his head, giving him proper instruction on how to act in front of his guests. Lifting the cup to his lips he took a slow drink, allowing his eyes to scan the family who waited patiently.

When he finally placed the cup back onto the table, one of the guards stepped forward and tapped his spear onto the wooden planks. “His Majesty, King of the eastern province of the Kinki region, lord of the moon tribe, Hiromoto, and his mate her majesty and lady, Fumiyo.”

Seihomaru raised a brow but nodded in greeting. He had been about to open his mouth but Taizo stopped him. Instead, Saza stepped forward and announced him. “Lord Seihomaru, of the Islands Kyushu and Shikoku, now establishing a residence here on the mainland in the western province of the Chugoku region.”

Seihomaru blinked surprised. He had no idea there had been more than one island during Monogachi's reign.

“Well, I certainly wasn't expecting it to be you from the village earlier today.” Hiromoto inclined his head in greeting. He lifted his own ochoko cup and held it up.

' _Do the same_.' Taizo instructed.

Seihomaru nodded and lifted his own and they both drank from it before they continued. He felt eyes burning into him, scrutinizing him intently, and he almost glanced over until Taizo told him to stop.

' _Stay focused on Hiromoto. He is their lord and commander._ ' Taizo instructed.

“So what brings you to my residence?” Seihomaru asked quietly, doing exactly as his youki said. He lowered his cup and nodded to one of his maids who presented him with a meal.

“Rumors spoke of an inu clan tearing through the mainland, taking up all the lands of those he defeated.” Hiromoto began, also placing his cup down.

Seihomaru raised his brow in surprise. “Is that so?”

Nii chuckled in his head. ' _See you have already made a name for yourself. Accomplished something more than Monogachi_.'

' _Be more impressive if the rumors were true_.' Seihomaru snorted to the shadow guard. “You believe such ridiculous mendacity?” He glanced at Hiromoto with a smirk.

“If I did, I would not be sharing an ochoko cup with you.” Hiromoto grinned. The youth showed more promise than he had first thought, especially after his graceless display in the village.

Taizo smirked. ' _Good job_.'

Hiromoto looked at the youth, somewhat impressed that he held such restraint with so many guards present, and in his own presence. Most who met him grew afraid or restless. For someone as young as the boy was, he had acquired quite a bit. “How is it that you held onto two islands for one so young?”

“An unfortunate inheritance,” Seihomaru said truthfully. There was no need to beat around the bushes about his home.

“Ah. From your father's line?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “My mother was a princess.”

“So you come from royal blood, interesting. Although I must say I am not familiar with your scent or that even an inu tribe having resided on the islands.”

Taizo snorted.

Seihomaru sighed softly. “I highly doubt that my family would have been known on the mainland.” His eyes caught sight of movement near the shoji doors and he lifted his brow curiously. The guard by the doors glanced around him as though concerned with something, but then straightened when nothing was amiss.

' _Nii, where are you_?' He questioned.

' _In the corner, sitting by the guard with the big red fluffy spear_.'

Seihomaru almost let his emotionless mask fall. He bit the inside of his cheek instead. ' _Was that you_?'

' _No that was the kitten. She is here in the shadows with me, having all sorts of fun_.' Nii snickered.

“I would like to introduce my son and heir, Hisateru, and my daughter Sukiaya.” Seihomaru glanced over and saw both of them looking at him intently. Hisateru smirked, almost as though his own youki had said something funny. Sukiaya seemingly uninterested, although staring at him fervently.

He remained quiet and inclined his head slightly in greeting. Doing as Taizo told him, he allowed his eyes to once again fall onto Hiromoto, giving the impression that his children held no interest to him. “So now that you have met me, has your curiosity been sated?”

Hiromoto nodded. “It would do us no good for us to leave without extending an invitation and an allegiance to our own kind. With the news of war on the air, any and all alliances with neighboring tribes is the right strategy.”

Seihomaru nodded in agreement.

Hisateru frowned and leaned over to whisper to his father. “Is that wise Chichiue? How will this tiny, pathetic bunch assist us in any way?”

Seihomaru raised his brow, hearing the whispered words easily, sipping his rice wine.

“Silence.” Hiromoto hissed. “You know that every man is useful. We cannot turn away any chance at an alliance with what is coming.”

Hisateru scoffed softly.

“I understand that your family is being hunted by the wheel monks?” Seihomaru spoke softly, interrupting the protest that rose onto Hisateru's mouth.

“The wheel monks are weak.” Hisateru scoffed.

Hiromoto released a sharp snarl, silencing his son quite effectively, causing Seihomaru to smirk behind his ochoko cup. His eyes noticed Sukiaya shake her head in disappointment at her brother, then she glanced over at him. Her cheeks dusted pink when she realized that she had been caught showing emotion in front of a stranger, and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

“My pack is small, I admit, but we have many skilled warriors in our midst who can hold their own.” Seihomaru glanced at Hisateru.

Hiromoto narrowed his eyes at his son. “Forgive my insolent son. He forgets his place.”

Taizo snorted in his head, and Shuzo chuckled. ' _Interesting bunch. They do have many more men and an alliance would benefit your clan._ ' The shadow guards youki muttered.

Taizo remained silent, however.

“All youkai have skilled warriors. It is the strength of their leader that determines how well they can hold their own.” Hisateru sneered. Sukiaya pinched her brother under the table, and he earned himself a snarl of disappointment from his mother.

“Indeed.” Seihomaru nodded. “No need to chastise him for being truthful. I am young and new to leading a clan. An alliance would benefit me, as you can tell my forces are tiny as your son so eloquently put it.” Seihomaru glanced at Hiromoto. “Youkai all have their own skill sets, some more so than others.”

Hiromoto nodded in agreement. “Strength in numbers.”

Taizo spoke up then. ' _You are doing well. Do not underestimate your clan due to the numbers. Due to your clan living on the island and isolated from many of the dangers the mainland holds, you have several members who hold more experience and age than most of their guards do._ '

' _True_.' Seihomaru agreed. ' _So what happens now_?'

' _To extend an alliance, you both have to offer an ochoko cup, I am familiar with the ceremony. It means that should either of you run into danger, you can send word for assistance_.' Taizo informed him. ' _You can make proposals, requests, or discuss anything that he may have experience with that you wish to know. What is said here will be between you two only_.'

Seihomaru glanced slightly to his left and caught Saza's attention. He immediately whispered into one of the maid's ears and she bowed and left the room. Two of the other maids placed a table beside Seihomaru's and put another ochoko cup down. He watched silently as they moved about, rearranging the items, and finally, Hiromoto stood once the maid had returned with a new large decanter. The youkai walked over to the small table and seated himself beside Seihomaru, and nodded to the maid who placed the ceramic bottle down beside Seihomaru.

' _Now you pour for him into his cup and he does the same for you. Do this after the room has been cleared by Saza. Once you both are alone, you can discuss important matters of strategy or how to strengthen your numbers_.' Taizo muttered.

' _I'll be alone_?'

' _You have me_.' Taizo snorted.

' _And me_.' Nii stated.

' _There will be two guards remaining, your captain and his_.' Taizo interjected. ' _And of course Nii, who will remain in the shadows. Both captains are sworn to secrecy, and Nii also._ '

Saza stepped forward and bowed. Immediately the lady Fumiyo and her two pups stood and bowed before they were escorted out of the Shinden-zukuri. The twenty guards filed out after them, and only one remained, placing himself next to the shoji doors, soon joined by Saza. Both looking much like sentinel statues. The maids quickly filtered out of the room, leaving only the four visible and one hidden behind.

' _Now pick up the tokkuri and pour the rice wine into his ochoko cup, once finished bow, place the bottle down onto his table and wait until he does the same_.' Taizo instructed. ' _This ceremony can go on for hours, so be prepared for that_.'

 

* * * *

 

Shinzou walked out of the Shinden-zukuri around the corner, meeting with Taiyu as soon as they were alone to fall out of the shadows. Once they were visible to the naked eye, they rounded the corner slowly, as though returning from a hunt or some other duty they had just completed.

Shinzou raised his brow and shared a quick look at Taiyu as they both saw their mates walking up to them, both giving them a look that indicated secrecy and importance.

Tani walked over to them and nodded her head once, her eyes glancing to the side where many of the royal families guards stood, and the family seated comfortably on a blanket that had been provided by one of Seihomaru's maids. “Anata.”

“Something wrong?”

Tani shared a look with Sanae and sighed. “As you are well aware, Hana is close to her heat. Due to Nii being indisposed at the moment, unable to defend her honor should someone be made aware of this fact, we were thinking of taking a small trip.”

Shinzou blinked, remembering suddenly that Hana could be in danger should any of the royal families guards find out. “Right.”

“I was thinking of bringing several of the women and many of the pups, to hide this little fact, in case we were discovered leaving,” Tani whispered.

Shinzou nodded, frowning. “Bring a few of the guards with you.”

Taiyu waved his hands.

“No, I need you here. I will send Kiyohira, Kiya, and Eizou.” Shinzou informed the silent shadow guard.

“See if Hana can make herself a potion of some sort to mask her scent,” Shinzou muttered quietly. “I will inform Saza, and as soon as Nii is free from his duties, I will let him know.”

Sanae smiled at her mate before her eyes turned towards the stairs. She couldn't make out a lot of what was being said, but they were discussing their clan.

“I will send someone to gather you all once everyone has left.” Shinzou nodded his head to his mate.

“I will be taking Aina with us as well. You know with her mate gone, and her carrying his pup, her life could be also in danger.”

“Do so, quickly and quietly. Use the front entrance to the valley, and I will do my best to create a distraction.” Shinzou waved her off. He met Eizou's eyes, who looked at him curiously, as he approached the two youkai. “Did you put the dragon into the barracks?”

Eizou frowned and nodded. “Yes, why? Did the little bugger escape?”

Shinzou shook his head. “No, but we _**need**_ him to escape.” He leaned over and whispered into the young guard's ear.

“Oh. Hells.” Eizou mumbled softly. “I had forgotten all about that.”

Taiyu followed Eizou to the barracks, and Shinzou stood watch beside the Shinden-zukuri for any eyes watching their movements. So far they had gone unnoticed, but it would only be short-lived if they gave anything away. Tani had walked over to Aina's hut, and the small youkai exited the hut quickly, followed by Sanae and Chizuru. Naoki walked nonchalantly with Akina towards the hut Hana and Nii resided in and entered as though this was an everyday occurrence.

Shinzou watched carefully, his nervousness rising the longer it took them to exit the hut. Soon he saw the women walk around to the healer's greenhouse, and enter that and then leaving much faster than when they had gone into Hana's hut. Tani had already had the pups taken towards the gates, with several of the other youkai females, and he watched Naoki, Akina and Hana follow the tree line towards where the pups and his own mate were.

One of the guards glanced at him, and his attention almost moved to where his own gaze was until a loud growl erupted from the barracks. Eizou ran out after the freed beast, who raced around the area playfully. Smirking, Shinzou moved forward to begin his own mock scramble, which distracted many of the guards on the stairs, much to his satisfaction.

After what seemed to be several minutes, Eizou finally grabbed hold of the dragon, who seemed to grin, knowing it had helped in some way. Shinzou shook his head, and shared a look with both Taiyu and the younger guard. His eyes had taken notice of Tani giving him a quick thumbs up once her little group had made it into the forest safely.

Eizou escorted the dragon back to the barracks, giving the beast a mock chastising, but whispering something else to it.

Shinzou shook his head and moved back towards the stairs and gave a quick bow. “Forgive the interruption.”

The guards relaxed their stances, and once again stood, watching for any danger. Satisfied that they were unaware of the missing members, he smirked to himself and walked over to where Kiya and Kiyohira sat beside the fire. “You both are needed in the shadows tonight.” He whispered softly. “Tani has taken the pups to the pool. I need you to go keep watch.”

Kiya frowned. “Oh?”

“Remember our group of females who are not attached and those who have just come into their heat.” Shinzou snarled slowly.

Kiyohira gasped and got to his feet.

“Be discrete, and get to the shadows.” Shinzou hissed. “Now play along as though I have just given you both a good chastising for forgetting something.”

Both youkai nodded and gave Shinzou a bow. They both apologized and turned towards the barracks, quickly.

Kiya shook his head at his stone-faced counterpart, as they approached where the Shinden-zukuri was. “I can't believe we forgot to polish the swords.”

“I did inform you that they needed to be done, now you have caused both of us to fall into disfavor with our captain,” Kiyohira growled, loud enough for the guards to hear them, but not too loud to sound unnatural.

“It won't happen again, Kiyohira. You have my word.” Kiya apologized, shaking his head again. They entered the barracks and met with Eizou who nodded at them with a grin. “Ready?”

They both nodded and slipped into the shadows. The night made it much easier for them to remain hidden, and due to the moon being almost gone completely from the sky, it was even easier. Eizou walked out of the barracks, holding several water flasks, and walked up to Shinzou slowly.

“I am afraid that the dragon caused most of the water to get knocked over. I would like to head to the small stream to refill our stores.” Eizou muttered only loud enough for it to sound as though this were an everyday occurrence due to the dragon living in their midst.

“Be quick.” Shinzou nodded, smirking inwardly as Eizou bowed and walked into the forest behind the barracks. It was a good spot seeing as the females were at the opposite end of the forest at the pools. So should anyone wish to view the stream, not from their clan, he could easily make the excuse that they must have missed the guard on his way back, or he had taken another route.

Satisfied that the danger was now eliminated, for the time being, Shinzou finally breathed a sigh of relief. Faint as it was in any movement, he remained as emotionless as he could, his eyes slipping to the side carefully to see if any of the guards had taken any notice.

' _Nicely done_.' Shou snickered to him.

' _See I am not a complete imbecile. I do have skills besides just slipping into the shadows_.' Shinzou snorted at his youki.

Several hours went by with no signs of Seihomaru emerging from inside, and he shifted lifting his eyes to the sky. He noticed that the night sky was growing a little brighter, and so he judged that sunup was maybe two or three hours away.

 

Nii stretched his limbs and smirked down at the kitten who did her own stretching. She meowed up at him and he bent to give her a few pets before he rounded the corner from the back end of the Shinden-zukuri by the waterfall. The meeting between Seihomaru and Hiromoto had gone well, and now that it was coming to a close, he had exited. He rounded the corner and noticed Shinzou standing by the stairs leading into the front of the Shinden-zukuri, and he smirked, narrowing his eyes. Tiptoeing towards the seemingly unaware shadow guard, his eyes drifted to his left and his golden gaze met with those of the princess.

Her mouth opened slightly, seeing exactly what he was doing, and Nii quickly lifted his finger to his lips, grinning broadly. He moved closer just as Shinzou growled softly. “I can see your shadow, Nii.”

Nii groaned and stopped, crouching down. “Dammit. So close too.”

Shinzou turned his gaze and smirked. “You have caught me far too many times unaware. I was expecting it this time.”

Nii skipped in front of Shinzou grinning from ear to ear. “Just checking to see if you were paying attention.”

Shinzou rolled his eyes, then leaned over and whispered into Nii's ear.

Nii's grin faded instantly, and he turned around looking towards Hana's hut, his heart pattering nervously in his chest. He hadn't forgotten about Hana or how close to her heat she was, nor had he forgotten about his brother's mate. It was just that he had never considered how much danger they would be in with so many new inuyoukai around, and none of them knew the other. With their noses as good as their own, they would have picked up Hana's scent immediately if they had gotten close enough to her, and Aina's sorrow would be felt which would lead to many questions regarding her mates whereabouts. Just like animals in the wild, any rival male would kill any in their way to a potential mate. Even killing pups when their primal instincts kicked in.

“They're fine. Tani made sure of it.”

Nii nodded, his gaze still lingering towards the hut he shared with Hana. Giving Shinzou a quick nod, he moved away towards the hut so he could disappear into the shadows without giving away the shadow guard, and what they were capable of.

 

 


	22. Resolutions and Difficult Choices

Chapter Twenty-Two

Resolutions and Difficult Choices

 

Seihomaru nodded to Saza who opened the shoji doors. The sun was only a couple hours away, and he lifted his gaze to the sky as soon as he and Hiromoto exited the Shinden-zukuri. His eyes fell onto Nii who disappeared towards Hana's hut, and he frowned, feeling the shadow guards anxiety.

Taizo immediately filled him in on the situation. ' _Hana is near her heat, remember she releases an alluring scent. Look at all the young guards Hiromoto has with him_.'

Seihomaru nodded.

' _Tani took them to the pools we saw that first night_.' Nii informed him.

' _Keep them there until our guests leave.'_ Seihomaru muttered softly to Nii _. 'I will let you know when they are gone_.'

' _Thank you_.'

“I appreciate your hospitality.' Hiromoto spoke softly, his eyes looking around the valley with a smile. “This is a very nice and luscious territory you have found.”

Seihomaru smiled. “Bokusenou gave his permission to establish residence here.”

Hiromoto gave him a startled look. “You have met the magnolia youkai?”

Seihomaru frowned and nodded.

“Incredible. He doesn't normally give audience to anyone.”

“Interesting,” Seihomaru muttered softly. His eyes fell onto Shinzou who was currently filling Saza in on the turn of events, and his captain of the guard nodded. He gave Seihomaru a quick glance, and Seihomaru waved his hand giving permission for dismissal. With just a single look, he could tell Saza was concerned with the women's and Isaki's safety. “Shinzou, join me.”

The shadow guard nodded and walked over to him.

“This is Shinzou, captain of one of my factions of guards. He takes the night watch.”

The shadow guard bowed, and Hiromoto nodded in greeting. “How many factions do you have?”

“Three, hopefully more soon. Saza is my captain of the guard who you met earlier and recruits those who show promise.”

“Ah, so more a commander.” Hiromoto walked over to where his family was sitting comfortably, and he walked to the corner of the engawa and stared at the waterfall.

Seihomaru smiled and nodded. He remained by the front of the Shinden-zukuri, staring out at the valley, filled with members of his clan going about their daily tasks. Nodding, satisfied that no unwanted attention was drawn to any of the females still in the area, he moved over to where Hiromoto stood, watching the wheel that spun water onto a makeshift ramp that led inside to his pools and garden.

“I would like to formally meet the other captain of your guard's factions.” Hiromoto glanced to his right as Seihomaru walked up next to him. “I am certain if we got our commanders and captains together to discuss safety and strategies, we could increase productivity.”

Seihomaru nodded. “As soon as my other captain has completed his duties for the day, I will gladly introduce him.”

Shinzou raised his brow but refrained from comment. After he had informed both Saza and Nii what had happened, they had both gone towards the pools. If anything, he knew Nii would not leave Hana alone, or bring her back to the valley while the royal family and their guards were present. Especially since there were so many young guards, the challenges would be continuous, and even though he knew Nii was good, he wasn't that good to take on multiple challenges one right after the other.

He was pretty certain that Hiromoto's pack were not ones to allow the defender time to rest and gather their strength. Not with Hana being from a noble line, and so close to her heat. Seihomaru glanced at him, but he knew also that due to their guests being present, he also was aware that Nii would not have Hana come back until it was safe to do so.

' _I may have to appoint someone as a stand-in for your position. Hiromoto has asked to meet both my captains formally_.' He informed Nii.

' _I am fine with that_.' Nii muttered.

Seihomaru walked over to Shinzou. “Find me, my other captain.” He narrowed his eyes, mouthing the words that he had to find a stand-in to act as captain in Nii's place.

Shinzou bowed and wracked his brain for any who would be able to act as a stand-in. With the delicate situation, it would have to be someone believable. With a sudden thought, he grinned and walked towards his older brothers hut. If anyone could pull it off, it would be Naoya. He rapped on the wooden frame of the hut and earned himself a growled protest. Chuckling, he entered and stared into the simple one-room hut he had built.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the corner where his brother was sleeping on a bedroll. “Oie.” He kicked gently at his brother.

He earned himself a soft snarl.

“I have an important task for you.”

Naoya moved his arm off his eyes and opened one to peer at his younger brother.

“Nii is currently indisposed, so you are needed to stand in as a captain,” Shinzou smirked as Naoya's eyes widened in surprise. “Special request from our Lord and commander.”

Naoya sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “I do not know how all that is done.”

“Simple. Act as father did, stay focused and you will be fine.” Shinzou moved back slightly as his brother pulled on a haori. Stepping over to the chest he knew was their father's he opened it and pulled out the sword inside. “No need for armor, just use this. I will make the excuse you were off duty and was preparing for rest.”

Naoya groaned but took the sword his younger brother handed to him. He pulled his long silver hair into a topknot and shook his head. He didn't go the same route his brother had, with the fighting. Instead, he had taken up what his mother had done, his skills more along the lines of masonry. At least it would be believable with his hands calloused from working with the stones. With a sigh, he exited the hut following Shinzou towards the Shinden-zukuri. Hopefully he could pull it off.

 

* * * *

 

Nii slipped through the shadows easily, coming to the pools in due time. He crouched down in the bushes and glanced around him first before exiting, to make sure that no one else was around besides the females of their clan and the small pups who he could hear playing in the water. His eyes fell onto Hana and they widened in surprise. She was dressed simply, wearing a loosely fitting yukata that flowed easily around her.

Hana was currently holding onto two pups, one of their hands in each of hers and she was twirling around, laughing joyously. A sight Nii had never seen before today. Her long platinum hair was loose and flowing around her as she spun. Nii's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened.

' _Oh_.' Shuzo growled softly.

Nii gulped as he was suddenly hit with a nose-full of her scent, and his heart picked up beat as Shuzo realized it only a second before he did. ' _Oh, shit_.' Nii cursed, realizing that Hana wasn't close to her heat, she had come into it, full swing. Immediately his youki flared in response, and Nii grit his teeth, trying to reign Shuzo in. ' _No, no, no_!' Nii snarled to Shuzo.

' _But-_ ' Shuzo snarled, pushing harder.

' _No_!' Nii pulled tighter on his control.

' _But-why_?' Shuzo whined.

Nii released a sharp snarl which drew Hana's and the pups attention immediately. She stopped and glanced over at him then she grinned waving. She realized that he was immediately affected by her scent and she pressed her lips together. The pups glanced at her and then at Nii curiously.

“I cannot stay here,” Nii muttered softly, fighting with Shuzo who was protesting heavily.

Hana nodded. “I know. We are safe.”

Nii nodded, and quickly about-faced and slipped into the shadows. Shuzo snarled at him as he raced through the forest away from Hana.

' _Go back_!' Shuzo growled

' _I will not_!' Nii growled.

Shuzo pushed harder, against Nii's protest. ' _Nii_!' Shuzo snarled. ' _You know I will win_.'

Nii glanced to his left and saw his angry youki beside him. ' _Oie_!' He sprang up and out of the way from the swipe Shuzo aimed at him. ' _Stop it_!'

' _Go back_.' Shuzo snarled again, springing at his host again. That scent had driven him mad, and he was venting all his energy onto his host who was currently leaving the spot that alluring scent was.

' _You know why I do not_!' Nii growled, dodging yet another swipe at him. ' _Stop it_!'

' _Issues_?' Seihomaru's voice echoed into his head.

' _Only a deranged, insane, youki who is trying to kill me at the moment_.' Nii gasped, barely moving out of the way of yet another attack.

Taizo chuckled. ' _He won't kill you. Not if he wants her_.'

Shuzo snarled, having forgotten about those two. ' _Stay out of this_.'

Taizo snickered. ' _Nii, you will not win against your primal side, now that he has been unleashed. Accept it_.'

Nii's eyes went back to his youki, and he gaped stupidly as he saw a long thin black tendril rush at him. ' _Ah! What the_ _ **hell**_ _is_ _ **that**_?!'

Shuzo laughed. ' _A new ability you have, that you have yet to train_.'

Nii jumped into the air, barely avoiding the shadow tendril. ' _Oh, come on! That's cheating!_ '

Shuzo roared in amusement. ' _I have access to all your abilities, even ones you have yet to acquire._ '

The tendril shot up and wrapped around Nii's ankle, and slammed him to the ground, causing Nii to grunt at the impact. Shuzo walked up to him and smiled sweetly at his host. ' _Now, either go back, or I will force you to go back. If you choose the latter, it will be far less pleasant for both you and Hana._ '

Nii groaned in defeat, and Shuzo grinned widely.

 

* * * *

 

 

Taizo snickered in his head, and Seihomaru shook his head. He noticed Shinzou approach and he nodded his head, recognizing his guards older brother. Shinzou climbed the stairs and bowed. “My lord, may I present the other guard of Lord Seihomaru's faction, captain Naoya.”

Hiromoto nodded in greeting. Naoya inclined his head in greeting but remained silent. His mind whirled around his memory of how his father used to act, and he also added a few of Shinzou's skills to it. Shinzou waved his hand indiscreetly to the side of the engawa by the stairs, and he took to the other side. Hiromoto seated himself beside his family and spoke with them softly, indicating that they would be leaving soon. With a glance at Seihomaru, he added. “I would like to arrange for our commanders and captains to meet at a later date so they can discuss any political matters with defenses.”

Seihomaru allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding, satisfied that no talks of any political tactics would be discussed this day. Hiromoto's captain of the guard nodded his head and released a whistle which got all the other royal guards standing and ready to depart. He bowed in Seihomaru's direction, before moving beside Shinzou, allowing the royal family to descend the stairs, now surrounded by their protectors.

“We will talk again, Lord Seihomaru.” Hiromoto inclined his head as he departed.

“I look forward to it, your Majesty.” Seihomaru had quickly corrected himself when Taizo informed him of the proper title to use. His breath was nearly stolen when Sukiaya glanced over her shoulder and smiled in his direction, her eyes twinkling with mischief and from some sort of comment from her own youki. Seihomaru blinked, not believing he had in fact seen her smile.

' _Oh, she is going to be fun_.' Taizo snickered.

' _Shut up_.' Seihomaru grumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Shinzou noticed the glances and he raised a brow, a slow smirk drifting over his lips.

No one moved from their spots until the faint thud of the gates at the end of the valley indicated the family had left. Then everyone shared a look and shook their heads, breathing sighs of relief.

Seihomaru sunk to his knees and groaned. “Gods. I hope that doesn't happen again for a long time.”

Naoya glanced at Seihomaru curiously. “Is it safe for me to put this sword away now?”

Shinzou snorted. “Thank you for helping.”

“I wish you would take this thing. I have no use for it.” Naoya held the sword out to his younger brother.

Shinzou shook his head. “It was left for you. Not me.”

Seihomaru pushed himself to his feet and sighed heavily. “My head hurts from all that formality.” He rubbed his temples and chuckled. “Shinzou, would you be so kind as to send someone to gather our females and pups from the pools?”

Shinzou nodded and quickly descended the stairs.

“Oh, best if you allow Nii to escort Hana back. Probably best if you let those two be for now.” Seihomaru informed him, rolling his eyes as his youki howled in laughter. The blush hadn't been entirely because Sukiaya had smiled at him, it had also been a reaction to several words between Nii and his youki as they had found Hana again. Some words being extremely descriptive, leaving him rather embarrassed for being able to overhear them.

Shinzou frowned but smirked, seeing Seihomaru blush again. He leaned over and whispered to his older brother who was completely lost. “I think our Lord has found an interest.”

Naoya raised his brows in surprise and snorted. “Can I go back to sleep now? I had four nights of cutting stone and I am weary.”

Shinzou nodded. “Thank you again.”

Naoya nodded and walked back to his hut, looking at the sword in his hand. It fit perfectly, but he had no skills in wielding the weapon. Shaking his head, he entered his home and placed the sword back into the chest in the corner. With a weary sigh, he crawled back onto his bed and flopped ungracefully onto the soft surface.

 

* * * *

 

Tani lifted her head when a faint whistle reached her ears, and she grinned. Her eyes moved back to her group, and she nodded. Aina was seated on a rock, surrounded by the pups who were all fascinated by her rapidly growing belly. Her eyes were dull and sad, however, not really paying attention to what was happening around her. The tawny-haired youkai sighed and stood up, walking over to the small youkai who sat alone. Sanae was nearby as well as Chizuru who kept a close eye on her. They shared a knowing look, all too familiar with that possible outcome should any one of their own mates perished in battle.

“Aina, we will be headed back in a few minutes.” Tani seated herself next to the listless woman who glanced at her.

Saza entered the clearing with Taiyu and nodded to the females who were at the river. Taiyu smiled at his mate who watched the pups closely. He frowned however when he noticed that Nii and Hana were nowhere to be found, and he glanced at Sanae who gave him a grin shaking her head. His mouth dropped open, and he gulped. Taiyu knew all too well how a female in heat drove ones youki crazy. Luckily it happened only once a year, and normally if it was your mate, if no pups were wanted at that time, they would avoid one another for about a week. However, if it wasn't a youkai's mate, no pups would be an issue due to not having dropped that barrier the youki placed prior to finding someone to spend their life with.

He signed with his hand and with Sanae's nodded affirmation, he released a silent groan. Hana had hit her first heat, which was more dangerous for both her and Nii, than a female who had had many. Shaking his head, he tilted his head to the side once Saza glanced at him, and gave him a lopsided grin. The guard nodded in understanding and approached Isaki who was surrounded by several of the clan's pups.

“Are all the pups accounted for?”

Isaki grinned at him. “They are. I suppose we leave Nii and Hana on their own for awhile?”

Saza nodded. “None of the males would be able to approach anyway without suffering injury. Nii will be on full alert and extremely possessive until it passes.”

“Don't you mean Nii's youki?” Isaki giggled, standing and dusting off her kimono.

“You know what I mean, you little imp.” Saza smirked. “I sure as hell don't want to face him after seeing what he is capable of.”

Kiyohira walked out of the shadows with Kiya who only shook his head. They had been lucky enough to avoid the complications of meeting up with Nii or Hana.

Once everyone had gathered their belongings and indicated they were ready to leave, they exited the area by the stream and headed back to the valley.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru sighed again, sitting on the steps leading into his Shinden-zukuri. It had been several days since the Royal family had visited, and his head had been remarkably quiet. He wasn't sure if it was because Nii's youki had fixed the issue, or if it was because they were preoccupied. Having just bathed after training with Saza for the better part of the early evening, he had shed his armor and now sat on the stairs, staring at his pack who were busy with their daily tasks.

The pups were over with Tani, at the hut she had built as a learning place. One where she could assist in honing skills they would inherit from their parents, or other skills that would help them in survival if left in the wild. Saza was back in the barracks training the newest recruits, and even Rentaro, one of the youkai who had challenged Nii, previously, was there, learning some fighting skills that he had not had before.

Shinzou was on watch with his usual partner, Eizou, and most everyone else was busy doing other things. That left him alone now, lost in his thoughts, a worn out dragon at the bottom of the stairs, paws around its leather ball protectively, just in case someone decided to try and steal it from him.

Seihomaru was bored. He trained, slept, ate, bathed, and then trained again. It was tiresome. Shaking his head, he pushed to his feet and stretched.

' _I thought you wanted to see Bokusenou again._ ' Taizo questioned in his head.

' _I do. I want to make sure Nii and Hana are alright, beforehand though_.'

' _They are fine, Seiho. This is a natural course for inuyoukai. Trust me, you will have your fair share when you get older_.'

' _Tell me about that energy wrap you told me I gained_.' Seihomaru blushed, changing the subject quickly.

' _What is there to tell_?' Taizo questioned. ' _I don't know the details. I have never seen it before.'_

' _Do you not have access to all my abilities_?'

' _No. That is probably something that Nii's youki needs in order for him to personally train his host. Remember what Nii had said about his youki always being present, and Nii having to train in the shadows_?' Taizo chuckled. ' _I trust that that is something only an eclipse youki has access to._ '

' _Oh_.' Seihomaru sighed again. ' _So how do I use it_?'

' _Try focusing on your energy, build it around you like a shield_.' Taizo smiled.

' _Is it safe_?'

' _Uh-_ ' Taizo paused. ' _I think so_.'

' _You think so_?' Seihomaru frowned, narrowing his eyes.

He heard a snort inside his head, and he grinned, recognizing Nii's youki's tone of voice immediately. Taizo chuckled. ' _See, I told you they live_.'

' _Yes, we live_.' Nii chuckled.

' _Heading back_?'

' _Finally, yes. Talk about a pain in the ass that was_.'

' _Oh stop, you can't tell me you did not enjoy yourself_.' Shuzo snarled.

' _Oh, don't get me wrong, it was very pleasurable. I could have gone without all the wounds though_.' Nii grunted.

Seihomaru did not comment. Taizo, however, laughed in his head.

' _Our little female likes to play hard to get._ ' Shuzo snickered.

' _Our? Don't you mean_ _ **mine**_?' Nii snarled, possessively.

Seihomaru's eyes wandered over to the forest where Nii appeared with Hana close behind him. She giggled at something he said. Nii shook his head and glanced up meeting the golden eyes of Seihomaru's. With a quick nod, he leaned over and whispered into Hana's ear, before he walked towards the Shinden-zukuri.

Seihomaru stood and waited patiently as Nii walked over to him, the young shadow guard narrowing his eyes as several smirks and chuckles were directed towards him. As he got closer, Seihomaru noticed several scratches, and wounds that had already begun mending. Nii shook his head again and climbed the stairs, giving Seihomaru a quick smirk.

“I hope that my absence wasn't a hindrance.” Nii questioned, accepting the skin of water Seihomaru passed him.

“Not that I am aware. Shinzou ensured that your watch was covered.”

Nii nodded, seating himself on the top step. “So who do I have to thank for standing in for me?”

“Naoya.” Seihomaru chuckled.

“Shinzou's brother? I suppose he would make a believable captain. He rarely shows any emotion.” Nii placed his chin in his hand and sighed. “What a crazy week this has been.”

“Tell me about it.”

“When do you plan on going to see Bokusenou?”

“Sometime later tonight. Saza was going to go with me. I held off, wanting to make sure both you and Hana were alright.” Seihomaru looked over at the young shadow guard.

Nii nodded. “So I understand.” He tapped his head.

“I highly doubt that I will get any good news in regards to dealing with Ryukotsusei.” Seihomaru groaned.

“Well good news is, he did give you a thousand years to grow stronger before he comes seeking you out again.” Nii chuckled.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Hopefully I get to live that long with the twins interfering.”

Nii looked at him in understanding. He himself wanted the twins to pay for what they had done. “Still interested in training with me?”

Seihomaru nodded. “We can start after I speak with Bokusenou. Get some rest first, you look weary.”

Nii nodded. “I didn't get much sleep.” He snorted. “Not that I didn't try.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Go.” He stood up and walked towards the barracks, waving Nii farewell as he approached the training guards. Saza turned and glanced at him as he walked up and he inclined his head in greeting.

“Raizo, fix your stance,” Saza growled, his eyes catching his brother standing too stiffly.

Seihomaru leaned against the fence separating the training ring from the outside area, watching intently. He really wanted to work on his abilities, but he didn't want to interrupt Saza's current lesson. His eyes fell on Taiyu who was at another training ring, at the opposite end of the building and he noticed him standing there as though focusing on something. Frowning, he peered closely as the shadow guard pulled at the air and he watched fascinated as a bucket flew off a log and went through the air a few feet before falling to the ground.

Mesmerized, Seihomaru walked over to the ring Taiyu was training at. The shadow guard, at first didn't notice him, his concentration so intent on what he was doing. Leaning against the fence, Seihomaru watched as Taiyu moved several other objects with nothing but air alone, and then Taiyu turned to see where the last item had fallen. His eyes immediately fell onto Seihomaru and he flushed in embarrassment.

Seihomaru grinned. “New ability?”

Taiyu nodded.

Unable to communicate properly with the silent shadow guard, he frowned. “When did you lose your voice?”

Taiyu placed his finger to his chin and thought for a moment before he held up both hands and nine fingers.

“Nine years ago?”

Taiyu nodded and smiled, walking over to the young lord. He pointed to himself, then held his hand out, placed his fist on the palm with his thumb pointing upward, then moved it towards Seihomaru. His hands then moved to another sign and Seihomaru sighed.

“He said he can help you sign. So you can know what he is saying.” Nii chuckled, walking out of the shadows. Taiyu jumped and glared at the young guard.

“I thought you went to get some rest.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at Nii.

“I still am. I had to check on a few things before I did though. Then I saw Taiyu working on his new ability and I got curious.”

“How did you learn to understand what he says.”

Nii smiled. “He taught me.” He pointed to the silent shadow guard who grinned from ear to ear.

Taiyu grabbed Seihomaru's hand and made a fist with it, the thumb crossing over the fingers, then he placed it to the young lords shoulder and brought it down to where his heart was. Frowning, he looked up. The guard smiled and pointed to him.

Nii copied the movement. “Your name.”

Taiyu did another with two fingers over his thumb and placed it at his cheek.

Seihomaru nodded and did the same.

Nii smirked. “My name. It is more of a quick gesture. So someone with another name starting with S will have a slightly different sign. Shinzou's is-” He made a fist and moved it from his left to the center of his chest.

“Ah.” Seihomaru nodded.

Taiyu signed to Nii who smiled. “He said it takes time, but it is pretty simple.”

Seihomaru frowned, looking at Taiyu intently. “How did you learn all this?”

Taiyu motioned with his hands.

“From a scroll that the historian had given him.” Nii shook his head. “I had not known about that piece of information.”

“Interesting. So how does your new ability work?” Seihomaru asked curiously.

Taiyu held up a finger and walked over to a bucket and placed it onto a stump. He walked a few feet away and focused on it, then he lifted his hand and tugged it towards Nii, who gasped as the bucket flew right at him. Nii lifted both his arms, crisscrossed and blocked it as it hit him.

Taiyu turned and grinned widely, as Nii dropped his arms with a smirk. “Oh, you want to play that way?” Nii waved his arm towards Taiyu and the guard jerked forward as if hit from behind. He spun around and blinked, turning a questioning glance at the shadow guard. “It works!” He whooped for joy.

Seihomaru raised a brow. “I didn't see anything.”

Nii nodded. “Want to see it?” When he got two nods of confirmation, he closed his eyes and focused on his newest ability.

Seihomaru squinted as behind Taiyu a bluish purple thing wavered into sight. Then as the object came more into view, he realized it was a single shadowy arm that wavered in the air. Taiyu just stared at it, blinking, not really knowing how exactly to display his emotions.

Nii opened his eyes. “Remember when I asked my youki what that thing was?”

Seihomaru nodded.

“It was that.” Nii pointed, beaming quite proudly at his newest find. “It is so much fun, too.”

Seihomaru snorted. “I am sure it is. What is it exactly?”

Nii shook his head. “It basically does what I want it to. Although I still have to work on it some more. Right now it just works sporadically. It's a shadow tendril of some sort. My youki called it a pet from the shadow realm.”

Seihomaru blinked at him. “Not a pet I would like to have.”

Nii smirked.

' _It's a void tendril_.' Taizo whistled softly.

Nii raised his brow curiously. ' _Void_?'

Shuzo snickered. ' _You can't destroy it if you attack it. And it will obey you, so long as you remain focused. It's a pet from deeper within the shadow realm._ '

' _So if I am not focused, will it attack me_?' Nii asked curiously.

Taizo chuckled.

Taiyu watched them silently, and moved away from the seemingly dancing arm, far too close to him. With a silent gasp, he noticed it following him, and he turned wide eyes to the shadow guard. Narrowing his golden gaze, realizing that they were not actually looking at him, he clapped his hands. Once they looked at him, he pointed to the shadowy thing that was following him.

Nii burst into laughter. “It likes you.”

Taiyu shook his head vigorously, arms waving frantically.

“So I have a shadow kitten, and now a shadow arm. I wonder what other pets I can find.” Nii beamed, placing his hands on his hips.

“No more pets.” Seihomaru scoffed.

Nii looked at him, almost giving him a pleading look. “But-”

“You already have two.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes at the look Nii was giving him.

“But-pets.” Nii grinned, dropping his arms to his side. He glanced at the shadow tendril following Taiyu, who walked towards them, and he chuckled at the disconcerted look the silent youkai gave him. “I wonder if it comes when called.” He motioned with his hand and bent down as the shadow arm danced towards him.

The arm suddenly wrapped around Nii's ankle and swiped him off his feet, causing the shadow guard to land on his back with a grunt. Shuzo howled in his head. “Hey!” Nii protested, pushing up on his elbows.

Shuzo snorted. ' _You forget that until you have full control of it, I still have access to it._ '

Nii rolled his eyes and pushed to his feet, ignoring Seihomaru's laughter. Shaking his head, he waggled a finger at the shadow arm. The kitten came out of the shadows then, meowing in great delight at something.

“Where the hell did she just come from?” Seihomaru exclaimed as the kitten popped out of thin air, right at his feet.

' _That little monstrosity has been wandering around the pools all day. I wish you would keep her out there with you_.' Shuzo grumbled.

' _Consider it payback_?' Nii snickered. The shadow arm grabbed his leg faster than Nii could react, and it whirled around, flinging him a few feet away. The shadow guard snarled, springing to his feet, and narrowed his eyes at the shadow arm that swung back and forth in place, almost as though laughing at Nii. Nii sprang forward and went to tackle the arm, which wavered out of sight and then popped up beside the shadow guard and hit him in the stomach, sending him flying backward with a gasp, landing on his back.

Seihomaru roared with laughter then. “Oh man, forget what I said about no more pets. If they are all like this, find more, please.” He gripped his sides, trying to control his amusement.

' _You were saying_?' Shuzo snickered.

Taizo chuckled having seen everything. ' _I rather like your youki, Nii_.'

' _Do_ _ **not**_ _get any ideas._ ' Seihomaru snarled to Taizo.

Nii pouted on the spot he had been thrown, his legs stretched in front of him, and arms crossed over his chest. The kitten scrambled over to where he was and meowed up at him. “At least I still have someone on my side.” He muttered. The kitten clawed her way up his haori and he winced as her claws dug into his skin through the thin material. “Oh, come on. Stop ganging up on me.” He closed one eye as the kitten licked at his cheek, making herself comfortable on his shoulder.

Taiyu laughed silently and shook his head.

Seihomaru still chuckled lightly. “I have to work on my own at some point. Not sure if they are useful or not, though.” He shrugged.

Nii pushed to his feet again. “Try one.”

Taiyu waved his hand frantically.

“He says anything but that bubble one that melts stuff.” Nii snickered behind his hand. “He said it smells.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I won't argue on that one. It does stink.”

' _What do you expect from a poison ability_?' Taizo grumbled indignantly.

With a sigh, Seihomaru walked into the training ring and frowned. ' _So just focus on the abilities energy, and then what_?' He asked Taizo.

' _Wrap it around you._ ' His youki seemed to smile at him. ' _It is a defensive ability_. _You can also focus it outward to make it larger if you needed to_.'

Seihomaru nodded and closed his eyes, feeling that energy fill him. It whirled around him, and he felt dust lift from the ground as it collected in power. Taizo assisted in collecting the energy around him as a shield, also helping him keep it wrapped around him in a controlled circle. ' _Now slowly, focus the power outward_.' His youki whispered.

Seihomaru clenched his eyes tighter, trying to do as Taizo instructed, yet he felt it slip slightly. ' _Oh, gods._ ' He hissed. His eyes snapped opened as it seemed to pulse with energy, and he grit his teeth.

' _Slow_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _Don't be afraid of it, let it loose_.'

Seihomaru nodded and did as his youki said and released the energy into a wide circle around him. He gasped as it seemed to release a deep rumble and then a faint hum as it flew out from him into a large area, the pressure releasing so intently it knocked over the tree stump Taiyu had used. The fence pushed outward from the force, and the buckets the guard had been using flew up into the air and followed the air pressure outward.

Nii ducked as a bucket flew over his head, and Taiyu followed quickly, as some grass flew after the buckets. The void pet rolled into itself and vanished into the ground. The energy hit the building behind him and he heard a loud crack before he spun around to stare at the overhang of the building crumbled to the ground. Seihomaru released a groan.

Taizo howled in his head. ' _I did say slow_.'

Shuzo snickered in his head. ' _That looked just like Nii's father's sword when he blew it up._ '

Nii stood upright and chuckled. Taiyu remained crouched, looking around him in surprised wonder. Seihomaru closed his eyes and hung his head.

' _On the plus side, it wasn't the whole building_.' Nii laughed at him in his head.

Shuzo snorted. ' _Not too bad for your first attempt. Just try not to kill my host and we are good._ '

Seihomaru opened his eyes to inspect the damage his shield had done, shaking his head. “I suppose Itachi will never run out of things to do if I keep blowing buildings up.”

Nii grinned. “See, always a positive. Although me blowing up my father's sword, there was nothing positive to look at, at that time. He had even gathered all the pieces after and placed them in a small box.”

Seihomaru glanced at him with a smirk. “Did he bury it too?”

Nii chortled. “He might have. He was rather attached to it.”

Saza came around the corner, a deep frown marring his forehead and he stopped to stare at the overhang that was in several small bits on the ground and scattered around in a half circle. Lifting his gaze to the three youkai who were present, he made to open his mouth, but his question was silenced when the void pet popped up behind him and grabbed both his ankles, pulling his feet out from under him.

Seihomaru's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Nii gaped, watching the large guard fall to the ground heavily. The void pet vanished into the ground again. “Oh, gods!” Seihomaru exclaimed, moving forward to make sure Saza was alright. With a glance at Nii, he lifted his brow curiously.

“I did _**not**_ do **that**!” Nii held his hands up in protest.

Taiyu laughed silently, tears forming in his eyes.

Saza lifted his head narrowing his eyes at the three troublemakers. He snarled and pushed himself up, dusting himself off, before reaching for his spear. His hand met air however when it disappeared into the earth with a slurp. The guard stared at the spot his spear had been only a second ago, blinking dumbfounded.

“Oh gods, it eats things.” Nii cried out with a mournful wail. “Spit it out!” He commanded the shadow tendril.

The spear shot up out of the earth straight into the air, barely missing Saza's arm, and flew up into the remaining bit of overhang from the building. It stuck there with a deep thud, and Saza looked up, staring at it. “Do I even want to know?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Nii, Taiyu, and Seihomaru all shook their heads, trying to get control of their laughter. The look on Saza's face had sent all three of them into a hysterical fit, wiping their eyes as tears filled them. Saza narrowed his eyes at them, reaching up for his spear. With a sharp yank, he pulled it out, clenching his teeth together to hold back the growl that he wanted to release.

Seihomaru wiped his eyes. “So that was one ability.” He grinned. “Should I try the other one?”

Nii bit his lip, trying his best to hold in the laughter he wanted to release. “Maybe wait until the building has been fixed first. Or find someplace that is in the open.”

Saza raised his brow, glancing at the building again. “This was your doing?”

Seihomaru closed one eye and nodded. “I think I might have messed up a little though.” He flashed a wide grin at his captain of the guard.

“Not really, just released it too fast.” Nii snorted, trying to mask the snicker that threatened to escape.

Saza sighed. “And what was that, that tripped me?”

Seihomaru chortled. “That was Nii's new pet.” He replied innocently.

Nii turned wide eyes to Saza. “I swear, when he says new, he means new.”

Seihomaru slapped his hand over his mouth to hide the giggle that erupted from his lips.

Saza narrowed his eyes at the three young youkai standing almost too innocently in front of him. “Why do I not believe you?”

The three of them glanced at one another and shook their heads, much to Saza's dismay. Giving a disgruntled snort, Saza released a snarl before turning to return to his trainees who had been interrupted by the commotion.

“That went better than expected.” Nii beamed. Just as the words slipped out of his mouth, the void tendril poked up from the earth, and gripped Saza's spear, hurtling it through the air, several feet away.

The guard stopped and turned deadly eyes in the shadow guards direction, and this time he released an annoyed growl.

“Whoops. Time to go.” Nii closed his eyes and vanished just as Saza landed where Nii had stood, dropping with such force the ground trembled and broke apart.

Taiyu backed up quickly, hands held up as Saza glared at him. He quickly signed and shook his head.

Seihomaru blinked. He had never seen Saza angry before. His captain of the guard was livid, and he just stood there, not entirely sure what to do. “It really isn't entirely his fault.” Seihomaru provided. “He still needs to train it. It even tripped him.”

Taiyu nodded as Saza lifted his eyes to them.

“On another note, we should prepare to go see Bokusenou.” Seihomaru shook his head with a sigh.

Saza straightened and retrieved his spear that sat several feet away. “Let me finish with my current lesson.” He narrowed his eyes and moved away, as though daring them to try anything more.

Taiyu gave a silent chuckle.

“I am actually glad that it hadn't been my father. Otherwise, I am pretty sure we would see bits of Nii scattered all over the place.” Seihomaru snickered.

Taiyu rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

Seihomaru gave Taiyu a smile and glanced down at the small black kitten sitting beside his feet. With a frown, he looked around for any signs of Nii, who he assumed was close by. ' _You forgot your kitten._ '

' _I can see her_.' Nii snorted.

' _Where are you_?' Seihomaru almost swallowed his tongue when he felt his hair lift, and he whirled around.

' _Hiding behind you_.' Nii laughed. ' _I am going to go rest_.'

Seihomaru nodded. ' _Your new pet is where_?'

_'Back in the shadow realm_.'

' _Good. Best not to bring it around Saza for awhile_.'

Nii's laughter echoed through the area, growing fainter as he walked away.

“I will leave you to your training, Taiyu. Thank you for allowing me to try mine.” Seihomaru moved to the other training ring where Saza was just finishing off his lesson. He turned and nodded as he approached, and the recruits finally went into the building to put their training weapons away.

Seihomaru leaned against the fence, waiting patiently as Saza finally finished up and walked over to him. “Well, now that that is all done. Ready to head out?”

Seihomaru nodded pushing away from the fence.

“Where is your armor?” Saza raised a brow, looking at the youth.

“We are just going into the forest, no need for it. Besides, it might snag on one of the branches and break something.” Seihomaru drawled.

Saza shook his head. “Stubborn.” He grumbled.

Seihomaru threw a grin at him. They walked through their newly established town, towards Bokusenou's forest that sat at the opposite end of the valley, and they slowed their gait as the forests whispered words became apparent.

Saza leaned over and whispered to him. “I will never get used to that. I find it very unnerving.”

Seihomaru frowned and nodded. “Will Bokusenou see me?” He asked the trees that were clumped together protectively.

“He has a need to see you, and another.” The trees whispered.

“Oh?” Seihomaru shared a look with Saza curiously. “Who?”

“Your eclipse youkai.”

“Fantastic. I guess Nii won't be sleeping after all.” Seihomaru grumbled. ' _Oie_.'

' _I am not here at the moment. Try me again later_.' Came the groggy reply.

' _Bokusenou has requested your presence_.' Seihomaru snorted.

' _You can't be serious_.'

' _I am. Otherwise, I would not disturb you_.' Seihomaru sighed.

Saza glanced at him with a frown. “Would you like me to go get him?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Remember, he can hear my thoughts.”

“Right.” Saza nodded, having completely forgotten that little detail. He assumed that Bokusenou wanted to discuss that particular matter with the both of them.

 

* * * *

 

Nii groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had just fallen asleep, and now he had to go meet the magnolia youkai who had requested his presence.

Hana glanced up from her trimmings and vials with a raised brow. “Didn't you just lay down?”

Nii nodded. “Apparently I am needed.” He tapped his head and sighed, fixing his haori as he stood.

Hana frowned. “Just don't wear yourself out. You haven't slept in days.”

Nii smirked and walked over to her. “And who's fault is that?” He leaned over and pressed his nose into her neck.

Hana flashed him a brilliant smile.

“I'll be back soon.” Nii placed a soft kiss on her lips before he nudged his nose to the kitten who sat on the window sill cleaning herself. “Can you keep her here? I doubt Bokusenou will appreciate me taking her along.”

Hana nodded and handed him a vial. “Something new to try next time you are training.”

Nii lifted his brow, but took the small item and placed it into his haori pocket. With a quick wave, he exited Hana's hut and rubbed his eyes again. His mind was weary, but at least he hadn't depleted his energy over the week Hana had had her heat. With a sigh, he maneuvered to where he saw Saza and Seihomaru waiting at the treeline, and he winced at the look the guard gave him.

He tilted his head and gave Saza an apologetic smile. The guard snorted and shook his head. “So what are the rules?” Nii asked curiously, glancing at the dense woods in front of him. He certainly remembered the last time he had stepped forward to enter, he had been driven back, rather forcefully.

“Try not to break anything.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Lots of ducking under branches and whatnot. Doesn't take long to get into the middle, I think due to it being enchanted or something.”

Nii nodded and watched warily as the branches moved aside to allow them to enter. “So why do you think he wants to see me?”

Seihomaru shook his head but noticed that this time they were given more room to move about.

“It might have something to do with your little dilemma with hearing one another,” Saza interjected.

Seihomaru nodded. “Could be.” He shared a look with Nii who also inclined his head, thinking it was a plausible reason.

What felt like only fifteen minutes, the dense brush thinned out dramatically, and Nii felt his mouth drop open in silent wonder. In the middle of the clearing stood a wide and massively tall tree. With a surprised look at Seihomaru he grinned. “That can only be the great magnolia youkai.” He whispered.

“Indeed I am, shadow walker.” The face appeared in the trunk of the tree several feet above his head.

Nii's eyes drifted upward to see just how tall the tree was, and he frowned, looking at the other trees in the area. “That is odd.” He muttered more to himself.

Bokusenou chuckled. “Not many take notice.”

Seihomaru glanced at Nii curiously.

Nii waved his hand with a grin. “I'll explain later.”

“I trust you know why I have called upon your presence.” Bokusenou glanced at the eclipse youkai.

“I can only assume it has to do with Seihomaru's and my current situation,” Nii spoke softly, his eyes taking in everything around the clearing.

“There is no need to search for danger.” Bokusenou chuckled. “None can enter without my knowing about it first.”

Nii took a breath and nodded. “Habit.” He gave a lopsided grin.

Bokusenou glanced at Seihomaru and stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “You have questions for me?”

Seihomaru snorted. “You already know what I want to ask.”

Bokusenou smiled. “I do, and you know the answer to one of those questions already.”

“Ryukotsusei will not seek me out until his allotted time.”

“He is a daiyoukai who is true to his word.” Bokusenou nodded. “The other question you wanted an answer for is what you have already discerned.”

“The twins were the ones responsible.”

“They have much planned for _their_ future, and they see you as a threat that needs to be dealt with.” Bokusenou glanced at the young lord pointedly.

“How can I be a threat? I haven't even unlocked all my abilities. I haven't grown to my full potential.” Seihomaru growled.

“Not yet, but they see what you can become. To them, it is something they do not want to deal with in the future.” Bokusenou explained.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “So they have more planned then?”

“Indeed. Right now they are scrambling to fix what you messed up for them.” Bokusenou smiled gently.

Seihomaru blinked. “What did I mess up?” He shared a confused look with both Nii and Saza.

“You unlocked the ability for youki to communicate with one another. More importantly between you and Nii.” Bokusenou explained. “The twins did not account for this and now they are frantically trying to fix what that changed in their future.”

Seihomaru frowned. “So what are you saying? That we leave our ability to communicate alone?”

Bokusenou sighed. “It is more complicated than that I am afraid. There are only two ways for the situation to be corrected. Both are extremely dangerous, one more so than the other.”

Nii swallowed, his youki silent yet listening intently.

“The one way you already know and had done previously with your father.”

Saza frowned, knowing exactly what the daiyoukai was referring to. “That is dangerous for both of them.”

Bokusenou nodded. “It opens both of you up to many dangers in the future. But it is the only way for the portal to be closed by your youki. It can be reopened and closed by them at a whim, once you have gone that step.”

Seihomaru nodded. “The other way?” He sucked his breath in, feeling Taizo's frustrations.

“Nii's youki is the only one who can close the portal, the second way. But it is not in the shadow realm as you first believed.” Bokusenou muttered.

Shuzo wailed softly. ' _No_!'

Bokusenou gave a soft smile. “You know the dangers of going there.”

Nii shared another look with Seihomaru. “Where?”

“Deeper into the recesses' of the shadow realm. Where the restless, lost, and unwanted spirits reside.” Bokusenou peered at Nii intently, seemingly to be looking more directly at Nii's youki. “If you decide that is your course, what you bring back with you will change not only your host but you as well.” He was talking with Nii's youki.

Nii gasped. ' _What is he talking about_?'

' _The spirit realm, Nii. I refuse to enter there_.' Shuzo breathed, his skin crawling with the knowledge. ' _He is not wrong that whatever attaches itself to me, comes back and it will change both of us, and not usually for the better_.'

Nii held back the shudder as his youki spoke.

' _Besides that, it is forbidden to go there. It is within the realm of the lost souls who wander with nowhere else to go_.' Shuzo whispered.

Taizo spoke up then. ' _It is far too dangerous. Remember the state of the island you moved away from? Picture that, and then picture the mainland being the same. It will eat away at Nii and his youki until it has taken over completely, then it will curse everything it touches_.'

Seihomaru gasped.

' _I am sorry that this was all caused by my foolishness_.' Taizo whispered.

Nii shook his head. “So basically, we have one option to close this portal. The other I will not even consider.”

“You can form a bond of brotherhood with Seihomaru, which means dropping those barriers, or you can leave it alone, as it is right now. But the risk of one or both of you slipping with your youki names is far greater if you decide to go that route. Unless the bond of brotherhood is established, you both are at far greater risk.” Bokusenou explained.

Seihomaru glanced at Nii who was deep in thought. This was a big decision and it was one he could not make for the shadow guard. The bond of brotherhood he wasn't even familiar with, yet with Nii still grieving over his brother's death, it would be a difficult choice for the young shadow guard. He glanced at Bokusenou and shook his head with a sigh.

_'It is a deeper bond that you would share_.' Taizo explained. ' _The bond you had with your father was different in many accounts, this one Bokusenou speaks of is a safer alternative_.'

' _You would be brothers in all but blood_.' Shuzo supplied, feeling Nii's anxiety and uncertainty.

' _It isn't that, that worries me. I do trust you, Seihomaru_.' Nii explained, giving the lord a fearful look.

' _Your fears are overwhelming all other thoughts_.' Shuzo whispered, and Nii nodded.

“The twins are already aware that you have had contact with another like them. A Seer. They are far from thrilled with this news and have taken steps to eradicate it.” Bokusenou put in.

Nii glanced up with a gasp. “Are you saying the village is in danger?”

“More so the seer you spoke with,” Bokusenou informed them. “The village means nothing to the twins, and thus any and all in their way or what they send will be eliminated.”

Seihomaru gulped. “Kiyomi.” He whispered softly.

Bokusenou nodded. “They will also not be thrilled about you having knowledge of this information and they will try to figure out how you came by this news.”

“That means that you are in danger too!” Seihomaru snarled.

“They do not know that it was me who gave you the information. They are not stupid, however, and will eventually figure it out. Their sight cannot see into my woods.” Bokusenou reassured the young lord. “Remember my warning that if you do go and face them, the consequences will be dire. What Kiyomi saw is what will come to pass, should you go face them.”

Nii narrowed his eyes. “So we just leave them to do what they are doing, without suffering judgment?”

“They will eventually meet their match, which is why they wish for your clan to be eliminated. They are not aware of just how powerful Seihomaru's youki is, or that it is an ancient one, one with the power of the gods at his fingertips. Nor are they aware of what Nii is. If they came upon this knowledge of an eclipse youkai being alive, your life would be in extreme danger.” Bokusenou spoke softly. “The talents of your clan is something they are not able to see, they only see yours Seihomaru.”

The young lord nodded. “I must go and make sure the village is safe. If what you say is true, they are in danger.”

Bokusenou smiled. “Be mindful, the twins are also aware of what your future holds, more so with the princess of the moon tribe.”

Seihomaru swallowed. “She is in danger too?”

“The future the twins see can be changed, so be aware of that. You have already set forth a path and they are scrambling to fix it.” Bokusenou nodded.

“Thank you, Bokusenou.”

“Your ability to see your own future, be mindful of the images you see. This is something the twins were not aware of giving you when you had your ceremony. If they come to this knowledge, it will be far more dangerous than you can possibly imagine.”

Nii snorted. “More than Ryukotsusei coming to visit?”

“What the twins can unleash, is ten times more viscous than the dragon daiyoukai.” Bokusenou muttered as he vanished into the tree.

“Hells.” Seihomaru breathed. “I need to send someone to the village to warn them.” He glanced at both Saza and Nii who were extremely quiet. He sighed.

They walked in silence back to the valley, all lost in their own thoughts, and once they exited, it was then that Nii's youki spoke.

' _You need to come to the pools_.' He spoke to Nii who nodded.

' _When I rest_.'

' _You need to come now_.' Shuzo muttered. ' _This is important._ '

Seihomaru gaped as Nii looked at him with wide eyes, and then his golden orbs rolled into the back of his head. “Oh, gods! I am not the only one who's youki does that.”

Saza stood there and blinked at Nii who was on the ground in a crumpled heap. “My youki used to do the same.” Shaking his head, he bent down and lifted Nii into his arms, and carried him back to their village. He made his way over to Hana's hut and cleared his throat before entering.

Hana glanced over at him then released a gasp. “What happened?”

Saza shook his head. “His youki needed a word with him.”

Hana blinked and stared. “You can put him there.” She pointed to the futon on the ground in the back corner.

Saza placed Nii onto the futon and sighed. “When he wakes, have him find me.”

Hana nodded and turned back to her large array of trimmings on the floor near the irori in the center of the hut. “Thank you, Saza.” She smiled at him as he left.

With a nod, he left and turned his gaze towards where the village was. His eyes saw Seihomaru staring in the same direction, concern showing evidently on the youth and how he stood. Saza scanned the valley quickly and saw Shinzou walking back from his watch with Eizou. He released a sharp whistle that caught their attention and they frowned making their way over to him.

“What's up?”

“We have a situation that has been brought to our attention that needs to be taken care of immediately.” Saza growled.

Eizou frowned and nodded. “What do you need?”

Saza looked at both the guards. “Find three of your best and bring them to me.”

Shinzou and Eizou left quickly and did as they were told. Seihomaru still stood rooted in place, staring in the direction of the village, deep in thought. He turned and nodded to Saza who waited. The young lord walked over to him.

“What do you want me to do?” Saza asked quietly.

“I need to send someone to keep an eye out for danger,” Seihomaru whispered.

“I am already on it.”

Seihomaru gave him a grateful nod, frowning as the conversation in his head between Nii and his youki was in full swing. “I sort of figured you would be. They have no means to defend themselves. Most of the village consists of humans and hanyou children.”

Saza nodded a frown marring his forehead. “Fear not, we will take care of their defense. I would also send word to Hiromoto and inform him of the danger linked to his daughter, although why it concerns only her, I am uncertain.”

Seihomaru took a deep breath. “Remember what Bokusenou said that I can see images of my future?”

Saza nodded.

“If what those images show are true, she is my future mate.” Seihomaru glanced down at his feet.

Saza stopped and blinked. “What else can you see?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Most of it is sporadic and quick. I thought they were just night terrors.” He lifted his gaze to Saza and released a soft sigh. Shinzou approached them then, with three youkai Seihomaru was not familiar with.

Saza nodded to them, putting a serious mask over his features. “I know you.” He nodded to one of the taller youkai, who was lean and sinewy. The long silver hair bound up much like Seihomaru now wore his, and his deep honey gold eyes holding a wisdom and age that Saza's held.

“You should, we trained together under Kazuki.” The youkai muttered softly, inclining his head in Seihomaru's direction.

“Kazuhisa, if I am not mistaken.” Saza smirked.

“Sazashi.” Kazuhisa snorted, knowing full well the older guard had dropped a portion of his name years ago.

“This is Eiichi and Masahiro, both shadow guards under me. They were part of Shigeo's guard.” Shinzou introduced the other two youkai beside Kazuhisa.

Saza and Seihomaru both nodded.

Seihomaru turned his attention back towards the village. “The occupants of the village are in danger, I have need of someone to go keep watch and send word the minute any threat appears.” He muttered quietly. “I also have need of a message sent to Hiromoto about this threat to his family.”

The three guards glanced at one another nodding. “Preferences on who does what?” Eiichi asked softly. He was slightly taller than Seihomaru, and his hair was a dark ash color, surprisingly his eyes were two separate colors. One was gold while the other was more green with flecks of gold and orange within the color.

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto Masahiro who stood silently, patient and on full alert, much of what he experienced from most of his guards. He was also taller than himself, his hair a dark stone shade, both his eyes a slate gray rather than the gold he was used to seeing.

“I want the fastest to get to Hiromoto, this threat is on his daughter, Princess Sukiaya. Even though they have many more guards to protect the family, what hunts them is far more sinister. He needs to be made aware of it. I will have a note sent along with you, so you can hand it to him personally.”

Kazuhisa nodded. “I will go inform the royal family. I trust you wish to keep your shadow guard a secret from the family, at least for the time being?”

Seihomaru nodded his affirmation, then glanced at the other two. “As for you two, all you are to do is to keep watch. As soon as Nii wakes, we will join you. I do not want the village to go into a panic if they were to be made aware of an attack.” Seihomaru glanced at the three guards and listened as Nii's youki spoke with the shadow guard about their situation. “Gather what belongings you will need for the trip.”

Saza waved the guards off while Seihomaru stood there. “I must go to my study and write something for Hiromoto.”

Kazuhisa stood with Saza and watched Seihomaru make his way to his Shinden-zukuri. “Tell me,” Kazuhisa whispered.

“The twins interference. I do not know why they feel as though our clan is a bigger threat compared to other youkai clans on the mainland, but they have dealt their hand and it is time for us to thwart that danger.” Saza shook his head. “Seihomaru wishes to keep the shadow guard a secret, for obvious reasons.”

Kazuhisa nodded, narrowing his eyes. “Anything else I need to be made aware of?”

Saza shook his head, giving his old friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Keep your senses on full alert. Do not underestimate the twins. Be wary though and no not get into combat should you see them.”

“And if they draw us into a battle?” Kazuhisa turned to look at Saza.

Saza shook his head. “Let us hope it does not go that far.”

It took Seihomaru maybe an hour to return to the two guards standing where he had left them. In his hand, he had a tightly wrapped scroll which he handed to Kazuhisa. “Discretion is important. Give this to Hiromoto directly, not one of his guards, not another member of his family.”

Kazuhisa nodded and placed the scroll into his haori. With a bow, he turned to look in the direction of the east where maps that Traylaymaru had drawn up, had shown the Kinki region to be in.

They heard the distinctive thud of the gates as Kasuhisa left. Seihomaru glanced at Saza and shook his head. “Nii is on his way.”

Saza glanced behind him and saw the shadow guard exit the hut he now shared with Hana, and she handed him several items, including the kitten who yowled in protest when Nii tried to hand her the small black feline. Nii shook his head and placed the kitten on his shoulder before he gave Hana a quick kiss and a wave of farewell. Saza's eyes moved over to where he saw Isaki standing, watching them silently.

He knew she was nervous and afraid, having been present the last time trouble had reared its ugly head. Shaking his head, he leaned over and quickly whispered. “Do I have a minute?”

Seihomaru looked where Saza had his attention and he gave a slight nod.

Saza moved away and waved his hand motioning to Isaki. “Why are you so nervous? I have left many times before.”

Isaki rung her hands together. “This feels more serious.” She whispered.

Saza sighed. “Isaki-”

She shook her head. “I know, be careful?”

“Always.” Saza grinned and pulled her into a brief hug. “I should be back in a few days.”

The small youkai nodded and watched as Saza went back to where Seihomaru stood, and her eyes fell onto Nii who also approached. Her heart pattered nervously and she gulped, trying her best to think that this was like every other time. Yet something felt different.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru rolled his eyes, moving down the path quietly. “So I am guessing that the shadow pet of yours is with us too?” He couldn't hear anything besides the kittens furious purring as she sat on Nii's shoulder.

Nii nodded, his eyes more serious and alert than their prior trip. “I trust you heard my conversation with my youki?”

Seihomaru nodded and watched Saza move a little further ahead to allow them time to speak alone. “We do not have to do this, Nii.”

He knew the young shadow guard was afraid, as any youkai would be, having to share their spirits name with another. Nii sighed. “Do you have reservations?”

Seihomaru frowned. “I shared my youki name with my father, not knowing all the dangers that doing so brought. He did the same after we got to the mainland. The grief I felt after hearing of his death was tremendous, and I do not wish to go through that again. However, knowing all the dangers, and our current situation, I am a little frightened, I am not nearly as much as you are, however.”

“I have never given his name to anyone.” Nii glanced at Seihomaru.

Seihomaru nodded. “No need to rush into this decision. I certainly do not want you feeling pressured because of it.”

' _Do not take too long_.' Shuzo muttered quietly. ' _The longer you go without speaking with us directly, using our names, weakens our bond with our hosts_.'

“Of course it does,” Seihomaru grumbled softly. ' _Were you aware of this information_?' He asked his own youki who was fairly quiet since their meeting with Bokusenou.

' _To an extent. Due to only having my name shared once in my existence, this effects all of us_.' Taizo sighed. ' _All of this mess was because I screwed up_.'

_'Not entirely on you. I should have made mention of it. Although I did not know it would open communication with all of us_.' Shuzo interjected. ' _To be honest, if this wrecks the twins future, I say to hell with it_.'

Taizo snorted. ' _I only wish we knew what future they saw, so we can botch their plans more effectively._ '

Nii and Seihomaru shared a look as their youki went on how to create mayhem for the twins. ' _I forgot to ask Bokusenou what other abilities they had, besides seeing the future_.'

Nii gulped, his mind still whirling around their dilemma and he had made his choice. If it were the right choice or not, he would find out eventually. His heart beat erratically in his chest, and Shuzo was the first to feel it. ' _Nii_?' His youki breathed.

' _You know why I feel this way_.'

' _I do_.' Shuzo nodded. ' _I trust your decision_.'

Nii clenched his eyes shut and nodded his head, reaching out for Seihomaru. “This is not an easy choice, but I thought it over long and hard.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I know, I could hear your thoughts.”

Nii leaned over and whispered into his ear. “I do not make this decision lightly. I trust you and believe in what you can become. My only real fear, even though it is stupid seeing as your real father was not, in fact, Monogachi, is that this curse is somehow still lingering around somewhere.”

' _I wiped all traces of Mazushimaru out of Seihomaru's pools_.' Taizo pipped up.

Nii raised his brow curiously. ' _So how is this done exactly_?'

Seihomaru took a slow breath to ease his own irregular heartbeat.

' _A bond of brotherhood is slightly different than just sharing our name with one another. This drops all restraints and barriers. Your youki and I can communicate anytime we wish, should you or Seihomaru wish to communicate, we open a portal for you to talk_.' Taizo whispered.

' _Because of the danger, this puts both myself and your youki at risk. It opens the chance of the other attacking and overwhelming the other, thus killing us and the host_.' Shuzo sighed. ' _Because your youki is an ancient, and a daiyoukai's spirit, the likely hood of my overwhelming him is highly unlikely_.'

Nii gulped and nodded.

' _There is no easy way around this. It is this or sending Nii's youki to the spirit realm. This is something that the gods themselves would probably intervene with and prevent due to the tremendous risk involved_.' Taizo spoke softly.

' _It happened once before_.' Nii's youki grumbled.

' _What did_?' Nii frowned, looking at Seihomaru.

' _Before youki made alliances, one traveled too far into the spirit realm and thus was cursed. My only assumption was that it was what caused the issue on the island in the first place_.' Shuzo explained. ' _I was not around at that time, so this is purely speculation. What haunts the island is the same aura that lingers within the spirit realm_.'

' _I made that same assumption_.' Taizo interjected. ' _We can discuss that at a later date. We are close to the village_.'

' _If we are going to do this, we need to do it now. Seihomaru's youki and I can finalize the details while you both are occupied with your duties_.'

Nii nodded. ' _Very well_.'

Seihomaru glanced to his left and saw the faint wisps of smoke from the villages nightly routines, drifting out of their huts. He glanced at Nii who drew a deep breath, but he spoke first. ' _My youki is called Taizo_.'

Nii gave him a startled look, surprised that he spoke first, but he nodded in understanding. ' _Shuzo_.' He whispered.

Both youkai felt something break and they looked at each other before silently asking their youki what it was. ' _It is only your barriers crumbling_.' Shuzo whispered. ' _Be at ease. I sense nothing malicious from Taizo_.'

Taizo chuckled. ' _I could have told you that_.'

Shuzo sighed. ' _Shall we_?'

' _Indeed. There is nothing more you need to do. Leave the rest to us and take care of the village people_.' Taizo muttered quietly.

The two youkai glanced at one another, both instantly feeling the others lifelong desires and aspirations, goals and dreams. Seihomaru flushed when Nii smirked, him already seeing images of his future with Sukiaya, and seeing Nii and Hana with Nii's dreams of his own future. “Well, this is awkward,” Seihomaru mumbled, flushing even more.

Nii chuckled. “Just a little bit.” ' _You two can close off these images, can you not_?'

Taizo snickered. ' _Yes. Let us finish what we need to first._ '

Nii stood beside Seihomaru on the ridge, overlooking the village below them, and Saza nudged his nose at the dark shadows that lingered to their far right. A dark red fog hovered in the air above the dark shadows. He recognized it immediately, so did Nii who narrowed his eyes releasing a slow growl. Seihomaru blinked and looked at his two companions curiously. “What is it?” He whispered.

“We are going to have a fight on our hands.” Saza snarled, flexing his spear in his hand, and using the tip to point to the dark shadows that were close but far enough away to not cause the village guards worry.

Seihomaru frowned. “Humans or youkai?” His eyes moving to the spot Saza indicated.

Nii hissed between his teeth, his eyes black with gold in the middle. “Youkai, and it looks as though we have many different ones to contend with.”

“Fantastic.” He breathed. “Well, shall we go inform the villagers?”

Saza nodded. “I hope you both are well rested. If not, this will stretch our limits.”

“It will regardless of being rested or not,” Nii growled.

Saza nodded, his eyes flashing as his youki flared to life. It had been so long since he had had to release his youki, it was almost overjoyed with excitement. Nii chuckled behind him, his also whirling around him.

“Conserve what energy you can. Focus on your target, and pay attention to your surroundings. This will be very different than anything you have encountered before.” Saza growled softly. “If you grow weary, call on your youki for stored energy, but do not use it in mass quantities or it will deplete quickly.”

' _Taizo_?' Seihomaru whispered.

' _I am here. Relax and listen to Saza's advice_.'

“Stay close and do not get separated.” Saza nodded as they approached the village gates that were closed for the evening.

The two guards glanced at one another, and nodded, preparing to open the gates for them.

Saza shook his head. “I would advise against opening the gates.”

“Danger approaches.” Nii crouched on the ground, looking in the direction the youkai were in.

“Do you have any more guards at your disposal?” Saza asked, also turning to face the east.

“Not many, but a few.” One of the guards muttered.

“Go gather as many as you can.”

Seihomaru frowned and lifted his eyes to the sky. “What are they waiting for?”

“Sunrise.” Nii snarled.

“What for?”

“To catch everyone still asleep.” Saza wrinkled his nose. “Or unaware. Remember what Bokusenou said, they are not aware that we know this information, so they are probably not expecting us to be here, or to meet resistance.”

The other guard stepped forward and lifted his nose to the air. “How far?”

“Just over the rise.” Saza nudged his nose in the general direction the youkai were hiding.

The guard nodded and lifted his face to the sky and released a sharp chirping sound. Which was then answered by several from the forest. Birds scattered into the sky, and Saza smirked. “You're a hawk youkai.”

The guard nodded.

“Who did you call?”

The guard grinned and adjusted his armor. “My tribe. Even though I involved myself with a human, they still consider me family.”

Seihomaru picked up a familiar scent and he frowned looking to the ridge. “Traylaymaru!” He exclaimed. Behind him walked Masahiro and Eiichi who grinned at them.

The dark-haired youkai smiled and waved, swinging his sword in his other hand as he made his way down the path. “Shinzou filled me in on what was happening. I've been itching for a fight.”

“Anyone else coming?”

Traylaymaru nodded. “Eizou has gathered a few. Shinzou stayed behind just in case anything came that way. They are not far behind.”

Seihomaru shared a grin with Nii who was still crouched low on the ground. He took notice that the shadow guards hand was flat on the earth, feeling for any vibrations indicating the youkai moving.

The gates creaked open behind them, and several armed men exited. Some human, some youkai. Seihomaru frowned, not certain that humans would be able to hold against youkai. Traylaymaru shook his head as the young lord made to comment. “They are more skilled than you might think. They trained under youkai, so unlike normal human training, they were not given the opportunity to show any weakness, or to take breaks.”

Seihomaru nodded.

The other guard who had been on post quickly reported to his partner. “I made sure the women and children headed for the mountains. They have gone to the tunnels.”

Nii lifted his gaze and narrowed his eyes. “Here they come.”

Seihomaru instantly felt the earth under his feet start to tremble and he swallowed nervously. This would be the first time he would be face to face with an army of youkai. He stepped forward and pulled his sword from its sheath. Giving a brief nod to Saza, the guard nodded and snarled, closing his eyes. His youki whirled around him angrily, and then was surrounded by a large pink mist, similar to when he had witnessed Kazuki change his form. When the air cleared, a large white dog stood in his place, blood red eyes narrowed and watching, his fangs exposed and clenched together in a soft growl.

Traylaymaru grinned and also changed into his true form, leaving Nii and himself waiting for the first attack. Seihomaru bit back a snarl just as a loud clap of thunder echoed through the night sky, and he cursed. “Of course it would rain.”

“They have an elemental user.” Eiichi snarled, placing several long spears into the earth beside him. Masahiro stood next to him, his eyes closed, feeling the vibrations in the earth at the approaching youkai. Seihomaru drew his breath in and watched his companions weapons fill with youki, and Nii narrowed his eyes, moving beside him.

“Stay close to me, if you can. I suspect they are going to send in the weaker youkai to try and tire us out before sending in the more experienced or powerful ones.”

Saza turned his head and inclined it in affirmation.

Nii waved his hand above the ground and Seihomaru glanced at him curiously. “Your pet?”

Nii nodded, pulling out a set of daggers from somewhere no dagger would fit.

“Where the hell do you hide all that?” Seihomaru gaped.

Nii didn't answer, only gave him a smirk, his eyes narrowing and a snarl curling his lip. His nose nudged towards the path and Seihomaru sucked his breath in at the large oni who ran at them full tilt. The large youkai were on them in seconds, the pressure from youki alone feeling like a wall had hit them. Dust flew up into the air as the rain slammed into the dry earth, and the darkness flared to life as lightening erupted in response to the clash of youki.

 


	23. The First Onslaught; Taking a Direct Hit

 

Chapter Twenty-Three

The First Onslaught; Taking a Direct Hit

 

Kazuhisa snarled low to himself as he walked past village after village of humans. He had started counting how many he had seen, but had given up after his fifteenth human establishment. Most were small encampments, some with huts, and others with makeshift tents made out of leather. Some were much larger, similar to Seihomaru's new home he had set up. Others were small fortresses. The vast number of humans he couldn't wrap his head around, so rather than deal with them, he gave them a wide berth and stuck to the forest.

He could make out a hidden point deeper into the forest, and from the amount of energy erupting from it, he determined that it was Hiromoto's home. Sticking to the darker parts of the forest, he approached the heavy gates and glanced up. The large structures were also similar to what Seihomaru had gotten put up, and he saw two guards lean over with raised brows. He stepped back and watched as one jumped from the tall distance to land in front of him.

“What is your business here?”

“I have come with a message for his Majesty, Hiromoto, from Lord Seihomaru.” Kazuhisa nodded in greeting.

“Give your message and be on your way.” The guard crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look larger than he was.

Kazuhisa shook his head. “I have strict instructions that this message is for King Hiromoto's ears and eyes alone.”

The youkai peered at him closely, trying to judge whether he was truthful or not.

“Jiro, let him through.” Came a soft female voice from above them.

Kazhuhisa glanced up and noticed the princess. Her hair was piled up in elaborate twists, with many decorative combs and pins holding it in place.

“Yes, Highness.” The guard nodded and bowed, waving his hand to open the gates.

Kazuhisa smirked, and inclined his head in thanks before he moved through them. His mouth dropped open at the large home, vibrant with life and activity. The princess walked over to him with a nod. “You have a message for my father?”

“I do, princess.”

“Come.” She led the way through the large amounts of inuyoukai in the streets, leading him towards the large structure in the back. Behind him were two burly and much larger youkai than he had first thought possible. They were definitely inuyoukai, but they were massive. Much larger than any he had ever encountered. “Pay them no mind. They are my bodyguards.” Sukiaya waved her hand.

“Impressive.” Kazuhisa nodded.

“What was your name?” She asked, glancing at him curiously.

“Kazuhisa, your Highness.” He inclined his head as they ascended the stairs. The great gold doors swung open and they walked through, leading to an elaborate great room. Sukiaya then led the way down the wide halls and through several doors leading onto several engawa's, through a massive garden, and finally, she stopped at double shoji doors. She gave the guards posted there a quick nod, and they opened the room.

“Wait here.” She whispered.

Kazuhisa looked around him in stunned wonder. Everything was colorful, bright and massive. Everywhere he looked, paintings hung on the walls, intricate pottery sat high up for viewing, swords lined the lower walls, and large weapons he was not familiar with sitting on displays. Shaking his head, he released a low whistle and caught a faint smirk from one of the guards.

Sukiaya exited and waved him inside. “Chichiue, this is Kazuhisa, a messenger sent by Seihomaru-sama.”

“Thank you, daughter.” Hiromoto put down his writing tool and looked up from the large amounts of paperwork scattered on the desk in front of him. “My daughter tells me you have a message from Lord Seihomaru?”

Kazuhisa bowed and nodded, reaching into his haori. He pulled the scroll out and held it with both hands, lowering himself to hand the message to one of the guards who stepped forward. The scroll was passed to Hiromoto who waved the guards back to their spots.

Kazuhisa watched patiently as Hiromoto read over what was written and he looked up with a deep frown. “Any mention of when these attacks will happen?” Hiromoto asked the tall guard.

Kazuhisa shook his head. “I was enlisted to deliver the message promptly. Seihomaru-sama went with a few guards to dispel any threat at the village.”

“How many did he take with him?”

“I can only guess, majesty.” Hiromoto nodded and stood up. He opened the shoji doors and glanced out. “Bring me my commander.” He instructed the guards outside. Turning, he waved Kazuhisa to sit. “You must be weary from your travels.”

Kazuhisa nodded and seated himself on a cushion.

It didn't take long for the knock to come to the door just as a maid poured some water for Kazuhisa. He lifted the cup to his lips and drank, enjoying the cooling feeling as it ran down his throat.

“Enter.”

The shoji doors opened and Kazuhisa instantly recognized one of the guards who had traveled to Seihomaru's Shinden-zukuri.

“You summoned?”

“I need you to post more guards around my family. Kazuhisa traveled from the Chugoku region with news about an impending attack. I also need you to gather some men to travel with Kazuhisa to the hanyou village we had visited a week ago.” Hiromoto commanded.

“Mi-lord?”

“Seihomaru-sama sent word of an attack imminent on the village and my family. Do you insist I go over it again?” Hiromoto growled low, the annoyance filling his voice.

The guard quickly shook his head and bowed low. Hiromoto dismissed his commander with a wave of his hand and turned to glance at the guard from Seihomaru's clan. “Is there anything more you need from me?”

Kazuhisa shook his head and stood also giving a bow. “Seihomaru-sama wanted you to be aware of this threat against your family. I have done my duty.”

“Inform your lord I am grateful for the news. Tell him thank you.”

Kazuhisa exited the room quickly and glanced at the commander who leaned against the wall shaking his head. “I did not intend to question.”

Kazuhisa grinned. “I find that happens a lot around my own lord.”

The commander pushed away from the wall. “My name is Heisuke.”

“Kazuhisa.”

“Shall we?”

Kazuhisa nodded and followed the commander through the many halls and outbuildings until they came to a large barracks. “Much larger than our barracks.” He muttered quietly, seeing a whole section of their establishment set up for the guards quarters and homes.

Heisuke nodded. “We also have many more guards than Lord Seihomaru does.”

“An unfortunate situation for him. We lost many when we first came to the mainland.” Kazuhisa sighed. “We certainly didn't have these many guards to begin with, but we never needed it on the island.”

Heisuke walked over to a group who were training. “Chikao I need you to assign three guards for each of King Hiromoto's family. I also need more guards at the gates, and make sure it is done promptly.”

The guard bowed, leaving without a word.

“Atsuya, get my second legion and meet me at the gates. I want the first legion on alert at all times until I return.”

Kazuhisa blinked as he saw hundreds of men begin to move about as soon as commands were shouted out. Shaking his head, he watched fascinated at the numbers that lined up with them and he turned startled eyes to Heisuke.

“Hiromoto takes any and all attacks seriously.” Heisuke chuckled.

Kazuhisa nodded but remained silent. He was pretty sure that the amount they were bringing was a little overkill, but the commander did have a point. Best to have too many, than not enough.

 

* * * *

 

Saza swung his jaws to catch the large green oni who slipped past him, the enemies gaze fixated on Seihomaru. Catching the oni in his jaws, he snapped them closed and threw what was left into the trees beside the path. Traylaymaru jumped forward and stomped on one that aimed a spear at Saza, successfully crushing him to the ground. The sound of crushing bones indicating the oni was dead. They were surrounded, and the waves just kept coming.

Seihomaru focused his energy into his protective shield, forcing it outward, hoping for the same outcome he had had in the valley. It hummed and rushed outward, causing a wall of oni flying backward and into the air. It gave them a brief reprieve as those who were knocked back fell into another wave rushing at them. Nii's shadow arm flung several others back, and Nii flickered in and out of the closest ones to them, cutting them down with fast precise strikes.

Two of the villages guards had been injured, and Eiichi had somehow managed to get to them and pull them out of harms way, just off to the side of the gates, behind Seihomaru. Eizou got lost within the scramble and Seihomaru kept scanning the area for signs of him. He released a snarl of annoyance as another group of oni rushed at him, and he once again focused on his energy shield. From what his youki told him, it was a defensive ability that didn't use up his energy as quickly as using offensive skills.

A large green oni dug his sword into the earth just as Seihomaru released his shield and it grinned at him, as the shield did nothing to move him from his current course. Once the shield had passed, the green oni rushed at him, sword held high. Seihomaru lifted his own weapon, and parried the swing. He lifted his right hand and forced his poison into it, successfully launching the bubble into the oni's face and it snarled in anger. Nii popped out right behind the oni and sliced his throat, and he recoiled from the stench of the melting flesh. Seihomaru wrinkled his nose, taking several steps back as a wave of the smell rushed at him.

Another much larger oni sprang at him from the side and Seihomaru whirled around, catching the sword just in time before it was able to slice off his head. Nii jumped forward and sliced with his daggers, snarling angrily as the oni turned to him. Nii sprang back out of the way, but Seihomaru wasn't able to defend against the reckless swipe the oni made at him when it realized Nii was too far. The sword caught Seihomaru's wrist, slicing through his haori and deep into the flesh. The shadow guard gasped and rushed forward, jumping into the air behind the oni and rammed his dagger through the demon's skull.

Seihomaru snarled, and gripped his wrist in his hand, his weapon falling uselessly to the ground at his feet and he stumbled back a few steps. Nii rushed to him and wrapped it with a piece of his haori he tore off. “Can you continue?”

Seihomaru nodded, narrowing his eyes as another group of youkai rushed at them. “This isn't slowing down.” He bent down and gripped the sword in his left hand.

Nii glanced behind him, nodding, checking to make sure no one slipped by and moved up on them.

' _Use it_.” Taizo muttered at him.

' _What_?'

' _The other ability you have gained access to_.'

Seihomaru looked at his hand which was coated in his blood, and he narrowed his eyes. With a nod, he barred his teeth and followed Taizo's instructions to just swing his arm in a wide arc, aimed at the oni who were pushing past those trying to hold them off.

The blood sprayed off his hand and flew towards the oni, but flared to life in what appeared to be bolts of flaming blood balls. He released a gasp as the youkai the ability did hit, flew back, now with gaping holes where the fiery blood had struck them. Saza glanced back, panting as his energy was depleting, to see where the attack had come from.

Seihomaru gripped his wrist and coated his hand again with the blood that seeped through the cloth, and made to swing it. Nii smirked and gripped his hand, first, focusing his own energy into Seihomaru's. “Try this.”

Seihomaru watched as his hand swirled with Nii's shadow energy and he raised a brow confused.

“Now throw it.”

Seihomaru nodded and did as instructed, this time, instead of flaming fire they were dark blue shadow balls. Some of the shadowy bolts fell to the ground in front of the rushing oni, and the burly beings fell into the earth, vanishing as the holes closed with a resounding slurp. One oni, now enraged even more, rushed towards Seihomaru and Nii, who stood side by side. Nii lifted his hands and closed his eyes quickly. Seihomaru gasped as a large dark blue and black portal opened up in front of them, and the oni disappeared. The portal made a distinctive slurping sound, as it sucked the oni into it.

Seihomaru squeaked, barely able to get his voice to work through his shock. “What the hell is that?”

Nii opened his eyes and glanced around the side of the portal, and threw a grin at Seihomaru. “Not sure, but I like it.”

Seihomaru lifted his sword and felt it fill with his energy. Narrowing his eyes as another oni group rushed at them, he swung his sword and released the building youki in the weapon. A large flash of gold and orange erupted from it and howls of rage reached his ears as several were cut down, and pieces of them were torn off, flying through the air.

Nii gasped and gripped his chest beside him, falling to his knees.

Seihomaru looked over quickly, looking over his friend, but there were no signs of injury. “Nii?” He dropped his sword and ran over to Nii, dropping to his knees in front of his friend.

The shadow guard shook his head, gasping for air to fill his lungs. It felt as though someone had reached inside his chest and was crushing his lungs. “Seven Hells!” Nii wheezed, growing dizzy from lack of oxygen. ' _Shuzo_?!'

“Oie! What is wrong?” Seihomaru cried out, gripping Nii's shoulders.

Nii sucked in a shallow breath, then collapsed.

“Saza!” Seihomaru called, placing his fingers to Nii's neck to feel for a pulse. He found it weak and thready, but the shadow guard had no injuries to explain his collapse. “Did he use too much energy?” He asked as Saza ran over to them, now in his humanoid form.

Saza knelt and felt the guards pulse, fast and erratic. “He has plenty to keep him going for several days. This is something different.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced around him frantically. “What do we do?”

' _Something hit him directly_.' Taizo snarled.

' _What do you mean_?' Seihomaru desperately asked his youki.

' _His spirit. Something hit his youki_.' Taizo gasped. ' _I can barely feel Shuzo, right now_.'

Nii struggled to fill his lungs with air as he remained unconscious. The breaths were shallow and becoming more erratic, and Seihomaru gulped fearfully. He couldn't lose another he had just formed a bond with. ' _What can we do_?' His mind went over the fear that if he formed a bond with someone, they were sentenced to a doomed fate.

Taizo remained silent, thinking quickly. ' _I am uncertain_.'

' _He is going to die_!' Seihomaru snarled.

' _I can try something, but it is going to be dangerous. Someone has already figured out how to attack Nii. If they realize I am there, that means I could also get hit with an attack_.' Taizo growled, clenching his hands into fists.

“Saza, someone can attack our youki.” Seihomaru released a menacing snarl.

Saza looked at him with a horrified expression. “What?”

Traylaymaru turned to stare at him, still in his true form but also growing wearing having to maintain it for so long.

' _Do it, safely. If it is too dangerous_ -' Seihomaru closed his eyes, pushing that thought from his mind. He would do everything in his power to help his friend, but could he sacrifice himself so that Nii could live?

' _Get that thought out of your head! Trust in me to do what I can_.' Taizo snarled softly, knowing that this was a huge decision for both of them.

' _Please save him, Taizo_.' Seihomaru gulped.

' _This will feel strange, and you will visibly see me, no one else should be able to though_.' Taizo growled.

' _What are you going to do_?'

' _Find Shuzo_.' Taizo muttered. ' _Stay beside Nii, I have to be able to see you. Shuzo should not be too far away from his host_. _There will be a fine thread that binds us, so I should be able to find Shuzo by following his thread tied to Nii_.'

Seihomaru nodded. “Make a circle around me. Hold them back as long as you can.”

Seihomaru felt Taizo actually move from his pools and his eyes widened as his youki came into view. It was as though he were standing right beside him, as clear as he was in their pools, the ice blue eyes looking around the area, thoroughly.

Saza gasped, seeing a faint wavering in the air beside Seihomaru. “Seven Hells!” He exclaimed, realizing that it was the young lord's spirit who stood there. He couldn't make out any features, only a faint grey ghost.

“You can see him?” Seihomaru lifted his eyes first to Saza then to his youki who shook his head, uncertainly.

“Not really, but I know what it is.” Saza gulped. Never in all his years had he heard of a youki able to do such a thing. It raised questions with his own youki who assured him that if necessary it could be done but was extremely dangerous.

Seihomaru watched as Taizo moved out of the circle of guards and he nudged his nose in the direction of the approaching oni.

' _I see Shuzo_.' Taizo snarled angrily. ' _By the trees, there is a youkai who is able to hold your youki. It looks like it is trying to rip them apart._ ' He couldn't approach Shuzo until that youkai was taken care of. ' _I can't get close until that youkai is dead. It will see me_.' If that youkai succeeded in tearing youki from host, Nii would only have minutes before he died.

Seihomaru turned narrowed eyes in the direction Taizo indicated and his golden gaze moved to Saza. “There! By the trees. A youkai.”

Saza nodded and faster than Seihomaru could see, his captain was at the trees slicing at the youkai hidden among the bushes. A loud cry of rage, surprise, and gurgling reached him then as Saza killed the one responsible.

Seihomaru moved his eyes again, watching as Taizo knelt beside a faint ghost of what he only assumed was Shuzo, and he felt his eyes widen. Not exactly sure what his youki was doing, he realized that Shuzo was not moving. His eyes drifted once again to Nii and he noticed the shadow guards breathing becoming less and longer in between draws. ' _Taizo_!'

' _Tell your guards to get back_.' Taizo whispered. Eyes wary as he scanned over Nii's youki. Shuzo was somehow able to stay within reach of his host, the thread that tied them stretched almost to the limit. If it snapped, Nii would die and Shuzo would return to where they had begun existence. Taizo's eyes shifted slightly as he caught sight of the small black feline, and it appeared to be struggling to pull Shuzo closer to his host, however, it was so tiny it wasn't able to do much, besides holding Shuzo in place.

Seihomaru got to his feet. “Move back! Quickly.” Just as the words left his mouth, he gasped as Taizo placed his hand on Shuzo's chest and a bright white light erupted around the area. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness and then a loud explosion of energy discharged and blew outward. His instincts told him to raise his shield, and it formed a protective barrier around those he called pack. Once the light died down, he felt his energy return and he lifted his eyes to where he had seen Shuzo and his own youki. The oni who had been on the path were nothing but dust now, and no other youkai were seen approaching.

Nii gasped loudly, beside him, filling his lungs with air, and shot up quickly. “Oh, Gods! What the hell was that?”

Seihomaru turned his attention back to Nii and knelt down. “Are you alright?”

Nii turned his wide gold gaze to Seihomaru and nodded, speechless.

' _Taizo_?'

' _I am fine, so is Shuzo. Nii felt and saw everything_.' Taizo explained. ' _He will need to visit his pools to make sure his youki is alright. I could only push energy into him to revive him after what that youkai stole_.'

Seihomaru nodded and placed his hand on Nii's shoulder, and he touched his forehead to the shadow guards breathing in a sigh of relief.

Traylaymaru walked over to them, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that nothing was approaching them, and he lifted his brow. “Looks like we have a bit of a break. Whatever you did, you managed to kill every oni on the path.”

Seihomaru lifted his gaze and peered down the now empty pathway. Only bits of dust drifted down. “I didn't do anything.” He whispered.

Nii lifted his eyes and narrowed them at the now empty path leading towards the village. “What sort of youkai was that?”

Saza shook his head, looking in the direction he had left the body.

“Let's hope they do not have any more of those.” The dark-haired youkai muttered darkly.

“If they can attack our youki directly, that means there is far more danger here than we first anticipated.” Saza released an aggravated snarl, never having had to deal with a youkai such as that.

Seihomaru caught sight of Eizou coming into view from the tree line and he released another sigh of relief. “Where were you?”

“I was holding off those who were trying to flank us, over there.” he pointed to the deeper part of the forest. “One slipped by me though.” He glanced down at the melted puddle of mass on the path and he flinched. “I can only assume that it was taken care of.”

Seihomaru helped Nii get to his feet and the shadow guard stumbled slightly. “My head feels funny.” He grumbled.

Saza looked both of the young youkai over. “I want everyone to rest and regain your strength. Have guards posted to keep an eye out for when they come again.” He looked at the village guards pointedly. “You go get that arm looked at.” Saza looked at the dripping wrist Seihomaru had wrapped in a cloth.

Seihomaru helped Nii through the gates and they made their way to the Inn at the back of the village. Nii shook his head and sucked breath into his lungs. “That felt much worse than broken ribs.” He moaned.

Seihomaru sighed, walking through the door of the inn and up the stairs. The whole village was quiet, and he led Nii into one of the rooms. Helping the shadow guard sit on the futon, he knelt down beside it.

' _You are lucky you both shared our names before the attack_.' Taizo muttered softly. ' _Had you waited, there would have been nothing I could have done_.'

Nii lifted his eyes to Seihomaru and both shook their heads. ' _Is Shuzo alright? He hasn't said anything._ '

' _He is, currently weak and resting, at least he was when I left_.' Taizo explained.

Nii lowered himself onto the bed and closed his eyes. He felt a pull, not as strong as he was used to feeling, but it was there, indicating his youki was still alive.

 

* * * *

 

Nii opened his eyes and sat up, staring around his pools. Shuzo sat against the tree, eyes closed and breathing slowly, as though trying to even out his breath. Walking over to his youki quietly, he knelt down and waited.

Shuzo opened one eye and peered at him. ' _I am alright, Nii_.'

The shadow guard nodded in relief. “You were so quiet.”

Shuzo opened both eyes and glanced around him, taking deep breaths. ' _That thing stole one of your abilities. Took a big chunk of it._ '

Nii raised a brow. “Which one?”

' _That newest one you used_.'

“The portal?” Nii frowned. “You were not aware of that particular ability?”

' _It wasn't something you should have been able to use, just yet._ ' Shuzo shook his head, and his eyes fell onto the small black feline who pranced over to them. ' _This little thing kept me grounded. I was able to keep you alive with her help_.'

Nii glanced over at the kitten who started purring vigorously. She climbed into Shuzo's lap and began pawing at his leggings as he sat there. Shuzo rolled his eyes and Nii smiled. “I am glad you are alright.”

Shuzo nodded. ' _Thank Taizo and Seihomaru. If that youkai had not been discovered-_ ”

“Stop. I know.” Nii nodded.

' _Go sleep. You will need your energy if you are to go back out and fight_.' Shuzo sighed and closed his eyes.

“Want me to take Miyako?” Nii grinned.

' _Leave her._ ' Shuzo opened an eye, a smirk playing on the youki's lips.

“Aww, you are getting attached, how cute.” Nii beamed.

' _Shut up, and go_.' Shuzo snarled. His fingers running over the kitten's fur as he spoke. For some reason, that purring relaxed him, easing the tension in his body.

Nii snorted and walked back into the water. “I don't want you out of the pools until we find out what kind of youkai that was.”

' _You will need me_.' Shuzo grumbled.

“I have skills that do not require you to be in plain view, Shuzo. Stay in the pools.” Nii commanded.

Shuzo sighed. ' _Very well. I will focus my energy through your tree of life_.'

Nii nodded.

' _Stay out of the shadow realm_.' Shuzo narrowed his eyes at his host.

“I am not that stupid.” Nii rolled his eyes and smirked as Shuzo grinned.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru stood outside, his eyes lifted to the clearing sky overhead, seeing that the sun was high in the sky. It had been a full day of fighting, which had finally died down before the sun had set. Once the oni had been driven back, night had fallen and everyone who had been in the first battle were resting. Now it was day, and still no attack had come.

The village was currently a ghost town. He recalled one of the guards mentioning that the occupants had gone to the mountains, so he assumed they were safe.

He had laid down for a few hours when Nii laid down, and he felt more rejuvenated than he had earlier. The day was passing far too quickly but he anticipated that they had the rest of the day before the youkai decided to send in another wave, why they were waiting, he could only guess.

He turned his eyes when he heard a step behind him. Nii greeted him. “Any news?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Seems as though they are collecting themselves before they send in another attack.”

Nii nodded. “Tell your youki, thank you.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Already did that. How is he?”

“Weary. But alright.” Nii gave Seihomaru a look that said it could have been much worse. “I told him to stay in the pools. I assume that he was only attacked because he is out in the open with me.”

“We can hope that is all it was. If it is more, then we are all in danger.” Seihomaru glanced towards the gates, head cocked to the side, listening for any indication of approaching danger.

Nii glanced at his wrist and shook his head. “Sit, let me have a look at that.”

Seihomaru's eyes drifted to his wrist and he seated himself on the small bench just outside the inn.

Nii unwrapped the thin piece of cloth and looked over the deep laceration on his arm. “He got you good.” He muttered, tearing a longer piece of his haori off. It was much wider to cover the entire area Seihomaru had been cut. Nii pulled off what was left of his haori and tore a few more strips off it, and chuckled. “I wonder if they have an extra shirt around for me to use.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. He remained silent watching Nii wrap his wrist and he made it tighter than before. “I am sure if Hana were here, she would not be complaining.”

Nii snorted, lifting his eyes to Seihomaru. “Smart ass.”

Seihomaru gave a lopsided grin. “When do you think they will attack again?”

“I can only guess. If it is anything like the other battles I have been in, they also need to rejuvenate, so probably not until sunrise again. Because the first attackers were oni, which there is an abundant, I can only assume they will send more. They do not see very well at night.”

“I sent out Masahiro and Eiichi to see if there are anymore youkai like the one who attacked your youki.” Seihomaru fingered the wrapping that spanned from his wrist to the middle of his arm. “I wish my father's wrist guards fit.” He grumbled, snapping an end of the makeshift bandage.

Nii reached into his bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped package. “Try these. We are close to the same size. They aren't metal, but they are a thick leather.” He opened the package and slapped the leather bands against his leg to loosen the stiffness.

Seihomaru recognized them and he released a gasp. “I can't use those.”

Nii glanced up at him with a raised brow. “Why not?”

“They were Shigeo's.”

Nii nodded and smiled. “Seihomaru, they have no sentimental value. They were just his wrist guards.”

Seihomaru took a breath and nodded.

Nii placed them over his wrist, and he watched as Nii threaded the black leather ties through the punch holes, tying the guard in place. “At least they will give you some protection.”

Seihomaru lifted his wrists and nodded at the dark ebony colored bands. They stretched from his wrist almost up to his elbow. “Thank you. When I get a pair made that fit me, I will return them.”

Nii chuckled. “As I said, they hold no sentimental value. Keep them. I would rather have this stuff used than sitting on a shelf.”

“You could always give them to Shigeo's pup when he or she is born.” Seihomaru placed his hand on Nii's shoulder.

“If the pup lives through Aina's grief.” Nii shook his head with a sigh.

Seihomaru nodded in understanding. He stood and flexed his right hand to make sure that he could use it without it growing numb from the injury. “Shall we go see how they are fairing at the gates?”

Nii pushed himself up and shouldered his bag. “I suppose now is as good a time as any.” His eyes immediately fell onto a haori sitting at a stall and he glanced around. Nii walked forward and pulled his bag out, searching for something he could leave in place of the shirt. “Think they will miss this?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Probably not. Here.” He pulled out a small round piece of metal he had found in the forest at his Shinden-zukuri.

Nii grinned and took it gratefully, placing it in place of the green and white haori. Slipping it on, he tied it and glanced down. “It's a little big.” He grumbled.

“Better than walking around half naked.” Seihomaru snorted.

Nii smirked. “As you said, if Hana were here, she probably would not mind in the slightest.”

They walked through the empty village and saw about fifty guards set up just inside the enclosure. He smiled recognizing his own guards. “So more did come.”

Nii nodded. “That would leave about a hundred capable ones back at the Shinden-zukuri.”

“That's it?” Seihomaru frowned. “I thought we had more than that.”

“We have about two hundred forces. I would say only fifty are not skilled enough just yet, but if it comes down to protecting the family, they will fight.” Nii explained.

“Ah. We need more.”

Nii chuckled. “We are a small clan. Close knit though.”

Seihomaru gave him a grateful smile. Saza came through the gates and stopped staring at them. “I thought I told you both to rest.”

“We did. Well, I did. Not sure about him though.” Nii glanced at Seihomaru with a raised brow. “Did you rest?”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Was I not the leader of the clan here?” He gave them both a look that dared them to say anything.

“You are, but as all of us, even leaders need to rest and regain their energy for the next wave that will be sent our way,” Saza grumbled.

Seihomaru raised his brow. “I was resting up until an hour ago before he woke.”

Saza nodded.

“Have you rested?” Seihomaru peered at Saza who gave him a startled glance.

“I can go several days without rest,” Saza mumbled quietly.

“What if this next wave that they send lasts several days?” Seihomaru saw Nii bite his lip to stop from laughing.

Saza looked at him deadpanned. “Are you commanding me to go rest?”

Seihomaru nodded. “You and any who were in the fight, who have not gone to rest. We will send word if another attack comes.”

Saza sighed and bowed. “As you command.”

“Oh, stop being an ass and go,” Seihomaru growled. He caught Saza's mischievous grin and he smirked.

Nii shook his head, snickering softly. “That was awesome.”

Seihomaru snorted and climbed the tall tower beside the gates. He glanced over the edge, and saw many of his guards who had just arrived, cleaning up the bodies of the oni. Further down the path, he saw Masahiro and Eiichi talking softly, waving their hands to the body of the youkai who had attacked Nii.

Seihomaru released a sharp whistle and caught their attention. Once they got close, he called down. “Any news?”

Eiichi nodded. “I scouted their forces, that is the only one I saw that looked anything like it.”

Masahiro nodded. “They have a ton of forces, but they don't seem to be allied with anyone. Most are oni, some wheel monks, they have a wailer and some weird being that keeps his face covered with a white cloth.”

“It has some strange writings on the cloth,” Eiichi confirmed.

“Only thing you can see are the eyes. Rest of him is covered.”

“What are they after if they have no alliances with anyone?” Seihomaru frowned.

Nii shook his head. “Look at what we are protecting. The village is already established, flourishing with livestock, plants, buildings. If they overpower us, they would have women to do with what they want. Children and men for slavery. Anything they desire really.”

Seihomaru released a soft snarl. “Over my dead body.”

Nii nodded and smirked. “I think that is their intention.”

“How many do you think they have. I only need a rough estimate.” Seihomaru called down.

“Maybe eight hundred. Minus what we have already taken out. I didn't see any more arriving. But they have a lot of unknown youkai.”

“Some I have never come across. Even from my studies on the island.” Eiichi nodded.

Seihomaru nodded and frowned. “We are vastly outnumbered.”

Nii nodded. “One thing we have, that they do not.” Seihomaru glanced at him with a raised brow. “We are more attuned to our youki. I still have yet to see the oni use any abilities. The only one that did was the one who attacked _him_.” He tapped his forehead for emphasis.

Seihomaru frowned deeper. “True. Is it they do not have one like ours? Or is it more that they do not know about it?”

Nii shook his head. “I am uncertain.”

Seihomaru caught sight of his dark-haired friend and he leaned over. “Traylaymaru!”

The dark-haired youkai glanced up surprised.

Seihomaru wiggled his finger. “Come up here.”

Traylaymaru smirked and jumped up to the tall guard tower, and Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “You could have used the stairs.”

The dark-haired youkai chuckled. “This was faster.”

“I noticed that while we were fighting, the oni are strong, but I didn't notice them using youki.” Seihomaru allowed his eyes to wander over the path, which was almost cleared of the dead bodies.

Traylaymaru nodded, crouched on the edge of the guard tower. “Most of the weaker youkai do not have shouki, or jyaki..” He sat on the balls of his feet, his elbows sitting on his knees. “The blue, green, or brown ones are easy to take out if you can get past their brute strength. It's the red ones we have to worry about. Not only are they strong, and quick, but they can use jyaki which is more a demonic aura they give off. Shouki is more the air around them, which is stale and gaseous. Most of the youkai who have turned or have blackened hearts have that aura around them.” Traylaymaru sighed. “We use our energy which in truth if used maliciously can turn to jyaki. It means a youki inside has turned, and thus its host has also.”

“Like Mazushimaru.” Seihomaru nodded. “And Monogachi?”

“Exactly.”

“So the oni are the weaker ones. The one who attacked Nii was more powerful?”

“In a manner of speaking. It basically means it is more in tuned with its abilities, much like we are. We train for years to master our skills so that we can control those base needs and desires. Others do not and run wild, and so their abilities control them, rather than the other way around.” Traylaymaru turned slightly and called down to Eiichi. “You said you saw a wailer?”

The youkai below nodded.

“That might be a problem. A wailer can disorientate those in the vicinity with just her voice. She is a ghost-like apparition, always female, and not easily killed. What else did you see?”

Masahiro glanced up, dropping the dead oni at the treeline. “We saw a pale small youkai who had his face covered with a white cloth.”

Traylaymaru frowned. “Black cursive script on the cloth?”

Eiichi and Masahiro shared a glance before nodding.

“She _will_ be a problem if she chooses to fight.”

“She?” Masahiro gasped.

Traylaymaru placed his hand to his chin. “Why would she be here though? She doesn't normally follow weak youkai.”

“Who?” Seihomaru glanced at his friend.

“Yosuzume. She can use an attack that sends poison feathers out to hit an enemy which then sends them into a temporary blindness. The fact that she is here, means they do have an alliance with someone who has yet to show themselves. It also means we have far more dangerous youkai to contend with _if_ they choose to attack.” Traylaymaru grumbled. “Now, with that said, usually the weaker youkai are sent in to gauge just how strong our defenses are first. Most times, if the weaker youkai lose, the stronger ones move on their way. Sometimes due to boredom, other times just because they do not wish for the trouble.”

Seihomaru shared a glance with Nii. “Most times?”

“They can't be bothered with attacking those who are weak. If the oni had succeeded the stronger youkai would definitely have moved on. Now, even though the weaker youkai have been defeated, they sent one strong one to see just how powerful we are, if the others deem us worthy, they will come. In full force.” Traylaymaru sighed.

“So we are going to face the stronger youkai?” Seihomaru groaned.

“Unless we are stronger than they are. Yes. They will send a stronger force in first. Youkai do not attack mindlessly. If they were given a task to eliminate a threat, then they will do everything in their power to ensure it happens. If not today, tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then a week from now. Kiyomi will need constant protection from this point on, if she is going to grow to adulthood.”

Nii snarled. “Fantastic.”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “Living on the island is completely different. We never had to worry about fighting other youkai. We never had to deal with humans and their new magic users. Everyone here wants a piece of something. To make a name for themselves, be greater than their ancestors. Here it is grow stronger, or die.”

“So do you think this was done by the twins?” Seihomaru asked, now more concerned than he first was. “And do you have any idea what it was that attacked Nii?”

“The death warrant, yes. This attack even though enlisted by the twins, is more for gaining position and standing.” The dark-haired youkai glanced over his shoulder. “As for what attacked you, I have not come across anything like it. Maybe a new breed we are not aware of, or the twins infused them with that particular ability to kill youki and host, to gain those abilities for themselves.” He shook his head. “Much like what I suspect my brother had the ability to do.” Traylaymaru frowned deeply. “Which brings me back to when we first discovered what the twins were up to. If what my suspicions are true, then they came across that mass of youki in the field and took it for themselves.”

“Which means they have that power that Monogachi had mixed with Mazushimaru, and what abilities your brother had,” Seihomaru growled in annoyance.

Traylaymaru nodded. “Including their own abilities. Which means they can steal youki which is concerning.”

Nii grunted. “So it makes sense that they infused that particular ability with that youkai, because that is what it tried to do. Take my youki for itself, and it got a large chunk of one of my abilities.”

Both Seihomaru and Traylaymaru glanced at him. “Which one?”

“My new portal. According to my youki, I shouldn't have had access to it just yet, but the youkai took it, quite possibly because I have not trained for it yet.”

Seihomaru gasped. “That thing that you opened that sucked that youkai into it?”

Nii nodded.

They were silent for a few minutes and finally Traylaymaru continued.

“Wheel monks are exactly what it sounds like. Huge wheels with faces of youkai monks. They wheel around with fire in their wake, and if you are caught unaware, they face you and ignite you with fire. They spew out an oil base that hits you as they wheel by, catch your attention by whirling around in place, then breath fire, which ignites the oil.”

Traylaymaru shook his head with a sigh, thinking before speaking again. “If they hold to their current course, they will not attack again until tomorrow morning, just before sunup. I need to go see for myself just what we are dealing with.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Thank you.”

Nii smirked as Traylaymaru jumped down and waved for Eiichi and Masahiro to lead the way to where the youkai were camped in. “I would not put it past the twins to give an ability like that to someone. Any way to overpower you, or any of our stronger forces.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Let's hope that that particular ability was a one-time thing.”

Nii snorted. “I do not want to experience that again. It was as though I was being torn in half, my breath was stolen, and something was crushing my ribs.”

“You scared me. I thought for a minute that it had been my fault.” Seihomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Your fault? How do you figure?” Nii glanced at him startled.

“We had just shared each others youki's names. I did the same with my father and soon after he was killed. I thought that it had been because of dropping those barriers that resulted in it after you got knocked out.”

Nii gripped his shoulders and pulled him to face him. “Nothing was your fault. We did what we did because it was necessary to do so. No blame to be passed around because of it. Besides which, maybe this was supposed to happen.”

Seihomaru blinked and nodded.

“We now share a bond that no one can take away,” Nii smirked. “It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“Jack ass.” Seihomaru scoffed.

Nii grinned. “On a more serious note, I have no regrets. The fact that I can call you brother, even though we do not share blood, it helps ease the pain of losing Shigeo.”

Seihomaru smiled. “We are pathetic. I'm pretty sure I am full youkai, aren't we suppose to be all mean and scary?”

Nii chuckled. “I think so, but maybe something went wrong somewhere.” He winked.

“Are you two finished with all your sentimental blubbering?” Saza snorted behind them. He feigned wiping a tear from his eye.

Seihomaru raised a brow, smirking. “Rested?”

Saza nodded. “Can you smell that?”

Seihomaru frowned and lifted his nose to the air. “What am I suppose to be smelling?”

Saza pointed above him.

Seihomaru lifted his eyes and gasped as he saw birds and youkai alike flying in a circle. “The hawk youkai?”

Saza nodded.

“So we are only outnumbered by what? Six hundred?”

“Only.” Saza snorted sarcastically. “Look there.” He pointed to further in the forest, where just above the treeline they could see a pink hue.

“What is that?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes to peer at the faint color.

“I suspect it to be youkai from Hiromoto-sama's clan.” He threw a grin to Seihomaru.

“He sent back up?” Seihomaru exclaimed.

“Looks like it. Kazuhisa never disappoints.” Saza leaned on the rail of the guard tower.

Seihomaru raised a brow, never having seen Saza look so relaxed. “I take it he is a close friend of yours?”

Saza glanced at him. “He and I share a bond, much like you and Nii do.”

Seihomaru and Nii glanced at one another speechless.

“Now that you both have a bond, you can use each other to increase your abilities. You can merge them as one to form something even greater.” Saza grinned broadly.

Seihomaru turned to Nii with narrow eyes. “Did you know about that?”

Nii shook his head, just as surprised as he was. “I just thought it would be a neat effect. I didn't think it would actually work though.” He shrugged.

“How far away do you think they are?” Seihomaru took a breath, feeling more at ease knowing that more reinforcements were coming.

“They should be here by sunrise.” Saza turned his gaze from the familiar pink hue of his friends' aura to the path in front of them. Everything was cast in shadow as night had hit, the faint waxing moon barely shedding anything in its soft glow.

“Has everyone had enough rest? I want everyone on full alert before sunup.” Seihomaru turned to glance at the ghost town.

“They have all rested. I believe they are now armed and ready for any attack.” Saza pushed away from the railing and glanced down at the guards who were quietly moving about below, just inside the gates.

“Traylaymaru went with Eiichi and Masahiro to get a view of what we are up against,” Seihomaru informed his captain. Just as he was about to say anything more a hawk youkai dropped down to perch on the railing beside them.

Seihomaru glanced at him with a raised brow.

“I was told to ask for assignments from Inu no Taisho.”

“Inu no Taisho?” Seihomaru glanced at Saza who shrugged.

“The inu youkai leader protecting the village.” The hawk blinked confused.

Nii smirked. “This is Inu no Taisho.” He waved his hand to Seihomaru who opened his mouth in shock.

“I am no general!”

Saza chuckled. “This is Seihomaru-sama.”

The hawk youkai bowed. “What would you like us to do?”

Seihomaru frowned and glanced at Saza.

His captain stepped forward. “If you could send one or two to keep an eye on the path for the enemies approach, that would be helpful. The rest of you can use your skills in the air to give us relief if we get overwhelmed on the path.”

The hawk bowed at both Saza and Seihomaru, before jumping back into the air, squawking to his flock. Seihomaru turned to stare at Nii. “Inu no Taisho?”

Nii grinned broadly, nodding his head. “You have been given a name.”

His eyes widened. “But I haven't done anything.” Seihomaru protested. “I am no great dog general.”

Saza snorted. “You will be.” He winked.

Nii waved. “But to them, right now, you already are.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Geez, what next?”

Nii and Saza both groaned loudly. “You had to ask that question?”

 

* * * *

 

Kizuhisa stopped when the guards behind him paused on the pathway. Heisuke turned and spoke with one of his captains, and about ninety guards moved off the path heading towards Seihomaru's Shinden-zukuri.

“I am sending backup to your home, just in case something happens,” Heisuke explained. Turning again, he glanced at the group. “I want this group to go that way and flank the enemy from behind. Buya, take your men through the forest and cut them off. The rest of us will meet up with Seihomaru-sama and his men.”

The large army parted and Kazuhisa nodded astounded at how quickly they moved and with such precision. “We should be there within the hour.” Heisuke lifted his gaze to the dark starry sky.

Kazuhisa nodded again, completely at a loss for words. Being in the company of Hiromoto's army was something to be awestruck with. They were all in tune with each other, moving as one unit, the aura flaring up in excited anticipation of battle. He shook his head at the awesome power. It reminded him of their battles on the island when Monogachi had reared up against his own people. The flare of energy had been just as intense as it was now.

It took them maybe another hour to reach the rise, and Kazuhisa's eyes were drawn to the sky where youkai flew overhead, squawking loudly. The roar of battle was already in full swing, and he gasped. Racing forward to the edge of the path, he caught sight of his brother in all but blood, below, being swarmed by huge youkai he had no name for. The large burly bodies built for nothing but strength, rushing over Saza causing his friend to disappear from sight.

Heisuke snarled beside him. “Oni!”

Kazuhisa frowned but nodded. Sprinting forward, he jumped off the cliff, shouting as he descended. “Sazashi!”

Saza whipped his head up, shoving the oni back with his youki, just as Kazuhisa dropped from the cliff overhead. He grinned widely watching as his friend dropped to the ground behind him. He landed with such force the earth under his feet crumbled and broke apart. “ _Do it_!” Kazuhisa shouted, lifting both his hands up around him, lifting the broken pieces of earth into the air in a wide circle around both him and Saza. The broken pieces whirled around them in a fast wide circle, and the flood of youki emitting from both youkai caused them to grin excitedly.

Saza nodded and closed his eyes, lifting his own hands, slowing and almost forcing the broken pieces of earth to freeze in their ascent upward, and in a wide arc. The captain of the guard lifted one hand and shoved the earth pieces outward, the broken pieces turning into long sharp shards, plummeting through the air at the oni. He did the same on his left side, releasing his youki and the crumbled earth outward. The pieces sliced through the oni, but still more came at them.

Kazuhisa grinned, and punched the earth, breaking more of the path up and he lifted his hands up again, which Saza followed with his own attack. This time however, Kazuhisa, got up and moved in front of his friend, and used both hands to ram into the path. The earth trembled and broke apart, rushing towards the oni who tried to scramble out of the way of the flying projectiles and fumbling to keep their feet as the earth under them, broke apart. Large cracks appeared on the earth, causing a lot of the path to fall away.

Kazuhisa pulled his sword free and rushed at the fumbling oni, and Saza turned his head to see hundreds of guards descend onto the path. Giving a wide grin, he nodded at the commander of Hiromoto's forces and joined them in pushing forward.

Seihomaru shared a look with Nii and both of them grinned. The massive amount of youki that filled the air left them breathless. Nii hooted and vanished from sight, and Seihomaru rolled his eyes. Taizo gasped inside his head and he raised his brow curiously. ' _Taizo_?'

' _I am alright, that power is intense, it is igniting my own._ ' His youki breathed.

' _And you are holding it back, without any issues_?' Seihomaru hadn't forgotten their conversation about how much power his youki held, nor did he forget that if too much was released it could be deadly for both of them.

' _Sort of-_ ' Taizo grunted. ' _Go release some of your reserved energy though. You have so much of it built up_.'

Seihomaru grinned and narrowed his eyes at the rushing oni, a small smirk drifting across his lips. He took a step forward and concentrated on his poison bubble ability and pushed it from his hand at a youkai who jumped at him, smashing his hand against its face. It screamed and dropped to the ground, causing Seihomaru to rush forward so the air direction wouldn't smack him with the stench. A loud screech filled the air and he winced, closing his eyes quickly in pain.

Taizo growled in his head. ' _The wailer. Careful_.'

Heisuke ran at him, and Seihomaru dropped to the ground quickly, feeling a rush of air behind him. His instincts had told him to drop, and he did it just in time. Hiromoto's commander slashed at the youkai behind Seihomaru, just as Nii appeared behind it, and he crouched to avoid the swing of the guard's sword.

Heisuke's eyes widened and quickly apologized as the oni fell to the ground, it's head falling a few feet away. “Gods, where did you come from?”

Nii snorted and shook his head. Glancing around him to ensure it was safe to stand up, he reached his hand down to assist Seihomaru. “That was too close.”

Seihomaru swallowed. “You have my thanks.” He nodded to Heisuke, who was still looking at Nii as though he had grown an extra head. “This is my shadow guard, Nii.” He knew that they would eventually be made aware of, so there was no point in hiding it any longer.

Heisuke mouthed the words and nodded as though understanding. “I didn't even see you there.” He finally breathed, guilt filling him at almost killing one of Seihomaru's men. “Wait, shadow guard? What's that?”

Nii chuckled and waved his hand. “Someone who plays in the shadows.” He smirked using Kiyomi's term she had used to describe what he did.

Heisuke shook his head, not fully understanding what that meant, thinking only that Nii had somehow managed to get behind the youkai without him seeing.

Heisuke whirled around as he felt a rush of air and youki behind him, slashing at the oni who tried to take him by surprise. “Damn it!” He snarled.

Nii winked at Seihomaru and slipped into the shadows, running past Heisuke, and slashed at the two oni who charged at the larger guard.

Heisuke, fully prepared to take them on, paused as he noticed slash marks appear across their stomachs, and throats. They dropped to the ground and he blinked, not really sure what to say as Seihomaru walked up beside him. Nii once again appeared before the two and snorted. “See? Playing in the shadows.”

Heisuke shook his head dumbfounded. He had never heard of anything quite like it and quickly shoved it from his mind. Almost certain that Seihomaru would explain when they weren't being attacked, he rushed forward and continued on his assault.

The battle went on for another hour before the oni quickly retreated as they were swarmed by the guards of Hiromoto's clan. Grinning widely, Seihomaru relaxed his stance, and pushed his sword tip into the earth, leaning on the hilt. The villages guards moved forward staring in amazement at the rush of men who flooded the path. Pushing the oni back to the field they had come from. None of them escaped, due to the other force Heisuke had sent met them and cut down the big burly youkai. The third force he had sent to the field, howled into the air, indicating them forcing the enemy into retreat.

Traylaymaru jumped down from the guard tower, and grinned at both Seihomaru and Nii, nodding. “Did you feel that rush of youki?” He exclaimed excitedly.

Seihomaru nodded, still reeling from how his own youki had responded. Taizo had gotten so excited he was whooping for joy in his head.

“I missed that feeling.” Nii chuckled.

Seihomaru breathed. “That was intense.”

' _You're telling me_.' Taizo breathed.

The hawk youkai overhead joined Hiromoto's army into sending the remaining army running and squawked to each other. They had also felt the rush of power, all of it combined overwhelming any that the enemy force had had.

Taking a deep breath, Seihomaru turned his attention to the village. “Think it's safe for the women and children to come out of hiding?” He turned his gaze to Nii who nodded.

“I'd like to take a few with me, just to make sure there are no stragglers,” Nii muttered quietly, just as Heisuke approached.

“I have men already on it.”

Seihomaru nodded in greeting as Heisuke walked over to them. “Nice timing.”

Nii inclined his head, seeing the wary glance Heisuke gave him, and he smirked knowingly.

Seihomaru turned to his friend. “I would prefer if you don't go out on your own, not until we figure out what kind of youkai that was.”

Nii rolled his eyes. “I already said that my youki will remain in the pools until we deem it safe otherwise.” Shaking his head, he waved his hand to send his shadow arm back into the shadow realm. It had popped up right behind Heisuke, and he really didn't need any questions in regards to it.

Seihomaru had felt his eyes widen in surprise and horror as he had seen the arm pop up and images of it tripping Saza had instantly come to mind. That was the last thing he needed. Thankful that Nii had also seen it quickly, he had sent his pet away, he released his breath.

“Regardless, I am telling you to not go wandering on your own.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at Nii, daring him to protest.

“As you wish, Inu no Taisho.” Nii smirked.

“Not you too.” Seihomaru moaned.

“Well, I could always just call you Inutaishomaru.” Nii snorted.

Heisuke felt a smile drift across his lips, recognizing the close friendship and bond they shared, and he didn't question the way they spoke to one another. Even his king Hiromoto had his close friends he dropped all ceremony with.

“Oh, please no. I do not need any more names added to the ones I already have.” Seihomaru growled.

Nii peered at him. “You don't have that many.”

“How the hell did you come up with Inutaishomaru?” Seihomaru glared at Nii.

“Inu no Taisho, dropped the no and added the maru from your current name.” Nii shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

“Good grief.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

Saza approached with Kazuhisa and both were grinning from ear to ear. “We have them on the run. Would you like us to pursue them?”

“Leave it.” Seihomaru shook his head. “I do not want anyone going out on their own. If they are running, let them run. If they come at us again, then we will deal with it when that happens. What I do want, is to come up with a way to keep this village safe. More importantly Kiyomi.”

Nii nodded. “Let's gather everyone and take this into the village.”

Leaving about a dozen guards on watch, and the hawk youkai still flying around overhead, the remaining youkai entered the village and walked towards the inn. Heisuke stopped and glanced over several items as they walked by the stalls still full of the items from before the attacks had started.

Seihomaru entered the inn, moving over to one of the large tables, and Saza pushed another one over to it. Once they were seated around the large rectangular wooden table, Traylaymaru walked over to the bar and pulled several wooden cups off the shelf. He then carried those to the tables, before returning to the bar to grab a large barrel of what Seihomaru only assumed was sake.

Heisuke was the first to say something after he grabbed a cup of sake. “I want to leave about thirty or forty of my men here to help them increase their defenses.”

Seihomaru nodded. “As soon as Kiyomi's parents arrive, I would like to know.” He nudged his nose to one of his guards by the door. “We need to discuss how to keep her safe.”

“I could place a few guards around her at all times, or the other option we have is to move her and her family to one of our residences,” Heisuke muttered.

“Would they want to leave their home?” Nii questioned, narrowing his eyes at the kitten who walked across the table, searching for food or drink. “Psst.” He hissed at Miyako.

The kitten immediately scrambled over to him, purring boisterously. Nii picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, ignoring the stares. Traylaymaru chuckled and grabbed a small dish, which he filled with some heavy milk he found. Nodding gratefully, Nii placed it down for the feline who climbed off his shoulder and began lapping up the cool liquid ferociously.

Heisuke laughed. “Furious beast you got there.”

Nii smirked.

“This is my second in command, Atsuya, and my weapons specialist, Okita.” Heisuke introduced the two youkai beside him.

Seihomaru grinned. “You have already met Saza, my commander. Shinzou is back at my Shinden-zukuri with Naoya making sure everything is running smoothly there, and now you have met my other captain, Nii.”

Heisuke nodded his head in greeting. They now had to focus on their current situation. “This girl you mentioned will need protection. If I am not mistaken, she is a hanyou?”

Seihomaru nodded. “She is also a seer, who has granted me information the enemy is not happy about.”

“Who is this enemy exactly?” Atsuya leaned forward, hands wrapped around his cup of sake.

Seihomaru shared a brief look with Saza who inclined his head, indicating it was important for them to know exactly who they were up against. “Seiya and Seizou.”

Heisuke gasped sharing a look with his guards around the table. “The twins? Why the hell would they attack us?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “It is a complicated situation.”

“They are inyoukai, why would they wish harm upon their own kind?” Okita frowned.

“They have been playing games with my clan for several years, molding situations into a future they want to happen.” Seihomaru frowned.

“I wouldn't put it past them to have been screwing with us for far longer than just a few years,” Eiichi growled in displeasure.

Every one of Seihomaru's clan nodded in agreement.

Nii sighed. “Due to their meddling with our clan so drastically, any and all information Seihomaru-sama receives or anyone he is directly in contact with, if it messes with their plans, they go out of their way to interfere.”

Seihomaru grunted. “Unfortunate part of all this, is they are also seer's, which means they are aware of everything we do or plan to do.”

Nii glanced at him. “Except now, we messed things up. Now they are frantically trying to correct what we changed. That is what has put Kiyomi, Hiromoto-sama's family, and Seihomaru-sama in danger.”

“That doesn't mean they do not see what plans we make.” Seihomaru put in pointedly. “It just means they are getting more desperate to eliminate the threat that is causing those changes.”

Saza nodded in agreement. “Any and all affiliated with Seihomaru-sama is in danger.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “I will not be responsible for any harm coming to those who are in direct contact with me. If that means I must protect those weaker and those who are in allegiance with me than so be it.”

Heisuke pressed his lips together. Before he could comment though, one of his guards entered, nodding his head to inform him that Kiyomi's parents and the small hanyou child were there. “Bring them in.”

Seihomaru lifted his head from his cup and watched the family come into the inn, slowly and confused. “Come. Sit.” He waved his hand to the spot beside him.

Kiyomi waved to Nii with a large smile on her face. “Hi.”

Nii smiled. “Greetings, Kiyomi.” He stood and indicated he would take her outside so they could inform the parents. “I think you might be able to help me find some fresh fish for Miyako.” He held out his hand for her to take and she did so excitedly.

Once the shadow guard exited the inn, Seihomaru turned to her mother and father. “Did anyone inform you of what was happening?”

The father nodded his head, a grave look on his face. “They also told us, Kiyomi is in danger due to her skills.”

“Indeed. So that leaves us with two options, in order to keep her safe.” Seihomaru sighed.

The mother shook her head. “How can we take her away from her friends and the only home she has ever known?”

Seihomaru glanced at the human woman. “I understand your reservations. However, we do have another option. You can remain here, but with a guard protecting her day in and day out. Heisuke has been kind enough to offer to leave several of his guards in the village to assist in strengthening the defenses.”

Saza leaned forward. “Our home is only a days travel from the village, so we can make regular stops to make sure everything is running smoothly, and nothing is left to chance.”

Kiyomi's father nodded. “This isn't a decision I can make alone. I understand the danger, my wife does not. Due to Kiyomi having never been in a situation such as this, she will not fully understand.”

Seihomaru nodded in understanding. “We will give you a day to decide. Whatever choice you make, we will respect that.”

“Thank you.” Kiyomi's parents stood up and her father bowed. “My name is Date, and this is my wife Ran. We will seek you out by tomorrow evening.”

Seihomaru watched them leave the inn and he released a heavy sigh. He stood and made his way out of the inn, just outside he saw Kiyomi and Nii playing with the kitten as her parents stood off to the side, talking quietly. The town was once again busy with the occupants, and the shops once again open for business. Heisuke came out followed by the other guards who had been present, and they all stood looking around.

Nii glanced up and stood, walking over to Seihomaru. “What did they decide?”

“They want a day to talk things over,” Heisuke muttered quietly.

Nii frowned, his eyes drifting over to where Kiyomi was crouched still playing with the little black feline. “I am certain we could spare a few guards to come to stay in the village if they choose to stay.”

Seihomaru raised a brow curiously.

“We do not have the forces they have. But the more the better. This village is vulnerable to attacks.” Nii grunted. He watched the kitten vanish from sight and Kiyomi glanced at him her mouth open in a large o. Smirking, he pointed to the table beside her and winked.

The little girl placed both her hands over her mouth and giggled, her eyes drifting to where Nii had pointed.

Seihomaru leaned over and whispered. “You can see her?”

Nii wrinkled his brow. “Of course.” He paused and lifted his nose to the air. “I do not know what that is, but it smells delicious.”

Seihomaru had also caught the scent and he grinned, nodding. “I am getting hungry.”

Saza nodded. “I am sure we all are. Do we have anything to trade for food?”

Traylaymaru snorted. “We do.” He pulled out his thick pouch and palmed it a few times, the metal inside clinking together. He paused however when he was bumped into and he glanced over frowning. It was a small youkai child with short pale lavender hair.

Seihomaru raised a brow and shivered visibly when the youkai glanced at him, with a smirk on his face. He shared a look with Nii as they watched the youth move through the town arrogantly. “Who the hell was that?”

Nii shook his head, a deep frown on his face. “No idea, but he gave me the chills.”

Date walked over after noticing the encounter. “Pay him no mind. Shishinki gives everyone here that look. He is from a neighboring youkai village and is sent here once a month to gather supplies. Unfortunately, he despises hanyou, and humans, so his visits are short and tense.”

“Youkai too from the look he gave us.” Seihomaru snarled.

Nii shook his head but then lifted his eyes to the sky and he frowned. His golden gaze caught sight of little white flakes drifting from the clouds overhead and he blinked surprised.

Kiyomi squealed in excitement. “It's snowing!”

Nii glanced at Seihomaru and both shrugged their shoulders.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “First it rains, now we get this white stuff.” He waved his hand at the bits of swirling snow flakes.

Kiyomi giggled. “It's snow.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I have never seen snow before.” He admitted, which earned him several shocked glances from both the villagers and Hiromoto's guardsmen.

“It never snowed on the islands?” Heisuke blinked surprised.

“Never. We really only got storm clouds, lots of rain, and drought. Not much else.” Nii smirked. “We didn't even get sunshine.”

“I couldn't imagine life without sun.” Date shook his head.

“I prefer the night over the bright sun. I find that looking at the moon is quite relaxing.” Saza admitted softly.

Kazuhisa nodded in agreement. “That is one of the reasons why Seihomaru-sama brought us here to the mainland.”

Seihomaru smiled. “Well, let's find us something to eat.”

Saza shook his head and walked away when Eiichi waved to him.

Nii grinned and nodded, his eyes falling onto the tailor who was back at her stall. He walked over and spoke with her for a minute before she laughed and walked around with a quick glance at him. Seihomaru walked over and watched as she went through several shirts, then she pulled one out and held it up for him.

Nii shook his head. “This one is already spoiled. I tore it and got some blood on it.”

“Oh stop being difficult and give it to me.” She waggled her finger at him, and he raised his brows.

“Okay.” Nii nodded, not wanting to argue with a human woman. He pulled the large green and white haori off and handed it to her, and she tossed it into a bucket.

“Try this one.”

He took the offered shirt and fingered the soft material curiously. “This is nice. What is it made from?”

“My husband traded wheat for the silk. The color will suit you better, too.”

Nii nodded and pulled the light haori on and peered at the dark burgundy color in approval. “Thank you. I feel as though this would be something that would easily be destroyed, however.”

The woman smiled. “It's made of youkai silk, it will mend itself.”

Nii glanced up at her in surprise and blinked. “Mend itself? Really?” A slow grin spread across his face. “Thank you.”

She nodded and glanced at Seihomaru as well. “Looks as though you could use a new haori also.”

“You have given us enough already.” Seihomaru chuckled.

The woman shook her head firmly. “You protected us against those youkai. This is my way of saying thank you.” She pulled a white and blue haori out and held it up for him to inspect. He nodded his approval. With Nii's assistance, he took off the wrist guards and his old haori which he handed to her and she tossed into the bucket with Nii's.

He smiled at the softness of the material and placed it around his frame, folding the sides and tying the strings on the inside first. Nii then proceeded to place the wrist guards back onto his wrists and he stepped back, nodding. “Looks good.”

Seihomaru smirked and glanced down at the shirt. “Vibrant colors.” He commented, earning himself a blush from the woman.

“How did a human come across the ability to make youkai clothing?” Nii questioned curiously.

“My husbands family taught me. I used to be a maid in their house.” She smiled.

“How does it hold up against kitten claws?” Nii asked catching a glimpse of Miyako running over to him.

The human laughed. “It will be fine.” Her eyes saw the black feline climb her way up his hakama and up his back, trying to hold her giggling in.

Nii rolled his eyes. He waved with a hand. “See? Kitten claws.”

The human nodded, laughing joyously. “Adorable. So that is the little kitten Kiyomi was going on about for days.”

Nii smirked. “It is.” The kitten meowed and licked at his cheek which caused him to wince slightly.

Saza walked over to them carrying a large boar carcass and they raised their brows curiously. “Where in the world did you find that thing?” Nii snorted.

“I went hunting with Eiichi.” Saza grinned and shared a secret look with Kazuhisa. The two large youkai entered the inn leaving Nii and Seihomaru chuckling. Eiichi and several other members of Seihomaru's clan entered.

“I think that is a clear indication it is time to go eat.”

 


	24. A Difficult Situation for All Parties

5Chapter Twenty-Four

A Difficult Situation for All Parties

 

The rest of the clan entered the village inn and the poor human woman running it scrambled around frantically, doing her best to serve everyone inside.

Traylaymaru instantly walked over to her and spoke with her quietly, and then began assisting her with the customers. Seihomaru snorted as the dark-haired youkai approached them. “Aw, I need to make you my new house maid.”

Traylaymaru glared at him. “First adviser, now house maid? Is this payback for leaving the island those five years ago?”

Nii laughed, placing a small dish beside him on the table for Miyako, who instantly stuck her nose into it, then glanced at him as though perturbed that it was empty. “We will get you something, relax.”

Seihomaru took a chunk of the boar and eagerly bit into the flesh, his eyes watching everything around him. Loud guffaws of laughter erupted from a table close by, both humans and youkai talking things over. Shaking his head, he grinned. “This feels awesome.”

Nii glanced around him and nodded. “The barracks get like this sometimes.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I can hear it from my rooms. Gets a bit lonely inside with so few who are housed within.”

“I bet. You could always join us.” Nii smirked, filling Miyako's bowl with heavy cream that the inn keeper handed to him.

“I am sure that no one wants me hovering over them. Because I am clan leader, it would be awkward, wouldn't it?” Seihomaru glanced at Nii after swallowing.

“Not at all. You are far more laid back than Monogachi ever was. If he had heard the ruckus that came from the barracks, he would probably have sent his guards over to decapitate us.” Eizou chuckled softly beside them.

Saza walked over and pulled a chair to the table, seating himself finally. Kazuhisa joined them, and several other members of his clan. The innkeeper poured them cups of sake, and Seihomaru whispered in her ear. She glanced at him and nodded with a smile.

She returned a moment later and poured him a different drink, which caused the youkai at the table to glance at him curiously. “Sake isn't my preferred drink.” He explained. Lifting his cup, he sniffed at the contents and grinned. “This, however-” Seihomaru took a drink.

Nii peered at him closely. “Smells like fruit wine.” His nose wiggled as he smelt it.

Seihomaru nodded with a very happy grin.

Saza shared a look with Nii and both grinned widely. “You know, Kazuki never did like sake that much either. He also preferred the fruit wine.” Saza raised his brows.

Seihomaru glanced at them in surprise. “I didn't know that.”

Nii smirked. “Oh, the stories we could tell you.”

Saza snorted around his mouth of sake, which caused Kazuhisa to bellow out with laughter. “Gods, that night when Kazuki indulged in too much fruit wine?” Kazuhisa howled.

Saza nodded. “That was funny.”

Seihomaru felt a smile drift over his lips as he listened.

Nii chuckled. “He couldn't even stand afterward.”

Saza snorted and shook his head. “I remember he had to practically be carried to his chambers.”

Seihomaru laughed. “Was that before or after he became employed by Monogachi?”

“Lots before and lots after.” Nii smiled. “His drunken stupor was before though.”

' _He had a massive headache the next day_.' Taizo snorted. ' _Boy was he cranky_.'

“Remember that female youkai who tried everything to get him to notice her?” Kazuhisa chuckled. “What was her name again?”

Saza frowned. “You mean Yuka?”

“That's it!” Kazuhisa snapped his fingers.

“I remember Kazuki being furious with her, he actually suspended her for a few weeks for her brazenness.” Saza shook his head.

“She couldn't face him after. She actually requested to be transferred to Hisaya's group.” Kazuhisa shook his head. “Then he met that court lady.”

Saza nodded. “We all know exactly who she was.”

“My mother.” Seihomaru breathed.

The older youkai nodded.

Nii remained quiet, watching the little black kitten clean herself as memories flooded his mind. He felt his heart twinge as his thoughts drifted through time to the days before everything had gone crazy.

Seihomaru glanced at him with a frown. Leaning over, he whispered. “I felt that.”

Nii raised a brow, looking up at him.

“You're thinking of your brother, aren't you?”

Nii gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. “It's alright. We all know that one day we can fall in battle, Shigeo was no different.”

Saza nodded. “I too lost my brother in battle, we have all lost someone close to us. It does get easier, but it takes time to get over the grief.”

Kazuhisa peered at his friend for a long moment before speaking. “I had forgotten about that.”

Saza raised his brows. “What?”

“That day your brother died. You were injured too.”

“Many of us were. We weren't expecting that ambush from our own guardsmen.” Saza frowned.

Nii nodded. “It caught us all by surprise. I almost died that day too.”

“How many died?” Seihomaru asked curiously. He wasn't sure if this had happened before he was born or after.

“We used to be a large clan, several thousand of us.” Kazuhisa shook his head. “I think you were five. We didn't know what happened. We were training in the rings when out of nowhere Monogachi's home guard swarmed us and of course, we were uncertain as to why.”

Saza sighed. “It happened quickly. Some were taken hostage, others were detained and questioned. Most of the home guard were dead and determined to kill us off.”

“Kazuki was nowhere to be found.” Kazuhisa also sighed, his mind filling with those memories.

“He was with me.” Seihomaru stated. “My mother commanded him to take me into hiding. I sort of remember the day. He had come into my room, picked me up and took me out of the Shinden-zukuri. I remember the sounds and the smells.”

“Might be why the overwhelming scents cause you discomfort.” Saza glanced at the young lord.

Heisuke walked over and seated himself down, grinning. “Did everyone get enough to eat?”

“I think so.” Seihomaru peered around his table at his clansmen. They all nodded, some still eating.

“So, please tell me more about this crazy ability. I can't wrap my head around it, and it has been driving me nuts trying to figure out how you managed it.” Heisuke glanced at Nii who smirked.

“It's difficult to explain,” Nii muttered. “I use the shadows to my advantage.”

“You do more than that.” Saza narrowed his eyes at the young shadow guard.

Nii shrugged. “It is using my youki differently. You and Kazuhisa use the earth to your advantage. Seihomaru uses poisons. Eiichi uses the elements. I use the shadows.”

Heisuke shook his head.

Seihomaru chuckled.

“You disappeared right before my eyes. It was like you became invisible.” Heisuke grunted.

“I was still there, but not there. I sort of just moved to a different plane, one where I can see everything, but you can't see me.”

“I still can't wrap my head around it.” Heisuke groaned.

Nii smirked. “Here.” He closed his eyes and vanished from sight, which caused Seihomaru and his clan to shake their heads and roll their eyes.

Heisuke stood up with a loud gasp and watched as Nii's cup lifted and vanished, then appeared back on the table again. Seconds later Nii came back into view with a wide grin. “See, still here.”

“How?” Heisuke breathed.

“I pull the shadows to me. So to you I vanish, but in truth I am just in a different form.” Nii shrugged again. He never really got into that much detail on how he did what he did, just really explaining the different realms and it had only been the once when he had described it to Seihomaru.

“Was that your ecliptic form?” Seihomaru raised his brow.

Nii shook his head. “Remember when I said I change my form to blend into the shadows? It is easy here because there is very little light. So I can pull most of the shadows to me and use them to change my form. I mostly just blend into everything around me. Because I ordered my youki to remain in the pools, I cannot go to the shadow realm. Without him, I would get lost.”

' _Yes, you really would. Your sense of direction is terrible_.' Shuzo chuckled.

' _Oh shush_.' Nii growled lightly.

Seihomaru smiled, as Taizo laughed heartedly.

Heisuke sat back down and stared at Nii. “Ecliptic? You're an-” His words faded when Seihomaru quickly shook his head.

“Too many dangers to reveal too much, especially with so many ears present,” Seihomaru muttered quietly.

Heisuke nodded, now understanding more about Nii. “I remember stories. But that is all I thought they were. I never actually believed them to be real.”

Nii shrugged. “One day I would like to read those stories. Am I that rare of an inuyoukai that everyone is always so awestruck at what I can do?” He glanced around the table earning himself determined nods. “Seriously?”

“You are creepy at times,” Seihomaru admitted. “Scares the shit out of me every time you pop up out of nowhere.”

Nii chuckled.

“I seriously doubt you will have much competition in regards to Hana.” Saza muttered.

Nii raised his brow. “I've only had one so far.”

“Challenges for a mate?” Heisuke smiled.

Nii nodded, narrowing his eyes. “Indeed.”

“You're so young though. Why rush into finding a mate?”

“Oh, there is no rush,” Nii admitted. “My youki tells me she is my soul mate though and is rather protective and possessive of her.”

“That is also a rare thing to meet up with in one's life.” Heisuke shook his head. “You must be blessed by the gods themselves.”

Nii snorted.

“It's true though. Your breed is from the celestial house, at least from what the stories told.” Heisuke pressed.

“I have no idea,” Nii admitted. “All I know is I was born, and I can do what I can do.” He shrugged.

Saza looked at the shadow guard. “If the stories are true, and the twins found out, how long do you think it would be for them to send a death warrant out for your life?”

“Pfft. That is if they find out. Besides, if they did manage to kill me, they would get lost in the shadow realm. They wouldn't stand a chance inside the darkness with no one to guide them. I know my youki sure as hell wouldn't guide them.” Nii shook his head. “If they did manage to navigate through the shadows, they would eventually delve too deep and end up in the spirit realm between this plane and the underworld. They would sign their own death warrant at that point. Bringing the displeasure and wrath of Mezu and Gozu.”

“I am not even going to ask.” Heisuke chuckled shaking his head. “So the twins are trying to steal our abilities, from what I understand from Traylaymaru?”

Seihomaru nodded. “From what we are deducting. Or they are giving that particular ability to another to do it for them.”

Kazuhisa shook his head. “Regardless, they will be a tough foe to deal with when we decide to pursue them.”

Seihomaru frowned. “I do not want anyone to go out of their way to take them on. Bokusenou and Kiyomi both stated how dangerous that will be if we do.”

Heisuke also nodded. “Before that, we will need to come up with a strategy they will not expect.”

Seihomaru sighed shaking his head. If they had in fact taken the youki that had been Turari, they would have his fire ability, plus his absorption skill. Monogachi's elemental flare, plus whatever abilities Mazushimaru had housed within it. He leaned over and whispered to Nii. “What abilities did Shigeo have, besides using the shadows?”

Nii raised his brow curiously. “He was able to manipulate the air. He could make it so it felt heavy, or lighter than a feather. The pressure could send you to your knees, or give you the feeling of weightlessness. When he used the air, he could jump higher than the tallest tree. He also could almost float through the air using it to push him forward. Almost giving him the ability to fly.”

Seihomaru nodded. “What abilities did Ose have?” He frowned, ticking off every one of those who had died.

“He had speed, agility, and used a shield.” Nii furrowed his brow. “He could form a shield with his hands, no more than the width of it, and send whatever was thrown at him back at their owner.”

Seihomaru closed his eyes, shaking his head. “What other abilities did Turari have?”

Traylaymaru glanced at him. “He used water.”

“So it goes without saying that he obtained this absorption ability from somewhere, most likely the twins.”

Traylaymaru gave him a horrified expression. “Are you saying that all these abilities our deceased clansmen had were absorbed by my brother?”

Seihomaru nodded.

“That is a massive amount of youki. It would have destroyed him.” Traylaymaru swallowed.

“It did destroy him, and left behind that malicious energy in the fields.” Seihomaru shook his head.

“Which the twins took for themselves.” Nii breathed.

“Wait, I am missing something here.” Heisuke frowned. “I thought you said that the threat was the twins.”

Seihomaru nodded. “It is a long story.”

“Basically, the twins warped his brother's reality, gave him the ability to absorb youki, which made him stronger. When we came to the mainland, he betrayed us and killed off many of our elder guardsmen, stealing their abilities. I think he thought he could take Kazuki on once he had taken enough.” Saza snarled.

Nii snorted. “He was mistaken, and Kazuki sacrificed himself to save Seihomaru, after he had killed his brother.” He pointed to Traylaymaru. “Seihomaru is only alive today because of Kazuki's sacrifice.”

“It should never have gotten this far.” Seihomaru snarled angrily.

“After Kazuki killed Turari, the clash of youki was so great, it formed almost a solid mass that just wavered in place. It pulsed with so much vicious power, we dared not go near it.” Saza shook his head.

“The twins knew about it and said they needed to take care of it. This was when we found Seihomaru after the attack. They released his own youki, then left to where the battle had taken place. I think they were after that malevolent youki.” Traylaymaru narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched around his cup tightly causing his knuckles to go white.

“If this is the case, then they house all my clansmen's abilities of those he killed, plus the youki Turari had stolen from me, Monogachi's abilities, plus whatever else they have acquired since then.” Seihomaru also narrowed his eyes.

Heisuke released a low whistle. “So we need to figure out just what they have access to, in order for us to defeat them.”

Nii glanced at the members around the table. “That power should have consumed them, why hasn't it destroyed them like it did your brother?” He looked at Traylaymaru with a raised brow.

Traylaymaru shook his head. “I wish I knew.”

“So this Kazuki was able to defeat the one who betrayed you?” Heisuke glanced around the table, earning himself several nods. “Pity he is not around. Someone of that caliber would be of great use to all of us.”

Seihomaru stood with a sigh. “Enough!”

Nii shook his head slightly. “It is a tough subject for all of us.”

Heisuke nodded. “My apologies if I have offended you.”

“You haven't.” Seihomaru inclined his head once and moved away from the table going back to the bar where the innkeeper stood.

“We only recently found out that the twins manipulated us for far longer than we first thought,” Saza growled.

Nii nodded. “Seihomaru has been a pawn in their little game since before his birth. We all believed him to be the last remaining heir of Monogachi's line, but recently, we found out he is, in fact, the son of Princess Orika and Kazuki.”

“Kazuki's only son.” Saza sighed.

“By the Gods.” Heisuke breathed. “And all this was done by the twins? No wonder you are all so angry with them.”

“There is so much more, but due to no one knowing about Seihomaru's true heritage, not even he or Kazuki, it is tough for all of us to deal with.” Saza shook his head.

“More?” Heisuke frowned.

Nii snorted. “Due to the twins being seer's they know everything that their future holds. They have molded everything for that future. Regardless of who dies or lives. What we plan, what we do, who we interact with. They see it all.”

Seihomaru approached them. “Except now. We have messed up their little future and now they are frantically doing their best to correct that change.”

“What did you change?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “No idea. But, Nii and I changed it somehow. Kiyomi is in danger because she is also a seer and gave us information on our futures should we confront the twins. They were not happy with that news, so they sent out a death warrant, so she cannot give information in the future.”

Heisuke narrowed his eyes. “And Hiromoto?”

“Being in allegiance with me. But they also saw a future with myself and his family that the twins want to eliminate.” Seihomaru sat back down and peered into his cup. “If that means killing me, or Hiromoto's family then they will do it.”

“They do not want you to live, and if they allow you to remain alive, they want you to suffer that life alone.” Nii snarled.

“Blast it!” Heisuke growled, shaking his head. “Now he has this to worry about, besides the wheel monks.”

“Why are the wheel monks hunting him?” Seihomaru glanced at Heisuke just as his weapons specialist walked over.

Okita pulled a chair over to them and seated himself. “They want Hisateru's head for killing one of their members.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I hope that all this doesn't spiral out of control. If I can, I'd like to remain two steps ahead of those little shits.”

Nii snorted through his nose just as he took a sip of his sake. Saza laughed.

Seihomaru grinned and took another sip of his fruit wine.

' _Careful you do not indulge too much on that. It is a youkai brew, stronger than what you are used to on the island_.' Taizo muttered.

Seihomaru raised a brow curiously. ' _Youkai brew_?'

Nii chuckled beside him. ' _Human droughts don't affect us at all. This is much stronger_.'

' _Much, and if you are not careful, you will have a colossal headache in the morning_.' Shuzo snarled.

“Pfft.” Nii scoffed, which earned him several looks from around the table. He flushed and quickly shook his hand.

Seihomaru laughed. “I wonder how the dragon is doing.”

“Probably driving Shinzou crazy. You left him tied in the barracks, didn't you?” Saza muttered.

“I did. We really didn't need him following us here.” Seihomaru leaned his chin on his hand.

Nii stood up and stretched. “I am going to find myself a place to sleep. After all that fighting, I find myself weary.”

Saza nodded. “We all should rest. You more so.” He stared pointedly at Nii.

The young shadow guard nodded. “Let's try to keep that whole situation between us, shall we? I don't want Hana freaking out over it.”

They all gathered their feet and proceeded over to the innkeeper who nodded and pointed up the stairs. “You will probably have to double up. This place isn't that big to give you all a room to yourselves.”

Heisuke grinned. “We will set up guard for the rest of the day and night. My men are all rested and we didn't fight nearly as long as you did.”

Kazuhisa grinned. “I also will keep watch.”

The rest of them walked up the stairs and Saza glanced back down at his longtime friend with a grin. “Don't spend all our trade wares.” He snarled softly which earned him a roguish look.

“Me? I wouldn't dream of it.” Kazuhisa snorted.

Seihomaru walked down the hall and entered one of the rooms. Saza and Nii both joined him, and one of the other guards he was not familiar with. They pulled out the futon mattresses from the shelving unit, and he realized that they could actually fit three more. “We can have three more in here.”

Nii nodded. “Eiichi and Eizou will be here shortly. They went to go freshen up first.”

Traylaymaru walked into the room with a grin. “They have an awesome bathhouse here if you wish to get clean before bed.”

Seihomaru nodded, glancing down at his dirt covered arms. His hair was caked in mud and he shook his head. “Definitely need to clean up.”

“Lead the way, please.” Nii grinned.

They walked back out of their room, downstairs and out of the inn. Nii stopped and blinked at the rapid swirling snow and the thick coating on the ground. “Oh, fun.” He commented taking his first step into the white fluff.

Seihomaru sighed. “It's slippery.” He noted as his boot slipped as soon as the bottom made contact with the earth.

“It gets worse.” Traylaymaru chuckled as he led them to a large building at the far end of town. There sat a massive building spanning almost the full length of the village, dark brown in color and a ton of steam erupting from the roof.

They entered the house and were instantly greeted by two humans who handed them each a towel, waving them to the left side of the house. Traylaymaru commented that the right side was for the females.

They walked down a long hallway to the end and it led them out back into the cool air, but it was screened off by large tatami screens. Nii bent at the edge and ran his fingers through the steaming water with a wide grin. “Just like the hot springs at the Shinden-zukuri.”

Saza came through the door and glanced around the area before nodding in satisfaction. “We definitely need something like this at home.”

Nii nodded and took off his haori, folding it and placing it onto the bench beside the door. He then undid his zori sandals, before removing his hakama, and then tied the towel around his waist. He wandered over to the slow trickling shower by the outer corner of the springs and washed before walking over to the pools.

Seihomaru quickly followed suit and then sunk into the steaming water with a sigh. “Wow, this feels fantastic.”

Traylaymaru nodded as he stepped into the water. “It's got some mineral properties. The humans love these because it eases any muscle aches or pains.”

Nii leaned his head back against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. “I need to bring Hana a sample of this water. Maybe she can copy what is used.”

Seihomaru nodded in agreement. “I have no objections to copying this bathhouse. The minerals are making my skin tingle.”

Saza slipped into the water and sunk down to his shoulders. “Is this fed naturally? Or is it brought in daily?”

“I believe the water is cycled through daily, but from the mountain behind us. Heated by the mountain too if I remember correctly.” The dark-haired youkai grinned, also leaning back against the stones by the edge.

Kazuhisa entered the room and glanced around. “Oh, so you all decided to take advantage of the hot springs without the rest of us?”

Saza opened one eye and peered at his friend with a smirk. “You went wandering off, offering to keep watch. What happened to that task?”

Kazuhisa shrugged. “Apparently I was not needed, not with Heisuke's massive army at the gates.”

Seihomaru waved to the water. “Is it the minerals of the water that is making my head fuzzy?”

Traylaymaru chuckled. “No, that would be the heat from the water.”

Nii lifted his head and opened his eyes. “Oh, yes. My head is also fluffy feeling.”

“Drink youkai wine and have a hot bath, that will do that to you.” The dark-haired youkai laughed.

“Fluffy?” Seihomaru glanced at Nii snorting.

“Feels like someone stuffed it with fur,” Nii mumbled, placing his head back against the stones.

Saza rolled his eyes and grunted. “I am not carrying you to your room.”

Nii chuckled. He glanced over at Seihomaru with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So when are you going to talk to Hiromoto about his daughter?”

Seihomaru blinked at Nii confused. “What do you mean?”

Saza, Kazuhisa and Traylaymaru glanced at the young lord smirking. “His daughter?” The dark-haired youkai raised a brow. “What about his daughter?”

Nii thumbed in Seihomaru's direction. “He has his eyes on the little princess.”

Seihomaru flushed. “I do not.” He protested.

“Oh?” Saza chuckled. “I thought you had images of her in your future?”

Traylaymaru guffawed. “Really? Oh, isn't this interesting.”

Seihomaru glared at them. “I don't even know if the images of what I saw in my dreams are in fact my future. Or what they hold.”

Nii snorted. “Don't give us that.”

Kazuhisa grinned. “She is rather striking, isn't she?”

Saza nodded a smile playing at his lips. “Young, but she will grow to be a formidable beauty. And she is royalty.”

“I highly doubt that Hiromoto will present his daughter to some low born lord, anyway,” Seihomaru growled.

They peered at him closely. “Why do you say you are low born? Your mother was a princess.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “That may be, but I am no royal, nor do I know the proper etiquette around one. The only reason why I didn't embarrass myself when they were at my Shinden-zukuri was because my youki was giving me direction.”

“Which means that your youki has dealt with royalty in a former host. Not only that but Kazuki was from a noble line, quite possibly from royalty.” Nii informed him.

Saza nodded. “You have more noble blood in you being Kazuki's son than you would have had, had you been the birth son of Monogachi. The only reason why he was mated to your mother in the first place was to ensure his place as ruler. His family was able to present her family with land, wealth and security before he went mad.”

Nii nodded.

Seihomaru sighed. “Well regardless, I am far too young to focus on that right now.”

Saza rolled his eyes. “Careful, we have all declared that same thing.”

Nii yawned and stretched, pushing himself up out of the water. “I am going to head back to the room. I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Seihomaru nodded. “We have a long day tomorrow, and then we go back home.” He also stood and climbed out of the baths. Following Nii back into the house, they got dressed and headed back towards the inn. By the time they walked out of the bathhouse, there was swirling snow everywhere, blanketing everything in white. The visibility was almost non-existent, and they glanced at one another before having to follow their noses to find their way back.

“Hope we can find our way back home in this mess.” Nii snorted.

“Did you leave the kitten in the rooms?” Seihomaru asked.

' _No, he sent her into the pools and she is getting into everything_.' Shuzo snarled.

Nii chuckled. ' _She likes you. And you like her, so stop complaining_.'

Shuzo remained silent, and Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

“She will probably come out once we are in our room. She likes the warmth.” Nii grinned.

They entered the inn and found many of his guards sitting around the now roaring fire in the center, laughing or in deep conversation with one another. Climbing the stairs, Seihomaru lead the way to their room quietly and once inside, he saw Eiichi and Eizou sleeping on their futons. Nii smiled and unfolded his, quickly crawling onto the soft surface. He flopped down with a groan and closed his eyes.

Seihomaru smiled and followed suit. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a silent and peaceful slumber.

 

* * * *

 

' _Psst_.'

' _Mmm_?'

' _Seiho_.' Came that annoying whisper.

' _Go-way_.'

' _Wake up_.'

' _Pfueip_.'

'…?' Taizo chuckled. ' _Wake up._ '

' _Wha-you want_?'

' _You need to wake up_.'

' _Why_?'

' _Because you have things to do._ '

' _I just laid down_.' Seihomaru grumbled, rolling onto his side.

' _Hours ago_.' Nii's voice laughed.

' _You're here too_?'

' _It is morning, and you are missing out on breakfast. Saza got deer_.'

Almost as soon as he flopped onto his back, he heard loud purring right by his ear and he released a groan. A rough tongue began licking his cheek and he opened his eyes throwing a glare at the little black feline who sat right by his head. ' _Your kitten is here_.'

' _Yes, I sent her up to wake you_.' Nii chuckled.

Seihomaru released another groan and pushed himself up, looking at the bright light drifting in through the windows accusingly. His head pounded and he winced at the sharp throbbing. He placed his hand on his head. ' _I suppose this is what drinking too much youkai wine will do_?' He grumbled.

' _Yes_.' Came three replies at the same time.

' _Good grief_.' Seihomaru snarled. Pushing to his feet he stumbled slightly as his world decided to shift unexpectedly. “Woah.” He blinked and shook his head.

' _Slow_.' Taizo giggled.

' _You're giggling like a little girl again_.' Seihomaru snorted.

' _Be thankful I am not allowing you to experience the full brunt of youkai wine._ ' Taizo grunted.

' _How come you never ease up on my headaches_?' Nii complained.

' _Because you know better_.' Shuzo snarled.

' _Shh. Stop shouting in my head_.' Seihomaru groaned, walking out into the hall. He carefully made his way down the stairs and winced at the laughter that filled the room. His eyes fell onto Saza and Heisuke who were seated by the fire, talking quietly. His gold gaze then wandered over to the table where a plate waited for him. Nii waved him over and whispered to the innkeeper who nodded. As soon as he sat down, she gave him a mug. “It's water,” Nii assured him. “You need to re-hydrate after drinking.”

Seihomaru gratefully took the cup and drank it all back eagerly. The cooling liquid helped ease some of his pounding aching head, but it didn't let up on the actual throbbing. “Oh, gods. Don't ever let me do that again.”

Nii chuckled softly. “I say that every time too.” He passed Seihomaru some deer.

“So any word from Date in regards to Kiyomi?”

Nii shook his head. “We did give them a day to decide.”

Seihomaru frowned but nodded. “While we are here, we should restock any supplies we may need. I also want to get seeds for the gardeners at home. Did you gather your water sample for Hana?”

Nii smirked. “You remembered that huh?”

“Was I suppose to forget?” Seihomaru glanced at the shadow guard curiously.

“No, but I certainly forgot many things from last night. I don't even remember how we got back to the inn.” Nii snorted. “And I have a pounding headache to show for it.”

Seihomaru nodded in agreement but winced slightly as the small movement made it feel like his brain wanted to fall onto the table.

Nii burst into laughter. “The look on your face!”

Seihomaru grimaced. “You look no better, my friend. A bit green in color. I'd almost mistake you for an oni.”

“Funny.”

Saza walked over to them. “I am going to go talk with Date and Ran in regards to their daughter. Is there anything you need me to do afterward?”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun drifting into the inn. “Stop being blurry for one.”

Saza gave him a deadpanned look.

Nii snorted loudly.

Seihomaru waved his hand. “Make sure we have enough supplies before we depart.” His gaze wandered to the deer he still had yet to eat. For some reason it made his stomach want to roll in the wrong direction and he gulped. Nodding to himself, he stood. “I am going back to bed.”

“But-”

“No buts. Unless you wish to clean up whatever I ate last night, once I dispel it from my stomach.” Seihomaru gave Saza a challenging look.

The guard quickly waved his hands and exited the inn.

“He left remarkably fast,” Nii commented. “Wonder why?”

Seihomaru sniffed. “I wonder if it was something I said.”

They shared a look and chuckled.

“Are you really going back to bed?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “No, regardless of how much I would like to. Unfortunately, we have lots to get done before we head back home.”

Nii stood and watched as Miyako ran over to him, clawing her way up to his shoulder. “Shall we go gather supplies?”

Seihomaru nodded and followed Nii outside. The cold crisp air made him sigh in delight. “Oh, that is awesome.” The ache in his head actually dimmed down by a huge margin. As soon as his feet hit the snow, however, his boot slid and he flew into the air, landing with a muffled thud into the deep snow.

Nii blinked and stared at him for a few minutes, doing his best to hold his laughter in.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes daring Nii to laugh, but the shadow guard shook his head quickly, his fang peeking out as he bit his lip. The young lord pushed himself to his feet and took in all the white that covered every inch of the village, as though nothing had happened.

' _Graceful_.' Taizo interjected.

That did it for Nii as he snorted through his nose and finally released the laughter he was trying to keep in. He gripped his sides and doubled over. Seihomaru reached down and gathered some snow into a ball and chucked it at the shadow guard. It landed with a satisfying plop, and he crossed his arms.

Nii blinked at him, still chuckling, but decided to retaliate. Before either of them knew it, they were in a full-on snowball war, ducking, dodging, diving, and slipping in the snow-covered path. Several of the humans stared, some with hands over their mouths hiding knowing smiles.

If they had been able to see one another's youki, they would have seen them both with their hands over their eyes, shaking their heads in astonishment. ' _Are they seriously playing_?'

' _I think so_.' Taizo snickered.

' _How old are they again_?'

' _To be fair, they are still pups_.'

' _Apparently_.' Shuzo grumbled.

Nii slipped on the slick snow and skidded across the path, his face holding a look of horror as he headed straight for the clothier stall. He almost made contact with it, until Saza gripped the back of his haori and stopped his catastrophic collision. Giving the older guard a grateful smile, Nii fixed his shirt and bowed to the seamstress at the stall who now laughed openly.

Saza opened his mouth to say how reckless the shadow guard had been but released a sharp yelp of surprise when Seihomaru shoved a pile of snow down his own shirt. Seihomaru glanced at Nii and they both darted down the path, trying to put as much distance between them and Saza as possible.

Kazuhisa watched their retreat shaking his head with a loud guffaw. “Oh, don't be so cranky. We used to be just as mischievous as they are.” He scolded his friend who had a scowl on his face.

Saza smiled then. “We were, weren't we?”

“Remember when we hid all your brother's sandals?” Kazuhisa grinned widely. “He had to walk around barefoot for weeks.”

“That was only because where you decided to put them, rotted the rough twine causing them to fall apart.” Saza snorted.

“His reaction was better than your mother's though.”

“Oh, shit, I forgot all about that.”

“You put all those bugs into her cooking apron.” Kazuhisa gave his friend a wide grin.

Saza nodded, his eyes wide with the memory. “Alright, so we weren't any better.” He winced remembering their punishment. “Father was so angry.”

“I had welts for weeks after.” Kazuhisa chuckled.

“He was lighter on your punishment.”

“My father made me work in the mud fields for three weeks.” Kazuhisa shook his head. “My hands were so sore.”

Saza laughed. “I remember they actually tried to keep us separate.”

“I suppose all pups get into all sorts of trouble, we can't put all the blame on them.” Kazuhisa grinned. “Speaking of which, when are you going to take Isaki as your mate? You two have been waiting for years.”

Saza shook his head. “We both wanted to wait. I actually forgot the reason as to why, though.”

“Don't wait too long. The mainland has far more dangers than the island ever did. That is if you and Isaki wanted pups.” Kazuhisa glanced at his friend curiously.

Saza smiled. “I would like to have pups. Although with the world changing, I am uncertain as to if it is such a wise idea. What about you?”

Kazuhisa shook his head. “I have yet to find someone I would like to spend my life with. I am hopeful.” He shrugged. “Perhaps I will stumble across my future mate here on the mainland somewhere.”

They walked into the inn and made their way over to a free table. “Was there anything we needed to gather before we head out tomorrow?”

“We gathered many supplies the last time we were here. I did, however, see a comb shop. There was a comb I was certain Isaki would like.” Saza leaned against the low back of the chair.

Kazuhisa nodded. Heisuke walked over and joined the two youkai, handing each one a mug of sake. Saza inclined his head in greeting.

“So what did Date and his wife say?” Heisuke asked.

“They would prefer to remain in the village. Their only thought was of their daughter and the fact she has known nothing else but this sort of life. Moving her will open her up to many a scrutiny among youkai.” Saza sighed.

Heisuke shook his head. “Unfortunately, that is part of the issue with breeding with those not of our kind. A bit of a taboo.”

Kazuhisa rolled his eyes. “A bit my ass.”

Saza grunted. “True. Youkai will never accept a half breed. To most, not saying all, but most will look upon them as weak and a disgrace.”

“Humans will also look upon them as an abomination.” Kazuhisa put in.

“They are weaker in a sense. From what I have seen they do not house a youki, or that ability to form a bond with it if they do have one.” Heisuke said, sipping at his sake. “I am not saying they will be useless in battle or how they think, but their power will be lacking.”

“They will only have to train that much harder if that is the case.” Saza stared at the fire.

“If their youkai parents blood is strong, then there is that possibility that they will also be strong. I can see nothing good coming out of breeding and producing a hanyou.” Heisuke snorted.

Saza raised a brow.

“Think about it, a human is weaker than we are. In terms of strength, durability, agility, speed, stronger in their determination to protect those they love and care about. They do not hide their emotions, nor do they hide their weakness, which is their heart held on their sleeves. A youkai will also protect those they care about, sacrificing their own lives to do so. We can hide our emotions much more successfully, we also live far longer than humans do. We heal quickly and can react much faster. House both those together, and you have the best and worst of both races.” Heisuke grumbled. “Now, let's say that the youkai blood within a hanyou is much stronger than that of the human blood. Would it not be safe to assume that the youkai blood will overwhelm the weaker and take over?”

“Resulting in someone who cares for nothing,” Saza mumbled.

“Not saying they will care for nothing, but a youkai heart is cold and hardened through years of loss, battle, fighting, and training. A human despite going through the same thing has far fewer years and thus realizes it, so they cannot afford to be as heartless, as they like to call us. A hanyou, if they are overwhelmed by their stronger youkai blood, could lose that human heart and turn into a killer. A hanyou will only be as strong as both sides and is able to maintain that caring heart that is housed within.”

“Let's say you are correct in your assumption. A hanyou loses their human heart, would that power not be too much and thus destroy them?” Kazuhisa interjected.

Heisuke nodded. “I can only assume as much. We house far too much power for any human to contain. A hanyou, who knows. I have yet to come across a full-grown half breed to actually ask, or watch.”

Saza frowned. “True, we have only seen children.”

“So if this has been going on for years, where a human and youkai fall in love, where are all the adults?” Heisuke shrugged. “I can't believe that this is all there is.”

Kazuhisa also frowned. “You have been on the mainland far longer than any of us. Are there more hanyou villages like this one?”

Heisuke inclined his head. “Not many, maybe a handful. A few I know were destroyed by humans or youkai. Destroying that abomination as you so called it.”

“Seihomaru wants to eradicate the cycle of hatred between humans and youkai.” Saza mumbled.

Heisuke raised his brows in surprise. “Really?”

“It won't be an easy task, but his ambitions are high.” Kazuhisa smiled. “You are training him well.”

Saza grunted. “Little shit always questions.”

Heisuke laughed. “All pups do. They want to know why this is done this way, rather than that way.”

“He is learning fast though. I will give him that.” Saza glanced over at the two guards. “He has a powerful youki that is also assisting in his training.”

“I felt the intensity on the path when we first arrived.” Heisuke nodded. “At first I thought that it was just our combined aura's that released the power. But I saw it first hand. He is quick and precise.”

“So is Nii.” Kazuhisa put in.

Saza nodded. “He is young and remarkably fast at picking things up.”

“Probably why he accomplished becoming a captain so early in life.” Kazuhisa sighed.

“He has to be careful though.” Saza shook his head. “I have yet to hear about a youkai with his skills able to live past their two hundredth year.”

Heisuke nodded in agreement. “It is true. The stories do tell of most losing their way.”

“Nii isn't stupid. Nor will he put himself or anyone he cares about in danger. He knows the dangers of his kind.” Kazuhisa put in pointedly. “I have seen him training, and how he takes in everything around him. He sees everything and reacts far more quickly than I ever could.”

“He almost died against Ryukotsusei.” Saza grunted.

“We all almost did. Hells that power was bone crushing.” Kazuhisa breathed.

“So when will we be headed out?” Heisuke asked curiously, accepting a refill on his drink from the innkeeper.

“Tomorrow, first thing.” Saza smiled, also accepting a refill. “I believe Traylaymaru is gathering supplies, and we all know what Nii and Seihomaru are doing.”

Heisuke raised a brow curiously.

“They are playing in the snow.” Kazuhisa snorted, trying to hold back his laughter.

“How old are they?” Heisuke snickered.

“Seihomaru is young, almost thirteen now. Nii-” Saza frowned. “I actually have no idea how old that little shit is.”

Kazuhisa howled with laughter. “He is certainly not a hundred yet. Younger than Traylaymaru who is about sixty or seventy years older than Nii.”

“At least seventy years older, for sure.” Saza frowned. “I think Traylaymaru is almost one hundred and twenty.”

“So Nii would be what forty or fifty now?”

Heisuke whistled low. “You weren't kidding about Nii accomplishing so much. I think I was ninety before I became captain. Then I was granted commander before my two hundredth year.”

Kazuhisa nodded. “Kazuki noticed Nii when he was around Seihomaru's age. Talked with his older brother at long length before bringing him into the new ranks. Nii learned so quickly, he was moved into the shadow guard at twenty and became a captain only a few years after that.”

“Still a pup though. His family should be proud.” Heisuke grinned. “I sure as hell would be if it were my own pup.”

Saza smirked. “I would not be surprised if Seihomaru advances just as quickly.”

“He is certainly learning his skills much more quickly than I did.” Kazuhisa agreed. “And he has so many.”

Saza grunted. “He certainly does. Not sure if he will choose one to master, or if he will adapt and train them all.”

“What was his father known for?” Heisuke was still interested in knowing about their former commander, who he had only recently found out was the young lords' father.

Kazuhisa whistled. “Oh, he loved his frost fire.”

Heisuke raised his brow. “Frost fire?”

Saza grinned widely. “A blue fire that froze your skin the minute it touched you. It was so cold that it felt like it was searing your flesh from your bones.”

Kazuhisa shuddered. “Hell I remember getting in the way once and my skin was black from the bite for weeks after.”

“It almost felt as though it went right to your bones and melted you from the inside.” Saza groaned.

“Damn.” Heisuke breathed.

“Imagine Seihomaru mastering that ability?” Kazuhisa grinned.

“I would take that over his poison melty bubble ability any day.” Saza grunted, wrinkling his nose.

“Ugh. That's right, that one melts whoever it touches into a pile of goo.” Kazuhisa shuddered.

“Did you see his newest one?” Saza glanced at his longtime friend.

“Which?”

“He flung his blood at an oni and it sliced right through them, almost like a sword would.” Saza shook his head.

“I didn't see that one.” Kazuhisa took a long drink. “I did see his energy shield though.”

“I like that one,” Saza smirked. “I do not like that it destroyed my training barracks though.”

“At home? When did that happen?”

“A week ago, roughly.” Saza snorted.

“I must have been on a scouting trip with my new trainees.” Kazuhisa whistled.

Heisuke remained silent, listening to the two youkai talk, his mind wandering over the past couple days and all the information he had acquired. With the new alliance between Hiromoto and Seihomaru, so fresh, he knew that his king would need to hear the information first hand. The threat against his family was a real one. Not something to be taken lightly. If his suspicions were correct, the fact that Seihomaru and Hiromoto's daughter was close to the same age, his only assumption was that there would be an alliance made so the two of them could mate.

He wasn't sure if that was, in fact, the information that Kiyomi had given to the young lord, but it was a logical assumption. “Kiyomi told Seihomaru-sama that his future mate would be Hiromoto's daughter, didn't she?”

Saza and Kazuhisa glanced at him. “No.” They said in unison.

Heisuke frowned. “I assumed that was the reason why his family was in danger.”

Saza chuckled. “Seihomaru was told that if he were to confront the twins, he would live his life alone. That his clan would be wiped out. Or rather, put into an endless sleep.” Saza accepted a plate of meat from the innkeeper with a nod of thanks. “The great tree youkai told him that because of his ability to see the future, Hiromoto's family was in danger.”

Heisuke frowned. “So what did he see for his future?”

“He saw a future with the princess.” Saza sighed. “So I can only assume that the twins also know about this future hence why the warning from Bokusenou caused Seihomaru such worry. He doesn't want to put anyone in danger because of having any association with him.”

“That is why he is so dead and determined to make sure everyone he has had contact with is safe.” Kazuhisa nodded.

“And why he sent word to Hiromoto-sama promptly.” Heisuke now understood. “Which we are grateful for.”

Saza bit into his meat, and Kazuhisa followed suit with his own plate of food.

“I would like to have some forces added to Seihomaru-sama's clan. If you would be willing to accept them into your recruitment.”

Saza raised his brows in surprise. “Me?”

“You are his commander and chief of his men, are you not?” Heisuke frowned.

“I am.”

“They still need a little refining in their training, but I think having them train under both myself and you, they will be that much stronger.” Heisuke supplied. “Besides, I think having a few more bodies in your group will help with defenses.”

Saza grunted. “It will help.”

“I will speak with my men at your Shinden-zukuri once we get there.”

 

* * * *

 

Hana pulled out a small pouch she used to store her new herbs and inspected the new samples she had gathered earlier that day. She had several vials scattered around her in a wide circle, some filled, others only half filled, and some empty. How she wished she had asked Nii to bring her more, but it was too late now.

Shaking her head, she stared at the last few remaining jars and all the extra herbs and plants. “Curses.” She hissed to herself.

' _I told you it wasn't worth it to go out and gather more herbs. You have plenty_.' Her youki poked.

' _Oh shush. Aren't you the one who is always complaining because I do not utilize my talents enough? Or that you are bored because there are no more herbs to inspect_?' Hana bit in.

' _I would rather be inspecting him_.' Her youki sighed.

Hana flushed. ' _Isaya_!' She chastised.

' _Oh, do not give me that little girl innocence. You would not complain in the least if he were here for your eyes to feast on_.' Isaya giggled.

Hana blushed even more if that were possible. ' _Do you think they are alright_?' She whispered.

' _Are you worried?'_

 _'Of course, I'm worried.'_ Hana breathed. ' _They have been gone for almost a week_.' A knock at the hut entrance stole her attention, and she stood curiously. Pulling aside the curtain, she glanced out and stared at a young youkai who had arrived a few days ago from Hiromoto's clan. “Yes?”

“I heard from some of the ladies that you specialize in droughts to assist in healing torn ligaments.” He gave her a toothy grin.

Hana nodded. “Come in.” She wandered over to her table where many vials sat and she pulled one out. “This should do the trick.”

He glanced around the alchemist hut and took in all the herbs either hanging upside down by the windows, or placed neatly on rice paper cloth. “So you make all kinds of potions?”

Hana raised a brow. “Yes.” She held out the vial, but he didn't seem at all interested in it. His interest was more at inspecting her hut.

“Such as?”

“For one, an oil to help heal torn ligaments.” She lifted the vial she was holding for emphasis. “I do have much work to do, so if that will be all-”

“Work can wait, can't it?” He slid his eyes in her direction.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Hana narrowed her eyes.

“Would that be a bad thing? You are unmated, available and a remarkable beauty who has come to age.” The youkai smiled.

“I am certainly not available.” Hana turned back to her table and placed the vial down.

“An intended then. I would like to meet the lucky youkai.” He walked over to one of the hanging branches and went to touch it.

“Do you think that wise, touching something you do not know? Are you certain that it is not a poison or a paralytic plant?” Hana's eyes watched his every move, hesitantly.

His hand froze and he dropped it, looking at her little mischievous smile. “Oh, you are a fun one aren't you?”

Hana raised her brow.

“You have come to an age to bear young, and yet you have not been mated, why is that? Uncertain as to whether he will make a good mate?” The youkai placed his hands behind his back as he bent over another pile of plants.

Hana remained silent. She knew Nii would be a good mate and father, yet they were not at that point in their lives to go that extra step. The world was still so new for them, and the dangers so abundant, she didn't think having pups now, would be a wise decision. At least not until they had ventured through the lands more. “I am still young.”

The youkai smirked. “You are. So why are you setting your eyes on only one, rather than exploring options?”

Hana narrowed her eyes. “There is no need for me to explore. I know what I want and I have chosen my path.”

“So you believe that there is no one else who is stronger or more able to provide for you?”

The curtain opened and Shinzou entered with Tani. The female youkai raised a brow and walked over to Hana with a small knowing smile. “Everything alright?”

The youkai nodded and walked over to Hana, taking the vial off her table. “Thank you for providing me with this vial.”

Hana glanced at Shinzou who stood like a sentry by the door. Shinzou stepped aside to allow the youkai to exit the hut and he shook his head with a slow growl. “My apologies, Hana.”

“It's alright. Lots of young youkai from Hiromoto's clan here, so it is to be expected.” She grinned and moved back to her pile of herbs.

Tani raised a brow curiously. “Don't tell me you are looking.”

Hana shook her head. “Of course not.”

Tank sighed. “You should come to visit the pups. They would love to see you.”

Hana glanced up from her herbs and gasped. “I have so much work to do.”

Tani reached down and grabbed Hana's hand. “It can wait.” She pulled the younger women up and dragged her out of the alchemists' hut.

Hana giggled and followed the tawny-haired youkai. They were currently headed towards Tani's hut, where the clans' pups were playing in the snow. “They sure seem to like this white stuff.”

Tani grinned and nodded. “They will all need a hot bath tonight. This stuff is cold, and I would not be surprised if some of them do not fall ill from it.”

Hana raised her brows in surprise. “Surely we can stave off from any of that.”

Tani nodded. “I think so, we just have to make certain that they get dry afterward. Their systems are not fully developed yet, though.”

“I am sure I can come up with something if they do come down with a sickness.” Hana wracked her brain for all the herbs she had gathered. She was pretty certain she had picked a few that could be used.

“Well after they play, we can get them warm by the fire that Naoya has going.” Tani nudged her nose in Shinzou's brother's direction. He was feeding the large fire with logs that Traylaymaru had cut.

 

* * * *

 

Nii placed his newly wrapped package into his haori and nodded to the shopkeeper. He had fully restocked on his honey cakes, gathered a few items for Hana that he knew she would need, and now he glanced at the sky, which was still whirling with snow. The storm had gone on all the previous day, all night and now today.

Seihomaru walked over with a bag slung over his shoulder and he shook his head. “This will make traveling difficult.”

Traylaymaru approached them with a firm nod. “There should be a path that we can go to, rather than risk the mountain pass.”

Seihomaru frowned. “How far will it take us off course?”

“A few hours maybe. We should still be home before nightfall.” Traylaymaru glanced at the swirling snow with a frown on his face. “My biggest worry is that this has not let up at all, so the mountain pass will be treacherous.”

Nii raised a brow. “How so?”

“Think of it in this way. Rarely is the mountain pass traveled. So it is even more so now, to not be ventured on due to the weather. Loose snow on the ridge is just that, loose, and it doesn't want to be disturbed. The minute you do disturb it, what happens?” Traylaymaru glanced at the mountains near the village. “It is basically a cavalry force of energy rushing at you all at once, in a downward velocity gaining momentum the longer it runs its course.”

Nii and Seihomaru glanced at one another with looks of astonishment. “So we will take an alternate path home.” Seihomaru nodded. “Make sure everyone has what they need, I would like to be on the road before the sun rises above the horizon.”

Traylaymaru grinned and nodded. “I will start gathering everyone.”

Nii glanced around first before he caught something. “There is something I want to check out. It will only take me a few minutes.”

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto what Nii was looking at and he smiled. “Something for Hana?”

Nii threw him a grin and inclined his head. “Of course.”

“What were you looking at?” Seihomaru asked peering at all the items the particular shopkeeper had. They ranged everywhere from combs, decorative pins, jeweled household items, and even fancy jeweled weaponry.

“I was looking at that.” Nii pointed to the decorative dagger in the corner.

The youkai female turned to glance at the item Nii indicated and smiled. “Seems a bit too fancy for you, I assume it is for a lady friend?” The shopkeeper picked it up and handed it to Nii for a closer inspection.

Nii nodded, unsheathing it and peering at the long sharp thin blade. The hilt was intricate and delicate, housing several stones. “It is nice and light.” He palmed it and swung it a few times, nodding at the weight.

Seihomaru raised a brow. “I thought Hana didn't know how to fight.”

“I can always teach her how to use something like this.” Nii grinned. “I'll take it.”

The shopkeeper took the dagger and placed it into an intricate sheath and wrapped it up for the shadow guard. “I am sure she will love this.” She smiled, handing it back to Nii.

“Thank you.” He took the wrapped dagger and put it into his haori, and handed her a large piece of metal he had stashed away.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Where do you find all that?”

Nii shook his head. “Usually when I do my scouting around the Shinden-zukuri. The humans that reside on the other side of the forest discard all sorts of items in a large pile.”

Seihomaru raised his brow. “They do not see you?”

Nii glanced at him deadpanned. “You are seriously asking me that question?”

Seihomaru snapped his fingers. “Right, I forgot who I was talking to.”

“You forgot?” Nii snorted. He peered at Seihomaru closely and realized that the youth was joking with him. “Baka.” He whispered.

Seihomaru grinned. “Looks like everyone is almost ready to head out.” He nudged his nose behind the shadow guard who turned around to glance at the gathering group.

Traylaymaru approached them from around the corner of a building carrying a huge sack. “I think we are all set.” He nodded in Heisuke's direction as the commander approached with Saza and Kazuhisa in tow.

“Good.” Seihomaru smiled. “Then shall we head out?”

Traylaymaru took the lead, followed by Saza, Heisuke, and Kazuhisa. Seihomaru and Nii walked behind them, with the rest of both clans following behind. They walked further down the path past the small section that led upwards to the mountain pass, which was the more direct route back to the Shinden-zukuri. The snow had lessened slightly, but it still fell and coated the path.

The dark-haired youkai turned to his right and led them down another pathway that seemed almost to go around the mountain, rather than up. It held a slight incline, but not as steep as the one that Seihomaru was used to traveling. As the ascended the mountain path, the whirling snow became more intense and they slowed their walk to almost a standstill.

Traylaymaru turned and peered at those directly behind him. “We have to go single file. The path narrows, but the wind and snow is making it more difficult to navigate.”

Saza nodded and moved behind Kazuhisa and Heisuke. He turned and faced Nii. “How are your eyes in something like this?” He asked louder than his normal tone due to the winds high pitched shrills.

Nii shook his head. “Everything is cold. My sight picks up heat signatures. It would be useless in this.”

“Stay close to him.” Saza nudged his nose to Seihomaru who narrowed his eyes.

“I will be fine.” He protested.

Nii snorted loudly. “It is when someone says just that, that things go awry. You jinxed yourself.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

“The wind is going to pick up even more as soon as we round this next bend,” Traylaymaru growled. “Watch your footing. The mountains create an eddy, and the force is intense.”

They all nodded and the warning passed down from youkai to youkai who were all moving into a single file. Satisfied, Traylaymaru slowly inched forward, sinking his foot deep into the snow first before moving to the next. “Use my steps as a guide.” He called over his shoulder, moving closer to the mountain as he rounded the bend. Instantly the sheer volume of force the wind threw at him almost blew him backward and off the ridge. “Damn!” He cursed, pulling himself back around. “Stronger than I expected.”

Kazuhisa nodded and poked his head around the corner himself to see just how forceful it was. His long silver tail whipped out into a 90-degree angle from his body and whipped around into his face smacking him hard. He moved back and wiped his eyes, giving a growl of annoyance.

Traylaymaru chuckled. “This is going to be fun.” He stated sarcastically.

Saza had his brow raised in amusement at the look his friend gave him and he shook his head. “Shall we proceed?”

“Stay close to the wall.” The dark-haired youkai shouted above the whistling wind. When he had nods of affirmation, he rounded the corner and brought his hand to his nose and mouth so he could breathe against the whipping air.

Kazuhisa, Saza, and Nii followed, then Seihomaru, who gasped as soon as the force of the wind caught him off guard. Heisuke who had moved behind steadied him and he nodded in thanks. “Damn.” He cursed, digging his feet into the deep snow carefully, and leaning forward to correct his center of gravity.

The trek was slow as they inched forward against the heavy wind and swirling snow. Seihomaru placed his hand over his nose and mouth annoyed that every chance he could take a breath, the wind picked that particular moment to slam him in the face causing him to choke on his breath. He could barely make out Nii in the whirling snow, and he wondered if he was slowing down too much.

Heisuke placed his hand on Seihomaru's shoulder and shook his head when he made to increase his pace. “Take it slow.” He shouted above the wind. “I have your back.”

Seihomaru nodded but almost bit his lip when Nii glanced back at him, now in full view. Nii gripped his hand and they slowly moved across the narrow path. “I had no idea you cared.” Seihomaru snorted loudly, glancing at his and Nii's clasped hands.

The shadow guard glanced back at him with a smirk on his face. “Funny.”

They almost bumped into Saza who had stopped on the path. Ahead of them stood a wildly swaying bridge, and a rather wide space leading to another path. Traylaymaru snarled. “This wasn't here last time.”

Saza raised his brows. “Was there a path here?”

Traylaymaru nodded, glaring at the large area. “An earthquake must have taken it out.”

Nii glanced at Seihomaru with a raised brow. “Earthquake?”

The dark-haired youkai nodded. “It happens all the time here. Most of the time we don't feel it, but this must have been a big one.”

Heisuke grunted. “More than likely the one from almost a year ago. It destroyed a lot of structures in Hiromoto's establishment. It shook the whole country.”

Traylaymaru nodded in understanding. “That would do it. Was there flooding?”

Heisuke snorted. “There was.” He glanced over the ridge and sighed. “We might have to go across one at a time. This bridge doesn't look that sturdy.”

“I'll go first. Once across, I'll tie a rope to a tree so we can use it as a guide. I can barely see across the bridge, and with the way the wind is blowing, it could be hazardous.” The dark-haired youkai snarled.

Heisuke took out a rope from his bag and handed it to Traylaymaru. “Be careful.”

Traylaymaru took the rope and began walking across the wildly swinging bridge, holding onto the flimsy railing. He crouched low as the wind swept across the space and pushed the bridge at a high angle, and he snarled into the air. His sight couldn't see below him, but his ears could make out a faint rushing which indicated water below. Shaking his head, he remained low and crept across the rest of the space.

Once across, he tied the rope and gave it a sharp yank to indicate he had made it across. An answering tug came right after. He positioned himself near the bridge, placing his hip against the post, and continued to do so as each youkai made it across. Some it took far longer, others were quick and anxious to be back onto solid ground. Now there were only about a dozen left to cross, and so with Eiizou's assistance, they did their best to steady the bridge as Heisuke came into sight. Saza came next, followed by Kazuhisa who seemed to not mind the violently swinging bridge. “I didn't like the sound of the wood. Sounds brittle.”

Saza glanced at him with raised brows. “Are you sure?”

Kazuhisa nodded. “Roughly about the midpoint, the wood was cracking.”

“Dammit!” Saza snarled, but Traylaymaru shook his head indicating that another youkai was progressing across the bridge.

The youkai who approached was Masahiro who's face held a white sheen to it. “I have no issues with height, but damn that is scary.” He breathed, leaning against the trees furthest away from the bridge.

Saza glanced at him. “Did you also hear the wood giving way?”

Masahiro gulped but nodded his head. “That was what was scary. At first, I thought it was only the wood creaking against the wind. But I felt a board give under my foot.”

Traylaymaru helped Eiichi across and growled. “It is probably due to the intense cold, and the fact that it is still fairly new. The wood wasn't given time to weather before winter hit.”

Heisuke nodded in agreement and also helped keep the bridge steady. Nii came into sight with a frown on his face, using both his hands to steady himself as he came across the wildly swinging crossing. His teeth were bared and Traylaymaru could tell he had a snarl erupting from his mouth.

“Seihomaru is last.” Nii snarled. “That bridge isn't going to hold.”

' _Do not come across yet_.' Nii warned Seihomaru.

“We need to warn him.” Heisuke made to go back across the bridge.

Nii shook his head. “I already did.”

' _What's up_?'

' _Let us stabilize the bridge before you come across_.' Nii grumbled. ' _It will not support any weight_.'

 

Seihomaru leaned against the wall of the mountain and placed both his hands against it. “Well, this sucks.” Of course, it would be him in this situation.

' _Better this than to go plummeting down into the river below_.' Taizo muttered.

Seihomaru lifted his head to stare at the whirling snow and noticed the sky darkening. It had taken them far longer to get to this point than he would have liked. Shaking his head, he glanced at the bridge, watching it as it swayed violently in the strong wind.

' _Shuzo_?' Nii questioned his youki.

' _Hai_?'

' _Is there any way I can bring him across through the shadow realm? Instead of having him risk the bridge_.'

Seihomaru raised his brow, remembering what happened last time Nii had taken him to the shadows.

' _You can just be mindful of your steps_.' Shuzo grunted.

' _You will guide me_.' Nii snorted.

' _Oh, so you are giving me permission to leave the pools now_?' Shuzo said sarcastically.

Nii remained silent.

' _No talking either, Taizo_.' Shuzo snarled a warning. ' _This isn't just a shroud, this is the shadow realm itself_.'

Taizo scoffed.

It was only a minute or two before Nii popped up right beside him, and he clenched his teeth to hold back his surprise. “Dammit, Nii!”

The shadow guard chuckled. “You remember how we did this last time?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Do not let go, correct?”

Nii nodded. “I'll carry you this time. If we go off course at all, we both fall. If we walk too far, we embed ourselves into the mountain face. Oh, and don't touch anything.” He snickered.

Seihomaru glared at the young youkai. “Or say anything.”

Nii grinned. “You can, your youki can't, who knows what that would do this time.”

Seihomaru nodded and climbed onto Nii's back. “You put on some weight.” The shadow guard grunted, hefting Seihomaru more comfortably onto his back.

“Jack ass.” Seihomaru snarled.

“Okay, here we go.” Nii closed his eyes and drew the shadows around him.

Seihomaru opened his eyes and gasped. Even though he had been to this place before, it appeared slightly different than when he and Nii had been there. He would never get used to the shroud of black, with no light source, but this time the shadows seemed to reach out towards him. “What is that?”

Nii glanced to his left. “Those are the beasts of this realm.”

“The spirits?” Seihomaru whispered softly, his skin crawling with fear.

Nii shook his head. “No. They are like my shadow pet. Ones I can train if I so desired.”

Shuzo appeared in front of them, a beacon of light in that darkness. ' _Let's go_.'

Seihomaru blinked at the full image of Nii's youki. They almost looked identical to one another. Shuzo's eyes were a brilliant lavender that stared right into your soul. The facial markings were slightly different. Nii's youki had iridescent heritage marks on his face in many more places than Nii had. They were across his cheeks, down the ridge of his nose, up across the glabella, and over both his brows. Some reached as high as his hairline, and a few dropped down his chin.

Nii shifted Seihomaru more comfortably onto his back and nodded to Shuzo. The lavender eyes met Seihomaru's golden ones, twinkling with mischief. “You're just as much a troublemaker as Nii is.” Seihomaru snorted, catching the look.

Shuzo raised a brow giving Seihomaru a small knowing smirk. Nii's youki waved Nii to follow and led the way through the darkness.

“So how do you know when to stop, or that we are on the bridge at all?” Seihomaru whispered softly.

Nii shook his head. “Shuzo is able to see things in the darkness that I cannot, that is why he is leading us. He can pinpoint certain things, or see something that my sight can't see. Because it is so cold out, everything for me is shrouded in a dark gray. For him, though, he can see the bridge or our clan across the pass.”

Seihomaru released a soft whistle. A loud crack erupted around them in the darkness and Shuzo froze, frowning. He held up his hand, glancing left and right.

Nii narrowed his eyes trying to peer through the dark. “What was that? The bridge?”

Shuzo nodded. ' _It has broken loose._ '

Seihomaru gulped and his eyes widened. “So, um-are we standing in mid-air right now?”

Shuzo chuckled. ' _In a manner of speaking, yes. But because the shadow realm has nothing in it, there is no bridge, or ground, or sky, or trees._ '

“We are moving between the planes, from one point to another. So we are still in the physical world, but we are not.” Nii tried to explain.

' _Baka_.' Shuzo snorted. ' _We are basically between the world and the underworld. Between life and death._ '

“So you are telling me we are floating in the physical world right now?” Seihomaru gulped loudly.

Shuzo nodded. ' _And falling_.'

Seihomaru gripped his arms around Nii's neck more tightly. “Oie, don't choke me,” Nii grunted.

“Sorry.” The young lord whispered.

' _Come. This is draining my host_.' Shuzo mumbled, turning slightly to the left. ' _We are almost across, so fear not_.'

It took them another minute before Shuzo stopped and nodded to Nii. ' _You are growing weary_.'

Nii nodded.

' _We are across_.'

“Good.” Nii closed his eyes and allowed Shuzo to drop the shadows around them. Seihomaru opened his clenched eyes and winced at the brilliance that the physical world supplied. Smells slammed him in the face and he gasped.

Nii went to his knees and allowed Seihomaru to crawl off, and stare as the shadow guard drew in a few deep breaths. “That really tires you out doesn't it?”

Nii nodded giving Seihomaru a small smile. “First time I went to the actual realm with someone. Takes a lot of focus.”

“So you didn't bring Hana to that place?” Seihomaru shuddered.

“No. My youki can create a shroud, which is what I used with Hana, and then with you. Even though it is as draining, it isn't nearly as strenuous as a different plane entirely.” Nii shook his head and pushed to his feet.

Seihomaru glanced around him curiously, wondering where they were exactly. “Where is our clan?”

Nii pointed to his right. “Over there. The edge of the cliff wasn't stable, so my youki took us a bit off course.”

Seihomaru tried to blink through the snow. “Ah. Can you continue?”

The shadow guard smiled. “Let's go.”

They walked single file, heading towards where the bridge had been and came across a frantic Saza and Heisuke, trying to haul the ropes and pieces of bridge up. Traylaymaru looked over the edge calling out for them.

Seihomaru released a sharp whistle, causing all heads to turn in their direction. The relief that flooded Saza's face was enough to put both youkai into immediate guilt.

“Thank the gods.” Saza ran up to them, slipping slightly on the slick snow.

“We are fine.” Seihomaru inclined his head. “Nii's youki had to take us over there because of the bridge and unstable edge.”

Heisuke glanced at Nii with new respect and awe. He did notice the shadow guards pale face and immediately called for refreshments. “Sit.” He instructed Nii.

Nii snorted but did as he was told. He took the flask that one of Heisuke's guards handed him and drank deeply. Handing the flask back, he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. ' _Damn, I didn't think that would drain me that much_.' He growled to Shuzo.

' _Well you had to work harder on your focus to make sure you both got out alive_.' His youki explained. ' _The shroud is different_.'

' _Will you be alright_?' Seihomaru asked curiously, glancing over at his friend.

' _Yes. Just give me a few minutes_.' Nii grinned.

An hour went by when the group finally began moving. Nii stood up and stretched. “So which way do we go?” He asked Traylaymaru who also stood.

The dark-haired youkai pointed the direction opposite to where Shuzo had placed them. “That way.”

Nii nodded and glanced down at Seihomaru. “Ready?”

The young lord nodded and pushed to his feet. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

They settled into single file again, this time with Saza directly in front of Seihomaru, and Nii behind him. They were far too overprotective of him, much like Kazuki had been and he rolled his eyes. The earth vibrated slightly as they rounded a tight corner, and Saza froze. “What the hell is that?”

Traylaymaru turned a horrified expression behind him. Heisuke also turned. “Against the rock face, quickly.”

Seihomaru felt himself shoved against the rocks as Saza pushed him, and startled explanations erupted as a huge blanket of snow fell from above. A few cries filled the air as those who had not been fast enough got caught up in the snow. Nii almost made it to the overhang, and Seihomaru reached his hand out to catch his friend. The momentum of the snow, caused him to be pulled forward as his hand wrapped around Nii's and his breath was knocked out of him as the snow forced them over the cliff.

 

 


	25. Kanjō-tekina nori-gokochi: An Emotional Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of lemon in this chapter. I tried to keep it as clean as I could, but for further chapters, I may get into more descriptive lemons. I have placed bold print where it begins and ends, so if you do not wish to read anything lemony, you can scroll past it without losing any of what happens in the story. Cheers and thank you to all who are reading and following this story as it unfolds.

Chapter Twenty-Five

An Emotional Ride

 

He released a groan and blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully. He heard loud clanging from over on his left somewhere, but his vision was blurry and he couldn't make out anything to pin point his location or who was standing only a foot away from him. His nose immediately caught the scent of a human and he released a loud growl in warning.

A cup pressed to his lips and he jerked back out of the cups range, but a very young and soft voice whispered. “It's okay, it is only water.”

Seihomaru cleared his throat, and blinked a few more times, scrunching his face as he tried to focus on the girls face who was now only inches from his own. “Who-?” He croaked.

“I found you in the river.” The girl spoke softly, seemingly to know about his sensitive hearing.

Seihomaru closed his eyes and groaned again. His head ached, and it felt as though every muscle in his body had tightened and would not release. The cup pressed against his mouth again, and his nose sniffed at the liquid before allowing the cooling drink to pass his lips. It was indeed water, so he allowed the girl to give him as much as she would allow.

Was he somehow a prisoner? He wasn't even sure what exactly had happened. Seihomaru remembered reaching out for Nii and then being pulled over the cliff, but he couldn't remember anything after that. ' _Taizo_?'

There was no response from his youki and he frowned opening his eyes again. His eyes were able to focus slightly on the girls face. She appeared to be only eight or nine years old, and definitely human. The girl pulled something from her side and placed it beside him, and he wrinkled his nose at the stench. It was some sort of perfumed stick that emitted a thin tendril of smoke in his direction. Seihomaru's golden eyes landed on it and he snarled, barring his teeth at her.

She stood up and walked away, and once again became nothing more than a blur to him. Seihomaru attempted to lift his arm to wipe his eyes or knock that stick over, but his muscles would not respond to what he wanted to do. What he really needed was to find out what happened, where he was, and who the girl was. He also needed to find out why his youki wasn't responding to him.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his pools and forced his way to them. He opened his eyes the minute the air cleared and he sat up, glancing around the pools for signs of his youki. “Taizo?” He called out.

His eyes fell onto a hand on the other side of the tree and he quickly scrambled to his feet, racing over to the motionless form of his youki. Seihomaru climbed onto the small island that housed his tree and walked around to where Taizo was. His youki was breathing shallowly, eyes closed and unresponsive.

“Taizo?” He knelt down beside his youki, afraid to touch him because he was leaning against the tree, and he remembered the warning Taizo had given him about touching it. Grabbing his youki's foot, he pulled Taizo away from the tree and his youki fell back onto the ground without a sound. Crawling forward on his knees, Seihomaru leaned over and peered into the ghostly face of Taizo, suddenly afraid that something was very wrong. “Oie!” He placed both his hands on Taizo's chest and shook him gently.

Lifting his gaze, he looked around the pools, looking for anything that would have caused this. His tree was still vibrant and growing, his pools didn't appear to be any different than his former visits, and the darkness around the area was the same. “Damn it!” He cursed. “What is wrong with you?” His gold gaze fell onto Taizo's pale face again. It was as though his youki was having difficulty breathing, but his tree would have signaled an injury had he broken anything in his fall. Then his eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him.

“It's that damn scent stick!” He snarled sharply. “Hang on, Taizo.”

Seihomaru gathered his feet and pushed Taizo back into connection with the tree so that at least a part of his youki was touching it, and he ran back into the pools to wake himself.

His eyes snapped open and he glanced around the area for signs of that little girl. Seeing nothing in the small snow-covered clearing, he shifted his head sluggishly to the side to stare at the still smoking object. Seihomaru grit his teeth together and tried everything to move his hands, but it was as though he were frozen in place. A sudden thought came to him then, something he should have remembered but had somehow forgotten in the whole mess he found himself in.

' _Nii? Shuzo_?' He called out, but no reply came. Had Taizo closed the communication portal somehow, that prevented him from speaking with his friend? Realizing that it was a distinct possibility, Seihomaru closed his eyes again with a grunt of annoyance. Urging every muscle in his body to move, Seihomaru realized that he must have looked like a wriggling fish on dry water, only able to move his head and shoulders. Had he somehow managed to break his back and that was the reason why he couldn't move?

Seihomaru opened his eyes and glanced down at himself, searching for any signs that he had been severely injured in the fall. Was his back broken and the stick was actually helping in healing his injuries? Wrinkling his nose at the sickly sweet stench that the stick gave off, he couldn't fathom any healing aid being as repulsive as that. Not only that, but his tree inside the pools would have indicated a serious injury. Narrowing his eyes and staring at his foot, he bared his teeth as he focused on moving it. His toe twitched, but his leg wouldn't move.

Releasing a loud snarl into the air, Seihomaru furrowed his brow and moved his head to the opposite side of the scent stick. His eyes fell onto a small bowl beside his head and he wiggled his nose at it. It was another smell object of some sort, filled with another stinky substance. All around him he saw small papers with some sort of cursive script on it and he released another growl. Allowing his gaze to sweep over the clearing again to ensure he was in fact alone, he let his hearing pick up any sounds that would indicate someone hiding or watching.

Turning his head back to the side, satisfied that he was in fact alone, he used his chin to tip the small stinkpot over, spilling the fluid into the snow. Wrinkling his nose at the stench, he glanced down at his arms, which were unbound at his sides. So he wasn't tied or chained up. Nodding to himself, which felt like an actual nod, but was only a small inching movement of his head, Seihomaru used his teeth to rip a piece of bark off the tree root right beside his head. Taking a deep breath, he tried to gain some momentum with his head to try and use the bark to knock over the scent stick. If that was what was causing his paralysis and his youki's unconscious state, he needed to figure out how to get rid of it.

Flabbergasted at how he managed to get himself into situations like this, Seihomaru sniffed angrily. He flung his head over to the left, bringing the piece of bark over as he did, and it hit the scent stick slightly. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head and flipped his head to the side again. Doing this over and over several times, he finally saw the stick fall into the snow, and melt its way further into it, dousing the smoke.

Now he just had to wait for the smoke's effects to erase from his system. Not sure how long that would take, Seihomaru grit his teeth together, trying every few seconds to move his hand. Finally, his fingers twitched and he grinned, now more eager to get the hell out of where ever it was he was currently trapped in.

He struggled, sluggishly for several minutes, before he was able to push himself into an upright position, and Seihomaru stood up unsteadily, cursing at the sharp pain that shot up his leg the minute he put pressure on it. Glancing down, he realized it had injured himself, but it wasn't anything serious enough to prevent him from moving.

Clenching his teeth, he made to take a step outside the ring of paper and jerked back startled as he was shocked by an invisible field of some sort. Frowning, he reached his hand out and barred his teeth at the barrier. Releasing a sharp snarl, Seihomaru focused on his poison ability and began melting the pieces of paper surrounding him, and indeed keeping him prisoner like a trapped dog.

Once the papers were melted, he narrowed his eyes and took a gingerly step outside of the ring they had created. Satisfied that they could no longer hinder his movements, Seihomaru glanced around the clearing quickly, before his eyes fell onto his pack, boots and weapon by a tree. Sprinting over to them, he gathered his belongings put his boots on and ran out of the area as quickly as his legs could take him. He had run maybe half an hour before he slowed to a walk, and looked around the snow-covered area for a place he could rest and revisit his pools. Whatever that stink stick had been, it had effected Taizo so much that he still did not respond to him.

His other problem was he needed to find the others who had also fallen from the cliff and then rejoin their group who more than likely had already started a search party. Shaking his head, Seihomaru glanced up into the thin canopy of trees and grunted as there were no longer any leaves to hide among. Shaking his head, Seihomaru glanced at a small section of upturned earth near a tree and walked over to it curiously. Glancing inside the small hole, he sniffed to make sure it wasn't an animals den before he crawled into it to inspect it more closely.

Nodding that it would do, he crawled back out of the hole and quickly used a tree branch to cover his tracks, just in case that girl came looking for him. Once satisfied that his tracks were no longer there, he pulled himself back into the hole and closed his eyes.

Sitting up, he looked back at the tree and walked over to his youki who appeared to be unconscious still. Frowning, he touched Taizo's shoulder and shook him. “Oie?”

He earned himself a faint groan and a slight movement from his youki. “Taizo, wake up.”

Another groan erupted from his youki and finally, the ice blue eyes opened slowly, a frown marring the youki's forehead. ' _Seiho_?'

Seihomaru nodded and sat back, allowing Taizo some room to regain his movement and sit up. His youki glanced around the pools then back at Seihomaru with a raised brow. “It's okay now. I was able to get away from the smell stick that was the cause of all this.”

Taizo blinked and glanced around the pools, then lifted his gaze to the tree, frowning deeper. ' _What the hell happened_?'

Seihomaru shook his head. “I really don't know. I woke up and saw a human girl, who had some sort of smell thing that I can only assume rendered you unconscious.” He sat back on his heels. “I was unable to move until I got rid of the scent.”

Taizo looked down and frowned. ' _Sounds like a priest ability. Are you certain it was a girl_?'

Seihomaru shrugged. “I couldn't really see much. My vision was blurry either from whatever she was using or from hitting my head in the fall.”

Taizo peered at Seihomaru closely, and saw the large bump on his head near the hairline. The silver hair was tinted slightly pinkish from the blood that had seeped out. His ice blue gaze swept over the tree again and he pushed to his feet. Walking over to the tree slightly unsteadily, Taizo placed his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes.

Seihomaru watched in fascination as the tree began to glow and flow into Taizo. He winced slightly and placed his hand on his forehead where the ache came from and blinked when his hand came back wet with his blood. “What the hell?”

Taizo opened his eyes and glanced at his host. ' _She did something to the cut to stop it from bleeding. It certainly isn't a natural thing, so I removed it. Now it can heal_.'

“You are so weird.” Seihomaru peered at his youki who gave him a smile.

' _Weird is a new one_.' Taizo grinned, turning back to his host and kneeling in front of him. ' _Let me look at your leg_.'

Seihomaru raised a brow confused. “My leg?”

' _Yes, your leg_.' Taizo reached his hand out and tugged at the leg pushing the hakama up to inspect the injury. ' _You twisted some ligaments_.'

Seihomaru nodded. “Figured as much. At least no broken bones this time, or getting out of that clearing would have been more difficult.”

Taizo nodded and placed his hands over the swollen ankle, focusing some energy into it. ' _Were you able to get away far enough for her to not follow you_?'

Seihomaru nodded. “Unless she has some kind of magical ability to follow several miles away. I hid my tracks too, just in case.”

' _Was she alone_?' Taizo asked, looking up into Seihomaru's golden eyes.

“I have no idea. I only saw her, so I assume as much.”

Taizo nodded and sat back on his heels. ' _She used ofuda on you_.'

“A what now?” Seihomaru blinked stupidly at his youki.

Taizo chuckled. ' _Ofuda, a priests tool to purify or subdue a youkai_.'

“Oh, you mean those useless pieces of paper with script all over them?” Seihomaru rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “I melted those with my poison.”

Taizo snorted and shook his head. ' _I like you more and more every day_.'

“I feel as though that was meant as a compliment, but for some reason, it felt as though its a chore.” Seihomaru glared at his youki.

' _You are a handful, but certainly not a chore. Take it as a compliment. I rarely find a host I actually enjoy spending time with, and like training_.' Taizo gave a soft smile.

“Gee thanks,” Seihomaru grunted.

Taizo glanced at his host and reached his hands out for his face. Seihomaru frowned but remained still as Taizo peered deep into his eyes. ' _Do not move_.' He whispered closing his eyes. Seihomaru felt energy fill him and almost jerked back when images flooded his mind. Gasping, he saw a youthful Taizo sitting with several tall and almost ethereal beings, and a remarkably beautiful woman laughing. They were seated around a grey table, speaking to one another, but Seihomaru couldn't make out any words.

The images shifted to Taizo inspecting a tree, staring at it, angrily. From behind the youki, Seihomaru saw a furious youkai shouting at Taizo about something, but the words were also lost. He gulped when the image shifted to a portal opening up in the pools, blanketing everything in a bright white light, and that angry youkai walking towards it.

Image after image filled his mind, and he realized that Taizo was sharing his life with former hosts with him. Seihomaru felt a tear fall from his eye and land on his cheek when he saw his father, standing before the great white dog that was Taizo. Kazuki was young, maybe only a year younger than he was. The dog pushed Kazuki over with his nose and the youth stood up and shook a finger at the large white beast.

The images stopped then and Taizo sat back on his heels again, but his hands still held his face.

Seihomaru blinked at stared into those mesmerizing ice blue eyes in stunned silence, his emotions so intense and clustered, he didn't know how he should feel. Taizo lowered one of his hands, grabbed his and placed it on his cheek, with a smile. ' _I swore after Kazuki, I would never bring myself to form another bond with a host_.' He began.

“We have a bond.” Seihomaru frowned, swallowing some of his emotions down.

' _We do, but this one_ -' Taizo bit into Seihomaru's wrist, then bit into his own. Seihomaru winced at the sharp bite and watched as Taizo drew patterns with his blood in the island they sat on. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he saw those patterns form on his arms, and he blinked surprised lifting his arms to his field of vision. His arms felt heavy and Taizo reached out for them, drawing his own blood onto the skin where the markings appeared. Taizo then drew those marks onto his own arms, and placed them beside Seihomaru's and watched as the silver-white marks seemed to shimmer and glow with energy.

“What-?” Seihomaru whispered, watching as the marks seemed to reach out and touch. He then felt an overwhelming flood of emotions enter him, everything from happiness to sadness, grief, fear, shame, courage, trust, envy and so many more he had to shake his head. His heart seemed to ache and fill with every emotion Taizo felt, and he gulped, lifting startled eyes at his youki.

Taizo smiled and wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes tightly. ' _I had been thinking on this long and hard. You surprise me, you encourage me, you give me hope and something to anxiously look forward to, something I have only felt in one other host._ ' Taizo opened his icy blue eyes and stared into his golden ones. ' _I do not want you to be hindered because of our lack of a bond. I want you to grow to your full potential and become greater than any of my former hosts_.'

“You formed an emotional bond with me,” Seihomaru whispered.

' _I did_.' His youki confirmed. ' _I also linked our life force as one. I dropped whatever barriers between us, and in doing so allows you to grow even more_.'

“What does that mean?”

' _That if you die, I die also_.' Taizo looked at him.

“Wouldn't you go to any pups I have?”

Taizo shook his head. ' _Not with this bond. Your youki, the one you had since birth that is now part of your tree of life would go to any pups you have_.'

“But what will happen to you if I die?” Seihomaru swallowed.

' _I return to where I was born_.' Taizo smiled. ' _This bond will allow you to grow, Seihomaru. In order for that to happen, where if you meet and face all challenges before you and surpass your own expectations, you must have no barriers to prevent that growth. This means that because I am a daiyoukai's spirit, yours, you have that capability to be one. All daiyoukai must make a sacrifice to grow to that level_.'

“And that sacrifice is you?” Seihomaru breathed. “I don't accept that.”

Taizo chuckled softly. ' _Because I am a greater spirit, I have surpassed all that I can in this life. Now I help you grow, achieve your goals, and assist you in controlling your power_.'

“Taizo-” Seihomaru whispered but was cut off when the youki placed his finger on his lips. Taizo shook his head.

' _I have lived my life to the fullest. My task with you now is to help you grow_.' Taizo touched his forehead to Seihomaru's.

“Damn you, Taizo.” Seihomaru blinked back the tears in his eyes. That emotional bond was playing havoc on his senses. “I don't want to be a daiyoukai.” He whispered.

' _Whether you want to or not, the gods deemed you worthy to be one. Once your own youki had been released and pushed his energy into me, it was sealed in stone. Now you just need to grow. Besides, you will need that power to defeat many enemies that come your way._ ' Taizo sighed. ' _This is something even I cannot prevent. The gods want you to be one and their will is unbreakable_.'

Seihomaru wiped his eyes and grunted. “Why am I so worthy to be in such high standing with them? I have achieved no important goals or grown up fully. Who am I?”

Taizo smiled. ' _You are the son of one of their own_.'

Seihomaru frowned. “You are talking about Kazuki.”

Taizo nodded. ' _If he were still alive today, he would have surpassed his own expectations and become greater than possibly Ryukotsusei. Because he died before he could evolve as a daiyoukai, it fell to me and now to you_.'

“So what do you mean he is the son of one of their own?” Seihomaru still didn't fully understand what his youki was trying to tell him.

' _Kazuki lived a long time, far longer than most youkai do. He is the descendant of a god, Seiho, as are you_.'

“I thought most youkai were a descendant of a god in one aspect or another.”

' _Most, not all. Think of it this way, an elder is someone who was given a life here, to live and reach goals that most did not acquire. They fell and did not become worthy. Others, those who became daiyoukai surpassed the god's expectations and thus house the power the gods wanted them to have in the first place_.' Taizo shook his head. ' _We were given to youkai to help them grow into greater beings that walk this earth, guide and teach our hosts how to become far better than what most have resorted to_.'

“I think I would rather have you guide whatever pups I have, rather than to be a daiyoukai.” Seihomaru lowered his head.

' _This is something you can grow to. It isn't handed to you_.' Taizo chuckled.

“I realize that. But if I had a choice, I would pick you over becoming one.” Seihomaru gave Taizo a half smile, knowing that his fate was already sealed. “Have you felt anything from Nii or Shuzo?”

Taizo raised a brow in surprise. ' _Right, I had closed the portal because I didn't want to accidentally speak while you two were in the shadow realm_.' He waved his hand to his left and Seihomaru saw a slight wavering in the air. ' _Oie? Anyone awake in there_?'

' _Oh, thank the gods_!' Nii's voice erupted through the area. ' _Seihomaru_?'

' _I am here_.' Seihomaru turned wide eyes to Taizo who chuckled. The pools filled with Nii's voice and to him, it felt as though the shadow guard was standing right beside him.

' _Where the hell are you_?'

' _To be honest, I have no idea_.' Seihomaru shook his head and smiled.

' _Well don't move. Saza found me and a few others not long ago. They left to continue the search_.'

' _Were you injured_?'

' _A little, nothing I can't heal through_.' Nii chuckled. ' _You_?'

' _A little. A bump on the head and a swollen ankle_.'

' _I let Heisuke and Eiichi know that you are alright, they said to stay put._ '

' _Hard to go anywhere when I am sitting in my pools_.'

' _ **My**_ _pools_.' Taizo corrected. Seihomaru rolled his eyes, giving his youki a smile.

' _Let them know that there is a priest around my location_.' Seihomaru informed Nii.

' _Oh, fun_.' Nii scoffed. ' _We are coming to get you. I don't think you would have gone too far from where we are currently. Unless you were dragged further downstream_.'

“So how do I let them know where I am, without alerting the priestess to my location?” Seihomaru glanced at Taizo curiously.

' _Um-carefully_?'

“That's helpful.” Seihomaru glared at Taizo who grinned widely. “Thank you.”

' _No problem_.' The youki's ice blue eyes twinkled merrily.

“Jack ass.”

Taizo nodded. ' _I get that a lot. Your father called me that every chance he got_.'

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “I bet he did.” He laughed. “I should wake and listen for them.”

Taizo nodded. ' _Keep your ears open for that priestess. I really don't want to be rendered unconscious again_.'

Seihomaru nodded and stood. “Did you close the communication portal again?”

' _No, they are listening_.' Taizo grinned.

Seihomaru heard Nii's snicker and Shuzo's snort.

' _Touching relationship_.' Shuzo snickered.

Seihomaru shared a look with Taizo before he shook his head and headed out of the pools.

Seihomaru opened his eyes and glanced around the little hole he had climbed in. So far he had gone unnoticed by anyone who might have been searching for him. Crawling on his hands and knees to peer outside the little hiding spot, he glanced first left, then right to make sure it was clear. He lifted his eyes and glanced at the surrounding area, trying to find some sort of marker that he could give to Nii to relay his exact location. His eyes landed on a strange looking tree, embedded into the side of the mountain at such a strange angle, he grinned.

' _Nii, tell them to look for a tree sticking out of the side of the mountain. You can't miss it, looks like a decapitated human reaching out to hug someone_.' Seihomaru rolled his eyes when Taizo howled in laughter at his description.

' _Tell me I'm wrong_.' Seihomaru pressed his lips together, flushing in embarrassment.

' _Oh, you are not wrong. It is such a vivid description_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _But look at all the trees around the mountain. Bit difficult for them to see that particular one which is smack right in the middle of the others_.'

Seihomaru pursed his lips staring at the trees but he had to agree, it really wasn't a helpful marker point. He frowned and glanced around the area. ' _A little help here would be great_.' He grumbled to Taizo.

' _Look to your right_.'

Seihomaru did still frowning.

' _A bit more, now look up_.' Taizo snickered.

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto a very old rickety bridge which had twisted and almost fallen due to age. It spanned across to the other side of the river, hanging by one rope, swinging back and forth in the wind that now had died down to almost nothing. ' _Ah. Can you see an old broken bridge spanning the river between the mountains_?'

' _I see it. About a mile from where we are_.' Nii confirmed. ' _Hold tight, we are on our way_.'

Seihomaru sat down on a tree root and glanced around the area. The path sat just on his left, behind him sat the mountain, and the forest spanned in all directions. Snow covered every part of the forest floor and blanketed the trees making everything seem almost surreal. Smiling to himself, he allowed his eyes to take in the nature. No bugs were heard, very few birds chirped. It appeared as though winter had finally hit. To his annoyance, his feet were actually cold and wet. Flexing his hands, he realized that they were also a tiny bit stiff from the cold that came with winter.

He pulled his fur around his frame and dug his chin and mouth into it, allowing his nose to poke out of the white that now covered half his face. He heard Taizo chuckle and he raised his brow. ' _What are you laughing at_?'

' _Not a thing_.' Taizo snickered.

Seihomaru could feel the amusement from his youki, which threw him off. His eyes could actually see the wavering form of Taizo leaning against a tree to his immediate right and he raised his brows in surprise. ' _I can see you_.' He whispered.

Taizo's wavering form pushed away from the tree and smirked at him.

' _You can see who_?' Nii questioned confused.

' _Me_.' Taizo chuckled.

_'Oh. You made a complete bond_?' Nii questioned, the approval evident in his voice.

' _We did_.' Taizo confirmed.

Seihomaru furrowed his brow and watched Taizo move around the small area, seemingly inspecting the branches and trees. He wasn't entirely sure if his youki was seeing what was actually in his physical world, or if he was inspecting the pools. Shrugging, he listened to the cracking of the forest as the cold seeped into the bark, and the almost crunching sounds from the forest as small animals wandered around.

Taizo's wavering form walked over to him and bent down to peer into his eyes, and Seihomaru leaned back blinking. ' _Why are you out here where I can see you_?' He questioned curiously.

' _Because I can_?' Taizo snorted. ' _I find this very interesting_.'

' _What?'_

' _Being outside the pools, seeing what you see, but in a more physical sense_.'

Seihomaru shook his head. ' _Could you not before_?'

Taizo glanced at him and nodded. ' _Sort of, but not like this. I never really left the pools before._ ' His youki sat down beside him on the log. ' _I find this fascinating. If it bothers you, however, I can go back_.'

Seihomaru glanced over at Taizo and saw the longing on his youki's face, but he could also feel how much the ethereal being wanted to be outside. ' _It's fine. Be careful though. I do not want anything to happen to you_.'

Taizo gave him a grateful smile. ' _It's not like I can go far_.' For emphasis, his youki lifted what appeared to be a red string that was attached to both of them.

' _That isn't what I meant_.' Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.

' _I know_.' Taizo grunted. ' _I will be careful, you have my word_.'

' _And don't get any ideas about taking over my body_.'

Taizo laughed. ' _Trust me, I will not be making that same mistake twice. I learned my lesson the first time_.'

Seihomaru could actually feel the shudder running through his youki as he recalled the memory. Another twenty minutes went by when finally, Seihomaru could hear the approaching steps of his clansmen. He stood and watched for them and they rounded the bend, having picked up his scent.

Nervously, Seihomaru glanced at Taizo who walked over beside him. ' _They can't see you, can they_?'

' _No_.'

' _Are you sure? Saza saw you when you left my pools to help Shuzo_.'

' _Oh, right. Forgot about that. It was different because I was more physically outside your pools then. I am still in your pools, but kind of not_.'

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes as he peered at Taizo. ' _That is not a helpful description_.'

' _Seihomaru, do you see me_?' Shuzo grunted, chuckling softly.

The young lord looked up to where Nii was and glanced around searching for Shuzo. ' _No_.'

' _Then there is your answer. I am always outside Nii's pools, but I can still see his tree, and his essence within, I can move back and forth between them effortlessly and maintain his life force._ ' Shuzo began. ' _If I choose for anyone to see me, it is because of a stronger bond and trust that is given_. _You see me because I allow you to see me_.' Suddenly Seihomaru caught sight of Nii's youki hovering close to the shadow guard. The amusement on Shuzo's face caused Seihomaru to shake his head. Taizo stood up with a frown and glanced over curiously. He warily went into sight and both youki paused and blinked a moment before they glanced at their hosts for confirmation that it was alright. Not sure if Nii or Seihomaru knew it yet, but whatever bond they had made, allowed both youki to have a full view of one another. Shuzo frowned and Taizo grinned, waving excitedly.

This was a whole new world for Taizo to explore and he wasn't about to waste any of it. The fact he could see Shuzo was probably because he had touched him during the battle, but he wasn't certain.

Shuzo rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm that Taizo displayed, remembering all too well how his first experience being outside the pools had been. When Nii had given permission for him to wander outside the pools, telling him that it was more efficient that way, he had been ecstatic and just as excited. Now for him, it was an everyday thing. Shuzo certainly didn't waste any time with being out of the pools, and he never took it for granted, knowing that at any time Nii could force him back to the soul chamber for many different reasons.

' _Can all youki do that_?'

' _They can if they have a completed bond_.' Nii walked over to him and they gripped one another's hand in greeting.

' _So how come you could leave my pools to help Shuzo out_?' Seihomaru nodded to Heisuke who walked over to him, glancing over him for injury.

' _That is why that was slightly different. I actually left your pools. Now that our bond is complete, I do not have to leave them to be out of them_.' Taizo shook his head.

' _Most of the time, the hosts do not give permission for their youki to be outside, like Shuzo, or now Taizo. It is dangerous, as you found out during the battle_.' Nii tried to explain.

' _Well just make sure you go back in if we encounter any youkai_.' He instructed Taizo who nodded in agreement.

' _This is going to be so exciting_.' Taizo exclaimed, his excitement very evident on his face and flowing through him in waves of emotions.

' _Good grief_.' Seihomaru snorted.

Nii gave him a wide grin. “Now, do we go in search of Saza and the others? Or do we wait here?”

“Probably not best to remain here. I was held captive by a priestess, and she had used something to keep me from moving.” Seihomaru glanced behind him, down the path he had come from.

' _Ofuda_.' Taizo filled in. ' _Oh, and that stinky stick thing, as you called it_.'

“Ofuda, and some scent pot and stick.” Seihomaru corrected.

“Fantastic,” Heisuke grumbled. “Alright, let's head back to our former location. Saza will go back there once he has completed his search.”

Nii nodded in agreement. “He said he would return to that spot every few hours if he was unable to find anyone else. To keep us updated.”

Seihomaru nodded and wrapped his fur more tightly around his frame. “I would like to get into some dry clothes as well.” He glanced at Nii who was in a different set of clothing, minus his new haori which seemed to have dried and mended itself.

“All mine are wet, but by the fire where the rest of our clan is. They might be dry by the time we get back.” Nii glanced at Seihomaru. “They might be a little big, but they won't be nearly as much as if you took someone else's.”

Seihomaru nodded and followed Heisuke and the half a dozen who had accompanied him and Nii. “My feet are soaked.” He whispered to Nii, who nodded and peered down.

“You are limping.” Nii frowned.

Seihomaru snorted. “It is only a sprain. It isn't something that will hinder me.”

Nii blinked. “Alright. If it gets sore, let me know. We can rest if it becomes too much.”

They both stopped, however, when they caught sight of their youki, who were standing face to face just in front of them. It appeared as though they were inspecting one another, and Nii and Seihomaru glanced at each other confused.

' _What are you two doing_?'

' _Inspecting one another_.' Shuzo snickered.

' _You can see each other_?'

Taizo and Shuzo shared a look and chuckled. ' _You are surprised by this_?'

' _How_?'

' _You two shared our name and created a bond_.' Shuzo grunted.

' _I am surprised to see Seihomaru's youki more so_.' Nii glanced Taizo over and then at Seihomaru. ' _Almost the same, although I see a lot of Kazuki in your youki_.'

Taizo nodded. ' _Seiho's and my bond is still fairly new. I suppose I take on my new hosts' image eventually._ ' He shrugged not really knowing. ' _As I stated before, I have no idea what I look like_.'

Nii rolled his eyes. ' _There is a river over there that you can look into so you can see_.'

' _Meh_.' Taizo waved his hand, not all that interested.

' _Can you see Hana's youki too_?' Nii lifted a brow.

' _Of course not. You haven't created a bond with her yet_.' Shuzo scoffed.

' _Then how do you know she is my soul mate_?' Nii frowned.

' _Because I have felt her aura before. She draws my focus and it is more of an instinctual sense_.' Shuzo shook his head, giving a sigh.

“Are you two quite done?” Heisuke glanced back at them, having stopped his walking when he realized they weren't following.

Seihomaru glanced over at him with a surprised look laughing. “Whoops.”

Nii gave a sheepish grin and they both sprinted over to the waiting group.

Heisuke shook his head and continued to lead the way through the forest path. They finally approached a small sandy area with a cave just off the path, and many of their members glanced up.

Seihomaru nodded to his clansmen who greeted him, relief washing over their faces. Eiizou and Eiichi sat beside one another, tending to Masahiro who had a nasty gash on his arm. Nii gave him an apologetic smile and sat beside the older youkai. “I still feel guilty about that.”

Seihomaru raised a brow curiously.

Masahiro chuckled softly. “His dagger caught my arm when he knocked into me.”

Nii shook his head. “I took my dagger out to stop our fall, but it just so happened that Masahiro put his arm where the mountain rock was supposed to be.”

“It's fine. It is healing nicely.” Masahiro laughed. “Anyone else get swept down the river?”

Seihomaru sighed. “I didn't see anyone else where I had been. Hopefully, it was only me.”

Eiizou looked at him. “No signs of Traylaymaru?”

“Did he get caught up in it too?”

“I suspect as much.”

“Anyone else injured?”

“A few bumps and bruises, couple fractured limbs. Nothing serious.” Eiichi grumbled. “Kazuhisa and Traylaymaru are still missing.”

Heisuke approached them. “I also have a few missing. Those who were not swept in the snow banks are still up top.”

“Avalanche.” Came a voice from their left.

Seihomaru whipped around and grinned broadly as Traylaymaru came into sight. He limped and his progress was slow. Instantly, Seihomaru moved forward and wrapped his arm around the older youkai. “Here.” He helped the dark-haired youkai into a sitting position beside a tree.

Traylaymaru nodded his thanks. “Kazuhisa went down with me, but I couldn't find him.”

“You didn't see anyone else?” Seihomaru asked, bending down to inspect Traylaymaru's injuries.

Traylaymaru shook his head. He bit back a growl when Seihomaru touched his leg. “Busted my leg in the fall.”

Seihomaru nodded and pushed the dark-haired youkai's hakama up to inspect the wound. The bone didn't break through the skin, but it protruded out awkwardly. His nose immediately picked up Saza's scent and he glanced over. “Saza.” The concern on his captain's face was enough to let him know that Kazuhisa was still missing. Glancing at Traylaymaru again, he frowned. “Where did you end up?”

“Over there.” Traylaymaru pointed deeper into the forest. “I searched for Kazuhisa, but I found no signs.”

Seihomaru looked at Saza. “No word from his youki?”

Saza shook his head, glancing in the direction Traylaymaru pointed in. Allowing his eyes to fall onto Seihomaru, he raised a brow curiously and silently.

“I am fine. Take a couple with you and go search for him. Be aware, though, that there is a priest around. I was further down that way because the river washed me downstream.” Seihomaru pointed in the direction he had been in.

Saza bowed gratefully and began making his way first in the direction Traylaymaru had pointed.

“I said, take a couple with you,” Seihomaru growled. “You will not go alone.”

Saza nodded and pointed at a couple of his guards who stood close by. They grabbed their weapons and followed Saza out of the small clearing.

“We need to set your leg.” Seihomaru glanced down at the broken limb the dark-haired youkai had.

Heisuke walked over and knelt down. “I can do it. Go get some dry clothes on. You are shivering.”

Seihomaru threw a grin to the older guard and pushed to his feet. “Thank you.” He made his way into the cave and saw Nii digging through his pack, pulling out a few items. The shadow guard looked over his shoulder when Seihomaru entered and he held out a pair of dark green hakama. Nii also pulled out a set of tabi socks for him. “If you want to change out of your boots, I do have an extra set of zori sandals you can use.”

Seihomaru took the hakama and tabi, nodding his thanks. “This should suffice. I can put my boots by the fire for now and let them dry out.”

“Your fur is soaked. You should get out of your armor and that fur and put it by the fire.” Nii glanced over at the shivering young lord.

“I will.” He began removing his shoulder pads, and armor that held most of the moisture in. Seihomaru used his teeth to release the arm guards Nii had given him and pulled them off. Once he was free of the heavy armor, he removed the rest of his wet clothing, leaving only his blue and white haori which had somehow miraculously dried on its own. Shaking his head, he pulled on the green hakama and tabi socks, moving quickly over to the fire as the cool air caused him to shudder. “Damn, and here I thought we didn't feel the cold.”

Nii snorted. “We do. Just not as much as humans do. It is more intense because of the icy water we fell in.”

' _Slows the flow of blood_.' Taizo grumbled, his eyes staring out the cave's entrance. Shuzo stood next to him and they glanced at each other briefly before turning back to their hosts. ' _Injury also causes you to feel cold_.'

' _You are shivering too_ , _Nii_.' Shuzo snarled softly.

' _I know_.' The shadow guard rolled his eyes and stood up to move just outside the cave where Seihomaru stood, rubbing his hands just above the flickering flames.

Seihomaru sat down beside the fire, closing his eyes as the warmth filled him and sighed. Nii sat down next to him and tapped his arm, handing him a steaming cup that had been handed to the shadow guard. Frowning, Seihomaru sniffed at the liquid. “What is this?”

“No idea, but it's hot.” Nii chuckled, sipping at his own cup that was now in his hands.

“It's tea.” Heisuke's guard smiled, also sitting by the fire warming up.

Seihomaru blinked at his cup, never having tried tea before, but he brought it to his lips to taste it. It was an earthy taste, with a slight sweetness, and a hint of citrus. “Interesting.”

Nii nodded. “I've had this before. Not exactly like this, but Hana makes stuff that is similar.”

“Here.” The guard handed a bowl of steaming liquid to Seihomaru, and the young lord took it.

“What is this now?”

“It's a stew. When we are out, away from home, we find all kinds of food. Especially during the colder months. This has fish, potato, egg, and rice, with a broth that helps give warmth.” The guard smiled. “Apologies, I never introduced myself. My name is Taiku.”

Seihomaru glanced at the golden-haired youkai. “Seihomaru, that is Nii.”

Nii brought the bowl to his lips and sipped at the broth. “It isn't bad. Not something I would go out of my way to eat.”

“Indeed. However, when there is no game to hunt, this is the next best thing.” Taiku grinned.

“It does help.” Seihomaru sipped his own and chewed the piece of fish that slipped into his mouth. “Not sure how I feel about cooked fish, though.”

“It is only heated, not cooked. Humans like to burn their food.” Taiku chuckled softly.

The young lord swallowed and took another sip.

They sat around the fire for the better part of the night and early morning before Saza returned. Behind him were the two he had taken, carrying Kazuhisa who was pale and unresponsive. Seihomaru stood immediately, concern washing over his face, and Saza glanced at him with a grim expression.

Blood flowed freely from a large gash that ran down the side of the youkai's face, and his arm bled profusely, even despite the cold slowing the blood flow. Heisuke walked over and placed a blanket down, and motioned for Saza's men to put the youkai down. Taiku stood and walked over, kneeling beside Kazuhisa and inspected the wounds expertly. “A healer?” Saza breathed, with a small hint of hope echoing in the question.

Taiku nodded. “Still training, but I can do what I can. I trained as a guard first, so I can fight but provide healing for seriously injured members when needed.”

Saza fell to his knees and watched as Taiku hovered his hands over the most severe wound, and watched as the flesh began to knit together slowly. Then the healer moved to the large gash on the head of his friend. The bleeding slowed down to almost nothing. Kazuhisa's face gained a small bit of color, but he was still far too pale to be out of the woods just yet. With a quick inspection over the rest of Kazuhisa, he nodded satisfied that he would not die. “He isn't out of the woods just yet. I did what I could.”

Saza heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Seihomaru nodded also. “We should call the rest of our group to join us. The last thing I want is for any of us to get caught unaware by an unexpected attack. Not with so many of us injured.”

Heisuke glanced at him. “I agree. Hyousuki, if you could take Chisai with you and gather those still up top.” He commanded.

The two youkai nodded and quickly gathered their belongings exiting the camp.

 

* * * *

 

Hana walked back to her hut as the night hit. She had spent the past few days with Tani and the pups she looked after, and she smiled to herself. The news Tani had given her was causing her all sorts of happy emotions and now she wanted to start thinking of her own family. Her youki gave her no indication that Nii would make anything but an excellent mate and actually encouraged Hana to make her choice.

It wasn't that she had any doubts, or reservations, she just wanted to give Nii time to make his own choice. He had stated clearly that he would not take on another as a lover, or that he was interested in anyone else, and that made her smile. The week that she had been in her heat had been intense, and she knew just how much Nii cared for her, if she had had any doubts previously, it had been erased while he kept her safe.

Hana turned the corner and stopped, seeing that same youkai leaning against the wall of her home, his arms crossed, as though waiting for her. He pushed away and grinned at her as she approached.

“Can I help you with something?” Hana asked, sighing in annoyance.

“I came to return your vial.” He grinned, pulling the object out of his haori.

“There was no need to return it,” Hana stated firmly.

“I noticed you were running low on supplies.” He insisted, which caused her to raise her brow in surprise.

“Is that so?” Hana clenched her teeth together. Had he noticed that much in the little time he had been in her alchemist hut? She remained rooted where she was, fully prepared to run if he gave her any signs of attack.

The youkai nodded with a slow smile. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted her, all he needed to do was convince her to change her mind, and choose him over the intended she had chosen. “I brought some food over.” He waved to the small bench outside her hut, indicating the plate of food.

Hana glanced at the plate of food and she shook her head firmly. “I am not interested in eating, thank you. Now leave the vial and be on your way.”

“Oh, come now. I was watching you all day, and you didn't have anything to eat.” The youkai sniffed. “In fact, you haven't eaten anything for a few days.”

“Then leave it and go,” Hana growled slowly.

“Feisty one, aren't you?” He grinned, hearing the warning growl easily. Still, he would not be swayed. “At least grant me some time with you. Your intended is not here, and you are alone.”

“I prefer it that way,” Hana warned. “I told you before, I am not interested in another. I have made my choice.”

The youkai chuckled. “But you have not taken him as your mate, so there must be a hesitation for a reason.” He paused. “Unless the one you are interested in is the one who is uncertain.” If that was the case, he could play it out and fill her mind with doubts.

Hana scoffed. “I am not interested in your mind games. Trust me when I say that the choice my intended and I have made is a mutual one. Clearly, you are dense if you do not understand my simple words of discouragement. If you cannot comprehend what I say, then you are clearly not even worthy of any attention.” She waved her hand, hoping that would make him leave. With a swallow of nervousness, she brushed past him to enter her hut, but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

Hana sucked her breath in sharply as he leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Do not think you can run away from me. When I have my mind set on something, I do not give up.”

Hana yanked her arm away snarling in anger. She gave him a firm push barring her teeth at him. “Do not think you can be so familiar with me.”

The youkai chuckled and put both his hands up. He had certainly not wanted to anger her, and so he backed away this time. His golden gaze followed her progress into her hut and the curtain dropped behind her. The anger that emitted was enough to raise his predatory instincts and he grinned, his eyes narrowing. She was definitely going to be fun to pursue.

Hana leaned against the wall of her hut, her hand placed against her chest where her heart beat rapidly inside. Her hands tingled in fear, and she sunk down to the ground, placing her head on her knees. Was this how it was? Males disregarding any words from the female, and pursuing them?

' _Be at ease_.' Isaya whispered.

' _How can I_?' Hana shuddered, her arms wrapping around her legs. ' _Why do they insist_?'

' _It is in their nature. You are not yet mated to Nii, so they will keep trying to steal your attention. You need to steady your resolve and relax. They can smell your fear_.' Isaya tried to console her host.

Hana remained sitting for the entire night, staring at the contents of her home. There wasn't much inside, a small shelf Nii had built for her, his futon rolled up against the wall, and many of his weapons inside a small chest he kept against the wall. Her own futon was rolled up next to his, and she smiled remembering how she insisted he stay with her. It felt like a home when he was there with her, but now she missed his company terribly.

Shaking her head, she stood and walked over to the shelf where she kept her hairpins and kimono's. Her eyes fell on a dagger and she picked it up curiously. He had insisted on leaving it with her, in case she had need of it, but despite her protests, she had allowed him to place it onto the shelving unit. Nii had been triumphant and had given her one of his soul-shattering grins. It was times like that that sent her body shivering with the silent promise he always seemed to give when he glanced at her.

She quickly dressed into a sleeping yukata made of a thick material and then Hana unrolled her futon and pulled a blanket out, specifically one of Nii's and she wrapped herself tightly in it, laying down. Bringing the material to her nose, she breathed in his scent with a sigh and closed her eyes.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru breathed a sigh of relief as the gates of his Shinden-zukuri came into sight. Glancing back, he nodded at Saza who helped his friend steady himself against the larger youkai. After two days of healing and making sure that all injuries had been tended to, they were finally able to leave the area. Heisuke waved up at the guards in the towers and the gates swung open. Sharp whistles were heard through the air, giving the signal that their men had returned.

Seihomaru glanced at Nii who almost quickened his pace and he chuckled knowingly. Shinzou stood at the second set of gates, giving a nod in greeting to their arriving clansmen. “Good to see you back.”

Seihomaru grinned. “Good to finally be back.” He climbed the stairs to glimpse at his home. Everything was covered in snow, and he snorted. “Why would I even think that my home would still be green and luscious?”

Nii laughed beside him. “Maybe because that was how we left it?” He supplied.

Shinzou smiled. “This took us all by surprise. The pups love it though.”

“I bet they do.” They fell into step and started walking through the valley towards their home. It was the early night, so everything was nice and quiet, minus a few guards posted around keeping watch. Heisuke's men sat beside a large roaring fire, and a few of them sat off to the side out of the heats range, eating and talking quietly.

“I was surprised to see your men arrive and provide assistance. Although it was not necessary.” Shinzou glanced at Heisuke with a greeting.

“Best to be too prepared than not.” The guard muttered softly.

Shinzou leaned over and whispered to Nii. “One of his guards has been paying far too much attention to Hana.”

Nii narrowed his eyes and grunted. “Really?”

Seihomaru felt Nii's attitude change instantly and he glanced over with a raised brow. “Problems?”

Shinzou shook his head. “Nothing to be worried about. Tani kept Hana close for a few days.”

Nii frowned, but nodded. “Is she still there?”

“No, Hana went home a few hours ago to rest.”

Heisuke overheard most of the conversation with interest. “One of my guards?”

Shinzou nodded.

“Which one?” Heisuke followed Shinzou's glance and fell onto one of his younger recruits. “Fantastic.” He grumbled.

**(Author's Note: From here the scene gets rather lemony, so if you are uncomfortable with that kind of story, scroll down past this section to the next bold script. It isn't too detailed, as I want to try to keep the story as clean as possible, but it does get a bit intense :))**

 

Nii gave Seihomaru a quick nod before he moved away from the group. Instantly, he slipped into the shadows and headed towards the hut he shared with Hana. Once he was by her door, he slipped through the curtain and glanced at her. She was wrapped tightly in his blanket and he snorted, allowing the shadows to fall.

Nii knelt beside her and peered at her sleeping face with a small smile playing on his lips. Her hair was spread out on the futon in loose waves, and she was curled up in a tight ball as though trying to make herself smaller. Her nose twitched slightly, as though catching his scent, and he bent over and blew into her ear. Hana's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

Nii had moved his head back just in time to prevent their heads from knocking together and he smirked. “Hi.” He whispered. The relief and surprise in her eyes filled his heart will joy.

Her arms flew around his neck and she buried her face against it, breathing deeply. “What took you so long?” Hana whispered in an almost chastising manner.

Nii wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap with a laugh. “Oh, you know, fighting, trying to find our way home through the snow, the same old.”

Hana pulled back and shook her head with a smile spreading across her face. She placed her head against his shoulder and fingered his new haori. “I missed you.”

Nii smirked. “Did you now? I heard that there was some young youkai trying to steal your affections.” He glanced at her playfully. Had it been anyone besides Hana, they might have taken offense, but he knew her well enough to know and she him that they would recognize the playfulness of the words.

“Jack ass.” She hissed, punching his leg.

Nii laughed, feigning injury. “Ow.”

“Oh, stop.” Hana giggled, lifting her gaze to his.

Nii looked down at her with a raised brow. “Is he interested?”

Hana nodded. “Persistent too.”

Nii furrowed his brow. “Interesting.” He placed his nose against hers and stared into her gold eyes, which were dancing playfully.

“Had you taken any longer, I might have taken him up on his offer.” Hana winked.

“Like hell, you would have.” Nii snorted his possessive side surfacing. He lowered his mouth to hers and planted them firmly against her lips. His fangs playing dangerously close to putting too much pressure to cut them.

Hana sighed into his kiss and tightened her hold on him, closing her eyes in pleasure. His hands wrapped around her sides and lifted her so she could shift more comfortably against him, and her legs wrapped around his middle, never breaking their contact. Nii groaned against her mouth as her middle pressed against his, and she pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

Nii snarled softly at her, shifting their positions. Her back made contact with the soft material of the futon and his weight pressed against her as he lowered himself. His fingers ran through her hair, pulling the strands to his nose and he breathed deeply. His scent still lingered and he grinned down at her. Her owns fingers pulled his shorter hair from its mizuhiki and the strands flew into his face. “Oie.” He blew his hair out of his eyes, smirking.

Hana ran her claws through his strands loving the soft silky feeling of his hair, and pulled his head down, for another alluring kiss. She worked his haori off his shoulders and she ran her fingers down his sculpted back as his mouth worked magic against her neck. Nii's fangs scraped across her skin and she released a soft moan as he bit softly against her clavicle.

She pushed his haori down further, revealing his chiseled torso, her fingers running over his newest markings. “You were in the shadows.” She whispered softly, trying to hold back the moans that threatened to escape as his mouth and teeth kissed and nipped at her skin.

“Mmhmm.” He murmured against her neck.

Hana closed her eyes again and lifted her hips to connect with his. Nii hissed against her neck and bit gently. Smiling, Hana shifted slightly, but Nii pressed his hips against hers, firmly holding her still. Her fingers slipped back to his haori and she pulled it down even more, successfully trapping his arms in it, and he grunted. Growling, Nii lifted his gaze and met her golden orbs with a raised brow.

Hana placed her palms against his chest nudging slightly, and he pushed himself up curiously. Her hands immediately went to his hakama, and she untied them pushing them off his hips. Nii snorted and kicked them off, while he helped Hana discard her sleeping yukata. Her arms slipped around his neck and she pulled him back down to her, with a shiver of delight as their exposed skin touched.

She ran her tongue over his shoulder and clamped her teeth into the flesh causing him to hiss sharply at the stinging bite. Her mouth flooded with the irony taste of his blood, and she gasped when his hand fisted in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. “That hurt.” He growled softly.

“Stop your bitching and kiss me already.” Hana giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him back down into contact.

Nii had no complaints with her request and lowered his mouth to hers, nipping at her lips. His hand tangled in her hair while his other held him up off her slightly so he didn't put his full weight on her smaller form. His mouth moved to her neck and Hana moaned as his soft kisses ignited all kinds of electrical currents through her body.

Her feather light touches on his back gave him shivers and he growled against her lips. Their lovemaking was still new and somewhat clumsy as they learned what one another enjoyed, or what sent them into a frantic dance of ecstasy. Hana certainly didn't hide what she savored, moaning or growling at his touches, sometimes becoming so passionate she would get lost in the emotions. Nii pushed his hips against hers, letting her feel his excitement, and she responded with a low moan, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Nii lightly bit her earlobe before running his tongue down her jawline, listening to her soft moans of approval. He could feel her youki close to the surface and his own responded as they got lost in the feeling of their touches and sounds. The fact that another had shown interest in Hana caused his primal side to surface more intently than their previous encounters, and her response was all the encouragement he needed to continue his assault on her. Their desire intensified and became more frantic as they explored, touched, tasted and listened.

Hana growled loudly as he ignored that one spot she really wanted his touches, and she heard his chuckle of amusement. It was more throaty and deep and her eyes opened to peer into his eyes. Rather than the normal honey color, they were filled with his youki, black, and a brilliant gold. His fangs were elongated and he gave her a sheepish grin. She laughed heartily. “Baka.” Her whispered words reached his ears and he bit into her shoulder lightly.

Nii dragged his tongue over the small bite lapping up the thin tendril of blood that ran down her arm. “You know I can drag this out and drive you crazy.”

Hana moaned softly in response. Oh, she remembered all too well when his youki had found her in the woods when she had hit her first heat. Nii's youki was playful, devious and mischievous. He had this underhanded knowledge of her weaknesses and had sent her into a frantic fit and would not allow her any release. The torture had gone on for hours until she had practically begged for mercy. She had known it had been Nii's youki only for the simple fact that her lover was still rather bashful when it came to eliciting contact, somewhat uncertain and awkward with some of his touches. Besides that, however, Nii was a quick study and never forgot a single thing. He had this uncanny knack of remembering every response one of his touches would do to her, how she reacted, the sounds she made.

Nii was always in control whenever he was with her, his youki only adding that extra boost of confidence that her lover lacked at their intimate encounters. It was mostly due to inexperience. Even she had to gain a little boost from her youki whenever she was uncertain about what to do. Hana groaned as his hands roamed over her bare skin, his claws tickling her sides, giving just enough pressure for it to illicit a delightful reaction, but not enough to break the skin. “Nii.” She breathed.

He bit her chin lightly and glanced down into her eyes before he firmly planted his lips against hers in such an intensifying kiss it took her breath away. When he allowed her to breathe, she was only able to utter a couple words. “Oh, Gods.”

Nii chuckled. “Not quite.” He whispered in her ear pushing his hips forward slowly, drawing out a low moan of desire as he entered her. Hana's claws dug deeply into his back and he winced, hissing low at both the intense desire filling him along with the sharp stinging her claws provided. He felt Shuzo shudder with passion as the feeling filled every ounce of his being, and he released a soft moan.

Hana's ankles hooked around his hips and she frantically grasped onto him as their hunger and thirst for one another intensified. Their absence from each other only increasing their urgency for release as their dance became more frenzied. Nii clenched his eyes shut as his release came far too soon for his liking, and he growled by her ear as Hana's own release followed quickly after. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder and he yelped at the sharp bite. “Dammit, Hana.” He groaned, rolling onto his side, his hand going to his aching neck.

 

**(Authors Note: Most of the lemon is finished at this point.)**

 

She rolled over and smiled brilliantly at him. Peering at the blood seeping through his fingers, she moved his hands to inspect the wound. “Sorry,” Hana whispered, pulling her sleeping yukata over so she could staunch the injury. “Would you rather I howl into the air like a frenzied dog?”

Nii snorted through his chuckle of amusement. “That might be an interesting situation to explain.” He grinned but winced when she applied pressure to the bite. “Ow.”

“Oh shush, you big baby.” Hana laughed. She pushed herself up and wandered over to the small table at the back of the hut and pulled down a small vial. Turning around, she saw the gleam in her lover's eyes as he eyed her naked form. Glancing down at her lack of attire, she blushed.

Nii narrowed his eyes. “How is it you always manage to avoid any injury and yet I look as though I have come out of an intense battle?” His eyes wandered over her blemish-free pale skin hungrily, smiling as her blush deepened.

“Carefully.” Hana grinned. She walked over to him, and knelt down on the soft futon, opening the vial. “Here.” Her fingers applied the thin substance over the bite and he hissed at the stinging. Quickly grabbing his hands to prevent him from touching the mark, she leaned forward and blew on it. “Better?”

Nii grunted. “A little.” He moaned though when her lips touched his neck and he shivered as her tongue ran over his skin, feeling a lot like a feather fluttering over the flesh. “Much.” He breathed.

Hana pulled back and giggled. “It will be healed before you have to go on watch.”

Nii nodded, pouting as her soft kisses stopped. He reached his hand out for his pack and pulled it to him. “Here, I got these for you. I noticed you were running low before I left.”

Hana raised a brow but took the pack, opening it to inspect the contents. “Oh.” She exclaimed happily. Inside were about two dozen carefully wrapped vials. “I was berating myself for not asking you to get me some.”

Nii smirked knowingly. Reaching for his haori, he pulled out the other item he had gotten her. “I know how you feel about daggers, but I saw this and thought you might like it.” He unwrapped the item and held it up for her.

Hana sighed. “I don't know how to use these.” She stated once again but taking the very intricate dagger from his hands. “It is very pretty.” Her eyes scanned over the jeweled hilt with a small smile.

“I can teach you how to use it. If only to defend yourself, this will give a sharp sting to anyone who crosses you.” Nii propped himself up on his elbow and watched her inspect the blade. “Anyone besides me.” He smirked.

“Funny.” Hana narrowed her eyes. Nodding her head in approval, Nii beamed happily as she granted him permission to teach her. She leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips, causing him to fall onto his back, pulling her down with him.

Nii hissed through their kiss and he grunted. “What did you do to me?” He grumbled.

Hana giggled softly. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Using his usual excuse against him.

Nii sat up and twisted slightly to view his back which was raked with scratch marks. Groaning, he shifted his shoulders. Her hands ran down his back, eliciting all kinds of electrical currents through his body. “Keep that up and we won't be leaving the hut any time soon.” He chuckled.

“You have lots of black marks on your skin.” Hana allowed her fingers to trail across them lightly.

Nii nodded. “I had to use the shadow realm.” Her finger ran across one at his side by his hips and he jolted away quickly from her prying fingers. “Oie.”

Hana glanced at him with a raised brow. “Does that hurt?” She sat up concerned.

Nii shook his head with a wide grin on his face. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Hana furrowed her brow confused, but now intrigued, she poked at the mark again and Nii jerked again. “Oh.” She giggled. “You have a tickle spot.” She poked more firmly, and Nii quickly grabbed her hands.

“Little minx, stop that.” Nii snickered.

Hana smiled locking that information in the back of her mind for later. “I know you just got back, but when do you leave for your watch?”

Nii wiggled his nose. “I have two days to spend with you before I go back to my duties. I do have to make a quick visit to the barracks and check on my recruits though.” He frowned. “I also want to see this other youkai who has shown an interest in you.”

Hana sighed. “He frightens me.” She wrapped her arms around her and shivered.

Nii frowned. “Oh? Did he do something?” He hadn't smelt any other scent on Hana to indicate that the youkai had forced himself onto her.

Hana shook her head. “Something about his aura just freaks me out.”

Nii grunted agitated. “How so?” He wanted to know exactly what about this youkai had his lover so upset. “Hana.”

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. “I don't know. Perhaps his insistent pushing, or the attention he is giving me. He noticed I was low on vials, he also watches me, although I never felt like I was being watched.”

Nii's frown deepened. “Hmph. Try not to worry. I am here now.” He leaned forward slightly placing his arms around his legs, flexing his toes. “You know I will protect you, don't you?” He looked over his shoulder at her.

Hana wrapped her arms around him from behind and placed her chin on his uninjured shoulder. “Yes.” She whispered in his ear, drawing her tongue over the outer edge of the pointed tip.

Nii sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling she brought to him. “Mmm.” He mumbled, leaning back into her embrace. “Hana.” He whispered.

“Mhmm?” She nibbled at his earlobe.

“You drive me crazy, saiai.” Nii mumbled, turning in her arms and pushing her back onto the futon.

Hana sighed in delight and accepted his embrace fully.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru walked to the barracks and immediately got knocked over by a whining and frantic dragon. He laughed in delight as his face was completely drenched in dragon slobber. Heisuke walked in and stopped staring at the enormous dragon. “Do I need to save you?” He chuckled.

Seihomaru glanced over, laughing. “No.” Looking back up at his once little dragon he shook his head, pushing the heads away. “Good grief, you're huge now.” He pushed to his feet and dusted his hakama off.

The dragon immediately ran into a small room then came racing out with his leather ball which was worn but still intact. He tossed the ball in Seihomaru's direction, but as soon as the young lord bent to grab it, the dragon skidded over to him and bumped into him, almost knocking him over. Seihomaru grunted at the impact and kicked the ball to the door leading outside.

The dragon squeaked and raced after it frantically, as though someone was going to run off with it if it were out of his sight for too long. Seihomaru laughed heartily, and Heisuke chuckled. “I still can't get over the fact you have a dragon as a pet.”

Seihomaru gave him a wide grin. “He found me months ago, and he hasn't left.” He shrugged. “I suppose he is a pet at this point.”

“Grew considerably since we were here,” Heisuke noted.

Seihomaru nodded in agreement. “That was what, two months ago?”

“Something like that. You have also grown.” Heisuke glanced around the barracks interested in the differences between his own and this one. It was smaller but had many great options within it that his own did not have. He did rather like the cleaning room where barrels of water sat so those who had finished training could wash up before settling for the night. The other thing this one had was a weapons room. It housed many variants of weapons that one could choose to work with, and it appeared as though it had a tatami room where you could train with those weapons should you choose.

Seihomaru walked out of the barracks after his dragon and watched as he ran around exuberantly. Ecstatic that it had his freedom once again. He raced towards Tani and the pups and many of them squealed in excitement. Tani laughed joyously as her charges scrambled in all directions. The dragon skidded this way and that in his excitement, he had no idea which pup to chase. Seihomaru rolled his eyes and shook his head when Tani glanced at him.

He frowned when he approached as her scent drifted over and he raised his brow curiously. “Something is different with you.” Seihomaru glanced at the woman curiously.

Tani smiled and nodded. “My scent?” She looked at Seihomaru. If he now noticed how her scent had changed, he would soon begin to notice other females and start gaining interest in the opposite sex.

Seihomaru wiggled his nose. “It is different than it was before we left.”

Tani's hand went to her stomach and she grinned. “I am pregnant.”

Seihomaru almost bit his tongue in shock. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “Does Shinzou know?” He blurted out before that idiotic question registered in his brain. Of course, the shadow guard would have noticed his own mates change of smell.

Tani laughed as Seihomaru blushed. “He knows. Although we weren't planning on this one. It took us both by surprise.”

Seihomaru pressed his lips together embarrassed. His youki was howling in his head and he groaned inwardly. “How is Aina doing?”

“She is doing alright. Getting close to giving birth.” Tani looked at him noticing he was still rather bashful and innocent.

“How long?”

“I would say another couple weeks.” The dragon ran past them at high speed as a hoard of pups ran after him. Seihomaru chuckled. He nodded to Tani and walked through his home, more to make sure things were running smoothly than having an actual place to go. As he passed the fire Heisuke's men sat around, he caught a glimpse of an older youkai with his attention far too intently on the far end of his small village.

Seihomaru stopped and frowned, watching silently, just far enough away so he didn't get any notice from the young recruits. Moving his gaze to where the youkai was looking, he realized that it was directed at Hana's hut. The gaze was intense, more focused than Rentarou's had been, and far more watchful. He wasn't nearly as young as most of the guards around the fire, probably well over a hundred years of age.

Frowning, he walked again, much slower and deliberately blocked the view the youkai was looking in. He turned to the small garden, making it appear as though he was not aware of his path that blocked the youkai's view. Smirking to himself, he heard the small snarl of irritation from the youkai and he turned around, covering his smile with a look of surprise.

_'Careful_.' Taizo informed him. ' _A youkai who has his interest as focused as he does is not one to be played with lightly_.'

' _I am aware_.' Seihomaru nodded to the group and greeted them as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

' _His whole aura is signaling he is a predator stalking his prey, and Hana is that prey_.' Taizo sniffed.

“Do you mind moving along.” The youkai snarled softly, his gaze still directed at the hut, as though he could see it through Seihomaru.

Several of the younger youkai looked at one another with sighs, and a few of his own clansmen watched with growing interest.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “Is that a command?” He snarled.

The youkai tore his eyes from his directed location and fell onto Seihomaru's face, annoyance written all over it. “Clearly you did not hear me.”

“I heard you just fine,” Seihomaru growled out, clenching his hands into fists. “Although I doubt you realize who you are commanding to move along.”

The youkai snarled and waved his hand as though not caring, dismissing the youth, turning his gaze back through Seihomaru as though looking at the hut.

' _Oh, this will be fun_.' Taizo interjected getting excited, but indignant at the disrespect.

Seihomaru walked towards the youkai and leaned over so their gazes met, breaking the line of sight once again. “Are you aware of who you just dismissed?” He snarled into the youkai's face, eyes narrow and glinting dangerously, quite annoyed at the dismissal and having been tossed aside as though he were nothing.

The youkai focused on Seihomaru and frowned. “Get out of my face, pup.”

Seihomaru could feel Taizo bristle inside and his eyes flashed. Faster than the blink of an eye, Seihomaru's hand shot out and grabbed the youkai by the throat and barred his teeth. “Your insolence will not be tolerated in _**my**_ clan, you insignificant fool.” He stressed the word so that it would sink through the youkai's thick skull.

The youkai's eyes widened in shock. “Your clan?” The words sunk through his primal infused mind and broke free for him to realize just who stood before him and whose claws dug into the skin around his neck.

All those who had accompanied Hiromoto's tribe the first visit knew exactly who Seihomaru was and backed away. Several of his own clans' men stopped what they were doing and immediately stared at the interaction with interest. Taizo was infuriated and Seihomaru gasped inwardly at the anger his youki emitted within him. ' _Easy Taizo, I don't want to kill him._ '

' _Many have died for less. This imbecile will learn his place_.' Taizo snarled furiously.

' _Be gentle_.' Seihomaru snorted as Taizo filled him with energy. His youki flared and his eyes flashed to a pink, not fully red, but enough to let the youkai know he had overstepped.

' _But-_ ' Taizo started, feeling Seihomaru reign in a lot of the power flowing through him. ' _Let me go, let me go_.' His youki begged his excitement overwhelming.

_'I swear you enjoy hurting people_.' Seihomaru chuckled, as Taizo squeezed his hand tighter around the youkai's neck and lifted him, despite their height difference. It almost seemed too easy to do.

' _I do_.' Taizo beamed happily. ' _Let me have some fun_.'

' _Put him down_.' Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

' _But-I want to use bubbles._ ' Taizo begged again.

' _Put him down_.'

Taizo sighed and released his hold on the youkai who dropped hard to the ground gasping for breath.

Seihomaru glared down at the youkai with a snarl on his lips. “Remember where you are, youkai. I do not have time to deal with fools such as yourself.” Snarling, Seihomaru turned away from the youkai who grasped his neck, coughing.

' _His youki was ready for a fight_.' Taizo muttered. ' _I really wanted to release all this pent up energy you have stored_.'

' _The alliance I have with Hiromoto is still new, Taizo. I really do not need bloodshed_.' Seihomaru stressed. ' _I can use the energy at the training ring. Would it have been a good fight, had I let you loose_?' Seihomaru questioned curiously, feeling Taizo's pout through their bond.

' _Oh, it would have been fantastic. He doesn't have an inexperienced youki, either_.' The enthusiasm was almost too much for Seihomaru and he chuckled, catching the look Saza and Heisuke gave him. He nodded as he approached.

Saza raised a brow with a smirk playing on his lips. “Having fun?”

Seihomaru gave a wide grin. “You saw that, huh?”

Heisuke glanced at his guard with a look of concern on his face. “Yuuji doesn't normally give up so easily. You spooked him.”

Seihomaru snorted. “His insolence irritated me.”

Heisuke shook his head as his eyes caught the gleam in Yuuji's eyes and he released a heavy sigh. “It will be an intense battle between the two of them.” He stated.

“Who?” Seihomaru frowned. “Nii and him?” His eyes drifted back to where he had left Yuuji and stared.

Heisuke nodded. “Yuuji has this rather strange habit of releasing his youki in waves. At first weak to gauge his opponent, then releasing more and more until it almost overwhelms you.”

Seihomaru could actually feel Taizo frown in his head and his eyes widened as Taizo approached them from beside one of the huts. ' _Gods, that freaks me out every time_.' He exclaimed.

' _Sounds like Nii will finally face his first real challenge for Hana_.' Taizo looked to his left and nudged his nose in Yuuji's direction.

Seihomaru felt a chill enter his spine and he shuddered as both Saza and Heisuke watched Yuuji and how his attention was once again in the direction Hana lived. The scowl on the youkai's face was intense, as though he had seen something or caught wind of something that infuriated him.

Seihomaru turned and glanced over at the hut and gulped as Nii exited the small hut, chuckling at something Hana had said to him. Alarm bells rang in his head and Taizo gasped as the area flooded with youki. ' _Heads up, Nii_.' Seihomaru threw the warning to his friend who instantly lifted his head with a frown marring his forehead.

The shadow guards eyes met his and Seihomaru nudged his nose in Yuuji's direction.

 

Nii frowned once his eyes met Seihomaru's and then to where the lord indicated and his youki hissed once his eyes met those of a predator. Hana gasped. “That's him.” She whispered quietly.

Nii nodded. “Go inside.”

Hana didn't question or need to be told twice. She immediately went back into her hut and closed the curtain.

Nii snorted softly as Shuzo reared up at the silent challenge. ' _Easy Shuzo. We do not know what he is capable of_.'

' _I know. He wants your blood_.' Shuzo snarled.

' _I can feel it._ ' Nii confirmed, walking towards the youkai who glared at him in such a manner, this indicated a real challenge and not one meant to be taken lightly. This would be nothing like his play with Rentaro, this one was going to test his resolve, strength, and stamina.

' _He is older than you by at least a hundred years, so his power will be substantially more_.' Shuzo warned, steeling himself for an unpleasant battle.

' _I will need you_.' Nii narrowed his eyes as the youkai released a snarl of anger as Nii came to face him head-on.

' _I am here._ ' Shuzo grunted moving into Nii's line of sight. ' _I honestly think that he expected you to move aside at the challenge_.' His youki snorted, watching as the youkai walked towards the center of the village where there was more room to maneuver.

Nii grit his teeth at the deathly glare and shuddered now feeling slightly more insignificant in terms of skill. ' _Damn, can I win this_?' He questioned his youki who glanced at him as his host filled with uncertainty.

' _Focus_.' Shuzo grunted. ' _Get those emotions out of your head and be who you were born to be._ '

Nii swallowed but silently agreed. He needed to focus on the youkai approaching him, not have his attention on the repercussions of a loss. He was a youkai and he needed to draw on that if he had any hope in hell of defeating this older one who walked towards him with death in his eyes.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the youkai charged him, snarling with so much rage it left him breathless. Yuuji was on him before he could react and barrelled into him, tackling the shadow guard to the ground. Nii grunted as his back connected with the ground, gasping as he focused on the raging youkai above him.

' _Nii_!' Shuzo snarled sharply.

Yuuji's claws gleamed in the light and flashed as they flexed to slash at his face just as his youki snarled to drag him out of his shock and surprise. Closing his eyes, Nii felt Shuzo pull the shadows around him once his focus was back where it needed to be. Yuuji slashed at where Nii's face had been and stunned, scrambled to his feet, looking around him quickly.

Nii stepped out of the shadows on his left, his eyes black and gold, glittering with anger at both himself for being caught unaware and the youkai who found it was his business to take what belonged to him. Yuuji's eyes bled red and snarled in his direction as his prey slipped out from beside the building. He had no idea how the youkai managed to move from under him to that location, but he didn't care, his fury overriding all reason and comprehension.

Shuzo stood behind him and placed his own hands against Nii's focusing his power into his host. Nii's body pulsed with the energy flowing into him from Shuzo, now realizing what his youki was doing. His skin tingled, his claws lengthened, and Nii sneered as Shuzo stepped forward. The energy swirled around him at such an intensity it caused many who had gathered to witness the encounter to back away.

Even Seihomaru stepped back slightly, watching with growing fascination. This was a whole different Nii than what he had ever seen before. His shadow guards form seemed to waver as his form went from that of a humanoid to one that had him open-mouthed in terror, the look on Nii's face and the aura of intense rage made his skin crawl. Yuuji's youki was also intense and both clashed against the other as the first actual youkai battle unraveled before his eyes.

Yuuji's eyes narrowed as what stood before him sunk through his enraged mind. This youkai was not your usual one. It held a power far beyond what any should have. That ability being close to that of a celestial spirit. Nii's form went from humanoid to a dark blue, pulsating with what appeared to be stars glimmering under the skin, and the area directly around him almost like a dark blue smoke. As the youkai stepped, dark blue lingered on the ground then dissipating into a puff of smoke and the air around him wavered as though he were walking through the air and it moved aside to allow him passage.

His youki muttered quickly to him, informing him that although his opponent was young, he was at a completely different level. Yuuji listened intently as he watched Nii walk towards him, the whole attitude entirely different than at first. Now it was filled with anger, hatred and the emotionless aura that a youkai should have. Crouching down, his blood red eyes watching, he snarled loudly and sprang at the pulsing youkai coming right for him.

Nii felt Shuzo shift behind him and his form vanished for only a moment, before reappearing in front of Yuuji who was now behind. Turning around, Nii narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand, pulling at the air, and the shadows by the hut whirled through the air and wrapped around Yuuji.

Yuuji snarled in anger as his body suddenly felt as though it were encased in a tightly bound ball of twine. He slashed at the air around him as per his youki's instructions and once again charged at Nii. Nii crouched and met the attack and then allowed Yuuji to push him back. Shuzo grinned at the trap and shifted to the shadow realm, bringing both youkai into the darkness.

 

 


	26. To Make a Stand

Chapter Twenty-Six

To Make a Stand

 

The shadows swirled around Yuuji and he crouched down as his eyes saw his opponent vanish within the darkness surrounding them. He narrowed his eyes, glancing around him, seeing shadowy tendrils swaying just within the darkest recesses of the shadows. Snarling angrily, he tried to peer through the thick black, doing his best to locate Nii who had brought him to this area. His youki hissed at him, informing him exactly where they were and made his suspicions known on just what kind of youkai his opponent was.

Yuuji shuddered listening intently to the information, now more determined to defeat this foe. If anything, this battle would allow him to grow even more, especially if he was able to take Nii out and if he did, his reward would be even greater. He grinned to himself at the thought of laying with that beautiful youkai named Hana, and his mind began to wander with images of her naked in his arms. It was time for him to call upon the next stage of his abilities, having successfully gauged just how strong this young youkai was. Despite Nii being so young, he had abilities that he had no idea about.

Stories never went into detail on what exactly the eclipse inuyoukai could do, but from what he had witnessed thus far, if Nii was gauging his abilities at a slower rate like he was, he was in for a deadly battle of strength and stamina. Hopefully, though, Nii was trying to get the battle over with quickly by using his full capabilities immediately and would tire rapidly. His eyes focused slightly in the darkness, drawing upon his youki for a way to pierce through the shadows.

 

Shuzo crouched within Nii's body, having permission to come out and play with Yuuji, his lavender eyes now a deep purple, piercing through the darkness easily. He could see Yuuji searching also crouched down, but unafraid of the darkness as most who ventured here were. Smirking, Shuzo crawled backward deeper into the shadows as Yuuji's eyes turned in his direction as though seeing where he was. The eyes remained locked on that spot Shuzo perched in, and the youki frowned. Due to the length of time needed to be within the shadow realm, using Nii's ecliptic form was a must. Having to merge with his host was also something that was required to use this form, not only for short periods but also for the longer duration this battle would go on for.

The beasts of the realm immediately recognized Shuzo and hovered around him, swaying back and forth expectantly, waiting for any command the eclipse youki might give. Nii chuckled softly as Shuzo snorted at the waiting pets as Nii liked to call them. Shaking his head, Shuzo saw Yuuji crawl forward carefully, almost as though he knew where he was and how dangerous it could be should he misstep. Those blood red eyes didn't move from the location Shuzo crouched in and more concerned now, moved back, even more, watching warily as Yuuji moved forward.

Every step Shuzo took backward, Yuuji inched forward. Narrowing his eyes calculating the information, Shuzo was not thrilled that it appeared as though this youkai could actually see him in the shadow realm. This was his domain.

' _Can he see us_?' Nii exclaimed surprised.

' _Apparently_.'

' _Well, that is not good_.' Nii growled softly.

Shuzo nodded to one of the void pets who skittered forward and headed directly for Yuuji who stalked towards him. Yuuji snarled as the pet descended on him without him seeing it and Shuzo winced as the youkai slashed at the void beast and it screeched in pain. Those piercing red eyes didn't waver from his location and Shuzo released a snarl of rage, standing up and moving towards Yuuji.

' _You come to face me in my domain and believe you can defeat me here_?' Shuzo snarled through Nii. Nii's youki met Yuuji head on as the older youkai charged him. Shuzo fluctuated his ecliptic form causing Yuuji to fly through him and onto the black ground.

Yuuji's eyes widened as he realized just who stood before him, and had it been anyone else in their true form, they would have appeared as big dogs. This was Nii's youki who stood before him, shimmering a deep blue with glimmering stars under the surface and eyes as dark as the world around him. Snarling even more determined now, Yuuji sprang to his feet and charged at the youki who bent to meet the attack.

Shuzo was pushed back slightly, his feet digging into the black ground, snarling in Yuuji's face furiously. His claws dug into the youkai's skin, drawing blood. Yuuji hissed and swiped at Shuzo's face only to stumble as his hand passed right through the youki. ' _Careful_.' Nii warned as Yuuji's eyes flashed with anger.

Shuzo growled furiously pushing Yuuji back with air force. Yuuji enraged, pushed against Shuzo, forcing his youki outward and lighting the entire area with a brilliant blue flame. Nii's youki gasped and flinched back as he was immediately surrounded by the intense heat and light that flooded the area as it circled the two youkai.

A sharp pain filled Nii and he gasped loudly when Shuzo stumbled back out of Yuuji's range. Shuzo glanced down at the sword embedded in his thigh. With a sharp snarl, he ripped it out and threw it into the shadows. The flames had created enough of a distraction for Yuuji to get a sneak attack in, and fury filled Shuzo. Yuuji pulled another sword from his side and rushed towards Shuzo who scrambled back quickly, dodging the swings despite the injury to his leg. One slash caught his middle but his form wavered causing the sword to go through his body making Yuuji stumble and almost fall to the ground. Before Yuuji could correct his footing Shuzo quickly shoved the youkai with his hand and caused the older youkai to slam to the black floor with a hard impact. Nii gasped as the area thrummed with the youkai's collision with the ground.

The air in the shadow realm vibrated with the growing youki and Nii gasped at the massive amount of it. Not only was he not aware of just what Yuuji was capable of doing, he was astounded by how much Shuzo possessed. If it were any indication of what he could learn to use through his life, then he was almost certain that his physical body would not be able to contain it. Shuzo snorted loudly at Nii's thought. _'No kidding. This isn't something any youkai can use. This is not just a battle between youkai, Nii. This is a fight between youki to see which one is older and more experienced._ '

' _And are you_?'

' _What_?' Shuzo snarled, dodging a well-aimed attack at his middle.

' _Older_.'

' _I suppose we will find out_.' Shuzo grunted as Yuuji's foot connected with his injured leg, causing the youki to buckle and almost fall to the ground. He backflipped out of a slash at his throat, solidly kicking Yuuji under the chin and sending him flying backward onto his back. ' _Now shush and let me concentrate._ '

' _Why are you just using physical attacks_?' Nii questioned, watching in interest. He was currently in a state where it wasn't him moving, but his youki, and it was disconcerting.

' _Storing power_.' Shuzo snarled to his host, quickly stepping backward as Yuuji charged at him. ' _He is also, judging from his attacks. I suppose waiting to see who will take that first step into a battle of energy_. _Then it will be who has the most stamina to get through it._ '

Nii remained quiet as Shuzo almost tripped over one of the beasts in the shadow realm, then he snarled at the creature, springing up into the air and over Yuuji's head. ' _This is no inexperienced youkai either. He could quite possibly be more powerful than you are, or me_.'

Nii felt his heart twinge in fear at the words his youki spoke. ' _Shuzo_ -'

' _Relax. I didn't say you or I are not skilled enough to defeat him, just that he might hold more power. Do not forget just what we are. Besides, I have many abilities I can access that you have not yet developed_.'

The void pet popped up behind Yuuji and gripped him in a vice-like hold, and the sword dropped from the youkai's grasp. Shuzo bolted forward and kicked it away then waved his hand which the void pet took as his queue to vanish before the youkai could retaliate. Yuuji whirled around to swipe at the beast but his hand met air. Quickly spinning in a circle he bent low and met Shuzo's assault, without losing a beat. They met one another's fists and both pushed against each other, trying to push the other one off balance. Yuuji's aura flared to life, and Shuzo smirked as his opponents youki surged.

Shuzo released Yuuji and sprang to the right, rolling on the ground as the air where he had been standing flared up in a blue fire. The flames quickly spiked in his direction and Shuzo closed his eyes, delving deeper into the shadows. His body wavered and vanished right before Yuuji's eyes. “Stand still you little shit!” Yuuji roared in fury. “I **will** have her!”

' _Not in this lifetime_.' Shuzo snarled from Yuuji's left.

Yuuji whirled around in the direction of the voice and forced his flames to his right. “I know exactly what you are, what you are capable of and how to defeat you!” Yuuji snarled, flinging the flames a bit further to his right when he heard a soft step.

' _I highly doubt that_.' Shuzo returned the snarl. ' _Considering my kind has no records of existence, even if you were able to read some of my moves, you have not met me_.'

“You are all alike,” Yuuji growled, springing towards where he heard the voice. Loud laughter erupted from his left and he spun around and jumped heavily to the ground causing it to vibrate with the impact.

Shuzo snarled. ' _Do not forget to include yourself in that equation_.'

Yuuji sprang to his left and felt a wavering in the air and he grinned menacingly. His eyes had caught the small movement. Shuzo stepped back when Yuuji jumped in his direction, and then he saw the gleaming sneer. “You are an eclipse youkai. True that there is very little information in regards to their existence, but the stories are there.”

' _Question for you, though, is how accurate are those stories_?' Shuzo snorted, watching Yuuji's movements warily.

Yuuji's youki flared to life more intently than before, and Nii gasped.

' _Tsk, tsk_.' Shuzo muttered. ' _Do you really wish to take this to that level_?'

“As I said, I will have her.” Yuuji's body surrounded by a deep purple, signaling his raging youki and it only intensified.

Shuzo whistled softly. ' _Now we see just how well your training has been, Nii_.'

Nii shuddered.

Delving deeper into his host, Shuzo called forth the stored energy and those hidden abilities that Nii had yet to discover. ' _Oh shit_!' Nii exclaimed when he felt his body heat up and begin to tingle with the swirling youki Shuzo displayed. ' _You've been holding out on me_.' Nii accused.

' _This kind of power would kill you_.' Shuzo scoffed. ' _Not to mention it would drain you of energy far too quickly. You will feel this after we leave the shadow realm_. _So I hope you are prepared for that_.'

' _If we leave the shadow realm_.' Nii whispered.

' _Do not lose faith_.' Shuzo snarled to his host who shivered with anxiety. He noticed Yuuji charge at him and open his mouth as though trying to take a deep breath, but Shuzo snarled when he realized at the last minute that the youkai spat a dark red ooze in his direction. Several small needle-like projectiles flew at him and he backflipped out of range. His dark purple eyes traveled downward and noticed the needles melting on the black floor and he bared his teeth.

' _Poison_!' Nii exclaimed. ' _How does that show up here but nothing else does_?'

Shuzo growled low and merged once again in the shadows, processing the information. ' _I am uncertain_. _I hope you have some of that antidote that Hana always makes for you_.'

' _Always_.' Nii grunted. ' _Do you see what he is doing_?'

' _I do. He is a master of prediction. This youkai can read where an attack will come from and adapt quickly_.' Shuzo muttered, slowly circling the youkai who was peering into the darkness with a snarl on his face.

' _Because he is one of Hiromoto's guards, I can only assume that he can also anticipate and match his opponents' skills_.' Nii put in.

Shuzo nodded in agreement but stopped his circling when Yuuji's eyes fell onto his location. ' _He is adapting to the darkness and your combat skills quite successfully_.'

' _What does that mean_?'

' _Not only can he hear my movements, he is reading my attacks_.' Shuzo shook his head with a sigh. ' _If he is here long enough, he might even be able to see me as well as I can see him_.'

' _So what do you want to do_?' Nii questioned curiously. ' _Every other fight we have had in the shadow realm has been to our advantage. Do you want to leave and move to the physical plane_?'

' _And risk reducing Seihomaru's entire establishment to ashes_?' Shuzo scoffed. ' _No, we remain here, besides once we are out of the shadow realm, you would feel this tenfold_. _The only problem is_ , _I do not know if you have enough energy stored to actually defeat him_.'

Nii swallowed. ' _Which means that my claim on Hana will be erased and I quite possibly could lose her_.'

Shuzo closed his eyes and sighed. ' _I will not lie to you and say that it is not a potential outcome. However, how far are you willing to go to defend her honor? You know what I am asking_?'

Nii didn't have to think that long for an answer. ' _As far as it goes. If I have to die in order for her to be safe, then I will do it. I gave her my word that I would protect her_.'

Shuzo opened his eyes with a nod. ' _I will do everything in my power to prevent that outcome. If he kills you here, his life will be in forfeit, or Seihomaru will have his head_.'

' _Then let us finish this_.' Nii snarled. Now that he had declared it, this was now a life or death battle. Whatever restraints were in place for protecting ones life was now gone, Shuzo nodded and felt those barriers around Nii's tree of life crumble. If his host survived this battle, he could rebuild it, but his host would have a long recovery. Shuzo just hoped that Nii had enough strength to continue breathing after the fight was done.

The repercussions quite possibly could be too much and even if they lived through this fight, they could still die if Nii's energy was far too depleted. If Shuzo could do it, he would wait until the last feasible moment to release that energy to defeat this youkai. This would prove to be the most challenging battle his young host had yet to encounter. Knowing that any other words were not needed, Shuzo pushed further into his host, almost passing those barriers assigned by the gods which would cause him to take over Nii.

Nii shuddered as his youki practically took over. Any reasoning skills or hesitations were now gone, his ability to restrain Shuzo was erased and a slight fear entered him. ' _Shuzo_ -' He gasped, the fear building so much his youki felt it.

' _Easy. I will not kill you_.' His youki tried to assure his host. ' _My aim is not to take over your physical body. I only need you to fight him_.'

Nii's heart pattered in his chest, tingling with his fear as Shuzo completed that final step. His head felt light and his skin almost non-existent as Shuzo pushed through him. He could see and hear everything, but it was as though his own mind was now encased in a thick fog. Communication was not possible now and Nii closed his eyes not wanting to witness that full power releasing his youki had. If his youki so choose, he could now take over his life without anyone being the wiser, and his existence would fade. Literally, Nii would die, and be nothing more than a faded memory.

Shuzo grunted as Nii seemed to give up all hope, his fear so great it pulled at that thread of fate that bound them. His host wanted to live, so much so that the barriers around the tree slowly stopped falling. Frowning, Shuzo poked at his host, knowing that that was the only way for them to communicate. He felt Nii shift, but his conscious state was already waning. Shuzo cursed to himself and shifted further into the shadows, fully prepared to stop his push through Nii. It would only be a successful fight if they both worked as one.

Shuzo knew the trust was there, but it was hesitant. Shaking his head, Shuzo relented and pulled back allowing his host full control. Nii gasped when his mind cleared. The confusion apparent through their bond.

' _What are you doing_?' Nii exclaimed.

' _Your barriers are going back up due to your fear_.' Shuzo knelt beside his host.

Nii lowered his head in shame.

Shuzo placed his hand on his hosts back. ' _We can still do this, but because of your restraints, we must rely on your own strength_.'

' _I do not have the power to defeat him_.' Nii felt ashamed for wanting to live, despite his earlier declaration.

Shuzo sat back on his heels. The feelings his host felt washing over him in waves. ' _So do you give up on Hana_?'

Nii lifted his gaze to meet Shuzo's.

' _That is what will happen unless you push through this fear and shame, and allow me to help you_.' Shuzo sighed. ' _Has your trust in me wavered so much?_ '

Nii shook his head. Words were lost on him as he blinked back that shame.

' _Nii_.' Shuzo whispered softly. ' _I know you do not wish to die, it is not something I am wanting either. Allow me to help you_.'

' _I-_ ' Nii's voice cracked. ' _I do trust you. Shuzo-I-'_ Nii shook his head, the words not coming to him.

Shuzo sighed at the emotions flooding his normally reserved host. The feelings of doubt and distress almost so great, it could drive him from assisting his host in any way. ' _Nii_!' Shuzo snapped.

Nii shook his head, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Was he so weak he couldn't defeat a youkai on his own, without having to call upon his youki for assistance? Did he have any right to declare Hana as his own?

The sounds coming from the youkai in the shadow realm were almost too much. The words Yuuji spoke were taunting and humiliating. Lowering his head and peering at his hands, Nii tried desperately not to focus on the words Yuuji whispered into the darkness. Shuzo's urgent words were getting lost within Yuuji's own. Try as he might, Nii could only fixate on what the youkai said. He would have to one day choose between his duty and his love. Those words that Saza had asked a few months prior asking if his love for Hana could interfere with his duties coming back to him then.

' _Snap out of it_!' Shuzo snarled sharply. That bond that tied them so intense, it caused Shuzo to shiver. This was not his host. Even if Nii had not yet dealt with the loss of his brother, or showed his grief by being extra jovial, this was not something that ever caused Nii to hesitate or feel ashamed of. His host knew his weaknesses and shortcomings, but this was almost as though he was breaking apart. ' _He will kill you if you allow him to get the better of you. Listening to his words to discourage you will only be your downfall_.'

Nii grunted. ' _I am not strong enough to defeat him_.' He muttered again.

' _No, but with my help, you are_.' Shuzo wanted to shake his host. ' _Let me help you. Otherwise, you will die here_.'

' _I should be able to defeat him on my own_.' Nii protested.

' _Stop this! You have always relied on me to help you. Why the hesitation now_?' Shuzo growled softly, glancing back at Yuuji who still appeared as though he couldn't see them.

Nii sighed. ' _I-_ '

This time Shuzo did shake his host. ' _Snap out of it! Or I will clock you over the head. This is not you, whatever doubts you are having, push them out of your mind. You will have to rely on me so we can defeat him, otherwise, he will kill you_.'

Nii nodded, his mind still far too focused on what Yuuji was whispering.

' _Unless you wish for this to be your end_.' Shuzo whispered now, drawing a portion of Nii's attention. Shuzo couldn't believe that Nii would want death so early in life, but maybe everything that had happened in his short life was too much for his host to bear. He would definitely need to bring his host to the pools for a long discussion to find out just how broken Nii really was. He knew that losing Shigeo had been tough for Nii, and yet his host still had not grieved over his brother's death. The fact that Nii had pushed it so far into the back of his mind and did everything he could to not think about what had happened was enough to cause Shuzo some fear.

Had Nii given up on life that he was ready and willing to die instead of dealing with his grief? Did Nii withdraw so much and only now come to realize where his power was at? Shuzo didn't want to believe it, nor did he want to image his host dying at such a young age, which would be his youngest host death to date. 

' _He is coming. What do you want to do? Relent, or fight? You are a youkai, Nii. Get your focus back on who and what you are. Stop thinking about dying, or losing_.' Shuzo looked over his shoulder, his eyes peering into the shadows where Yuuji remained, searching for them.

Nii sighed again, looking into Shuzo's lavender eyes. Those gold orbs were filled with hesitation and fear, and his youki closed his eyes allowing all of what Nii felt to fill him. It was such an alien feeling coming from his host that Shuzo had no idea what to say to draw him out of it. ' _Please, Nii. I am not ready to depart from this world, I do not fear death, but I do not wish to go back to where I was born without knowing I have left my mark upon your world_.' Maybe if his host realized that it was not just his own death he was welcoming, but his youki's as well it would draw him out of his depressive state.

Nii's eyes snapped up again to meet his filled with shock and realization, just what Shuzo was hoping for. ' _Good, that got your attention. Now focus and understand that your power alone will not be enough to defeat him. You will need to bring me into this battle_.'

Nii swallowed and nodded. ' _Then do what you must_.' He whispered.

Shuzo stood and pulled his host up with him. Peering deep into those gold eyes, he raised a brow. ' _You must say it._ '

Nii glanced over his shoulder at Yuuji, then back at Shuzo hesitantly. ' _Finish it._ '

Shuzo clenched his teeth together knowing that this might kill them anyway, but now that he had his hosts attention and focus, he placed his hands on Nii's and focused his energy into the youth. With the lowered barriers this particular form would test their limits and strength. Yuuji would be lucky to exit the shadow realm intact himself once Shuzo got his hands on him.

Nii gasped at the sharp almost tearing sensation as Shuzo merged with his body. His eyes widened as he watched how Shuzo didn't become his ecliptic form, but literally a huge shadow beast within his domain. It was almost more horrifying than his blue form. This one was huge, black and almost as though it were a shadow itself. Shuzo walked through the shadows towards Yuuji who still attempted to speak to his opponent but gasped when he lifted his eyes at the great towering beast before him. The eyes were a dark purple, piercing and narrow in speculation. There was no form of a body this time, just a huge black shroud. No stars lingered in that blackness and the aura was so much it almost overwhelmed him.

Yuuji suddenly realized that this was the true form of Nii's youki, not the blue form he had seen earlier and certainly not Nii himself. “So you have finally come out to play.” He sneered.

' _You thought to defeat us in my domain_?' Shuzo snarled, his voice deep and guttural within the shadow realm.

“It is only your domain if you are not defeated within it,” Yuuji growled.

' _You think you can defeat me here? As I stated, this is my domain and thus what happens here is on my say so_.' For emphasis, Shuzo lifted his shadowy arms and whipped them out to his sides.

Yuuji yelped as the ground he was standing on vanished and he plummeted into the black ground. Almost immediately before he could fall too far, the earth wrapped around his torso and gripped him hard. Gasping desperately for breath, Yuuji watched as Nii's youki descended upon him, no facial features, only narrow purple eyes surrounded by what looked like a black smoke. Shuzo lifted his arms and Yuuji flew up into the air.

Yuuji frantically spiraled his arms in a circle to stop his fall and he crashed with a solid impact. His breath was knocked from him and he lay there gasping. Shuzo still slowly walked up to him, this time stopping only an inch away, peering down at him with cold calculating eyes. His whole tactic of trying to manipulate Nii had backfired on him to the point that his youki had taken over.

' _Do not try to use your words against us, they are useless at this point in time. My only goal right now is him. I protect him and his interests_.' Shuzo snarled furiously. ' _That interest is his heart, his mind, and his life_.' He reached down and shoved his fist through Yuuji's chest, gripping his heart in his hand.

Yuuji screamed as he felt a cold chill grip him the minute the youki's hand passed through his ribs, crushing the breath from his lungs and his heart fluttered against that icy grasp. There was no hole through his chest as Nii's youki's hand moved to his heart squeezing it tightly.

' _Now leash your beast and relent or die here_.' Shuzo breathed into Yuuji's face.

Yuuji attempted to speak but his youki was frantically whispering to him. Words could not make their way into his mouth, so instead, he nodded, pushing his youki down.

Once Shuzo was satisfied that Yuuji had leashed his beast, he released the heart that palpitated in his hand. Yuuji immediately sucked sharp breaths in. He couldn't move against the chill in his body and the fact that so much fear and rage erupted from Nii's youki was enough to almost drive him to unconsciousness. He felt his skin tear in various places with Nii's proximity, and Yuuji felt blood pool in his mouth almost choking him.

Shuzo watched the defeat in Yuuji's eyes and he snarled curling his lip. That had been almost too easy, but he was still enraged. He gripped Yuuji by his haori and motioned his hand to open the portal to the physical world. As soon as he stepped foot outside of it, his power would wane and he would see just how much damage had been done to his host. Shaking his head as he stepped out into the light, he tossed Yuuji's body onto the ground and walked towards it. A soft voice erupted on his right and he glanced over curiously. It was Seihomaru who had stepped forward. Shuzo shook his head, hoping that the young lord could see it through his true form. ' _Stay back_.' Shuzo snarled. ' _You come too close and my true form will rip you apart_.'

Seihomaru stopped and blinked, his eyes wide, watching that shadowy beast as it walked over to Yuuji.

Shuzo glanced down at the youkai and waited, watching. Yuuji nodded and then gasped out. “I relent!” It was a hoarse whisper, but just loud enough for those who were close could hear.

Shuzo nodded and then retreated allowing Nii to come forth. He was not at all surprised when Nii crumpled to the ground his body wracked with damage from him taking over. Shuzo turned to the tree and watched as many injuries appeared and some oozed with his blood. Lowering his head, he released a soft sigh. Shuzo walked to his unconscious host, not at all expecting Nii to waken, and waited until the damage subsided. It would be some time until his host woke, so he walked back over to the island where the tree sat and waited.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru raced forward just in time to see Yuuji fall unconscious and skidded to his knees beside Nii. Heisuke walked over and shook his head, gathering his fallen comrade into his arms, being guided by Saza on where to take him for his injuries. Once Yuuji had been removed, Saza knelt beside the young shadow guard and placed his fingers on his neck.

“He is extremely weak,” Saza whispered, gathering Nii into his arms to take him to Akina's hut. He glanced at Isaki and she quickly nodded, gathering her own supplies to follow.

Seihomaru followed behind them and before he entered Akina's healing hut, he leaned over and whispered to Shinzou to get Hana. Seihomaru stood at the door and watched as Isaki first tended to Nii, knowing that her ability would assist in what healing he needed. The shadow guard was riddled with gruesome cuts, open wounds and it looked as though he had been torn to shreds, but when he glanced over at Yuuji his claws were clean.

' _Taizo_?' Seihomaru whispered.

' _Hai_?'

' _How-_?'

' _From Shuzo. That was Shuzo's true form you saw, not Nii's_.'

Seihomaru didn't fully understand, and so he put that information in the back of his head for more clarification later. Shaking his head, he didn't like how pale his friend was, nor how much blood he was losing. Yuuji's own body held similar wounds and was also pale. Akina walked over and knelt between the two guards giving a sigh as she placed her hands over each of them.

Seihomaru turned when Hana's scent hit him and he turned quickly to stop her from entering the hut. “Let Akina and Isaki finish. Then you can go in.”

Hana bit her lip and nodded, her eyes trying to peer past him through the door. “Is he okay?”

Seihomaru sighed. “I do not know. He is alive, that is all I know.”

Tani came over and nodded to him, taking Hana under her wing, guiding the little youkai over to a bench.

Satisfied that Hana would not try to force her way into the hut, he turned once again and watched Akina and Isaki work. Heisuke shook his head as he approached him. “I am sorry about all this.”

Seihomaru frowned. “This is all new to me. There is no need for apologies, I suppose this is something that happens when fighting for someone you care about.”

Heisuke nodded. “It is. However, there is no need for my men to seek a mate from another clan. We have plenty of females who are of age in our village, this was unnecessary.”

Seihomaru's eyes remained locked on Nii, fully expecting the shadow guard to open his eyes or at the very least gain some color in his pale face, but even after Akina finished her task, he still remained the same. Furrowing his brow, he swallowed. “Tell me.”

Akina walked over, and glanced over her shoulder briefly before she spoke. “Nii used almost all of his energy to defeat him. He is weak and injured, and I have done all that I can to assist. It is up to him now, but his energy is diminishing. For that, I have no answers, but Isaki might.”

The younger youkai walked over slowly. “He should be regaining strength, but he is losing it at a rapid rate. I can continue to use my abilities to try and give him some, but it will drain me.”

A slow chuckle erupted from the bed beside Nii. “He won't regain his energy.” The hoarse whisper came to them. Seihomaru narrowed his eyes, glaring at the youkai. Heisuke frowned.

“Explain!” Seihomaru demanded.

“The seed has already been planted in his head. His body is riddled with poison and he only assisted in it spreading by using his youki.” Yuuji hissed as his body seeped with more cold from where Nii's youki's had grasped his heart.

Heisuke growled. “What have you done?” He stalked over to his comrade and bent low hissing in his face.

“He will die,” Yuuji grunted painfully as each breath he took was more labored.

Seihomaru closed his eyes and bit his lip before he spoke. “You better pray to whatever gods that will listen that he does not die. If he does, your life is mine.” He snarled angrily, opening his eyes to glare at the youkai lying on the mat.

Yuuji chuckled again, sucking in a sharp breath as he did, wincing as another sharp pain erupted through his chest. “You think I fear anything I have done? His youki is far more terrifying than you are, and be thankful I have taken care of him for you. It is better that his kind is erased from this world.”

Seihomaru felt his anger build. ' _Oie, easy_.' Taizo whispered to him. The young lord closed his eyes trying to reign in his anger, but he felt so much of it, it was hard to contain. His heart twisted at the thought of losing another member of his clan and there wasn't anything he could do to help Nii.

Seihomaru opened his eyes again and walked over to Yuuji. “You think he is more terrifying than me? If he dies, you will see just how frightening I can be. There had better be an antidote for this so-called poison, otherwise what he did to you will look like a casual stroll through the woods.” He gnashed his teeth in Yuuji's face before he turned and walked out the door, fuming.

Heisuke shook his head. “If he doesn't kill you, I will, you foolish imbecile. If I can't kill you Hiromoto will for disrupting this alliance. You know that he can rip you apart with just his youki.” He stood and nodded to the two healers before exiting the hut. Leaning over to one of his guards, he quickly whispered a message to be sent to Hiromoto. He nodded to Saza who entered the hut to watch over the occupants to ensure that nothing more happened.

Seihomaru walked over to Hana and sat down next to her. Her eyes held so much worry and fear, he sighed. “Nii told me once that you have a keen ability to discover a source of a poison if needed. Am I mistaken?”

Hana blinked back her tears and shook her head. “I can. Why what happened?”

Seihomaru gripped her hand. “Nii was poisoned, but Yuuji will not cooperate and tell us anything. Only that Nii is riddled with it due to using his youki.”

Hana gasped and her eyes went to the healer's hut immediately. “I need to see him.” She whispered brokenly.

Seihomaru nodded and helped her stand. “Come.” He guided the little female to the hut and allowed her inside. Isaki sat next to Nii focusing her energy into him, while Yuuji watched with narrowed eyes.

As soon as Hana entered, he grinned widely. “Have you come to see me?”

Hana growled fiercely but did not answer him. Instead, she knelt beside Nii, frowning and sniffing around him. Gulping, she ran her fingers over his torn body, searching frantically for an answer.

Seihomaru watched quietly and turned his head slightly when his clan began gathering around to find out the condition of their clansmen. “Go about your business.” He commanded them. ' _Can you reach out to Shuzo_?' He asked Taizo curiously.

' _I can try, but there are no guarantees_.'

Seihomaru stood impatiently and several long minutes passed before he almost shouted in his head.

' _I can feel him but his focus is not on anything but his host_.' Taizo whispered softly.

' _So he did not answer you_.' Seihomaru simplified for his youki.

' _He did not_.' Taizo confirmed.

' _I need to know what kind of poison was used, Taizo_.' Seihomaru snarled softly. ' _Anything he can tell us about this so-called seed as Yuuji called it_.'

' _It is a seed of doubt_.' Shuzo whispered brokenly. ' _The poison is only intensifying it_.'

Seihomaru pushed away from his leaning against the door, shocked at the voice of Nii's youki. ' _What kind of poison_?'

Shuzo was silent for a long while before he whispered softly. ' _I do not know_.'

' _Is he dying_?' Seihomaru gulped, fearing the answer.

' _Yes_.' Came the almost inaudible whisper.

Seihomaru closed his eyes as his heart tightened at the news. Shuzo sounded so broken and lost, he had no idea what to do. The words from Nii's youki causing his own grief to surface. He snarled loudly and punched the door frame breaking the wood apart into many splinters at the impact. The occupants of the hut jumped startled. “Remember my words, Yuuji. If he dies, I will have your head embedded on the tip of my sword.” His eyes flashed red in anger his grief so intense, Taizo gasped.

' _Woah, Woah. Calm down. There is still hope_.' His youki snarled, feeling the call of his predatory side awaken with Seihomaru rage.

' _Do tell_.' Seihomaru clenched his teeth.

' _He is not dead yet, and your clansmen are doing everything in their power to heal him_.' Taizo hissed.

Yuuji winced as another sharp pain entered his chest and his eyes fell onto the rage-filled ones of this clan's young lord. “Whatever hope you have, you might as well give up on it.” The youkai gasped. “He will die.”

Hana glanced up, tears filling her eyes.

Heisuke entered the room then and gripped Yuuji by his haori. “You play your little mind games right now and I will make sure it is the last thing you do, you little shit. Reign in your youki and refrain from filling their hearts with hopelessness, _**now**_!”

Seihomaru furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes. “That is his ability?”

Heisuke snarled and nodded. “One of many.” He dropped Yuuji onto the bed unceremoniously causing the guard to fall into an unconscious state. “Very useful in a battle, but not against allies.”

Hana dropped her face into her hands, sobbing softly. “I can find no traces of a poison.” She whispered brokenly.

Seihomaru swallowed and nodded, his heart hammering in his chest, both from intense rage to uncontrollable grief. His friend was dying and there was nothing he could do. Shaking his head, Seihomaru exited the hut again, noticing how the day had passed quickly, and glanced around at his small clan. What could he do? He wanted to protect his people, but how, if he was powerless to protect them, both from these hidden abilities, and the powerful youkai of the mainland. Shaking his head, he sat down at the small bench placing his elbows on his knees, leaning forward deep in thought.

' _Seihomaru_.' Taizo whispered.

' _What is it_?'

' _Do not allow Yuuji's persuasion to riddle your mind with uncertainty. Keep your mind focused and strong_.' Taizo instructed. ' _If you lose faith and hope, then he wins_.'

' _Have you come across anything like it before_?' Seihomaru whispered, trying to keep his mind off Nii's current condition.

' _Not quite to this extent, but yes_.'

' _And_?'

Taizo blinked coming into view. ' _And what_?'

' _What happened_?' Seihomaru glared at his youki who walked up to him slowly.

Taizo shook his head. ' _The host died. Nothing really to tell. The poison is a new one though_.' His youki sat down next to him, putting his foot on the bench and placing his chin in his hand. ' _When one loses hope it is a battle of the mind at that point. It is up to the host to figure out what caused them to feel less than worthy to continue to live_.' He shrugged.

' _So if Nii dies, what happens to Shuzo_?' Seihomaru whispered, his heart aching with the thought.

Taizo glanced at him with a grim expression on his face. ' _Shuzo would return to where we were born. Nii has no heirs to pass his youki on to. Shuzo would fade and also die_.'

Seihomaru closed his eyes and sat back with a sigh. The thought of losing another so close to him was too much to bear. Perhaps he was still cursed and it was something that lingered in his pools because Mazushimaru had resided in them for those few months. All he wanted to do was to shed tears and release his grief, but he had to remain strong. At least until all hope was lost, then he would go to his Shinden-zukuri and release his emotions.

The night hit quickly, and despite sitting there for as long as he had, there was still no response from Nii. Akina had come out to inform him of her progress, but it held little to no promise of his recovery. Heisuke and Saza switched places one keeping watch outside the hut, the other keeping an eye on the occupants as they worked on his friend. Nii's condition was declining rapidly and no one had any answers on how to help him.

Seihomaru lifted his gaze squinting as the sun peeked over the trees and he sighed. His armor sat discarded beside him, and he rested his head against the wall of the hut with a loud frustrated sigh.

' _You know I can hear all your thoughts, don't you_?' Taizo sighed, also leaning back against the wall of the hut.

Seihomaru nodded. ' _Hai_.'

Taizo sighed and cursed Yuuji for placing just that little bit of uncertainty within his host. He had spent the entire day and night just listening to his hosts deepest thoughts, and he released a growl of annoyance. With a sudden thought, Taizo returned to the pools and walked over to the tree, eyes narrowed, deep in thought. Placing his finger to his chin, he stared at the vibrant tree, thinking rapidly. ' _I wonder_.' He whispered softly, walking over to it and placing his hand on the trunk. Closing his eyes, he peered deep within its roots, searching for something out of place. He felt it before he found what he was looking for, and he snarled angrily as that small dark spot tried to wiggle deeper into the tree. ' _Oh no you don't_.' Taizo hissed, reaching his hand through the trunk and prying that little black oily object off the tree. He ripped it out and held it between his fingers, eyes narrowed in fury. ' _So you are that little seed that Yuuji uses to cause chaos within our host's minds_.' Quickly pinching his fingers together, the little black thing squealed and then popped into nonexistence.

Taizo once again searched over the tree to make sure that no other sneaky oily creature remained, and then he opened the portal to Nii's youki. ' _Shuzo_?'

The silence was stifling.

' _Oie, bonehead_!' Taizo tried again.

'...'

Taizo smirked. ' _Search Nii's tree for a creature. Yuuji can put an actual being inside it to create this distress_.'

Shuzo didn't reply but the feeling of gratitude flooded his pools.

' _Taizo? Where did you go_?' Seihomaru's voice echoed through the area.

' _Inside. I had to check something. How do you feel_?'

' _Alright, I suppose_.'

Taizo nodded to himself, no longer feeling that emotion of melancholy. ' _Good_.' Satisfied that the oily creature was gone, he bit into his arm to draw some of his life essences out. Fingering the almost white liquid that seeped from his arm, he focused on drawing patterns upon the tree.

' _Ow_!' Seihomaru hissed. ' _What are you doing_?'

' _Putting up a protective shield around your tree_.' Taizo grumbled. ' _Sorry about the sting._ '

' _You drew blood_.' Seihomaru accused.

' _It happens from time to time_.' Taizo rolled his eyes, as he placed symbols onto the trunk. ' _This is necessary_.' He watched as the tree glowed brightly with a blue hue and satisfied that it was safe from Yuuji's future attacks, he exited the pools to stand before his host. ' _Done_.'

Seihomaru glanced up at him with a raised brow, and he held up his arm for his youki to see the tendril of blood running down it.

' _Oh, stop, it will heal in minutes_.' Taizo snorted. ' _On a side note, you will need to inform your clansmen who had any contact with Yuuji to tell their youki to search their trees_.'

Seihomaru frowned sitting forward. ' _What did you find_?'

' _That so-called seed that Yuuji was talking about. It is a creature sent by his youki to cause all sorts of skepticism and hesitation within. It needs to be physically removed and destroyed_.' Taizo sat down and sighed.

' _We need to tell Shuzo_.' Seihomaru gasped and stood.

' _Way ahead of you on that one_.' Taizo snorted.

' _With it gone, will Nii live_?'

' _That I do not have an answer for, Seiho. We have to wait and see_.'

Seihomaru grunted but nodded. Instead of seating himself once again, he walked back over to the hut looking in. Akina was once again beside Nii focusing on his injuries, while Isaki hovered her hands over his chest, filling him with much-needed energy. Hana had somehow managed to gather several herbs and vials and was currently working them together for some kind of cure for the poison that kept Nii as he was. Yuuji was still unconscious, and Heisuke and Saza stood close to ensure that the youkai didn't try any underhanded moves if he were to wake. Seihomaru sure as hell wasn't about to leave that youkai alone with his friend and so he waved Saza over to give him the news his youki had told him.

“I also want you to make sure that no one is left alone with him,” Seihomaru stated pointedly, his eyes on the youkai who struggled to breathe still.

Saza nodded. “I have already planned to stay and keep watch. No way in hell is he going to be alone with them.” He nudged his nose in the female's direction for emphasis.

Seihomaru nodded his eyes narrow and watchful. His gaze fell onto the slow rise and fall of Nii's chest and every so often he would hold his breath waiting for it to rise again. The length of time between each breath was longer and he closed his eyes gulping down the bile that wanted to make him cough up his lunch.

Saza caught the look and sighed. “He is strong and his youki is strong.” He whispered softly.

Suddenly a thought came to Seihomaru and he gasped. ' _Taizo_?'

' _Hai_?' His youki muttered looking up from his peering down at Nii's face.

Before he answered, he glanced at Akina. “How much blood did he lose?”

Akina looked over at him with a raised brow, not stopping her work on healing the largest gashes that marred the shadow guards body. “A lot.”

Pursing his lips, he furrowed his brow, his mind whirling in a direction that he had no experience with. “When you heal wounds, you close the area where blood loss has happened.” He stated.

Akina nodded not entirely sure where her lord was going with his questioning. “Yes.”

“Do you ever give them blood to replace what they lost?” Seihomaru rubbed his chin, thinking rapidly, wondering if it were at all possible.

Taizo stood and stared at him, realizing where his host was taking his line of questioning. ' _Before you continue, you must make sure that whatever blood is used, is what their body can handle_.'

' _What do you mean_?' He thought all blood was the same.

' _I am pretty certain that everyone has a unique blend that makes their bodies work._ '

' _So how do we make sure_?'

' _I have never heard of such a thing done before, so I have no idea._ ' Taizo admitted, his mind also scrambling around for a possible solution.

Seihomaru nodded. “I do not know if it is possible, but-” He paused, thinking his words through. “-But is there a way for someone's blood to be used to assist in replacing what was lost?” He questioned. ' _I am also thinking that my immunity to poison might be of some assistance if my blood matches_.'

Taizo's mouth opened in an 'o' and he grinned. ' _The immunity might be a way for Nii to fight that poison flooding his system._ '

Akina frowned. “I am not sure if it can be done. I wouldn't have even the slightest clue on where to begin.” She admitted. “My teacher had died earlier in the year before we left the island.”

Isaki looked up from her concentration. “Perhaps her journals would be useful?”

Akina blinked and nodded, pushing to her feet quickly. “I hope there is something here.” She knelt beside a chest and pulled a ton of scrolls out. She quickly unrolled them and began reading quickly.

' _There has to be a way for us to test this theory._ ' He muttered to Taizo who glanced down at Nii.

_'Perhaps you can draw a tiny bit of blood and apply it to one of his wounds and see what happens_?' Taizo tried to supply a possible solution.

Seihomaru glanced down at his arm where Taizo had stung him earlier and he picked at the thin line where it had healed over. Drawing the blood to the surface he walked over to Nii and looked for the worst of his wounds. Wiping his blood onto his finger, he ran it over Nii's cut and sat back on his heels watching, hoping to whatever gods were listening to assist his friend.

Taizo stood behind him and looked over his shoulder, also watching but so were the other occupants of the room. Minus Yuuji who still appeared to be unconscious. Taizo looked over his shoulder at the youkai laying there and he snarled softly. ' _It appears as though our little rat has woken but is pretending to be out still._ '

' _Is that so_?' Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder and glared at Yuuji's still form. “You can stop pretending now.” He growled.

Yuuji sniffed indignantly, but opened his eyes and glared at him. “It is futile.”

Taizo felt the rising youki and he smirked, glancing down at the youkai who was only releasing a small bit to replant his suggestions. ' _Sneaky little shit_.' He snorted.

“I have seen it done countless times, the hope, constantly trying and then the loss and despair when they realize that nothing could be done in the first place.” Yuuji jeered. His eyes narrowed, peering at Seihomaru, but the confusion filled them when he realized that Seihomaru wasn't falling for his words.

Taizo chuckled. ' _His words are useless on you now. I made certain of it._ '

Seihomaru's mouth twitched into a half smile. “I see, so you expect me to give up and let him die?”

“Everyone does in the end.” Yuuji snarled softly, suffering still from whatever Nii's youki had done to him.

“Unfortunately, I am not like everyone.” Seihomaru allowed his smile to grow as his eyes narrowed at Yuuji. “You see, the biggest difference between those you have faced before and myself is that I never give up. Until Nii draws his last breath, I will never give up.”

“Oh, you will.” Yuuji snorted, trying once again to release his youki at the youth.

' _Persistent little shit_.' Taizo snarled in Yuuji's direction, walking over to him.

Seihomaru's eyes became slits as he listened to his youki. ' _Is he still trying to plant that seed of doubt that Shuzo mentioned_?'

Taizo turned his head slightly and nodded, staring down at Yuuji as he still struggled to breathe. ' _Fascinating_.' He muttered.

' _What is_?'

' _This ability of his. He can release an almost undetectable trace of it so that it can embed itself into whoever it is directed at._ ' Taizo smiled slowly, lowering himself to his knees as he watched Yuuji concentrate. ' _He is seriously trying to figure out why it is having no success in its attack_.'

Seihomaru stood and dusted off his hakama walking over to Yuuji. Heisuke watched in quiet speculation. Kneeling beside the youkai, he sneered into his face. “Your attacks have no effect on me.”

Yuuji's eyes widened in feigned shock. “I don't know what you are talking about.”

Heisuke raised his brow and glanced down at Yuuji.

“Of course you don't. I can feel it, and I suggest that you refrain what you are doing, otherwise what you feel now will be like a gentle breeze after I finish with you. Do not take me as some simple youth who will bow down and allow your insolence to go unchecked.” Seihomaru hissed the warning into Yuuji's face.

Taizo lifted his foot and stomped on the small little black oily creature that tried to attach itself to his form. _'It appears as though those little creatures can see me_.'

' _Then get your ass back into the pools_.' Seihomaru snarled.

Isaki gasped from her place beside Nii. Seihomaru whipped his head around and his eyes fell where hers were looking. Standing and glancing down at Yuuji once before walking off, he muttered. “This is not yet finished, Yuuji. You have angered me to the point of not sating my fury.” He turned and walked over to Nii's bedroll and knelt down, watching as the gash he had placed his blood on seemed to sizzle and the poison seeped out of the wound, running down Nii's skin.

Seihomaru lifted his gold eyes and nodded to Akina who walked over to inspect what was happening. Frowning, Seihomaru decided that what he had used was too little and so he lifted his hand to his mouth and bit into the fleshy part of his thumb. He lifted it over another of Nii's injuries and allowed the blood to drip into the cut, and he watched fascinated as when his blood contacted the gash it sizzled and seeped a white substance. More poison seemed to eject from the wounds when more blood made contact and Akina shook her head in amazement.

Seihomaru held is arm out to her and he gave her a determined look. “Draw as much as you need.”

Akina held her hands out and shook her head. “I have no idea how to do this.” She protested. Her confidence wavered and Seihomaru snarled.

“Heisuke, take him out of this hut, now,” Seihomaru commanded.

Heisuke didn't need to be told twice, and both he and Saza roughly gathered Yuuji and forced him out of the healers hut.

“Keep watch over him until we are finished here.” Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder before Saza exited. He eyed Akina once Saza left and growled low. “Do it!” He snarled at her and she glanced at him nodding quickly. Hana watched them quietly, handing over a vial to the healer, tears in her eyes, but a small glimmer of hope shimmering in the gold depths. “Take as much as you require.”

Akina nodded and glanced at his arm, not really wanting to injure him. Seihomaru saw her hesitation and grumbled to himself, before he ran his claw over the blue vein he saw through his skin. Immediately the blood from below the surface pooled onto his pale skin, and Akina quickly placed the vial under it as it began to drip. Seihomaru applied pressure to his arm causing the blood to flow into a thin stream and the vial filled rapidly.

Taizo watched over his shoulder in interest and lightly ran his hand over the flow of blood curiously. ' _It looks different than mine_.' He commented, peering at the dark red liquid on his fingers.

Seihomaru snorted and once the vial was full, he placed his mouth over the wound on his arm, staunching the flow of blood. Akina sat there with the vial now uncertain as to what to do. “Put it over his injuries. Or give him some in his mouth.” He really wasn't sure if it was going to work, but both options seemed logical to him.

Akina nodded and began applying the lord's blood to Nii's worst injuries, watching in fascination as the injuries reacted to the blood. Poison seeped out in thick oozing streams, dripping thickly onto the bedding, and the wounds began to mend themselves. “Astounding.” The healer whispered softly.

Hana leaned forward and watched, hoping and praying to the gods for some indication that her longtime friend and now lover would wake. They sat there for many long minutes with no movement and they sat back with huge sighs.

Taizo also released a sigh but raised his brow as he felt a presence behind him. There stood Shuzo staring at them, curiously. Silent and watchful. A sudden chill went through Taizo and he glanced back down at Nii, but relieved he saw the young shadow guard breathing. Turning his eyes back to the youki, he frowned. ' _Why are you out here_?'

Shuzo blinked and swallowed. ' _You are the ones responsible for this_?'

Taizo glanced back at Nii to ensure he was still breathing and he noticed the shadow guards breathing smoothing out slightly, the color started spreading over his pale white skin and he sighed in relief. ' _We are attempting to assist in his healing._ '

Shuzo walked over and stared down at his host, long and hard before turning to Taizo and nodding in approval. ' _I felt it from within his pools. I was uncertain as to what was happening as I cannot see anything when he is unconscious_.'

Taizo gave the youki a small smile. ' _Due to Seihomaru's immunity to poison, he thought of this to help your host_.'

Shuzo fell to his knees and placed his face in his hands, shuddering. ' _I thought I had failed. I thought I had killed him_.'

Taizo wanted to comfort Shuzo, but it would be catastrophic if he actually touched the youki. Not only would that blow the healers hut apart into splinters, but it would probably kill all the occupants within. He instead knelt beside the distraught youki and chuckled. ' _Shuzo, be at ease. Once the poison has been erased from Nii's system you can proceed with his healing. I know that using your true form is demanding on your host, so take the time you need to heal and rebuild that bond.'_

Shuzo shook his head and glanced at Taizo. _'You felt that too, did you?'_

Taizo snorted. ' _I didn't feel it but I know how using our true form stretches that trust to the limits. I commend you on your strength and restraint_.' He remembered how close he had gotten to taking over his first host, and the feeling had been exhilarating.

' _I have no interest in having a life such as theirs. Only thing I do want is to be reunited with those I once served_.' Shuzo closed his eyes.

Taizo smiled. ' _Go to your host and heal him from within_.' He glanced at Seihomaru who was speaking softly to the ladies in the hut. ' _We will watch over Nii here and ensure his safety_.'

Shuzo nodded gratefully. ' _Thank your host for me. I have no way to repay him for what he has done for Nii, but tell him I appreciate his determination_.'

Taizo rolled his eyes. ' _We are not ones to get sentimental, go and heal your host_.'

Shuzo snorted and stood up before he wavered out of sight.

Taizo grinned and placed his chin on Seihomaru's shoulder which caused the young lord to jump startled. Seihomaru remained silent frowning though at the contact from Taizo. ' _What are you doing_?'

Taizo smirked. ' _Nothing. Shuzo sends his thanks by the way_.'

Seihomaru glanced at his shoulder to peer at his youki. ' _You spoke with him_?'

Taizo nodded and wrapped his arms around his hosts shoulders getting comfortable as he watched.

' _Are you seriously hugging me_?' Seihomaru wrinkled his nose.

_'Pfft_.' Taizo snorted. ' _Just getting comfortable_.'

Seihomaru bit his lip and held in the laugh that wanted to escape. Instead, he looked at the healers and focused on how much energy they were putting in on healing Nii. “Akina, I want you and Isaki to take shifts and rest while the other is working with Nii. Hana, you need to rest also.”

'But-” The platinum-haired youkai protested.

“No buts. He will need your strength mixing those salves and remedies you make. I trust that takes a lot of youki to accomplish.”

Hana nodded glancing at the vials around her. “I still do not know what poison was used.” Her voice quavered.

“Do not worry over it.” Seihomaru watched the color return to Nii's face and he smiled. “Go rest for now and then come back when you feel refreshed.”

Hana nodded and was guided by Isaki who also left, leaving Akina there with her hands hovering over her charge. “He is improving, but it will be a long recovery.”

“How long until he regains consciousness?”

Akina shook her head. “I do not know. Not for some time, though.”

Seihomaru nodded and stood up. “I won't be far. If you need anything, I will be outside.”

He exited the hut and his eyes fell on Saza who stood by the barracks with Heisuke and Yuuji now laying on the ground by the fence. Heisuke leaned over the youkai, snarling at him about something, and Seihomaru sighed.

' _Are you going to let me play with him_?' Taizo asked, almost skipping in excitement beside him.

Seihomaru raised a brow in question. ' _Is that what you call it_?'

' _Well for me, it is. Besides, you still have all that pent-up energy you have yet to release_.' His youki clasped his hands together behind his back, walking backward facing Seihomaru as they walked towards the barracks.

' _First I would like to see what devious plot he has in that idiotic brain of his_.' Seihomaru narrowed his eyes his anger renewed at the thought that Yuuji went so far as to almost killing his friend.

Taizo grinned spinning around to face the direction they were walking in. ' _That will be fun too. Are you going to let me loose so I can have some fun_?'

' _No, not yet_.'

Taizo pouted.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes as Taizo's exuberance flooded through him. ' _Good grief._ ' He scoffed to his youki who beamed beside him. He approached Heisuke and Saza who nodded to him. “Any news?”

Saza shook his head and scowled. “Tight mouthed little shit.”

Seihomaru nodded and caught the look Heisuke gave him. “I almost have half a mind to render him unconscious, but I know you wished to question him.”

Seihomaru snorted. His eyes met the gleaming gold orbs as they watched him with an eerie glare. Taizo grinned in excitement feeling those emotions fill Seihomaru again. ' _Oh, please let me out to play with this foo_ l.' He practically begged.

' _Taizo_.' Seihomaru grumbled. He narrowed his eyes and turned away from Yuuji's stare. ' _I will need your guidance on how to handle this situation, but I do not wish to kill him_.'

' _No but you can put fear in him. Or rather we can put fear into him_.' Taizo beamed.

' _Have I grown enough to show him just who I am_?' Seihomaru questioned his happily dancing youki curiously. ' _What I am capable of_?'

' _You have grown a lot. Besides, the barriers within us are no longer there. Basically, you can call upon any abilities you so desire and use them_.'

' _Would that not drain me_?'

' _Depends on if you have used those abilities before or not. If you use your father's frost fire, it would drain you faster than let's say your bubbles_.'

' _Interesting_.' Seihomaru grunted softly in quiet speculation. ' _I will make a deal with you, Taizo._ '

His youki grinned widely at him. ' _Oh, do tell. Do not keep me in suspense_.'

' _If that bastard is still attempting to use his youki by nightfall, then you may come out and play_.' Seihomaru smiled slowly and noticed Saza step back, blinking at him.

Taizo glanced up at the sky and matched Seihomaru's grin. ' _Deal_.' His youki's eyes then fell onto Yuuji and he watched him carefully, as though reading his abilities. ' _He will be a fun opponent_.'

Seihomaru snorted. ' _Just do not kill me in the process_.'

Taizo rolled his eyes. ' _Didn't plan on it_.'

Seihomaru leaned over Yuuji and snarled softly. “You have until nightfall to give me the name of the poison you used and what antidote there is, or you will have to face me.”

Yuuji grunted. “There is no cure, idiot. It is part of my youki. There is no name for it as it doesn't exist in the physical world.”

Seihomaru's hand shot out and gripped Yuuji's haori lifting him up to his face. “Then you had better think of a name and a way to erase it from Nii's system before then. Trust me when I say that my youki is extremely excited to meet you face to face.”

Saza was unable to suppress the shudder at the soft-spoken words, having witnessed his young lords youki being released once before. It had been months since that time and Seihomaru had grown considerably since then. Heisuke lifted his brow noticing Saza's shiver and blinked at the slow grin on Seihomaru's face. That smile alone promised death and he swallowed.

Yuuji chuckled. “You do not scare me. No one can match me in a fight.”

Seihomaru sneered. “Oh, so you think that this will be a fight?.” His voice had gone deeper and filled with a raspiness that Saza had never heard before. Usually, his lord's voice was smooth and calm, but this one promised a slow and terrifying battle. Saza could actually feel the young lords youki close to the surface and he gulped knowing just how tenacious it was. It was callous and cold-blooded as most youki were, but with Seihomaru's it seemed more so, perhaps due to its age.

Shaking his head he released a low whistle. “You best focus on healing your injuries because by sunup tomorrow you will have far more to deal with.”

Yuuji's eyes slid to his and he growled slowly. “Oh, trust me, I will be ready.” He grinned. “Challenge accepted.” The youkai's eyes slid to Seihomaru and he gave his own grin.

Heisuke groaned. “You are a fool, Yuuji. And you keep wondering why you never gain in ranks and have lost favor with Hiromoto-sama.”

Taizo whooped inside his head and Seihomaru sighed. ' _I do hope you can defeat him. It would be rather humiliating if we lost to that imbecile_.'

' _Do you think I would be this excited if I had any doubts_?' Taizo snorted flexing his hands.

' _Just do not mangle him too much. I would like to keep him alive_.'

Taizo sighed. ' _You spoil all my fun_.' He glanced at the glaring youkai with interest. ' _Are you sure you want to keep him alive? After this battle, you will have made an enemy who may just try to face you again in the future_. _Besides he_ _ **is**_ _a thousand years too early to face me.'_ His youki stated, using the words Ryukotsusei had used on him months ago _._

' _I do not wish to create a disruptive atmosphere between Hiromoto's clan and my own. If he refuses to give me anyway to rid Nii of that poison riddling his system, then I will defeat him and expel him from my clans' territory permanently._ ' Seihomaru narrowed his eyes, glancing at the suns progress through the sky. ' _If you have no doubts on our strength against him, despite him seriously injuring Nii then I have to trust your instincts_.'

Taizo nodded. ' _That will be the biggest trial here. How much faith you have in me, and how far that trust flows. Our bond is still fresh and new, but you might have reservations about what I will do. You state you do not want his death, I will ensure he lives. You want to prove how much you have grown since the last time you allowed me to play, I will do just that. You wish to show just how much power is housed within your young body, trust me when I say that you can defeat any within this establishment without blinking an eye. My power far outweighs yours, so the feelings within you once I take over will test your resolve_.' His youki glanced at him when Seihomaru released a soft gasp. ' _Your trust in me will establish how much of that power we release when the time comes. The first step is to have him think he has us at a disadvantage because of your age. Injury to your physical form will happen, but you will not feel it until I retreat and allow you control again, so believe me when I say that you will be sore for a few days_.'

Seihomaru nodded listening intently. ' _Go on_.'

' _Do you trust me_?'

' _Did Kazuki trust you_?' Seihomaru snorted.

Taizo blinked at him. ' _Yes_.'

' _If you release any of that power you had when he had his little chat with Turari when we first got to the mainland, then I believe your words completely. Can my physical form handle that much youki_?'

Taizo smiled. ' _It can with our barriers gone. I will not use it to the extent to cause you any physical harm, If you wish to display that power, I have your permission to do so_?'

Seihomaru grunted, shivering as his mind ran back to that day in the woods. ' _Taizo I trust you and I listen to your advice because I am so young. If I had any doubts, I would not unleash you. You have my permission to show my clan and that imbecile just what we are capable of and what I can become as I continue to grow_.'

' _Do you remember when you were in the pools and you were horrified when we fought with the humans_?' Taizo softly questioned, turning his gaze to the pinkish sky.

Seihomaru nodded.

' _Have you decided to become a youkai and not hold any hesitations_?'

Seihomaru glanced down at his feet remembering the conversation he had had with Taizo after the battle with the humans. It had been a bloodbath and he had been horrified. His compassionate heart and feelings back then were more surfaced and deeply embedded in his body. Since that time he had faced many foes and challenges, which hardened him. He was still young, and his heart still ached whenever someone close to him got injured. Taking a long breath he thought over those words carefully. He was facing another youkai in this coming battle. Whatever emotions he felt would have to be placed in the furthest recesses of his mind, and he would have to become a ruthless youkai lord that his station required him to be. Glancing over at Taizo he grinned and nodded.

Taizo felt all those restraints lift and he allowed a matching grin to spread across his face. He felt his host's emotions flood out of his system and felt that soft heart tighten in preparation.

' _I am a youkai, not some soft useless human, or weak individual. If you want a fight Taizo, you have my permission to let loose and show that little shit just who we are_.' Seihomaru snarled softly. ' _Do not hold back on my account, just do not kill him. I would like to send him back to Hiromoto alive so he can explain his insolence_.'

Taizo nodded. ' _Very well. Anything else_?'

Seihomaru shook his head and glanced back at Saza waving him over. “I trust you already know where this battle will be going?”

Saza swallowed and nodded. “I do.”

“Then ensure that there is a safe distance between my people and the fight. This will be more intense than the fight with the humans. I have lowered all restraints on my youki.” Seihomaru whispered to his guard who paled at the words.

Saza nodded his head and immediately began making preparations for the battle that was to come. Heisuke walked over to him then, his eyes still on Yuuji who had his eyes closed as though refreshing his energy. “Are you going to kill him?”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “Would you be surprised if I told you yes?”

Heisuke felt a chill enter his body at the cold spoken words. This was a completely different Seihomaru who stood before him now. He was no longer the smiling, happy youkai he had come to known. No hesitations, no questions, and certainly no emotions. The youth who stood in front of him now appeared older and much more experienced than before. The youthful face was now hardened and cold, emotionless and calculating. It was as though it were a completely different person.

Heisuke shook his head with a sigh. He knew how cold youkai could get and if they were angry enough, be a force to be reckoned with. It certainly wasn't an unexpected result. From one as young as Seihomaru was, and from what he had gotten to know of him, it was a startling change. “I sent word to Hiromoto regarding Yuuji's disrespect towards you and your clansmen. If you must kill him, no one would hold it against you. He is a foolish youkai who really is not evil, he just lost his way.”

Seihomaru wrinkled his nose. “Are you begging for his life?”

Heisuke closed his eyes at that loaded question. “No. I only hope you do not take his life and allow him to explain his actions to his lord.” He bowed then knowing that Seihomaru was preoccupied with his upcoming fight with Yuuji. “Do not take him lightly. He is strong and devious.”

“Clearly, you have not met my youki.” Seihomaru flashed his fangs at Heisuke who raised his brows in surprise.

Taizo snickered beside him at the look on the commanders face. ' _You made your mark with the humans, now you will set your place with the youkai_. _You are a lord and commander of youkai, now you get to secure that place among them_. _This will be your stand, Seiho_.'

Seihomaru nodded his head. He knew that so far none of his clan had any thoughts on trying to take over as their leader, but with him securing his place it would ensure it and seal it firmly. One day he knew that it was a possibility, especially if he didn't firmly plant his roots. Perhaps now was as good as any time to let them know what he was capable of. He just hoped that he didn't humiliate himself or make a fool of himself in the process.

Taizo snarled beside him and gave his shoulder a shove, which almost knocked Seihomaru off balance. ' _Stop that_.' His youki scolded. ' _Stand tall and proud._ '

' _So what kind of abilities does this Yuuji hold_?'

Taizo glanced at the youkai who still lay there with his eyes closed. ' _A few interesting ones. A blue heated fire, almost non-existent to see in the daylight, but with an intense heat to burn if required. That oily creature which we do not have to worry about. He can spit poison, but you are immune to poison, so that is also not a concern and his youki's abilities which are not readable_.'

' _And our abilities_?'

Taizo glanced at him deadpanned. ' _Seriously?'_

Seihomaru raised a brow with a smirk on his face.

Taizo snorted. ' _Smart ass_.'

' _The night is fast approaching_.' Seihomaru whispered his eyes watching the suns progress through the sky.

Taizo nodded his grin spreading across his face. ' _Ready_?'

' _As ready as I will ever be_.' Seihomaru closed his eyes as Taizo moved forward, and yet he didn't end up in the pools like he had the last time. Instead, he was there watching his own movements almost as though he were in control and yet he knew that it was Taizo.

He watched as his clansmen and guards formed a wide circle around the area, planting their spears into the ground in front of them. It marked the beginning of the official challenge, and he waited patiently as the sky deepened into a dark pink-red hue, signaling that night was almost upon them. Glancing to his left, he heard a small movement as Yuuji pushed to his feet.

Looking forward once again, not looking at Yuuji he saw Tani moving the pups into his Shinden-zukuri, and many of the females followed after. Those guards who were in charge of their safety stood beside the doors as they closed shut. Akina exited her hut, wiping her hands on a cloth and gave him a nod indicating that she would remain and ensure that Nii was safe. His golden gaze saw Traylaymaru walk over and also incline his head to say he would stay to protect them. Turning his gaze to look at the forest that Bokusenou resided in, he continued to wait.

He could hear Yuuji moving behind him, steeling himself for a fight, but he was still injured and he rolled his eyes. “Baka.” He hissed, turning around to face the youkai.

Yuuji sneered. “I can take you out without a second thought. You are a foolish pup.”

“Who are you calling a pup?” Taizo snarled through Seihomaru, narrowing his eyes in anger. Apparently, Yuuji had already made a grave mistake in thinking that he was facing against Seihomaru. Taizo smirked, his excitement building.

Yuuji crouched down prepared to charge at the youth but jerked back startled when Seihomaru rushed at him at such a speed, his eyes only caught sight of the young lord when he right at his face. Stumbling back with a strangled gasp, he almost tripped over his feet, but instead launched himself into the air, looking down where Seihomaru impacted with the ground causing it to break apart and fly into the air with the intensity.

Landing a few feet away, he barely managed to duck when Seihomaru was on him again. His eyes had been on the youth but his image had blurred and next thing he knew, the young lord was in his face again. Gasping, he realized that Seihomaru had a speed that even his eyes could not follow. Instead, he focused on his other senses, hearing and smell. But despite having a greater sense than some of the other youkai in his clan, he was unable to pinpoint where the lord would go to next. It was as though he was unable to predict where Seihomaru would attack and it brought him some trepidation.

Seihomaru smirked at him, that look so cold and emotionless it sent chills down Yuuji's back. Taizo circled around in a wide arc, giving Yuuji time to regain his momentum, but was somewhat disappointed at this youkai. “And here I thought you were some powerful youkai that would at least give me a challenge.” He taunted, standing upright.

Yuuji growled and rushed at Seihomaru, but Taizo blurred to his right, peddling backward before he blurred to his left. He caught the startled exclamation on Yuuji's mouth and he burst forward and knocked him off his feet. The youkai grunted with the impact and flipped back onto his feet, trying to match his opponent's speed. Unfortunately, Seihomaru kept changing his speeds so he was unable to gauge just how fast his attacks were.

Taizo almost chuckled at the frustration and rage that emanated off Yuuji, and he saw the youkai's energy flare. He smirked at the strength of it, almost like a little puff of air against him. He had yet to release his own aura, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. If Seihomaru wanted a memorable impact, then he would deliver one. One that even his own clansmen would be hard pressed to forget. Raising his brow at the youki that Yuuji released he snorted. “That's cute.” He taunted again.

Yuuji snarled and rushed at him only to once again show his shock and surprise when Seihomaru blurred and managed to get behind him at speeds his eyes could not follow. Turning around he spat out some red goo and Taizo swiped it away like an irritating fly. “What is that suppose to be? Poison?” Chuckling, he called on Seihomaru's poison bubble ability and gathered it in his hand, popping the bubble with his claws and flicking it off his fingertips towards Yuuji, not aiming at him in particular, but rather to give an impressive display on the differences in what their poisons could do.

Yuuji's eyes widened at the green droplets that flew in his direction and he jumped back watching as they fell onto the ground, spitting and bubbling through the grass and melting into the earth. His eyes widened in horror as the potency of that particular poison was so strong that it ate through even the earth causing large holes to form.

Yuuji's eyes lifted to meet Seihomaru's and he frowned, not understanding what was happening. This youth barely had an aura let alone a strong sense of youki to explain the speed and potency of his abilities, how was what he was doing possible? Even Heisuke had more youki than the youth did, and yet Seihomaru was able to do things that only someone of extreme caliber could do. In his life, he had only met one daiyoukai and the aura off that individual had been so intense you could feel the power before the youkai was even in the immediate area.

Shaking his head, even his own youki was at a loss of words as to why this young lord was able to do what he could do.

“You seem confused.” Taizo snorted watching Yuuji's face in amusement.

Yuuji snarled angrily and rushed towards Seihomaru as fast as his power would allow. The young lord dodged it easily and he tilted his head to the side staring at Yuuji expectantly.

“Come now, surely you could do better than that. I do not have time to waste on weak youkai. I thought you would at least give me a challenge.”

Humiliated and frustrated, Yuuji released his youki and it helped improve his speed, but still Seihomaru was faster. Then he felt it, a surge of youki so massive it almost sent him reeling to the ground, as quick as that surge had been, it vanished within seconds and he furrowed his brow, gasping as his heartbeat from the intensity of what he had felt. Peering intently at Seihomaru, he didn't feel it from him, but if it had been, it was now gone.

Completely confused, Yuuji backed away and watched Seihomaru, focusing on the youths youki to see if that had been his power surging. It appeared as though the young lord was playing with him, not really that serious about the fight and it was infuriating.

Taizo smirked. “So will you rid Nii of that poison, or shall we continue this little game?”

Yuuji growled at the remark. “Release your youki and let us battle as youkai do. Enough of this stupid play.”

Taizo grinned. “Are you certain?”

Yuuji almost rolled his eyes at the cockiness the little lord displayed as though thinking this was play time. He had enough. “Are you so afraid of stepping forward and fighting like a youkai that you do not wish to release your youki in fear of being defeated?”

Taizo blinked at the idiot for a moment before replying. “Oh, you thought that I was Seihomaru?” He stood there for a moment before he said anything more. “Seriously? He released me before the battle even began. Silly puppy.”.

Yuuji's eyes widened for a moment as Taizo's words seeped through his brain, not able to process the information. That was the lords youki who stood before him? There was no aura to indicate that it was true information. Then there were the spoken words, mocking and almost unbelieving. He was confused now as to why there was no energy from Seihomaru's youki. “I call your bluff. You have no aura to indicate that what you say is true.”

Taizo raised his brow. “Oh, you mean this?” He let his energy loose and Yuuji fell to his knees at the massive weight of pressure, gasping as it almost crushed his lungs. “Sorry, forgot about that.” He waved his hand nonchalantly. “Want more?” He allowed a slow grin to spread across his face.

Yuuji's eyes widened in horror at the crushing energy flowing from Seihomaru. He lifted his golden gaze to Taizo's who stood there with a grin plastered on his face. Words would not form on his lips, nor would his lungs allow for breath to fill them to even use words.

Taizo walked towards him, his aura flaring in all directions, spiking out in almost a light blue hue, almost too calmly for any of what had happened to make sense. Yuuji flinched back, now fully aware of just the massive difference in youki. Seihomaru housed an ancient spirit within his youthful form and it didn't fully register to him until Taizo stopped to glance to his right. A very large oboroguruma landed close to the outer circle where his guards stood stunned and speechless. The curtain on the cart pushed aside and a silent Hiromoto exited with his daughter right behind him.

Taizo smiled broadly and waved, his aura diminishing into a light dusting of air, not at all disturbed by the sudden intrusion. Yuuji glanced over and groaned softly once he was able to breathe, which earned him another glance from Taizo. “We finished? When I was just about to have some fun?”

Yuuji's eyes lifted and he shuddered at the gleeful look on Seihomaru's face. Hanging his head in shame, he nodded and sat back on his heels, knowing full well that he would have to answer to his lord and King, Hiromoto.

Taizo turned away and stood waiting patiently as Hiromoto and his daughter walked towards him, looks of stunned silence on their faces, blinking at him as though he had grown an extra head. Chuckling softly, Taizo smiled, having known full well that they had been approaching, but he had hoped he had had a bit more time to play before their arrival.

 

 


	27. Awkward Moments and an Excited Taizo

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Awkward Moments and an Excited Taizo

 

 

Taizo eyed Hiromoto as he approached him and turned his gaze back to Yuuji who sat there waiting as though he knew exactly what was going to happen. With a faint grin, Taizo muttered quietly. “Must we continue this little farce? Or will you tell me how to remove the poison from my clansman's body.”

Yuuji sighed and shook his head. “I told you once already, there is no cure. It is designed for one purpose, and that purpose is to kill. If he hadn't used his youki, there may have been a chance to save his life, unlikely, but not impossible.”

Taizo raised his brow, anger filling him which he was usually able to contain. “Not the answer I wanted.” He frowned, grating his teeth together for patience.

Yuuji grunted. “Perhaps not, but the only one I can give.”

Hiromoto narrowed his eyes at his clan member and he snarled as he approached. “Fortunately, my abilities are able to nullify his attacks.” His eyes turned to Seihomaru. “I must see your injured tribesman.”

Taizo glanced over at Hiromoto and gave a single nod, turning away from Yuuji who still knelt on the ground.

“Heisuke, bind Yuuji and wait for me.” Hiromoto snarled.

Heisuke bowed and immediately did as he was told, all the while shaking his head at the guard who had been defeated. He still couldn't believe that what he had felt during the short encounter between Seihomaru and his guard had come from the young lord of this clan. Knowing that his own lord held that much power, it wasn't concealable like Seihomaru's, nor was Hiromoto able to invoke his spirit the same way.

Taizo lead Hiromoto towards the healers' hut where Akina, Traylaymaru and Nii were. Tani had made certain that Hana had been taken into the Shinden-zukuri, and Shinzou had made sure that everyone inside had remained safe. Pulling the curtain aside, he allowed Hiromoto entrance, then closed the curtain to stop the princess from going in also.

“Best if we leave them to do their work,” Taizo explained.

Sukiaya's eyes turned to his and she nodded. “You are not Seihomaru-sama.”

Taizo raised his brow. “Oh?”

“You are his youki.” She smiled and sat down at the bench, her two bodyguards taking their places just out of hearing range, but close enough to protect her from any and all enemies.

“Indeed. However, we are still the same person.”

Sukiaya tilted her head to the side almost as though she were perplexed. “I have not woken my youki yet, so I do not know how it works.”

Taizo nodded. “How long until your coming of age day?” He walked over but didn't approach her too closely.

“Almost a full year from now.” She sighed and clasped her hands in her lap.

“So much ceremony for one so young.” Taizo crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the hut behind him, opposite the healing hut.

Sukiaya sniffed. “I have known no other life but the one I lead.”

Taizo peered at her from under his hosts' unruly bangs, them being thick enough to hide his perusal of her. Smirking, he watched as her own eyes looked over Seihomaru's and curiosity filled her golden orbs just as all youths did when they found something interesting.

' _Stop staring, it's creepy_.' Seihomaru growled to his youki.

' _She can't see me staring at her. Your bangs are long enough to hide it._ '

'S _he can probably feel you staring_.' Seihomaru grumbled, embarrassed.

' _Would you like me to retreat and have you take over_?'

' _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _leave me alone with her_.' Seihomaru gasped.

Taizo chuckled out loud, lifting his eyes and meeting hers, a smile drifting across his face. ' _Stop being a sissy_. _She is a beauty_.'

Seihomaru flushed and snarled at his youki who teased him. ' _She is still a pup. She even said it herself, she still has a year until her coming of age day._ '

' _Perfect opportunity for you to get to know her_.' Taizo grinned. ' _Oh, right, you will feel slightly unsteady once I step back. You shouldn't pass out though_.'

Seihomaru began to protest, but suddenly he was shoved back to his full consciousness before he could make Taizo stop. Gasping, Seihomaru clenched his eyes shut and stumbled falling to one knee. He placed his hand on the ground to steady himself, while his other planted onto his forehead taking deep breaths to calm his now rapidly beating heart. Shaking his head to clear it from the fog, he sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his eyes when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Are you alright, Seihomaru-sama?” Sukiaya whispered.

Seihomaru blinked for a moment, and then his mouth dropped open noticing just how close she was. He jolted backward in shock and surprise losing his footing completely, and falling onto his back.

Sukiaya giggled, her hand moving to her mouth. “You do that a lot.”

Seihomaru gulped, blinking stupidly and flushing a brilliant red. Words would not find their way out of his mouth, so he looked like a drowning fish on dry land. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he warily stared at her.

' _Say something_.' Taizo snickered.

'…' Seihomaru blinked.

Sukiaya shook her head giggling still. “You are blushing.” She smiled.

Seihomaru swallowed again and stood up. “I-”

The princess retook her seat when she noticed her two bodyguards glancing in their direction, and she once again placed her hands in her lap. “How does it work?”

Seihomaru lifted his gaze and blinked at her. “Uh-?”

“Calling your youki out?” Sukiaya grinned brilliantly at him and he felt as though all the words he had learned in his lifetime had just gone on a long trip somewhere.

' _Seiho-_ ' Taizo roared with laughter.

“I-uh-” He shook his head trying to clear it and think of something to say, but he was stunned as she smiled at him. Seihomaru felt his cheeks heat up even more and he glanced around quickly, looking for any means of escape. The princess had successfully defeated him in all manner of simple etiquette and he had no idea what to do.

' _Oh, stop torturing your host_.' Shuzo snorted.

' _Oh, but it is so much fun_.' Taizo protested.

' _He is too young to understand._ '

' _How is Nii_?' Taizo questioned, feeling relief flowing from the shadow guards youki.

' _Thankfully he is going to live_.'

Seihomaru breathed then, hearing the conversation and he closed his eyes in relief. ' _Is he awake_?'

' _So you do have words in that brain of yours_.' Taizo snickered.

' _Shut up, this is all your fault_.' Seihomaru snarled.

' _Mine_?' Taizo muttered confused.

The princess lifted her eyes when the curtain moved aside and her father exited. She stood elegantly and bowed to him. “Chichiue.”

Hiromoto inclined his head to his daughter and lifted his eyes to Seihomaru who stood awkwardly by the hut. The attitude was completely different from when he first arrived and he smiled. His eyes widened however when they fell onto a being right beside Seihomaru, not being a solid humanoid form, but more a projection of the young lord himself. Gasping softly, he stared intently at the being who glanced over at him with raised brows.

Taizo blinked for a moment as Hiromoto looked right at him, and frowning, he turned to see if someone had approached him from behind without his knowledge. ' _What the hell_?'

Seihomaru glanced over at his youki curiously. ' _What is it_?' Turning his gold eyes around, searching for what had his youki on edge.

Taizo turned his eyes back to Hiromoto and Seihomaru's own eyes followed. Startled, he stepped in front of his youki and the kings' eyes fell onto his, the shock quickly masked from Hiromoto's face. Seihomaru's youki peeked over his host's shoulder, peering intently at Hiromoto who once again stared at him. ' _I swear he can see me_.'

Seihomaru gasped sharply, startled. ' _Get back to the pools now_!'

Once Taizo vanished from sight, Hiromoto's eyes fell onto Seihomaru's and the king shook his head. “You need to be careful, Seihomaru-sama.”

Seihomaru raised his brow. “Oh?”

“There are several who have abilities like my own, which allow us to see what should not be seen,” Hiromoto spoke softly, not sure who was aware of what their little lord could do. “The fact that you allow your youki such freedom is a dangerous thing.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I am aware of the dangers. I was not aware of your particular ability to see him.”

Hiromoto nodded. “Tell your clansmen of this warning as well. I know what kind of youkai he is, and thus his youki is always there, but when he wakes, inform him of those dangers.” He had seen the eclipse youkai's youki inside the hut, hovering anxiously close to his host, face pale and fearful of the condition of Nii.

Seihomaru smiled. “I appreciate your candor. His youki is already aware of this news.”

Hiromoto frowned, his eyes scanning around him, as though searching for Nii's youki.

Seihomaru tapped his head. “He has already informed Nii's youki.”

Hiromoto's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. “You are full of surprises.”

Seihomaru smirked. “So I have been told on countless occasions.”

“I trust you can put us up for the night?” Hiromoto asked, waving to his daughter for emphasis.

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto Sukiaya as she peered at him, and he flushed when she grinned. He mumbled under his breath before he forced himself to look once again at her father who stood there with an amused look on his face.

' _Oh, she is going to be so much fun when she comes of age_.' Taizo shivered in excitement.

Seihomaru shook his head and led Hiromoto and his daughter towards the Shinden-zukuri which was now open once again. Saza stood with Heisuke at the doors allowing those who had hidden within to exit and go back to their homes.

“So who had stolen Yuuji's attention so much that he forgot his place?” Hiromoto questioned quietly, his daughter walking behind them just out of hearing range.

“Nii's intended.” Seihomaru wrinkled his nose in irritation at the mere mention of Yuuji's name.

Hiromoto grunted. “He is a fool. My apologies for his disrespect towards you and your clansmen.”

“I do not think he will be making the same mistake again. He was defeated twice.” Seihomaru growled softly. “I am aware that he is a member of your clan, but he will no longer be welcomed in my home.”

Hiromoto nodded in understanding. “You house an ancient youki in you, highly remarkable.”

Seihomaru almost rolled his eyes but he caught sight of Hana first and she appeared as though she were enraged with something and stood there arguing with Saza.

Seihomaru frowned as he approached. “What is the meaning of this?” He growled.

Saza turned to him and shook his head as Hana crossed her arms scowling. “I asked her to wait until you decided that it was safe to leave. She is quite upset about it.”

Hana sighed. “I am sorry, my lord. My nerves are shot.”

Seihomaru felt his frown deepen. “Indeed. You know why I asked you all to come here, it was safer. Hiromoto-sama has seen to Nii and has helped in eradicating the poison from his system. His youki will do the rest.”

Hana nodded and then bowed respectfully to Hiromoto. “You have my utmost thanks, majesty.”

“So you are the little inuyoukai who caused my clansmen to lose whatever mind he had left.” Hiromoto smiled gently. “Your intended is now resting and will make a full recovery. It will take some time, however, until he has regained his strength.”

Hana bowed again and her eyes turned to Seihomaru begging for dismissal. “Go.” He waved his hand and she immediately descended the stairs heading towards the healers' hut.

Seihomaru caught sight of one of the ladies who tended to his household and he waved her over. “Could you prepare a couple rooms for his majesty and his daughter?” He then turned to another female who approached them. “I trust there is a meal prepared for tonight?”

The female youkai nodded and bowed, waving her hand into the main hall of his Shinden-zukuri. Seihomaru allowed Hiromoto and his daughter to go through first and he froze when Sukiaya walked past him, her eyes peering at him from under her bangs. His breath caught in his throat as she smiled, quite successfully stalling any reaction from him.

He clenched his eyes shut as he waited until she walked by and stood there trying to regulate his breathing.

“Seihomaru-sama?” Hiromoto's voice questioned softly causing the young lord to raise his head curiously.

Taking a long breath, Seihomaru nodded and glanced over. “Shall we sit?”

Hiromoto secretly smiled to himself. “Go get yourself settled in your rooms, Daughter.”

Sukiaya bowed first to her father, then she bowed to Seihomaru before she followed a young female out of the rooms. Her two bodyguards directly behind her following closely.

Seihomaru seated himself and Hiromoto joined him, all the while watching the young lord closely. “It seems as though my daughter has an infatuation with you.”

Seihomaru felt his eyes widen and he gaped.

“She insisted on accompanying me when the news reached me from Heisuke.” Hiromoto took a sip of water that was placed beside him.

Seihomaru inwardly groaned, taking a sip from his own water to stall any sort of comment. He had absolutely no idea how to react to that news. Unfortunately for him, Taizo was silent and not at all assisting in this awkward moment.

Hiromoto chuckled softly as soon as they were alone. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

Seihomaru swore he swallowed his tongue at the direct question. ' _Oh, gods, Taizo! Help me out here?_ '

' _What's wrong?'_ His youki questioned rather amused.

' _What do I say_?' Seihomaru begged, feeling Hiromoto's stare directly on him, waiting for a reply.

' _The truth_?' Taizo smirked.

“Uh-” Seihomaru choked on his words. “I-” Once again he was subjected to one-word phrases and he shook his head.

He could practically feel Taizo roll his eyes. ' _Tell him you have none. She is but a pup and you are not ready to pursue any females at this time_.'

Seihomaru opened his mouth and followed his youki's words, which made Hiromoto nod but frown. “Have you already made a choice on a future mate?” The king questioned.

Seihomaru shook his head. “No, but I am too young to be thinking of finding a mate.”

“So are you opposed should I present my daughter to you for a possible mate in the future?” Hiromoto smiled, seeing the flush rise in the young lords face.

Seihomaru blinked for several long moments as those words registered. “Uh-?”

Hiromoto chuckled. “Youth is such a joy. I apologize if asking you such a question has made you uncomfortable.”

Seihomaru closed his eyes and let out a faint laugh. “It isn't that.”

Hiromoto paused and nodded his head as a meal was set before him. As soon as the female youkai left, he looked once again to Seihomaru who sat there with a frown on his forehead as though he were speaking with his youki. “Any great advice from your spirit?”

Seihomaru jerked his head up startled. “Some. Although some of this news I think you should be privy to, not all of it is something I want to say.”

Hiromoto nodded. “I have learned in my long life to follow the advice of my youki. He would never lead me astray, nor give me information that would hinder my progress through life. I trust your youki is one who gives you many suggestions?”

Seihomaru nodded. “For part of what I tell you, I would like to invite Saza and Heisuke in to be present. This other part might be a bit difficult for you to hear.”

“Which part? The part where our commanders are present, or what you will tell me prior?” Hiromoto bit into the meat, chewing slowly.

“What I tell you before they join us.” Seihomaru deepened his frown listening intently to what Taizo was telling him. He wasn't sure if now was the right time to let Hiromoto know of his ability to foresee the future or certain aspects of it, but he had to trust what his youki was telling him. “The first bit of information that you should know is that I have this knack of seeing images in my dream state. Whether this images I see are true information or something of a fantasy, I know not.”

Hiromoto remained silent as this seemed like something important to the youth.

“I have seen your daughter in these dreams, yet not as young as she is now.”

Hiromoto raised a brow. “As your future mate.” He stated.

Seihomaru nodded. “This is one of the reasons why I sent Kazuhisa to your establishment as soon as word of a threat came to my ears. If my having any association with you and your family is causing these threats then what we do from this point on is a rather huge decision.”

Hiromoto agreed. “Indeed. So who is behind all this?”

Seihomaru stood and walked to the sliding doors to his Shinden-zukuri and pushed them open. “Saza, Heisuke, will you join us?”

Both guards glanced at one another and then nodded, following Seihomaru into the room. Once the doors were closed, Seihomaru sat back down beside Hiromoto. Saza and Heisuke sat down side by side, directly in front of both Hiromoto and Seihomaru waiting patiently for the conversation to begin.

“When I received news on what was happening, Saza was with me. We did fill Heisuke in on who was behind the attacks and the threat to your family.” Seihomaru began, pouring some sake into cups for the two guards.

Heisuke nodded. “Majesty the threat is not something we can take lightly.”

Hiromoto glanced at Heisuke with a frown on his face. “I trust you have taken measures to ensure this threat will not come close to my family?”

Heisuke nodded. “I have also made arrangements for some of my guards to remain here at Lord Seihomaru's Shinden-zukuri, and at the hanyou village.”

Hiromoto nodded his approval. “So who is behind this mess?”

Seihomaru glanced at the king and sighed. “The twins. Seiya and Seizou.”

Hiromoto's eyes filled with shock but it was quickly masked behind anger. “Explain.” He snarled low.

“They apparently have been setting traps well before my birth for what purpose we still do not know. They are after my life and due to the fact that they can see what happens in the future, they are doing everything in their power to mold what happens into this future they want for themselves.”

Saza nodded. “I suspect they wanted Monogachi's youki due to the massive amount of power it held. Due to it being stolen from you and mixed with the others that Turari had taken it is a force now to be reckoned with.”

“How did you come across this information?” Hiromoto's frown deepened. “So if this youki from Monogachi was taken from you, how did you come by this ancient spirit within you now?”

“Bokusenou told me.” Seihomaru lifted his cup of fruit wine and took a sip before continuing. “Monogachi was not my blood. I found this out after I met with Bokusenou. He informed me that my father was Kazuki and the spirit I house now, belonged to him. If the twins ever found out about my having an eclipse youkai in my clan or my own youki from my father being an ancient spirit, I suspect they would not wait to come to face me.” Seihomaru muttered. “The other more pressing matter is the twins already know that your daughter will be presented to me by you as my future mate.”

Heisuke smiled secretly to himself.

Hiromoto nodded. “That is why my family is in danger. But you do not know why?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “I was warned heavily by not only Bokusenou, but also by a young hanyou who has the same abilities as the twins, to not pursue them. If I do then the consequences will be colossal. Not only for my clan but yours as well.”

“They cannot go unchecked. I was told once that they hold the power of manipulation. They can warp anyone's mind to do their bidding without getting their hands dirty. From what you are telling me, they can also purge their enemy of their spirit and steal it for themselves.” Hiromoto lifted his hand to his chin. “I am also aware that their abilities are somewhat mind-blowing. Highly difficult to defeat, one can absorb an attack while the other can send it back to the attacker. If one is injured, the other can send that injury back to the one who caused it.”

Seihomaru turned wide eyes to Hiromoto. “You have seen this?”

“Once when I was younger. We were fighting against the wheel monks who my family has always had issues with.” Hiromoto muttered. “The twins had been there, and I witnessed a few of their abilities. I never thought they would turn against their own kind, however.”

Seihomaru sighed. “I didn't know that I was part of their little game until recently. They were the ones behind my father's death.”

Hiromoto turned a shocked expression to him. “I would have had their heads immediately.”

“There is so much more to their little scheme, not all of it I am aware of. Why they want me dead I couldn't tell you.” Seihomaru took a sip of his drink and glanced at both Saza and Heisuke sitting across from them.

Saza grunted. “The amount of power your youki holds is enough to send anyone into a state of panic. The first time I felt it riled my own up in excitement, this second time almost drove me to my knees. I can believe that they are after that power you house within.”

Heisuke nodded breathing air through his nose in agreement. “I didn't even know such power was possible in someone so young.”

Hiromoto chuckled. “Indeed. At first, I thought my daughter and I were headed to a battle until the strength diminished.”

Seihomaru waved his hand absently. “That was only my youki getting over excited.”

' _Oh, and it was so much fun too. Yuuji's reaction was fantastic_.' Taizo smirked in his head.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “I was livid when I found out just what the twins were up to. Still am, to be honest, but I am not willing to sacrifice my clan to go after them.”

Hiromoto nodded. “Regardless, they threatened my family and thus have earned my wrath. This will not go unpunished and I will see that they answer for this.”

Seihomaru sighed and leaned back against the small backing on his floor chair. His mind was a tangle of thoughts. He really wanted to confront the twins himself and find out why they wanted his death, and to also find out why they were going to great lengths to destroy his clan and any he was associated with. Shaking his head he muttered quietly. “Before that, I suggest you go seek an audience with Bokusenou. At least listen to what he says and recommends first.”

Hiromoto nodded in agreement. “If he will take an audience with me, I will be more than happy to speak with him first. I appreciate the information you have given me.”

Seihomaru smiled. “I will take you to see him tomorrow after you have taken rest. I trust you are weary and wish to retire?”

Hiromoto nodded and stood. “I will speak with you more tomorrow.”

 

* * * *

 

He glanced around the area with a frown on his face. Currently, he was in the middle of a field and he felt as though he had been here once before. A long time ago. Shaking his head at the feeling, he squinted his eyes trying to sharpen the objects that were currently blurry and he grunted in annoyance. A dark shadow emerged from over the crest of the hill and he waved excitedly. “Ni-san!” He exclaimed, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

The figure shook his head and waggled a finger at him. “Otoutou, you know better than to go running off by yourself.”

He pouted. “I only wanted to watch the training.”

His older brother took his hand and guided him back to the hut they shared with their parents. “You always send mother into a state of panic when you wander off.”

He glanced over his shoulder longingly, seeing the guards training near the barracks. His eyes fell on the tallest guard who was in the process of fighting off several of the others who were challenging him. One day he hoped to be just as good as Kazuki. With a huge sigh, he turned his gaze back to his brother, looking up at the taller youkai beside him. The long silver hair bound up high on his head, the strands hanging past his waist. “Will I be as strong as you one day?”

His brother glanced at him with a chuckle. “You are far too young to be worrying about that, Nii.”

He mumbled under his breath. “Not young.” His mother's scent hit him and he looked up with a huge smile on his face. “Oka-sama!” Releasing Shigeo's hand, he raced past towards his mother who stood there with her hands on her hips.

“Goodness. You had me sick with worry.” She scolded. “You cannot go wandering off on your own.”

Nii hung his head and dug his toe into the earth.

“Now come inside. It is time to eat. Your brother has his scouting duties tonight.” She turned and walked into the small hut, shaking her head.

Shigeo rolled his eyes and looked down at his little brother. Placing his hand on his head, he knelt to the pups level. “Nii, do not rush into growing up. One day you will join me and father in the ranks and help in protecting everyone.”

Nii lifted his golden eyes to his brothers and frowned. “I want to go now.”

“Six years is a bit too young to join the guards.” Shigeo laughed. “Come, you know how mother gets if we keep her waiting.”

They walked through the curtain and Nii stopped as the colors merged together. He was older, but once again back in the field, he had been in what seemed like only minutes ago. Frowning, he wrinkled his nose, realizing that he was experiencing memories rather than actual life. Had he somehow died and this was what happened before entering the underworld?

Nii looked down at his hands and he turned to his left to the small stream trickling nearby. Wandering over to it he peered into the murky water, looking at himself. Not a single mark marred his face, and it held a youthfulness that indicated his age close to that of Seihomaru. “Hmph.” If he recalled it was close to his coming of age day. If he was correct on the timeline, Hana would come over the crest soon, searching for him.

Sure enough, his childhood friend raced over the incline of the hill, wearing her usual gray hakama and green haori. Her hair was held up in many pins most likely due to her mother's intricate designs, and he chuckled. “Hana!”

“There you are baka.” She raced up to him.

“Where else would I be?” Nii almost flinched from the high pitched tone of his voice. Goodness, he was young.

Hana walked up to him and frowned. “You have not yet gotten ready for your ceremony.”

Nii glanced down at himself. Sure enough, he was still in his knee-length hakama and tattered haori he had always worn as a youth. His feet were dirty and his sandals were caked in dust and dried mud. Chuckling, he shook his head. “How long do we have?”

“Maybe an hour.” Hana smacked his arm, and he raised his brow. Now that he thought back on it, she had done that a lot back in the day. Lifting his brows in surprise he realized that even when they had been pups Hana had shown an interest in him. ' _Interesting_.' He thought to himself. Gasping, he realized that this day was the first time he had met Shuzo too. He frowned again, but if these were his memories then Shuzo would be there too, wouldn't he? ' _Oie_?' He called to his youki, but no answer came.

He followed Hana towards his families hut rolling his eyes as he seemed to be doing what he had just done with his older brother. Pausing at the curtain that led into the hut, he placed his hand on the cloth, wondering if his world would switch again. The feeling was so strange and unnerving, he was beginning to hesitate on things he normally would not have. Pushing the cloth aside and entering the room, he was not at all surprised with the world mixing into the colors again.

Clenching his eyes shut he waited for the disorientation to vanish. This time he was not in that field. Rather he was inside his pools and he looked left and right curiously. It was empty. Frowning, he stepped forward curiously. His feet were adorned with fancier sandals so he was aware this was his first time here at the age he had been only seconds prior.

Pursing his lips, he thought back to how his first meeting with Shuzo had gone. If he wasn't mistaken, Shuzo had tried to ease the anxiety and stresses a youkai's and youki's first meeting was by being overly playful. Smirking, he lifted his gaze searching the area, which he didn't remember being so quiet and deathly still. Nii felt his heart patter nervously in his chest and he now grew more concerned when Shuzo didn't appear as he had on their first meeting.

Instead, a light appeared in front of him and he stepped back fearfully. Squinting against that brightness, his heart nearly stilled in his chest and his hands grew clammy. This was not right. A sudden chill filled him and he scrambled back from the light fearfully. “ **Shuzo**!” He cried out when he saw shadows appear within that light.

A hand touched his shoulder and he whirled around and breathed a huge sigh of relief when his eyes met the lavender ones of his youki. ' _Shh_.' Shuzo whispered.

Nii pushed himself up and glanced around him completely disorientated. He had spun around, but now he was laying in his pools like every time he entered them. “That was the strangest dream I have ever had.”

Shuzo crouched beside him, relief oozing off him in waves. ' _I saw_.'

Nii glanced towards where he had seen the light and he shuddered. “I saw a light there.” He swallowed and pointed to the dark section where the circle had been.

Shuzo nodded, his eyes also lingering on that all too familiar spot. ' _It is a light I do not want to see in your pools for a very long time_.' He whispered softly. Sighing, Shuzo had seen his hosts dreams the minute he was conscious enough to begin his waking.

Nii turned his gaze to his youki's “Is that what happens when you die?”

Shuzo nodded his head. ' _It is. Although your dream is nothing more than memories and you needing to deal with the grief you have kept locked away_.'

Nii sniffed. “Hmph.”

' _It is affecting how you do things_.' Shuzo sighed again. ' _It is holding you back and preventing you from growing_.'

Nii glanced at Shuzo with a raised brow. His eyes then moved over to the tree and he groaned at the damage. “Well, that is not going to feel good when I wake up.”

Shuzo's eyes moved to the tree. ' _Indeed. Although you will not wake for some time_.'

“Oh?”

' _While you are here, rest, dream and deal with your grief_.' Shuzo stood and moved over towards the tree, and cursed when the kitten popped into the area right by his feet, almost tripping him. ' _Blasted feline_.'

“Miyako.” Nii grinned, holding his hands out. The kitten scrambled over to him, bursting into furious purring. Right beside him, a shadow arm poked up from the water and Nii blinked surprised. “Oh, hi.” He greeted the other shadow pet he had. It lifted a little more, swinging as though happy at being noticed.

Shuzo snorted and rolled his eyes. ' _Why did you go back so far in your memories_?' He questioned curiously.

Nii looked up from his petting the kitten. “I don't know. I knew it was a dream, but it was weird.”

Shuzo placed his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes. ' _I remember that day we first met_.'

“Do you?” Nii smiled.

Shuzo nodded. ' _I knew you were trouble the minute I set eyes on you_.'

Nii snorted. “Of course you did.”

Shuzo lowered his hand and turned to face Nii who currently was cuddling with Miyako. ' _I remember you being extremely excited to meet me_.'

Nii lifted his head and nodded with a wide smile on his face. “You were playing with me.”

Shuzo chuckled. ' _I was_.'

“So tell me what happened after we fought with that youkai.” Nii frowned, having no memory of what happened after Shuzo had taken on his true form.

Shuzo rolled his eyes. ' _He relented and I took him out of the shadow realm_.'

Nii snorted. “No more worries about him going after Hana?”

' _None. To reinforce it, Taizo ended up fighting him for being an insolent jack ass_.'

Nii's mouth dropped open in surprise. “He fought with Seihomaru?”

Shuzo shook his head. ' _No, he fought with Taizo. Believe me when I say that those two will be just as powerful as Ryukotsusei one day_.'

Nii's mouth formed the word 'wow' but no sound came out. “Is Hana alright?”

' _She is. But she is extremely worried about you_.' Shuzo lifted his gaze to the tree and wrinkled his nose. ' _I suppose she is using something to assist in your healing_.'

“Oh?”

' _Smells like a mint oil of some sort_.' Shuzo chuckled. ' _If I recall it is one of your favorite scents_.'

Nii smiled. “Shigeo used to put some close to me when I was ill.”

' _Why were you so afraid_?' Shuzo asked a frown marring his face.

Nii lifted his gaze again and stared at his youki for a moment. “I suppose the feeling of you taking over scared me.”

Shuzo lifted his gaze. ' _We have done it before_.'

“Not to that extent.” Nii took a deep breath. “It felt different.”

' _Was what was being whispered also playing a part_?'

Nii furrowed his brow. “I kept thinking about what he was saying. What right did I have to keep Hana from anyone? If I was strong enough to protect her on my own, without your help. He also said that one day I would have to choose her or Seihomaru and that scared me.”

' _If you had to choose could you answer_?' Shuzo asked curiously.

Nii shook his head. “Honestly? No. I do not know what I would do if I had to choose between the love I have found or my love for my new brother.”

' _Nor should you have to. The words he spoke were ones to fill you with doubt, and he almost succeeded_.' Shuzo snorted. ' _That is one of his many abilities apparently. Taizo is a frightening force to reckon with and he so enjoys the torment he creates for his amusement_.'

“Concerns?” Nii swallowed.

' _For you? None. In fact, he can quite possibly assist in our own growth. His advice comes from experience and age, so definitely listen to him. I also can learn a lot from him_.' Shuzo grinned almost tripping over the shadow tendril that swung by his feet. ' _Compared to him, I am a pup. I have been present for many of your ancestors but not nearly as long as he._ '

Nii widened his eyes in shock. “Do you know how old he is?”

Shuzo shook his head. ' _Maybe close to several millennia_.'

Nii blinked stupidly at his youki. “Is that even possible?”

Shuzo shrugged. ' _It is if he was one of the first youki born of a god and raised by one_.'

Nii pressed his lips together, blinking disbelievingly. “Seriously?”

Shuzo chuckled. ' _Yes, Nii. It is possible. The fact that his power is so intense in such a young host that being remarkable in itself, Taizo can control that massive amount of power as though it were nothing_.'

Nii shook his head not believing a word. “So you are saying that Seihomaru houses an ancient youki and the power of the gods at his fingertips?”

Shuzo nodded with a smile.

“How old are you?” Nii blinked.

Shuzo snorted. ' _I have no idea_.'

“Why do I not believe you?”

Shuzo smirked but frowned as he counted on his fingers. ' _I suppose I am a couple thousand years. Maybe less, although more sounds better. Remember all my hosts have short lives due to being what they are. If I were to add up how many I have had with the years they lived, I would think I am about fourteen hundred years of age_.'

Nii nodded. “So are you an older youki or a young one?”

' _Compared to what_?'

“Others.”

Shuzo rolled his eyes. ' _Young I suppose. I do not gauge it as you do. We are eclipse inuyoukai. We house the power of the celestials. You are from the celestial house of the stars, it is where your mother was born and raised_.'

“Were you her youki?” Nii watched his youki move around the tree as though inspecting it.

Shuzo's face poked around the side of the tree with an amused look. ' _No_.'

“My father's?” Nii frowned. It would make no sense for Shuzo to be from his father's line seeing as he was a night youkai.

' _Idiot_.' Shuzo snorted.

“Well, where did you come from?” Nii grumbled, crossing his arms.

' _From you_.' Shuzo chuckled.

Nii glared at Shuzo.

Shuzo rounded the tree the amusement very apparent on his face. ' _Your mother's youki merged with me when you woke me. It was I believe your grandfather who housed me prior_.'

Nii closed one eye and tried to process the information.

Shuzo laughed openly. ' _It is like this. For all males, you house a male youki, if you make a complete bond. Females house their female counterparts. Inside each youkai there is one of each, one spirit in slumber and one who is in charge of its host. If you have a daughter your mothers youki would wake within her. If you have a son, I would wake within him if you die. A part of me would pass to him to aid in his own youki's growth if you still live. Every youkai has a youki sleeping, waiting. If you are alive when your son comes of age, his own spirit would merge with my power and grow. If you die before then, I would become the primary, if you die after his coming of age day, I would sleep until he has a son of his own and the cycle continues_.' Shuzo smiled. ' _Because your mother was an eclipse youkai who had no daughters her power had to be added to her only heir in order for that race to continue. I awoke in you and here we are_.'

“Do you remember anything while you are sleeping?” Nii questioned moving to stand up.

' _Nothing, only that many years passed. Memories flood through me upon my waking_.'

Nii cursed when he stumbled and fell back into the pools.

' _I didn't give you permission to get up_.' Shuzo scolded. ' _I told you to rest_.'

Nii lifted his head and gaped at Shuzo. “You are making my legs wobbly?”

Shuzo through a grin at him. ' _This is my domain, of course I am. I have control over everything while you are in an unconscious state. Now rest, dream and release that grief you have built up at the loss of your brother._ '

Nii grunted and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around him and lowered his face to his knees. “I can't.” He whispered.

Shuzo walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his host. ' _I will be here every step of the way_.' He whispered into Nii's ear.

Nii lifted his head and peered into the deep lavender eyes of his youki. Giving a nod of acceptance, he allowed Shuzo to lower him into the water and clenched his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to watch as his youki drew those all too familiar patterns beside him to allow him to fall into a deep slumber so he could face that grief he had shoved as far back as he could. He had gone through this before when his father had died and once after his mother passed into the netherworld. Now he had to do the same with his brother, who he had always looked to for guidance. The shadow guard was alone now and everything became real as he felt his consciousness slip from him.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru sat up and stretched releasing a wide yawn as he woke. Pushing to his feet, he walked over to the chest by the wall and frowning, he lifted the top with his toes. Once again he was faced with Kazuki's belongings. Exactly where he had placed it, the fire rat material stared back at him and he shuddered on impulse. He still had yet to go through his father's journals or dig deeper into the chest that was almost overflowing with items. Taking a deep breath, he knelt beside it and pulled out the scrolls and fire rat material to view the contents beneath them.

He gasped when he saw the silk haori his father had worn on his coming of age day and he pulled it out, fingering the material. It was a soft almost velvet like silk that seemed to shimmer in the various lights. The deep red almost turned a dark burgundy when the shadows hit it and a bright red when the sun touched it. Smiling, he placed it beside the gaudy red fire rat and continued in his shuffling. Pulling out the next item, he held it up between his claws and furrowed his brow somewhat bewildered at the gleaming silver pendant. The small medallion held a single etched symbol he could not place, and yet he felt as though he had seen it before. It was something he had no explanation for. ' _Taizo_?'

' _Hai_?'

' _Have you seen this before?'_ He questioned curiously.

' _Yes_.'

' _And_?'

' _It belonged to Kazuki's grand-sire_.' Seihomaru could actually feel Taizo smiling. ' _He used to wear it when he went out to battle. I believe it was a symbol of luck for him_.'

' _What does the symbol mean_?'

' _It is the Chinese kanji symbol for strength_.' Taizo chuckled.

' _Chinese_?' Seihomaru was even more confused now.

' _During your grandsire's time, humans adapted to a writing system. It spread rapidly and youkai who were hiding among the humans quickly learned this new script. You know the Japanese writing, and have a strong knowledge from your studies on various Chinese symbols. This is one of those_.' Taizo tried to explain.

' _Oh. I was wondering where I had seen it before.'_ He pulled out one of the scrolls from his shelf beside him and unrolled it. Quickly scanning over the writing he found the same symbol in the sentences written. ' _I knew I had seen it, had me confused as it is only one symbol_.'

' _Did your instructor not teach you that putting various symbols together can create sentences_?' Taizo questioned curiously.

' _He did, but I never put it all together until now_.' Seihomaru rolled his eyes at the soft snicker of laughter from his youki. He rolled the scroll back up and put it on the shelf turning back to the chest again. Rifling through the other items, he had found combs, a small shell-shaped pot that held some kind of red oily substance and he lifted his brow. ' _What the hell is this stuff_?'

Taizo laughed. ' _Your grand mother's lip stain._ '

Seihomaru bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes. Like he was supposed to know what a lip stain was. Rolling his eyes again, he put that off to the side and continued on in his search. There was so much inside the chest, he wasn't sure if he should continue until he pulled out an old parchment that was old and almost breaking apart. The paper was no longer a crisp linen color, it was dark yellow and black in some sections. Carefully pulling it out, he tried to make out what it said on the top to no avail. It wasn't written in the normal Japanese script he had learned, or any symbols he had knowledge of.

' _Ooo_.' Taizo whistled in his head.

' _What_?' Seihomaru blinked.

' _That is old_.'

' _From the condition, it is in, I can tell_.' Seihomaru snorted.

' _That was written before script came to be. Look closely at the images_.'

Seihomaru peered closely at the faded images, some so badly smudged or worn off it was difficult to discern.

' _Now think back to what you have learned in your script. Do you see the similarities_?'

Seihomaru stared at the pictures for a long time before he gasped. ' _Oh_!'

' _See it_?'

' _I do, sugoi_.' Seihomaru breathed. ' _How old is this_?'

' _Old. Well before youkai made an alliance with the spirits of the world._ ' Taizo breathed. ' _Older than I am_.'

' _So you_ _ **do**_ _know how old you are_.' Seihomaru accused.

' _Uh-not really_.' Taizo protested. ' _I mean, I can figure it out if I really had to, but that is so much work_.' The wheels started spinning in his head and Seihomaru snickered. ' _Let me see, I was a youki during the first era that the historian recorded, which was just after the gods awoke as beings upon the earth_.'

Seihomaru lifted his brow, having no idea how long ago that had been. ' _How many hosts from that time to now_?'

Taizo continued his thinking before he spoke. ' _Maybe eleven or twelve_? _You would be my thirteenth host_.'

' _That's it_?'

' _Inuyouki live for hundreds of years Seiho_.' Taizo muttered a bit grumpy. Seihomaru had forgotten that little detail. ' _My first host I was ripped from and held in the spirits world for over a hundred years before they let me free for another host_.'

' _Right_.' Seihomaru nodded and pressed his lips together.

' _My first_ _ **real**_ _host lived for well over nine-hundred years_.' Taizo sniffed. ' _Jack ass that he was._ '

Seihomaru chuckled softly. If he calculated his youki's hosts living at least eight hundred years each plus the twelve that Taizo said he had, that would make his youki well over ninety-six hundred years. ' _By the gods, Taizo_.' Seihomaru breathed at the implication on just how old the spirit was inside him. ' _Was the world even a world at that time_?'

' _Yes_.' Taizo paused. ' _As you see time really means nothing to us. I adapt to my hosts and my age matters not_.'

' _But-you're old_!' Seihomaru breathed, not really believing that Taizo was, in fact, that old.

'…'

' _I am not saying that is a bad thing. That is only a very long time for you to be housed within someone as a sentient being_.' Seihomaru furrowed his brow.

' _Kazuki used to say that to me all the time_.' Taizo whispered softly.

He felt the emotions flood over him as his youki thought on his father. ' _I understand now why you desire release_.'

Taizo remained silent.

' _You really do not look any older than any other inuyoukai though_.'

He heard the snort. ' _I am sure eventually I will appear more like you as you grow_.'

' _Nii said you do already, but like Kazuki too. I never really noticed before I compared Shuzo to Nii_.' Seihomaru began placing the items back into the chest. ' _Why the different color eyes_?'

' _Hmm_?' Taizo questioned.

' _Yours are like an ice blue, and yet when you are angry they are almost silver. Shuzo's are a light pinky purple_.'

' _Lavender_.' Taizo corrected.

' _Okay, lavender. Why are they so different than the gold we have?'_

' _I am not certain. I can only assume_.' Taizo admitted.

' _And what are your assumptions_?' Seihomaru pressed.

' _I suppose our strongest abilities are reflected through our eyes.'_ Taizo snorted at his statemen _t. 'However, that really makes no sense seeing as your strongest would be the frost fire or something we have yet to discover. Nii's youki would have dark blue or even black eyes if my assumption was correct_.'

' _Maybe it has to do with the house you came from?'_ Seihomaru pondered that thought. ' _I mean I am from the moon clan, so your eyes remind me a lot of the moon. Maybe that is where you are from? Maybe Nii's youki is from a different house that lavender is the base color_?'

_'Perhaps. I highly doubt we will ever know the answer to that_.' Taizo snickered. ' _Any particular reason why the interest in our eye color_?' He really had no idea his eyes were the color of the moon as Seihomaru had described them as. Smiling, he actually quite liked the idea his young host had in regards to them, and the thought that his eyes looked like that fabulous orb in the night sky made him happy.

' _No, I was only curious_.' Seihomaru smiled feeling Taizo's heart lift. ' _You got into a better mood suddenly_.'

' _Do my eyes really look like the moon?'_ Taizo questioned.

' _Yes, at least the color. An ice blue, but they are more like the moon when you are angry_.' Seihomaru shook his head. ' _In all the ninety-six hundred years you have been alive, you seriously have never seen yourself_?'

'…' Taizo blinked several times. ' _I am that old?'_

' _Roughly_.' Seihomaru snorted. ' _I calculated an average lifespan of your hosts being that of eight hundred and calculated that with twelve hosts_.' He shrugged.

' _Damn_.' Taizo grumbled. ' _But no, I have never seen what I look like. Never really thought about it or cared until now_.'

' _Oh_?' Seihomaru lifted his brow. ' _Interested now_?'

' _Somewhat_.' Taizo said softly.

Seihomaru glanced around the room and found a water basin by the window. Standing and filling it with water, he glanced down to see if he could see himself. ' _Come here_.'

Taizo appeared beside the chest with his arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

' _It isn't going to kill you._ ' Seihomaru chuckled. ' _And against all popular beliefs, your image will not be stolen._ '

Taizo lifted his gaze with humor dancing in the blue depths. ' _Ridiculous superstition the humans have_.' He chuckled. ' _Although there was a youkai once who could do just that by one peering into their reflection_.'

' _Probably why the humans have that superstition_.' Seihomaru grinned waving his hand for his youki to come over.

' _Indeed_.' Taizo pushed away from the wall and walked over slowly. Was his curiosity so riled that he wanted to see his image now after all these years? Shaking his head he knelt behind Seihomaru and peeked over his shoulder. ' _I just look in_?'

' _Yes_.' Seihomaru smirked.

Taizo cleared his throat and glanced down and watched the water ripple a few times before the image became clear and he blinked. He turned his eyes to Seihomaru for a moment before looking down into the water once again. His cheeks held the exact same cobalt blue stripes, and his eye lids had almost a crimson stripe across them. His eyes were indeed a light blue with dark flecks. His ears were tapered the same as Seihomaru's and his hair was also the same color, yet with almost a deeper hue of gray through the strands. The color reminded him of Kazuki's shade. His skin was pale much like Seihomaru's and he grinned. ' _Interesting_.'

Seihomaru's eyes met Taizo's in the reflection and he compared their images. ' _Similar, yet different_.'

' _Indeed._ ' Taizo moved back and sat down with his back against Seihomaru's. ' _I still look a lot like him_.'

Seihomaru nodded. ' _He looked older though_.'

' _Hai_.' Taizo whispered.

' _What was it about my father that you liked so much after having so many hosts_?' Seihomaru leaned back against Taizo.

' _His strength and determination. He was the most intelligent out of all my hosts and he rarely ever asked for advice unless it was dire._ ' Taizo smiled sadly.

' _Do you miss all your hosts_?' Seihomaru asked.

' _Not all, some_.' His youki admitted.

Seihomaru sat quietly as Taizo leaned against his back also doing his own thinking. ' _Do you miss him_?'

Taizo shifted behind him and stood up. ' _I do, every day. I am your youki now so my thoughts are focused on making sure you grow to your full potential. But I find when you do something most times it reminds me of Kazuki_.'

Seihomaru turned around and glanced at his youki who moved around the room curiously looking at the objects within. ' _Oh_?'

' _When he was younger, he used to hold his sword the same way you do now_.' Taizo turned his head and grinned. ' _He also washed his hair the same way with that same look of annoyance at the purple color the soap holds._ '

Seihomaru chuckled. ' _Every time I wash it with that stuff I swear my hair is going to come out that color_. _Do you know why it it purple_?'

' _It keeps the strands white or silver. Otherwise, it would turn a yellow color_.' Taizo smirked.

Seihomaru grimaced. ' _Does it annoy you when I ask all these questions_?'

Taizo shook his head. ' _Quite the opposite actually. Sometimes I wish Kazuki relied on me more but he was brilliant. He soaked everything up like a sponge and never forgot a thing_.' His youki tilted his head to the side. ' _Much like you do_.'

Seihomaru raised his brow curiously. ' _I forget things_.'

' _You are still young, but you learn quickly and also soak up any information given to you._ '

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto a parchment and he frowned crawling forward to grab it. Somehow he had missed placing it back into the chest with the rest of his father's belongings. “What's this?” He mumbled out loud glancing at the lines on the paper.

Taizo glanced over and smiled. ' _Looks like one of Kazuki's sketches_.'

Seihomaru sat back on his heels and nodded. “Sketch?”

_'Kazuki used to use charcoal from the fire when he was a youth and draw images he saw_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _You're talking out loud by the way_.'

Seihomaru blinked. ' _Oops_.' Folding the paper carefully he placed it inside the chest and pushed to his feet to get dressed for the day. ' _Taizo_?'

' _Hai_?' His youki turned away from the window.

' _What do you remember of the island_?' Seihomaru asked tying his haori into place.

Taizo smirked. ' _Everything_.'

' _Was it always so dark and dreary_?'

' _No. It only got that way after your grand-sorry Monogachi's father's father confronted a new fallen God._ ' Taizo snorted to himself.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at his youki. ' _So it used to be lush and vibrant with life_?'

' _Once long ago, yes_.'

' _So were you Kazuki's father's youki? How does that work exactly_?' Seihomaru was confusing himself with all his questions.

' _Uh-I was his father's yes, and his grandfather's_.' Taizo leaned against the window ledge and glanced out at the courtyard that was filled with snow. Frowning, now that he thought on it the only time he had ever slept was in Kazuki when his host had requested it of him. ' _I may have had more hosts than I first thought_.'

' _Oh_?' Seihomaru walked over and poured himself a glass of water.

' _When a host reaches their age of maturity usually a portion of youki is given to the youth to assist in its own spirit waking. This happens when the male parent is still alive. When the male dies then we are supposed to move to the male heir as a dormant youki until they have pups of their own_. _Now if the youth reaches the age of maturity and their parent is dead, we are housed within a spirit well until the coming of age day and then moved to the heir of our deceased host. When that happens we talk with the youki who has woken and form an agreement as to who will take on the role of primary and who will go to sleep until pups are born. It is supposed to skip a generation so that each youki can live and experience life through their host_.' Taizo bit his lower lip thinking on his life through his hosts.

' _But_?'

' _But I have yet to sleep. As strange as this may sound, I have always held the role of a primary. Not by choice but every spirit has woken and merged their powers with mine_.' Taizo turned away from the window a deep look of concentration on his face. ' _I have no explanation for it though_.'

' _So each youkai has two youki_?'

' _In a manner of speaking. The sleeping youki within the current host moves to any pups they have. If a male is born then they receive the father's sleeping youki. If a female is born, then the mother's sleeping youki. When the father dies then his youki is given to the male heir and same for the mother with a daughter_.'

' _And if there are no females born? Or vice versa?'_ Seihomaru frowned.

' _Then the spirit who is an extra is moved into a soul well until a female or a male is born to house it from that bloodline. As I said it skips a generation, so one would wake within and the other would sleep_.' Taizo chuckled softly.

' _But you have never slept_?' Seihomaru shook his head. ' _You are strange Taizo_.'

Taizo threw him a glare. ' _Gee thanks_.'

' _No I mean everything up until this point has been strange. Do you think maybe the twins had a part to play in the fact you have not slept_?' Seihomaru asked.

' _I doubt it, they were not even alive then_.'

' _What I don't get is if the curse was a part of Monogachi and his youki Mazushimaru, why then when we left the island did it not revitalize and start regrowing_?' Seihomaru sat down on his chair stretched his legs out and cross his feet.

Taizo nodded. ' _I think it was because it was a curse to that bloodline but now that curse has been released into the world due to no heirs being apparent. Mazushimaru was released on this land, but the curse remains where it was cast_.'

Seihomaru shook his head with a sigh. ' _I suppose that is one other thing we may never know about_.'

Taizo smirked. _'Perhaps_.'

' _So tell me about your other hosts. I mean they were from Kazuki's bloodline right_?'

' _For the most part yes_.'

Seihomaru raised a brow.

' _I did mention what happened with my first host. That was a different bloodline. I think it was my first real host that was Kazuki's blood. He was a pain in the ass and would not listen to anything_.'

' _Was that the image you showed me inside the pools_?' Seihomaru glanced up at his youki who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

' _It was._ '

' _So who were the first ones you showed me?'_

Taizo frowned. ' _Which one_?'

' _A small pup with a beautiful youkai woman and a male around a table of some sort_.'

Taizo's mouth opened and he furrowed his brow for a moment. ' _I think that was my life before I became a youki. I am not certain._ '

' _Your mother and father_?'

Taizo shook his head. ' _I don't know. I don't remember anything really before becoming a youki for Hachuka_.' Snorting to himself he actually remembered his hosts' names.

' _So how is it determined who becomes a youki and who lives as a youkai_?'

Taizo narrowed his eyes at Seihomaru. ' _You are getting into matters even I do not have answers for, Seiho. Perhaps after you pass into the underworld the gods determine if you live there or moved to live as a youki. Or perhaps it is preordained by the gods themselves that upon your creation your fate is sealed by them. I have no answers_.'

' _If the Gods granted that you could see one of your hosts again, who would you choose_?' Seihomaru gave his youki an apologetic smile.

Taizo narrowed his eyes even further. ' _Why this strange line of questioning_?'

' _Curiosity_.'

' _Out of every single host I have had_?' Taizo decided to play along.

Seihomaru nodded.

' _I would choose Kazuki. I feel as though we had matters that were left unfinished, and due to my not being there to guide him to the light in the pools, I feel guilty_.' Taizo sighed closing his eyes.

' _Does it hurt more with each hosts passing_?'

Taizo nodded keeping his eyes closed. ' _If you have made a close bond with your host it is painful to see them leave the world. It diminishes over time, but with each host, you wish for them to live just a little bit longer than the one before them_.'

' _Who was the oldest host you had_?'

' _That would have been Sashiki. He lived to be one thousand seventy or so_.'

' _What happened to him_?'

' _It was a rather disappointing death, to be honest, rather humorous if I think on it now_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _I even think he was laughing at his own folly when he realized he had died._ '

' _Oh do tell_.' Seihomaru saw the laughter bubble up inside Taizo as he recalled the situation.

' _He tripped_.'

' _Tripped_?!'

Taizo nodded. ' _He had been sharpening his sword and left it sitting against the barrel of water. When he went to get the whetstone, he had forgotten about the scabbard he had left in the middle of the floor beside his zori. When he came back, he tripped over the scabbard, made to correct his mistake, slipped on the sandals and impaled himself on his sword_.'

' _And no one was able to heal him_?'

Taizo chuckled. ' _He was alone. His pups were off on their own adventures_.' His youki shook his head. ' _Idiot_. _Took him quite a long time to die too. He sat in the pools with me and we watched as his tree slowly withered away and his pools drain of his lifeblood. Then the portal opened to the underworld and he was met with his family who had passed before him_.'

Seihomaru shook his head. ' _I hope my own death will be far more exciting than that_.'

Taizo glanced at him and gave him a startled look. ' _I hope that you do not meet your end, Seiho. At least not anytime soon_.'

' _Do all youkai die_?'

' _Eventually. Either because they bore of life and seeing those they care about pass before them. Or they die from a massive injury_.' Taizo knelt beside him. ' _Enough of this talk, please. Let us go check on your new brother in all but blood and see how he fairs_.'

' _Before we do that, I need to discuss with you a new eyes and ears. I have no heirs yet and I would like for someone to assist me in political talks and strategies or to speak on my behalf if I am unable to do so myself_.' Seihomaru grunted. ' _I have Shinzou as a captain of my shadow guard. Nii as my other captain. Saza is my commander of the army, what little I have. I need a captain of the guard_.'

' _Was that not what Saza was_?'

'Y _es, but he is getting promoted. His work ethics are astounding and he is capable of that rank, besides he works well with Heisuke and they have been sharing a lot of information with one another._ '

' _If any of those you have, make Kazuhisa who is Saza's brother in all but blood as a captain. Those two working together would make a force to be reckoned with if it came down to it._ ' Taizo smiled. ' _As for an eyes and ears, who listens to you and gives you advice without creating more stress_?'

Seihomaru thought it over for a few minutes. ' _Traylaymaru, who turned down the adviser position to be back among the recruits. I do not think that Eiichi or Eizou are quite ready for a higher rank just yet. What are your thoughts on Kiyohira_?'

' _Naoki's mate? They just had a pup so giving him a higher rank might put more stress on the new mother_.' Taizo muttered quietly. ' _Who have you turned to for advice or spoken with without worrying about judgment or criticism? Who have you shared a closeness with recently, and who do you trust impeccably_?'

Seihomaru nodded at his youki's train of thought. ' _That is a huge task to ask of him, especially seeing as he has a lot on his plate right now_.'

' _But probably the most rational choice_.' Taizo smiled gently. ' _Make Taiyu the new captain under Nii's supervision and promote the shadow walker as your eyes and ears. Even though Taiyu and his mate recently had a pup I believe Sanae has the assistance of Tani and she works in the learning hut with her. Nii can still train and most likely would anyway regardless, and he is intelligent._ ' His youki chuckled. ' _Shrewd at times, which is useful as well with that rank_.'

' _No other you can think of_?'

' _Reservations on choosing him_?'

' _No, I am only thinking about what stress that will add to what he already has. Besides, he has yet to waken from his injuries_.' Seihomaru sighed.

' _But he will live_.'

' _I do not need a new adviser with you in my head_.' Seihomaru smirked.

' _Shush you. That is not my role in life_.' Taizo snarled playfully.

' _No, but your advice is trustworthy as you would never lead me astray_. _I also know you have no hidden agenda's to guide me in the wrong direction_.'

' _I should hope not_.' Taizo grumbled.

Seihomaru stood and stretched before he made his way to his door and opened it. He stopped startled and blinked stupidly just as the princess made to knock on the wood. His breath caught in his throat and he gulped.

“Good morning.” Sukiaya grinned.

Seihomaru felt his heart flutter and he nodded wide-eyed. Taizo howled with laughter in his head. ' _You know, if you keep losing your voice every time she is around, she will start to think you are taciturn_.'

Seihomaru flushed and cleared his throat. “What brings you to my room princess?”

Sukiaya held out a basket of seasoned fish and a flask of water for him. “I brought you some breakfast.”

“My thanks. But I usually dine in the main hall.” Seihomaru waved his hand down the hall in the direction of the room he spoke of was.

Sukiaya nodded and fell into step beside him. “I trust you slept well?”

Seihomaru bit his cheek but nodded. He glanced up quickly however when he felt a huge amount of emotions flood into him from Shuzo. ' _What is it_?'

' _He is awake_.' Shuzo breathed softly, his relief very evident in his voice.

Seihomaru gasped and glanced at the princess. “You must excuse my rudeness.” Sukiaya nodded and watched Seihomaru rush down the halls.

Seihomaru almost ran down the stairs of his Shinden-zukuri quickly heading to the healers' hut as Akina rounded the corner. Just as she opened her mouth, Seihomaru shook his head. “I am already aware.”

Akina nodded. “I have just sent Isaki to go wake Hana who I sent to rest a few hours ago.”

Seihomaru nodded his head and entered the hut that was filled with happy purring. The young lord shook his head as his eyes wandered over Nii who opened his eyes as soon as they walked in.

Nii groaned clenching his eyes shut as they tried to focus on who had entered. “I am alright.” He whispered.

Seihomaru knelt down beside the shadow guard and grunted. “Sure you are.”

Nii opened his eyes again and peered up at Seihomaru. “You are blurry.”

Seihomaru snorted, but placed his hands on Nii's shoulders when he made to sit up. “Oh no, you don't. You stay put.”

Nii nodded. “I won't complain with that request.” He groaned again. “Is there water?” His throat was parched. “How long was I out?”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes but took the cup Akina handed to him. Lifting the shadow guards head, he placed the cup to his lips and Nii swallowed gratefully. “You were out for a few days.” He placed Nii's head back onto the roll and sat back. “You scared the shit out of me, you baka.” He whispered.

Nii opened his eyes and blinked at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Rest, regain your strength.”

Nii nodded and let out a weak chuckle. “Did I kill him?”

“No, he is still alive. No longer welcome here, and I am certain Hiromoto-sama will deal with him as well.” Seihomaru sighed.

“You banished him from the Shinden-zukuri?” Nii asked weakly closing his eyes again.

“After disrespecting me, hell yes I did.” Seihomaru released a soft growl. “Hiromoto-sama had to help erase the poison in your system.”

Nii nodded. “I am aware. I was told that you helped in that regard also.”

Seihomaru glanced down at his friend. “Did he also inform you of Hiromoto-sama's ability?”

Nii swallowed and opened his eyes. “Yes. Will you stop moving?” He asked softly.

Seihomaru raised his brow but refrained from commenting as the curtain to the hut opened. Nii immediately turned his gaze and smiled. “Hi.” He whispered.

Seihomaru chuckled again and stood up nodding to Hana. “Make sure he stays put.”

Hana blinked rapidly holding back the tears of relief that flooded her aura and nodded. “I will.”

He exited the hut and allowed the curtain to fall and he narrowed his eyes against the bright sun. Heisuke walked over to him and leaned against the wall of the hut, more relaxed now than he had been. “How is he?”

Seihomaru glanced at the commander giving a smile. “It will take some time for him to regain his strength, but he is awake.”

“Good. I look forward to when Yuuji realizes that Nii did not die from his injuries and his reaction. Your clan has made an impression on Hiromoto-sama and he likes you.” The taller guard chuckled. “Presenting his daughter to you was a shock.”

Seihomaru blushed. “I never accepted anything yet.” He protested.

“Would you seriously turn down such an offer?” Heisuke glanced at him surprised. “You don't realize just how many of our clansmen are going to be heart broken when they hear of this news.”

Seihomaru groaned.

“The fact that Hiromoto-sama has already presented you with his daughter means that he respects you. You being a ruling lord also helps.” Heisuke continued.

Seihomaru shook his head with a sigh. “I am too young to pursue such an endeavor right now. Not only that but I am new to this land, and I am still learning my abilities and power.”

Heisuke smiled. “You are an adult in the youkai world. You have made a name for yourself here already from what Saza tells me.”

Seihomaru raised a brow. “Oh?”

Heisuke grinned then. “If I am not mistaken, they call you Inu no taisho.”

The young lord released another grown, louder this time. “Have you seen Saza this morning?”

“Last I saw, he was in the barracks getting ready for training.”

Seihomaru nodded and waved Taiyu over. The shadow guard approached and smiled a greeting. “I trust Saza understands you when you communicate with him?”

Taiyu nodded a small frown marring his forehead.

“Good. If you could gather Saza, and Kazuhisa and meet me in my washitsu. I have some matters to discuss with you three.” Seihomaru turned and reentered the hut and watched Hana fuss over Nii who laughed softly. “Hana? Could you give me a moment with Nii?”

Hana glanced up and nodded, waggling her finger at Nii who whispered softly to her. She got to her feet and exited the hut.

Nii's eyes opened and his gold gaze met his. “From the look on your face, this is a serious conversation.”

Seihomaru frowned and nodded. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” He moved over to the bed mat and knelt down.

“Should I be worried?” Nii whispered.

“Worried over what?” Seihomaru snorted. “You have done nothing wrong.”

Nii sighed. “As of late, I have not been myself.”

Seihomaru gave a small smile. “I plan on making Saza my commander of what little army I have and Kazuhisa the captain of the guard.”

Nii closed one eye and peered at him.

“I have done some talking with my youki about this and I agree with him.” Seihomaru knew Nii had only just woken, but he wanted his thoughts first before he promoted Taiyu to his rank.

“Saza is a strategist just like Kazuki was,” Nii whispered. “He is a good fit.”

Seihomaru chuckled. “I meant that I spoke with him about you.”

“Oh.” Nii gave a lopsided grin.

Seihomaru scratched Miyako's head as she came over to him. “I want to promote you, but I do not want to add any extra stress in your life.”

Nii grunted. “Promote me to what?” He shifted slightly, his current position getting uncomfortable.

“As my eyes and ears.”

Nii sat up quickly but his world spun and he swayed off the side of the mat, his balance not centered. Seihomaru shook his head and helped Nii back onto the mattress with a light snicker.

“Me?”

Seihomaru nodded putting the blanket back onto his friend.

“Why me?”

“Because of our brotherhood. I have gone to you for months now in regards to what your thoughts are on certain things. Gone to you for knowledge or advice. This won't take you away from your current recruits. I only ask for your continued wisdom or assistance when I need it.” Seihomaru took a deep breath, holding it anxiously as Nii thought over the offer.

“I am not of noble blood, Seihomaru. No royal blood flows through me.” Nii gave a weak grin.

“That doesn't matter to me. I am the lord here and it is my hope that you accept.”

Nii heaved a sigh. “It is a huge promotion. Are you certain that I am the right fit for the task?”

Seihomaru grinned and nodded. “I trust you. Obviously.” He tapped his head for emphasis and chuckled. “Besides, he recommended it.”

Nii frowned but felt honored to be held in that regard with Seihomaru's youki. “Perhaps he can teach me the proper etiquette and the right way to perform that duty?”

' _Of course_.' Taizo laughed.

Nii snorted, forgetting that at anytime their youki could open that communication between them.

' _Besides, your newly found ability to communicate silently is a skill that no other eyes and ears have ever had_.' Taizo grinned.

Nii smiled and nodded. “If he believes I can accomplish it with success I must trust his words.”

Seihomaru grinned widely. “You can continue with your training and work with your recruits. I would never take you away from that.”

Nii gave him a grateful smile. “So who will you promote to captain of the shadow guards then if you are making me your eyes and ears?”

“I was thinking Taiyu.”

Nii nodded. “Masahiro or even Eizou would also be a good fit. I only think of Taiyu and his new family.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I thought that too, but my youki recommended Taiyu.” He paused for a moment, assisting Nii with drinking some more water. “I would also like to add a few more sections of my guard. I have my main army, my shadow guards which have two sections. My night watch with two. If anything, adding one more to each would be beneficial.”

Nii nodded. “If you do that, then have Taiyu captain of one, and Eizou for the other. Keep Taiyu on single day shifts so he can spend time with his family and have Masahiro his stand in for his off days.”

Seihomaru grinned. “Good. Now for one more section of my night watch. Oh, and Heisuke added about two hundred of his own men to my army, so there is that.”

Nii chuckled. “For Heisuke's men, you are going to have to watch their training for abilities to see where they would make a good fit.”

Seihomaru nodded.

“Perhaps Saza can recommend someone for your night watch. If I recall Masaru was in charge of them.” Nii frowned. “I can't recall though.”

“It doesn't matter right now. I must go speak with Saza though and let you get some rest.”

Nii chuckled. “Are you sending Hana back in?”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Well if you want me to rest, it might be wiser to put her to work with something. She has been scolding me for my foolishness since she found out I was awake.” Nii grinned.

“It might do you some good.” Seihomaru snorted.

“Oie. What was I suppose to do?” Nii frowned.

“I would have done exactly the same thing if I had someone to protect. But next time, please be more careful? Not sure how much more my heart can take.” Seihomaru sighed.

' _Sissy_.' Taizo snorted.

Nii burst into laughter.

' _Will you let my host rest now, please_?' Shuzo grumbled softly.

Seihomaru nodded. “Yes.” He pushed to his feet and grinned knowingly. Pushing the curtain to the side he stopped and blinked startled. There stood Hana speaking softly with the Princess who was smiling secretly. If he didn't know any better they were up to something and it was nothing good.

Seihomaru could feel Taizo grin inside his head and he closed his eyes to steel his nerves. Sukiaya glanced over at him with a smile and waved good-bye to Hana. “Let him get some rest before you give him a good scolding.” He whispered softly to the platinum-haired youkai who nodded.

“I was going to get some herbs to help him.”

Seihomaru nodded and his eyes fell onto Sukiaya who bowed slightly. Then she walked over to him with that smile and his heart pattered nervously in his chest. He actually felt pins and needles just under his skin and he shivered slightly. Wrinkling his nose, he realized that her scent was not at all unpleasant and he swallowed. She smelled of rosewater and frowning, a citrus of some sort.

' _Mmm_.' Taizo mumbled in approval. ' _You are beginning to notice_.'

Seihomaru gulped. ' _Notice what exactly_?'

' _Females._ ' Taizo snickered.

Sukiaya peeked into the hut and then stepped back standing next to him. “My father told me he spoke to you.”

Seihomaru blinked at her silently.

“He said he wanted to present me to you.” Sukiaya frowned.

Seihomaru grunted. “He did speak to me about that.”

Sukiaya glanced up at him and she sighed. “You do not approve?” It seemed as though she was ashamed.

“I did not give him a definite answer,” Seihomaru mumbled.

“Do I not meet your approval?” She whispered almost hesitantly. It was as though she was used to people shying away from her because of her status and who her father was.

“I did not give an impression. I have not turned down the offer, but can you honestly feel satisfied being promised to someone you barely know?” Seihomaru glanced at her. She was digging her toe into the earth unable to meet his eyes.

“My father does not approve of many. When he stated he wanted an alliance between you and me, I was honored, but then he told me you did not give an answer.” Sukiaya said quietly. “Have I been dishonorable around you?”

Seihomaru gave her a startled look. “Quite the contrary. I find it difficult to concentrate around you.”

Sukiaya lifted her eyes to his surprised. She had a small smile playing on her lips. “You find me attractive?”

Seihomaru blushed and he bit his lip to keep from commenting. Taizo snickered in his head softly. ' _Say something, baka_.'

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and grunted. “I do.” He whispered. “You are still young, as I am. With all that is going on, I cannot possibly think of taking someone as my mate. The last thing I want is to put someone else in danger.”

Sukiaya nodded. “I have not met my youki yet.”

Seihomaru glanced at her. “I am aware.” His heart almost stopped in his chest when she reached for his hand, pulling it palm up to peer at it. Frowning, he gulped as she placed her own against his, comparing the difference in size.

She gave him a small smile and stepped back before she was seen. Seihomaru could feel Taizo inside, completely still himself, speculating and calculating the situation. He almost missed her words when she whispered them so softly, but his eyes widened as she spoke. “I find you intriguing.” Her golden gaze met his and she gave him an impish grin. “I like you.”

Seihomaru forgot to breathe at her small confession and his heart hammered against his chest. ' _Breathe_.' Taizo hissed. Releasing the breath that had gotten caught in his throat, he swallowed and shook his head. “You don't even know me, princess.”

She grinned. “From what I have seen, I can honestly say those words without hesitation.” Sukiaya stepped forward and reached up for his face and Seihomaru almost stumbled backward in shock. Blinking, completely frozen in place, Seihomaru felt her fingers run over his face with feather light touches and realized that he was once again holding his breath. Not sure what to do, he remained as still as he could, letting her explore his face. Her fingers traced over the tapered tips of his ears and he couldn't contain the shudder that rushed through him.

' _Gods_.' Taizo hissed, barely breathing himself. He was doing everything he could to stay still, ignoring the call of his primal side at the closeness of this little imp. It got so intense but almost uncontrollable when the little princess pulled Seihomaru's face down and she whispered into his ear. Taizo released a sharp snarl when she admitted just how much she knew of being a female. “I may be young, Seihomaru-sama, but I am not an ignorant youkai. I know how to seduce and what pleases a male.”

Seihomaru released a snarl just as Taizo did when she brushed her lips against his and he swore his heart fell into his stomach. He could actually feel Taizo fighting with everything he could to hold himself back, and he clenched his eyes shut at the feeling that rushed through him. It was over before he realized and he stood there breathing rapidly as his heart pounded in his chest and his hands grew clammy being clenched into fists.

Her scent moved away and he snapped open his eyes to stare at her in bewilderment. Sukiaya blushed and she put her hands behind her back giving him a secret smile. Gulping again, Seihomaru dared not move. The intensity of emotions flowing through him from Taizo didn't help any, and his youki was fighting to remain in control. ' _Hells, you have to get out of here_.' His youki snarled.

Seihomaru blinked and backed away slowly, shaking his head firmly. Sukiaya lowered her gaze and fiddled with her hands behind her back. “I am sorry.” She whispered.

Taizo released a soft growl and Sukiaya looked up surprised. “I have matters to tend to, we will discuss this at a later time, princess.” Seihomaru blurted out, realizing that Taizo was quickly losing his control. ' _She is still a pup, Taizo_.'

' _I know that, however, she is a female. Get the hell out of here_.' Taizo snarled.

Seihomaru inclined his head and quickly moved as far away as he could before he could breathe properly. His hand lifted to his mouth where her touch still lingered and he exhaled sharply. ' _Damn_.'

He could feel Taizo relax some and he shook his head, heading towards his Shinden-zukuri where Saza, Kazuhisa, and Taiyu should be waiting. Luckily, he had not been noticed with the Princess, and so it was only him and Taizo with the knowledge of what had happened. ' _Right_.' Shuzo snorted in his head, and Nii laughed openly.

Seihomaru stopped and closed his eyes. ' _Shut up_.' Even Taizo was laughing at him. Releasing a growl of annoyance, he shoved open the doors of his home and almost smirked in satisfaction when the three occupants jumped in surprise. From the look on his face, he gave the impression that he was very displeased with something and it caused them some discomfort.

Sitting himself down on a cushion, Seihomaru grabbed a cup of water and drank it down quickly narrowing his eyes at the three occupants in his head, which of course the three guards who waited before him thought was directed at them.

Kazuhisa shared a concerned look with Saza and quietly questioned his brother in all but blood. ' _Have we done something to displease him_?'

' _I don't think so_.'

' _He looks extremely angry at something_.'

Saza nodded and put his finger to his lips.

Seihomaru put his cup down onto the table. “Do you know why I have called you?”

Saza bowed and then sat back up. “No, my lord.”

Seihomaru bit back the growl that wanted to escape from his lips. “I have told you countless times, Saza to stop referring to me as such.”

Saza bowed again. “My apologies if I have offended you.”

Kazuhisa was also bowed low and his eyes widened in shock at the angry young lord before them.

Seihomaru waved his hand indicating Saza to sit up. They looked so nervous, he decided to have a little fun with them to release that pent up frustration and humiliation. “The reason why I have summoned you is because I am removing you from your position of captain of the guard.”

Saza gulped and he felt his face pale. “Have I done something to offend you my-Seihomaru?”

“Have you?” Seihomaru glanced at them with a raised brow.

Saza shook his head not knowing what he might have done to be removed from his position.

“I noticed that you have spent quite sometime speaking with Heisuke in regards to the defenses of my home, and thus diligently worked to ensure that the Shinden-zukuri remains safe,” Seihomaru muttered quietly. Sighing to himself at the horrified expression on Kazuhisa's face and the now almost white dread that lingered on Saza's face, he lightly chuckled.“I am removing you from captain of the guard because the position you will be taking is that of my commander and chief of my army. That means you will be in charge of all defenses, training and recruiting of any who might hold promise. It also means that you will be in charge of adding new sections and promoting those who you see fit.”

Saza felt relief fill him and he released the breath he had been holding. He nodded.

“If you must speak with Heisuke to find out what tasks that rank requires then do so. Because that moves you from captain of the guard rank, I am promoting you, Kazuhisa. I trust that you and Saza are able to work together effectively?” Seihomaru glanced at the startled youkai beside Saza.

“We can, Seihomaru-sama.” Kazuhisa breathed ignoring the grin Saza gave him.

Seihomaru nodded. “Good. I called you Taiyu because I have promoted Nii to a different rank and thus you get to take over as captain of the shadow guard. I know you have a family and so you will remain on your one-day shifts. When you are on your off days, Masahiro will step in as captain. So you both will be captains working together.”

Taiyu gasped but bowed gratefully at the higher rank.

“Nii will continue his training with the shadow guard and advise you on anything you need. He will also continue training his recruits. I have promoted him as my eyes and ears.”

The three members glanced at one another than to him in approval.

“With his skills, he will make a successful eyes and ears.” Saza agreed. “With him being able to continue training with the rest of us it will put him at ease.”

Seihomaru inclined his head in agreement. “Now that all that is done. I wish to have you add new sections for my army. I need more bodies to make it a force of power. With the twins showing their hand, I need to solidify my status here. I have spoken with Nii about who would make good leaders for those sections, so before you go back to your duties, speak with him.”

Saza nodded and bowed again.

“With us having the gates at the front of my establishment and mountains and forests on either side, I am not certain a full enclosure would be necessary, but I leave that decision up to you, Saza. If you feel that we cannot maintain a secure perimeter around my Shinden-zukuri, then take it upon yourself to make sure it isn't breached. If that means putting up a wall, then do so.” Seihomaru poured himself a cup of fruit wine and sipped at it before he continued. “I want information on the night watch guards who work the shifts that the shadow guards are not on. I heard that Masaru is in charge of them?”

Saza nodded. “He is. Would you like me to summon him?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Speak with him directly and report back to me about his recruits and if there is anything anyone needs. If we need to commission new weapons, armor or anything that may have been left behind on the island.”

Saza bowed again. Kazuhisa quickly added in. “I have spoken with a few of my men who train under me about food stores. Itachi wants to build a storage building for food.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Allow him to build what he needs. Is there enough food for us for the winter?”

“I can speak with the clan and find out.” Saza inclined his head.

“Very well. I think I have covered everything. If we need supplies, send someone to the hanyou village and trade what we can for those items. Nii has a couple of his shadow guards scourging the humans discarded items for things we can trade. Traylaymaru can also assist in this.”

Taiyu lifted his hand and made a few motions.

Saza nodded his head and turned back to Seihomaru. “He said that extra bedding would be good for the pups who have yet to grow to maintain their body heat.”

Seihomaru smiled. “We need to find someone who can take care of all these matters. Is there anyone who can come to mind in regards to who can handle household items?”

Taiyu grinned and made a motion with his hand which Seihomaru remembered being a letter 'S'. “I trust that means your mate Sanae?”

Taiyu nodded.

“If she is willing to do this task, then make it so.” Seihomaru inclined his head.

Once they had left Seihomaru fell back onto the hardwood floor with a groan. His mind whirled over everything that had happened and his lips still felt somewhat tingly from Sukiaya's touch.

' _You handled that extremely well_.' Taizo piped up.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. ' _It felt good_.'

' _So what do we do about that mischievous little imp_?' Taizo grinned coming into view.

Seihomaru lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his youki. ' _What do you mean, what do we do? She is a pup still, not yet of age_.'

' _Oh, but so much fun. Please tell me you are going to accept Hiromoto's offer_.' Taizo knelt down and leaned forward eagerly waiting for a reply.

Seihomaru sat up and lifted a brow. ' _You know the minute we do the twins will know_.'

Taizo frowned but placed his elbows on the small table. ' _It is something we would have to talk with Hiromoto over. Keeping her safe with your acceptance is highly important_.'

' _Indeed. I suppose I should find out where the king is and speak with him_.'

 


	28. The Twins Make Their First Move

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Twins Make Their First Move

 

Seihomaru had locked himself away in his room for the week, writing everything that had happened since arriving on the mainland down onto several scrolls. With Taizo's assistance, he was able to recall each incident, and for him, it was an important step to ensure it was all recorded accurately. Finally finished his task, he placed the brush down and stretched. He was exhausted. Glancing out the window, he sighed softly. It was still early morning so he wanted to wait until night hit so he could lay down. His eyes fell onto the several plates of empty dishes and he chuckled softly to himself. At least he had not starved to death, his maids having provided him with meals, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Saza had given him reports on everything he had requested and had taken the task of commander very seriously, bothering him with basically nothing in regards to decisions. Kazuhisa and Taiyu had reported their findings directly to Saza and he had passed that information on. Now that his duties had been performed, he stood and stretched again. Now all he needed was to find Hiromoto who had stayed the week with his daughter and speak with him about Sukiaya and what decision he had made in regards to the offer he had been presented with.

Taizo had not helped at all with the constant prodding and thoughts about the attractive princess, and he grinned. ' _Still interested in the princess_?' He questioned the quiet youki in the corner who appeared to be snoozing. His youki had stayed out in the open for the entire week inspecting everything that sat in the room. His focus had been more directed to the chest that had been brought back from the island and then to the many scrolls that his former host had documented everything onto. Unfortunately for Taizo, he was unable to touch any of the scrolls and read them and so now he sat in a corner, legs stretched out in front of him seemingly dozing from boredom.

Taizo opened his eyes and stared at Seihomaru dumbfounded. ' _Seriously_?'

Seihomaru smirked. ' _You already know the choice I am going to make_.'

Taizo grinned widely his eyes twinkling with excitement. ' _I do._ '

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. ' _You will not do anything with her until she reaches her age of majority_.' He commanded.

' _And if she approaches us with her little seduction skills_?' Taizo grumbled folding his arms over his chest. ' _It was difficult for me to hold back those primal desires, Seiho_.'

' _We will keep our distance for now._ ' Seihomaru snorted. ' _Fair enough_?'

' _I won't stop with my daydreaming though_.' Taizo snarled.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes knowing just what those daydreams consisted of. He had been subjected to them over the week without so much as a break. ' _Can you keep the dreams to yourself? I have no experience with females so most of what you show me confuse me_.' He flushed slightly remembering a few rather detailed images. ' _Not to mention some are uncomfortable because I have no such experiences_.'

Taizo grinned. ' _Unfortunately, I cannot hide my dreams from you. Although, I can help with your lack of knowledge. It might even do you some good to find a female to play with until that little princess comes of age._ '

Seihomaru's mouth dropped open in shock. ' _What do you mean by play with_?'

' _He means a lover_.' Nii chuckled.

Seihomaru shuddered. ' _You can't be serious_.'

Taizo grinned widely. ' _Did you forget that I have a bunch of pent up energy that I have not released since your grandsire's time_? _I was asleep when your father pursued your mother so I was not able to enjoy that experience._ '

Seihomaru flushed a brilliant red. ' _I have no experience with that shit_.'

Taizo pushed to his feet and walked over to him. ' _Oh, but if you take a lover then you will have all the experience you need for when the little princess does come of age. She is going to be a fun little thing and you do not want to disappoint her with your lack of experience_.'

Seihomaru firmly shook his head. ' _No way_.'

Taizo chuckled. ' _Innocence is so much fun. There are no ties when you take a lover, Seiho. Only that relief and enjoyment with the encounter_.'

Seihomaru glared at the persistence his youki was displaying. ' _You did this exact same thing with my father didn't you_?'

Taizo sighed and his grin faded. ' _I did_.' He admitted. The memories of that particular day came rushing back at him and he turned away flinching as he recalled that anger Kazuki had shown. He didn't want to relieve that so he relented. The last thing he wanted was to anger yet another host with his constant prodding and from the look Seihomaru was giving him he was pushing his limits. Swallowing, Taizo closed his eyes and tried to shove those familiar feelings from his mind but they surfaced regardless and once again he felt insignificant and somewhat worthless.

Seihomaru didn't miss any of it and he felt bad knowing that Taizo was only trying to help. ' _I am not angry, Taizo. I am just too young for all that_.'

Taizo nodded and vanished from sight.

“Damn.” Seihomaru growled to himself, his youki's guilt and shame was so intense it made him shiver. Shaking his head with a sigh, he walked out of his room carrying all the empty dishes and he handed them to the first maid he saw. Lost in thought, he wandered down the engawa aimlessly, not really going anywhere, or thinking of anything in particular. He turned the corner and slammed into someone who cried out in surprise. Stumbling and trying to catch his fall, he realized a second too late that it was the princess. Fumbling to catch himself on anything, he fell right on top of her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. With a sudden realization of their position, he frantically scrambled off and blinked wide-eyed at her bewildered expression.

Sukiaya lifted her head and blinked at him both in shock and surprise. “Goodness. Where did you come from?” She giggled.

Seihomaru just sat there staring owlishly at her.

She pushed herself up and straightened her elegant kimono before standing up.

Seihomaru remained silent and motionless as she fixed her now disheveled appearance and stepped right in front of him. Sukiaya bent down to his level and grinned at him. “I was not paying attention to my surroundings, you have my apologies, Seihomaru-sama.” She knelt down and stared into his eyes as though she were transfixed with the ever present curiosity that all inyoukai seemed to possess.

Seihomaru nodded still stunned and he gulped as his eyes locked onto hers. Once again his heart began to beat irregularly in his chest and his throat got really dry suddenly. Sukiaya crawled forward and put her nose against his peering into his gold eyes intently before she placed her lips against his for the second time and his breath caught in his throat. He shivered at the contact and a soft groan rose in his throat, but unsure of what he should do, he remained still and unmoving.

Taizo hissed in his head but this time he couldn't hold back from the desire he wanted. Urging his host on, he made Seihomaru lift his hand and placed it behind her head to pull her closer. He could feel Sukiaya grin against his lips and he snarled against them. ' _Taizo_!' Seihomaru gasped at the flood of emotions that the kiss elicited within him. Her lips were warm against his and soft and it sent little tingles over his skin.

' _Relax_.' Taizo whispered to him. ' _Enjoy it_.'

Her scent flooded his nose and he moaned as it sent his nerves into overdrive. The feelings were so intense that he felt himself shudder and it was such a response his brain failed him. Part of his anatomy responded to her closeness that he never experienced before and suddenly he felt very vulnerable and highly aware of his inexperience. ' _Help me_!' He cried out to his youki.

He could practically feel Taizo smiling inside and he shuddered when his youki pushed forward to assist his youthful host. Taizo pulled back and glanced down at Sukiaya with a small grin. “Mischievous little princess.” He whispered.

Sukiaya blushed and peered up into those dark honey colored eyes slightly embarrassed. “Did I frighten Seihomaru-sama?” She whispered.

Taizo chuckled. “He is as young as you are and just as inexperienced with matters such as this. Although, I am somewhat interested to know exactly how you know of adult affairs being as young as you are.”

Sukiaya blush deepened. “I am not blind.” She smiled secretly to herself.

“Ah, we have a spy in this little princess do we?” Taizo smirked. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “Be careful Suki, I am not inexperienced and I have my desires. Do not push further than what can be counted as honorable or respectable. I have my limits on what I can hold back with my base needs and primal instincts.”

Sukiaya nodded in understanding. “I am sorry.” She whispered, pulling back and giving him a bashful look.

Taizo pushed to his feet and lifted a brow at her. Lowering his hand, he helped her to her feet and leaned over to whisper in her ear again. “When you are of age come find me again. You approaching as you do when you have not yet woken your inner self is dangerous and reckless. Seihomaru can hold back I, however, have my limits as I said. It has been centuries since I have sated my desires, so do not push me.”

Sukiaya gasped. “Forgive my forwardness. Until I am of age I will not explore anymore.” She gave a bow before moving back.

“Now where pray tell is your father? I would like to discuss with him a few matters before he plans to depart.” Taizo smirked, winking at her.

She blinked and shivered excitedly. The promise he gave her was uplifting and alluring so much so she really wanted to be of age so she could explore life as a full-grown woman. “He has just returned from seeing Yuuji who is bound in the caves.”

Taizo nodded and inclined his head before continuing on towards his washitsu. His nose caught Hiromoto's scent as he rounded the corner and the king looked up from his meal. “Ah, come join me, Sei-” Hiromoto stopped and stared for a moment then he chuckled knowingly. “Seihomaru-sama.”

Taizo smirked and lowered his head in greeting. “Your daughter tells me you have just returned from seeing Yuuji.” He seated himself beside the king pouring himself a glass of fruit wine.

The king scowled but nodded. “Indeed, foolish imbecile. He will remain bound until it is time for us to depart, then he will face judgment once we return home.”

“You have spoken with Bokusenou?” Taizo asked curiously, reaching his hand out for a hunk of meat.

“I did. Wise and an interesting being.”

“He is. Did he give you the answers you were seeking?” Taizo asked biting into the meat.

“Some, not all I was wanting to hear, but that matters not. Have you given any thoughts on my proposal regarding my daughter?” Hiromoto smiled at him.

“I trust you know that I am Seihomaru's youki and not Seihomaru himself?”

Hiromoto nodded his head. “I am aware. Are you satisfied with her?”

Taizo grinned. “I have no objections, and from what I understand, as soon as she reaches her age of majority Seihomaru will accept her as his mate. I was given no word in regards to how long he will wait until he makes the bond. But he has every intention of strengthening that alliance.”

Hiromoto's smile grew. “Fantastic.”

“She is a sly little minx your daughter.” Taizo chuckled. “She also knows far more than she should at her age.”

Hiromoto groaned. “Oh, you do not have to tell me. I am aware of just how mischievous she is. She has given her bodyguards the slip many times much to their chagrin and the desperation of finding her always humors me.”

Taizo snorted. “My previous host also had that problem with Seihomaru.”

“Right, you were his father's youki. But how is that possible when you usually skip a generation?”

“I was pondering that only a week ago,” Taizo admitted. “I have no answers to it.”

Hiromoto nodded knowing that the lives of their youki were very different than their own. “How is your clansman doing? Nii if memory serves me right.”

Taizo glanced at him for a moment. “He was resting. Seihomaru was busy with his duties for the week. So in truth, we have not yet checked on him.”

Hiromoto sighed. “I suppose that now that you have made verbal your intentions with Sukiaya, the twins will already know?”

Taizo growled low in his throat and he nodded. “I trust you have already prepared for this.”

“I have. Her two current guards are aware of the situation and Heisuke has already placed a few more to watch her.” Hiromoto placed his cup down, his face concerned with the safety of his only daughter.

Taizo nodded tapping his head. “Seihomaru wishes to offer you one of his shadow guard to watch her also. I assume that Heisuke has informed you about what they do?”

“He has, there is no need for you to lessen the security of your home to protect my daughter, however. I have a whole legion at my disposal.” Hiromoto grinned. “Speaking of which, it appears as though the men Heisuke provided you with are settling comfortably in the barracks.”

Taizo chuckled. “That is good to hear.” His eyes fell onto the several bags sitting by the door and he raised a brow. Nudging his nose in their direction he muttered quietly. “Looks as though you are preparing to depart.”

Hiromoto turned his head to glance at his belongings. “Later today. The next time we come Sukiaya will be of age and she will be presented to you formally.”

Taizo grinned and stood up. “I suppose I have had enough fun with my host for now. He is anxious to see to his clansman.” He could practically feel Seihomaru roll his eyes inside and he chuckled softly.

Taizo walked to the doors of the Shinden-zukuri and allowed Seihomaru to come forward just as the shoji slid to the side. Seihomaru breathed in deeply closing his eyes against the bright sun and he smiled. Turning his head he nodded once to Hiromoto before descending the stairs, immediately headed towards the healers' hut. He could see several of his clans' pups crouched down giggling on the snow-covered path and he chuckled as soon as he heard the purring from the kitten.

Ayao looked up and grinned. “It's a kitty.” She pointed down at the little black feline, and frowning, he realized that Miyako wasn't growing any larger than when she had first been adopted by Nii. His other thought drifted over to Aina who should have given birth already. Lifting his eyes, he scanned the area for Akina his nose having picked up her scent close by. Seeing her beside a water basin washing clothes he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the building. “What news?”

Akina smiled up at him. “He should be well enough to leave the hut today.”

Lifting his brow he shook his head. “And Aina?”

“She has given birth to a daughter. Both are weak but alive.” Akina stood and wiped her hands on the ever-present cloth around her waist. “They are resting and being watched by Isaki and myself.”

“Have you given the news to Nii?” Seihomaru asked curiously.

Akina nodded. “I have, I believe that he is expecting you.”

Seihomaru pushed away from the wall and walked the rest of the way to the healers' hut and glancing inside he smirked.

Nii was sitting up protesting at something Hana said to him and he grinned. “How is our patient today?” Seihomaru moved inside.

Hana lifted her gaze and rolled her eyes. “Stubborn.”

Nii grunted. “I have to move.”

“Akina said you are well enough to get up.” Seihomaru chuckled.

Nii snorted and pointedly looked at Hana. “See? I wasn't making it up.”

Hana nodded with a sigh. “You still look weary.”

“I don't see how. I slept for a week.” Nii pushed the blanket off and made to stand up. “If I stay down any longer my muscles will stiffen up even more.” He gripped the wall beside him and flexed his legs to loosen them up. Wincing from time to time as his left leg stretched and pulled against the injury.

Seihomaru walked over reaching out to give his friend some assistance. “You still need to take it easy.”

Nii nodded putting pressure on his leg that had been torn in his fight. He winced slightly and growled in annoyance. “Figured it would have healed by now.”

Hana walked over with a vial and pulled over a small stool. “Here.” She waved him to sit and she knelt down in front of him. The platinum-haired youkai handed Nii a little vial she commanded him to drink and nodded once he did.

“What is that?” Nii asked curiously, watching as she pulled up his legging and inspected the dark blue and purple bruise. The middle was mending but not nearly as quickly as normal. Where the sword had cut through his leg, it was red and angry looking.

“A salve.” Hana smiled putting a thick layer onto his wound. “It will help close the injury and sooth the ache.”

Nii grunted as her gentle touch put a little pressure on the muscle. “Ow.” He grumbled as she found a very tender spot.

Hana glanced up and whispered a quick apology. “I'll make some more when I get back to my hut. It will help ease the pain and tenderness.”

Nii nodded as the area that was still sore began to numb. With a breath of relief, he grinned. “That is better.” Once Hana finished putting the salve on his leg, she wrapped it with some linen and then she pulled the pant down and stood up. Nii grinned and flexed his leg a moment before he stood once again applying pressure to it. “More manageable now.”

Seihomaru snorted from where he had been watching silently. “You still have to take it easy.”

The shadow guard nodded his head. “I will. Besides, Taiyu has things under control at the barracks. I have no other duties to attend to until this leg heals.” Nii limped towards the door and poked his head out, breathing deeply at the cool air. “Gods, I missed this.”

Hana walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head against his back. Nii stood upright and blinked for a moment at the gesture then he smiled. He wrapped his hands over hers and then turned in her arms giving her a smile. “I am fine Hana.” He chuckled.

Hana glanced up at him and nodded. “Please be careful?”

Nii smiled wider and nodded. Leaning down he gave her a small kiss.

“I will be in my hut making some more salves and something to help with the pain.” She grinned.

Seihomaru cleared his throat as he saw the small encounter and then he chuckled. “Hiromoto is leaving today.”

Nii glanced over at him and nodded. Once Hana released him, he walked out of the hut and limped over to the bench seating himself down while flexing his injured leg. “This damn limp is going to be a pain in the ass.” His eyes followed Hana as she walked towards her alchemist hut and a small smile played at his lips.

“Be thankful you only suffered that and nothing more serious.” Seihomaru snarled, also watching Hana's progress through the growing establishment.

Nii inclined his head and stared at the snow and then grinned widely when Miyako pranced over. “Where is the dragon?”

Seihomaru shrugged. “He has been wandering a lot lately. Probably went to investigate the forest.”

Nii chuckled and caught the kitten as she flung herself into his arms.

“She hasn't grown,” Seihomaru remarked softly.

“Apparently she will stay this size, according to my youki.” Nii smiled and shrugged. “She adopted me and since she has gone to my pools, her life essence is now apart of it.”

“Ah.” Seihomaru nodded and went to sit down beside Nii but before he could, Hiromoto came around the corner.

“Ah, good to see you up and around.” He greeted the shadow guard.

Nii nodded. “I have you to thank for a lot of my recovery.”

Hiromoto walked over to them with a slight smile. “Heisuke informed me immediately of what transpired here. When I received the message I came instantly. Yuuji has been an anomaly since he joined my clan, and I was fortunate enough to have abilities to counter his mind-warping and suggestions.”

Nii frowned. “He was not a member of your clan?” His claws rubbed against Miyako's chin while she purred ecstatically.

“He has been within my tribe for about thirty years now. He was a vagabond for much of his earlier life.” Hiromoto bent down to pet the little kitten who meowed in greeting. “He has the power of suggestion which can make anyone not aware of these abilities fall to his manipulations.”

Nii threw Seihomaru a startled look just as the young lord narrowed his eyes. “How long has he had this particular ability?”

Hiromoto glanced at him with a raised brow. “His youki has always been able to plant a seed if you want to call it that. It embeds itself into your soul and fills you with doubt. The manipulation he said was a newer one he was training to master.”

Seihomaru growled softly. “Sounds vaguely familiar.”

Nii frowned. “Vaguely? It sounds like something the twins would do.”

Hiromoto furrowed his brow and stood up a look of anger on his face. “The twins again.”

Seihomaru grit his teeth together and turned to look towards the entrance to the valley. Something had caught his attention and his frown deepened. “Do you feel that?”

Hiromoto turned to face the direction Seihomaru indicated and he nodded. “Feels like jyaki.”

Nii pushed to his feet and limped over, a frown also marring his forehead. “Certainly not as powerful as Ryukotsusei.” Miyako had also felt it and jumped to the snowy ground and then quickly vanished from sight.

Heisuke walked over to them and announced that everything was prepared for their departure and Hiromoto nodded his head. “Where is my daughter?”

“She is by your oboroguruma waiting,” Heisuke announced. His own attention was directed towards the forest beyond the gates, a frown on his forehead.

“And Yuuji?” Hiromoto questioned.

“Being escorted out now.”

Hiromoto walked forward and glanced around the valley of his newest allies home, noticing all the clansman going about their duties, none seemingly at all concerned with the approaching jyaki. One of the females, however, was also glancing towards the entrance to their home, a look on her face that indicated she had felt it and she was quickly moving the clans young towards a small hut that sat close to Bokusenou's forest. A single male, Hiromoto remembered being one of Seihomaru's captains approached her also on alert. “It appears as though those two have felt this aura already.” He whispered to the young lord who still had his eyes locked in the direction of the approaching danger.

Seihomaru's eyes fell onto the female who Hiromoto indicated and he cleared his throat. “That is Tani, Shinzou's mate.”

Hiromoto nodded his head. “Heisuke, make sure everyone is aware of something approaching, be ready should anything happen.”

Heisuke nodded his head, not at all surprised, he had felt the youki as well. It had been weak so he didn't pay it much attention, but now it was growing stronger the closer it got.

Nii closed his eyes and allowed Shuzo to the surface so he could peer into the distance. Opening his eyes, he scanned the area trying to pin point the exact location and what the thing was exactly. Frowning, he almost came to the conclusion that whatever it was that approached was keeping to the shadows and the cooler areas so it would not be detected. “It is definitely a youkai that approaches.” He growled low. “It's big.”

Seihomaru and Hiromoto glanced at him curiously. The look on the kings face turned to one of surprise when Nii looked at him but he remained silent.

“It is keeping to the shadows. Whatever comes has managed to cool its blood.” Nii whispered, turning his eyes once again towards the area.

“So you can't make out what it is?” Seihomaru glanced at his friend.

Nii shook his head. “I can see a part of its shadow when the light hits it.”

“What do you see?” Hiromoto questioned curiously, now fascinated with this young youkai he had helped just over a week ago.

Nii squinted his eyes and waited a moment before he spoke. “It is a large youkai, fast, and almost a slithering to it.”

“A snake youkai?” Hiromoto narrowed his eyes, staring in the direction Nii was looking in.

Nii shook his head. “It has legs. Lots of them. I can see their shadow.”

“Omukade!” Hiromoto growled sharply.

Seihomaru frowned but Taizo whispered to him in his head. ' _Be alert. If it is an Omukade this will be fast and brutal. Anyone not immune to poisons should take cover_.'

' _Why is it headed here_?' He questioned his spirit.

' _Why do you think_?' Taizo snarled.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and released a sharp whistle into the air. Several heads swerved into his direction and he motioned with his hand to find shelter. None of his clansmen questioned the silent order and they immediately made their way to the barracks and his Shinden-zukuri. Saza appeared from around the corner of the hut spear in hand. “Get everyone to safety.”

Hiromoto walked over to Heisuke and quickly spoke with him and within seconds his guards and men were on full alert.

Seihomaru turned to Nii. “I want you inside as well.”

Nii furrowed his brow. “I can help. If I have to be in the shadows to do it, then let me be of some use.”

“You are still healing,” Seihomaru growled softly. “This thing also uses poison.”

“I will not engage in a fight,” Nii promised. “I will be your eyes and ears.” He grinned widely.

Seihomaru snorted. “Do it from the shadows. If I catch you out in the open I will have Hana create a sleeping drought to render you unconscious.”

Nii chuckled but nodded his head. “Fair enough.”

“Then to the shadows,” Seihomaru whispered. “Please be careful.”

Nii closed his eyes and vanished from sight. ' _I will. You be careful too_.'

Seihomaru rolled his eyes and nodded his head when Hiromoto walked back up to him. “Where did your other clansman go?”

“I am here.” Nii's voice spoke softly.

Hiromoto's eyes widened and he turned around blinking. With a hearty laugh, he turned back to Seihomaru.

“He does that.” The young lord snorted. “You get used to it.”

' _The omukade loves to fight with dragons, so if you know where your pet is, make sure he is safe_.' Taizo muttered quietly. ' _They are not usually aggressive to other youkai. Perhaps it is after your pet._ '

Seihomaru's eyes immediately scanned the area for the two-headed beast but caught no signs of him. ' _I do not know where he has wandered off to this time_. _He has been rather intent on exploring the surrounding area_.'

' _Hopefully, he stays to the forest if that is where he has gone_.' Taizo grumbled.

Hiromoto nudged his chin in the direction of the hut Tani was at. “Best if they are moved to a safer location.”

Seihomaru nodded just as his eyes caught Shinzou moving towards it already. “Shinzou is already on it.”

Hiromoto grunted and turned his head. “Well, shall we?”

Seihomaru sighed. “Best if you take shelter as well.”

“Oh?”

“I am immune to poisons. From what my youki tells me, this thing has a nasty bite.” Seihomaru grumbled, moving towards the entrance to his home. The kings guards had already moved towards safety, minus those who were now guiding Yuuji away. Just as the youkai passed him, he whispered. “You will never defeat them.”

Seihomaru stopped and glared at Yuuji. “Them. As in the twins?” He snarled gripping Yuuji by his haori and pulling him to his face.

Yuuji sneered. “They already know everything you plan to do. They know all your weaknesses and you will fail.”

“What have you done?” Seihomaru snarled fiercely. He felt Taizo's rage rise within him and he almost released a gasp of surprise as it filled him.

Hiromoto waltzed over and narrowed his eyes at his clansman. “Have you not done enough already? This is how you repay me for allowing you to reside in my clan?”

Yuuji smiled. “I made you take me in. You are just as foolish as the rest of them.” The youkai laughed then glancing at Seihomaru. “They were the ones who saw everything transpire years ago and had me employed. It was my duty to assist in setting things up. Now they are aware of everything that you can do, you imbecile. My taking the life of your eclipse youkai was just a start, now the twins will come down on this clan and tear you all apart.”

Seihomaru felt his eyes bleed red and the rage he felt caused his fangs to elongate. “Such a fool you are to believe that I will allow anyone to lay a hand on my people!” He snarled furiously. The rage being emitted from Taizo was so intense even Hiromoto stepped back, glancing at the young lord rage beside him.

Yuuji flinched back from the anger the young lord displayed. He certainly hadn't forgotten how much youki he held or the massive pressure it caused when released. To his surprise though, this was the first time he had actually seen Seihomaru angry and he felt his heart tremor slightly. The youki wasn't shown, and this was the young lord himself in front of him. Yuuji sneered. “You think that once the twins get their hands on you that you will have any choice in the matter? They are a force you are not prepared for and they will destroy everything!”

Hiromoto kicked Yuuji's legs out from him and he gasped in surprise falling but being stopped because Seihomaru had hold of his haori. “You forget Yuuji, Seihomaru and I have made an alliance. The two of us working as one unit will also be a force. I have seen what those two can do and it is nothing compared to what we can unleash if we are pushed. You have felt the young lords youki and it is not something to be taken lightly. If you underestimate your opponent you are in for great disappointment.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes as his valley filled with a rush of energy and he turned his head quickly just before a tremendous vibration rumbled through the earth. Hiromoto lifted his gaze towards the gates just as the omukade slammed into it.

' _By the gods_.' Nii's voice hissed. ' _That thing is massive_.'

Seihomaru snarled and released Yuuji who fell to the ground in a heap and he ran towards the gates. His eyes fell onto Tani who was still moving the pups with Shinzou's help towards the Shinden-zukuri. ' _I am definitely going to have to get her to move that hut closer to the main house._ ' He growled to no one in particular.

' _I'll speak with Shinzou about it after_.' Nii informed him.

Before Seihomaru could get to the gates the massive omukade broke through the thick doors which flew open from the force. The young lord skidded to a halt and stared at the long, thick beast of a monster that rushed through. The large jowls of the beast roared with so much fury, he shivered and stepped back a couple feet. It came at him so fast he had no time but to dodge. Diving to the side and rolling on the ground he pulled his sword from his side and spun around to face the fast-moving youkai, jumping to his feet in one motion.

His eyes landed on the huts and he winced when the omukade busted through them as though they were made of nothing but leaves. Splinters broke apart and flew in all directions as it slammed through another set of huts near the edge of his establishment. Seihomaru felt his eyes widen as the beast descended on Tani and the pups and she quickly turned around and stepped in front of the young. Gasping softly, he realized that her youki flared to life around her in a whirl of air. Snow flew into the air around her and swirled around as she focused on collecting her power.

Tani narrowed her eyes as the beast rushed at her hut and it blew through it sending wood fragments into the air. Quickly calling on her youki she felt the rush of power as the omukade's red eyes fell onto her own. It roared and turned in her direction, rushing forward with a burst of speed. Waving her hand above the ground, Shinzou moved behind his mate and he turned his back to hers pulling the few stray pups closer to those already behind the female. Focusing her power, Tani lifted her hands and grinned as thick vines erupted from the ground tangling around her and the clans young. Sharp thorns grew onto the vines and created a large wall as the large centipede youkai slammed into it. The vines vibrated but held together causing the omukade to fling backward from the impact.

Infuriated but not at all deterred, the centipede turned towards the other buildings and structures in his way. Seihomaru rushed forward and jumped at the monster swinging his sword as it turned to slam into yet another group of huts on the outskirts of his home. His sword clanged off the large scales and did nothing to thwart the youkai's attention or slow it down. Snarling, Seihomaru called on his poison and did as Taizo had done the prior week and popped the bubble with his claws coating them with the green substance. Slashing his hand in the youkai's direction, it landed on the thick scales but that also didn't slow it down as it crashed through four more huts. Large drops of green hissed on the scales but it didn't penetrate its thick hide.

“Dammit!” Seihomaru growled. The beast turned his direction again, but the tail swung towards him and he ducked under the attack. Taizo whispered to him in his head and he nodded as he jumped into the air again, this time focusing his youki through his claws and he slashed at the monster. This time bright gold slash marks ran over the scales where his poison had coated it and got the youkai's attention. It twisted around and roared in his face just as the young lord landed on the ground. The beast swerved its head and slammed through a few more huts and it ignored the guards that rushed forward to stop its rampage.

Several spears with ropes tied to them pinged off the youkai's tough hide and Seihomaru jumped onto its back running up the length towards the head. Just as he got close the scales lifted and created a ring around the youkai's neck and throat area and about a dozen small tendril-like arms flew out swinging in all directions to thwart off any attacks. Seihomaru slashed with his sword and cut the arms and the youkai dropped his head to the ground. With a sharp cry, Seihomaru bent his knees to keep his footing at the sudden shift.

The omukade now enraged lifted his head again and swung from side to side to dislodge the youkai far too close to its weak point. Flinging its body to the side and swinging around an arm it gripped Seihomaru's ankle and it flung him through the air. Seihomaru gasped as he flew towards a hut and he crashed through it, grunting at the impact. He landed against the back wall of the hut and he heard the boards crack against the force. Sucking in a sharp break, he pushed himself up doing his best to ignore the sharp twang of pain that rushed up his back.

Growling, he regained his feet and ran through the remains of the hut, boards breaking off to the ground as he crashed through it. The omukade once again tore through his establishment sending several more buildings to the ground. Snarling in fury and rushing forward, he reached out for a spear laying on the ground and he flung it in the youkai's direction just as it turned his head towards the young lord. The spear flew into its mouth as it made to roar and it reeled back choking on the spear now embedded in the back of its throat. Seihomaru dug his heels into the ground and pulled the rope attached to the spear with all the strength he could. The force pulled the omukade's head down and it slammed into the snow-packed earth hard. Saza ran forward and gripped the rope closer to the head, and Shinzou was there in mere seconds also assisting in pulling the youkai to the ground, trying to pin it down so it couldn't escape and do more damage.

Eizou raced forward with Traylaymaru both holding the tail end to the ground. Several other guards moved forward with ropes and more spears to help in pinning the beast. Ropes were thrown over and around the creature and Seihomaru finally released the rope he had, walking forward to the panting beast. Glancing up into the red eyes of the monster he snarled at it. The omukade's teeth were the size he was in height so he jumped onto the nose and crossed his arms staring at the panting centipede. “Finished?” He snarled.

The omukade tried to lift its head to dislodge the youkai standing on its snout but it was held fast by the many ropes and guards holding it to the ground and it growled low. Those massive jowls of the beast were held closed by several ropes and a white substance leaked out from the sides. “Can you speak?” Seihomaru asked, but only got confusion on the face of the youkai. “Hmph. I suppose not. Not at all intelligent and a brute.”

The youkai struggled against the ropes and Seihomaru jumped down off the snout. His eyes landed on Hiromoto who stood next to Yuuji and the youkai smirked at him. Turning to face his guards he shook his head. ' _So now what_?'

' _You could kill it._ ' Taizo supplied.

Seihomaru raised his brow. ' _Just how do I do that with its thick scaled hide? You saw how the sword bounced right off it_.'

' _If memory serves me right, I believe you can use human saliva to kill it_.' Taizo muttered.

Nii snorted. ' _Where would we get enough to do that_?'

Taizo remained quiet, however.

' _Think if I feed Yuuji to it, it will leave satisfied_?'

'...'

' _I'm joking. We need to figure something out_.'

Hiromoto walked over then and stared up at the large beast. “First time ever seeing one alive.”

“Any idea how to kill it?” Seihomaru glanced over at the king. The youkai struggled more then. “Oh, so you do understand what is happening around you.”

The large red eyes swerved to him.

“Did the twins send you here?” Seihomaru walked over to the omukade and jumped back onto the snout. “Blink once if they did.”

The omukade blinked once.

Seihomaru snarled. “Hmph, thought so. Was it to destroy my home?”

The large centipede didn't blink.

“To kill my clan?”

The beast blinked.

“So because you weren't successful in killing any, you took it upon yourself to destroy what you could?” Seihomaru peered into those crazed red eyes.

The centipede blinked again.

“So what do I do with you now?” Seihomaru glared at the beast. “I can't very well set you loose with the knowledge that the twins sent you.”

The omukade seemed to groan then and appeared to be rather upset over his words.

Seihomaru bent down and peered into the red eyes intently. The omukade wasn't stupid, despite its size and brute strength. Besides not having the ability of speech, it actually seemed to be distraught over the situation. Frowning, Seihomaru stood.

' _Taizo, does this thing have a youki_?'

' _Not like yours, no. It has an aura but it doesn't appear to be malicious. It is angry, but not at us_.'

Traylaymaru walked over shaking his head. “Omukade are not normally aggressive towards other youkai. Their interest usually is directed towards dragons.”

Seihomaru sighed. “Will you leave here?”

The omukade glanced at him with surprise shining in its deep red eyes. It quickly blinked in response.

“If you return here, you will not be shown further mercy. Leave my territory.” Seihomaru growled low.

The large centipede youkai nodded as best as he could with its head bound.

Hiromoto walked forward and glanced at the youkai. “The twins are manipulating you just as they are us. I would suggest you stay as far away from them as you can.”

Seihomaru jumped off the snout and nodded to Saza who hesitantly untied the beast. The centipede seemed to glance at them as though grateful, inclined its head and quickly retreated. Hiromoto glanced at the young lord and shook his head. “You are far more merciful than I am.”

Seihomaru grunted. “I suppose it is my age.”

Hiromoto grinned. “You are refreshing. Would you like us to stay to ensure no other attacks follow?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “We should be able to handle things. You did loan us two hundred of your guards.”

“Loan? No, I gave you two hundred. They are all yours to train and place as you see fit.” Hiromoto chuckled. “It isn't like I do not have plenty to go around. Besides, with your forces strengthened, that means my region is safe as well.”

Seihomaru's mouth dropped open and he blinked at the king. “Uh-”

Taizo laughed inside his head. ' _He does have a point_.'

“I am grateful, Hiromoto-sama.” Seihomaru stared at the king shocked.

“With you establishing a residence here in the Chugoku region, and my rule over the Kinki region, we both have the entire western territories under our command.”

“If I can keep it. That will be the biggest challenge.”

Hiromoto nodded. “It isn't an easy task, I won't insult you and say that it is. I was rather surprised when I first heard of another inu clan showing up when I had no knowledge of any other inuyoukai being left alive.”

Seihomaru lifted a brow. “Interesting. As far as I know we had been on the island for many centuries.”

Nii hobbled over to them. “All I ever knew was living on the island. I never heard anything otherwise.”

Hiromoto glanced over at the shadow guard. “How's the leg?”

Nii grinned. “Stiff, but it isn't hurting as much since Hana put on a salve.”

“Your intended.” Hiromoto nodded. “She works with herbs?”

“She does.” Nii rubbed his leg glancing at Seihomaru.

“My mate also has that skill.” Hiromoto smiled and glanced over his shoulder to where Heisuke was approaching with Yuuji in tow.

Seihomaru hissed. “He thinks you are dead.” He stated looking at Nii who raised his brow in surprise.

“Does he now?” Nii snorted. ' _Shall we have some fun with him_?'

Seihomaru snorted and a smirk crossed his lips.

They could hear Shuzo groan inside their head and Taizo chuckled. ' _If he thinks you are dead should you not remain so to keep him off his game? Especially if the twins are involved. It seems as though they have sent out a death warrant for your life, shadow walker_.'

Nii frowned.

' _I agree. Go to the shadows. I would rather have him keep thinking you have been taken care of, perhaps it will benefit us later_.' Seihomaru muttered.

Nii nodded and closed his eyes vanishing from sight before Yuuji came to notice.

Hiromoto chuckled. “So what would you like to do with this little shit?” He asked as Heisuke approached with Yuuji in tow.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “I want his head.” He blinked stunned as it was Taizo who growled out rather than him.

Hiromoto noticed the change in voice immediately and Seihomaru turned wide eyes to the king shrugging. “I have washed my hands of him, he is yours to do with as you please.”

Seihomaru felt Taizo grin and he rolled his eyes. “My youki is extremely excited about this apparently.”

Hiromoto smiled. “Heisuke, we leave Yuuji here with Seihomaru-sama. He endangered the life of my daughter and my allies, I am finished with him.”

Heisuke didn't question, instead, he handed the lead around Yuuji to Saza who grinned with his own excitement. Yuuji's eyes widened and he fell to his knees begging the king for his life. Hiromoto ignored him and walked with Heisuke towards his oboroguruma. Sukiaya was already near the cart surrounded by six bodyguards and one of Seihomaru's shadow guards. He leaned over to Saza and whispered. “Who is the shadow guard with Suki?”

“That is Itaru. He offered to watch over your future mate until she is reunited with you.” Saza grinned widely.

Seihomaru lifted his brow. His eyes met those of the tall lithe guard dressed simply beside Sukiaya and he inclined his head giving his thanks. The guard nodded, the gold eyes alert. From the gleam in his eyes, he was well trained and as merciless as youkai come. ' _You have heard of Itaru_?' He questioned Nii.

' _I have. He trained under Shigeo for several years. Itaru will keep her safe, I have no doubts._ ' Nii whispered.

Satisfied, he turned to face Yuuji who held a look of disbelief on his face. “Why are you surprised? Did you honestly think you could betray your own clan and get off without any punishment?”

Yuuji turned his gaze to him and glared. “Whatever you do to me will be far less than what they can call down on someone. I have done my duty and weakened your forces and destroyed your home. I would call that a win.”

“You have destroyed nothing. Homes can be rebuilt.” Seihomaru scoffed.

Yuuji snorted. “Perhaps, but now your focus will be on that rather than them, which is exactly what they wanted. I am sure they already are aware of what your deceased clansman was and that he is no longer a threat to them. Surprising to find out that there was an eclipse youkai still alive in the world.”

“See, my focus will be on them, regardless of whether or not my homes must be rebuilt. I have plenty of clansmen who will gladly take up the task. You thinking that the eclipse youkai was their biggest threat is where you are gravely mistaken. They should have come after me.” Seihomaru crossed his arms and glared at the youkai bound at his feet. Saza bit his lip.

“Well they will know now just how much power you have and you will be taken care of quickly. They know so much more than you think.” Yuuji smirked.

“Perhaps, but they are far too focused on one thing. Me. They will not see anything else that comes their way. Their future that they so frantically want to protect is already faltering. I will ensure that it continues to do so. Then they will come to face me.” Seihomaru grinned. “As for you, for the time being, you are going to assist my master craftsman with rebuilding the huts that the omukade destroyed.”

“I refuse.” Yuuji sneered glaring at Seihomaru.

“Then you will be taken by Saza and Kazuhisa to be dealt with.” Seihomaru nodded once to Saza and turned away.

“What do you mean dealt with?” Yuuji growled.

Seihomaru ignored him as he walked away. ' _Can you meet me at my Shinden-zukuri?_ ' He asked Nii somewhat uncertain as to how to bring up his little issue he started having a couple nights ago. Taizo wasn't helping any with the situation especially with all the dreams and images he provided when he was recalling his encounter with the princess.

' _Sure, what's up_?' Nii asked from the shadows, his eyes trailing after Saza and Kazuhisa as they dragged Yuuji towards the caves behind the waterfall.

' _Something of an issue_.' He muttered feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as Taizo snickered in his head.

Nii lifted a brow but followed a bit slower due to his injured leg. He was still in the shadows due to Yuuji being close by and he had to be careful until he had been sentenced. Shuzo walked beside him still feeling guilty for the injury, but despite Nii stating it was alright, the immense regret was heavy in the air. ' _Will you stop, Shuzo, please. I do not hold you at fault for this_.'

Shuzo glanced at him and took a long breath. His youki nodded still silent as he had been for several days his only vocalization being groans or a soft sigh when something was said. Nii stopped walking and turned to his youki peering into his eyes intently. ' _Shuzo_.'

The lavender eyes closed for a moment then opened a look on the face that indicated full attention.

Nii reached out and pulled his youki into a hug and whispered into his ear. ' _I need you. I feel your regret. Talk to me_.'

Shuzo lowered his forehead to Nii's shoulder and released another sigh. ' _I was reckless and it resulted in an injury of this magnitude_.'

' _It will heal, Akina ensured it. This limp will go away_.' Nii pulled back and lifted his youki's chin with his finger.

Shuzo nodded. ' _I heard_.'

' _Then will you please stop feeling responsible for this_?'

' _Nii, the last time I was reckless it resulted in my hosts' death. No matter how much I try to push the guilt aside, my thoughts go back to that one incident_.'

' _And how many centuries has it been since then_?' Nii smiled, pushing his youki forward.

Shuzo frowned. ' _Many, but the thought still lingers_.'

Nii nodded. ' _Will you tell me about it someday_?'

' _One day perhaps. I see the injury to your leg each time I inspect your tree, does it still hurt a lot?_ ' Shuzo glanced down at Nii's leg.

' _A little, but Hana's salves help, and whatever she gave me earlier to drink eased up on the pain_.' Nii shrugged.

' _Later I wish to try something. I will require you in the pools for it, however_.' Shuzo gave his host a lopsided smile.

Nii nodded. ' _Alright_.'

Shuzo glanced at him with a bashful look. ' _You might end up with a few more heritage marks though_.'

Nii narrowed his eyes. ' _Just how many will I get in my life_?'

His youki shook his head. ' _Depends on how long you live_.'

Nii glanced over his youki's marks curiously. ' _So eventually I will have as many as you_?'

' _Perhaps. I have never had a host live a long life, Nii_.' The sadness Shuzo displayed at that confession made Nii stop and grip his youki's shoulder.

' _How long_?' Nii asked his eyes glancing to the doors of Seihomaru's Shinden-zukuri.

_'Not long enough. My oldest host was one hundred ninety-eight_.' Shuzo admitted with a hint of regret lingering in his voice.

' _Is it because of what we do_?' Nii questioned curiously, glancing at his youki.

Shuzo nodded with a sigh. ' _There has never been a record of any eclipse youkai living for longer_.'

Nii made a mental note of that information, if he could he would surpass all his descendants. ' _Who was the youngest_?'

Shuzo flinched and groaned softly. ' _I do not like recalling that particular memory_.'

Nii glanced at his youki feeling the immense sadness rise immediately. ' _I apologize if I brought forward a painful one_.'

Shuzo half smiled and shook his head. ' _It is alright. He was young, far younger than you and I only lived because he had mated the year prior and had a small pup for me to pass onto_.'

' _Much like Shigeo_.' Nii muttered climbing the steps to Seihomaru's Shinden-zukuri.

Shuzo nodded. ' _If his daughter lives and has a son, then Shigeo's youki will pass to him_.'

Nii grinned opening the doors and glanced at Seihomaru who stood with his back to him. “Yo.”

Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder and sighed. “I wanted to talk to you about something. It is not a subject I can bring up with just anyone and because you are close to my age and recently new to a female yourself, I was hoping you can give me advice.”

Nii snorted. “Not sure exactly how I can help. I am still rather new to it.”

“He won't let up.” Seihomaru tapped his head indicating his youki.

Nii nodded. “I know the feeling.” He shot Shuzo a glare and his youki blinked at him in mock surprise. “So how is it I can help?”

“I am only a year into adulthood, never experienced how to resolve certain, shall we say, situations.” Seihomaru flushed a brilliant red.

Nii raised a brow trying to sort through the lack of explanation, but from Taizo's snicker and the rather amused grunt from his own youki he gasped. “Oh.” He cleared his throat and scratched the tip of his nose. “Well, there are two ways you can relieve the pressure.”

Seihomaru's face turned an even brighter shade and he seated himself down and poured himself a cup of fruit wine. Pouring a glass of sake he waved his hand for Nii to join him.

Nii nodded his thanks and sat down. “How long?”

Seihomaru raised his brow and blinked. “Oh, ever since Sukiaya kissed me the first time. He has been relentless in his imagery.”

Nii snickered. “And reliving that kiss over and over I assume?”

Seihomaru closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh.

“Well, as your youki informed you before, you can take a lover to ease up on those feelings. Or you can take care of it yourself.”

Seihomaru's eyes opened quickly and he peered at Nii in stunned silence.

Nii chuckled. “Trust me when I say that we all have to take care of it one way or another.”

“She kissed me a second time,” Seihomaru grumbled, his face still heated more so from embarrassment.

Nii grinned. “So she likes you. How do you feel about her?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “I don't even know her. Sure I know that we end up mating, but I feel confused because I don't know about adult things.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Nii gave his friend a sympathetic smile. “I learned a lot from Shigeo. Not that he ever knew, but the first time I saw him with a lover was rather intense.”

' _You are still rather bashful when it comes to being with Hana_.' Shuzo laughed in his head.

Nii blushed. ' _Shush you_.' “That is where our youki comes out to play. He helps in several matters pertaining to laying with a female.”

“Have you ever taken a lover?” Seihomaru glanced at Nii curiously.

“No. I never held any interest in a female until he prodded and told me to pursue Hana.” Nii grinned. “I had no idea that I felt that way about her until she kissed me the first time. I usually just took care of that myself.” He chuckled.

Seihomaru furrowed his brow. “How?”

Nii lifted his hand with a wide grin on his hand. His fingers wiggled as he portrayed just what was used and Seihomaru flushed again. “Oh, Gods.” He moaned and Taizo peeled into laughter in his head. ' _It is much more pleasurable taking a lover_.' His youki giggled.

Seihomaru rolled his eyes his cheeks feeling like they were being held against a hot stone from a fire pit. A knock at his shoji doors stole his attention and he called out, his face still heated. Saza entered and bowed noticing the flush but remaining quiet. “Our little issue has been dealt with.” He informed.

Nii glanced over. “Yuuji?”

Saza nodded.

Seihomaru sighed. “I didn't want to resort to that, but he placed all of us in danger with his scheming with the twins.”

Nii nodded. “It comes with being a leader. You have to make difficult decisions and despite your merciful nature, not all can be saved. No one will fault you for the choices you make.”

Seihomaru grunted. “Thank you, Saza.”

The commander bowed and left the washitsu closing the doors behind him as he walked out.

Nii glanced at him then and grinned. “So, how is our young lord going to resolve his little dilemma?” He lifted his cup of sake and took a sip.

Seihomaru groaned. “I have no idea.” He really couldn't fathom taking a lover, even despite his youki's assurance that no ties would be made. The other option was to take care of it himself. Waking every morning after certain dreams Taizo supplied for him, it was becoming an issue and now it hurt more than he cared to admit. Even when he wasn't sleeping the dreams didn't stop which also resulted in certain bodily parts to react. Shaking his head he sighed and gulped down the rest of his fruit wine. Pouring himself another glass, he almost had half a mind to render himself unconscious from drink so he could have one night of peace.

' _But a whole day of punishment_.' Taizo chuckled. ' _I will not let up a second time on the effects of imbibing too much youkai drought_.'

Nii snickered softly. Leaning over he quietly whispered to him. “Just take care of it in the baths. No one around and your youki can guide you on how to do it right.”

Seihomaru snorted. With a nod, he gulped down the second cup and stared at it for several long minutes. “Did you suffer pain?”

Nii blinked at him. “My taking care of it?” He was a bit confused.

' _If you do not deal with it, it becomes painful. If you pleasure yourself there is no pain_.' Shuzo laughed.

Nii blushed. “Oh, that.” He snickered to himself.

Taizo was having too much fun at his expense, snickering and giggling in his head. ' _You are not being at all helpful_.' Seihomaru accused.

' _Was I suppose to be? I would be more interested in you taking a lover than using your own hand_.' Taizo grunted. ' _It certainly would not be a first for a ruling lord, nor would it be the last_.'

Seihomaru frowned. ' _And just who would you suggest I choose for that particular task_?'

Taizo mulled that over for a few minutes.

Nii placed his hand to his chin and thought about it for a few minutes. “There are a few untied females within our clan for you to explore with.”

Seihomaru's head was now feeling fuzzier, but he glanced over at Nii curiously. “Who?”

' _Are you going to be sober enough to enjoy the encounter_?' Taizo questioned, feeling the effects of the fruit wine his host was indulging on.

“I am sure I can find a suitable teacher for you.” Nii chuckled softly.

' _If he can be of mind to remember it_.' Shuzo snickered.

Seihomaru was lost within his own thoughts to really pay attention to what they were saying. He was currently sipping at yet another glass of wine as the two youki and Nii were discussing possible females for him. Was he really debating and planning on going through with a lover? The idea sounded enticing, but it frightened him a little as well. Shaking his head he sighed again.

Nii glanced over at Seihomaru and smiled knowingly. “Did you want me to find someone?”

Taizo held his breath anxiously as his host thought over the question. Then he released a loud whoop of joy when Seihomaru nodded. ' _Take his drink away_.' Taizo commanded Nii, who snatched the cup away before the youth could empty the contents. Seihomaru pouted at him.

Nii laughed. “You will need to be able to handle the encounter. It would do you no good if you cannot feel it and enjoy it.”

Seihomaru sighed. ' _Pleased with yourself now_?'

Taizo grinned. ' _Should I not be?_ '

Nii pondered the few females their clan had and a couple came to mind. With a nod, he pushed to his feet and limped to the shoji doors. Opening them up he glanced out and caught Saza's eyes. With a quick wave of his hand, he met the commander halfway. “I need you to go get Maaya.”

Saza's eyes widened and he blinked at the shadow guard. He knew who she was having experienced a few encounters with her himself when he was younger and before he had decided on pursuing Isaki, and he felt his mouth drop open in surprise. “Certainly not for yourself, Seihomaru?”

Nii grinned and nodded. “Unless you can think of someone more suitable?”

Saza smiled. “She will be perfect. How in the world did this happen?”

Nii chuckled. “How do you think?”

Saza rolled his eyes knowingly. “I honestly thought he would hold out until Sukiaya came of age.”

“Apparently he indulged in some wine and decided on this course, rather than the usual one.” Nii lifted his hand for emphasis and they both laughed. “Go, before he decides to empty the decanter and pass out before he can enjoy it and be satisfied.”

Saza hurried away towards the hut that housed the female youkai who would teach their young lord all the aspects of pleasure a male and female could produce together. Not only was she skilled at easing a man's ache to put it lightly, but she was also great at teaching a male how to pleasure a female. She was informative, patient and thorough, not to mention extremely skilled at her craft. With a grin, Saza made his way through the village and nodded to Shinzou who was assisting his mate in cleaning up the remnants of her learning hut.

Shinzou noticed immediately where he was headed and his mouth dropped open in shock. Saza shook his head with a chuckle. With a quick jerk of his thumb over his shoulder, Shinzou's eyes fell onto the Shinden-zukuri and a slow grin spread across his face. He leaned over and whispered to Tani who stood up instantly her own face showing surprise and then she also grinned.

Turning the corner, Saza knocked on the hut and Maaya glanced out curiously. “Surely you do not need my assistance.” She laughed lightly. The female inuyoukai was a petit one with long white hair drifting past her knees. Her brilliant gold eyes held a wisdom that came with age and experience and she was familiar with male callers who were not tied to another.

“I do not come for myself, but for our young lord who has finally reached that stage in his life.” Saza snorted. It had been well over forty years since he had visited Maaya for that issue.

Maaya glanced at the large main house and nodded. “This should be interesting.” She smiled. “Give me a few minutes.” She turned back into her hut to gather what items she might need while Saza waited patiently outside.

His eyes traveled over the village searching for Isaki. Even though he had made it clear he held an interest, they had yet to actually take it further than that. She held no other interest in a male besides him and that had been satisfactory for him. Now, after his conversation with Kazuhisa, he needed to speak with her and make verbal his plans.

Not just that, however, due to the seasons changing many of the females in the clan would be seeking out male counterparts either due to their coming hormone changes or the coming season of mating rituals. Whatever the reason Maaya always had her hands full with males at that particular season.

Maaya exited her hut and nodded to Saza who lead the way towards the stairs leading into the main house. Nii still waited while they approached and the female glanced at Saza with a smile. “It has been some time since you visited my house.”

Saza nodded. “I have had no need to.”

Maaya grinned widely. “Pity, you were a fun pupil.” She commented just as they came within hearing range and Nii snorted in amusement. “I was hoping that you had come to visit me at least once in your life, little youkai.”

Nii rolled his eyes. “I bet. You had a wonderful time with my brother.”

Maaya grinned and nodded. “I surely did. You must have learned a lot from that experience.”

Nii glanced at her with a raised brow.

Maaya giggled. “You were not as sneaky as you had suspected.”

Nii blushed and grinned. “You are perceptive. Will you teach him all he needs to know and take care of his current dilemma?”

Maaya gave him a surprised look. “Of course. Is he expecting me?”

Nii chuckled. “Not you exactly, but he is expecting a female.”

“Well, I suppose I should go see to our young lord. If you both will excuse me.” Maaya entered the shoji doors and closed them behind her.

Nii glanced at Saza. “He will come out of this unscathed won't he?”

Saza raised his brows. “As much as can be expected.” He laughed. His eyes once again drifted over the camp searching for Isaki and he caught sight of her near her own hut tending to some cleaning. Giving Nii a quick nod, he walked down the steps towards her, his heart pattering nervously in his chest. Not entirely certain as to why now all of a sudden he felt this way, he approached her giving her a smile.

“Saza.” Isaki grinned, wiping her hands on her cloth. “What brings you here?” She had fully expected him to head back to the barracks which he usually did when his watch was over.

“You.” Saza smiled and sat down on the small bench outside her hut.

Isaki glanced at him curiously. “Me?” She stood and walked over to where he sat and reached out for the water hanging on a rope. Pouring him a cup she handed it to him which he took gratefully.

“Sit. I wish to talk to you for a bit.” Saza sipped at his water and watched as she took a seat beside him, a small look of concern on her face. Her features were much more mature now that she was growing up into adulthood. She certainly did not appear to hold thirty years and her eyes still held that girlish innocence that all females held until they decided to pursue a male. Even in their clan, there were only a few who would teach the females the same techniques that Maaya showed the males and yet Isaki had never decided to go that route.

When she had first turned of age he had definitely noticed her and had watched her for a few years, becoming so engrossed with who she was he had begun to hold feelings for her. Saza had approached her fifteen years ago and had introduced himself slowly getting to know her. Both of them became fast friends and then he had asked if she held any interest in a male. His heart had sunk when she had informed him that she had, up until she had blushed and admitted her feelings for him. It had been then that he had made his intentions known, both of them still wanting to take things slow.

They had shared a kiss here and there, exploring features and touches but never getting so bold as to take anything further than that. Saza had felt like a small innocent youkai around her, blushing or fumbling his words at first but then it became easier as the years passed. Now that he knew where his place was in the world, it was as though something was missing. That something was this little imp beside him who was currently twisting her fingers together nervously.

“Do you still feel the same way towards me as you did when I first approached you?” Saza questioned, glancing at her curiously.

Isaki blushed prettily. “I do.”

Saza felt a smile pull at his lips. “I am relieved to hear that.” He admitted. Frowning to himself he never had thought about how to bring the topic to light. “I-uh-wanted to speak with you-” He sighed as the words were evading him.

Isaki giggled. “You haven't fumbled your words around me in many years, Hachi.”

Saza lifted his brows in surprise. It wasn't that he had forgotten her nickname for him especially since he had stumbled across a beehive many years ago and had gotten stung. Shaking his head he chuckled. “After the fight at the hanyou village I thought things over carefully and I would like to take our relationship to the next stage if you are still interested in being my intended.”

Isaki gasped and blushed again.

“I suppose that with everything that has happened the last few months I do not wish to continue my life alone. I want to share it with you, all of it.” Saza glanced at her hoping that she would not change her mind.

Isaki glanced down at her hands and had a small smile on her lips. “I care for you, and I worry for you every time you leave and I am left behind. We have waited a long time and I know that back then we were both not ready. Are you certain that I will be the perfect mate for you and you will have no doubts?”

Saza grinned. “I have considered all of this and I have no regrets Isaki. My choice is still you. If you will take me.”

Isaki looked up into his eyes and tears were in the depths she gave him a quick nod and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I have no doubts, Saza.” She whispered into his ear.

Saza pulled her into his embrace and held her tight. He had no plans on allowing her to escape and so he stood and pulled her up with him. She smiled up at him and took his hand, leading him into her hut. He held his breath in anticipation listening intently to his youki who was rather excited about his decision. Despite his having experience, that nervousness was still there and now he was with the female he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. With a slow chuckle, Saza smiled at Isaki who was still blushing and her nervousness was beginning to show. Rather than allow her to get too nervous and perhaps change her mind, he tugged her hand and pulled her back to him. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his and kissed her softly.

 

* * * *

 

Nii chuckled from his seated position on the stairs of the main house, as he watched Saza vanish into Isaki's hut, knowing full well what was going to happen there and he shook his head. Placing his chin in his hand he gave a sigh. It appeared as though the winter season had finally come into full swing and now everyone was seeking attention from their mates, intended or their lovers. Of course, his own eyes moved to Hana's hut and he wondered if she was making the salves she had stated she would make earlier.

Pushing to his feet, he limped towards her hut wincing every so often as the injury twinged with renewed pain. He had taken it easy on it, and the salve had helped ease the discomfort, and whatever she had given him to drink had taken the pain away entirely. Now that several hours had passed he supposed that it was wearing off. The day was quickly fading into night and most of the clan was settling in for the evening, either with their watch duties or with dinner and family.

Shaking his head, Nii walked to the alchemist hut and poked his head into the room only to find it dark and empty. Frowning, he assumed Hana had finished her duties and had gone home. He snarled when he took a step and the pain in his leg shot up almost causing him to stumble to the ground. “Damn.” He hissed to himself, limping towards the hut he shared with Hana. Pulling the curtain to the side he stopped and stared at the empty hut. “Uh-” Glancing around, he noticed that the dagger he had given her was gone along with her herb bag. “Did she go out to gather herbs?” He muttered quietly.

Limping over to the small table in the back, he glanced down at the bits of herbs left and the small half-filled vial of liquid. It was the same smell of the stuff she had given him earlier and he grunted in frustration. He knew better than to touch anything within her little workstation and so turning around he walked back to the entrance, looking out into the snow for signs of her whereabouts. Shaking his head, Nii sighed. ' _Wonder how long she has been gone for_.' He muttered to his youki who was walking around the room absently.

Shuzo looked over at him and shrugged. ' _Not like her to not at least tell someone where she was going_.'

Nii grunted. ' _She probably ran out of supplies and had to get some more_.' He carefully lowered himself to the bedroll and rubbed at his left leg in annoyance. Pulling up his hakama, he unwrapped the linen and glanced at the deep angry blue and purple bruise. It was healing far slower than he would have liked but according to Akina, it was slower than normal due to the effects Yuuji's poison had had on his system. His youki had assured him that it was now gone and that his body had a resistance to it if he were ever to be face to face with the same kind.

Shuzo walked over and peered down at the injury and knelt down quietly a look of regret on his face. He lowered his head and placed it on Nii's knee. ' _Gomen_.'

Nii rolled his eyes and swatted at Shuzo. “Stop it.” Shuzo lifted his head and grinned at his host. He leaned back onto the bedroll and sighed, putting his hands behind his head lost in thought. Unaware of just how much time passed, Nii frowned and sat up when his youki stood by the door of the hut. Shuzo hadn't moved in quite some time and leaning forward he noticed that several hours had gone by with no signs of Hana returning. Pushing to his feet and flinching at the sharp pain in his leg, he hobbled over to his youki now a bit more concerned as night had hit its midpoint.

Shuzo glanced at him shaking his head. ' _She has not returned_.'

Nii nodded. ' _Give me sight_.'

Shuzo's eyes glowed and Nii blinked peering into the darkness searching for any indication on where Hana had gone. ' _She would not have gone far. Not unless the herb she needed was further than normal._ '

' _What if she is injured?_ ' Shuzo grumbled softly, not wanting to worry his host, but he also knew that Hana was not careless.

Nii gave him a sharp look and he released a gasp. Swallowing he felt his heart flutter in fear. ' _With no idea which way she went for this herb, she could be anywhere, Shuzo_.' Nii snarled.

His youki nodded worry very evident on his face. ' _And with you injured you cannot move fast_.'

“Dammit.” Nii cursed ramming his fist into the door frame. He lifted his head and released a sharp chirping sound which was answered in mere seconds and it was only a few more seconds when Taiyu appeared from around the side of the hut, frowning at the sudden summons. “Can you find Tani and ask if she has seen Hana at all today?”

Taiyu furrowed his brow but nodded. As quickly as he had arrived, the shadow captain was gone once again into the shadows. Nii impatiently waited just outside the hut, still looking in every direction he could searching for signs of her aura and heat signature to indicate where she was. Shaking his head his fear growing the longer she was missing he almost shuddered.

Taiyu came back with Tani who held a look of concern on her face and not far behind her was Shinzou who was fully prepared to gather a search party. “Nii, Hana is not here?”

Nii shook his head. “I haven't seen her since she left Akina's this morning. It looks like she went out to gather herbs for my leg, but that was hours ago.”

Tani nodded. “I saw her briefly after the omukade attack, but that was only for a minute or two before she went inside her alchemist hut.”

“And no signs of her since?” Nii swallowed, his gaze sweeping the forest once again. Blinking quickly, he limped over to the edge and peered down at a small white flower that had not been there before. “An Ume.” He whispered frowning.

“It is too early for an ume to blossom,” Tani remarked, looking at the full white flower.

Nii nodded. “It's Hana.” He muttered more to himself than to the three youkai behind him. He remembered once on the island that she had gotten lost in the marsh and had used her youki to sprout flowers for the current season as a trail to her location. If he had not been witness to that particular incident this one would have meant nothing to him. His eyes lifted and moved forward and he noticed another ume only a few feet away, and he struggled over to it.

Before he could get to the blossom Seihomaru rounded the corner looking concerned and rubbing at his eyes. “The amount of worry you are emitting woke me up.”

Nii tried to turn but his leg seized up and he fell to the ground cursing.

Tani glanced at Seihomaru and noticed that he appeared slightly more mature and she grinned inwardly. “Hana has not returned.” Now was not the time for her to comment on the young lord's appearance and she bent down to assist Nii back to his feet.

Seihomaru frowned and peered at Nii who held his injured leg up off the ground, the pain evident on his face. “Go see Akina. Shinzou gather Saza and Kasuhisa and meet me at the path. We will find her Nii.”

Nii made to protest but Seihomaru shook his head firmly. “That was not a request.”

Nii swallowed but nodded. With Taiyu's help, he made his way over to Akina's healing hut his heart beating nervously in his chest. Shuzo winced as he realized the magnitude of the situation and the fact that his host could be of no assistance. Akina greeted them as soon as they entered the hut and she waved for Nii to sit. “I will be as quick as I can so you can go assist in the search.”

“How did word reach you so quickly?” Nii glanced at her quickly.

Traylaymaru walked out of the back room nodding. “I told her. I was with Shinzou helping him with chopping wood.” Around his waist was a long sword and he held his chest armor. He quickly placed the armor over his torso and then crossed his arms waiting while Akina tended to Nii.

Shuzo stood close watching intently, worry written all over his face. He knew that if anything happened to Hana, Nii would never forgive himself. If he lost her, it would destroy his host. Shaking his head he peered down at the small little feline who was rubbing up against his leg. Curiously, he bent down and picked her up a sudden thought coming to him. With a soft gasp, he quickly vanished into the shadow realm and peered around at all the beasts within. Waving his hand to the larger black dog-like creature, he leaned over and whispered into its ear. Giving a nod, Shuzo exited and waited as Nii stood and nodded his thanks to Akina. His limp was substantially less and he was able to walk on his leg with a bit more ease.

“Thank you, Akina,” Nii muttered his mind currently on Hana.

Traylaymaru followed him and they made their way to the hut where all his weapons were. “Give me a second,” Nii whispered as he entered the house.

Within moments, Nii returned and they both followed the foot steps of their clansmen who had already begun their search. “We will find her.” The dark-haired youkai tried to console the distraught shadow guard. Nii felt his heart pull with fear at the thought that something had happened to Hana and he swallowed.

 


	29. The Darkness Reawakens

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The Darkness Reawakens**

 

He glanced around the forest giving an impulsive shiver when the breeze filtered through the trees. Due to it being so cold and damp out he was almost certain that if Hana were injured and left out in the cold it would affect her quickly. Nii needed to find her if anything happened to her at all he would feel responsible and he knew he would never forgive himself. This was his childhood friend, recently his lover and soon to be mate. Possibly, the mother of his pups, too. Shaking his head, he lifted his eyes to the sky above the canopy and sighed. With more determination now, he grit his teeth and looked at Traylaymaru who waited for him patiently.

Nii nodded, his eyes once again black and peering through the woods for signs of his future mate. Shuzo walked beside him also glancing around the woods for anything both his host and Traylaymaru might miss and his eyes fell onto the large black dog who he had asked to assist. Nii frowned when his eyes fell onto the dark shadow beast and he glanced at Shuzo with a raised brow.

' _He is assisting us_.' Shuzo smiled, the little kitten still in his arms. She also appeared to be searching the surrounding forest.

' _Who is it_?'

' _Another of your pets you can train_.' Shuzo grinned. ' _Not quite accessible to you just yet, but soon_.'

Nii nodded his gaze once again focused on the area. ' _His nose as good as any dog_?'

' _More so. Perhaps closer to that of a bears sense of smell. He is very territorial and a fantastic tracker._ ' Shuzo nudged his nose forward where the beast was sniffing the path thoroughly.

Nii's eyes followed the small ume that he suspected Hana had left as a trail for either her to follow back if she got lost, or for them due to her not being able to return home. Whatever reason they were sprouting he had no doubts they were from her.

The trail of steps that were littered in the snow indicated that the rest of their clansmen were also following the ume blossoms lined along the forest path. Lifting his nose to the air, Nii glanced to his left, a frown marring his forehead. ' _She left the path_.' He walked into the deeper snow and lowered himself to a bunch of upturned snow and dirt.

It was as though she had seen something and had dug it up rather than there being a struggle of some kind and Nii released his breath. Shuzo nodded, his eyes scanning around him. ' _It appears as though she gathered what she wanted here and then returned to the path_.'

Nii stood and walked back over to Traylaymaru who waited while they tracked the female's movements. “Anything?”

Nii grunted but shook his head. Continuing on down the pathway he noticed a few of his clansmen up ahead and he released a whistle to catch their attention. Seihomaru came into sight and narrowed his eyes. As Nii approached he closed one eye at the anger on Seihomaru's face and he sighed. “I thought I told you to take it easy.”

Nii nodded. ' _I was going out of my mind_.'

Seihomaru walked over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. “I have your best tracker searching for Hana. Taiyu will find anything we might miss. I would rather have you mending your injury than having it flare up again.”

“I will be alright. Akina gave me something for the pain from Hana. I can't just sit and wait, though.” Nii protested. “I will not be a burden.”

Seihomaru raised his brow but didn't command him to leave. His eyes lifted to Traylaymaru. “Keep an eye on him. The minute you start showing pain I will send you back.” He stared at Nii pointedly.

The shadow guard inclined his head accepting the warning. Seihomaru frowned when he heard a familiar squeak and he turned around surprised. His two-headed dragon wandered out of the woods and stopped at the edge of the path as though wanting him to follow. “Did you find something?” Seihomaru muttered and then he gasped loudly when he saw a large black dog behind it. “What the hell is that?”

Nii waved his hand. “My youki's pet.”

Seihomaru turned his gaze to his friend. “He has pets too?” Flabbergasted he shook his head. Instead of commenting further, he followed the two beasts through the thick brush. The dragon led the way through the forest into a smaller used area cleared and trampled as though it had been occupied for quite some time. The old fire pit was snow covered and indicated that whoever had been there had moved onto another area. Nii gasped loudly and knelt down beside a small pouch and he lifted it. “It's Hana's herb pouch.” His eyes scanned over the fire pit again and with a deep frown, he realized that whoever had been occupying this area was attempting to make it seem as though no one had used it for a while. Due to the melted snow closer to where the fire had been, whoever had been here had only recently moved. “This area is an occupied camp.”

Seihomaru nodded frowning, he had also noticed the strange attempts at hiding their movements. Perhaps Hana had stumbled across it and had not noticed her pouch falling into the snow. Turing, he waved the dragon and dog creature to go on and once again he followed their progress. They walked for almost a full hour before they came to a small incline in the middle of the forest. Lifting his eyes to the mountain ridge he noticed that it was a secluded part of the forest, an area that was not large to notice outside the forest itself. It led him to believe that this denser part of the woods was more on a small hill rather than part of the mountain itself. The dragon rounded a small bend and there he noticed a small cave. Both heads swerved in his direction but before he could say anything Nii moved forward his nose twitching. Immediately, a small head poked out and Seihomaru released a huge sigh of relief. “By the god's woman.” He snarled. “You had us sick with worry.” He scowled in anger.

Hana crawled out of the cave and stood, looking down as though ashamed. She squeaked when Nii pulled her into a tight embrace and she shivered from the cold and fear of being alone. “Forgive me, Seihomaru-sama. I stumbled across a few humans and they started chasing me.”

Nii frowned. “How did you end up all the way out here?” His eyes looking around the forest intently.

Hana rubbed her eyes and straightened her clothing. “They ran after me for a long time. It was your dragon who found me and led me here.”

Seihomaru glanced at the two-headed dragon his hand rubbing under the chin of one head. “Did you now? Good work.” He praised them. “As for you, it would be wise for you to be accompanied with someone in case something happens. I would rather not have anyone going into the forest alone.”

She nodded in understanding. “I didn't know what else to do but hide. Then it got really dark and the dragon kept watch.” Hana rung her fingers together. “They were still around here about an hour ago.” Her eyes drifted through the woods as though she were expecting them to pop out at any minute.

Seihomaru grunted. “Come. It is time to head home.” His eyes met Saza's and the commander nodded once as though knowing exactly what he was going to ask. “Kazuhisa, Traylaymaru, and Shinzou will stay with us as we head back to the Shinden-zukuri. Taiyu and Saza, I want you both searching for these humans.”

“What do you want to be done with them?” Saza asked.

“Find out why they are here, what they want. If they become hostile, dispose of them.” Seihomaru snarled and turned back towards the path. The amount of interference from the humans was now starting to grate on his nerves. Not to mention that his head was beginning to ache from imbibing on too much wine and his recent battle with the omukade was still fresh in his mind.

Nii glanced at Hana and sighed. “Please let someone know if you have to gather more supplies. I was worried you had gotten injured.” He whispered.

Hana nodded. “I thought I could gather them quickly, but those two humans from the falls were there and they saw me.”

Nii furrowed his brow. “They are still around?” He muttered. “What on earth for?”

Hana shook her head. “If the dragon hadn't found me, they would have caught me.” She whispered. “I still wasn't able to get all the herbs I needed for your leg.”

Nii's eyes trailed over her torn clothing and he handed her the herb pouch he had found. “You dropped this.”

Hana gratefully took it and inspected the torn leather and she stuffed it into her bag. “I lost that dagger you got me.” She muttered feeling ashamed for losing his gift.

“That doesn't matter. You are safe, that is all I care about.” He gave her a small smile. “So are you now going to stop making excuses and let me train you how to defend yourself?”

Hana lifted her gaze and she nodded.

“Good. Once this leg heals we can start. Next time take someone with you.” Nii shook his head. He was glad she was alright but somewhat upset that she had been foolish enough to wander the woods on her own without any idea how to fight. On the island, it was different because there were no forests to worry about or the vast amount of humans. The mainland was dangerous and she knew that, but still she had taken it upon herself to go herb gathering alone.

Her hand gripped the back of his haori and he stopped turning to face her. Lifting a brow, he noticed the tears in her eyes and he pulled her into his arms. “Shh. You are safe, love.”

Hana nodded into his chest, sniffling slightly. She had been so terrified that the humans would have found her and no one had known where she was. The gravity of the situation slammed into Hana and she finally broke down. Hana sobbed softly against his chest, her hands gripping the front of his haori tightly. Nii tightened his hold and placed his nose against her neck growling softly to try and ease her fright, as her whole body shook from the fear.

Seihomaru smelt the tears but he didn't want to interfere, so he stood off to the side his arms crossed over his chest and waited while the two spoke. His head was beginning to throb dully from his drink earlier and he grunted, suddenly remembering how uncomfortable it had been.

' _It will get worse_.' Taizo snorted. ' _I would suggest drinking lots of water when we get back_.'

Seihomaru sighed. He was still somewhat affected by the youkai brew but he could feel the effects wearing off. ' _Can you dull the ache_?'

' _I told you I would not do it a second time_.' Taizo growled softly.

' _Even after I gave in and took a lover_?' Seihomaru smirked.

Taizo snorted in his head. ' _You actually remember the encounter_?'

' _Yes_.' Seihomaru blushed remembering everything from the moment Maaya had entered the room right up until she had given him release. Then it had gotten a bit foggy. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened the hour or two prior to waking when he felt Nii's anxiety so intently, it had woken him from a deep slumber.

Taizo grinned as the memory of his experience with Maaya flooded the pools and he nodded. ' _Fine, last time, pup_.'

Seihomaru sighed in relief when he felt the pressure on his head lessen and he smiled softly to himself. His eyes lifted, however, when Nii turned to look at him wide-eyed a flush spreading across his own cheeks. ' _Oops_.' He had forgotten that Nii could feel his emotions and hear his thoughts.

Nii nodded his eyes wide and the shadow guard swallowed. He gave a wide grin. ' _So it was an enjoyable experience then_?'

Seihomaru flushed more and snorted. ' _Awkward, but yes._ ' “We ready?” He glanced at Hana, in particular, to make sure she had gotten herself under control and she gave a small smile and inclined her head.

Kazuhisa's eyes were on the forest and he frowned deeply tilting his head to the side as though listening to the sounds. He gripped the hilt of his sword and moved his feet apart slightly preparing for something.

' _Heads up_!' Taizo snarled fiercely.

Dark forms appeared in the forest shadows and suddenly bright torches flared to life drenching everything in an orange glow. Nii crouched and pulled free a dagger, snarling as the humans emerged out of the forest. His eyes scanned over the mismatched armor and old dirty clothing.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” One of the humans grinned lifting his torch to peer at the tall form of Kazuhisa who was like a spring ready to release.

Traylaymaru stepped forward and slipped next to Seihomaru who only stood there with his arms crossed over his chest a look of anger clearly written over his face. Another torch lifted and Hana gasped covering her eyes from the bright light. “I remember you.” Another male smirked, his eyes scanning the female a look of hunger quite apparent on the features. Nii barred his teeth narrowing his eyes at the man.

The dragon growled and Seihomaru lifted his brow as though not at all impressed with their attempts at trying to make them nervous or frightened.

The torchlight lowered and fell onto Nii who was crouched on the ground. “I remember you too. Yet how you managed to escape us last time is beyond me.” The human guffawed his eyes drifting over the youkai crouched in front of the beautiful female.

Nii snarled in response and stood to block their view of Hana.

“Yes, definitely the same youkai we found months ago. You tried the same thing back then.” The human laughed. “Although it didn't help much as we had already gotten a full view of this pretty little lady.”

Seihomaru's eyes scanned the path and silently counted about forty humans. How had he missed them? Then Nii's words from months ago rushed at him. They had used something to mask their smell back then. Smirking, he stepped forward. “Crafty little shits, aren't you?”

The human who had first emerged from the forest lifted the torch in his direction and he stared at the youth. In appearance, he seemed like a child, yet his eyes held something that indicated him to be far older. He grinned widely. “Crafty? You underestimate humans, boy.”

Seihomaru almost rolled his eyes but he sneered instead. “You humans are all the same. You would think you would learn from experience.” He stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the man with the torch, partly to block the bright glare the light provided, the other because his anger was growing. He was so sick of them indulging themselves in youkai affairs he had less hope now than he had months ago in attempting to break the hatred between their races.

“Perhaps, but we have killed just as many youkai as your kind has killed humans.” The man sneered. He stepped forward and glanced at the lithe being before him. He was tall, young and it appeared as though he was being protected by the two standing close to him. His eyes fell onto the taller youkai with long silver hair and he concluded that this one was trouble. His animal eyes glared at him the gold depths glinting in the torchlight. He was skilled and armed to the teeth. The dark-haired youkai was also tall and armed as though he had been expecting a fight. The humor dancing in those golden depths signaled that he was actually looking forward to the battle.

The smaller youkai who stood in front of the beautiful female was simply dressed and didn't seem to fit at all among their battle-ready group. Yet the eyes danced with mischief and experience that indicated that he was not one to trifle with or take his size for granted. Even the youth seemed somewhat out of place being dressed in a black kimono tied at the waist with a white obi and a white haori himo over top. The other male also had silver hair and his eyes seemed to take in everything around him, as though he were calculating things in his head. He was shorter but just as armed as the dark-haired youkai and the silver-haired youkai in front of him. The human frowned for a moment as it seemed as though the shorter youkai standing behind the two other guards seemed to almost merge with the shadows the trees cast.

He furrowed his brow. The youth was dressed like a lord but he wasn't old enough to hold any territory unless he was leeching off the men who were following him and guarding him. The human also came to the conclusion that it was quite possibly that this was the son of a lord in the area and he was trying to be important. He smirked. “Perhaps you should not have left home without your father to help you. Bodyguards can only do so much to protect their charges before they are overwhelmed, and judging by the vast difference, we outnumber you by a huge margin.”

“If we were human we might be intimidated. However, you face youkai.” Traylaymaru snorted.

Seihomaru shook his head. “Are all humans this idiotic? I would have thought history would have taught you more sense. I had much hope for your race and yet everyone I have come face to face with is just as delusional as the next.” He turned his head when a familiar scent reached his nose and he smiled when Saza came into sight.

Nii snickered softly when he caught sight of Taiyu in the shadows.

The human caught sight of the guard approaching and he narrowed his eyes. When he had first seen the youkai wandering down the path in the direction they had chased the female, he had his men placed along the pathway to bar their way back from wherever they had come from. He knew that in the direction the demons had come from was the haunted forest, so now he silently concluded that that was their home territory. Were these the youkai that caused the forest to be haunted in the first place? If he could eliminate them that would send a message to all the rising human clans that he had not only solved the problem of the western area being haunted, but he had also established his own residence by stealing it from the demons. He inwardly grinned in excitement.

He wasn't sure exactly how many of them there were, but when they had come down the path he had counted only seven minus the female. The tall demon who took his place beside the youth dressed in the kimono was frightful. Not only was he heavily armed but he was tall and broad in structure. His face held experience and a deeply engraved anger that caused him to shudder. There were six in front of him now which meant that one was missing. Giving his head a slight turn he peered into the dark forest, lifting the torch higher so he could see through the shadows, but he couldn't make out anything to indicate where the sixth member was. The sixth member had been a much shorter demon, much like the one standing in front of the female and a slight frame which would leave him to believe that he was young and untried in battle, yet he wasn't certain.

Saza snarled softly as he approached, Kazuhisa having informed him via their link that they had run into humans. Immediately he had turned around from his search and both he and Taiyu backtracked to this location.

' _Be careful_.' His youki whispered softly.

' _I am not careless_.' Saza grunted.

' _Indeed, but there are more of them within the darkness_.'

' _How many_?' Saza questioned, knowing his youki's ability to see things that were not visible to the eye. It wasn't anything like what Nii's youki could do, but his youki had a sense of things and was able to distinguish movement that most could not see to the naked eye.

Kazuhisa turned his head, hearing the conversation and he allowed his own eyes to move to the forest watchfully. His own youki was muttering to him about the situation and he growled softly.

' _Almost sixty. I can make out fifty-four_.' Saza's youki muttered. ' _They are trying to flank you_.'

Saza nodded and shared a brief look with Kazuhisa who growled. As he walked past Nii, he whispered softly. “Keep your eyes on the shadows. There are more within the woods.”

Nii narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes to allow Shuzo to the surface and then he turned to face Hana when he opened them. Immediately he saw the heat signatures of many more humans surrounding them than what was currently in view. Doing a quick tally in his head, he released a sharp whistle into the air and got an answering one from Taiyu who was already aware of the humans still hidden. ' _There are more hidden in the trees_.' He warned Seihomaru who glanced back and nodded.

The human drew his weapon with a sneer on his face and he stepped forward. “Such a shame that you will not be able to bid your father farewell. But he will meet you in hell once we storm your home after we kill you.”

Seihomaru sighed. “I hate to break it to you, human, but it will be you who is sent home in a box.”

Taizo snickered in his head. ' _Shall we_?'

' _Indeed_.' Seihomaru snorted. ' _Take Hana to the shadows, with you injured and her inability to fight, I would rather not have to worry about you two_.'

Nii nodded and pulled Hana into his arms. “Remember to not let go of me?”

Hana glanced up at him startled, but she nodded. Just as she did the world swirled into darkness.

Saza lifted his massive spear and planted the end into the earth and Kazuhisa slid next to him allowing his youki to fill him. The two-headed dragon moved off to the side of the path growling and snapping his jaws at the humans. Seihomaru lifted his brow when he noticed a white light appear in the dragon's mouth and he smirked. His eyes also caught sight of the dark dog-like beast that was Shuzo's pet and he nodded to it in greeting. As a response, the dog released a loud howl into the air and a sharp snarl at the humans close to it. Their eyes fell to the black shadowy beast and stepped back uncertainly not exactly sure what it was. To them, it appeared to be a smoky mass of black but the deep purple eyes stared at them hungrily.

The human noticed the youkai move and he released a battle cry. Instantly the path flooded in chaos as the swarm of humans rushed forward. “Kill the boy first.” He shouted, drawing his weapon.

Seihomaru shook his head and almost rolled his eyes as he let Taizo move to the surface and he grinned widely at the flood of power filling his veins. He focused on his energy shield first to push the rush of men back and to cause them a little disorientation. Forcing the energy outward, the men who came into contact with it flew backward, while others were knocked off their feet.

Spreading his feet apart, Seihomaru placed both his hands above the earth and he felt youki flood around his feet. Following his youki's instructions, he pushed his hands outward and watched in silent amazement as a blue-tinted fire erupted deep in the ground and fly towards the humans still rushing towards them. The blue fire flickered and danced through the earth and then as soon as it made contact with the men it erupted blowing up and out. The humans caught in the blazed explosion blew apart into bits and scattering of blood.

' _Oh, I like that one_.' Nii snickered from the shadows, watching intently.

Seihomaru gave a grin at Nii's remark and lifted his brow when the human charged forward wielding a sword. He had forgotten to bring one with him and he snarled more at himself than the human. He made a fist with his right hand and punched the blade as it swung at him. Immediately he regretted that decision and cursed softly when the impact broke the flesh on his hand right at the knuckles. ' _Well, I suppose this isn't entirely bad_.' He scoffed to his youki who rolled his eyes at the cuts on his hand.

Seihomaru coated his left hand in the blood that dripped from his right one and slashed at the air. The human jolted back out of range as the blood splattered towards his face and he managed to avoid most of it. Minus the small splatter of blood that landed on his chest armor. It hissed and melted through his chest plate heating up as it went through. Cursing, the human quickly wiped at the blood with his gloved hand and glared at the youth who was holding his injured hand.

' _Catch_!' Nii snarled.

Seihomaru glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of a gleam of metal flying at him from the trees. Twisting his body around, he snatched the blade out of the air and grinned. ' _Thank you_.' He whirled to face the human, now at least armed with something he could use instead of his hand.

The human had seen the flash of metal fly out of the trees and he narrowed his eyes. “Someone is in the trees!” He shouted to his men who were trying to overwhelm the youkai.

“It's that other youkai who disappeared with the female.” A rugged human cried out, pushing Traylaymaru back. Shinzou was also occupied with four of the humans and he sliced through them effortlessly.

Two other humans turned into the forest but cried out with pain as soon as they entered. Taiyu emerged from the section of trees wiping his blade with a cloth and grinning nonchalantly. With a startled exclamation at the sudden appearance of the youkai, the human closest to Taiyu slashed at him with his sword. Taiyu ducked under the reckless swing and jabbed upward with his own sword, gutting the male. The human blinked rapidly staring down as his stomach and entrails fell onto the ground at his feet then he released a gurgling sound and fell backward.

Seihomaru hissed and slashed at a human who ran at him from the side and quickly spun around, once that male had fallen to the ground, he jabbed another in the throat when he tried to take him by surprise. The small dagger was useful but very different than the swords he trained with.

“Overwhelm them!” The human shouted angrily. He rushed forward which resulted in his men releasing battle cries and they ran forward weapons lifted to strike.

Several humans rushed towards Seihomaru but the dragon jumped in front of him and he gasped. Stepping forward to protect his pet, he stopped when a rush of energy flooded from the beast, and it released in an explosion of lightning. The path the humans were on, flared up and smoldered. Seihomaru lifted his arm and blocked the brilliant light from his eyes and he glanced up when the dragon flew up into the air. The men stopped and also glanced up but cried out when a charge of lightning erupted from the right head and a bright green light emerged from the left both directed at the point the humans were standing in. The humans frantically scrambled out of the way, but some were not fast enough to avoid the attack.

Seihomaru grinned widely as the two-headed dragon floated down to the ground beside him. “Sugoi.” He gripped both heads in his arms and gave them a quick hug. “Keep the others safe.” He whispered and glared past the heads to the human rushing forward again. “Go.”

Saza cursed as another group of men ran towards him. He ducked under a sword swing and he pulled his spear along the ground to trip the individual. Another human stepped on the shaft of his spear and jabbed his sword in his direction. Gasping, Saza jolted backward but not in time to avoid the blade. It sliced through the leather portion of his shoulder plate and into the muscle. He snarled as the force knocked him off his feet onto his back and dislodging his grip on his spear.

Before another human could stab him, the three humans stopped stunned when they realized that they had been sliced through from behind. Kazuhisa reached down and pulled Saza to his feet, and nodded to his friend. Saza cursed softly and made to grab his spear when another rush of humans ran at him.

Kazuhisa snarled fiercely and swung his sword at them. Their forward momentum now interrupted, Saza stood and closed his eyes drawing his youki around him. Smirking, Kazuhisa gave Saza time to focus his youki into his true form but he was forced to drop his sword when an arrow embedded itself into his wrist. Snarling in anger, he lifted his right hand to lift the loose rocks and snow on the path and swiped his left hand at the archers who had positioned themselves in the trees. The rocks flew in their direction and cracked into them with so much force it knocked them off their feet.

Saza growled loudly then and his form changed into his true form. Kazuhisa smirked and bent down to pick up his sword. The great white dog jumped forward swiping with his massive paws at the men who suddenly stopped and scrambled back.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes when the scent of blood reached his nose and he snarled when the flood of youki filled the air around him igniting his own in a responsive flare. Barring his teeth, he snarled at the human who swung his sword at him again, not at all distracted by the large white dog snapping and snarling at the men of his war band. It was as though the human had no care for the humans who followed him and it infuriated him. He slashed with his claws and the man back peddled away from the gold marks that appeared in the air.

Nii narrowed his eyes and whispered to Seihomaru any and all attacks that he may have missed. Shaking his head, Nii turned his eyes to his youki who stood close-by and they shared a silent look.

' _Nii_.' Shuzo breathed.

' _I cannot allow them to be overwhelmed. I can help_.' Nii growled.

' _You are injured and Hana is here._ ' Shuzo protested.

Nii glanced over his shoulder to Hana who had heard everything and the worry on her face was intense. She knew that battle was something all youkai were accustomed to, especially the males, but it still caused her great fear knowing that at any time any of them could suffer a grave injury. Shaking her head, Hana reached into the small bag at her waist with the hand not gripping Nii's haori and she pulled out a small herb. It was not in the form to be the greatest of use, but it would help her lovers pain if he had any.

“Chew this,” Hana whispered softly.

Nii glanced down at the herb and raised a brow curiously.

“If you have any pain it will help some. It isn't mixed with my youki yet so it will not last long.” Hana swallowed.

Nii put the herb into his mouth and glanced at his youki while he chewed. “You need to take her.”

Shuzo lifted his brows in shock. ' _Seriously_?' This was something he had never been asked to do by any of his former hosts and he blinked at Nii shocked. Having your intended touch ones youki lowered any protective barriers and could expose her to all kinds of dangers, not to mention that it would lower that one barrier that was there to prevent unwanted pups.

“She can't be here by herself. You need to stay with her.”

Shuzo glanced at the little female then back at his host. ' _If you are careless in anyway, I will make sure you get an earful in the pools tonight_.' He snarled. ' _This is not something you do unless you are mated_.'

Nii smiled. “I will be careful. I know the dangers of this, but I wouldn't ask it if there was any other way.” Turning to Hana he lifted her hand and passed it to Shuzo who gulped once before he gripped the small appendage.

Both Hana and Nii gasped when a barrier broke and Shuzo clenched his eyes closed at the intensity of emotions that flooded through him. Hissing through his teeth, he knelt beside the platinum-haired female and leaned forward to smell her scent. Nii watched, his heart thudding in his chest as his youki ran his tongue over her skin at the nape of her neck as though entranced. Not entirely sure what was happening, Nii jumped from his perch and darted through the trees to where his clansmen were fighting against the swarm of humans.

Nii released a sharp whistle and Taiyu swung around to stab at a human who had slipped up to him trying to take him by surprise. Another human jumped at the small silent youkai and tackled him to the ground, but the human gaped when he felt a cold tip of a blade at his throat. Before he could react the metal slipped across his jugular and the man lifted his hands to stop the flow of blood coming from his throat.

Taiyu rolled to his feet and jumped forward to take another human out. Nii slipped through the shadows carefully, knowing that if he were reckless in any way it would result in him being lost. He had to use his hearing more than anything to pinpoint where his clansmen were, and due to Shuzo being occupied with Hana, he could not call on him for any assistance. He could see the heat signatures of the humans and his clansmen, but even despite that, one wrong move could result in him falling into the darkness further.

Nii slipped next to Seihomaru just as another human was going in from behind, and the shadow guard jabbed his dagger through the human's throat, and he dropped to the ground in a heap. Seihomaru parried the sword swing from the man in front of him, just as the other human fell and he glanced over his shoulder quickly, pushing the human back. He frowned but had to move his attention to the man who rushed at him again.

Nii placed his back to Seihomaru and the young lord almost cried out in surprise. ' _Easy it is me_.'

' _Gods, I hate it when you do that to me_.' Seihomaru grunted when the human's force pushed him back slightly. ' _Where is Hana_?'

' _With Shuzo_.' Nii muttered. None of the humans seemed to realize that he was there but those that tried to rush at Seihomaru from behind were now somewhat wary when they were being cut and killed from behind the youth. Traylaymaru swung his long sword which resembled an odachi at a group of four humans that rushed in from the side and he snarled in frustration as the end bit into the human's armor. A resounding crack signaled his blade snapping. Not deterred, he yanked his broken blade free and swung it again then thrust his sword into the stomach of another human.

The ground erupted under their feet and Seihomaru glanced back at the wave of youki. Kazuhisa slammed his hands into the path and the ground flew up at the impact. The humans that rushed at him yelled out in shock as the path broke apart and they lost their footing. Saza jumped onto those not fast enough to get out of the way, crushing them to the ground. His head swung around and he chomped the others who tried to run away from the massive demon.

Seihomaru pushed the human back again but he whirled around when Nii gasped. He glanced in the direction Nii was looking in and he saw Taiyu swarmed by the men. With a sharp jerk of his head, he turned again to face the man. Nii sprinted towards the shadow guard slashing the humans in his way as he ran. Taiyu was wrestling with one of the humans his hand holding humans dagger from meeting with his face, and he was kicking his feet to fend off those who tried to get close with their weapons. He had been disarmed and kicked down leaving him in an extremely vulnerable position and he was unable to reach his sword that sat only a few feet away. Taiyu barred his teeth and released a sharp snarl of frustration.

The human glanced at the youkai under him pushing down harder with his body to lower the dagger the demon was holding at bay but he was suddenly caught by the youkai's foot and flung over the demons head. Taiyu jumped to his feet and glanced at his hand when a dagger appeared in it and he grinned knowingly. Spinning around in a circle, the humans who rushed were all caught by the daggers sharp edge and stumbled back some seriously injured, others lucky enough to have only had the blade catch their thick leather armor.

Nii jumped onto the human on the ground and slit his throat and then he slashed at another human who came to assist the man to his feet only to see the throat open too late to protect himself from the invisible foe. Nii reached into his haori and pulled out a long chain and he swung it at another human and it wrapped around the man's neck and he pulled him down.

The man jerked back suddenly and he cried out reaching up for his throat when he felt a cold metal wrap around it. He gurgled as his breath was stolen by the crushing force and he fell face first into the earth.

Seihomaru felt his feet slip on the blood-soaked snowy path and he snarled. Focusing on his shield once again, he felt it flare and he released it into a wide arc. The human he was face to face with gave a startled exclamation as he was shoved back by pure force and he slipped on the slick snow.

He looked around him noticing how quickly his men were falling and he decided to call a retreat. These were no simple youkai. The youkai were quick, experienced and calculating every move as though this was a daily thing for them. Shouting into the air, he called to the remaining humans and he about-faced and began running. Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “A retreat?” Now, even more, infuriated he glanced over his shoulder. “Saza!”

An answering growl from the massive dog indicated he had heard and he sprinted past him with Kazuhisa holding onto the fur.

Nodding satisfied, Seihomaru turned and glanced at the bodies of humans shaking his head with a sigh. “Idiots.” He grumbled and lifted his eyes to the clansmen who remained. Shinzou was assisting Traylaymaru in moving the bodies to the side of the path and Taiyu stood with Nii who lifted his eyes to the tree beside them. The shadow guard vanished from sight and Seihomaru shook his head. It appeared as though everyone had come out of the fight somewhat unscathed and he kicked at the human at his feet. Bending down, he ripped the humans vice grip from his ankle with a snarl. Apparently, this one was still alive. “Fools, the lot of you.” He growled.

Nii once again appeared on the path, but this time with Hana who kept her face hidden from the bloodshed. It wasn't that she was appalled by the sight, but she didn't want to see the humans who had caused her that earlier fear that was still very close to the surface. She didn't like humans and the platinum-haired youkai wanted to get as far away from them as possible. Her eyes fell onto Nii and she flushed as he lifted his brow. His youki had whispered to her, kissed her and savored on her skin until Nii had returned. Not that it was an unpleasant experience, but now all she could think about was releasing the desire his youki had filled her with. Nii who seemed to have no idea just what his youki had done stared at her with a raised brow. Shaking her head she giggled softly. Her only thought was to get back home quickly and try out a few things that his youki had informed her his host desired and that he himself desired.

Seihomaru glared at the human who struggled for breath as his feet. “The rest of you go. I will clean this mess up.”

Shinzou glanced at him with a raised brow. “What? And suffer a scolding from Saza if we leave you alone?”

Seihomaru lifted his gaze and snorted. “I will handle Saza. You will not wish to remain here once I begin my cleaning.” He lifted his hand which was surrounded by a green mist and both Shinzou and Taiyu blanched, knowing exactly how the young lord planned on cleaning the area.

Shinzou gulped but nodded. “Understood.” He shared a look with Taiyu and even Traylaymaru began walking with them.

Nii glanced down at the flushed face of Hana and rolled his eyes. “Just what were you two doing while I was helping?” He shot a glare at his youki who grinned widely and far too innocently for his liking. ' _Just what did you do_?'

' _I have no idea what you are talking about_.' Shuzo smirked, using his usual line.

Nii peered into Hana's eyes and blinked at the intense desire she gave him and he shivered impulsively.

Hana blushed even more and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Nii gulped. “Go with them and we will talk when I get home.”

Hana nodded and quickly ran after the three males making haste through the blood-soaked path.

Nii turned and shook his head at the look Seihomaru gave him. “I am not going anywhere. Might as well deal with it.”

Seihomaru chuckled. “Best if you stand downwind then.” He lifted his hand and allowed the green mist to fall onto the now dead human at his feet.

Nii wrinkled his nose and moved his position. “Are you really going to melt all the bodies?” He chuckled.

Seihomaru nodded. “Better that then have them rot and start stinking up the whole area.”

Nii leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. “True.” He waved his hand in front of his face. “That stinks too though.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Smell doesn't last as long though.”

Nii rolled his eyes and grinned. “So how was your little encounter with Maaya?”

Seihomaru lifted his head quickly and blushed. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

Nii grinned wider, but it fell from his face and his mouth dropped open when his sight caught a gleam in the coming light. “Watch out!” He reached out his hand to try and catch the object that flew past his face towards Seihomaru.

The young lord lifted his head and winced when a sharp pain hit his neck. Lifting his hand, he felt a small needle-like object embedded in the skin at his neck area. Plucking it out he glanced at it with a raised brow. “What the hell is this?”

Nii turned his face in the direction of where the small weapon had come from and he snarled. Seihomaru pushed to his feet and felt a slight dizziness and he frowned. ' _Easy, it is only a poison you have not come across and your body is fighting it naturally._ ' Taizo muttered.

Nii peered into the darkness and scanned for any signs of where the attack had come from but not even a heat signature popped up. ' _What the hell_?' He growled.

Even Shuzo seemed to be at a loss. ' _Stay alert.'_

Nii frowned not exactly sure what that meant. Seihomaru walked up to him sniffed the air. ' _Human_?'

' _I can't see anything. Possibly_.' Nii shook his head. His eyes caught a dark shadow lurking near a tree and he felt his eyes widen. ' _Why can't I make out a heat marker_?' Then he saw the orange glow from the human crouched behind a tree close to the dark shadow.

Shuzo narrowed his eyes but he shook his head. With a slow growl, Nii darted into the foliage and a loud cry of surprise erupted. Seihomaru stood there with a smirk on his face until Nii emerged dragging a single human out of the trees by the scruff of his haori. Dropping the man to the ground, Nii glared.

“You're one of the humans that traveled with the imbecile who ran off.” Seihomaru bent down and glared at the man who flinched back. Nii had him planted face down on the snow-covered path. Seihomaru lifted the small needle and held it out for the human to see. “What was this suppose to be?”

The human shook his head and quivered in fear. He had seen what the demons had done to the war band, he had hoped to render them unconscious and run into hiding. “I only want to get away.” The man moaned.

“Oh?” Seihomaru snorted. “So you thought you could poison me and run?”

The man nodded. “I didn't see the other youkai until he shouted to you.”

Nii smirked.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here?”

The human groaned. “The leader wanted to run the other human tribe out of here and take over. The problem was the haunted forest.”

Nii shared a look with Seihomaru. “Haunted forest?” He bent down and stared at the male curiously.

The man nodded. “Just over the ridge. No one goes near there. When he saw you and the female months ago he concluded that it was youkai that were haunting the area.”

Nii snorted and stood up shaking his head. “Fools.”

Seihomaru nodded. “And what are you planning to do?”

The man glanced up at him, a faint bit of hope glinting in his dark brown eyes. “I want to go back home to my family.”

“You think that after all this I would be willing to allow you to go free?” Seihomaru glared down at the human who shivered with renewed fear.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly. “I swear on my life I will leave here and never return.” His heart beat frantically in his chest. Knowing how youkai usually killed everything, he realized that he would never see his family again. Shaking his head, he released a soft defeated sigh.

' _Poor man is terrified_.' Seihomaru wrinkled his nose.

Nii nodded. ' _I know, I can smell him_.'

Seihomaru barked out a laugh. ' _I did tell you to stand downwind_.' He gave his friend a wide grin.

' _For when you were melting the bodies. Not for a human pissing himself_.' Nii gave him a deadpanned look.

Seihomaru glanced down at the human shuddering in fear at his feet. “Where do you reside?”

The man groaned. “In the east. Many men are going to small villages and recruiting for their army. They say a great war is coming.”

Seihomaru frowned. “Oh?” The human opened his eyes and peered up at the young youkai. “A human war?”

The man nodded. “They say that there is an army massing in the far west that plans on taking over the entire country.”

Seihomaru snorted in distaste. “This man you follow, you know his death is imminent do you not?”

The human gulped and nodded.

“That leaves you free to return home and take whatever other human is left alive with you.” Seihomaru pushed to his feet. “I do not like killing, nor do I wish to have humans interfere in youkai affairs. Leave my territory and do not return. The west belongs to youkai.”

The man gaped and blinked up at the young lord, but he nodded fully understanding that he had been granted mercy. He pushed to his feet and dusted his hakama giving a grateful bow. “I will never forget your words. I will pass the warning to all I encounter letting them know not to venture here.”

Seihomaru scoffed and waved his hand. “Be gone.”

Nii rolled his eyes and snorted. “You have got to be the strangest youkai I have ever come across.”

Seihomaru smirked and glanced at his friend. “Oh? How so?”

“You release a human who tried to poison you, release a youkai who destroyed your home, and kill the humans who fought with us.” Nii chuckled. “Most youkai would just kill all and any who got in their way.”

Seihomaru shrugged. “I suppose. Should I not be so forgiving?”

Nii smiled. “I think you should keep your nature. But I say this from experience, be wary of those you let loose.”

Seihomaru nodded his head in agreement. “I will keep that in mind.” He sighed. “I suppose it is still my hope that some humans are not as vile or as idiotic as those we have come across, or maybe it is my wish to break that hatred and have both races live together peacefully. Despite hearing that it will be impossible, I really want to try.”

Nii smiled. “It will not be easy, but it can be done. Look at the hanyou village.”

Seihomaru grinned. “Perhaps it isn't as far fetched as we had first thought. Or maybe I am the delusional one.” He laughed and passed the small needle to Nii who held his hand out for it.

Nii lifted it to his eye level and grunted. “Maybe Hana can figure out what is on this thing.”

Seihomaru nodded and turned his head when his nose caught Saza and Kazuhisa's scent approaching. “Time to leave, I think.”

Nii glanced up and tilted his head. “Finished melting the bodies?” He shuddered.

Seihomaru grinned widely. “Maybe we should wait here and torment Saza some.”

Nii lifted his brow in surprise.

Seihomaru waved to the piles of melted corpses littering the edge of the tree line and the shadow guard snorted. “I am sure he would rather pass on the opportunity to witness the clean-up.”

Seihomaru grinned. “Shall we then?”

Nii pulled a small cloth from his haori and wrapped the needle up tight before placing it back into his shirt. It would do him no good to accidentally poke himself with the sharp tip and fall to another poison.

' _No kidding_.' Shuzo snarled softly.

' _How is the leg_?' Seihomaru asked softly.

Nii flexed his left leg and shrugged. ' _Stiff, but there is hardly any pain_.'

Saza glared at them when they approached. “Where are the others?” He snarled anger very apparent on his face.

“They went on ahead.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “They didn't want to hang around while I melted the bodies with my poison.” He waved his hand to the path that was still hissing and sputtering.

Saza paled considerably and nodded averting his eyes. Nii snickered softly behind his hand and Kazuhisa slapped Saza on his uninjured shoulder.

“Were you able to take care of the humans who decided to retreat?”

Saza nodded his head his mouth twisted in distaste. “I can still taste them in my mouth.”

Kazuhisa chortled. “I did tell you not to bite down too hard.”

Saza wrinkled his nose. “Well, it was either that or crush them and get blood all over my hair and have it coat my feet.”

“Best if you bathe first before you go see Isaki,” Kazuhisa smirked.

Seihomaru lifted his brow curiously but he didn't comment when Saza flushed. Saza threw his friend a glare and grunted softly glancing down at himself. “I suppose it would be a good idea for all of us to clean up first.”

Kazuhisa smirked. “It would also do you some good to get that shoulder looked at.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I smelt it during the fight.” He walked over and peered at the shoulder Saza was favoring.

Saza wrinkled his nose and shrugged the injured shoulder. “It has already begun mending. It went clean through.” His eyes landed on Seihomaru's injured hand and he frowned. “How did that happen?”

Seihomaru snorted. “I came unprepared and I punched away that human's sword.” He shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

Saza reached out for it and inspected the torn flesh. “It is healing. You have to be more careful.” He scolded softly.

“Point taken.” The young lord muttered waving his hand in the direction the hot springs was.

They turned towards the middle of the forest and slowly trudged through the snow-covered terrain. They had only managed to go a few feet before Seihomaru gasped when his foot didn't meet solid ground and his leg sunk into the deep snow right up to his hip.

Nii stopped and peered down at the young lord with a snort. “Well, isn't this interesting.”

Seihomaru crossed his arms and glared at him. The slight movement caused him to sink even further into the snow and he snarled softly.

Saza rolled his eyes and walked forward his feet also sinking further into the deep snow. “Did we manage to find a sinkhole?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Probably a lower part of the forest. I feel no solid ground.”

Kazuhisa shook his head and reached out his hand for Seihomaru, and with Nii's help they pulled him up and out of the hole. The dragon flew overhead and Seihomaru lifted his gaze with a broad smile on his face. They moved around the soft area and were able to navigate through the forest without any more issues. They climbed up the rocks and peered down at the steaming pool of water and Saza grinned widely.

The four youkai quickly disrobed and sunk into the steaming hot springs all heaving a loud sigh of pleasure. The dragon landed close to them and curled up in the deep snow not seemingly minding the cold. Nii glanced over at the beast and snorted. “When did he learn how to fly?”

Seihomaru also glanced at the dragon and he shook his head. “No idea. He's been wandering around the forest for a few weeks though.” He shrugged and sighed as the heat of the water eased the tension in his shoulders. “Damn this feels good.”

Kazuhisa grunted in agreement. “It does, especially after a good fight.” His eyes wandered over to Saza and he stared at his friend for a few moments. “Is that Isaki's mark?”

Saza opened his eyes and peered down at the orange and iridescent line on his upper arm and he nodded.

“You two mated already?” Kazuhisa gasped surprised sitting forward slightly.

Saza grinned widely. “You are surprised by this?”

Seihomaru raised a brow curiously. Even Nii stared at the older guard.

Kazuhisa shook his head in bewilderment. “I shouldn't be, but I thought you would have waited until the season started.”

Saza snarled. “And risk having other males approach her? I think not.”

Kazuhisa chuckled. “I highly doubt anyone would want to take you on in a challenge. You can be as frightening as Kazuki was.”

“When does the season start?” Seihomaru questioned curiously.

“Near spring. Do not be at all surprised when a lot of the females start having pups come spring.” Kazuhisa smirked, glancing at Seihomaru. “Did you meet Isaki's youki yet?”

Saza nodded remaining rather quiet, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Nii laughed. “Spring will be fun.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Do all who have mated have a mark like that?” He indicated the one on Saza's bicep.

“They do. Isaki has my heritage mark on her upper arm.” Saza smiled.

Seihomaru nodded. “So am I to assume that Isaki will have pups this year?”

Saza flushed a brilliant red and he muttered something under his breath which caused Kazuhisa to snicker loudly.

Nii chuckled. “I will take that as a yes.” He grinned.

Saza glared at the young shadow guard. “And what about you?”

Nii raised his brow in surprise. “What about me?”

“When are you taking Hana as your mate? Staving off a whole clan of inuyoukai during mating season will result in far more battles like the one you just had with Yuuji.”

Nii frowned and nodded. “I am aware.” He drew his lips into a thin line. “We haven't discussed that as of yet.”

Saza grunted. “Do not wait too long.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes and rested his head against the rocks around the hot springs. His mind wandered and he found himself listening to the cracking of the trees and the hoots of the owls. The conversation around him faded into soft murmurs and then drifted away on the slight breeze as though they had gotten up and walked away. Frowning, he lifted his head and peered at the pool. They were still seated in the water right beside him but the words were lost. Sitting forward slightly concerned he glanced over at Nii who seemed to be ignoring his presence. “Nii?” He muttered softly.

It appeared as though they didn't hear him, even though his voice was as clear as any. Saza was laughing at something but no sound erupted from his mouth, and even Kazuhisa seemed to be saying something.

' _Taizo_?' Gulping now at the silence he stood up looking around him for any indication that he had missed something.

With no reply from his youki, Seihomaru now began to feel more trepidation at the lingering silence. The cracking trees stopped, the owls no longer made any sound, and his clansmen in the pool beside him, despite their mouths moving, uttered no words. He swallowed nervously and peered at his naked body for any signs of injury besides the one on his hand and found nothing. ' _Taizo? Answer me_.'

Still, no reply from the spirit within and he gulped now with a sudden fear. “What the hell is going on?” He snarled sharply shivering against the cool breeze. He reached out his hand and touched Nii's shoulder, but his friend didn't even register that he was even there. Releasing a breath fully expecting to see the exhale, he blinked as nothing came out of his mouth. With a sudden fear gripping his heart, he exited the pool and quickly dressed in the kimono, looking around the forest for anything out of place. Not sure what to look for, or what was going on, he took a deep breath trying to calm his now rapidly beating heart.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a presence and he lowered himself into the shadows, peering at it intently, trying to figure out what it was. There was no scent coming from it, but it seemed to be staring at him. The eyes were a penetrating red and filled with an intense anger directed right at him. Sucking in his breath sharply, he slowed his breath, trying to find out what it was. That intense stare filled him with a cold dread and he growled loudly. That shadow moved then, slowly and just out of his focus and then he gasped harshly as it rushed at him so quickly he jolted back knocking his head against the rocks.

Jumping to the side, wincing at the sharp crack on his head he swerved his gaze around trying to find the thing that was once again out of his focus. Lifting his eyes again to his clansmen, they continued to talk to one another, none of them seeing what he was. Shaking his head, he wondered if somehow he had fallen asleep and this was all a dream, but him smacking his head against the rocks and the blood on his hand when he touched it all indicated that this was far from a dream.

Suddenly just off to his left, he noticed a faint flickering of light and he squinted trying to make out what it was. With a strangled gasp, he widened his eyes as he saw his father walk out of the pale glow. Standing up fully, he breathed. “Kazuki.”

His father's gold eyes slid to his and a faint smile crossed his lips and he shook his head pointing towards where the shadow was. Seihomaru sucked in his breath sharply as the thing screeched loudly and rushed at him again just as Kazuki's image vanished. He back peddled quickly, as that black form charged at him so fast, he was knocked off his feet and thrown across the small clearing. Grunting in pain as he connected with a tree, knocking it over, Seihomaru groggily pushed himself upright and lifted his gaze.

 

* * * *

 

Taizo frowned and glanced at the tree curiously. It was humming at him so desperately, he walked over to it and placed his hand onto the trunk. Not entirely sure what was going on, he searched it and found nothing to be amiss. Shaking his head, he realized that Seihomaru had drifted off into a light doze and yet the tree was releasing such an intense resonance that usually indicated a fight. Turning around away from the tree, Taizo tried to peer into Seihomaru's dream and yet he found nothing there. ' _What the hell_.' He hissed lowering himself to the water and peering into the depths, he found nothing there either.

' _Something wrong_?' Nii's voice asked.

Taizo furrowed his brow and glanced around his pools confused and almost lost. ' _I am uncertain. What is Seihomaru doing right now_?'

There was a brief pause. ' _Looks like he is napping_.'

' _Wake him. I sense nothing from him_.' Taizo growled softly.

Several minutes went by until Nii's concerned voice entered his pools again. ' _He won't wake up_.'

Taizo stood up quickly and stared at the tree. Walking back over to it he placed his hand once again on the trunk. ' _Speak to me_.' He commanded the tree of life.

The tree resonated with an urgent pulse in quick successions and Taizo snarled.

' _Where is he_?' Taizo grit his teeth together. ' _His presence is not in the pools. Find him_.'

Taizo felt his body heat up in tune with the tree as it began to glow a bright yellow light. As the tree shifted through the fluttering mind of his host Taizo suddenly was hit with Seihomaru's feelings of fear and trepidation and he gasped turning his gaze to the space around him. Narrowing his eyes he scanned further into the darkened shadows and caught sight of his host in a strange dream state that none of his other hosts had ever experienced before. This left him feeling confused as this was something he had never had to deal with before.

Stalking forward to the shadows he reached through the darkness and gripped his host's arms and pulled him back into his embrace. Instantly Seihomaru's spiritual body slumped against him and they fell back into the water of the pools. Seihomaru shot up gasping for breath and shivering from the intense cold looking lost and haunted.

Taizo turned Seihomaru's face to his and peered into the dazed golden eyes. ' _Seiho_.' Taizo breathed.

The golden eyes blinked a moment and then focused on him startled and confused. ' _Tai-zo_?'

' _Hai_.' He whispered. ' _Easy_.' Taizo shifted his position and placed his hand on Seihomaru's forehead closing his eyes and searching for anything out of place. ' _Where were you_?'

Seihomaru frowned and shook his head. “I have no idea.” He swallowed looking around the area to ensure that they were alone.

' _Come_.' Taizo muttered, helping his host to his feet. Before they could move, however, Seihomaru stiffened as his eyes fell onto something and Taizo turned to stare. Just out of his sight he could make out something and he frowned and released a sharp snarl. ' _Show yourself_!'

The thing moved further into the dark recesses of the pools and Taizo pulled Seihomaru back behind him. Silence lingered for far too long and the tree behind him pulsed frantically. Taizo released a sharp gasp of surprise when the shadow darted from the shadows towards the tree and his eyes widened in dread. Spinning around and moving as fast as he could, he pushed his energy outward and shoved his hands towards the shade forcing it back into the darkness. As fast as it had emerged for his tree it turned its attention to Seihomaru who stood rooted in place in the middle of the pools.

' _Seiho! Get down_!' Taizo cried out with sudden fear for his host. This was his host's spiritual form and he had no protection against anything that would attack him.

Immediately, Seihomaru dropped into the water and gasped as Taizo was at his side in seconds, practically lifting him and shoving him to the island his tree of life sat. A loud screech filled the area, and Taizo snarled furiously pushing his power in an outward motion causing the shade to take cover in the shadows again.

Seihomaru panted softly, trying to get his heart back under control as he witnessed Taizo protecting his territory. His youki was filled with so much energy it left him breathless. His youki crouched in front of him and snarled ferociously at whatever it was lingering in the shadows of his pools, the ice blue eyes now a silver and narrowed in concentration.

Seihomaru put his hands on the ground behind Taizo and whispered fearfully. “What is it?”

Taizo shook his head, his focus on the surrounding area peering into the darkness in quiet contemplation.

“It is Mazushimaru?” He wanted answers for whatever had happened to him. The amount of anxiety flowing off his youki was enough to cause him a deep fear.

Again Taizo shook his head. ' _It's something else_.' Just as the words left his mouth the shade darted out of the shadows for the tree again and Taizo released a deep guttural snarl that vibrated through the area. He planted his hands onto the ground and focused his energy through it and a very large invisible field lifted from the ground shooting upwards. The shade collided with it and was thrown back with so much force it vanished in a large cloud of fury. His youki didn't move for several long moments searching through the area for signs of any other disturbance and finally, he released a breath and glanced back at Seihomaru. ' _Let me look at you_.'

Seihomaru noticed his youki relax and he nodded, taking a deep breath. “Did I cause this?” He whispered fearfully.

Taizo shook his head. ' _This was something else_.' His youki gripped his shoulders and placed his forehead against his. ' _It's over now, but I have some work to do to figure out how this happened_.'

Seihomaru nodded and closed his eyes giving an impulsive shudder. Nii and Shuzo's voices entered the area and Taizo groaned in frustration. ' _Bloody portal!_ ' He stood up and walked to the shimmering area and before he waved his hand over it he spoke softly. ' _Give us a few minutes. Seiho will wake shortly_.'

Satisfied that nothing could hear their conversation Taizo walked back over to Seihomaru and he knelt down. ' _Tell me what happened_.'

Seihomaru shook his head. “I have no idea. I remember listening to Saza and Kazuhisa and I rested my head against the rocks. Next thing I knew there were no sounds, and you weren't responding to me. Then that thing was there attacking me. Then I was pulled here and you had me.”

Taizo frowned but nodded his head. Lifting his head again he peered over to where he had closed the portal. ' _Shuzo?_ '

' _Hai_?'

' _Tell me about the experiences you had on the island. More specifically with the darkness that lingered there_.'

' _You probably know more about it than I do_.' Shuzo muttered.

' _I need to compare a few things. You also have had more experiences with the shadows and the spirits of that realm than I have_.' Taizo sighed. He gave his host a small smile.

' _What did you see?_ ' Shuzo questioned softly, knowing that something was up if Seihomaru's youki was asking about the shadows.

' _A shade. Can your host do without you for a couple of minutes_?' Taizo wrinkled his nose.

' _If needed yes._ '

' _Come to my pools_.'

'...'

' _You need to see it to understand._ ' Taizo grumbled. ' _I need you to focus on that night terror we cycled through, months ago_.'

“You mean that thing that you swore saw you?” Seihomaru gulped.

Taizo nodded and glanced over his shoulder as the air wavered. Seihomaru blinked as Shuzo appeared in the same spot he normally did when he entered the pools and he turned to stare at his youki who stood and waved his hand over the water. Images flooded above the water and Shuzo gaped as the images came to his view.

' _I had no idea you could do this_.' Shuzo breathed, fascinated at both being in someone else's pools and all the images floating above the water he was standing in.

Taizo smirked. ' _There are many things you can do. You only have to try it and see if it works_.'

Shuzo nodded his head in affirmation and watched as Taizo filtered through the images. He furrowed his brow when the image froze on the dark looming shade and his mouth opened slightly. Taizo walked over to it and stared intently at it and an instinctive snarl erupted from his mouth.

' _Is that what you saw_?' Shuzo gasped. ' _Where_?'

' _Here. In my pools._ ' Taizo growled softly, his eyes glaring at the shadow. ' _Have you seen this before?_ '

Shuzo shook his head, speechless. ' _The feeling it emits is the same as delving too far into the shadow realm, and the same the island held._ '

Taizo nodded his head.

Shuzo shivered slightly and glanced over his shoulder. ' _My tree calls. Time has run out for me_.'

Taizo inclined his head gratefully and Shuzo vanished from sight. ' _When you wake, go back home and speak with Traylaymaru. I would like to find out if there is any information written in scrolls regarding the island_.'

Seihomaru swallowed. “Alright.”

' _What do you think it is_?' Nii questioned after Shuzo had returned to his pools.

' _I am uncertain. If my suspicions are correct though, this is the cursed shadow that has haunted the island for centuries._ ' Taizo growled.

“But wouldn't that have been from Mazushimaru?” Seihomaru frowned confused.

' _Mazushimaru was cursed, possibly part of it at least. Or he was the cause of it all. Without all the details I cannot be certain._ ' Taizo sighed. How he hated not knowing something.

“How did it get into the pools?” Seihomaru shuddered at the memory.

' _I pulled it in with you when you were outside my vision_.' Taizo patted Seihomaru's shoulder.

“Is it gone now?”

' _That portion of it, yes. I suspect that there is a lot more of it lurking around somewhere, and quite possibly what darkened the island_.'

' _That curse should have remained on the island or contained within Mazushimaru._ ' Shuzo began.

' _Unless something released its containment_.' Nii supplied which caused Taizo and Seihomaru to glance at one another in stunned silence.

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and mouthed the word to Taizo who nodded his head in agreement.

' _The twins_.' Taizo snarled fiercely.

' _I am getting rather sick of their little games_.' Shuzo growled.

' _This is exactly what they want though_.' Nii grunted. ' _They want to draw you out to face them_.'

“So how do we deal with them, without sentencing my clansmen to this never-ending sleep that we were warned about.” Seihomaru drew his hands into fists.

Taizo put his finger to his chin and thought for a few moments before responding. ' _Wake, go speak with Traylaymaru and use that hidden room you have to meet with your commander and captains. Perhaps the twins will not see what you are discussing while in that room_.'

' _Hidden room_?' Nii questioned curiously.

' _Indeed_.' Seihomaru sighed.

Taizo nodded and placed some energy into the tree to assist in his hosts waking, and once again glanced around the pools, searching for anything that would indicate a weak point that would allow any other threats to enter.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru opened his eyes and peered up at the night sky with a sigh. Immediately Saza, Kazuhisa, and Nii glanced down at him. They had moved him from the hot springs and over to the softer earthy area beside the pool. He pushed himself up and shook his head when Saza made to question.

“We need to get back to the Shinden-zukuri. Once there, gather my captains, those who stand next in command and bring them to the room Itachi made in my house.”

Kazuhisa furrowed his brow and assisted him in standing.

Saza nodded and immediately they left the hot springs. “I trust discretion is necessary?”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “Once we get there, do this as quickly as possible.”

Saza inclined his head in confirmation.

' _I need you there too_.' Seihomaru muttered quietly to Nii.

' _As if I would remain behind_.' Nii snorted.

Seihomaru walked with the group, deep in thought and trying to keep his whirling mind focused on one thing rather than the upcoming meeting he was preparing. If the twins did have any inclination as to his plans, they would surely do their best to eavesdrop seeing as his clan was under their watchful eye. Hopefully, Taizo's recommendation on the secret room was hidden enough for their plans and conversations to remain silent.

As soon as they reached the Shinden-zukuri, Seihomaru casually walked to his house and entered it. The dragon took watch at the shoji doors, as though knowing that his role was just as important as everyone else's. With a smirk, Seihomaru walked to his office and pulled the wall to the side, and unhinged the outside door so Saza could filter those who were called entrance.

He pulled the maps Traylaymaru had drawn up and placed them on the stone table in the center, and glanced down at the noted region he had settled in. Just off to the immediate right of his territory was Hiromoto's and a rather nicely drawn symbol for alliance. As his eyes scanned the regions, his eyes drifted over to the islands that he still held and he realized that he had control over a rather large portion. Perhaps he would need to inspect the area further and make it known that it was indeed his.

His eyes lifted when he felt a presence in the room and he snorted softly. ' _Who else is here?_ ' He questioned Nii.

' _Shinzou and Taiyu are on his way down. I also asked Kiya to join us_.' Nii snickered softly.

' _Kiya?_ ' Seihomaru frowned as Taiyu entered the room and inclined his head in greeting. Immediately behind him walked Kazuhisa, Masahiro, Traylaymaru, and Eiichi.

' _One of my recruits. He is rather remarkable, not yet fully trained but a sneaky little shit and I thought he might be useful_.'

Seihomaru cleared his throat and waved those who entered the room to sit on the areas he had set up for them. Eizou and another youkai entered and Seihomaru blinked at the one he was not familiar with. ' _Who is that?_ '

' _Makita. Directly under Shinzou_.' Nii informed him.

Saza walked down the stairs followed by a rather young youkai and another he remembered briefly from his trip to the hanyou village if he remembered correctly it was Kiyohira. Behind him walked another youkai he also remembered meeting before named Yohei.

Saza closed the large rock door behind him and nodded once to Seihomaru as soon as he slammed shut.

Seihomaru waved everyone to sit. “I called everyone here because of the need for a secret meeting and some decisions needed to be addressed now. I encountered something while we were in the forest that we need information on and it is something that cannot wait.”

Saza frowned. “Tell us.”

“Everyone's memory of the island should still be as fresh as if we left it yesterday. The darkness that lingered there and the death that was present.” Seihomaru began. Earning himself nods all around, he continued. “That darkness at first I thought was part of the island. Then I thought it was perhaps because of the youki I had inherited from Monogachi. From what I was told when we went to gather our other clansmen that darkness seemed to remain. So my fears were diminished, until now. I am uncertain as to the direct cause of this darkness, whether it is a curse, a dark presence or something far more sinister, I do not know.”

Seihomaru glanced at Traylaymaru who leaned against the stone wall with his arms crossed. “Do you have any knowledge of records here on the mainland, or somewhere we can find scrolls that were written with any information?”

Traylaymaru pursed his lips thinking for a moment before speaking. “Perhaps. But if anything was recorded it would be in a human establishment.”

Seihomaru nodded. “From what I have been able to piece together with the help of my youki, is that this curse may not be attached to the island, but restrained there. This restraint I believe has been broken and this dark presence has been released. Our enemy which was the twins has now increased to a far more sinister being.”

Shinzou shook his head. “Are you suggesting that the twins may have released this curse from the island?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Perhaps not all of it, but it is coming, and it has already made itself known to me by trying to flood my pools.”

Taiyu's mouth dropped open and he frantically motioned with his hand.

' _He asks if this is something we all need to fear entering our pools which is a good question_.' Nii muttered.

“So far it's focus has been on me. We need to keep it that way.” Seihomaru took a deep breath. “Now, the twins focus is on us. Which means that our allies are not the twins focus. If we keep their attention on us perhaps we can convince Hiromoto to send an investigation team to the island for more information on this curse, or dark presence.”

Nii emerged from the shadows and Kiya jumped a foot in the air at his sudden appearance. The shadow walker gave the youth a wide grin before he spoke. “Whatever it was that Monogachi's grandfather had killed, whether it be a fallen god or something else, that curse was born. My youki has felt this aura before deep within the recesses of the shadow realm. From what he has told me, someone long ago delved too deep within that realm and entered the spirit plane. Once there the dead, lost and resentful spirits attached itself to whoever it was that was there and brought back this darkness. I am uncertain if it consumed a fallen god or a youkai but if his assumptions are correct this was what caused the darkness in the first place. Monogachi's grandfather tried to kill it, for whatever reason, if to gain more power or to eliminate it because he was aware of what it was and instead the curse spread to that bloodline.”

All eyes were fixated on the young shadow guard in shock.

“So are you saying that someone from your bloodline delved too deep in this shadow realm?” Eiichi asked curiously.

Nii shook his head. “It wasn't from my line, but an eclipse youkai definitely. Only those who are able to travel the planes are able to venture through without getting lost. Now if my youki's assumptions are correct, this curse was so vindictive and malicious it overwhelmed the minds of Monogachi's blood, which caused the illusion of madness. From what he tells me is that this dark presence took over the youki within Monogachi's grandfather and tried for centuries to take over its hosts. Because Seihomaru was of no relation that youki was not able to take over him. Turari stole that youki and the curse or whatever was attached to Mazushimaru was released and now the twins have it.”

“By the gods.” Saza breathed. “That is what attacked you?” His eyes turned to Seihomaru who was listening intently.

“A part of it. But from what he tells me-” He tapped his head. “It is not a complete shade.”

Nii nodded his head. “Mazushimaru may have had a portion of this dark spirit attached to it but the island held the rest of it. Now, if this curse has been contained to this island for all these years, spreading death there and the twins found a way to release it, then it is headed here, and it is searching for either that missing piece or for the one responsible for containing it to the island in the first place.”

Seihomaru closed his eyes and groaned. “This is why I need more information on the island. Is the island now flourishing? Did the curse follow us here? Did the twins release it? Was it contained? Is it still contained? Who was responsible for containing it?”

“But due to the twins watching us as closely as they have been, we need someone who their focus is not directed on.” Nii crossed his arms.

“This is why I have called everyone here. If we can send word to Hiromoto and ask if he is willing to assist us then perhaps we can get one step ahead of the twins.” Seihomaru placed his hands on the stone table.

“We can't face the twins without suffering repercussions, but if we can weaken them by removing this dark shade then perhaps they will back off, at least for a while.” Nii growled.

“We need more information first. If they did, in fact, absorb Mazushimaru we do have an advantage there.” Seihomaru grinned.

All eyes turned to him curiously.

“The youki they absorbed was once in me, which means I know its name.” Seihomaru snorted.

“We also have to be extremely careful. If this curse or dark presence is still on the island that means that it can still infect any who try to kill it.” Nii informed them. “We would need to contain it.”

Seihomaru frowned. “How?”

Nii shook his head. “I have no idea, not even my youki is aware of a way.”

Traylaymaru nodded his head. “We would need to find an elder. It wouldn't have to be an inuyoukai, but someone who has knowledge of this sort of thing.”

“Have you come across any?”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “But because I have lived on the mainland for a few years I can ask around. I also can infiltrate the human's establishments and seek out something that might have been written in a scroll.”

“I will leave that task to you, see if there is anyone else who can blend in with the humans.” Seihomaru nodded at the dark-haired youkai still leaning against the stone wall. He glanced at Kiyohira. “Would you be willing to go with Kazuhisa to the Kinki region and speak with Hiromoto and Heisuke about our plans?”

Kiyohira shared a look with Kazuhisa and he nodded. “I trust you want me to be in the shadows?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Because we are under the watchful eye of the twins, I am thinking Kazuhisa can draw their focus elsewhere while you speak with them.”

“Unless they keep their focus on you,” Shinzou muttered.

Seihomaru nodded his head again. “If I can do that I will.”

“Bokusenou did say that they are not aware of our talents, their focus is strictly on you and your abilities without knowing you house an ancient spirit. But they will eventually do what they can to eliminate your allies.” Nii growled annoyed.

“This is why I am thinking of moving through my new territory with Saza and see what I have in this region. I do not want to take too many and leave the Shinden-zukuri with no defenses. If the twins think I am doing this alone, then they will be watching me intently.” Seihomaru lifted the map and continued to peer at the lines drawn on it.

“I don't know about only bringing only myself along without having some sort of backup,” Saza grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, I plan on bringing a couple of shadow guards along.” Seihomaru grinned.

' _I would take Kiya and myself. This way I can see what he has learned while we explore_.' Nii whispered.

' _Is your leg healed enough?_ ' Seihomaru glanced at Nii with a raised brow. ' _I think I would rather have you out of the twins focus, for obvious reasons_.'

Nii nodded his head when both Taizo and Shuzo muttered to him about his going. ' _Alright. So who would you take with you?_ '

' _Shinzou and Eiichi_.'

' _I would still like it if you took Kiya with you_.' Nii gave him a secretive smile and Seihomaru frowned.

' _Something I need to know about this particular shadow guard?_ '

Nii grinned widely at him. ' _Trust me_.'

' _Very well. Shinzou, Eiichi and Kiya._ ' Seihomaru nodded his head. “I will be taking Saza, Shinzou, Eiichi, and Kiya with me on the tour of my territory, while Kiyohira and Kazuhisa go to the Kinki region, and Traylaymaru and whoever he picks go to a human establishment for news on the islands.”

“I will have to see who else has this talent, but I will inform you before we go.” Traylaymaru uncrossed his arms and flexed his hands.

“Taiyu, Makita and Eizou can keep watch here while Nii oversees things for me while I am absent.” Seihomaru rolled up one of the maps and handed it to Traylaymaru but the dark-haired youkai shook his head.

“I drew those from memory. My map is here.” He tapped his head. “You take them.”

Seihomaru handed the map instead to Saza who took it and placed it into the bag he carried with him. “Go see to your families, we leave as soon as night falls.”

'What do you need me to do?' Nii asked curiously.

' _Heal, and go see Hana_.' Seihomaru smirked. ' _Perhaps you should have that conversation with her_.'

Nii furrowed his brow confused.

' _About taking her as your mate_.'

Nii flushed a brilliant shade of red and the few youkai in the room lifted their brows curiously. “What are you blushing about?” Saza snorted.

Nii mumbled something under his breath as his youki gleefully spoke with him about Hana. Taizo howled with laughter and Seihomaru chuckled. Instead of commenting Nii shook his head and glared at the occupants. Saza grinned widely and knowingly, and he smacked the shadow guard on the shoulder. “Go enjoy the day with Hana.” He whispered in his ear.

As Nii walked up the stairs, Shuzo eagerly whispered to him. ' _Are you going to take her as your mate finally_?'

Nii remained silent.

' _Nii?_ ' Shuzo begged.

' _I don't know. I will discuss it with her_.' Nii grumbled softly. ' _It isn't that I do not want to, I am only uncertain as to if this is the right time_.'

' _No better time_.' Shuzo grinned widely at his host. ' _Not to mention you have already dropped that barrier, so you will need to be extremely careful if you do not take her as your mate_.'

' _What barrier?_ ' Nii frowned sharing a brief look with Seihomaru who only shrugged.

' _The one that prevents her from getting pregnant. The minute I touched her, being your intended, all barriers went down_.' Shuzo grinned broadly beside him, the excitement evident on his face.

Nii blinked stupidly at his youki for several long minutes before he spoke. ' _Oh, gods! She isn't is she?_ '

Shuzo chuckled. ' _Not yet. She will be if you are not careful with your timing and her monthly cycle_.'

Nii gulped and shook his head nodding once to Seihomaru before he walked off towards the hut he shared with Hana.

' _Better for you to take her as your mate before that happens_.' Shuzo danced excitedly beside him.

Seihomaru shook his head and chuckled. Shinzou approached him and smiled. “I will get back to my watch until it is time for us to leave.”

Seihomaru grunted. “No, you will go spend time with your family. Leave the watch to one who does not have a family.” He commanded the guard.

Shinzou bowed gratefully and went towards the barracks to get a replacement for his watch. Seihomaru watched his clansmen move towards their homes or barracks as the day came into full swing and he nodded satisfied that they were readying themselves for the upcoming trip. With a nod of satisfaction, Seihomaru walked to the front doors of his Shinden-zukuri and gave the heads of the dragon a few pets. “I would like you to stay here and keep an eye on things with Nii while we go do our exploring.” The dragon rumbled softly and one head bumped into his chest. Seihomaru chuckled. “Keep everyone safe.” He whispered.

 

* * * *

Seihomaru stood watching the suns progress drift across the sky trying to ease any anxiety that wanted to rise within him. He turned away from the window and gathered several things he would need to take with him, and got dressed into a simple haori and hakama. Leaving his rooms, Seihomaru moved to the food stores and packed up several flasks of water, and the wrapped smoked meat the maids had prepared for them.

Seihomaru walked to the front doors and opened them, grinning widely at the dragon who sat watch. As night descended, those who he had commissioned for certain tasks began moving out of their huts or barracks looking prepared and ready to embark on their journey's. Saza and Nii approached him and inclined their heads. Raising an eyebrow at Nii he was somewhat surprised to see the shadow guard up instead of having his leg tended to. Instead of questing him, he took the wrapped cloth his friend passed him.

“What's this?”

“Something Hana insisted you take with you. I know there is an antitoxin in there but the others she said are marked and you will know what they are.” Nii shrugged. “She also said that the newest concoction she made will help if you come across any of that black rot we saw on the island.”

Seihomaru placed that into his pack and gripped his friend's hand. “Thank you.”

Nii gave him a lopsided grin. “Be careful.”

Seihomaru snorted. “You also, my friend.” ' _I want to see how long the link goes before it fades also_.'

Nii nodded his head.

Seihomaru gave all those around him a quick nod before he led the way out of the gates of his home. Immediately Traylaymaru turned to the left and led a youkai from Heisuke's clan with him. Not familiar with who it was, he had been introduced as Chate. Saza gripped his friend's hand before Kazuhisa and Kiyohira turned down another path leading the way to the Kinki region, and that left his small group standing on the path. Debating on which way to go, Seihomaru turned down one just off to the left, his eyes scanning the area thoroughly as he walked. It was going to be an interesting few weeks while he explored his new territory and he smiled to himself.

 


	30. Chugoku Region; Establishing the Western Territory

Chapter Thirty

Chugoku Region; Establishing the Western Territory

 

Seihomaru lifted his eyes to the large mountain directly on his left as they traveled through the dense forest. So far the night had proven uneventful even somewhat boring. Saza led the way down the path that was immensely overgrown from lack of use, cutting or pushing aside a large mass of branches or dried brush that had died over the winter. Even despite it being night, everything in the forest seemed to be lackluster and darker than normal. The coming dawn didn't brighten the forest, only seemed to cast it in even darker shadows and he shivered impulsively.

His feet were cold and wet and he was shivering slightly from the dampness that reminded him all too much of the island. Growling in annoyance, Saza glanced back with a raised brow but he shook his head firmly gritting his teeth to prevent them from chattering. Shinzou chuckled softly from the shadows of the trees. “I think we should make camp and find something to eat.”

Seihomaru grinned broadly and nodded anxiously. “I agree.” He forced out quickly so that his teeth didn't start clanking together.

Kiya released a whistle from further up on the path and Seihomaru lifted his gaze. Not sure what it was about before he could question Shinzou once again seemed to know exactly what was on his mind.

“He spotted deer.”

Although he had no idea where the shadow guard captain was, with a guess from the direction of the voice, Seihomaru threw Shinzou another grateful smile and trudged through the thick snow, hoping that they found a place to camp. The irritation did not diminish at all as he walked and he almost released another snarl when Kiya came into sight carrying a doe somewhat awkwardly over his shoulders. Saza immediately went forward and assisted the smaller shadow guard with the heavier carcass.

“So now that our meal has been secured we only need to find a place to camp.” Seihomaru ground out between his clenched teeth.

Kiya nodded once to Saza as the deer was taken from him and he pointed down the path he had come. “There is a small spot further up, small and sheltered.”

Seihomaru snorted. “Good. I want a fire lit.” He wrapped his arms around his frame and shuddered. “Why is it so damn cold out?” He snarled.

Shinzou chuckled again from the shadows. “No idea, but a fire sounds good to me.”

Kiya led the way down the path and then through some thick brush until they came to a small open area no more than two feet across in all directions. “It isn't much, but it is something.” He said as he began gathering random stones from around them. Gathering a few in his arms, he placed them in a circle for a spot for their fire, arranging them in a high and safe pit.

Saza placed the deer onto the ground and immediately began gutting it with the assistance from Eiichi. Shinzou moved into the area and placed his pack down, digging through it. Grinning, he pulled out a large bag and a flask. “Here.” He passed the flask to Seihomaru who raised his brow curiously. “Tani packed it. Careful though, it is her strong liquor, but it will help chase away the chill.”

Saza glanced over his shoulder. “That rice brew mixed with those vine berries?”

Shinzou nodded his head with a wide smile. “Yes.”

“Oh, gods. Yes, please do be careful with that stuff.” Saza grunted giving an impulsive shiver.

Shinzou chuckled placing the bag to the side. Glancing around the camp area he stood and walked over to a large log and pulled it over to where Kiya was placing tinder into the fire pit. Seihomaru walked over and watched Kiya scrape the flint and steel close to the light scraping of wood he had sliced, fascinated. He had seen his clansmen start a fire before but had never seen it up close. Sparks flew and landed onto the tinder and Kiya blew gently on it until it flared up into larger flames. Once that was done he added some kindling, then slowly added a few larger pieces of wood.

Kiya sat back on his heels and watched it for a few minutes before he nodded his head satisfied that it wouldn't go out. Seihomaru bent down and watched the flames holding his hands out to it. “Thank you.” He gave the young shadow guard a grin.

Shinzou tapped his shoulder and once he glanced over he was passed a wooden cup. “Drink it slowly.” He muttered quietly as he watched Saza pass the deer meet around. “Having one?” The shadow guard asked the commander.

Saza nodded and sat down on the wooden log Shinzou had brought over. “What's in the bag?”

Shinzou glanced down at the sack and smiled. “Coco berries.”

' _Our link still open?_ ' Seihomaru asked Taizo who was remarkably quiet.

_'It is_.'

' _Can they still hear us?_ '

' _We can. Somewhat faint though_.' Nii's voice came to him.

' _How's everything there?_ '

' _As it should be. Tasks are being completed as always, training and building_.'

' _Take Hana as your mate yet?_ ' Seihomaru smirked.

' _He has not!_ ' Shuzo snarled softly. ' _Stubborn little shit_.'

' _Oh stop._ ' Nii grunted.

Taizo snickered softly as he listened. ' _Be sure you get dry. That goes for your feet too_.'

Seihomaru raised a brow. ' _Oh?_ '

' _They are soaked through and I can feel the chill in your pools_.' Taizo grumbled.

Seihomaru snorted through his laughter and shook his head as Saza glanced at him curiously. He quickly shook his head and tapped his forehead to indicate his humor. Taking a sip of the drink Shinzou had given him he gasped as it slid down his throat smooth and soothing. “Wow.”

Saza snorted and nodded his head and Shinzou grinned widely. Kiya shook his head at the drink however and lifted his nose to the air sniffing for anything out of place. “I will have some after.” He glanced at Saza accepting the portion of deer. “Did you want me to take first watch?”

Shinzou smirked. “I highly doubt any human would be crazy enough to travel in this monstrosity of weather.” He blew his breath out of his mouth for emphasis as the hot air collided with the cold.

Seihomaru shivered. “Hell, I wouldn't be out in this had I known that it was going to be this bloody cold.” He shrugged his fur closer around him and placed his feet closer to the fire.

Kiya nodded his head and crouched down close to the fire biting into the meet. His eyes traveled over to Seihomaru's soaked boots and he shook his head. “You should take those off and allow your feet to dry.”

Seihomaru glanced down at his boots and sighed. He reached down and unclasped the fasteners and pulled them off and he grunted at how red his toes were. “Aren't your boots wet too?” He questioned the young shadow guard beside him.

Kiya nodded. “A bit.”

Shinzou placed his own boots beside the fire and leaned back against the log sighing softly. Eiichi snickered beside him. “So when is Tani due?”

Shinzou glanced at him and snorted. “By summer. The bloody woman keeps waking me up asking for all kinds of strange things to eat.”

Saza laughed lightly. “This isn't something new for you.”

Shinzou rolled his eyes. “I wasn't expecting another pup so soon after Ayao's birth.”

Kiya smiled and also leaned back against the log after removing his boots.

Shinzou shook his head. “Mahiro is going out of his mind and Ayao is extremely clingy right now. I am grateful for this little bit of a break.”

Seihomaru smiled. “That bad?”

Shinzou grunted and popped a coco berry into his mouth. “I was lucky enough to get this bag of treats. Had I not hidden it, Tani would have swiped it up. Although I swear she was looking through my bag before we left.” He began digging through his pack as though searching for something.

Eiichi grinned. “I am glad I do not have that to worry about just yet.”

Kiya nodded. “Me either.”

Seihomaru smiled and glanced at Saza. “What about Isaki?”

Saza jerked his head up quickly, blinking at him for a moment. Shinzou and Eiichi glanced at the commander curiously. “What about Isaki?” Shinzou raised his brow.

Saza grunted and waved his hand. “Nothing.”

Seihomaru smirked. “You just took her as your mate, don't tell me it's nothing.”

Saza flushed.

Shinzou sat forward his mouth dropping open in surprise. “What? When did this happen?”

Saza mumbled under his breath narrowing his eyes at Seihomaru who grinned widely.

“Is she expecting a pup?” Shinzou questioned in shock.

“It's too early to tell,” Saza grumbled glaring at them.

“Don't give me that!” Shinzou snarled. “Your youki informs you as soon as the seed takes hold.”

Saza flushed another shade of red and stuffed his mouth with deer.

Shinzou howled with laughter and smacked his knee. “She is!” He hooted. “Oh, man, Tani is going to be ecstatic.”

Seihomaru shook his head chuckling lightly. “I suppose Hana will be too soon.”

Shinzou glanced at him stunned. “Did Nii take her as his mate?”

“Not yet, but I suspect it will be soon. His youki isn't giving him much of a break.” Seihomaru smirked.

“About bloody time,” Saza grunted.

They sat in silence for a while before Kiya stretched. “You sure you don't want to set up a watch?”

Saza nodded. “Get some sleep.”

Seihomaru glanced at Shinzou curiously a sudden thought coming to him. “If your youki informs you right away, why didn't anyone notice Aina's pregnancy? I would have thought at least Shigeo would have known.”

Shinzou nodded his head. “It is possible he knew and didn't want anyone else to be aware of it. Or it happened the night we left the island.”

“Ah. So he may not have known?” Seihomaru furrowed his brow.

“The excitement Aina was exhibiting when we were approaching the Shinden-zukuri was huge. So my suspicions lead me to believe that Shigeo was not aware of it and that it happened right before we left.” Shinzou sighed.

Seihomaru shook his head. “She still won't allow Nii to see the pup or talk to her.”

Saza grunted. “She blames him for what happened to her mate.”

Shinzou rolled his eyes. “She knows better than that. Nii was not to blame for what happened.”

“Regardless, that blame is still there.” Saza snorted. “Foolish woman.”

Seihomaru sighed. He knew how Nii felt about the whole situation and that it affected him greatly. Not only for the fact that it was his brother's pup, but it was a direct relation and he wanted to get to know his brother's daughter and be a part of her life. However, Aina would not allow it and it caused Nii some heartache.

' _I am at peace with the whole situation Seihomaru_.' Nii's voice echoed in his head, feeling Seihomaru's thoughts.

' _It still bothers you. I feel it whenever you think about it_.' He grunted.

' _A little bit, but perhaps one day she will come around and allow me to be a part of Shiho's life_. _That is my hope_.' Nii's smile filled his mind and Seihomaru grinned.

' _Do you watch from the shadows?_ ' He questioned curiously.

' _At a distance_.' Nii admitted. ' _She grows stronger every day._ '

' _That is good to hear. Are you going to speak with Hana or leave it again?_ ' Seihomaru smirked to himself.

' _I was planning on discussing it with her, the only issue I have is how to bring it up_.' Seihomaru could practically feel the blush from Nii.

' _Has she given you any indication that she has changed her mind?_ ' Seihomaru questioned.

_'No_.'

' _So just blurt it out?_ ' Seihomaru provided.

' _That's helpful_.' Nii snorted.

' _Isn't it though?_ '

' _Jack ass._ ' Nii chuckled. ' _I will attempt to speak with her when I finish with my tasks_.'

Seihomaru took a sip of his drink and glanced around him feeling much warmer than he had earlier and he placed another log onto the fire. Kiya dozed softly beside him and Shinzou was in a deep conversation with Saza about his new mate. Eiichi was lost in thought over something and he lifted his brow curiously. ' _Is Eiichi part of your shadow guards, or one of Shinzou's?_ '

' _Shigeo recruited him and he was assigned to my group. Why?_ ' Nii's voice muttered almost absently.

' _He seems as though his thoughts are miles away_.'

' _Perfect opportunity for you to get to know him. He is as dedicated to his assignments as anyone. I do not know what could be on his mind, however_.'

Seihomaru nodded and poked Eiichi's side and the shadow guard lifted his gaze startled. “Everything alright?” He whispered softly.

Eiichi smiled and nodded. “Lost in thought.”

Shinzou and Saza glanced over at him curiously. “About?” Saza asked.

“This whole mess with the twins. Trying to wrack my brain for any indication or signs back on the island that would have signaled their betrayal.” Eiichi shrugged.

“And?”

Seihomaru leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

Eiichi shook his head. “Nothing. I can't think of any reason as to why they would turn against their own clan and go after you.” His eyes fell onto Seihomaru. “It's frustrating.”

Seihomaru snorted. “I would love to know why they feel as though I am a great threat. I had no ill will against them until they started sabotaging things around me.”

Shinzou nodded. “I also would like to know. This is a whole new life for us, full of promise and all I want is to see my pups grow and have their own families.”

Saza smirked. “How many pups?”

Shinzou growled. “Three, that is it.”

“Right.” Saza snorted. “You two are as prolific as the humans are.”

Shinzou gaped at the commander. “We didn't plan this last pup. Tani wasn't even close to her heat.”

Eiichi smiled. “I am not sure the twins issue is with you precisely but perhaps what happened prior to your birth.”

Seihomaru lifted his hands to the air. “I didn't have anything to do with that. I can only think of three reasons as to why they are so determined to face me.”

The three guards glanced at him.

“Either they want that cursed spirit that had been a part of Monogachi's line, which is no longer a factor, they are angry at my real father about something, or they saw something in my future that affects them directly.” Seihomaru shook his head at a loss. “Besides that, I can't think of anything.”

“Perhaps they know about your youki?” Shinzou provided, not mentioning Taizo being an ancient spirit.

“Or it might be what Bokusenou stated the last time we met with him,” Saza muttered.

Shinzou glanced at Saza with a raised brow. “Oh?”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “He said that I unlocked the ability for youki to communicate with one another. But I pushed that thought aside thinking it was only because Nii and I had gone to the shadow realm.”

“Youki can communicate with their hosts or when taking a mate you meet your mates youki briefly. Youki only meet when you take a mate in the mating pools, besides that there is no contact or communication.” Shinzou stated, shock evident on his face. “Are you saying your youki can speak with Nii's?”

Seihomaru nodded. “Mine can speak with Nii his youki and myself and his can speak with me or my youki.”

“Wow.”

“But didn't you make a pact with Kazuhisa and can speak together?”

“I can converse with Kazuhisa only, not his youki.”

Shinzou sat forward. “I saw Nii's youki once. Took me by surprise because I was not expecting to see him, let alone hear him. But I do not wish to ever step foot into that darkness again.” He shivered.

Seihomaru chuckled. “It's disconcerting.”

Saza shook his head. “I've heard. Never experienced it myself though.”

Shinzou released another shudder. “Imagine all light being stolen from your sight. It's completely black. When you told me to watch over him when he was training, somehow he was able to drag me into it and the tree I was leaning against vanished.”

Seihomaru laughed at the bewildered look Saza had on his face. “So you basically become blinded?” The commander questioned.

Shinzou nodded. “All source of light is gone. The only thing that had any light was his youki who looks like Nii but vastly different in his own way.”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “His youki has a lot more heritage marks and his eyes are that pinky purple color.”

' _Lavender!_ ' Taizo supplied.

“Right, Lavender.” He corrected himself.

“Perhaps the twins are after Kazuki's youki?” Shinzou supplied.

“But why?”

“Look at what you have accomplished together,” Saza grunted. “Not only have you grown at such a fantastic rate learning your abilities much faster than anyone else I have ever trained, but you both have unlocked an ability no other host or youki has ever done before.”

Shinzou nodded. “Perhaps that is what they are after. They tried with you before, using Turari to steal Monogachi's youki, which they probably already have. Maybe they thought you would have died right then. Had it not been for Kazuki you would have died. With Monogachi's cursed youki they quite possibly could have overwhelmed Kazuki and stolen his youki too.”

“But with my death they would have known that Kazuki would have died too. That blood oath had already taken hold the minute I took my last breath.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “They would have known that.”

“They might have been waiting for him to be weakened. The fact that he gave you his youki probably screwed with their plans. They may have been watching in the shadows.”

“We arrived only moments after Toutousai found you and took you to safety,” Saza growled. “Which is probably why they did not come out of hiding. I found it rather suspicious that they had been so close.”

Eiichi wiggled his nose. “From what Traylaymaru said, when they found you, the twins were there already.”

Shinzou agreed sipping at his drink.

Kiya snorted under his breath, his eyes still closed. “Little shits were responsible for far more than we know.” He lifted his head. “Their aura lingers in places we visit.”

Seihomaru lifted his brow. “Oh?”

Kiya glanced at them his face clenched tightly in anger. “I remember conversations with Hayanari on the island about his suspicions of what was happening. Even Kazuki suspected something going on just out of his sight.”

“Hayanari?” Seihomaru frowned not remembering the individual.

Kiya nodded looking at him. “My brother. He was part of Kazuki's guard that came to the mainland.”

Shinzou nodded his head. “I remember Hayanari.”

Eiichi sighed. “I suppose we will never really know their full intentions. But the high probability of them going after you for your youki sounds more likely than anything else. I had no idea you could converse with Nii and his youki. Must be something else.”

Seihomaru nodded. “It is an interesting thing. Both my youki and Nii's can converse together and think up solutions to problems or give advice.” He shrugged.

Saza pushed himself up and stretched. “Best if we rest before we head out again. I suspect that it will be another cold night.”

Seihomaru shuddered. “Can we bring the fire with us?” He grumbled earning himself knowing snickers.

Kiya smiled. “I wish.”

Shinzou shrugged his fur closer around his frame and lowered his head crossing his arms over his chest. Saza seated himself beside the shadow guard and propped his spear beside him also pulling his fur around him. Seihomaru sighed and placed his chin in his hand staring at the fire silently as the three guards settled in for sleep. Kiya and himself were the only two awake and the younger shadow guard seemed lost in thought his eyes fixated on the fire.

' _Thoughts?_ ' Seihomaru questioned Taizo.

' _On their suspicions?_ '

' _Hai._ '

' _Kazuki never trusted the twins. He tolerated them because of their abilities with the soul wells, but he didn't like them_.' Taizo muttered.

' _Do you think they know you are an ancient spirit?_ '

' _Probably. They do not know I merged with Isao, however. His spirit alone held so much power it accentuated mine._ ' Taizo sighed.

' _So that made you a daiyoukai spirit?_ ' Seihomaru frowned sitting back.

' _No. According to what Isao told me I already had the power of one, but his power now flowing through my veins heightened that power. It is still difficult to control all of it_.'

Seihomaru shook his head not fully understanding how things worked for youki. ' _Do you think they know about Nii and his being an eclipse youkai?_ '

' _I don't know. It would put both him and Shuzo in extreme danger if they did. What they can do is beyond what any youkai should be able to do, that is why they are killed once they are found out_.' Taizo grumbled. ' _There has never been any solid records of just what eclipse youkai can do, most dying before they are able to record their lives. I am almost certain that Shuzo himself is not fully knowledgeable of just what his hosts can accomplish due to their demise at young ages_.'

' _Would he not know what he can do and what his hosts can achieve once they reach the right stage in life though?_ ' Seihomaru asked curiously.

' _Possibly. The abilities don't always present themselves the way we see them or experienced before, however. Most times the power adapts to its new user. For instance, when you were fighting the humans on the path. That electrical current you used, for Kazuki it was in the air. For you-you focused it on the earth and it exploded as soon as it made contact with the humans you were aiming it at._ '

' _Is that what that was? You told me to focus the power and that is what showed up_.' He lightly chuckled. ' _I had no idea what it was or how to use it._ '

Taizo grinned appearing beside him. ' _Exactly my point. It was supposed to be that gold light you had used with your sword at the hanyou village. Took me by surprise when I realized what it was_.'

' _I liked that one._ ' Nii's amused voice echoed in his head. ' _The humans had no clue what hit them_.'

Taizo glanced past Seihomaru to where Kiya sat leaning against the log and he pondered the youkai for a few minutes before standing up. Seihomaru raised a brow as he watched Taizo crouch down in front of the shadow guard with a calculating expression on his face. ' _Fascinating_.' He muttered softly.

Kiya's eyes lifted and stared in Taizo's direction but they didn't appear to focus on his youki at all, just seemed to be aware of something. “Why do I have the feeling I am being watched?” He whispered glancing around in front of him.

Seihomaru chuckled. “Because you are?” He supplied.

Kiya lifted his gaze to him with a raised brow.

Taizo smirked and stood. ' _He is astounding_.'

' _Isn't he though?_ ' Shuzo chuckled.

_'See? I am not entirely inept at seeing these things._ ' Nii grumbled indignantly.

' _What do you see?_ ' Seihomaru questioned Taizo who still peered down at the young shadow guard.

' _His abilities. He isn't an eclipse youkai, but something akin to it. Although not moving through the planes as Nii and Shuzo do. His ability to sense things is remarkable_.'

Kiya frowned and grunted under his breath. “I feel as though someone is peering right through me.”

“You are being looked at by my youki.” Seihomaru grinned.

Kiya's eyes moved to his startled. “Interesting.” He blinked shifting uncomfortably.

' _He can dance through the shadows._ ' Taizo whistled, lowering himself once again to stare into Kiya's eyes.

' _What does that mean?_ ' Seihomaru furrowed his brow.

' _It means he can slip through the shadows almost as I do, but he doesn't leave the plane. He can't enter the shadow realm but he can move from one shadow to another almost as though he can move from the physical plane_.' Nii smiled. ' _It is a remarkable ability. He calls it shadow stepping._ '

' _So if he sees a shadow he can step to it even if light hits him?_ ' Seihomaru questioned.

' _Indeed._ ' Both Nii and Taizo stated at the same time. ' _He can sense a youki's aura like Nii can see the heat signatures. What house is he from?_ ' Taizo questioned looking at the youkai's long silver hair and brilliant gold eyes.

' _Same as Seihomaru and Kazuki I would suspect_.' Nii stated.

' _I would say from the celestial house_.' Shuzo interjected.

Seihomaru sat up straight and blinked. _'If he shadow steps it would almost be like the twinkling of the stars in the night sky, right?_ '

Taizo smiled widely. ' _A youkai from the house of stars? I like it. Only his own youki would know for certain though._ '

Seihomaru smiled and glanced at Kiya who still sat there uncomfortably. “Sorry.”

Kiya glanced at him curiously. “For?”

“My youki got curious about you. He wanted a closer look.”

Kiya chuckled. “My youki said he felt it. He confirms your suspicions.”

Seihomaru grinned even wider. “So your youki is from the celestial house of the stars?”

Kiya furrowed his brow for a moment as though listening quietly to something, then he nodded. “Something like that I suppose. I still have lots to learn, though. I haven't been able to work with the shadows that well.”

“Yet.” Seihomaru put in.

Kiya smiled and nodded. “Nii chose me to train under him, although I never did understand why.”

' _Because Nii sees promise and things that others can't_.' Shuzo snickered.

' _I do not, what are we talking about now?'_ Nii grumbled.

' _Still Kiya. You can't hear what anyone else says but myself and Taizo, correct?_ '

' _No. Only you Taizo and Shuzo._ '

' _But Shuzo can hear the conversations?_ ' Seihomaru asked.

' _I can_.'

Taizo looked up from his perusal of Kiya and grinned.

' _Is that your doing?_ '

Taizo snorted. ' _I wish_.'

“Why the sudden interest in me?” Kiya questioned curiously. “I mean more so from your youki than you. I consider myself to be somewhat uninteresting.”

Seihomaru looked at the fire. “I want to know all my people on the same level. If I am to lead successfully I have to know how everyone feels, their lives, their views or wishes.” He shrugged. “For him, he takes interest in everything. He is like a Porifera.”

Taizo chuckled. ' _I find him fascinating. Or rather his abilities_.'

Seihomaru tapped his head. “He said he finds your abilities fascinating.”

“He can see my abilities?” Kiya exclaimed surprised.

Taizo nodded his head in affirmation. ' _I can see everyone's abilities._ '

' _Sugoi_.' Seihomaru breathed. “He can.”

Kiya shook his head astounded. “That might be part of why the twins want your youki. Can you imagine if they held that kind of power? They could see what they are up against and counter it with their own abilities.”

Seihomaru frowned suddenly. “That's right. Hiromoto mentioned that they can absorb an attack and send it back to their foe. Damn.”

Taizo also frowned. ' _What are you thinking?_ '

Seihomaru shook his head. ' _I just keep thinking of their ability to tear youki from host and with you out in the open places you in great danger._ '

' _You also_.' Shuzo put in. ' _Taizo is aware of the dangers and he would not place you at risk_.'

Taizo nodded agreeing with Nii's youki. ' _If you choose, however, for me to remain in the pools, I will do so with no questions asked. I understand your hesitation_.'

_'It's fine. Just remember what I said though. If we come across any other youkai, go back._ '

Taizo inclined his head. ' _Fair enough._ '

“So what do you plan to do?” Kiya asked softly.

Seihomaru shook his head adding another log to the fire. “I don't know. Right now my concern is keeping my clan safe.”

“Is that why we are exploring your territory?”

“One of the reasons. You were at the meeting.” Seihomaru gave Kiya a smile.

Kiya nodded his head and let his eyes drift back to the fire deep in thought. “You should get some rest.”

Seihomaru shook his head. “I will be fine. Going a few days without sleep is good training for me. If I can train my body to withstand a week without rest it quite possibly will help me in the future.”

“True. I can go four days before I drain myself.” Kiya chuckled. “Although, Nii did want me to work on that some more.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Perhaps we can work on that together. I have no idea how large the Chugoku region is, so we might be out in this dratted weather for a couple months.”

Kiya nodded. “I brought enough supplies for three months if it's needed. And we have fire.”

Seihomaru felt much warmer now than he had earlier and he watched Taizo maneuver through the camp. His youki's eyes drifted down to Shinzou who shifted once he felt eyes on him and he lifted his head curiously. The shadow guards gold eyes wandered over to him and his brow lifted in question.

Seihomaru chuckled and shook his head.

“Why are you two still awake?” Shinzou asked pushing himself up.

“Training.” Kiya and Seihomaru muttered together.

Shinzou snorted and shook his head lifting his eyes to the dimming sky that was just visible above the thick mass of branches. “It's almost night.”

“Once everyone is awake and ready, we will depart again.” Seihomaru stretched and stood up. He flexed his now warm toes and he reached for his boots that were still close to the fire to check them to see if they were dry.

Shinzou walked over to them and he reached into his bag and pulled out something that he handed to Seihomaru. “Here, put these on. They will help keep the wet off your feet and keep them warm.”

Seihomaru took the tabi and slipped them onto his feet. They were much thicker than the ones Nii had given him months ago and he flexed his toes in the material. “Thank you.”

Shinzou grabbed a hunk of meat left over from the small doe and placed it close to the fire to melt the frost off the flesh. It wasn't close enough to heat up the meat but just close enough to melt off all the frost that it had collected in the frigid cold. He poured himself a cup of Tani's alcohol and sipped at it slowly then ate his portion of meat, his eyes moving around as though looking for something.

“Everything alright?” Seihomaru questioned when he noticed Shinzou looking around.

“Mhmm. I just feel as though we are being watched.”

Kiya snickered and Seihomaru grinned as his eyes landed on Taizo who stood close staring at Shinzou. “Oh, you are being watched.”

Kiya laughed lightly. “I had that same feeling earlier.”

Shinzou lifted a brow curiously. “Oh?”

Seihomaru nodded. “My youki has been rather curious today.”

Shinzou blinked and glanced around again. “Your youki? Is that who is watching me?”

Seihomaru nodded. Saza and Eiichi walked over then, both also gathering some meat and following Shinzou's earlier demonstration. They sat there for the better part of the early evening as the sun finally drifted over the horizon casting everything once again in a thick blanket of black. Kiya stood and kicked the fire out and shouldered his pack once again taking the lead once they got onto the path. Shinzou vanished into the shadows and Eiichi and Saza took their place beside him.

“So where to?” Saza asked.

Seihomaru glanced down the path and pointed. “That way.”

Saza rolled his eyes but didn't question. Instead, they walked down the path until they came to a steep decline and they stopped staring down into the small valley. Seihomaru bent low and peered at the small modest looking house that sat all alone. Smoke lifted out of the hole in the roof and a lone male stood just on the side of the building chopping a couple logs into smaller pieces. There were only three or four logs he chopped and gathered before reentering the hut.

“Humans,” Saza whispered, his eyes following the man's movements.

Seihomaru nodded his head. “Only one hut?”

Eiichi leaned over the ridge slightly and peered left and right. “Not a bad spot for them.”

They were there for only a few moments before the man exited the hut again and quickly chopped another couple logs. In the doorway stood a small child and a woman who were wrapped in thick blankets as they waited for the man to bring more wood into the hut. Once another couple pieces of wood were chopped they quickly scrambled back into the hut closing the curtain behind them. It blew up and off the door and drifted back down to cover the entryway a few times as the wind in the space picked up.

“Not a smart covering for the door,” Seihomaru grumbled.

“This cold did kind of hit rather quickly. Perhaps he was constructing something else and now it is too frigid to complete it?” Eiichi pointed to the small wood pile and there Seihomaru saw a long flat board that looked around the size of their door leaning against the larger pile of logs. Assuming that Eiichi's perusal of the situation was correct it was perhaps logical that the humans were rebuilding certain aspects of their hut prior to winter hitting and due to the storm coming in now it made sense.

Seihomaru nodded his head indicating that he saw it. With a sigh, he stood up and began his descent into the valley.

“Where are you going?” Saza growled softly.

“Down there. They will freeze to death with no wood to heat their hut.” Seihomaru stated simply, not stopping his climb down. “This is part of my territory and my responsibility for all residing in it to be allowed to live a simple life.”

Eiichi chuckled. “So what, you are going to go chop his wood for him?”

“We handle the cold far better than they do. I also think this is the perfect opportunity to start doing what I declared when we first got here.” Seihomaru jumped the rest of the distance to the valley floor and began walking towards the single hut in the middle of the area. Just behind the hut were a ton of trees and the whole area was covered in snow.

Shinzou emerged from the shadows and followed Seihomaru and Kiya into the valley. “Might as well assist.”

Saza released a soft growl of irritation but jumped the distance to the valley floor. “Dratted pups.” He muttered under his breath.

Seihomaru crouched low once he got close to the hut and he glanced at the swaying cloth over the door for a moment. A single candle flickered in the hut as the wind blew in and the fire was low, more like soldering cinders rather than a roaring fire. Shaking his head, he walked around the side of the hut and glanced down at the old worn ax the man was using and he grunted at the rusted dull blade. “Well, no wonder he can't cut quickly with this old thing.” He whispered only loud enough for Shinzou and Kiya to hear him. He watched as Shinzou and Kiya quickly went to work on the wooden structure that was to cover the door and Seihomaru pulled out his whetstone from his bag and began sharpening the dulled ax.

Saza kept watch on the door and Eiichi peered inside the hut window, staying low enough so that he wasn't spotted. He glanced over his shoulder. “They are huddled close to the fire, but it is burning out quickly.” He whispered.

Saza nodded his head and watched as Seihomaru chopped the wood. The wind was so high pitched that the humans weakened ears probably couldn't hear it. After several long minutes, Eiichi pushed away from the window and began gathering the logs Seihomaru had cut and placed them close to the human's door. Shinzou and Kiya carried the door and leaned that against the side of the hut quietly.

Seihomaru wiped his brow and placed the ax against the leftover wood and nodded his head. Satisfied that the humans had a few days worth of wood to heat their hut, he quickly waved his companions back to the incline they had descended. Saza hoisted Seihomaru and Kiya up and then he lept to the ledge.

They began walking away from the incline, but Seihomaru remained standing there watching as the light inside the hut almost dimmed down to nothing. Once again his eyes saw the man exit the hut, but this time the man stopped short and stared at the large pile near his hut. The man scratched his head and looked around him stunned. His eyes lifted to the surrounding area and finally fell onto Seihomaru. The man's eyes widened in fear, but Seihomaru inclined his head and turned away and waved his left hand once as he walked towards his waiting clansmen.

“Satisfied?” Saza growled.

Seihomaru nodded smirking at the guard. “For now. Shall we?”

Kiya snickered softly and stretched his arms placing his hands behind his head as he walked. “That felt good to do something nice for once.”

Saza snorted. “I highly doubt that they will appreciate the assistance.”

Seihomaru glared at his guard. “You may not trust them, but not everyone is evil. You know my hope is to break the hatred and if that is accomplished by doing small things like this, even for a few humans, then that is what I will do.”

Saza nodded his head. “And I will do what I can to assist in it. But I must ensure your safety and your clansmen. I will support your choices and follow your lead.”

Seihomaru nodded his head in acceptance. “It's a start and nothing big but it's something.”

Shinzou chuckled from his position in the trees. Eiichi sighed. “Be wary of humans, they can be as devious as we can be.”

“Shrewd too,” Shinzou uttered. “We are no better or worse than they are.”

An hour went by and Seihomaru was beginning to feel the cold seep through his clothing once again and he rubbed his hands together rapidly to get some warmth back into them. “Is this cold normal?” He grumbled to no one in particular.

' _The mainland gets far colder than the islands do. But I do not recall it ever being this cold from my previous visits with my former hosts_.' Taizo muttered.

Saza shook his head and gave a brief shrug. “I have no idea. Traylaymaru would know better than anyone.”

“I would not be surprised if the pups fall ill this year,” Shinzou said from the shadows. “You need to be careful too. You are still young enough to not have fully developed an immunity to sickness.”

“Kiya too,” Eiichi muttered and Kiya turned his head in acknowledgment. His head cocked to the side listening intently to something, then without warning, he darted into the trees vanishing from sight.

Their attention was taken from the conversation when loud shouts filled the air from their immediate right. Saza frowned deeply and turned his head to Seihomaru. “Would you like to see what the commotion is?”

Seihomaru furrowed his brow but nodded his head. “Let's do it carefully.” So far they had been able to travel without any disturbances and now this. Night had drifted over quickly, now close to the middle portion of the evening so any ruckus that they humans made would be suspicious. The fact that so many shouts and cries came from the direction they were now headed in, it sounded more like battle-ready cries rather than celebrations. The screams and surprised shouts that were erupting through the air now made that more plausible and Seihomaru released a soft growl. “What in all seven hells are they doing?”

Kiya emerged from the trees from up ahead and shook his head. “Looks like bandits attacking a small human encampment.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “How many?”

“Maybe twelve. Unusual time for humans to make an attack.” The small shadow guard muttered.

Shinzou came out of the shadows shaking his head. “With this weather why would bandits be out?”

Saza grunted. “I would presume that it is too cold for any defenses and what better opportunity to pillage than when the weather is like this.”

Seihomaru growled low and listened intently to Taizo who began muttering in his head. ' _You do have an advantage here_.'

' _Oh?_ '

' _The bandits are not anticipating anyone being out in this weather, so you can push them out while assisting the village in your territory and achieve two things at once._ '

' _Run the bandits out of the camp protect the innocent humans and make it known that this is my territory and under my protection_.' Seihomaru allowed a small smile to cross his lips which Saza caught instantly.

“What are you thinking?” His commander questioned crouching near the edge of the forest his eyes now once again forward to get his first view of the human camp.

“I'm thinking of driving the bandits off.” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes as he took in the few horses and heavily covered men riding them. He glanced over his shoulder and then at Saza. “Are you with me?”

“I am being given permission to kill a few humans, I am not opposed to the opportunity.” Saza grinned widely.

Seihomaru returned the grin. “Just don't kill the villagers.”

Quietly, they slipped out of the forest into the dark night and made their way towards the small village sticking close to the shadows. Kiya pulled a long stick from his side that Seihomaru first took as a walking stick or a stress poker but the young shadow guard stopped and pulled it back into a half moon shape and quickly attached a string to it, from his side he flipped open a leather flap and the young lord raised his brow curiously. “What's that?” He whispered to Saza.

“That's a bow.”

Seihomaru nodded watching intently, having seen them before but never from one of his own clansmen. The young shadow guard gave him a quick grin and then slipped into the shadows vanishing from sight right before his eyes. “Almost the same as what Nii does.”

Saza grunted and pointed to the humans on horseback. One of them charged around the corner of a building dragging a female villager behind him ignoring her screams of terror as he rode the beast guffawing loudly in delight. The female bounced on the frozen ground her fingers desperately trying to free herself from the rope that dragged her. Seihomaru narrowed his eyes and snarled darting forward.

“Bloody hells, reckless pup,” Saza growled running after the young lord.

Shinzou chuckled and slipped into the shadows with Eiichi and both made their way deeper into the village to assist the humans who were beginning to gather in the middle, cowering away from the bandits charging around and burning the huts with flaming torches.

Seihomaru drew his sword as he rushed towards the bandit and quickly sliced through the rope holding the female. The man, startled reared his horse in and glanced back in surprise at the lack of weight from his tether. Seihomaru planted himself between the female and the bandit, swinging his sword in his hand, snarling fiercely.

“What the hell?” The bandit yelled peering closely at the being who stood before him. His brown eyes took in the long silver hair, the burning golden eyes and the deep cobalt stripes on his cheeks. This wasn't a human guard that stood before him. It was a youkai. He frowned confused. What he remembered was that youkai killed relentlessly, they didn't care about anyone but themselves, so why was this youkai here? “Why is a youkai here?” The bandit sneered.

“Because you are causing a ruckus in my territory.” Seihomaru snarled.

“Your territory? Youkai have no claims to human lands.” The man drew his weapon and kicked his horse forward with a battle cry.

Seihomaru crouched low and jumped at the last second before the horse could trample him, and the bandit lifted his sword surprise washing over his face at the quick reflexes of the young youkai. The swords clanged together and got the attention of several of the other bandits close by and they whirled around in shock at the sounds of retaliation. Considering the time of night that it was there should be no men awake enough to defend against their pillaging. Their eyes fell onto the man fighting off whoever it was but all they could make out was a flash of green. One bandit rushed forward to give assistance but he stopped short when his eyes fell onto the ethereal being. “It's a youkai!” He shouted instantly.

He swung his spear to fling it towards the distracted youkai but it was yanked back quickly and he whirled around and gaped stupidly at the tall silver-haired youkai who now held the butt end of his spear. Saza snarled sharply at the man and pulled the spear back even more and then shoved it forward so that it impaled its owner. The man glanced down at the spear in his chest and he gurgled as the metal tip twisted inside him and his lungs tore filling with blood. Saza lifted his foot and kicked the bandit over and turned to face the others who now had gotten over their initial shock.

An arrow flew out of the shadows and embedded itself into one of the humans running towards Seihomaru and the man on horseback reared his horse in again glancing off into the night. Seihomaru glanced at the woman who sat there stunned watching everything unfold and annoyed that she had not moved he released a sharp snarl. “Get out of here. You are in the way!”

The woman frantically scrambled to her feet and limped away as quickly as she could. Eiichi met her and helped her around the corner of a building out of harm's way. Nodding satisfied that the woman would no longer be a burden, Seihomaru turned back to the human and rolled his eyes as the man on horseback rode away followed by the other bandits. Seihomaru placed his sword into the ground and leaned on the hilt with a sigh. “Well, that was no fun.” He muttered quietly earning himself a chuckle from the shadows to his left. Glancing over he caught sight of Shinzou crouched down close to the earth his sword now resting on his knees. At the shadow guard captains feet was a dead human bandit.

Kiya walked over his eyes trailing after the bandits racing off and he lifted his brow curiously. “That was quick.”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “I was hoping they would put up more of a fight but I suppose you scared them off with that bow.”

Saza walked over flicking his spear to clean it of the bandit's blood and he shook his head. “Quite possibly they thought there were more of us.”

Eiichi wandered to them waving his hand to where the humans were gathered. “The village leader wishes to speak with you.”

Seihomaru furrowed his brow. “Oh?”

Eiichi led the way to where the humans had gathered, and Seihomaru winced at the cries and shouting they were doing. Several females sat off to the side, some rocking back and forth beside a child or a man sobbing loudly. Men were shaking their heads and a few were gathering water to put out the fires on a few of the huts. Many houses sat in ruins and many of their village folk lay bleeding in the road. One man stood before them, trying to talk to those shouting at him and one even went so far as to shove the man before stalking off to where a child lay mangled by a burnt hut.

Seihomaru took in all the bodies and shook his head at the senseless brutality of the situation. Approaching the village leader he muttered quietly. “You asked to speak with me?”

The village leader turned and blinked at the youkai and he gulped nervously. “I did.” The uncertainty in his voice was apparent and Seihomaru sighed.

“You can speak freely and candidly.”

The village leader nodded his head. “You have my thanks for your assistance, although I am confused as to why youkai would give assistance to humans.”

Seihomaru turned his head to the dead that littered the snow-covered ground. “Senseless violence and death I find distasteful. This is my territory and all who reside here are now under my protection, that being humans or youkai.”

“What is your name?”

Seihomaru turned his eyes back to the man. Saza, however, came forward and spoke. “This is the Inu no Taisho of the Chugoku region.”

Seihomaru glanced at his guard in question. Rather than comment he once again looked at the villager. “Your name?”

“Iname. My family is from the Soga clan.” The man bowed.

“Why would bandits attack your small village?” Eiichi questioned, glancing around at the burnt buildings and debris that lay on the ground. “Your clan is small and defenseless. Mostly women and children.”

Iname shook his head. “That I am uncertain.”

A woman furiously put in. “They have no care of the chaos they create with their looting.”

Seihomaru lifted his brow curiously. “So either there is something of value within your clan or they wish you dead.” He looked at the village leader.

Iname shrugged. “Perhaps, although I do not know why they would wish me dead. Bandits don't care who they kill so long as they walk away with something of value. As you can see my village is now in ruins and whatever value within was destroyed. I am curious as to why a youkai came to our aid without us asking for assistance.”

“As I stated, this is my territory now and all those who reside here are my responsibility.” Seihomaru frowned. “I do not like involving myself in situations such as this, but the circumstances are somewhat delicate, do you not agree?”

The human nodded. “This is the first time I have held a coherent conversation with a youkai. Most times we run because of fear and our preservation of life.”

Seihomaru snorted. “Is that so?” He glanced around at the faces of the women and children his mind whirling with something to say. Most looked at him and his clansmen in fear, some with hatred and he sighed. “I suppose your experiences with the other youkai have been less than favorable?”

The man looked in the direction Seihomaru's eyes were and he nodded his head. “Unfortunately, yes. Humans do their best to remain out of youkai's focus. Most have had dealings with youkai in their past and it resulted in brutal encounters.”

“My whole family was killed by your kind! Youkai are cruel heartless monsters!” A woman spat out.

Seihomaru lifted a brow his mouth turning downward in disapproval. “My kind? You are mistaken, woman. We have only recently arrived on the mainland and established residence here. My kind was not here when your family was killed. Do not mistake my clan for those youkai who kill senselessly.”

“Please forgive Chiya. She tends to speak before she thinks.” Iname glared at the woman daring her to say anything more.

Seihomaru snorted and with a wave of his hand, he turned to leave.

“You are just going to leave?” The woman questioned, anger still apparent in her voice.

Saza stepped between her and Seihomaru. “Mind your place human. Be thankful we stepped in at all. As you stated, youkai are heartless and cruel.” He snarled.

Chiya flinched back from the tall youkai.

Kiya snickered softly shaking his head.

“We gave you assistance only because our Lord stepped in. Had it been any other, you may not have survived the night.” Eiichi muttered as he walked past her. “Be thankful our Lord and master has a kinder heart than most other youkai.”

Seihomaru released a soft growl. “These are my lands and those in it are my responsibility, however, you are weaker, if you wish to defend yourselves, learn how. Do not expect youkai to step in every time someone attacks. Next time I may not be in the area.” Without another word, Seihomaru walked back towards the forest with Saza, Eiichi, Kiya and Shinzou in tow.

Kiya shouldered his bow furrowing his brow when Seihomaru glanced at it for several long moments. “Did you want to see it?” He asked when Seihomaru remained quiet.

Seihomaru nodded and took the bow looking at it intently. “How does it work?”

Kiya removed an arrow from his waist pouch and took the bow back, giving a demonstration. “It's great when you want to stay out of range.”

Saza lifted a brow. “It is less effective than a sword.”

Shinzou laughed from his usual place in the shadows. “If you aim it right and hit the mark, it can be extremely effective.”

Saza scoffed. “Useless stick.”

Kiya chuckled. “Apparently Saza was not that good at the bow.”

“Shut it, pup.” Saza snarled.

Seihomaru frowned. “Why are you so cranky?”

“I am not cranky.”

“He really is,” Shinzou whispered from the shadows.

Saza released a growl and darted into the forest. Seihomaru raised both his brows in surprise as loud crashing in the brush indicated his commander searching for Shinzou who laughed lightly.

“You know you will never find me, Saza.” Shinzou laughed heartily. “After all these years, I would have thought you would give up.”

Kiya smiled and shook his head.

“So how many can use this thing?” Seihomaru asked Kiya his ears still trained in the direction Saza was crashing about in the forest.

“Maybe a handful. Most prefer a more direct method, with swords and daggers.”

Seihomaru nodded. “And your preferred weapon?”

Kiya patted his side where his sword was sheathed. “This. I use the bow from time to time, but not frequently.” He took the bow and arrow from Seihomaru and placed it back over his shoulder.

Saza exited the forest with a sigh. “Damn shadow guards.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Any idea what is in that direction?”

Saza glanced to their left and he pulled out the map from his bag. “Traylaymaru was able to mark certain locations he was familiar with. If this map holds to his memory, then a youkai establishment is in that direction.”

Seihomaru nodded and followed the snow-packed path in the direction. “Perhaps they will have a place for us to stay for the day.”

“Other youkai might not be so willing to accept a young lord. I would tread carefully.” Saza muttered softly.

“True. If they have a leader, he may have wanted to claim the territory for themselves.” Seihomaru nodded his head in agreement. “What do you suggest?”

“We keep your identity and status a secret for now,” Saza informed him.

“So why not go with us being vagabonds? You are traveling with your sons.” Eiichi supplied, indicating Saza, Kiya and Seihomaru being of relation. “We may have to hide our weapons.”

“What about Shinzou and yourself?” Seihomaru lifted a brow curiously.

“I will stay with the weapons and our belongings.” Eiichi smiled. “The cold doesn't bother me so I don't mind remaining behind.”

Shinzou emerged from the forest and glanced down the path. “I will follow but stick to the shadows. Or if you prefer I can just enter with you.”

“It will be daytime. Can you manage to remain in the shadows during the day?” Seihomaru questioned his captain.

“If I stick to the darker parts of town, yes,” Shinzou muttered.

Seihomaru furrowed his brow. “I think I would rather have us all stick together. Even you Eiichi.”

Shinzou glanced up into the canopy of the trees and then rummaged through his pack. “Here.” He held the bag out so everyone could put their belongings into it. “We can put them up there until we return. Let's keep a small dagger on us just in case.”

Seihomaru smirked. “No need.” He flexed his hand which immediately began to swirl with a green mist. “I have this.”

Shinzou wrinkled his nose and Saza took a step back. “Fair enough.” He chuckled also moving back slightly.

' _I want you to remain in the pools_.' He instructed Taizo who hid his smile behind his hand.

Taizo inclined his head. ' _Alright. Be careful. Youkai are just as sneaky and deceptive as humans, so do not believe everything you hear._ '

“Alright, we ready?” Seihomaru watched as Shinzou tied the pack of their weapons to a rope and launched it into the thick canopy above.

Once the bag was secured, Shinzou took his spot beside Seihomaru and walked slow and with purpose. “I will portray myself as his brother, and we are traveling companions for Saza.”

Eiichi smiled and walked just slightly behind them. Seihomaru's eyes fell onto Taizo who smiled and then vanished from sight. ' _I will be watching_.' Taizo snickered.

' _Don't you always?_ ' Seihomaru snorted.

' _I do unless I get distracted by something. Although, not much to distract myself with right now._ ' Taizo sighed.

By the time they reached the youkai village the sun had crested over the horizon and began lighting everything in a soft glow. The winter storm had subsided and new fresh snow littered the ground. Several youkai guards stood by the path leading into the village and they glanced over at the five members who approached. One guard reached for his sword until another shook his head and then pointed in their direction. Saza frowned but walked up to them, one brow lifted in question.

“Apologies. We do not normally see youkai traveling during the day.” The one guard muttered softly.

“We only come seeking shelter until nightfall.” Saza wrinkled his nose and took in the many different youkai who stood guard or wandered the open streets of the village. The one he spoke with was in humanoid form but with the webbed fingers and the oddly shaped tapered ears, he figured it was a form of water youkai.

The youkai looked at them closely and nodded his head. “What are inuyoukai doing out in these parts?”

“I am traveling with my sons and my two younger siblings. My sons are on their first training expedition.” Saza waved at Seihomaru and Kiya.

“I see.” The youkai inclined his head. “There is a small hut deeper in the village you can rest in. Lots of ruffians here today, so keep your sons close.”

“Trouble?” Saza inquired glancing in the direction the guard indicated.

“Only if you seek it out.” The guard took a step back and allowed them to enter.

As they walked through the streets they were the object of curiosity, speculation and distrust. There were only a handful of children who peered at them intently, and Seihomaru came to the conclusion that the village didn't get many visitors. Saza was watchful as they came up to the small hut the guard had indicated. It was indeed small and only large enough to house a few families.

Saza held the cloth covering aside and allowed the others to enter, and he looked towards the back of the hut where a woman moved around picking items up or placing other objects into shelves. Her head lifted and her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. Hello.”

Saza inclined his head. “We were informed that there was a place for us to find shelter until night?”

The woman waved them in closer to the roaring fire in the middle of the great room. “You have the right place. Come inside.”

Saza led the way to the fire and seated himself. Shinzou took a spot next to him and leaned forward. “We appreciate your hospitality.”

Seihomaru slipped Saza his currency pouch and then sat down next to him. Saza smiled. “Would you happen to have something to eat? My sons are hungry.”

The woman glanced at the younger youkai and inclined her head. “I hope stew if alright. Unfortunately, this year was not productive in supplying us with lots of sustenance for the winter.”

“We can pay.” He held out the pouch and handed her a few of the coins. “I wouldn't expect you to not receive any compensation for putting us up for the day.”

The woman smiled wider then and quickly scooped out several bowls of food for them, handing them out and then taking the coins. “Would you like something to drink to help warm your bones?”

Saza smiled and lifted the bowl to his nose, sniffing at the contents before lifting the rim to his lips and sipping at the broth. Despite it being cooked, it wasn't nearly as bad as he had first thought. His eyes wandered around the small room watching the female youkai who he could only guess was a monkey youkai of some sort. Her brown hair and large eyes reminded him of the pictures he had seen as a pup.

Seihomaru sat beside him lost in thought, his link with Nii now too far to have any conversation. Taizo was surprisingly quiet which let his mind wander to everything that had happened up until this point. It wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to start a new life on the mainland. His biggest regret was the loss of his clansmen. With a sigh, he leaned back against the stone seat and his eyes caught movement just outside the door. Before he could comment the curtain to the hut opened and about six large youkai entered, loud and laughing at something.

Immediately their eyes fell onto the small inu youkai by the fire and one even grunted in annoyance. “Mira, what is the meaning of this?” One of the large youkai voiced loudly.

The woman glanced up and she shook her finger. “They are guests and have paid for a place tonight. Play nice or I will have to kick you out of here.”

The youkai scoffed at the woman but took the offered drink and meal she handed to him. The large youkai seated themselves near the fire but far enough away from Seihomaru and his party. One kept glancing over at the group and Saza released a soft warning growl of annoyance. His eyes met the dark black gaze of the youkai and he lifted his brow. As soon as their eyes met the youkai smirked and shook his head looking back to his members before releasing a loud laugh.

Kiya rolled his eyes and chuckled softly at the look Saza gave them. He leaned over and whispered to Seihomaru quietly. “Are you still in contact with Nii?”

Seihomaru shook his head. “Lost the connection when we hit early morning.”

Kiya nodded his head. “So where do we go from here?”

Seihomaru glanced at Saza who sat stiffly in his chair. The gazes from the other youkai had him on edge and he sighed. “Perhaps we should finish our meals and be on our way.”

Eiichi leaned forward slightly inclining his head in agreement. “I get an eerie feeling from that group.” His eyes took in the light lavender hair of the black-eyed youkai and he shuddered slightly. “His eyes are so dark and unreadable, I cannot figure out what he is thinking.”

Shinzou snorted.

Saza glanced at the youkai who was once again staring at them and he narrowed his eyes. “That one reminds me of that youth we saw in the hanyou village.”

Seihomaru looked over and took in the large frame and colored hair. “You mean that boy that gave Nii and I chills?” Before Saza could respond, Taizo confirmed the question with an answer.

Before any of them could respond a shadow hovered over them and Saza turned his head to stare at the large burly male. The youkai seated himself in the empty spot and flopped ungraciously into the plush chair by the fire. “So what brings Hiromoto's inu-youkai to this region?”

Saza grated his teeth together and frowned. “Why do you presume we are from Hiromoto-sama's tribe?”

The man snorted. “No other inu-youkai have residence anywhere.”

Another youkai joined them and sat down beside the fire. “Unless you are from the clan that came here from the cursed island.”

The lavender-haired youkai nodded his head and sneered. “Cursed my ass. If you are not from Hiromoto's clan than you would be from the other tribe. So which is it?”

“Not that it is important,” Saza growled out slowly. “I am on a hunting trip with my sons. My brother's-” He waved his hand indicating Shinzou and Eiichi. “-Came along for the trip.”

Another youkai wandered over and bent close to Seihomaru grinning while staring at him. Saza frowned and watched as Seihomaru's eyes widened and then clenched shut giving an impulsive shudder. The youkai grinned. “Aren't you a sweet looking thing.” He drawled.

Saza released a low growl before he pushed to his feet. “I would appreciate it if you step away from my son.”

Shinzou also stood and wrinkled his nose. “I believe that is our queue to leave.”

Seihomaru attempted to stand but the youkai placed his hand on his shoulder with a smirk. “You should stay awhile.”

“Back off from the group.” A soft voice from the corner of the room muttered quietly.

The youkai whirled around surprised and blinked in shock. Saza furrowed his brow and squinted in the dim light curiously. There had been no one in the corner earlier but now he saw a male youkai sitting comfortably on a chair with a small child next to him. He had long white hair with black in the lengths and deep red eyes peering intently at them.

“Nuraraito.” The lavender-haired youkai exclaimed surprised.

“Where the hell did you come from?” One youkai snarled angrily.

“So dimwitted. I have been here the whole time watching your little encounter. Stand down or you will make me angry.” The youkai lifted a long stick and placed it to his mouth casually and inhaled something that caused Seihomaru to wrinkle his nose. It was sickly sweet and almost a herb scent in the undertones.

The younger youkai rolled his eyes and smirked watching as the inuyoukai moved slowly for the door.

“We did not see you enter the hut.” Another youkai muttered placing a tankard onto the table he sat at.

“As I said, dimwitted. You need to be more aware if you are going to survive this world with the humans procreating as rapidly as they are.” The youkai sneered, narrowing his eyes at the male sitting at the table.

Mira walked over shaking her head. “Always sneaking into houses and then vanishing into thin air. You are so bold, Nuraraito.” She placed a hot meal down and smiled gently at the young youkai. “How are you doing, Nurarihyon?”

The boy grinned and dug into the meal quickly.

Saza reached out for Seihomaru and pulled him behind him and quickly inclined his head indicating his small party to move. Eiichi and Shinzou moved behind Seihomaru and Kiya following Saza towards the exit.

Almost immediately the male youkai quickly reached out for Seihomaru's sleeve. “Hey now, it's rude to leave without at least saying goodbye.” He sneered, pulling Seihomaru to a stop.

The male youkai walked over and glared at the individual and in a smooth voice which seemed to be encased in honey, he muttered quietly. “Jinji!” He warned.

The youkai who held onto Seihomaru dropped his hand quickly and stepped back. Saza nodded his head gratefully at the male and sighed in relief once they were outside the small hut.

Kiya snickered softly as soon as they were outside. “I wonder if he mistook you for a young lass?”

Seihomaru glared at the small youkai. “Very funny.” He turned around to begin walking but bumped into someone. With a quick apology, Seihomaru gasped as his eyes fell onto the young youkai from inside the hut. “Wha-?”

“My father wishes to speak with your father before you depart.”

Saza frowned. “Oh?”

“My name is Nurarihyon. Come, he is waiting over there.” The boy turned and began walking toward the gates around the village.

As they approached, Saza's eyes fell onto the dark red eyes of the male youkai named Nuraraito and he inclined his head. “You wished a word with us?”

“Indeed. I hear you are new to the mainland.” The male began, still puffing on the long stick leaning against the wall of the hut.

“We are,” Saza confirmed, standing at a distance to remain away from the sweet scent from the stick. His eyes fell onto it and he wrinkled his nose.

The youkai chuckled softly and tapped the end against the side of the hut. “Sorry, I forget that some are not comfortable with this thing.” He held it up and showed them before he placed it into his haori. “There are many who have been employed to seek your clan out and eliminate them as quickly as possible. Be wary of placing your trust in any who show interest.”

“Would that not include yourself?” Shinzou frowned.

The youkai nodded his head confirming the comment. “I am no exception really. Although I have no desire for power or advancement. I bring this warning only because you have your two sons with you and as I am a father myself it only seemed appropriate to pass the warning on.”

“How did you hear of this warrant?” Saza grit his teeth together in annoyance.

“From the village youkai. They have been talking about it since the twins visited a few months back. They have been following your progress quite thoroughly since you protected the hanyou village and ran the omukade out of your valley. On a side note, the omukade now works for my house.”

They glanced at one another first before the male youkai continued. “When you granted him mercy he fled and was trying to find someone to assist in his families return. I took him in as I do many youkai who are in a difficult position. So if you feel mercy again on any, please send them my way.” The youkai smiled and pushed away from the wall. He waved to his son. “Ready to depart, Nurari?”

“Hai, father.” The youkai grinned and skipped over.

Saza nodded his head as they walked away and gasped audibly when they just popped out of sight almost instantly.

Seihomaru chuckled and shook his head. “Reminds me of what Nii can do.”

They all nodded their heads and began exiting the youkai village before they ran into anyone. Quietly slipped into the forest, they made their way once again down the path, hoping to find a safe spot to rest for the remainder of the day. Seihomaru sighed as he realized that the next few months might just prove to be more challenging than he had first thought. However, if his suspicions were true, and from what Nuraraito had told them, the twins gaze were focused on him and those with him currently, which meant that the others who had left for their own missions were safe from prying eyes. With a grin, he followed Saza as they made their way to a small area to camp for the day and then once again proceed through his new territory to see exactly what he had taken as his own.

 


	31. Secrets Revealed: The Island Awaits

Chapter Thirty-one

Secrets Revealed: The Island Awaits

 

Heisuke gave an impulsive shudder as soon as the sun vanished behind the massive storm clouds hovering above the ship. His men sat huddled close on the deck, their eyes wide and wary as the ship lurched with the crashing waves and creaking of the wood that was weathered and old from age. He shook his head as soon as his eyes fell onto the island. “Damn.” He hissed between his clenched teeth, his golden gaze taking in the muddy water and dark dreary land that sat before them.

Kazuhisa narrowed his eyes as the landmass grew larger the closer they got to it. “Make sure to cover your faces with the cloths. Without knowing for certain, that sleep mist could quite possibly be still lingering.”

Kiyohira growled in annoyance. “I really detest that place.” He indicated the island that was even closer now. His eyes caught a small tendril of light drifting from the storm clouds overhead and he frowned. “Look.” He whispered to Kazuhisa.

The youkai nodded, his eyes also on the beam that broke through the black clouds. “Perhaps Seihomaru was correct in his assumptions?” He turned his eyes to Kiyohira with a raised brow.

The silver-haired youkai nodded. “Do you think we have gone unnoticed?”

“I presume as much. If we hadn't would they not have stopped us from our current course?” Kazuhisa muttered quietly as he watched the ship slide along the dock.

Heisuke gripped the side of the ship as it ground to a stop and swallowed. Kiyohira sniffed the air tentatively, testing for signs of the sleep mist that had rendered them all unconscious almost a year ago and then he nodded. “Looks like whatever had been cast here has now been washed away.”

The guards stood and unsteadily made their way onto the docks, and Heisuke followed. Kazuhisa waited until Kiyohira stepped off then he jumped down, nodding his head. “While we are here we should gather the rest of our belongings we left behind. They were rushed when they came to get us the last time.”

“I suggest we grab the histories first. I am certain Seihomaru would appreciate the other items from Kazuki's chambers too.”

“Do not forget why we came here. We leave gathering our things until we depart.” Kazuhisa waved his hand to the guards from Hiromoto's clan forward. “That way. Main house is near the center.”

Kiyohira led the way through the now ghost town towards the large Shinden-zukuri that sat directly in front of them. Once inside they gathered a few things to start a fire. Kazuhisa closed the doors and leaned against them. “I never thought I would come back to this place.”

“Me either. But looks like whatever was cast upon this place has been lifted.”

Heisuke frowned. “Not fully if what you told us on the journey was true.”

Kazuhisa snorted. “It was much darker than this.”

Kiyohira nodded his head in agreement. “Let's grab a quick bite to eat, make sure we have enough supplies, and then we head out.”

One of Heisuke's guardsmen turned to them with raised brows. “Should we not wait until it is lighter out?”

“This is as bright as it is going to get, unless the curse of the island has been eliminated.” Kazuhisa mumbled.

The six males who accompanied Heisuke to the island shook their heads in astonishment. “How is anyone able to live in such dreary surroundings?” A pale haired youkai whispered, horror very evident in his voice.

Kiyohira shrugged. “I was born here, I knew no other life until Seihomaru-sama took us to the mainland.”

Kazuhisa gave a faint smile. “The only ones who knew life differently would have been Ose and Kazuki.”

The other guards nodded their heads, some giving impulsive shudders at the dark damp the island provided. Even with a fire started the air still gave off a chill that was almost impossible to get rid of. “So where do we go from here?” One younger guard asked curiously, holding his hands out to the fire.

Kiyohira glanced out the window and peered intently at the mountain that the small ray of light seemed to hover over. “I think we start there. Whatever is up there it is calling the focus of the sun.”

Kazuhisa nodded his head, walking up behind Kiyohira. “I agree.”

The five guards that had journeyed with Heisuke began moving around stuffing their smaller packs with the supplies Kazuhisa had brought with them. “When would you like to head out?”

“As soon as possible. The sooner we get the information Seihomaru-Sama needs the better.” Kazuhisa gripped the hilt of his sword and cursed under his breath as the skies lit up with lightening. The earth rumbled with the intense thunder and his eyes saw the clouds swallow the beam of light. They waited about an hour waiting to see if rain would follow the thundering storm, but with no signs of water, they finally nodded and exited the building.

It didn't take them long to get together and finally they were walking up the mountain path. From what Kazuhisa remembered from his exploration with Sazashi when they were younger, there had once been a shrine near the top. He wasn't entirely certain if it was still there, but if the deity still lingered, perhaps it would hold council with them. Snorting softly, he wasn't about to hold his breath.

Kiyohira glanced at him with a raised brow. “Something amusing?”

Kazuhisa shook his head. “I remember coming up here with Sazashi when we were younger. I am only recalling the memory.”

“Is that where we are headed now?”

Kazuhisa nodded. “If I remember right there should be an old shrine up near the top. It was old and battered when I was a pup so the condition it is in now I have no idea.”

“Do you remember what deity was housed there?” Kiyohira questioned softly.

Kazuhisa frowned. “I think it was Konohana Sakuya Hime. The daughter of the mountain god Ohoyamatsumi.”

Kiyohira snorted. “She did well keeping the spread of death from taking over the island.” His eyes drifting over the dead plants in the area and the darkness that surrounded the island. Kazuhisa rolled his eyes at the sweet sarcasm from his younger counterpart.

Heisuke glanced over at them with a raised brow. “Isn't Konohana Sakuya Hime the Goddess of blossoming flowers? Her name kind of got lost among all the rest.”

Kazuhisa nodded. “Hana was named after her.”

“Nii's Hana?” Kiyohira grinned widely. “I suppose it makes sense seeing as she works with plants.”

“What do we hope to find up there?” Heisuke questioned as he stepped over a broken log.

“Maybe some answers. I remember Kazuki telling stories of Monogachi's grand sire traveling up this side of the mountain many times. And if you look-” Kazuhisa pointed to the foot steps among the leaves. “-Someone has been up here recently.”

One of Heisuke's guards knelt and fingered the visible steps that were trying to not be seen. “Small almost the size of children's.”

Heisuke released a low growl. “The twins!”

Kazuhisa narrowed his eyes. “If that is any indication that we are on the right track I will take it.”

“Akinari, I need you to take up the rear. If the twins are still here, we need to be on high alert.” Heisuke wrinkled his nose. “I do not wish to stumble across them and engage in a fight, but if we are taken by surprise we are vulnerable.”

Kazuhisa lifted his eyes to the dark storm clouds that seemed to almost thin out the higher they climbed the mountain. “I doubt the twins are still here. If anything they got here before us and got what they wanted.”

“What would they be after though?” Kiyohira shivered slightly.

“The darkness that Nii spoke of.” The older youkai snarled.

Kiyohira released a groan. “Fantastic.”

Kazuhisa led the way to the top of the mountain stopping only for a moment before he rounded the tall protruding rock sticking out on the path. It looked more like a measure to prevent anyone from walking in that direction, but he ducked under it and then stopped, staring at the old broken wooden structure in the middle of the small circle. Heisuke glanced around them for a minute before he walked over to the waist high shrine that sat there.

“You weren't wrong about it being old.” Heisuke whispered softly.

Kazuhisa knelt down beside it and brushed off a few dead leaves and picked up a piece of the broken framework. His fingers brushed over the many webs that covered the structure and he sighed softly. As soon as his breathe touched the shrine a soft blue glow lit the wood and the ground it sat upon. Immediately, Kazuhisa pulled his hand back and he stood up. Kiyohira stepped back and pulled his sword free a low growl erupting from his mouth.

Kazuhisa shook his head his eyes fixated on a ghostly figure that materialized from beside the building, taking on the form of a beautiful female. No one moved as she took on a full form of a human woman, long black hair brushing the backs of her ankles, deep brown eyes shimmering brightly. Her skin was pale and yet almost glowing.

“By the Gods.” Kiyohira whispered softly, not entirely sure what it was that he was seeing.

The female smiled brilliantly in response, glancing at him. The earth beneath their feet rumbled slightly as she stepped forward the pale robes around her figure flowing in the slight breeze. “What brings youkai to this cursed place?” Her voice seemed to echo through the area, soft and almost reverberating against the rocks surrounding them.

Kazuhisa's eyes fell onto the ground where her feet stepped and his mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. As she stepped and lifted her feet, green and signs of life immediately sprouted and once again flourished, almost as though the small plants around the shrine felt the aura, they seemed to stretch out for her, as if begging for her touch.

Heisuke just stared at the female his voice lost and his breath almost stolen from the sheer beauty of almost perfection. The amusement in her eyes as the youkai looked at her made her smile even wider. “Have you come to take my nightmare away?”

Kiyohira blinked and swallowed. “Your nightmare?” Finally shaken from the spell that had seemed to take over him briefly.

“The youkai who cursed this place. If you have you arrived too late to take this nightmare.” She looked at the silver-haired youkai gently. “You are the children of Tsukuyomi no Mikoto and Komainu. Yet some of you seem to be of the Yama-inu line.”

The youkai glanced at one another confused and at a loss.

Her eyes danced with humor. “Were you not aware? How interesting.” She paused at peered closely at Kazuhisa before she tilted her head slightly. “You have been infused with the power of the mountains. The power from my father's line.”

Kazuhisa furrowed his brow. “I don't understand.”

“Surely you are not dense. For youkai you seem young and rather unintelligent.” She sighed and lifted her hand above the foliage close to her. “You house the power to use the earth, rocks and the ability to move mountains. Surely you are aware of your talents.”

“I know what I am capable of doing.” Kazuhisa grunted.

Her eyes lingered on his for a moment. “Your brother in all but blood also houses this power.” She smiled. “So do tell me why youkai have come to my insignificant shrine?”

“To find out about the curse that has riddled the island for centuries.” Kazuhisa muttered.

Her eyes moved to his as her hand continued to hover over the dead objects around the immediate area, most instantly reviving and beginning to flourish. “This island was cursed by the darkness from within the shadows. Surely you know of it as it was one of your own who was touched by this evil.”

“Genjiro?” Kiyohira frowned. “Or was it Chijimatsu?”

She shook her head. “Neither. Both attempted to stop the darkness that was released from within the shadows. Both were touched and both were taken by the promise.” The female smiled. “It was released and attached itself to me, and I was lost in darkness for such a long time. Then those two came to eradicate it and lost the battle. It was before their time when this darkness was released from within the shadows.”

Kiyohira and Kazuhisa glanced at one another and nodded, some of their suspicions satisfied. “What else can you tell us?”

“Now that I am free, I can cleanse this island and make it habitable once again. There was only a portion of it within me, and those two who let it loose upon the world have taken it for their own.”

“Seiya and Seizou.” Kiyohira snarled furiously.

The female Goddess nodded. “They had been touched by it many years ago, I suppose it blackened their hearts. They used to come up here and pray to me whenever they were on the island.”

“So they took it from you?” Kazuhisa shared a look with Heisuke.

The Goddess nodded her head. “I am now free from the nightmare. It is a dangerous being and only one who has lived within the shadows will understand what it is. Only one of the celestial house can reveal what its true form is.” She paused and put her finger to her chin. “Yet with so few left alive, this will be almost impossible to do.”

“You are talking about the eclipse youkai?” Kazuhisa sucked his breath in sharply.

“More the sentient being within one. The children of the Gods.” She smiled peering at the youkai in front of her in amusement. “There were only a handful alive before the nightmare overwhelmed me, and now there are less.”

Kiyohira shook his head. “Do you know how many? How can they assist in defeating this shadow?”

“Defeat? Oh dear. This shadow cannot be defeated by just anyone. If the two girls have it now then they have merged it as one with the other parts of it that had not attached itself to me. This is not a foe you can walk up to and defeat.” She walked over to Kiyohira and patted his cheek. “You will need the aid of the shadow youkai, the Enenra. Alas he has been missing for so many years, and only the pure of heart will be able to see him.”

“So why are the twins after Seihomaru-sama's life? Would it not make more sense for them to kill off the eclipse youkai or this Enenra?” Kazuhisa furrowed his brow.

“They were counting on many things but I suppose they were not anticipating the youths real father to intervene. They were also not taking into account just how powerful this little youkai will become. His inner spirit is strong and an ancient, he is a direct descendant of a God and with that power comes a life of danger. That little youkai has no idea just what is possible now that the two of them have become one.” She placed her hands on her knees as she bent over her small shrine.

“You are talking about Seihomaru-sama's youki?”

Konohana Sakuya Hime nodded her head with a smile on her lips. “They have something far more sinister planned for him and it will test him to the limits if it ever comes to pass. An eclipse youkai is not something to take lightly either. Probably why most of them have already been killed. I can only detect three left alive. The Enenra is born of a God and should not actually be left alive but he has managed it somehow. With the little youkai growing at such a rapid rate, his inner spirit will continue to grow also and discover new things he can unlock that no other sentient being has been able to unlock before.” Konohana Sakuya Hime stood up and dusted her hands on her robes. “Discover your talents and abilities that were handed to you by the Gods themselves and become what we intended you to be.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“Beings who were meant to walk the earth with humans. Guardians and protectors of those weaker. Channel your infused souls with that power and live.” She smiled and looked over the edge of the mountain with a sigh. “I have so much work to do to cleanse what those little girls released. It is a shame that they forgot who they were and fell into darkness, they could have been so much more had they stayed true to themselves and their hearts. The promise of power was so great it led them astray.”

“This evil shade that the twins now have is gone from the island fully?” Kiyohira questioned quickly before the woman vanished.

“It is, there are no traces of it left. There is only one piece left roaming the earth and the little girls are in search of it.” The Goddess smiled. “It is hunting for the ones responsible for its release and it somehow has been warped into believing that it was that darling little youkai. Such a shame that his life will be one of torment and misery.”

Kazuhisa snarled sharply. “Not if we can help it.” He declared firmly.

The Goddess smiled. “You will not be around to assist, I am afraid.”

The chill of those words left his blood frozen and he gasped softly. “Are you saying that I die?”

“Death would be better than what the little girls have planned for your kind.”

Kiyohira shivered. “What can we expect?”

“Darkness and fear, shadows and the promise of death that will never come.” The Goddess sighed and shook her head. “There is only one way to break it if it should fall upon your people.”

They waited for a moment staring at her.

“You need to find the spirits who were born of the Gods and infused with that power to come together and work as one. Right now there are two, then you need to find the Enenra who has met one of those spirits as it used to host it.”

Kiyohira shook his head his eyes on the ground staring at the dark dried mud and new life that was started to filter through it. His heart felt heavy after the news and he shivered again at the information. “Is the bigger threat the twins, or is it this shade?”

“Now that the shadow has infested the girls both are a threat. Keep your young leader safe and away from their prying eyes. At least for now. If the girls find the more malevolent portion of this shade then you will have no other choice but to face them.”

“How do we find this shade?”

“The question you should be asking is where do you find Enenra.” The Goddess smiled brilliantly. “The Enenra is a shadow youkai who can assist in weakening this shade. Do not allow either to fuse together or you will have an even bigger threat on your hands. The shadow youkai is able to see the shade but he is born from the gods of destruction. His soul is fused with the powers of hell and born from the same beings that dragons are born from. If either merge as one then there will be no stopping it.”

Kazuhisa shared a look with Kiyohira before they glanced at the Goddess.

“His last known location was on the mainland in the Northern region. If he still lives he will reside near the Yuki Onna.”

Heisuke nodded. “I know of them, and where they reside.”

“Your ability to tap into the earth's elements will assist you in the future.” She glanced at Heisuke with humor in her eyes. “You will be tested and your strength will determine what happens in your life.”

Heisuke furrowed his brow sharing a look with the other six guards he had traveled to the island with. Glancing over to the Goddess he stepped forward. “This Enenra-“ He paused for a moment. “-You stated that he was the host of one of the eclipse youki from the celestial house, do you know who?”

The Goddess shook her head. “Very simple to find out, however, seeing as there are only three alive today. Such a shame that they have such short lives. They are such remarkable beings and have so much promise.”

Heisuke frowned. “How is it that this enenra is even alive if his youki has already been matched with another host? How can he benefit the group at all?”

Kiyohira had a confused look on his face. “If Enenra is a shadow youkai how is he a former host to a celestial youki from the eclipse youkai?”

“The Enenra was born to be something else, an eclipse youkai, but he was the one who delved too far into the shadow realm and crossed the boundaries that were set in place by the Gods to prevent such evil from being released upon the world. It is quite possible that his former youki has no recollection of his host, however. I do know that once the Enenra passed over the threshold his youki was prevented from following and thus was lost for many centuries within the shadow realm. Then the Gods found another to fuse him with.” The Goddess glanced around the small circle and sighed. “I must go and begin my work. Many things will come to light once you have found the celestial being. He may not remember the incident but there is always hope.” She smiled and her form wavered before it vanished, leaving them standing there just as lost and confused as they had been prior to arriving.

Kazuhisa growled in frustration. “We got some answers, but now where do we go from here?”

Heisuke shook his head. “I know of only one eclipse youkai, I suggest we go talk with him.”

Kiyohira breathed. “Nii.”

Heisuke nodded. “If it was his youki who was once hosted by this enenra perhaps we are well on our way to finding out more.”

“If he remembers the incident.” Kazuhisa sighed.

“I have never heard of any youki not remembering their past. They hold more answers than we like to admit, but we never go so far as to question them about their full knowledge of things.” Heisuke grunted.

“Maybe it is time that we start.” Kiyohira shrugged, his own youki muttering to him softly about the news they had just heard.

‘ _This is dangerous territory you seek answers to_.’

‘ _How dangerous?’_

His youki didn’t answer and Kiyohira rolled his eyes. ‘ _Always so elusive with answers._ ’

His youki smirked. ‘ _What did you expect?’_

‘ _Maybe you can at least give me your thoughts on this whole turn of events. This puts everyone at risk, not only me but my daughter also_.’ Kiyohira mumbled.

‘ _Did you forget that it also puts Naoki at risk?_ ’

‘ _I have not forgotten. So tell me._ ’

‘ _All I can say is that this shade as you have labeled it as is from a realm none of us are permitted to enter. Those boundaries were set in place for a reason. If one who crossed it managed to come out it brought this thing with them. That means that somewhere a rift has been opened, a tear that needs to be sealed. This thing that wanders the earth now is in search of the one who released it, either to mend that tear, or to infest it and use it. For what purpose I do not have an answer.’_ Mau grunted.

‘ _How do you know about it?’_ Kiyohira asked, following the others down the mountain.

‘ _I can only assume that all youki know about it. I have never crossed into the shadows so I do not know if what I know is fact. Best if you ask your young lord. If what being said is true then his ancient youki will know more about it. It is possible that Nii’s youki also knows seeing as he is in the shadows because that is who he is._ ’ Mau snorted.

‘ _Unfortunately we are nowhere close to their locations._ ’ Kiyohira sighed glancing around their old abandoned home. His eyes drifted over to the hut he had shared with Naoki before and started moving towards it. He wasn’t sure if everything that had been left behind was still there, but maybe by some small miracle it was. Pushing aside the old hanging door, he walked over to the shelf that sat against the far wall and moved it aside. Everything looked intact, so kneeling where the shelf had been, he lifted an old wooden plank and smiled when the contents below the floor were still there. Pulling the carefully wrapped bundle out, he opened it and stared at the heirlooms left behind by his family.

His youki whistled softly. ‘ _I didn’t know you had kept those.’_

‘ _Really?’_ Kiyohira snorted. ‘ _How could you not know with you being in my head for all these years._ ’

His youki snarled softly. ‘ _That may be, but that doesn’t mean I invade all your thoughts. I do give you some privacy.’_

‘ _Right!_ ’ Kiyohira rolled his eyes. He fingered the old blade that his brother had had and placed it aside before he pulled out the small talisman his mother used to carry on her. It was old and worn, but the gem still gleamed in the faint light that now lingered through the tattered coverings over the windows. ‘ _I will be happy once we are in the sun once again.’_

A slight movement behind him caused him to lift his head and he stared at Kazuhisa for a moment. “Time to go?”

The older youkai nodded. “Gather what you wish to take with you and meet us back at the ship. I have already gathered the scrolls and a few items from Kazuki’s chambers.”

“Did you gather anything from your home?”

Kazuhisa rolled his eyes. “There was nothing of importance here. I did get a few things from the other huts and some from Shigeo’s home too.”

“Nii will appreciate that.” Kiyohira nodded, shouldering the bag.

“Aina too.” Kazuhisa followed the younger youkai out of the door and glanced around before moving in the direction of the ship. “I suppose now that this thing has left the island life will flourish again.”

Kiyohira nodded. “Biggest issue is, if it has been taken to the mainland will it now be cast into darkness? Or is that only if it is loose upon the world?”

“I have no answers. Only my suspicions. The Goddess was infected by it which resulted in her unable to cast life anywhere. Now that she has been released she now is able to cast her magic and cleanse the damage.”

“But who has been keeping it off the mainland? Are there other Gods and Goddesses who are able to bring life?”

Kazuhisa shrugged. “No idea. But that is my assumption.”

Heisuke joined them just before they reached the docks. “Have we gotten everything we came here for?”

“I think so. We got as many answers as we could.” Kazuhisa muttered throwing the large pack onto the deck of the ship.

“Hopefully we can find more answers as soon as we get back to the Shinden-zukuri.” Kiyohira launched himself over the edge and landed on the deck. “Will you be joining us or headed back home?”

Heisuke leaned against the railing looking at the island. “We will accompany you to the Shinden-zukuri. I will have to send news to Hiromoto regarding what we have discovered, but I can send Raika with a letter.”

Kiyohira untied the ship and Kazuhisa lifted the sails allowing the current breeze to push them away from the docks. Due to the breeze being far less than when they first arrived the waters churned less allowing the ship to move over the water gently. The two guards nodded as soon as they cleared the island docks and moved back to where the other seven members from Hiromoto’s clan stood.

Heisuke smiled his eyes moving away from the dreary island. “I don’t think I will ever return to this place.”

Akinari snorted. “Me either. I don’t know what I would do without the constant glow of the moon or the brilliant sunshine.”

“Not to mention the green and plants.”

Heisuke nodded. “What did you do for food? I didn’t see any life on the island.”

Kiyohira shrugged. “We grew our own. Yani kept boars penned up and a few women tended to poultry. Mainly ate rice and eggs with bits of meat.”

Heisuke stuck his tongue out. “Interesting.”

Kazuhisa smirked. “It kept us alive.”

They sailed in silence for the better part of the journey their eyes watchful and wary as the skies finally cleared and they breathed a sigh of relief. The sun cleared the dark clouds and washed over them as though knowing that they had been without for the few short days on the darkened island.

“I will never tire of that.” Kiyohira smiled his eyes moving up to where the clouds now seemed to diminish.

“Should be another few hours before we dock, so get some rest before hand. Two weeks and we will be back at the Shinden-zukuri and we can inform them of our findings.” Kazuhisa nudged his chin in the direction of the lower deck.

“Do you think Seihomaru has returned?” Kiyohira glanced at the older youkai curiously.

“Perhaps. If he hasn’t we inform Nii of what we found.” Kazuhisa muttered softly.

Heisuke lifted a brow. “Nii? Was he promoted?”

The two guards nodded. “Seihomaru’s eyes and ears. He runs things when our lord is not around.”

Akinari and Heisuke’s mouths formed o’s in surprise. Both were aware of who Nii was and his abilities and just how young he was. “Astounding for someone so young.” Akinari commented, awe apparent in his voice.

“Indeed.” Kazuhisa smiled.

Heisuke sighed. “Alright, go rest up. I will stay on watch and-“

Kazuhisa’s head lifted suddenly and his eyes moved toward the mainland with raised brows. “Oh!” He exclaimed.

All heads turned towards him.

“Seihomaru is in the area.” He grinned tapping his head. “I can hear Sazashi.”

“You know he dropped the shi from his name long ago, don’t you?” Kiyohira snorted.

Kazuhisa rolled his eyes. “It is his adult name. I don’t know why he resorted back to his childhood name, but I think it’s ridiculous.”

‘ _Shut up, Baka.’_ Saza’s voice echoed in his head.

‘ _It’s true.’_ Kazuhisa snickered. His eyes fell onto the shadowy forms of their comrades on the mainland and he lifted his hand in greeting. _‘How did the exploration go?’_

‘ _It went well. Seihomaru has a large territory to oversee, much larger than we first anticipated._ ’ Saga muttered. ‘ _He wants to build a sankin kotai for when we do go thru the region to make sure everything remains secure.’_

‘ _Makes sense._ ’ Kazuhisa grinned. ‘ _We should hit land in a couple hours. Will you be staying and waiting for us?’_

‘ _Hai. Seihomaru and Shinzou have already gone on a hunt for some food and Kiya and myself are setting up camp. Did you find anything useful on the island?’_ Saza asked curiously.

‘ _We did, although I am not certain the news will bring any enlightenment or relief.’_ Kazuhisa leaned against the rail and stared over the glittering ocean waters.

‘ _Hold off on saying anything until we get back into Seihomaru’s private room.’_

‘ _Hai.’_ Kazuhisa waved for Heisuke and Kiyohira to go below and rest before they made landfall.

 

****

 

Saza turned away from the small shape of the ship on the water and stared at Kiya and Eiichi as they moved around the small clearing behind him. The wooden lean-to’s that the two built were sturdy and ready for their comrades and he nodded in satisfaction. “They should be here in an hour or two. Go meet them and assist with their belongings.” He instructed Eiichi who immediately headed to the ocean.

Just as Eiichi left the clearing, Seihomaru and Shinzou returned with a large boar. Immediately they began gutting it and setting aside large portions for their meal. “Did you speak with Kazuhisa?” Seihomaru asked, taking a drink of water before he stood and joined his commander.

Saza nodded. “They will be here soon.” His eyes fell onto Kiya and he nodded to the young guard indicating him to go gather firewood. Without any words passing their lips, Kiya exited the clearing quickly as though knowing exactly what was expected of him.

“Any news?”

Saza nodded and placed his finger to his lips. “If we are being watched as we suspect, it would do us no good to mention anything until we reach the Shinden-zukuri.”

Seihomaru nodded in agreement. “Indeed.”

“I am certain that whatever they found out will hold some importance.” His eyes drifted over to the growing shape of the ship that was moving to where they had hidden it almost a year ago. “Your fourteenth year day is fast approaching.”

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Why is mine the only one that is being tracked? When was yours?”

Shinzou smirked. “I don’t keep track anymore. Most of us don’t because it isn’t important.”

Saza nodded. “Until you reach a hundred the day seems important, but after that we are thankful to live another day.”

“Oh?”

Shinzou nodded. “After a hundred years you are considered a full grown male who can take care of yourself and any family. No longer having to rely on anyone for protection or advice. For you, because you are our lord and commander, we protect you more fiercely than even our own pups.”

“Ridiculous.” Seihomaru snorted. “Do not put me so high or important to the point of not showing that same diligence with your own families. That is an order.”

Saza and Shinzou glanced at once another for a moment before they nodded in understanding. “You are just as important to us, Seihomaru.” Saza grunted.

“With him in my head, I am quite capable of taking care of things. I am also not stupid enough to place myself in a situation where I will be overwhelmed. Treat me as you would any other fellow guard.”

Kiya chuckled coming back into the camp having overheard the conversation. “If you were like any other guard. Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not you hold an air about you that signals a no questions asked aura. Once you give a command we follow it.”

“I want to be treated as anyone else. Not in such high regard, please. At least not when we are together. If you insist on doing so, do it when we are not with our own people.” Seihomaru rolled his eyes.

“Fair enough.” Saza nodded, followed by the nods from the other two. With a grin he waved to the fire pit Kiya was working on building. “If that is the case, then you can assist Kiya in starting a fire.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Jackass.” He turned and listened intently as Kiya instructed how to get the fire going and he was quite happy with himself at creating a nice spark that flew onto the tinder that was there. Brushing his hands, he grinned sitting back on his heels.

Kiya nodded his head and placed larger kindling to it and soon it was roaring nicely. “Good job.” The shadow guard nodded.

‘ _Indeed_.’ Taizo commented.

‘ _Oh you are still here_.’ Seihomaru snorted to his youki.

‘ _Was I not suppose to be?’_

‘ _You were quiet for so long I thought you had gotten lost_.’ Seihomaru sniffed indignantly.

‘...’

‘ _It could happen.’_

‘ _Right!’_ Taizo muttered sarcastically. ‘ _I have been here, listening and sorting through all the information you had come across.’_

‘ _Thoughts?’_

‘ _We will discuss them after._ ’ Taizo muttered. ‘ _With the assumption that the twins are listening to your thoughts, it would be best to hold off on any discussions until we return to your private chambers.’_

Seihomaru furrowed his brow but nodded his head. ‘ _So what now?’_

‘ _We go back and listen to what they have discovered._ ’ Taizo smirked.

Seihomaru sighed and sat back on his heels as he watched Kazuhisa and the others come into their camp. Immediately, Saza grinned and gripped his friends hand in welcome. “Good to see you intact.”

Kazuhisa smiled and nodded. “Why are you all here?”

“We were in the area and I could hear your thoughts.” Saza grinned broadly. “You are not particularly quiet when you start thinking.”

Kazuhisa narrowed his eyes. “Gee thanks.”

They walked over to the roaring fire and Seihomaru handed them each some meat from the boar. Water was passed around and Kiya finally got up and stretched. “Are we leaving when night hits? Or will we be staying?”

Seihomaru glanced at him and shook his head. “We leave as soon as the sun sets. I want to get back to the Shinden-zukuri and listen to everything.”

With everyone into agreement, they quickly ate their meal and after several hours when the sun had finally set they gathered their belongings and readied to head in the direction of the Shinden-zukuri. They all knew it would take them weeks to get back into the area where they had built the Shinden-zukuri and Seihomaru was anxious the entire trip, almost as though a sense of dread kept his mind occupied.

Taizo could hear all the frazzled thoughts on his hosts mind and he sighed softly as he sat on the small island that housed the tree of life. The uneasiness that flooded the pools were enough to cause ripples in the water and the earth under him to vibrate uneasily. _‘Seiho, relax.’_ He muttered, his hand on the ground beside him, feeling the rumbling.

‘ _I only want to hear what was discovered.’_

‘ _You are uneasy about something.’_ Taizo snorted, pushing to his feet and placing his hand on the tree. ‘ _I can feel it._ ’ He could hear random thoughts but nothing specific and now he was curious as to why he couldn’t pin point the exact cause.

Seiho sighed. _‘I will be taking rest tonight when we stop, we can talk then.’_

Taizo raised a brow. He could understand the hesitation on speaking anything out loud, but they were spirit and host, so anyone overhearing anything that they said should not be a concern. The fact that his host was so good at hiding what his thoughts were even to him was concerning. It was very similar to Kazuki when he didn’t want anyone including himself to know exactly what he was thinking. Frowning, Taizo went to the tree and rifled through all the barriers that had been set in place shortly after they had completed their full bond. The one he discovered was one that he had not been aware of and yet it was there, as faint as it was.

‘ _Why do you hide your thoughts?’_ Taizo questioned uneasily.

‘ _I do not want anyone to know.’_ Seihomaru’s voice echoed in the area.

‘ _The twins cannot hear what we say._ ’

‘ _Are you certain of that? Or is that merely a guess.’_

‘ _I cannot be a hundred percent certain, but-‘_

‘ _Then we speak when I rest.’_ Seihomaru stated firmly, cutting Taizo off.

Taizo furrowed his brow and sighed lowering his hand from the tree. ‘Very well.’ For some reason the silence was stifling. He was used to long periods of it and yet this felt very wrong. He silently wondered if he had somehow missed something and it had been right in front of him, something to indicate that he had somehow led his host astray and yet as he frantically scrambled through his thoughts, he could think of nothing that would signal concern. Was the stress of the whole situation too much for his young host? Shaking his head, he growled in frustration.

Had he pushed too hard when it had come down to his future mate? Was his host unhappy with how things were playing out and he was somehow the cause of all the uncertainty? With a swallow, he paced back and forth on the small island, searching and wracking his brain for any indication. When Seihomaru entered the pools, the look of wariness and uneasiness very evident on his face, Taizo stopped pacing and shivered.

Seihomaru walked over and sat down beside the tree. “You kept me distracted the whole time with your constant worry.”

Taizo remained rooted where he was.

“I suppose it was a good thing though, the more I felt your uneasiness the more my head was preoccupied with that rather than with the news that I fear we will hear as soon as we get home.” Seihomaru glanced at Taizo who had yet to move an inch. “What’s wrong?”

Taizo swallowed. _‘Past fears haunting me._ ’

“Tell me.” Seihomaru smiled softly.

Taizo shook his head. _‘I do not like to think about it. The fact that you have placed a barrier up to prevent me from hearing your thoughts is disturbing to me.’_

“I just don’t want the twins to invade my thoughts, Taizo. The last thing we need is for them to know exactly what we are doing. This isn’t a permanent thing.” Seihomaru waved his hand insisting that Taizo sit.

Taizo shuddered. _‘Regardless, with my not knowing your thoughts, I cannot do my task properly.’_

Seihomaru nodded. “So you want me to drop the barrier?”

Taizo nodded. _‘I do not like it. I can feel the sense of dread and fear, but I do not know where that is coming from.’_

Seihomaru chuckled. “Fair enough. Although, I am not sure how to drop it.”

Taizo peered at him. _‘You put it up without knowing how to take it down?’_ With a grunt, he walked over to the tree and placed his hand on it. As soon as he felt the barrier he pushed.

Seihomaru flinched from the slight pressure in his head. “Ow.”

‘ _You putting up barriers such as this and my having to take them down is painful. Talk to me first before placing another. My taking this one down is going to give you an ache in the head, much like indulging in too much wine.’_ Taizo snarled, pushing against the barrier again. He felt it crack and Seihomaru grit his teeth against the sharp pain that exploded in his head.

“Oh, Gods!” Seihomaru cursed, it was as though someone rammed him in the head with the hilt of a sword. His stomach flipped and he clenched his eyes shut as the pressure built to an almost unimaginable force. “It feels like you’re tearing me apart inside!”

Taizo nodded his head sadly. _‘This is going to hurt.’_ He apologized before he shoved the barrier out.

Seihomaru flinched violently and fell back against the dry earth and he curled up into a tight ball trying to stop his body from twitching. It felt as though his head was about to explode and he snarled softly.

Taizo knelt beside him and placed his hand on his head gently. _‘Shh. It is over.’_ He ran his hand over Seihomaru’s eyes and whispered softly, urging the power within him to fill his young host. _‘Please don’t do anything like that again. If you wish for me not hearing your thoughts tell me, I will respect that and close off things from here. I control this place, not you.’_

Seihomaru refused to open his eyes as his head thudded from the sharp ache that throbbed behind his eyes. “Didn’t know.” He grunted between clenched teeth. With a gasp, he jolted up and quickly expelled his meal onto the earth beside him. With a loud groan, he flopped back down, but he didn’t fall onto the hard earth. Instead he fell into Taizo’s waiting arms and he felt his youki wrap warm arms around him, cradling his head in his lap.

‘ _Now you do.’_ Taizo whispered, running his fingers through his hosts hair. With a sigh, he watched his host struggle with the pain his body shuddering as though from the cold. _‘This will make you ill when you wake.’_

Seihomaru shivered uncontrollably. “I was already ill.” He indicated the remnants of his meal.

Taizo rolled his eyes. _‘I mean this will cause you to fall ill.’_ His eyes landed on the stomach content and he grunted. _‘You will most likely feel overly heated and suffer chills and bouts of that.’_ He waved his hand at the gooey mess on the ground.

Seihomaru groaned. “I hate you right now.”

Taizo smiled. _‘I know, but you brought this on yourself. I only took down the barrier you placed without first consulting me or not knowing what the consequences would be.’_

Seihomaru opened his eyes which were glassy and unfocused. “How long does this last?”

‘ _I do not know. Never had a host put up barriers such as that before. Your father only placed me into a sleep.’_ Taizo sighed. _‘Have you ever been ill before?’_

Seihomaru closed his eyes and he nodded his head slowly. “Once, I don’t really remember it though.”

‘ _I can only presume then on how long you will feel this way.’_ Taizo grunted.

Seihomaru shot up again and lurched when his stomach tightened. With a loud groan he leaned away from Taizo and heaved in loud bouts of air as his body convulsed with more sickness. Shuddering once he had released more stomach contents, he fell back into Taizo’s waiting arms. “You don’t feel any of this?”

Taizo grinned. _‘I feel what you feel, although I am only a spirit so it doesn’t affect me the same way.’_

“I really hate you.”

Taizo gently patted his head with a soft chuckle. _‘Sleep.’_ He whispered softly.

 

* * * *

 

Kazuhisa glanced over at Seihomaru for a moment when he groaned and he shared a brief look with Saza. “He got pale suddenly.”

Saza nodded his head, his eyes watching Seihomaru closely. He lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead and put his other hand on Seihomaru’s. “He’s hot to the touch.”

Kiyohira walked over and peered down at their young lord. “Did he fall ill?”

Saza nodded. “Appears that way.”

Kiya snorted. “My mother always said that you feed the cold, starve the fever.”

The youkai stared at the young guard. “Oh?”

Kiya nodded and placed his fur over Seihomaru and shrugged. “That is just what she said.”

Kazuhisa grunted. “So now what?”

Heisuke knelt down beside Seihomaru. “We need to get him to shelter. Out in this cold will only worsen the sickness.”

“There is no shelter around here.” Saza protested.

Kiyohira gave a heavy breath. “We need to find something.”

Kiya stood up and glanced around him for a moment. “Keep him warm and I will go look for something to shelter us from the wind. For now pull the lean-to’s over to keep the wind off him.” He glanced up at the dark sky. “The weather doesn’t appear to be improving, but having gotten sick myself in the past I know that the slightest chill will make it worse.”

Saza raised a brow but nodded his head. He watched as Kiya darted out of the small clearing and then his eyes went back to Seihomaru who shivered against the slight breeze. Grunting, he unclasped his fur and placed that over the young lord. “Bring the structures over.”

Shinzou dragged one and Eiichi grabbed the other one, situating them close to Seihomaru’s shuddering form and attempting to keep the frigid wind off him. With a frown, Shinzou placed his hand on Seihomaru’s forehead and he lifted worry filled eyes to Saza’s. “Mahiro got sick last year and it was rough. Hopefully Kiya can find something to use as shelter.”

Saza nodded his head in agreement. “This will delay our return to the Shinden-zukuri.”

The hour seemed to linger on far too long by the time Kiya came back into their camp and all eyes moved to him. “Unless we wish to swarm a human house, we are out of luck. There isn’t even a cave in the area.”

Kazuhisa growled sharply. “Then we go to this human house.”

Saza’s eyes turned to his shocked. “You can’t be serious.”

“What other option is there?” Kazuhisa narrowed his eyes. “Look at him, he is worsening by the minute we linger here.”

“Bloody hells. Two more years. He couldn’t have waited until his body had formed a tolerance for the climate, instead he insisted on trudging in the cold for this shit.” Saza snarled and stood up. “Use one of the lean-to’s to carry him and make sure no part of him is exposed to the wind.”

Shinzou and Eiichi began moving the poles from the lean-to for a makeshift stretcher. Heisuke and Akinari undid the clasps on their furs and placed them onto the stretcher first before Kiyohira and Kazuhisa moved Seihomaru onto it. As quickly as they could they covered him with more fur and lifted him, following Kiya. “How far is this human hut?”

“Not too far, about two miles.” Kiya grumbled. “I am certain the humans will not be happy about this.”

Saza snarled. “No kidding.”

One of Heisuke’s guards placed his hand on his hilt. “I am certain we can sway them to agree with our terms.”

Saza shook his head. “No bloodshed if we can help it. Kiya is less threatening than we are, so you will speak with them.”

Kiya blinked stupidly at him. “You can’t be serious. I have never spoken to a human before.”

“It’s easy, open your mouth and speak.” Saza curled his lip irritated over the whole situation. “Now go.”

Kiya ground his teeth together but did as he was told. Running in the direction the human house was, he made it in less time than he first thought. Nervously, he walked up to the house. Giving a quick tap on the wooden frame, he waited as movement from inside indicated someone approaching. The curtain moved to the side and the small child looked up.

A man came to the door next and pulled the boy inside. His eyes widened fearfully and Kiya quickly held up his hands. “Please wait.” He said slowly.

The human swallowed fearfully but nodded his head. “What does a youkai want here?”

“I am not here for any ill purpose. Only that we are seeking shelter from the cold. We have a sick party member and we have need of your hut.” Kiya muttered, his eyes glancing over his shoulder to see where the others were.

“What makes you think we care what happens to youkai?” The human man spat.

“Care or not, we are entering the establishment. I am giving you a chance to do so willingly.” Kiya muttered. “It would be in your best interest to do so without complaint.”

The man frowned and peered past Kiya but he didn’t see anything in the darkness. His eyes landed on Kiya’s golden ones curiously. “Why not kill us and take the house?”

“We do not wish for bloodshed. Besides our lord would be rather upset if we did.” Kiya sighed. “Please, we will only stay until he has rid himself of this illness and then be on our way.”

A woman appeared behind the man and she scolded her husband. “I will set up a place for you to put him near the fire.” She pulled her husband into the hut and spoke softly with him. “This might be to our benefit.”

“How do you figure?” The man questioned angrily.

“If we ever need anything, this might help us. I know they are youkai, but if we help them then they will not try to kill us after.”

“Since when do youkai ever hold up their end of the bargain? I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t kill us just to take our house.” The man muttered.

“Look they sent one to speak with us first. Sure they are merciless killers, but having a youkai on our side can be useful. Especially seeing as the bandits are running rampant this year. Because of this cold they are taking anything. I would rather help a youkai than those damn vagrants that have taken up with the outlaws.” The woman insisted.

Kiya rolled his eyes. With a quick wave he motioned for Saza as soon as they came into sight. Holding the cloth cover aside, he waved his companions inside. The man and woman stepped back and pulled their small children behind them. Despite her earlier words the woman was now emitting terror and hesitation.

Shaking herself out of her fear, the woman waved over to the roaring fire in the middle of the room. “P-put him there.” She waved her hand her eyes falling onto Seihomaru when he came into view. She gasped softly at how pale he was and the beads of sweat that covered his forehead. Almost instinctively she rushed into the room she shared with her husband and gathered a few things she used when her children were ill. Coming out of the room, her eyes fell onto the heavily armed youkai that filled her small hut.

Kiya crouched beside Seihomaru and he felt his forehead briefly. His eyes landed on the woman and he nodded at her. “What is your name?”

“Maori. This is my husband Renji.” She knelt down and felt the boys forehead. “How long has he been sick?”

“Not long. It came on him quickly.” Shinzou muttered wrinkling his nose from the smells that were in the room. The air was somewhat stale and musty but with smells of fresh baked goods and hot soup.

Saza stepped forward and gripped her wrist when she made to pour some of the liquid from the vial into a cup. She froze. “What is that?” He snarled.

Kazuhisa stepped forward and pulled Saza back. “Easy. She has young of her own, she probably uses that concoction for them when they are ill.”

Maori nodded. “It helps reduce fever.” Her hand trembled slightly. Never in her life had she been touched by a youkai but despite what everyone saying about them being cold and heartless, these males in her hut now held concern and worry. The males hands were warm and strong. “What are your names?”

Kiya lifted his head. “I am Kiya, this here is Seihomaru.”

Saza grunted but allowed himself to be moved over by Heisuke. Shinzou watched everything the woman did, and made a note of it. “What is that that you are using?”

“It is a mix of fish oils and various plants and herbs. Some roots mixed together. It tastes terrible, but it cures sickness very effectively.” She waved for her daughter to bring over the basin of water and she soaked a cloth and wrung it out. Folding it she placed it onto Seihomaru’s head and sat back on her heels. “Now all we can do is wait.”

Renji scoffed not at all comfortable with the situation and he kept his son with him. Kazuhisa shook his head and glanced over at the fire curiously, noticing that the wood supply was low. With a faint whistle, he pulled Saza and Kiyohira outside with him. Eiichi sat against the wall of the hut and pulled his knees up to rest his arms on them. Silently, he watched.

Heisuke stood uncomfortably beside the door, and his four guardsmen stood outside, minus Akinari who had assisted in carrying the stretcher. Leaning over he whispered to his companion. “Keep your eyes open for anything out of place. Knowing the others, they will not enter, so I will post them outside to watch for signs of danger.”

Akinari nodded his head. Without another word, Heisuke went outside to speak with the four guards and Seihomaru’s immediate guards outside. Knowing that Shinzou and Kiya would stay close to Seihomaru, and Eiichi and Akinari inside, nothing should happen.

Shinzou glanced over at the male of the house then his eyes fell onto the young boy. With a grin he reached into his bag and pulled out a small toy he had made for his son. Holding it out for the boy, he almost frowned when the man almost stopped the child, instead he held himself back and allowed the child to move forward.

The boy who was no more than four or five years of age reached out for the toy and turned it in his hands curiously for a few moments. Shinzou laughed lightly and held out his hand for it to show the boy. Instantly the boys eyes locked onto his hand and gripped them more focused on them than the toy. With a raised brow, Shinzou watched as the boy flipped his hand over to peer more at the claws and markings around his wrist. The boy glanced up at Shinzou with a wide open mouth .

He grinned widely and flexed his hand.

“Do dey huwt?” The boy whispered his eyes alight with curiosity.

“Me?”

The boy nodded.

“No. They are much like your nails.”

The boy looked at his hands and the flimsy nails but he shook his head. “Dey not shawp.”

Shinzou looked at his claws and chuckled. “I suppose not.” Hoping to draw the boys focus from his hands, he wrapped the string around the toy and waved for the boy to watch. With a yank, he released the top which spun furiously on the wooden floor for a few moments before it toppled over.

The boy clapped his hands together excitedly and watched against as Shinzou showed him how to wind it up and release it. Shinzou watched as the little boy did it a few times before he stopped and looked at him again. “Awe yew ewil?”

Shinzou blinked a few times trying to register the words. Kiya laughed. “He asked if you are evil.”

Shinzou wrinkled his nose. “Do I look evil?”

“Yew habe waw phaint on yew phaze.”

Shinzou frowned again. “How old are you?” Even his own son spoke better than the little boy and he was years younger.

The boy held up five fingers.

“Do human children age differently than youkai?” He asked genuinely curious.

Renji snorted. “Youkai have children?”

Shinzou glanced at him and nodded. “I have two pups of my own. I was merely curious because his words are that of an infant.”

Renji shrugged. “Never been in the company of youkai to tell you one way or another.”

“His speech is normal for one his age.” The woman smiled. “How old are your children?”

“My daughter is turning two this year and my son is three.”

Kiya grinned. “With another on the way.”

Shinzou narrowed his eyes at the young guard. “Indeed.” He turned his gaze to the boy again. “War paint?” He lifted his brow not entirely sure what the boy was referring to.

The little boy nodded and walked over putting his fingers along the markings that sat on his cheeks.

“Oh! Those.” Shinzou chuckled. “That isn’t war paint. Those are my heritage markings. What is war paint?”

Maori shook her head. “Bandits put charcoal on the faces, sometimes various colors to make themselves seem more imposing. When men go to war they paint their faces as a distraction hopefully.” She shrugged. A low groan beside her stole her attention and Kiya sat forward with wide eyes as Seihomaru slowly woke.

“Thank the gods, you’re awake.” Kiya muttered.

Shinzou stood and crouched down beside their lord. He noticed the glassy golden eyes and unfocused vision. Seihomaru was still sweating pretty heavily and panting against the heat. “Easy. Do you want some water?” Shinzou asked.

Seihomaru blinked trying to focus his gaze but he nodded instead closing them. “What happened?” He croaked out.

“You have a fever.” Kiya said softly watching as Maori reset the cloth and placed it against Seihomaru’s head again.

Seihomaru sighed. “That feels good.” He whispered. Shinzou helped lift his head and allowed him to sip at the cool water. Once finished he nodded. “Why do I smell humans?”

Shinzou and Kiya glanced at each other for a moment. “Rest.” Shinzou muttered shaking his head.

“Shinzou.” Seihomaru muttered.

“We can talk after you rest.” The guard insisted.

Kiya placed his hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that wanted to escape his lips. Shinzou smirked when Seihomaru sighed and fell back into a deep sleep.

“Looks like he will be alright.” Maori smiled and stood up dusting off her kimono. Her daughter sat on a stool behind her and also stood up. Kiya’s eyes fell onto the young girl and he lifted his brow curiously. He had only ever seen young children or adults but never a young girl close to the age Seihomaru was. The kimono she wore was far too large for her frame and she appeared to be at that awkward stage in life where she was growing taller than her mind believed her to be. She was skinny and looked to be underfed. Her long black hair was piled loosely on her head and her eyes were nervous.

Renji stepped forward. “The night grows late. Would you like bedding or something?”

Shinzou shook his head. “We do not need to rest. Go about your tasks, we will be fine.”

The man scoffed again before he escorted his family into the next room. Kiya rolled his eyes. “Well good news is they are well protected for the night.” He snickered.

“Baka.” Shinzou mumbled. His eyes fell onto the small wooden toy his son had insisted he take for good luck and he allowed a smile to drift over his lips. For the better part of the evening, he sat there toy in his hands thinking on his family. Seihomaru had not yet awoken but his fever had broken and now the young lord slept quietly. Shaking his head, he finally stood and stretched.

Kiya glanced over with a raised brow. “Leaving?”

Shinzou shook his head and wandered over to the few items the humans had in their small hut. His eyes drifted over the scrolls and small utensils with curiosity. There were five wooden bowls and five cups. Ten wooden sticks that were all piled neatly by a small basin filled with water. The small table in the corner held a cracked ink well and a stick with a sharpened point. With a raised brow he lifted the writing utensil and rolled it around in his fingers. He had seen many writing tools with a brush made from horse hair or boar, but never one with a sharpened wooden tip like this one. Placing it down, he lifted one of the scrolls and read the list of items on it.

There was everything from an itemized inventory of what the man held in his ownership, right down to his family line. The man had an elder son who was apparently off on some hunting expedition with some friends. The man owned very little from what he read, but he had a stocked field of crops and a small penned area for fowl and rabbits. With what he read the man had no experience with fighting or sword play and had only ever been schooled as a farmer. “Unfortunate.” He whispered.

“What is?”

“With this news of a coming war, this man has no combat experience.” Shinzou muttered.

“It seems that many humans do not know how to fight.” Kiya said absently.

Shinzou nodded. “How do they expect to survive with the constant threat of violence? It’s everywhere.”

Kiya shrugged but before he could comment a low groan escaped Seihomaru and they both turned their heads to him. Seihomaru pushed himself up and furrowed his brow. “Ugh, I feel terrible.”

Shinzou walked over and handed him a cup of water. “It happens when you dispel what you ate.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes as he sipped at the cup of cooling liquid. His stomach was growling and his throat felt like someone had poured hot metal down it. Everything he tasted or smelted was rancid and he winced at the dull throbbing in his head. “What the hell happened?”

‘Uh, did you forget that I removed the barrier?’ Taizo muttered in his head.

‘I didn’t forget.’

‘I did warn that it would make you ill.’ His youki grumbled.

“You fell ill.” Shinzou explained.

Seihomaru frowned as he looked around the hut. “Where are we? And why do I smell humans?” He attempted to push himself to his feet, but Kiya placed his hand on his arm and shook his head.

“Best if you stay still for a little while until you regain your equilibrium.”

Seihomaru turned his head to protest but the human male exited the room. Their eyes locked and the male stopped with his mouth open. “Well, youkai seem to recover from illness quickly.” Renji commented.

Seihomaru peered at the human. “It would appear so.” With a grunt and a wave of his hand as Kiya tried to stop him again, he pushed to his feet and swallowed as his world decided to tilt dangerously. Shinzou darted forward and placed his hands on his back just as he saw Seihomaru sway and almost lose his footing. “Oie, easy.” He whispered in his ear.

Seihomaru wrinkled his nose and grunted. “I wish to get moving.”

Shinzou chuckled softly. “Are you well enough to travel?”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “Where are the others?”

“Outside.”

 

* * * *

 

Saza lifted his gaze and watched as the human male exited the hut heading towards the wood that had been piled up beside the hut. Immediately the man stopped and stared at the many logs that had been chopped and piled up. With a startled glance at the youkai who had stayed outside all night he blinked at them, shock clearly written over his face.

Kazuhisa grinned his fangs flashing in the early morning light. “Good morning.”

Renji nodded his head. “Your doing?” He waved his hand at the large pile.

Saza, Kiyohira and Kazuhisa nodded their heads. “Least we could do as thanks for allowing us entry.” Kiyohira smirked.

Renji turned to stare at the large pile of wood. “This would have taken me all winter to chop all of this.” He said exasperated.

The three youkai glanced at one another with raised brows. “Interesting.”

Saza turned his gaze to the door when Seihomaru’s scent reached him and he stood up frowning. “What are you doing out of bed?” He snarled.

Seihomaru lifted his hand and he shook his head. “No objections. I wish to depart as soon as possible.”

Shinzou followed behind him and he shrugged his shoulders when Saza looked at him pointedly. “He insists he is well enough to travel.”

Saza bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his own protests, but he couldn’t fault the young lord for wanting to leave the human hut quickly. He had remained outside to get away from the smell of burning logs and the stifling air inside that was mixed with sweat and dirt. He took in Seihomaru’s pale face and dark circles under his eyes and Saza shook his head. “We have at least another two weeks travel, you are not well enough to be out in the cold.”

Seihomaru grunted. “Can we cut the time in half if we travel in our true forms?”

Saza frowned. “You have not yet trained for that.”

“I haven’t, but I am certain that you can.” Seihomaru leaned against Shinzou who rolled his eyes at the comment.

‘ _I can tell you how to do it_.’ Taizo muttered quietly.

‘ _You don’t even talk to me right now_.’ Seihomaru growled at his youki, not at all forgetting the massive pain his youki had caused.

‘ _None of that was my fault_.’ Taizo protested. ‘ _You brought that on yourself_.’

Seihomaru sighed. Taizo wasn’t wrong, his attempts to keep the twins out of his head backfired on him and now he was suffering the consequences. ‘ _Sorry_.’ He mumbled.

‘ _I understand the reason why you did it, and now you know the reason not to do things on your own_.’ Taizo smiled. ‘ _You really have not gotten over the illness, why do you insist on leaving?’_

Seihomaru shook his head as another wave of dizziness took over. “Dammit.” He snarled. “Take me back inside.” He whispered quietly to Shinzou who smirked. All he wanted was to get back home and crawl into his familiar bed, not be stuck in a human home. With a shake of his head, he crawled back under the furs that his clansmen had surrendered to keep him warm and he placed his head down with a groan. It was going to be a long few days, although without knowing just how long he was going to be ill for, he couldn’t place a time frame on when they would depart.

 

A/N: Happy Holiday's everyone who is currently following my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far and how it is unfolding. New chapter should be out in the new year but I thought I would put this one here as a Christmas Present for you all. Thank you again for all the kudo's and comments, lots of love.

Winterzforgotten :)

  
  


 


	32. Tottori

 

Chapter Thirty-Two

Tottori

  
  


Traylaymaru and Chate stood overlooking the large city on the other side of the mountains. The city sat just on the coast of the ocean and in such a spot that would provide protection from the mountains the two youkai currently stood on. Shaking his head, Traylaymaru jumped onto the path just below him and sucked in a long breath before he focused his attention on hiding his form. Chate snorted once the dark-haired youkai opened his eyes. “At least you didn’t have to change your hair.”

“Funny,” Traylaymaru grunted and watched as the guard from Hiromoto’s clan switched his own form. Nodding satisfied, he mumbled quietly. “How long can you maintain the form for?”

Chate shrugged. “I don’t know. I have never had to maintain a human form for longer than a day. My true form, on the other hand, I can hold for a few days if needed.”

“This might test those limits.” The dark-haired youkai grumbled softly. “Hiding as a human takes more concentration than using our youki's forms.”

Nodding in understanding, Chate waited until Traylaymaru began moving towards the human city and fell into step behind him. It took them only a matter of minutes to come to the large front gates and the guards stationed there immediately drew their weapons or hefted their spears in their direction. Once they realized that only two human males approached they relaxed their stances and nodded in greeting. The gates opened and swung wide and Chate gasped at the massive amounts of humans that lined the streets.

“Damn and here I thought Hiromoto’s home was impressive.” He whispered close to Traylaymaru’s ear.

The dark-haired youkai gave a small nod of his head, not having anything to compare it to as he had never been to the youkai kings home. “Be alert.”

As they walked through the city they took in all the sights. Many humans were dressed as though for a war and a few sat on horseback guiding those men towards the center of the city itself. Traylaymaru frowned when his eyes fell onto many children, no more than ten to fourteen years of age also being guided. Grunting softly under his breath, he took in a few large men knocking on random houses and speaking with the occupants and then forcing an entrance. Men and children were then guided out of the house and commanded to fall into line by the guards on horseback.

Chate shared a look with his dark-haired companion and they shook their heads in disapproval. As they rounded the corner of one of the dirt streets, they saw many bodies piled up and blood sprayed on the snow-covered path and on the backside of the homes lined there. With surprised looks, they walked over and inspected the dead all having been killed by swords or by other unspeakable means.

“What are they thinking?” Chate muttered quietly.

Traylaymaru shook his head and waved his hand to the far end of the street where a single house sat and a crude looking sign that said archives. “If memory serves me right, this is where the humans store all their records. We might find something useful if we are granted permission to look.”

“You have doubts?” Chate asked curiously as they walked to the lone house.

Traylaymaru knocked on the wooden frame of the house and an old lady poked her head out. “What do you want?” She asked in a low crackly voice.

“We were hoping to take a look at your records. There has been news spreading around and we were wondering if there were any documents speaking of these rumors.” Traylaymaru asked softly, leaning close so he could speak to the old lady.

“Are you lords of some house?” She asked taking in the expensive looking haori and hakama he and Chate wore.

“Lords, no but we work for one,” Traylaymaru muttered.

The old lady looked extremely disappointed at his declaration. “I can let you in for a small fee.” She held out her hand for some kind of payment and her eyes widened at the three silver pieces Traylaymaru placed in her palm. Immediately she waved them inside, her eyes lingering on the streets for a moment as though she feared the repercussions allowing them in would bring her. “Don’t dawdle now.” She said hurriedly.

As soon as Traylaymaru and Chate entered the house, she closed the cloth covering and shooed them out of the way so she could get by. “I trust you have heard news of the coming war?”

“Only bits here and there,” Traylaymaru admitted.

“Oh my. Lucky you were not stopped and forced to join the army.” She grumbled as she waved them to the long tall shelves at the back of the house. “They are here today enlisting the men for the upcoming war.”

Traylaymaru shook his head. “Who are they fighting against?”

The old lady shook her head. “They say that the people of Wa are heading here with a massive army and youkai who they have made an allegiance with.”

“Youkai and humans working together?” Traylaymaru glanced at Chate surprised.

The elderly lady nodded. “This is what I have heard. Even the emperor’s army has been trying to recruit youkai to no avail.”

Chate furrowed his brow and mouthed the word ‘emperor to Traylaymaru who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “So the humans are looking for an allegiance with any youkai clans for what purpose?”

“To help them win the fight. Keep up, child.” She murmured absently as she ushered them to the many scrolls. “You should be able to find something among all these scrolls. Do not linger long. I trust the emperor’s army will be by within the hour to seek out more men for their army. My home is no exception.”

“I saw the dead in the streets,” Traylaymaru mentioned as he pulled a scroll down and read the date the document was written.

The old lady turned and nodded to him. “Any who try to run or decline the order is killed. Soon they will detain the women or children if the men do not comply.”

Traylaymaru frowned not at all surprised by the tactics the humans portrayed. He had seen plenty during his travels on the mainland and how they treated one another. If someone was of lesser status they were treated poorly and if you held any kind of rank you were held in high regard. Shaking his head suppressing the growl that wanted to escape, he continued to browse over the different scrolls that the artisans who documented things wrote down.

There was definitely reports on the people of Wa gathering forces and sailing towards the mainland of Japan. It was strange because the people of Japan adopted the writing from Wa and a lot of their beliefs. The next scroll he read was that the humans had named someone as the emperor who was the leader of all the people. He clicked his tongue catching Chate’s attention and he handed the scroll to him.

Once the guard read over the contents he blinked at Traylaymaru and smirked. Apparently, this emperor was born of the gods and held in such high regard that many didn’t even know what the human looked like. Chate shrugged, it wasn’t really any different than their own beliefs to be fair. Stories told of their kind being descendants of gods and that was why they held the powers they had. But no one was alive to verify those stories. He handed the scroll back and shook his own head.

The old lady peered at the young men curiously, wondering why their lord would send them to the city when he would have been informed of the current recruitment for the army. All territorial lords had been commanded to keep their people in their villages until summoned by the imperial army and yet these two were here doing research. They looked to be trustworthy enough, and yet they seemed to hold an air about them that made her question their words. Were they in fact lords themselves and only declared themselves as servants? They certainly were dressed in finery that a lord himself would wear.

Smiling to herself she would get a handsome reward if she were to report them to the recruiting officers in the city and so clearing her throat, she excused herself and slipped out of her archive hut making her way to the center of the city.

Chate furrowed his brow the minute the old lady slipped out. “Did you see the way she looked at us?”

Traylaymaru lifted his head from the scroll and he shook his head. “What did you see?”

“I don’t know, but there was a gleam in her eyes that signaled danger,” Chate growled low but in his current form it wasn’t nearly as imposing.

Traylaymaru snorted. Quickly gathering up several scrolls and placing them into his bag, he waved his hand. “Perhaps it is time to leave.”

“You’re taking the scrolls?”

“What are they going to do? Stop us? We can fight our way out of here if need be.” Traylaymaru grunted quickly peeking outside the hut for signs of the old lady or the guards.

“I would prefer to avoid unnecessary conflict.” Chate followed Traylaymaru quickly as they kept to the shadows of the buildings.

“You sound like Seihomaru.” The dark-haired youkai chuckled softly. “I don’t wish to fight either, but we may not have a choice.”

Chate grinned. “We could always just slip into our true forms and get out of here.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “We might have to. Look.” He pointed to the old lady walking in front of several guards waving them in the direction of her hut.

“Sly little bitch,” Chate growled.

Traylaymaru lifted his brow at the term and snorted. “Interesting term for a human female.”

Chate shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“On the contrary, the term works in this case. Humans are so easy to read.”

“Perhaps you should have given her more currency to sate her desire for more.”

“They are greedy and always seeking for more. Just goes to show you that you can’t trust anyone.” Traylaymaru slipped beside the building in the darker shadows and crouched down as the old lady and guards moved past their location. “Come.”

Chate nodded and followed Traylaymaru towards the large gates of the city. If they were quick enough they could slip out without any confrontations, but of course, as luck would have it they were spotted by a male on a horse and they stopped with a sigh.

Traylaymaru turned and waited while the man approached them. “Where do you think you are off to?”

“We are headed back to our establishment to report our findings to our Lord.” The dark-haired youkai began.

The man angrily got off his horse. “Is that so? Was your lord not aware of the notice that none were allowed to venture from their villages?”

Chate grunted. “He sent us on an important mission. Rather than go against his wishes and find ourselves impaled by disobeying that request, we came here.”

“Indeed.” The male walked up to them and took in the fine silk haori. “What village are you from?” The man pulled out a scroll and waited for a response.

“We are from Hagi,” Traylaymaru muttered quietly, remembering the small human camp he had encountered four years prior, by now it should have grown to a small village with how quickly the leader had taken it over. If he remembered correctly the man had called himself Sanada.

“So you are followers of the Sanada clan?” The human man sneered, his face contorting in even more anger. “You are a long way from home.”

“Is there an issue?” Traylaymaru grunted.

“Be wary of which clan you follow, especially seeing as many are taking over territories. All men are being recruited by the imperial army for the upcoming war.” The man wrote down a bunch of information on the scroll then peered at them. “Names?”

“For what purpose?” Traylaymaru wrinkled his nose.

“For the recruiting officers.”

“I am afraid that if we are recruited into your army without our Lord's knowledge it will be very unpleasant for all parties.” Traylaymaru snarled as best as he could in his human form.

“That is not my concern. Names.” The man demanded.

“Foolishness.” Chate barked. “You can go to Hagi and recruit us from there. We have a mission to accomplish and we are going to complete it. If you have an issue with that I suggest you take it up with our Lord and commander.” He snapped.

The man peered at them in stunned silence for a moment as though not believing their audacious behavior. “My task is to recruit members. You are here against the command of his imperial majesty so you now belong to this city. If you resist, you will be executed immediately.”

Traylaymaru shook his head in Chate’s direction. Deciding to play to the human's wishes he nodded his head. “Very well. If you insist, we will do as her imperial majesty commands.”

“His!” The man snapped. “Are you so dense?”

Traylaymaru bowed as best as he could. “Forgive my ignorance.”

Chate just looked at his dark-haired companion as though he had grown an extra head. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Shut up.” Traylaymaru ground out between his teeth. “We follow along. Then we make our escape. Seihomaru wouldn’t wish for conflict and besides, we might learn a bit more information to bring back to him.”

“Do you know enough about the human culture to play along with this farce?” Chate snorted softly.

“Not really, but this is a great opportunity to learn some of their tactics,” Traylaymaru smirked.

The man still remained rooted as though waiting for something, once he had both their attention once again he tapped his foot, brush held over the scroll waiting. “Names?!” He snapped.

“Oh, right.” Traylaymaru snapped his fingers. He racked his brain for human names and wrinkled his nose. “Keiji and Seiji.”

The man wrote the names down and still waited.

Traylaymaru and Chate glanced at one another confused as to what the human was waiting for now. At a loss, the man looked up at them flabbergasted. “Family names?”

Chate mouthed the foreign word not entirely sure what was meant by the family names.

“The name of your family? Family name?” The man said again brush still hovering over the parchment not looking up at the confused and lost looks both Traylaymaru and Chate shared with one another.

“Uh?”

“Goodness man! Who was your father?”

Traylaymaru blinked. “Inao.”

The man glanced at Chate and waited. “Your father?”

Traylaymaru cleared his throat. “We are brothers.”

“Age?”

Chate choked softly. “Be careful.” He whispered to Traylaymaru who nodded.

He recalled that human lives were shorter, much shorter than youkai so him saying he was over a hundred would probably cause the human to either fall over from shock and surprise or get even angrier than he already was. ‘ _How long do humans normally live for?’_ He questioned his youki, who was currently howling in amusement.

‘ _How should I know?_ ’ Koya laughed heartily. ‘ _Their lives are short like that of a fly_.’

‘ _So if I said I was twelve that would be appropriate?’_

‘ _Sounds reasonable.’_ His youki shrugged.

“Twelve,” Traylaymaru muttered which earned him a sharp smack over the head from Chate.

“Maybe twenty years ago. My idiot brother.” He snarled apologetically at the human who stared at Traylaymaru deadpanned. “He is thirty-two and I am thirty-six,” Chate grumbled.

“Old.” The man nodded his head quite tired of the two human men in front of him. “Very well, come along.”

‘ _Baka._ ’ Traylaymaru accused his youki.

‘ _I had no idea, sounded reasonable to me._ ’

Chate leaned over and whispered in Traylaymaru’s ear. “Twelve?”

The dark-haired youkai shrugged his shoulders. “Sounded reasonable. I have no clue.”

“Baka.” Chate chuckled softly. The man led them towards the back end of the city which took them over an hour to get to and finally he waved his hand to where hundreds of men and children sat and stood.

Traylaymaru eyed the many weapons lined up against walls, and large training rings that were similar to the ones at Seihomaru’s Shinden-zukuri. He saw one small boy no more than fifteen try to lift a large wooden object and he shook his head confused. Many of the weapons he had never seen before so they were unimportant. Further back were several large cages and men and more boys were locked within the wooden frame.

“Go over there until the officer finds a place for you. I hope your skills are far better than what you portrayed earlier.” The man grumbled moving away and handing the scroll to one of the heavily armed men seated at a small table.

Several children sat together sobbing and the men looked practically useless. There were some young men, most of them were old but all in all, it was a random bunch. None of which seemed to have any experience with combat.

Traylaymaru walked over to the training ring and watched a couple men in mismatched armor being instructed by one of the guards on what to do. He snorted and nudged his head in the direction.

Chate rolled his eyes. “What are we even doing?”

“Call it mere curiosity.” The dark-haired youkai muttered. He watched the men swing their swords awkwardly and one even dropped his sword. The guard stormed forward and smacked the man behind the legs with his scabbard and the man's knees buckled causing him to stumble to the ground.

Chate grunted. “Brutal tactics.” He whispered.

Traylaymaru frowned deeply and nodded in agreement. “It’s distasteful.”

“Get on your feet man!” The guard shouted waving his scabbard in the air. “Grab your sword and get in there.” Once the male was on his feet he was forcefully shoved back towards his opponent.

Traylaymaru’s eyes fell onto one of the swords and he lifted it curiously. It was old and worn having seen many battles. There were chips and rolling along the edge of the blade and he scoffed tossing it onto the ground.

He was shoved from behind and Traylaymaru turned around curling his lip. One guard stood there and kicked the weapon at him. “Pay more respect to the weapons provided to you by his majesty.” The guard barked at him.

Traylaymaru’s eyes fell onto the old rusted blade and he lifted his brow. “That useless thing?”

The guard bent over and shoved it into Traylaymaru’s arms. Surprised, he stumbled back into the wooden fence surrounding the training ring. The commotion was drawing far too much attention to Chate’s liking and he sniffed. “That weapon is now yours.” The guard bellowed a faint hint of a smile crawling across the smug face.

Traylaymaru scoffed and tossed the weapon aside once again. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.” He turned around and went to lean against the fence when he was grabbed and forced to face the guard once again. The dark-haired youkai sucked his breath in sharply and flinched back when the man shoved his face right into his breathing his foul breath in his direction. “Pick up the sword or I will use it to run you through you insolent mongrel.”

Chate choked on his breath. The human had no idea how true those words were and if he weren’t careful he would find out the error of his ways.

Traylaymaru snorted in amusement. “This thing wouldn’t slice through pig fat let alone me. Who are you kidding?”

The guard blinked at him stupidly for a moment then solidly connected his armored fist into his cheek. Traylaymaru’s head snapped back from the sudden swing and he snarled in warning, his anger growing. Flexing his hands, Traylaymaru turned his head and glared at the guard who tossed the sword at him yet again.

“Pick it up. If you are lucky you will survive this.” The guard walked around into the training ring and drew his sword waiting for Traylaymaru to join him.

Chate raised his brows in surprise at the brashness of this human. Shaking his head he whispered to Traylaymaru who was snarling with his building fury. “Easy, remember humans are much weaker than we are. If we are to make this believable, you must hold back your strength.”

“Ridiculous! Foolish imbecile.” Traylaymaru muttered quietly quite tired of all he had witnessed. He dropped the sword once again and reached into the pack over his shoulder. He pulled out his own weapon and took it out of the scabbard swinging it in his hand as he sprung over the fence. “Hope you are ready for this.” He growled as best as he could in his human form.

The human guard seemed unaffected by his approach almost as though he were accustomed to this sort of thing on a daily basis. Undeterred, Traylaymaru swung his blade one more time in his hand before he darted forward faster than the human anticipated. The guard jerked back and lifted his sword to parry the swing, but stumbled shocked at the strength this male had. He grabbed the hilt with both hands to keep hold of his weapon.

Springing forward again Traylaymaru swung his blade again and as the man stumbled against the strong strike, the dark-haired youkai kicked the guard in the chest, knocking him back and onto the ground. “And you are some impressive guard from this imperial army with hopes of training them to fight?” Traylaymaru flicked his hand in the human's direction. “Preposterous!” He walked over to the guard and shoved his sword tip just to where his nose stuck out of the ridiculous headgear he wore. “You can barely move in such absurd attire, let alone maneuver when someone swings at you. Yet you wish to teach me a lesson in etiquette and swordplay? Idiot!”

Chate smirked in amusement. Not only did Traylaymaru manage to keep his human form intact but he held back his strength and used the human's movements against him. He released a sharp whistle, however, when he noticed a few other guards head in the direction the ring was situated.

Traylaymaru put his sword into his scabbard and spun around on his heel. With a nod, he and Chate quickly made their way out of the area before anyone could stop them. Most were still too speechless to even comment on what they had just seen. “And here I thought we would learn more than what the scrolls could show us.”

Chate sprinted behind him, his breath short and as though he were out of air to breathe. “Damn, how do humans function in these forms?”

Traylaymaru chuckled as he ran towards the gates. “Who knows, but once we are out of the city we change and get out of here.”

“True forms?”

“If you are not drained, yes.”

“I am fine. A hundred years gave me enough stamina to get through a few days at least.”

Traylaymaru nodded and quickly rounded a house before he jumped and tried to spring onto the roof of another hut. His eyes widened, however, and he fell face first into the dirt when he didn’t jump as high as he had anticipated.

Chate skidded to a stop and blinked down at his dark-haired companion. “You alright?”

Traylaymaru pushed to his feet and snarled. “Dratted humans can’t even jump.”

Chate laughed. “They are not built the way we are.”

“Apparently. How do they live like this?” All the while his youki was howling with laughter in his head. “Come on, we are almost there.”

They rounded the corner of the building and noticed several guards on horseback come rushing from the direction they had been and glancing at one another they realized that the shouts from the guards were alerting those situated at the gates. Immediately the gates began to close and Traylaymaru snarled.

Chate growled. “If they close those gates, we will have only one option left.”

Traylaymaru nodded. “If we have to switch forms to get over the walls then so be it.” Just as the words left his mouth the large wooden gates of the city slammed shut and both youkai glanced at one another with smirks on their faces.

“Well, the look on their faces should be entertaining enough.” Chate snickered while focusing on his true form.

Traylaymaru snorted and closed his eyes feeling his power surge through his veins before Koya released his energy allowing his form to change into his true form. As soon as the pink cloud cleared Traylaymaru whirled around and snarled fiercely at the humans that rushed towards what they had suspected to be two retreating humans. Almost instantly the human's scent of fear erupted around them and most dropped their weapons in their terror. Chate leapt over the walls effortlessly and Traylaymaru followed after giving the humans a look at what they were actually dealing with.

Chate and Traylaymaru sat just in the forest listening intently for sounds of pursuit and once they were satisfied that none came, they turned and began their long trek back to the Shinden-zukuri. With the scrolls packed neatly in his shoulder bag the dark-haired youkai was sure there was something within the documents that would be useful. With a loud snort, he turned and began sprinting towards the Shinden-zukuri. He knew that along the way they would pass close to an elder youkai he had encountered a few years back if she were still alive, and perhaps she would have some additional information on what was happening on the mainland.

  
  


****

  
  


Seihomaru rolled his eyes for the hundredth time as Shinzou attempted to tell him to rest. They had been in the human's hut for several days and he was now tired of their constant ramblings. “I am fine. The fever broke days ago and I can hold down food.” The humans had been repulsed when the large boar had been brought into their hut and gutted on the floor. Even more so when the youkai had begun eating it raw rather than cooked.

The young female had almost turned green in color and she had immediately ran to the room in the back disgusted. Renji and his wife had shaken their heads. The more humorous reaction was the young boy who had eagerly grabbed a chunk and stuffed it into his mouth, blood dripping down his chin and chewing for what seemed like hours. His father had literally gagged as his son proudly gnawed on the hunk of flesh all the while declaring he wanted to be a strong youkai like those who sat in the house.

Shinzou laughed lightly. “I am not certain humans could handle raw flesh.”

The boy turned wide eyes at him, still chewing on his hunk of meat.

Renji snorted. “How can you eat it like that?”

Seihomaru lifted a brow. “How can you eat it burnt?”

Shinzou chuckled, as he always seemed to do. The youkai Seihomaru noticed was always in a cheerful mood rarely showing any form of anger, he assumed it was because he was young and had pups of his own so it was something that he grew accustomed to. They had witnessed quite a few things about humans they had not known prior and it was refreshing to Seihomaru to see both races laughing or talking as though they had known one another for several years. Renji had actually opened up to Shinzou and Saza, but more so the younger one due to his stature and the fact he had pups close to his own son's age.

“Does your son eat raw food too?” Renji asked, seating himself close to the fire with a mug of hot liquid he had called coffee.

Shinzou nodded his head. “Both my pups do.”

“Why do you call them pups?” His wife asked curiously handing the youkai in the room cups of that same hot liquid.

Shinzou sniffed at the contents before lifting his head. “It is what they are. We are inu youkai so all our young are referred to as pups.”

Renji smiled. “I would not have guessed.” He stated sarcastically. “With all the growls and snarls.”

His son giggled around the hunk of food in his mouth. “My mouff hurths.”

Shinzou held out a cloth for the boy to spit the meat into it. “You do not have teeth like we do to pierce the tough flesh.”

The boy nodded a little sadly. “You has phangs.”

Shinzou smiled. “I do. My pups have smaller ones called milk teeth.”

“So, much like the pets humans keep, you refer to much the same?” Renji questioned.

“We are beasts as you humans love to call us,” Shinzou said.

“You are all so young to have already have had ‘ _pups_ ’,” Renji muttered more to himself.

“I am the only one out of the group with pups,” Shinzou stated. “My mate is back home with them.”

Renji turned his eyes to them in surprise. “Oh, I thought that Saza was your father. But any of you could be related. I can’t tell the difference.”

“Our heritage marks is what distinguishes us from others,” Saza smirked. “I only recently took a mate and she is with our first pup.”

Renji smiled. “Congratulations.” He lifted the cup to the taller youkai.

Kiya entered the room with Eiichi and both seated themselves close to the fire. “Heisuke returned from scouting the area. He said there are a few young humans arriving.”

Renji smiled. “That might be my eldest boy Haru. He went on a hunting trip with a few of his friends.” He gave a wave to his wife. “I wonder if his trip was successful.”

His wife rolled her eyes as she refilled Renji’s mug. “It might be wiser to have you meet him before he gets here. No telling what his reaction will be when he discovers youkai in our midst.”

Renji frowned. “True. He might decide to attack thinking we are in danger.” He pushed to his feet and placed his cup down before he pulled a large straw shawl down from a shelf. It was weaved together with twine and had many rows of thatched straw parts all lined up. Renji wrapped it around him and then placed a straw hat on his head. “I will return shortly.”

Shinzou nodded his head to Kiya who quickly followed to make sure everything ran smoothly. The last thing they needed right now was a fight especially seeing as Seihomaru had just gotten over the worst part of his illness.

Seihomaru pushed to his feet and stretched. “Perhaps it is time for us to depart. We have been here for far too long and I am anxious to get moving.”

“Are you certain?” Shinzou lifted a brow.

Seihomaru nodded and clasped his fur back onto his shoulder guards. “It isn’t nearly as cold as when we first started our journey. Besides, this illness was caused by my own stupidity, not from the cold.”

Shinzou grunted. “Oh?”

“I didn’t want the twins invading my thoughts so I took measures to prevent it. Unfortunately, I did it without his knowledge and he had to take it down.” Seihomaru tapped his forehead and then rolled his eyes.

Shinzou winced. “Ouch.”

‘ _Fool_.’ Shou snarled in Shinzou's head. ‘ _Far worse that than us delving into your past memories_.’

‘ _He is but a pup_.’ Shinzou snorted.

His youki scoffed but didn’t say anything more. Shinzou lifted his eyes and chuckled softly at the look Seihomaru gave him. He quickly shook his head and scratched his nose. “I will go speak with Saza and start making the arrangements for us to be on our way.”

Seihomaru grinned and watched Shinzou make his way out. “Thank you.”

Just as Shinzou walked out, Kazuhisa entered and seated himself by the fire. “Weather is improving.” He stated.

“It is. Everything alright outside?”

Kazuhisa nodded. “Soon we will be back home and we can get everyone together.”

Seihomaru sat down next to him and grabbed his boots. “So you and Saza grew up together?”

Kazuhisa smiled. “We did. Much to our father's dismay. We were terrors in our youth.”

“Why do you call him Sazashi?”

“It’s his adult name. He decided to stay with his birth name though.” Kazuhisa said softly.

“Does everyone have a name they are given on their coming of age day?” Seihomaru questioned genuinely curious.

Kazuhisa nodded his head. “I was Kazuku, Sazashi was Saza. Shinzou was Shuka, Nii uses his birth name rather than his given adult name.”

Seihomaru lifted his head startled. “Nii was his birth name? What was his adult name?”

“Nazahi. Most of us stick with the names given on our coming of age day. Some decide to go with their birth name.” Kazuhisa shrugged his shoulders.

“I was Seiho but now Seihomaru.”

“Yes.”

“Interesting. I was not aware of all that.” He sat up once his boots were fastened. “Females are given names too?”

“They are,” Kazuhisa said. “Now that the twins will no longer be keepers of the soul wells, we will eventually have to figure out who will keep our souls safe.”

Seihomaru sucked his breath in sharply. “I had forgotten about that. What will happen to the souls they do have in the wells right now?”

“I trust that the Gods will intervene before the youki are lost. One way or another the twins cannot be trusted to take on that task. Due to the youki being rumored as being descendants of the gods no deity will take chances on what happens to their young.”

“Then let us make haste and get back home so we can discuss what we have discovered.” Seihomaru stood up and made his way to the door of the hut, just as Renji and his son entered.

“So it is true.” Haru glared at the youkai.

Seihomaru lifted his brow. “Renji, I thank you for your hospitality, but my clansmen and I must depart.”

Renji nodded somewhat sadly. He had gotten close to a couple of the males but he knew they had their own lives to live. “If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.”

Seihomaru smiled and inclined his head. “Perhaps we will meet again.”

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Hinata laughed lightly at her young son as he rambled on about their journey to their new home. “Your father was commissioned as a new guard in the west. Are you not excited to see him?”

Kai shook his head furiously. “He wants me to be a fighter like him. I want to do what you do.”

“It is an honor to fight for your loved ones, Kai. I am only a baker.” Hinata sighed knowing her sons desires to be completely different than what her mate expected of him. “You will see all kinds of things at the Shinden-zukuri where Seihomaru-sama lives. This is an important promotion for your father and you do not wish to disappoint him do you?”

Kai sighed. “I don’t, but why can’t I choose which direction my training takes me?”

Hinata laughed. “You will be fine, your youki has only just woken and now the training begins so you can protect those important to you. You already have the skills to bake so if you choose after all your weapons training to follow my footsteps then you can. That is after.” She held up her hand when Kai wanted to protest.

Kai heaved a loud frustrated sigh. He was smaller than most his age and he definitely didn’t have the bulk his father had but his father stated that once he began training he would grow more. He wasn’t so sure. He was excited that his youki was awake but he had yet to converse with him or find out more about it. Having only seen it for a short bit during his waking ceremony, Kai had waited three months to be pulled into his merging pools to formally meet his youki and yet he was never called in.

His youki had not called him to form any kind of bond and he wondered if he had done something to anger it. He had yet to even hold any sort of conversation with it so his excitement had died over those few months. Frowning and thinking more on it, he had no idea what his youki even called himself.

Hinata glanced down at her son curiously. Kai’s concentration was so focused on not what she was saying but something more with his thoughts and she smiled wondering if he was communicating with his youki. She wouldn’t be at all surprised seeing as it was a wondrous thing for youths to learn and adapt to. Shaking her head with a smile on her face she lifted her eyes to the great gates that signaled their arrival to Seihomaru-sama’s Shinden-zukuri.

She waved up at the guards in the towers when they looked down at her. “My mate is Chiharu who was recently appointed to Seihomaru-sama’s guard by Hiromoto-sama.”

The guard nodded his head and vanished over the edge. After several long minutes, the gates swung open and she was greeted by two guards she did not know. She had fully expected her mate to be there to greet her but there were no signs of him. She peered at the two guards and she nodded at them. “I am Hinata and this is my son Kai.”

“Welcome.” The shorter of the two guards nodded. “I trust several other families are headed here?”

She nodded her head taking in the dark green the shorter guard wore.

“This is Taiyu and I am Nii.”

Kai peered up at the two youkai and shyly waved. Nii glanced down and him and gave a smile. “I believe your mate is currently in the training rings practicing with a few of the guards that accompanied him. If you like I can take you there.”

Hinata grinned. “That would be great.”

Taiyu led the way through the large field heading in the direction of the barracks. Nii noticed Kai’s uneasiness and smirked. “Are you not excited to greet your father?” He asked quietly.

Kai looked up at Nii in surprise. “I am.”

Nii raised a brow curiously but refrained from saying anything. He was currently listening to his youki who was muttering about something he saw within the boy and Nii peered at Kai closely, watching Shuzo who stood next to him staring.

‘ _What do you see?’_ Nii questioned Shuzo.

‘ _I am uncertain, but there is something._ ’ His youki grinned, his lavender eyes meeting his gold ones in fascination.

‘ _Interesting._ ’ Nii snorted. If his youki sensed something it was wise to keep an eye on the youth and try to pinpoint whatever it was.

As soon as they approached the training rings, Hinata called out and raced towards her mate who grinned once he saw her. He walked over casually and pulled her into a brief hug before turning to his son who stood back warily. Nii furrowed his brow as he watched the encounter and wondered if his family were at odds with one another. Chiharu knelt in front of his son and they spoke quietly, all the while Nii watched Taiyu motion with his hands also seeing the interactions. Nii nodded his head slightly his eyes peering intently at the family.

Chiharu lifted his gaze and saw Taiyu wave his hands seeing it on several occasions before but not understanding what it was. “I never did ask what your hand waving meant.” He stood and stared at the captain of the shadow guards. In truth, he was not entirely sure what the shadow guards were.

Nii chuckled. “It is his way of speaking.”

Chiharu turned his head and stared at Nii. “You are Seihomaru-sama’s second in command if I am not mistaken.”

Nii lifted his brow. “His eyes and ears to be exact.”

“I am not sure I understand how waving hands about is a way of speech.” He shrugged his eyes moving back to Taiyu who sniffed. The silver-haired youkai lifted his chin and pulled the cloth around his neck down to show Chiharu the long white scar that went from below his chin, across his jugular and down to his collarbone. “Oh!” Chiharu exclaimed. “I had no idea.”

Taiyu smirked and pulled the cloth back over his neck. Kai stared up at the youkai with wide eyes. “So you can’t speak?” He whispered in awe.

Taiyu shook his head, but he grinned and then moved his fingers to his mouth and outward.

Chiharu nodded. “You are the captain of the shadow guards, right?”

Taiyu nodded his head.

“So how do you instruct us if you cannot speak?”

Masahiro approached them then and growled out slowly. “With me. He and I work as one and Taiyu gives instruction while I call out that instruction verbally. Most of our clan can understand Taiyu, you will eventually understand what he says.”

Chiharu inclined his head. “Might I ask what the shadow guard are? I was informed that while we train we are being watched closely to see where we fit in Seihomaru-sama’s guards.”

Masahiro raised a brow. “If you fit within the shadow guards then you will be informed of what they are. For now, you use your skills and we fit you in the appropriate place.”

Chiharu sighed. “This is my son Kai. I would love it if he could start training alongside us.”

Kai lowered his gaze and sighed. He knew this day would come, but he was not ready to start fighting. He only wanted to follow his mother and continue learning her baking skills, but with how demanding his father could be, it appeared as though he had no other option than to listen to his father. The last thing he wanted to do was dishonor his family because he was incompetent.

Taiyu frowned and waved his hand slightly and Nii nodded in agreement. “Isn’t he a little young?”

Chiharu grit his teeth together. “No. He is far older than I was when I first began training. He is an adult now and he can learn to use his skills.”

Nii looked at the youth and stared at the body language. Oh, he remembered how it was having been so wanting to prove himself as useful especially to his brother. When his own skills began surfacing and he surpassing Shigeo it had only forced them further apart. “I would let him enjoy his youth before you place him in a life of fighting,” Nii said softly.

“Ridiculous. Come, Kai, show them what I have taught you so far.” His father pulled the youth with him into the ring and handed the boy a short sword.

Kai stared at it uncertainly but nodded his head slightly. There was no way he could disobey his father, or dishonor his family right here in front of the guards watching.

Taiyu shook his head in disapproval but watched closely. If the boy was willing to follow in his father’s footsteps when he had no right to persuade him not to. With a sigh, Taiyu leaned against the fence and watched intently as Chiharu began moving and his son take on an uneasy battle stance.

Nii placed his chin in his hand also leaning on the fence as he watched. This went on for about half an hour before Kai seemed to tire and he was about to call a halt to the show when Chiharu darted towards his son much faster than was necessary. He saw Kai clench his eyes shut and hold the sword to his chest when his father made to tackle him and then he was gone.

Chiharu stumbled to the ground in a heap then got to his feet quickly looking around for his son. “Kai?”

Taiyu blinked and then turned his gaze to Nii who furrowed his brow in shock. His eyes had not played tricks on him. He had indeed seen Kai vanish and now was nowhere to be found. ‘ _Shuzo, give me sight._ ’

‘ _Hai._ ’

Nii glanced around searching for the youths aura and found none. ‘ _Where the hell did he go?_ ’

Shuzo gasped audibly then. ‘ _Nii, the shadow realm!’_

Nii gaped startled. His eyes met with Chiharu for a moment and the guard's eyes widened when he saw the black and gold gaze. Without another word, Nii lifted his hand and opened his link to the shadow realm and slipped through it.

As soon as the darkness surrounded him, Shuzo appeared beside him in a glow of dim light and they stared at one another for a moment. ‘ _Do you see him?’_

Shuzo shook his head. ‘ _I am more surprised that I do not detect his youki.’_

‘ _Has he not awake him yet? Have we just discovered another eclipse youkai?’_ Nii questioned him not believing it.

Shuzo bent low to the ground and whispered to a few of the dark shadow beasts within the realm, and then picked up the little meowing monstrosity who popped up right beside him. ‘ _I wondered where you ventured off to.’_

Nii snickered. ‘ _Go, search for his youki.’_

Shuzo narrowed his eyes at Nii. ‘ _If I go, you remain-_ ’ He stopped and spun around quickly. ‘ _Do you feel that?_ ’

Nii shook his head, his eyes glancing around him. ‘ _What do you feel?_ ’

‘ _The pups aura. Come.’_ Shuzo grabbed Nii’s with his free hand that was not holding the purring kitten and guided his host in the direction he felt the boy. It took them several minutes before Nii gasped when his eyes caught sight of the pup crouched down in the darkness, breathing erratically. ‘ _Go to him. I will search for his youki._ ’

Nii glanced at Shuzo. ‘ _Do not forget where you left us.’_

Shuzo snorted indignantly. ‘ _Give me more credit than that, baka._ ’

Nii rolled his eyes but rather than comment, he moved towards Kai and knelt down beside him. Placing his hand on the pups shoulder, Kai jolted back and released a loud cry of fright. “Easy,” Nii whispered.

Kai sucked his breath in sharply and stared at Nii. “What happened?”

“It appears as though you have ventured to a place that you have not been to before.” Nii smiled, his eyes looking over the youth in interest. Seating himself next to the shivering youth, he sighed. “Do you remember how you got here?”

Kai frowned and shook his head vigorously. “My father rushed at me and I froze. When I opened my eyes I was here.”

“So you did not come here with your youki?”

Kai shook his head. “I haven’t really met him yet.”

Nii furrowed his brow. “Well, you will meet him soon. We wait here until they arrive.”

“Yours is here too?”

Nii nodded and peered around the darkness trying to locate his youki’s beam of light but there was nothing but darkness surrounding them. Kai flinched back suddenly at a tendril that popped up right in front of them. “Be at ease. That is one of my pets.”

“Pet?” Kai stared at the swaying tendril intently.

Nii smirked and waved around the darkness. “There are all sorts of creatures in this place that we can train. As you grow you will discover new things about yourself that you can accomplish if you so desire.”

Kai drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. “I don’t like this place.” He whispered softly, his eyes wildly looking around the darkness for some form of grounding.

Nii gave the youth a small smile. “You will eventually become more comfortable with the visits. We usually come here with our youki because they guide us through the blackness. We use the shadow realm to our advantage when the need is great or we have to be somewhere quickly. It is dangerous to venture here without your youki, however.”

“How did I come here then? My youki isn’t here and I don’t even know his name.”

“I am uncertain. We will find the answers together.” Nii smiled gently.

  
  


****

  
  


Shuzo growled low as he searched the shadow realm for signs of the pups youki. The spirit should at least be omitting an aura or glow signaling its location, but there was nothing there. Feeling frustrated with no traces he furrowed his brow trying to think of some way to locate the pups missing youki. He wondered if he focused on the pups pools it would allow him to meet the youki there if he had not left the area. He remembered what Taizo had told him months ago about focusing on something and giving it a try to see if it worked or not and that the only way to discover things was to venture out and try it.

Closing his eyes, Shuzo focused on the pups aura and allowed his mind to search through the large span of area for a similar one and he indeed felt it faint and out of the current realm. Focusing his mind on that spot, Shuzo allowed himself to move through the darkness and materialize in the pups pools. There was indeed a youki standing on the small island which was surrounded by the water but the youki only stood there staring at the tree as though lost. The tree frantically pulsed and hummed but it was receiving no response from its keeper.

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ Shuzo snarled his eyes on the youki and then the tree.

The youki whirled around startled and blinked at Shuzo for several long moments before he responded. ‘ _I have no idea_.’

Shuzo frowned. ‘ _Your host is within the shadow realm and you are here when you should be guiding him.’_ His eyes turned to the tree once again when it pulsed desperately. ‘ _You do not answer the call?’_

‘ _Call?_ ’ The youki turned his eyes to the tree. ‘ _You mean the humming? I have no idea where I am, or what I am doing here.’_

‘ _How long ago did you wake?’_ Shuzo questioned the almost terrified youki which seemed rather odd to him.

The youki shook his head. ‘ _A few months ago I opened my eyes and I was here. There was a small boy in the water there and then he vanished. I have not seen him since or figured out where I am.’_

Shuzo stared at the young youki curiously. The beings hair was stark white, and his eyes were a mesmerizing red. ‘ _You are in your pools, your host's life.’_

The youki turned his head to stare at Shuzo. ‘ _Host?’_

‘ _You are in charge of his life, how his body works and functions. You are meant to give him advice, teach him how to live and be honorable. This is your duty. The fact that nothing is known to you is because of your refusal to touch the tree of life that is in desperate need of contact.’_ Shuzo nudged his nose in the direction of the pulsing tree.

The youki turned his head to peer at the tree and he nodded. Almost reluctantly he reached his hand out and touched the trunk. Immediately it hummed and almost twitched at the contact. The youki’s eyes closed and he frowned intently as he listened to what the tree was telling him. Once it finished the youki turned red startled eyes to Shuzo. ‘ _How is it you are here?’_

‘ _Because your host is lost and I am here to guide you to him.’_

‘ _You are like me?’_ The youki still seemed to be confused and almost not wanting to believe what it was that the tree told him.

Shuzo nodded. ‘ _I am. Is this your first host?’_

‘ _I think so. At least I do not recall anything prior to waking here. I do remember a long white table and a beautiful woman sitting there though.’_

‘ _Memories of your life before this one.’_ Shuzo nodded his head, remembering having a similar image upon his waking.

‘ _You said something about a shadow realm._ ’ The youki furrowed his brow not knowing what it was exactly.

Shuzo nodded. ‘ _Your host is waiting, as is mine. So let us be on our way.’_ He waved his hand to open the portal to the realm and the youki narrowed his eyes immediately.

Shuzo stood and waited for the other one to follow and once he did he led the way through the darkness his eyes fixated on the location he had left his host. The youki turned his glowing red eyes to his arms where they were cradled around a purring kitten. He wasn’t sure what was happening or why but maybe this youki could give him the answers.

‘ _I hate to sound ignorant, but I do not understand everything that is happening.’_

‘ _You will gain that knowledge. It comes with time and patience. You have some of those answers now, however. You touched the tree of life and it will give you more information when you have been able to process what it gave you already.’_ Shuzo muttered.

The youki shook his head. ‘ _This place, I feel the presence of evil here.’_

Shuzo smirked. ‘ _Yes. If you feel that then you are already well on your way to understanding just what it is you are supposed to do.’_

‘ _This boy I met, that is my host?’_

‘ _Indeed.’_

‘ _How do you know so much about all this?’_ The youki questioned him curiously.

‘ _I have been around a lot longer than you have. If this is indeed your first host, you will have a lot to learn yourself._ ’ Shuzo focused his gaze through the darkness on his host's aura that hummed in his absence. He stopped and looked at the youki. ‘ _What do you feel right now?’_

The youki glanced around the darkness his eyes peering ahead of them. ‘ _I feel a beckoning from that direction. What is it?’_

Shuzo smiled. ‘ _That is your host's aura calling you. If you follow it you will be able to find him and guide him. Usually, it is us who pull the shadows around our hosts in dangerous situations so we are right there beside them when they enter.’_

‘ _But I wasn’t here.’_

Shuzo nodded and began walking again. ‘ _You will have to inform your host about this place and the dangers that lurk in the darkness. Advise him to only enter this realm when you are with him.’_

‘ _If he enters here alone?’_ The youki gulped nervously which seemed off to Shuzo.

‘ _He can get lost and if he moves too deep within the shadows you will be unable to find him.’_

‘ _If he is lost, what happens to me?’_

‘ _If he has no heirs to pass you onto, you fade and go back to where you were before this.’_

‘ _So I die?’_

‘ _In a manner of speaking._ ’ Shuzo wrinkled his nose. His eyes saw his host seated next to the youth and he motioned his hand in their direction. ‘ _They are there.’_

The youki glanced at him for a moment before he stepped forward, staring at the young boy he had seen only once before.

Nii stood up and Kai quickly followed both staring at the two youki. Nii caught sight of Shuzo’s hand motioning him to move away and he did so without question. Almost immediately Shuzo stepped in front of him and that caused Nii to frown. ‘ _What’s up?’_

Shuzo shook his head slightly as he watched the boy greet his youki.

‘ _I remember seeing you before._ ’ The youki muttered softly, kneeling in front of the boy.

‘ _You didn’t say anything to me.’_ Kai accused.

‘ _To be honest, I had no idea what I was supposed to do until I met that one.’_ The youki motioned his hand in Shuzo’s direction.

Nii glanced at his youki curiously and Shuzo snorted softly. ‘ _Later.’_ His youki mouthed the words.

Nii nodded his head in understanding. Now that they had been acquainted, Nii held out his hand for Kai. “I am certain your father and mother are worried about you. It is time for us to depart.”

The youki glanced up at Nii. ‘ _Where do I go?’_

Shuzo sighed. ‘ _Back to the pools. You and your host will have to speak when he rests and the tree will guide you on what happens next._ ’

Kai took hold of Nii’s hand and the youki furrowed his brow in confusion. ‘ _I stay here?’_

Shuzo frowned. ‘ _Not here, but in the pools, I found you in.’_ The youki stood and started walking towards Kai and Nii and Shuzo quickly intervened. ‘ _You must answer the call of your tree. The pools is where you go, this place is only when danger is near and you assist your host in remaining safe.’_

The youki stopped and confused nodded his head almost sadly. He turned and began walking in the direction they had come from and Shuzo opened the portal to the physical realm, allowing Nii and Kai to exit.

Kai lifted his arm to shield it from the bright light the sun provided and almost immediately sounds rushed at him. Nii released his hand and nodded his head to Shuzo who stepped out beside him, closing the rift behind him. ‘ _You seemed a little on edge.’_ Nii commented.

Shuzo nodded silently. ‘ _Kai’s youki has not had a host prior to him.’_

Nii blinked at Shuzo in stunned silence. ‘ _A new youki? When was the last time that has happened? And an eclipse youki no less.’_

Shuzo shook his head uncertainty. ‘ _Due to him being so confused and lost, I didn’t want to take any chances for you to be a target if he had gotten any ideas.’_

Nii nodded his head. ‘ _What about Kai?’_ He watched as Hinata and Chiharu hugged Kai and asked him all sorts of questions he had no answers for.

‘ _Hopefully, Kai’s tree will guide the youki and teach him what needs to be done.’_

Chiharu walked over and stared at Nii intently. “Thank you for getting our son. I don’t understand everything that he is saying.”

Nii frowned. “Your son went to a place that he should not be just yet. As for what he is, it is best we keep that conversation for a later time. My advice to you right now, let him be a youth. Do not force him to be in a situation where he will do what happened here again. Keep his training on hold for now. I will take him under my wing and personally train him when the time comes.”

Chiharu frowned. “I don’t understand. What happened exactly? My son said something about darkness and no sounds.”

Nii nodded. “We will discuss this later in the main house.”

Shuzo rolled his eyes at the clueless gaze Chiharu gave his host. ‘ _Your father was the same when he was informed by Kazuki on what you could do.’_

‘ _Who, what?’_ Seihomaru’s voice echoed in Nii’s head. With a wide grin, Nii looked towards the gates of the Shinden-zukuri.

‘ _You’re back?’_ Nii exclaimed.

‘ _Dratted pup fell ill while on his little exploration._ ’ Taizo chimed in.

Shuzo furrowed his brow. ‘ _Did he now?’_

‘ _Mostly his fault. Part mine because I had to take down that blasted barrier he put in place to keep the twins thoughts out of our heads._ ’ Taizo stated apologetically.

Nii glanced at Shuzo with a raised brow and his youki snorted indignantly. Chiharu looked to where Nii was looking but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. ‘ _Barrier? Oh, do tell.’_

Shuzo snorted again but with far more vigor knowing exactly what Taizo was talking about. ‘ _How close are you?_ ’

‘ _Half a day maybe._ ’ Seihomaru muttered quietly.

Nii nodded. ‘ _Good, we ran into something of great interest here only about half an hour ago.’_

‘ _Oh? We found out quite a bit on our travels and apparently the group we sent out got some important information too. Has Traylaymaru or Chate returned yet?’_

‘ _Not yet, but I would assume they shouldn’t be too much longer.’_ Nii smirked. “We will discuss these matters tonight when our Lord returns.”

Chiharu blinked at him. “Very well.” He had no idea where the Lord Seihomaru had gone off to, but Nii was currently the one running things just as Makute did whenever Hiromoto had been away from home. All he knew was that Lord Seihomaru had left three months prior with a few of his guards with various missions but no one in the barracks actually spoke of what they were after.

Before Nii could walk away Kai ran up to him. “Thank you.”

Nii glanced down at the shorter youkai and inclined his head. “Go meet with your youki tonight when you rest. You and I will meet up tomorrow, sound good?”

Kai nodded a little reluctantly. “I didn’t know that you trained anyone.”

Nii smirked and he pointed to Taiyu. “I trained him for his current rank. I used to be the captain of the shadow guard.”

Kai’s mouth dropped open and he shared a look with his father. Chiharu looked at the youkai impressed that he had accomplished so much at such a young age. Something he hoped his own pup would achieve someday. “You are going to personally train my son?” He furrowed his brow, not entirely sure what skills the youkai had. Oh, he had heard stories in the barracks about the youkai named Nii but most of what he heard was hushed or what he had assumed was just that, stories. None of his guards he had come here with really knew much about Lord Seihomaru or his guards and companions, but if Hiromoto had already promised his daughter to the young lord, then he had seen something no one else had.

Lord Seihomaru was roughly the same age as his own son and it had taken him by surprise when Hiromoto had informed his clan that his daughter Sukiaya would be presented to Lord Seihomaru. The alliance between the two clans had only been secured for a few short months before the announcement and it had left a lot of his tribe at a loss for words. Hiromoto had stated that he had spoken with the great magnolia youkai Bokusenou and had informed him that the alliance would bring strength and power making them a force to be reckoned with. None would argue or try to convince their king otherwise, so once Heisuke had announced that two hundred of their forces would assist in strengthening Lord Seihomaru’s clan everyone went along with it and some even volunteered their services.

He had been one of them, wanting to see just what it was that his king had seen in the young lord and so here he was at the house and only a week after them being commissioned in the Shinden-zukuri, Lord Seihomaru had left, leaving his clan in Nii’s hands.

‘ _Have you discussed that matter with Hana yet?_ ’ Seihomaru’s amused voice caused him to flush in embarrassment.

‘ _Uh-_ ’ Nii started as he made his way through the village.

‘ _He has not!’_ Shuzo snarled angrily.

Nii sighed. ‘ _I keep meaning to._ ’

‘ _Why are you waiting? Unless she has given you an indication that her choice changed._ ’ Seihomaru questioned softly.

‘ _I am an idiot. I know.’_ Nii admitted. ‘ _I have been trying to think of some way to bring it up, but I can’t think of anything that would make it sound not so stupid._ ’

‘ _Just talk to her, Nazahi_.’ Seihomaru grinned through their link.

Nii choked and stumbled over his feet. ‘ _Where the hell did you hear that name?!_ ’ He gawked.

‘ _I have my ways.’_ Seihomaru snickered right along with Shuzo and Taizo.

Nii glanced at the hut he shared with Hana and swallowed nervously. With a quick glance at his youki who stood beside him, he slumped. “What do I say?” He whispered more to himself than to Shuzo.

‘ _Tell her how you feel. I know you care for her and she you. There isn’t really anything more that needs to be said. But you do need to take that step. You two have been rather careless and you could place her in greater danger should your seed take hold._ ’ Shuzo sighed peering at Nii intently. ‘ _Especially seeing as you two are not yet mated.’_

Nii nodded. “I forgot about that little detail.” He blushed as he recalled their last encounter at the cool stream. It had been a heated encounter and the cool water had done little to stop it. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way to the hut and sighed. ‘ _I think it is time for me to remedy that little issue before it leads to other matters that will not resolve themselves._ ’ He declared as he pushed aside the cloth leading into the hut.

Shuzo grinned. ‘ _About bloody time._ ’

 


	33. A Spiritual Alliance

Chapter Thirty-Three

A Spiritual Alliance

 

Hana glanced over her shoulder as the curtain to her hut moved to the side and the faint rustling of the material signaled Nii’s entrance. She gave him a brilliant smile but it faded slightly at the look on his face. His eyes were not focused on her and his mouth was drawn tight as though there was something important on his mind but he wasn’t sure what to say. With a sigh, Hana pushed her trimmings to the side and reached out for the sake that sat on the stone platform beside her. Pouring him a cup, she waved her hand and waited while he took a seat next to her.

“Something is on your mind.” She started as he took the drink and sipped at it.

Nii chortled. “Isn’t there always?” He still didn’t meet her eyes.

“What is it?” Hana asked placing a few herb trimmings into a vial and filling it with a mixture she had made earlier with her youki.

Nii glanced at her as he sipped his sake and he sighed. “You know I am not good with words. Especially when it comes to you.”

Hana smiled. She noticed his eyes move across the room and she suspected his youki was in that direction somewhere, although she didn’t see him. “Your youki?”

Nii looked at her and then he nodded. “I sort of need his guidance on what I want to say, but to be honest, I really don’t know how to bring it up.”

Hana lifted her brow and frowned slightly. She knew how careful he was with his words, only really saying anything once he had time to actually think it through. Nii only held that look on his face whenever he needed to bring something important up and she was fully aware of how nervous he got whenever it had something to do with their current relationship. Deciding to give him the time to wrap his mind around what he needed to say, she pushed to her feet and began gutting the rabbit that the hunters had brought to her hut earlier. With a smile, she decided to pour a little of the mint onto the flesh as she cut slices and arranged them on a plate for him.

Nii lifted his brow as she handed him the plate and he sniffed slightly. Immediately his nose picked up the scent of mint and he smiled. She always seemed to know just what to do whenever it came to his nerves and with a nod of thanks, he took a piece of meat and chewed on it slowly as he thought on what to say to her.

_ ‘Just spit it out. _ ’ Shuzo growled. 

‘ _ Easier said than done _ .’ Nii narrowed his eyes in his youki’s direction.

Hana saw Nii narrow his eyes and she giggled which caused Nii to glance at her curiously. “Must be some conversation.”

Nii snorted. “You know that I have been doing a lot of thinking and not really sleeping all that much.”

Hana nodded her head as she started clipping herbs again. “I noticed. I figured you would say what you needed to say when you had it all sorted out.”

Nii nodded his head and watched as she placed some herbs into vials and other pieces onto a cloth in front of her. “You know I care about you, right?” He flushed a bright red as he blurted out his feelings. Shuzo snickered softly having given him just a little bit of a push.

Hana’s hands froze and she looked at him startled. Her cheeks heated up and she nodded her head. “I know.” She whispered.

“You haven’t had a change of heart?” Nii asked looking down at his plate of rabbit, which he found to be rather interesting at that particular moment.

Hana blinked at him her hands still frozen above her herb trimmings as her youki quickly spoke with her about the importance of what Nii was asking. “I haven’t.” She barely breathed out.

“With my youki making contact with you, it dropped some rather important barriers that I had forgotten about.” Nii continued.

Hana nodded her head. His youki had told her precisely what barriers had been dropped. Her hands dropped to her knees and she gripped the hem of her kimono. “I already knew this.”

Nii put the plate to the side and sighed. “Spring is only a month or two away.” He muttered.

Hana nodded her head. “Which means more challenges.” She whispered.

“Unless we formalize our bond.” Nii blurted out and flushed a brilliant scarlet.

Hana gasped.

‘ _ You know what he is asking?’ _ Isaya breathed.

‘ _ I think so _ .’ Hana replied.

‘ _ He has made his choice Hana, and it is you.’ _

Hana glanced at Nii who stared very intently at his hands. ‘ _ What do I say?’ _

‘ _ You don’t have to say anything, show him. _ ’ Isaya pressed.

With a nod of determination and to make sure that Nii didn’t have a chance to flee from embarrassment, Hana reached out and gripped his hand. Nii jumped slightly and his breath caught in his throat. He looked at her and she grinned. 

Nii held his breath and watched the emotions run across Hana’s face but gulped as she leaned forward and lifted her hand to his face. “Was that so difficult to say?” She whispered softly.

Nii nodded, speechless. 

“You know how I feel and that I wanted to give you time to make your choice,” Hana whispered, her fingers resting on his markings.

Nii nodded again. He felt Shuzo move closer and he gulped. Having no real experience with how everything was done, he knew that Shuzo would guide him and yet the moment with Hana right now was so profound and uplifting, he had no words. Swallowing, he released his breath. Why he had been so afraid of rejection from her he had no idea. He knew exactly how she felt about him and it made sense that she never pushed him to make the bond final, she was never one to force anyone to do something they didn’t want. “So what now?” He whispered.

Hana shook her head and placed her lips against his. Pulling back slightly she whispered. “I have no idea.”

‘ _ You don’t, but I do.’ _ Isaya grinned widely, the excitement at meeting Nii’s youki and seeing why that aura felt so familiar almost getting the better of her.

Nii gasped when he felt Shuzo’s hands on his shoulders and the world around both him and Hana swirled in a mass of colors. Disorientated, he clenched his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness filled him. Hana also squeaked in surprise and when he opened his eyes to look at her, they were sitting in a bright open space. Blinking confused, Nii took in his surroundings.

Looking at where he and Hana were sitting, there was luscious green grass everywhere. As far as the eye could see. Brilliant colored flowers scattered the area most of which he had no idea existed. Hana also looked around them, she pointed behind him and Nii glanced over his shoulder. Frowning, it almost looked like his tree of life and yet this one was a shimmering white. The leaves on the branches were pale lavender and reaching high into the almost blinding white sky. “Where are we?”

Hana shook her head. She felt a presence behind her and she looked back to see another bright tree, yet those leaves were more an iridescent pink with hints of orange and yellows. Nii’s eyes caught hers and he lifted his brow. “Those can’t be our trees,” Hana whispered confused, although her next words were lost to her as from beside the tree her youki emerged.

Nii squinted at the figure who materialized and he realized that it was Hana’s youki who approached them. “By the Gods.” He breathed. Not only did Hana and her youki share an almost identical appearance, the force of power erupting from them both as her youki strolled up casually was breathtaking. The smirk on Hana’s youki’s face was enough to send shivers running down his back and he swallowed. Her youki was just as stunning in appearance as Hana, the long white hair hanging loosely about her frame and the pale pink robes floating around her as though there was a slight breeze.

“Nii,” Hana whispered her eyes staring over his shoulder again.

Furrowing his brow, he glanced over his shoulder and gaped when Shuzo appeared beside the other tree. “Are those  _ their _ trees?”

“I don’t know,” Hana admitted completely at a loss. 

Before either of them could speak, the world around them whirled and spun. Hana quickly leaned forward and almost fell into Nii’s arms, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Nii hissed between his clenched teeth and swallowed as a wave of nausea gripped him. 

‘ _ Easy. _ ’ Shuzo whispered into Nii’s ear and his host's eyes snapped open. Nii lifted his head and blinked at Shuzo who sat beside him.

‘ _ Oie.’ _ Nii hissed to his youki.

Hana opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to Nii’s youki who was staring at her. “Hi.” She whispered softly a small smile spreading across her lips. 

Shuzo grinned at her. ‘ _ Hello, Hana _ .’

Hana gasped at him but her breath hitched nervously when her youki appeared beside her.

“Where are we?” Nii asked, his eyes now transfixed on Hana’s youki who now sat beside her host.

‘ _ You are in our pools of life. _ ’ Isaya smiled gently. ‘ _ This is where your bond takes place. _ ’

Shuzo smirked and peered at Isaya intently. ‘ _ We have met before. _ ’

Isaya’s eyes fell onto Shuzo’s and she nodded. ‘ _ It appears that way.’ _

Nii and Hana glanced at one another curiously. “So these are the mating pools?”

Both youki smiled and nodded. ‘ _ In a manner of speaking. _ ’ Shuzo confirmed. 

Nii looked at Hana’s youki and was transfixed by the brilliant pale orange eyes and long shimmering white hair. Unlike Hana’s with the pink on the ends of the strands, her youki had almost an aqua color. “She looks like you,” Nii whispered to Hana.

Hana giggled. Shuzo stood up and walked over to Hana as Isaya stared at him, watchful and protectively. Slowly, he crouched down in front of her, reaching out his hand and placing it on her left upper arm. Hana hissed between her teeth. ‘ _ Shh _ .’ Shuzo soothed leaning forward. He planted his lips against hers and kissed her fiercely.

Nii gulped as he watched his youki kiss Hana and he felt his cheeks heat up as though he was a pup watching something he shouldn’t. His eyes met Isaya’s as she smirked at his reaction and he swallowed. 

Shuzo pulled back and walked behind Hana and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his arms, watching as Isaya now stood and approached his host. ‘ _ Watch _ .’ Shuzo whispered into Hana’s ear.

Nii didn’t move an inch as Hana’s youki knelt down in front of him and he sucked his breath in sharply when her hand connected with his left arm, and it almost felt like a searing sensation that spread from his shoulder joint to his elbow. The heat emitting from Hana’s youki’s hand was intense but not painful, just unexpected and overly hot.

His breath caught in his throat when her lips pressed against his and his eyes widened in shock, his heart picking up the pace at the firm pressure. His nerves came alive and his veins burned at the intense desire that flooded over his entire body causing Nii to shudder. He heard Shuzo hiss as the feelings ran through him and he groaned softly. Nii almost jolted back in shock when Isaya’s tongue ran across his lower lip and she bit it much like Hana did whenever they kissed. Her tongue ran over the wound and he released a gasp. Before he knew it, Isaya was behind him wrapping her arms around his torso, much like Shuzo held Hana and his eyes met with his longtime friend. Hana’s youki seemed to have lit a fire in his veins and they sent ripples of desire through his whole body and he gasped. “Oh, Gods.” Nii hissed softly as the feelings rushed over him in waves, Shuzo smirked in response and ran his tongue down Hana’s neck which caused her mouth to drop open and her eyes widen as they met Nii’s.

‘ _ Now you two dance _ .’ Isaya whispered in his ear causing him to shiver at the desire that almost seemed to drip from her voice.

Shuzo grinned and both youki pushed their hosts into one another's embrace and watched silently.

 

* * * *

 

Seihomaru sat on Saza’s back as they walked through the gates of the Shinden-zukuri. Four of their group had transformed into their true forms allowing those either not strong enough or experienced enough to maintain the transformation to travel on their backs. It had been almost a full year since Seihomaru had ridden on one of his clansmen's backs and he sighed at the memory.

Taiyu stood waiting for them and he grinned as soon as they came into view. Almost immediately the village came alive with activity as soon as they were aware of who arrived. Shinzou knelt down and allowed Kiya and Akinari to slide off his back before he allowed his aura to diminish. 

Within seconds two pups raced up to him and flew into his arms almost causing him to fall onto his back at the impact. The laughter Shinzou released caused Seihomaru to grin widely.

“Chichi!” Ayao gave him a huge hug.

Mahiro also wrapped his arms around his father. “You were gone so long.”

Shinzou grinned at them. “You knew I would be gone for awhile.” His eyes lifted and met Tani’s as she walked up quite a bit slower due to her condition. He stood and waited as she walked up to him. She seemed to want to hold an air of dignity but he snorted and pulled her into his arms. “Baka.” She laughed.

“I missed you.” He whispered.

Tani wrapped her arms around him and placed her forehead on his chest. 

Seihomaru stood back and watched his clansmen greet one another and then he lifted his gaze searching. “Where is Nii?” He asked Taiyu curiously.

Taiyu pointed to Hana’s hut and he smirked waving his hands. Not sure what the youkai said he lifted his brow. 

Saza laughed after giving Isaki a firm hug. “About bloody time.” 

Seihomaru turned his stare to his commander. 

“I am sure they will be finished in a few hours.” Saza howled.

Taiyu grinned widely and nodded.

Now at a complete loss, Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “Finished what exactly?”

Kazuhisa snorted and Shinzou chuckled. “Their mating ritual.” Shinzou turned his gaze to his mate and smiled broadly.

Seihomaru felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh. Well when they have finished, gather everyone and meet in my Shinden-zukuri.” Turning to Taiyu he smiled. “Has Traylaymaru and Chate returned yet?”

Taiyu nodded and pointed over to the barracks.

With a nod, Seihomaru made his way over to his home but he released a loud cry when he was knocked onto his face forcefully. Suddenly he was the object of loud whines and face mauling from his two-headed dragon. Grunting and struggling to get up, Seihomaru even tried to roll onto his back but the dragon had him firmly planted on his stomach. “Oie! Let me up.” He growled.

The dragon moved and Seihomaru sprang to his feet and spun around quickly. Not a second later he was once again struggling against the onslaught of his pet. “Good grief.” He held out his hands to ward off the furiously licking beast. Every time he tried to grab the dragon it darted off and sprang at him again. 

Saza snorted and shook his head. Isaki and Tani giggled behind their hands as they watched and Shinzou’s pups raced forward to play with the overly excited beast. The dragon growled and darted off quickly, with the pups chasing after it.

“I think he missed you.” Shinzou chuckled and followed the group towards the barracks.

“You think?” Seihomaru snorted. He was fully covered in dragon slobber and he rolled his eyes. “Ew.” He wiped his hands on his hakama and scoffed loudly. 

Shinzou darted forward quickly and snatched his daughter up and around in a wide circle as the dragon raced past exactly in the spot his daughter had just been.

“Oie! Mind where you run.” Seihomaru scolded the beast who skidded to a halt seemingly already aware it had almost run over the small girl. 

Shinzou placed Ayao back onto the ground and she raced forward and wrapped her arms around the dragons necks. The shadow guard rolled his eyes. His eyes met Tani’s and his mate had a wide grin on her face. Her stomach was swelling with their third pup and one of her hands rested on the swell. Isaki beside her also showed early signs of pregnancy and he grinned. 

Before Shinzou could once again move, Mahiro raced up to him and jumped onto his back. “Chichi?”

Shinzou shifted his son more comfortably on his back. “Hai?”

“Are you leaving again?”

“Not for a while.” Shinzou glanced at Seihomaru with a raised brow and his lord and commander shook his head. “I am home until your brother or sister is born.”

Mahiro rested his chin on his father’s shoulder, minding the sharp metal points on the edges. 

“Have you kept up with your duties while I was gone?” Shinzou asked his son glancing at Tani who nodded her head.

“Yes, father.”

“You helped your mother when she needed it?”

“Hai.”

Shinzou grinned and nodded. “Good. Now go watch over your sister.” He lowered Mahiro to the ground and watched as his son ran over to Ayao.

They approached the barracks and Tani seated herself down on a small bench and Shinzou raised a brow curiously. Kneeling down in front of her he stared at her seemingly exhausted expression. “What is it?”

Tani shook her head. “Nothing love.”

Seihomaru slid his eyes to the side and listened. 

“Don’t give me that.” Shinzou snarled softly.

“I am only tired.” Tani insisted as she leaned back against the fence. 

The shadow guard frowned. “Have you visited Akina?”

Tani made to protest but he held up his hand stalling all comments.

“Go see her, or I will drag you there.” Shinzou narrowed his eyes.

Tani sighed and nodded her head. “Very well.” He helped her stand and held her as she stumbled slightly. 

Shinzou furrowed his brow concerned. “Oie.” He whispered close to her ear. “What’s wrong?”

Tani smiled and shook her head. “This pregnancy is more draining than the other two, that is all, love. Today is only more so.”

Isaki walked forward and helped Tani. “I will take her to see Akina.”

Shinzou nodded his head and watched as they made their way over to the healer's hut on the other side of the village. Shaking his head, he turned to stare at the looks the others were giving him. “What?”

Saza lifted his brow. “I said nothing.”

“Indeed.”

Taiyu made a few motions with his hands and Shinzou sighed. “I know, but she is a stubborn woman.”

Seihomaru grunted. “What’s up?”

Shinzou watched the guards in the ring sparring. “My stubborn mate. Always insisting she is fine, never asking for help.”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “Go. Tend to your mate.” He commanded.

“She will be fine once she sees Akina,” Shinzou said but the look Seihomaru gave him told him to abide by the command. “Fine, fine. I will see you all in the Shinden-zukuri in a few hours.” He turned and sprinted after the two youkai females who were almost at the healer's hut.

Saza chuckled. “She is larger than her previous pregnancies.” He commented.

Taiyu nodded his head and Seihomaru glanced at both of them. “Oh?”

His commander shrugged. “This is my first pup so I am uncertain as to how that all goes, but seeing as Tani is due in Summer and it still being winter, it is almost as though she is further along than we first thought.”

Seihomaru raised his brow not sure what the cause would be, but he made a mental note to talk with Shinzou about it after.

Taiyu motioned with his hands and Saza blinked at the younger guard in stunned silence. Then Saza shook his head. “Impossible.”

“Good grief, what now?” Seihomaru said exasperatedly. 

“Taiyu suspects that she is carrying more than one, which would make sense with her size and how drained she looks,” Saza muttered.

“Two?” Seihomaru blinked. “Is that even possible?”

Taiyu nodded his head and waved his hand in a circular motion and then flatted both his palms together.

“He said that in the past there had been a couple cases of multiple births but it is rare.” Saza snorted.

Seihomaru laughed. “Well if that is the case, Shinzou is going to have four pups, not three.”

“As I said, he is more prolific than the humans.” Saza gave a hearty laugh.

The three of them turned around to face the healer's hut as though expecting to see Shinzou fly out of there in a panic. It was maybe half an hour when Shinzou finally exited and he walked up to them shaking his head, a look on his face that indicated that what Taiyu had suspected was, in fact, the case.

They leaned against the fence and waited for the shadow guard captain to approach them and the wary look he issued was enough to send the three of them into peals of laughter.

“Not one word,” Shinzou growled.

Saza snorted behind his hand in response.

Seihomaru smirked and lifted his gaze. “So two?”

Shinzou glared at him. “Apparently.”

That sent Saza into a whole fit of laughter. Kazuhisa walked over curiously followed by Heisuke who glanced at one another for a moment. “What did we miss?”

Shinzou stalked away snarling in frustration and Seihomaru snickered softly. Saza on the other hand gasped and then laughed all the harder, holding his sides. Kazuhisa stopped and stared at his brother with a look that said he had finally lost his mind.

“So apparently Shinzou is expecting two pups, not one,” Seihomaru muttered casually as though the conversation was an everyday thing, which sent Saza once again laughing uncontrollably.

Kazuhisa blinked at him in shock. “Two?”

Heisuke chuckled. “So that was that look. Twins are rare for youkai.”

Heisuke grinned. “More common among humans than youkai though. Seizou and Seiya were the last recorded twins to be documented.”

“I read that there had been one case of triplets in a youkai family. Of course only one lived but three had been born alive but they were weak.” Kazuhisa clicked his tongue.

Seihomaru snorted. “Can you imagine Shinzou’s reaction at the news of triplets?”

Saza tried to stifle the laughter but it came out as a loud snort instead. 

 

* * * *

 

Nii pulled his haori on and peered down at Hana while she slept peacefully on the futon. Glancing at his left arm, he inspected the pink and pale orange markings that now sat there. They were thin and twining around his bicep in a delicate vine pattern mingled with his own silver-grey heritage marks he had acquired with his training. Kneeling down beside her, he glanced at hers and smiled at the silver-grey marking his own youki had left behind. The one on her arm was broader and almost shimmering in the sunlight that drifted in through the window.

Nii leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek and then gathered his belongings glancing back once more at her sleeping face before he exited the hut. Shuzo strolled beside him and gave his host a grin.

Nii snorted. ‘ _ Satisfied with yourself I see. _ ’

‘ _ Of course _ .’ Shuzo grinned wider. ‘ _ No more need to worry about an unexpected pregnancy either. _ ’

_ ‘You will let us know if it happens? _ ’ Nii questioned his youki.

‘ _ Yes. The minute I know, you will be informed. _ ’

‘ _ So you met her youki before? _ ’ Nii glanced at Shuzo with a lifted brow.

Shuzo nodded. ‘ _ She has grown considerably since the last time we met. It was years ago in another host. _ ’

Nii nodded and approached the group standing around the barracks training rings. It felt weird now that he was mated to Hana. The emotions and intense desire that they had been subjected to in the mating pools had been so fierce his body still tingled from it.

‘ _ It is rare that you find your soulmate _ .’ Shuzo smiled as Nii shivered slightly, still recovering from the extreme emotions.

Seihomaru lifted his head as he approached and grinned widely. “Finished?”

Nii blushed but he kept his lips tightly closed.

Saza snickered softly, finally having recovered from his bout of weakness. 

“So Shinzou and Tani are expecting twins.” Seihomaru blurted out and Saza burst into renewed laughter.

Nii lifted his brow his gaze on Saza who he swore had lost his mind. “Twins?”

Seihomaru nodded a broad grin on his face. “Tani is carrying two pups, not just one.”

Nii felt his eyes widen. “Oh, Gods.” His continued to stare at Saza who held his sides bent over laughing heartily. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

“He finds this situation with Shinzou to be extremely amusing.” Kazuhisa snickered.

Nii snorted.

‘ _ It is dangerous for the female, more so than having only one _ .’ Shuzo whistled softly.

Nii furrowed his brow. ‘ _ I will take your word for it. _ ’ He muttered never having experienced the situation.

Saza finally got himself under control and took a deep breath. “Damn, I haven’t laughed that hard in many years.”

Kazuhisa grinned. “Not since we witnessed Nii blowing up his father’s sword.”

Saza bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, his eyes twinkling in humor.

Nii blinked at them. “You saw that?”

Saza nodded his head keeping his lower lip between his teeth.

“The look on your father’s face.” Kazuhisa snickered. “How old were you when that happened?”

Nii rolled his eyes. “I can’t remember. I think I was fifteen or something.”

Seihomaru smirked. “Well, shall we?” He waved his hand towards the main house and began walking towards it. ‘ _ You still alive?’ _ He could practically feel Taizo roll his eyes.

‘ _ Yes.’ _

_ ‘What are you doing? _ ’

‘ _ Resting.’ _

‘ _ Really?’ _ Seihomaru lifted a brow curiously.

_ ‘Yes.’ _ Taizo muttered softly. 

‘ _ Is that the same as sleeping for us?’ _ Seihomaru questioned.

_ ‘Yes and no. You being sick drained a lot of energy and I am replenishing the stores. _ ’ Taizo grumbled.

‘ _ It’s been days since we left the human’s home. _ ’ Seihomaru frowned.  _ ‘How is it you haven’t refilled them yet? _ ’

Taizo didn’t comment. 

The silence was somewhat disturbing and Seihomaru cleared his throat. ‘ _ What’s wrong?’ _

_ ‘I get into moods. Nothing is wrong, I only spend time thinking. _ ’ Taizo sighed.

‘ _ About? _ ’

‘ _ Things. _ ’

‘ _ Taizo… _ ’

‘ _ Nothing is wrong, Seiho. My mind is miles away and thinking of past events. _ ’ Taizo grumbled.

‘ _ Fair enough. _ ’ Seihomaru sighed, following his clansmen into the Shinden-zukuri. He noticed Nii lean over and whisper into one of the guard's ears and immediately the guard descended the stairs. “What’s up?”

“Remember that situation I mentioned before you got here?” Nii asked. “I sent the guard to get the family.” He said when Seihomaru nodded. “On a side note, how did you find out about my adult name?” He whispered softly.

Seihomaru pointed at Kazuhisa. “I asked why he called Saza, Sazashi and the whole thing with adult names and birth names came up.”

Nii snorted. “Blast it.”

“Why don’t you use it?” Seihomaru asked genuinely curious.

Nii shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t think it really fit with me. I liked the name my mother gave me.”

“I kind of like your adult name,” Seihomaru smirked. “Has a rather unique ring to it.”

Nii scoffed and waved his hand. 

Seihomaru tapped his left arm where his mark from Hana’s youki peeked through the short sleeves of the haori. “I see you finally completed your bond.”

Nii lifted his arm and nodded.

“We expecting more pups in the clan?”

Nii glanced at him shocked. “Not yet!” He exclaimed.

Seihomaru chuckled. “Has your youki ever gotten into moods?” He whispered, changing the subject.

Nii nodded. “Many times. Sometimes nothing is said. I think it has to do with memories.”

Seihomaru frowned but nodded. Taizo had closed the communication portal so he was not aware of how his youki felt, but before he had closed it there had been a moment of sadness, almost melancholy flooding through their link. He sighed heavily.

Nii furrowed his brow and glanced at his brother. “Issues?”

Seihomaru tapped his head. “I got a sense of sadness before he closed the portal. He said everything was fine and that he was only thinking.”

“It passes. I suppose due to the link being closed that might be why you can’t hear him right now.” Nii tapped his own forehead and pointed to where Shuzo stood with his arms crossed.

Seihomaru lifted his gaze and peered at Nii’s youki. True to what Nii said whatever Shuzo was saying was lost to him. “Weird.”

“He said that sometimes their thoughts venture through time to events that happened before. He also said they can’t be cheerful all the time.” Nii sniffed. 

“I suppose.” Seihomaru opened the stone door leading to the lower section of his office and entered while the others filed in behind him. ‘ _ Are you going to be a part of this meeting?’ _ He asked Taizo, hoping his youki would respond.

‘ _ I am always here, Seiho. I will be listening.’ _

Seihomaru frowned and grunted, leaning over to whisper to Nii. “Think you can keep them busy for a little while. I have to go tend to something.” He tapped his head and walked back up stairs. Seating himself onto one of the pillows by the window he closed his eyes and focused on his pools. As soon as he opened them, he glared at Taizo who stood by the tree.

Taizo turned and gave a heavy sigh. ‘ _ You just can’t leave well enough alone, can you? _ ’ His youki accused.

“You are a part of me, and I, you. So no, I can’t. When I get the sense of sadness from you I grow concerned. Can you blame me?”

Taizo slid down the tree and sat down with another sigh.  _ ‘I suppose not. I am only remembering my past. _ ’

Seihomaru walked over and sat down on the dry part of the land the tree sat on. “I suppose the sadness is something caused by living as long as you have?”

Taizo nodded. ‘ _ Even though I try to stop those memories, they still come to me from time to time. I am sorry that you can feel it. I thought I closed the portal. _ ’

“You did but not before I felt that sadness.” 

Taizo rolled his eyes more at himself than Seihomaru. ‘ _ Sorry _ .’ He apologized.

“Don’t be. So what are you thinking about that is causing you so much distress?”

‘ _ My former hosts, ways I helped them or failed them. How to assist you without doing something I may have done prior to cause them pain or an early demise. _ ’ Taizo grunted. ‘ _ I caused you pain which I have been struggling with and how I may have done the removal without it making you ill. _ ’

“Is this because I told you I hated you?” Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at his youki. “You know that was only in the moment, right?”

Taizo snorted. ‘ _ I know. I was trying to think of how I could have prevented you from falling ill, but to be honest none of my former hosts ever put up a barrier. _ ’ His youki shrugged. ‘ _ Then I started thinking of my former hosts and their lives. Then from there, it is a downward spiral until I shake myself out of my melancholy. _ ’

“What would help?”

Taizo shook his head. ‘ _ I had bouts of sadness with all my hosts, Seiho. It comes with how long we have lived for. It will pass. _ ’

Seihomaru nodded. “I was thinking of asking Saza and Nii something.”

Taizo glanced up at him. ‘ _ Oh?’ _

“It has been almost a year since my father died.”

Taizo winced. ‘ _ That long already?’ _

“I was thinking of asking them to take me to where they buried him.”

Taizo remained quiet.

“I thought maybe I could do him some honor by visiting his grave every year.”

‘ _ Why? _ ’

“Because neither of us got to say goodbye.”

His youki peered at him intently.

“Have you ever had hosts go visit former hosts graves?”

Taizo shook his head. 

“Then why don’t we be the first? It might help both of us.” Seihomaru smiled gently.

Taizo frowned. ‘ _ Is this something you wish to do? Or is this something just to shake me out of my current mood?’ _

Seihomaru rolled his eyes. “It’s for both of us. I still think about him and I suppose this may help me get through it more effectively.”

Taizo placed his arms on his knees and smiled. ‘ _ I am not opposed to this idea. _ ’

“Good, then it’s settled.” Seihomaru pushed to his feet. “Now open that portal and let’s see what we have discovered. I do miss your advice when you randomly spurt out comments on situations.”

Taizo snorted. ‘ _ Very well. Go wake and I will open the portal.’ _

Seihomaru walked over to the spot he usually did and closed his eyes. Once again he was back in his office and he sighed. He walked back down into the room below his office and glanced around at the occupants. There were only three new youkai present minus Heisuke and Akinari who had traveled with Kazuhisa and Kiyohira to the island. Nodding his head in greeting he walked around the large stone slab that sat in the middle of the room and leaned against the back wall. Saza glanced at him and then closed the stone door to ensure privacy.

“So what have we discovered?” Seihomaru glanced around at those who were present.

Nii stepped forward. “First things first. I know this is not at all relevant, but this came to light yesterday. This is Kai, and his parents Chiharu and Hinata.”

Hinata stepped forward. “I don’t understand all that happened. Just that Nii requested to bring Kai with us when everyone returned.”

Seihomaru glanced at his friend curiously. ‘ _ Is the link open?’ _

_ ‘It is. _ ’

‘ _ I discovered that Kai is another like me. An eclipse youkai. _ ’ Nii explained.

Seihomaru pushed away from the wall with a look of shock on his face. ‘ _ You’re kidding?’ _

Nii shook his head. 

Saza furrowed his brows and assumed that whatever caused Seihomaru’s reaction was something Nii had told him via their link. The reaction was enough to cause many around the room to glance at one another.

Nii cleared his throat. “Kai had only arrived with his mother and his father wanted to show his sons combat experience. I was about to call a halt on the demonstration when Kai vanished.”

Kai shuffled his feet at the attention he was getting, uncomfortably.

“I found him in the shadow realm.”

Kazuhisa frowned. “That would mean he is an eclipse youkai, like you.”

Kiyohira shared a look with Heisuke and Kazuhisa. “Wouldn’t that make his parents or at least one of them also an eclipse youkai?”

Nii shook his head. “Despite all this, Kai houses a new youki within. For what purpose a new youki was given, especially to one as young as he is, it has been done.”

Kiyohira nodded. “This is important. When we were on the island, we discovered a few things. One that there are three eclipse youkai alive. One of them houses a youki that was hosted by a shadow youkai. We spoke with the islands goddess and she informed us that this shadow youkai-“

“The Enenra,” Kazuhisa muttered.

“Yes, The Enenra was the one who released the darkness from within the shadow realm. Only he can locate this being.”

“That would mean that this Enenra is an eclipse youkai.” Nii frowned.

“He was until he passed the barriers that apparently is there.”

‘ _ He is talking about the spirit realm _ .’ Shuzo gasped.

“The spirit realm.” Nii snarled softly.

“From what this goddess told us, the Enenra passed the barriers, his youki was unable to follow and got lost within the shadow realm. The Enenra found a spirit wherever he was and in doing so released this dark shadow creature.” Kiyohira continued.

Kazuhisa nodded. “Whatever memory that the Enenra had was wiped out and the gods intervened giving his former youki to another. One of the three eclipse youkai alive now.”

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes. “And the darkness that was on the island?”

“It is no longer contained there. The twins beat us to the island and took whatever had attached itself to the goddess. That is why the island was cast into darkness in the first place.” Kazuhisa said.

“When the twins took that shade the goddess was released and is now currently trying to fix the damage that had been done.” Kiyohira continued.

“Apparently the inuyoukai who had been cursed by this shade was actually just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Heisuke shook his head. “They had gone up the mountain to stop the shade but were instead cursed much like the goddess.”

“And the twins were aware of all this?” Seihomaru growled narrowing his eyes.

“They also had been touched by this shadow creature, this is why they are the way they are now. It has blackened their hearts.” Heisuke said.

“This Enenra is able to locate this shade?” Seihomaru glanced at those who had gone to the island.

“According to the goddess, if the Enenra is still alive, he resides in the Northern Provinces. I know the area so I can send word to Hiromoto-Sama and let him know where my travels will take me next.” Heisuke offered.

Kiyohira stepped forward. “This shade is ten times more dangerous than the twins are, from what the goddess told us. If the twins get their hands on this shade it will be literally impossible to defeat them.”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “How many parts were there?”

Heisuke glanced at Akinari. “I think she said three, the twins have two parts.”

“If there were three then what was that that attacked me and my youki in my pools?”

‘ _ Maybe it was a fragment of what was left that the twins did not take? _ ’ Taizo supplied, having heard everything.  _ ‘It wasn’t all that powerful, but it was angry and determined to attach itself to either you or me _ .’

_ ‘Quite possibly it wasn’t the kind of power the twins wanted, so they discarded it. _ ’ Shuzo growled.

Seihomaru furrowed his brow and his mouth turned downward. He lifted his head and glanced at Traylaymaru. “What did you find out about what is going on on the mainland?”

The dark-haired youkai wrinkled his nose and pulled out a ton of scrolls from his pack. “From what is happening in Tottori right now, a human force is headed here from Wa with an allegiance from youkai from that country. Humans here have started recruiting men and children for an army, not giving anyone an option to decline. According to what we have heard the humans want to start making their own allegiance with the youkai in this country.”

Saza scoffed. “They only want the assistance of youkai so that we can fight their little war for them. They don’t want any allegiance.”

Kazuhisa nodded his head in agreement. “It happened once before. Then the humans started turning on the youkai and started killing them.”

“Well, they haven’t asked any of us for assistance. So, for now, we leave the humans to their own devices. We have enough on our plate right now.” Seihomaru looked at Nii. “What plans do you have for Kai?”

“I want to train him alongside Kiya.” Nii nodded his head to the young guard he was currently training. 

“That acceptable to you?” Seihomaru turned his gaze to Kai’s parents.

“What other choice do we have?” Chiharu grumbled.

“None,” Seihomaru growled out. “As for what we discovered. The western province is massive. It not only spans from one ocean but to the one close to the islands. The west also included the islands Monogachi ruled over. There is a youkai village that the twins visited and put a warrant out for our heads.” He looked at Nii. “Remember our little friend from the Hanyou village?”

Nii snorted. “Which one?”

“The little lavender haired-youkai.” Seihomaru grinned.

“Oh, I remember.”

“His father resides there. Quite the bunch of tyrants. I also met our little friend from the hanyou village, the one you saw that was similar to you.”

“You mean the father and son who were able to step through the shadows?” Nii lifted his brow.

“That one. Nuraraiko and his son Nurarihyon. Interesting youkai.” Seihomaru grinned.

They continued on with their discussions for several hours when the sun finally set casting everything into darkness within the chamber. The little light that did filter in vanished and Nii lit a torch that hung on the wall beside him. “I think that pretty much covers everything?” Seihomaru muttered, his eyes lifting to the small window behind him.

“We still haven’t discussed what we are going to do about the twins.” Heisuke frowned.

“Nothing. At least for right now. I do want you to go find this Enenra and speak with him. We also need to find the third eclipse youkai. If this news was readily available to us, the twins might already be aware of this and are in search of him or her.”

“Them having this ability to absorb youki and them facing against an eclipse youkai, will be devastating. We need to prevent them from gaining any ability that an eclipse youkai would have.” Nii confirmed. “Not to mention keeping them from the Enenra and that last piece of shadow remaining. Who knows what that kind of power that would result in.”

“Can you imagine if they were all combined?” Saza whistled low. 

“Let’s try to prevent that, shall we?” Seihomaru growled out. “It has been a long few days. Go rest up. I need to record all the information we have found, so I will be busy in my study for a couple days.”

The youkai began filtering out of the room and up the stairs. Only Saza, Nii and Kazuhisa remained.

“Would you like to increase the amount on watch, just in case?” Saza asked.

Seihomaru nodded his head. “Not by a large amount, Maybe by two per watch.” He looked at Kazuhisa. “I would like it if you went with Heisuke to speak with the Enenra.”

“I will make arrangements with him.” Kazuhisa gripped his friend's hand and exited the room silently.

Nii chuckled as soon as Saza left. “You would think that with how large they are they would make more noise than they do.”

Seihomaru smirked having only heard the rustling of cloth but nothing else. He glanced at Nii. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

Nii shook his head. “I will go start making my preparations to train Kai. Due to him having a new youki leaving him on his own might prove to be fatal.”

“Keep me up to date on how it goes. If you have any concerns, let me know.”

Nii waved his hand and climbed the stairs leaving him alone in the dimly lit room. He furrowed his brow as he looked around, a sense of dread and death coming at him. Gulping, his eyes took in the massive room with nothing but a few chairs and a large stone table where he stood. Besides that, there was nothing inside. The flickering of the torch light caused the shadows to dance and his mouth turned downward.

Narrowing his eyes as he glanced around the chamber the shadows seemed to reach out for him and his reality seemed to become a waking dream as his eyes saw ghost images of many more stone platforms lined up against the walls and sitting close together in the middle. Furrowing his brow as he looked around he saw faint white forms laying on those stones. Hissing through his teeth as his eyes drifted through the emptiness, catching faint hints of people almost in a death-like state and not a soul moving within the room. Dust sat on the platforms as the images wavered and vanished, leaving him once again alone in the dim light.

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head trying to dislodge those images from his mind.

‘ _ That was interesting _ .’ Taizo muttered quietly.

‘ _ What does it mean?’ _ Seihomaru whispered, looking around the room again.

‘ _ I am uncertain. A warning if your trees reaction is any indication.’ _ Taizo growled.

‘ _ A warning of what though? I couldn’t make out what it was. _ ’ He shuddered.

Narrowing his eyes again, he glanced around the room one last time before he grabbed the torch and walked up the stairs. Once in his office, he sat down at his desk and pulled out a few parchments of rice paper and opened his inkwell lost in thought. His eyes drifted over the shelves that were slowly filling up with the histories that had been brought back from the island and his own written records of events leading up to this point. In a chest under the shelving was a chest of his personal records of those dreams, night terrors and thoughts.

With a sigh, he lifted his writing tool and began documenting everything he had discovered with the help of Taizo who leaned over to watch.  _ ‘Are you going to write what you saw below?’ _

Seihomaru nodded his head and frowned again. ‘ _ Did you see that large white thing embedded in the wall? _ ’

‘ _ I did.’ _

‘ _ Any idea what it was?’ _

_ ‘It looked like a large claw.’ _ Taizo turned his head to peer at Seihomaru.

Seihomaru humphed but rather than argue he wrote that piece of information down on a separate scroll and once he was finished rolled it up tightly so he could place it along with the others that sat in the chest. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that it was a few days before he wrapped the last scroll tightly and sealed it with wax from the candle that had almost burnt out to nothing. He would need to talk to Sanae about acquiring more so he could restock his office with light. It was night when he finished and he blew out the candle once he had stored his items. 

Loud laughter erupted from below in the barracks and he stretched peering out the window. He was tired and with a sigh, he walked out his office silently following the halls more on impulse rather than paying attention to where he was going. Seihomaru slid open his doors and entered his chambers his mind a thousand miles away and he unclamped his armor allowing it to fall to the ground. Wrapping a long kimono around him he crawled under the thin sheet over his futon and closed his eyes.

Taizo peered at Seihomaru as he sighed and slipped into a deep sleep. With a faint smile, he glanced around the room. Seihomaru was so exhausted he wouldn’t enter the pools so he was free to explore his host's chambers. It was simply furnished with one shelf against the wall lined with fresh sheets and a few kimonos. The lower shelf had hakama and beside it a couple haori of various colors. The armor was discarded on the floor rather than on the wooden structure that had been built to hold it and the swords from Kazuki were placed neatly on a small table. The stand to hold them had yet to be finished and Taizo glanced down at the three weapons.

With a slight smile he reached out to touch them but his fingers drifted through them and he sighed. Grunting, Taizo turned away from the three familiar weapons and watched Seihomaru breath. There was no stress from the pups sleep so his dreams were not haunted as so many have been. Whatever the twins had done to the boy had caused him to rarely sleep and it was concerning. It was almost as though Seihomaru feared sleep because most of his dreams were hauntings of events to come. Whether they were true or not, even Taizo had no idea.

‘ _ I wish you could give me advice. _ ’ Taizo whispered to no one in particular, his mind focused on his former host, the pups father. Even youki needed advice from time to time, not having all the knowledge in the world. Even despite how old he was he still had so much to learn. Not once had he ever had a host who could see fragments of their future.

Sliding down the wall, Taizo placed his arms on his knees watching his host breath slowly. Before he could do anything his eyes caught a faint shimmering in the shadows and he lifted his gaze. Smirking, he stared intently at the one who arrived.  _ ‘A little far from your host are you not? _ ’

_ ‘How far do you think he is? _ ’ Shuzo snorted. He motioned his hand to just outside the room.

‘ _ Did he not have tasks he wished to complete?’ _ Taizo remained sitting against the wall.

‘ _ He decided to keep watch. It has been almost a full week. _ ’ Shuzo crouched down and stared into Taizo’s eyes.

Taizo nodded. ‘ _ So what brings you here? _ ’

_ ‘I came to investigate. _ ’ Shuzo moved to sit next to the ancient youki.

Taizo blinked at him. ‘ _ Oh?’ _

Shuzo stared at the door where Nii was just outside. ‘ _ Feeling things from him is enough, but when I get a flood of it from you when this whole thing is so new it arises my curiosity _ .’

‘ _ He doesn’t feel it?’ _

Shuzo shook his head.

Taizo nodded relieved. ‘ _ My host has random things that are shown to him and I try to process what they are.’ _

Shuzo nodded. 

_ ‘How is this new eclipse youkai?’ _ Taizo questioned.

‘ _ He is doing alright. Afraid of the dark as most are when they are exposed to it. _ ’ Shuzo snorted.  _ ‘His youki is a quick study but I do not like being so close to him.’ _

Taizo furrowed his brow. ‘ _ Concerns?’ _

Shuzo nodded. ‘ _ Much like when you became aware of being a youki and that sense of envy and jealousy almost overwhelms all reason.’ _

_ ‘So it wants life?’ _

‘ _ It does not understand its role. It doesn’t comprehend why it is a spirit and not alive like the pup.’ _

Taizo nodded his head remembering his own thoughts when he had first been informed of what he was. Unlike Kai’s youki though, he had known exactly what he was and not left to discover it on his own. ‘ _ Will it attempt to take over the pups life?’ _

Shuzo sighed and glanced at the only youki besides those of his hosts mates he had ever been in contact with. ‘ _ You know the repercussions of that.’ _

Taizo snorted and nodded.  _ ‘It will not go well if the youki attempts it. Have you informed him of such?’ _

‘ _ I have. Although it does not appear to care.’ _ Shuzo grunted. ‘ _ It will either listen or not, but that is not for us to intervene.’ _

‘ _ So long as our hosts are safe. _ ’ Taizo frowned his eyes drifting over to Seihomaru’s sleeping form.  _ ‘He saw something below when the meeting was finished.’ _

Shuzo lifted a brow and glanced at the silver-haired youki beside him. ‘ _ I take it this is where all the emotions are emitting from?’ _

Taizo nodded. ‘ _ I saw more than the pup and I do not like what I saw.’ _

_ ‘Can you say?’ _ Shuzo asked knowing that this whole communication thing was new even to this ancient youki.

_ ‘Remember the warning we got about this endless sleep?’ _ Taizo glanced at his hands.

_ ‘I do.’ _

_ ‘He saw the repercussions of that.’ _

_ ‘So he faces the twins?’ _ Shuzo breathed.

‘ _ Eventually, he has to. He will find no peace otherwise. _ ’ Taizo looked at Shuzo.  _ ‘The aftermath is not good.’ _

_ ‘Death?’ _

_ ‘Unknown.’ _

Shuzo closed his eyes. The thought of his host being caught in this thing the twin's release caused him great heartache and he groaned softly.  _ ‘Can we do anything?’ _

Taizo frowned knowing exactly what Shuzo was thinking. He knew the sense of loss and despair at the inability to do nothing. ‘ _ Do our best to prevent them from confronting the two girls. _ ’

Shuzo rolled his eyes. ‘ _ Like that will ever happen. Our hosts are young and reckless.’ _

‘ _ We need to discover just what it is we can do and unlock.’ _ Taizo grinned.  _ ‘I am rather excited to discover new things.’ _

Shuzo snorted. ‘ _ You never tried anything prior to this host?’  _

Taizo shook his head. ‘ _ Never had the freedom to do so before. Apparently, it isn’t something we are forbidden to do, however, otherwise we would have suffered the consequences already.’ _

_ ‘Indeed. _ ’ Shuzo peered at Taizo intently. Sure they had seen one another before, and yet he could definitely tell that Taizo was taking on more of Seihomaru’s appearance now. Kazuki’s was slowly fading away.  _ ‘Kazuki is fading.’ _

Taizo nodded his head slowly.  _ ‘I suffer the same sense of sadness when it happens.’ _

Shuzo nodded his head, the memories there for him of his former hosts.  _ ‘Have you recalled anything from your life before this?’ _

Taizo gazed at the door. ‘ _ Only an image of a long white table and laughter. A remarkable woman there standing over me.’ _

‘ _ Her beauty is astounding.’ _

‘ _ You have seen it too then. _ ’ Taizo snorted.

_ ‘The same image.’  _ Shuzo nodded. ‘ _ That is all I remember.’ _

‘ _ Same.’  _ Taizo rolled his eyes.  _ ‘What abilities does Nii have available to him?’ _

_ ‘Lots. The one I wanted him to train though was stolen at the hanyou village. _ ’ Shuzo grunted giving a shudder at the memory of immense pain he had experienced.

‘ _ What was it? _ ’ Taizo furrowed his brow.

‘ _ It was a rift. The ability for him to send his enemies directly to death and darkness.’ _ Shuzo wrinkled his nose.  _ ‘It is no longer available, however.’ _

_ ‘Unfortunate. Might have been useful against the twins.’ _

‘ _ Unless it was the twins who took it.’ _

_ ‘We would have sensed it. _ ’

‘ _ Only if it were them physically who took it. They are able to infuse abilities with others. _ ’

Taizo looked at Shuzo. ‘ _ So are they able to steal only youki with those abilities attached? Or can they take only the abilities?’ _

_ ‘Appears they can take either or.’ _

‘ _ Certainly not beneficial.’ _

Seihomaru shifted on his bedroll and snorted into the fluffy pillow which caused both youki to glance in his direction. Taizo wriggled his nose once he was satisfied that his host was not waking and then he snickered softly. Shuzo rolled his eyes and shook his head. ‘ _ He is sleeping soundly.’  _

Taizo smirked. ‘ _ He went to near exhaustion with his exploration and his determination to document everything before he forgot. Almost as though he expects I will forget also.’ _

_ ‘Have you ever forgotten anything?’ _ Shuzo muttered quietly listening to the sounds of his host outside the door.

_ ‘If I have, I can’t remember.’ _ Taizo chuckled.

_ ‘Jackass.’ _ Shuzo snorted.

The door slid open slightly and Nii poked his head into the room making sure everything was as it should be and both youki held their breaths as though trying not to get caught. Even though they were not visible to any of their hosts they still reacted as though getting caught red-handed at something.

Shuzo bit his lip and shared a look with Taizo. 

Nii entered the room and furrowed his brow glancing around the room.  _ ‘I feel you here, Shuzo.’ _

Shuzo snorted loudly. Taizo nodded his head to inform him that the communication was open.  _ ‘I am.’ _

“What are you doing?” Nii hissed softly.

‘ _ Sitting here with Taizo.’ _

Nii lifted his brow looking around the room. His eyes landed on him then when both youki materialized into view. Taizo looked up and smirked.  _ ‘Hello, Nii.’ _

Nii inclined his head. ‘ _ Being so sneaky.’  _

Shuzo and Taizo shared a glance and snickered.  _ ‘We are mulling over the events that have happened.’ _ Taizo shrugged.

Nii bent down to their level and stared at them. ‘ _ And what have you discovered?’ _

They all froze when Seihomaru sat up and glared in their direction. “You are being so loud.” He accused them.

Nii stood up and heaved a sigh. “Sorry.”

Seihomaru rubbed his eyes. “Why are you all here?”

“I was keeping watch, and came to find my youki who decided to sneak in here.”

‘ _ I didn’t sneak _ .’ Shuzo protested.  _ ‘Besides, you were the one making all the racket.’ _

Nii rolled his eyes. 

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes at them. “You keep bitching about my lack of sleep but here you all are interrupting that sleep. Why aren’t you with Hana?”

Nii blushed. “I saw her last night. It’s my watch.”

“So you decided to watch me sleep?”

“I was outside.” Nii protested his finger pointing to the sliding door, a bashful look on his face.

Seihomaru snorted. “But you are inside my room.”

Taizo chuckled.  _ ‘Go back to sleep Seiho. Let Shuzo and Nazahi go about their business. _ ’

Nii narrowed his eyes at Taizo.  _ ‘It’s Nii!’ _

Shuzo released the laughter he had been holding in. Seihomaru released a loud groan and flopped back onto the futon.  _ ‘I wanna sleep!’ _

Taizo snickered and watched Shuzo and Nii exit the chambers with smiles on their faces. Seihomaru’s head lifted slightly once the sliding door closed and sighed allowing his head to fall back onto the soft feather pillow. He curled up into a ball and snarled as though daring anyone to interrupt him again.

_ ‘Get as much sleep as you can now, Seiho. For once you have pups, whatever sleep you wish to get will be but a faded memory.’ _ Taizo chuckled earning himself a glare as Seihomaru’s golden eyes opened slightly and then closed.

Taizo stood up and made his way to the door. Slipping through the thin wooden frame he glanced at Nii and Shuzo who were just outside. Nii was currently sitting on the small stool that he had placed against the wall and Shuzo was next to him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Taizo looked over the two of them, neither noticing his presence and he pondered this new connection they had. Never really thinking on it too much, he was somewhat surprised that the gods had not intervened and prevented full communication between the two youki. It was actually nice being able to talk with another of his own kind about things. Being able to speak with your host was fine, but there were certain things that needed to be withheld so they grew to their fullest potential. Having another youki to communicate with who was familiar with the growing process was a relief.

Strolling over to Nii and Shuzo, Taizo saw the resemblance between the two, but he also saw the vast differences. Shuzo held many more heritage markings, signifying his experience and abilities which Nii would eventually adopt. Shuzo was young, but not so young as to not know what life as a youkai was like. The fact that his hosts had much shorter lives must have put the youki on higher alert than any other youki, he was more reserved and cautious and Nii seemed to have adopted that from his youki.

Even despite the fact Nii was jovial and seemingly carefree, he took his job very seriously. He was watchful, and extremely deadly. Taizo could see the abilities from Shuzo as he had always been able to discern just what a youki could give to his host, yet some were hidden below the surface, quite possibly due to Shuzo never having a host live long enough to learn those abilities.

Despite his short visit to the shadows he had been so intrigued he had taken in everything. He had seen the long tendrils lurking in the darkness, great wandering beasts filled with void energy, and he had even seen a much larger canine than the one he had witnessed when Hana had gone missing. It stood as tall as he when released into his true form and he smiled. Shuzo was a frightening force and definitely not one to be trifled with. Despite his great destructive power of riddling any around him with blinding painful wounds, his heart was pure and filled with patience and wisdom. 

Shuzo held this carefree air about him that seemed to seep into Nii’s personality and yet always played the tough and cranky cynical teacher. Chuckling softly to himself, he peered into Shuzo’s lavender eyes and they lifted almost instantly, widening in surprise. Shuzo gasped and moved his head back as soon as Taizo materialized into view, his nose only inches away from his own. ‘ _ Gods, how did you sneak up on me?’ _

‘ _ Carefully?’ _ Taizo smirked.

Shuzo snorted. ‘ _ And here I thought that was Nii’s job _ .’

Taizo grinned widely. ‘ _ Consider it payback for all the times your host has snuck up on mine. _ ’ He closed one eye and peered at Nii’s youki.

Shuzo grinned. ‘ _ So what brings you out here, seeing as we only left a few minutes ago?’ _

Taizo sighed and leaned against the wall glancing at his host's door.  _ ‘I got bored. Too many thoughts and memories within the room.’ _ He shrugged.

Shuzo nodded his head. ‘ _ How is your host doing with those memories?’ _

‘ _ He hasn’t thought much on it. This whole ordeal with the twins being his main focus right now. He does want to go visit Kazuki’s grave.’ _ Taizo lowered his eyes to the ground with a frown, his heart giving a faint twinge at the thought of his former host.

Shuzo lifted one of his brows in response. ‘ _ Oh? That is unusual.’ _

‘ _ Not really, I think he is doing it because of me. Neither of us got to say goodbye. _ ’

‘ _ Were you not there to send him off with his ancestors?’ _ Shuzo furrowed his brows confused.

Taizo shook his head. ‘ _ The portal had opened, but he gave me to Seihomaru before I could guide him through. I didn’t get to see his passing. _ ’

Shuzo saw the emotions play across Taizo’s face and he sighed. He was all too familiar at the grief and despair one felt watching your host pass on to the underworld while the spirit remained. But he had never not seen one of his hosts pass through the portal. He couldn’t imagine how that would affect him. When you sent your host off with their ancestors most of that grief drifted with them rather than remain, the fact that Taizo was unable to do such a thing must have been devastating. ‘ _ Your emotions must be in turmoil _ .’ He muttered quietly, his eyes moving to where Nii sat sharpening the many daggers he pulled out of various places. 

Taizo nodded. ‘ _ The fact that I formed an emotional bond with him so close to his passing is difficult to process. He was the only host I made such a bond with _ .’ His eyes drifted to Nii and he snorted as Nii pulled out yet another dagger. ‘ _ Where the hell does he hide all those?’ _

Shuzo gave a lopsided grin.  _ ‘Most are floating around the shadows in a pocket he calls it.’  _ He shrugged.  _ ‘It really is only a small bubble in the shadow realm that he can reach into at any time.’ _

Taizo shook his head in amazement. ‘ _ Fascinating _ .  _ Your host is intriguing _ .’

‘ _ Probably the most intelligent one out of all the ones I have had.’ _

Taizo smirked. ‘ _ He finally answered the call and mated Hana. _ ’ His eyes fell onto the pale markings left behind by her youki.

Shuzo grinned widely. ‘ _ Finally. I never tire of those feelings. _ ’

Taizo grunted. ‘ _ Your desires sated? _ ’

‘ _ For now, difficult with that little minx though. The fact that I had met her youki before certainly doesn’t help matters.’ _ Shuzo snickered.

Taizo nodded his eyes moving to Shuzo. Before he could comment again he heard a loud purring and he lifted his brow glancing around. Shuzo snickered and bent down just as the kitten popped out of thin air right at his feet. She jumped into his arms letting loose various meows and murring as she made herself comfortable in Shuzo’s arms.

For whatever reason behind the kitten adopting Nii and Shuzo she seemed quite content with being in the company of canines. Taizo rolled his eyes. 

‘ _ So another six months and Hiromoto will return with his daughter. _ ’ Shuzo grinned, his claws raking through the kitten's fur.

Taizo nodded his head. Then with a wide grin, he turned to face Shuzo. ‘ _ I had almost forgotten. Not entirely, but time swept by quickly _ .’

‘ _ It does that. _ ’

‘ _ So is Hana wanting pups? _ ’

Shuzo nodded his head.  _ ‘It will come when they are both ready. Seeing as spring is right around the corner, she will hit her mating heat and Nii will either answer the call or he will vanish for a few days until it passes.’ _

Taizo smirked. 

Nii’s head lifted quickly just as Taizo furrowed his brow and then whirled around. Seihomaru’s youki disappeared and Nii stood up walking to the door. Shuzo frowned. ‘ _ What’s up?’ _

Nii glanced over his shoulder and shook his head sliding the door open slightly to peer into the dark room. ‘ _ I’m not sure, but I felt something.’ _

‘ _ Taizo did too, he left rather quickly.’ _

Nii nodded his head and slipped into the room quietly, his eyes on Seihomaru who tossed restlessly on the futon. The thin cover was kicked off and his head tossed from side to side. Quiet snarls and growls escaped his mouth and his hands gripped the sheet clenching it tightly as though holding something.

Shuzo peered over his host's shoulder frowning in concern. ‘ _ I wonder what his dream is about. _ ’ He muttered quietly. ‘ _ Your dreams never get like that. _ ’

_ ‘I am not certain that is a dream. Or at least not one that is good. _ ’ Nii said.

Just as the thought left his mind Seihomaru bolted upright gasping and breathing heavily. Taizo appeared in front of him kneeling and holding his shoulders. ‘Easy. Breath.’

Shuzo and Nii shared a look before Seihomaru’s eyes turned to them. “We need to find the Enenra, now!” He heaved out.

“What’s up?”

Seihomaru furrowed his brow and pushed to his feet quickly pulling on some hakama and a haori. “I am not sure how to describe what I saw.” He said tying an obi around his waist.

Taizo stood. ‘ _ I can show them.’ _

Seihomaru lifted a brow. “How?”

Taizo’s eyes fell onto Shuzo’s briefly and Nii’s youki narrowed his eyes. 

Nii stepped forward. “What if you allow Taizo to merge with you and do what he did when he sought the memories of Kazuki?” He could feel the anxiety rise in Shuzo and Taizo but they both nodded.

Seihomaru closed his eyes as he felt Taizo raise his energy and before he knew it he was once again in the background watching everything unfold while Taizo maneuvered his body. Taizo approached Nii and placed his fingers on the shadow walkers temples and he stared deep into the honey colored eyes. “You only need to breathe and relax. The images will be sporadic and unnerving, but remember to breathe.”

Nii nodded and shuddered at the deep guttural voice. Closing his eyes, he allowed the images to flood his mind and he released a strangled gasp at what he saw. Shuzo released a low growl as those images also appeared to him through Nii. Gulping, but remembering to keep his breathing even Nii almost stumbled when Taizo finally released him. “Seven Hells! What the hell was that?” He snarled.


	34. The Northern Territory: Hokkaido: The Yuki-Onna

Chapter Thirty-Four

The Northern Territory: Hokkaido: The Yuki-Onna

 

Heisuke and Kazuhisa stood side by side having been summoned by Seihomaru a week after they had returned from the island. Not entirely sure what caused the sudden meeting, they waited until they saw Nii approach from the other side of the main hall of the Shinden-zukuri. With a quick wave of his hand, Nii indicated them to follow and they did so without question. The two youkai had only begun making preparations to head to the northern territories to seek out the Enenra, but they had been suddenly summoned by Seihomaru.

Nii lead the way down the stairs from Seihomaru’s office and Heisuke made a mental note to speak to Hiromoto about doing something similar for his own private meetings. Seeing as the twins were able to cast whatever spell to spy on conversations, having someplace secret to keep them out of any current plans would benefit them greatly. Once they entered the stone chambers below Seihomaru’s office, Kazuhisa nodded at his childhood friend, Saza who stood speaking with Seihomaru.

“Calling you so suddenly is a matter of great importance.” Seihomaru began and waved his hand to a few of the stone chairs that had somehow managed to be added to the room in the week since the last meeting.

Kazuhisa and Heisuke seated themselves and Saza and Nii joined them. Seihomaru glanced at the occupants of the room. “You both are ready to depart?”

Heisuke nodded. “We were grabbing a few extra supplies and then we were headed out.”

“Good. If we do not find the Enenra before the twins it will be devastating. If the twins manage to steal his youki, the last fragment of that shade and combine that with the energy they stole from the island, they will create mass destruction.”

Nii nodded. “It’s the simplest way to explain what it is.”

“Imagine jyaki mixed with shouki in a massive whirlwind that destroys everything it touches. I am not talking about something small. I am talking about a force as large as a mountain.” Seihomaru growled. 

Heisuke and Kazuhisa raised their brows in shock. “You’ve seen it?” Hiromoto’s commander asked.

Seihomaru nodded his head. “Now I don’t know if the Enenra will listen to what we say, or if he will assist. But we have to get to him before the twins do and at least warn him of what they plan to do.”

“Very well.” Kazuhisa stood. “If he is not willing to assist or believe anything we tell him, what then?”

Seihomaru sighed. “Then there is nothing we can do. Hopefully, he is aware of who the twins are, what they are capable of and if you inform him what their plans are for him and his youki, then maybe we have a chance. I really do not want to see the repercussions of that destruction should the twins gain control and unleash it.”

“Anything to keep that last fragment of that shade out of their hands.” Nii crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the stone backing. “The destructive force is massive and is out of our power to stop it.”

Heisuke stood and gave a nod of his head. “We will travel as quickly as we can. I know the yuki-onna in the area, and if they know anything on the Enenra’s whereabouts, they will show me.”

“Thank you. I know that this takes you away from your duties with Hiromoto and for that, I apologize.” Seihomaru sighed.

“No need. This concerns all of us and if there is any way I can assist in preventing the twins from hurting those close to us then Hiromoto has no qualms with my following through with any situation.” Heisuke bowed.

 

Kazuhisa glanced around him taking in all the lush life and he smiled. Shaking his head, he looked at Heisuke who walked in front of him as they traveled through the thick forest on the narrow path. The seasons had changed again, now being spring with signs of life once again sprouting everywhere through the melting snow. It was much colder in this region as he suspected it would with it being further north than where Seihomaru had set up his Shinden-zukuri. They had been traveling for well over three weeks when they had to use a small makeshift skiff to cross the gap between the territories. Sure they could have waded across, but Kazuhisa had wrinkled his nose at the thought of getting wet and thus had made a raft out of logs along the shore.

“I am actually glad to not be at the Shinden-zukuri at the moment.” Kazuhisa chuckled lightly.

Heisuke turned his head to glance over his shoulder. “Oh?”

“Mating season.”

Heisuke snorted. “You do not have many females in your clan compared to Hiromoto’s home. I think you are safe.”

Kazuhisa flashed him a grin before he stepped over a pile of loose rocks that were now showing through the snow. His head turned almost immediately when soft giggling from his right stole his attention. Eyes widening in surprise as they met deep blue ones, his mouth dropped open. He narrowed them when the eyes disappeared behind the tree.

Heisuke chuckled softly and quickly ducked when a ball of snow flew out of the brush. He spun around and caught the small girl who launched herself out of the trees. “Setsuko, what are you doing so far from home?” Spinning her around and holding her upside down by her ankles the little girl lifted her gaze to meet his, smiling broadly.

“I came to meet you, Heisuke-dono.” Setsuko giggled.

“You knew I was coming?” Heisuke placed her on her feet and crouched down to her level. 

“Mama knew you were coming.” Setsuko grinned. Her eyes landed on Kazuhisa and she waved shyly. “Hi.”

Kazuhisa inclined his head in greeting. “Hello.”

“So Setsumi knew we would come?”

Setsuko wrapped her arms around Heisuke’s neck and climbed onto his back. “Hai.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Interesting.” Heisuke hoisted her up and started walking again. “Where is your sister?”

“Setsura is helping mama with preparations for your arrival.” Setsuko wrapped her fingers through his long silver hair.

Kazuhisa raised a brow curiously. “Is it normal for your parents to allow you such freedom?”

Setsuko glanced at him. “Mama lets us go where ever we want. Humans stay away because of the legend of the yuki-onna.”

Furrowing his brow, Heisuke snorted. “Ridiculous. That legend was created by your grandmother filled with fantastical tales of untimely demise should a human wander alone at night.”

Setsuko giggled and quickly kissed his cheek. Heisuke hissed and pulled his face away as soon as her lips met his skin. “That stings.”

Kazuhisa felt his eyes widen as he witnessed the interaction and watched as Heisuke’s skin turned red where her lips had met it. 

“Do not allow any of them to sneak an affectionate kiss with you. It will mean your death.” Heisuke warned earning himself a sad look from Setsuko. “They are women of the snow and if the chill from the winter is any indication of what their kiss will do to you, then take it to heart.”

“Heisuke-dono is so mean.” Setsuko feigned a sniffle.

“Right.” Heisuke snorted. “We are almost there.” He nudged his nose forward indicating where the yuki-onna’s home was. “There are no males, only women, so stay close.”

Kazuhisa nodded his head and followed the path down to the large encampment still covered in snow. Many females wandered the streets, most dressed in elaborate kimono of white, pale blues, pinks, and yellows. Almost immediately the women stopped and stared at the two inu youkai who entered. Some glanced at one another, a few continued on with their duties.

Heisuke led the way through the small village until they came to a small modest looking home with a long white curtain over the door. It moved aside and a tall beautiful woman exited with a large grin on her face. “Heisuke, my dear, so nice of you to visit after so long.” She reached out to pull him into a kiss and he flinched back. 

“What are you trying to do? Kill me?” Heisuke growled softly, placing Setsuko on the ground. His eyes lifted to the other taller female who exited the home and he wrinkled his nose at the older sibling of the small girl.

Setsumi rolled her eyes. “One little kiss won’t harm you.” She insisted, her eyes moving to Kazuhisa who stood back slightly, warily.

“Tell that to your husband.” Heisuke snorted. “You have grown, Setsura.”

The female grinned widely. “I hope so. It has been what almost twenty years since you last visited us.”

“Not quite. Maybe ten. Setsuko had only been born the year prior.” Heisuke narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Setsumi waved them inside. “Come inside, have something to drink.”

Heisuke rolled his eyes. “I think I will pass.” Kazuhisa remained silent at the banter back and forth, listening intently at the small hints that were mixed in Heisuke’s words. Some were more affectionate and light-hearted, some were issued as a warning to his traveling companion. “We have actually come to ask if you have heard of the Enenra’s whereabouts.”

“The smoke youkai?” Setsura glanced at him as she poured what seemed to be ice water into a cup.

“Yes. We have news of great importance for him.” Heisuke wrinkled his nose at the offered cup, waving his hand.

“You are the second who have come seeking him out,” Setsura muttered.

Setsumi sat down in a chair. “The twins came searching for him.”

Heisuke shared a look with Kazuhisa. “Did they find him?” He breathed.

“I highly doubt it. Only the pure-hearted are granted permission to see him. Those two have become quite the tyrants of late.” Setsumi shook her head. “I would not be surprised if those two are still lurking around somewhere.”

“They are dangerous, Setsumi. You know what they are capable of.” Heisuke growled.

The woman nodded her head. “I know.”

“Then perhaps you should keep your daughters close and prevent any interactions until we are sure they have left the territories.” Heisuke pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.” Setsumi insisted. “In any case, the Enenra is currently residing on the mountain just to the west of here.”

Heisuke grunted. “Near the human village?”

Setsumi nodded her head. “Does my darling Heisuke fear the humans now?” 

“Ridiculous.” Heisuke pushed to his feet and Kazuhisa followed.

Setsumi’s eyes fell onto the large inu youkai. “How rude of you to not introduce us to your handsome friend.”

“He is better off.” Heisuke snorted. 

Setsura laughed. “How we missed you.” She pulled Heisuke into a hug and leaned back to stare him in the eyes. “One of these days I will steal a kiss from you.”

Heisuke pulled out of her arms. “Find another youkai to pursue. I know the dangers of sharing pleasure with your kind.”

Setsura pouted. “Shame, you are striking.”

The two inu youkai exited the home and turned to stare at the large mountain to the west of the yuki-onna’s village. “How long ago were the twins here?”

Setsumi waved her hand. “About a week ago. They were none too subtle with their questions.”

Heisuke nodded his head and waved for Kazuhisa to follow. “You have my thanks as always Setsumi. Try not to kill too many humans with your pleasure seeking.”

“You spoil all my fun, Heisuke.” The woman grinned widely.

“And keep your daughters close until the twins are gone.” He added as he walked away.

Kazuhisa followed Heisuke, thinking silently on what he had discovered about the yuki-onna. Yet he was confused about how they procreated if their kiss was as deadly as the guard stated. “How is it they can mate if they kill with their kiss?”

Heisuke chuckled. “They either take a male human to breed with or they fight with the yuki-otoko for the right of a pure child. Most times they choose the humans because the interactions between the yuki-onna and yuki-otoko usually result in things not going the way they planned.”

Kazuhisa lifted a brow confused. 

Heisuke chuckled. “You are better off not knowing.” 

It took them the better half of the day to climb up the steep slope of the mountain before Heisuke finally called a halt to their journey. “I think this would make a sufficient place to settle in for the night.”

Kazuhisa glanced around at the small outcropping of rock and nodded. There were a few small trees blocking the wind, and several bushes growing from the rock face to obscure prying eyes from below. “It will work.”

Heisuke leaned over and glanced down and to his left. “Best if we pass on a fire, though.” His eyes landed on the small human village at the base of the mountain and he pointed his finger to it.

Kazuhisa furrowed his brows and then lifted his eyes to the mountain top. The mountain released a soft wisp of smoke from the top and he blinked at Heisuke with raised brows. “Do the humans not realize that the mountains can release its anger upon the world?”

Heisuke also lifted his gaze to the smoking mountain. “I am sure they know, but do they care?” He shrugged his shoulders. His golden eyes ran over the evidence of a former eruption and the trickling water from the heat the mountain released from higher up.

Kazuhisa frowned, his eyes also following Heisuke’s gaze. “The mountain is gaining energy to release. I would say the next year or two.”

Heisuke grunted seating himself on the ground and leaning against the rock face.

Kazuhisa sat down next to him and closed his eyes as he felt the small trembles of the mountains anger. 

Heisuke nodded.

“So long as it doesn’t happen while we are at the top.”

Heisuke grinned. “Well if it does, maybe it will take out the twins for us.”

Kazuhisa rolled his eyes.

Heisuke pulled out a package and unwrapped it exposing the dried jerky within. He pulled out a couple of strips and handed them to Kazuhisa who nodded his thanks. They sat in silence for a long while watching the sunset over the horizon and listening to the humans below. The humans were winding down for the night minus a few who seemed to be enjoying the night immensely. 

Heisuke chuckled softly as he sipped at his cup of sake. “Sounds like they are enjoying themselves.”

Kazuhisa scoffed. “So long as they keep it there. I would rather not encounter them.” He almost choked on his own sake when he felt a breath of air on his left and he whipped his head around, startled. Blinking quickly, he saw nothing but a faint fog drifting from the top of the mountain.

Heisuke lifted a brow and sniffed the air cautiously. He glanced at Kazuhisa curiously. Mouthing his words.

Kazuhisa nodded. Both guards immediately went on high alert when they felt that rush of air again and Heisuke frowned. The white fog filtered into their small outcropping of rock whirling around almost as though a small gust of wind was there, small pebbles and bits of dirt mixed into the white fog causing it to darken and almost turn to a dark smoke like grey. Then right before their eyes, a figure appeared crouched down only inches from their positions.

Dark blue eyes peered at them from under the dark slate grey hair and a small smirk played on the lips of the figure in amusement. “I hear that you are looking for me.” A deep baritone voice echoed out.

“You are the enenra.” Heisuke breathed softly.

The head inched slightly indicating the affirmative. “What business do you have with me?” The male did not move from his crouched position, nor did his head move more than that small inch. The eyes watched them warily and carefully as though expecting an ambush. “I show myself to you because I feel no malicious intent. Although that feeling is close to you both, it is not from you directly.”

Heisuke and Kazuhisa glanced at one another for a moment before they mouthed the words on both their minds.

“What is it you want?” The deep voice asked.

“We come for two reasons. One is to bring you warning. The other is to ask for your assistance.” Heisuke muttered quietly.

The figure seemed to move slightly almost as though a gust of wind had moved him to the side, and he wavered for a moment before becoming solid once again. “Speak.”

“This maliciousness you feel is close?” Kazuhisa lifted his gaze to the dark star covered sky for a moment.

The figures dark blue eyes moved to him and waited until Kazuhisa’s golden gaze met his. “It is closer than you think.”

“You know of the twins?” Heisuke asked quietly.

“Seiya and Seizou, hai.”

“They are searching for you.”

“I am aware.”

“So you know what their plans are for you?”

“Indeed. The piece they seek has been long forgotten and discarded. They will not find it within me any longer.”

Kazuhisa breathed deeply in relief. “Is it easily traceable?”

“If they wish to search for it within the shadows, then let them.” The figure snorted indignantly.

Heisuke glanced at the enenra. “Is that where you discarded it?”

“It is roaming within the shadow realm. Dark and angry, filled with contempt. It seeks anything to attach itself to. I cannot go back to that place for I am no longer welcome.”

“You used to be an eclipse youkai, but you are no longer one?” Kazuhisa wanted to verify all the information that they had heard.

“I was once. Thousands of years ago. I am a smoke youkai now. The spirit I encountered made it so.” The enenra grinned, flashing bright white teeth at them. They were jagged and sharpened to points.

Kazuhisa shivered at that cold smile. “You remember what happened?”

The enenra blinked at him for a moment. “Only what the spirit within me allows me to remember.”

“Do you know who the third eclipse youkai is?” Heisuke pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms onto them. 

“No, nor do I care. I am no longer one of them.” The enenra sniffed and stood. His body wavered like the fog around them. “The twins will not find the shadow they are looking for, and even if they do manage to enter the shadows, without the aid of one who is permitted there, they will lose their way.” 

“Do you have a name?” Kazuhisa sighed somewhat relieved that the piece the twins were looking for was lost to them. “I am Kazuhisa and this is-”

The enenra glanced over his shoulder. “I am aware of who you are. My name matters not. It was lost all those years ago.” His fingers pulled a leaf bud off the bush beside him and he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. “If the twins wish to come to face me and fight with me, then let them. It might prove to be fun.” He turned and grinned at them widely and eerily.

Heisuke shook his head. “If they defeat you they will steal your youki and what powers you house within.”

“Let them. If they defeat me then they defeat me. If they don’t then I have not yet found one worthy of being my opponent.” The enenra shrugged and chuckled almost as though he had not a care in the world. 

“They already have two or three parts of this shade that you released from the spirit realm. The repercussions of them mixing that with your youki and powers will be catastrophic.” Heisuke growled low.

“Then I suggest that you focus on that rather than waste time speaking with me.” The enenra snorted.

“This involves you.” 

“They cannot complete the shade they are seeking.” The enenra crouched to the ground once again. “If they manage to defeat me and combine what they do have with my abilities it will either obliterate them or take them over completely. Either scenario will seal their fate. The Gods have already abandoned them and new seers will be born to replace them. The only way for them to even gain entrance to the shadow realm is if they are able to defeat an eclipse youkai and his youki and force that youki to allow them to enter. Then you will have issues.” He turned his dark blue eyes to Kazuhisa and stared at him for a long moment before continuing. “Pass this message on to your young lord. Tell him that in order for him to break the cycle the girls have started he will need to obtain the cloth of the fire rat, the jewel of Yasakani no Magatama, the soul shard of a mirror youkai, the manju and the kanju from the dragon king, the Kusanagi and the Yata no Kagami.” 

Heisuke and Kazuhisa shared a brief look. “You can see what happens in the future?”

The enenra laughed then. “No, but I know what the twins plan for him. And for you. You might want to convince the young lord Seihomaru to venture back to the islands where he lived prior. It might be safer.” 

“I highly doubt he would go back. He made residence here.” Kazuhisa shook his head firmly.

The enenra sighed and his body wavered with the movement. “Then keep the twins at bay. The life you have now, enjoy it while you can for the life you  _ will _ have after he faces them will not be a life at all.”

“You could assist us.” Heisuke frowned.

The enenra shook his head. “I assist no one. The twins will come to face me and it will be a fun encounter.” As the words left his mouth he dissipated into a white fog and whirled around the rocks for a few moments before it drifted back up the mountain.

Heisuke and Kazuhisa sat in silence for several minutes before they turned to one another. “Did any of what he said make sense to you?”

“Where would you find half of what he said?” Heisuke furrowed his brow.

“Seihomaru has one of the items. The fur from the fire rat he inherited from Kazuki. Or at least that is what Sazashi told me.” Kazuhisa grunted.

“What does it mean? Can he do something to prevent the curse? Or is it something to break the curse should it come to pass?” Heisuke sighed.

Kazuhisa shook his head. “I suppose we have no more need to continue up the mountain now.”

“Hmph. I guess we can head back, although the news is not what Seihomaru was hoping for I trust.”

“Now I understand why the twins are searching for the eclipse youkai.” Kazuhisa snarled. “If they manage to steal his or her youki then they can enter the shadow realm.”

Heisuke narrowed his eyes. “Which would allow them to find that last piece of the shade. Oh, Gods.” He breathed.

“Not only that but if the shade is wandering aimlessly within the shadow realm, then all who enter there are in danger. We must bring this news to Seihomaru.” Kazuhisa got to his feet. “I only wish we knew who the third was so we could pass this warning off to them.”

Heisuke also got to his feet and nodded his head. 

 

* * * *

 

Nii sat on the steps of Seihomaru’s main house watching the training rings with interest. Saza was sparring with Kiya, showing him the finer points of swordplay and Shinzou was crouched in front of his son shaking his head firmly at something the pup was waving at. Eizou and Eiichi were engrossed in a heated discussion with one of the recruits from Hiromoto’s former guards and Taiyu was standing off to the side rolling his eyes. Seihomaru approached behind him and chuckled at the look the shadow guard had on his face.

Nii glanced over his shoulder and snorted. “You are up early.”

Seihomaru shrugged and stretched. “I couldn’t sleep anymore. Besides he is in a mood today.” He tapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.

_ ‘I am not.’ _ Taizo protested.

Nii snickered as Seihomaru sat down next to him. They shared a grin.

Nii cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “The snow is melting.”

Seihomaru nodded. “I noticed that.”

“Think you can do without me for a few days? Maybe a week?” Nii glanced at him.

“What if I said no?” Seihomaru grunted.

Nii winced. “Think I can hide in the barracks then?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Hiding from Hana?” Seihomaru chuckled.

Nii gave him a pleading look. “Her heat is starting again and I don’t think now is an appropriate time for pups.”

Seihomaru grinned. “But a little Hana or Nii might be fun to have around.”

Nii gave him a startled look.

“I’m joking. You are free from duties for a week.” Seihomaru snickered softly.

Nii breathed a huge sigh of relief.

‘ _ Sissy _ .’ Shuzo snorted appearing in front of him.

Nii narrowed his eyes at his youki and Seihomaru tried to hold the laugh inside. Rather than comment, Nii lifted his gaze to stare past Shuzo and he gulped visibly when Hana approached, her hands holding a pouch. ‘ _ Oh, Gods. _ ’ He wailed in his mind. Shuzo spun around with a huge grin on his face as she walked up to Nii.

“I thought you might need this.” She grinned at Nii who clenched his eyes shut.

Seihomaru snickered and reached out for the pouch. “I trust you know that your proximity is causing Nii some discomfort.”

Hana smiled and nodded her head. “That is why I prepared this.” She handed the pouch to Seihomaru and gave Nii a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear. “I will see you in a week.”

Nii shuddered and gulped again and Seihomaru wrinkled his nose as Shuzo pouted. When she turned to leave Nii’s hand shot out for the loose sleeve of her kimono and she froze. He growled out slowly. “When did your heat start?” His eyes flashed briefly as her scent wafted over to his nose and Seihomaru stepped back once he got wind of how she smelled. 

Taizo appeared beside him and whispered softly in his ear. ‘ _ Slowly move back _ .’

Seihomaru nodded and stepped back another step. Her scent was intense, like that of fresh flowers and honey. He swallowed visibly and allowed his eyes to move to Nii who stood slowly and approached Hana.

‘ _ I thought that once they mated all that went away. _ ’ Seihomaru whispered to Taizo.

Nii glanced over his shoulder as he felt Seihomaru move and the young lord froze.

‘ _ No, they are newly mated, only a few weeks. Challenges can still come. Although not as frequently. If Nii feels any threat, he will defend her. _ ’ Taizo whispered his eyes watching Shuzo’s reactions for any sign that Nii would go on the defensive. So far no indication of any attack appeared. Shuzo’s hand waved for them to move back and Seihomaru nodded.

Nii released a soft warning growl and Shuzo whispered in his ear. Hana turned and gripped both his hands. “Nii, look at me.” She whispered drawing his attention back to her. “Come.”

Nii allowed Hana to pull him towards their hut and Seihomaru wrinkled his nose as soon as they left, releasing a heavy sigh. “So much for him wanting to escape.” He snorted.

_ ‘If it is a successful mating then Hana and Nii will be expecting a pup early winter. _ ’ Taizo placed his chin on Seihomaru’s shoulder.

Seihomaru nodded and watched Hana lead Nii away from everyone who had stopped and watched intently. Some of the younger guards and a few from Hiromoto’s clan had backed up and kept out of range. When the shadow guard and his mate disappeared into their hut most of the tribe let out sighs of relief. 

Most of them knew how deadly Nii was, a few, however, had not been present to witness the interaction with Yuuji all those months ago. Seihomaru shook his head and opened the pouch Hana had brought to Nii. It was filled with various dried meat, fruit and some cloth wrapped herbs. Closing the pouch and seating himself, he looked up when Shinzou and Saza approached.

“You alright?” Saza asked, his eyes going back to where Nii and Hana had gone.

Seihomaru snorted and nodded. “I am fine. It was only unexpected.”

Shinzou’s eyes followed his son's progress to where the clan's pups were situated and he grinned when Tani exited the learning hut.

“What was Mahiro up to this morning?” Seihomaru’s eyes watched as Tani waggled her finger at her son when he approached and then hung his head.

“He wanted to join the trainees.” Shinzou scowled. 

Seihomaru lifted his brow. “Is that so?”

Saza snickered. “Little young for that just yet.”

“That’s what I told him. Little shit will be the death of me.” Shinzou leaned against the pole on the stairs and shook his head.

“Well, soon you will have four pups to keep up with.” Seihomaru gave him a wide smile and Shinzou narrowed his eyes as Saza coughed to hide his laughter.

“How many females are close to their heat?” Seihomaru asked changing the subject.

“If they haven’t hit it already?” Saza snorted. “I would say almost thirty. It’s driving the males crazy.”

Shinzou nodded. “A lot of them are finding it difficult to concentrate.”

Seihomaru sighed. “How long does it go on for?”

“A few weeks.” Saza shook his head, quite happy that Isaki was already pregnant and he did not have that to worry about.

“Fantastic.” He wrinkled his nose as a few of the ladies walked past the huts closest to his Shinden-zukuri and he grunted. Clearing his throat he placed his hand over his nose.

Shinzou chuckled. 

“How do we solve this issue?” Seihomaru asked his words muffled by his hand.

“Solve?” Saza blinked at him. “Uh-”

“Find a mate?” Shinzou snickered. 

Seihomaru threw a glare at his shadow guard captain. “I already have one in mind, thank you.”

“Hide?” Saza suggested.

Just as the words left his mouth loud shouting erupted by the training rings and a fight broke out. Instantly, the commander spun on his heel and darted towards the ruckus. Shinzou sighed. “There’s going to be a lot of that happening for a few weeks.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Are you not affected by it?”

Shinzo glanced at him with a raised brow. “It still affects all of us, but the sensation dulls once you are mated. Takes a year or so for it to not affect you as intensely, but it is still there.”

“Hence why Nii went on the defensive?” He asked.

Shinzou nodded. “He and Hana are still new to their mated life, once she has her first pup it will be much easier for him to restrain himself. Although he may still go off for a week or two during her heat to prevent more pups.” 

“You do the same?” Seihomaru glanced at Shinzou curiously.

“Normally I would, but Tani is pregnant so she doesn’t have a heat.” Shinzou rolled his eyes. 

“How long have you and Tani been together?”

“Eight years.” Shinzou smiled. “I suppose I caught her attention a year or two before that.” He shrugged.

Seihomaru sighed and leaned his chin in his hand. His eyes watched as Saza and Taiyu separated the two youkai fighting, but one of the younger inu youkai managed to swipe and catch Taiyu on the side of the face. 

Taiyu snarled sharply and whipped around knocking the younger youkai to the ground with a single solid punch to the face. Shinzou whistled softly as he watched. “You don’t want to piss Taiyu off.” The shadow guard captain chuckled. 

Seihomaru lifted his brow as he watched Saza now restraining Taiyu who growled fiercely and struggled against the larger guards firm hold. “I trust you don’t want to anger any of them. I don’t think I have ever seen Taiyu angry before.” He shivered remembering Saza’s anger, and Kazuki’s fury. 

Shinzou snorted. “Indeed.”

“In fact, I don’t think I have ever seen you get angry.” Seihomaru looked over at his captain. 

“I have my days like everyone else.” Shinzou shrugged. With a sigh, he made his way over to the barracks when another fight broke out and Seihomaru rolled his eyes. He stood and frowned. With a quick glance at his youki who was watching the situation he lifted his brow.  _ ‘Suggestions?’ _

_ ‘For what? That?’ _ Taizo blinked at him.  _ ‘This is a normal course for inu youkai. What do you plan to do?’ _

_ ‘I can’t have everyone fighting each other. _ ’ Seihomaru grunted.

_ ‘This is normal, Seiho. Do not interfere or they will think you have an interest in a female also.’ _ Taizo stepped in front of him. 

_ ‘They all know the princess and I are promised to one another.’ _ Seihomaru furrowed his brow.

Taizo nodded.  _ ‘Yes, but she is not here. You can change your mind at any time or even take multiple mates if you chose. You are the lord and commander here, so you are not limited to only one mate.’ _

Seihomaru glanced at Taizo flabbergasted.  _ ‘Please tell me you are joking.’ _

Taizo snorted.  _ ‘I am not.’ _

_ ‘Good grief.’ _ Seihomaru slumped his shoulders. He watched as yet another fight broke out but at the far end of his valley and he growled low in warning which caused a couple of the guards closest to him to wince visibly.

Taizo chuckled.  _ ‘Go inside if it makes you uncomfortable. It is mating season after all.’ _ His eyes landed on the females who were watching the situation at the barracks in interest and he grinned. ‘ _ Or you can stay and let me out to play. _ ’ 

Seihomaru narrowed his eyes.  _ ‘I think not!’ _

Taizo pouted. His eyes sadly moved away from the females and over to the barracks. He watched Saza and Shinzo hold back Taiyu and a few of the other guards jumped in to prevent the fight from getting out of hand. 

Seihomaru turned his head and his eyes landed on Sanae, Taiyu’s mate who deliberately walked past the females near his house and she snarled sharply as she walked by. Immediately they turned their attention away from the barracks and continued on their way. Sanae approached the training rings and Taiyu stopped his struggling, his head turning to his mate with raised brows. 

Taiyu’s hands went up instantly and he backed away shaking his head as she walked up to him. With a quick pleading glance at Saza and Shinzou, Taiyu spun on his heels and bolted into the forest, leaving Sanae standing there with a brilliant smile on her lips. Saza and Shinzou snickered and quickly inclined their heads and watched as she left the training ring, still smiling as though she had won some secret battle.

Seihomaru lifted his brow as Taizo snorted. Shaking his head, Seihomaru turned and walked through the doors of his home that were held open by the two sentry guards standing watch. Glancing around the empty room, he seated himself and absently ate the food that had been placed there for him by one of the maids that helped keep things spotless inside the Shinden-zukuri. 

They weren’t maids per se but they gladly took up the task of cleaning and cooking that was needed. The females knew that mating season was close, so they kept out of sight only coming out when no one else was around. Unless they were seeking mates themselves, they really only found satisfaction in keeping things in order in his house for which he was glad. At least they weren’t like the females that had worked for Monogachi. If one had so much as spilled a drop of his drink his fury would turn to them and they would cower in fear. 

With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall and placed another piece of meat into his mouth and chewed slowly. It had been almost a month since Heisuke and Kazuhisa had departed to the northern territories and hopefully they had arrived unscathed and found the Enenra. He wasn’t sure how far the northern territories was, but he would suspect that they would return in the next month or so with news for him. Despite his wanting answers now, he would have to wait. 

He lifted his head and furrowed his brow when loud whistling echoed through his doors and he glanced at Taizo who leaned against the wall as though sleeping. The ice blue eyes opened and stared into his golden ones and he shrugged. Before Seihomaru could stand, the doors opened and Saza entered.

“Someone is at the gates.”

Seihomaru lifted a brow. “Oh?” Who would come to visit? It certainly couldn’t have been Sukiaya, not yet at least, so he pushed to his feet.

He fell into step beside Saza and they made their way down the dirt path towards the large gates at the end of the valley. Kiyohira approached wrinkling his nose. “Apparently some humans have come.”

“Humans? How many?” Seihomaru gasped softly.

Kiyohira shook his head. “A family, although why they are looking for you I have no idea.”

Seihomaru furrowed his brow thinking on who he might know. Besides the humans who had given him shelter when he had fallen ill, the only other humans he had ever encountered were those from the hanyou village and the ones on the opposite side of the forest. Lifting his gaze, he waved his hand to give permission for the gates to open.

His nose picked up the male of the one who had given shelter all those months ago. Confused, he stepped forward and stared at the man. “Renji.” He nodded.

The male sighed in relief and glanced nervously at the youkai who were present. His eyes fell onto Saza and the nervousness almost vanished. Behind him, his wife and three children stood.

“What brings you to my home?” Seihomaru asked.

“I am hoping that you could return the favor.” Renji gulped out, now not sure if showing up as he did had been wise.

His wife stepped forward. “Bandits burned our home to the ground and took everything we own.”

Renji shook his head sadly. “They would have killed us, but they said that we could live and starve out in the wilds.”

Saza glanced at Seihomaru. “When was the last time you ate anything?” 

“I can’t remember. It was days ago.” Maori lifted her small child into her arms. He was pale and very lethargic looking.

“Come.” Seihomaru waved his hand for them to follow. “They will not harm you.” He nudged his nose at all the youkai that were visible to the humans when they paused briefly.

Saza led the way towards the buildings and Shinzou approached with raised brows when his eyes fell onto Renji and his wife. Leaning over he whispered. “This is a surprise.”

Saza nodded his head. “Bandits destroyed their home. They have come seeking sanctuary.”

Shinzou snorted. “Interesting time.” He referred to the current season that had hit all the inu youkai. His eyes caught Renji’s and he inclined his head in greeting. “You were not injured?” He asked.

Renji shook his head. “The bandits figured we would starve to death.”

“Good thing I know how to hunt.” His eldest son grumbled.

Renji sighed. “Thankfully. But winter is scarce for food.”

The humans almost stopped walking when they reached the homes that were lined in the valley in front of Seihomaru’s Shinden-zukuri with soft gasps. “Wow.” Haru gasped out, his eyes on the many huts and structures.

Seihomaru smirked. “Welcome to my home.” He glanced at Shinzou who almost rolled his eyes.

Renji blinked at him. “Your home?”

“He is our lord and commander.” Shinzou smiled.

Renji’s mouth dropped open in shock staring at Seihomaru. “I didn’t know you were the lord here.” He glanced at Saza. “I thought that you were only youkai traveling. I had no idea you had royalty like humans.”

Seihomaru shrugged and waved his hand to the large building at the far end of the valley. “Come. I will have a meal prepared for you.”

Renji closed one eye and looked at him almost horrified. “Cooked, I hope?”

Seihomaru laughed. “Yes, cooked.”

Renji fell into step with Shinzou and peered at him in his full armor. He had had more a traveling armor set the last time he had seen him. How he had much heavier attire on with two swords. “You are a guard then?”

Shinzou nodded. “I am a captain. He-” He pointed to Saza. “Is commander.”

Renji’s mouth opened in a large oh. He looked at all the youkai who were staying at a distance and watching intently. “So your wife-sorry-mate is among them?”

Shinzou pointed at the small hut by the forest on the right side of the Shinden-zukuri where Tani was surrounded by the clan's pups. “She watches the pups of the clan.”

Renji’s eyes followed Shinzou’s finger and his breath left him. Shinzou’s mate was tall and lithe and extremely beautiful. Next to his own wife, who he thought to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on paled in comparison. The youkai was fair skinned, much like the men, and her hair was a long honey color and was pinned back in various places to keep the longer strands out of her eyes. Her belly was large which indicated she was pregnant and many small children raced around the small makeshift yard. Some kicked a ball around and others played chase with one another. Shaking his head he turned his eyes to Shinzou. “Wow.” He breathed.

Shinzou smirked. 

“She must be close to delivery?”

Shinzou nodded his head. “A couple of months. Maybe sooner though.”

Maori had seen her husbands glance and she even felt breathless at the sheer beauty of the youkai female. She felt very dirty in comparison and she tried to scrub her hands clean on her apron. “She looks to be closer than that.”

Shinzou waved his hand. “She carries two.”

“Twins?” Maori smiled. “Oh, you are going to have your hands full.”

“I already do.” He waved his hand at the small girl and boy who were seated on the bench by the hut eating quietly. “Those two are mine.”

Maori shook her head. “The other children belong to others in the clan?”

Seihomaru listened quietly to the conversation. “They do.”

“Do you have children?” Maori asked Seihomaru who stopped and blinked at her.

“Uh-not yet.” Seihomaru almost choked out.

Saza chuckled as they climbed the steps. The two sentry guards opened the doors with confused looks at one another as the humans passed through. Seihomaru waved everyone inside and leaned over to whisper to Saza. “Make sure a hot meal is prepared for them. And a place for them to sleep.”

Saza nodded his head and walked down the room and out the back doors. 

“Sit and warm up by the fire.” Seihomaru sat down and once everyone had made themselves comfortable he looked at Renji. “So when did the bandits strike?”

“About a week after you left.” Renji nodded his head when Shinzou poured him a bit of sake.

“It took you this long to get here?” Seihomaru lifted his brow in surprise.

“We came as quickly as our feet could take us. We had no supplies or money to make things faster. Besides, we weren’t exactly sure where you resided.” Renji explained.

“When dad gave your description to a youkai he pointed us in the right direction,” Haru said.

Seihomaru nodded. “I see. Why would bandits pick your home randomly like that?”

Renji shrugged. “I suppose it is because they are pillaging any home. They take what treasures they find and present it to any lord who would be willing to hire them I guess.”

Shinzou glanced at Seihomaru and they shared a brief look. “That happens for payment?”

All heads swerved to the doors behind Seihomaru when Saza and a few females entered carrying various dishes of steaming food. Once the plates were set down, the female's left and Seihomaru released the breath he was holding. “Good grief.” He cleared his throat.

Shinzou chuckled. 

The family ate in silence while Shinzou and Seihomaru watched quietly. The humans did not even lift their heads as they finished every last bite on their plates. The small boy was the first to finish and he rubbed his stomach with a large grin on his face. “So yummy!”

Both youkai laughed. 

Renji nodded his head. “That was fantastic. Thank you.” He drank back the rest of his sake and leaned back against the rest on the chair. 

‘ _ I thought I had smelt humans.’ _ A soft voice whispered and Seihomaru lifted his brows in surprise. 

_ ‘Did you sneak in here?’ _ Seihomaru asked Nii.

Seihomaru whipped around quickly as a breath of air touched his neck and he almost squealed indignantly at his shock. “Nii!” He cried out instead.

Shinzou blinked and looked around the room. Not seeing anyone he shivered when a ghost touch poked his shoulder. “Dammit.” He growled softly.

Light laughter echoed in the room and the humans froze instantly. Renji gulped. “Is that a ghost?” He whispered fearfully.

“No.” Seihomaru snorted. He waved his hand at the empty spot beside him. “Only my eyes and ears.”

Just as the words left his mouth Nii came into view and grinned widely.

Renji and his wife stared as the youkai seemed to materialize out of nowhere and they looked at each other. They were speechless. Their young son however only waved excitedly. “Hi.”

Nii returned the wave playfully.

Seihomaru snorted. “This is Nii. That is Renji, Maori, Haru their eldest son.”

Renji smiled. “My daughter Kanoko, and our youngest son, Eisen.” Nii nodded in greeting. The human noticed that Nii was not that much older than Seihomaru, with shorter silver hair and brilliant gold eyes that seemed to see far more than anyone else could. The only real difference between any of the youkai were the heritage markings his son had mistaken as war paint. Seihomaru’s were a cobalt blue color only one per cheek, where Nii’s were silver and more directly under his eyes and down his cheeks. Shinzou’s were almost a deep emerald green a little lower on the cheeks than Seihomaru’s and Saza’s were blue. Saza’s blue markings were more jagged and pointed down to his chin. As Nii turned his head he saw a long black mark with silver dots running down the side of his neck to just under his haori collar. Frowning he stared at it intently almost entranced.

Maori leaned over and whispered. “It isn’t polite to stare, husband.” Renji jumped slightly and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

Haru frowned and stared at the youkai not exactly comfortable in their presence but his father had stated they had helped them when the need was great. So far everything had gone without any problems but his knowledge of youkai was that at any time anything could happen. He was rather intrigued by them as they seemed much like the humans he was accustomed to being around. They laughed, teased and acted much like his friends did whenever they hung around together.

Seihomaru leaned over with a smirk plastered on his face. “So we expecting a tiny Hana or Nii in winter?”

Nii flushed and mumbled something under his breath. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Nii narrowed his eyes. “Yes!” He blurted out.

Seihomaru snickered. He lifted his gaze to the humans who were finishing up their meal and looked them over. They were simple and seemingly trustworthy, but he had heard tales of humans turning against their allies to suit their needs. “I have had rooms prepared for you so you can take rest.”

Shinzou leaned over and whispered to Seihomaru. “Would you like to post a couple of guards to watch them? Leaving them to explore might prove to be dangerous.”

Seihomaru nodded. “Get a couple of shadow guards to do so. They can intervene if the need arises, but I do not wish for the humans to grow suspicious.”

Shinzou pushed to his feet and left the room quietly. 

Eisen pouted when the shadow guard left and his eyes fell onto Nii who was talking with Seihomaru quietly. He glanced around and wondered if he would be able to play with the other children he had seen when they had climbed the steps. He got so bored with his sister and brother and no one ever wanted to play with him. He sighed and slumped in his chair as his parents engrossed themselves in conversation with the other adults of the room. 

Nii glanced at the small child and elbowed Seihomaru in the ribs. “Seems as though their small child has no interest with adult conversation.” He whispered.

Seihomaru nodded. “Inu pups play rough, I do not wish for him to get injured.”

Nii nodded his head. “I am sure Tani can ensure no injuries happen.”

Seihomaru remembered Tani’s unique ability and snorted. “They might want to rest first.”

“From the look on the small boys face, I highly doubt he wants to sleep right after eating. He is a bundle of energy right now.” Nii whispered. The shadow guard stood and walked over to the humans. “Eisen was it?” He bent down next to the small human child.

Eisen nodded his head his mouth open in awe.

Nii held his hand out for him to take. “Would you like to go explore with me?”

Eisen’s head whipped over to his father and wide eyes asked the silent question.

Renji frowned not sure if having his youngest son go off with a youkai was wise. He remembered his son had gotten along well with Shinzou, but this youkai was unknown to him. Nii appeared to be young like his eldest son Haru, but still, all youkai were dangerous. “I don’t know, Eisen. This is a strange place and even though they have been kind enough to allow us to stay, we may be unwelcome.”

Seihomaru chuckled. “It’s fine. Let us all go. Burn off the meal and then you can rest if you wish.” He pushed to his feet and led the way to the large doors. They opened and the bright sun almost blinded him. “I really should get some windows put into this room.” He muttered absently, to no one in particular.

Nii snickered. “Talk to Itachi, I am sure he would be eager to do some more work.”

Eisen walked beside Nii and stared at his hand in the youkai’s. “You has cwaws.”

Nii raised his brows in surprise glancing down at their clasped hands. “By the gods!” He exclaimed lifted both their hands with a feigned shock. “You’re right!”

Eisen giggled.

Renji allowed a smile to spread across his face. “You worship the gods?” He asked Seihomaru who walked beside him.

“Worship? No. Do we recognize that they exist? Yes.” Seihomaru wrinkled his nose. 

Maori said behind them. “I heard stories from my grandparents that youkai were demons sent from the underworld to take over the world.”

Nii glanced over his shoulder. “I am sure there are many stories on both sides. Our stories told of our ancestors being fallen gods who were cast out and faded because the humans lost faith in them and stopped praying to them.”

Saza nodded his head. “Hence why many youkai despise the humans.”

They approached the learning hut and Tani glanced up and the pups stopped running around. Renji once again felt his breath catch in his throat as her eyes landed on him.

Maori felt very insignificant as she beheld the sheer beauty who looked radiant in her pregnancy. Once again she wiped her hands on her apron and gulped when Tani looked at her with a smile on her face. 

Nii nodded. “I was wondering if Eisen could play with the pups for awhile while his parents explore with Seihomaru some?”

Tani smiled brilliantly. “Of course.” She bent down somewhat awkwardly due to her size and held out her hand. “My name is Tani.” 

Eisen looked at his mother and father for a moment before he took a step forward and placed his hand in the pretty youkai ladies. “You pwetty.”

Tani grinned. “Thank you.” She whispered. “This is my son Mahiro and my daughter Ayao.” A few of the other pups gathered around her, some fascinated by the human others curious about him. 

Ayao reached out her hand and fingered his hair. “Your hair is so dark.” She smiled. 

Mahiro nodded. “Like Traylaymaru’s.” 

Renji and his wife watched silently as his son was introduced to the youkai children and Eisen smiled happily when he was pulled to play kemari with a couple of them.

Nii reached his hand out and assisted Tani back up and she patted his cheek in thanks. “You are such a good pup.” She teased.

Nii growled softly. “I am no pup, Tani.”

“Compared to me, you are.” She giggled.

Nii rolled his eyes but he held his comment at bay when Hana exited the learning hut surrounded by several pups that had been inside. His voice caught in his throat and he wrinkled his nose.

Renji’s mouth dropped open as yet another female came out of the hut. With a glance at his wife who looked almost sick, he gripped her hand tightly trying to reassure her that to him she was still beautiful. 

Maori sighed and felt her eyes grow wet. No wonder the human men from her old village fell to the youkai’s spell. The perfect features and flawless skin, even the smile was enchanting. The male youkai were definitely something to look at, handsome and strong but the females were the goddesses of the youkai.

Hana walked over to Nii and stared at him with a raised brow. “What is that look for, saiai?” 

Nii mumbled under his breath and Seihomaru snickered softly. 

Hana smirked. “Oh, just you wait, Seihomaru-sama. As soon as Sukiaya arrives, I am sure you will have your hands full.” Her eyes turned to the humans and she curtsied elegantly. Ayao gripped her hand and Hana grinned as she was pulled away.

Seihomaru glanced at Tani and leaned over. “I trust you can ensure that Eisen will not be injured?”

Tani giggled and nodded. “If I can keep those monsters in line, I trust I can handle them and a little human.” Her eyes moved to the side when Shinzou approached and she grinned widely. “Shinzou.” She inclined her head.

Shinzou smirked and kissed her cheek before he joined Seihomaru.

Saza shook his head and waved for the humans to follow him. “Come, I am sure you wish to see the rest of the valley before you take rest for the night?”

Seihomaru fell into step beside Nii and raised his brow at his friend. “What  _ was  _ that look for?” He whispered softly.

Nii grunted. “Her scent changed and it is throwing me off.”

Seihomaru nodded his head. “No longer that of freshly plucked flowers and honey.”

Nii rubbed his nose and gave his friend a glare. 

Haru’s eyes fell onto Kiya who he had seen at his home months ago. He appeared to be close to the same age as him and Seihomaru and even Nii who he found rather interesting. His sister was looking over her shoulder longingly at the females they had left behind and he poked her. “Go visit with them.” He said.

Kanoko shook her head vigorously. “Look at me, I am a mess.” She hissed.

Haru rolled his eyes. He pointed to Kiya. “There’s that youkai you kept talking about after they left.”

Kanoko gasped and her head immediately shot in the direction her brother pointed in. She quickly darted behind her brother as though suddenly ashamed of her appearance.

Seihomaru lifted his brow having overheard the conversation and he shared a glance with Nii.  _ ‘Isn’t that interesting.’ _

Nii inclined his head in agreement.  _ ‘Sounds like an infatuation.’ _

Seihomaru smirked.

Kiya turned when they approached and he smiled in greeting. His sparring partner glowered as his eyes fell onto the humans. “Youkai allowing humans to roam freely? How unbecoming.” 

Kiya snarled at the youkai beside him. When Taiyu had matched him up with the guard from Hiromoto’s guard he had been ecstatic at first until he got to know him. The youkai had light golden hair almost white and was as narrow-minded as most youkai were when it came to how things were run under Seihomaru. He was even less appealing when it came to any conversations with humans and he placed his sword in his scabbard. Some of Hiromoto’s guards were not nearly as bad, as a few of the ones he had encountered lately. This one in particular grated on his nerves. 

“Hold your tongue, Osamu.” Kiya hissed.

Several of Hiromoto’s guards did not agree with how Seihomaru ran his home. Some complained about how they had to go on two-day shift watches, others didn’t like how the females had free reign of all areas of the valley. Others felt that Seihomaru was far too young to lead them, and others were furious that Hiromoto had chosen Seihomaru for his daughter's future mate. While many kept soft-spoken about how they felt, some like Osamu were rather vocal on their emotions.

Kiya stepped forward to greet them but Osamu lunged at him to tackle him to the ground. Lifting his gaze to the lean-to, as he felt Osamu move, he called to his youki to allow him to step to the shadow. Kiya moved to the next shadow beside the lean-to and watched as Osamu snarled and searched the area for him. Osamu was well aware of what Kiya could do and knew that the sneaky little shit should be in the shadows somewhere.

Seihomaru stopped and watched in interest as the two youkai faced off against one another. Nii chuckled beside him. “Watch.” He said.

Seihomaru lifted his brow and nodded his eyes locked on Osamu. Kiya had virtually blurred and moved from where Osamu had attempted to tackle him. Where the young youkai was now he had no idea. Nii, however, seemed to know exactly where his young protege was. 

Saza leaned over and whispered in his ear. “That is Osamu. One of Hiromoto’s guard. One of the few I spoke to you about.”

Seihomaru nodded his head, watching intently as Osamu used his nose to track down Kiya.

Nii grunted. “I really have to get him to work on masking his scent so he cannot be tracked so easily.”

They stood at a distance and watched the interaction unfold. Osamu tracking where Kiya was hidden to his growling in frustration when the young youkai had stepped to another shadow further out. Renji gulped nervously. “Is it wise to stand so close?”

Saza snorted. “You are safe, fear not. This is training for Kiya.”

Seihomaru watched Osamu fling over the lean-to in anger and stalk over to another shadow having sniffed out Kiya once again. Yet again, Kiya stepped to another shadow and Nii rolled his eyes.

With a sigh, Nii walked forward and gripped Osamu’s haori when he went to flip over a weapons rack. With a quick yank, he pulled Osamu off his feet and dropped him into the dirt. “You are making a racket. Learn to control your emotions of they will get the best of you.” Nii snarled. The shadow guard turned and faced where Kiya was hidden. “As for you, you will not be able to keep hidden unless you learn to control your scent. Mask it and focus.” His eyes fell onto Kiya who was crouched in the shadows beside a hut.

Osamu climbed to his feet and faced Nii with a snarl. “I have trained far longer than you, pup.”

Nii snorted. “Have you now?” He shook his head. “You showing your emotions as openly as a newborn pup clearly shows that.”

Saza walked forward followed by the others and he commented as he approached. “You know better than to confront your superiors when they give you advice.”

Osamu glanced at Saza with a snort. “Him? He is a pup who basks in the glory Seihomaru-sama has spread out for him. What combat experience does he have?”

Saza shared a look with Seihomaru who smirked. “Basks in glory?” He glanced around. “He wasn’t always my eyes and ears. He used to be captain of the shadow guard.”

Saza grinned. “He trained Taiyu for his position, so that should tell you exactly what kind of combat experience, Nii has.”

Osamu snorted again, clearly unimpressed. “So you say, and rumors are just that. Oh, the barracks are swarming with all kinds of stories you have claimed to have accomplished. Problem is no one has seen you fight.”

Seihomaru walked up and stepped in front of Osamu. “Believe me when I say that his skills far outweigh yours. You do not want to make enemies within my clan. Doing so will be your invitation to being expelled.”

Osamu snapped his mouth shut. Being expelled would leave him homeless and without a clan to call his own. He wouldn’t be able to return to Hiromoto’s home without bringing shame to his family still residing there, and his king wouldn’t accept him back should it happen that he was kicked out by Seihomaru himself. He took a step back from both the frightening commander who held so much power and strength under his almost casual expressions and the terrifying youth that was Seihomaru. 

He had not witnessed what the young lord could do but the barracks swarmed with just how much power the youkai held. Even despite them being rumored the intensity of his aura alone was enough to have him back off. Osamu looked down at his feet. The last thing he wanted was to make enemies in his new clan. At first, he had been angry at being forced to leave the only home he had known, but now he wanted to prove that he was as promising as Heisuke said he was.

When Heisuke had informed the two hundred guards that they were now going to be part of Seihomaru-sama’s clan, despite him informing them that only the best would be considered, many were angry at being uprooted and forced to a new home. 

When Heisuke had introduced Saza to them the aura had been minimal in the entire clan. It was still not known how exactly they were able to hide most of their youki’s power but now that they were in their company for these long periods that power sensation only grew to unspeakable amounts.

Saza himself was a force to reckon with. Even though he had not yet seen the youkai fight in combat his teaching methods were outstanding. His patience and skill at sword play almost rivaled Heisuke’s. His counterpart Kazuhisa was another who held great patience. His patience was limited, however, especially if you acted idiotically or did not grasp something that had been taught earlier.

He glanced at Seihomaru and shivered at the intense golden gaze. Osamu had seen the fight between Yuuji and Seihomaru and had almost been dumbfounded how a pup like him could move so fast. It hadn’t been until he had opened his youki that his speed ability made sense. The force had driven him and most of the clan to their knees and yet the enjoyment on the pups face had been more terrifying than the power itself. There had been no physical fighting against Yuuji and Seihomaru but the sheer power was enough to have anyone back down against the youth.

He shivered on impulse as his memory of that day came forward. The actual fight between Yuuji and Nii had not been visible and he had only seen both youkai collapse after the encounter. He had not even seen them come back into view after they had vanished. He certainly remembered Nii’s form being a dark blue but he had blamed that on the shadows playing tricks on his eyes and then both he and Yuuji had disappeared from sight for close to an hour. 

Shaking his head, Osamu muttered a quick apology. “Forgive me.”

Seihomaru stepped back and nodded. “I know you are new here, but it has been several months since your arrival. You should have made yourself comfortable by now?”

Osamu nodded. “I have. My emotions got the better of me and I should not have overstepped my place.”

Seihomaru waved his hand. “I have not yet had the opportunity to speak with everyone who came here from Hiromoto’s clan. Do you have family still there?”

Osamu nodded his head and glanced at the young lord in surprise. Most times Hiromoto didn’t concern himself with how his men were doing, leaving all that to his commanders. Any issues ever brought up were dealt with by Heisuke or his second in command. The fact that Seihomaru integrated himself as he was now was intriguing. “My mate and pups still reside there. My brother also.”

Seihomaru lifted a brow. “Will they join you?”

“When I send word, yes.” Osamu sighed. “I wasn’t certain my place in your clan was secured, so I wanted to ensure we all had a place to call home first.”

“Makes sense. Do you feel secure enough now to send word to your family?” Seihomaru asked as Saza and Nii spoke with Kiya. Renji and his family stood back looking around with great interest at all the new things they were now exposed to.

“I do, my lord.”

“Having your family around might help you in terms of your emotions. Having them so far away could cause you unnecessary worry.”

Osamu nodded his head. 

Nii approached Seihomaru and glanced at Osamu with a raised brow as though daring him to say anything more in regards to his abilities. Osamu quickly shook his head and turned his gaze back towards where the humans were standing. “If I may ask?”

Seihomaru looked at him.

“Why are humans here?” Osamu had to bite back the bitterness in his voice at the question.

“They gave me sanctuary when I had fallen ill and bandits destroyed their home,” Seihomaru said.

“Can we trust them?” Osamu whispered quietly.

“They showed no ill will towards me and thus I will allow them to stay until another home is found for them.” Seihomaru sighed. “Fear not, Osamu, they will not be wandering around alone.”

Osamu nodded his head and turned to face Kiya. “Are we ready to get back to it?”

Kiya lifted his brow and snorted. “Finished trying to take my head off?”

Osamu grinned. “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me any comments or reviews, or if you have spotted any errors within, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
